Almas unidas
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriales, las almas de la Princesa del Destino y del Héroe Elegido por las Diosas han estado unidas. No sólo han renacido varias veces para acabar con el mal que amenaza al mundo, sino también para amarse el uno al otro. Por eso, cuando Link y Zelda volvieron a nacer en una nueva época, sus padres decidieron comprometerlos en matrimonio y cumplir con la leyenda.
1. El designio de las Diosas

**_Comentarios iniciales_**_:_

_¡Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi tercer fanfic!_

_Los protagonistas de esta historia están basados en los del juego "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" mientras que algunos fueron tomados de "Hyrule Warriors"._

_El fanfic tiene referencias de Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time y Twilight Princess. __El contexto se da miles de años después de este último._

_Sé que la cronología oficial tiene otros juegos aparte de los mencionados, pero esta historia sólo se basará en estos títulos, por lo que habrán algunos spoilers de los mismos._

_La página no permite clasificar una fanfic con más de dos géneros, por lo que estos son **drama/romance/aventura**._

_Habrán varios puntos de la trama en que se darán momentos muy románticos, apasionados e intensos entre los protagonistas, pero siempre guardando el respeto y no llegando a la procacidad. Las escenas no tendrán ni contenido, ni lenguaje fuerte, todo lo dejaré a la imaginación de ustedes, pues nada de lo que leerán será explícito. Por lo menos en mi historia, el lime abarcará la sensualidad en vez de la sexualidad, por esa razón lo he puesto en clasificación "T"._

_La imagen de portada es creación de **Tsuku-sama (Tsukuyomi Land** **en Tumblr)**._

* * *

><p><em>Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:<em>

- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

- _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva._

- _Los flashbacks se abrirán y se cerrarán con el siguiente símbolo: *.*.*.*.*_

- _Los sueños serán relatados en primera persona. Se iniciarán y finalizarán con tres puntos: …_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El designio de las Diosas<strong>

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, el bien y el mal siempre se han visto involucrados en una cruenta batalla sin fin, la cual está enlazada por un irrompible lazo del destino.

Un antiguo regente del desierto, poseedor del alma más oscura y macabra capaz de arrasar con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, ha buscado de desmedida manera adueñarse del sagrado poder de las Diosas creadoras del mundo, el cual concede los más grandes deseos del corazón de quien la obtenga, sin importar si este está revestido por la pureza, o por la inmisericorde maldad. Esta reliquia tan anhelada e inalcanzable, era conocida como la Trifuerza.

El Rey del Mal, luego de mil y un intentos, logró obtener su anhelado poder, sin embargo, cuando esta percibió la maldad de su alma, se dividió en tres fragmentos. El malévolo ser obtuvo la reliquia del poder, el cual lo caracterizaba, mientras que los dos restantes, los del valor y la sabiduría, pasaron a manos de los elegidos por las Diosas, quienes no eran otros que la Princesa del Destino y su Héroe Elegido.

En ese momento, las deidades designaron que las almas del guerrero y de la dama lucharían juntas para vencer al maligno que amenazaba con la destrucción de su sagrada tierra, y con ello, el alcance de la paz y la prosperidad anhelada por sus habitantes, y ellos mismos.

A pesar de todo, aquel destino marcado por el deber no era el único que unía a los elegidos, pues entre ellos, desde tiempos inmemoriales, se había creado el hermoso y sublime lazo del amor, el cual había trascendido con el paso de las eras, permitiéndoles reencontrarse para regocijarse en el corazón y los brazos del otro, sellando de esa manera las irrompibles cadenas de sus almas enlazadas. Las Diosas designaron que no sólo reencarnarían para vencer al mal, sino también para estar juntos, sin importar época ni clase social.

Y así fue con el pasar de los siglos. Cada vez que la encarnación del mal regresaba para cumplir con sus bajezas, el alma del héroe y la princesa se unían para enfrentarlo por medio del valor y la sabiduría, cumpliendo de esa manera con el designio de las Diosas, y sellando las cadenas de su destino…

* * *

><p>Miles de años transcurrieron desde la última lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, donde Hyrule, la sagrada tierra de las Diosas, había vivido tiempos de paz, época en la que la leyenda de los elegidos había dejado de ser mencionada.<p>

Gritos de euforia y algarabía se escuchaban por los pasillos de la ciudadela, originados de la felicidad que se percibía dentro de las paredes del majestuoso palacio que lo representaba, pues hace unos días el tesoro más valioso del reino había nacido, fruto del amor de los honestos y leales regentes que velaban por el bienestar de sus habitantes.

Daphnes, el joven soberano de la sagrada tierra de Hyrule, era un hombre alto y fuerte, cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, caracterizado por su sentido de la justica y la bondad de su corazón. A su lado se encontraba su amada esposa, la reina Celine, una noble mujer de gran belleza que se veía reflejada en su dorada melena y zarca mirada, características que no se comparaban a la pureza de su alma.

Hace mucho tiempo que los soberanos anhelaban tener un hijo, y no había día que no le pidieran a las Diosas que les concederían tal bendición, creyendo en algunas ocasiones que aquel sueño no sería cumplido. Sin embargo, en el momento menos esperado, su maravilloso deseo se volvió realidad, pues hace pocos días la reina trajo al mundo a una hermosa niña, cuya belleza opacaba a la más sublime y perfumada de las rosas, a quien desde el instante en que conocieron, supieron que venía con un importante propósito. Aquella pequeña fue bautizada con el nombre de Zelda.

Los regentes la llamaron así, no sólo porque era tradición en la Familia Real de Hyrule bautizar a sus mujeres con ese nombre, sino porque en el momento de su nacimiento, se dieron cuenta que poseía un símbolo en su mano derecha, el cual no era otro que el fragmento de la sabiduría de la Trifuerza, señalándola como legítima elegida de las sagradas deidades, la denominada Princesa del Destino, significando que la pequeña niña era la encarnación de la legendaria Diosa Hylia, quien había renunciado a su inmortalidad para luchar junto a su héroe elegido para erradicar a la representación del mal.

Los reyes se sintieron honrados al haber sido elegidos como padres de la poseedora de aquel don, pero al mismo tiempo no pudieron evitar llenarse de profundo temor, ya que eso significaba que la vida de su hija corría peligro, pues el mal regresaría en algún momento para tratar de apoderarse de su divino poder y adentrar al mundo a la más terrible de las tinieblas.

Inmediatamente, pensando en el bienestar de su pequeña, los soberanos decidieron mantener en silencio su verdadera esencia, sin embargo, ese secreto sólo lo compartirían con una importante y reconocida familia, cuyo destino estaba intensamente enlazado al de ellos.

* * *

><p>En la sagrada tierra de las Diosas, el nacimiento de la princesa Zelda fue motivo de alegría y júbilo. Por esa razón, los reyes decidieron celebrar a lo grande el nuevo acontecimiento, donde todo el pueblo rindió pleitesía a la recién nacida soberana.<p>

Nobles y plebeyos se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal del palacio, mientras que Daphnes estaba sentado en el trono con su amada Celine a su lado. Juntos contemplaban con devoción a su más valioso tesoro, quien yacía plácidamente dormida en una pequeña cuna que se había ubicado cerca de ellos.

- Daphnes, estoy segura que la decisión que hemos tomado es la mejor para el bien de nuestra hija. – dijo la reina, sintiéndose dichosa con sus palabras.

- Así es, cariño, todo sea por la felicidad y seguridad de nuestra pequeña, además de que así cumplimos con el mandato de las Diosas.

Todos los presentes estaban ansiosos por saber la gran noticia que el rey iba a anunciar. Murmuraban entre ellos, infiriendo posibles razones de la reunión, provocando que la pareja se ría sutilmente al percibir su gran curiosidad, sabiendo que en breves momentos sus dudas serían disipadas.

De repente, el sonido de las trompetas silenció a los todos, anunciando la llegada de los principales invitados de aquel grandioso evento. Emocionado, el rey se levantó de su trono, sabiendo perfectamente quienes habían llegado a sus dominios, causando en su mujer la misma alegría y ansiedad.

- ¡Ya llegaron, Celine! ¡Por fin están aquí! – exclamó el rey, dejando de lado la seriedad con la que sabía mostrarse ante los demás.

Fue entonces, que un sirviente se colocó frente a todos los presentes, y por medio de un pergamino anunció a los recién llegados.

- Damos la bienvenida a la Familia Real de Ordon.

En ese momento, los invitados se silenciaron al presenciar la llegada de aquellas personas, quienes estaban conformados por una joven pareja, acompañados de un pequeño niño. No eran otros que los gobernantes de las lejanas tierras de la región de Latoan.

El duque Demetrio era un hombre alto y con buen estado físico, cabello rubio y ojos azules, por otra parte, la duquesa Aitana era una hermosa mujer de melena negra y verdes pupilas. Ambos se caracterizaban por ser unos excelentes soberanos, cadena que venía trascendiendo desde sus antepasados, pues estos se dedicaron a convertir a Ordon en un próspero reino, el cual en el pasado no era más que un pequeño pueblo que con el pasar de los siglos se transformó en una gran nación, cuyas relaciones con Hyrule se volvieron sumamente estrechas.

El rey, al observar a sus invitados, caminó con prisa para saludarlos. Abrazó al duque con cariño, quien era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, mientras que la reina hizo lo mismo con su amiga, lo que llevó a que todos repitan aquel gesto con sus semejantes.

- ¡Por fin llegan, estábamos ansiosos esperándolos! – exclamó el rey, emocionado.

- Nosotros también estábamos ansiosos de llegar. No nos vemos desde que nuestro hijo era un bebé. – dijo Demetrio, acariciando la cabeza de su retoño.

La reina Celine observó al niño con sumo interés, sorprendiéndose de ver lo mucho que había crecido en tan poco tiempo, causando en el infante un enorme sonrojo al ser contemplado de esa manera.

- Cuánto has crecido, Link. Eres todo un caballerito.

- Gracias, reina Celine, es usted muy amable. – respondió, sonriendo tímidamente, mientras daba una reverencia como agradecimiento.

El pequeño Link era un niño de cinco años, caracterizado por su piel blanca tostada, ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo. A pesar de su corta edad, la bondad y la nobleza estaban presentes en su corazón, las cuales eran acompañadas por su gran inteligencia.

- Los felicito, Aitana y Demetrio, su hijo ha crecido muchísimo. – dijo la reina, mostrándose maravillada.

- Gracias, Celine. Link es un niño muy educado y de buen corazón, a pesar que a veces nos está dando sustos. Le gusta escaparse del palacio a jugar a ser héroe, siempre que salimos a buscarlo lo encontramos defendiendo a algún niño agredido o salvando animales maltratados. Tiene un gran interés y devoción por ayudar a los demás. – expresó la duquesa, sabiendo la importancia de sus palabras.

- No tengo que decirte que nada de lo que me dices me sorprende, pues aquello viene de su alma… lo sabes muy bien. – susurró la reina, estremeciendo a su amiga con su conocida revelación.

Una vez acabado el momento del saludo, el rey Daphnes dirigió a los duques a la cuna de la princesa. Todos los presentes podían observar que los cuatro gobernantes hablaban en voz baja, sintiéndose ansiosos por escuchar de qué podría tratarse su misteriosa conversación.

- ¡Qué hermosa es su hija! ¡Felicidades a los dos! – exclamó la duquesa a sus amigos.

- Gracias, Aitana, pero sabes perfectamente que la belleza de mi princesa no es la única cualidad que la representa. – respondió la reina.

Con suma delicadeza, la reina sacó la pequeña mano derecha de la manta de la princesa y se la enseñó a los duques de Ordon, quienes no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante semejante imagen.

- No cabe duda, es una de los elegidos de las Diosas. En su interior late el fragmento de la sabiduría de la Trifuerza. – dijo la soberana de Ordon, mostrando admiración en sus palabras.

- Ella tiene el mismo destino que Link, quien es el portador del fragmento del valor.

- Efectivamente, Demetrio, así que sabes perfectamente que ese destino se debe cumplir, pues las Diosas así lo han designado… las almas del héroe elegido y la princesa del destino siempre renacen para estar juntas. – respondió el rey con seriedad.

- Así es, sus almas están enlazadas no solamente para erradicar el mal, sino también para amarse eternamente, hermoso sentimiento que ha existido desde tiempos inmemoriales. Todo eso lo tengo muy presente. – continuó el duque.

- Me siento complacida de que las almas de nuestros hijos estén unidas, estoy segura que serán tan felices como lo fueron en sus anteriores vidas. – indicó la reina, conmovida.

Fue entonces, que los regentes de ambos reinos empezaron a observar a sus todos los presentes, notando que estos mostraban gran interés por conocer el motivo de la reunión entre ellos. Daphnes le hizo una sutil señal a su amigo, quien entendió perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer.

- Creo que es momento de hacer esto oficial, Demetrio. – dijo el regente de Hyrule.

- Así es, hay que anunciar esta gran noticia. – contestó, animado.

- Demetrio, como ya sabrás, nadie debe saber que nuestros hijos son los elegidos de las Diosas, y mucho menos que poseen los fragmentos del valor y la sabiduría de la Trifuerza. Sabes que eso sólo podría traer desgracias. – pidió Daphnes, mostrando seriedad y temor.

- Lo sé perfectamente, ese es un pacto sagrado que de ninguna manera debemos romper hasta que llegue el momento indicado. Aún recuerdo cuando mi esposa y yo les confiamos el secreto de Link, desde ese día nos brindaron su apoyo, sobre todo luego de aquel devastador hecho. – dijo Demetrio, adentrándose con tristeza en sus pensamientos.

- Los apoyamos de la misma manera en la que ustedes lo hacen con nosotros, todo por la gran amistad que nos une desde que nuestros padres vivían. Bueno, creo que llegó la hora de despejar las dudas del pueblo entero.

Ambos gobernantes se ubicaron de frente a los presentes, decididos a realizar un importante anuncio, el cual se relacionaba al futuro de los pequeños príncipes.

- Amado pueblo de Hyrule, quiero darles las gracias por acompañarme a mí y a mi esposa en este día tan especial. La presentación pública de nuestra amada hija, la princesa Zelda. – habló el rey con seguridad y altura.

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza al escuchar al soberano anunciar el nombre de la princesa, el cual era sinónimo de orgullo en la tierra sagrada de las Diosas desde hace miles de años. Despejados los aplausos y la algarabía, el duque continúo con el discurso.

- Señores, muchos de ustedes se han de estar preguntando el motivo de la reunión de ambos reinos, por eso me es un honor anunciarles que nosotros, la Familia Real de Ordon, hemos pactado, junto con la Familia Real de Hyrule, que desde este día nuestros hijos, Link y Zelda… están comprometidos en sagrado matrimonio. – anunció el regente de la tierra de Latoan, mostrándose orgulloso.

El pueblo gritó eufórico al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues el compromiso del príncipe Link y la princesa Zelda significaba la unión de dos prósperos reinos gobernados bajo la bondad y la justicia, por lo que no dudaban que aquel enlace matrimonial los beneficiaría tanto a nivel político como social; además no existía lazo más hermoso que el amor que nacía desde la tierna infancia, a pesar que el joven soberano de Ordon no entendía aquel asunto, pues este observaba toda la algarabía con un rostro de sorpresa, sin siquiera imaginarse que él mismo estaba involucrado en el motivo de la celebración.

Complacido con la reacción del pueblo de Hyrule, Demetrio y Aitana tomaron la mano de su pequeño y lo llevaron hasta donde yacía la cuna de la princesa. Con cuidado, el soberano alzó a su hijo para que la conozca.

- Mira, Link, ella es tu prometida. Es muy dulce y hermosa. – dijo Aitana, hablándole con cariño a su hijo.

- Con ella te casarás cuando seas más grande… y van a ser muy felices. – continuó Demetrio.

Al escuchar las palabras de sus padres, el infante simplemente observó a la pequeña bebé con curiosidad, para luego de unos minutos, demostrar una mueca de desagrado, pues de ninguna manera imaginaba cómo una criatura que no hablaba ni hacia nada interesante podía convertiste en su esposa, reacción que sólo causó risa en sus orgullosos padres.

Todo el público presente, pero sobre todo los gobernantes de ambos reinos, se sentían dichosos de saber que sus herederos unirían sus almas, tal como las Diosas lo habían designado desde el inicio de los tiempos, sellando de esa manera el lazo rojo de sus interminables destinos.

* * *

><p>Dos décadas transcurrieron de aquel compromiso que selló el destino de los elegidos de las Diosas, años en los que ninguno de ellos tuvo contacto el uno con el otro, provocando que ambos sean ajenos al destino que los aguardaba, tanto en el deber, como en el inmemorial sentimiento del amor.<p>

Escabulléndose con prisa desde los rincones del pueblo del reino de Ordon, sintiendo como la respiración estaba a punto de agotársele, un pequeño niño corría desesperado, tratado de huir de unos maleantes, quienes a toda costa querían arrebatarle las ganancias que con esfuerzo había obtenido en el día.

Corrió con prisa sin detenerse en ningún momento, pero lamentablemente la situación se puso en su contra cuando llegó a un callejón sin salida, lo que causó que sus perseguidores se burlen en su cara ahora que estaba acorralado.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! – gritó, desesperado.

- ¡Danos el dinero, maldito mocoso! – exigió uno de los villanos, amenazando al pequeño con una filosa daga.

- ¡No, sin ese dinero mi mamá no podrá tomar sus medicinas! – suplicó el pequeño, temiendo terriblemente por su vida.

Los delincuentes se acercaron al niño con la intención de agredirlo, causando que este, espantado, cierre los ojos esperando su final, pero de repente, escuchó de la boca de los maleantes unos desgarradores y desesperados gritos.

Los malhechores estaban siendo atacados por una persona, el cual había salido misteriosamente de las sombras. Un hombre joven y alto, de cabellos dorados como el sol del ocaso; su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz, pero a pesar de eso, podía visualizarse que tenía ojos azules tan profundos como el océano. De vestimenta usaba una camisa color gris, un pantalón negro, una capa, guantes y botas color marrón.

El recién llegado desvainó su espada con su mano izquierda y amenazó a los delincuentes, quienes estaban asustados debido a su gran fuerza para enfrentarlos.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Si vuelvo a ver que abusan de los más vulnerables los haré pagar, miserables! – amenazó el misterioso enmascarado, con furia.

Los delincuentes se pusieron de pie y salieron despavoridos con las palabras del joven, mientras que este se acercó al pequeño niño con la intención de calmarlo, pues aún seguía asustado por culpa de sus agresores.

- Ya estás a salvo, pequeño, te aseguro que no volverán a molestarte. – dijo con una sonrisa, brindándole confianza.

- Gracias por haberme salv… espera un momento… tú… tú eres… ¡Eres el Héroe Enmascarado! ¡El famoso héroe de este reino! ¡Todo el mundo habla de ti, has salvado a muchas personas! – exclamó el infante, mostrándose sumamente asombrado.

El misterioso joven, sin decir palabra alguna, sonrío ante aquel comentario, luego de eso sacó de su bolsillo un objeto y lo colocó en las manos del niño.

- Aquí hay tres mil rupias. Dáselas a tu madre para que compre sus medicinas y comida para ustedes. – expresó el joven con amabilidad.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Ahora entiendo porque la gente te admira tanto, eres muy generoso.

El niño se fue corriendo y saltando de felicidad a su hogar, provocando que el rostro del héroe enmascarado se llene de satisfacción. Una vez que se cercioró que su protegido se había alejado, el joven se escabulló por los techos de las viviendas, dirigiéndose al sitio al que pertenecía, mientras le rogaba a las Diosas que ciertas personas no lo lleguen a descubrirlo.

* * *

><p>Sigilosamente y con sumo cuidado, el héroe enmascarado escalaba la gran torre que lo llevaba a su hogar, poniendo atención en cada uno de sus pasos para no resultar lastimado y no ser descubierto.<p>

Una vez que llegó a su destino, abrió un gran portón de cristal que se encontraba en un majestuoso balcón, y sabiendo que no debía hacer ruido alguno, se sacó las botas para empezar a caminar. Sin embargo, cuando se adentró a aquella habitación, una sonora voz lo saludó con sarcasmo.

- Buenas noches, Héroe Enmascarado…

El misterioso joven, sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquel conocido ser, provocando que los nervios empiecen a invadirlo en sobremanera.

- Papá…

- ¡Ya basta, Link! ¿¡Hasta cuando seguirás haciendo esto!? Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de salir a enfrentarte con los delincuentes. ¿Acaso no valoras tu vida aunque sea un poco? Toda esta situación no es de tu incumbencia, los soldados están para encargarse de eso. – espetó el soberano, demostrándose enfurecido con su hijo.

- Lo siento, papá, pero no soporto que en nuestro reino haya delincuencia, no me gusta que abusen de los más débiles. Por más soldados que existan cuidando Ordon, no deseo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. – respondió el joven con firmeza y convicción.

- ¿Es qué no entiendes? ¡Te estás exponiendo demasiado! ¿Tienes idea qué puede pasar si llegan a descubrirte? Recuerda que nadie debe enterarse que tú tienes…

- ¡Si, ya lo sé! – expresó el joven, hastiado de conocer más que nunca los motivos.

Link se sacó el antifaz y el guante de su mano izquierda, mostrando la marca de la Trifuerza grabada en ella, la cual, ensimismado, palpó con curiosidad, sin siquiera entender o conocer el inmenso poder que vivía dentro de él.

- No entiendo por qué mamá y tú se preocupan tanto, siempre estoy cuidando que nadie me reconozca, y referente a este símbolo, es sólo una simple marca de nacimiento. – indicó, restándole importancia a su fragmento.

- ¡No es una simple marca! Es… todavía no te lo puedo decir, ya llegará el momento.

- No sé cuándo será el momento, siempre estás con secretos conmigo. Un ejemplo de eso, es ese armario del sótano que siempre tienes bajo llave…

*.*.*.*.*

_En esa época, el joven príncipe tenía quince años. Una oscura noche, se encontraba adentrándose al sótano de su palacio, en completo silencio, pues regresaba de sus heroicas misiones y no deseaba que sus padres lo descubran._

_Mientras se encaminaba a sus aposentos, pasó por un simple y nada llamativo armario, el cual, al sentir la presencia del joven, empezó a brillar de manera intensa en su interior. Aquello causó que Link se impacte en sobremanera, y sin poder evitarlo se decida a abrirlo._

_A medida que se iba acercando, el brillo de la luz se iba haciendo más fuerte. Colocó la mano en la perilla del armario, abrió la puerta, y cuando estuvo a punto de descubrir lo que contenía, algo inesperado lo detuvo bruscamente…_

- _¡Papá!_

- _No abras ese armario, Link. – dijo el regente, tomando con fuerza el brazo de su vástago._

- _¡Pero es que hay algo ahí, y está brillando! – expresó, asombrado._

- _Imaginación tuya, no vuelvas a acercarte aquí._

- _Pero, es que…_

- _¡Es una orden, no vuelvas a intentar abrirlo! – advirtió con sonora voz, haciendo valer su autoridad._

_El duque Demetrio sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y cerró el armario, luego tomó del brazo a su hijo y se alejó junto con él del sótano, el cual desde ese momento, pasó sellado sin que nada ni nadie lo pudiera adentrar, ni siquiera los sirvientes más fieles y confiables._

*.*.*.*.*

El duque Demetrio recordó el mismo acontecimiento de ese entonces, sintiendo como lo nervios lo traicionaban al conocer el secreto que se encontraba escondido ahí, sin embargo, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, respondió a su hijo con tono relajado.

- No sé por qué tienes tanto interés en ese armario, sólo hay dinero guardado ahí. – expresó el soberano, poniendo indiferencia en su respuesta.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que en ese sitio no hay dinero! Hay algo más valioso que eso. Cuando pasé por ahí sentí que una extraña fuerza recorría mi cuerpo de manera intensa, así que estoy seguro que ahí hay algo verdaderamente importante.

El duque estaba perdiendo la calma con las palabras de su hijo, pensando que en algún momento su protegido secreto sería descubriendo, sin embargo, su ansiedad se apaciguó con la llegada de su esposa, quien abrió la puerta con pausa al escuchar la discusión.

La duquesa se sobresaltó al ver a su hijo, por quien había estado preocupada debido a su ausencia, así que sin perder tiempo, se acercó para abrazarlo, haciendo que Link le corresponda de igual manera.

- ¡Estaba preocupada por ti, te hemos buscado por todas partes! – expresó, preocupada.

- Lo siento, mamá, no quise preocuparte. – respondió, apenado.

- Ya deja de escaparte, por favor, arriesgas mucho tu vida. ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que nada de eso te corresponde? – preguntó, angustiada.

Link se separó cuidadosamente de su madre y con firmeza se dirigió a ella y a su padre, mostrándose enfadado por haber escuchado semejante pregunta, la cual no dudó en responder.

- ¡No los entiendo a ninguno de los dos! Yo soy el príncipe de este reino, por supuesto que me corresponde velar por la seguridad de la gente. No puedo sentarme a firmar puros papeles y encerrarme a reuniones de comité mientras hay inocentes que me necesitan. Lo siento por los dos, no quiero tener problemas con ustedes, pero no dejaré de seguir haciendo esto. – indicó el joven con convicción, enfureciendo en sobremanera al duque.

Terminado su dialogo, Link salió de la habitación, dejando a los regentes sumamente consternados por las palabras que habían salido de sus labios.

- ¡Ya no sé qué podemos hacer, Aitana! Cada día es más difícil controlar a este muchacho, no hay fuerza que lo haga dejar de salir a luchar contra los maleantes del reino.

La duquesa abrazó por la espalda a su esposo para tratar de calmarlo. Ella se sentía igual de inquieta que él, sin embargo, sabía que esto era algo mucho más fuerte que ellos.

- Cariño, es algo que no podemos evitar, ya está en él… está en su alma.

- Sé que eso es parte de él, pero temo que le hagan daño, que descubran su verdadera esencia. Sabes perfectamente que eso podría ser devastador. Recuerda que el día en que Link nació, ella…

- ¡No menciones algo tan doloroso! Yo tampoco quiero que nada malo le paso a nuestro hijo, pero reprimiéndolo no lograremos nada.

La pareja salió al balcón a tratar de calmar sus preocupaciones, y vieron desde lo alto a su hijo practicando con la espada de manera dedicada, maravillándolos con su gracia y habilidad para utilizar aquella arma, demostrando así ser digno portador de la misma.

- Link es un excelente espadachín. – indicó la duquesa, ensimismada mientras observaba a su hijo.

- Así es, desde niño demostró serlo. Cada día que pasa prueba más que es el elegido de las Diosas. Él nació con esos tan maravillosos dones, pero al mismo tiempo tan letales. – dijo Demetrio.

- Tengo miedo por la seguridad de nuestro hijo, pues siento que se está acercando el día en que el mal regrese a este mundo, y si es así, hará lo que sea por obtener su sagrado poder y lastimarlo. Como cuando… – expresó Aitana, sin poder evitar entristecerse, deteniendo sus palabras.

La duquesa empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, provocando que su esposo se conmueva y la abrace con cariño. Fue entonces, que el hombre había tomado una decisión, sabiendo que sería dolorosa para toda su familia, sin embargo, sabía que con ello podría alejar a su hijo de los peligros de su reino, el cual había existido, inexplicablemente, desde el día en que había nacido, y por más que trató de encontrar la causa, nunca logró hallarla.

- No llores, mi amor, ya no recuerdes nada de eso. Durante todos estos años el mal no ha vuelto a este mundo, sin embargo, no debemos confiarnos. – expresó el duque, consolando a su esposa.

- Demetrio…

- Creo que ha llegado el momento en el que Link cumpla con su destino, una de las razones por las que vino a este mundo, la más hermosa y agradable de todas. – dijo el soberano, acariciando el rostro de su amada.

- Es decir que…

- Sí, Aitana, mañana mismo le enviaré una carta a Daphnes.

Conociendo los motivos a los que su esposo se refería, la soberana no pudo evitar entristecerse, sin embargo, sabía que aquello era lo mejor para su hijo, tanto por su seguridad, como por su felicidad.

En ese momento, la pareja abandonó el balcón y se dirigió a descansar a sus aposentos, esperando que muy pronto las cosas que los preocupaban cambien de rumbo completamente.

* * *

><p>Luego de una semana de aquel contrapunto entre la Familia Real de Ordon, el príncipe se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un entretenido libro. Le encantaba leer relatos de grandes y heroicas aventuras, las cuales desde niño, de manera inexplicable, le habían encantado, provocando que por unos instantes desee tener la vida de sus protagonistas. Sinceramente, ser un príncipe no era algo que le agradara del todo, a pesar que servir a su pueblo era lo que más lo hacía sentir bien… era otro motivo que desentendía, como si su propósito de vida fuera algo más allá de eso.<p>

Se encontraba fascinado leyendo, sin siquiera cerciorarse que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. En ese momento, el duque se acercó hacia él, interrumpiendo su entretenida actividad por un importante anuncio que debía otorgarle.

- Buenos días, hijo.

Al escuchar la voz de su padre, el joven sonrió con cortesía, para luego ponerse de pie y saludarlo.

- Buenos días, papá. – respondió, sonriendo

- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. – indicó, serio.

- Sea lo que sea, espero que no se trate de lo mismo de siempre. No deseo ser irrespetuoso contigo, pero no quiero que intentes convencerme sobre dejar de defender a mi reino, pues eso es algo que…

- ¡Se va a detener de una vez! – exclamó Demetrio, alzando la voz.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el príncipe, sorprendido por la reacción de su padre.

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! Porque tu… mañana mismo te irás de Ordon.

El príncipe se quedó impactado ante las palabras de su padre, haciendo que a su mente llegue la idea de que lo estaban desterrando de su amado hogar.

- ¿Irme? ¿Me estás echando del reino? – preguntó, sobresaltado.

- No te estoy echando, pero debes partir a Hyrule cuanto antes. – exclamó, serio.

- ¿A Hyrule? ¿Por qué debo ir a un lugar tan lejano? Yo no tengo asuntos con ese reino. – cuestionó, sorprendido.

- Te equivocas, tienes un asunto muy importante en aquel lugar.

- ¿Cuál es ese asunto? – preguntó, enojado, sin entender las intenciones de su progenitor.

Dando un fuerte suspiro, sabiendo que el momento de la revelación había llegado, el duque respondió aquellas palabras que habían permanecido selladas en sus labios desde hace veinte años.

- Tu matrimonio, Link… – expresó el soberano, observando como el rostro de su hijo estaba siendo invadido por la palidez y la sorpresa.


	2. El encuentro

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro**

Link se quedó impactado al escuchar el asunto importante por el que su padre quería enviarlo a Hyrule. Jamás se imaginó que aquello se trataría de su propia boda.

- ¿Mi matrimonio? No entiendo a qué te refieres.

- ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? Tú estás comprometido con la princesa de Hyrule, y te vas a casar con ella.

El joven empezó a vagar en sus recuerdos pasados, hasta que a su mente llegó la escena de una bebé dormida en su cuna.

- ¿Te refieres a la bebé que me presentaste como "mi prometida" cuando tenía cinco años? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Era sólo un niño. – expresó, soltando una ligera carcajada. Estaba seguro que su padre había enloquecido.

- Nunca he hablado tan en serio como ahora. La princesa Zelda es tu prometida, ustedes están comprometidos porque las Diosas lo han designado.

- ¿Las Diosas o ustedes? Es imposible que ellas nos hayan designado estar juntos, ni siquiera nos conocemos.

- Cuando viajemos a Hyrule, te enterarás de algunas cosas, pero por lo pronto te diré que ella posee el mismo fragmento que tú.

- ¿Es decir que ella también tiene el extraño triángulo de mi mano? No me lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que dos personas deban estar juntas sólo porque tengan marcas de nacimiento similares, es algo ridículo.

- Ya te dije que no son…

- Pienso que si un hombre y una mujer se casan es porque los une el amor, y eso es precisamente lo que no existe entre Zelda y yo, pues no nos conocemos. Lo lamento, papá, pero no deseo viajar a Hyrule para casarme con una desconocida. No pienso hacerlo.

Al escuchar la tajante respuesta de Link, el duque Demetrio, ofuscado, dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y le respondió con vehemencia a sus palabras.

- ¡Basta! ¡No te he preguntado si deseas ir, te he dicho que irás! Este compromiso ha estado pactado desde hace veinte años. Todo el pueblo de Hyrule lo sabe. No pienso permitir que mi reino quede mal sólo porque su joven gobernante no es una persona cumplida. ¡Si tanto dices amar a Ordon, cumplirás con tu deber y te casarás con Zelda!

- ¡Pero yo no la amo ni la conozco, papá! – refutó, frustrado.

- ¡La amarás! Eso es lo que las Diosas han designado y quieras o no lo cumplirás. Mañana iniciaremos el viaje a Hyrule, conocerás a la princesa y comenzaremos con los preparativos de tu boda. ¿¡Entendido!?

El duque salió de la biblioteca dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a su hijo completamente incómodo. A pesar que Link se escapaba del palacio en contra de la voluntad de sus padres, siempre fue un joven bueno y considerado. En el fondo sabía que no podía contradecir a su padre en la orden que le había dado, además no deseaba que Ordon quede como un reino de mentirosos. Así que por más que le doliera, tendría que cumplir con lo encomendado. Casarse con una completa desconocida.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, Link se encontraba caminando por la ciudadela. Le afectaba enormemente tener que abandonarla, toda su vida estaba pasmada en aquellas tierra que lo vieron nacer, las que eran su hogar. Además, tenía miedo que su ausencia provocara que los maleantes hicieran de las suyas.<p>

- Espero que nada malo pase en mi ausencia. – se dijo a sí mismo, preocupado.

- Nada malo pasará, Link…

El joven se dio la vuelta para descubrir que la voz que le habló sorpresivamente fue la de su madre.

- Buenas noches, mamá, no deberías estar sola a estas horas en la ciudadela.

La duquesa Aitana rio pícaramente y se agarró del brazo de su hijo con cariño, para luego empezar a conversar con él sobre sus preocupaciones.

- Ya no estoy sola, pues mientras el Héroe Enmascarado esté a mi lado nada puede pasarme.

Link sonrió cálidamente ante su comentario, y luego de eso empezaron a caminar de regreso al palacio.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hijo, vamos a aumentar el número de soldados para que el reino esté más seguro que nunca.

- Gracias, por lo menos así me sentiré más tranquilo. – respondió, agachando la cabeza y demostrando pesar.

- Link, sé qué piensas que tu padre es muy duro contigo, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que él hace es porque te ama y quiere que seas feliz.

- No lo sé, si fuera así no me obligaría a dejar este reino y a casarme con Zelda, de la que solamente conozco su nombre.

La gobernante se quedó callada unos segundos, hasta que decidió hacerle una pregunta al príncipe.

- Hijo, ¿alguna vez te he mentido? – preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Jamás! Todo lo que me has dicho ha sido honesto y verdadero.

- Entonces, ¿crees en mí?

- ¡Ciegamente!

La duquesa detuvo su paso para acariciar con gracia los alborotados cabellos de su hijo. Luego le dirigió unas últimas palabras.

- Entonces si crees en mí, te aseguro que amarás a Zelda.

Link se quedó mudo con lo que su madre había decretado, ella, por su parte, sólo sonrió y entró al palacio, dejando atrás al confundido joven.

* * *

><p>La situación que se estaba viviendo en el reino de Ordon, no era muy diferente a la que estaba a punto de suceder en la tierra sagrada de las Diosas, lugar en donde se hallaba el palacio que lo representaba. El rey Daphnes y la reina Celine se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, en esos momentos se dirigían a una peculiar habitación.<p>

- Falta una semana para el gran día, Celine, nuestra hija pronto cumplirá con su destino. – dijo el rey, emocionado.

- Así es, cariño, por fin Zelda y Link se conocerán, sus almas volverán a reencontrarse. – expresó, conmovida.

La reina estaba inmensamente feliz pensando en la unión de su hija con el príncipe de Ordon, pero de repente, removió su sonrisa debido una idea que se le vino a la mente.

- Daphnes, ¿y si no se aman? – preguntó con la mirada triste.

- ¡Imposible! Puede ser que no se recuerden, pero el amor es la única fuerza que va más allá del tiempo y la distancia, así que tarde o temprano sus corazones se reconocerán. No te preocupes por nada, mi amor.

La reina volvió a retornar la sonrisa a sus labios con las tranquilizadoras palabras de su esposo, definitivamente eso le ayudó a no temer tanto por su hija.

Una vez que detuvieron su paso, llegaron a una habitación, y detrás de esta se podía escuchar la hermosa melodía de un violín. En vez de tocar la puerta, prefirieron abrirla con cuidado, pues estaban tan deleitados con las notas que no querían que el ruido de llamado las detenga.

Al abrir la puerta, encontraron a una gran habitación, esta tenía una gran cama color coral con filos dorados, y frente a esta una cómoda con espejo del mismo tono y material donde estaban varias botellas de perfume y peinetas; las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran de seda, pero había una en particular que era diferente, pues aquella cubría los portones de un gran balcón, de ese lugar se originaba la melodía. Los reyes las apartaron y encontraron a la responsable de las notas.

Era una joven cuya belleza opacaba a las más brillantes estrellas. Su cabello castaño con reflejos dorados resaltaban con sus hechizantes ojos color zafiro, su piel era tan blanca que provocaba que la luna llena se sienta ridiculizada, y las curvas de su cuerpo provocaban las más arrebatadoras sensaciones, cualquier hombre podía perderse en ellas. Sin embargo, más impactante que su belleza física, era la de su alma y corazón.

- Buenas noches, hija. – dijo la reina

La joven detuvo inmediatamente las notas de su violín y sonrió cariñosamente al ver a sus padres.

- Buenas noches, papá… Buenas noches, mamá.

- Discúlpanos por haber entrado sin avisar, pero estabas tocando tan hermoso el violín que no quisimos que te detengas por el ruido de la puerta. – indicó el rey.

- No se disculpen, para mi es una alegría que vengan a mi habitación. ¿Hay algo que quieran contarme?

- Así es, tu madre y yo hemos venido a buscarte porque tenemos una noticia que darte.

- ¿Qué noticia, papá? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Los reyes se miraron emocionados. Sin poder contenerse, Celine, eufórica, respondió a la pregunta de su amada hija.

- ¡En una semana conocerás a tu prometido!

Luego de las palabras de la reina, el arco del violín de la princesa cayó al suelo, provocando en el ambiente un estremecedor ruido, el cual asustó a los regentes, pero más que aquello, les preocupó ver el rostro de su hija, pues este estaba completamente desencajado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Mi… prometido? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

- Así es, Zelda, tú estás comprometida desde que eras una pequeña bebé. Tu futuro esposo es el heredero de la familia real de Ordon, el príncipe Link.

Zelda quedó helada con cada palabra que escuchaba, deseaba con toda su alma que todo fuera mentira. No podía ser que sin que ella lo supiera estaba comprometida con un completo desconocido.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! Yo no puedo casarme con alguien que no conozco. ¿Por qué me comprometieron sin siquiera habérmelo consultado? – preguntó, indignada.

Definitivamente, la joven no se sentía contenta con el anuncio de su abrupto compromiso. ¿Cómo era posible que sus propios padres la hayan puesto en esa situación sin siquiera haberle preguntado? ¿Acaso ella no era una persona? ¿No tenía derecho a opinar o a quejarse sobre cosas de su propia vida? ¿Su libertad no valía nada?

Los reyes, impactados, miraron a su hija, incrédulos de que la noticia no haya sido bien recibida, sin embargo, la reina pensó que aquella reacción podía deberse a los nervios, por lo que trató de calmarla.

- Hija mía, entiendo que esta noticia te haya impactado, pero lo que tu padre y yo te hemos dicho es cierto. Tú estás comprometida con Link porque así las Diosas lo han designado. No quisimos decir nada porque creímos prudente esperar a que crecieran. – explicó la reina, angustiada.

- ¡No entiendo porque las Diosas harían eso, no tengo nada que me una a él! – respondió, enojada.

- Te equivocas, tú y él están unidos por un lazo muy fuerte. En una semana que lo conozcas, te vas a enterar a qué me refiero. – dijo Daphnes.

- ¿Una semana? No… yo no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no conozco, además… el matrimonio no está dentro de mis aspiraciones de vida.

Al escuchar semejante sentencia de su hija, los soberanos se impresionaron en sobremanera, incrédulos de que pudiera pensar de esa radical manera.

- ¿Co… cómo es que no deseas casarte? ¡Toda joven sueña con hacerlo! – preguntó el rey, exaltado.

- ¡Pero yo no! Yo dejé de creer en el amor después de ver lo que le paso a mi amiga. No quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ella. – contestó, entristecida.

- Zelda… lo que le pasó a Salma no pasará contigo.

- Ella murió de pena, mamá. Su prometido, fue un canalla al escaparse con esa mujer el mismo día de su boda. Ella lo amó mucho, entregó todo por él y por esa razón no pudo superar su traición y se consumió lentamente. Desde ese día, me di cuenta que ya nadie valora el amor, las personas sólo piensan en jugar con los sentimientos y usar a los demás egoístamente, por esa razón decidí no entregar mi corazón a nadie. – refutó con seguridad, decidida a no ceder en lo absoluto.

- Zelda, te aseguro que Link es la persona correcta para ti. Él será el hombre al que amarás. – insistió el rey, sin intenciones de cambiar de idea.

- ¡Papá, yo no quiero casarme con él! ¡No me hagas esto, por favor! – suplicó, desesperada.

El semblante del rey se endureció ante la necedad de su hija, sin embargo, se calmó al sentir que su esposa lo tomó del brazo. Una vez más tranquilo, se dirigió con firmeza a la princesa.

- Zelda, sabes perfectamente que un compromiso es algo inquebrantable. Mucho más para personas de nuestro status.

- Con todo respeto, es un compromiso que yo no elegí. – indicó con seriedad.

- Lo sé, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea un compromiso. Vas a casarte con Link porque así se dispuso hace veinte años, y sobre todo porque es un designio divino. Me sorprendes, dices amar y honrar a las Diosas, mas no deseas cumplir con sus mandatos. No pienso decirte nada más, en una semana conocerás a tu prometido, y una vez que eso pase, iniciaremos los preparativos de su boda. – explicó, enojado.

El rey se retiró de la habitación de Zelda, dejando a su madre junto a ella, quien notó enseguida que los ojos de su hija estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Hija, sé que esto te ha tomado por sorpresa, pero créeme que es lo mejor. Verás que una vez que conozcas a Link lo amarás profundamente.

- No, ya te dije que no pienso enamorarme de nadie, y menos de un desconocido. Me parece injusto que me hayan comprometido cuando yo no podía defenderme o refutar. – reclamó, dolida.

- Sé que por ahora lo ves todo oscuro, pero te aseguro que con el tiempo nos darás la razón.

La reina abrazó a su hija cariñosamente, mientras que esta se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, dejando que las lágrimas salgan sin control de sus ojos, mientras el dolor se apoderaba de su alma al saber que su libertad había sido ignorada por un compromiso que no deseaba adquirir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

><p>Una semana trascurrió desde que a los elegidos por las Diosas se les anunció el primero de sus designios, y con ello, el día de reunirse había llegado… o más bien, el reencuentro de sus almas.<p>

La Familia Real de Ordon llegó a tierras hylianas, haciendo que se dirijan directamente al palacio del reino. Lo reyes, sin poder contener la alegría, fueron a recibirlos con cariño, sorprendidos de que el paso de los años no había afectado a ninguno de los duques, aunque si se impactaron al ver al apuesto joven que venía con ellos, quien sin duda alguna había dejado de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo.

- Demetrio, después de tantos años nos volvemos a encontrar. – dijo el rey, emocionado.

- Mi esposa y yo estamos felices de volverlos a ver a ti y a Celine. No ha pasado ni un año por ustedes. – expresó el duque.

- Pienso exactamente lo mismo, ambos se ven muy apuestos. – dijo la reina.

Los cuatro gobernantes se quedaron un buen rato saludándose, y una vez que se detuvieron, el duque se acercó a Link para llevarlo hacia los reyes.

- Amigos, este es mi hijo, Link.

El príncipe se encontraba vestido con una elegante chaqueta color azul, decorada con un pañuelo en el cuello y con detalles plateados en los bolsillos; su pantalón era en tonalidad crema y sus botas marrones. También había decidido ponerse sus pequeñas argollas de plata; hace tiempo que no usaba de ese material, pues siempre se las quitaba antes de salir a luchar contra los delincuentes, ya que pensaba que si las tenía puestas, podría llamar la atención.

Link saludó a los soberanos educadamente y se esforzó por sonreír con cortesía, pues la situación de su obligado compromiso no le daba ninguna gracia, sin embargo, debido a su prudencia debía reprimir sus emociones a toda costa.

- Buenos días, altezas, es un placer verlos después de tanto tiempo. – dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Por las Diosas, como has crecido, Link! Ya no queda nada del niño que vino aquí hace tantos años, ahora eres todo un hombre. – exclamó la reina, emocionada.

- Muchas gracias por sus halagos, mi señora. – respondió, sonriendo cortésmente.

- Vamos todos a la sala principal, ha llegado la hora que nuestros hijos se conozcan. – indicó el rey.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala principal del castillo para presentar a los futuros esposos, lo que causó que el príncipe se ponga sumamente nervioso, aunque de manera inexplicada, sentía una enorme curiosidad por conocer a su prometida, a quien sólo recordaba vagamente como una tierna bebé.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la sala principal del palacio, el rey Dhapnes estaba ansioso, pues su hija estaba tardando demasiado en bajar para conocer a su futuro marido. La reina trató de calmarlo, pero este no parecía ceder ante ello.<p>

- ¡Zelda está tardando demasiado! – exclamó, nervioso.

- Tranquilo, cariño, en cualquier momento llega. – respondió la reina con voz calmada.

Link se encontraba con la mirada perdida observando los detalles de lugar, era una manera de evadir el hecho de tener que conocer a su prometida. Estuvo en esa actividad por algunos minutos, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

- Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza.

El príncipe volteó el rostro al escuchar una cálida voz, y observó que esta provenía de una joven, la que le arrebató por completo su atención.

- ¡Por fin llegas, hija, me tenías preocupado! – reclamó el rey.

- Lamento haberte preocupado. Por favor, permíteme saludar a los duques de Ordon.

Zelda usaba un vestido largo cuello de bandeja que mostraba sus delicados hombros, este era color rosa pastel con detalles dorados a los costados; y sus puntiagudas orejas estaban decoradas por unas grandes argollas doradas. Para la especial ocasión decidió usar el cabello suelto, adornado por una tiara con un rubí.

La princesa se puso frente a los duques e hizo una reverencia ante ellos, y al igual que Link, tuvo que demostrar una forzada sonrisa.

- Buenos días, duques, es un placer conocerlos. – sonrió con cortesía.

Los duques saludaron emocionados a la princesa, la felicidad no les cabía en el pecho debido a conocerla, dándose cuenta que era más linda de lo que se habían imaginado.

- No puedo creer que la dulce bebé que conocimos se haya convertido en una hermosa mujer. – dijo la duquesa, sorprendida.

- Gracias por sus lindas palabras, duquesa. – respondió, tímida.

- Así es, Zelda, eres una jovencita muy hermosa. – indicó el duque.

Luego de haber saludado a los gobernantes de Ordon, la duquesa se dirigió hacia su hijo y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo hasta donde estaba la dama.

- Zelda, quiero que conozcas a tu prometido. Él es nuestro hijo, Link.

Antes de que su madre lo tome por el brazo, Link observó con interés a la princesa. No podía negar que su belleza lo había impactado increíblemente, pues jamás en su vida había visto a una mujer tan majestuosa.

- Buenos días, Zelda, es un placer conocerte.

Link tomó la mano de la princesa y se la besó. Por la educación recibida desde su infancia, estaba acostumbrado a saludar a las mujeres de esa manera, pero esta vez era diferente, pues mientras rozaba sus labios en la mano de la joven, un pensamiento invadió su mente, provocando que se sonrojara.

- _Que hermosa es_… – pensó en sus adentros, sin poder contener su admiración.

La princesa, por su parte, también se había impactado al ver al apuesto joven que tenía en frente, tampoco pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al sentir sus labios rozar su mano. Sin embargo, eso no conmocionó sus sentimientos ni provocó un cambio en su decisión de no querer casarse. Esa era una determinación que no iba a cambiar en lo absoluto,

- Buenos días, Link, también es un placer conocerte. – dijo, sonriendo sutilmente.

Los cuatro gobernantes miraban complacidos la imagen de sus hijos, incluso las dos mujeres soltaron pequeñas lágrimas ante el hecho. Deseaban con toda su alma que el amor se haga presente muy pronto.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja. – dijo la reina, conmovida.

El rey Daphnes miró al duque Demetrio con curiosidad, poco después, este le hizo una señal para que conversaran en voz baja.

- Ahora que ya se conocen, ha llegado el momento de que se enteren de la razón de su compromiso. – indicó el duque a los jóvenes.

- Así es. Hija, por favor, escolta a tu prometido a mi despacho. Hablaremos todos ahí.

Link le ofreció cortésmente su brazo a la princesa, mientras que ella, dudosa, lo tomó para dirigirse al despacho con él. Una vez que los jóvenes se alejaron, los soberanos empezaron a conversar.

- Demetrio, ¿estás seguro que es mejor decirles la verdad a medias? Para mí eso es igual que una mentira. – expresó, conmocionado.

- Lo sé, Daphnes, pero prefiero que por el momento sepan que las Diosas sólo designaron que sus almas deben estar juntas por el amor, mas no por una misión tan peligrosa, acabar con el mal que pronto llegará a este mundo.

- La verdad pienso como tú, no quiero que mi hija sufra pensando en el duro destino que le aguarda.

El rey, apenado, agachó la cabeza, y en ese momento el duque puso una mano en su hombro.

- Tranquilo, aún no sabemos el día exacto en que el mal llegará, pero mientras eso pase hagamos lo que sea para que nuestros hijos sean felices.

- Tienes razón, es mejor no pensar en eso. Vamos de una vez a hablar con ellos.

Y al terminar su conversación, los soberanos fueron a ver a sus esposas, para dirigirse con ellas al despacho principal.

* * *

><p>Link y Zelda estaban solos en el despacho del rey, y por más que el joven quisiera evitarlo, no podía dejar de observar a la princesa. Esta, por su parte, se mantenía con el semblante sumamente serio, demostrando que no se sentía nada cómoda con la presencia de su futuro esposo.<p>

El príncipe estaba a punto de romper el hielo para entablar una conversación con ella, deseando acabar con el pesado ambiente que los invadía, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de los cuatro soberanos.

- Ya estamos aquí. – indicó el rey.

- Papá, ¿qué es lo que quieren contarnos? – preguntó Zelda, demostrando curiosidad por el motivo de su reunión.

El rey hizo una señal para que todos se sienten, y empezó a relatar su historia.

- Ustedes se preguntarán por qué los comprometimos desde pequeños, pues hay una razón muy poderosa por la que hemos decidido su unión. Link, Zelda, ¿podrían sacarse sus guantes, por favor?

Link se quedó impresionado ante la petición del rey, después de eso observó a sus padres para ver si en la mirada de ellos había aprobación de que haga algo que le habían prohibido por años, y una vez que vio que ellos asintieron, se sacó el guante.

Zelda por su parte había hecho lo mismo, y no pudo evitar impresionarse al ver que su prometido tenía el mismo signo que ella.

- ¿Tienes la marca de la Trifuerza? – preguntó, sorprendida.

- ¿La Trifuerza? – cuestionó el joven, extrañado.

El duque Demetrio se puso de pie al ver el confundido rostro de su hijo, y en ese momento le dio una explicación.

- Link, hay algunas cosas que tú no sabes. En Ordon adoramos a las antiguas Diosas, pero jamás te mencioné que ellas crearon un divino poder capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, aquella reliquia es la Trifuerza. Te preguntarás, ¿por qué en Ordon nadie conoce sobre esto? Pues eso se debe a que nosotros somos descendientes de Hylianos que llegaron a Ordon hace miles de años, por esa razón, pocos somos los habitantes que tenemos las orejas diferentes a los demás.

Link se quedó de piedra al escuchar la confesión de su padre, aun se sentía un poco confundido con dichas palabras, pues no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con su compromiso.

- Es decir que, ¿somos de sangre Hyliana?

- Así es, hijo, es más, yo nací y viví mis primeros años en esta tierra. Soy una Hyliana. – dijo la duquesa.

- Que sorpresa, mamá, no lo sabía…

Zelda escuchó atentamente la confesión de los duques, y luego de eso se dirigió a su padre.

- Papá, me gustaría saber qué tiene que ver la Trifuerza con nuestro compromiso. – preguntó con seriedad.

- Un día, la Trifuerza fue dividida en tres fragmentos. El de la sabiduría fue enviado a una joven princesa, y el del valor fue otorgado a un fuerte joven. Las Diosas designaron que desde el inicio de los tiempos, hasta la eternidad, las almas de ambos estarían juntas para amarse, y prueba de ello, son las señales de esas reliquias en sus manos. Ustedes dos son los descendientes de esa pareja, su destino es estar juntos y por esa razón los comprometimos. Sé que ahora están confundidos, pero créanme que eso es lo que las Diosas han destinado en sus vidas.

Link y Zelda escucharon al rey sin poder evitar impactarse, jamás se imaginaron que ellos eran las encarnaciones de aquellos jóvenes que se amaron desde siempre. Sin embargo, había cosas que no les cuadraban del todo con el relato.

- Rey Dhapnes, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. En primer lugar, si la Trifuerza se dividió en tres fragmentos y dos de ellos pasaron a Zelda y a mí... ¿A manos de quien fue a parar el tercero? – preguntó con curiosidad.

El rey se puso nervioso con la pregunta de Link, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su amigo intervino.

- Eso no lo sabemos, pero lo único que importa es que ustedes tienen sus almas enlazadas desde hace miles de años, y la prueba de ello son sus fragmentos.

La princesa se sentían muy confundida, también tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

- Papá, ¿es posible que las Diosas nos hayan destinado? ¿Hay alguna prueba que indique eso? Y aparte de eso, ¿el amor es la única razón por la que debemos estar juntos?

- Como indicó Demetrio, los fragmentos de sus manos son la mayor prueba que sus almas están unidas. – respondió, nervioso.

Link y Zelda se miraron extrañados, a pesar de que ya sabían la razón de su unión, una sensación inexplicable los tenía inquietos. Luego que el rey y el duque terminaron de hablar, la reina Celine se puso de pie y se dirigió a la joven pareja.

- Otra prueba de que sus almas están enlazadas, es que si unen sus manos, sus fragmentos empezaran a brillar. Júntenlas y lo comprobarán.

Link, sonrojado, miró a Zelda al saber que iba a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, y por otra parte, esta también se ruborizó, pero sin cambiar su serio semblante. Luego de dudarlo un poco, los jóvenes alzaron sus manos y las unieron, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ninguno de los dos fragmentos se iluminó…


	3. Amor sellado

**Capítulo 3: Amor sellado**

Los cuatro gobernantes estaban impactados al ver que los fragmentos de sus hijos no brillaron al hacer contacto, se sentían totalmente confundidos con esa situación. Incluso les pidieron que la repitan, pero nada sucedió, lo que causó que ante eso se sientan sumamente preocupados.

- ¡No es posible, deberían estar brillando en este momento! – exclamó la reina, preocupada.

Los jóvenes se quedaron extrañados al ver la sorpresa de sus padres, pues no comprendían lo grave de la situación de que sus fragmentos no brillaran. Al menos Link pensaba que eso era algo que nunca había ocurrido con el suyo.

Dejando de lado la preocupación de sus padres y futuros suegros, el príncipe se dio cuenta que aún tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de Zelda. Por alguna extraña razón no quería dejar de tocarlos, pues sentía una calidez agradable al tener contacto con ella.

La joven, delicadamente, empezó a soltar la mano de su prometido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este la sostenía con firmeza, motivo por el que se sintió incómoda, así que rápidamente se zafó, sobresaltando enormemente al príncipe con su actuar.

- Lo siento. ¿Te estaba sosteniendo muy fuerte? – preguntó apenado, sin siquiera entender los motivos por los que no la soltaba.

- No es eso, sólo que ya quería soltarme. – respondió, tranquila pero seria.

- Entiendo...

Link se sintió muy avergonzado al no haberse dado cuenta que sostenía la mano de su prometida, pero al mismo tiempo no le agradó la seriedad con la que le habló. Sin entenderlo, estaba algo resentido.

Luego de haber soltado sus manos, siguieron escuchando la conversación de sus padres, sintiendo curiosidad de saber el motivo del alarme por algo que para ellos no era importante.

- Tranquila, Celine, debe de haber alguna explicación. Recuerda que recién se están conociendo y talvez por eso no han brillado. – le indicó el duque a su futura consuegra, tratando de calmarla.

- Si… ha de ser eso. – contestó la duquesa, preocupada.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el rey pensó que lo mejor era que los jóvenes se retiren, así que encontró la excusa perfecta para que lo hagan.

- Zelda, ¿por qué no vas a visitar a tus amigos? Sería muy bueno que les presentes a tu prometido.

- ¿Yo? Pero es que…

El rey le hizo una señal seria a su hija, indicándole que obedezca su orden sin siquiera quejarse, lo que causó que la princesa, muy a su pesar, acate de inmediato, pues no quería que su padre la regañe delante de todos.

- Está bien, lo llevaré a conocer a mis amigos. – dijo, disimulando su incomodidad.

- Me parece una excelente idea, Zelda. A Link le hará muy bien hacer nuevos amigos. Hijo, debes cuidar a tu prometida en todo momento, ¿sí? – indicó la duquesa, tomándole con cariño el brazo.

- Si, mamá, no te preocupes. – respondió, incómodo.

Link caminó hacia la salida del despacho, abrió la puerta y le indicó a la princesa que salga primero. La joven observó a su prometido unos segundos, para luego pasar, siendo seguida por él.

Y fue así, que una vez que la pareja se retiró, los gobernantes, exaltados, se pusieron a conversar.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que acaba de pasar!? ¿¡Por qué no brillaron los fragmentos al hacer contacto!? – se quejó la duquesa, alarmada.

- Tranquila, querida, ya te dije que no hay que tomarlo tan en serio. Recién se están conociendo y pienso que es algo normal. – respondió el duque.

- ¡Físicamente si se están conociendo, pero sus almas se conocen desde siempre y lo sabes! – indicó, impaciente.

- ¡Cálmate, Aitana!

Viendo que entre los duques iba a empezar una discusión, el rey decidió intervenir para tranquilizarlos.

- ¡Guarden la calma, amigos! La verdad esto es muy extraño, pero no debemos perder la cordura. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar a alguien que nos ayude, y quien mejor que el sabio en estos casos.

- ¿Rauru? – preguntó el duque, sorprendido.

- Así es, él es el único que nos dará una explicación. Esta noche iremos a verlo.

* * *

><p>La joven pareja se encontraba caminando por las afueras del palacio. En todo el recorrido, no se dirigieron la palabra. Link, inexplicablemente, tenía muchos deseos de hablarle a su prometida, pero presentía que ella quería estar callada, así que mejor guardó silencio.<p>

Luego de caminar por varios minutos, llegaron a un gran condominio cuya elegancia era parecida al palacio. Estaban ubicadas varias mansiones decoradas por enormes y majestuosos jardines, indicando que en ese lugar vivían personas de la nobleza.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó el joven.

- Es el condominio real. Aquí viven los marqueses del reino junto con sus familias. – contestó Zelda.

- Ya veo. En Ordon hay algo parecido, pero en vez de marqueses viven la comunidad de los condes.

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, la princesa observó que de una de las mansiones salía una joven de piel blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos celestes; utilizaba un elegante vestido color verde claro y su peinado estaba conformado por una larga cola a un lado, cayendo sobre su hombro.

- ¡Gracielle!

Cuando la joven escuchó el llamado de la princesa, aceleró el paso hacia ella y la abrazó con cariño.

- ¡Zelda, qué bueno que vienes a visitarme! Hace una semana que no te veo, incluso fui a buscarte pero el rey me dijo que te sentías mal. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? – preguntó, preocupada.

La princesa se quedó callada ante la pregunta de su amiga, pues prefirió evadir el tema por el momento, sobre todo si Link se encontraba a su lado.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

La princesa tomó del brazo a Link y lo puso frente a su amiga para presentarlo.

- Gracielle, te presento a Link, él es el príncipe del reino de Ordon y también… es mi prometido. – señaló, cabizbaja.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desorbitadamente al escuchar la noticia que su amiga le acabó de anunciar. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que de la noche a la mañana se hubiera comprometido con alguien, y mucho menos no habérselo contado.

- ¿Tú… prometido? – preguntó, impactada.

- Así es, yo soy el prometido de la princesa. Es un gusto conocerte, Gracielle. – dijo, mientras tomaba su mano para besársela cortésmente.

- Mu… mucho gusto, Link. – dijo, entrecortada.

Gracielle seguía sorprendida y sin saber cómo actuar. Estaba dispuesta a preguntar sobre el asunto con más detalle, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir como detrás de ella aparecía una persona, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Hola, mi amor, ya regresé.

Al escuchar aquella voz, se dio la vuelta y mostró una sonrisa, para luego regalarle un cálido beso en los labios a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

- Hola, cariño, me alegro de verte. – expresó, emocionada.

Luego de haberse abrazado, Gracielle presentó al joven recién llegado, quien observó con curiosidad al acompañante de la princesa.

- Link, te presentó a Cocu, mi esposo.

Cocu era uno de los marqueses del reino, un joven de buen porte al igual que el príncipe. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de la misma tonalidad que los de su esposa. Estaba utilizando una chaqueta marrón con unas hombreras de acero y un pantalón negro con botas color café.

- Hola, Link, me alegra conocerte. – dijo, estrechándole la mano.

- Hola, Cocu. Igualmente, el gusto es mío. – respondió de la misma manera.

- Cocu y Gracielle son unos de los marqueses de este reino, y somos amigos desde que éramos niños. Los dos están casados desde hace dos años. – indicó la princesa a su prometido.

- Me alegra mucho verte, Zelda. No tienes idea cómo Gracielle me ha enloquecido, quejándose porque no ha podido ver a su mejor amiga en todos estos días. – comentó Cocu, riéndose.

- A mi también me alegra verte, Cocu, he estado un poco indispuesta y por eso no he venido. – dijo, agachando la cabeza.

- Querido, Link es el príncipe de Ordon… y también es el prometido de Zelda. – mencionó Gracielle.

El joven se quedó de piedra al escuchar la noticia que le dio su esposa, fue una gran sorpresa recibirla de manera tan abrupta, aunque disimuló muy bien el impacto que le había causado.

- ¿Prometidos? Vaya, que sorpresa. Felicidades a los dos.

La pareja sólo se limitó a sonrojarse y a sonreír a la felicitación del marqués, pues agradecer por algo que era forzado, les pareció poco honesto. Cocu notó que su felicitación no fue del todo bien aceptada, así que para acabar con el incómodo momento, decidió hacerle al príncipe una pregunta.

- Link, ¿sabes usar el arco y la flecha?

- Claro que sí, desde niño lo he practicado. – contestó, animado.

- Me alegra oír eso. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas al campo de entrenamiento y practicamos un poco? Así también dejamos que las amigas conversen.

- Me parece bien, gracias por la invitación. – respondió, sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a entrenar y dejaron a sus parejas solas en el lugar. En ese momento, Gracielle agarró a la princesa fuertemente del brazo, y le pidió una explicación de lo que se acababa de enterar.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Creí que éramos amigas. – reclamó, resentida.

- Perdóname, pero yo me enteré hace poco de esto. – respondió, seria.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó, impactada.

- Yo no sabía que estaba comprometida. Me enteré hace una semana, por esa razón no pude verte, pues estaba tan deprimida por mi compromiso que quería solamente estar encerrada.

- ¿Deprimida? ¿Acaso no estás…?

- No, Gracielle, no estoy enamorada.

La joven se quedó impactada por las palabras de su amiga, no tuvo mucho que decir o preguntar al respecto.

- Es decir que…

- Me casaré con Link obligada.

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero… Zelda, no deberías casarte sin amor.

- Lo sé, pero nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde pequeños, pues según ellos, las Diosas así lo han designado.

- Las Diosas desean que uno sea feliz, y tú no lo estás.

- Es cierto, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, tengo que casarme con él. Lo veo como un simple deber de honor a las Diosas, pues sabes perfectamente que yo no pienso enamorarme, así que unirme en matrimonio carente de ese sentimiento no me afecta en lo más mínimo. – respondió, fría.

- No deberías pensar así, el amor es algo valioso. Sólo míranos a Cocu y a mí, nuestra relación no es perfecta, pero nos amamos profundamente y él jamás me ha herido. Somos muy felices.

- Ustedes son una excepción, porque con Salma no pasó lo mismo.

- Zelda, yo también lamento lo que le pasó a Salma, extraño tanto como nos reunimos a conversar las tres juntas, pero no por eso debes pensar que el amor es algo malo. – indicó entristecida, recordando hechos pasados.

- Para mí el amor no existe. – expresó, al borde de las lágrimas.

La joven prefirió no seguir presionando a su amiga, sólo se limitó a abrazarla y a consolarla debido a su tristeza. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que se casara sin estar enamorada, pero viendo lo cerrada que estaba en querer cumplir con su matrimonio como una obligación más, aquello se volvería una barrera para poder convencerla.

* * *

><p>En el campo de entrenamiento, alejados de todo bullicio, Link y Cocu se encontraban practicando con el arco y la flecha. El marqués se quedó sorprendido al ver la habilidad del príncipe utilizando el arma, incluso lo superaba a él mismo en todo sentido; y eso que siempre se lo consideró el mejor entre los de su rango.<p>

- ¡Eres muy bueno, Link! Me sorprende que no has fallado ni una sola vez.

- Gracias, tú también eres muy bueno en esto. – contestó con una sonrisa.

Mientras el príncipe seguía lanzando flechas, Cocu decidió iniciar una conversación con él. Tenía mucha curiosidad de que le dijera algo relacionado a su prometida.

- Imagino que te debes sentir muy feliz de casarte con Zelda. No sólo es una hermosa chica, también tiene un buen corazón. Todo el reino la quiere mucho. – dijo el marqués.

Al escuchar el comentario del joven, Link dejó su interesante actividad para responderle. Aunque lo hizo con suma seriedad.

- Para ser sincero… recién la conocí hace unas horas.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, sorprendido.

- Si, nosotros estamos comprometidos desde pequeños, cosa que me enteré hace una semana de manera abrupta. Fue una decisión de nuestros padres. – contestó, cabizbajo.

- ¿Quieres decir que no están enamorados?

- No. Es difícil amar a una persona que recién conoces, pero de lo que si estoy seguro…. es que Zelda me provoca curiosidad. – admitió, sonrojado.

- ¿Curiosidad? ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que dentro de ella se esconde un gran misterio que me gustaría descubrir.

- No te entiendo muy bien, pero ahora que será tu esposa, será mejor que la conozcas mejor.

- Si lo sé, y eso es lo que voy a tratar de hacer, pues si vamos a ser marido y mujer, debemos saber cosas del uno y del otro.

Luego de que los jóvenes terminaran su conversación, siguieron entrenando animadamente, aunque en el fondo, Link se quedó pensando en las palabras de su reciente amigo, en cómo sería conocer un poco más a la que sería su futura esposa.

* * *

><p>A la llegada del ocaso, las estrellas empezaron a brillar de manera tenue en el colorido cielo, anunciando que la noche estaba a punto de comenzar. Justamente a esa hora, Link escoltó a su prometida a sus aposentos, y al igual que en la mañana se mantuvieron en completo silencio durante el recorrido. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, el príncipe le dirigió unas palabras antes de despedirse e irse a descansar.<p>

- Gracias por haberme presentado a tus amigos. Son una pareja muy agradable. – dijo Link con cortesía.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, me alegro que se hayan llevado bien. Que descanses. – expresó la joven, dispuesta a despedirse.

- ¡Espera, Zelda! Quiero decirte algo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, la princesa prestó atención a su prometido para escuchar lo que le iba a decir.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Te escucho. – dijo con seriedad.

- Quisiera… quisiera conocerte mejor. – contestó, sonrojado.

- ¿Conocerme? No te entiendo. – dijo, confundida.

- Quiero que nos conozcamos el uno al otro. Vamos a casarnos, es algo normal y sano que una pareja se trate de esa manera.

La princesa se ruborizó ligeramente ante las palabras de su prometido, aunque al mismo tiempo la hicieron sentir incómoda, por lo que antes de que él note su sonrojo, le respondió fría y distante.

- Link, no tienes por qué forzarte conmigo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Forzarme? – preguntó, confundido.

- Sé que seremos esposos, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que conocernos más de lo debido. Eso sería normal si es que estuviéramos enamorados.

- Lo sé, pero también es importante conocernos más a fondo. Una vez que nos casemos compartiremos nuestra vida, por eso pienso que es mejor...

- Nos casaremos porque es nuestro deber, no porque nuestros sentimientos nos lo ordenen… aunque eso es lo que menos me preocupa, pues el amor no es algo que me interese conocer o experimentar. – contestó, tajante.

El príncipe se quedó impactado al escuchar las frías palabras de su prometida, estaba incrédulo de que una joven tan hermosa como ella no creyera en el amor, algo muy normal para cualquiera que estuviera en su situación. Sin embargo, frente a él estaba lo más parecido a una muñeca sin alma, que sólo mostraba en su mirada dureza y rechazo a conocer aquel sentimiento.

- ¿No crees en el amor? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

- No, yo no creo en el amor. – respondió con firmeza.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien te lastimó?

En ese momento, Link pensó que talvez hubo alguien en la vida de la princesa antes de que él llegara, lo que provocó, inexplicablemente, que en su interior nazca una profunda molestia. No entendía los motivos, pero simplemente no le agradaba imaginarse aquello.

- Yo jamás me he enamorado ni he estado con nadie, sólo que he visto algunas situaciones donde las personas que dicen amar son los que más lastiman. No lo veo como un sentimiento auténtico.

- Estas equivocada. Pienso que el amor es lo más sublime y dulce que puede sentir una persona hacia otra. Y si hay quienes hacen daño, es porque simplemente carecen de ese sentimiento. – expresó el príncipe con firmeza.

- ¿Por qué lo afirmas? ¿Acaso tú si te has enamorado? – preguntó, seria.

- No, la verdad jamás me he enamorado, pero no por eso cambia mi concepto del amor.

- El único amor genuino que yo he sentido es el que mis padres me transmiten, y por supuesto, el que yo siento por ellos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero el amor entre un hombre y una mujer es el que se da por el enlace de las almas.

- No deberías creer en eso, porque si fuera así, tu historia y la mía sería diferente.

- Zelda…

- La prueba más grande de ello es que nuestros fragmentos no se reconocieron, y por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que, talvez, las Diosas se equivocaron al pensar que nuestras almas estaban enlazadas.

Link enmudeció ante las duras palabras de la princesa, no entendía por qué, pero se sintió dolido al escucharlas, sobre todo con la frialdad que se veía reflejada en su mirada.

- Lamento si te incomodé al decir que quería conocerte mejor. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Me retiro a descansar, te deseo buenas noches.

Sin darle oportunidad a despedirse, el joven se retiró del lugar, mientras que Zelda entró a su cuarto y se arrimó a la puerta a llorar desconsoladamente, dejando que las lágrimas caigan en su rostro de manera desorbitada y dolorosa.

* * *

><p>Bajo las sombras, el silencio y la soledad del ambiente nocturno, los cuatro gobernantes, cubiertos con capuchas, caminaban por la ciudadela y buscaban de manera ansiosa un lugar en específico, el cual estaba esperando a recibirlos.<p>

- ¿Crees que Rauru nos pueda ayudar? – preguntó la reina Celine.

- ¡Claro que sí! Por algo es considerado el hombre más sabio del reino. – afirmó el rey.

Una vez que los soberanos llegaron a una gran y antigua casa, se dispusieron a tocar la puerta, haciendo que los reciba un hombre mayor con cabellera y barba blanca.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que veo? ¡Los reyes del reino junto a los duques de Ordon! – expresó el hombre con emoción.

- Hola, Rauru, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – contestó el duque de la misma manera.

- Pues por ninguno de ustedes han pasado los años, están igual o mejor que antes; ni hablar de los reyes, muy bien conservados.

Después de un momento de saludos y halagos, el sabio hizo pasar a los soberanos a su casa para entrar a su despacho. Una sirvienta sirvió a cada uno una taza de té, y en ese momento se dispusieron a conversar.

- Si los veo a los cuatro juntos, es porque está pasando lo que me imagino. – dijo Rauru.

- Así es. Como lo sabes, desde hace años nuestros hijos están comprometidos, pues poseen el alma de Hylia y el héroe legendario. – afirmó el rey Daphnes.

- Correcto, desde tiempos inmemoriales las Diosas los han unido. – respondió el sabio.

- Si, pero estamos preocupados. Hoy les pedí que entrelacen sus manos para que sus fragmentos se reconozcan, pero no brillaron ni un poco. – dijo la reina, entristecida.

El sabio se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar lo ocurrido, así que se tomó unos minutos de silencio para analizar debidamente la situación. Luego de eso, les respondió a los soberanos su inquietud.

- Lo que ha pasado es que el amor que sus almas se han tenido por siempre no se ha despertado completamente. A diferencia del fragmento del poder, el fragmento del valor y la sabiduría están enlazados por una fuerte energía, la cual se activa cuando los elegidos se reconocen. Lamentablemente, sus hijos no han sentido nada porque estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo, son completos extraños. No sienten amor el uno por el otro, no porque este no exista, sino porque está profundamente sellado en su interior. Aquel sentimiento es el motor para que las reliquias sagradas se enlacen, y si no existe eso, estas no brillaran jamás.

Los gobernantes se quedaron de piedra al escuchar al sabio, se sentían inseguros ante sus palabras y temían que la unión de sus hijos, en vez de ser una bendición para ellos, termine siendo la peor de sus pesadillas.

- Rauru, ¿qué debemos hacer para que nuestros hijos se reconozcan? Sabes muy bien que ellos deben estar juntos, tanto porque sus almas están unidas y también por su importante misión. – dijo el duque, preocupado.

- Pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es posponer su boda por tiempo indefinido, para que poco a poco se conozcan mejor. Talvez de esa manera…

- ¡De ninguna manera, Daphnes! Eso complicaría las cosas y los separaría más, pues en este momento están distantes y retrasar las cosas no los ayudaría a conocerse mejor. Ellos ya deben empezar a convivir, y lo mejor para eso es que se casen lo más pronto posible. – expresó el sabio con suma seriedad.

Las parejas escucharon atentamente las palabras del sabio. Ahora todo tenía lógica para ellos. La única manera de que las almas de los elegidos se enlacen completamente, era uniéndose en matrimonio de inmediato.


	4. Sentimientos estremecedores

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos estremecedores**

A muy altas horas de la noche, cuando todos dormían y por suerte nadie notó su ausencia, los gobernantes regresaron al palacio una vez terminada su reunión con Rauru. Las mujeres se separaron de sus maridos y se dirigieron a descansar a sus aposentos, mientras que estos decidieron darles alcance un poco más tarde, pues aún tenían que conversar de todo lo sucedido en el día, lo cual, por supuesto, se relacionaba a sus hijos.

- Demetrio, ¿cómo tomará tu hijo la noticia de casarse antes de lo pensado? – preguntó, preocupado.

- No lo sé, amigo. Para ser sincero, Link no está nada contento con esta boda forzada, sin embargo, él es un caballero y el valor de la palabra empeñada es sumamente valiosa para él, sin importar si está por sobre sus deseos. La que me preocupa es tu princesa, puedo notar que no está feliz con la idea de casarse con mi hijo. – expresó, consternado.

- Te pido disculpas, no quiero que te sientas ofendido por la reacción de mi hija.

- No te disculpes, Zelda es una jovencita muy dulce y educada, es normal que se sienta así, pues recién conoce a Link.

- Deseo que con el tiempo se hagan buenos amigos y que esa amistad se convierta en amor. También espero que mi hija se adapte de la mejor manera a la vida en Ordon. Es la primera vez que se separará de nosotros. – comentó el rey, sintiéndose apenado.

Al escuchar eso, el semblante del duque se tornó serio, sabiendo que el momento de hacerle a su amigo una importante petición había llegado. Esperaba tener todo su apoyo en aquello.

- Daphnes, de eso quería hablarte. Quisiera pedirte un gran favor. – dijo, preocupado.

- Lo que quieras, amigo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- La razón por la que te escribí hace una semana, no solamente fue para que Link conozca a Zelda, sino que también fue porque necesito que se aleje de Ordon. Por ese motivo, me atrevo a preguntarte si podrías aceptar que sea él quien se traslade a vivir aquí, en vez de que tu hija se vaya de este reino.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el rey, sorprendido.

- Sé que la tradición siempre ha sido que la mujer viva en la tierra del marido, pero te pido que por esta vez hagas una excepción. Por favor.

El rey se sintió extrañado por la petición de su amigo, era algo inusual y fuera de las tradiciones lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que este siga preocupado.

- Por supuesto, Demetrio, encantado acepto que tu hijo viva en mi reino. Es más, créeme que me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo, pues Celine y yo ya estábamos desconsolados al saber que nos separaríamos de nuestra amada hija.

- Te lo agradezco, amigo, me quitas un gran peso de encima. – indicó, aliviado.

El rey sentía curiosidad por saber la razón por la que el duque deseaba que su hijo no regrese a Ordon. No dudó en preguntárselo.

- Demetrio, ¿por qué deseas alejar a Link de tu reino?

- Hay cosas que no sabes. En primer lugar, deseo que Link se aleje del palacio porque cada día que pasa, la curiosidad por abrir el armario del sótano, aumenta. Temo que si me llegó a descuidar, lo haga.

- ¿Te refieres al armario donde guardas la…? – preguntó, impactado.

- Si, amigo, ese mismo. Sabes muy bien que eso sería muy peligroso para él… y para todos.

- Lo comprendo perfectamente…

- Y en segundo lugar, deseo que Link se aleje de mi reino porque… ahí él es un héroe misterioso que lucha contra la delincuencia.

- ¿Un héroe misterioso?

- Así es. Sabes que Link desde pequeño se escapaba de mi palacio, pues sentía una enorme responsabilidad por defender a los más débiles, por esa razón, él se creó la identidad del "Héroe Enmascarado" para salir a la ciudadela de Ordon a proteger a los vulnerables de la delincuencia. Todos en mi pueblo aman y respetan al paladín, sin imaginarse que se trata del mismo príncipe del reino. Sé que no puedo luchar contra su deseo de ayudar a otros, pero temo que sea descubierto y le hagan daño. Por esa razón, deseo que se aleje de Ordon y viva aquí una vida tranquila, hasta que llegue el momento en el que deba enfrentar su destino. – relató, apenado.

El rey escuchó las palabras de su amigo, entendía perfectamente el temor que lo embargaba, cosa que el padecía casi a diario.

- ¿No te duele separarte de Link?

- Claro que sí, sobre todo a mi esposa, la relación entre ellos es maravillosa, pero preferimos mil veces que tenga una vida despreocupada en este reino, que sea como sea, también es su hogar, pues su alma siempre ha pertenecido aquí.

- Entiendo, y de una vez te digo que Link será tratado como un hijo más, tanto por mí como por Celine.

- De eso no tengo ninguna duda, no hay mejores personas que ustedes para estar cerca de mi hijo.

- Gracias por considerarnos tanto, Demetrio.

- No agradezcas, y por favor, no cuentes a nadie sobre lo que te dije del Héroe Enmascarado. Mi esposa y yo somos los únicos que conocemos ese secreto.

- Pierde cuidado, de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra.

El rey abrazó a su amigo enérgicamente, apoyándolo en todas las cosas que le había contado, siendo correspondido por este de la misma manera. Luego de eso, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, ambas familias estaban desayunando en el comedor, lugar donde los mayores conversaban animadamente, a excepción de los más jóvenes. Mientras comían, Link observaba a Zelda con curiosidad, quien estaba vestida de una manera distinta al día anterior. Su traje púrpura con falda blanca estaba adornado por unas hombreras doradas, su cabello lo traía medio suelto pero con una trenza al final de este y dos mechones con listones entrelazados, su frente estaba adornada por una tiara cruzada de oro con un zafiro en el centro. El príncipe estaba sonrojado contemplándola, pues se veía increíblemente fascinante para él.<p>

- _¿Por qué me sentí tan afectado con su respuesta de ayer? No debería importarme, sin embargo, me afecta. No sé por qué quiere ser distante conmigo. _- pensó en sus adentros, inexplicablemente incómodo.

Por su parte, Zelda prefería comer sin cruzar la mirada con su prometido, el sólo hecho de hacerlo la hacía sentir incómoda, y más aún porque este se veía mucho más atractivo que el día anterior. Ahora vestía una chaqueta roja con una camisa clara por dentro y un pañuelo rodeándole el cuello, portando un pantalón oscuro y botas color café. Y por supuesto, el cabello curiosamente peinado y sus pendientes colgando de sus orejas. No podía negar que era un muchacho bien parecido, se veía educado y de buenos modales, pero ni eso lograba convencerla ni estremecerla.

- _Talvez ayer fui un poco dura con él… pero no puedo evitarlo, tenerlo cerca me hace sentir inquieta. _– pensó incómoda, observándolo en los momentos que el joven no la miraba.

Los jóvenes siguieron sumidos en sus pensamientos sobre el uno y el otro, hasta que se escuchó la voz del padre de Link hablando en el lugar, pues tenía un importante anuncio que hacer.

- Hay una noticia que queremos anunciarles.

Los jóvenes miraron con atención al duque de Ordon ante su llamado. Ante eso, inexplicablemente, Link tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si su padre fuera a anunciar una mala noticia.

- Los cuatro hemos decidido que su matrimonio se llevará a cabo en un mes. Este fin de semana haremos el anuncio a todo el reino.

Link y Zelda se quedaron de piedra al escuchar al duque, más que una noticia parecía una sentencia para ellos, pues ninguno de los dos deseaba contraer matrimonio de manera obligada. Ahora el tiempo de la unión se había aproximado.

La princesa tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar ante aquello, sabiendo que su vida y libertad se verían perjudicadas por la convivencia con un completo desconocido, por quien no llegaría a sentir el mínimo aprecio, y a quien tendría que seguir y obedecer, mandato que debía cumplir por su condición femenina, lo que a pesar de no haber visto con estrictez en sus padres, eran parte de su entorno. ¿Cómo iba a afrontar aquello? ¿Asimilaría el hecho de separarse de sus seres queridos y trasladarse a una tierra lejana? ¿Soportaría… compartir la cama con su esposo e intimar con él todas las noches? ¿Cumplir con sus deberes maritales? La misma idea le aterraba, y no porque su prometido se le hacía desagradable, sino porque no se imaginaba así misma en aquellos actos carnales, de los que sólo había leído en uno que otro libro erótico, rechazándolos desde el momento en que el amor dejó de significar algo para ella, lo que era muy aparte del bochorno y la vergüenza que la embargaba.

Link se sentía igual de consternado que su prometida. Desde pequeño supo que lo que más deseaba era casarse por amor, tema que siempre conversó con sus padres y con otra persona de su extrema confianza, la que a pesar del paso de los años, no olvidaba y recordaba con cariño. Aparte de aquello, sabía que la princesa estaría bajo su cuidado, y temía cometer algún error que pudiera ofenderla o lastimarla, sobre todo si esta viviría en un sitio extraño, lejos de sus padres y amigos. Aunque el tema que más le preocupaba, era la convivencia con ella, de quien no conocía nada. ¿Cómo ser el buen marido de una mujer a quien no amaba? ¿Cómo llevaría a cabo la… consumación de su matrimonio? Para ser sincero, aquella última imagen mental no se le hacía nada desagradable ni dificultosa, pues cualquier hombre daría su vida por descubrir a una dama tan hermosa y delicada. ¿Pero y si ella no lo deseaba? ¿Cómo afrontaría esa situación?

El rey pudo notar el rostro desencajado de los jóvenes al escuchar la noticia, sobre todo el de su hija, quien se veía atormentada a pesar que lo disimulaba bien. No quería que su amigo Demetrio se dé cuenta y lo tome como una ofensa para a su hijo, por ese motivo trató de disipar el intranquilo ambiente.

- Hija, sé que esta noticia te ha impactado, pero es prioritario que se casen cuanto antes. Necesitan conocerse mejor y la única manera es conviviendo entre ustedes.

- Lo que pasa es que me duele saber que en un mes me separaré de ustedes. – contestó, apenada.

- No tendrás que separarte de tus padres, Zelda, pues será Link el que vivirá en este reino a tu lado. – dijo el duque con seriedad.

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, Link, incrédulo, sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, pues todas sus expectativas y planes se habían ido por la borda en un sólo segundo, transformando por completo su vida.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No puedes hacer eso, la tradición es que la esposa se traslade a donde vive el marido. Zelda debe venir conmigo a Ordon. Pensé que solamente permaneceríamos aquí hasta el matrimonio, y luego de eso nos marcharíamos de aquí. – refutó con malestar.

- Lo sé, hijo, sé que la idea inicial era que permanezcas aquí hasta que te casaras, pero tu madre y yo pensamos que lo mejor es que vivas en este reino, pues será más seguro para ti.

Link sabía perfectamente la razón por la que su padre quería alejarlo de su reino. En ese momento, también miró a su madre con reproche, no podía creer que ella también estaba de acuerdo en aquello.

- Mamá, tú sabías esto desde el principio, ¿verdad? – preguntó, entristecido.

Los ojos de la duquesa Aitana se humedecieron al ver el resentimiento de su hijo, no quería que por nada del mundo se sienta lastimado por su causa, asi tuviera buenas intenciones.

- Sí lo sabía, pero entiende que esto es por tu bien, aquí estarás mejor, además yo te prometí que no tenías de que preocuparte, nuestro reino estará seguro.

- Sabes que no solo me preocupa la seguridad del reino… me están alejando de mi hogar, de ustedes.

Una enorme tristeza invadió a Link en sobremanera, se sintió terriblemente traicionado por sus padres al haberle ocultado que se quedaría a vivir en Hyrule.

- Majestad, lamento mucho haberlos involucrado en esta discusión de familia, pero esto me tomó por completa sorpresa. – indicó el joven, apenado.

- No te preocupes, hijo, estamos aquí para apoyarnos. – dijo el rey.

- Le agradezco su comprensión y también me disculpo por retirarme en este momento, pues no me siento bien. Con permiso.

Link hizo una reverencia a todos en la mesa y se retiró, con prisa. La duquesa rápidamente se levantó para seguirlo, pero su esposo detuvo su acción.

- Déjalo, cariño, necesita estar solo. – dijo Demetrio con seriedad.

- No quiero que nuestro hijo nos odie, Demetrio.

- Él no nos odia, solamente se siente ofendido por no haberle consultado nuestra decisión. Espera a que se calme para que más tarde hables con él.

La reina Celine tomó la mano de su amiga para consolarla, pues esta empezó a llorar en silencio debido al resentimiento del príncipe.

Por otra parte, Zelda estaba feliz al saber que no abandonaría a sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió inexplicablemente dolida al ver a su prometido triste. Definitivamente verlo en este estado no le gustó para nada.

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba en el jardín del palacio sentado en una banca, se sentía sumamente triste al saber que no regresaría a su amado reino. Temía que en su permanente ausencia los delincuentes lastimen a los más necesitados, pero lo que más le dolía, era que sus padres hayan decidido por él tantas cosas sin consultarle. Definitivamente, se sentía tratado peor que un objeto y no como una persona.<p>

- No sólo me obligan a casarme sin amor, ahora también me exigen quedarme aquí y no regresar a Ordon. – susurró, impotente y frustrado.

Link estaba tan inmerso en su frustración, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que una persona se sentó a su lado.

- Hola…

Al escuchar aquella voz, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues no se esperó para nada que aquella joven vendría a buscarlo.

- Hola, Zelda.

- Lamento todo esto, Link. No te voy a negar que me siento feliz de no alejarme de mis padres, sin embargo, me apena que tú no regresarás a Ordon. – comentó, apenada.

- No te preocupes, de todas formas tengo que aceptarlo, es parte de mi compromiso contigo.

La princesa se sentía apenada al ver a su prometido desganado, quería encontrar una manera de que se sienta mejor, así que se decidió cambiar de tema para animarlo.

- Link, ya que tú también gobernarás en este reino, deberías conocer un poco del mismo. Sería una buena idea que empieces por la ciudadela.

Link escuchó atentamente la sugerencia de su prometida, le pareció buena idea hacerlo, aunque para eso tenía una pequeña, pero significativa condición.

- Creo que es buena idea, pero sólo lo recorreré si tú vienes conmigo.

Zelda se sonrojó terriblemente al escuchar la condición de su prometido, ella le había sugerido que debería conocer la ciudadela para cambiar de tema, mas no se imaginó que él le pediría recorrerlo junto a ella. Link tampoco comprendía porque le hizo aquella petición, pero en el fondo deseaba hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

- Yo…

- Vamos, Zelda. Sólo será un momento, además yo no conozco este lugar, necesito que me guíes. - expresó con una sonrisa.

La joven empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía qué decir en ese instante, pero en el fondo, inexplicablemente quería acompañarlo.

- Está bien, Link, vamos a recorrer la ciudadela. – indicó, sonriente.

Los jóvenes se sonrojaron al saber que saldrían solos a recorrer la ciudadela. Inmediatamente, Link cedió su brazo a su prometida y juntos salieron del palacio.

* * *

><p>Todos los habitantes se encontraban realizando sus correspondientes actividades, la cuales habían iniciado muy temprano en la mañana. Link y Zelda estaban caminando por la plaza central, donde el joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse del animado movimiento de las personas, le agradaba mucho. Fue entonces, que muchos de los transeúntes saludaban cordialmente a la princesa, teniendo las mismas atenciones para con él. Con esas acciones se dio cuenta que su prometida era muy apreciada, lo que hablaba muy bien de ella y sus padres.<p>

- Se ve que todos te quieren mucho.

- El cariño es mutuo. Mi pueblo es muy importante para mis padres y para mí. – expresó la joven, dándole una sonrisa a su prometido.

Siguieron caminando, observando los puestos y hogares de los habitantes, hasta que los jóvenes se sobresaltaron por un desgarrador sonido. Link, desde la lejanía, pudo ver que un hombre arrastraba a un gran caballo color marrón con crin blanca por el suelo, y debido a eso, el pobre animal daba alaridos de dolor. Ante esa imagen se sintió encolerizado, así que se separó de su prometida y se dirigió a reclamar al mal tratante individuo.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que hace? ¡Suelte a ese caballo, lo está lastimando! – reclamó, enojado.

- ¡No sé quién seas, pero no te metas en mis asuntos! Me costó bastante trabajo cazar a esta yegua y pienso venderla a un buen precio.

Zelda también se sintió indignada al ver como ese rufián maltrataba a la yegua, así que sin pensarlo se acercó a encararlo.

- ¡Suelte a esa yegua! ¿Acaso no sabe que en este reino el maltrato animal es penado? – reclamó la princesa, enojada.

La princesa se acercó a la herida yegua para acariciarla, se sentía entristecida de verla tan lastimada, pero el hombre la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la empujó para que se aleje de ella.

- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos, niña! – gritó el hombre violentamente.

Al ver que el hombre empujó a la princesa, Link sintió que la ira se apoderaba de su raciocinio, así que se acercó a este y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

- ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? – reclamó, irascible.

Link y el rufián se empezaron a pelear a golpes. El príncipe estaba indignado por el trato poco delicado que tuvo el delincuente con su prometida. Zelda se sintió muy asustada al verlos, así que inmediatamente pidió ayuda a los guardias.

- ¡Guardias, vengan inmediatamente!

Cocu, que se encontraba en la ciudadela conversando con unos cuantos ministros, escuchó los gritos de la princesa en la lejanía, así que inmediatamente abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se aproximó con los guardias a detener la pelea. Al llegar, el joven marqués agarró a Link por los hombros, separándolo del rufián, mientras que uno de los soldados sostenía al violento hombre.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, Link? – gritó Cocu, alarmado.

- Este mal nacido estaba maltratando a esta yegua. Y es no es todo, empujó a Zelda el muy poco hombre. – respondió, ofuscado.

Cocu frunció el ceño y se puso frente al rufián detenido por el guardia para reclamarle su actuar.

- ¡No tienes idea en el problema que te has metido! Has osado a maltratar físicamente a dos figuras importantes de la realeza. La joven a la que empujaste es la princesa de este reino, y el hombre con el que te peleaste a golpes es el príncipe de Ordon; y para empeorar las cosas, has violado una de las leyes más importantes de este reino al herir a este animal. El rey de Hyrule decidirá tu sentencia. ¡Llévenselo!

Los guardias obedecieron la orden de Cocu y encadenaron las manos del rufián para llevarlo a la prisión del reino.

Link se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la princesa, temía que el hombre la haya lastimado al empujarla. Él nunca había sido de las personas que perdían el control tan fácilmente, pero el haber visto cómo el rufián agredió a su prometida, simplemente lo desequilibró. No comprendía lo que le había ocurrido, pero no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño ese infeliz? – preguntó, preocupado.

- Estoy bien, gracias por haberme defendido. – dijo, sonrojada.

Zelda pudo notar que de los labios de Link salía un hilo de sangre, eso la preocupó enormemente, así que sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo limpió con delicadeza.

- Estás lastimado, lo lamento. – dijo, apenada.

Link no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver que la princesa le limpiaba su herida, jamás se imaginó que ella se atrevería a hacer algo como eso por él. No podía negar que le gustaba aquel trato.

- No te preocupes, ese fue el único golpe que logró darme. – respondió, sonriendo.

Link y Zelda se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos, no entendían por qué no podían salir del trance de verse el uno al otro… hasta que Cocu los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Pobre yegua, está muy herida.

El príncipe observó al animal herido con tristeza, se sentía molesto al ver cómo había sido maltratada de tan brutal manera.

- Cocu, por favor, pide a los guardias que trasladen a esta yegua al palacio, le pediré al veterinario que sane sus heridas.

- Ya escucharon al príncipe, busquen una carreta para llevar a este animal al palacio. Inmediatamente.

Los guardias buscaron una carreta, y con mucho esfuerzo subieron a la yegua. Esta estaba tan débil que no opuso ninguna resistencia. Una vez que se alejó del sitio, la pareja regresó al palacio junto con el marqués, pues sabían que el rey iba a enterarse de inmediato de lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían, es que un personaje los observaba desde la sombras…

* * *

><p>Cuando Link y Zelda llegaron al palacio, fueron recibidos por los reyes, totalmente alarmados, pues de inmediato se enteraron que el príncipe se había enfrentado a un delincuente por defender a su hija, de quien se preocuparon terriblemente al pensar que podía estar lastimada.<p>

- Hija, ¿te encuentras bien? Me acaba de llegar un informe sobre un rufián que maltrató a una yegua, y encima de eso, se atrevió a empujarte. – dijo el rey, exasperado.

- Si, papá, estoy bien. Link me defendió de las manos de ese hombre. – indicó la joven, sonriéndole a su padre.

- Gracias, Link, es un alivio saber que mi hija está segura a tu lado. – respondió la reina, aliviada.

- No agradezcan nada, es mi deber velar por ella.

- No se preocupen, chicos, castigaré a este hombre enviándolo a la horca por haber cometido semejantes faltas. Tanto por haber maltratado a ese pobre animal, como por haberse atrevido a tocarlos. – refutó el rey, enfurecido.

- ¡No, padre, no lo hagas, por favor! Él se portó mal, pero no quiero que le quites la vida.

- Hija…

- Por favor, rey, yo tampoco deseo que ejecuten a ese hombre. No resolveríamos nada haciendo eso, al contrario, sólo nos convertiríamos en alguien como él. – dijo Link, poniendo seriedad en sus palabras.

El rey se quedó sorprendido por la compasión desplegada por los jóvenes. De su hija no le sorprendía, pues la conocía desde siempre, pero Link lo impactó en sobremanera.

- Está bien, no ordenaré su ejecución, pero si lo dejaré encarcelado un buen tiempo y se le prohibirá que vuelva a entrar a este reino.

- Gracias por escuchar nuestra petición. Ahora con el permiso de ustedes, me retiro. – dijo Link, alejándose de la familia de su prometida.

* * *

><p>Al entrar al palacio, Link se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a su madre sentada en su cama, quien se veía sumamente entristecida.<p>

- Hijo…

- Hola, mamá. – dijo sorprendido, pues no esperaba que estuviera ahí.

- Por favor, hablemos de lo que pasó. Todo esto es por tu bien, entiende que…

- No necesito que me expliques nada, mamá, mi deber como hijo es obedecer lo que ustedes digan. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- No quiero que te alejes de mí, sabes que te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti. Perdona mi comportamiento de esta mañana, nunca me alejaré de ti. No importa que tan lejos viva.

El joven se sentó en la cama y abrazó a su madre con cariño, quien se sentía muy tranquila de ver que su hijo no estaba enojado con ella. Al separarse, Aitana colocó una mano en su rostro, y fue en ese momento que lo que vio la impactó.

- ¿¡Qué te paso en la cara!? ¡Tienes un golpe horrible! – espetó, espantada.

- ¿Esto? Bueno…

Link no pudo contestar la pregunta de su madre, pues de manera inesperada su padre entró a la habitación e interrumpió el momento, mostrándose enojado y preocupado.

- Dahpnes me acaba de contar sobre el escándalo que hubo en la ciudadela. Me alegro que estés bien, que hayas defendido a Zelda y a ese pobre animal, pero no debiste irte a los golpes como un callejero.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Link! – exclamó Aitana.

- Papá…

- ¡Debiste llamar a los guardias en vez de pelear tú! Eres un príncipe y debes comportarte como tal ¿Acaso también planeas jugar al Héroe Enmascarado en esta tierra? – reclamó molesto el duque.

- Sabes perfectamente que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando veo injusticias, muchos menos si se maltrata a un animal, y sobre todo a una mujer, quien sobre todo es mi prometida. Podrás llevarme hasta el fin del mundo, pero sea donde sea, no toleraré abusos de esa índole. – respondió con firmeza.

El príncipe hizo una reverencia a su padre para luego retirarse de la habitación. Enojada por la actitud del duque, Aitana se levantó de la cama y le dirigió a su esposo una mirada llena de reproche.

- Eres muy duro con el…

- ¿Duro? He sido muy tolerante con Link. Es cierto que lo he tratado con extrema firmeza, pero jamás me he atrevido a insultarlo y mucho menos a golpearlo, porque por sobre todas las cosas amo y respeto a mi hijo. – respondió, ofuscado.

- ¡Sí, pero lo cuestionas por todo! Hizo bien en defender a ese animal y a su prometida. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué no haga nada y vea como ese hombre actuaba de tan mala manera?

El duque se quedó callado ante los reclamos de su esposa, se sintió sumamente culpable ante ellos.

- Es cierto, cuestiono demasiado a nuestro hijo, pero lo hago porque tengo miedo de que esto se salga de control.

- ¡Debes dejar que él forme su propio camino! Nosotros viviremos lejos de él así que no podremos controlarlo como antes. Si él es feliz defendiendo a los demás, deja que lo haga, ya es suficiente su matrimonio obligado, no le arrebatemos eso también. Sabes perfectamente que su alma es la que lo obliga actuar así. Es inevitable.

La duquesa se retiró de la habitación, mientras que el duque se quedó en silencio pensando en lo sucedido. No le gustaba pugnar de esa manera con sus seres amados, pero desde que se había enterado de todo lo relacionado al destino de su hijo, pocas fueron las noches en las que durmió tranquilo.

* * *

><p>A la llegada del anochecer, Link se dirigió a las caballerizas del palacio. Estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de la yegua y necesitaba escuchar la opinión del veterinario.<p>

- Buenas noches, por favor, indíqueme cómo está la yegua.

- Ya he curado todas sus heridas, en unas cuantas semanas estará mejor. – respondió el veterinario, acariciando al animal.

- Me alegro mucho. Una vez que esté completamente recuperada la liberaré en la pradera. – indicó, mostrándose animado.

El veterinario se retiró, dejando al príncipe solo con la yegua, y en ese momento, el joven no pudo evitar acariciarla, provocando que el animal relinche de alegría al tenerlo cerca, sintiéndose agradecida de que la haya salvado.

- Eres una linda yegua, muy amigable.

Link sentía que la yegua era diferente a los demás animales que había conocido. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba muy cómodo con ella, como si ya se hubieran visto antes. Y lo que no sabía, es que el noble animal sentía exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Zelda también estaba preocupada por la yegua herida, así que fue a la cocina a tomar algunas manzanas para alimentarla, y se dirigió a las cabellerizas a ver cómo se encontraba.<p>

Cuando la princesa llegó ahí, se sorprendió a ver a su prometido hablándole cariñosamente al animal, acción por la que no pudo evitar conmoverse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- _No sabía que Link fuera tan dulce.._. – pensó en sus adentros, esbozando una sonrisa.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensó, su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente. Se sintió tan asustada que rápidamente se fue de las caballerizas, dejando caer las manzanas al suelo sin darse cuenta.

Al escuchar un ruido, Link se dirigió a la parte de afuera a averiguar de qué se trataba, pero lo único que encontró fueron unas cuantas manzanas regadas por el suelo. Intrigado, las tomó y las llevó hacia donde estaba la yegua, quien estaba muy hambrienta y no demoró mucho en devorarlas.

* * *

><p>Con el corazón completamente acelerado, Zelda llegó a su habitación. Se acercó al espejo y notó que sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas mientras hiperventilaba debido a los nervios.<p>

- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me sentí así cerca de Link? – se dijo a sí misma, espantada.

La princesa apretó su pecho con fuerza, no entendía por qué tenía esos sentimientos, y lo que es peor, porque empezó a sentirlos luego de haber visto a su prometido actuando de manera tan dulce y enternecida.


	5. Anuncio formal

**Capítulo 5: Anuncio formal**

Sintiendo como si su alma hubiera sido zarandeada por una fuerza inmisericorde, Zelda seguía mirándose al espejo fijamente. No entendía por qué su corazón latía de forma acelerada y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Era una sensación sumamente desconocida para ella, sobre todo porque la misma salió a flote al ver a su futuro esposo en esa tierna escena con la yegua.

- Creo que la pelea que ocurrió en la ciudadela me ha puesto nerviosa. Mejor iré a tocar el violín para calmarme y dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías. – se dijo a sí, tensa.

Decidida a dejar de lado sus extraños pensamientos, la joven se acercó a tomar su preciado instrumento para luego dirigirse a su balcón, sitio en donde empezó a entonar las dulces notas de una canción.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link terminó de acariciar a la herida yegua, se despidió de ella para dirigirse a su habitación a descansar. Estuvo caminando tranquilamente por los jardines, hasta que una dulce melodía lo obligó a detenerse, estremeciéndolo.<p>

_- Que hermosa música… ¿De dónde vendrá?_ – pensó para sí mismo, ensimismado.

Link afinó sus oídos y pudo notar que el sonido venía de cierto balcón del palacio.

_- Ese lugar… es la habitación de Zelda._

Sin pensarlo, escaló un gran árbol hasta llegar a la copa, y cuando se sentó en una de las ramas descubrió a la princesa deleitada tocando su instrumento. Link analizó cada uno de los gestos y movimientos que la joven hacía al tocar el violín, y eso se sumaba al estremecimiento de su propia piel al escuchar cada nota. Definitivamente, se sentía extasiado observándola, tan dulce y delicada, tan atractiva y hermosa… tan seductora.

- _Que apasionada…_ – pensó en sus adentros.

Se ruborizó enormemente al tener esos pensamientos sobre la princesa, jamás en su vida había visto a una persona apasionarse tanto por alguna actividad, en especial a una mujer como ella, única y misteriosa.

El joven prefirió dejar sus ideas de lado. Más bien, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la armonía del momento, pues el descubrir a su prometida en tan increíble situación, lo había impactado en sobremanera.

* * *

><p>Rápidamente llegó el fin de semana, y con ello el anuncio formal del compromiso de la princesa Zelda y el príncipe Link. De la misma manera en la que lo hizo cuando su hija nació, el rey decidió invocar a su pueblo para que se entere de la gran noticia. No hizo una pomposa y exclusiva fiesta como todos hubieran esperado, pues los jóvenes no deseaban tanto alboroto, incluso estos estaban vestidos con la elegancia que los caracterizaba a diario, mas no con caras y ostentosas ropas de fiesta. Aquello se reservaría para la boda. Sinceramente, para ellos no había motivo para celebrar, pues no se sentían felices con su forzada unión, la cual únicamente se debía haber dado por amor. Por lo menos esa idea iba del lado del caballero, pero no de la dama.<p>

Todo el público se encontraba dentro de la sala principal del palacio, se sentían ansiosos por escuchar a su gobernante revelar la desconocida noticia por la que fueron invocados, sin imaginarse que esta se relacionaba a aquella que había hecho hace muchos años.

- Amado reino de Hyrule, es una felicidad para mi esposa y para mi tenerlos en nuestro hogar, el cual nunca duden que es el suyo también. Como muchos sabrán, en especial los de mayor edad, hace veinte años, la Familia Real de Ordon y la nuestra, los reunimos aquí para anunciar el compromiso de nuestros hijos. Tenemos la dicha de anunciarles que el anhelado día ha llegado, pues dentro de un mes, el príncipe Link y la princesa Zelda unirán sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio con la bendición de las Diosas. – anunció el rey Daphnes, alzando la voz con ímpetu.

Ante las palabras de su gobernante, los presentes empezaron a aplaudir de manera intensa, para luego guardar silencio al ver que el duque de Ordon iba a hablar.

- Buenos días a todos. Me siento complacido al saber que mi hijo unirá a su vida a tan respetable y maravillosa joven. Desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, mi esposa Aitana y yo, estamos seguros que las Diosas bendecirán esta anhelada unión. Ahora, sin más que decir, le pedimos a la pareja que se presente ante ustedes formalmente como prometidos.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en una habitación posterior a la sala principal del castillo. La princesa se sentía devastada al saber que su compromiso ya era un hecho irrevocable. Fue tal la presión que sintió para sí misma, que sus manos temblaban sin control mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas debido a la impotencia, y por más que trató de controlarse para evitarlo, simplemente no pudo. Estaba desecha.

Link, a su lado, pudo notar su profunda tristeza, provocando que una dolorosa punzada se forme en su pecho al ver a su prometida sufriendo de esa manera. Sin meditarlo y siguiendo un impulso, le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos compasivamente. No comprendía por qué verla padecer le destrozaba por completo su corazón.

- Tranquila, sé que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero debemos aceptarlo. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarnos mutuamente, pues pienso que de esa manera esto será más llevadero. – le dijo con una sonrisa, confortándola.

La princesa se sonrojó al ver la delicadeza de su prometido al tratarla, pues él simplemente pudo haberle restado importancia a su pena y seguir con lo suyo, sin embargo, pudo ver como Link se preocupó por ella y le brindó su apoyo.

- Gracias, Link…

Más aliviada, Zelda se limpió las lágrimas, para luego armarse de valor y salir al público, tomada del brazo de su prometido.

Una vez que cruzaron la puerta, los gritos de euforia se escucharon por todas partes al ver a la pareja. Por un lado, se oyeron frases de felicitación a los futuros esposos y gritos de admiración hacia los mismos, y por otra, se podía notar a varios nobles no muy contentos con la situación, pues muchos de ellos tenían deseos de cortejar a la princesa y reprochaban la decisión del rey de casarla con un príncipe recién llegado.

Link y Zelda, estaban totalmente sonrojados al ver que estaban siendo aplaudidos por tantas personas, pero como les dictada la estricta educación recibida desde pequeños, tuvieron que disimular su malestar y sonreír a todos de la manera más cordial.

- Estamos dichosos que los dos reinos se unifiquen, y la prueba de ello es la unión matrimonial de nuestros hijos. – dijo la duquesa Aitana, emocionada.

- Espero que esta unión traiga muchas cosas buenas a este reino y a Ordon. – indicó la reina, contenta.

Después de que la ceremonia terminó, el pueblo entero celebró el compromiso de la pareja en todos los rincones de la ciudadela. Momento en que los jóvenes en compañía de sus amigos, los marqueses, decidieron salir para dar un paseo, agradeciendo de esa manera el detalle que tenían para con ellos.

* * *

><p>Los miembros de la ciudadela cantaban y bailaban, emocionados celebraban la futura unión. El sitio se encontraba maravillosamente decorado con faroles de todas las formas y colores, flores desparramadas por todos lados, llenando de belleza el ambiente. Todo este homenaje sólo era un sencillo, pero encantador regalo para los príncipes, quienes a pesar de la conmoción que los invadía debido a su abrupta unión, se sentían felices y agradecidos con el detalle para ellos.<p>

La pareja caminaba junto con Cocu y Gracielle, agradeciendo a cada persona que se les acercaba por la celebración dedicada a ellos, y por las felicitaciones por su compromiso.

- Aun me cuesta creerlo, chicos, dentro de un mes serán marido y mujer… me alegro mucho por ustedes. – dijo el marqués.

- Gracias, Cocu. – agradeció Link.

Zelda, por su parte, agradeció con una sonrisa, mas en su mirada se notaba cierta tristeza. Ese semblante provocó que el príncipe se sienta incómodo, sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia a aquello.

Los cuatro jóvenes seguían en su animada caminata, hasta que frente a ellos se puso una persona.

- Hola, chicos…

La princesa Zelda y Gracielle cambiaron su tranquilo semblante a uno lleno de enojo al ver a la persona frente a ellas. Se trataba de un joven alto con piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules cubiertos por unos lentes.

- ¿Tu…? – preguntó la princesa.

- Zelda, yo…

- ¡No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de ponerte frente a nosotras, Shad! – reclamó la marquesa, enfurecida.

- Por favor, Gracielle, no he regresado a este lugar para pelear con ustedes. Sólo dime dónde está Salma. Necesito…

- Lamento decirte que tus intenciones serán en vano, pues lamentablemente nuestra querida amiga falleció hace años. – dijo Cocu, serio.

- ¡Así es! ¡Y todo por tu culpa, infeliz! – exclamó Gracielle, a punto de llorar.

El recién llegado joven empezó a temblar al escuchar la respuesta de los marqueses. En ese instante deseó que sus oídos le estuvieran haciendo una mala pasada, pero el semblante de sus amigos demostraba lo contrario.

- ¿Qué… has dicho?

- Lo que escuchaste. Salma murió porque no pudo superar que la hayas abandonado el mismo día de su boda, todo por irte con otra mujer. – respondió Zelda, conteniendo las ganas de abofetear e insultar al joven.

Shad se impactó al escuchar las palabras de Gracielle, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al saber que la chica a la que había abandonado murió por su culpa, pero muy a su pesar, no tuvo tiempo de derrumbarse, pues sintió que una mano le agitó su hombro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, rápido!

La mujer que le habló de mala manera, era de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello corto y rubio. Shad se dio la vuelta al sentir su presencia y respondió nervioso a su exigencia.

- Lo siento, Ilia. Inmediatamente iremos a buscar un lugar. – respondió, agachando la cabeza.

Ilia observó a las personas frente a ella de manera despectiva, pero especialmente lanzó sus acciones directo a la princesa.

- ¡Vaya, pero si es la princesa Zelda! Así que ella fue amiga de la insignificante que dejaste plantada, ¿verdad?

Zelda se encolerizó al escuchar al Ilia referirse de forma tan grosera a su difunta amiga, pero más furiosa que ella, estaba Gracielle, quien estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima a golpearla, pero su marido la detuvo.

- ¡Cálmate, cariño, guarda la compostura! – exigió, nervioso.

- ¡No te permito que hables así de Salma! Por lo que veo, que tú eres la mujer por la que este infeliz abandonó a nuestra amiga, ¿verdad?

- Así es, le hice un favor a Shad al impedir que se casara con esa ilusa, la muy tonta creyó que él la iba a tomar en serio. – respondió, riéndose.

Gracielle, sin poder controlarse más, alzó la mano para abofetear a Ilia, pero Zelda la detuvo bruscamente.

- ¡No te rebajes a su nivel, Gracielle! No tenemos nada que hablar con esta mujer, ella no le debía fidelidad a nuestra amiga, al que le correspondía eso era a Shad. Ningún hombre te traiciona por culpa de otra, sino por decisión propia, así que es mejor que no perdamos el tiempo en hablar con ella.

- Tienes razón, Zelda, no vale la pena pelear con esta "señorita". – dijo de manera displicente.

Ilia sintió una enorme molestia al ver que la princesa la tomó con poca importancia, aunque también se sorprendió de la manera en como ella manejaba las palabras. Por más enojada que estaba, sabía controlarse.

- A ver princesita, ¿quién te has creído de tomarme a menos? Tu gran título no te da derecho a eso. Todo lo que he dicho es verdad, la tal Salma no fue más que una mujer sin gracia, y la verdad no me sorprende que haya sido tu amiga, pues se ve que tú eres igual o peor que ella.

Link se molestó al ver como la irrespetuosa joven se dirigió a la princesa, así que intervino inmediatamente, defendiéndola.

- ¡Cuida tus palabras, no te permito que te dirijas así a ella! En primer lugar, porque es la princesa de este reino, y en segundo, porque es mi prometida y no toleraré que le faltes el respeto delante mío. – reclamó en tono serio.

Ilia observó detenidamente al joven que se encontraba frente a ella de pies a cabeza, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al notar lo atractivo que era y la hermosa e intensa mirada que poseía. La mujer estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera le importó que Shad estuviera a su lado. Definitivamente, se sintió atraída por el príncipe.

- ¿Así que la princesa es tu prometida? – preguntó con voz pícara.

- Así es. – respondió, seguro.

- Link es el príncipe del reino de Ordon. Él y la princesa se casarán el mes que viene. Precisamente, hoy anunciaron su compromiso al reino. – respondió el marqués.

- Ah… ya veo… pues, felicidades. – respondió, decepcionada.

- Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos de aquí, pues hay personas que esperan felicitar a la pareja. – indicó Gracielle, fastidiada.

Los cuatro jóvenes se retiraron dejando a Ilia y a Shad solos, y fue en ese momento que el joven agarró a su acompañante por los hombros, con brusquedad.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas? – preguntó, furioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Shad? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¡Casi se te salen los ojos al ver al prometido de Zelda!

- No digas tonterías, cariño. – contestó, nerviosa

- Espero que sean tonterías mías. No olvides que por ti dejé a una mujer plantada en el altar, así que por eso me debes fidelidad eterna.

- ¿Veo que aún te afecta el haber dejado a esa poca cosa? – preguntó, enojada.

- No es eso, sólo que… ella está muerta por mi culpa. – respondió, consternado.

- Así es la vida, sin embargo, ella es parte del pasado, pues ahora estás conmigo y debes dedicarte sólo a mí.

Shad se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, no quería confesarle a Ilia que a pesar que estaba a su lado, la culpa por haber lastimado a Salma no lo dejaba en paz, especialmente ahora que sabía que estaba muerta.

- Vamos a buscar un hostal para pasar la noche. – pidió el joven.

- ¿Un hostal? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡No pienso dormir en un hostal de quinta!

- ¡Eso es lo que puedo pagar por ahora, ya no tengo el dinero de antes, Ilia! Lamentablemente, no me fue bien en los negocios que tenía en Villa Kakariko, por esa razón, te pedí que regresemos acá para empezar de nuevo.

- Espero que esta vez las cosas si te resulten, porque del aire no se vive, Shad.

Ilia dejó atrás a Shad, se sentía muy enojada al ver que no tenía dinero para dormir en un lugar más cómodo. Empezaba a hartarse de llevar una vida miserable a su lado… todo lo contrario a lo que vivía la princesa, mucho más ahora que se iba a casar con un hombre tan atractivo y pudiente como Link.

* * *

><p>La fiesta en la ciudadela duró hasta el anochecer, y una vez que esta acabó, los cuatro jóvenes regresaron al palacio, pero antes de dirigirse a dormir, fueron a ver cómo iba la recuperación de la yegua.<p>

Link y Cocu decidieron entrar al establo a revisar al animal, mientras que Zelda y Gracielle los esperaron afuera. Esa oportunidad fue la ideal para que la marquesa le haga una confesión a su amiga.

- Zelda, hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Dime, amiga, ¿de qué se trata?

- Pude notar como la tal Ilia no le quitaba los ojos a Link.

Zelda sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, no entendió por qué tuvo aquella reacción, pero no fue nada agradable para ella.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó, sorprendida.

- Parece que esa tipa se sintió atraída por tu prometido, pues después que él le reclamó que te faltara el respeto, no dejó de mirarlo de arriba a abajo. Ten cuidado con ella, se ve que no tiene buenas intenciones.

Zelda volvió a sentir como su corazón latía sin parar, era una sensación parecida a la que había tenido días atrás, sólo que el miedo era más estremecedor e incómodo. Sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia, pues no había motivos que hagan que ella se sienta así, pues nada la unía a Link más que el compromiso obligado por sus padres.

Después de la confesión de Gracielle, la princesa y su prometido se despidieron del joven matrimonio y caminaron juntos de regreso a sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Link escoltó a su prometida a sus aposentos, durante todo el trayecto estuvieron en completo silencio. Una vez que llegaron, Link se despidió, pero abruptamente se detuvo para hacerle a la princesa una pregunta.<p>

- Zelda, ¿quién era Salma?

La princesa se quedó en silencio varios segundos ante aquella pregunta, era un tema muy doloroso para ella. Sin embargo, decidió contestar.

- Salma era la mejor amiga de Gracielle y mía, estaba comprometida con Shad, el chico que conocimos hoy, pero lamentablemente, él la dejó plantada el mismo día de su boda por huir con esa chica. Ella quedó tan devastada y deprimida con la traición, que se consumió hasta morir.

Link pudo notar la tristeza con la que su prometida narró la trágica historia de Salma, eso lo preocupó en sobremanera.

- Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu amiga. – dijo con seriedad y pena.

- Yo también, yo la vi morir. Es una imagen que no puedo sacar de mí mente. Que caro le costó haber amado a ese hombre.

Link se sorprendió ante la última frase que dijo la princesa, provocando que a su mente venga otra incógnita.

- Zelda, ¿por esa razón es que no crees en el amor?

- Sí. – respondió sin duda.

- Ya veo, puedo entenderlo después de lo que tu amiga sufrió. Bueno, me retiro para que descanses. Hasta ma…

- Espera, Link…

El joven se dio la vuelta al escuchar a su prometida llamarlo, quería saber qué cosa deseaba preguntarle.

- ¿Qué te pareció esa mujer? La tal Ilia… – preguntó, nerviosa.

- ¿Qué me pareció? No te entiendo. – preguntó, confundido.

- Es decir… ¿Qué pensaste de ella apenas la viste?

- Que era una altanera por cómo te faltó el respeto, además, siento que no es una persona sincera.

- Está bien.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – preguntó, extrañado.

- Por nada, simple curiosidad. Que tengas buenas noches, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Zelda…

* * *

><p>Una vez que los jóvenes se encontraban acostados en sus camas, no dejaron de pensar en el día transcurrido. Habían anunciado su compromiso oficialmente y se casarían en un mes. A ambos les pareció imposible cómo su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, pues muy pronto se convertirían en marido y mujer por toda la eternidad.<p>

Después de meditar por varias horas, se entregaron al sueño, sin percatarse que el mes transcurriría más rápido de lo que podían imaginar, y con ello vendría el momento de su eterna unión, la cual estaba predestinada desde tiempos inmemoriales. Un lazo de amor imposible de romper…


	6. Eterna unión

**Capítulo 6: Eterna unión**

Luego de un mes transcurrido, el momento del enlace matrimonial de los príncipes, había llegado. Ya solo faltaba un día para el gran acontecimiento, donde todos los empleados del palacio y otros expertos en el tema, finalizaban los últimos detalles para la celebración, donde se honraría a los recién casados y recibirían todas las bendiciones de las Diosas, en lo que sería su eterna unión.

Esa tarde, la princesa se encontraba en la casa de alta costura del reino para probarse su vestido de novia, junto a ella, estaban su madre y Gracielle.

El semblante de Zelda, no se parecía en lo absoluto al de una novia feliz y dichosa por probarse su vestido, pues se sentía dolida al saber que faltaba menos de un día para unirse en matrimonio a un hombre al que no amaba, ni amaría jamás.

Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en la sala de espera, hasta que la modista le pidió a la joven que pase al probador.

- Buenos días, princesa. Venga conmigo, por favor.

- Buenos días, enseguida voy.

Zelda se levantó siguiendo a la modista y se encerró en el probador por varios minutos…pero una vez que estuvo lista, las cortinas del probador se abrieron mostrándose frente a su madre y amiga.

El vestido de Zelda era color blanco, la parte de arriba estaba ceñida a su figura, era un strapless que mostraba sus hombros descubiertos y estaba forrado del más fino encaje; tenía un seductor pero discreto escote en corte de corazón y el borde del mismo adornado con finos diamantes; la parte de abajo, tenía forma de "A", los bordes de la falda estaban decorados con los mismos diamantes de la parte de arriba y el velo que adornada su cabeza estaba hecho del mismo encaje de la parte de arriba del vestido, este era sostenido por una pequeña corona de oro blanco y zafiros, la corona que la identificaba como princesa de Hyrule.

La reina Celine y Gracielle se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que se veía la princesa, estaban completamente seguras, que deslumbraría con su belleza en el momento de la celebración…

- ¡Por las Diosas, hija mía, estás bellísima! – exclamó emocionada.

- Amiga, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, te ves magnifica.

A pesar de los halagos de su madre y amiga, la princesa no se sentía feliz, reconocía que el vestido era increíblemente hermoso y le quedaba a la perfección, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para cambiar su triste mirada.

- Se ve preciosa, princesa, el vestido le quedó mejor de lo que imaginé. Regresemos al probador para quitárselo, mañana temprano se lo enviaré al castillo.

- Gracias… - respondió con seriedad.

Gracielle pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, luego, observó a la reina, quien a pesar que sonreía, se veía un aire de preocupación en ella. La joven tenía deseos de preguntarle porque obligaba a que su hija se case con alguien a quien no amaba, pero prefirió no incomodarla con sus dudas…

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba en los campos del reino junto a su amigo Cocu, ambos jóvenes, llevaban a una recuperada yegua a su esperada liberación.<p>

- ¡Por fin estás totalmente sana, amiga! Tu recuperación ha sido lenta, pero me alegro de que ya estés mejor. - manifestó el príncipe alegre.

La yegua respondió con alegría a las palabras del joven, pues sabía que él era el responsable de su exitosa mejoría.

Cuando ya se encontraban muy apartados del castillo, Link le quitó las riendas y se despidió del animal apenado.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos, espero que no te olvides de mí y que algún día me visites. ¡Ahora ya eres libre!…Adiós amiga.

El joven se dio la vuelta junto con su amigo para retirarse, pero su paso se detuvo al sentir al animal siguiéndolos.

- Link, la yegua nos está siguiendo. – dijo el marqués sorprendido.

- Talvez está asustada, la ayudaré a animarse a correr.

Link se acercó a la yegua y le dio un ligero golpe para que corra, sin embargo, el animal no se movió ni un poco, más bien sucedió lo contrario, pues esta se acercó más hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasa, amiga? ¿Acaso no quieres irte?

La yegua relinchó con fuerza, como si quisiera indicarle o decirle algo a al joven.

- Link, creo que esta yegua quiere quedarse contigo.

El príncipe se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo y al ver la reacción del animal.

- ¿En serio quieres quedarte conmigo? – preguntó de forma tierna.

La yegua relinchó de forma amistosa al escuchar al joven hablarle con cariño.

- Está bien, a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo, amiga.

La yegua se abalanzó a Link de lo feliz que se sentía al saber que él le había permitido quedarse a su lado.

- Qué bueno que te quedaras con esta hermosa yegua, Link… ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

- Epona…se llamará Epona.

* * *

><p>El gran día por fin había llegado, y en solo unas horas, Link y Zelda unirían sus vidas en matrimonio para toda la vida.<p>

Todo el pueblo había decorado la ciudadela para celebrar el gran acontecimiento. Reyes y nobles de los reinos vecinos habían asistido a acompañar a la pareja en el importante paso que iban a hacer, sobre todo el reino de Ordon, pues no podían faltar al matrimonio del joven soberano de su nación.

* * *

><p>Link estaba terminando de arreglarse en su habitación, se había puesto un traje conformado por una chaqueta negra con finos botones plateados y hombreras del mismo color, un pantalón color crema y una botas en juego con el color de la chaqueta; el peinado que usaba era el habitual de todos los días, solo que peinado un poco para tras y en su cabeza portaba una pequeña corona de oro blanco, el signo que indicaba que era el legítimo príncipe de Ordon.<p>

El joven se encontraba terminando los últimos detalles de su arreglo, y una vez que terminó, su padre tocó la puerta.

- Buenos días ¿Puedo pasar?

- Buenos días, claro que sí, pasa.

El duque entró a la habitación de su hijo y se sintió orgulloso de verlo vestido tan elegante.

- Hijo, te ves muy bien. Estoy emocionado, por fin el gran día ha llegado. - indicó sonriente.

- Gracias, papá…finamente el día llegó. – contestó serio.

El duque Demetrio pudo notar que en los ojos de su hijo se escondía una profunda tristeza, eso lo preocupó enormemente.

- Deberías estar feliz, vas a casarte con una hermosa mujer. ¡Cualquiera quisiera estar en tu lugar! – exclamó enérgico.

- Sé que Zelda es una mujer bellísima, pero sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de este matrimonio, no hay amor que nos una, por esa razón no me siento feliz de casarme.

El duque se quedó en silencio varios minutos, hasta que decidió hacerle a su hijo una pequeña confesión.

- Sabes una cosa…tu alma en su anterior vida hubiera deseado estar en tu presente.

- ¿En mi presente? No entiendo.

- No en todas las eras fuiste de la realeza. El joven que poseía tu alma era de origen humilde, vivió en la época en la que Ordon no era más que un pequeño pueblo. Él y la princesa sufrieron muchísimo para que su amor sea aceptado y no tienes idea, todo lo que tuvo que luchar para que las diferencias sociales no los separen.

Link se quedó impactado al escuchar la confesión de su padre, inexplicablemente sintió una punzada en el pecho al saber que su alma sufrió por amor en su anterior vida.

- Tienes tanta suerte y me da mucha tristeza el ver que a pesar que nada te impide estar junto a Zelda, no te sientas feliz.

- No sé qué decir, papá, la verdad me ha sorprendido lo que me has contado, pero entiende que esto es difícil para mí, no es sencillo amar a alguien a quien no conozco mucho.

- Lo entiendo y no te juzgo, por eso solo quería que sepas que anterior mente las cosas no fueron fáciles para ustedes dos, así que valoren el presente y aprendan a amarse. El amor no es solo un sentimiento, también es una decisión de vida.

Link se quedó analizando la última frase de su padre, se le hacía difícil entender como el amor podía ser una decisión además de un sentimiento. Luego de esa cuestión, una duda invadió su mente, así que inmediatamente pidió a su padre que se la despeje.

- Papá ¿Qué hizo el joven en mi anterior vida para que su amor por la princesa sea aceptado? Debe haber hecho algo muy importante para que hayan terminado juntos.

El duque enmudeció con la pregunta de su hijo, pues sabía que si se la respondía, muchas otras cosas saldrían a la luz, así que trató de evadir el tema.

- No hay tiempo para hablar de eso, apresúrate sino vamos a llegar tarde al templo. – ordenó de manera firme.

Link prefirió no insistir más en la pregunta, así que salió con su padre de la habitación y se dirigieron a la carroza.

* * *

><p>Todos los invitados se encontraban en el Templo de la Luz esperando que la ceremonia inicie. El lugar estaba decorado con fina elegancia y con las más bellas y perfumadas, era una decoración digna para la nobleza.<p>

La ceremonia iba a ser llevaba a cabo por el sabio del templo, Rauru, quien se encontraba en el altar al pie de las Diosas, esperando la llegada de la princesa.

Link se estaba junto a su madre en el altar, se sentía muy nervioso al saber, que en solo momentos, se convertiría en el esposo de Zelda. La duquesa Aitana sintió la ansiedad de su hijo, así de qué manera cariñosa, y lo tomó del brazo para calmarlo.

- Tranquilo, hijo, todo saldrá bien.

- Si, mamá… – respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

- No olvides lo que te dije la última noche que pasamos en Ordon.

- La mente de Link empezó a divagar en su inconsciente, hasta que encontró las palabras a las que se refería su madre _"Entonces si crees en mi…te aseguro que amarás a Zelda…"_

- Confía en mí, Link… - dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de recordar las palabras de su madre, inexplicablemente sus nervios los nervios del príncipe se esfumaron…

- Mamá, ya no me siento tan…

Las palabras del joven, fueron interrumpidas al escuchar el sonido de las trompetas anunciando una llegada. Las puertas del templo se abrieron de par en par dando la bienvenida a la princesa Zelda tomada del brazo de su padre. Todos los invitados enmudecieron al ver lo hermosa que se veía la joven maquillada de una forma tan natural y provocativa, de como portaba su magnífico vestido y su largo cabello castaño recogido en una elegante cola, con unos mechones sueltos a los lados del rostro.

Todos los invitados se quedaron con la boca abierta admirándola, pero nadie se sintió más sorprendido, que el mismo príncipe.

Una vez que padre e hija llegaron al altar, el joven hizo una reverencia al soberano, luego de eso, tomó la mano de su prometida y se la besó.

Link sentía sus piernas temblar al ver a la hermosa novia que tenía frente a él, el rojo de sus mejillas no podía ser ocultado.

- Te ves…tan bella…tan hermosa. – susurró quedándose sin aliento.

Por su parte, Zelda también se ruborizó al ver lo atractivo que se veía su prometido, aunque ella pudo disimular mejor que él su sorpresa.

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.

El joven no dejaba de contemplar a la princesa, se sentía tan hechizado por su belleza, que sin darse cuenta susurró unas involuntarias palabras.

- Que afortunado…

- Link… ¿Dijiste algo?

- No…nada, Zelda.

Link no entendía de donde se originaron las palabras que salieron de su boca, se sintió avergonzado al haberlas dicho, sin embargo, sus pensamientos culposos fueron detenidos por la voz del sabio.

- Nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes…Link, el príncipe de Ordon, y Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule. Es voluntad de las Diosas que las almas de estos jóvenes estén juntas para toda la eternidad…

La ceremonia transcurrió de forma lenta, el sabio empezó relatando el inicio de los tiempos, donde las Diosas de oro crearon al mundo, sobre la importancia del amor y lealtad en el matrimonio y todo lo relacionado a lo mismo…

Después de terminar con su relato, llegó el momento del intercambio de los anillos y los votos matrimoniales.

El marqués Cocu y su esposa Gracielle, caminaron hacia el altar. En sus manos, llevaban un pequeño almohadón donde reposaban los anillos de oro de la pareja…

Link tomó el anillo destinado para Zelda, y ella hizo lo mismo para con su futuro esposo.

Una vez con los anillos en sus manos, el sabio empezó con la declaración de los votos.

- Príncipe Link ¿acepta a la princesa Zelda como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

El joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos meditando su permanente respuesta, su corazón latía rápidamente solo de saber lo que se venía, así que tomó un hondo respiro y respondió a la pregunta del sabio.

- Si…acepto.

- Princesa Zelda… ¿acepta al príncipe Link como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Zelda no sabía que responder, se sentía muy deshonesta al hacer semejante juramento sin sentir amor por su prometido. Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas debido a la tensión, así que dejando sus sentimientos de lado, suspiró de forma profunda y dio su forzado veredicto.

- Si…acepto.

Luego de que la pareja finalizó sus votos, se colocaron mutuamente los anillos en sus dedos anulares izquierdos…

- Las Diosas han bendecido su unión y en el nombre de ellas, los declaro marido y mujer. Ahora, sellen su eterna alianza con un beso.

Los recién casados se impactaron en sobremanera al escuchar las palabras del sabio, no habían analizado el detalle, de que siempre los votos matrimoniales se sellaban con un beso; no sabían que hacer; todos los presentes los observaban ansiosos esperando el acto.

Zelda, sin poder contenerse, empezó a temblar ligeramente mientras apretaba su ramo de flores. Link, al observar los nervios de su esposa, la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

- Zelda, hagámoslo…

- Link, yo…

- Sé que esto es difícil, pero debemos hacerlo. Nuestros padres…todos nos están observando.

Zelda agachó la cabeza sonrojada, estaba nerviosa por la confesión que le iba a hacer a su esposo.

- Este… será mi primer beso.

- Comprendo, estoy en tu misma situación. – indicó apenado.

Zelda se sorprendió al saber que Link jamás había besado a nadie, pues pensaba que un hombre tan atractivo como él, habría besado antes a muchas mujeres, pero las cosas eran diferentes, pues el joven estaba en la misma situación que ella.

- Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada… - susurró el joven.

Zelda obedeció a su esposo y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente Link levantó el velo que la cubría, acarició su rostro con delicadeza para calmarla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios…

La pareja mantuvo sus labios unidos por varios segundos, el corazón de ambos latía aceleradamente, pues inconscientemente, no querían que el beso termine. Ese contacto tan íntimo, hizo que sus cuerpos sean cubiertos por una ráfaga de sensaciones nuevas, desconocidas e inexplicablemente agradables…

Luego de que se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sus rostros estaban totalmente sonrojados. Zelda se sentía tan impactada, que no pudo evitar que una lágrima caiga de sus ojos, pero Link la tomó con sus dedos antes de que caiga al suelo.

- Tranquila, ya pasó todo… - la animó sonriendo.

- Gracias, Link… - dijo sonrojada.

Todo el templo aplaudió alegremente con la tierna escena del beso. Los soberanos estaban dichosos de que por fin sus hijos se hubieran casado; incluso la reina y la duquesa, no pudieron contener las lágrimas de la felicidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos los invitados llegaron a la elegante recepción que se daría en el palacio, el rey indicó que los recién casados bailarían un tema musical, antes de dar inicio de la celebración.<p>

Los príncipes se sorprendieron al enterarse de que tendrían que bailar, pero debido a las miradas de los invitados, decidieron no indagar más en el tema y hacerlo.

Los recién casados, se acercaron al centro de la pista de baile, Link y Zelda se hicieron una respectiva reverencia y luego el joven le tendió la mano a su esposa para iniciar el acto…y en pocos segundos, el sublime sonido de los violines y el piano, se hizo presente en el ambiente…

La pareja bailó una balada llamada "El reencuentro de las almas". Ellos no conocían el origen de dicha canción, pero según la leyenda, la balada fue escrita hace miles de años por la Diosa Hylia. La antigua deidad, se la dedicó al Héroe elegido una vez que este murió en sus brazos, pues en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que muy pronto, sus almas se reencontrarían en una nueva vida para no separarse nunca más…

Mientras la pareja bailaba, no pudieron evitar sentirse extraños, por alguna razón la balada se les hacía familiar, pues esta provocaba que en sus corazones nazca una calidez agradable, a pesar que era la primera vez que la escuchaban…

Una vez que finalizaron su baile, todo el público presente aplaudió eufórico, y luego, Duque Demetrio dio inicio a la celebración…

* * *

><p>La celebración duró hasta el anochecer, y una vez que esta se terminó, una carroza llevó a los recién casados a una majestuosa cabaña en el Lago Hylia.<p>

Durante el viaje al lago, ninguno de los dos se dijo palabra alguna, pues las emociones del día y noche transcurridos, aun los tenían muy nerviosos y confundidos, pues les costaba asimilar que ya estaban casados y que ahora sus vidas estarían unidas para siempre.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la carroza se retiró, los jóvenes entraron a la cabaña y se dirigieron a su habitación, que para sorpresa de ellos, estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidas por la cama y velas aromáticas en el suelo, haciendo que de la misma, se perciba un ambiente totalmente íntimo y romántico.<p>

- ¿Quién hizo esto? - preguntó el joven sonrojado.

- Deben haber sido las doncellas, ahora entiendo porque muchas de ellas se ausentaron el día de hoy. – respondió ruborizada.

Zelda observó el escenario horrorizada, pues sabía perfectamente lo que venía, debía cumplir sus obligaciones de esposa con Link y entregarse a é completamente. La joven no supo cómo reaccionar en ese instante, así que rápidamente corrió hacia el baño y se encerró a llorar en silencio…

Link, por su parte, se sentía avergonzado, pues también estaba nervioso por lo que venía y no tenía idea de cómo iba a afrontarlo.

Después de varios minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió y el príncipe se sobresaltó en sobremanera al ver a su esposa vestida con una pequeña bata color blanca con encaje en el escote y mostrando sus voluptuosas piernas. El joven no pudo evitar deleitarse observándola de pies a cabeza, estaba impactado con esa imagen tan excitante frente a sus ojos, pues la princesa se veía increíblemente hermosa sus ojos.

Por otra parte, la princesa se sentía asustada, tenía la mirada agachada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, así que el príncipe, al notar eso, se acercó a ella.

- Zelda… - susurró ruborizado.

- No te preocupes, ahora que soy tu esposa se cuál es mi lugar y estoy dispuesta a cumplir contigo como mujer. – dijo fingiendo seguridad, sin poder evitar que una lágrima resbale de su mejilla.

Zelda empezó a bajarse una de las tiras de su bata para dar inicio al acto marital, pero la mano de su esposo la detuvo rápidamente.

- No lo hagas…

La princesa se quedó sorprendida al ver la reacción del príncipe, no se esperó ese actuar por parte de él.

- Link…

- No es tu obligación entregarte a mí, se las circunstancias en las que nos casamos y por esa razón no pienso obligarte a nada. Iré a dormir a la habitación de al lado, que descanses. – indicó nervioso.

El joven se dio la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación, pero una vez que tocó la manija de la puerta, la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

- Link… ¿En serio no lo deseas? – preguntó asustada.

Sin darse la vuelta, el príncipe respondió a la pregunta de su esposa.

- Solo te voy a decir que cualquier hombre desearía estar en los brazos de una mujer tan bella como tú, pero no deseo forzarte a nada. Hasta mañana.

Una vez que el príncipe salió de la habitación, Zelda se quedó totalmente sorprendida. Nunca en su vida creyó que un hombre toleraría algo tan inaceptable, como que su esposa no cumpla con él íntimamente, y mucho menos en su noche de bodas.

Fue en ese momento, que la princesa, se dio cuenta de que Link era alguien muy especial…


	7. Ser buenos amigos

**Capítulo 7: Ser buenos amigos**

Link entró a su cuarto completamente agitado, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su corazón latía fuertemente. Se sentía tan sofocado, que se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y se arrancó la corbata que tenía por dentro.

La imagen de Zelda, vestida de forma tan provocativa, lo había desequilibrado en sobremanera, jamás en su vida se había sentido así frente a una mujer, sobre todo, ante una tan hermosa y atractiva como su esposa…

El calor seguía en aumento y apoderándose del cuerpo del joven, así que rápidamente entró al baño y se dio una larga ducha de agua helada, antes de irse a dormir…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Zelda salió de su habitación para desayunar, y al llegar al comedor, se encontró con Link. Ambos jóvenes se miraron avergonzados, pues recordaron la peculiar situación que pasaron la noche anterior.<p>

La princesa desvío su mirada a la mesa y grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que encima de esta, había una gran variedad de comida.

- Buenos días, Zelda…

- Buenos días, Link, ¿los sirvientes trajeron todo esto?

- No, lo preparé yo mismo. – admitió con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ¡No imaginaba que supieras cocinar! – respondió sorprendida.

Link se acercó a la silla de su esposa y la retiró indicándole que se siente, mientras que ella, sonrojada, se sentó en la misma.

- Aprendí a cocinar en mi adolescencia, la verdad lo hacía a espaldas de mis padres, pues ellos decían que esa no era una actividad para un príncipe, así que a escondidas les pedía a los sirvientes me enseñaran. Hubo ocasiones en las que me descubrían y se enojaban conmigo, pero al final, ya dejaban de reprenderme por eso.

- Vaya…me siento sorprendida, la verdad yo también hubiera querido aprender a cocinar, solo que mis padres jamás me lo permitieron, aprendí a hacer algunos postres a escondidas de ellos pero aparte de eso no se preparar nada más.

- Cocinar no es nada difícil, y si tú lo deseas, te puedo enseñar. Ahora que eres mi esposa, no habrá nadie que te lo prohíba.

Link se sonrojó enormemente al haberse dado cuenta de la palabra que salió de su boca, era la primera vez que se refería a la princesa como "su esposa". Zelda, por su parte, se sintió nerviosa al escucharlo llamarla así, pues para ella, esa palabra tenía un peso enorme sobre sus hombros.

El príncipe se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la joven, así que trató de cambiar el tema para animarla.

- Será mejor que comas, espero que te guste.

- Gracias…

Los jóvenes empezaron a desayunar, mientras lo hacían, Link no le quitaba la vista a su esposa, era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos y conversaban de un tema en particular. Cuando le dijo que le iba a enseñar a cocinar, le nació un fuerte deseo de enseñarle a la joven mucha más cosas del mundo.

- Esta delicioso, muchas gracias. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- No agradezcas, lo hice con mucho gusto.

Por primera vez, Zelda le sonreía de manera cálida, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado al verla así, pues ella siempre demostró ser amable, pero distante con todos, especialmente con él.

- Zelda, nuestra lun… nuestra ausencia en el palacio será por un mes. Aparte de estar en esta cabaña, ¿qué más deseas hacer? – preguntó ruborizado.

- Hagamos lo que tú creas conveniente, prefiero no opinar en eso.

- Quiero que aprendas a confiar en mí, no te avergüences de decirme lo que quieres. Dime, ¿qué es lo que más has deseado hacer en tu vida?

- La verdad, siempre he deseado conocer Hyrule en tu totalidad. Mis padres me han protegido tanto, que no me han permitido salir más allá de los rincones del castillo.

- Entonces, me gustaría que viajes conmigo por el reino.

Zelda se sonrojó al escuchar la propuesta de su esposo, pues jamás había viajado a solas con un hombre.

- Link, yo…

- Tómalo como unas vacaciones, al igual que yo, has de estar hostigada de tantas responsabilidades en el castillo. Viajemos juntos y conozcamos lugares nuevos, además, de esa forma podremos conocernos mejor. Si estamos casados, tratemos de llevarnos bien y ser buenos amigos. ¿Qué dices?

Zelda se quedó en silencio varios minutos y analizó cada una de las palabras del príncipe…después de meditarlo un rato, le informó su decisión.

- Está bien, acepto irme de viaje contigo.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que Zelda, aceptó viajar con él.

- Me alegro que hayas aceptado, apenas terminemos de comer, iremos al castillo a preparar una carroza y a avisarle a nuestros padres.

- Link, preferiría que no vayamos en la carroza, es demasiado ostentosa y no deseo llamar la atención.

- ¿Entonces como viajaremos? – preguntó extrañado.

- No lo sé…pero no quiero ir en la carroza. – indicó incómoda.

Link se quedó pensando unos momentos, hasta que a su mente llegó una inusual, pero buena idea.

- ¿Y si viajamos en Epona?

- ¿Epona? – preguntó extrañada.

- Cierto, ayer con la boda no tuve tiempo de contarte. Hace dos días, Cocu y yo llevamos a la pradera a la yegua para liberarla, pero no quiso irse porque prefirió quedarse a mi lado, así que le puse ese nombre.

- Me alegro mucho, desde que la yegua llegó al palacio, no dejaste de cuidarla.

- Es un hermoso animal. ¿Te parece si viajamos en ella?

- No es mala idea, lo que me preocupa es como llevaremos nuestras cosas.

- No te preocupes por eso, compraré lo que necesitemos en el viaje. Será divertido aventurarnos de esa forma.

- Gracias… - respondió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Los recién casados, regresaron al palacio a informar a sus padres sobre su viaje, y una vez que llegaron, se encontraron con Cocu y Gracielle.<p>

- Hola, chicos, pensé que estarían aun en su luna de miel. – preguntó la marquesa.

- Hola, es que regresamos porque hemos decidido irnos de viaje por el reino. Cocu, por favor, ayúdame a alistar a Epona.

- ¿Viajarás en la yegua? – preguntó el marqués alarmado.

- Si, amigo, es que Zelda desea que viajemos en ella. Con una carroza, llamaríamos mucho la atención.

- ¡Te entiendo, a las esposas es imposible no complacerlas! – afirmó riéndose.

Link se sonrojó enormemente al escuchar a su amigo, pero sus palabras eran ciertas, pues inexplicablemente, tenía deseos de complacer a la princesa.

Link y Cocu, se dirigieron a las caballerizas a preparar a Epona para el viaje, mientras que sus esposas, se quedaron solas.

- Zelda, ¿cómo te fue ayer? –preguntó ansiosa.

- ¿Ayer?

- Sí, ayer. ¿Cómo te fue en…?

- No te entiendo, ¿cómo me tenía que ir?

- A lo que me refiero es que… ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Link?...tú y él a solas.

La princesa se quedó en silencio al entender la pregunta de su amiga, luego de eso, se animó a contarle la verdad.

- Gracielle, ayer no pasó nada entre nosotros.

- ¿En serio? Pero si eres su esposa, hubiera sido lo más normal.

- Si, lo se…en realidad, yo estaba muy asustada por tener que estar con Link íntimamente, tu sabes que yo jamás he estado con un hombre de esa manera, sin embargo, me disponía a cumplir con mi deber de esposa y convertirme en su mujer, pero al final se portó tan comprensivo, que no me presionó a nada.

- ¡Qué sorprendente! Se ve que Link es todo un caballero, no cualquier hombre acepta eso y mucho menos en su noche de bodas. – contestó admirada.

- Entre nosotros no hay amor, así que pienso que no debe haber lamentado el no haberse acostado conmigo. – indicó incómoda.

- Zelda, es un hombre, no tengo ninguna duda que él hubiera querido pasar la noche contigo, pero también es respetuoso, por eso no te exigió nada.

- No lo sé…creo que jamás estaré lista para eso. – aseguró frustrada.

- Si no estás lista, estoy segura que él jamás te presionará. Entregarte a alguien es algo muy especial, por eso debe ser con la persona a la que ames. Te lo digo yo, la primera vez que Cocu y yo hicimos el amor, fue una experiencia maravillosa, no me imagino en brazos de otro hombre que no sea él. – contó sonrojada.

- Es porque entre ustedes si hay amor, pero mi caso es distinto…

- ¿En serio no te atrae su esposo? Es un hombre demasiado apuesto, y después de cómo se comportó contigo anoche, se ve que es muy amable y comprensivo. ¡Me sorprende que no te produzca ningún sentimiento!

La princesa se sonrojó enormemente ante la pregunta de su amiga, pero trató de disimularlo.

- Yo…no te negaré que Link es un hombre muy atractivo y también me sorprendió su conducta de ayer, pero prefiero que mejor nos llevemos como amigos. Tú sabes que mi corazón está cerrado para enamorarme, no depende de mí.

Gracielle prefirió no hablar más del tema y no presionar más a su amiga, pues sabía, que no daría su brazo a torcer.

Las jóvenes siguieron conversando de otro tema, hasta que llegaron sus respectivos esposos.

- Ya Epona está lista, vamos a ver a nuestros padres. – afirmó animado.

- Está bien. – respondió la princesa sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que los jóvenes entraron al palacio se encontraron con los cuatro soberanos en la salida del mismo.<p>

- Hola, chicos, creí que estarían en su luna de miel en el lago Hylia. ¿Por qué han regresado tan pronto? – preguntó en rey extrañado.

- Buenos días, rey, el motivo de nuestro regreso, es porque hemos decidido irnos de viaje. Me gustaría que Zelda conozca el reino más a fondo.

- ¡Me parece bien! Ordenaré que preparen la carroza para ustedes.

- Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, pues iremos en mi yegua.

El rey se quedó espantado, de escuchar que su yerno, llevaría a su hija de viaje en una insegura yegua.

- Pe…pero, ¿cómo vas a llevar a mi hija en una yegua?, ¡es muy peligroso!

- Papá, yo le pedí a Link que viajemos en ella, la carroza es demasiado llamativa y no quiero que todo el mundo esté atento a nosotros. – indicó seria.

- Eso no lo voy a…

El rey guardó silencio, cuando sintió que la mano de su esposa le apretó su brazo.

- Cariño, respeta la decisión de ellos. Zelda ya no está bajo tu tutela, ahora es su esposo el que debe velar por ella. Así que si ellos quieren viajar en la yegua, tú no debes intervenir en eso.

- Pero, es que…

El rey agachó la cabeza consternado por las palabras de su esposa, pero estas eran ciertas, ahora que Link era el esposo de su hija, ya no podía decidir sobre ella de esa forma.

- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, rey, los pueblos a los que iremos no están muy lejos y hay bastantes hoteles donde pasar la noche. Si ella llega a necesitar algo, no tenga duda que se lo daré inmediatamente. Le aseguro que nada malo le pasara a Zelda.

- Está bien, hijo… - respondió apenado.

La princesa entró al castillo para alistar sus cosas para el viaje, seguida de los reyes, mientras tanto, Link se quedó junto a sus padres.

- Veo que ahora harás lo que siempre has soñado. - dijo el duque en tono serio.

- ¿No entiendo a qué te refieres, papá? – preguntó extrañado.

- Toda la vida has soñado aventurarte y conocer nuevos lugares, ahora no solo lo harás realidad, sino que también arrastrarás a tu mujer en eso.

- No tiene nada de malo, solo será por un mes. Zelda es mi esposa y debe ir a donde yo voy. Me pediste que me comprometa con mi deber con las Diosas y eso es lo que hago, además ella también tiene deseos de viajar.

- Pero, ¿por qué en la yegua? ¡Pensé que ya la habías liberado!

- Si la liberé, pero al final Epona quiso quedarse a mi lado.

Los duques se quedaron pasmados al escuchar el nombre de la yegua.

- ¿Epona?, ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre? – preguntó la duquesa.

- No lo sé, mamá, solo se me ocurrió. Bueno, ahora con su permiso, voy a alistar mis cosas para el viaje. - dijo sonriendo.

Link se retiró del lugar dejando a sus padres totalmente sorprendidos.

- Cariño, le puso a su yegua Epona, igual que el corcel legendario. – mencionó la duquesa.

- Lo sé, querida, eso me impactó mucho.

- ¿Sera que está recuperando sus recuerdos?

- Puede ser, pero solo espero que por el momento, recuerde las cosas que son agradables.

* * *

><p>Link salió del palacio junto con su esposa y los reyes. Sus padres aún se encontraban en el mismo lugar, esperándolo.<p>

- Bueno, ahora si nos vamos. No se preocupen por nosotros, en un mes regresaremos. – dijo el joven animado.

- Espera, hijo, mañana tu padre y yo regresaremos a Ordon, así que cuando vuelvas, ya no nos encontrarás. – contó la duquesa apenada.

Link se sintió entristecido de que ahora se despediría de sus padres, era la primera vez que se separaba de ellos y no volverían a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

El joven se acercó hacia su madre y la abrazó profundamente.

- Cuídate mucho, Link…por favor. - dijo sollozando.

- Tranquila, mamá, me cuidaré y prometo ir a visitarlos.

Link dejó de abrazar a su madre, para inmediatamente hacer lo mismo con su padre.

- Cuídate, hijo, espero que la vida de casado te haga mantener la cordura y no ser tan impulsivo.

- ¡Basta, papá! No me hagas quedar mal delante de mis suegros. Sabes muy bien que se cómo comportarme. – dijo avergonzado.

- Lo sé, pero a veces me preocupas. Ten cuidado en ese viaje y no permitas que nada malo le pase a tu esposa.

- No te preocupes, protegeré a Zelda con mi propia vida si es necesario. – afirmó seguro.

Mientas Link abrazaba a su padre, no pudo evitar el sentirse extraño al haber dicho que protegería a su esposa con su vida, pero inexplicablemente, eso fue lo que le nació en ese momento. La princesa, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo.

Los reyes también abrazaron a su hija y se despidieron de ella con nostalgia.

- Buen viaje, mi pequeña, así ya estés casada, nunca dejarás de serlo. – dijo el rey.

- Yo lo sé, papá, no te preocupes, nos veremos muy pronto. – respondió cálidamente.

Después de despedirse, los jóvenes se alejaron de sus padres y salieron del palacio junto con Epona.

Zelda pudo ver la tristeza de su esposo al separarse de los duques, se sintió muy dolida al verlo así.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la pareja llegó a la ciudadela, Link se detuvo sobresaltado de manera inexplicada.<p>

- ¡No puede ser! Zelda, espérame aquí, se me olvida llevar algo muy importante.

El príncipe se alejó de su esposa y empezó a correr rápidamente por la ciudadela.

Antes de girar una esquina para llegar al palacio, el joven se chocó fuertemente con otra persona.

- Lo lamento, no me di cuenta. Permítame ayudarle, por favor.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde…?

Link se sorprendió al ver que la persona con la que se había chocado, era Ilia.

- Pero si eres tú, príncipe Link… ¡que grata sorpresa! – dijo con mirada picara.

- Buenos días, Ilia, de verdad lamento haberme chocado contigo, es que estoy apurado.

Ilia no pudo evitar acortar la distancia con el joven y le rozó sus dedos en el rostro de manera atrevida.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tan apurado?

El joven no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con el acercamiento de Ilia, así que cuidadosamente, le retiró la mano.

- Me voy de viaje con mi esposa, ella me está esperando. – indicó serio.

- Ah cierto…ya te casaste con la princesa. - refutó en tono molesto.

- Así es. Bueno, ahora si me retiro, debo partir cuanto antes.

Ilia sintió un enorme enojo al ver que la princesa se iría de viaje con su atractivo esposo, mientras ella, solo debía conformarse con caminar por la ciudadela.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link encontró lo que buscaba, regresó hacia donde se encontraba su esposa.<p>

- ¿Una espada?

- Si, la llevaré por si acaso alguien nos quiera atacar. Creo que ya tenemos todo listo, así que es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

Link se trepó a su yegua y ayudó a su esposa a subir sentándola detrás de él.

- Abrázate a mi espalda, iremos un poco rápido para que la noche no nos caiga encima.

Zelda obedeció a su esposo y se abrazó a él. Inexplicablemente, sintió una calidez agradable al tener contacto con él, era una sensación extrañamente familiar para ella…

* * *

><p>Ilia observaba furiosa a la pareja alejándose de la ciudadela, sentía una envidia enorme por la princesa por estar con su esposo.<p>

- ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan simplona como ella, esté con un hombre tan fascinante y adinerado? ¡Definitivamente no lo merece!

- Claro que no lo merece, él debe ser para usted…

La joven se volteó asustada al escuchar una extraña voz detrás de ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos? – reclamó enojada.

La persona que le habló a Ilia, era un hombre alto, cubierto por una capucha negra, y por esa razón, no podía visualizar bien de quien se trataba.

- Soy un hechicero, y pude notar que le gusta mucho el príncipe de Ordon.

- ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Déjame en paz!

Ilia empezó a caminar delante del hechicero, pero este la detuvo y le colocó un papel en sus manos.

- Si usted desea, yo puedo hacer que ese joven sea completamente suyo. En este papel, está anotada mi dirección. Si se anima, visíteme y le ayudaré a conseguir lo que quiere.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues no tengo dinero para pagarte, lo siento.

- No tiene por qué pagarme, pienso ayudarle sin ningún interés, solo debe limitarse a escuchar mis consejos para que el joven caiga rendido a sus pies.

Ilia se quedó pensando en las palabras del extraño hombre, pero prefirió no responderle y se fue.

Mientras se retiraba, pudo escuchar al hechicero hablar una vez más, en voz baja.

- _Cuando se decida, acuda a mí. No se arrepentirá…_


	8. Más allá del deseo

**Capítulo 8: Más allá del deseo**

Link y Zelda ya estaban muy apartados del castillo de Hyrule, en ese momento, se encontraban caminado con la yegua en un frondoso bosque, dicha vegetación, pertenecía a la región de Farone.

Link conocía perfectamente esa región, pues en dicho lugar, su familia tenía una cabaña que habitaban en el verano desde que él era niño.

- ¿Esta es la región de Farone, verdad? – preguntó la princesa.

- Así es, Zelda, quise traerte aquí primero, porque es un lugar precioso lleno de flores y animales silvestres, además este lugar guarda recuerdos de mi infancia, aquí venía con mis padres en el verano y habitábamos una cabaña que perteneció a mis abuelos, los antiguos duques de Ordon.

- Me gusta este lugar, se ve que es muy tranqui...

La conversación de la pareja, fue interrumpida por unas flechas que cayeron frente a la yegua, causando que esta, se espante enormemente.

- ¡Calma, Epona! – gritó alarmado.

Detrás de ellos, aparecieron tres bokoblins, con grandes espadas, arcos y flechas; tenían todas las intenciones de atacar a los jóvenes.

En príncipe enfurecido, se bajó de Epona, desvainó su espada para enfrentarlos e impedir que le hagan daño a su esposa.

- ¡No, Link! - rogó angustiada.

- ¡No te bajes de la yegua, Zelda! yo me encargaré de ellos. – ordenó con ímpetu.

Link se puso en guardia y empezó a pelar con los monstruos, al principio fue muy sencillo golpearlos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, estos aumentaban sus fuerzas...

El príncipe se sentía preocupado, temía que algunos de esos indeseables seres lastimen a la princesa. A pesar que no tenía ni un rasguño, se sentía agotado, pues el viaje había sido demasiado pesado, sobre todo para él, que era el que llevaba las riendas del corcel de forma atenta…

Sin tenerlo previsto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, uno de los bokoblins ya se estaba lanzando encima de él con su espada con la intención de aniquilarlo…

Link cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que una barrera de luz lo estaba protegiendo…y al darse la vuelta, pudo descubrir a la persona responsable de dicha protección.

- Zelda… - dijo con voz ahogada.

La princesa estaba haciendo un peculiar movimiento de sus dedos para proteger a su esposo de los ataques, luego, sacó de su bolso un arco y una flecha, y atacó a los monstruos ahuyentándolos del lugar…

Una vez que los bokoblins se marcharon, Zelda esfumó la barrera de luz y se acercó a su esposo para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada.

Link no podía inmutar palabra, su rostro estaba pálido al ver lo que su esposa fue capaz de hacer.

- Zelda… ¿Qué…qué fue eso? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó entrecortado.

La princesa agachó la cabeza avergonzada, y con dificultad, le respondió su pregunta.

- Eso fue magia…

- ¿Magia?

- Sí, yo nací con este don, solo que lo he mantenido en secreto, pues mi padre, por alguna extraña razón, me prohibió que lo practique; lo mismo pasa con el arco y la flecha, desde niña mostré un enorme interés por aprender a usarlos, pero también me fue prohibido, así que a escondidas, empecé a practicarlo hasta que mejoré mucho mi técnica.

- ¿Practicabas sola? ¿Sin un instructor?

- Así es, extrañamente jamás necesité uno, desde que tomé un arco y una flecha por primera vez, sentí que ya sabía usar esa arma, talvez así como heredé el don de la magia, también pasó lo mismo con mi habilidad del tiro con arco.

Link estaba impactado, jamás se imaginó que su esposa escondía tan misteriosos secretos.

- Lamento no haberte dicho que traje el arco y las flechas, pero preferí no decirte nada para evitar que me descubras, y ahora que sabes mi secreto, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Mi intención era que jamás te enteres, pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como esos monstruos te hacían daño.

El joven se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, hasta que asintió con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, Zelda, juro no mencionar a nadie sobre esto. Te agradezco mucho el que me hayas salvado.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. – respondió sonriente.

- La cabaña está a unos pasos de aquí, vamos hacia allá.

Link y Zelda caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta atravesar unos arbustos, y detrás de estos, se encontraba a la cabaña de la familia del príncipe. Esta era una gran casa construida con los más finos materiales, pero al mismo tiempo, conservaba una decoración rústica y acogedora sin perder la elegancia.

- ¡Es hermoso este lugar!… - exclamó la princesa.

- Gracias, espero que te sientas cómoda estando aquí.

Una vez que entraron, acomodaron sus cosas y Link le mostró a Zelda todos los rincones de la cabaña para finalmente llevarla a su habitación.

- Esta es la habitación matrimonial, es la que mis padres usaban cuando veníamos. Aquí dormirás durante los días que permanezcamos en esta región.

- No puedo aceptar esto, Link, esta cabaña es tuya y por lo tanto mereces el mejor lugar.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Tú eres una dama y mereces lo más cómodo. No te preocupes por mí, yo dormiré en mi habitación, la que siempre usaba al venir aquí. Me retiró para que descanses, buenas noches. – dijo de forma cálida.

- Gracias, buenas noches. – respondió ruborizada.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link entró a su cuarto se metió a la ducha, y mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, recordó todo lo que ocurrió ese día. Los secretos de su ahora esposa, lo tenían completamente impresionado; desde el día en que la conoció, sintió que Zelda le provocaba una enorme curiosidad, tenia deseos de descubrir cada parte de su esencia y cada misterio que escondía. Definitivamente, le parecía una mujer sumamente interesante.<p>

* * *

><p>Zelda se levantó esa mañana con un buen semblante, la comodidad de la cama matrimonial, la había reconfortado en sobremanera.<p>

Al salir del cuarto, pudo notar que su esposo no estaba por ninguna parte, así que se imaginó que aún seguía dormido. Lentamente, se acercó a su cuarto y pudo notar que la puerta estaba entre abierta, y una vez que se asomó, se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones era acertadas…

Link dormía plácidamente en su cama, tenía el torso totalmente descubierto y sus cabellos estaban más alborotados de lo normal. Zelda se sonrojó enormemente ante dicha escena, jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre semidesnudo y mucho menos se imaginó, que detrás de los formales trajes del joven, se escondía tan bien formado cuerpo, y todo eso se complementaba, con el semblante dulce y seductor que su esposo mostraba al dormir.

Zelda sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de diversas emociones y sensaciones ante dicha escena, así que inmediatamente, cerró la puerta del cuarto y caminó hasta la sala a sentarse en uno de los muebles, para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Luego de unos minutos, a pesar que su corazón ya no estaba tan acelerado, aún se sentía inquieta, así que decidió que lo mejor era salir a caminar un poco y respirar aire fresco, para calmarse completamente.

* * *

><p>La princesa caminó por el frondoso bosque, se sentía maravillada por todo lo que veía. El día anterior había llegado por la noche, por esa razón, no pudo visualizar cada detalle del lugar, pero esa mañana, pudo darse cuenta de lo hermoso que la rodeaba; varias flores y animales formaban parte del hermoso paisaje, pájaros cantando y pequeñas ardillas guardando nueces en sus pequeñas madrigueras. Un espectáculo digno de admirar.<p>

Caminó varios pasos, hasta que llegó a un hermoso manantial con una cascada. La joven se acercó hacia el lugar y se sacó los zapatos para mojarse los pies, y al sentir el contacto del agua en su piel, se estremeció enormemente. En ese momento, tuvo deseos de sentir tan deliciosa sensación de una manera más profunda, así que siguiendo un impulso, verificó que no haya nadie alrededor y se quitó la ropa para sumergirse en las reconfortantes aguas.

* * *

><p>Link se levantó de su cama sumamente cansado, pues el viaje del día anterior y la pelea con los bokoblins, lo habían dejado totalmente agotado. Vio el reloj en la mesita junto a su cama, y al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, se sintió totalmente avergonzado, ya que no quería que su acompañante, piense que era un desconsiderado al dormir tanto.<p>

Una vez que se vistió, se sorprendió al ver la puerta del cuarto de su esposa abierta y la cama tendida. La buscó por todos los rincones de la casa, pero no la encontró.

- _¿Dónde habrá ido Zelda?_ – se preguntó preocupado.

Al salir de la cabaña, pudo notar que en el suelo había unas huellas, en ese momento se imaginó que se trataban de los pasos de su esposa, así que decidió seguirlos y descubrir donde se encontraba

* * *

><p>El joven siguió la dirección de las huellas sigilosamente, y a medida que iba caminando, escuchaba el sonido de la cascada, y a su vez, percibía un hechizante aroma…<p>

- _Que olor tan exquisito…_ - pensó ensimismado, cerrando los ojos.

El aroma que emanaba el ambiente, era el de perfumadas rosas, extrañamente esa esencia se le hacía familiar, pero nunca la había sentido de forma tan concentrada.

Se dejó llevar por el maravilloso aroma, hasta que llegó a la cascada, luego de aquello, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas desplomado, al ver la escena frente a sus ojos…

Ahí se encontraba su esposa, completamente desnuda disfrutando de la caída del agua en su cuerpo, el príncipe se sintió impactado e indefenso ante tal imagen, mientras sus mejillas ardían en extremo. Por primera vez, descubrió lo que era ver a una mujer desnuda, pero más que eso, le impactó ver a la dueña de dicho cuerpo, quien estaba tan encantada en su ritual de purificación, que se había olvidado de su pudor…

Link observó cada detalle de su cuerpo, sus bien proporcionados y apetecibles pechos mezclados con sus mojados cabellos castaños, sus exuberantes curvas, dignas de una diosa y el rostro de placer infinito de ella, al recibir el impacto del agua sobre sí misma.

Su conciencia le decía al joven que debía retirarse, que no era correcto observarla sin su permiso, pero al mismo tiempo, no deseaba irse, quería deleitarse con tan sublime espectáculo y memorizar cada rincón del maravilloso cuerpo desnudo frente a él…

De repente, a su mente vino una imagen estremecedora; sentía deseos de compartir ese momento con ella, de quitarse la ropa y descubrir juntos que hay un placer más intenso que el agua rozar sus cuerpos, tenía deseos de tocarla y ser tocado por primera vez, de recorrer con su boca cada rincón de su esposa y provocar que tiemble entera en sus brazos, debido al extraordinario placer incontenible.

A medida que el joven se deleitaba con sus fantasías, paulatinamente reemplazó sus ardientes deseos por vergüenza. Se sintió lo más vil y sucio al desear de esa forma a una mujer tan pura como ella, recordó lo vulnerable que la vio la noche que iba a entregarse a él sin quejarse, en ese momento, a pesar de sus deseos de hacerla suya, sintió un enorme interés de protección hacia ella, sin embargo, al verla en forma tan seductora en el manantial, protegerla no era lo único que aspiraba.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la cabaña para tratar de calmar su cuerpo, después de semejante alboroto de emociones.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días y la convivencia entre los jóvenes se hizo más cercana, salían juntos a caminar por el bosque, mientras conversaban sobre temas agradables. Desde la escena de la cascada, Link no permitió que su esposa vuelva a salir sola, tenía miedo que si se bañaba de nuevo en el manantial, otro hombre la observe, pues solo de imaginar que otro se deleitara con la desnudez de ella, inexplicablemente, lo retorcía por dentro, además, no quería exponerla a que alguien la lastime ,ya que a pesar de que el joven observó la sensualidad que irradió mientras se bañaba, también analizó la inocencia que latía dentro de su alma sin malicia, esas cualidades no las vería otro hombre, simplemente sentiría lujuria y querría profanar sus encantadores secretos sin importarle nada, y él… no iba a permitir eso por nada del mundo.<p>

Todas las noches, al príncipe le costaba conciliar el sueño, se sentía aterrorizado, pues estaba descubriendo que su cuerpo no era el único en reaccionar al ver a su esposa, también lo empezaba a hacer su corazón. El sentimiento que se formada en su alma, no era un simple deseo de protección o empatía, no quería aceptar y mucho menos mencionar, que podía formarse dentro de él algo más fuerte y verdadero, pues de aceptarlo, significaba sufrimiento para él, pues jamás seria correspondido por su esposa, quien se había negado a conocer el amor por siempre…

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, los jóvenes se encontraban caminando por un pequeño pueblo situado en el centro del bosque de Farone, un poco alejado de la cabaña donde se hospedaban.<p>

Link y Zelda se encontraban charlando animadamente, cuando de repente, el joven descubrió que se había olvidado de un importante detalle.

- ¡Zelda, olvidé de alimentar a Epona! Compraré unas zanahorias, se las daré y regreso. Espérame aquí, no te vayas a ir.

- Está bien. – asintió con un sonrisa.

La princesa se sentó en una banca a esperar el regreso de su esposo, pero de repente, frente a ella se paró una persona a observarla detenidamente, para luego saludarla.

- ¿Zelda?... ¿eres tú?

La princesa, al inicio, no reconoció a la persona que la saludaba, pero después de hacer memoria, sonrió emocionada.

- ¡Vilan, hace tiempo que no nos vemos! ¡Me da alegría verte!

- A mí también, no nos vemos desde niños.

- Si, recuerdo que siempre jugábamos con los demás chicos.

- Aún recuerdo a Gracielle y a Cocu. ¿Cómo se encuentran ellos?

- Ellos se casaron y son muy felices, viven en la mansión de Cocu, la que siempre habitó desde niño.

- ¿En serio? Me alegro por ellos, yo también me casé con una maravillosa mujer, es de este pueblo y estoy muy feliz, porque dentro de poco, tendremos un hijo.

- ¡Te felicito, espero que sigas siendo bendecido!

- Gracias, amiga. Me enteré que te casaste, muchas felicidades.

- Sí, me casé hace unas semanas, gracias por tus palabras. – dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Zelda y su amigo siguieron conversando amenamente por un buen rato, recordando bonitos momentos que vivieron en su infancia.

Link regresó al pueblo aliviado al saber que había alimentado a su yegua, y una vez que buscó a su esposa con la mirada, se sorprendió al verla conversando con un hombre.

- Bueno, mi esposa me está esperando en casa, en serio, me dio una alegría enorme verte. ¡Espero que nos veamos de nuevo!

- Yo también me alegré mucho de verte, Vilan. Saludos a tu esposa.

Vilan acarició la cabeza de su amiga de forma graciosa, para luego abrazarla con cariño. Zelda, por su parte, respondió de la misma manera, hasta que se separaron y el joven se retiró.

Link vio la escena del abrazo de su esposa, con otro hombre, totalmente impactado, sintió que una furia inmensa se apoderaba de él luego de haberla visto, así que rápidamente se acercó hacia la princesa, y sin medir su fuerza, la tomó de la mano de forma brusca.

- ¿Qué pasa, Link? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Regresemos a la cabaña. – respondió en tono frio

- Me estas lastimando, ¿puedes soltarme por favor?

Link no se molestó en soltar la mano de su esposa, y a pesar de las quejas de dolor por parte de ella, la sostuvo de la misma forma, hasta que regresaron a la cabaña.

* * *

><p>Una vez que entraron a la casa, Zelda reclamó enojada, la forma de actuar de su esposo.<p>

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Te dije que me estabas lastimando y no me soltaste a pesar que te lo pedí!

- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención ser brusco. – respondió serio.

Zelda observó que la mirada de su esposo tenía una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, eso la preocupo en sobremanera.

- Link, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Qué me molesta que me quieras ver la cara de tonto! – respondió enojado.

- No entiendo…

- ¡Vi como abrazabas a ese hombre de forma tan cariñosa!

- Es un amigo de mi infancia, también es amigo de Cocu y Gracielle. ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haya abrazado? – preguntó angustiada.

- ¡Me molestó que lo hayas hecho! A mi…nunca me has abrazado ni tratado con cariño. – dijo desviando su mirada.

Zelda sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar las palabras del príncipe, se sintió sumamente culpable de verlo tan apenado.

- Link, yo…

El joven agarró a Zelda fuertemente de los hombros y le siguió reclamando con reproche su anterior actuar.

- ¡Tú eres mi esposa, no debes andar abrazando a otros hombres! ¡Ten un poco de decencia y guarda tu lugar! – le reclamó enojado.

Zelda abofeteó a su esposo, al escuchar las palabras tan ofensivas que salieron de su boca, se sintió devastada al oírlas y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas debido al resentimiento.

Link se quedó impactado con el golpe de su esposa, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que dejarse llevar por el enojo, fue una pésima idea. Se sintió el hombre más canalla del mundo, al haberle faltado el respeto de esa forma.

- Zelda, por favor… - dijo angustiado.

- ¡Déjame en paz, no quiero verte! - reclamó llorando.

La princesa, rápidamente, salió de la cabaña y se escabulló en los confines del bosque, con la intención de no ver al responsable de su tristeza.

Link, consternado, salió tras ella, quería arreglar lo que había hecho, pues jamás creyó que su enojo, lo llevaría a lastimar a tan dulce persona.

- ¡Zelda, no te vayas, déjame explicarte, por favor! – suplicó descontrolado.

Link entró al bosque para alcanzar a su esposa, quería pedirle perdón por su mal comportamiento con ella…

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias horas y Zelda no aparecía, Link se sentía desesperado por no hallarla, pues la noche estaba empezando a ponerse helada.<p>

- ¡Soy un imbécil, no debí tratarla así! – dijo con la voz quebrada.

El príncipe estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, se sentía muy culpable por haber maltratado a su esposa.

El joven siguió caminando en su búsqueda, hasta que finalmente la encontró…pero en ese momento, sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, pues la princesa, estaba inconsciente y tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Zelda! – gritó desgarrado.

Sin poder contener las lágrimas, se acercó a su esposa para levantarla, su cuerpo estaba muy frio, respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba lleno de ojeras, signo de haber llorado tanto. El joven, sin pensarlo, se sacó su chaqueta y la cubrió para calentarla, para luego tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla rápidamente a la cabaña…

* * *

><p>Link recostó a su esposa en su cama, la cubrió con todas las mantas de la alcoba y rápidamente encendió la chimenea con toda la leña que tenía al alcance.<p>

El príncipe no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía el peor de los hombres al ver el estado de la princesa.

- ¡Todo es mi culpa, por favor, perdóname! – suplicó entre lágrimas.

El joven tomó las dos manos de su esposa y empezó a calentarlas con su aliento…estuvo así por un buen rato, hasta que la escuchó hablar en delirios.

- Link…

- ¡Zelda, por favor, despierta, estoy aquí a tu lado! - pidió angustiado.

- Perdóname…por no haberte abrazado…

Link empezó a llorar amargamente al escuchar los delirios de su esposa, no podía creer, que a pesar de lo grosero que se portó, ella estaba preocupada por la tristeza de él.

La princesa empezó a temblar de forma intensa, el frio se estaba volviendo insoportable para ella.

- Tengo frio… - se quejó temblando.

El joven, inmediatamente, se recostó a su lado para abrazarla profundamente, quería que el calor de su cuerpo desvanezca el frio que ella sentía, por otra parte, la princesa no opuso resistencia al abrazo de su esposo, pues su inconciencia, no le permitía analizar nada.

Link estuvo abrazándola toda la noche, mientras rogaba a las Diosas, que su esposa amanezca bien…


	9. El inicio de una agonía

**Capítulo 9: El inicio de una agonía**

_¿Dónde estoy?…Siento que un cálido viento roza mi rostro y mis cabellos… ¿Este es mi cabello? ¿En qué momento cambió su color? Mi tonalidad es castaña y este que el viento mueve es tan rubio como el sol… ¿Cielo?...Estoy volando en el cielo ¿Acaso estaré muerta?...Siento que mis manos se sostienen de un manto muy suave…bajo la mirada y observo unas plumas color carmesí…_

_Noto que una felicidad inunda todo mi ser, nunca me había sentido tal libre como ahora… de repente, alguien me rodea con sus brazos por la espalda… ¿quién me está abrazando?..._

_¿Quién es este joven?...No puedo distinguir su rostro, pero me siento bien junto a él. _

_A pesar que no puedo verlo completamente, puedo ver sus hermosos ojos azules. No puedo evitar perderme en su intensa mirada y acurrucarme en sus fuertes brazos, mientras me estremezco cuando acaricia mi rostro con delicadeza. Veo que poco a poco, se acerca más a mí, hasta que junta sus labios con los míos…mi corazón late rápidamente ante aquel agradable contacto. _

_Una vez que se separa de mi boca, puedo distinguir su rostro… ¿Acaso será posible que se trate de él?, sus facciones son diferentes, pero su mirada es exactamente igual...sin embargo, sé que se trata de la misma persona…_

_…_

Los rayos de sol, empezaron a iluminar la cabaña ubicada en el centro del bosque de Farone y estos se asomaron, a una habitación en especial…

Zelda empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, mientras una ligera sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. El sueño del que acababa de despertar, provocó que en su corazón se produzca una sensación acogedora, extrañamente sentía que no era la primera vez que volaba por los cielos encima de aquella majestuosa ave. Ese sentimiento de libertad era muy familiar, como si lo hubiera vivido antes…

La princesa pudo notar que se encontraba en su habitación cubierta por varias mantas y por una chaqueta con un aroma familiar, también se sintió rodeada con firmeza por unos brazos, y grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que estos pertenecían a su esposo.

Link estaba profundamente dormido abrazado a ella, no entendía como llegaron a esa situación, sin embargo, el estar junto a él de esa forma, provocó la misma sensación agradable que tuvo en su sueño; pero de repente, todo se fue opacando, pues a su mente vinieron recuerdos dolorosos…la discusión con su esposo y las ofensivas palabras que él le dijo.

Los ojos de Zelda se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquella escena, le dolía en el alma el saber que su esposo tenía tan mal concepto de ella, el de una mujer indecente que no se da a respetar, solo por haber abrazado a un viejo amigo.

Lentamente, Zelda se empezó a incorporar para zafarse de los brazos del príncipe, provocando que de esa manera, el joven se despierte…

Link se levantó rápidamente, al notar que su esposa se había despertado, y al ver que los ojos de ella estaban derramando lágrimas, sintió que su corazón se hacía mil pedazos.

- Zelda… - mencionó entristecido.

La princesa, desvió su mirada con la de él, apenada, pues no quería que Link la vea en ese estado, pero para su sorpresa, el joven se acercó a ella abrazándola fuertemente, mientras lloraba con dolor en su hombro.

- Perdóname…. – pidió entre sollozos.

La joven se quedó impactada ante aquel abrazo, jamás pensó que su esposo reaccionaria de esa forma con ella. Inexplicablemente, a pesar de su resentimiento, sintió deseos de corresponderle, así que también lo rodeo con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, no entendía porque tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo, simplemente lo hizo.

- Link…

- Perdóname, no quise lastimarte, me arrepiento tanto el haberte tratado así, no lo merecías. Por mi culpa huiste de aquí y te enfermaste por el frio.

Zelda guardó silencio unos segundos, no sabía que decir al escuchar las palabras de arrepentimiento del joven que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- No es tu culpa, Link, la verdad es de mal gusto que una mujer casada abrace a otros hombres, no quiero que pienses que no tengo moral ni decencia. – dijo soltando otra lágrima.

El príncipe, al notar que su esposa lloraba, acarició su rostro con afecto secándole las lágrimas, luego, le habló con delicadeza mirándola a los ojos.

- No tiene nada de malo que hayas abrazado a tu amigo, eso no te hace una mujer inmoral. Eres la mujer más decente y con valores que he conocido y jamás me perdonaré el haberte ofendido diciéndote lo contario.

- Pero, ¿por qué me trataste así? – preguntó apenada.

Link se quedó callado ante tal pregunta, en el fondo conocía la razón por la cual había actuado así, sin embargo, debido a la vergüenza, prefirió no confesarle absolutamente nada.

- No lo sé…no sé porque actué de esa forma, pero eso es lo de menos, pues mi incertidumbre no disminuye mis errores. Sé que nuestro matrimonio fue decidido por nuestras familias pero…estar contigo es muy agradable, no quiero que dejemos de hablarnos por lo que pasó. Por favor, perdóname… - suplicó entristecido.

Zelda observó la triste mirada de su esposo y descubrió que en ella había verdadero arrepentimiento, así que acercó su mano a su mejilla y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Claro que te perdono, también perdóname a mí por haberme ido de esa forma al bosque… y por haberte abofeteado. – dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla en la que lo había golpeado.

- Me lo merecía, soy el único que debe disculparse. – indicó sonriente.

La pareja se abrazó con cariño luego de haberse pedido perdón, era la primera vez que se abrazaban y eso provocó que sus cuerpos se estremezcan al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Ambos siguieron en su agarre, hasta que Link sintió que su esposa se desvanecía en sus brazos.

- Zelda, ¿qué tienes? – preguntó alarmado.

Link notó que las mejillas de su esposa estaban muy rojas y al tocar su frente, sintió que estaba caliente.

- ¡Estas con fiebre! – exclamó preocupado, mientras la recostaba en la cama.

- No es nada, es producto del frio que recibí ayer. Desde pequeña me pasa lo mismo, incluso había veces que salía en las noches frías a dar un paseo sin estar abrigada y al regresar al castillo, me enfermaba.

- Lo lamento, es mi culpa. - dijo sumamente apenado.

- No es cierto, la culpa es mía por haber sido impulsiva. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Espérame aquí, iré al pueblo a comprarte alguna poción que te quite la fiebre.

Link se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al pueblo para comprar la medicina que su esposa necesitaba. Le preocupada dejarla sola, pero ordenó a una de las sirvientas, que cuidaban el lugar, estar atenta a ella en su ausencia...

* * *

><p>Zelda se había quedado dormida producto de la fiebre, pero poco a poco, se fue despertando al sentir un agradable aroma junto a ella, y cuando abrió los ojos por completo, se sorprendió al ver un ramo de rosas rojas.<p>

- Que hermosas… - susurró contenta.

- Me alegro que te gusten…

La princesa desvió la mirada de las rosas para encontrarse con su esposo, quien llevaba una bandeja de comida en las manos.

- Link, ¿estas rosas son para mí?

- Claro que sí, me parecieron tan hermosas que no pude evitar comprártelas. Son como agradecimiento por haberme perdonado y también para que te recuperes al verlas. – dijo sonrojado.

- Gracias, son preciosas.

Zelda estaba totalmente roja con el detalle que tuvo su esposo, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente debido a la emoción. Toda su vida, había sido honrada por medio de este tipo de presentes por muchas personas del reino, pero era la primera, que un hombre le regalaba rosas. Su padre jamás permitió que se relacione con otros chicos, porque sabía que ella ya estaba reservada para alguien especial.

Por primera vez, la princesa sintió que el aprecio que le tenía a Link, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más profundo, una calidez interna que jamás había sentido con un hombre y una sensación extraña recorriéndole el estómago.

- No agradezcas, lo hice con gusto, también traje algo para que comas y lo tomes junto con tu medicina. El médico me dijo que mañana estarás recuperada, es una poción muy buena. – indicó sonriendo.

El joven colocó la bandeja en la cama para que su esposa empiece a comer, y mientras ella se dedicó a aquello, decidió hacerle una secreta confesión.

- Yo también tengo un secreto…

- ¿Secreto? – preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, era algo a lo que me dedicaba cuando vivía en Ordon. Yo ahí tenía otra identidad… era un "héroe enmascarado" – confesó avergonzado.

- ¿Héroe enmascarado?

- Si, desde los 15 años me dediqué a defender a los más débiles de los delincuentes, pues a pesar que en mi reino hay buenos soldados, había cosas que se les escapaba de las manos y yo me encargaba de resolver eso.

El príncipe metió su mano al bolsillo y de ahí sacó el antifaz que utilizó en ese entonces.

- Este antifaz lo usaba para proteger mi identidad, por nada del mundo podía permitir que Ordon descubra que su príncipe era el héroe que los auxiliaba.

- Que fascinante historia, me alegro que tengas cosas interesantes que contar. – dijo de forma animada.

- Me alegra oír que te parece fascinante. Mi padre se ponía furioso cada vez que me escapaba del castillo a luchar contra los maleantes, siempre me decía que como un príncipe debía comportarse a la altura y que no debía exponerme al peligro, sobre todo por la extraña marca de nacimiento de mi mano.

Link se sacó el guante de su mano derecha y empezó a observar la Trifuerza con mucha curiosidad.

- Zelda ¿Dime que sabes sobre este extraño signo?

- Lo único que se de ella, según la leyenda, es que antiguamente cumplía deseos a quien la obtenía. He tratado de buscar más información al respecto, pero extrañamente, en ninguna biblioteca de Hyrule hay datos profundos sobre ella, y cada vez que le pedía a mi padre algún libro que hablare sobre eso, evadía el tema al igual que mi madre, incluso cuando le preguntaba a mis maestros o a los sirvientes, no me explicaban nada. Desde niña, siempre quise saber porque tengo este fragmento; créeme que grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que tú tenías uno igual.

- Para mi también fue una sorpresa y espero algún día nos enteremos si hay una razón más allá de nuestra unión, por la que portemos este símbolo.

Luego de su conversación la princesa se dispuso a tomar su medicina, la cara de ella no fue muy agradable al beber el remedio, cosa que provocó, que su esposo se ría.

- No seas malo, esto sabe horrible. - dijo abrumada.

- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitar reírme al ver tu cara de desagrado.

Los jóvenes empezaron a reírse, se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro…pero una vez que dejaron de reírse, se miraron intensamente por varios minutos en silencio…

Él joven se sentó más cerca de su esposa sin dejar de mirarla, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y con los labios entre abiertos producto del ensimismamiento al ver los ojos de su esposo. Definitivamente, su penetrante mirada la impactaba.

Link se sentía fascinado viendo los labios de la mujer frente a él, verlos entreabiertos, era como una invitación a conocer los secretos que estos escondían, esto provocó que su cuerpo se estremezca como nunca antes lo había hecho, y sin salir de su trance, no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de su esposa.

- Tienes la piel muy suave, tan hermosa… - mencionó en susurros.

El príncipe rozó los labios de la joven delicadamente con sus dedos, provocando que esta, suelte un pequeño gemido ahogado.

El joven se acercó poco a poco al rostro de su esposa, y mientras eso pasaba, Zelda cerró los ojos instintivamente. Su corazón latía aceleradamente a la par que su cuerpo se estremecía de forma intensa…sin embargo, en ese momento, sintió miedo, tuvo temor de lo que estaba sintiendo, así que lentamente giró el rostro para que sus labios no se encuentren con los de su esposo…

Link se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de su esposa, pensó que las cosas iban a ocurrir de distinta manera entre ellos.

- Zelda…

- Me siento mal, me gustaría dormir un poco. – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

La mirada del joven reflejó una profunda decepción al escuchar las palabras de la princesa.

- Está bien, Zelda, que descanses. – dijo en tono triste.

Link salió de la habitación de su esposa desanimado, y una vez que cerró la puerta, se arrimó a esta recordando lo que acabó de pasar. En ese momento, sin preverlo, sintió un doloroso sentimiento que le quemaba el pecho…el rechazo.

- _No…esto no me puede estar pasando…_ - pensó entristecido.

Desde ese instante, asimiló que a su corazón había llegado un fuerte sentimiento, desde hace varias semanas evadía esa sensación tan profunda que lo inundaba al ver a Zelda; era algo más allá de un deseo físico, era un deseo del alma…

Amor…se sentía intensamente enamorado de su esposa, por más que no quiso aceptarlo, el corazón le ganó a la razón. No tenía miedo a enamorarse de ella, ese dulce sentimiento lo hacía sentir vivo y feliz; lo que lo aterraba, era que él jamás sería correspondido, eso lo tenía muy claro, pues por los labios de la misma Zelda, se enteró que ella no tenia deseos de amar a nadie y eso lo incluía a él, con quien solo se había casado por órdenes divinos, mas no por compartir tal sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Zelda se recuperó de la fiebre, partieron de la región de Farone rumbo a otros rincones del reino. Recorrieron varios pueblos donde fueron recibidos de la forma más cordial por sus habitantes, pues todos conocían a los príncipes, ya sea por haberlos visto o por noticias esparcidas de los mismos.<p>

Su última parada fue la región de Eldin, donde visitaron un pequeño pueblo llamado Kakariko. En ese lugar, varias personas también reconocieron a los príncipes y les rindieron honores a su llegada, los invitaron a varios eventos típicos del lugar y les dieron a probar sus mejores comidas. La pareja se divertía de gran manera y pasaban juntos en todo momento.

Cada día que pasaba, el amor de Link hacia Zelda se hacía más fuerte, el joven no podía evitar tener algunas demostraciones de afecto con ella, como abrazarla mientras se embriagaba con el aroma de sus castaños cabellos, alguna caricia fugaz en el rostro para sentir su suave piel, entrelazar su mano con la de ella o regalarle algún presente que a la joven le haya gustado al pasar por los bazares del pueblo. A pesar que la princesa respondía afectuosamente de igual manera hacia él, al mismo tiempo, prefería tomar la mayor distancia posible, pues ella sin saberlo, quería evadir el extraño sentimiento que le transmitía su esposo. Esa actitud, lastimaba el corazón del príncipe poco a poco, pues no quería ni podía conformarse con simples galanteos…él deseaba obtener mucho más de ella.

* * *

><p>El mes de la luna de miel llegó a su fin, y con ello, el momento de que los príncipes regresaran Hyrule a empezar su vida matrimonial.<p>

Una vez que los jóvenes llegaron al portón del castillo, fueron recibidos por los padres de Zelda. Los reyes no pudieron evitar sentirse emocionados al volver a ver a su hija, así que caminaron hacia ella y la abrazaron con cariño.

- ¡Te hemos extrañado tanto, mi dulce princesa! – exclamó el rey emocionado.

- Sí, mi niña, es la primera vez que nos separamos tanto tiempo. – dijo la reina conmovida.

- Yo también los extrañé mucho, pero este viaje resultó maravilloso y me siento muy feliz de haberlo hecho junto con Link.

Los reyes observaron a Link con admiración y el joven les hizo una reverencia, saludándolos.

- Buenos días, reyes, me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo.

- A nosotros también nos alegra verte, Link. Te agradezco que hayas llevado a mi hija a este viaje. No te voy a negar que al principio no me convencía que viajen sin seguridad, pero al ver lo radiante que se ve, me di cuenta que en tus manos está más que segura.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, ahora que soy su esposo, es mi deber es cuidarla siempre.

La reina Celine, se sentía sumamente emocionada al ver a la pareja bien relacionada.

- Me alegra tanto de ver lo bien que se llevan, veo que se han hecho muy buenos amigos; en un matrimonio, la amistad entre la pareja también es algo fundamental para ser felices.

A pesar que las palabras de la reina eran buenas, Link no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pues él deseaba tener un trato con su esposa más allá de una simple amistad…una relación de marido y mujer.

- Link, como sabrás, ahora que eres el esposo de mi hija, tendrás nuevas responsabilidades en el reino. – indicó el rey con seriedad.

- Claro que lo sé, mi rey, en el momento que usted me indique, empezaremos a trabajar. – respondió decidido.

- ¡Tómalo con calma, muchacho! Por el momento tendrás libre esta semana, la necesitaras, pues tú y Zelda, deben adaptarse a su nueva casa.

- ¿Nueva casa? – preguntó extrañada.

- Así es, hija mía, en su ausencia, los duques de Ordon y nosotros enviamos a construir una hermosa mansión en la parte Oeste del palacio. Es una zona muy tranquila y nada ruidosa. Es cierto que su deber es vivir en el castillo según la tradición, pero también son un matrimonio que necesita su privacidad. Esta casa es un regalo de bodas para ustedes, como sus padres lo único que deseamos es que se sientan a gusto en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Los príncipes no pudieron evitar conmoverse ante tal gesto, se sentían felices de saber que sus padres habían construido una casa para ellos.

- Le agradezco tanto semejante detalle, reyes, hoy mismo le escribiré a mis padres una carta de parte mía y de Zelda, agradeciéndoles.

- Muchas gracias, papá y mamá. - agradeció conmovida.

- No tienen nada que agradecer, chicos, todo lo hacemos porque los queremos. Ahora es mejor que vayan a su nueva casa y se habitúen a ella.

El rey le entregó a Link las llaves de la mansión y luego direccionó a los jóvenes a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>La mansión en la que vivirían los príncipes, era grande y majestuosa, externamente, se podía admirar un hermoso jardín decorado con maravillosos arbustos florales, en la parte superior de la casa, varios ventanales con elegantes balcones y una gran terraza cubriendo todo el techo de la construcción; en su interior, habían lámparas con finos diamantes colgando de ellas, pilares tallados por los artesanos más reconocidos del reino, el piso estaba cubierto por el mármol más majestuoso, las puertas con la madera de más alta calidad y muebles de la misma característica.<p>

- ¡La mansión es perfecta y elegante! En nombre mío y de mi esposa, les agradezco todo esto que han hecho por nosotros.

- ¡Me alegro que estén felices! Desde ahora este será su nuevo hogar. Las habitación de ustedes está ubicada en el piso de arriba en la parte central y en las alas este y oeste hay otras habitaciones…cualquiera de esas, están reservadas para sus futuros hijos.

Zelda sintió que la sangre se le helaba al escuchar a su padre, de ninguna manera se imaginaba teniendo hijos con su esposo.

- Pero, papá, es que…

Link apretó con suavidad la mano de su esposa, luego de eso, le respondió a su suegro de manera calmada.

- Gracias por todas sus indicaciones, las tendremos muy presente.

- Espero que muy pronto nos regalen un nieto, eso no solo nos llenaría de inmensa alegría a mi esposa y a mí, sino que eso permitiría relacionarnos mejor con los otros reinos, sobre todo con Ordon. Un heredero fortalecería enormemente las relaciones con tu reino, Link, pues a pesar que de vivirás aquí, tu título real en Ordon sigue vigente…

Luego de la conversación, los reyes se retiraron dejando a la pareja solos en su casa. Link soltó la mano de su esposa y se dirigió a hablar con ella.

- Creo que es mejor que tus padres no sepan que no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio, eso solo los preocuparía. – indicó en tono serio.

- Pero…me preocupa que quieren que tengamos hijos. – dijo apenada.

- Es mejor que no pienses en eso por ahora, estamos recién casados, así que por lo pronto, eso no será una presión para ti.

- Llegará el momento en tendremos que tener un hijo, eso es una ley para personas de nuestro rango, así que creo que es mejor que ya…

- ¡De ninguna manera! Ya te dije que no pienso presionarte a estar conmigo íntimamente. Quita de tu cabeza esa imagen de mujer sumisa que debe complacer a su marido, creo que ya te he demostrado que yo no soy así. – dijo sonriéndole, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- Pero…

- Yo me encargaré de hablar con el consejo del reino cuando llegue el momento, inventaré algo para que no se atrevan a molestarte, deja todo en mis manos.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón se estremezca con las palabras de su esposo, así que inmediatamente, lo abrazó cariñosamente.

- Gracias, mi mamá tenía razón, te has convertido en un buen amigo para mí.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sentir una dolorosa punzada en el pecho con las palabras de su esposa, una cosa es que su suegra pensara de esa forma, pero otra muy distinta, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Lentamente, se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Zelda, iré a caminar un poco, regreso más tarde.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó preocupada.

- Si…no te preocupes. Recorre la casa sola hasta que yo vuelva.

Link se retiró del lugar, dejando a su esposa, extrañada con su cambio de actitud…

* * *

><p>El ocaso había cubierto el cielo, mientras el príncipe se encontraba sentado en una enorme roca a las afueras del castillo, extrañamente, esa tonalidad rosa y naranja se le hacía familiar, no porque la haya visto todos los días, sino por otra razón que aun desconocía. Desde pequeño, se sintió familiarizado con esa etapa del día.<p>

El joven siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que estos fueron interrumpidos, por la llegada de su amigo Cocu, saludándolo.

- Hola, Link, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cuándo regresaron?

- Hola, Cocu, regresamos hoy mismo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto preocupado.

- No es nada…no me pasa nada. – respondió entristecido.

El príncipe se quedó callado unos minutos, hasta que decidió hacerle a su amigo una pregunta.

- Cocu, ¿quién se enamoró primero, tu esposa o tú?

- La verdad nos enamorados al mismo tiempo, fue un flechazo apenas nos vimos, como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde siempre.

- Ya veo… y ¿será posible enamorar a una mujer que no cree en el amor? – preguntó entrecortado.

- Link, ¿por qué me haces esas preguntas? No entiendo.

El marqués se quedó pensativo varios segundos, hasta que entendió por fin lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo.

- ¿La mujer de la que me hablas, es Zelda?…

- Sí, es ella…

- No puede ser…eso quiere decir que tu…

- Así es, me enamoré locamente de ella sin haberlo deseado y se perfectamente, que a partir de ahora, es el comienzo de mi agonía…


	10. Aceptando la derrota

**Capítulo 10: Aceptando la derrota **

Link y su amigo Cocu, se encontraban sentados en la gran roca a las afueras del castillo, en ese momento, estaban teniendo una importante conversación.

- ¿Estás seguro que estás enamorado de Zelda? Ustedes se casaron sin sentir el mínimo sentimiento, pienso que estas confundido y te has dejado impactar por su belleza. – preguntó el marqués, preocupado.

- No, Cocu, al principio creí lo mismo. No te voy negar que Zelda es una mujer increíblemente bella, pero en este viaje aprendí a conocer su esencia y eso fue lo que me enamoró, inexplicablemente, cada día que pasaba a su lado, mi alma se sentía atraída a la de ella. Empecé a acoger este sentimiento con cada sonrisa que me regalaba, con cada agradecimiento que me daba por mis atenciones para con ella, pero me di cuenta que me había enamorado, cuando tuvimos una fuerte discusión.

- ¿Discusión? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Si…cuando fuimos a visitar la región de Farone, se encontró con un amigo de su infancia, y una vez que se despidieron, se abrazaron cariñosamente; ver esa escena, me llenó de una rabia y celos incontrolables. – confesó avergonzado.

- Si no me equivoco, el hombre con el que se encontró Zelda, es Vilan. Es un amigo de nuestra infancia que vivió en la ciudadela, luego se mudó a la región de Farone por los negocios de sus padres, hace poco supe que se casó y es muy feliz en su matrimonio. Él siempre ha visto a Zelda como una hermana, no debiste desconfiar de ella al verla abrazándolo.

- Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, me sentí tan enfurecido al ver esa escena, que le reclamé duramente su actuar con ofensivas palabras. Ella se sintió lastimada y me abofeteó, en ese momento me di cuenta lo mal que me había portado, pero cuando quise pedirle perdón, ella no quiso escucharme, entonces salió rápidamente de la cabaña donde nos hospedábamos y se adentró al bosque. La busqué por varias horas, y una vez que la encontré, estaba desmayada por el intenso frio que hacía esa noche. Verla en ese estado me devastó totalmente, tuve miedo que por mi culpa le pase algo, así que me quedé cuidándola y abrigándola toda la noche. – relató entristecido.

Cocu escuchó atentamente todo el relato de su amigo, estaba sorprendido de ver hasta donde habían llegado los celos de Link, por la princesa.

- Le pedí perdón por mi forma de actuar y ella me perdonó enseguida. A partir de ese momento, asimilé cuanto la amaba. Todos los días me lo negaba a mí mismo diciendo que era simple atracción física, pero con el tiempo, mis sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes e intensos. Nos hicimos más unidos desde esa pelea, pero solo como amigos, porque ella no desea nada más allá que una bonita amistad conmigo. – reconoció, sumamente apenado.

- Me apena mucho lo que te pasa, amigo. Hace años que conozco la actitud negativa que tiene Zelda hacia el amor, todo eso nació a raíz de la muerte de Salma.

- Lo sé, ella me lo contó todo antes de casarnos. Al principio no me afectó tanto su actitud, pues aparentemente, yo no sentía nada por ella y acepte mi matrimonio como un simple formalismo, pero en este viaje, me di cuenta que la amé desde la primera vez que la vi. Desde el día que nos conocimos, sentí algo muy especial al verla, como si la conociera desde siempre. - recordó con una sonrisa.

- Creo que es mejor que hables con ella y le confieses tus sentimientos.

- ¡No pienso decirle nada! Si ella llega a saber lo que siento, se alejará de mí. Prefiero estar como ahora, nos muy llevamos bien y nos tratamos con cariño, no quiero que eso cambie. - explicó preocupado.

- Puede ser que ahora te conformes con eso, pero llegará un momento en el que te cansarás de ser visto como un amigo, pedirás que te vea como un hombre, y como tal, desearás compartir momentos más intensos con ella…momentos únicos, que solo les compete a un hombre y a una mujer, casados. – afirmó el marqués.

- Ya me he sentido así, pero puedo controlarlo. ¿Sabes? pensé que el estar casado con ella, no iba a hacer de todo malo, nos llevaríamos bien y seriamos buenos amigos, pero no conté con que me enamoraría de esta manera…

- Espero que las cosas no se salgan de control, pues un matrimonio sin amor puede convertirse en el peor de los infiernos para la pareja, pero en este caso, el infierno sería solo para ti…

Link se quedó en silencio analizando cada una de las palabras de su amigo, eran fuertes, pero a la vez ciertas. Él ya estaba empezando a vivir la tristeza de amar sin ser correspondido y no sabía hasta qué punto, iba a tolerar su actual situación.

- Ya está anocheciendo, Link, tengo que regresar a casa o sino Gracielle se preocupará.

- No te preocupes y te agradezco tanto que me hayas escuchado. Por favor, te pido que no comentes esto con nadie. - pidió avergonzado.

- No agradezcas, para eso estamos los amigos, y pierde cuidado, que de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra. Buenas noches.

- Gracias, que descanses.

El marqués se retiró, dejando al príncipe perdido en lo único que abarcaba su mente…su amada princesa.

* * *

><p>Link se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos, que regresó a su casa a la media noche.<p>

El joven subió a las habitaciones de su nueva casa para decidir en cuál iba a descansar, pero de pronto, notó que una de estas, estaba con la puerta entreabierta…

El príncipe se asomó al sitio y vio a Zelda profundamente dormida en su cama. Link se dio cuenta que no estaba cubierta, así que silenciosamente, entró para abrigarla.

Una vez que llegó hacia donde se encontraba la dormida joven, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, verla dormir con sus cabellos alborotados y los labios entreabiertos lo enloquecía en sobremanera, sentía unos enormes deseos de compartir el lecho con ella y deleitarse con el sabor de sus besos; también sintió que perdería completamente los estribos, cuando vio que ella estaba usando una pequeña bata que mostraba sus hermosas piernas, provocando que sienta, una vez más, intensas sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo al observarla, pero al mismo tiempo, verla dormir plácidamente, le produjo ternura y deseos de protegerla en sus brazos. El príncipe veía en su esposa, el amor y la pasión juntos en una misma mujer.

Link la cubrió con las cobijas y suavemente le acarició el rostro para luego pasarse a los labios, tocar estos últimos, se había convertido en una obsesión para él.

El joven, en el fondo, sabía que estaba mal aprovechar que su princesa dormía para acariciarla de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba tanto que su cuerpo y corazón reaccionaban al verla.

Luego de grabar la suave piel de su amada en sus dedos, salió silenciosamente de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, volteó para verla dormir una vez más, para después marcharse a compartir sus reprimidos sentimientos con la soledad de su alcoba…

* * *

><p>Después de una semana de haberse instalado en su nuevo hogar, Link y Zelda se reunieron con el rey y su esposa para organizar sus nuevas labores en el palacio.<p>

Una vez que llegaron a la sala de juntas, se reunieron con los gobernantes y con sus amigos, Cocu y Gracielle.

- Nos hemos reunido aquí para empezar a investigar sobre posibles cambios positivos que debemos realizar en el manejo de nuestro reino, entre ellos, evaluar el estado del ejército real, la seguridad en la totalidad de la región, el estado en los niveles de educación y salud, y manejar posibles alianzas con otros reinos. Ahora que mi hija se ha casado con el heredero de Ordon, estos procesos se llevaran a cabo de manera inmediata. – explicó el rey.

- Propongo que lo primero que debemos hacer es velar por la seguridad ciudadana, pues solo en un ambiente estable y libre de peligros, se llevarán a cabo los procesos mencionados por usted de forma ininterrumpida. – sugirió Link.

- Aceptada tu propuesta, Link, tengo entendido por el Duque Demetrio que tú conoces todos los procesos y estrategias que se manejan en los soldados.

- Así es, en Ordon el general de la guardia real, mi madre y yo, nos encargábamos de reclutar a los soldados más aptos para proteger el reino, si usted me lo permite, encantado realizaría esa misma labor aquí en Hyrule.

- Pues no se diga más, eso será lo primero de lo que te encargaras, hijo.

- Lo primero que hay que hacer es evaluar al general de la guardia real, pues si la cabeza del equipo falla, la gente a su cargo también lo hará. – propuso el marqués.

- Concuerdo contigo, Cocu, eso será lo primero que se realizará ¿está de acuerdo, mi rey? – preguntó el príncipe.

- Ustedes también son autoridades aquí, muchachos, hagan lo que crean conveniente.

- Su majestad, ¿desea que Zelda y yo aún nos encarguemos del área de la salud y educación? – preguntó la marquesa.

- Por supuesto que sí, Gracielle, desde que te casaste con Cocu, has desempeñado esa labor de manera eficiente junto con Zelda, y ahora que ella se ha casado, creo que lo más factible es que junto con sus esposos, también se encarguen de administrar el comercio con el extranjero.

- Es una buena idea, papá, propongo que…

Las palabras de Zelda fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de un noble a la sala.

- Alteza, lamento interrumpir esta importante reunión, pero acaba de llegar el Conde Uriel. Desea saludarlos y conversar sobre una posible propuesta en mente.

- Entiendo, dígale que pase, por favor. – ordenó el rey en tono serio.

El noble abrió las grandes puertas de madera y dejó pasar a un joven alto de cabello negro recogido por una coleta.

- Buenos días a todos…

- Buenos días, Uriel, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? – preguntó el rey con poco interés.

- Me da mucho gusto volverlo a ver, su majestad. Lamento haber llegado sin avisar, pero tenía deseos de saludarlos y conversar sobre una interesante propuesta para el reino.

- Toma asiento, por favor. – indicó cortante.

Una vez que el conde de sentó, sus ojos se direccionaron directo hacía la princesa.

- Buenos días, Zelda, es un placer verte de nuevo.

- Buenos días, Uriel, igualmente. - respondió seca.

- Felicidades por tu matrimonio, lamento no haber podido venir al festejo, pero tuve que resolver unos asuntos en mi reino. Déjame decirte, que te has puesto mucho más hermosa que la última vez que te vi, eres toda una mujer. – dijo en tono seductor.

Zelda se incomodó con el comentario de recién llegado y por otra parte, Uriel observó con arrogancia al joven sentado al lado de la princesa.

Link tampoco pudo evitar devolverle la mirada con desprecio, después de ver la forma tan atrevida en la que halagó a su esposa, sin importarle, que él esté presente.

- Disculpa… ¿y tú eres?

- Mi nombre es Link, soy el esposo de Zelda. – respondió educado pero cortante.

- Ah, ¿así que tú eres el esposo de la princesa? ¿Y a qué familia perteneces?

- Pertenezco a la familia real de Ordon. Soy el hijo de los duques que gobiernan ese reino.

- Interesante… si mal no recuerdo, Ordon hace muchos años fue un pueblito casi desconocido, ¿cierto? – preguntó de forma airada.

Link se enfureció al escuchar la forma tan despectiva de hablar del arrogante conde, pero trató de contenerse y contestar con altura.

- Ordon fue hace muchos años un pueblo humilde que poco a poco fue saliendo adelante gracias a sus habitantes, mis antepasados fueron los primeros duques de esa nación.

- Ya veo, ¿entonces quiere decir que tú eres descendiente de esos aldeanos que sacaron adelante esas pobres tierras? – preguntó displicente.

- Así es y no me avergüenzo de ello, si hay algo de lo que me siento orgulloso es de mis antepasados. – respondió con seguridad.

Luego de escuchar al príncipe, el conde dirigió unas palabras al rey de forma indignada.

- Me siento muy ofendido con usted, su majestad, me conoce desde niño y sabe cuántas veces que le pedí autorización para cortejar a su hija y jamás me lo permitió. Me sorprende que haya permitido, que un joven originario de un pueblo como Ordon, tome a Zelda como esposa.

- Primero, te exijo que cambies el tono de la voz al dirigirte a mi yerno; y en segundo lugar, jamás permití que mi hija se involucre contigo, porque ella ya estaba comprometida con Link desde que vino a este mundo…y referente a Ordon, te informo que dejó de ser un pueblo hace muchos siglos, ahora es una inmensa nación con tanto poder como Hyrule. El hecho que ese reino sea gobernado por duques, en vez de reyes, es algo intransigente.

- Pero, majestad…

- Además, creo que viniste aquí para otro asunto más importante que hablar del esposo de mi hija.

El conde se molestó al ser interrumpido por el rey, pero trató de mantener la calma, sonriendo falsa manera.

- Así es, majestad, le indico que he traído una propuesta para mejorar las alianzas del comercio entre Hyrule y mi reino, me gustaría que la revise y obtener su aprobación.

El rey empezó a leer la propuesta del conde y sus ojos se mostraron impresionados por lo escrito.

- Me parece muy buena tu propuesta, así que tienes mi autorización para agilizarla. Se la entregaré a mi yerno para que la revise junto con mi hija.

El rey le entregó la propuesta a Link para que la revise, pero el conde, de forma altanera, se la arrebató de las manos. Eso provocó que Link le reclame enojado.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? - reclamó molesto.

El conde no respondió al príncipe el reclamo, simplemente se dirigió a hablar con el rey.

- Su majestad, sé que esta propuesta beneficiará tanto a mi reino como a Hyrule, pero tengo una condición para que este se lleve a cabo.

Los reyes estaban enojados debido a la pésima actitud del conde, pero sin perder la compostura, se dispusieron a escucharlo.

- ¿Qué condición? - preguntó la reina seria.

- Quiero que estrictamente se me relacione con su hija para trabajar en la propuesta.

Con esas palabras, Link perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y le reclamó al conde su impertinencia.

- ¡Eso es imposible! Ese tipo de asuntos los debemos manejar estrictamente mi esposa y yo en conjunto, pues los dos somos los únicos autorizados en aprobar la propuesta.

- ¡Esas son mis condiciones! Además, no creo que tú sepas mucho de estos asuntos, aquí vamos a trabajar de verdad, no vamos a arar en la tierra, ni cuidar animales como lo hacen en tu tierra.

Link estaba a punto de perder el control de sí mismo, pero al sentir a su esposa tomarle la mano cariñosamente, lo tranquilizó

Sin soltar la mano del príncipe, Zelda se dirigió seria a hablar con el irrespetuoso conde.

- ¡Uriel, te exijo que respetes a mi esposo! No pienso permitir que te dirijas así ante él y mucho menos en mi presencia. Link es un hombre que ha recibido la mejor educación a nivel de la nobleza, y lugar del que viene, es una tierra llena de prestigio por las trabajadoras manos que lo levantaron hace miles de años, pues un reino no lo hace "la sangre azul" de sus gobernantes, sino el esfuerzo y dedicación de los mismos por amor a su tierra. Mi esposo, por derecho y deber, está autorizado en aprobar la propuesta tanto como yo. Tu condición para trabajar conmigo esta denegada, pues no deseo relacionarme con una persona tan arrogante y prepotente como tú. Ahora entiendo porque mi padre no permitió que me cortejaras y se lo agradezco enormemente…

- No agradezcas nada, hija; y referente a ti, Uriel, para ser sincero, solo te recibí por educación y por el aprecio que le tengo a tu familia, pero lamentablemente, tu eres muy diferente a ellos, pues no heredaste su bondad y efectivo liderazgo para gobernar.

El conde se sintió indignado de no ser apoyado por los presentes, su rostro marcaba signos de profunda ira a la situación.

- Ahora ya lo sabes, Uriel, no nos interesa ninguna alianza contigo. ¡Retírate, por favor!

- Pero, Zelda…

- ¡Ya escuchaste a mi esposa, retírate de una vez! – ordenó Link con firmeza.

El conde se descontroló y lanzó por la borda toda la supuesta educación recibida, le dedicó una mirada irascible a Link y le alzó la voz en tono airado.

- ¡Debería darte vergüenza que tu mujer te defienda! ¡Aprende a ser un verdadero hombre!

- ¡No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, sal de aquí si no quieres que te saquen los guardias!

- ¿Llamarás a los guardias como un cobarde? ¡Si fueras verdaderamente valiente te enfrentarías a mí!

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – pregunto amenazante mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Así es!

El conde caminó unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a Link, con mirada desafiante.

- Si eres tan hombrecito, te espero en una hora en la plaza central para un duelo de espadas, claro, si es que sabes usarla. Si te crees tan caballero arreglaremos este asunto como tal.

Zelda se impactó al escuchar el desafío del conde, así que inmediatamente, tomó el brazo de su esposo.

- ¡No lo hagas, Link!, por…

- Acepto, en una hora estaré ahí. – respondió tajante.

La princesa no pudo evitar angustiarse ante la respuesta de su esposo, por nada deseaba que él se enfrentara a un duelo.

- Link…

- Muy bien, nos vemos en una hora, aunque no me sorprendería que no asistas, pues se nota que no tienes oportunidad de ganarme. - afirmó el conde con arrogancia.

Uriel se retiró de la sala dando un fuerte portazo frente a todos, mientras que Zelda, se dirigió a hablar con su padre, angustiada por lo que acabó de pasar.

- Papá, por favor, no permitas este duelo. – pidió angustiada.

- Lo siento, hija, pero le doy la razón a Link, pues hizo bien en aceptar el desafío de Uriel. El responderá como el caballero que es y lo pondrá en su lugar por su altanería. – dijo con firmeza.

Los reyes y los marqueses se retiraron de la sala dejando a la pareja a solas.

- Por favor, Link, no lo hagas. – suplicó angustiada.

Zelda se sentía muy asustada por el duelo al que acudiría su esposo, tenía miedo que salga herido. Link se acercó hasta ella y le puso las manos en los hombros para calmarla.

- Tranquila, Zelda, yo estaré bien, además, sé muy bien manejar la espada, he practicado con ella desde niño. – respondió sonriendo.

- Pero…no quiero que te lastime… - dijo entristecida.

El corazón de Link se sobresaltó de la emoción al ver los tristes ojos de su esposa, por primera, se sintió importante para ella; estaba tan feliz en el fondo, que no pudo evitar abrazarla cálidamente.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien…te lo prometo.

La princesa abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su esposo, y mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado, el cariño que le tenía, se había convertido en algo más profundo, pues él solo hecho de pensar que el conde podía lastimarlo, la destrozaba por dentro.

- _No…no quiero sentir esto… - _pensó asustada.

Una vez que dejaron de abrazarse, salieron de la sala, ya que Link debía ir preparar todo para su duelo en la plaza central…

* * *

><p>Toda la ciudadela se reunió en la plaza central, pues el rumor del duelo entre el príncipe y el conde, se esparció rápidamente.<p>

El conde se encontraba esperando la llegada de su contrincante de manera impaciente.

- No me sorprendería que ese pueblerino se eche para atrás, él no es rival para mí.

- Eso lo veremos…

Uriel se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Link mirándolo de manera desafiante.

- Pensé que no llegarías, pero te informo que aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, pues no creo que sea nada agradable para ti, ser humillado en público.

- ¡Deja de hablar y empecemos esto de una vez! – ordenó con firmeza.

- ¡Cómo te atreves…!

Las palabras de conde fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del noble que iba a dar inicio al duelo.

Mientras el hombre daba indicaciones de la pelea, Zelda se pudo detrás de su esposo para darle ánimos.

- Ten cuidado, por favor…

- Lo tendré…y te prometo que mi triunfo será dedicado a ti, así que espero que cuando gane, vengas a abrazarme. – dijo ruborizado…

- Link…

Zelda se sonrojo enormemente con las palabras del joven, no pudo evitar afirmarle su respuesta con una sonrisa.

Una vez que el noble terminó de hablar, dio la orden a empezar el duelo.

- ¡Empiecen!

El primero en atacar fue el conde Uriel, estaba tan ofuscado por el enojo, que ni si quiera planificó una estrategia para vencer al príncipe.

Link, por su parte, se sentía muy tranquilo, esquivaba los ataques del conde sin la menor de las dificultades.

Pretendiendo hacer un ataque sorpresa, el conde se lanzó directo a la cabeza del príncipe, pero él rápidamente con su espada, se protegió de la agresión…

* * *

><p>Mientras se estaba dando la pelea entre los jóvenes, Ilia pasó junto con Shad por la plaza central.<p>

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí? – preguntó intrigada.

- No lo sé, pero no quiero averi…

Ilia corrió llevada por la curiosidad a ver el evento que se estaba llevando a cabo, y una vez que se dio cuenta de que se trataba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- _Link… _ - mencionó en su mente.

* * *

><p>El conde se esforzó para hacer caer a Link, pero para su sorpresa, el príncipe lo mandó al suelo provocando que su espada ruede por los aires. Una vez que se dio cuenta que había perdido su arma, se asustó al ver a su oponente apuntándole con la espada en la cabeza.<p>

Link dirigió el arma directo al conde, mientras que este cerró los ojos esperando su derrota, pero para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que el príncipe solamente había clavado la espada al suelo, junto a su oreja.

- ¡Se acabó! ¡El ganador es su majestad, el príncipe Link! – anunció el noble.

Todo el pueblo gritó eufórico por la victoria del príncipe, mientras que el conde se levantó y le reclamó descontrolado.

- ¡Ni creas que haré alianza con ustedes después de semejante humillación!

Cocu, indignado, le respondió al conde sus incoherentes reclamos.

- Link ganó limpiamente esta pelea, así que es mejor que aceptes tu derrota como un verdadero hombre, además, no nos interesa formar una alianza con tu reino. ¡Sal de la ciudadela y no regreses más! – ordenó con ímpetu.

El conde salió de la ciudadela seguido de sus soldados, mientras iba refunfuñando que no quería volver a pisar las tierras hylianas, jamás.

Zelda sintió un enorme alivio al ver que su esposo había resultado ganador, pero sobre todo, de que no haya recibido ningún daño. Pausadamente, caminó entre el tumulto de personas para encontrarse con él y abrazarlo como se lo había prometido.

Link, por su parte, se encontraba contento con la victoria, se posicionó frente al pueblo para dirigir unas palabras, entre ellas, dedicarle el triunfo a su esposa, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas al sentir que alguien le acariciaba el brazo, y una vez que se dio cuenta de quien lo estaba tocando, se sobresaltó en sobremanera.

- ¿Ilia?

La joven se encontraba acariciando los fuertes brazos del príncipe, mientras lo miraba con picardía…

La sonrisa de Zelda se borró de su rostro, al ver a la mujer acariciando de manera impropia el brazo de su esposo, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho mientras sus ojos se humedecían, así que sin saber qué hacer, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se retiró del lugar sin que nadie la viera, a excepción de su amiga Gracielle, que se preocupó al verla irse de esa forma.

- ¡Zelda! ¿A dónde vas?

La pelirroja siguió a su amiga rápidamente, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>Mientras la princesa se retiraba de la plaza, Ilia observaba a Link de forma seductora.<p>

- Felicidades, eres muy fuerte.

Link retiró el brazo de las manos de la joven de manera brusca, luego, la miró completamente incómodo y serio

- ¿Por qué retiras el brazo? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te acaricie?

- ¡No me agrada en lo absoluto, recuerda que soy un hombre casado y no quiero malos entendidos! – respondió en tono serio.

Ilia estaba a punto de volver a tocar el brazo del príncipe, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Shad.

- ¡Te dije que no vinieras, Ilia, vámonos de aquí! – ordenó enojado.

Shad tomó del brazo a Ilia de manera poco delicada, se sentía muy enojado, pues a lo lejos visualizó el atrevido actuar de la joven.

- ¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

- ¡Te dije que no quería verte cerca del marido de Zelda!

- ¡Solo lo felicitaba! – reclamó resentida.

- ¿Me crees imbécil? ¡Camina más rápido!

Shad se retiró del lugar junto con Ilia, y en todo ese momento, no la soltó del brazo.

Una vez que la pareja se retiró, Link buscó con la mirada a su esposa, se sorprendió mucho al no verla por ningún lado.

- _¿Dónde se habrá ido Zelda? _- se preguntó apenado.

Link se entristeció al ver que su esposa no estaba presente, tenia deseos de dedicarle su victoria en público, pero sobre todo, esperaba ser abrazado por ella como lo había prometido.

* * *

><p>Zelda entró a su mansión rápidamente y no pudo evitar sentarse en uno de los muebles de la sala, a llorar silenciosamente. Se sentía muy mal de haber visto a Ilia tocando de manera impropia a su esposo y que este no hiciera nada en el momento para evitarlo, además, estaba decepcionada al ver que no le dedicó su triunfo como se lo había prometido.<p>

- ¡Soy una tonta, debí mantenerme firme en mis convicciones! ¡Nunca debí enamorarme de Link! – dijo entre lágrimas.

- ¿Zelda?

La princesa se sobresaltó al escuchar a su amiga llamarla detrás de ella.

- Gracielle…

- ¿Te enamoraste de Link? – preguntó impactada.

La princesa trató de tranquilizarse y disimular su tristeza delante de su amiga.

- ¿Qué cosa? No entiendo a qué te refieres. – dijo nerviosa.

- ¡No me mientas, Zelda, dejaste la puerta abierta y pude escuchar todo lo que dijiste!

La joven se dio cuenta que no podía engañar a su amiga, así que con dificultad, le confesó la verdad.

- Si Gracielle, si estoy enamorada. – confesó sonrojada.

La marquesa se sentó junto a su amiga y la miró fijamente a los ojos para seguir escuchado su confesión

- Yo no quise aceptar que me sentía atraída hacia él, traté de mantener mis ideales de no enamorarme nunca por miedo al sufrimiento, pero a partir de nuestro viaje por el reino. todo cambió. Link empezó a tratarme con dulzura, siempre estuvo atento a lo que necesitara, tenía hermosos detalles conmigo y me trataba con inmenso cariño. A pesar que en ese entonces, no quise aceptar que sentía amor por él, fueron los días más felices de mi vida, me sentía tan segura y reconfortada cada vez que me abrazaba o acariciaba el rostro. Traté varias veces de distanciarme, al principio lo lograba, pero después, mi corazón y la necesidad de recibir su afecto me hacían ceder y corresponderle de la misma manera. – relató entristecida.

A pesar de ver las lágrimas que su amiga derramaba, Gracielle no pudo evitar emocionarse al escucharla.

- Zelda, la noticia que me estás dando es lo mejor que he podido escuchar. ¡Que bendición que te hayas enamorado del hombre con el que te casaste obligada! Link es un excelente chico, estoy segura que junto a él serás inmensamente feliz.

- ¡No es ninguna bendición amarlo como lo hago! Pensé que el sentía lo mismo que yo, pero con lo que acabo de ver me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. – respondió exaltada.

- No entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Vi como Ilia le acariciaba los brazos de manera provocativa y el no hizo nada para evitarlo. – dijo enojada.

- Debe haber alguna explicación, talvez te confundiste y viste mal. Sabes que esa mujer no es de fiar y pienso que Link no tuvo nada que ver.

- ¡Vi todo perfectamente! Fue en ese momento, que me di cuenta que fueron imaginaciones mías creer que él sentía algo por mí.

- Zelda…

- Volveré a ser la misma de antes; fui educada para mantener una imagen calmada y seria, así que pienso retomar esta postura y no dejar que mis sentimientos me dominen. – indicó decidida.

La princesa se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y mostró una postura seria ante la decisión que había tomado, mientras que su amiga, se sintió sumamente consternada por la equivocada postura que había decidido tomar.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, la sirvienta de la mansión de los recién casados, se encontraba sirviéndoles la cena.<p>

- ¿Necesitan algo más, altezas?

- Nada más, Elvira, puede retirarse a descansar. – ordenó la princesa.

La sirvienta se retiró de la mansión, dejando a la pareja solos en el comedor.

Ambos jóvenes, estaban muy callados y sin mirarse en lo absoluto, se sentían muy ofendidos el uno con el otro por lo ocurrido en la plaza de la ciudadela. Estuvieron en silencio, hasta que el príncipe decidió romperlo de una vez por todas.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde te fuiste después del duelo? – preguntó de forma seca.

- ¿Para que deseas saberlo? – respondió en tono serio.

- ¡Porque esperé que estuvieras a mi lado celebrando mi victoria! - reclamó con reproche.

- No lo vi necesario, tenías a muchas personas alrededor tuyo felicitándote.

- Es cierto, pero yo quería que estés ahí conmigo como me lo habías prometido.

- ¡No fui la única que rompió su promesa, dijiste que me dedicarías tu triunfo y al final no lo hiciste, pues estabas muy ocupado coqueteando con la mujer de Shad! – reclamó enojada.

Link se sorprendió en sobremanera al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, creía que sus oídos lo estaban engañando de la peor manera.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No te entiendo. – preguntó confundido.

- ¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas, Link! Es cierto que estamos casados, pero eres libre de enredarte con quien desees, solo te pido que no lo hagas en público por respeto a mí, pues no quiero ser la burla de todo el reino porque mi esposo coquetea con otras mujeres.

Link se levantó de la mesa completamente furioso y se acercó a su esposa con mirada amenazante.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Zelda? ¡No voy a permitir que me calumnies de esa forma! ¡Yo no he coqueteado con nadie, yo respeto nuestro matrimonio!

- ¡No tienes por qué respetarlo, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, es solo una imagen social!

- ¡Para mí no lo es! - afirmó angustiado.

- ¡Pórtate como un verdadero hombre y asume las verdades que te he dicho!

Zelda se levantó dispuesta a retirarse del comedor, pero el príncipe la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡No he terminado de hablar! - reclamó enojado.

- ¡Pero yo sí, suéltame!

Zelda se soltó de los brazos de su esposo, pero rápidamente, él la tomó de la nuca, y una vez que sus rostros se aproximaron, la besó con fuerza desmedida.

Link besó con desenfreno los labios de su esposa, ella trató de empujarlo para librarse de su boca, pero su lucha resultó inútil, pues el joven la sostenía con extrema firmeza… pero a medida que el beso se volvió más profundo, Zelda se dejó llevar y rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos.

Ambos se besaron con verdadera pasión, sentir sus bocas entrelazarse la una con la otra, provocó que sus cuerpos reaccionen tan intensamente, que por instinto empezaron a rozarse mientras intercambiaban pequeños gemidos en el proceso. Era la primera vez que se besaban de tan violenta manera, era diferente al dulce contacto que tuvieron el día de su boda, pues este beso, revelaba la gran pasión entre un marido y su mujer…


	11. El comienzo de lo inevitable

**Capítulo 11: El comienzo de lo inevitable**

Una vez que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente en sus agitados cuerpos, los recién casados tuvieron que separarse…

Mientras Zelda recuperaba el aliento, asimilaba poco a poco lo que acababa de suceder, sentía que iba a caer de rodillas del impacto de haber sido besada de esa manera, y por más que su mente se lo negaba, su corazón y su cuerpo reaccionaron al beso del príncipe. Fue un beso demasiado intenso, donde sus lenguas se acariciaron con un deseo angustiante, haciéndola estremecer en sus más profundas pasiones; le costaba aceptar, que sentir los labios de su esposo devorarla con pasión, le hicieron perder la razón al punto de doblegarse ante él…

Link, por su parte, se encontraba en la misma situación de su esposa, trataba de recuperar el aliento que perdió al tener aprisionada su boca con la de ella. Se desconoció así mismo al haber perdido el control de la situación, pero al tenerla tan cerca de él, no pudo evitar besarla a la fuerza; era un deseo que tenía reprimido desde hace mucho tiempo, y una vez que pudo canalizarlo, no quiso detenerse.

Los labios de Zelda, estaban totalmente pálidos debido a la presión que Link ejerció sobre los mismos al besarlos de forma tan poco delicada. Rozó la comisura con la punta de sus dedos y pudo notar una sombra de sangre en ellos; sin querer, su esposo se los había partido, pese a que no sentía dolor alguno al respecto.

Link, al ver lo que había causado, se preocupó en sobremanera.

- ¡Déjame ver tu boca, por favor! – pidió angustiado.

La princesa aun no salía del trance, así que no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que se aparte, además, en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo, pues sentirse cuidada por el príncipe, era un hermoso encantamiento.

El joven sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle la diminuta herida de sus labios, se sentía muy culpable y avergonzado, por lo sucedido.

- Lo lamento, creo que fui demasiado brusco. – dijo apenado.

Esa herida, había sido provocada por la manera tan salvaje en la que la joven había sido besada, su esposo la había mordido sin darse cuenta, pero lo que más escalofríos le provocó a su confundida mente, fue ver que no le molestó descubrir esa lesión en sus labios, más bien, causó una inmensa excitación en su ser y deseos vehementes de sentir más apasionantes experiencias, eso la hizo sentirse asustada, pues en toda su vida, jamás había perdido el control de sus emociones; desde niña, se le enseñó que una princesa debe mantenerse serena y nunca perder el control de si misma y mucho menos delante de un hombre, pues era algo de mal gusto.

Link no pudo evitar abrazarla al ver que la había lastimado, mientras que ella le correspondía de la misma manera, pero al saberse vulnerable de caer en sus propios deseos, la máscara de la indiferencia volvió a cubrirla entera, así que inmediatamente, se apartó de su esposo y lo miró a los ojos con frialdad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado con la repentina separación.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó en tono serio.

El príncipe, entristecido, la miró a los ojos antes de decidirse a responderle, mientras que su corazón latía de forma acelerada. En ese momento, le nació un enorme deseo de confesarle a su esposa sus sentimientos, quería decirle que la besó porque la ama y desea con inmensa locura, pero al ver la mirada fría que ella le ofrecía, prefirió cambiar su respuesta con una actitud arrogante, por miedo a salir lastimado.

- Me dijiste que debo comportarme como un verdadero hombre, pues espero que con ese beso, ahora hayas despejado tus dudas.

Ella esperaba escuchar otras palabras, unas que desde el fondo de su corazón había querido desde siempre. Se sintió una ilusa al haberse ilusionado con esa idea, así que le dejándose llevar por la pena, le contestó con sarcasmo.

- Ese beso no despejó mis dudas en lo absoluto, lamento que hayas perdido tú tiempo.

Sin demostrárselo, el príncipe se sintió destrozado, pues no solo había herido sus sentimientos, sino también a su orgullo como hombre.

- ¿En serio? Pues eso no parecía cuando me correspondiste de la misma forma, además, rozaste tu cuerpo con el mío de la manera más descarada. – afirmó serio.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – respondió indignada y sonrojada.

- ¡Eso fue lo que yo sentí, no parecías nada incomoda en mis brazos!

- Reconozco que me deje llevar, no te lo voy a negar; como sabrás, eres el único hombre con el que me he besado y eso me impactó, pienso que es una reacción normal, sobre todo si somos jóvenes, pero a pesar de haber sido una nueva experiencia, no deseo que se vuelva a repetir.

- Zelda… - dijo apenado.

- Te he preguntado si deseas que cumpla contigo como esposa, he estado dispuesta a hacerlo muchas veces, pues sé que es mi obligación, pero el día de hoy, comprobé que eso no es necesario, ya que al parecer encontraste otra mujer para satisfacer tus deseos.

- ¡Basta, Zelda! ¡Yo no tengo nada con Ilia, créeme, por favor! – exclamó angustiado.

- ¡No tengo porque creerte nada, me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas con tu vida! Debes ser más honesto contigo mismo, pues no parecías nada incomodo cuando ella te acariciaba los brazos.

- ¡No permití que lo haga, inmediatamente la aparté, te lo juro! – indicó angustiado.

Link se sentía agobiado, le dolía enormemente que su esposa desconfié de él, no entendía porque ella reaccionaba de esa forma.

- Zelda… ¿acaso estas celosa? – preguntó entrecortado.

La princesa se sonrojó al escuchar lo que su esposo le estaba preguntado, pero por nada del mundo flaquearía en decirle que sentía celos de la indeseable mujer. Analizó una respuesta estratégica, y sin alterarse, le contestó.

- No la soporto, por haber sido partícipe en la muerte de mi amiga, sé que Shad es el más culpable de todo eso, pero ella sabía que él era un hombre comprometido y no le importó en lo más mínimo el sufrimiento de Salma. Te sugiero que te relaciones con otro tipo de mujeres, ya que si me respetas aunque sea un poco, lo harías, pues fue a mi amiga a la que lastimaron, y en referencia a tu reciente pregunta, yo no estoy celosa, lo estaría si sintiera algo por ti, pero ese no es el caso, Link. No podría sentir celos de un hombre al que no amo ni amaré jamás. ¿Sabes? Creo que fue un error el habernos acercado de una manera tan amigable, considero que es mejor comportarnos como acordamos al inicio de nuestra relación, tratarnos con respeto, pero sin acercamientos más allá de la cordialidad.

Link se sintió lastimado en lo más profundo con las palabras de la princesa, le dolía el saber que el cariño con el que se habían tratado, hasta ahora, no significó nada para ella.

- No tienes que recordármelo, sé muy bien que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí, pero aparte de eso, me da mucha pena que por culpa de unos desconocidos, el cariño con el que nos tratábamos, se haya esfumado. – respondió entristecido.

El semblante frio de Zelda no cambió en lo absoluto, sin embargo, la invadió el arrepentimiento debido a las duras palabras que le dirigió a su esposo.

- Link, en realidad…

- Te pido disculpas por haberte besado a la fuerza, y referente a nuestros acercamientos, prometo que solo nos trataremos de manera cordial, sin demostraciones afectivas, y solo hablaremos estrictamente de nuestras funciones como príncipes de esta nación. Que descanses, Zelda.

Link subió rápidamente a su habitación, y al llegar a la misma, cerró la puerta de manera forzada y sonora. La princesa, por su parte, se quedó de pie enmudecida, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro.

* * *

><p>El joven estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza agachada y sus manos agarrando su cabello. Se sentía muy mal, porque por su impulsividad, perdió lo más parecido al amor que tenía con su esposa, le dolía el saber que ya no iban a tratarse con afecto y simplemente pasarían a ser unos desconocidos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo.<p>

Link no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos, no sabía hasta qué punto, podría soportar tanta indiferencia de su parte de su princesa y con mucha más razón, ahora que no podría acercarse a ella como antes.

Se acostó en la cama dejándose llevar por sus frustraciones, hasta que se quedó dormido, sintiendo la soledad asfixiando su alma…

...

_¿Dónde estoy?, ¿en qué momento llegué a este jardín? Se parece un poco al que está en el castillo de Hyrule… ¿y esos gritos? ¿de dónde provienen?_

_Me acerco a una pequeña ventana y descubro a un hombre discutiendo con una mujer, a ella no puedo verle el rostro, pues esta de espaldas. ¿Dónde he visto a ese hombre? Se parece a alguien que conozco, pero este tiene un aspecto mucho más envejecido y su semblante no es nada cálido… y esa joven de largos cabellos dorados ¿Quién será?_

- _¡Por favor, papá! ¡Entiende que yo lo amo, no puedes alejarme de él! – suplicó angustiada._

- _Entiende, hija, yo no tengo nada en contra de ese muchacho, decidí acogerlo desde niño y reconozco que es uno de mis mejores soldados, pero no es más que un plebeyo sin futuro. Tienes que enamorarte de alguien de la nobleza o que haya realizado algo verdaderamente valioso para a la sociedad._

- _Él es más importante y valioso que cualquier noble. Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que gracias a él, ese villano no pudo apoderarse de Hyrule. ¡Link es el héroe del tiempo!_

- _Pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa de tu niñez, sé que Link nos avisó lo que ese sujeto planeaba hacer, pero eso no quiere decir que él haya viajado al futuro para vencerlo. ¡No fue más que un fantasioso sueño por el que pasaste, es algo absurdo!_

- _¡No fue un sueño! El salvó a Hyrule de las garras del mal, y aparte de eso, cuando regresó de su largo viaje, me contó que evitó que una nación caiga en la destrucción de una diabólica máscara._

- _¡Basta, no quiero seguir escuchando tantas tonterías! Le he dado a Link la oportunidad para que se marche mañana y no regrese jamás. Te haré una advertencia, si sigue detrás tuyo, tendré que tomar medidas extremas con él, y referente a ti, no pienso dejar que vuelvas a salir del palacio jamás._

- _No importa lo que hagas, podrás encerrarme durante toda mi vida, pero jamás dejaré de amarlo, ¿entiendes?, ¡jamás!_

_La joven se fue corriendo de la estancia, dejando a su padre solo y alterado. No sé porque me afectó tanto escuchar esa discusión, sobre todo porque mencionaban a un muchacho con mi mismo nombre. No entiendo que está pasando..._

- _¡Link! _

_Reconozco que me llama la voz de la misma joven a la que acabo de escuchar, me doy la vuelta y veo que se aferra a mi cuerpo con fuerza, mientras llora dolorosamente en mi regazo._

- _¡No pude convencer a mi padre, no cree nada de lo que a pasó hace siete años!_

- _No te preocupes, es normal que no te crea. Desde que regresamos en el tiempo, somos los únicos que sabemos lo que realmente pasó, en cambio con los demás, es como si nada hubiera pasado. – dije mientras la abrazaba._

_Un momento, ¿porque le estoy diciendo estas cosas? no puedo controlar las respuestas que le doy a esta joven. Las palabras me salen solas, como si los diálogos estuvieran grabados en mi mente y lo más extraño, es que no me siento incomodo al abrazarla, a pesar que ni la conozco._

_La separo suavemente de mi regazo y eso me permite visualizar de mejor manera su rostro…_

_Esos ojos…son idénticos a los de ella, su rostro es un poco diferente, pero su belleza y encanto es el mismo. Su cabello es igual de suave, pero su color es distinto, este es un poco más claro. Que hermosa mujer, me recuerda tanto a ella._

_Me quedé en silencio observando su triste mirada, la misma que me recordaba a ella cuando lloraba. Sin poder evitarlo, le acaricié el rostro retirándole las lágrimas y le hablé de forma suave para consolarla, con palabras que una vez más, salieron de mi boca en contra de mi voluntad._

- _Si hay una forma de demostrar que lo que vivimos fue real. – le dije con una sonrisa._

- _¿Qué cosa? - preguntó desesperada._

- _Retomaré el motivo por el que viajé hace años._

- _No encontraste a esa hada en ese entonces, menos lo harás ahora. – afirmó con desanimo._

- _Debo intentarlo, ella es la única que puede demostrar la verdad._

- _¡No quiero que te vayas! - pidió llorando._

- _Pero debo hacerlo, por favor, no llores. – le pedí de forma dulce._

- _Es que tengo un mal presentimiento, pienso que una vez que te vayas, no te volveré a ver nunca más._

- _Eso no pasará, tu alma y la mía están enlazadas, y la prueba de ello, son estos fragmentos que compartimos, las Diosas designaron que nosotros estemos unidos._

_Enlazamos nuestras manos y empezaron a brillar; no entiendo que pasa, ¿porque estoy actuado de esta manera, como si conociera a fondo esta situación? Extrañamente, todo se me hace familiar, a pesar que es la primera vez que estoy aquí._

- _Mi padre cree que tu marca no es auténtica, piensa que con mi magia, produzco este resplandor, cuando en realidad es por el contacto de los fragmentos. - dijo decepcionada._

- _No importa, es difícil creer que un niño huérfano es el héroe elegido por las Diosas. – respondí apenado._

_De repente, se acercó a besarme en la boca apasionadamente, causando un enorme estremecimiento en todo mi ser. No es la primera vez que siento esta sensación tan cálida y placentera recorriendo mi cuerpo, es algo muy agradable._

- _Te amo… - le dije sin saber porque, simplemente me nació._

- _Yo también te amo…_

- _Partiré esta misma noche, espero no te moleste que me lleve la armadura con el escudo y la espada._

- _Llévatelos, de esa forma, podrás protegerte de cualquier peligro._

- _Gracias. Prefiero no llevar a Epona, esta vez, ese bosque es peligroso para ella. Te la encargo mucho, por favor._

_¿Epona? ¿Se trata de mi yegua?_

- _Descuida, junto con ella, esperaré tu regreso. – dijo intentando sonreír, a pesar de su tristeza._

_La abracé una vez más e inhale el delicioso aroma de su cabello, que curiosamente, también es igual de perfumado que el de ella._

_Una vez que nos separamos, mete su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y me entrega un peculiar objeto._

- _Toma, de esa forma tocarás las hermosas canciones que tanto te gustan._

- _Gracias, como la primera vez que viajé, me la vuelves a prestar. Regresará a tus manos una vez que yo vuelva._

- _Pues si es así, espero que me la devuelvas pronto y toques para mí la balada que tanto me gusta._

- _También es mi canción favorita, amo tocártela en las noches para hacerte dormir, he hecho lo mismo desde niños. Juro que regresaré lo antes posible._

- _Link, pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón y… también en mi piel. - dijo sonrojada._

- _Y tú en la mía, una de las cosas que más extrañaré, será hacerte el amor en las noches y amanecer abrazado a tu lado, pero una vez que vuelva, retomaremos nuestros apasionados encuentros. – dije también ruborizado, mientras unía mi frente con la suya._

_No sé porque le digo estas cosas como si la conociera tanto, me siento extraño pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo evitar responderle._

- _Ya debo irme, ten cuidado en las noches frías, siempre te enfermas por no estar bien abrigada. Hasta pronto, mi amada princesa._

- _Hasta pronto, mi amado héroe._

_Le di un suave beso en los labios y me marché del lugar, pero una vez que estuve más alejado, la escucho llorar desgarradamente a la lejanía; yo también estoy llorando sin poder contenerme, no entiendo porque siento tanto dolor en mi corazón al alejarme de ella._

_No le dije nada para no preocuparla, pero la verdad… es que yo también tengo un mal presentimiento de esta travesía que iniciaré._

_…_

_No entiendo en que momento mi cuerpo se movilizó a este lúgubre bosque, con solo verlo, un enorme escalofrió me recorre entero, es una sensación espantosa, pero no debo dejarme dominar por el miedo, algo me dice que debo entrar de una vez y encontrar a ese ser que puede liberar la verdad que tanto necesita esa joven que se sepa, e inexplicablemente, yo también deseo eso, a pesar que no entiendo muy bien cuál es el secreto en todo esto._

_Me adentro a los bosques y camino por el mismo por largas horas, pero a medida que avanzo, esta armadura dorada se me hace más pesada…me cuesta demasiado caminar._

_De repente, caigo al suelo de rodillas ahogándome, no entiendo que sucede, y aparte de eso, siento que el cuerpo me quema…quema demasiado y el ardor es insoportable…_

_¡¿Qué está pasando?! Mi piel se está desgarrando hasta el punto de mostrar mis huesos, mientras poco a poco los latidos de mi corazón se lentifican…con eso entiendo, que mi final se acerca; y antes de dar mi último aliento, de mi boca salen dos simples, pero significativas palabras…_

_Perdóname…Ze…_

_…_

- ¡No! – gritó angustiado.

Link se levantó sobresaltado de la cama y respirando con dificultad, pudo notar que las sabanas estaban empapadas de sudor y que su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Inmediatamente, se observó los brazos como queriendo encontrar alguna herida o quemadura, pero para su suerte, no encontró nada, sin embargo no se sentía seguro, así que con prisa, se levantó a buscar un espejo.

Una vez que encontró un espejo lo suficientemente grande para ver reflejado la totalidad de si mismo, se quitó la ropa y pudo ver que su cuerpo estaba igual que siempre y sin ningún signo de lesión…todo estaba bien.

- ¿Qué fue eso?...solo fue un sueño…un tortuoso y bizarro sueño. - se dijo a sí mismo, suspirando aliviado.

Una vez que su respiración se tranquilizó, entró al baño para ducharse, para de esa forma, despejar su alterada mente...

Luego del baño, se acostó en su cama para intentar dormir, pero los recuerdos de la pesadilla no le permitían hacerlo, sobre todo al revivir la horrible sensación de dolor al alejarse de esa hermosa joven…tan parecida a cierta persona. No entendía porque había tantas dificultades para estar juntos si se amaban ¿Cómo es posible que las clases sociales los separaran para siempre? Definitivamente, esa noche le sería imposible conciliar el sueño…

* * *

><p>Pasaron los meses, y la joven pareja no volvió a tratarse con la cercanía de antes, hablaban estrictamente lo necesario y se relacionaban con cordialidad, pero en el fondo, los dos se sentían vacíos por esa distancia, sobre todo Zelda, pues extrañaba recibir los hermosos tratos de su esposo y se sentía culpable de haberlo alejado de tan dura manera.<p>

Esa mañana, estaban en una junta con unos miembros del consejo que los habían citado para hablar de un asunto de suma importancia, en privado. Solo se encontraban ellos con dos hombres de mediana edad, el uno se llamaba Aron, ministro de Hyrule y el otro se llamaba Luter, ministro de Ordon, quien había viajado desde allí, para participar en dicha reunión.

- Los hemos citado, porque estamos preocupados, ya ha pasado medio año desde que se casaron y aún no han concebido un heredero. – dijo el ministro de Ordon.

La princesa, a pesar que mostraba un semblante serio, no pudo evitar angustiarse ante la situación. Se preparó para responderles de la manera más acertada, pero la mano de su esposo, la interrumpió.

- Yo me encargo, tú no digas nada. – le susurró en voz baja.

Link, con semblante serio, observó a los hombres y se dispuso a responderles sus cuestiones.

- Se la importancia de un heredero, tanto para este reino como para Ordon, pues de esa forma, ambos se unificarían de una manera más formal, pero aún no hemos tomado la decisión de tener un hijo; eso llegará en el momento más oportuno para nosotros. – respondió con ímpetu.

- Tenga en cuenta que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, su majestad, no pueden seguir esperando, ¿o acaso la princesa es una mujer infértil, incapaz de concebir? Si es así, creo que será mejor tomar otras medidas…la anulación matrimonial, pues no tiene caso que sigan casados, si no habrá descendencia. – dijo el ministro de Hyrule.

Zelda, agachó la mirada, luego de escuchar tan ofensivo comentario hacia su persona, mientras que Link, enfurecido, golpeó la mesa de forma tosca, asustando a los presentes, para luego reclamarles, gritando como un descontrolado.

- ¡Cómo se atreve a hablar de esa forma de mi esposa, usted no es nadie para meterse en con ella! No pienso permitir que quieran invadir nuestra vida privada. Si tenemos hijos, o no, es nuestro asunto; de ninguna manera se anulará nuestro matrimonio por tan injustificada razón.

- ¡Cálmese, príncipe! Lo que dice el ministro Aron es cierto, creo que es mejor que consideren la anulación matrimonial, si ella es incapaz de tener hijos.

Link no aguantó más, se levantó hacia el ministro de Ordon y lo agarró con fuerza por el cuello; estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cara por su insolencia, pero la princesa, consternada, lo detuvo.

- ¡Por favor, Link, suéltalo! – pidió angustiada.

- ¡No pienso permitir que se metan contigo, Zelda! Hablan y juzgan sin conocer la realidad de las cosas. Yo hace tiempo te prometí que no permitiría que te molestaran y mucho menos con cosas tan íntimas.

Link lanzó al suelo al asustado hombre, para luego, dirigirse a él con furia desmedida.

- ¡Enviaré una carta a mi padre para que lo destituyan de su cargo! No deseo que una persona tan miserable como usted, tenga en sus manos una función sumamente importante en mi reino.

- ¡No puede hacer eso, príncipe! Su padre tiene entera confianza en mi persona.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues, estoy seguro que él no tiene ni idea del asunto por el que vino hasta acá, ¿verdad?

El hombre se quedó en silencio, eso fue suficiente respuesta para Link.

- ¡Lo sabía! Mi padre podrá ser muy estricto, pero sería incapaz de irrespetarme de esa forma y mucho menos a una mujer, con temas tan delicados.

- Su padre le ha restado importancia al asunto, por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de venir sin consultarle.

- Entonces, con más razón, será destituido de su cargo, por hacer lo que le da la gana sin consentimiento de la máxima autoridad de Ordon. ¡Ahora, lárguense de aquí los dos y esperen a que les llegue su orden de exilio!

Los hombres salieron rápidamente de la sala, asustados por la reacción del príncipe. Una vez que se fueron, la princesa no aguantó más y estalló en llanto, se sentía muy avergonzada por la humillación que estos le habían hecho.

Link se sintió profundamente mal al verla llorar de esa forma, así que en ese momento, rompió su promesa y la abrazó, para luego, acariciarle el rostro con delicadeza.

- Tranquila, estoy seguro de que después de esto, no volverán a molestarte. – dijo tratando de calmarla.

Zelda prefirió no emitir ningún comentario, simplemente respondió al abrazo, mientras lloraba en el pecho de su esposo. Se sentía necesitada de cariño, pues hace meses que no se sentía protegida entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que el rey entró a la sala, completamente preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Vi salir a los ministros sumamente asustados.

- ¡Lo que pasó es que que humillaron a Zelda de la peor manera!

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó espantado.

- Irrespetaron su integridad como mujer y la juzgaron con dureza porque no hemos tenido hijos, como si solo dependiera de ella. Le pido, que por favor, tome cartas en el asunto, no quiero que personas tan machistas y mediocres trabajen en cargos de suma importancia.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, pensé que ellos vinieron a hablar de otros asuntos, jamás me dijeron que tocarían ese tema! En este momento, enviaré al exilio al ministro Aron, pagará por haber irrespetado a mi hija.

El rey se acercó hasta la princesa y la abrazó de manera cariñosa, se sentía indignado por lo que su yerno le había contado.

- Sabía que usted sería incapaz de haber solapado semejante bajeza, mi padre tampoco tiene idea de esto, se lo pienso hacer saber de inmediato.

- Me parece bien que hagas eso, hijo.

Una vez que las cosas estuvieron más calmadas, el rey se dirigió a hablar con su hija.

- Zelda, Cocu me dijo que Gracielle te está esperando en la parte este de la ciudadela, se llevará a cabo una reunión ahí sobre la construcción de nuevos centros de salud y necesitan tu aprobación, ¿te sientes en condiciones de ir?

La princesa de limpió las lágrimas y le respondió a su padre con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, papá, ya estoy mejor.

- La carroza te espera afuera, nos vemos más tarde.

Zelda caminó hasta la puerta dispuesta a retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, se dio la vuelta y le habló a su esposo.

- Link…gracias. – dijo sonrojada.

El joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el agradecimiento de la princesa, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía feliz de haberla estrechado en sus brazos, después de meses de no hacerlo.

Una vez que Zelda se retiró, el rey habló con su yerno a solas, pues había un tema que lo preocupaba enormemente.

- Disculpa si te incómodo con esto, Link, sé que no debería meterme, pero en serio a mi también me preocupa que ya tienen bastantes meses de casados y aun mi hija no concibe, ¿está todo bien en su matrimonio?

Link se quedó en silencio unos segundos, era un tema demasiado incómodo tanto para él como para su esposa. A pesar de su distancia, la amaba con todo su corazón y no permitiría que nadie la desprestigie sobre su intimidad.

- Todos está en perfecto orden, mi rey, con los altos y bajos de cualquier matrimonio, pero estamos bien. Tenga paciencia, por algo las Diosas aún no han designado la llegada de un hijo a nuestras vidas. – respondió cortés.

- Tienes razón, muchacho, de verdad te pido disculpas si me inmiscuí, es cierto que un hijo mejoraría las cosas notoriamente en ambos reinos, pero más me importa que ustedes se sientan bien, pues yo le prometí a tu padre, que haría lo que sea para que te sientas cómodo aquí.

- Y ha hecho un buen trabajo, se lo agradezco.

- No tienes porque, lo hago con gusto; por cierto, Link, debemos irnos ahorita a recorrer con los soldados las afueras del castillo, me han llegado unos rumores que hay unos extraños sujetos que han emboscado a muchas personas saliendo y entrando de la ciudadela; necesito verificar si eso es verdad.

- ¡Vamos en seguida a ver qué sucede, llevaré mi espada por cualquier eventualidad que se presente! – indicó con firmeza.

Los dos hombres, salieron de la sala a encontrarse con el marques Cocu, quien los esperaba en los pasillos, luego, juntos se dirigieron a la pradera de Hyrule.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a las afueras del castillo, Link tuvo una sensación incomoda en el ambiente, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto.<p>

- Veo que todo está en perfecto orden, mi rey. – indicó Cocu.

- Es cierto, al parecer no fueron más que simples rumores.

- Yo no opino lo mismo, este silencio me da escalofríos, no me siento cómodo. – agregó el príncipe.

- Imaginación tuya, hijo, creo es que es mejor que regres…

El rey cayó al suelo desplomado, pues una flecha lo impactó en el brazo derecho, todos los soldados corrieron alarmados a ayudarlo; Link, por su parte, se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo debido a que muchos bokoblins se acercaron hasta ellos.

Una vez que el joven los vio, desvainó su espada y se dirigió a ellos para enfrentarlos.

- ¡Malditos monstruos! ¡Pagarán por haber atacado al rey de esa forma! – reclamó el príncipe.

Cocu ordenó a un grupo de soldados que lleven al rey al médico, mientras con el resto que quedaba, ayudaría a Link en la lucha.

- ¡Te ayudaremos, Link! ¡Acabaremos con estas plagas rápidamente!

Todos fueron a pelear con los monstruos, pero una vez que el marqués y los soldados se acercaron, se dieron cuenta que estos no estaban dispuestos a luchar contra ellos, pues la mayoría, se acercaban únicamente a Link.

- ¿Por qué solo me atacan a mí? – preguntó confundido.

- ¡No entiendo que pasa, pero no te dejaremos solo en esto! – afirmó el marqués.

Fue un poco complicado defender a Link de todos los monstruos, pero con ayuda de Cocu y los soldados, salieron victoriosos y acabaron con todos ellos.

Link estaba cansado, no tenía graves heridas, pero si algunos rasguños provocados por la pelea.

- Gracias por haberme ayudado. – dijo Link.

- No entiendo porque todos esos monstruos solo querían luchar contigo.

- Yo tampoco se la razón, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, vamos a ver al rey de inmediato. Espero se encuentre bien. – mencionó preocupado.

Todos se entraron rápidamente a la ciudadela, mientras el crepúsculo no tardaba en cubrir el cielo.

* * *

><p>Link y Cocu, llegaron a la habitación del rey y lo encontraron acostado en su cama, a pesar de la debilidad que sentía, estaba despierto y junto a él se encontraban la reina Celine y Zelda, con el semblante preocupado.<p>

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Link? ¿Quién atacó a mi padre? – preguntó angustiada.

- Fue un bokoblin, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, acabamos con todos ellos, y gracias a las Diosas, la flecha solo le impactó el brazo. En unas semanas estará mejor. – respondió el príncipe.

- Les agradezco tanto el haberse encargado de ellos, chicos…

- No agradezca nada, rey, pero en realidad, pasó algo muy extraño…

- ¿A qué te refieres, Cocu? – preguntó la reina.

- Todos esos monstruos estaban empeñados en atacar solamente a Link, a pesar que si logramos impactar a algunos, no nos prestaban atención, ni a los soldados ni a mí,…algo muy raro.

Zelda se preocupó mucho al escuchar que su esposo estuvo en grave peligro, no pudo evitar rozarle ligeramente la mano, signo de que se sentía angustiada por él, ese acto provocó que las mejillas del príncipe se pongan rojas, le gustaba mucho sentir cualquier contacto con su princesa, así este fuera mínimo.

Por otra parte, los reyes estaban impactados al escuchar el relato del marqués, se miraron a los ojos con temor, pues parecían imaginarse la razón por la que Link había sido el único atacado en ese combate, pero prefirieron evadir el tema y disimular delante de los jóvenes, no querían que ellos les hagan preguntas, que por el momento, era mejor no responder.

- Lo bueno es que Link acabó con ellos con pocas dificultades. ¡Él es el héroe en toda esta situación! – dijo Cocu, riéndose.

- ¿Héroe? - preguntó el príncipe.

Esa palabra, retumbó en los oídos de Link, lo hizo sentir orgulloso, pero al mismo tiempo incomodo, como si tuviera un enorme peso encima de su vida.

- Espero que se mejore pronto, majestad, me retiro para que descanse. Buenas noches a todos.

- Buenas noches. – respondieron todos.

Una vez que el marqués se retiró, la reina se acercó a donde se encontraba su hija.

- Hija, por favor acompáñame a prepararle la medicina a tu padre.

La princesa asintió a su madre y salió con ella de la habitación, dejando al príncipe y al rey, a solas.

Link estaba muy callado, en su cabeza retumbaba la palabra "héroe" una y otra vez. Conocía el concepto de la misma, incluso se había acostumbrado a ser llamado así por sus anónimas hazañas en la ciudadela de Ordon, pero no entendía, porque de repente, se sentía intranquilo al escucharla. El pensar eso, le hizo recordar la tormentosa pesadilla que había tenido meses atrás, y a pesar que el tiempo había pasado, se daban momentos en que los que se sentía perturbado recordándola.

- Mi rey, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Dime, muchacho, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

- ¿Ha escuchado usted alguna vez sobre…el héroe del tiempo?

El rey empezó a toser sin control al escuchar la pregunta de su yerno, su corazón latía muy fuerte y se sentía angustiado; eso preocupó demasiado al joven.

- ¿Se siente bien? ¿Necesita algo?

- Tranquilo, hijo, estoy bien, ¿dime, de donde escuchaste eso?

- No lo sé, creo que en un sueño escuché esa frase, acaso usted la ha…

- No tengo idea quien ese ese tal héroe, jamás lo había escuchado. – respondió serio y nervioso.

- ¿Está seguro? Debe haber alguna información que hable sobre él…en la biblioteca, talvez se podría…

- ¡No hay nada de eso en las bibliotecas! Yo superviso a los bibliotecarios de todo el reino, conozco cada uno de los libros que entran a esta tierra y te puedo asegurar que ahí no encontraras nada de eso.

Link se sintió intranquilo ante el comentario del rey, inexplicablemente, no le creyó del todo.

- Talvez tenga razón, disculpe por molestarlo con mis tonterías. Lo dejo para que descanse y mañana vendré a ver como se encuentra.

- Gracias, hijo, que descanses.

Cuando Link e retiró de la habitación, el rey colocó sus manos en su cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente consternado.

_No puede ser, parece que los días tan temidos, están muy cerca de nosotros…_

* * *

><p>En el reino de Ordon, se encontraba el duque Demetrio en su despacho firmando un montón de papeles, estaba muy concentrado, hasta que abrieron la puerta.<p>

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro que sí, cariño, no debes ni preguntar eso. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Ha llegado una carta de nuestro hijo, la traje para que la leamos juntos.

La duquesa le entregó la carta a su esposo y juntos se sentaron en un sillón al leerla…

Una vez que finalizaron la lectura, mostraron un semblante serio, pues no podían creer lo que su hijo les relataba. El duque se sentía tan enojado, que arrugó la carta en sus manos con verdadero descontrol.

- ¡No puedo creer que Luter se haya portado de esa manera con Link y Zelda! ¡Es imperdonable! En este momento, ordenaré su exilio. ¿Cómo pudo haber osado ir a verlos sin siquiera habérmelo consultado? – manifestó enfurecido.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es cierto que un hijo sería un gran beneficio para los dos reinos, pero lo que dice Link es verdad, ellos decidirán el momento oportuno para concebir y nadie se debe meter en eso! – exclamó indignada.

- ¡Así es!

El duque cambió su semblante enojado a uno preocupado, parece que en la carta, había más cosas que lo consternaron.

- Aitana ¿Qué piensas de la emboscada que sufrió Daphnes hace una semana?

- Pienso muchas cosas…cosas demasiado dolorosas que me recuerdan a la llegada de ese día que hemos evadido desde que nuestro hijo nació.

- ¡No quiero pensar en eso! Espero que todo esto sea una coincidencia con lo que está pasando aquí en Ordon.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañada.

El duque se asomó a una de las ventanas del despacho, dándole la espalda a su esposa.

- ¿No lo has notado?

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó preocupada.

- Es extraño que desde que se fue el "héroe enmascarado" no hubo más emboscadas en el reino, cuando en realidad, debió ocurrir todo lo contrario.

- Hemos aumentado el número de soldados, es algo normal.

- Yo no lo veo así, es demasiada casualidad que ahora en Hyrule pasen esos sucesos demasiado extraños, como si lo de aquí, se hubiera trasladado allá.

La pareja se quedó en silencio meditando, deseaban que todo lo que perturbaba sus mentes, no sea más que su imaginación…simples coincidencias…


	12. El regreso de antiguas hazañas

**Capítulo 12: El regreso de antiguas hazañas**

La reina Celine, estaba preparándose para dormir; había sido un día muy pesado para todos y lo único que deseaba era entregarse al sueño y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando se acostó al lado de su esposo, pudo notar que este tenía una mirada llena de consternación, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos, que parecía que el dolor de su brazo no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – preguntó preocupada.

- Es Link… - respondió entrecortado.

- ¿Qué sucede con él?

- Me preguntó sobre… "el héroe del tiempo"…

La reina se impactó al escuchar la respuesta de su esposo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó incrédula.

- Lo que escuchaste. Me hizo preguntas relacionadas sobre él, incluso me preguntó si había información sobre eso en alguna biblioteca.

- Me imagino que se lo negaste. – afirmó seria.

- ¡Por supuesto! Jamás iba a confesarle la verdad. Aún recuerdo esos días en los que los ataques de pánico invadieron mi vida; en que junto con Demetrio tomé esa difícil decisión…

**_Flashback _**

_La reina se encontraba sentada en el césped de los jardines del palacio, jugando con su pequeña hija y unas doncellas que estaban alrededor de ellas, encantadas admirando a la princesa._

_El rey Daphnes, desde lo alto de un balcón, observaba la escena enternecido, pues no había mayor alegría para él, que ver a su hija crecer sana y feliz; solo hace un poco más de un año, había llegado a bendecir sus vidas._

_En el momento que su mente asimiló "la llegada de su hija como una bendición", sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pues vinieron a su mente, las razones por las cuales su pequeña había llegado al mundo._

_Él estaba consciente de que esta no era la primera vida de su hija…y tampoco la de él…_

_Tenía vagos recuerdos de sus anteriores vidas, por no decir nulos, entre esos, las dolorosas pruebas que tuvo que pasar la princesa y los errores que cometió como padre. Él tenía muy presente que las Diosas crearon la rencarnación de las almas como un fin para arreglar los errores de las vidas pasadas, ya pesar que no recordaba muchas cosas, sabía que su misión era ser mejor padre que antes._

_No quería ser irrespetuoso, pero muchas veces, cuestionó el designio de las Diosas, del porque habían elegido a su hija para tan doloroso propósito. Hubiera deseado, que una sola vez, pudiera haber renacido sin tal presión._

_De repente, entró en su interior la paranoia, no quería que su hija arruine su inocencia al saber las cosas tan difíciles por las que algún día tendría que pasar. Quería evadir la maldición a la que estaba destinada a pasar, o por lo menos, retrasarla el mayor tiempo posible; por esa razón, decidió acabar con todo objeto real o simbólico que pudiera perturbar a su princesa, no quería que ella sepa la verdadera misión a la que estaba destinada._

_…_

_El rey Daphnes se encontraba en una reunión de consejo junto al sabio Rauru, los bibliotecarios del reino y los ministros de educación y cultura. Era una reunión estrictamente confidencial._

- _Con todo respeto, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está planteando, su majestad. No puede arrasar con toda la historia que nos representa como tierra sagrada. – refutó el ministro de cultura._

- _Lo único que nos representa como tierra sagrada es la reliquia divina de las Diosas, la Trifuerza. – respondió el rey._

- _Precisamente, por la Trifuerza, es que usted debe dejar a un lado su idea, no olvide que aquellos jóvenes eran los legendarios portadores de los fragmentos del valor y la sabiduría. – dijo un bibliotecario._

- _No son más que simples cuentos de hadas, leyendas sin fundamento._

- _¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Usted era el primero en defender la leyenda con vehemencia y ahora no comprendemos la razón de su repentino cambio! No podemos dejar al olvido las hazañas del héroe elegido por las Diosas y la princesa del destino. ¡Es una blasfemia! – reclamó el ministro de cultura indignado._

- _¡Esa es mi decisión! ¡Prohíbo rotundamente que en este reino se mencione algo sobre esa leyenda! Hay que enterrarla de una vez por todas._

- _¿Entonces qué haremos con el templo de la luz, los centros educativos y las universidades? ¿Cómo les explicaremos que las creencias en las que siempre han sido instruidos, no son más que falacias? – preguntó de ministro de educación alarmado._

- _Se realizará un cambio en la metodología educativa, y referente a nuestro templo, Rauru, el sabio del mismo aquí presente, está totalmente de acuerdo conmigo en erradicar esas enseñanzas, de esa forma, en ningún lugar, habrá evidencia alguna que hable sobre esa leyenda. Reúnan todo libro, texto e información que contenga hechos, empezando desde la era del cielo, hasta la era del ocaso, llévenlos a las afueras del reino y quemen hasta la última página. ¡No quiero absolutamente nada de eso en Hyrule!_

- _Pero, majestad… - pidió un bibliotecario._

- _¡Es una orden!_

- _Está bien, las cosas se harán como usted ordene, si no tiene nada más que decir, nos retiramos. Con permiso… - mencionó el ministro de educación._

_Una vez que la reunión terminó, el rey y Rauru se quedaron solos en la sala._

- _Agradezco tanto que hayas venido a apoyarme, sino hubieras estado aquí, hubiera sido imposible enfrentarlos a todos ellos. – dijo el rey en tono angustiado_

- _No te preocupes, la verdad a mí también me afecta todos estos cambios que habrán, sabes que lo importante para mí que son las tradiciones, pero entiendo que lo haces por el bien de tu hija y no te pienso juzgar por eso. Solamente te haré una advertencia…evadiendo los problemas, no los eliminarás, pues tarde o temprano la princesa y el heredero de Ordon, tendrán que enfrentar su destino._

- _Lo sé perfectamente, pero hasta que ese día llegue, no quiero que nada perturbe mi hogar._

_..._

_Luego de una semana, en altas horas de la madrugada, todas las evidencias de las eras legendarias, estaban reunidas a las afueras del reino, y una vez que verificaron que no faltase nada, los súbditos prendieron fuego a las reliquias, cumpliendo con el mandato real…_

_Muy lejos de aquello, se encontraban los reyes en su balcón, observando consternados la enorme llama consumiendo hasta el último retazo de aquellos textos._

- _Creo que te precipitaste con esta decisión. – afirmó la reina._

- _¡Claro que no, simplemente protejo a nuestra hija, no quiero que descubra su fatídico destino! Créeme que medité mucho esta decisión, incluso se la comenté a Demetrio y me dio todo su apoyo. En este momento, debe estar haciendo lo mismo en su tierra. Como sabrás, en Ordon vivió hace miles de años el héroe de la era del ocaso, que tenía la habilidad de convertirse en bestia sagrada, y de esa forma, salvó esta tierra y el mundo paralelo a la misma. El tampoco desea que su hijo tenga la mínima sospecha de nada, quiere que crezca de la manera más sana posible…_

- _¿No le temes a las Diosas? ¿No crees que ellas ven con malos ojos que elimines todo lo importante para este reino y para las almas de esos niños?_

- _No lo creo, recuerda que las reliquias originales se encuentran en buen recaudo muy lejos de aquí, sobre todo las cosas personales que ellos compartían, se lo valiosas que fueron en ese entonces, por eso jamás permití que se publiquen de la misma forma que con la historia._

- _¿Y crees que eliminando las evidencias, evitarás que se cumpla el destino de nuestra hija?_

- _No, pero por lo menos, ella crecerá tranquila sin la sombra de esa maldición acosándola; que el peso de la realeza sea el único que tenga sobre sus hombros. Lo único rescatable en todo esto, es que una vez que sea una mujer unirá su vida al muchacho, el gran amor de su vida…_

- _Eso es lo único que me tiene tranquila; y pensar que en su anterior vida, no era más que un humilde campesino._

- _Pero gracias al esfuerzo de sus antepasados, ahora es un poderoso soberano, pero de todas formas, si ahora fuera un campesino, no cambiaría mi decisión. Él es la persona destinada para nuestra hija…_

_El rey se quedó callado unos segundos, e inmediatamente, a su cabeza llegaron unas palabras._

- _No soy de los que comete el mismo error dos veces…_

_..._

_Con el pasar de los años, la leyenda del héroe elegido por las Diosas y la princesa del destino, fue perdiendo trascendencia, hasta el punto que algunas personas la recordaban con cierta dificultad, al igual que una catedra inconsistente brindada en algún centro educativo. Sin embargo, los reyes la tenían presente cada día que pasaba, pues inevitablemente, su hija manifestaba el maravilloso poder que latía dentro de ella a medida que iba creciendo._

_Desde niña, mostró un gran interés y habilidad en el manejo del arco y la flecha. Sin siquiera tener un instructor, demostraba tener talento en el manejo del arma, eso provocó preocupación en su padre y le prohibió terminantemente el uso de aquellos instrumentos, con la falsa excusa que eso era una práctica exclusiva para hombres y que una princesa no debía aprender ese tipo de cosas. Lo mismo pasó, la primera vez que la vio en su habitación jugando con una pequeña esfera de energía sobre la palma de su mano, veía horrorizado como la aparecía y desaparecía como por arte de magia, literalmente; se acercó a ella y con tono suave, pero firme, la regañó indicándole que no debía utilizar esos artilugios porque podían lastimarla severamente. La mente curiosa de la pequeña, preguntaba que tenía de malo, pero su padre simplemente le indicaba que obedezca sin hacer preguntas. Cuando cuestionaba la razón de la marca de la Trifuerza en el dorso de su mano, la reina solo se limitaba a responderle que las Diosas se la dieron porque estaba unida a alguien muy especial que conocería más adelante, cosa que hizo reír a la princesa, sin entender muy bien las palabras de su madre._

_A pesar que las intenciones del rey eran buenas, no se imaginaba que a largo plazo, la evasión de lo inevitable, perjudicaría a su hija en sobremanera._

**_Fin del flashback_**

La reina no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas recordando aquellos sucesos, mientras que su esposo, aún seguía con la mirada perdida.

- Ni Aitana ni yo estuvimos, de acuerdo con la forma tan absurda en la que Demetrio y tú evadieron la realidad a la que nuestros hijos debían enfrentarse. Por suerte, Link siguió sus propias convicciones y entrenó incansablemente para ser un excelente espadachín; pienso que él si está listo para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo, ¿pero y nuestra hija?, ¿cómo se defenderá cuando llegue el momento?, ¿cómo se cuidará mutuamente con su esposo, si tú jamás le permitiste desarrollar sus capacidades? Porque muy aparte de ser princesa, sabes perfectamente que en su interior se esconden grandes habilidades como hechicera y guerrera, eso está en su alma. Me arrepiento tanto de haber permitido que reprimas su verdadera naturaleza, ¿acaso los errores de tu vida pasada no sirvieron para que mejores? Se perfectamente que en la mayoría de las eras, no pude estar mucho tiempo con mi hija, pero ahora que las Diosas me permitieron tener una vida junta a Zelda y verla crecer, no hice absolutamente nada para prepararla en la llegada de ese día. – reclamó exasperada.

- Aún no sabemos si ese fatídico día está cerca, es mejor no adelantarnos.

- ¿Y lo que pasó hoy? ¿No te parece eso una mala señal? ¿Acaso no es suficiente evidencia que esos monstruos solo se acercaran a atacar a nuestro yerno? ¡Abre los ojos! No huyas como siempre lo has hecho. Amo a mi hija con todo mi corazón, por nada del mundo me arrepiento de haberla traído al mundo, pero no ha sido nada fácil llevar esta carga sobre nosotros. Solo de imaginarme que algo malo le pase a Zelda me destroza el alma, así como tú, algunas veces les he preguntado a las Diosas porque razón nos hacen pasar por eso, pero prefiero aceptarlo, que evadirlo como tú lo haces.

- ¡No quiero discutir contigo, Celine! Es mejor no volver a tocar este tema. Buenas noches.

La reina se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, consternada, mientras que el rey, no pudo evitar llorar en silencio, asimilando las duras, pero ciertas palabras de su esposa…

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos meses desde que el rey sufrió aquel atentado, lamentablemente, desde ese día, las cosas se empezaron a complicar en el reino, no solo llegaban noticias de emboscadas y asaltos a los miembros de la ciudadela, sino que también se reportaron múltiples asesinatos, provocando el pánico en todo Hyrule.<p>

En ese tiempo, se anuló la celebración de dos acontecimientos importantes, el cumpleaños de la pareja; Link cumplía veinticinco años, y un mes después, su esposa cumplió veinte. Los jóvenes decidieron dejar pasar esos días, debido a la solidaridad con las personas fallecidas, pues como autoridades de esa nación, con ese gesto, demostraban acompañarlos en sus dolorosas pérdidas; no había motivos por los cuales celebrar.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, el comandante de la guardia real, se encontraba en la sala de juntas del castillo, estaba recibiendo un severo llamado de atención por parte del Link.<p>

- ¡Es el décimo asesinato que se reporta en este mes! ¿Dónde se encuentran sus hombres cuando suceden estas cosas? ¡Respóndame! – preguntó enfurecido.

- Le aseguro que mis hombres hacen lo mejor posible para proteger la ciudadela, el reino y sus alrededores. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para evitar que pasen este tipo de cosas. Creo que necesitamos reclutar más guardias su majestad. – sugirió asustado.

- ¿Cuánto más?, en estos dos meses, hemos reclutado el triple de los que había originalmente, y aun así, no pueden realizar bien su trabajo; además, no crea que no me he dado cuenta que muchos de los guardias no se encuentran en su lugar de vigilancia cuando es debido, no hay justificación para que comentan semejante falta, es la última vez que le escucho decir excusas tan baratas. Si esto se sigue repitiendo, celebraré una reunión de consejo para que lo destituyan de su cargo, porque si el equipo está mal, es porque la cabeza es la que está fallando.

- Pero, príncipe…

- ¡Ya está advertido! La vidas que se han perdido no son un juego comandante, el deber de todos ustedes es proteger a los habitantes de este reino, pase lo que pase...

- Está bien, su majestad…

- ¡He terminado de hablar, puede retirarse!

El comandante salió consternado de la reunión, mientras que Cocu y el príncipe, se quedaron en la sala hablando del tema.

- ¡Cálmate, Link!, fuiste demasiado severo con el comandante. No pierdas la compostura, por favor.

- ¡No está haciendo bien su trabajo!, no puedo evitar alterarme al ver las cosas tan desastrosas que están pasando. Desde que sufrimos ese ataque, donde el rey fue herido, las cosas se han puesto cada vez peor.

- La verdad, también estoy preocupado por todo lo que está pasando en el reino, por eso decidí ponerle a Gracielle un escolta personal para los momentos en los que yo no esté con ella. No quiero que le pase nada.

- Créeme que me siento tan desconfiado de estos guardias, que prefiero mil veces cuidar a Zelda yo sólo, antes que ponerle algún escolta; cerciórate que el que está a tu cargo, esté custodiando bien a tu esposa…

- Es de mi entera confianza, nos conocemos desde niños, así que no me defraudará, él sabe lo importante que es Gracielle para mí. Pierde cuidado.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio varios minutos pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, hasta que el príncipe decidió hacerle una confesión a su amigo.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, parece como si todo fuera un algún tipo de amenaza. – dijo Link preocupado.

- ¿Amenaza? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, es decir, que nos quieren hacer alguna advertencia, como que si algo va a pasar y nos están avisando por medio de estas atrocidades. ¿Sabes si el rey tiene enemigos?

- La verdad, jamás he escuchado que el rey tenga enemigos, siempre ha sido una persona admirada por su gran liderazgo y empatía para gobernar, me cuesta creer que alguien pueda odiarlo.

- No hay que descartar eso, en este mundo tan contaminado, todo es posible.

* * *

><p>Después de la reunión, Link decidió, por cuenta propia, vigilar que todos los guardias estuvieran en su sitio, es cierto que esas no eran las funciones de un príncipe, pero no se sentía tranquilo y tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, pues no quería que vuelvan a haber más personas asesinadas. Estuvo en esa actividad parte de lo que quedaba de la tarde y sobre todo en la noche, pues esas eran las horas más peligrosas.<p>

Una vez que terminó su verificación, el joven se encaminó a su mansión, la reunión que tuvo con el comandante lo tenía muy estresado, trataba de descifrar una y otra vez los motivos por los que el reino se había vuelto tan peligroso de un día para otro.

El joven estaba a punto de cruzar el gran portón del castillo, hasta que una desconocida voz, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Las cosas se están saliendo de control, verdad?

Link se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un misterioso hombre, era alto en estatura pero no podía ver su rostro, porque estaba cubierto por una capucha negra.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó alarmado.

- No se asuste, príncipe, simplemente soy un humilde hechicero que se gana la vida leyendo las cartas y el oráculo.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle señor?

- Simplemente, déjeme leerle su futuro, es importante saber qué cosas están por venir a su vida, sobre todo ahora, que lo veo tan alarmado por lo que está sufriendo el reino. Ese el principal motivo de su preocupación.

- Con todo respeto, no estoy interesado en conocer algo tan incierto como el futuro, no creo en esas cosas. Si lo que desea es dinero, no tengo ningún problema en dárselo. Indíqueme cuando cobra por sus servicios y se los cancelaré inmediatamente. – dijo en tono serio.

- No deseo que me pague nada, príncipe, solo quería ayudarle un poco a calmar su alterada mente…

- No es necesario, de verdad…

- Solo le diré, que si desea que las cosas mejoren, es mejor que usted tome al toro por los cuernos, algo así como la famosa apología "si quieres que las cosas te salgan bien, entonces hazlas tú mismo."

Link no entendió porque el extraño hombre frente a él, le decía esas cosas, pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, sin embargo, prefirió restarle importancia.

- Disculpe, pero debo retirarme. Buenas noches.

Link entró rápidamente al palacio, por alguna extraña razón, no se sintió cómodo cerca de ese ese hechicero…

* * *

><p>El joven ya se encontraba muy cerca de su hogar, se sentía tan irritable e impotente por la actual situación de Hyrule, pero inmediatamente, su mal humor fue desapareciendo al escuchar el sonido de una canción, pues su esposa estaba tocando el violín en el balcón correspondiente a su habitación.<p>

No puedo evitar estremecerse al escucharla y verla tocar, era un espectáculo fascinante para él, pues amaba cada cosa que formaba parte de ella. No pudo evitar entrar rápidamente a la casa y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Se dirigió al balcón y la vio ahí sentada entonando la dulce canción, estaba tan centrada en su actividad, que no se dio cuenta que la estaban observando.

- Que hermosa… - susurró en voz baja.

La princesa se asustó al escuchar que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

- Link…

- Lamento haber entrado sin permiso a tu alcoba, solo que no pude evitar emocionarme al escucharte tocar, tocas maravillosamente. – dijo sonrojado.

Los halagos del príncipe, provocaron que las mejillas de Zelda se pongan rojas, se sentía encantada al recibir esas palabras de parte de él.

- Gracias…

- ¿Esa canción, fue la que bailamos el día de nuestra boda?

- Así es, bastó una vez para que se quede grabada en mi mente, desde hace días la he pasmado en estas partituras para guardarla como recuerdo. – dijo sonriente.

- Sabes, ese día que bailamos, tuve la sensación que no era la primera que la escuchaba. – recordó emocionado.

La princesa se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar las palabras del príncipe pues ella también tenía algo que confesar.

- Pensé que era la única que tuvo esa extraña sensación. Me da una inmensa alegría entonarla pero al mismo tiempo una profunda tristeza…como si me recordara algo muy doloroso.

- A mí me pasó lo mismo, sin embargo podría escucharla cientos de veces… ¿me permitirías sentarme a tu lado y escuchar mientras tocas? Sólo será un momento. – pidió cálidamente.

- Con mucho gusto… - dijo sonriendo.

La princesa deleitó los oídos de su esposo con el armonioso sonido de las cuerdas, ella se sentía inmensamente feliz de ser admirada de esa forma por él. Por otra parte, el corazón del príncipe latía muy fuerte, pues la alegría de compartir estos momentos con su esposa lo llenaba en todo sentido; por lo menos la música era un pequeño escape a la tristeza de no poder demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

><p>Una vez que se despidió de su esposo, la princesa se sentó en su cama a reflexionar en el momento que había compartido con él, estaba contenta de haberlo tenido tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable por portarse distante; tenía tantos deseos de derribar esa barrera que lo separaba de su cariño, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de hacerlo y aferrarse más a él, pues estaba totalmente segura, que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pues desde que pasó aquel incidente con Ilia, se sentía muy insegura.<p>

Pensar en eso no la dejaba tranquila, le asfixiaba estar rodeada en esas cuatro paredes, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por la ciudadela, un momento, para calmarse. Sacó de su armario una capucha color negra y se la colocó encima para que nadie la reconozca, bajó las escaleras y sigilosamente salió de su casa.

* * *

><p>A pesar de haberse calmado al escuchar la dulce canción de su amada, Link aun no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantaba una y otra vez a ver por la ventana, lo poco que se podía visualizar de la ciudadela y las afueras de la misma. En ese momento, vinieron a su mente las extrañas palabras de aquel hechicero: <em>"si desea que las cosas mejoren es mejor que usted tome al toro por los cuernos, algo así como la famosa apología "si quieres que las cosas te salgan bien, entonces hazlas tú mismo." <em>A pesar que el príncipe no le daba buena espina recordar a ese hombre, sus palabras le impactaron en sobremanera.

En ese momento, tomó una firme decisión, no iba a permitir que más personas inocentes sufran tales atrocidades, iba a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para velar por su seguridad…

Se puso de pie y se posicionó frente al espejo, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó de ahí un curioso objeto, que luego pasó a cubrir sus ojos…las viejas hazañas, una vez abandonadas, habían retornado a su dueño…

* * *

><p>A última hora, la princesa decidió salir fuera de la ciudadela, tenía deseos de observar a los seres nocturnos de la pradera, pues le encantaba ver a las pequeñas hadas revoloteando unas con otras y hasta le parecía escuchar sus bajitas risas. Se sentó en una roca a admirarlas, mientras la luna la iluminaba; pocas veces había salido a esas horas y hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la brisa de la noche acariciar su rostro.<p>

Pero de repente, vio que las hadas salieron despavoridas del lugar, esa acción la extrañó mucho, hasta que sintió una turbia presencia detrás de ella; se dio la vuelta y vio a un gran lizalfos acercándose a ella.

Trató de guardar la calma mientras retrocedía para alejarse de aquella bestia, e inmediatamente, juntó sus manos para crear una esfera de energía para impactar a su enemigo; una vez que estuvo lista, se la lanzó directo a la cara, pero el monstruo ni se inmutó, en ese momento se puso nerviosa y trató de crear otra esfera, pero los nervios la traicionaban y esta se desvanecía en pocos segundos.

El enemigo sintió su miedo, así que sin pensarlo, saltó encima de ella para tratar de morder su cuello, provocando que la capucha muestre su rostro. La princesa, con todas sus fuerzas, trató de alejar sus afilados colmillos, pues una venenosa mordida de ese animal, significaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

* * *

><p>Un hombre vestido con camisa color gris, un pantalón color negro y una capa, guantes y botas color marrón, se escabullía por la ciudadela ágilmente, parecía estar observando cada uno de los rincones del lugar.<p>

Por todos los sitios, se respiraba un perpetuo silencio, todos dormían plácidamente en sus hogares, hasta que un desgarrador grito, lo hizo estremecer, y rápidamente, se dirigió al origen de tan horrible sonido.

* * *

><p>- ¡No te acerques! – exigió furiosa.<p>

El lizalfos no tenía ninguna intención de soltar a Zelda y mucho menos ahora que estaba a punto de perforar su cuello; ya estaba a unos centímetros de hacerlo, hasta que la bestia soltó un ensordecedor grito, cayendo muerta encima de ella.

La princesa estaba muy asustada, y de manera brusca, empujó al inerte monstruo y pudo ver que detrás de él, había un hombre con una espada que se acercaba a ella. Los nervios aun no la dejaban de perturbar, así que intentó alejarse del joven, pero él, con un rápido movimiento, la tomó de la cintura y la alzó con fuerza, pues ella trataba de zafarse como sea.

- ¡Suélteme, por favor, déjeme en paz! – le pidió asustada.

El joven no podía tranquilizar a la princesa en sus brazos, ella estaba muy alterada, así que tuvo que alzarle la voz para que se calme.

- ¡Zelda!

La joven se quedó enmudecida al escuchar tan conocida voz, y una vez que los nervios dejaron de invadirla, pudo reconocer los ojos azules detrás de aquel antifaz.

- ¿Link…?

El príncipe se sacó el antifaz para responder a su pregunta y despejar sus dudas.

- Link, ¿qué haces a…?

- ¿Qué haces en este lugar, sola, y a estas horas de la noche? - preguntó enojado.

- Lo siento…quise venir a caminar un poco.

- ¡Vamos a casa de una vez! - ordenó firme.

Link bajó con cuidado a su esposa y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al castillo, pero se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño quejido de dolor de parte de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupado.

- Me duele mi tobillo, creo que me lo torcí. – respondió adolorida.

El príncipe se acercó a su esposa y la cargó para que de esa forma no sienta dolor, e inmediatamente, se dirigieron a su casa.

* * *

><p>El príncipe acostó suavemente a la princesa en su cama, le sacó los zapatos y empezó a masajear su tobillo lastimado. Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal demostración.<p>

- Gracias por haberme salvado…

El joven siguió en su actividad sin siquiera mirarla o responderle.

- Link…no sabía que habías retomado tu faceta como el "héroe enmascarado", créeme que fue una sorpresa para mí, por eso reaccione mal cuando me tomaste en tus brazos. Siento mucho haber cometido semejante tontería, no sé porque olvidé los peligros por los que el reino está pasando, últimamente. – dijo apenada.

El príncipe dejo de masajear su tobillo y la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

- Es la última vez que vuelves a salir sola y mucho menos en las noches. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuanto te vi acorralada por esa bestia? ¡Me desgarré por dentro, Zelda! El sólo pensar que llegara a morderte, me hizo desesperarme y creí que mi espada lo iba a impactar demasiado tarde. ¡No vuelvas ser tan imprudente! – reclamó consternado.

Zelda se quedó impactada al ver la triste mirada con la que le reclamaba su esposo. No pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y no mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento…no lo volveré a hacer. – dijo avergonzada.

- Espero que así sea. En un par de días tu pie estará en perfecto estado, es mejor que descanses lo suficiente, porque una vez que estés bien, empezaremos a entrenar.

- ¿A entrenar? – preguntó extrañada.

- Ahora que el reino esta tan peligroso, no puedo permitir que nada malo te pase, tu eres muy hábil en el uso del arco y la flecha, pero también deseo que aprendas a utilizar la espada, así que una vez que te sientas bien yo mismo te entrenaré para que aprendas a defenderte, por si alguna vez no puedo estar a tu lado.

- Pero…

Link no le dio la oportunidad de responder a su esposa, simplemente se acercó a ella, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

La princesa se quedó pasmada ante tal acción, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir los cálidos labios de su esposo besarla de manera tan cariñosa y también se sentía sorprendida al ver que el mismo iba a entrenarla en cosas que siempre soñó aprender, pero que su padre jamás se las permitió…


	13. Entrega total

**Capítulo 13: Entrega total**

En el tiempo que la princesa estuvo en reposo por su tobillo lesionado, Link decidió tomarse esos días libres para cuidarla y darle masajes para que sane rápidamente, incluso, pospuso sus misteriosas salidas nocturnas por la ciudadela. A pesar que se sentía preocupado de velar por la seguridad de su pueblo, bajo su anónima identidad, no podía dejar de lado la salud de su amada, pues ella era su mayor prioridad.

En todo ese tiempo, donde el príncipe la cuidó con inmenso cariño, Zelda se sintió encantada al ver la las atenciones que tenía con ella. El joven ni siquiera permitía que las sirvientas le prepararen su comida o le den sus medicinas, él se encargaba personalmente de eso y también la acompañaba por las noches en su habitación, hasta que ella se durmiera. A pesar que en su vida seguía presente la fuerte convicción de no aferrarse al amor, era inútil, ya no podía engañarse a sí misma, ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su esposo y lo deseaba con insaciable locura; se había convertido en una necesidad en su vida…

* * *

><p>Una mañana, cuando los cálidos rayos del sol cubrieron el hogar de los príncipes, Zelda estaba totalmente recuperada de su dolencia y lista para retomar sus actividades.<p>

- Te agradezco todas las atenciones que tuviste conmigo, esa fue la razón por la que me curé rápidamente. – dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

- Lo hice con mucho gusto, que bueno que ya estés mejor. Hoy empezaremos a entrenar, así que creo que es mejor que utilices esto.

Link le dio a su esposa una pequeña caja, dentro de esta, había un traje de esgrima enterizo color azul con blanco, estaba hecho de un material flexible, fácil de adaptarse a la forma del cuerpo.

- Es mejor que uses eso para que no estropees tu vestido. Póntelo mientras yo te espero en el jardín.

- Gracias, bajaré en unos minutos. – dijo sonrojada.

* * *

><p>El joven se encontraba caminando, de un lado a otro de forma pausada, esperando la llegada de su esposa, se sentía ansioso por enseñarle todo lo que él había aprendido desde niño, aunque también se estaba feliz de compartir un agradable y enriquecedor momento con ella.<p>

- Ya estoy lista…

Link se dio la vuelta y la imagen que tuvo ante sus ojos lo dejó impactado. El traje que usaba su esposa, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, permitiendo que el joven, se deleite con el camino de sus curvas; ella había abandonado su peinado habitual, por una larga cola agarrándole todo el cabello y unos cuantos mechones cayendo en su rostro. No pudo evitar tener pensamientos verdaderamente subidos de tono al tenerla frente a él. Su belleza interna lo tenía cautivado, pero su belleza física, lo volvía completamente loco.

- ¿Me veo mal? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Para nada, te ves… increíblemente atractiva. – dijo sonrojado y entrecortado.

La princesa se ruborizó en sobremanera al escuchar semejante halago de los labios de su esposo.

- Gracias, Link.

- Bueno, es mejor que empecemos a entrenar, pero antes quiero entregarte esto.

Link le entregó a su esposa un majestuoso florete, cuya empuñadura era de una aleación de oro con otro metal precioso desconocido, mientras que el filo, estaba hecho con un acero fino, pero indestructible. Zelda no pudo evitar maravillarse al empuñar tal arma.

- ¡Que hermoso florete! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- Lo compré en una tienda de antigüedades. Según el encargado, hace miles de años perteneció a una gran guerrera de este reino. Me interesé mucho por la historia del florete, pero el hombre no mencionó mucho. Empezó a hablar sobre una leyenda que tenía que ver con el arma, pero no recordaba casi nada. Al parecer la edad le estaba afectando, pues ya era muy anciano.

- Te agradezco que me lo hayas dado.

- Lo vi y enseguida pensé en ti, es un arma más ligera que una espada común, pero no por eso deja de ser poderosa.

- Ya veo…

- Bueno, es mejor dejar de hablar y empezar de una vez. Primero te enseñaré las cosas más básicas.

Lo primero que hizo Link, fue enseñarle a su esposa a tomar el arma de forma correcta, luego, le enseñó a manipularla de manera suave, hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su peso…y así siguió, hasta que le incitó a empezar un pequeño enfrentamiento contra él.

* * *

><p>Fueron varias semanas de entrenamiento y esfuerzo físico, donde los jóvenes luchaban de manera intensa, sobre todo la princesa, pues vencer a su esposo no era nada fácil. Desde que empezaron a entrenar, le costó mucho perfeccionar su técnica, pero con constancia y disciplina, mejoró notoriamente.<p>

Por otra parte, Link estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de la princesa al aprender a usar el florete, parecía como si lo hubiera sabido manipular desde siempre, a pesar que al principio, se le dificultó un poco.

* * *

><p>Una tarde, en uno de sus entrenamientos, el príncipe retó a Zelda a que lo venza de una buena vez, sentía que ella podía esforzarse más, si solo se concentraba correctamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Desde que empezaron esta actividad, Link se portaba un poco estricto con ella, a pesar que la amaba con el alma y para ella tenía el más delicado de los tratos, tuvo que imponerse para que su amada se fortalezca, tanto física como espiritualmente.<p>

- ¡Vamos, Zelda! Solo debes noquearme una vez, quiero que me envíes al suelo. ¡Vénceme! – le impuso en tono estricto.

- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! Tú has entrenado toda tu vida, mientras que yo soy una novata. Creo que mejor me apego al tiro con arco y a la magia. Esto definitivamente no es lo mío. – respondió frustrada.

- Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que has mejorado notoriamente, solo debes sacar de ti un poco más de fuerza y concentrarte en tu enemigo. Todo depende de ti. ¡Atáqueme de una vez! – la retó desafiante.

La princesa, enojada, se abalanzó a atacar a su esposo, y una vez más, él esquivó sus ataques con facilidad. No se daba cuenta, que en vez de concentrarse, estaba dejándose llevar por el cansancio y la frustración.

- ¡Concéntrate! – le gritó impositivo.

Zelda decidió calmar sus nervios y concentrarse completamente en los movimientos de su contrincante, y cuando tuvo una sensación de paz y seguridad en sí misma, alejó la ansiedad de ganar rápidamente y elaboró una estrategia para salir ganadora.

Una vez que se centró verdaderamente en lo que tenía que hacer, atacó a su esposo con ligeros movimientos repetitivos.

- Veo que se te acabaron las ideas, repites lo mismo y lo mis…

De repente, Link cayó al suelo, estaba tan centrado en indicarle a la princesa que se concentre, y hasta burlándose de sus repetidos ataques, que se olvidó completamente de sí mismo. Ahora, si estaba vencido.

- ¡Ahora si te vencí, querido esposo! ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? – preguntó sarcástica.

- Me alegro tanto que me hayas vencido, a partir de ahora, te fortalecerás de una sorprendentemente. ¡Felicidades!

Zelda le estiró la mano al joven para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero lo que no se esperó, es que él la haló con fuerza y la atrajo a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sonrojada.

- Te crees mucho por haberme ganado, ¿no? – preguntó en tono gracioso.

- Te vencí limpiamente. ¡Supera tu derrota!

Luego de eso, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, pues la tremenda "discusión" había creado un ambiente gracioso entre ellos…

Cuando dejaron de reírse, cambiaron sus semblantes, ahora se miraban de manera intensa y la cercanía de sus cuerpos provocaba entre ellos una sensación muy fuerte de no querer separarse.

Link, sin poder contenerse más, se dejó llevar por el fuerte deseo de apoderarse de sus labios con un apasionado beso, y esta vez, no tuvo que forzar a su princesa, pues ella, gustosa, le correspondió.

Igual a la vez anterior, sintieron una intensa necesidad de acariciarse sus lenguas, era un deseo que los estaba consumiendo poco a poco y una sensación placentera que los hacia estremecer en lo más profundo de su ser.

La princesa sintió que el joven la aferró a su cuerpo desesperadamente, mientras acariciaba su espalda con vehemencia. Era una sensación excitante para ella y no tenia deseos de detenerlo…

…pero un momento después, se asustó al ver como el príncipe perdía el control de sí mismo, pues las caricias empezaron a tomar otro rumbo al habitual. En ese momento se separó de él bruscamente, provocando en su esposo gran sorpresa.

- Zelda… - la llamó sofocado.

- ¿Por qué lo…?

- ¿Acaso no es suficiente respuesta la manera en que mi piel se estremece con tu cuerpo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que la única persona que se refleja en mi ojos eres tú? ¿Qué lo que siento por ti es algo que va más allá de mi voluntad, qué me doblega y me hace sentir vulnerable?

- Link…

- Te amo, Zelda… - le confesó entristecido.

La princesa quedó verdaderamente impactada ante lo que acabó de escuchar, se sintió bloqueada por tan sorpresivas palabras y tenía una mezcla de felicidad y miedo. La joven, estuvo a merced de los nervios y la ansiedad.

- Link, yo…

- ¡Ya lo sé! Se perfectamente que tú no sientes nada por mí, que estoy condenado a dormir sólo por las noches añorando tu calor y compañía, a desear con vehemencia que seas mi esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sé que no son más que estúpidos sueños de mi parte. – respondió apenado.

- Link, necesito que me escu…

- No es necesario que me expliques nada, Zelda, conozco perfectamente tus razones para no corresponderme como yo lo deseo. Te pido que me perdones, fue mi culpa el haberte besado sin poder contenerme. Es mejor que me vaya y dejar de molestarte por un rato.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas, por favor! - pidió preocupada.

El príncipe no le dio la oportunidad de hablar a su esposa, simplemente se retiró en silencio, mientras dolorosas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

* * *

><p>Link caminaba aceleradamente por los pasillos del castillo, se sentía muy avergonzado por haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Zelda, creía firmemente, que a partir de ahora, nunca más volverían a hablarse. No solo había perdido su cariño, sino también la poca comunicación que tenían.<p>

- ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Cómo no pude contenerme a besarla y decirle que la amo! ¡Arruiné todo! - se dijo a sí mismo, enojado y entristecido.

Se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba, que sin darse cuenta, se chocó con su amigo Cocu.

- Lo siento, Cocu. ¿Estás bien?

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero el que no se ve nada bien eres tú. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No es nada, cosas mías. – respondió evasivo.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Zelda, verdad?

- La verdad sí, ya no pude seguir soportándolo; la besé sin su permiso y le confesé que la amo.

El marqués no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar lo que el príncipe le reveló.

- ¿En serio?, ¿y que te dijo?

- ¡No me dijo nada, pero eso no es nada sorprendente, pues sabes que ella no me ama en lo absoluto! – respondió exaltado.

Cocu pudo notar que su amigo estaba muy estresado. Empezó a buscar una forma para que se tranquilice, hasta que finalmente, se le ocurrió una idea.

- Vamos a tomar un trago para que te calmes y me cuentes exactamente lo que pasó, en serio necesitas desahogarte.

- No creo que el alcohol me ayude a olvidar todo esto.

- No lo hará, pero al menos te relajaras un poco, vamos, solo será un trago. – le pidió, sonriente.

- Está bien, te tomo la palabra, la verdad que si necesito uno urgente…

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes, se encontraban en uno de los bares de los hoteles más lujosos del reino, donde sólo pocas personas podían ingresar, debido a sus elevados costos.<p>

Link se sentía muy deprimido por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde con su esposa, la soledad que sentía, desde que reconoció amarla, ya no pudo contenerla, por esa razón, no midió sus impulsos y la besó descaradamente, una vez más.

La vergüenza y frustración de haber expuesto su amor y deseos por ella, lo tenía devastado, así que desde que llegó al sitio, encontró un amargo consuelo que le hizo resistir, aparentemente, el dolor de su corazón, beber.

- ¡Basta! Desde que llegamos, no has dejado de beber, ya casi es media noche y no te has detenido. – reclamó el marqués, enojado.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tú dijiste que un trago me ayudaría a despejarme y eso es lo que hago!

- ¡Un trago! ¡Vas por el décimo vaso de whisky! ¡Tú no estás acostumbrado a beber de esa forma, si sigues así vas a enfermarte!

- ¡No me importa!, más bien, espero morirme para que así Zelda sea feliz de no verme más; amarla es algo que me agota demasiado. Hubiera sido mejor, quedarnos simplemente como amigos y aceptar nuestro matrimonio como una simple formalidad. – dijo sollozando.

- Tienes que calmarte, por suerte, aun en tu estado, puedes controlarte un poco. Muy cerca de aquí están los ministros y algunos marqueses, por coincidencia, son precisamente a los que no les caes nada bien desde que te casaste con Zelda. Si te ven así, pueden ir de chismosos a contarle al rey y eso sería un problema para ti. ¡No olvides que es tu suegro!

- ¡Qué más da! Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen ese montón de pedantes. Los ministros indignados, porque el rey no permitió que sus hijos cortejen a Zelda y los marqueses llenos de envidia, porque tampoco pudieron acercarse a ella. ¡No me importa lo que piensen!, lo único que verdaderamente me importa, es mi esposa, nada más ella. – aclaró entristecido.

- Ya deja de lamentarte, sólo te estas lastimando. Te llevaré a casa ahora mismo, espérame aquí, mientras pago la cuenta.

A medida que el marqués se alejaba del príncipe, se sentía más culpable de haberlo invitado a beber un trago. No creyó que iba a excederse, producto de su triste situación.

* * *

><p>Mientras el príncipe trataba de incorporarse, a lo lejos, una pareja se encontraba discutiendo de manera muy intensa.<p>

- ¿Acaso no la estás pasando bien? ¡No sabes cuánto me costó traerte a este costoso lugar! ¡Eres mal desagradecida!

- Cuando vivíamos en Kakariko, me llevabas a lugares más lujosos que este, además, de que sirve que me traigas a este bar, si a duras penas puedes comprar tragos baratos, Shad.

- ¡Ya no pienso seguir escuchándote, Ilia! ¡Iré a pagar la cuenta y nos iremos de aquí ahora mismo!

- ¡Pues mejor, no te tardes!

Una vez que el encolerizado joven se marchó de la mesa, Ilia empezó a observar los alrededores, y grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que a lo lejos se encontraba el príncipe.

- _Que suerte…y está completamente sólo sin la insignificante de su esposa. –_ pensó para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba de pie frente a la barra, aun se sentía muy agobiado por todo lo ocurrido en la tarde. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una imprudente joven.<p>

- Hola, Link…

- ¿Ah?... Hola, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó desinteresado.

- Estoy bien, quise venir a saludarte porque me di cuenta que estabas muy solito, y por lo visto eso te afecta. por eso estás algo tomado y tus ojos reflejan una gran tristeza. – dijo con picardía.

- No quiero ser grosero, pero la razón por la que esté tomando no es de tu incumbencia. – respondió serio.

- No seas así, príncipe, pienso que la razón de tu pesar, es porque tú esposa no te complace como es debido…pero eso tiene arreglo.

Ilia, aprovechando el estado de Link, tomó su rostro y se acercó a él con intenciones de besarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que el joven la apartó de él de manera brusca.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó extrañada.

- No pienses que porque estoy bebido he perdido la voluntad, no es la primera vez que osas a tener estos acercamientos conmigo. Yo soy un hombre casado y no pienso engañar a mi esposa con nadie…y mucho menos contigo, que no me atraes en lo absoluto. – contestó enojado.

- He escuchado algunos rumores de que ustedes se casaron por simple obligación. Yo tengo deseos de que conmigo conozcas el amor y la pasión que tu esposa no te da.

- ¡No necesito recibir esas cosas de ti! ¡Zelda es el amor de mi vida y no me interesan los rumores que digan sobre nosotros! ¡Ahora te pido de favor, que me dejes sólo!

- Pero…

- No me gusta imponer algo utilizando mi alto rango, pero como sabrás, esta ala del bar pertenece a la nobleza del reino, si no te vas de aquí, pediré que vengan a sacarte a la fuerza.

Ilia prefirió no seguir insistiendo, se sintió frustrada de ver que el príncipe era un hombre demasiado fiel y leal a su esposa. Eso la estaba enfureciendo desde hace tiempo, pues era el primer hombre que la rechazaba y humillaba, tajantemente.

A lo lejos, Cocu pudo ver a la joven retirarse, y cuando se acercó al príncipe, le preguntó lo que había presenciado.

- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con esa chica?

- Nada en especial, solo le aclaré ciertos asuntos en los que estaba totalmente desubicada. ¡Ya vámonos de aquí!

Cuando Link intentó dar un paso, perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero su amigo, pudo evitarlo a tiempo.

- ¡Estás muy mareado!, te ayudaré a caminar hasta tu casa. Saldremos por la puerta de emergencia para que nadie te vea en ese estado.

- Lo que tú digas, gracias.

Los jóvenes salieron sigilosamente del hotel, evitando las curiosas miradas de los nobles presentes.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Shad estaba totalmente enfurecido por haber visto la escena en donde Ilia trató de besar a Link. Una vez que notó que la joven se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban, la tomó del brazo bruscamente del brazo y la sacó del hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya fuera del hotel, Shad le reclamó a Ilia, exasperado, su pésima manera de actuar.<p>

- ¡Eres una cualquiera! ¡Estoy harto que siempre me estés viendo la cara de idiota y te estés insinuando a ese tal príncipe! ¡Entiende que es el marido de Zelda, jamás te hará caso! – reclamó enfurecido.

- ¡La que está harta de ti soy yo! Ya no eres el hombre del que me enamoré, además, estoy cansada de vivir en la miseria por tu culpa.

- ¡No me culpes de eso! Todo eso pasó porque tú te dedicaste a gastar dinero sin medida y yo estúpidamente te complacía en todo.

- ¡Ya no te soporto! Si no eres capaz de complacerme en las pocas cosas que te pido, es mejor que demos por terminada esta relación.

- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! No olvides que por ti dejé atrás a Salma, la mujer con la que compartí toda mi infancia, hasta momento antes de casarnos. ¡Fue por ti que la abandoné vestida de blanco en el altar!

- ¿Acaso yo te puse un puñal en el cuello para que la abandones? ¡Fue por tu propia decisión que lo hiciste! Yo no te obligué a nada, así que no me culpes de tus actos. ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ti!

- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Acaso iras a buscar a Link? Por supuesto que apenas eso ocurra, dejará a Zelda para irse contigo. El, un poderoso príncipe, dejará a su esposa por una don nadie como tú, ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír!

- No te burles tanto, querido Shad, recuerda que el que ríe último, ríe mejor. ¡Ahora, me largo de aquí y espero que no te atrevas a buscarme! ¡Adiós!

Después de haber dada por terminada la discusión, Ilia se alejó de Shad, definitivamente. El joven estaba impactado de ver que la mujer, por la que había dejado a su novia, lo había abandonado. Estaba viviendo, en carne propia, una pequeña parte del sufrimiento que le causó a su difunta prometida, por su traición.

* * *

><p>Ilia ya se encontraba bastante alejada del hotel, estaba preocupada porque no tenía nada de dinero para pagar un lugar donde pasar la noche.<p>

- _¡Debí robarle más dinero a ese idiota! Ya no me servía de nada, antes que podía fingir que lo amaba, pero ahora, que es un miserable pobretón, no tolero si quiera que me tome de la mano. ¿Por qué no puedo tener a mi lado a un hombre tan atractivo y millonario como Link? ¿Qué tiene esa gris princesita que no tenga yo? Solo poder y dinero ¡Nada más que eso! – pensó enojada._

- Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar, señorita…

Ilia se dio la vuelta asustada y se dio cuenta que detrás de ella, estaba un hombre encapuchado.

- Tu eres… ya lo recuerdo, eres el hechicero que conocí hace meses en las puertas de la ciudadela. – contestó extrañada.

- Veo que no se ha olvidado de mí y puedo notar que aún sigue interesada en el joven príncipe. Quiero que sepa que mi oferta, de ayudarla a conseguir su amor y riquezas, sigue en pie.

- Estoy tan desesperada que empiezo a creerte, extraño hombre, pero no puedo pagarte nada, ni siquiera tengo dinero para pasar la noche en un hostal.

- Eso no se preocupe, puedo ofrecerle mi casa para que se acomode, no es muy grande, pero si es muy cómoda; no tenga miedo de compartir la vivienda con un pobre anciano, le prometo que pienso respetarla como la dama que es.

- ¿Así que deseas ayudarme? ¿A cambio de qué? – preguntó desconfiada.

- A cambio que me permita ayudarle a separar al príncipe de la princesa, pues es mejor que no estén juntos. Si usted hace lo que yo le diga, el príncipe caerá rendido a sus encantos. ¿Qué dice?

Ilia se quedó meditando la interesante oferta del misterioso hechicero, hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión.

- ¡Hecho! En serio gracias por ayudarme desinteresadamente.

- No tiene que agradecer, al igual que usted, yo no deseo ver juntos a ese par. Eso solo traería problemas.

- ¿Problemas? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nada importante, yo me entiendo…

* * *

><p>Zelda se encontraba en la sala de su mansión caminando de un lado a otro, estaba muy preocupada, porque ya era más de media noche y su esposo no aparecía. Desde que se fue de forma tan abrupta, se sentía muy triste, pues en ese momento ella también pretendía confesarle sus sentimientos, pero lamentablemente, él no le dio la oportunidad de eso.<p>

- Link… - mencionó un suspiro.

De repente, la puerta empezó a sonar, e inmediatamente, fue a abrir esperando que se trate de su amado príncipe, pero sus ojos quedaron incrédulos a lo que veían. Estaba su amigo Cocu, sosteniendo a Link, quien estaba totalmente borracho.

- Te pido mil disculpas, querida amiga, pero es mi culpa el que tu esposo se encuentre en este estado, cuando lo encontré en la tarde, estaba muy agobiado y estresado, por eso decidí invitarlo a tomar algo, pero no creí que se iba a exceder en la bebida. En serio, lo lamento. – dijo el marqués, avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, acuéstalo en el sofá, mientras veo que puedo hacer por él. - pidió preocupada.

El corazón de la princesa se destrozó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amado, se sintió muy culpable, pues conocía que la razón por la que había bebido tanto, era ella.

Cocu, siguiendo las indicaciones de la princesa, acostó al príncipe en el sofá y luego fue a despedirse de ella.

- Buenas noches, Zelda, y una vez más, lo lamento mucho.

- No te preocupes y te agradezco por haberlo traído. – respondió con voz calmada.

El joven se retiró del hogar de la pareja, mientras que Zelda, fue a la cocina a preparar algo para tratar el mal estado de Link.

En uno de sus estudios secretos sobre la magia, la joven aprendió a crear una potente poción, a base de agua, capaz de erradicar notoriamente los efectos del alcohol en el cuerpo, así que decidió aplicar esa técnica con su esposo, para que su salud no se vea perjudicada por la bebida.

Una vez que regresó a la sala principal de la mansión, se sentó junto a Link y le ayudó a beber el potente brebaje.

- Bebe esto, por favor, así estarás mejor. – pidió entristecida.

Milagrosamente, luego de varios minutos, todo el mal estado del príncipe se había esfumado, aún quedaban un poco la amarga sensación y algo de mareo, pero por lo menos podía mantenerse de pie.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupada.

- Físicamente mejor, pero internamente destrozado. – contestó apenado.

- Link…

El príncipe agarró suavemente el rostro de su princesa y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me ames aún que sea un poco? Por ti sería capaz…

La princesa no pudo soportar más reprimir lo que tenía guardado, así que se acercó ferozmente a los labios de Link y los besó apasionadamente.

- Te amo… – decía entre besos

El joven no dudó en corresponderle de la misma forma, de ninguna manera iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que su esposa le estaba otorgando, pero una vez que dejaron de besarse, él la miró sorprendido por lo que acabó de pasar.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Te amo, Link. - respondió temerosa.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz al escuchar tan esperadas palabras, e inmediatamente, la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¡No tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé que me dijeras eso! – dijo entre lágrimas

- ¡Es la verdad, te amo! Te amo con infinita vehemencia y deseo; me siento muy feliz de saber que me correspondes. – respondió emocionada.

El joven, inmediatamente se apoderó de sus labios y la besó con infinita pasión, mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella…hasta que inexplicablemente, perdió totalmente el control se sí mismo.

Se separó de su amada y la tomó en brazos, para luego llevarla a la alcoba principal de la casa; la habitación matrimonial…

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a la alcoba, que originalmente era para ellos, el príncipe colocó suavemente a su esposa en el suelo que bordeaba la cama, provocando que sus miradas se encuentren. Link acarició su rostro para luego pasar sus dedos por la comisura de los labios de su amada, algo que desde siempre le encantó hacer. Este tipo de caricia, resultaba muy placentera para Zelda, hasta el punto de hacerla temblar.<p>

- Me encantan tus labios, son tan suaves y delicados. ¿Te confieso algo?, hubo veces, en las que entré a tu cuarto mientras dormías por las noches para cobijarte, y antes de irme, los acariciaba, es algo que no podía contener. Me gustaba hacerlo para dormir tranquilo– dijo en susurros.

- Ahora entiendo porque amanecía abrigada y con una sensación cálida en mí. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Link volvió a besarla apasionadamente, a la par que con sus manos acariciaba su espalda de manera desesperada, y mientras seguía ese lento recorrido, pegaba su cadera con la de su amada, de esa forma, el joven hizo ver sus verdaderas intenciones y hacia donde quería llegar con ella. Zelda se asustó un poco al sentir tal movimiento, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba embriagada de sus besos y caricias; quería recibir más de él.

- Link… - dijo entre jadeos.

- Ya no puedo más, necesito tenerte entre mis brazos. Quiero hacerte mía. – dijo sin dejar de besarla.

El joven abandonó los labios de su amada, para enseguida besar locamente su cuello, mientras lo lamía con delicadeza. Ella no pudo evitar lanzar un dulce gemido ante tal acción, y por inercia empezó a acariciar la espalda de su esposo, mientras se deleitaba con el placer que este le brindaba.

Una vez que Link se separó de ella, acarició su rostro delicadamente para luego quitarle la tiara de su cabeza, después de eso, desarmó con cuidado su trenzado peinado y retiró los listones que adornaban los mechones sueltos. Verla con el cabello totalmente suelto y desordenado, era una imagen que lo volvía completamente loco.

- Eres tan hermosa… - dijo extasiado.

Poco a poco, empezó a besarla en el cuello, hasta que con su mano retiró sus pesadas hombreras, para luego bajar uno de los tirantes de su vestido, haciendo un húmedo recorrido desde su cuello hasta sus hombros, provocando, una vez más, que la princesa se estremezca, aunque también pudo percibir que tenía un poco de miedo, así que enseguida, se detuvo para tranquilizarla.

- No tengas miedo, yo también estoy nervioso como tú, pero quiero estar contigo de esta forma para demostrarte cuanto te amo y deseo; por favor, déjame tocarte – la animó de manera dulce, acariciándole el rostro.

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreírle, a pesar de estar nerviosa, se sintió muy segura con sus palabras.

El joven empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta, para luego hacer lo mismo con la camisa que estaba dentro de la misma, pero las manos de su amada, lo detuvieron.

- Yo quiero hacerlo… - indicó en susurros.

Con algo de inseguridad, la princesa empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo, hasta que pudo visualizar su pecho desnudo, y sin pensarlo, empezó a besarlo con deleite, mientras que con sus uñas lo rozaba suavemente provocando que el joven respire de manera agitada al sentir tan maravillosa caricia. La sensación que estaba sintiendo, le estaba haciendo perder el control, así que rápidamente, se quitó la camisa, para luego bajar completamente los tirantes del vestido de su princesa y que este caiga al suelo…

* * *

><p>Las ropas de la pareja terminaron por el suelo, mientras en la cama se estaba iniciando un apasionado y amoroso encuentro. Link, no dejaba de admirar el maravilloso cuerpo frente a él, se sentía verdaderamente excitado al analizar cada rincón de su amada. Zelda, por su parte, estaba emocionada y nerviosa observando a su esposo, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y estaba encantada con su fuerte y definido físico; todo un deleite para sus ojos.<p>

Luego de mirarse por varios minutos de embriagante manera, se besaron salvajemente, sus lenguas iniciaron una batalla donde ninguna de las dos quería ser ganadora, esas dulces caricias de sus bocas provocaron que sus cuerpos deseen conocer algo más allá de los besos, así que él joven, inmediatamente, pasó a devorar sus pechos con desenfreno. Ese contacto era algo nuevo para ella, un placer distinto al simple roce de labios, era una sensación agradable que la recorría entera, haciendo que su espada se arquee del inmenso placer que sentía. Mientras Link, se deleitaba con el sabor de esa característica zona, con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar otros rincones, sobre todo los que nunca antes nadie había tocado más que ella misma.

Zelda se sentía tan deleitada y excitada, que enseguida le correspondió de la misma forma haciendo un húmedo recorrido en su varonil pecho, mientras que con sus manos, acariciaba y estimulaba rincones en los que jamás pensó que exploraría antes.

Fue un juego de roces y caricias entre ambos, donde poco a poco se conocían y descubrían la manera de hacer enloquecer al otro. Todos esos tocamientos iban acompañados de dulces gemidos mezclados entre palabras de amor y deseo, deleitando de esa forma, sus cuerpos y corazones.

Luego de bastante tiempo de exploración mutua, llegó el momento de la entrega total de sus cuerpos. Link se sentía ansioso por descubrir lo más misterioso de su amada, pero al mismo tiempo, la miraba a los ojos esperando algún gesto de aprobación a lo que se venía; la joven, solo le sonrió de manera dulce y tímida mientras le acariciaba el rostro, de esa forma, le indicó que estaba lista para recibirlo…

Con ese gesto, el príncipe se unió delicadamente en ella, conociendo por primera vez la cálida sensación de sentirse enlazado a la persona amada y también la arrogancia masculina de saber que era el primero en explorar tan desconocido secreto de semejante mujer…sin embargo, su esposa se sintió muy incómoda, pues un intenso dolor se apoderó de ella, y con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazó a su amado buscando consuelo. Link se preocupó en sobremanera al verla en ese estado, así que muy despacio, empezó a susurrarle palabras dulces al oído para consolarla…

Con paciencia y cariño, logró que poco a poco se sienta más relajada, provocando que Zelda cambie su doloroso semblante; en ese momento, empezó a mover su cadera con la de ella de forma lenta, y a medida que lo iba haciendo, una extraña, pero agradable sensación se estaba apoderando de él.

Por otra parte, la princesa sintió que su dolor se estaba transformando en algo placentero, tuvo la necesidad de aferrar su cuerpo de forma más intensa al de su amado para disfrutar mucho más de tan exquisito roce.

Cada momento que pasaba, tuvieron la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo de su apasionada entrega, provocando que sus cuerpos lleguen a un punto de ansiedad que ni siquiera los ardientes besos eran capaces de calmar. Los gemidos en la habitación de ambos eran suplicantes y ensordecedores, causando un aumento de placer y deseo más poderoso entre ambos.

Siguieron así, hasta que llegaron al máximo clímax, provocando que sus cuerpos tiemblen de manera intensa al sentir por primera vez la sensación de tocar el cielo con las manos. No pudieron evitar llorar de la emoción debido al intenso placer que los recorría enteros, para finalmente, sellar su ferviente entrega con un asfixiante y apasionado beso.

Link cayó tumbado sobre el pecho de su esposa, mientras que ella, inmediatamente, lo acogió entre sus brazos y acarició cada uno de sus sudados cabellos. Se quedaron en esa posición sin decir palabra alguna, solamente rozaban sus labios y lenguas, a la par que se miraban apasionadamente a los ojos…hasta que finalmente, se quedaron dormidos abrazados fuertemente, esperando que el sol salga anunciando el inicio de una nueva y verdadera etapa para ellos, la de marido y mujer…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

De todos los capítulos que he escrito de esta historia, este ha sido un verdadero desafío para mí, pues traté de relatar un apasionado y erótico encuentro entre la pareja, sin llegar a la brusquedad. He leído muchos lemons de varias series, y los únicos que para mí se ganan mi admiración, son los que no utilizan palabras procaces para describir los apasionados encuentros. Espero que les guste este capítulo, muy esperado por muchos, pues por fin Link y Zelda, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, dejando atrás las barreras que los separaban.

Saludos cordiales…


	14. Íntimas confesiones

**Comentarios iniciales:**

Antes de iniciar este capítulo, tener en cuenta lo siguiente:

- Se va a relatar dos flashbacks, y dentro de los mismos, habrá un sueño. Como sabrán, me gusta relatar los sueños de los personajes en primera persona, para que de esa forma, se pueda transmitir de mejor manera los sentimientos de los mismos.

- Para que no se confundan, los flashbacks estarán narrados en tercera persona, pero en el momento que dentro del mismo se relate un sueño, se separará con (***) de esa manera, sabrán que parte es sueño y cual es relato.

Espero haber sido clara con la explicación…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Íntimas confesiones<strong>

_No recuerdo haber llegado a los pasillos de mi palacio, las paredes están pintadas de otro color distinto al que yo recuerdo y uno que otro cuadro diferente a los que decoran el lugar. Pero en sí, este es mi hogar, donde yo nací._

_¿Por qué hay tanto silencio? Parece como si todos se hayan esfumado, pero puedo escuchar ciertos murmullos detrás de aquellas puertas._

_Me acerco a abrir unos grandes portones y me encuentro en una gran sala; hay muchísimas personas observándome, entre ellos, un peculiar grupo conformado por dos mujeres y tres hombres, el mayor de ellos se parece a un antiguo maestro que tuve en mi niñez y adolescencia, incluso están presentes, unas extintas razas de las que estudié llamados Zoras y Gorons. Todos me hacen una reverencia y yo les respondo de la misma forma._

_Veo que todo está decorado de una forma muy elegante, como si se fuera a celebrar un evento especial. Al fondo de la sala, hay un majestuoso trono parecido a los que utilizan mis padres y a la derecha del mismo, una maravillosa corona. ¿Qué significa esto?_

_Al sentarme en mi trono, puedo ver que a mi izquierda están ubicados un numeroso grupo de soldados, entre ellos, hay un joven que está vestido de manera diferente, utiliza una túnica verde junto con una capa azul y unas hombreras de plata. ¿Es él? ¿Sera acaso el chico con el que estoy relacionada? Su mirada refleja la misma pureza, y su físico es igual de fascinante. Indudablemente, es él, me es agradable verlo…_

_Escucho que unas trompetas empiezan a sonar, y con esto, se anuncia el inicio de este evento. Luego, veo que se levanta un hombre, cuyo asiento está ubicado en el lugar que ocupan los ministros, parece que desea tomar la palabra. Ahora mi curiosidad, será calmada._

_- Honorable reino de Hyrule, estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar que después de un año de aquella fatal invasión, bajo el dominio del rey del mal, nuestro majestuoso palacio, se encuentra reconstruido. Ha sido una ardua tarea, donde todos hemos estado involucrados y finalmente vemos reflejados los frutos de nuestro esfuerzo. En nombre de nuestra soberana y todos nosotros, estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes por toda su ayuda. ¡Que las Diosas derramen en ustedes, todas las bendiciones!_

_Escucho como todo el pueblo grita eufórico, la verdad no entiendo lo que ha pasado en este palacio. ¿Acaso estuvo destruido? ¿Quién fue el responsable de eso?_

_Puedo observar, que después del bullicio del público presente, el ministro vuelve a hablar._

_- También se los ha reunido, para realizar un solemne acto que fue pospuesto por la invasión del tirano de las sombras. La coronación de nuestra apreciada princesa, como reina de esta nación._

_De nuevo, el público empieza a aplaudir ante tal noticia. No entiendo que está pasando, pero sin embargo, no es algo que me parezca del todo nuevo._

_Puedo notar, que un sabio se acerca a la corona a mi derecha, la toma con sus manos y me hace una señal para que me ubique frente a él, y extrañamente, me hinco a sus pies, como si mi mente me indicara que eso es lo que debo hacer._

_- ¿Jura solemnemente, llevar esta corona con honor y por lo tanto serle fiel a las leyes de Hyrule, velando por su pueblo, incluso por sobre su propia vida?_

_- ¡Si, lo juro! – Respondo tajante._

_- En ese caso, que la nación os premie, caso contrario, os demande._

_Me puse de pie con la corona en mi cabeza y observo a todo el pueblo observándome con extrema curiosidad, hasta que el sabio decide romper con el silencio._

_- ¡Larga vida a la reina! - dijo enérgico._

_Todo el pueblo grita con felicidad infinita por mi reciente nombramiento, no puedo negar que yo también me siento emocionada por aquello, a pesar que un reinado está lleno de múltiples responsabilidades, por sobre las de una princesa, siento que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima con este solemne cargo. ¿A qué se deberá tanta seguridad en mí?_

_Otro de los ministros, pide la palabra una vez que el público guarda silencio. ¿Me preguntó que querrá informar?_

_- ¡Felicidades a nuestra nueva reina! Desde la muerte los anteriores reyes, no hemos tenido otro reinado desde entonces, ¡que orgullo! Pero los motivos de celebración no terminan aquí, tomé la palabra para indicarles, que ahora que la reina ha tomado posición de su mandato, hemos decidido aprovechar esta oportunidad para comunicarles, que ella muy pronto, contraerá matrimonio como mandan las leyes, así que en este momento, anunciaremos formalmente su compromiso con un distinguido conde de uno de los reinos vecinos del Oeste._

_Ni si quiera puedo responder, siento que mi alma y corazón se han roto en mil pedazos con esas palabras, pero como siempre, permanecí al margen de mis emociones. Inmediatamente, me doy la vuelta a observar a aquel joven, cuya mirada refleja un enorme dolor, en él puedo ver los desgarradores sentimientos, que yo por mi posición, no puedo demostrar. Me siento vacía, indignada, horrorizada al saber que tengo que casarme con alguien obligada._

_En seguida, entra a la sala un hombre alto de cabello negro, cogido por una cola, se me hace conocido a un indeseable personaje. ¡Me molesta su sola presencia!_

_El ministro, se acerca junto con él hacia mi trono, a dirigirme unas palabras._

_- El conde ha sido su prometido desde su adolescencia, hemos aprovechado su coronación para anunciar su compromiso, pienso que es una buena manera de…_

_- ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamé enojada._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio ante mi enojo, sorprendidos de que una persona tan reservada como yo, de repente, haya exteriorizado furia._

_- ¡Su majestad! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó el ministro, extrañado._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre, Zelda? ¿Te sientes bien, querida? – preguntó el conde._

_El conde se acerca a acariciarme el rostro, pero yo enseguida lo aparto bruscamente. ¡Me fastidia que me toque!_

_- ¿Cómo se atreven a imponerme a alguien en matrimonio? ¿A elegir por mí? ¡Es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona! – respondí indignada._

_No sé en qué momento salieron estas palabras de mis labios, es como si supiera que responder ante tal situación. Esto por lo que estoy pasando, no es la primera vez que ocurre… todo es muy familiar_

_- Mi reina, usted sabía perfectamente que una vez que el castillo finalizara su reconstrucción, y obtuviera su nombramiento real, automáticamente, se anunciaría su compromiso con el conde._

_- ¡Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado! Luego de la muerte de mis padres, dominaron mi vida desde mi más tierna niñez, hicieron de mí una muñeca sin alma, hecha para complacer cada una de sus exigencias, ¡pero eso se acabó! Ahora que soy dueña de un cargo de alto rango, no pienso casarme con una persona a la que no amo; en primer lugar, porque no lo deseo, y en segundo porque… yo la elegí a mi futuro esposo._

_Todos los presentes pusieron una mirada de sorpresa ante mis palabras, sin embargo, no dejé que eso me doblegue._

_- ¿Quién es ese hombre? Me imagino que es un noble. - preguntó el ministro._

_- Si es un noble, pero no por ser dueño de grandes riquezas o poder político. Es un noble por la pureza de su corazón y sobre todo…por ser el héroe elegido por las Diosas._

_Todos esto que estoy respondiendo, simplemente son palabras grabadas en mi mente, un dialogo, que al parecer desde siempre, estuvo presente en mí._

_Todos seguían enmudecidos ante mis palabras, en ese momento me doy la vuelta, y veo la mirada sorprendida del joven tan apuesto a la izquierda de mi trono. ¡Él es la razón de mi reciente valentía!_

_- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? ¿Acaso pretende contraer matrimonio con el caballero de la corona? ¿En qué momento decidió semejante desfachatez? – interrogó el ministro, exasperado._

_- Desde el momento en que él me empezó a tratar como una persona, en vez de la princesa de este reino. Cuando empezamos la reconstrucción del castillo, él fue el único que estuvo apoyándome, el único que estuvo a mi lado en los momentos de desesperación, incluso, fue el único que no me juzgó con dureza, al saber que me había rendido ante el tirano de las sombras para evitar la muerte de personas inocentes, fue el único, después de mis padres, que secó las lágrimas de mi rostro. A diferencia de ustedes, él me trató como un ser con vida. A pesar que le ofrecí todo el oro y las riquezas del mundo, por su heroica hazaña, no aceptó ni una sola rupia, lo único que me pidió es que le permita ayudarme a levantar a mi pueblo y convertirse en el protector del mismo, cuyo amor por él era notorio, pues descubrió que este siempre fue su hogar. Por eso, lo nombré caballero de la corona, y ahora lo nombro como mi futuro esposo._

_Sin saber porque, me quito el guante izquierdo de mi mano y puedo notar que en ella hay un hermoso anillo solitario, me lo sacó, y puedo ver que en el mismo está grabado un mensaje, "por siempre tuyo". No puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al verlo, me siento inmensamente feliz, como nunca antes me había sentido…_

_Vuelvo a ponerme mi anillo, y al mismo tiempo, retomo mi serio semblante para seguir enfrentando a los autores de esta farsa._

_- ¡Ya estamos comprometidos desde antes, así que esta reunión, ha resultado muy oportuna para anunciarlo! – dije, mientras señalaba mi anillo con total seguridad._

_- ¡Ha perdido la razón! El no posee ningún título nobiliario ni la preparación para ser un máximo gobernante, por más héroe de Hyrule que sea, no es más que un campesino venido de aquel apartado pueblo._

_- ¡Es el héroe elegido por las Diosas, la persona que nos salvó a todos en este reino, incluido a usted! ¡Fue el único capaz de acabar con la maldad de aquel villano y su marioneta, el tirano de las sombras! ¡Es el héroe no de uno, sino de dos reinos! ¿Acaso eso no le parece suficiente motivo para ser digno de mí?_

_- Pero, reina…_

_- Además, cada uno posee una parte del poder divino de las Diosas, eso quiere decir, que nuestras almas han estado enlazadas desde el inicio de los tiempos; y referente a que no está preparado para gobernar, es lo que menos debe preocuparle. Conoce el reino como la palma de su mano, es amado y respetado por todo el pueblo presente, y aparte de eso, el día que me pidió matrimonio, lo hizo como todo un caballero, con varios títulos honoríficos en la mano, indicándome que se dedicó de lleno a prepararse académicamente para estar a mi nivel. Él no se preparó por obtener la corona, como el conde aquí presente, lo hizo para obtener mi corazón. Su amor por mí es tan grande, que está dispuesto a sacrificar su libertad y llevar la enorme carga de un pueblo entero sobre sus hombros, con tal de estar a mi lado apoyándome, por eso decidí no separarme de él bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_- ¡Estás loca, Zelda! ¡Yo soy el que más te conviene, conmigo estarás protegida! ¡Ese miserable pueblerino, es muy poca cosa para ti! ¡Yo te amo! – dijo el conde, indignado._

_- ¡No te permito que te refieras así de él! ¿Así que me amas? Desde jóvenes has sido un pedante conmigo, creyéndote mi dueño. El día que fuimos invadidos por el tirano de las sombras, saliste corriendo como un cobarde del palacio, dejando a mis soldados y a mí a la deriva. No me visitaste ni una sola vez, mientras reconstruíamos el castillo. ¿Qué manera de amar es esa? – pregunté irónica._

_- Pero, querida…_

_- ¡El sí es un verdadero hombre! ¡No como tú, que fuiste elegido como mi prometido por simple formalismo! ¡Jamás llegue a sentir nada por ti!_

_- ¡No podemos permitirlo! Veo que usted planificó todo esto desde el principio. ¡Esperó ser coronada, para cometer semejante acto de rebeldía! – reclamó el sabio que me coronó._

_- No pienso negarlo, la verdad sí. Mantuvimos nuestro romance en secreto esperando este anhelado día, donde por fin me libré del yugo de sus exigencias y soy libre de decidir por mi vida… por primera vez._

_Me doy la vuelta y le sonrió al responsable de mi valerosa acción y puedo notar que él me sonríe de igual forma, con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_- Ven aquí… - le pido de manera dulce._

_Viene enseguida a tomarme de la mano, luego, dirijo unas palabras al pueblo._

_- ¡El poder del pueblo es el que manda! Todos ustedes han escuchado mi relato, por muchos años, les di una imagen de mi misma equivocada, pensando que de esa forma, sería una mejor soberana para ustedes. Pero gracias al joven a mi lado, fui capaz de derribar esa barrera de hielo que congelaba mi alma día tras día. Tanto a él como a mí, nos importa su opinión, por esa razón, si ustedes no están de acuerdo con nuestra unión, la separación será algo definitivo entre nosotros._

_Mi corazón late rápidamente, esperando la respuesta de todos los presentes enmudecidos, y al mismo tiempo, siento como él aprieta mi mano muy fuerte, haciéndome saber, que él esta tan nervioso como yo…_

_…Y para nuestra sorpresa, todo el pueblo gritó de la felicidad, repetían nuestros nombres con verdadera vehemencia, al punto de casi de perder la voz. Esa fue la respuesta que esperaba, que esperábamos los dos._

_Veo los rostros de los ministros y del indeseable conde, enervados en furia, pero no me interesa lo que piensen, por primera vez, me siento feliz de "abusar" de mi nuevo gran puesto…_

_…_

_Una vez que todo terminó, nos dirigimos sigilosamente a mis aposentos, con la gran necesitad de deleitarnos el uno con el otro._

_Fue una noche ardiente y apasionada, donde las caricias provocaban que mi cuerpo tiemble en sus brazos y nuestras mezcladas respiraciones jadeantes, se escucharan sonoramente en la alcoba. Era la primera vez que estábamos de esta forma, pues el miedo a ser descubiertos, nos bloqueaba y no permitía nuestra anhelada unión, pero ahora todo es diferente, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos._

_Me moví intensamente encima de él, por última vez, extasiada por el inmenso placer que me recorrió entera en un instante, provocando que juntos, soltemos un desesperado gemido, tomando nuestras manos desesperadamente; luego de aquello, caí agotada en su pecho, mientras él recorría mi espalda con sus dedos, haciéndome estremecer una vez más._

_- Te amo… - me dijo respirando sonoramente._

_- Y yo a ti… - le respondí de la misma forma…_

_Esas fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiamos, solo nos dedicamos a besarnos, rozando nuestros labios y acariciando nuestras lenguas, después de unos minutos, le hice una pregunta que invadía mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo._

_- ¿Por qué te pusiste triste cuando anunciaron mi compromiso con ese sujeto?_

_- Porque tenía miedo que te dejaras convencer por los ministros y terminaras aceptando sus condiciones. – respondió apenado._

_Me elevé un poco a mirarlo a los ojos y acaricié su rostro con dulzura._

_- No debiste pensar eso, sabes perfectamente que este era nuestro plan secreto. – le contesté sonriendo._

_- Lo sé, pero tuve miedo. Ellos no me quieren a tu lado._

_- ¡Pues que se vayan acostumbrando! Yo te amo, el pueblo entero te adora, las Diosas te eligieron para mí…eso es lo único que importa. - Le indiqué cálidamente._

_La única respuesta que recibo de él, es una sonrisa más tranquila, y así veo que mis palabras, hicieron efecto en él._

_- Serás un magnifico rey, además, sabes muy bien que así no nos hayamos conocido, yo no iba a casarme con ese conde. En toda nuestra relación, ni si quiera nos tomamos de la mano. Tú has sido el primer hombre de mi vida en todos los sentidos, y prueba de ello, lo demostré esta noche con mi total entrega a ti._

_Veo que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, inmediatamente se abraza a mí, y yo lo recibo gustosa._

_- Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que te sientas orgullosa de mí. _

_- Ya estoy orgullosa de ti, mi amor. Así ha sido, es y será, para toda la eternidad…_

…

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír, aun dormida, ante tan hermoso sueño, y mientras eso pasaba, se abrazaba profundamente al cuerpo de su esposo, encima de ella…

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, y una vez que su visión se clarificó, se sorprendió en sobremanera al notar que se encontraba en una habitación diferente a la que utilizaba para dormir, pero sobre todo, se impactó al ver que estaba totalmente desnuda y su esposo en iguales condiciones, dormido sobre ella.

En ese momento, recordó todo lo que pasó en aquella apasionada noche, donde perdió el control de sí misma y se entregó a los placeres, que su ahora marido le otorgó, con vehemencia. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz por aquello, pero también estaba asustada, pues inconscientemente, el miedo a ser lastimada aún seguía en ella, y ahora que había dado un paso tan importante, sabía que su alma y corazón se aferrarían a su esposo desesperadamente, ese apego la preocupaba.

A los pocos minutos, se despertó Link con una enorme sonrisa en los labios; lo primero que el joven hizo, fue besar los pechos de su esposa y poco a poco subir hasta sus labios para besarlos apasionadamente, cosa que ella, no pudo resistir.

- Buenos días, preciosa, ayer fue la noche más increíble de mi vida. - le dijo dulcemente.

- Buenos días…para mí también fue una noche maravillosa.

El joven pudo notar, que a pesar que su princesa estaba feliz, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de pena, eso lo preocupó.

- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? ¿Acaso no te gustó lo que hicimos anoche? ¿Te hice doler mucho? – preguntó entristecido.

- No es eso, si sentí mucho dolor al principio, pero no se compara a las placenteras sensaciones que me hiciste sentir en todo el acto, solo que…

El príncipe, entendió perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, en ese momento, se sentó en la cama y la miró a los ojos cálidamente para calmarla.

- Zelda, sé que tienes miedo de que yo te pueda lastimar, pero te juro por mi propia vida, que eso no pasará. Seré honesto contigo, no te voy a negar que disfruté de tu cuerpo y de cada caricia que nos dábamos de forma intensa, soy hombre y es normal sentirme atraído hacia ti de una manera tan excitante, pero también es cierto, que más allá de todo lo físico, te amo. Mi único objetivo, es ser un buen esposo para ti y hacerte inmensamente feliz; deseo protegerte de cualquier cosa que te quiera dañar. No soy alguien perfecto, pero si lucharé para ser una persona digna de ti cada día.

- Link… - dijo esquivando su mirada.

El joven le tomó el rostro delicadamente y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime si en ellos ves algo de mentira o malicia, te amo…

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír entre lágrimas, mientras veía los ojos de su esposo, definitivamente él no mentía, el amor que sentía por ella, iba mucho más allá de lo que ella se imaginaba…ahora, se sentía segura.

- Tienes razón, ya no voy a sentirme insegura nunca más. Ahora solo me dedicaré a hacerte feliz y a cuidarte con todo mi corazón. Te amo.

El joven, inmediatamente besó fervientemente los labios de su amada, de esa forma, le agradeció las hermosas palabras que le había dedicado.

- Aprovechando que hoy no vienen las sirvientas, prepararé algo delicioso para que desayunes. Pienso consentirte en todo lo que pueda. – le dijo emocionado.

- Gracias, pero mejor sería que los dos cocinemos, recuerda que prometiste enseñarme a hacerlo.

- Es cierto, entonces vamos de una vez.

- Espera, antes quiero bañarme.

La princesa se levantó de la cama cubierta por una de las sabanas, pues aun sentía un poco de vergüenza, que su esposo la vea desnuda. Esa imagen, causó que su esposo la mire enternecido.

- No deberías sentir vergüenza ante mí, soy tu esposo, además… no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda. – confesó sonrojado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Fue en la cascada de Farone. - dijo esquivando su mirada.

La princesa no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante tal acto por parte del príncipe, pero a estas alturas, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- Eres un atrevido… - susurró, fingiendo sentirse molesta.

- Lo sé, pero no pude evitar observarte. Eres una mujer fascinante en todo sentido.

- Ahora entiendo porque evitabas que salga sola a dar paseos. – dijo ruborizada.

- No quería que vuelvas a hacerlo, temía que otro hombre te descubra e intente lastimarte. – respondió serio.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero pienso que también lo hiciste por celoso.

- La verdad esa era otra razón, no me culpes por eso. Como te dije, eres una mujer increíble.

- Gracias. – respondió sonriendo.

En ese momento, Link se levantó de la cama y la abrazó por la espalda, mientras que con su boca, empezó a jugar con la oreja de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sonrojada.

- Yo también quiero bañarme. - dijo de forma seductora.

- Entonces…entra tu primero. - respondió entre gemidos.

- No…quiero que nos bañemos juntos…

La princesa no tuvo tiempo si quiera de responder, pues su esposo la tomó en brazos y se encerró con ella en la bañera.

Lo único que se escuchó tiempo después, fueron unos fuertes gemidos y palabras excitantes por parte de los dos.

* * *

><p>Después de pasar mucho tiempo encerrados, en tan placentera actividad, se vistieron con una ropa ligera, y se dirigieron juntos a hacer el desayuno. Link se sentía dichoso por poder compartir con su esposa momentos que siempre soñó; como un par de chiquillos, se hicieron bromas en todo momento y degustaban entre ellos las cosas que cocinaban, definitivamente, era un buen comienzo de día para la pareja.<p>

Una vez que tuvieron listos sus alimentos, se sentaron juntos a comerlos. La princesa estaba nerviosa, pues temía que lo que había preparado, no fuera agradable para su esposo.

- ¿Sabe mal? – preguntó ansiosa.

Link puso una cara desagradable apenas probó lo que su esposa había preparado, haciendo que ella, ponga un rostro triste ante la situación.

- Es una broma, está delicioso. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Qué malo eres! – reclamó resentida

Luego de aquello, se rieron animadamente, mientras se miraban dulcemente a los ojos.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, por cierto, este queso esta delicioso. ¿Dónde lo habrá comprado Elvira?

- Ella no lo compró, lo encargué hace unos días de Ordon por medio de un comerciante. Hace tiempo que extrañaba comer la comida de allá.

- ¿En serio? Espero que algún día me lleves a Ordon, me gustaría conocer tu reino.

- Por supuesto que iremos, son unas tierras muy hermosas y ricas en vegetación. Sus extensiones son inmensas, no tanto como las de Hyrule, pero eso no quita que sea un reino grande. Desde que era un pequeño pueblo, siempre ha sido famoso por el comercio de calabazas, leche de cabra y queso, sin quitar los beneficios políticos que han permitido el desarrollo de la nación. No es porque sean mis padres, pero la verdad ellos han hecho un excelente trabajo como gobernantes. Espero algún día ser como ellos.

- Pues aquí has hecho cosas increíbles, tanto con el comercio exterior como con la seguridad del pueblo, sin olvidar que personalmente, te dedicas a ser un héroe clandestino. – dijo en tono risueño.

- Solo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, quiero ser un buen gobernante para todos, y referente a mi alter ego, sabes que es nuestro pequeño secreto. – dijo en voz baja.

Link tomó la mano de su esposa, y se la besó, luego, se dedicó a seguir comiendo, sin embargo, Zelda tenía una enorme curiosidad que le vagaba por la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

- Mi amor, ¿de dónde nació esa idea tuya del "héroe enmascarado?, también, ¿quién te enseñó a usar la espada de manera tan impresionante?

El joven bajó cuidadosamente el tenedor que estaba usando y cambió su tranquilo semblante, por uno serio.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pregunté algo indebido? – interrogó preocupada.

- No, preciosa, solo que…vas a pensar que estoy loco. – respondió avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- Es que…bueno, te contaré la verdad. Aprendí a usar la espada por medio de sueños.

- ¿Sueños?, no comprendo.

- Espero que me creas, nadie lo hizo en su momento y mis padres solo evadían el tema. Pero te lo contaré de todas formas…

**_Flashback_**

_En ese entonces, Link era un niño de diez años. El pequeño príncipe, desde temprana edad, mostró un enorme interés por aprender a manejar la espada, por esa razón, el duque Demetrio le asignó un maestro llamado Moy, el hombre era un espadachín experimentado, y aparte de ser un buen amigo del duque, era el General de la Guardia real de Ordon._

_Todos los días, el hombre practicaba con Link arduamente y le enseñó cada una de las técnicas que utilizaba en el momento de empuñar el arma, sin embargo, ese aprendizaje no era suficiente para el pequeño._

_- No quiero sonar pedante, Moy, pero esto es muy aburrido. - dijo desganado._

_- Estamos aprendiendo lo básico, su majestad, a medida que crezca, le enseñare más cosas._

_- ¡Ya te he dicho, que no me digas su majestad! Llámame por mi nombre, eres como un segundo padre para mí._

_- Disculpa, es solo la costumbre. No te desesperes, Link, las técnicas que te estoy enseñando, son las más aptas para ti._

_Esas palabras no fueron tranquilizadoras para el príncipe, sentía que él era capaz de aprender cosas mucho más complejas, pero prefirió no contradecir y obedecer._

_…_

_Al llegar la noche, el pequeño tomó un baño y se acostó directamente a su cama. Extrañamente, a pesar que el entrenamiento no estuvo tan complicado, sentía un cansancio enorme, así que poco a poco, se fue entregando al sueño…_

_(***)_

_Qué raro, ¿en qué momento llegué a las afueras de Ordon? Aunque me siento a gusto al estar aquí, sobre todo a esta hora, donde el ocaso cubre el cielo. Definitivamente, esta es mi etapa del día favorita._

_¿Y ese ruido? ¿De dónde salió? Me doy la vuelta, y puedo ver a un enorme lobo pardo, de ojos azules, observándome curiosamente. La verdad, es un animal temible, pero extrañamente, no le tengo miedo._

_De repente, veo que se va corriendo del lugar y automáticamente lo persigo. No sé porque lo estoy correteando sin tenerle el mínimo temor._

_Una vez que logro alcanzarlo, veo que se encuentra de espaldas a mí, observando la fuente de Latoan, pero cuando siente mi presencia, se voltea a verme con una mirada fiera y me gruñe ferozmente. Inmediatamente, desenvaino mi espada de entrenamiento, listo para atacarle._

_Veo que el lobo, sin asustarse lo más mínimo ante el arma, salta sobre mi sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme, en ese momento, pierdo el conocimiento pensando que la bestia acabó conmigo…_

_…_

_Una vez que logro despertar, me encuentro en un lugar rodeado por un enorme cielo, a lo lejos puedo ver un castillo, una gran montaña, que más parece un volcán, un frondoso bosque y una extraña construcción con toques ancestrales; pero lo que más me sobresalta, es ver a la bestia de ojos azules frente a mí, y cuando esta nota mi presencia, lanza un enorme aullido, y una cegadora luz lo rodea._

_Cierro mis ojos rápidamente, para que la luz no me haga daño, y una vez que los abro, me impacto en sobremanera por lo que veo frente a mí._

_Veo a un joven, cuyo cabello es del mismo color del mío, usaba ropas sumamente elegantes, una chaqueta larga color verde oscuro con botones de oro y unas elegantes hombreas, del mismo material, cubriendo la parte superior de sus brazos, utilizaba un pantalón color marrón claro, con unas botas de una tonalidad más oscuras, pero lo más curioso, es que sus azules ojos, estaban cubiertos por un antifaz. _

_Otro extraño detalle, es que portaba una gran espada y un escudo con unos peculiares símbolos, entre ellos, uno parecido a la marca de mi mano._

_- ¡Veo que por fin despertaste, dormilón! Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad. – dijo en tono burlesco._

_Me sentí sumamente sorprendido ante aquel hombre, parecía que era un ser fuera de este mundo._

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunté asustado._

_El solo se rió a carcajadas ante mi pregunta, se agachó frente a mí para llegar a mi altura y me observó detenidamente._

_- ¿Cómo pudiste convertirte en persona? ¿Exactamente, que eres? ¿Un hombre lobo?_

_- Soy una persona, pero que posee la habilidad de convertirse en lobo. Eso es debido a ciertos poderes que adquirí gracias a una extravagante y sarcástica amiga que tuve en mi pasado. – dijo de forma nostálgica._

_- Ya veo, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_- Mi nombre es lo de menos, pero digamos que tú y yo somos uno mismo. – me dijo con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Uno mismo? ¡Eso es imposible! Dos personas no pueden ser uno solo. – le dije en tono molesto._

_- Físicamente no, pero espiritualmente sí. Tu espíritu y el mío son el mismo._

_- Sigo sin entender, aunque observándote bien, te pareces un poco a mi padre, él es rubio como tú._

_- La razón es porque físicamente soy un antepasado tuyo, muy lejano._

_- ¿Antepasado?_

_- Así es, yo viví hace miles de años en Ordon…_

_- ¿Miles de años? ¿Entonces estas muerto? – pregunté horrorizado._

_Mi comentario, provocó que el extraño hombre, vuelva a reírse sonoramente._

_- Mi cuerpo físico si lo está, más mi espíritu, seguirá vivo por siempre._

_- ¿Por qué razón estas muerto?, físicamente, claro está…_

_- Cumplí el ciclo de la vida de cualquier ser vivo normal. En otras palabras, fue una muerte natural._

_- En serio me confundes, pero… ¡espera un momento! Según mis maestros, Ordon fue hace miles de años un pueblo muy humilde… ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tan elegante como tú, haya vivido en un lugar como ese? Tú pareces ser de la realeza._

_- Eso es porque…me casé con una reina de una nación lejana y automáticamente me convertí en rey._

_En el momento que menciona que fue casado, puedo notar que en su dedo anular izquierdo, porta una alianza de oro._

_- Vaya, ahora entiendo porque usas ese anillo, la reina en serio se debe haber enamorado mucho de ti para aceptar casarse contigo, siendo un muchacho de campo. ¿Qué hiciste para que te aceptara? – pregunté curioso_

_- Muchas cosas, pero entre ellas y la más valiosa, amarla con todo mi ser. – respondió sonrojado._

_- Se ve que la extrañas mucho, ¿acaso desde que vives como espíritu, no la has visto más?_

_- Lamentablemente no, pero muy pronto la volveré a ver y estaremos juntos. – me respondió sonriente y seguro._

_- Otra duda que tengo en mente, ¿por qué cubres tu rostro con aquel antifaz?_

_- ¡Veo que eres muy curioso! Eso es porque uno debe saber cubrir las apariencias, más adelante lo entenderás…_

_Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, hasta que él se decidió a hablarme otra vez._

_- Puedo ver que portas una espada y también sé que eres muy bueno usándola, pero lamentablemente, tu mentor no puede sacar tu verdadero potencial, no lo culpo, él es muy buen espadachín, pero le falta conocer muchas más técnicas, pues las que él utiliza, son muy básicas._

_- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? – pregunté sorprendido._

_- Ya te lo dije, porque tú y yo somos uno solo, pero es mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso. Quiero que sepas, que la razón por la que me he presentado ante ti, es para enseñarte las verdaderas técnicas de un espadachín._

_Mis ojos se iluminaron al escuchar su ofrecimiento, de igual manera que cuando mi mamá me regalaba mis dulces favoritos._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso tú aprendiste a practicar dichas técnicas?_

_- Así es, pero no las aprendí solo, me las enseñó un espíritu de un antiguo héroe. Gracias a sus enseñanzas, pude salir triunfante en muchas etapas de mi vida, por esa razón, ahora deseo heredarte mi aprendizaje._

_- ¡En serio te lo agradezco!...oh, lo siento, majestad, pero no me he dado cuenta que me he estado dirigiendo a usted de manera muy poco apropiada, le pido que me…_

_- No te disculpes, al igual que tú, no me gusta que me digan su majestad. Aunque en mi vida de rey tuve que aguantar que muchos se dirijan hacia mí de esa manera, hubo personas a las que prácticamente les supliqué que me traten de forma más familiar._

_- Entonces, ¿cómo me dirijo a ti? Debe haber una forma de llamarte._

_- Llámame con el mismo nombre con el que llamé a mi mentor, maestro._

_- Está bien, maestro…_

_- Bueno, pequeño, es tiempo de marcharme._

_- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Acaso no me vas a entrenar, ahora? – pregunté apenado._

_- La próxima vez que me aparezca en tus sueños, te aseguro que entrenaremos._

_- Está bien, entonces nos vemos pronto. – me despedí sonriendo._

_Me doy la vuelta para alejarme de mi maestro, pero él me detiene antes que ocurra aquello._

_- ¡Espera, Link! Antes de que te vayas, necesito que escuches algo muy importante para poder entrenar con la espada._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- **"Sin valor, la espada no tiene ningún poder. No olvidéis estas palabras."**_

_Definitivamente, sus palabras me impactaron y siento que jamás podré sacarlas de mi memoria._

_(***)_

_El pequeño príncipe, se despertó sobresaltado, el sueño que había tenido había sido demasiado real, incluso al día siguiente, corrió hacia la zona de la fuente de Latoan para verificar si el lobo pardo estaba ahí, pero triste fue darse cuenta, que no había rastro de él…_

_…_

_Después de una semana de lo ocurrido, el príncipe se entregó al sueño y automáticamente, se vio transportado en el mismo lugar donde conoció a su maestro._

_(***)_

_- Nos volvemos a ver, pequeño Link._

_- ¡Maestro! – saludé con una reverencia._

_- Veo que te encuentras listo para entrenar._

_- Claro que sí, pensé que todo había sido un sueño._

_- Todo esto es un sueño, pero los aprendizajes que recibirás aquí, son totalmente reales. Es mejor que empecemos de una vez…_

_(***)_

_El maestro, se dedicó a enseñarle cada una de las técnicas aprendidas por su antiguo mentor, al pequeño príncipe. No pareció sorprenderse por la manera tan dedicada con la que Link entrenaba, pues el en fondo, sabía que saldría triunfante de cada entrenamiento, y a pesar que había momentos en los que tenía que ser muy estricto con él, se sentía orgulloso que estaba formando a un excelente espadachín._

_Pasaron exactamente siete años, para que Link aprenda de forma óptima cada una de las técnicas, logrando convertirse en el mejor espadachín de su reino, incluso, había superado en sobremanera a su maestro Moy, dejando al mismo y al duque, completamente anonadados._

_…_

_El joven príncipe, se encontraba una tarde entrenando con los soldados, estaba enseñándoles cada una de las técnicas aprendidas, sin saber que a lo lejos, era observado por su padre y maestro._

_- ¿De verdad, jamás le enseñaste ninguna de esas técnicas, Moy?_

_- Así es, amigo, yo no le enseñé nada de eso a tu hijo. Estos años, hemos practicado cosas básicas y esmerado en el ejercicio físico, pero técnicas de esa categoría, no había visto jamás._

_- Entonces, ¿quién se las enseñó? – preguntó preocupado._

_- Link dice que las aprendió en un sueño, que siempre ha sido así desde los diez años, y ahora que ya tiene diecisiete, sigue diciendo lo mismo. Parece que no ha superado esa etapa de su niñez. – respondió en tono burlón_

_El duque, se puso pálido ante aquel comentario de su amigo, pues él sabía perfectamente, que el aprendizaje de su hijo, provenía nada más y nada menos que se su propia esencia escondida._

_…_

_Al llegar la noche, el duque tuvo una seria conversación con el príncipe sobre su magistral manejo de la espada._

_- Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que todo ha sido por medio de un sueño, un maestro se ha dedicado a enseñarme todo lo relacionado a…_

_- Mira, si no quieres decírmelo, está bien, pero no por eso me vas a mentir con lo de siempre. Esa etapa infantil ya debió ser superada hace mucho._

_- ¡Ni tú, ni mamá, ni Moy me creen, no entiendo porque actúan así!_

_- Precisamente, Moy y yo, te observamos esta tarde entrenando con los soldados y hablamos de ese tema. Tanto él como yo, queremos que nos indiques como aprendiste tanto._

_- Ya les dije la verdad, es todo lo que les puedo decir. - respondió hostigado._

_- Bueno, si deseas seguirlo negando, respeto tu discreción._

_El duque, se retiró dejando a su hijo frustrado porque no creían en sus palabras, pero lo que el joven no sabía, es que su padre simplemente tenía la necesidad de evadir el asunto._

_El príncipe se retiró a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir, sin saber que esa noche volvería a encontrarse con su enmascarado maestro._

_(***)_

_- Veo que tu padre no te cree acerca de tu aprendizaje._

_- No…no me cree en lo absoluto. – dijo apenado._

_- No te preocupes por eso, al parecer nuestro destino es no ser entendidos en muchas cosas._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté extrañado._

_- Yo me entiendo…por cierto, veo que sigues saliendo a defender a tu pueblo cubierto por dicha capucha como te lo sugerí._

_- Sabes que desde hace 2 años hago lo mismo. No puedo dormir tranquilo sin saber que mi reino puede estar sufriendo algún percance._

_- Haces muy bien, y lo mejor de todo es que las técnicas que te he enseñado, te han servido mucho._

_- Así es, gracias a ti he aprendido demasiado en estos años. Te lo agradezco enormemente._

_- No agradezcas nada, solo quise hacer por ti lo que alguna vez mi mentor hizo por mi…más adelante todo eso te servirá para lo que se avecina._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Qué se avecina?_

_- Ya te enterarás con el tiempo…por cierto lamento decirte que hoy será nuestro último encuentro, debo irme definitivamente._

_No pude evitar entristecerme ante aquella noticia, con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar a mi maestro._

_- Pero, ¿por qué te debes ir? – pregunté entristecido._

_- Porque ya cumplí mi misión contigo, pero no por eso me alejaré de ti, pues recuerda que tú y yo somos una sola alma._

_- Entiendo…una vez más agradezco todo lo valioso que me enseñaste, jamás lo olvidaré. – dije sonriendo._

_No pude evitar darle un caluroso abrazo ante la despedida, cosa que él correspondió de la misma forma, luego, me dispuse a retirarme, viendo como poco a poco, mi apreciado maestro se desvanecía ante mis ojos con una cálida sonrisa…y una vez que desapareció por completo, escucho un fuerte aullido de lobo a la distancia…_

_(***)_

_Una vez que el príncipe despertó, lo hizo con un semblante entristecido al saber que su aprendizaje junto a su maestro, había llegado a su fin…sin embargo, sintió algo extraño en una de sus manos._

_Al poner la vista en su mano derecha, pudo ver que en ella estaba el antifaz que portaba su maestro, en ese momento se dio cuenta, que lo que vivió fue algo más que un simple sueño, algo muy real que lo marcaría por el resto de su vida…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

La princesa estaba sorprendida al escuchar la extensa historia de su esposo y al mismo tiempo, maravillada al haber descubierto el origen de su peculiar alter ego.

- ¿Así que todas las técnicas que aprendiste lo hiciste por medio de un sueño real? , y aparte de eso ¿el origen de ese antifaz viene del mismo?

- Así es, cuando vi el antifaz en mis manos, me di cuenta que todo eso lo había vivido realmente, a pesar que ni Moy ni mis padres me creyeron. Espero que tú tampoco pienses que estoy loco. – dijo avergonzado.

- Claro que no, creo firmemente en lo que me has relatado, recuerda que soy una hechicera y puedo ver y creer más allá de lo visible. – lo animó de forma tierna.

- Gracias…

El príncipe se acercó a su esposa para darle un tierno beso, se sentía feliz de saber que su amada era la única persona que creía en su historia.

- Por lo que me contaste, veo que tu maestro era muy estricto contigo.

- ¡Sí que lo era, incluso era más firme que Moy! Había veces que me levantaba con insoportables dolores de cuerpo por tantas horas de ejercicio, y eso sin olvidar, los gritos desaforados que me lanzaba cuando me cansada o me olvidaba lo que me había enseñado la clase anterior. – recordó con cierto humor.

- Que interesante, pero al menos esa estrictez, solo la reservaba para los entrenamientos, pues por lo que me has contado, era una persona cálida contigo.

- Bueno si, aunque…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó curiosa.

- Pasó algo realmente extraño cuando tenía quince años, un comentario que dije que lo puso verdaderamente histérico.

**_Flashback_**

_(***)_

_Me encontraba finalizando uno de mis entrenamientos habituales, en ese entonces había pasado poco tiempo del que había cumplido quince años._

_Luego de haber terminado nuestra tarea, nos dispusimos a charlar un poco sobre cosas que creí que eran "triviales"._

_- Veo que tu padre te arma escándalos por lo que te escapas en las noches a defender la ciudadela. – dijo en tono burlón._

_- Sí, no hay día que no me reproche lo mismo, por más que le digo que con esta capucha nadie me ve, sigue diciendo que no debería salir._

_- Es normal, solo quiere protegerte._

_- Lo sé, pero siempre actúa extraño conmigo, o sea, es muy buen padre y siempre me apoya, pero al parecer, no me tiene mucha confianza, pues siento que me guarda muchos secretos._

_- Sus razones tendrá, es mejor que le restes importancia a eso._

_- Veo que muchas veces has defendido y justificado algunas cosas sobre mi padre, ¿acaso tuviste hijos en tu vida pasada?_

_- Es posible... - respondió muy sonriente y ensimismado._

_- ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado antes? - pregunté sorprendido._

_- Porque no lo creí necesario. - me dijo en tono calmado, parecía no querer entrar en detalles, así que mejor no insistí. Guarda demasiados misterios._

_Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, hasta que me decidí a contarle sobre un acontecimiento personal._

_- Lo que me tiene contento, es que este fin de semana, tendré una fiesta en la mansión del ministro de educación, su hijo es buen amigo mío, y lo mejor de todo eso, es que él me prometió presentarme a unas cuantas chicas; espero tener suerte y poder galantear con cualquiera de…_

_En ese momento, mi maestro me agarró de los hombros violentamente y empezó a zarandearme como si fuera un muñeco._

_- ¡No te atrevas, ni se te ocurra tratar de coquetear con alguna de ellas! – gritó furioso._

_- ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Qué te ocurre? Soy joven y sé que muchas chicas gustan de mi ¿Qué tiene de malo querer galantear con alguna?_

_- ¡Debes conservarte para la que será tu futura esposa!_

_- ¡Hablas igual que mis padres! ¡Me dicen exactamente lo mismo y por culpa de esas exigencias no he podido dar mi primer beso! ¡Todos mis amigos se me burlan por ser el único "niñito" que no ha besado! – contesté indignado._

_- ¡Pues te aguantas! ¡Tú debes pertenecer a una sola mujer, a una muy especial! ¡No vas a hacerme quedar mal ante ella!_

_- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Ante quién te voy a hacer quedar mal? ¡Respóndeme! – pregunté sorprendido ante lo que me dijo._

_Mi maestro solo se quedó callado, con la cara totalmente roja, que ni su mismo antifaz podía ocultar._

_- No me hagas caso… - dijo en voz baja._

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡No te acerques a ninguna mujer! ¡Si lo haces, no volveré a entrenar contigo! ¿Entendiste? - dijo amenazante._

_- ¡Ya, está bien! ¡No lo haré! – respondí frustrado._

_- Así me gusta…y así debe ser siempre hasta que conozcas a tu futura esposa. Ahora si me retiro, hasta la próxima. - dijo arrogante._

_(***)_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Zelda no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante la historia que le contó su avergonzado esposo.

- Como que me empieza a caer bien ese maestro tuyo, me alegro que haya impedido que te conviertas en un mujeriego. – respondió pícaramente.

- Fueron tonterías de chiquillos, era muy inmaduro, pero ahora le agradezco tanto que me haya impedido galantear con alguna otra mujer, porque gracias a eso, he podido vivir por primera vez experiencias tan maravillosas a tu lado. – dijo ruborizado.

- Veo que inconscientemente, nos esperamos el uno al otro desde siempre… - dijo sonrojada.

- Ahora me doy cuenta que nuestros padres hicieron lo mejor al casarnos. Soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado, Zelda, además, me alegro que hayas derribado esa seriedad y distancia que tenías conmigo, aunque debo admitir, que ese misterio que irradias, es una de las cosas que más me atraen de ti.

- Siento haber sido fría en algunas situaciones. Yo también soy muy feliz contigo y agradezco tanto que hayas compartido conmigo cosas tan intimas de tu vida.

- No agradezcas, deseo que sepas todo de mí y yo de ti…

El joven acarició delicadamente el rostro de su amada e inmediatamente le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ella correspondió gustosa ante aquel dulce gesto. Luego de eso, se dedicaron a seguir desayunando mientras se lanzaban amorosas miradas el uno al otro…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Empezaré dando algunas explicaciones sobre los sueños que la pareja ha tenido a lo largo de este relato:

- La primera vez que Zelda se soñó a sí misma volando encima de aquella ave, simbolizaba el inicio en su nueva etapa como esposa de Link. Como saben, el juego que tiene que ver con ese sueño, es el primero de la cronología y por eso hice que la princesa tenga esa visión, y con mucha más razón, si al despertar lo primero que sintió fue los brazos de su esposo, abrazándola de esa forma por primera vez.

- El segundo sueño que se relató aquí, fue cuando Link escuchó aquella discusión entre la princesa y su padre, para posteriormente terminar de una forma trágica. Relacioné ese sueño con la angustia que el príncipe sentía en ese momento, pues como recordarán, antes de que se durmiera, había tenido una fuerte discusión con su esposa, donde creía que la había perdido para siempre, de la misma manera, en la que en su sueño perdió algo valioso.

- Y por último, el sueño de la princesa relatado en este capítulo. Ella se soñó a si misma siendo coronada como reina, en ese momento, las barreras que le impedían manejar su propia vida, fueron desvanecidas, y por esa razón, fue capaz de defender con vehemencia la unión con el amor de su vida. Así como en el sueño acabó con las cosas que la aquejaban, en su vida actual pasó exactamente lo mismo, pues derribó sus propias barreras y aceptó el amor que sentía hacia su esposo, impidiendo que el miedo la bloquee. Simboliza el inicio otra nueva etapa.

Espero haber sido clara con la explicación de estos sueños, cuyo objetivo mío ha sido enlazarlos a las vivencias diarias de los personajes, sabiendo ustedes y yo, perfectamente, que esas visiones son mucho más que simples alucinaciones.

Más adelante, pienso poner más sueños de este tipo en la pareja, pero la diferencia, es que estos van a estar muy relacionados a sus verdaderos destinos…

Una vez más, agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en el anterior capítulo, me alegro que la forma apasionada como relaté los hechos haya sido de su agrado. A partir de aquí, pienso poner varias escenas románticas e intensas entre la pareja, espero eso también tenga buena acogida.

¡Saludos cordiales!


	15. Malas intenciones

**Capítulo 15: Malas intenciones**

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, decidieron salir a dar un paseo por la pradera de Hyrule con Epona, a esas horas, no había peligros que los pudieran acechar, sin embargo, llevaron sus respectivas espadas por cualquier percance. En sus rostros aún se reflejaba la sonrisa de las cosas tan hermosas que habían vivido, en solo una noche y parte de la mañana; por primera vez, se sentían como una pareja real.

Mientras salían de su casa, el joven tomó la mano de su esposa, pero en el momento que entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, vino a su mente una curiosa interrogante.

- No brillan…

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó extrañada.

- Nuestros fragmentos, recuerda que tu mamá dijo que si uníamos nuestras manos, nuestros signos se iluminarían. Pensé que eso ocurrió porque recién nos conocíamos, pero ahora que todo es distinto entre nosotros, se supone que deberían brillar. – indicó preocupado.

- Es cierto, pero por alguna razón debe estar pasando esto. –respondió calmada.

- ¿Alguna vez la has visto brillar?

- Varias veces, sobre todo cuando practico mis técnicas de magia, ¿y tú?

- Jamás, pero ha de deberse porque eres una hechicera.

- Mejor no nos preocupemos por eso, pues lo único que debe iluminar nuestras vidas. es nuestro gran amor. – dijo la joven en tono dulce.

- Tienes razón, preciosa.

El príncipe tomó a su esposa por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, poseer los labios de su amada, era la sensación más placentera y hermosa que podía sentir, cada vez que lo hacía, una calidez invadían su mente, cuerpo y corazón; era una sensación sumamente agradable y sublime para su encantado espíritu.

Los enamorados jóvenes, estaban tan centrados besándose con frenesí y fascinación, que ni si quiera escucharon, unas peleonas voces acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? – exclamó enojada.

- ¡No lo hice con mala intención! ¡Solo quería que se despejara un poco, estaba realmente mal!

- ¡Hombres tenían que ser! Piensan que los problemas se resuelven detrás de una botella de alcohol. Zelda ha de estar muy incómoda con esta situación. ¡En este momento te vas a disculpar!

- ¡Ayer me disculpe con ella, Gracielle! ¡Tranquilízate que te hará daño!

- ¡Más daño me hace tu actitud inmadura! Por una vez en tu vida deberías…

La discusión de los marqueses, fue súbitamente interrumpida por la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ellos, pues sus dos mejores amigos, se estaban besando con vehemencia y en plena luz del día.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamaron los marqueses asombrados.

Los príncipes se separaron asustados ante los gritos de sus amigos, no entendían la razón de tanto escándalo.

- Hola, amigos, ¿se puede saber porque están gritando de esa manera? – preguntó la princesa, inquieta.

- Zelda…tu. - dijo la joven impactada.

- Creo que es mejor contarles todo de una vez. - dijo el príncipe animado.

- Link y yo, ayer nos confesamos nuestro amor. Después que regresó bebido, nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Ya no hay barreras que nos separen y ahora somos un matrimonio feliz. como siempre debió ser. – contó emocionada.

Los marqueses, seguían enmudecidos ante tal noticia, les parecía una ilusión todo lo que estaban viendo.

- Sin querer, Cocu provocó que reconozcamos nuestro amor, pues con la excusa de haber bebido tanto, ella me cuidó y me confesó que me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Te lo agradezco, amigo.

Gracielle no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de euforia ante la extraordinaria noticia que estaba recibiendo, y enseguida, fue abrazar a los príncipes con fuerza.

- ¡Gracias a las Diosas! ¡Por fin aprendieron a amarse el uno al otro! Me siento tan feliz por ti, Zelda, por fin dejaste atrás esas absurdas ideas que solo te lastimaban. Disfruta del amor que te brinda tu esposo, no hay nada más sublime, que tener a tu lado a un hombre que te de su cariño.

Esta vez, la pelirroja se abrazó cálidamente a su amiga, mientras que Cocu, se acercó al príncipe a darle una calurosa palmada en la espalda.

- Me alegro tanto que por fin estés contento, amigo, y que yo, sin quererlo, provoqué su unión; pero, creo que "alguien", tiene algo que decirme referente a mi función de celestino. – dijo sarcástico.

La marquesa se volteó ruborizada ante el reclamo de su esposo, luego de eso, se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Lo siento, mi amor, sabes lo impulsiva que soy, a veces. – dijo avergonzada.

- De no ser porque ayer me has diste la noticia más maravillosa del mundo, estaría muy resentido contigo, cariño. – le dijo juntando su frente con la suya.

- ¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia, Gracielle? – preguntó la princesa.

Los marqueses dejaron de abrazarse, para contarles a sus amigos la nueva noticia que acababan de recibir.

- Vamos…a tener un hijo. – dijo sonrojada.

Los príncipes se quedaron atónitos ante aquella noticia, y en ese momento, Zelda no pudo evitar abrazar con cariño a su amiga.

- ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! ¡Qué gran bendición ha llegado a sus vidas! – exclamó emocionada.

Los cuatro amigos se abrazaron entre ellos, estaban inmensamente felices con todos los buenos acontecimientos que llegaron a sus vidas, el amor de los príncipes, y el hijo que pronto llegaría a la vida de los marqueses.

- Gracias, la verdad no pude evitar derramar lágrimas apenas Gracielle me lo contó. Ayer esperó pacientemente mi regreso a casa para revelármelo, pero cuando le conté el incidente con Link, se enojó mucho conmigo. – contó avergonzado.

- Para mí fue una gran sorpresa, pues pienso que ha llegado en el mejor momento de nuestra relación. Ya tenemos dos años de casados, así que nos sentimos listos para afrontar lo que viene. – dijo contenta.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes, estoy seguro que serán excelentes padres. Definitivamente, esto tenemos que celebrarlo, vamos a brindar al bar. Yo invito, obvio, sin excedernos como anoche. – dijo el príncipe apenado.

- ¡Eso espero! – aclaró Zelda, amenazante.

- Gracias, Link, me alegro que compartan nuestra felicidad.

* * *

><p>Al final, los planes de pasear con Epona fueron pospuestos, pues los jóvenes, deseaban brindar junto a sus amigos la alegría de que pronto se convertirían en padres.<p>

Una vez que llegaron al hotel donde se encontraba el bar, los jóvenes sentaron a sus esposas en una elegante mesa, mientras ellos iban a pedir las bebidas.

- ¿Que deseas que te traiga, preciosa? – preguntó cariñoso.

- Una copa de vino está bien, cariño. – respondió sonrojada.

- Para ti traeré un jugo de frutas, recuerda ahora no debes beber, mi amor. – indicó el marqués, de manera dulce.

Una vez que los jóvenes se fueron a ordenar las bebidas, Gracielle jaloneó el brazo de su amiga con mucho esmero.

- ¡Ahora sí, cuéntame todo! - pidió ansiosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó avergonzada.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, tu semblante es distinto al de todos los días y tienes un inconfundible brillo especial en los ojos. Eso solo significa una cosa…

La princesa estaba profundamente sonrojada ante las intrigas de su amiga, sin embargo, estaba tan contenta, que no pudo evitar compartirle su alegría.

- Si, amiga…ayer pasamos la noche juntos.

- ¡Qué emoción, veo que no perdiste más tiempo!– dijo emocionada.

- No quisimos esperar más, pues nos deseábamos el uno al otro con desesperación. Ya estamos casados desde hace meses, así que con más razón, decidimos dar ese paso.

- Así es, me alegro mucho por ti, ahora disfruta de tu matrimonio intensamente. ¡Te lo mereces!

Las jóvenes se tomaron de las manos amigablemente, hasta que sus esposos, llegaron a interrumpirlas.

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto hablan? – preguntó Cocu.

- Nada, Zelda solo me estaba felicitando por nuestro bebé. – respondió fingidamente.

- En un momento el mesero traerá las bebidas. – indicó el príncipe.

Una vez que llegaron las bebidas, los cuatro alzaron sus copas, mientras Link, dio inicio al brindis.

- Brindo por las grandes bendiciones que las Diosas nos están otorgando, la llegada de un futuro hijo a la vida de nuestros amigos, y también, por haber permitido que entre mí esposa y yo, nazca el verdadero amor. ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud! – brindaron todos.

Los jóvenes, se quedaron un buen rato en el bar conversando animadamente sobre las buenas noticias recibidas en el día.

* * *

><p>Luego de que los jóvenes celebraron la llegada del próximo heredero de los marqueses, asistieron a una invitación a almorzar por parte de los reyes.<p>

Los soberanos, se encontraban sentados en la sala principal esperando a sus invitados, y una vez que las puertas del lugar se abrieron, se quedaron con la boca abierta al observar a su hija firmemente abrazada a su esposo, mientras que él la miraba con extremo cariño. Nunca antes los habían visto tan unidos.

- Buenas tardes, muchachos. Zelda, ¿se puede saber que…? - preguntó el rey.

- ¡Soy inmensamente feliz! Nunca dejaré de agradecerles que me hayan comprometido con Link, ambos hemos reconocido que nos amamos y ahora si podremos vivir como una pareja estable.

La reina no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de la felicidad al escuchar a su hija, mientras que el rey, sonreía por la satisfacción recibida.

- ¡Las Diosas por fin escucharon mis ruegos! Yo una vez te dije que Link era el mejor hombre para tu vida, me alegra saber que por fin te diste cuenta. – afirmó la reina.

- Zelda no fue la única en descubrir eso, mi reina, a pesar que yo reconocí haberla amado mucho antes, me siento dichoso de saber, que finalmente, soy correspondido. – dijo el príncipe alegre.

- ¡Esto lo tienen que saber Demetrio y Aitana! Después del almuerzo, les escribiré inmediatamente. – afirmó el rey animado.

Todos se encontraban muy contentos con la increíble noticia del inicio del amor de los príncipes, sin embargo. Zelda decidió interrumpir el feliz momento.

- No somos los únicos con buenas noticias. Cocu y Gracielle. están esperando a su primer hijo.

- ¡Por las Diosas! Felicidades a los dos, la venida de un hijo es una gran bendición. – exclamó la reina Celine.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Cocu, sabes que te quiero como si fueras un hijo más y me conmueve el saber que ya eres todo un hombre de familia. Si tus padres vivieran, se sentirían felices de saber esta noticia.

- Sí, mi rey, sé que ellos estarían orgullosos, sin embargo, me siento contento que el padre de Gracielle estará feliz con la noticia. Mañana mismo, viajaremos a Nortus a visitarlo para contarle sobre esto. – dijo en tono nostálgico.

- Me parece muy buena idea. Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a la mesa, definitivamente, tenemos mucho porque celebrar. – afirmó el rey.

Luego de una animada charla y felicitaciones, se dispusieron a ir a la mesa a seguir con la dicha de los acontecimientos.

* * *

><p>El ocaso estaba a punto de dar la bienvenida al anochecer, mientras que en la mansión de los príncipes, se estaba llevando a cabo una apasionada unión. La princesa temblaba en los brazos su hombre, quien la tenía abrazada con firmeza por la espalda, en ese momento, él estaba acariciado varios puntos sensibles de ella, unos que había descubierto hace poco, y la hacían estremecer con cada roce, mientras saboreaba con vehemencia la punta de sus orejas y su cuello. Los gemidos de placer por parte de ella, ya eran desesperados, no sabía de qué forma podría asimilar las increíbles sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. La manera en que su esposo utilizaba las manos, la volvía loca, ya sea por la forma en que tocaba sus pechos, o rozaba sus más íntimos rincones.<p>

Llegó un momento, en el que Zelda no pudo soportarlo más y tumbó a su esposo en la cama, mientras que ella, se colocó encima de él para saciar la abundante sed de placer y ansiedad que nacía entre sus piernas. Se movió con fuerza y sensualidad, deleitándolo con la maravillosa vista de su cuerpo erizado, mientras que él, reprimía sus ahogados gemidos, pellizcando con sutileza y deseo, la punta de los pechos de ella, cosa que a su mujer, disfrutaba plenamente.

La intensidad de sus movimientos fue aumentando, provocando que la cama que ambos compartían, se menee de manera desorbitada, causando que el joven sienta que no podría aguantar más tanto placer recorriéndolo entero, los gemidos entre ambos, se volvieron más sonoros, anunciando el inmenso goce que iban a experimentar…hasta que finalizaron su ardiente encuentro, con un fascinante clímax, mientras sus labios, se bebían mutuamente…

* * *

><p>En la media noche, la princesa se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de su esposo, el encuentro había sido tan intenso, que la había dejado totalmente agotada. Link se despertó y sintió una gran alegría al verla dormir plácidamente.<p>

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, es que a pesar que en sus desenfrenados encuentros demostraba ser una mujer sensual y apasionada, no perdía esa ternura e inocencia de su rostro, esa esencia la hacía única y especial, cosa que pocas mujeres tenían.

El joven, la retiró suavemente de su pecho para acostarla en la cama, luego de eso, la besó con cariño en la frente y la cubrió con las alborotadas sábanas del lecho que compartían. La razón por la que el príncipe se separó del cuerpo de su mujer, fue porque tenía la gran necesidad de salir a los alrededores del palacio a verificar que todo esté en perfecto orden, y eso solo lo podía realizar, bajo su anónima identidad.

* * *

><p>Durante varias semanas, organizándose con sus responsabilidades e intercalando días y noches, Link no dejó de preocuparse por el bienestar de su pueblo. Aprovechaba que su amada estaba ocupada en sus labores reales, o dormía profundamente en las noches, para salir recorrer la ciudadela y sus alrededores, bajo la sombra de su heroica identidad.<p>

Desde que retomó sus grandes hazañas, pasó lo que no pudo evitar, pues en solo esas semanas, se hizo reconocido y admirado en la ciudadela, y parte de Hyrule.

Una de los hechos más importantes que realizó, fue defender a uno de los políticos más importantes del reino. Esa noche, el ilustre hombre llegaba a su casa después de una insoportable reunión de comité, y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de su majestuosa casa, unos moblins, armados con grandes mazos, pretendían robarle todas sus pertenencias, tanto las que él portaba, como las que se encontraban dentro de su hogar. El pobre hombre, temió por su vida, pero más por la de su esposa y su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

Los miserables monstruos, estaban a punto de noquearlo, sin embargo, de las sombras, salió un valeroso joven, que acabó con ellos rápidamente, para sorpresa del asustado hombre.

Una vez que los moblins perecieron ante semejantes agresiones, el político se acercó a responsable de su salvación.

- ¡Por las Diosas! Pensé que esta vez moriría en manos de esas malditas bestias, pero gracias a ti, mi familia y yo estamos a salvo.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, mi deber es velar por la seguridad de todos. Ahora me retiro, con permiso. - dijo de forma cortés.

- ¡Espera! Te pido me permitas recompensarte por tu gran labor, misterioso enmascarado. Se ve que eres un joven poco común, pues tu forma de hablar es digna de un caballero, ¡estoy maravillado! Pídeme lo que desees y en este momento te lo daré.

- Lo único que deseo ya está frente a mis ojos, que usted y su familia estén con vida. Hasta pronto…

Luego de eso, se retiró, dejando al político totalmente sorprendido por su acción.

Otra de las hazañas que realizó, en plena luz del día, fue salvar a un humilde anciano que transportaba legumbres en la pradera de Hyrule directo a la región de Eldin. Varios bulblins, montando inmensos bulbos, rodearon al veterano para robarle la mercadería. El señor aceleró el paso de su carreta para huir de ellos, pero estos lo detuvieron, atacándolo con sus arcos y flechas.

El anciano, daba su vida por perdida, pero de repente, llegó el héroe enmascarado montando su yegua a rescatarlo. El joven utilizó su arco y flechas para acabar poco a poco con ellos, para finalmente, lograrlo.

Una vez que Link ayudó al anciano a tranquilizarse, este, admirado, le agradeció por su ayuda.

- ¡Te agradezco tanto que me hayas ayudado, eres un ángel caído del cielo! De no ser por ti, el único sustento de mi esposa y mío, se hubiera acabado.

- No hay nada que agradecer, lo más importante es que usted este con vida.

- No tengo con que pagarte, pero te estaré eternamente agradecido. Sería un gran honor para mí que me digas tu nombre, gran héroe enmascarado.

- Eso es lo de menos, vaya con cuidado de ahora en adelante. Hasta luego...

El joven se retiró en su yegua rápidamente, dejando atónito y sorprendido al anciano.

Desde ese momento el misterioso joven se hizo reconocido, todos en el pueblo hablaban de él sin parar. Incluso, las noticias llegaron hasta oídos de Rey, quien no pudo evitar impactarse ante ello, pues él sabía perfectamente la identidad de tan peculiar personaje, sin embargo, prefirió callar y no decir nada por la pasada promesa que le hizo a su amigo, pero de todas formas, decidió hacérselo saber lo antes posible…

* * *

><p>Una noche, en una casa lúgubre, ubicada en los barrios bajos de la ciudadela, se encontraba un misterioso hechicero, acompañado de una conocida joven. El hombre, se encontraba preparando la fase inicial de un anhelado y mal intencionado propósito.<p>

- Han pasado varias semanas desde que prometiste ayudarme, hechicero, y aun no me has dado una idea clara de cómo actuar para separar al príncipe Link, de la mustia de su esposa. – indicó frustrada.

- Pues su paciencia ha traído sus frutos, pues esta noche, iniciaremos la primera fase para separarlos.

- ¿Quiere decir que esta noche, Link será completamente mío? – preguntó animada.

- Todo con calma, querida Ilia, lo primero que hay que hacer, es preparar el terreno. Para acabar con un roble, debes empezar desbaratando sus ramas, en otras palabras, en vez de atacar a los dos a la vez, debes empezar con el más vulnerable.

- ¿Y quién se supone que es el más vulnerable? En serio vas con demasiados misterios, por ejemplo. varias veces te he preguntado tu nombre y no me lo has querido decir. ¿A qué se debe?

- Para eso. también tendrá que esperar, y referente a descubrir al más vulnerable, creo que es mejor que se vaya alistando, pues en unos momentos, tendrá que salir a la parte Norte de la ciudadela, el sector donde viven los burgueses.

- ¿Para qué tengo que ir para allá? – preguntó extrañada.

- En ese lugar, encontrará un arma muy poderosa para empezar su plan de conquistar el amor y riquezas del príncipe.

- ¿En serio?, ¿y que arma es esa?

- La calumnia…

* * *

><p>Esa noche, el héroe enmascarado se encontraba escabulléndose por los rincones de la ciudadela, aparentemente, todo estaba calmado, hasta que se dio cuenta que un hombre, cubierto por un pañuelo sobre su rostro, se encontraba forzando una lujosa casa; eso lo indignó en sobremanera, así que fue enfrentarlo.<p>

- ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza de husmear en casas ajenas? – preguntó enojado.

- ¿Así que ha venido el famoso héroe a detenerme? - preguntó arrogante.

El hombre sacó una daga de su pantalón, dispuesto a apuñalar al joven, sin embargo, Link fue más rápido y lo esquivó con rápidos movimientos, hasta que aprovechó un descuido del delincuente y lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago, enviándolo al suelo.

Aparentemente, el hombre se rindió a su ataque y se alejó inmediatamente por un callejón cercano. Link se sintió tranquilo de que haya decidido retirarse del lugar, pues a pesar de ser un maleante, era incapaz de matarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando el príncipe se disponía a irse, el hombre salió del callejón dispuesto a apuñalarlo por la espalda; todo pasó tan rápido, que Link tardó en reaccionar, y cayó al suelo sin tener la oportunidad de esquivarlo.

El maleante, estaba apuntando directo al cuello del joven, estaba dispuesto a perforárselo de una vez por todas.

- Despídete de tu vida, maldito entrometido. – amenazó irascible.

Link cerró los ojos intensamente esperando su sentencia, pero se sorprendió, al escuchar un grito de dolor por parte del hombre, pues una desconocida flecha, le había atravesado el brazo.

El príncipe alzó la mirada, y pudo ver que detrás de él, una persona encapuchada estaba lanzando flechas directo al maleante.

- ¡Suéltalo!

El joven se sorprendió con la familiar voz que estaba escuchando, definitivamente la conocía.

El maleante, lleno de heridas y viéndose en desventaja, dejó caer la daga al suelo y salió huyendo del lugar, definitivamente.

Link se levantó tambaleando por el susto que acabó de pasar, y se acercó hacia el responsable de salvarle la vida.

- Gracias por salvarme…

El joven agarró el cuerpo del ser frente a él, e inmediatamente le plantó un pequeño beso, y una vez que se separaron, la capucha que cubría a dicha persona, se desvaneció revelando la misteriosa identidad.

- No hay nada que agradecer, mi amor. – contestó seductora.

- No debiste venir, Zelda, es peligroso para ti. – dijo preocupado.

- ¿Y permitir que salgas lastimado? ¡Eso nunca! Desde hace días que descubrí tu táctica, me haces el amor con vehemencia para dejarme agotada, y de esa forma, salir a escondidas. ¡No me gusta eso! – reclamó con resentimiento.

- Eso no es cierto, preciosa, tú sabes que te hago el amor porque me fascinas en todo sentido, pero no te voy a negar que aprovecho que duermes como una niña, para salir a proteger al reino, no quiero que te preocupes. – dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- ¡Pues si me preocupo! Debes tener más cuidado, si no hubiera llegado, ese hombre te habría asesinado, y si eso pasaba, me hubiera vuelto loca del dolor. – exclamó entristecida.

- Lo siento, te prometo que no volveré a ser tan confiado. ¿Me perdonas? – dijo con mirada tierna.

- Sabes perfectamente cómo convencerme, claro que te perdono, mi amor, pero no vuelvas a hacerme pasar este susto. Yo te apoyó en todo lo que haces, pero no por eso, voy a estar tranquila de que te arriesgues. - respondió dulcemente.

Luego de su pequeña discusión, se besaron con verdadero deseo, pues se sentían aliviados de saber que se apoyaban mutuamente en sus planes.

…

Ilia se encontraba caminando por los rincones de la parte Norte de la ciudadela, hasta que fue chocada por un hombre, corriendo rápidamente en dirección hacia ella.

- ¡Imbécil, fíjate por donde caminas! – gritó histérica.

El hombre no se detuvo a ver con quien se había chocado, simplemente, siguió corriendo sin control, como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

- ¿Qué le sucede a ese hombre?...mejor no le prestó atención y me dirijo a donde me indicó el hechicero.

Una vez que la joven reinicio su caminata y dio la vuelta por el callejón, sus ojos se sobresaltaron a lo que veían. Descubrió a la princesa de Hyrule, besándose apasionadamente con el reconocido "héroe enmascarado", y pudo observar que mientras se besaban, acercaban y tocaban sus cuerpos de una manera muy atrevida.

- _¡Así que eres amante del tan prestigioso héroe! ¡Ahora sé, que detrás de esa carita de buena, se escondía una mujerzuela! Pagarás caro la traición a tu esposo…de eso me encargaré yo personalmente. – pensó con malicia._

* * *

><p>Luego de varios días del percance que sufrió el príncipe con el delincuente, la princesa se encontraba con su amiga Gracielle camino a la mansión del ministro de cultura para una reunión de comité. En el camino, pudo notar que varias personas la miraban de una forma extraña, como si les disgustara su presencia.<p>

Se sentía un poco inquieta al ser observada de tal manera, hasta que un grupo de burguesas, se le acercaron a conversar.

- Hola, Zelda ¡Qué escondidito te tenías tu secreto! – dijo de forma pícara.

- ¿Secreto? No entiendo de que hablas. - dijo extrañada.

- No te hagas la desentendida, sabía que detrás de ese semblante serio, había una mujer sin escrúpulos. No finjas más, pues todos sabemos que eres amante del famoso héroe enmascarado. – indicó otra.

Zelda se quedó impactada ante tal noticia, pensó que sus oídos estaban jugándole una mala pasada a lo que estaba escuchando. Por otra parte, Gracielle se sintió indignada por lo que escuchó.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Retira lo dicho inmediatamente! No pienso permitir que calumnies de esa forma a mi amiga, además, cuida tus palabras, no te olvides que ella es la princesa de este reino, y por tu altanería, puede mandarte al calabozo, y si a mí me da la gana, puedo hacer lo mismo.

- No sé de donde sacaste esas ideas sin fundamento, pero no pienso permitir que me desprestigies de esa manera. – reclamó enojada.

- Tranquila, querida, no hemos sido nosotras las que hemos inventado eso. Este volante lo dice todo, revísalo detenidamente.

Zelda tomó en sus manos el volante que la burguesa le había entregado, y junto con su amiga, empezó a leerlo, mientras los ojos de ambas se desorbitaban impactantes.

_"Al parecer, las consecuencias de un matrimonio arreglado, se están haciendo presentes en la vida de la joven la princesa Zelda, pues ha encontrado la manera de satisfacer sus deseos, en los brazos del tan reconocido héroe enmascarado. Qué lástima por su apuesto marido, esperemos que más de una vaya a consolarlo."_

La princesa arrugó con furia el papel que tenía en sus manos, se sentía encolerizada por lo que acabó de descubrir. Ella sabía perfectamente la identidad del héroe enmascarado, pero por nada del mundo podía revelar que se trataba de su esposo, pues jamás lo traicionaría, en contar un secreto que él le confió.

- ¡Es mentira! ¡Todo lo que dice ahí no son más que bajezas para manchar mi honor! – exclamó indignada.

- Pues eso está escrito, creo que sería mejor que reconozcas que…

- ¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses!, mi esposo y yo nos amamos, y no vamos a permitir que vulgares rumores acaben con nuestro matrimonio. Por mí, piensa lo que quieras y hasta espárcelo por todo el mundo para enriquecer tu superflua esencia con chismes baratos.

Zelda y Gracielle se retiraron del lugar, mientras que las burguesas, se reían de burlonas por la nueva fama que se había ganado la princesa.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Link se encontraba en una reunión con el ministro de comercio y algunos asistentes de los mismos, encargados de esos asuntos. Esas reuniones, eran las más indeseadas para él, pues justamente, era con las personas que no aprobaron que él se haya casado con la princesa.<p>

Uno de los ministros presentes, llamado Simón, se encontraba observando al príncipe con cierta arrogancia, hasta que no pudo reprimirse y se burló en la cara de él, delante de todos.

- ¿Te sucede algo? Esta es una reunión seria, así que te pido que dejes de reírte, es muy irrespetuoso. – indicó Link, enojado.

- Es que no puedo evitar recordar algo que leí esta mañana, en serio me das tanta lastima.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Cocu, extrañado.

- De lo poco hombre que eres al no poder complacer a tu esposa.

Todos los hombres presentes enmudecieron ante el descaro del ministro de hablarle de manera tan inapropiada a un superior, mientras que el príncipe, inmediatamente, se molestó ante lo que escuchó.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó enfurecido.

- Léelo tú mismo…

Link tomó el papel que el ministro lanzó sobre la mesa, y su semblante se impactó por lo que leyó; por otra parte, el marqués también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- Link…

- ¡Tu hermosa esposa, amante del famoso héroe! – se rio el ministro.

- ¡Cállate, Simón! No estas midiendo tus palabras. ¡Contrólate! – reclamó Cocu, enojado.

- ¿Quién diría que Zelda era tan insaciable? Viendo cuáles son sus alcances, no creo que haya problema en que me haga ciertos favores como…

El ministro no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue impactado directo en la cara por un puñetazo del príncipe.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! Te prohíbo que menciones el nombre de mi esposa con tu sucia boca, en este momento te refundiré en el calabozo por haberla irrespetado en mi presencia.

- ¡No te atrevas! Mi padre no estará de acuerdo con eso. - dijo asustado.

- ¡Que rápido se te fue la hombría, mal nacido!, pues llórale a tu padre desde las celdas, ya que desde ahora, ese será tu hogar. Yo mismo me encargaré que te refundas ahí hasta que me dé la gana de liberarte. ¡Llévenselo!

Un grupo de guardias, impactados por lo escuchado, tomaron al ministro y lo llevaron directo a las mazmorras, mientras que Link, se retiró encolerizado del lugar dejando a todos los presentes impactados. Cocu se dispuso a seguirlo, pero antes de salir de la sala, dirigió unas palabras a los ministros y asistentes.

- Si alguno de ustedes desea acabar golpeado, o en las mazmorras, denle crédito a semejante bajeza. El próximo que vuelva a siquiera mencionar sobre la mentira escrita en ese volante, no tendrá la misma suerte que Simón. No solo el príncipe Link actuará ante esto, yo mismo me encargaré que reciba el peor de los castigos. ¡Se está hablando del prestigio de la princesa de este reino, y si no desean ganarse la ira del rey, cierren la maldita boca!

Luego de la advertencia, que el marques lanzó sobre los ministros, salió de la sala dispuesto a investigar sobre tan bochornoso hecho.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Link entró bruscamente al despacho del rey, provocando que el soberano, se sorprenda por su actuar.<p>

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Disculpe por haber entrado sin avisar, pero es que…

Link dudaba en contarle la verdad al rey, pues sabía que eso era arriesgar su anónima identidad, sin embargo, poco le importaba ser descubierto. Nada valía más que el honor de su amada esposa.

- Lea esto por favor…

El rey tomó el papel en sus manos, y sus ojos se horrorizaron ante lo que estaba viendo.

En ese momento, llegó la princesa, quien al ver a su esposo, no pudo evitar sacar las lágrimas que tenía reprimidas ante tal vergüenza. Link, inmediatamente, se acercó a abrazarla.

- Por favor, no llores, pienso acabar con esos malditos rumores cuanto antes. – indicó preocupado y enojado.

- La gente me mira de mala manera en la ciudadela e incluso dentro del palacio. Todos me ven como una mala mujer.

El rey seguía enmudecido ante lo que había leído, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Inmediatamente, la princesa se acercó a él, preocupada, pues temía que su padre, piense mal de ella.

- Papá, yo te juro que no tengo un amante, todo lo que dice ahí es mentira, por favor, tienes que cre…

- No digas nada, hija, yo te creo ciegamente. - indicó sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó aliviada.

- Mi rey, creo que hay algo que debe saber, es sobre ese misterioso héroe, la verdad es que…

- ¡No, Link, no digas nada!

- Pero, mi amor…

- Ya no es necesario tanto silencio, hija, pues yo sé que tu esposo, es el mismo hombre que se menciona en este escrito.

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados ante tal revelación, no entendían como el rey se había enterado de tal misterioso secreto.

- Link, tu padre me lo confesó antes de que te casaras con mi hija.

El príncipe se sintió sorprendido y a la vez ofendido, no creyó que su propio padre, sería capaz de revelar tan íntimo secreto sobre él. Aparte de su esposa, solo él y su madre lo sabían.

- Puedo notar que te sientes ofendido, pero cuando tu padre me lo confesó, se sentía desesperado y necesitaba desahogarse. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ni siquiera a mi esposa se lo he relevado, te lo aseguro, además es beneficioso que yo lo sepa, pues de esa forma, acabaré con este mal intencionado rumor más rápido. – dijo con firmeza.

- No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, quiero buscar al responsable de toda esta calumnia. ¡Jamás le perdonaré el haber ofendido a Zelda! – indicó furioso.

- Deseo encargarme de esto sólo, pues los perjudicados son mi hija y tú, no deseos que se involucren y los rumores crezcan más. Créeme que no es la primera vez que me deshago de alguna información indeseada, además por ahora, tú no podrás encargarte de esto.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó extrañado.

- Creo que es mejor que te enteres por esta carta…

El rey le entregó al príncipe un sobre en sus manos, era una carta dirigida a él, de parte del duque Demetrio.

- ¿Una carta de mi padre?

Link se dispuso a leer la carta, y a medida que la iba leyendo, se iba sorprendiendo por lo que contenía.

- Mi padre, solicita mi presencia urgentemente en Ordon.

- Así es, él me comunicó lo mismo en una carta. Al parecer, quiere hablar contigo de algo importante, pero no me comunicó la razón de dicha reunión. Creo que esto es oportuno, pues de esa forma, sacarás a mi hija de todo este escándalo y me permitirás acabar con los rumores con más calma.

Link se quedó pensando varios minutos sobre el tema, deseaba con toda su alma hacer pagar al miserable que creó ciertos rumores, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba sacar a su esposa de todo ambiente perturbador.

- Creo que tu padre tiene razón, es mejor sacarte de aquí para que te alejes de todo esto que ha pasado, además, estoy seguro que yo no resolveré esto con tranquilidad, pues hace un rato le di una golpiza al infeliz de Simón por haberse pasado de palabras.

- No me gusta que pelees, pero gracias por haberme defendido. – dijo apenada.

- ¡No pienso permitir que nadie se meta contigo! En Ordon estarás tranquila, pues si me quedo más tiempo aquí, en serio terminaré matando al que hable mal de ti. Confió en el rey, él resolverá las cosas de la mejor manera.

- Gracias por confiar en mí, muchacho, te aseguro que cuando regreses, esto será un mal recuerdo. Entonces ya está decidido, mañana mismo viajarán al reino de Ordon…


	16. Misión encomendada

**Capítulo 16: Misión encomendada**

A pesar que el rey, prometió encargarse de acabar con los rumores que desprestigiaban a la pareja, los mismos no se sentían tranquilos. Link deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, darle su merecido al que se atrevió a calumniar a su amada, pensaba que irse a Ordon, era como huir del problema, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, pues su padre lo había citado de manera urgente y debía acatar su orden.

Por otra parte, la princesa se sentía inquieta, pues aparte de los rumores que escuchó sobre sí misma, también pudo enterarse que muchas mujeres, deseaban "consolar" a su marido por su supuesta infidelidad. Ella era consciente que su príncipe era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, y que más de una deseaba estar a su lado, pero desde que empezó a analizar las miradas con las que las demás lo observaban, se sintió insegura. Por un momento, regresaron sus antiguos miedos, ser lastimada por el hombre que ama, pero luego de analizarlo detenidamente, se tranquilizó pues no iba a permitir que sus temores la dominen de nuevo, ella era inmensamente feliz al lado de Link y no iba a desconfiar de él, por las malas intenciones de los demás.

Antes de partir camino a Ordon, los jóvenes decidieron dejar unos cuantos asuntos resueltos, entre ellos, otorgarles un poder legal a sus amigos, los marqueses, para que ellos resuelvan cualquier eventualidad que requiera la presencia de ellos, también se dedicaron a organizar su equipaje, junto con los sirvientes, para el largo viaje que iban a iniciar.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, la princesa se encontraba acostada en su cama, hundida en sus pensamientos, se sentía muy consternada por el difícil día que le tocó enfrentar. Lo único que la relajaba, en ese momento, eran los cálidos y húmedos labios de su esposo, recorriendo su espalda desnuda con ardientes besos, esa sensación, era sumamente placentera y excitante para ella.<p>

- Te noto muy tensa, preciosa, a pesar de haber estado juntos, siento que no estás relajada. – preguntó preocupado.

- No digas eso, sabes que estar contigo de esta forma es muy agradable, eres muy buen amante y sabes cómo complacerme íntimamente, más bien, creo yo que yo no te hice sentir a gusto. - dijo entristecida.

- Te equivocas, disfruté mucho mientras me tocabas. Me gusta que poco a poco vayas perdiendo la timidez y me acaricies y me beses de manera más atrevida.

- Lo hago porque me gustas y te amo intensamente; mis besos y caricias son todos para ti.

El príncipe, en ese momento, volteó el cuerpo de su esposa, cuidadosamente, para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo, mi corazón y mi vida son completamente tuyos. Sé que estas preocupada por todo lo que pasó hoy, pero confía que una vez que regresemos de Ordon, todo esto habrá sido pasajero. – le indicó animándola.

- Es que no entiendo quién pudo ser capaz de desprestigiarnos. ¿Acaso alguien quiere vernos separados?

- ¡No lo sé, ni me interesa! Tú y yo sabemos que no me has sido infiel, que con quien te besaste esa noche fue conmigo. Sé que fuimos descuidados, pues no debiste mostrar tu identidad a mi lado, pero no creas que por eso, este problema no se resolverá.

- Tienes razón, sé que mi padre hará las cosas bien. – respondió calmada.

- Así es, mi amor. Vamos a dormir, pues mañana saldremos muy temprano para Ordon. Descansa.

La joven pareja, se despidió con un dulce beso en los labios, luego de eso, la princesa se acurrucó en los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

* * *

><p>Los reyes, se encontraban en la salida del palacio, dispuestos a despedirse de su hija y yerno, estaban aliviados de que se alejarían, por un tiempo, de todo el problema que los estaba envolviendo.<p>

- Saluda mucho a tus padres de mi parte, espero que muy pronto, Celine y yo les podamos hacer una visita.

- Pierda cuidado, les daré sus saludos una vez que me encuentre con ellos. – indicó el joven, sonriente.

- Como te lo he dicho antes, sé que mi hija va en buenas manos cuando está contigo. – dijo la reina.

- Sabe que amo a su hija, y la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, se lo aseguro, mi reina.

Una vez que el rey se despidió del príncipe, se acercó a su hija para abrazarla cálidamente.

- Me alegra que vayas en representación de nuestro reino a Ordon, sé que te comportaras como la dama educada y madura que eres.

- Así será, papá, sabes que siempre llenaré de prestigio nuestra amada tierra. Cuídate mucho, por favor

Una vez que Zelda dejó de abrazar a su padre, la reina se acercó a ella, para despedirse de la misma manera, sin embargo, esta despedida fue muy diferente a la que ella se imaginaba.

- Cuídate mucho, hija, y recuerda escribirnos apenas llegues al palacio.

- No te preocupes, mamá, te aseguró que lo…

Las palabras de la joven, fueron interrumpidas, pues sintió como su madre metía un objeto a uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

- Entrégale esta carta a Aitana, hazlo cuando tengas la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella y trata de que nadie se entere sobre esto. – susurró en voz baja.

Zelda escuchó atentamente las palabras de su madre, le parecía extraño lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero sintió la necesidad de hacer lo que le pedía, sin preguntar razones.

- Pierde cuidado. – afirmó sonriéndole.

Después de la despedida, los jóvenes se subieron a la carroza, mientras eran escoltados por varios soldados del reino. Aparte de los corceles, que arrastraban el vehículo, Epona caminaba junto al mismo de forma pausada; Link decidió que los acompañe en su viaje, ya que presentía que la necesitaría para lo que su padre le iba a encomendar.

* * *

><p>Mientras se alejaba la carroza, un hombre y una mujer, observaban como esta iba saliendo de la ciudadela. La mujer parecía la más disgustada con dicha situación.<p>

- ¿Se van de viaje? – preguntó enojada.

- Así es, al parecer se van a la tierra del príncipe. – indicó el hombre con voz neutra.

- ¡Pero cómo es posible! Se supone que propagar ese rumor, por medio de esos volantes, tenía que separarlos. No puedo creer que Link sea tan idiota en seguir con su esposa, después que lo ha engañado. ¡Pensé que tu plan daría resultado, hechicero, y lo único que lograste es unirlos más!

- ¡Cálmese, Ilia! No le voy a negar, que ellos ahora están enamorados de una manera dulce y apasionada, y que en este tiempo, están viviendo una intensa y desenfrenada "luna de miel", pero mantenga la cordura, le dije que esta es la primera fase del plan para separarlos, y usted no se ha dado cuenta, que ha resultado, pues por más que esta situación la estén manejando de la forma más apropiada, en cierto modo, les ha incomodado, especialmente a la princesa, ella está luchando con viejos miedos que la perturbaron en el pasado.

- ¿Miedos que la perturban? ¡Explícate! – exclamó enojada.

- Ya con el tiempo se dará cuenta…

- ¡Créeme que estoy perdiendo la paciencia! No sé qué tengas en mente más adelante, pero sea lo que sea, espero que resulte.

- Paciencia, muchacha…con paciencia se llega lejos. Aunque no lo parezca, mi magia está interviniendo en esto, más de lo que te imaginas…

* * *

><p>Luego de una cansada semana, pasando por diferentes regiones, los príncipes llegaron por fin al reino de Ordon. Zelda estaba maravillada admirando el reino, observaba, que a pesar de tener casas y edificios perfectamente construidos, los árboles, plantas y flores, le daban al lugar, una hermosa aura natural, cosa que su reino no tenía, pues la mayoría de la vegetación, solo estaba en su palacio o fuera de la ciudadela.<p>

- ¡Que hermoso lugar! Nunca creí que la flora podría combinar tan bien con el urbano ambiente de tu reino. – exclamó emocionada.

- Eso es gracias a mis antepasados, como sabes, hace siglos, Ordon fue un pueblo pequeño, y el que fue nombrado primer duque, en ese entonces, compró tierras adyacentes para agrandar el lugar y decidió conservar lo que más pudo de la naturaleza, creo que eso es lo que siempre nos ha caracterizado.

- Pues hizo un excelente trabajo, todo lo que he visto, hasta ahora, me parece precioso, en serio, gracias por haberme traído.

- No agradezcas, mi amor, sabes que nunca te iba a dejar sola, además, desde hace tiempo, quería que conozcas el lugar donde nací.

En ese momento, el príncipe empezó a sentirse sofocado, y cuando Zelda lo notó, se preocupó en sobremanera.

- ¿Te sientes bien, mi amor?

- Si, lo que pasa es que hace demasiado calor. No puedo creer que me haya olvidado, que esta época, iniciamos el verano. Espero no te sientas incomoda. – dijo preocupado.

- Por ahora, me siento bien, pero me preocupas tú. ¿Por qué no te abres un poco los botones de tu chaqueta?

- ¡Ni hablar! Si mi padre no me ve presentable, me armará uno de sus escándalos. Él siempre me ha dicho, que debo estar bien vestido, y más aún, si me voy a presentar ante él y mi madre.

- El duque a mí me parece un hombre agradable, me sorprende lo estricto como lo describes.

- Es un buen padre y hombre, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero siempre se ha caracterizado por su gran firmeza con las tradiciones y formalidades. Nunca me ha tratado con violencia, pero hay veces que si me ha alzado la voz de forma enérgica por los errores que he cometido. Por esa razón, debo demostrarle que he madurado en mi vida de casado, quiero darle una buena imagen.

- Pues se llevará una buena impresión de ti, sobre todo cuando se entere de las cosas tan buenas que has hecho en Hyrule.

- Eso espero, preciosa, ojalá que las cosas salgan bien.

Zelda siguió observando admirada todo el lugar, pudo notar como las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, realizando sus labores diarias, se sorprendió mucho al ver a una de las extrañas cabras de las que Link le había comentado, y que de ese animal, se extraía la leche y queso que tanto comercializaban en su reino.

Todas las personas alrededor, miraron extrañados la recién llegada carroza, por el signo de la misma, pudieron notar que venía de la familia real de Hyrule, en ese momento, se pusieron a gritar de euforia, pues sabían que eso significaba, que su amado príncipe estaba de visita. La pareja solo se limitó a sonreír cortésmente a los saludos, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Veo que ya notaron nuestra presencia. – indicó avergonzado.

- Se ve que todos te quieren mucho, me alegra ver eso.

- A mi también, pero sabes que no me gustan los escándalos, por suerte, ya estamos cerca del palacio.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al palacio, Zelda volvió a maravillarse, una vez más, de la elegante y majestuosa construcción que estaba frente a sus ojos, era tan grande y esplendoroso como el castillo de Hyrule. Habían varios tipos de árboles y rosales decorando todo el lugar, y a lo lejos, pudo notar un gran y elegante condominio, parecido al de los marqueses que Hyrule tenía.<p>

- Que hermoso es tu palacio, incluso me gusta más que el mío.

- Cada uno tiene su encanto y elegancia, pero el que más me gusta es el de Hyrule, pues la hermosa princesa que vive ahí, embellece todo ese lugar. – respondió con voz tierna.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse enormemente por las palabras de su esposo, él por su parte, solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomó la mano para entrar a buscar a los duques, pero sus pasos, fueron interrumpidos por unas voces llamando al príncipe.

- ¡Link!

El joven príncipe, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a un montón de soldados, felices por verlo.

- ¡Amigos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos! – exclamó el joven.

- Si, desde tu boda, no pudimos agradecerte formalmente tu invitación. Definitivamente, nos alegramos de acompañarte ese día. – dijo uno de los jóvenes.

- Son mis amigos, nos conocemos desde pequeños y no podían faltar ese día.

- Me imagino, que la hermosa joven que viene contigo, es tu esposa, pues ese día, no pudimos verla bien por la cantidad de gente que había.

Link, pudo notar que los jóvenes, no dejaban de observar a la princesa, enseguida se dio cuenta, que quedaron cautivados por su belleza, eso lo hizo sentir un poco celoso, sin embargo, decidió presentarla formalmente.

- Es cierto, ese día no pudieron conocerla debidamente. Les presento a mi esposa, la princesa Zelda. – les dijo, mientras la abrazaba celosamente.

Los jóvenes se dedicaron a hacerle una reverencia a la princesa, mientras que ella, los saludó de la misma forma.

- Buenos días, alteza, es un gusto conocerla. Con todo respeto, felicito al príncipe por tener una esposa, tan bella como usted, junto a él.

Zelda agradeció el halago del caballero frente a ella, mientras que su esposo, solo se limitó a observarlo con mirada fiera, provocando que los jóvenes, se rían por lo bajo.

- Tienes tanto que contarnos, Link, nos gustaría…

- ¿¡Qué es esa forma de dirigirte al príncipe!?

Los soldados se pusieron tensos al escuchar la fuerte voz que los interrumpió, enseguida, el príncipe descubrió que se trababa de Moy, el hombre que fue su mentor desde la infancia.

- ¡Moy, me alegra volver a verte! – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- A mi también me alegra verlo, príncipe.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!

- Lo se muchacho, pero no puedo evitar ser formal contigo.

- No regañes a los chicos, sabes que son mis amigos.

- No creas, que no me he enterado, que aprovechan mi ausencia para tutearte y hablarte de indebida manera.

- Si lo sé, pero todos somos jóvenes, además el hecho que me hablen de esta forma, no quita que me respeten.

- Por lo menos, en mi presencia, que se comporten como es debido y mucho menos delante de tu esposa. – dijo el general con firmeza.

Moy, se dirigió a hacerle una reverencia a la princesa, una vez que dejó de hablar con el príncipe.

- Buenos días, alteza, disculpe esta falta de respeto, mi nombre es Moy, general de la guardia real de este reino. Lamentablemente, no pudimos presentarnos en la boda por todo el ajetreo que hubo ese día.

- Buenos días, Moy, es un placer conocerlo. No me molesta lo que acabo de presenciar, al contrario, me alegro que mi esposo sea apreciado por todos ustedes. Link me ha hablado cosas muy buenas sobre usted, él lo quiere mucho.

- Me alegra que tenga tan buenas referencias de mí, es un gran honor que me otorga.

Zelda se limitó a sonreírle por el comentario, luego de eso, llegaron algunos sirvientes a tomar el equipaje de los recién llegados y a instalarlos en su habitación.

- Anda donde tu padre, muchacho, se sorprenderá al verte, pues esperaba tu llegada para unos días después.

- ¡Iré a verlo en este momento! – dijo animado.

La pareja de despidió del general y los soldados, para luego entrar al palacio, tomados de la mano y felices por el recibimiento que acabaron de tener.

* * *

><p>La princesa, siguió analizando cada detalle del hermoso lugar, todo decorado con finos adornos, muebles y delicadas cortinas. Junto a su esposo, estuvo caminando de pausadamente, hasta que llegó a un gran espacio abierto, que parecía un campo de entrenamiento.<p>

La princesa, a lo lejos, pudo observar a un hombre rubio, practicando con el arco y la flecha, en ese instante, descubrió una peculiaridad al observar a aquel personaje.

- Ahí está mi padre, creo que aún no ha notado nuestra llegada.

- Veo que el duque es idéntico a ti de espaldas, podría jurar que te estoy viendo en este momento. – comentó la joven, riéndose.

- No eres la única que piensa eso, mi madre, muchas veces, nos ha confundido, sobre todo cuando usamos ropas parecidas. – confesó sonrojado.

Los jóvenes se acercaron hacia donde estaba el duque, quien se encontraba muy concentrado en su actividad.

- Buenos días, papá.

El duque, detuvo de forma abrupta lo que estaba realizando, e inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su hijo, quien al verlo, lo abrazó calurosamente, mientras que él, le correspondía de la misma forma.

- ¡Hijo, pensé que llegarías en un par de días! ¿Por qué no me escribiste avisándome que vendrías antes? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Porque deseaba venir rápido, estaba ansioso por llegar.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No te dimos, ni a ti ni a Zelda, un formal recibimiento!

- No te preocupes, Moy y los soldados nos saludaron cortésmente, estamos felices de estar aquí.

El duque se dirigió a saludar a su nuera, dándole un educado beso en la mano.

- Buenos días, duque, es un placer volver a verlo.

- Buenos días. Zelda, me alegra enormemente que estés en mi palacio. No tengo porque decirte que este también es tu hogar. y cualquier cosa que desees hacer. estás en tu libre disposición de hacerlo.

- Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho. – respondió cortés.

- Vamos a ver a tu madre, Link, se emocionará al verte después de tantos meses. - ordenó el duque.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes, junto al duque, llegaron a una gran biblioteca, donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro, recogido por una cola, leyendo un libro, estaba tan ensimismada en su lectura, hasta que unos pasos conocidos por ella, la hicieron dejar su libro a un lado. Se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos se sobresaltaron al ver a su hijo frente a ella.<p>

- ¡Link!

La duquesa aceleró el paso y abrazó a su hijo de forma enérgica, se sentía muy feliz de volverlo a ver.

- ¡Hola, mamá, por fin he llegado! – dijo correspondiéndole cariñoso.

- ¡Llegaste antes de lo esperado, me alegro mucho!

Luego de que la duquesa se soltó de su hijo, se dirigió a abrazar a su nuera de manera cálida.

- Me alegro que vinieras, es un gusto tenerte aquí entre nosotros.

- El gusto es mío, me siento muy feliz de estar aquí.

- Hace unas semanas, nos llegó una carta de tus padres, no tienes idea la inmensa alegría que sentí al enterarme, que tú y mi hijo, se habían enamorado.

- Eso es cierto, su hijo y yo nos amamos y ahora vivimos muy felices. Les agradezco tanto haber sido participes de nuestra unión, a pesar de no haber sido muy aceptada al principio.

- Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es el hermoso presente que están viviendo. – indicó el duque, emocionado.

La duquesa observó, a su hijo detenidamente, hasta que le recordó unas palabras.

- ¿Recuerdas, hijo? Te dije que tenías que confiar en mí.

Link asintió con una sonrisa ante las palabras de su madre, mientras que la princesa, se sintió confundida al no entender el significado de lo que hablaban.

- Esta noche, haremos una gran cena en honor a su visita, espero todo sea de su agrado.

- Muchas gracias, duquesa, estoy segura que será así.

- Dejemos a Zelda y a Aitana conversando, mientras tanto, vamos mi despacho, hijo. Es mejor que hablemos de una vez de la razón por la que te cité.

- Está bien, papá, lo que tú digas.

Cuando los hombres se marcharon de la biblioteca, Zelda aprovechó entregarle a la duquesa, la carta que su madre le encomendó.

- Esta carta le envía mi madre, me indicó que no hable con nadie sobre esto. Léala cuando tenga oportunidad.

La madre de Link, solo se limitó a sonreír mientras guardaba la carta celosamente en uno de sus bolsillos, luego, se puso a conversar con su nuera sobre los detalles el viaje.

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su padre, esperando a que el regrese, estaba un poco ansioso por la noticia que tenía que darle.<p>

Una vez que el duque entró, se sentó en su silla y empezó la conversación de forma seria.

- En primer lugar, te cité porque debemos ir con urgencia a la región de Farone, específicamente a la región sur.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es el motivo? – preguntó extrañado.

- Lo que pasa es que se han presentado algunas anomalías en Ordon, están llegando importaciones ilegales, para ser más específico, sustancias ilícitas para el consumo humano.

- ¿Sustancias ilícitas? Es decir, ¿qué están haciendo contrabando de drogas? – preguntó alarmado.

- Así es, sabes perfectamente, que Farone es famoso por su gran variedad de vegetación, y entre eso, sus famosas plantas "alucinógenas". Sospecho que el ministro de comercio de aquí, junto con el de Farone, tienen mucho que ver en eso. Me han llegado rumores que ellos son los cabecillas de toda esa organización, por esa razón, pedí una audiencia con el ministro de comercio de esa región para investigarlo, y de esa forma, planear una estrategia para derrocarlo, sin que lo sospeche, y una vez que eso pase, me encargaré del desleal que se encuentra aquí. Es necesario, que me acompañes en esta secreta e importante misión, pues habrá asuntos en los que tendrás que intervenir por tus amplios conocimientos en el comercio.

- Pues, te agradezco por haberme llamado y con gusto te apoyaré en esta misión, pues no pienso tolerar estos actos de corrupción, pero hay algo que no me queda claro. ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor encontrarnos allá de una vez en Farone?, pues como sabes, el bosque está más cerca de Hyrule que Ordon. Nos tardaremos mucho en ir.

- Recuerda que Ordon, siempre ha estado conectado con el bosque de Farone, de cierta manera, tomaremos ese atajo y nos tomará tres días llegar.

- ¡Pero, es peligroso! ¡Está infestado de monstruos y delincuentes!

- Lo sé, pero es necesario tomar ese atajo para llegar más rápido, además, pienso que por ese camino, es que se están llevando a cabo el contrabando, debido a su poco tránsito. Para no levantar sospechas, nos transportaremos en nuestros caballos e iremos pocas personas, tu, Moy, algunos soldados, y yo. Todo debe ser llevado en total discreción e iremos encapuchados para que no nos reconozcan. No te preocupes por nada, no es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas, las hice miles de veces cuando mi padre vivía y cuando tú eras aún muy pequeño, te aseguro, que todo saldrá bien. Nos hospedaremos en la cabaña de nuestra familia, la misma que utilizaste en tu luna de miel.

- Está bien, papá, haré lo mejor que pueda para apoyarte en esta misión.

- Partiremos mañana, antes del amanecer, así que te sugiero que te duermas temprano.

Padre e hijo se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pensando en la misión que tenían que realizar, pero lo que el príncipe no sabía, es que el duque tenía otro pensamiento rondando en su cabeza.

- Bueno, papá, si no tienes nada más que decirme, me ret…

- Espera, también te he citado por otro motivo. – dijo en tono serio.

- ¿Cuál es ese motivo? – preguntó confundido.

- Me he enterado que has seguido con tu alter ego del héroe enmascarado. ¡Pensé que habías abandonado esa absurda costumbre de salir a luchar contra la delincuencia! – reclamó enojado.

- Me imagino que fue el rey quien te avisó sobre eso, y la verdad, me siento ofendido y traicionado de que le hayas contado algo tan íntimo de mi vida, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, inicialmente si lo había abandonado, sin embargo, empezaron a ocurrir cosas muy extrañas en el reino, como asaltos, emboscadas y asesinatos. Entiende que no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, sabes que no me gusta que la vida de personas inocentes peligre.

- Sé que hice mal en revelar tu secreto, pero en ese entonces me sentí desesperado y necesitaba hablar con un buen amigo, además, deberías estar agradecido de que él lo sepa, pues se perfectamente, que en tu vida privada, eso ha traído serios problemas, y conociendo a Daphnes, me imagino que ahora está resolviendo esa cuestión, de la cual el único culpable eres tú.

- Pero, como sabes que…

El duque, puso encima de la mesa, uno de los volantes en los cuales se dispersaron los rumores de la infidelidad de su nuera, con el héroe enmascarado.

- Este volante, me llegó días antes de que te enviara la carta pidiéndote que vinieras. No tengo idea de quien se ha atrevido a hacérmelo llegar de forma anónima, pero eso ahora es lo de menos. ¿Cómo es posible que tu esposa, se haya visto enredada en este lio? – preguntó exaltado.

- Lo que pasa es que… en una de mis salidas, un delincuente estuvo a punto de asesinarme, Zelda me rescató y luego de eso… no besamos. Pienso, que en ese momento, alguien nos vio y pensó que ella estaba con otro hombre. Semanas después, vinieron esos rumores… - admitió avergonzado.

El duque se sobresaltó al escuchar el relato de su hijo, luego de eso, le alzó la voz con extrema firmeza.

- ¡Eres un irresponsable! Te advertí que tu terquedad solo traería problemas, no solo arriesgaste tu propia vida, sino que también manchaste el honor de tu esposa, ¿acaso no te he enseñado, que a las mujeres hay que protegerlas y cuidarlas?, ¿qué hay que evitar que cualquier cosa atente contra su prestigio? ¡Te he dicho miles de veces, que eres un príncipe y debes guardar tu lugar! Los guardias y soldados, son los encargados de eso, no te metas en lo que no te compete. ¡Créeme, no tienes perdón por semejante deshonra!

Link solo se limitó a guardar silencio, las palabras de su padre, lo habían herido en lo más profundo, pues no creyó que sus actos, terminarían lastimando a lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los hombres, es que en ese momento, la princesa había dejado de conversar con su suegra y escuchó lo que el duque le reclamó a su hijo, causando que ella, se preocupe enormemente.

El duque escuchó que la puerta de su despacho estaba sonando, y cuando dio la orden de pasar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a su nuera.

- Zelda…

- Escuché sin querer la discusión que tenían y solo vengo a pedirle que no regañe a Link. Su hijo es un joven maravilloso, ha hecho cosas extraordinarias por el reino y también ha salvado muchas personas por medio de su secreta identidad, y entre esos, a mí; y referente a nuestra relación, es el mejor de los esposos, incluso cuando aún no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el. En la época, donde solo nos llevábamos como amigos, me cuidaba con extrema dedicación y cariño, muchas veces me defendió de las hostigosas preguntas de los ministros, quienes a veces me ofendían con ciertos temas, ha estado a mi lado en todos los momentos, y ahora que hemos empezado a amarnos, puedo asegurarle que ha crecido y madurado, tanto como gobernante, como persona. Confié en él, por favor. – suplicó apenada.

El duque, solo se limitó a guardar silencio ante las palabras de su nuera, estaba impresionado con la vehemencia con la que defendía a su esposo.

- Agradece el buen corazón de la mujer que tienes a tu lado, espero que eso, te ayude a darte cuenta de los errores que estas cometiendo. Ahora me retiro.

Una vez que el duque se retiró del despacho, la princesa abrazó a su esposo para consolarlo.

- No estés triste, tu padre solo quiere protegerte. – dijo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro y unía su frente con la de él.

- Pero él tiene razón, por mi culpa ahora están hablando cosas feas de ti, soy el único culpable de todo lo que está ocurriendo en Hyrule. – contestó apenado.

- No me interesa lo que piensen los demás de mí, los burgueses y las personas que se consideran de la "alta sociedad" no hacen más que estar enredados en habladurías, siempre ha sido así. Solo me importa la opinión de las personas que quiero, entre esos, tú. – le indicó dulcemente.

Link le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa, por sus palabras de ánimo, se sentía calmado con la calidez con la que lo trataba, pero había otra cosa, que lo tenía incómodo y tenía que confesárselo.

- Mi amor, mañana temprano partiré de viaje con mi padre a la región de Farone.

Zelda se impresionó al escuchar la noticia de su esposo, no tenia deseos de separarse de él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos días te iras? – preguntó con tristeza.

- No lo sé, espero que solo sean quince días. Mi padre no desea que lo comente, pero contigo no puedo tener secretos. Hay algunos problemas, al parecer están comercializando sustancias ilegales de Farone a Ordon. Hemos solicitado una audiencia con el ministro de comercio de allá, para descubrir que trama, pues creemos que él es el culpable de todo lo que está pasando.

- ¡Es peligroso lo que me cuentas! ¡Por favor, no vayas! – exclamó preocupada.

- Debo ir, preciosa, mi presencia es indispensable en esta misión.

- ¡Entonces iré contigo, no quiero separarme de ti!

- ¡No pienso permitirlo! Este viaje es muy peligroso, el atajo que tomaremos es diferente al que tú conoces y está lleno de monstruos, si algo te llega a pasar, no me lo perdonaría, además, iremos pocos hombres, entre ellos mi padre, Moy, algunos soldados y yo. Como te mencioné, es algo muy discreto y no debemos llamar la atención.

- Pero…

- Por favor, no insistas, ni tampoco te resientas conmigo por no llevarte, solo quiero protegerte, espero que me entiendas.

La princesa estaba muy triste y preocupada por la lejanía de su príncipe, sin embargo, no le quedó otra que aceptar lo que le pedía.

- Está bien, mi amor, solo te pido que tengas cuidado. – pidió entristecida.

Link se limitó a acariciar el rostro de su princesa con dulzura, a él también le dolía separarse de ella de forma tan abrupta, pero tenía que cumplir su misión de exitosamente.

Mientras el joven la miraba con afecto, pudo notar que su esposa, en sus manos, tenía un abanico, en ese momento, se dio cuenta, que el clima la estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba.

- No me gusta que aun reprimas las cosas que sientes, se nota que tienes mucho calor y no me lo dices. Qué lástima que no trajiste ropa adecuada para este clima.

- No te preocupes, con lo que traje, puedo estar cómoda. – respondió calmada.

- De ninguna manera, le diré a las doncellas que te tomen las medidas para que te compren unos vestidos más ligeros, en serio, no quiero que te sofoques.

- No es necesario que te molestes, mi amor, de verdad puedo…

- No es molestia, eres mi esposa y mi deber es velar lo que necesites. Vamos donde las doncellas en este momento.

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió de la mejor manera, a pesar que Link aún se sentía incómodo por la conversación con su padre, las asperezas se limaron entre ellos. Pasaron una tarde agradable en familia, y al llegar la noche, fueron honrados con una gran cena, donde se pusieron a conversar sobre cómo se habían enamorado el uno del otro, y sobre las cosas enriquecedoras que han hecho juntos por Hyrule. En sí, fue un día tranquilo para todos.<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, la joven pareja se disponía a dormir, pero una de las doncellas tocó la puerta de sus aposentos, pues traía todo el encargo, que el príncipe le había pedido.<p>

- Aquí esta lo que ordenó, su majestad.

- Muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte. Buenas noches.

Una vez que la doncella se retiró, el joven le entregó a su esposa las cosas que había comprado. Zelda no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que había en el paquete, habían muchos vestidos de varios colores, hechos con las más finas sedas, y a pesar de ser livianos, no perdían la elegancia que toda princesa debía tener; también habían unos cuantos frascos de perfumes, que aparte de brindar un agradable aroma, eran finos y refrescantes, algo favorecedor para el caluroso clima.

- Gracias, mi amor, me gusta mucho todo lo que me estas regalado. Pero, creo que te excediste un poco. – dijo sonrojada.

- Nada es exceso cuando se trata de ti, mañana puedes usar el que más te guste. – dijo acariciándole el cabello.

- Así lo haré. Voy a alistarme para dormir.

- Espera, Zelda, aún tengo algo que darte.

Link metió la mano a su bolsillo, y sacó de ahí, una especie de pulsera de oro, unida a un anillo del mismo material, y el enlace entre estos, formaba un triángulo, con finos diamantes decorándolo.

- Quiero que también uses esto, de esta forma, podrás quitarte esos molestosos guantes, pues esta joya cubrirá el signo de la Trifuerza.

- Es muy bonita, otra vez me has sorprendido. Muchas gracias por tantos detalles para conmigo.

- Solo quiero complacerte en todo lo que pueda, eres el amor de mi vida. – dijo juntando su frente con la de ella.

Después de darse un apasionado beso, se fueron a preparar para dormir, pues tenían que levantarse temprano para despedirse.

* * *

><p>Al amanecer, la princesa ya estaba lista para despedirse de su esposo, traía puesta una de las ropas que su esposo le había regalado. Había optado por usar un vestido color celeste con un delicado cinturón de piedras preciosas debajo de su pecho, también decidió deshacerse de su habitual peinado y realizarse una larga trenza espiga, a un lado de su hombro, decorando la punta de la misma, con un delicado broche en juego con el cinturón, y finalmente, perfumó su cuerpo con una de las esencias refrescantes. Definitivamente, se sentía más relajada, utilizando este tipo de ropa.<p>

La joven estaba terminando de retocarse frente al espejo, cuando su príncipe, salió del baño, dejándola totalmente anonadada. La imagen que tuvo frente a ella, la dejó pasmada, pues a pesar de haberlo visto muchas veces en esa situación, no había duda que ver su rubio cabello, desordenado y goteando, era una imagen excitante para ella, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, es que Link estaba utilizando una camisa liviana color verde oscuro, con un pantalón negro, en ese momento, se acordó del último sueño que había tenido, definitivamente, el verde significaba algo muy especial para ella, y no entendía la razón de aquello.

- Te ves muy hermosa arreglada así… - dijo, acercándose a ella.

El príncipe no pudo evitar besar el cuello de su mujer, provocando que ella, suelte un pequeño gemido de estremecimiento, debido a la exquisitez de la caricia.

- No, Link, tus padres pueden estar cerca, que vergüenza. – dijo con voz jadeante.

- Nuestro cuarto está lejos del de ellos, así que no tienen por qué enterarse si lo hacemos, eso será algo entre tú y yo. - respondió de manera seductora.

- Lo sé, pero de todas formas hay que ser cuidadosos, además, en unos momentos te tienes que ir. – recordó, sumamente apenada.

- Tienes razón, perdona mi aceleramiento.

El joven pudo notar que su esposa lo miraba con verdadera atención, no entendía, porque estaba tan curiosa con su atuendo.

- Ese color…la verdad te ves muy atractivo usándolo. – dijo sonrojada.

- Gracias, el verde siempre ha sido mi color favorito, pero no lo uso mucho, porque de pequeño, mi padre me decía que solo quería usar el mismo y que debía variar. Por suerte, por este viaje, pude vestirme con ropa más liviana, de esa forma, no llamaremos la atención.

- Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho y que tratarás de regresar lo más pronto posible.

- Te lo prometo, créeme que no te vas a aburrir estando sola. Mi mamá será una excelente compañía para ti.

- De eso no hay duda, ayer conversamos un rato y me sentí a gusto haciéndolo.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Bueno, creo que es mejor ya bajar a desayunar, pues después tendré que partir rápidamente.

Los jóvenes salieron de su habitación camino al comedor, teniendo en cuenta la tristeza que les provocaría despedirse.

* * *

><p>Ya todo estaba listo para la partida de los hombres, y en ese momento, se encontraban afuera del palacio alistando sus caballos para su viaje.<p>

- Por favor, tengan cuidado y no se arriesguen tanto. – pidió la duquesa.

- No te preocupes, cariño, regresaremos victoriosos de todo esto.

La princesa pudo notar la afectuosa manera en la que se despidieron sus suegros, eso la hizo emocionarse enormemente.

- Se ve que tus padres se quieren mucho. – indicó sonriendo.

- Puede ser que mi padre parezca frío, pero sé que cuando nadie lo ve, es muy cariñoso con mi mamá.

- Espero que así seamos con el pasar de los años.

- Así será, preciosa, cada día que pase, te amaré más.

Luego de una indeseada despedida, los viajeros partieron de Ordon, en ese momento, la duquesa y la princesa solo pidieron a las Diosas que su viaje sea bendecido y sin contratiempos.

* * *

><p>Para tratar de evadir la tristeza de haberse separado de su esposo, la princesa decidió leer un libro en la biblioteca, estuvo muy centrada en su lectura, hasta que llegó la duquesa a interrumpirla.<p>

- Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero hay algo que quiero darte.

La madre de Link, le entregó a su nuera, un viejo libro color marrón, que cuando la princesa lo abrió, pudo notar que este contenía varios artilugios de magia que jamás habría practicado, todo estaba escrito en el idioma hyliano antiguo, uno que ya no se hablaba actualmente, pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que estaba su nombre escrito en el.

- ¿Un libro de magia? ¿Por qué tiene mi nombre? – preguntó extrañada.

- Porque ese libro perteneció a una antepasado tuya. Como sabrás, todas las mujeres nacidas de tu familia deben tener tu nombre, ya sea que se las llame por su segundo, pero siempre el primero debe ser Zelda. Sería bueno que lo utilizaras, de esa forma, perfeccionaras tus técnicas de magia.

- Pero, ¿como usted sabe que…?

- Siempre lo supe y tu madre también, pero no tienes de que alarmarte. A pesar que ella sabía que practicabas magia en secreto, jamás le comentó nada a tu padre, pues entendía que él no estaba de acuerdo; por mi parte, tampoco te preocupes, no pienso contarle a nadie sobre esto.

- De verdad le agradezco este detalle, jamás creí que tendría algo tan valioso de un antepasado mío. Prometo darle un buen uso. – dijo aliviada.

Mientras la princesa revisaba el libro de manera dedicada, la duquesa se sentó a su lado.

- Me alegra tanto que tú y mi hijo se amen intensamente. Qué bueno que la seriedad que tenías con él, se haya desvanecido.

- Link es el amor de mi vida y soy muy feliz a su lado. De verdad, me disculpo por mi seriedad ante él, pero todo era nuevo y desconocido para mí cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

- No tienes de que apenarte, me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad, yo me portaba de la misma manera con Demetrio.

- ¿En serio? Pues, veo que el amor que se tienen pudo también derribar esa barrera, pude notar que se aman mucho. – expresó sonriente.

- Él es el amor de mi vida y siempre luchamos por nuestro amor, sobre todo, porque al principio nuestra unión no fue bien vista por sus consejeros.

La princesa se sorprendió en sobremanera al escuchar la confesión de la duquesa, no creyó que había pasado por ese tipo de dificultades.

- Veo que te sorprende lo que te digo, pero pienso contarte algunas situaciones por las que ha pasado mi vida y la de mi familia. Link las conoce hasta cierto punto, pero me gustaría compartirlas contigo, pues como te dije, me he identificado con tu personalidad.

Zelda se colocó en una posición atenta para escuchar las cosas que su suegra le iba a contar.

- Mi unión con Demetrio, no fue del todo aceptada por varias razones, entre esas, que en ese entonces, yo solo era su institutriz, y también porque somos de edades diferentes.

- ¿Edades diferentes?

- Así es, soy dos años mayor que él.

- En serio, me sorprende lo que me cuenta, yo estaba segura que él era mayor que usted, a pesar que a los dos se los ve muy bien conservados, el serio semblante del duque, lo hace parecer de más edad.

- Te agradezco por tus halagos, pero en ese entonces, los ministros no creían lo mismo, no estaban de acuerdo que una plebeya se case con el príncipe de su nación. El único que apoyó nuestra unión, fue mi suegro, el duque de Ordon, en ese entonces.

- Me alegro que hayan tenido el apoyo del duque, eso fue algo muy importante.

- Lo sé, pero aun así, hubo cosas por las que me siguieron cuestionando, incluso, después de casada con Demetrio.

Zelda pudo notar que los ojos de la duquesa se habían vuelto vidriosos, eso la hizo sentir terriblemente mal.

- No tiene por qué contarme si le incomoda, por favor, no lo haga. – expresó preocupada.

- Ya todo es pasado, y a pesar que aún me duele, quiero que te enteres de algunas cosas, primero, deseo contarte como nos conocimos Demetrio y yo, y luego, como fue la venida de Link al mundo, pues todo eso, está relacionado con mis penas.

- ¿La venida de Link?

- Mi hijo es lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida, pero la etapa donde estuve embarazada, no fue la más agradable. Mi embarazo fue considerado de alto riesgo, los médicos no encontraban la razón de todos mis malestares. Solo una persona pudo ser capaz de indicarme el origen de mi problema, sin embargo, en ese entonces me costó creerle.

- ¿Quién fue esa persona que la diagnosticó?

- Fue una sabia originada del templo del bosque, ya murió hace muchos años, pero lo que me dijo, aún me sigue incomodando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

- Dijo que mis malestares, eran producto de una energía maligna, algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que mi hijo no nazca…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Espero que les parezca interesante este capítulo, en el siguiente, se relatarán más detalles sobre las difíciles situaciones que tuvieron que pasar los duques de Ordon, y también ocurrirá algo sorprendente relacionado con el destino del príncipe. Saludos cordiales.


	17. Heridas del alma

**Capítulo 17: Heridas del alma**

Zelda estaba impactada por la reciente confesión de su suegra, jamás se imaginó, que ella pasaría por situaciones tan lamentables con su familia.

- Demetrio es un hombre con un gran corazón y ama a nuestro hijo con toda su alma, pero hay varios motivos por los que a veces es muy estricto con él.

La princesa decidió guardar silencio, no quería interrumpir por ningún motivo el relato de la duquesa.

- La razón por la que me convertí en su institutriz fue por petición de su padre, pues en ese entonces, su joven hijo se le estaba saliendo de control...

**_Flashback_**

_El príncipe Demetrio, en ese entonces, tenía dieciocho años, siempre se había caracterizado por ser un joven bondadoso y responsable con su reino...pero a partir de la muerte de su madre, la duquesa Oriana, su conducta cambió radicalmente_

_Se convirtió en un muchacho rebelde e irrespetuoso, evadía cada una de las responsabilidades que le competían y siempre ahuyentaba a sus maestros con extrema insolencia._

_El padre de Demetrio, el duque Genaro, se sentía desecho con la muerte de su esposa, sin embargo, no podía permitir que ese dolor lo derrumbe, pues no solo tenía que velar por el bienestar de su reino, sino también por el comportamiento de su hijo, que estaba provocando serios problemas en su vida personal._

_..._

_Padre e hijo, se encontraban en una fuerte discusión en uno de los estudios la biblioteca del palacio, y por más que el gobernante quisiera evitarlo, los gritos de ambos eran desorbitados._

_- ¡Basta, Demetrio! Es el quinto maestro que ahuyentas en este mes, tu insolencia ha rebasado todos los límites. ¿Cómo pretendes reemplazarme algún día con semejante actitud que has tomado? - reclamaba exaltado el duque._

_- ¡Todos los mentores que eliges para mí son unos viejos insoportables!_

_- ¡Cuida tu boca! ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa?_

_- Es la verdad, no dejan de cuestionarme por cada cosa que hago y me repiten a cada instante que sería una deshonra para Ordon tener un duque con mi forma de ser. Estoy harto de tener tantas presiones por parte de ellos. ¡Quiero que todos me dejen en paz!_

_- Desde que tu madre murió, hace dos años, te has vuelto intratable, sé que su muerte fue un golpe muy duro para ti, para mí también lo fue, pero créeme que ella no se sentiría nada orgullosa con tu conducta actual, ¿dónde quedó el joven noble y gentil que tenía un intachable honor con el deber? _

_- ¡No quiero tener más maestros, no pienso tolerar sus hostigosas cátedras y reproches! Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para decidir mi propia vida._

_-¡Tu harás lo que yo ordene! Soy tu padre y me debes respeto. Vas a prepararte como es debido para algún día obtener el ducado, te guste o no, ese es tu destino y debes enfrentarlo. Yo no viviré para siempre y el reino dependerá solamente de ti y con tu rebeldía llevarás todo a la ruina. No pienso soportar ni un día más de tu indebida conducta, por eso, en este momento, está esperando afuera una nueva institutriz a la que acabo de contratar, y quieras o no, la obedecerás. Ella es graduada de la mejor universidad del reino, gracias a una beca de estudios que obtuvo por sus excelentes notas, ha llegado muy lejos, y aparte de poseer amplios conocimientos en el comercio, también ha puesto en cintura a rebeldes nobles como tú, gracias a su estricto método de enseñanza. Espero que ella sea capaz de regresar a la persona que antes era mi hijo, pues el joven que tengo frente a mí, es todo lo contrario a él._

_- Puedes traer a una universidad entera si así lo deseas, pero no pienso permitir que ninguna vieja retrograda me diga q hacer. _

_- ¡Mocoso arrogante! – gritó enfurecido_

_El duque se retiró de la biblioteca, ofuscado, para ir a hablar con la persona que estaba esperando afuera en una sala de estar._

_..._

_Aitana, una joven de veinte años, se encontraba sentada a la salida de la biblioteca, al parecer, fue citada por el duque para un importante deber, tomar las riendas de la conducta del joven príncipe de Ordon y regresarlo al camino de la rectitud._

_A pesar de ser prudente en todas las cosas que realizaba, no pudo evitar escuchar la discusión que se estaba llevando dentro, pues los gritos del duque y el príncipe, eran lo suficiente sonoros._

_Una vez que el escándalo cesó, pudo observar al duque saliendo del lugar, totalmente consternado._

_- Lamento tanto que haya escuchado semejante escándalo, pero como podrá darse cuenta, mi hijo ha acabado con mi paciencia. – indicó avergonzado_

_- No se preocupe, su majestad, no tiene por qué explicarme nada. – respondió calmada._

_- Creo que es mejor que entre de una vez a trabajar con él. Solo le pediré una cosa, si él se llega a portar irrespetuoso con usted, tiene mi total autorización para reprenderlo de la manera que crea conveniente, no tolere ni una falta de respeto. Yo le juro que antes no se comportaba así, la muerte de mi esposa, lo afectó más de lo que creía._

_- Pierda cuidado y deje todo en mis manos, le aseguro, que el joven príncipe, retomará el camino por el que se perdió. – contestó sonriendo._

_..._

_Cuando Aitana entró al estudio de la biblioteca, encontró al príncipe de espaldas bufando un montón de palabras inentendibles, en ese momento, el joven percibió su presencia, y mientras se daba la vuelta, le habló de manera impropia._

_- ¡Es mejor que sepa de una vez, que no pienso soportar ninguno de sus...!_

_El príncipe se quedó callado ante la mujer que tenía frente a él, no era la típica institutriz entrada en edad a las que estaba acostumbrado, esta era una hermosa joven, que solo transmitía encanto y atracción, pero a la vez respeto y distancia, por el serio semblante que mostraba._

_- Buenos días, príncipe Demetrio. – saludó con una reverencia._

_-Bu...buenos días._

_- Mi nombre es Aitana, desde el día de hoy, seré su nueva institutriz. Espero que las cosas entre nosotros se manejen de la manera más cordial posible y cumplamos nuestro trabajo eficientemente._

_El príncipe estaba enmudecido y sonrojado, no fue capaz de cuestionar nada de lo que la joven le indicó._

_- Tomemos asiento de una vez para empezar las clases, quiero evaluar su nivel académico, para de esa forma, saber que debemos reforzar._

_Demetrio, sin cuestionar nada, se sentó junto a su maestra y comenzaron su actividad de forma tranquila, hasta llegar la noche._

_..._

_Una vez finalizada la clase, Aitana salió de la biblioteca, para encontrarse con un ansioso duque, caminando de un lado a otro. Una vez que el hombre notó su presencia, se le acercó a hablar con voz nerviosa._

_- ¿Algo le hizo ese muchacho, verdad? ¡Dígame y en este momento lo voy a...!_

_- Pierda cuidado, majestad, con todo respeto, creo que usted se ha preocupado más de lo debido, la verdad trabajar con el príncipe, fue muy gratificante._

_- !¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendido._

_ - Ha acatado cada una de mis órdenes sin quejarse e incluso me ha impresionado con sus amplios conocimientos. Al parecer las cosas no están tan mal como piensa usted y los demás miembros del consejo._

_- P...pero..._

_- Ha llegado la hora de retirarme, en dos días, regresaré a continuar con mi trabajo. Buenas noches._

_Luego de una reverencia, la institutriz se fue, dejando al duque totalmente anonadado con lo que acabó de escuchar. Luego de un rato, salió el príncipe de la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_- Buenas noches, papá, esta joven maestra no es como los demás, me ha gustado mucho su método de enseñanza. Definitivamente, ha sido la mejor clase que he tenido en años._

_El joven se retiró del lugar animadamente, pero lo que no sabía, es que su padre lo analizó de atento, pudo notar que su hijo tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, algo que no había visto en él desde hace mucho tiempo. Indudablemente, esa joven, traería cosas buenas a la vida del príncipe, incluso más de las que se imaginaba..._

_..._

_Pasaron los meses, y las clases del príncipe empezaron a dar buenos frutos, todos en el palacio estaban sorprendidos por el abrupto cambio que había tenido, tanto a nivel académico, como conductual. Paso de ser un joven desobligado e irrespetuoso, a otro totalmente educado y responsable, todos se sentían felices por su mejora, especialmente su padre, quien sabía perfectamente, cuál era la razón de ello._

_Por otra parte, entre maestra y alumno, se estaba formando algo más allá de la relación académica, en todo el tiempo que se trataron, empezaron a conocerse mejor en el ámbito personal, encantándose de las cosas que caracterizaba al otro. Un ejemplo de ello, era que ambos tenían las orejas puntiagudas, pues resulta que así como el príncipe era descendiente de hylianos, Aitana había nacido en Hyrule, era hija de unos fallecidos comerciantes venidos de la ciudadela, que empezaron una nueva vida en las afueras de Ordon._

_Esa comodidad que sentía la joven, al hablar con el príncipe, la hacía sentir a gusto, pero al mismo tiempo, la asustaba, pues no quería llegar a sentir algo más que aprecio por su estudiante. Sabía perfectamente, que una relación amorosa como la suya, no sería aceptada por ser de distintas clases sociales, y aparte de eso, el tabú donde una mujer no debía ser mayor a su pareja, aún estaba vigente, por eso decidió tomar la mayor distancia posible de él y centrarse únicamente en su trabajo, sin esperarse, que eso provocaría, que el interés del joven, por ella, crezca aún más._

_Hubo momentos en los que el príncipe abrió su corazón con ella, derramando dolorosas lágrimas recordando a su difunta madre, eso provocó que ella deje a un lado su barrera y cometa un acto atrevido e impropio, consolarlo por medio de abrazos e indicarle que ella también lo entendía, pues perdió a sus padres de pequeña y tuvo que salir adelante por si sola para llegar hasta donde se encontraba actualmente._

_..._

_Uno de esos días, los jóvenes se encontraban en una de sus clases, Aitana se sentía orgullosa de que su alumno, haya evolucionado de manera óptima._

_- Me siento muy contenta de los cambios que ha mostrado, su padre está demasiado satisfecho con los resultados de su mejoría._

_- Todo eso es gracias a usted, desde que empezó a darme clases, mi perspectiva cambió completamente...en todo sentido. – indicó sonriendo._

_- Yo solo he cumplido con mi trabajo, todo el esfuerzo ha sido de tu parte._

_- Entonces, si es así, creo que merezco una recompensa por mi esfuerzo._

_- ¿Recompensa? – preguntó extrañada._

_- Así es…y ya tengo en mente que es lo que quiero._

_El príncipe tomó la mano de su maestra de la forma más descarada, provocando que ella, se ponga nerviosa al extremo._

_- Deseo dos cosas, la primera, es que nos hablemos de manera más informal, somos jóvenes, así que podemos tutearnos sin ningún inconveniente, y la segunda, es que... acepte salir a cenar conmigo esta noche. – le propuso sonrojado._

_- Yo no..._

_- Por favor, por una vez deja de ser distante conmigo, solo será una salida entre maestra y estudiante. Si no aceptas mi invitación, me sentiré muy ofendido._

_Aitana se quedó en silencio asimilando la situación, sin embargo, no veía bien hacerle una descortesía a Demetrio._

_- Esta bien, gracias por la invitación, príncipe. – respondió ruborizada._

_- De nada, dame tu dirección para pasarte recogiendo esta noche... ¡Y ya deja de llamarme príncipe!_

_..._

_Esa primera salida, se convirtió en varias más, donde los jóvenes no pudieron evitar enamorarse el uno del otro. Aitana era la más callada y reservada con el asunto, por eso, el príncipe fue el primero en dar el primer paso, tanto en robarle su primer beso, como declararle su amor de forma directa. Ella sabía que no iba a ser aceptada por el consejo del reino, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz al ser correspondida por su alumno...sin embargo, un día, llegó a su vida una propuesta, que la puso entre la espada y la pared._

_- ¿Casarnos? – preguntó sorprendida._

_- Si, Aitana, acepta este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, quiero que seas mi esposa._

_- ¡Eso es imposible! – indicó tajante._

_- ¿No quieres estar conmigo? - preguntó apenado._

_- ¡Claro que quiero, sabes que te amo!_

_- ¡Entonces no le veo el problema! – indicó con firmeza._

_- Nuestras diferencias sociales y de edades, sabes que jamás me aceptaran a tu lado._

_- ¡Pues tendrán que aceptarlo! Tú eres la mujer que amo y solo eres mayor a mí un par de años, ni que fueras una anciana. Vamos a hablar con mi padre._

_- ¡No, por favor!_

_- ¡Dije, vamos! – ordenó con ímpetu._

_El príncipe obligó a su amada a ir donde el duque, estaba dispuesto a encararlo y comunicarle la decisión que había tomado..._

_..._

_- Tu y Aitana..._

_- Si, papá, hemos sido novios en secreto, nos amamos y..._

_- No, Demetrio, por favor…_

_- ...queremos casarnos..._

_El duque se sorprendió en sobremanera por la declaración de su hijo, y pudo notar que Aitana estaba muy angustiada evadiendo su mirada. Ella tenía deseos de salir corriendo, pero Demetrio, la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano para evitar que se fuera..._

_- Su majestad, déjeme explicarle, la verdad es que..._

_El duque empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que los jóvenes, se quedaron perplejos ante su actuar. Una vez calmado, el hombre se dirigió a hablar con su hijo._

_- ¿Acaso tú, creíste que me ibas a engañar? Hace tiempo que se sobre su relación y jamás te dije nada, pues esperaba pacientemente que vengas a revelármelo._

_Ambos jóvenes, se sonrojaron enormemente al saber que su secreto era conocido por el duque._

_- Aitana ha cambiado tu vida enormemente. Desde que nos dejó tu madre, ella ha sido la única capaz de hacerte sonreír, después de mucho tiempo. Gracias a ella, has mejorado notoriamente y retomaste el prestigio que siempre te caracterizó…sobre todo, por ella recuperé al hijo que siempre tuve. ¿Cómo no podría aceptarla como nuera?_

_- Es decir, que... – preguntó impactado._

_- Acepto y bendigo que ustedes se casen, para mí no hay mejor mujer para ti que ella._

_La pareja se puso muy feliz ante la autorizaron del duque, sin embargo, la joven desvaneció su alegre sonrisa, por un pensamiento que la perturbaba._

_- Pero, ¿y el consejo? Usted sabe lo que piensan sobre los plebeyos, y aparte mi edad…_

_- ¡No te preocupes por eso! Aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno. Sé muy bien que los ministros piensan de esa forma, porque en el fondo, desean emparentar a sus hijas con mi hijo, pero yo no pienso matrimoniarlo con alguien a quien no ama, y referente a tu edad, eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que se amen y sean conscientes que también, una vez casados, tú pasaras a ser la princesa de este reino, y las responsabilidades que se vienen para ti, son de peso. – dijo en tono serio._

_- No le temo a eso, mientras pueda estar junto a su hijo, sé que lograré cumplir con todo lo que se me encomiende. - respondió sonriente y segura._

_- Eso es lo que siempre he esperado escuchar de los labios de la futura esposa de mi hijo. ¡No se diga más, empezaremos los preparativos de su boda lo más rápido posible!_

_..._

_La boda de los jóvenes, se llevó a cabo entre algunas alegrías y muchos disgustos, pues los ministros y consejeros, estaban totalmente en desacuerdo con la unión del príncipe con su institutriz, sin embargo, el duque le restó importancia a su opinión y celebró por todo lo alto el matrimonio de Demetrio y Aitana._

_Lamentablemente, al poco tiempo de casados, ocurrió una tragedia, el duque Genaro, falleció de un ataque al corazón, dejando a su hijo sumido en una profunda depresión, pues en muy poco tiempo perdió a su madre y a su padre, pero su pena, fue más llevadera con su esposa a su lado, quien le brindó consuelo y le indicó que juntos siempre cargarían con las tristezas del otro._

_A las pocas semanas de la muerte de su padre, Demetrio fue coronado como Duque de Ordon, y para disgusto del consejo, Aitana también tuvo que ser coronada como Duquesa, pues el reino no podía pasar tanto tiempo sin un gobernante a su cargo._

_Fue un año lleno de dificultades, donde el joven duque, tuvo que olvidarse de su pena para tomar las riendas de un reino entero. Las responsabilidades y exigencias para él aumentaron desorbitadamente, al punto que había momentos en los que no podía dormir tranquilo ni pasar junto a su esposa momentos agradables, quien de la misma manera, lo apoyaba trabajando arduamente a su lado por los habitantes de Ordon._

_La única alegría que recibió después de tanto tiempo, fue enterarse que iba a convertirse en padre. Los duques no cabían en la felicidad al saber que llegaría una criatura a bendecir sus vidas, y que junto a la misma, formarían la familia que hace tiempo habían perdido…_

_…Pero las cosas empezaron a complicarse, pues a partir de los primeros meses de embarazo, la duquesa empezó a sentirse mal. Experimentaba fuertes dolores de cabeza, acompañados por nauseas insoportables. No había alimento que tolerara, por más que se esforzaba en comer, todo lo rechazaba, solo consumía agua y unas cuantas frutas para tratar de tener algo en el estómago, sin embargo, había momentos en que tampoco los aceptaba. Todos esos malestares, la incapacitaron totalmente, provocando que su marido caiga en la desesperación y envié a llamar a los mejores médicos, tanto de Ordon, como extranjeros, pero ninguno encontraba la razón de sus males, todos indicaban que eran síntomas normales del embarazo…esas palabras, no dejaban tranquilo al gobernante._

_Una de las doncellas del palacio, le contó al duque sobre una sabia originada del antiguo templo del bosque, de la región de Farone; el nombre de la joven, era Saria, llamada así en honor a una antigua líder de una comunidad de niños, llamada Kokiris, quienes vivieron en la tierra hace miles de años y eran recordados por mantener el equilibro entre el hombre y la naturaleza._

_El duque estaba tan preocupado por la salud de su mujer, que envió a traer a la joven, para que de una vez por todas, le indique que tenía su esposa._

_…_

_A la habitación que la duquesa compartía con su esposo, entró una joven alta de largo cabello verde y ojos azules, usando un vestido largo, ajustado al cuerpo, con los hombros descubiertos, y de una tonalidad más oscura que su melena. _

_En el momento que entró al lugar, Saria se entristeció enormemente, al ver a la joven mujer, en un estado tan lamentable, y también estaba preocupada por la salud del bebé que esperaba._

_- Le pido que por favor atienda a mi esposa, quiero saber qué es lo que tanto la aqueja. - suplicó preocupado_

_- No se preocupe, duque, primero la revisaré y luego le indicaré el motivo de su enfermedad._

_La joven se acercó a la cama, y en ese momento, la duquesa le sonrió débilmente, pues por su estado, no podía ni siquiera saludarla debidamente._

_- No se esfuerce por favor, permítame palpar su vientre._

_La joven cerró los ojos, puso una mano en el vientre de la duquesa y la mantuvo en ese lugar por varios minutos, sin decir ninguna palabra. El duque estaba impaciente esperando que termine de revisarla, sobre todo, porque pudo notar, que mientras tenía cerrados los ojos, su semblante calmado inicial, cambió por uno desagradable y consternado._

_Luego de varios minutos de espera, Saria retiró la mano del vientre, para luego explicarles a los duques que es lo que estaba pasando sin rodeos_

_- Seré breve…un hechizo maléfico está provocando sus malestares._

_- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? - pregunto alarmado._

_- Lo que me escuchó, alteza, alguien ha maldecido a la soberana, más bien, al hijo que ella espera._

_- ¡Eso es imposible, no creo que nosotros tengamos enemigos!_

_- El enemigo no los busca a ustedes, busca la muerte del bebé que se está formando. No le conviene por nada del mundo que la criatura nazca._

_La duquesa no pudo evitar derramar amargas lágrimas al escuchar lo que la sabia le estaba informando, por otra parte, el duque se sentó en la cama para abrazarla, igual de dolido que ella._

_- Sé que lo que les digo es duro y difícil de creer, pero la prueba de ello, es que ningún médico ha podido ayudarla. No deberían descartar lo que les estoy diciendo._

_En ese momento, la duquesa se sentó en la cama, y con dificultad, le dirigió unas palabras a la sabia._

_- Mi hijo es una bendición, es un regalo maravilloso que llegará a nuestras vidas. Me parece impropio que diga que está maldito. Lo siento, pero no puedo creer en sus palabras. – reclamó indignada, respirando con molestia._

_- Yo no he dicho que su hijo esta maldito, mi señora, pero lo que usted dice es una gran verdad, el bebé que espera, es una bendición directa de las Diosas. No tiene idea de quien está acogiendo en su vientre._

_- ¡Yo si le creo, estoy tan desesperado, que estoy seguro que alguien quiere hacernos daño lastimando a nuestro hijo! ¿Indíqueme que hacer para que mi esposa se sienta mejor, y que esa maldición, se vaya de la vida de nuestro bebé?_

_- En mis manos no está la cura, solo en las de ustedes. Lo que deben hacer, es pedirles a las Diosas con todo el corazón que bendigan a su hijo, sé que es difícil usar ese recurso, pues en momentos desesperados, uno quiere soluciones rápidas, pero háganme caso, yo sé porque les digo que las Diosas desean más que nadie que esta criatura venga al mundo, y referente a los malestares, enviaré con sus sirvientes varias botellas de agua sagrada del manantial del templo del bosque, al beber esa agua, los síntomas no desaparecerán, pero si se reducirán notoriamente a ciertas horas del día, pero sean pacientes, pues su efectos se verán después de un tiempo. El agua sagrada es muy poderosa, pero para esta clase de maleficios, es muy poco efectiva; también debe guardar absoluto reposo, pues cualquier descuido, puede atentar contra la vida de la criatura y la de su esposa._

_- Seguiremos cada una de sus indicaciones, gracias por su ayuda. Le aseguro que será recompensada con una buena cantidad._

_- En casos distintos, si cobro por mis servicios, pero en esta situación, no pienso hacerlo. Después de lo que acabo de sentir, sería como una blasfemia a las Diosas cobrarles. Hasta pronto._

_..._

_El duque siguió todas las indicaciones de la sabia, por las mañanas, junto con su esposa, le pedía a las Diosas por la sanación de ella y la bendición de su bebé, para que esa maldición se disipe para siempre. La duquesa estaba llena de fe ante sus oraciones, a pesar que aún seguía incrédula de la maldición que la aquejaba._

_Por otra parte, el agua sagrada provocaba cierto alivio de forma parcial en la soberana, por las noches, se sentía algo mejor, pero al llegar el amanecer, las cosas empeoraban, pues los síntomas aun la aquejaban y había perdido demasiado peso, debido a la poca ingesta de alimentos._

_Los consejeros y ministros, no estaban del todo contentos con la situación, no les preocupada en lo absoluto la salud de la duquesa, sino que les molestaba que ella no podía cumplir con sus obligaciones con el reino, y que talvez, no sería capaz de traer al mundo a un heredero sano. Una vez más, sacaron el tema de que fue un completo error, permitir que el duque se case con una plebeya tan enfermiza._

_…_

_El duque Demetrio, fue citado a una audiencia de última hora, tenían que hablar urgentemente sobre la situación que estaba pasando su esposa._

_- Se ha llamado a los mejores médicos del reino, y del exterior, para que traten el mal de la duquesa, pero las cosas cada vez van de mal en peor, por las noches, se siente ligeramente mejor, pero por las mañanas y tardes, cuando más se necesita de su presencia, está incapacitada de cumplir con sus deberes. – indicó uno de los consejeros._

_- El embarazo de mi esposa es delicado, entiendan que necesita descansar, para que tanto ella como mi hijo, estén en buenas condiciones. – explicó angustiado._

_- ¿Buenas condiciones? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que su esposa es una mujer enfermiza? ¡Le advertimos que casarse con una plebeya no le traería nada bueno! ¿Quién sabe qué tan mal estaba de salud antes de unirse a usted?_

- _¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó con firmeza._

- _¡Que su esposa no será una mujer capaz de traer hijos sanos al mundo! Hemos hecho esta audiencia para que tome una decisión al respecto. Sospechamos que esa criatura nacerá con defectos, así que lo mejor que se puede hacer es interrumpir ese embarazo, y de una vez, anular su matrimonio para que se case con una mujer sana, capaz de darle hijos, pues un heredero, es sumamente importante para..._

_El consejero fue interrumpido en su frase, pues el duque se lanzó encima de él, golpeándolo en la cara sin piedad, la furia se había apoderado de él incontrolablemente, pues se habían metido con lo que más amaba, su esposa, quien en su vientre llevaba al sagrado lazo que los unía, su hijo._

_- ¡Repítelo, bastardo! ¡Repite lo que acabas de decir para terminar de matarte!_

_- ¡Sáquenme a este tipo de encima! – suplicó a gritos._

_Los ministros y consejeros, separaron al enfurecido duque de su ensangrentado compañero, quien con dificultad, apenas podía mantenerse en pie._

_- ¡Todos en este momento se largan de mi palacio! Son unos malditos desleales que se olvidan con quien están tratando. Permití que abusen de su autoridad cuando mi padre vivía, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. ¿Qué es lo que creen? ¿Qué porque aun soy joven, puede manipularme a su antojo? ¡Nadie se va a meter con mi esposa y con mi hijo, nadie!_

_- ¡Cálmese, majestad! Todo lo hemos dicho por su bien y por el del reino._

_- ¿Por mi bien? ¿Quiénes son ustedes para decidir en mi vida? ¡Imbéciles, no quiero seguirlos escuchando! Todos serán enviados al exilio, nunca les perdonaré el haber hecho esta audiencia para semejante bajeza. No quiero en mi reino personas tan crueles y despiadadas, al juzgar con dureza a una vulnerable madre enferma._

_- ¡No nos puede destituir, estaría cometiendo una locura!_

_- ¡Locura es lo que cometeré, al matar a este tipo, sino lo quitan de mi camino! ¡Guardias, llévense a esta basura a los calabozos y libérenlo cuando yo lo ordene!, y referente a ustedes ¡Largo! ¡Largo de aquí y no regresen más! ¡Lárguense todos! - ordenó descontrolado._

_Los ministros y consejeros salieron despavoridos del lugar, mientras que los guardias se llevaron a los calabozos al irrespetuoso consejero, que le sugirió al joven, semejante atrocidad._

_Una vez que todos se fueron, el duque no aguanto más y estalló en llanto, ya eran demasiadas cargas que tenía encima de sus hombros a su corta edad, la muerte de su madre, el rechazo a su matrimonio con la duquesa, la súbita muerte de su padre, las fuertes responsabilidades que se le impusieron al ser coronado, y ahora, el embarazo complicado por el que estaba pasando su amada y donde temía perderlos tanto a ella como a su hijo._

_Lo que él no sabía el duque, es que uno de los soldados no se retiró de la sala, pues estaba apenado por todo lo que su gobernante estaba pasando. _

_El joven no pudo evitar acercase al duque y ponerle una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo._

_- No te angusties, te aseguro que las cosas van a resolverse antes de lo que se imaginas._

_- Gracias por tu apoyo, Moy, eres el único honesto entre tantos mal nacidos. ¡Estoy desesperado, ya no puedo más! – lloraba desgarradamente._

_- ¡No puedes derrumbarte! Tu señora y tu bebé te necesitan, llora hoy, solo hoy, pero mañana y más adelante, no vuelvas a llorar. Aférrate a la esperanza que las cosas mejorarán, no olvides que así estés rodeado de traidores, yo jamás te abandonaré, eres como mi hermano._

_- También te considero mi hermano, aparte de Daphnes, eres uno de los amigos más valiosos que tengo. Tengo tanto miedo, si algo les pasa a Aitana y a mi hijo, me quedaré completamente solo. ¡Son lo único que tengo y no quiero perderlos!_

_- Ellos estarán bien, confía en mis palabras._

_El duque siguió llorando hasta que se le secaron los ojos, por lo menos ese día, necesitaba desahogarse de tantas penas que lo aquejaban desde hace tiempo._

_…_

_Antes entrar a su habitación, el duque pudo escuchar el llanto incontrolable de su esposa, eso le rompió el corazón enormemente y abrió la puerta enseguida para ayudarla._

_- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? ¿Te duele algo? - preguntó preocupado._

_- Escuché por detrás de la puerta la audiencia que tuviste y pude ver que lloraste amargamente, pero fui tan cobarde que no fui capaz de acercarme para abrazarte._

_- ¡No debiste levantarte! ¡Debes guardar absoluto reposo! No te preocupes por mí, solo fue un mal momento. – dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa para calmarla._

_- ¡No, ellos tiene razón, no debiste casarte conmigo y por mi culpa nuestro bebé está sufriendo, no soy una mujer fuerte!_

_- ¡No digas eso, casarme contigo, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! Eres muy fuerte, lo que dicen ese montón de idiotas no tiene importancia, a pesar que hay personas que no nos aprecian, aún hay otros que nos apoyan, ya sea cerca o a la distancia, Moy, Daphnes, su esposa Celine…y nuestros padres, que sé que aunque no están presentes, desde donde están nos protegen. ¡No pierdas la fe, vas a ver que pronto nos reiremos de estos malos momentos!_

_- ¿Y si nuestro hijo nace enfermo? ¡No quiero que eso pase! - exclamó entre espasmos._

_- ¡Eso no pasará! Algo me dice, desde el fondo de mi corazón que este bebé es muy especial y que viene con un importante propósito, no sé porque, pero eso es lo que siento, por eso, no debemos rendirnos, debemos luchar para traer a nuestro hijo junto a nosotros. Recuerda lo que me dijiste el día que mi padre murió, que aprenderíamos a cargar con las tristezas del otro, eso es lo que tenemos que seguir haciendo. No te rindas por favor, al final de todo, nuestro sufrimiento será recompensado._

_El duque secó las lágrimas del rostro de su esposa, para luego acostarse a su lado, estaba seguro que todo lo malo por lo que estaban pasando, llegaría a su fin con la llegada de su hijo._

_…_

_Después de tantas dificultades y desagradables momentos, finalmente, llegó el día del nacimiento del heredero de Ordon. El trabajo de parto, duro largas horas, varias doncellas, enfermeras y médicos, estuvieron rodeando la gran habitación de la duquesa; el duque no se separó de su lado en ningún momento y le brindó su apoyo en la difícil tarea…_

_De esa forma, llegó al reino, el bebé más sano, hermoso y fuerte del mundo, cuyo cabello rubio cenizo, brillaba con la fuerza del sol, y su blanca piel, se asemejaba a los reflejos de luna. Los soberanos, no pudieron evitar llorar de la felicidad, al ver que después de tan difícil etapa, su hijo hubiera nacido en tan perfectas condiciones._

_Era un niño nacido con un maravilloso propósito, que ellos tardarían unos cuantos días en descubrir, pero los que les demostró inicialmente, que su bebé era especial, es que desde el momento que su madre se lo puso en su pecho para abrazarlo, todos los malestares que tenía desaparecieron, como si la cura estuviera dentro del espíritu de su hijo, y lo más curioso que también ocurrió, fue que a medida que se iba sintiendo más aliviada, la manito de su pequeño titilaba constantemente, y de esa forma, descubriendo un conocido símbolo para ellos, haciendo que en ese instante, se pregunten si eso era obra del destino…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Zelda no pudo evitar llorar a medida que escuchaba cada palabra que le contaba la duquesa, era una mezcla de tristeza, por todas las penas que pasaron, y al mismo, tiempo de felicidad, al ver que el nacimiento de su esposo, trajo bendiciones a la vida de sus padres, en todo sentido.

La duquesa también había derramado algunas lágrimas a medida que iba relatando la historia de su vida, y se sentía feliz de compartirla con una persona amada y valiosa para su hijo.

- Ver a mi hijo, convertido en lo que es ahora, me hace no sentirme mal por el pasado, y si fuera necesario, volvería a pasar lo mismo cientos de veces con tal de verlo tan lleno de vida y sonriendo. Esta es la historia de mi familia, Zelda, te agradezco tanto que me hayas escuchado, aparte de tu madre, eres la única persona a la que se la he contado de manera tan íntima, ni si quiera a Link se la he revelado completa, pues no deseo que piense que sufrimos por su culpa, él es muy sensible y no desea que nadie se incomode por su causa.

- La que tiene que agradecerle soy yo, por haber compartido conmigo algo tan valioso de su vida, lo único que ha logrado, es que mi cariño por ustedes crezca más, y sobre todo, me hace sentir feliz y orgullosa del valioso hombre que tengo a mi lado.

- Nosotros también te queremos mucho, y no es porque sea mi hijo, pero Link es un hombre maravilloso, tanto como tú lo eres. Por eso, decidimos comprometerlos desde que naciste, pues personas especiales, deben estar juntas siempre.

- Muchas gracias por sus palabras. Le aseguro que me dedicaré a hacer muy feliz a su hijo, y referente a su esposo, ahora entiendo porque es tan serio, tuvo que aprender a madurar y hacerse fuerte abruptamente para poder soportar tanto sufrimiento.

- El dolor de Demetrio lo hizo el buen hombre que es ahora, como el carbón pulido de la manera más extrema, para al final convertirse en un hermoso diamante. Mi esposo no es alguien perfecto y sé que a veces es duro con Link, pero lo hace porque piensa, que de esa forma, él no pasará por las mismas cosas que el sufrió. Gracias a él, pude seguir luchando por mi vida y la de mi hijo, y valió la pena, pues después de haber dado a luz, me indicaron que lamentablemente, no podría volver a embarazarme por los riesgos que corrí en el proceso, por lo que agradezco tanto a las Diosas el haberme permitido tener la dicha de ser madre por una sola vez.

- ¡Han sido unos padres maravillosos, son admirables! Por lo que ha contado, me he dado cuenta que Link y el duque son tan parecidos, muchas veces él me defendió con vehemencia, ante los ministros y consejeros, que nos presionaban por varios motivos parecidos a los de ustedes.

- La vida de la realeza no es fácil, lo que importa es saber enfrentarla y no frustrarse por el daño que quieran hacernos otros, no debemos permitir, que comentarios insanos, acaben con nuestra tranquilidad y con nuestro deber con el pueblo.

- Tiene razón, una vez más, gracias por confiar en mí, y guardaré total discreción en lo que me contó.

- Talvez, algún día, Demetrio y yo le contemos la verdad a nuestro hijo, eso entre otras cosas…Bueno, ahora me retiro para que leas el libro de magia que te acabo de dar, me alegra que sepas leer el idioma hyliano antiguo, así que no te será muy difícil entenderlo. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Hasta luego, duquesa.

Cuando la duquesa cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca, sacó de su bolsillo la carta que su amiga Celine le envió.

- _Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, amiga, tu hija retomará lo que por derecho siempre le perteneció… _- pensó para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Luego de tres días de viaje por la región de Farone, Link llegó a la cabaña de su familia junto con su padre, Moy y los soldados. Durante el trayecto, se vieron acorralados por varios monstruos, pues el atajo que tomaron era famoso por esos peligros, sin embargo, gracias a las habilidades de los hombres en el uso de la espada, pudieron defenderse y salir ilesos de cualquier ataque. En ese tiempo, también les tocó acampar en medio del bosque, y aun así, siempre estaban alerta por cualquier problema que les pudiera molestar.<p>

Ahora que habían llegado a la cabaña, se sentían más tranquilos, pues los monstruos casi no pasaban por ahí, y podrían dormir más cómodos en las camas, en vez de las tiendas de campaña.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, el príncipe se encontraba con su padre desayunando, estaban conversando sobre las estrategias que ejecutarían para la primera reunión con el ministro de comercio de Farone.<p>

- Mañana temprano nos espera en su despacho, observa cada uno de sus movimientos, desde la manera de hablar, hasta como nos mira, aunque no lo creas, de esa forma sabremos si está siendo honesto.

- No solo hay que fijarse en eso, también hay que ver su manera de enlazar las palabras, a la primera incoherencia o irregularidad que diga sabremos que…

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas por un extraño sonido, algo que estaba lejano de donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó extrañado.

- No escuché nada. - respondió el duque.

- Qué raro, debió ser mi imaginación…

De repente el sonido regresó, pero ahora parecía que estaba formando una canción.

- ¡Lo volví a escuchar!

- Debes estar cansado por el viaje, te juro que yo no escucho nada.

- ¡La escuche muy bien! Es una canción, y parece que una trompeta la esta entonando.

- ¿Una trompeta?

- Si, y viene de allá.

El joven señaló el punto de donde él escuchaba que la canción provenía.

- ¿Sabes que hay ahí?

- Está el templo del bosque, pero actualmente está cerrado, pues la sabia que lo habitaba murió hace años. – indicó apenado.

- Algo está pasando ahí, pueden ser enemigos. Creo que es mejor ir a averiguar de qué se trata, antes que encuentren la cabaña y nos ataquen.

- Tienes razón, vamos tu yo a ver qué pasa. Dejemos a Moy y a los soldados descansar, la verdad ellos son los que menos han dormido por estar atentos a nosotros.

- Es cierto, tomemos nuestras espadas y vamos a ese lugar de una vez…

* * *

><p>Padre e hijo se trasladaron caminando a la zona que rodeaba el templo del bosque, Link se quedó sorprendido, del largo puente que llevaba hacia el inmenso árbol que conformaba dicha construcción, donde antes parecía que hubo un gran portón, ahora todo estaba cubierto por ramas y raíces envejecidas, y por el paso del tiempo, parecían difíciles de derribar.<p>

- ¿Este gran árbol es el templo del bosque, papá?

El joven esperó que su padre le responda, pero este no dijo nada. Cuando volteó a verlo, pudo ver que el duque observaba el templo con demasiada atención, con una mezcla de nostalgia y consternación.

- ¿Papá? Te estoy hablando…

El duque seguía enmudecido, al parecer aun no notaba que su hijo le estaba hablando.

- ¡Padre!

- ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo hijo?

- Te he estado hablando todo este tiempo, te he preguntado cosas sobre este lugar. ¿Por qué no me respondías?

- Estaba distraído, disculpa por no estar atento. – respondió, fingiendo calma.

- Por lo que veo, no hay nada peligros por aquí, es mejor que nos…

El sonido de la trompeta volvió a hacerse presente, y esta vez, el duque pudo escucharlo con sus propios oídos.

- ¿Eso es lo que escuchaste, Link?

-Sí, ese sonido, pero al parecer no viene del templo, viene de más allá.

El joven se colocó encima de un tronco cortado, que antaño fue un árbol de gran tamaño, y se sorprendió mucho al ver que las ramas de este, formaban un delgado camino, como una especie de puente que llevaba a un sitio en especial.

- Esto nos servirá como puente, papá, vamos a cruzarlo y a ver dónde nos lleva.

- Se ve muy peligroso, hijo, mejor regresemos.

- ¡No podemos arriesgarnos! ¿Y si es algún delincuente que nos quiere hacer algo mientras nos descuidamos? Mejor es detenerlo antes que algo pase.

- Es cierto, pero cruza tu primero, temo que ese puente no nos aguante a los dos juntos.

Ambos hombres cruzaron la rama de forma pausada, solo de ver el oscuro abismo que estaba debajo de ellos, les daba escalofríos, sin embargo, ya era tarde para detenerse, habían avanzado bastante camino, hasta que lograron llegar a unos viejos puentes, que al parecer, se movían de un lado a otro, por medio de una hélice que funcionaba con el viento. Los puentes estaban totalmente envejecidos, pero la calidad de su madera aún seguía siendo buena.

Se subieron a los puentes y cruzaron del uno al otro, hasta que llegaron a una gran cueva, en ese lugar, se escuchaba muy claramente la canción de la trompeta, pero esa melodía entonada, por algún ser desconocido, era desgarradoramente triste.

- Esa canción suena tan deprimente, como anunciando alguna triste noticia. – indicó el joven, apenado.

- La verdad me hace sentir lo mismo, pero entremos de una vez. Tanto misterio me está volviendo loco.

Los hombres se adentraron a un oscuro bosque, conformado por varias cuevas, todo parecía un laberinto muy confuso, la única forma en la que pudieron guiarse es por medio de la triste canción de la trompeta, gracias a ella, pudieron saber que puerta adentrar, y a medida que se iban acercando, también pudieron escuchar el sonido de un lloriqueo, una voz chillona acompañaba el triste sonido de la trompeta, por medio de un desgarrador llanto.

- ¿Alguien está llorando? ¡Al parecer es un niño, no podemos dejarlo aquí papá!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Vamos a rescatarlo de lo que lo esté molestando, inmediatamente!

El príncipe y el duque continuaron su camino dejándose llevar por el sonido, y a medida que se hacía más cercano, sabían que se estaban acercando a su destino…

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la última puerta del extraño bosque, sus ojos se desorbitaron en sobremanera a lo que tenían frente a ellos. Una gran espacio abierto, rodeado de árboles y por varios tipos de construcciones, parecía que tuvieran miles de años de antigüedad, pero lo que sí pudieron notar es que todo estaba destruido, y al parecer todo eso, fue provocado no hace más de treinta años. Los arboles estaban totalmente destrozados y separados de la tierra, un par de estatuas, que parecían escoltaban una entrada cubierta por ramas, estaban partidas por la mitad. Todo ese lugar, estaba destruido, provocando un ambiente tétrico y desolador.<p>

- ¡Diosas, Todo está destrozado! ¿Quién habrá hecho semejante cosa? Al parecer esto no pasó hace mucho, las construcciones sí parecen tener varios siglos, sin embargo, estas destrucciones no se ven del todo milenarias.

El duque observaba cada rincón del lugar, petrificado, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo lo que los rodeaba, algo en su mente lo estaba incomodando, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

El joven príncipe, se dirigió a la puerta en medio de las estatuas destruidas, tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba detrás de aquellas ramas, pero fue interrumpido por el la llegada de un extraño ser…

Una especie de duende se puso frente a él con la mirada perdida, utilizaba un gorro puntiagudo color naranja y ropas de la misma tonalidad, decorado por hojas verdes y amarillas; tenía el aspecto de un pequeño espantapájaros, pero al mismo tiempo, su mirada le recordaba a un niño travieso. Curiosamente, pudo notar que en las manos llevaba una pequeña trompeta dorada.

El pequeño ser, lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa y consternación, hasta que de la nada, empezó a llorar, para luego ir corriendo a abrazarse a las piernas del príncipe.

- ¡Volviste, después de tanto tiempo has regresado! - expresó con desahogo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Quien eres tú, pequeño amigo? – preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Skullkid!

- ¿Skullkid? Lo lamento, pero no te recuerdo, es la primera vez que te conozco.

- ¿Cómo que no me recuerdas? Siempre me gustaba hacerte bromas con mis amigos del bosque. La primera vez que nos vimos, eras un lobo y te montaba a esa extraña criatura, la segunda vez, fue cuando viniste a abrir las puertas del templo de la parte de arriba, y la tercera fue cuando viniste a devolver la…

De repente, Skullkid se quedó en silencio y se soltó bruscamente de las piernas del príncipe, luego, empezó a llorar descontroladamente, provocando que el príncipe, y su padre, observando todo a la distancia, se preocupen.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

- ¡No! Te juro que no fue mi culpa, yo hice lo que pude para protegerla, las Diosas me encomendaron vigilarla, pero ese hombre malo vino y destruyó todo. ¡Arrasó con todo! - explicó sollozando.

- ¡Tranquilo! ¿De qué hombre malo me hablas?

- El que destrozó todo este lugar, él es muy malo, destruyó a muchas de mis marionetas, asesinó a….a ¡Perdóname! ¡No pude protegerla, a ninguna de las dos pude salvarlas!

El pequeño ser, se desapareció del lugar llorando a gritos, dejando al príncipe totalmente confundido.

El duque Demetrio, estaba totalmente pálido a lo que acabó de escuchar, varias ideas empezaron a invadir su cabeza con cada palabra que dijo Skullkid.

- Pobrecito, estaba tan consternado que hasta me confundió con alguien más. Al parecer, alguien muy malo destrozó este lugar y eso le afectó mucho. Ojalá pronto se recupere.

El duque ni si quiera presto atención a las palabras de su hijo, tenía la mirada ida, como si estuviera recuperándose de alguna impresión.

- Voy a seguir recorriendo este lugar, quiero saber que hay detrás de estas enredaderas. – dijo el príncipe, animado.

El duque, solo le asintió con la cabeza a su hijo para que siga recorriendo el lugar. Su mente estaba en un proceso de encajar varios cabos sueltos, cosas que tenía guardadas desde hace tiempo, pero que no comprendía…

Link logró destruir las enredaderas de la misteriosa puerta, custodiada por los restos de los guardianes de piedra, para inmediatamente, entrar y visualizar otro espacio abierto con paredes cubiertas de hierbas, y a lo lejos, un objeto inidentificable, cubierto por niebla.

El duque seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, ni si quiera pudo notar que su hijo ya había entrado por la puerta frente a ellos.

- _¿Sera posible?… este lugar…las ruinas, las palabras de esa pequeña criatura, todo lo destrozado a nuestro alrededor…este lugar es_…. ¡Link! – gritó impactado.

El duque salió de su trance y corrió rápidamente a donde su hijo había entrado.

Luego de que entró por la puerta, anteriormente cubierta por las enredaderas, encontró a su hijo frente a un irreconocible objeto, estaba frente a un pedestal…destruido y vacío.

El soberano cayó de rodillas al suelo debido a la incapacidad de poder mantenerse de pie, y en ese momento, se puso a recorrer con la mirada el lugar.

Todo estaba destruido de forma más grotesca que la parte de afuera, había manchas de sangre coaguladas por el suelo y muchas más ubicadas en el pedestal roto frente al príncipe, era una imagen desolada y aterradora, como si en ese lugar, se hubiera llevado a cabo una masacre sin fin.

El duque se sentía demasiado asustado, quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, así que inmediatamente, tomó el brazo de su hijo para sacarlo de ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que el príncipe no se movió ni un solo centímetro...

- ¡Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer a…!

- ¿Por qué el pedestal está roto?

El duque pudo notar que su hijo tenía la mirada perdida en el destruido pedestal, parecía espantado, viendo cada hueco y grieta que este tenía

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó confuso.

- El pedestal, papá. ¿No debería estar la espada ahí?

- No entiendo que ha pasado aquí, pero no es nuestro problema. ¡Salgamos de aquí de una vez!

- ¡No! ¡No pienso irme hasta saber por qué no está la espada, debería estar ubicada aquí! – respondió alarmado.

El duque percibió que su hijo empezaba a alterarse, incluso pudo notar que sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos y sus manos temblaban sin control. Eso lo preocupó en sobremanera.

- ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? - preguntó angustiado.

- ¡La espada! ¿Dónde está la espada? ¿Quién destruyó el pedestal? ¡Nadie puede tomar esa espada! - gritaba con histeria.

- ¡Cálmate, has perdido la cordura! - le pidió, mientras lo agarraba por los hombros.

El príncipe se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de su padre, para luego, agarrarse la cabeza con fuerza mientras iba retrocediendo observando el pedestal vacío horrorizado. El joven estuvo caminando en ese sentido, hasta que perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo desplomado.

El duque entró en desesperación al ver a su hijo en ese estado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Link, despierta por favor! - pidió suplicante.

El príncipe no mostraba signos de despertarse, eso provocó que su padre entre en pánico, así que inmediatamente, lo cargó en su espalda y salió rápidamente del lugar a buscar ayuda.

Mientras el duque se retiraba, cargando a su hijo, a lo lejos, una extraña criatura entonaba una triste canción por medio de su trompeta, y una vez que detuvo el sonido, recitó unas palabras en medio de sollozos.

- Lo lamento, no pude hacer nada, no pude salvar la espada maestra. No pude salvar a mi amiga. ¡Ese villano acabó con ellas! ¡No pude defenderlas!

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Ahora que saben por todas las dificultades que pasaron los duques, podrán entender la razón de la estrictez de Demetrio con su hijo. Por otra parte, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Skullkid? ¿Qué es lo que tanto lo perturba? ¿Cómo es posible, que la espada maestra, haya desaparecido, si solo su legítimo portador puede sacarla del pedestal? ¿Será posible que ese mal hombre la haya destruido, después de miles de años, que estuvo esperando la llegada de su dueño? Todo tiene una explicación lógica (al menos relacionada a esta historia). Las dos partes de este capítulo están relacionadas, más los secretos serán revelados más adelante a medida que todo esto avance.


	18. Descubrimientos misteriosos

**Capítulo 18: Descubrimientos misteriosos**

Moy y sus soldados se habían despertado hace poco de su sueño, el descanso había sido de gran ayuda para ellos, pues necesitaban urgentemente reponer energías por los pesados días de viaje.

El general se encontraba recorriendo la cabaña entera y las afueras de la misma, ya que buscaba al duque y a su hijo, pero no encontró rastro de ninguno de ellos.

- _¿Qué extraño? ¿Dónde habrán ido Demetrio y Link?_ – se preguntó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

De repente, pudo escuchar que unos pasos se aproximaban hacia él, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo, cargando a su hijo en su espalda, totalmente inconsciente.

- ¡Demetrio! ¿Qué le paso a Link? – preguntó alarmado.

- No lo sé, simplemente se desmayó. Diles a los soldados que por favor vayan al pueblo por el médico. ¡Mi hijo no reacciona! – rogó desesperado.

- ¡Muchachos, el príncipe se ha desmayado! ¡Vayan al pueblo inmediatamente a traer el médico, rápido!

Mientas los soldados, preocupados, se apresuraron a buscar al médico, el general ayudó al duque a llevar al joven a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez que Link estuvo acostado en su cama, el general pudo notar que el duque estaba demasiado angustiado, entendía la preocupación que tenía por el príncipe, pero presentía que había algo más que lo perturbaba.<p>

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El duque empezó a recordar con detalle lo que pasó antes del desmayo de su hijo, tenía en mente algunas posibles hipótesis sobre la razón de ello, pero por nada del mundo, podía revelarle a su amigo las cosas que él sabía.

- No lo sé, salimos a caminar un poco y se desmayó. Me imagino que no ha descansado lo suficiente. – mintió, para evadir el tema.

- ¿Estás seguro que es por eso? Siento que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

- ¡Eso fue lo que pasó, Link se desmayó de la nada! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? – respondió defensivo.

Moy estaba totalmente seguro que el duque no le estaba siendo sincero, se conocían desde pequeños, y sabía perfectamente cuando él ocultaba algo.

El general estaba dispuesto a refutarle una vez más, pero en ese momento, llegó el medico a la cabaña.

- Aquí está el médico, su majestad. – indicó uno de los soldados.

- Buenos días, su majestad, les pido de favor que todos se retiren de la habitación para examinar al príncipe. Apenas tenga un diagnóstico, se los haré saber inmediatamente.

Los hombres salieron de la habitación y dejaron al médico solo con el príncipe, y mientras la espera se hacía eterna, el duque no dejaba de pedirle a las Diosas, que su hijo se recupere lo más rápido posible…

* * *

><p>Después de una hora, el medico salió de la habitación del joven, el duque y el general, se acercaron a él ansiosos a preguntar el motivo del malestar de este.<p>

- Dígame, doctor ¿qué tiene mi hijo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Físicamente, el príncipe está muy bien, pero al parecer su malestar es debido a un fuerte shock emocional.

- ¿Shock emocional?

- Así es, al parecer sufrió un impacto grave, algo debe haber alterado en sobremanera sus emociones. ¿Qué es lo que el joven estaba haciendo antes de caer inconsciente?

- Nosotros…estábamos caminando por el bosque, solo eso… - mintió, nervioso.

- ¿Solo eso? Pues es muy extraño, los síntomas que el presenta son señal de haber recibido una fuerte impresión, como si alguna situación indeseada lo haya perturbado enormemente, no podrán notarlo a simple vista, pero el príncipe está sumamente consternado.

El duque sintió, que en ese momento, él también caería desplomado con cada palabra que decía el médico.

- Por el momento, es mejor dejarlo descansar y no permitir que pase por situaciones estresantes, dejaré unas pociones relajantes para que el príncipe las beba una vez que se despierte, pues es muy posible que se levante alterado. Esta medicina es a base de valeriana y pasiflora, son naturales, así que no le causarán ningún daño a nivel orgánico.

- Gracias por su ayuda, doctor. Moy, por favor, encárgate de pagarle sus honorarios, mientras tanto yo iré a ver a mi hijo. - indicó cabizbajo.

El general se quedó con el médico arreglando la cancelación de sus servicios, mientras que el duque, entró a la habitación del príncipe.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, como el médico indicó, el semblante de Link estaba perturbado. A simple vista, se podía ver que no se encontraba nada cómodo en su actual situación, eso provocó que su padre se angustie en extremo, pues no sabía de qué manera podía ayudar a su hijo.<p>

Mientras él seguía observando la triste imagen del príncipe inconsciente, Moy entró a la habitación empujado por los mismos motivos que su amigo.

- Espero que despierte pronto, en serio, me preocupó lo que el médico dijo. ¿De verdad no ocurrió nada? Por qué en serio…

- Ya te dije que solo estábamos caminando y de repente se desmayó, solo eso ocurrió. - contestó impaciente.

Los hombres estuvieron callados varios minutos, hasta que el duque decidió pedirle un favor a su amigo.

- Moy… ¿podrías quedarte con Link un momento? Voy a salir.

- ¿A salir? ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó extrañado.

- Lo que pasa es que… dejé olvidada mi espada por la zona donde caminé con mi hijo, voy a ir a buscarla.

- ¿Quieres que alguno de los soldados te acompañe?

- ¡No!...no te preocupes, no me voy a tardar mucho.

- Está bien, pierde cuidado que yo estaré atento al muchacho.

- Gracias, ya regreso.

El duque se retiró de la habitación con urgencia, dejando confundido al general debido a su comportamiento…

* * *

><p>En la zona más oculta y escondida del bosque se encontraba una pequeña criatura llorando encima de un pedestal roto. Su llanto era incontrolable y se escuchaba sonoramente por todo el lugar.<p>

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de protegerlas?, por mi culpa mi amigo se desmayó… ¿Por qué tuvo que…?

Las palabras de Skullkid fueron interrumpidas al sentir que alguien le tomaba su pequeño hombro, y al darse la vuelta, se sorprendió al ver al responsable de ello.

- Tú eres…

- Necesito que me expliques… ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

- ¿Cómo está el héroe? por mi culpa él se puso triste y se desmayó ¡Todo es mi culpa!

- ¡No es tu culpa! Nada de lo que pasó aquí te hace responsable, de eso estoy seguro. Mi hijo está dormido en su cama, no te preocupes por él.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio, ahora te ruego, que por favor, me cuentes algunas cosas. ¿Quién destrozó este lugar? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ocurrió todo esto? – le preguntó, de manera calmada.

- ¡No recuerdo! Veinte o treinta años, no sé exactamente cuando vino ese villano a destruir todo.

- ¿Por qué hay sangre por todos lados? ¿Acaso ella…?

- La sangre es de mi amiga, de la sabia que vivía en el templo; por mi culpa ese hombre malo asesinó a…

- Saria…

- ¡Si, a ella! Saria murió tratando de defenderme a mí y a la espada, porque ese villano quería… ¡No recuerdo, todo es tan confuso, no me acuerdo de nada!

El duque se entristeció, al ver a la pequeña criatura frente a él, tan perturbada, pero necesitaba saber urgentemente lo que ocurrió en el lugar donde se encontraba, así que con cuidado, lo tomó por los hombros y lo agitó despacio para que se tranquilice.

- ¡Tranquilízate, debes calmarte para explicarme todo!

- Lo siento, pero en serio no puedo hacerlo, todo esta tan confuso, no puedo acordarme de muchas cosas.

- Te pido que hagas un esfuerzo y trates de recordar. Cuéntame… ¿qué sucedió aquí? Este es el templo del tiempo ¿verdad?

- Así es, este es el templo del tiempo, y desde hace miles de años, se me ha encargado impedir que cualquier persona entre a profanar este sagrado lugar, pues aquí descansa la legendaria espada maestra, única arma capaz de repeler el mal, y el único que puede sacarla es el héroe elegido por las Diosas, el mismo niño que vino con contigo hace un momento. No entiendo como ese mal hombre logró entrar aquí, no pude sentir su presencia en la arboleda sagrada, y sobre todo, como pudo romper el pedestal y remover la espada de ahí. Él dio unas razones muy extrañas, todo está tan poco claro en mi mente…

**_Flashback_**

_Skullkid se encontraba jugando en la arboleda sagrada, con sus algunas de sus marionetas de un lado a otro, estaban tan animados saltando y corriendo por los árboles, que sin darse cuenta, se adentraron al templo del tiempo, para finalmente, llegar al pedestal donde la espada maestra, se encontraba descansando._

_En el momento que Skullkid se puso frente al arma, empezó a recordar al antiguo héroe, dueño de la misma. Le daba nostalgia pensar en él y se preguntaba qué habría sido de su vida desde hace años. No tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, pues por su condición de criatura del bosque, él podía vivir indefinidamente, hasta que las Diosas lo designaran._

_Cara a cara, solo se habían visto tres veces, eso fue en los momentos en los que tenía que desafiarlo para que logré llegar al templo del tiempo de manera exitosa, aunque reconoció que cuando vino a devolver la espada a su pedestal, lo hizo únicamente para divertirse con las caras de frustración que el héroe ponía, al no encontrar al ser que lo molestaba con su trompeta y marionetas…pero a pesar que no se habían visto frente a frente, escondido desde las sombras del bosque, pudo verlo a lo lejos un par de veces que regresó al templo. La primera ocasión, fue cuando vino a visitar el lugar junto con una hermosa joven de cabello castaño, y la segunda fue unos años más tarde, que regresó junto con la misma persona a contemplar las espada, solo que ahora ambos estaban acompañados de unos pequeños, que observaban animados la sagrada arma, mientras el joven los tomaba en brazos afectuosamente y les relataba unas historias, que algunas, eran conocidas por él. Esas fueron las últimas veces que lo volvió a ver._

_Recordar eso para Skullkid, era gratificante, pues en su milenaria vida, nunca había conocido a nadie como él. _

_En ese momento, empezó a conversar con las marionetas sobre sus recuerdos._

- _¿Se acuerdan del chico, vestido de verde, que se podía convertir en lobo? Me pregunto qué habrá sido de…_

_De repente, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte explosión que se dio en la parte de afuera del templo, se podía escuchar como todo estaba siendo destrozado. Las criaturas del bosque, decidieron ir a averiguar que estaba ocurriendo, y sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles, al ver al maléfico ser que estaba destruyendo todo. Arrancó cada uno de los árboles del templo de raíz, para aventarlos por los aires, cortó por la mitad el par de estatuas que custodiaban la entrada a la espada maestra, entre otros daños que provocó por el lugar._

- _¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido? ¿En qué rayos fallé? – refutaba irascible._

_Skullkid se llenó de terror al ver que el villano se dirigía hacia ellos, más bien hacia la espada; no podía permitir que se acerque a ella._

- _¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar a este lugar sagrado? – preguntó amenazante._

- _¡Este lugar dejó de ser sagrado desde hace miles de años! ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que no te has dado cuenta? Han pasado tantos siglos, que ha perdido gran cantidad de sus poderes, lo mismo ocurre con esa espada, pues hace mucho que su dueño no viene a portarla. Por esa razón, pienso destruirla ya que de esa forma, ese maldito mocoso, que debió morirse junto con su madre, no podrá hacer nada para detener mis planes; sin la espada, estará tan vulnerable, que aniquilarlo será muy fácil y solo así podré extraer el increíble poder que late dentro de él. Ya nada podrá impedir que conquiste este mundo y consiga el poder divino de las Diosas._

_Skullkid se aterró enormemente con esas palabras, pues ¿cómo era posible que la espada haya perdido sus poderes sagrados?_

- _¡No creo en nada de lo que dices, la espada jamás perdería sus poderes!_

- _¿No me crees? ¡Si es así, es mejor que lo verifiques con tus propios ojos! – exclamó, amenazante._

_El villano alzó una de sus manos para formar una esfera de energía oscura, y cuando esta tomó un tamaño considerable, la lanzó directo al pedestal, provocando que este se rompa y la espada vuele por los aires para quedarse clavada en el suelo._

_Tanto Skullkid, como las marionetas, observaron la imagen con pánico, no podían creer que la espada haya podido ser sacada de su pedestal._

- _¿Ahora te convences, maldito duende? La única manera que la espada recupere su poder, es que su portador la reclame, y ya que mi plan de aniquilarlo fue un fracaso, por el momento, la destruiré ahora que ha perdido su esencia._

- _¡No pienso permitirlo, no dejaré que la destruyas!_

_Skullkid tocó su trompeta e invocó a una gran horda de marionetas, debía impedir a toda costa que el mal hombre logre tocar la espada._

- _¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¡Fíjate como acabo con cada una de estas basuras! – indicó, arrogante._

_A pesar que el número de marionetas era considerable, ninguna pudo ser capaz de detener al villano; poco a poco acabó con ellas y se aproximó a la espada pausadamente, sin la mayor de las dificultades._

_Skullkid se puso delante de la espada para impedir que el villano se acerque, estaba muy asustado, pero tenía que intentar alejarlo. Una vez que el mal hombre estuvo con la espada a sus pies, tomó a la criatura por la cabeza y lo observó con verdadero odio._

- _¡Despídete de tu patética vida, no pudiste impedir que yo…!_

_Las palabras del villano fueron calladas por un violento golpe que recibió, la fuerza del impacto fue tal, que cayó directo a una pared y esto le causó considerables heridas._

_Cuando el mal hombre visualizó al responsable de tal agresión, pudo ver que frente a él se encontraba una mujer, con una esfera de energía verde, en su mano._

- _¡Saria! – gritó Skullkid espantado._

- _¿Cómo osas a golpearme de esa manera? – reclamó enervado._

- _¡Cómo te atreves tú a invadir este lugar sagrado! Los seres del mal no son bienvenidos aquí, y ahora que percibo tu aura maligna, he descubierto que eres el responsable del mal que sufrió la soberana de Ordon. ¡Tú intentaste matarla a ella y a su hijo! – reclamo indignada._

- _¡Por supuesto! Desde que percibí la esencia del alma de ese maldito entrometido, dentro de esa mujer, tenía que impedir a toda costa que regrese al mundo, ese fue mi mayor error en el pasado, simplemente esperar a que el venga a mí para enfrentarnos, por eso decidí acabar con el problema de raíz, pero todo me salió mal y pienso que parte de la culpa es tuya._

- _Yo no soy responsable de nada, las Diosas, junto al esfuerzo de sus padres, impidieron que la criatura muera. Tú no puedes contra él, ahora es indefenso, pero más adelante te dará tu merecido como siempre lo hizo. ¿Y si tanto querías impedir que nazca, por qué no te acercaste a la madre directamente a aniquilarla? ¿Conoces la razón de ello?_

_El hombre simplemente se quedó en silencio, no pudo responder a las intrigas de la sabia._

- _La energía que late dentro de ese pequeño impidió que te acerques, por eso decidiste atacarlo desde la distancia. Así como la espada maestra y este lugar han perdido sus poderes por el paso implacable del tiempo, tú también has renacido menos poderoso, pues en tu última batalla, perdiste el fragmento que te otorgaba la energía maligna, por eso, como un cobarde te atreviste a meterte con la vida de una criatura inocente, incluso desde antes que nazca._

- _¿En serio crees que no tengo el fragmento en mi poder? Es cierto que lo perdí en mi última batalla, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa dónde está. Mis poderes se han reducido, pero eso no me impedirá cumplir con mis planes, pues más adelante llegará el camino por el cual recuperaré mi fragmento, y cuando eso pase, todo este mundo estará a mis pies._

_El villano se acercó a tomar la espada, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al tocarla, sintió un intenso ardor en las manos._

- _La espada no acepta ser tocada por seres de mal corazón como tú, y si fuera lo contrario, tampoco podrías manipularla pues sería demasiado pesada para ti._

- _¡Maldita! – gritó enfurecido._

_El villano creó otra esfera de energía maligna y la lanzó directo a la sabia, ella logró esquivarla con rapidez, pero el villano empezó a perseguirla, tratando de impactarla de nuevo._

_Saria no se dio por vencida, por medio de su magia empezó a atacarlo de la misma manera, y a pesar que era consiente que su fuerza no se comparaba a la del villano, tenía que hacer lo posible para que no destruyera la espada._

_Fue una pelea demasiado fuerte, donde Saria terminó con graves heridas y con dificultad empezó a arrastrarse hacia el pedestal, para luego dirigirse a la espada desvainada, mientras sentía que las fuerzas se le agotaban; ya no había esperanzas de nada…_

_Skullkid observó aterrado toda la pelea, temía por la vida de su amiga, pero su pánico aumento al ver que el villano caminaba lentamente hacia ella, para darle el golpe al final, mientras se burlaba sarcásticamente como la joven protegía la espada._

- _¡Saria! – gritó llorando._

- _¡No te acerques, huye de aquí, rápido! – le pidió, hablando con dificultad._

_La criatura no escuchó la petición de la joven, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas, acercándose al villano para tratar de agredirlo, pero el hombre, con un simple movimiento del brazo, lo lanzó al suelo, dejando a Skullkid tumbado sin poder moverse y poco a poco perdiendo el conocimiento._

- _Ahora si…tú y la espada maestra… ¡despídanse de este mundo!_

_Lo único que Skullkid pudo notar antes de caer en la inconciencia, fue una esfera de energía maligna aproximándose a Saria, también escuchó como la joven decía sus últimas palabras, no las entendió con claridad en ese momento, pero hubo un nombre que ella mencionó que si se le quedó grabado en su memoria, uno que le llenaba de escalofríos el cuerpo simplemente con decirlo... Ganondorf._

_…_

_Skullkid despertó, después de varias horas con un intenso dolor de cabeza, y una vez que visualizó el lugar donde se encontraba, se horrorizó en sobremanera. La espada y su amiga, habían desaparecido y las manchas de sangre por el lugar eran muy evidentes. Ver esa aterradora imagen, lo hizo entrar en la desesperación, lloraba desgarradamente mientras la culpa lo consumía, al ver que no fue capaz de salvar al objeto de su responsabilidad, ni a la amiga que lo acompañaba en el bosque…y de esa forma, esa tragedia marcó su vida para siempre…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Los ojos del duque se humedecieron ligeramente al escuchar la historia de la criatura frente a él, ahora conocía la razón por la que Saria perdió la vida.

- ¡Me siento tan mal! Ese día me puse como loco a buscarla por todos lados, incluso fui a su templo a ver si se encontraba, pero todo estaba cerrado, ramas y troncos demasiado fuertes cubrían la entrada. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡La espada y ella desaparecieron por mi culpa! – gritaba, entre espasmos de llanto.

- ¡Cálmate! Necesito que me…

Skullkid no pudo soportar más su pena, así que dio un salto hacia atrás y se desvaneció del lugar, dejando al duque totalmente impactado.

El padre del príncipe, se sentía terriblemente mal, ahora que conocía con detalle los hechos, varias cosas que tenía guardadas en su mente encajaban; las dudas que tuvo por años, por fin fueron disipadas…

* * *

><p>El duque regresó a la cabaña totalmente consternado, pues aun no salía del impacto de todo lo que Skullkid le había revelado. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de su hijo, fue interrumpido por el general, hablándole.<p>

- ¿Encontraste tu espada?

El duque, en ese momento, recordó la mentira que le dijo a su amigo para salir; rápidamente, inventó algo para salir del problema.

- Lamentablemente no, deben habérsela robado, pues como sabes era una buena…

El soberano enmudeció al ver su espada en las manos de su amigo, ahora sí, no sabía que excusa iba a poner

- ¿Ah sí? Pues que raro porque…yo si la encontré, siempre estuvo en la entrada de la cabaña. – indicó con ironía.

- Moy, lo que pasa es que…

- Demetrio, no me importa que me mientas, lo que me preocupa es que tú estas ocultando algo y estoy seguro que eso te mortifica enormemente. Tiene que ver con Link y esa salida que tuvieron, ¿verdad?

- Si… tiene que ver con eso…

El general se acercó hacia el duque y le puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

- Somos amigos desde siempre, hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Confía en mí. ¿Dime lo que te ocurre?

El duque se quedó en silencio varios minutos, dudando en contarle a su amigo la verdadera historia de su hijo, pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien, además, Moy era alguien de confianza, por esa razón decidió confesarle toda la verdad...

* * *

><p>Moy escuchó por el lapso de una hora, o más, todo lo que le relataba el duque; desde el nacimiento del príncipe; la razón de haber arreglado su matrimonio con la princesa de Hyrule; hasta su conversación con Skullkid y como lo que este le confesó, encajó con ciertos retazos de su memoria. El general por fin entendió porque por tantos años su amigo se había obsesionado un poco con la educación y seguridad de su hijo, hasta en prepararlo físicamente con la espada; ahora entendía todo.<p>

- Esa es toda la historia, Moy, ahora sabes que mi hijo no es un muchacho común, él ha venido con una importante misión a este mundo.

El duque observó el semblante serio de su amigo y sintió extraño al notar que no parecía sorprendido con nada de lo que le contó.

- Con lo que me has contado, simplemente despejaste algunas dudas que tenía…porque yo ya sabía perfectamente, quien era tu hijo en realidad.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Yo ya sabía que tu hijo es el héroe elegido por las Diosas

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que…?

- ¿Recuerdas la época donde estabas, junto con tu esposa, arreglando el tratado de paz con el reino de Nortus?

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! No pudimos estar con nuestro hijo en todo ese tiempo. Cuando nos íbamos al amanecer, él dormía y cuando regresábamos al anochecer, ya estaba dormido de nuevo. Un mes demasiado difícil para mi esposa y para mí. En ese entonces, Link tenía 5 años. – recordó entristecido.

- Bueno, como recordarás, desde el momento que nació tu hijo, me ascendiste de soldado, a escolta personal de él, y en todo ese tiempo, entre Link y yo, nació una relación especial, como la de un padre hacia un hijo. Fue en esa época, que sin quererlo, descubrí algo de él que me llamó mucho la atención…

**_Flashback_**

_En ese entonces, Moy era el escolta personal de príncipe de Ordon, aparte de encargarse de velar por su seguridad, lo entrenaba en el manejo de la espada y supervisaba que asista a todas las clases con sus tutores. Desde hace unas semanas, sus padres no podían pasar mucho tiempo con él, pues las reuniones con el consejo del reino de Nortus, los tenían muy ocupados._

_Una tarde, Moy se encontraba buscando a Link; lo estuvo buscado por todas partes de manera desesperada, hasta que lo encontró dormido, encima del suave pasto de uno de los jardines del palacio._

- _¡Este niño me va a matar de un susto un día de estos! Despierte, príncipe, no es bueno que duerma aquí._

_El príncipe no respondió al llamado de su escolta, estaba profundamente dormido._

- _¡No puedo creer que puedas dormirte donde sea! ¡Me tocará llevarte cargado hasta tu habitación! - exclamó entre risas._

_Moy tomó al pequeño niño en brazos, y lo llevó hasta sus aposentos para que descanse de manera más adecuada._

_…_

_Una vez que llegaron a la alcoba, acostó al príncipe en su cama, y cuando se disponía a retirarse, se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba por hacer._

- _Es mejor quitarle el cinturón, las botas y los guantes para que duerma más cómodo. – se dijo a sí mismo._

_El hombre se acercó al pequeño para retirarle el cinturón y las botas, luego de eso pasó a hacer lo mismo con sus guantes, fue en ese momento, que sus ojos se sobresaltaron en sobremanera, pues observó que en su mano derecha se encontraba el símbolo de la Trifuerza. Él sabía perfectamente que en Ordon no era muy conocido ese símbolo, sin embargo él lo reconoció perfectamente._

- _¿Esta marca?... ¿Sera posible que…? – se preguntó impactado._

_En ese momento, prefirió retirarse la habitación, ya al anochecer, iría a su casa a salir de las dudas, que lo aquejaban en ese momento._

_…_

_Cuando Moy llegó a su hogar, la misma que estaba ubicada en uno de los rincones del palacio, saludó a su esposa Juli de manera afectiva, luego, entró a un pequeño estudio que la casa poseía._

_En el escritorio, tenía un cajón bajo llave, lo abrió y de ahí sacó un viejo libro, un diario que perteneció a un antepasado suyo que vivió en Ordon hace miles de años, donde relataba una historia donde un joven hyliano, portador de unas de las reliquias divinas de las Diosas, fue criado por él y por su esposa, cuando los padres del mismo murieron en un accidente cuando era muy pequeño; y de cómo, más adelante, se convirtió en el héroe más reconocido de todos los tiempos…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

El duque estaba totalmente pálido ante la historia de su amigo, no tenía palabras para describir las emociones que invadían su ser.

- No te dije nada, en ese entonces, porque no lo creí prudente, ahora entiendo porque siempre estabas atento a que Link no se quitara los guantes, te obsesionaras tanto con su educación y lo comprometieras con la que ahora es su esposa. Eso último, fue lo que más me sorprendió, pues precisamente tú, que te casaste enamorado y no obligado, presionaste a tu hijo para que se case con una desconocida, ahora ya tengo muy clara la razón de tu decisión.

- Las almas de Link y Zelda siempre han estado destinadas a estar juntas, en su anterior vida, se casaron y fueron muy felices. Es gracias a los descendientes del héroe de esa época, que nuestra tierra es un reino grande actualmente, pues fue precisamente su hijo, el primer duque de Ordon oficialmente nombrado, quien decidió, por amor a su padre, trabajar arduamente para mejorar la calidad de vida de nuestro pueblo.

- Lo sé perfectamente, todo eso consta en la historia de nuestra tierra.

- Así es, y referente a mi estrictez para con mi hijo, tenía que comportarme de esa manera con él, pues tener en mis manos la vida de portador de alma del héroe elegido por las Diosas, no era nada fácil. Tenía que hacer de él un hombre de bien y correcto en todo sentido, para que de esa forma, realice exitosamente la misión por la que vino a este mundo y también cumpla su deber como príncipe de nuestra nación.

- Lo sé, con el pasar de los años entendí todo eso. Desde que tu hijo nació, sentí con él una conexión muy peculiar, como si no fuera la primera vez que nos conocíamos, por eso lo quiero como si fuera otro de mis hijos. Tengo una inferencia sobre eso, talvez yo soy la reencarnación de aquel hombre que vivió hace muchos años en Ordon y cuidó a ese pequeño niño, pues hay muchas situaciones que me han hecho visualizar, mentalmente, momentos relacionados con él, que actualmente no he vivido. ¿Has oído hablar de los Déjà vu?, pues, pienso que eso es lo que pasa, pero es solo una hipótesis. – relató emocionado.

- Si he oído hablar de eso, y lo que más me entristece, es que ni Aitana ni yo hemos experimentado esa sensación. La única vez que lo sentimos, fue cuando nació nuestro hijo, pero de ahí no hemos tenido ni un vago recuerdo de vidas pasadas. – indicó triste.

- Eso ha de ser porque en todas las vidas de tu hijo, ustedes no pudieron estar a su lado, recuerda que el héroe siempre fue huérfano.

- Le agradezco a las Diosas, que por esta vez, hayan permitido que la vida de Link no sea tan dura y que pueda tener a sus padres con él.

- Así es, no eres perfecto, pero me consta que has sido un excelente padre, has educado a tu hijo de la mejor manera y por eso ahora es un joven de bien, noble y dispuesto a defender lo que ama con vehemencia.

- Gracias, tu sabes que mi familia es lo más valioso que tengo, desde que perdí a mis padres, son lo único que me ha permitido seguir adelante.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que al general se le ocurrió hacerle una confesión a su amigo.

- Actualmente, aún poseo ese diario en mi poder, y no solo eso, también tengo todos los textos que hablan sobre la leyenda del héroe del ocaso, entre otras más.

- ¡Yo ordené que todo eso sea incinerado! ¿Por qué aun lo tienes contigo? – preguntó alarmado.

- Discúlpame, pero a pesar que no te refuté nada en esa época, jamás podría acabar con algo que también tuvo que ver con mi familia. No sabes el orgullo que es el saber que uno de ellos acogió al héroe elegido por las Diosas de antaño, no es algo que se ve todos los días. Pierde cuidado, te juro que nadie sabe que lo tengo, ni mi esposa ni mis hijos.

- Está bien, de todas formas, no eres el único que guarda secretos de esa forma, además hay veces que me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión, pero en ese entonces, lo único que quise es que mi hijo tenga una vida normal, por lo menos, hasta que llegue el momento en que se deba enfrentar a su destino.

- Gracias por haberme contado todo esto y te juro por nuestra amistad que nadie se enterará de lo que hablamos. Has sido un buen amigo para mí en todo sentido, jamás olvidaré, que gracias a ti, fui ascendiendo poco a poco en el ejército de Ordon, hasta convertirme en general de la guardia real, y de esa forma, mi calidad de vida y la de mi familia, prosperó enormemente.

- No me agradezcas nada, tú te ganaste eso con tu esfuerzo y sobre todo con tu enorme lealtad, demostraste ser así cuando mi padre vivía, hasta ahora conmigo, por esa razón pienso ascenderte al generalísimo cuando terminemos esta misión.

- No es necesario…

- ¡De ninguna manera! Ya es tiempo que subas de categoría, tu fidelidad en este y muchos momentos de desesperación, me han demostrado que lo mereces. Eres un buen ciudadano de Ordon, y un buen amigo para mí.

- Gracias… - respondió conmovido.

Los hombres se abrazaron luego de haber conversado de forma tan desinhibida, definitivamente, el duque se sentía más aliviado de ver que aun podía contar con amigos para apoyarlo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el duque terminó de conversar con Moy, entró al cuarto de su hijo para ver cómo se encontraba.<p>

Pudo observar que el príncipe tenía el semblante más perturbado que antes, eso lo preocupó mucho y decidió acercarse a él para tranquilizarlo.

- Hijo, tranquilo… - le pidió apenado.

- La espada…

El duque se sorprendió al escuchar a su hijo hablar, pudo notar que estaba teniendo delirios.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó preocupado.

- La espada…yo dejé la espada en su lugar… ¿Quién se atrevió a tomarla? Ten... tengo que recuperarla…

…

_¿En qué momento llegué a este gran cielo? ¿Por qué me siento tan cansado y lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo? Puedo notar que estoy usando una extraña túnica verde y al parecer está un poco estropeada. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

_¿Y ese sonido? Alguien frente a mí, a quien no puedo visualizar bien, está respirando agitadamente, al parecer está igual de cansado que yo, aunque más que agotado, parece agonizante. Después de tomar un poco la compostura, puedo notar que sus intensos ojos rojos, me observan con verdadero odio, a pesar que no puedo ver su cuerpo, esa mirada carmesí se ven muy claramente._

- "_¡Me has vencido! Tu fuerza es increíble... Te felicito... Pero te lo advierto... Esto no acaba aquí. Yo... te condeno... a la maldición de los demonios... te perseguirá para siempre en un círculo sin fin. ¡No lo olvides! ¡La nuestra será una lucha eterna! Ustedes, los poseedores de la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe... nunca escaparán a este ciclo interminable al que yo los condeno. Mi odio resurgirá y los perseguirá una y otra vez. ¡Esta batalla seguirá por toda la eternidad!"_

_¿Y esas palabras? ¿A qué Diosa y a que héroe maldijo? Escucharlas me hace tener una sensación incomoda, como si eso hubiera causado un cambio letal en mi vida...y la voz que las produce, me hace sentir una mezcla de miedo y desprecio hacia el autor de las mismas. ¿Me pregunto quién será ese sujeto?_

_Puedo notar, que a mi lado, está una extraña criatura flotante, parece una mujer… su físico es realmente extraño, no parece tener ojos y su color de piel es celeste y púrpura metálico, mientras que su ropa también es bastante peculiar._

_Lo que más me sorprende, es que a pesar que parece un ser etéreo sin sentimientos y emociones, me observa de una manera deprimente, como si algo malo le estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento. Cuando deseo preguntarle que tanto la aqueja, pega un salto y se desvanece en mi espalda, más bien, en un objeto que tengo en esa parte de mi cuerpo._

_Cuando giro mi cabeza, para ver qué es lo que tengo ahí, descubro que es una espada y cuando la tomo en mis manos para visualizarla mejor, todo el cielo que me rodea se oscurece y del arma empiezan a salir tres llamas de colores distintos, verde, rojo y azul; en ese momento, la espada se desvanece en mis manos y sin entenderlo caigo en la desesperación. ¿Por qué me afecta tanto haberla perdido? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió para que desaparezca en mis manos? Tengo unas ganas incontrolables de llorar a gritos al no tenerla conmigo. No sé porque siento que sin ella no podré salvar a las personas que quiero, entre ellos a mi esposa, Zelda, la única mujer a la que he amado hasta perder la cabeza, a la que considero mi amante y mi mejor amiga, la única por la que sería capaz de dar mi vida entera sin pensarlo, pues si ella no está a mi lado, amándome espiritual y físicamente, prefiero la muerte…ese sería mi único consuelo para soportar el dolor de perderla…_

…

- No...No... ¡No! ¡No puedo perderla! ¡No puedo! ¡Necesito la espada! ¡No!

El príncipe empezó a gritar desesperadamente por la pesadilla que lo estaba mortificando, eso provocó que su padre se angustie enormemente al verlo así.

- ¡Cálmate, hijo! ¡Despierta, por favor! – rogó asustado.

El duque empezó a agitar a su hijo bruscamente para que se despierte, cosa que resulto efectiva, pues el joven abrió los ojos de inmediato, pero sin dejar de sentirse alterado

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? Me duele mucho la cabeza... – dijo entrecortado.

- Estamos en la cabaña, sufriste un desmayo.

- ¿Me desmayé? Estábamos en ese lugar...el templo del tiempo.

El soberano se impactó en sobremanera al escuchar que su hijo conocía aquel lugar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que eres lugar es el templo del tiempo? – preguntó exaltado.

- No lo sé...no sé porque mencione ese nombre, simplemente se me ocurrió.

- Link... ¿qué estabas soñando?

- ¿Soñando?... no lo recuerdo, no puedo acordarme que estaba soñando. Lo único que recuerdo, es un espada desapareciendo en mis manos.

El duque estaba impactado, no sabía que decirle a su hijo, pues las palabras simplemente se habían anulado de sí mismo.

- Papá, ¿qué ocurrió con el pedestal del templo?, ¿por qué la espada no estaba ahí? – preguntó angustiado.

- Por favor, tranquilízate, no sé porque te sientes tan afectado por eso.

- ¡No lo sé! Tengo una sensación horrible en el pecho, como si hubiera perdido algo valioso para mí… algo que forma parte de mi esencia.

El duque sentía que ya no podría soportar más tanta presión, por un momento, tuvo la violenta necesidad de confesarle a su hijo toda la verdad.

- _¿Qué hago?... ¿Le digo la verdad? ¿Le revelo la verdadera razón por la que vino a este mundo? Le confieso que...no…, aun no es tiempo, además, sería muy peligroso si se entera, eso solo provocaría que... – _pensó, consternado.

- Papá...

- Hijo, ya deja de sentirte mal, si ese pedestal está destruido no es tu culpa, no te lamentes por algo que no tiene que ver contigo. – le dijo con firmeza.

- Tienes razón, sin embargo, no sé porque siento que si tiene que ver conmigo, no entiendo por qué. – dijo, apenado.

- Debes descansar, pues aun sigues enfermo, por eso, he decidido que mañana temprano regreses a Ordon, estar aquí no te hará nada bien.

- ¡Que! ¡De ninguna manera! Mañana tenemos la reunión con el ministro de comercio, debemos descubrir si ese tipo tiene que ver con el contrabando.

- ¡No estás bien! Tienes que descansar y alejarte de este lugar, ir a ese templo te han afectado demasiado. – le ordenó enojado.

- ¡Basta, papá! Ya no soy un niño. Me estas ofendiendo, quiero ayudarte y no me lo permites. No pienso regresar a Ordon, mi deber es estar a tu lado apoyándote. Así que ya lo sabes, no pienso volver, y si eso provoca que te enojes conmigo al extremo. ¡No me importa, no pienso dejarte solo!

- ¡Muchacho insolente! ¿Qué manera de hablarme es esa? Tú harás lo que yo ordene, soy tu padre y tu obligación es…

- ¡Deja que el muchacho vaya!

Padre e hijo se dieron la vuelta y se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Moy en la entrada de la alcoba.

- Deja que Link vaya contigo mañana a la audiencia.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡El regresará a Ordon y punto! ¡No permitiré que haga lo que se le dé la gana!

- ¡El único que hizo lo que se le dio la gana, en su juventud, fuiste tú, Demetrio! ¿O acaso has olvidado la razón por la que el duque Genaro, que en paz descanse, contrató a la señora Aitana?

El duque se puso totalmente rojo ante la pregunta de su amigo, por otra parte, Link se sintió confundido por el tema.

- Moy…no te atrevas a… - le advirtió amenazante.

- Moy, ¿por qué estas mencionando eso? Mi papá me dijo que mi abuelo contrató a mi mamá, como su institutriz, porque tenía problemas en algunas asignaturas.

El general empezó a reírse a carcajadas, ante la inocencia del príncipe, al defender la versión que su padre lo había dado.

- ¿Eso te dijo? ¡Es un mentiroso! La razón por la que tu abuelo contrató a tu madre, fue porque tu padre era un mocoso rebelde que siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana y ahuyentaba a sus maestros. La señora Aitana, fue la única que pudo domarlo, porque el resto, casi no vivió para contarlo, pues con lo insolente que era, nadie quería darle clases. No tienes idea los dolores de cabeza que le provocó a tu abuelo.

- Yo…yo no era tan mal educado, solo fue un par de veces que le pedí a mis maestros que se retiraran porque no me sentía cómodo con ellos– gritó avergonzado.

- ¿Les pedías que se vayan? Con tu horroroso carácter los espantabas del lugar, no quieras ocultar las cosas porque esa era tu realidad. Ya después que conociste a tu esposa, te hiciste un hombre responsable y educado, hasta el punto de a veces exagerar con tus deberes.

El príncipe no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al escuchar la confesión del general, jamás creyó que un hombre tan estricto como su padre, haya sido un rebelde sin causa, por otra parte, el duque estaba totalmente rojo e indignado.

- Vaya, vaya, así que fuiste un chico osado e insolente, no puedo creer que detrás de esa firmeza, haya un pasado tan contradictorio a lo que eres ahora. – indicó burlón.

- Yo…yo… era un chiquillo inmaduro en ese entonces, y en esa época tuve algunos problemas, pero lo que importa es que retomé el camino de la rectitud y la obediencia, y ahora que te has enterado de esto, solo espero una cosa de ti… ¡No re atrevas a perderme el respeto, solo porque conociste esa parte oscura de mí! ¡No pienso permitir…!

- ¡Papá, no te enojes, solo estaba bromeando! Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta desobedecerte, pero esta vez, haré una excepción, no pienso dejarte solo en esto.

- Pero, Link…

- Si ves, Demetrio, tu hijo no es ni la sombra del muchacho rebelde que eras en tu juventud, él quiere quedarse a tu lado y no te ha perdido el respeto, a pesar de haberse enterado lo de vándalo que eras…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó sonrojado.

- Ya, papá, relájate, deberías recordar esa época con humor, sobre todo porque ahí conociste a mi mamá. – le dijo riéndose sonoramente.

- Ay, Link, era que veas la cara de bobo que ponía al ver a tu madre, como se arreglaba frente al espejo antes de que llegara, como se perfumaba para deleitarla cuando se sentaba cerca de ella, y si algún otro maestro entraba a la biblioteca y tenía alguna atención con ella, él le reclamaba histérico con la excusa que no interrumpan la clase y obvio, posterior a eso, tu madre lo regañaba por su falta de respeto. – recordó, ahogándose de la risa.

Ambos hombres se rieron de burlonamente, mientras que el duque, no sabía dónde esconderse debido a la vergüenza que sentía…

Ya después reírse por un buen rato, el príncipe retomó con seriedad el tema por el que iniciaron la conversación.

- Por favor, papá, déjame quedarme contigo. Yo no hago esto por el soberano de Ordon, lo hago por mi padre, porque quiero ser leal a él.

El duque no pudo evitar conmoverse ante las palabras de su hijo, definitivamente, su nobleza iba más allá de la educación que él le dio, y esto estaba totalmente relacionado con su esencia.

- Está bien, hijo, pero la única condición, es que descanses todo el día, para que mañana estés repuesto y listo para ir conmigo a ver al ministro de comercio.

- Te lo prometo. - le indicó sonriente.

El duque se acercó a la mesita junto a la cama y de ahí tomó uno de los frascos que el médico recetó.

- Bebe esto para que no estés tan nervioso, de esa forma, dormirás plácidamente y no tendrás pesadillas.

- Está bien, gracias.

Una vez que el príncipe bebió la medicina, empezó a invadirlo el sueño, pero antes de dormirse, su padre se acercó a él para abrazarlo, de la misma forma que lo hacía como cuando era un niño.

- Descansa, hijo, y referente a lo que soñaste, olvídalo.

- Si, papá… - dijo somnoliento.

Una vez que el príncipe quedó profundamente dormido, el general y el duque salieron de la habitación, dispuestos a conversar sobre la audiencia que tendrían mañana, con el posible culpable del contrabando…

* * *

><p>En Ordon, el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin para darle la bienvenida al ocaso. Zelda se encontraba contemplando la caída de sol por la terraza principal del palacio, se sentía a gusto con tan magnifico panorama, pero inexplicablemente, en ese momento se acordó de su esposo; desde hace días lo relacionaba con nostalgia en esa etapa del día.<p>

A pesar que solo habían pasado pocos días, extrañaba al joven enormemente. Desde que se entregaron por primera vez a los brazos del otro, dormían juntos, y esta era la primera vez que lo hacían separados por la distancia. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, contemplar sus hermosos ojos azules en los que ella se perdía con cada mirada de ternura por parte de él, añoraba cada abrazo y palabra de amor que él le dedicaba, y aunque le diera un poco de vergüenza, extrañaba las ardientes noches de pasión que pasaban juntos. Como la besaba, como la tocaba, como la acariciaba con verdadera devoción en cada rincón sensible de sí misma, había momentos en los que él estaba tan apasionado en el acto, que a veces, sin llegar a lastimarla, era un poco rudo y salvaje con ella, como por ejemplo, las ocasiones en las que tiraba de su cabello con locura y delicadeza, mientras se movía con vehemencia encima de ella o cuando los papeles estaban invertidos, no le dolía en absoluto que lo hiciera, al contrario, era muy placentero; o algunas veces en las que él, sin querer, le dejaba ligeras marcas en la piel, sobre todo en las zonas más íntimas de su cuerpo; le enternecía la culpabilidad que sentía su esposo al haberla lastimado, ella solo se le reía ante aquello, pues en primer lugar, porque hacía lo mismo con él, las veces que no sabía dónde reprimir tanto placer, y también, porque la ropa y el maquillaje, camuflaban las marcas de la pasión.

Recordar aquello para la princesa, era emocionante y excitante, jamás se imaginó que en toda su vida recatada y llena de principios, haría ese tipo de cosas con un hombre, talvez antes de enamorarse, eso le hubiera parecido impropio, pero ahora que era tan feliz con su esposo, le encantaba que su relación se basara en un inmenso amor combinado con erotismo. Amar de esa forma para ella, era maravilloso, pero lo era más, que Link fuera parte de esa increíble sensación.

- Es hermosa la puesta de sol, ¿verdad?

La joven se sobresaltó increíblemente al escuchar la voz de la duquesa detrás de ella.

- ¡Duquesa! Si…toda la vista es hermosa. – respondió, nerviosa.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Estas totalmente roja. – preguntó, extrañada.

- Claro que me siento bien, ha de ser el calor. – fingió tranquilidad.

- Pues, a esta hora el calor no molesta tanto…

- Bueno, es que yo…

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, me imagino que pensabas en mi hijo. – le indicó, emocionada.

Ahora sí, Zelda estaba totalmente nerviosa, tenía vergüenza que la intuitiva mujer que tenía frente a ella, descubriera los íntimos pensamientos que la estaban invadiendo.

- Puedo ver en tus ojos un brillo muy especial, entre mujeres nos lo podemos reconocer inmediatamente.

- Bueno…si pensaba en su hijo, es que lo extraño mucho. – indicó, entristecida.

- Ya somos dos que extrañamos a nuestros esposos, pero muy pronto estarán de regreso sanos y salvos. – respondió calmada.

- Así es, solo que el tiempo pasa demasiado lento para mí.

- ¿Por qué mejor no sales a dar un paseo por la ciudadela?

- ¿En serio?

- ¿De pequeña no te escapabas del palacio a pasear por la ciudadela de Hyrule? Tu madre me contó que lo hacías. – dijo con voz divertida.

- Si lo hacía, pero a veces a escondidas, pues mi padre se enojada, y además a Link tampoco le gusta que salga sola, teme que me pase algo.

- Los hombres a veces son muy sobreprotectores, recuerdo que muchas veces, para salir de la rutina del palacio y cuando no teníamos hijos, Demetrio y yo totalmente encapuchados, nos escapábamos, pues necesitábamos despejarnos de tantas presiones. Nos gustaba comer cosas diferentes a las del castillo y también visitar bares con música agradable. Ya cuando tuvimos a Link, yo era la que me escapaba con él, lo llevaba a los parques para que se divierta o también nos íbamos a la fuente de Latoan a mojar nuestros pies en el agua. A Demetrio le disgustaba eso, pues temía que nos pase algo, pero ya después, empezó a compartir esos momentos con nosotros, aunque sea unas pocas veces, pues como entenderás, las presiones que él tenía eran demasiadas. Yo tenía un poco más de libertad por tener que estar atenta a mi hijo, pues de ninguna manera quisimos que tenga una nodriza de recién nacido o una tutora a la que vea más como su madre que a mí. Fue difícil combinar el ducado con la paternidad para ambos, pero poco a poco lo logramos, y eso que Moy, sus maestros y algunas doncellas, también ayudaron mucho en su crianza.

- Me alegra saber que hacían lo posible para que Link tenga una infancia satisfactoria, a pesar de las presiones del reino. Mi mamá también me llevaba de pequeña a jugar por la ciudadela, pero la diferencia es que solo se nos permitía salir con un montón de escoltas, pues mi papá siempre se preocupaba por nosotras. Si me divertía, pero hubiera preferido tener un poco más de libertad en ese entonces.

- Es normal, los padres con las niñas se vuelven más obsesivos con su seguridad, pero ahora ni tu padre ni mi hijo están aquí, así que te sugiero que vayas a dar un paseo por la ciudadela. Sería interesante que conozcas todo el lugar, solo te recomiendo que vayas cubierta para que nadie te reconozca, pues si eso pasa, no te sacarás de encima a las personas. Disculpa que no te pueda acompañar, pero en un momento tengo una reunión con el ministro de educación.

- No se preocupe y gracias por la sugerencia, en este momento me iré a preparar para salir.

* * *

><p>Zelda, cubierta por su capucha empezó, a pasear por la ciudadela. Definitivamente, la hermosa vegetación bajo el ocaso, formaban un ambiente encantador. En su recorrido, se maravilló por todos los negocios que había, y no pudo evitar comprar algunos chocolates artesanales, rellenos de licor, para llevarlos al palacio y comerlos con su suegra, pero hubo un local que le llamó la atención de manera especial, así que decidió entrar y de esa forma saciar su curiosidad…<p>

* * *

><p>La princesa salió satisfecha del lugar que había acabado de descubrir, hace tiempo estaba pensando hacerle a su esposo un regalo muy especial por las atenciones y el cariño que ha tenido con ella, por esa razón, le envió a hacer un objeto que estaba segura le encantaría…<p>

Luego de recorrer un montón de lugares y ver las actuaciones de algunos músicos y artistas urbanos, decidió preguntar a algún transeúnte donde se encontraba la fuente de Latoan, cuando se le indicó como llegar, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allá.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego a la maravillosa fuente, no pudo evitar estremecerse por lo cristalina y pura que se veía, inmediatamente, se quitó los zapatos para mojarse los pies ante tan maravillosas aguas.<p>

Luego que terminó de refrescarse, se colocó los zapatos y se puso a recorrer los otros rincones de la fuente. Empezó a caminar, tan obnubilada observando todo el terreno alterno a la fuente, que sin darse cuenta, se tropezó y cayó dentro de una unas ramas, que antes creía, era una pared cubierta por finas hierbas.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al descubrir el lugar al que había llegado, era un lugar totalmente cerrado, donde en el centro del mismo, se encontraba un gran árbol, que en su parte superior, tenía una vieja y destartalada casita.

La princesa tuvo una sensación extraña al ver ese lugar, por un instante, vino a su mente la idea de que ya lo conocía, y lo que más le sorprendió, es que relacionó a su príncipe con el mismo.

Cuando se acercó al árbol, pudo ver que habían unas desgastadas escaleras que direccionaban a la casa; no pudo resistir la curiosidad y con cuidado subió para conocer la casita más de cerca.

Para su sorpresa, la casa estaba sin puerta y con cuidado entró fijándose donde pisar para no caerse. Pudo notar, que dentro de la casa, había unos cuantos libros comidos por las polillas, y todos escritos en hylian antiguo, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue encontrar un cofre color marrón, entre abierto.

Al abrir el extraño baúl, pudo ver que había un montón de cartas escritas en el mismo idioma de los viejos libros. Al principio, creyó que era incorrecto abrirlas si no eran suyas, pero su curiosidad pudo más y al revisarlas no pudo evitar impactarse a lo que sus ojos leían…todas esas cartas, estaban firmadas por una mujer con el mismo nombre que ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Gracias a Dios, pude subir este capítulo antes de que se acabe el año, así que con este cerraré el 2014. Espero que sea de su agrado algunos secretillos que se han descubierto aquí, unos deprimentes, otros cómicos y finalmente unos impactantes. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2015, festejen a lo grande y nos vemos en Enero. Hasta la próxima…


	19. Enfrentamiento mortal

**Comentarios iniciales:**

En el capítulo anterior, nos quedamos en que Zelda descubría unas curiosas cartas en la casita del árbol abandonada.

En la primera parte de este capítulo, relataré cada una de ellas (son pocas), que ya se pueden imaginar a quien iban dirigidas, pero como saben, tienen miles de años, así que no estarán en las mejores condiciones, por lo que algunas letras y frases estarán borrosas a los ojos de la princesa. Ella no va a entender todas las palabras, pero si va asociar más o menos el contenido, pero les aseguro que ustedes si las entenderán, pero de todas formas, el que desee leer las cartas completas, avísenme para enviárselas.

En la segunda parte, relataré la misión para la que Link fue a Farone, algunos pensaran que esto no tiene mucho que ver con la trama, bueno si tiene que ver y a futuro se darán cuenta porque. Espero todo sea de agrado…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Enfrentamiento mortal<strong>

La princesa estaba sorprendida por una de las cartas que tenía en sus manos, le parecía extraño que estas estuvieran firmadas por su nombre en el idioma antiguo.

- Estas cartas al parecer las escribió alguien con mi mismo nombre, que curioso. - se dijo a sí misma, riéndose.

Cuando se disponía a leer su contenido, pudo ver que algunas palabras estaban borrosas debido al paso del tiempo y la humedad, sin embargo, pudo entender un poco lo que decían…

...

_Estimado hé… elegido:_

_Una vez más, le agradezco por haberse ofrecido a traerme de regreso a mi pal… cuando estábamos en el des…, pero lo que más agradezco, es haber resc… a mi pueblo de las garras de la osc... _

_El motivo de esta ca… es porque de la manera más cordial, solicito su presencia para hablar del asunto de su recompensa, por haber salv… a mi…blo, a pesar que mi cast… está parcialmente destruido, tengo al alcance los medios para cumplir con sus deseos y aparte, quiero que me dé el honor de nombrarlo caballero de… de mi rei…_

_Espero que eso sea suficiente, para agradecer debidamente por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, y si acaso no lo es, quiero que me in… que es lo que más desea y se lo concederé de inmediato. _

_Lo espero en mi despacho, en dos días, para hablar de dicha cuestión._

_Atentamente,_

_Zelda, pr… rule…_

...

A pesar que la carta tenía muchas palabras incompletas y borrosas, pudo entender más o menos de que se trataba. Al parecer, eran dirigidas a un joven que hizo algo extraordinario por algunas personas.

- ¿Recompensa? ¿A quién querría recompensar? ¿Para qué? Mejor leeré las demás cartas a ver que más dicen. - se indicó decidida.

...

_Estimado Sir L…:_

_Ha pasado una sem… desde nuestro encuentro y aun aún sigo sorprendida por la bondad de su alm... Aceptó con orgu.. su nombramiento, pero no aceptó la recompensa que le estaba ofre… Me impactó que me haya pedido, que esos fondos, los destine a su pequeño pue… y que aparte de eso, le permita ayudarme a reconstruir mí p...cio. No tengo palabras para describir la gran admir… que siento hacia su persona, hombres como usted, son los que necesita este superfluo mundo para ser mejor, por esa razón, me atrevo a pedirle que venga a vivir a mi… y acepte ser nombrado como Ge… de la Gua… re…, realizará sus actividades todo el mes y dispon… de una semana libre para ir a visitar a los suyos en Ordon. Si acaso usted desea formar parte de mi con…, venga inmediatamente a comunic…, y si no es así, entenderé que no desea este p…_

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Zelda, pr…_

...

_Estimado Li...:_

_Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a llamarlo solamente por su nom…, pero después de lo que ocurrió hace días, siento que tengo la libertad de hacerlo. Gracias por haberme defendido ante los mi…Desde que la gue… acabó, se han dedicado a culpabilizarme por la misma, pues no entienden que si me rendí ante el tirano de… fue, por salvar a mi pueblo…Usted ayer mostró una lealtad hacia mi inigualable, no me gustan los conflictos, pero estoy muy agradecida por haberlo tenido de mi lado…sobre todo en el momento que no aguanté más y llore incontr… en su hombro. Sé que fue un gesto atrevido de mi parte ese acercamiento, pero inexplicablemente, usted me inspira confianza y lo que más me hizo sentir cómoda de aquello, es que usted secó mis lágr… y me abrazó para consolarme. Muchas gracias por tan hermoso gesto._

_Desde este momento, más que el caballero de… o el general de la g…, lo considero mi amigo. Espero que usted también me vea de esa forma, y por eso, me atrevo a pedirle que nos hable… como tal, es decir de manera más informal. Espero esta propo… no haga que usted piense mal, pues para mí sería un honor tenerlo a usted como mi primer amigo..._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Zelda…_

_…_

_Querido...:_

_Esta semana que transcurrió fue maravil…, me siento muy feliz de ver cómo han avanzado las repar...del…p… y sobre todo porque nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido enormemente. Sé que no te gustó que te haya obligado a regresar a Ordon, pero noto desde hace tiempo, que tu interés por ir a tu pueblo, se ha redu… y eso me hace sentir culp…, pues sé que te quedas ayudándome en mis tareas, en vez de tomarte tu semana libre y visitar a tu gente. Espero que el tiempo que estarás ahí, descanses como es debido._

_Estoy un poco apenada por las atenciones que tienes conmigo, siento que no las merezco. Gracias a ti, mi tobillo está mucho mejor, pues tus masajes logr… sanarlo; prometo la próxima vez fijarme por donde camino. También gracias por las perfu… rosas que me traes cada vez que regresas de tu descanso semanal y por nuestros paseos clandest…por los rincones del reino, en sí, gracias por devolverme la sonrisa que hace tiempo perdí…_

_Eres el primero que ha hecho esto por mí desde que murieron mis padres, lo valoro enormemente…espero que las cosas entre… siempre sean así y que a tu regreso podamos seguir conver… y jugando como un par de niños, pues gracias a ti he recobrado esa etapa de mi vida, que creí jamás regresaría a mí._

_Con cariño,_

_Zelda…_

_…_

_Querido L…:_

_No tienes idea lo impact… y dichosa que me siento. Nunca creí que un hombre de mundo, libre como tú, se podría enamorar de una mujer aburrida como... Sé que te molesta que hable así de mi mis…, pero es la verdad. El beso que me diste, fue incre… maravilloso, una agradable caricia en los labios que me hizo llorar de la feli…, pues hace mucho tiempo que no siento tanto amor y calidez inundando mi coraz…_

_Estoy inmensamente feliz de saber que sientes lo mismo que yo, pues creí que estabas inte… en aquella joven de tu pueblo, quien se nota a simple vista, que mi persona no le agrada en lo abso…, pero ahora no tengo dudas, con ese beso y tus hermosas palabras de amor, sé que puedo sentirme segu…_

_Me alegro que hayamos decidido estar juntos, y a pesar que nuestra relación será en sec…, estoy dispuesta a darte todo el amor que he reprimido por años. Te amo…y te amaré siempre._

_Zelda…_

_…_

La princesa se sintió muy conmovida al leer tan hermosas cartas, a pesar que no tenía idea de quien se trataba esa pareja, no pudo evitar emocionarse con cada palabra pasmada en las viejas páginas.

- Que hermoso, al parecer ella es una mujer de noble estirpe que se enamoró de un chico de diferente clase social, y a pesar de las palabras borrosas, puedo entender que decidieron estar juntos en secreto. Me alegro que entre ellos haya nacido este amor tan puro y valioso. – se dijo a sí misma, maravillada.

A pesar que Zelda ya había leído algunas de las cartas, aun le faltaba una más por leer, así que en ese momento la tomó para seguirse deleitando con tan hermosa historia de amor…

_Amado mío:_

_Estoy destrozada con todo lo que pasó, por favor, perdóname. Te juro que no quise herirte el coraz… Hace dos semanas que no se de ti, sé que estas dolido y ofendido porque te oculté que estaba comprometida… con el heredero del r…Oeste, pero quiero que sepas, que la razón por lo que no te lo dije, fue porque le resté importancia, pues desde que Za… invadió Hy… no lo volví a ver, además temía que si te enteraras, te ibas a alejar de mí… y al final, eso fue lo que pasó…_

_Yo no amo a ese hom…, estoy comprometida con él por simple obligación de mis cons… Yo no siento nada por él, pues el único hombre al que amo con devoción es a ti. _

_Entre él y yo, no ha habido absolutamente nada, tú eres el primero del que me he enamo…, con el que me he besado, y con el que me he dado caricias más allá de las permitidas…eres el primero y el único en todo._

_No quiero perderte, no quiero casarme oblig…, quiero que el hombre con el que comparta mi vida, seas t…Desde que me pediste matrim… y me regalaste este hermoso anillo, decidí firmemente ya no ser una cobarde, y te anuncié el momen… que usaría para comunicar nuestro compr…_

_Espero que regreses a mí, pues de esa forma, no solo volveríamos a estar ju…, sino que también me librarías de este mat… indeseado, del que lucharé incansablemente para librarme, contigo o sin ti…pero contigo, las cosas serían más sencillas, pues tu posees el va… que a mí me falta para enfrentar a los superficiales min… y s…_

_Espero que vuelvas y retomes el plan que tenías para conmigo, antes de que te enteraras de tan lamentable noticia._

_Recuerda que te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, sea cual sea, la decisión que tomes…_

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Zelda…_

…

Las lágrimas del rostro de la princesa caían sin control al leer aquella última carta, no entendía la razón por la que sentía un enorme dolor en su corazón. La sensación que tenía era extraña, una especie de culpa invadiéndola, como si ella fuera la responsable de los tristes párrafos escritos.

En ese momento, se preguntó ¿Qué habrá pasado con aquella pareja? ¿El lastimado joven la habrá perdonado? ¿Habrá vuelto a su lado? ¿Ella habrá podido cumplir con la promesa que le hizo?...eso por el momento, no lo sabría.

Zelda guardó las cartas en el viejo cofre, y luego se dispuso a regresar al castillo, esperando que la tristeza que la invadía, se desaparezca de su alma.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez en el palacio, trató de dejar de lado el impacto que le causó la última carta y se dirigió donde su suegra para comer los chocolates que había comprado.<p>

Después de contarle las cosas que conoció en la ciudadela, exceptuando el descubrimiento de la casa del árbol, se despidió de ella y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

* * *

><p>Ya en su habitación, abrió una de las puertas del balcón y empezó a contemplar la luna, no entendía porque se sentían tan triste al haber leído aquella carta, por más que se mentalizara que era una historia antigua, sentía una pena infinita al recordarla, incluso, inconscientemente, se puso a visualizar los hechos, como si ella los hubiera vivido, cosa que la extrañó un poco, pues ella no puede saber que pasó en realidad o los escenarios donde ocurrieron las vivencias. Prefirió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y enfocarse en otro tipo de cosas.<p>

- _Creo que esa historia me gustó tanto que me metí de lleno en ella; mejor es dejar de pensar en eso y centrarme en cosas más importantes, como seguir con el entrenamiento de mi magia usando ese interesante libro…y ahora que lo pienso, el nombre escrito en mi libro de magia, tiene la letra muy parecida a la de las cartas… ¿será posible que…? ¡No!, ¿pero qué tonterías estoy pensando? Es imposible que se trate de la misma persona, mejor empiezo a practicar de una vez…_

* * *

><p>En la cabaña del bosque de Farone, todos se estaban preparando para la audiencia con el ministro de comercio de la región, para esa ocasión, el príncipe y su padre, se vistieron de manera más elegante para el encuentro, pues no querían que el ministro sospeche que estaban en una misión especial.<p>

- ¿Estás seguro que no deseas que los escolte algún soldado? Puede ser peligroso. – indicó el general preocupado.

- Preferible que sea así para no levantar sospechas, tú sabes que en este lugar han escuchado hablar de nosotros, pero físicamente pocos nos conocen. Si ven a un soldado escoltándonos, llamaremos la atención, además en plena luz del día, no creo que pase nada malo. Por lo pronto, ustedes vístanse de transeúntes normales y empiecen a investigar los alrededores, puede ser que encuentren algo sospechoso. – ordenó el duque.

- Haremos eso en seguida, por favor, tengan cuidado.

- No te preocupes, Moy, espero que regresemos pronto de esta reunión. – dijo el príncipe.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber llegado al ministerio de comercio, lo primero que hicieron Link y su padre, fue presentarse hacia un secretario, y este, al enterarse de quienes tenía en frente, se levantó enseguida, hizo una reverencia y fue a avisarle a su jefe que sus visitas habían llegado.<p>

- Hasta ahora todo se ve normal. – indicó el príncipe.

- No te confíes, percibí muchos nervios por parte de ese joven.

Luego de esperar unos minutos, el secretario salió a indicarles que pasen al despacho.

- Perdonen la espera, altezas, el ministro Ingo indica que pasen.

- Gracias.

* * *

><p>Cuando padre e hijo entraron al despacho, se encontraron de frente con un hombre de estatura media, parecía tener aproximadamente cuarenta años y usaba un peculiar y asimétrico bigote. Estaba vestido con una camisa de seda blanca y un pantalón negro. El hombre se acercó a ellos, les estrechó la mano para saludarlos y los invitó a sentarse para empezar a hablar.<p>

- ¡Que honor, es muy agradable contar con la presencia del duque de Ordon y a su hijo en mi humilde despacho! – exclamó muy animado.

- Le agradezco que me haya concedido esta audiencia, pues como verá estoy preocupado por esos rumores que se han llegado a mi reino, pues se dice que las sustancias ilícitas que están llegando a Ordon, son provenientes de aquí. – indicó el duque.

- Así es, lamento decirle que han utilizado una famosa planta de nuestra región llamada Baniscapi. Esta especie de flora, posee peligrosos efectos alucinógenos, que en exceso, pueden causar la muerte del que la ingiera.

- En mi reino no ha habido muertos, pero si muchos jóvenes que han caído en ese inmundo vicio y eso ha provocado que sean hospitalizados. Todo esto está perjudicando Ordon, necesitamos descubrir al culpable de todo esto.

En ese momento, el príncipe percibió que el sociable hombre que tenía frente a él, se puso ligeramente nervioso, pero inmediatamente, el mismo respondió de la manera más segura.

- ¡No tienen nada de qué preocuparse! He atrapado al culpable de todo esto. Se trata de un reconocido botánico del pueblo, que ha sido el responsable de vender las plantas para realizar dichas atrocidades.

El príncipe y el duque enmudecieron ante la revelación del ministro, pero el más sorprendido, era el soberano, pues estaba seguro que el culpable de todo era Ingo, junto con el ministro de comercio de Ordon, en ese momento, pensó que talvez cometió un error al sospechar de él.

Link, por otra parte, no creyó del todo sus palabras, y aparte, presintió que cosas muy extrañas ocurrían con Ingo, por ejemplo, cuando estrechó su mano para saludarlo, pudo notar que estaba muy áspera y de un color amarillento, las pupilas de sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatadas, mientras que los globos oculares estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, y eso sin descartar el exceso de "animo" que tenía; definitivamente, no estaba actuando de la manera más normal. En ese momento, el príncipe tomó la palabra y decidió seguir el juego, hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias de la confusión.

- Me alegro que lo haya atrapado, es usted muy eficiente, pero me gustaría, que por favor, nos llevé hacia él.

- ¡Por supuesto! Se encuentra en la prisión del pueblo. Voy a pedir a mis sirvientes que preparen la carroza, espérenme aquí, por favor.

Aprovechando que Ingo se retiró de su despacho, Link le indicó a su padre las cosas que lo tenían intranquilo.

- ¿Lo notaste, papá?

- Sí, creo que he cometido un error al sospechar de este hombre.

- Pues yo pienso que nos ha mentido, pero a lo que me refiero, es que si no lo notas extraño. Creo que está totalmente alucinado.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Obsérvalo bien, sus manos están amarillas, sus ojos totalmente rojos con sus pupilas dilatadas y ese exceso de "alegría y amabilidad" para con nosotros. Todos esos son síntomas, indican que ha consumido sustancias ilícitas.

- Yo lo veo muy normal.

- Yo no lo vi nada normal, no me da buena espina ese sujeto.

Ingo regresó a su despacho, y les indicó al príncipe y al duque, que se dirijan a la carroza.

* * *

><p>Una vez que los tres hombres llegaron a la prisión, unos guardias los escoltaron hacia la celda donde se encontraba el culpable.<p>

Ahí estaba un hombre de cabello castaño con algunas canas, sus ojos eran color ámbar y estaban cubiertos por unos lentes con una pata rota. El pobre hombre, mostraba una imagen totalmente descuidada y tenía varios moretones por el cuerpo. Cuando vio al duque y al príncipe afuera de su celda, los miró con recelo, pues no entendía porque lo estaban visitando, pero cuando vio a Ingo, reaccionó de manera muy violenta, mientras apretaba con furia los barrotes.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Lárgate de mí vista!

- ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué manera es esa de comportarte delante de tan importantes visitas? – preguntó irónico.

- ¡Desgraciado, tú deberías estar encerrado en mi lugar! ¡El único delincuente aquí eres tú!

- Ya estas delirando, Aurelio, sé que te molestó que te haya descubierto, pero debes pagar por lo que hiciste.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! Todo fue planeado por ti, fui engañado por ti. Por tu culpa, mi hijo tuvo que huir del pueblo, pues también lo desprestigiaron por tu culpa.

- Da las gracias que no he enviado a buscar a tu hijo para encarcelarlo, pues él es tan culpable y basura como tú.

- ¡Con mi hijo no te metas! ¡Las Diosas harán que pagues por lo que hiciste!

Link y su padre pretendían hablar con el responsable de la venta de las plantas alucinógenas, pero en cuanto lo vieron, no pudieron evitar sentir pena por él, ya que les sorprendió la vehemencia con la que se defendía a sí mismo. Esa acción los impactó tanto, que decidieron no hacerle ninguna pregunta.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, ya se dieron cuenta que este hombre no piensa reconocer que hizo. - indicó el ministro.

Cuando los tres hombres se disponían a retirarse, Aurelio le habló desesperadamente al duque.

- ¡Su majestad, yo le juro que yo no hice nada, se lo juro por mi hijo! El culpable de todo es ese maldito que esta con ustedes, yo fui engañado por él y todo tiene una explicación.

El duque y el príncipe observaron consternados al hombre encarcelado, estuvieron a punto de acercarse a él para conversar, pero Ingo los detuvo.

- No le hagan caso, esta perturbado por el encierro. Vámonos de una vez, altezas.

- Pero, es que…

El duque ni si quiera pudo terminar la frase, pues por la insistencia de Ingo, tuvieron que salir rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez de regreso al despacho del ministro, se despidieron de él y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo buscando a Moy y a los soldados. Padre e hijo, se sentían muy consternados por lo que se acabaron de enterar, y en ese momento comenzaron a hablar del tema.<p>

- Ingo está mintiendo… - aseguró el príncipe.

- No lo creo, además el mismo atrapó al culpable de todo este escándalo.

- Pienso que ese hombre, el tal Aurelio dice la verdad. Pude ver sinceridad y desesperación en sus ojos.

- La verdad yo percibí lo mismo, pero de todas formas es mejor no dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones.

- Pero, papá…

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Moy y los soldados, al parecer estaban ansiosos por revelarles una noticia.

- Hemos escuchado sigilosamente unos rumores, todo indica que al parecer por la zona oeste del bosque, es en donde se reúne la mercadería para trasladarla a Ordon.

- ¿La zona oeste? Justo el atajo para llegar a Ordon más rápido. ¿Cómo pudiste enterarte de eso?

- Al parecer, el hijo de la mujer que escuché decir eso, está hospitalizado por consumo excesivo, estaba tan angustiada, que a una amiga le comentó esa cuestión.

- Ya veo, esta noche iremos a esa zona a investigar.

* * *

><p>El príncipe, junto a su padre, Moy y los soldados, llegaron a la zona donde se rumoreaba que se reunía las sustancias ilícitas para transportarlas. Pudieron ver que a los lejos, se encontraban varias carrozas negras y junto a ella varios encapuchados.<p>

- Esos extraños sujetos deben ser los que transportan la mercadería a Ordon. – indicó el soberano, indignado.

- ¡Ya ataquémoslos de una vez! ¡Impidamos que sigan contrabandeando esa basura! – ordenó el príncipe, furioso.

- ¡Espera! Hoy solo vinimos a comprobar si era cierto que este lugar era el punto de encuentro, ahora que lo hicimos, hay que llamar refuerzos. Enviaré a uno de los chicos de regreso a Ordon, para que invoque más soldados, estoy seguro que los necesitaremos, pues este tipo de organizaciones, nunca se encuentran desarmados.

- Tienes razón, es mejor que regrese…

De repente, el príncipe escuchó un ruido detrás de los arbustos, pudo visualizar que una sombra estaba detrás de los mismos, que inmediatamente, huyó al ser descubierto.

Link, rápidamente, persiguió a dicha sombra, provocando que su padre y el resto de sus acompañantes, se alarmen.

- ¡Link, regresa aquí ahora mismo! – ordenó el duque, enojado y en voz baja.

El joven no escuchó el llamado de su padre, simplemente se puso a perseguir al sujeto por un largo camino, hasta que finalmente, de un solo salto, logró caer encima de él.

Los dos empezaron a forcejear y golpearse con los puños, la verdad el príncipe, a pesar de ser fuerte y tener buen estado físico, pudo notar que su contrincante era de contextura más fortalecida que la de él, sin embargo, eso no le iba a impedir luchar.

Link y el misterioso sujeto, estuvieron golpeándose hasta que de esa forma, la capucha que cubría el rostro del individuo cedió, mostrando ante los ojos de príncipe, que se trataba de un hombre.

- ¿Por qué nos espiabas? – preguntó, enfurecido.

- ¡Eso no te importa, imbécil! ¿Quién te has creído tú en ponerme una mano encima?

- ¡Te hice una pregunta, estúpido! Tú también debes ser uno de esos contrabandistas.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos mal nacidos! – reclamó, indignado mientras se acercaba al joven.

A medida que se iba acercando hacia Link, él pudo analizarlo con detenimiento, en ese momento se dio cuenta, que ya había visto antes a esa persona.

- ¡Espera un momento! Yo te he visto antes, tus eres... eres el amigo de Zelda…

- ¿Zelda? ¿La princesa de Hyrule? – preguntó, ansioso.

- Si, ella es mi esposa, te vi el día que te encontraste con ella en el pueblo. Si no me equivoco, tu nombre es Vilan.

- Ya recuerdo, el día que me encontré con Zelda, nos saludamos y la felicité por su matrimonio, y si tú eres su esposo, eso quiere decir que tú eres el príncipe de Ordon.

- Así es, y no puedo creer que mi esposa tenga de amigo a un delincuente que se dedique al contrabando.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún delincuente! Por más príncipe que seas no pienso permitir que me insultes. ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Soy el gran Vilan! , soy el doble de musculoso que tú, no puedo creer que una mujer tan hermosa como Zelda, se hubiera casado con un flacucho insípido. No sabes con quien te estas enfrentando, si yo quisiera, te plantó en el suelo de un solo golpe.

- ¿Flacucho? ¡Casi te desarmo con mis golpes, hasta tu horroroso peinado lo desbaraté, y si estas tan seguro de vencerme, qué esperas para acercarte!

- ¡Niñito arrogante!

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a pelear con los puños, por una parte, Link estaba enojado por la manera en que Vilan los espió y por las groseras palabras que le dijo, aunque muy en el fondo, también peleaba porque aun sentía un poco de celos de que Vilan haya sido el hombre que Zelda abrazó antes que él, sabía que era una actitud infantil, pero de todas formas, quería sacarse esa espina que lo molestaba.

Mientras se estaba llevando la pelea, el duque llegó exhausto junto con el general y los soldados, y cuando observó que el príncipe se estaba peleando con un hombre, corrió junto con Moy, a separarlos.

- ¡Suéltalo, Link! – le gritó exaltado.

Moy estaba sosteniendo a Vilan, quien aún seguía furioso por las palabras del príncipe.

- ¿Esa fue toda la pelea que diste? ¡Definitivamente Zelda merece a un hombre de verdad a su lado!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Ya, Basta! ¡Dejen de estar peleando! ¡Soldados, agarren a este sujeto y llevémoslo a la cabaña para interrogarlo, rápido! – ordenó el duque exasperado.

Los soldados obedecieron la orden del soberano y se llevaron a Vilan, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia el mismo pasa soltarse.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la cabaña, los solados llevaron al joven al sótano de la misma, ahí lo sentaron en una silla y lo ataron para que no intente escapar.<p>

- ¡Suéltenme! – exigió enfurecido.

Link, junto a su padre y Moy, se encontraban observando al alterado joven frente a ellos, ese ese momento, el duque empezó a interrogarlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó con firmeza.

- Con todo respeto, gran duque, eso no es de su incumbencia.

- ¡Altanero, estás hablando con el duque de Ordon, córtate la lengua antes de hablarle así! – reclamó el general, enojado.

- ¡Déjalo, Moy, está muy alterado! Escúchame bien, muchacho, nosotros no queremos hacerte daño. Si cooperas, te dejaremos en libertad, pero te pido de favor que me respondas lo que te pregunté.

- Yo…me llamo Vilan.

- Ya veo, explícame como es que conoces a la princesa Zelda.

Vilan iba a responder, pero el príncipe interrumpió la conversación, poniéndose frente al amarrado joven, para de esa forma, empezar a discutir una vez más.

- La conoce desde niños, y al parecer tiene bastante interés en ella. Eso lo pude ver cuando la abrazaste de forma tan cariñosa el día que se encontraron. – respondió, celoso.

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Yo soy un hombre casado y soy padre de una bebé!

- ¡No tiene nada que ver que seas casado! He conocido a muchos hombres mujeriegos como tú, que no les importaría fijarse en otra mujer, sea está casada o soltera. ¿Quién sabe si es que mi esposa te gusta?

- ¡Sí que eres idiota! No voy a negar que Zelda es muy bella, tanto física como espiritualmente, pero yo la quiero como una hermana y no tiene nada de malo que la haya abrazado. Puedo notar que estás enfermo de celos por ese abrazo que le di; pobre de mi amiga, casada con un demente como tú. – indicó, fingiendo lástima por su amiga.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a…! - reclamó, agarrándole la camisa.

En ese momento, el duque ya harto de las inmadureces de su hijo, tomó uno de los mechones del cabello del joven y se haló con fuerza, como si de una criatura se tratara.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un mocoso inmaduro! ¿Por qué te pelaste con él? ¿Por qué nos estaba espiando o por la amistad que tiene con tu mujer? Irte de golpes con este joven por no poder controlar tus malditos celos, ¡te pasas! Te hago esto para ver si de esa forma aprendes a comportarte como un adulto. ¡Eres un príncipe, no eres un vándalo callejero que se anda peleando con todo el mundo! ¡Aprende a controlar tus emociones, que para eso fuiste educado! – reclamó, sin poder controlar su enojo.

- ¡Ya, papá, suéltame! Me estas avergonzando delante de este tipo, y si hablamos de celosos, es mejor que no digas nada. No creas que no me he dado cuenta las caras que pones, cuando algún hombre observa detenidamente a mi mamá.

- ¡Eres un...!

- ¡Guarden silencio los dos! ¡Estamos aquí para interrogar a este muchacho y ustedes peleando por cosas sin sentido! ¡Por una vez en su vida, dejen sus diferencias a un lado! ¡Diosas! – gritó el general, exasperado.

Luego de que padre e hijo dejaron de discutir, el duque volvió a interrogar al confundido joven.

- ¿Por qué no estabas espiando?

- Yo no los estaba espiando a ustedes…estaba vigilando a esos sujetos. – contestó, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso tú trabajas para ellos?

- ¡Me está ofendiendo! Yo jamás trabajaría para esas basuras, lo que pasa es que quiero delatarlos con las autoridades por el contrabando de estupefacientes, y de esa forma, hacer que pague ese maldito hombre.

- ¿A qué hombre te refieres?

- ¡A Ingo, al ministro de comercio! Él es el culpable de todo eso, es el cabecilla de esa sucia organización. ¡Por su culpa mi padre está preso!

- ¿Tu padre? ¿Eso quiere decir que tu padre es ese tal Aurelio?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso lo conoce? – preguntó, extrañado.

- Lo vimos hoy en la prisión del pueblo, Ingo nos dijo que él se encargaba de vender esa extraña planta alucinógena. ¡Por esta razón lo envió a encarcelar!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Él es inocente, ese infeliz de Ingo nos engañó a todos. Es cierto que mi padre vendía esas plantas, pero no para los usos que usted se imagina. La Baniscapi es una planta medicinal muy poderosa, es buena para reducir los síntomas de la depresión y la ansiedad, pero si se la procesa de manera diferente, puede ser un alucinógeno letal. Ingo, con engaños, le pidió a mi padre que le comercialice esa planta, diciéndole que era para una supuesta fundación que querían crear para personas con enfermedades mentales. Mi padre y yo nos dedicamos a cultivarla de forma dedicada, pues eso estaba trayendo varias ganancias a nuestra familia, pero en el momento que mi padre descubrió a Ingo en sus corruptas acciones, dejó de venderle la Baniscapi y lo amenazó con reportarlo a las autoridades; entonces, Ingo se adelantó a los hechos y culpó a mi papá como el responsable de comercializar la planta como estupefaciente en vez de como medicina. Previo a eso, todo el pueblo nos dio la espalda, insultaron a mi padre con las peores palabras y lo tacharon de delincuente, a mí me amenazaron de muerte, incluso humillaron a mi esposa, que en esa época estaba en sus últimos meses de embarazo. Tuve que salir huyendo del pueblo y por el momento, junto con mi mujer, nos estamos quedando en la casa de una tía de ella en la región de Eldin. ¡Tengo que detener a ese tipo y devolverle la dignidad a mi padre!

Todos los presentes se quedaron enmudecidos ante la historia de Vilan, a pesar que no mostró la mejor de las actitudes al principio, en sus ojos se veía sinceridad. Podía verse que todo lo que relató, era cierto.

- ¡Sabía que mis sospechas hacia Ingo no estaban del todo equivocadas! Es lamentable todo lo que has pasado, al principio me costó un poco creerle, pero pude ver en tu padre una mirada sincera cuando me indicó que era inocente.

- Él es un buen hombre, y ese negocio que teníamos era nuestro sustento, y desde que lo perdimos, hemos pasado por grandes dificultades económicas. ¡Estoy desesperado! El dinero se me está acabando y no sé cómo voy a mantener a mi familia, además, me duele que mi papá esté preso, estoy seguro que en ese lugar no lo están tratando bien. – se quejó, entristecido.

- No voy a mentirte, tu padre físicamente no está saludable, se lo ve muy demacrado.

Vilan agachó la cabeza apenado por las palabras del duque, por otra parte, Link no pudo evitar conmoverse con su historia, a pesar que el joven no le había caído nada bien, se sintió mal por su situación.

- Por favor, suéltenlo. – ordenó el príncipe.

Los soldados siguieron la orden del príncipe y soltaron al joven, después de eso, Link se acercó a él para hablar con seriedad.

- Deseo que nos ayudes en esta misión, al igual que tú, nosotros tenemos deseos de detener a ese mal hombre. Te juro por mi reino, que cuando todo esto acabe, le devolveremos a tu padre el respeto y el prestigio que perdió, y de esa forma podrás regresar al pueblo y rehacer tu vida con tu familia. ¿Aceptar ayudarnos?

Link estiró la mano hacia Vilan cerrar el trato que le propuso. El joven, al principio dudó en formar esa alianza con el príncipe, pero luego de analizar cada una de sus palabras, le estrechó la mano y aceptó ayudarlo.

- Acepto. Te agradezco que vayan a limpiar el nombre de mi padre, pues será un honor que junto con el duque, le informen a mi pueblo quien es Ingo en realidad.

- De eso no te preocupes, pienso desenmascarar a ese tipo públicamente, y al par devolverle a tu padre su libertad y honor. – aseguró el duque.

- Muchas gracias…

- Creo que es mejor que por el momento te quedes aquí, pues si te ven por el pueblo vas a tener problemas.

- Gracias por su hospitalidad, alteza, también de esa forma aprovecharemos en planear una estrategia. Antes de que ustedes llegaran, escuché decir a esos tipos de que la próxima mercadería la van a trasladar a Ordon en dos semanas, tenemos todos estos días para planear como atraparlos.

- Me parece muy bien, ahora contaré con el tiempo suficiente a traer más refuerzos. Mañana mismo, uno de mis soldados regresará a Ordon a traer a más compañeros. – indicó el general.

- Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a descansar, le diré a uno de los sirvientes que te prepare una habitación y te consiga ropa. Ya a partir de mañana, hablaremos del asunto de forma más calmada. – añadió finalmente Link.

* * *

><p>Ya a altas horas de la noche, el príncipe no podía conciliar el sueño, así que decidió salir un momento a respirar aire puro afuera de la cabaña.<p>

Al salir, se sentó en una de las bancas ubicadas por la entrada, y en ese momento, vino a su mente su esposa y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Desde que se declararon su amor, estar separado de ella era algo difícil de asimilar, deseaba tanto poder besarla, abrazarla y sentir como ella acaricia su rostro mientras lo mira con afecto.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Los pensamientos del príncipe fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su nuevo huésped.

- No, y por lo que veo tú tampoco puedes dormir. – respondió serio.

- No…yo quisiera… disculparme contigo, es decir con usted… pues no debí pelearme y hablarle de manera tan inapropiada, pero estaba asustado y muy nervioso.

- No es necesario que me hables con formalidad, ambos somos jóvenes y prefiero que me llames por mi nombre; también te pido una disculpa por mi actitud infantil para contigo, yo también estaba muy nervioso por toda esta situación.

Luego de haberse pedido disculpas mutuamente, se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que Vilan decidió iniciar una charla.

- ¿Cómo esta Zelda?

- Ella está bien, se está quedando en mi palacio. – respondió, sonriente.

- Ella es una buena amiga. Lamentablemente, a diferencia nuestros otros amigos, no pude crecer con ella, pues junto con mis padres, tuvimos que partir a esta región para que puedan agrandar su negocio de botánica, pues como sabrás, en la región de Lanayru no hay tanta vegetación como aquí. Después de eso, no volví a saber de ella ni de los demás. – recordó, entristecido.

- Cocu me habló que también es amigo tuyo.

- Así es, él y su esposa Gracielle se conocen desde niños y cuando me enteré por Zelda que se casaron, me contenté, pero no me sorprendí, pues siempre se notó que se gustaron. – dijo, con una carcajada.

- Ellos son un matrimonio feliz, ahora están esperando a su primer hijo.

- Me alegro mucho por ellos y espero algún día volver a verlos.

- También son amigos míos, desde que me los presentó Zelda, nos hemos llevado muy bien.

- Me hiciste recordar cuando Zelda también me los presentó. ¿Sabes una cosa?, lo que más admiro en tu esposa, es la humildad que posee en su corazón, pues a pesar que no tengo ningún título nobiliario como Cocu y Gracielle, ella me incluyó entre sus amigos, incluso el rey estaba de acuerdo con nuestra amistad, ya que apreciaba a mi padre, que trabajó para el palacio por un tiempo.

- Me alegra saber que a pesar que no viviste mucho tiempo en la ciudadela, pudiste cultivar una bonita amistad con ella.

- Si, es una buena chica, y no te voy a negar que de niños estuve encantado con ella, pero luego me di cuenta que la quería más como una hermana menor, por eso, más te vale que la hagas muy feliz, porque si me entero que la haces llorar, te encontrarás con mis puños. – lo indicó, amenazante.

- ¡Cálmate! Yo la amo con toda mi alma y solo vivo para hacerla feliz, así que descuida, que yo jamás la lastimaría. – respondió, seguro.

Al final los jóvenes se terminaron riendo luego de su conversación, luego se despidieron y se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Las dos semanas transcurrieron más rápido de lo pensando, y con eso, el tiempo para atacar a los contrabandistas había llegado. Moy logró invocar a una buena cantidad de soldados, mientras que el duque, Link y Vilan, se habían dedicado a entrenar con las espadas y a planear una buena estrategia para derrocar a los maleantes.<p>

* * *

><p>Esa noche, como Vilan lo avisó, estaba un gran grupo de hombres encapuchados embarcando los estupefacientes, también se podía visualizar a otro de igual forma cubierto, dándoles órdenes, dando a entender, que era el líder de los mismos.<p>

En el momento que estaban a punto de embarcarse y salir de la región, Moy salió junto con los soldados a detenerlos.

- ¡Pero, que…!

- ¡Alto ahí!

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿¡Cómo se atreven a presentarse frente a nosotros!? – reclamó el líder.

- ¡Están arrestados por contrabando de estupefacientes!

- ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan descubierto?

- Los hemos estado investigando todo este tiempo y sabemos perfectamente a lo que se dedican. Entréguense por las buenas o tendrán que vérselas con los soldados.

- ¡No puedo permitir que mi amo pierda ganancias!

De repente, el líder de los contrabandistas sacó un silbato, y una vez que lo usó, de los alrededores, salieron varios hombres armados.

- En este clandestino mundo, el que entra no sale jamás. ¡Así que por habernos descubierto, no saldrán vivos de esta!

Los delincuentes se abalanzaron hacia los soldados, quienes se defendieron inmediatamente, en ese momento, el duque salió junto con Vilan y Link de su escondite para ayudarlos en la batalla.

- Yo me encargaré del líder de los mismos, esa voz la reconocí de inmediato, ¡es el miserable de Ingo! Mientras le doy su merecido, ustedes ayuden a los demás y rompan las ruedas de la carroza para evitar que se escapen.

- ¡Papá, déjame a mí encargarme de Ingo!

- ¡Yo deseo hacerlo! Tengo que hacerle pagar el haberme querido ver la cara de tonto, es una cuestión de honor. ¡Obedece y anda a destruir las ruedas!

Link deseaba ser quien se encargue de Ingo, él sabía que su padre era un hombre fuerte, pero también era consiente que en habilidad con la espada, lo superaba en sobremanera, sin embargo no quiso refutarlo, así que simplemente se dedicó a obedecerlo.

Tal y como el duque lo había ordenado, Link y Vilan destrozaron las ruedas de la carroza, provocando que el líder se ponga furioso y ordene a más de sus hombres que los ataquen.

Mientras Link y Vilan se defendían de los ataques, el duque se estaba enfrentando a líder de la organización.

- ¡Ya no tiene caso que te sigas ocultando, se perfectamente que eres Ingo y que has estado detrás de todo esto!

- De verdad me sorprende encontrarlo aquí, su majestad, creí que se había convencido desde nuestra última conversación.

- No me convencí en lo absoluto, por eso es que te seguí investigando. Vas pagar caro las atrocidades que has hecho, entre esas, encarcelar injustamente a ese pobre hombre.

- ¡Eso lo harás sobre mi cadáver! – amenazó Ingo, irascible.

Ingo se abalanzo encima de Demetrio para atacarlo, pero él enseguida se defendió con la espada.

Entre todos se llevó a cabo una ardua pelea, donde los hombres de Ordon, que estaban con múltiples heridas por el cuerpo, lucharon incansablemente, hasta que varios de los malhechores fueron derrotados y amarrados para llevarlos a prisión.

Link y Vilan aún seguía luchando con unos cuantos maleantes, se sentían exhaustos y adoloridos, pero de igual manera que los soldados, apresaron a los hombres y los amarraron.

En el momento en que Link buscó con la mirada a su padre, pudo observar que aún seguía peleando con Ingo. Al igual que el ministro, el duque tenía varias heridas, y eso preocupó a su hijo enormemente.

- ¡Papá! – gritó angustiado.

El príncipe pudo observar que Ingo tumbó a su padre en el suelo y como rápidamente este se dirigía a asesinarlo.

- ¡Ahora sí, su alteza, pagarás caro el haber intervenido en mis negocios!

El duque cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, pero se extrañó al no sentir ningún signo de dolor…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver que su ropa estaba manchada por una sangre que no le pertenecía, y cuando descubrió el origen de la misma, sintió que su alma de destrozaba; su hijo se había interpuesto entre él y la espada para salvarlo…


	20. Efímera tranquilidad

**Capítulo 20: Efímera tranquilidad**

_¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Por qué estoy encerrada en esta urna de cristal? Me siento angustiada y desesperada al estar aquí. ¿Y esa música? Al parecer es un órgano el instrumento que la entona; es la canción más espantosa y tétrica que he escuchado en mi vida. _

_Agacho la mirada para observar al autor de dicha melodía, y puedo ver que se trata de un hombre, cuya aura percibo oscura y maligna…tengo la ligera sospecha de que lo he visto antes, ¿me pregunto quién será?_

_De repente, veo que se abren unos grandes portones dando paso a un apuesto joven vestido de verde, acompañado de un hada azulada._

_¿Ese joven? ¿Es Link? ¿Se trata de mi esposo? Es idéntico a él, solo que su peinado y la tonalidad de su cabello, han cambiado un poco, pero es él, de eso no hay duda._

- _¡Link!_

_No puedo llamarlo, mis labios están paralizados al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, ¿qué me ha sucedido?, pero a pesar que no puedo valerme por mi misma, puedo observar que Link se alarma en sobremanera al verme encerrada en este extraño cristal… en ese momento, las notas del órgano se detienen y ese malévolo sujeto se pone de pie frente a mi esposo._

- _"Los fragmentos de la Trifuerza resuenan. Vuelven a unirse…" – recitó con voz tétrica._

- _¡Suéltala, tu pelea es conmigo!_

_No puedo oír muy bien lo que están discutiendo, lo único que pude escuchar es que ese sujeto mencionó a la Trifuerza. ¿Porque menciona a la reliquia sagrada de las Diosas? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando._

_Veo que mi mano izquierda empieza a brillar, también pasa lo mismo con mi esposo y con ese extraño hombre. ¿Por qué la mano de él también brilla?_

_De repente, ese ese sujeto se ve rodeado de una oscura energía, y de esa forma, pretende alejar a Link y a la pequeña criatura que lo acompaña. Lamentablemente, las ondas alejan al hada, y así deja a mi esposo completamente solo…_

_El villano empieza a levitar frente a Link, para luego enfrentarse en una pelea. Ese hombre le lanza unas esferas de energía, mientras que mi esposo se defiende con su espada y unas flechas luminosas, que para mí horror, no producen ningún efecto en su rival._

_¿Por qué no logra dañarlo ni una sola vez? ¡No quiero que nada malo le pase!_

_Puedo escuchar un desgarrador grito por parte de Link, pues una de las esferas de energía maléfica, lo hirió profundamente. ¡Estoy desesperada! ¡Quiero ayudarlo y no puedo mover ni uno solo de mis músculos!_

_El malévolo ser aparece en sus manos una enorme y afilada espada, poco a poco se aproxima hacia hacía Link, y una vez que está cerca de él, empieza a herirlo y a golpearlo sin piedad._

- _¡No, por favor, no lo lastimes! ¡Suéltalo!_

_No sé qué es más ensordecedor, si los gritos que salen de la boca de mi esposo al ser impactado de manera tan brutal, o mis desgarradores alaridos de dolor al ver como lo lastiman frente a mis ojos. A pesar que no puedo ni si quiera moverme, por dentro puedo escucharme a mí misma llorando desconsoladamente por las heridas del amor de mi vida. ¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre sea tan cruel y despiadado? ¿Qué tanto gana haciéndole daño a un joven tan noble y puro como él? ¿Cómo puede ser tan desalmado y arrebatarle poco a poco a una mujer enamorada, al hombre que la hace feliz?... ¡Maldito cobarde! Sin conocerlo, ya lo desprecio y lo odio con todas mis fuerzas. Me asquea la sonrisa sádica que muestra con cada daño que le produce. ¡Deseo acabarlo con mis propias manos por estar torturando al ser que más amo!_

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, si él llega a morir, ¿cómo concebiré la vida sin él?, ¿dónde guardo todo este inmenso amor y pasión que me transmite en cuerpo y alma? Ese canalla me está arrebatando mi felicidad entera. ¡Nunca le perdonaré el estar acabando con la vida de ambos!, pues en el momento que lo hiere a él… a mí me hace lo mismo._

_No puedo ni quiero vivir, si él no está a mi lado…_

_…_

- ¡No!... ¡No! ¡Link! ¡No le hagas daño!… ¡No me dejes mi amor! ¡No!

La princesa se levantó muy exaltada y llorando desconsoladamente por la horrorosa pesadilla que acababa de tener, inexplicablemente, algunas cosas que visualizó se le hicieron conocidas, como si alguna vez lo hubieran vivido anteriormente.

Se sentía muy nerviosa, pensaba en su esposo con verdadera angustia, pues tenía una mala corazonada como si algo grave le estuviera pasando en ese momento.

- Espero que Link esté bien, ya han pasado más de dos semanas y no ha regresado. Por favor, Diosas, que regrese sano y salvo. – suplicó entre lágrimas.

En ese momento, la puerta de su cuarto empezó a sonar, provocando que la joven se sobresalte con el ruido.

- Zelda, ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si...si, duquesa, pase.

La duquesa entró inmediatamente al cuarto de la princesa, pues desde afuera, pudo escucharla llorar y eso la preocupó en sobremanera.

- Te escuché gritar de forma angustiosa. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si estoy bien, no se preocupe. Solo tuve un mal sueño; creí que estaba dormida.

- Lo estaba, pero de repente me desperté y no pude volver a dormirme. Decidí caminar un poco y me alarmé al escucharte llorar.

- Lo que pasa es que, creo que Link y los demás ya debieron haber regresado.

- Es cierto, pero te pido que te llenes de paciencia. Estoy segura que muy pronto regresaran.

- ¡Ya quiero que regrese Link! Esa misión en la que está es muy peligrosa. Debieron haber vuelto hace días. ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? – preguntó alarmada.

- No lo sé, querida, pero trata de estar calmada. Estos días no te has sentido bien, has estado muy débil y decaída.

- Eso es debido a la magia que he estado practicando, este nuevo libro tiene varios increíbles artilugios, pero debo aprender a dominarlos de correctamente, por eso es que me siento débil.

- De todas formas ten cuidado al usar la magia, aprende despacio sin presionarte; y ya deja de angustiarte, te aseguro que muy pronto van a regresar. Recuerda que el soldado que el general Moy envió por refuerzos, nos informó que todos estaban muy bien.

- Ya lo sé, pero no me conformo con eso. ¡Ya quiero que vuelvan! ¡Quiero ver a mi esposo, solo de esa forma estaré tranquila!

La duquesa abrazó a su nuera mientras esta lloraba en su hombro, pudo notar que en realidad la joven estaba muy alterada, así que se separó de ella para poder hacer algo para que se calme.

- Voy a prepararte un té relajante, con eso podrás volver a dormir tranquila. – indicó sonriendo.

- Se lo agradezco, y por favor, disculpe mi indebido comportamiento. – pidió avergonzada.

- No pidas disculpas, por favor, me tranquiliza ver que te desahogues conmigo, pues eres como la hija que Demetrio y yo siempre quisimos tener. Como te comenté antes, después de mi difícil embarazo, no pude tener más hijos, por eso nos sentimos felices de tener una nuera tan maravillosa como tú.

- Gracias, todos ustedes también son personas maravillosas y se han portado muy bien conmigo. Una vez que regrese a Hyrule, le contaré a mis padres el buen trato que recibí por parte de ustedes.

- Lo hacemos con mucho cariño, ahora recuéstate mientras yo regreso con el té, no me tardo.

Mientras la duquesa se retiraba de la habitación, su semblante calmado cambió por uno perturbado. Lo disimuló a la perfección delante de su nuera para no preocuparla, pero la verdadera razón por la que se le fue el sueño, se debía a que ella también tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su esposo e hijo.

- _Espero que Demetrio y Link se encuentren bien._ – pensó angustiada.

* * *

><p>El duque estaba totalmente impactado al haber descubierto que la persona que se interpuso entre él y la espada de Ingo, fue su hijo.<p>

- ¡Link! – gritó espantado.

Gracias a las Diosas, Ingo no logró perforarle el corazón al príncipe, solo lo lastimó haciéndole una profunda herida en el brazo izquierdo, provocando que la sangre empiece a salir de ahí sin control alguno.

- ¡No pienso permitir que asesines a mi padre! ¡Eres un poco hombre! - reclamó enojado.

En ese momento, el joven tomó su espada del suelo y empezó a enfrentarse a Ingo. Definitivamente, el villano no pudo defenderse del príncipe, pues a pesar de estar herido, su habilidad como espadachín era superior a la de su padre.

Ingo trató de atacarlo y defenderse el mayor tiempo posible, pero estaba tan agotado por el cansancio y adolorido por las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo, que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantenerse de pie. Link aprovechó esa situación, y de un solo golpe, envió su espada al suelo, para inmediatamente apuntarle con la suya al cuello y finalmente derrotándolo.

- ¡Chicos, encadenen a este miserable! ¡En ese momento lo llevaremos al pueblo a desenmascararlo frente a todos!

Los soldados, quienes ya habían apresado a la mayoría de los maleantes, se acercaron a Ingo y lo encadenaron a pies y manos.

Link se acercó rápidamente a ayudar a su padre a levantarse, quien enseguida, se abrazó a él a punto de llorar por todo lo que acabó de ocurrir.

- ¡Creí que ese mal nacido te había asesinado! ¡No debiste interponerte!

- No podía permitir que te haga daño, era mi deber salvarte.

- ¡Mi deber como padre es velar por ti, no al revés!, pero te agradezco tanto el haberme salvado. Tenemos que curarte esa herida, estás perdiendo mucha sangre.

El duque sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo amarró al brazo de su hijo para que se detenga la hemorragia.

- No te preocupes, primero vamos al pueblo a despertar a todos. No debemos esperar más tiempo para desenmascarar a Ingo y liberar al padre de Vilan.

Por otra parte, Vilan, quien había terminado de atar al último maleante, se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraban el príncipe y su padre.

- ¡Estás herido, debemos ir al médico!

- Descuida, lo que importa es que dejó de sangrar. ¡Vamos al pueblo a liberar a tu padre!

- ¡Gracias a los dos! Gracias a todos ustedes, mi padre y yo por fin recuperaremos la tranquilidad. - indicó conmovido.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron al pueblo, los soldados empezaron a armar un alboroto para despertar a todos. Muchas familias y el alcalde, salieron de sus casas debido al escándalo que estaban escuchando.<p>

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿No se han dado cuenta la hora que es? – reclamó el alcalde, enojado.

- Su majestad, el duque Demetrio de Ordon, solicita la presencia de todos inmediatamente en la plazoleta central.

- ¿El duque de Ordon? ¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre aquí? – preguntó extrañado.

- El duque tiene un importante anuncio que hacer. ¡Vengan inmediatamente!

* * *

><p>El pueblo se reunió en la plazoleta central tal y como el duque ordenó. Todos pudieron notar que tanto él como sus acompañantes, no estaban en buenas condiciones, tenías heridas en el cuerpo y sus ropas totalmente sucias y ensangrentadas. Eso hizo dudar a varias personas, quienes empezaron a murmurar que era imposible que un hombre de su categoría se viera en un estado tan deplorable, pero el alcalde si conocía perfectamente al duque, así que inmediatamente, silenció a los presentes.<p>

- ¡Silencio! ¡Él si es el duque de Ordon! ¡Saluden con el debido respeto!

Todos hicieron una reverencia ante el duque y sus acompañantes, quienes respondieron de la misma manera, pero cuando que terminaron de saludarlo, pudieron notar que Vilan estaba escondido detrás de los soldados, fue entonces, que se armó un alboroto y empezaron a insultarlo.

- ¡Que hace ese delincuente aquí! ¡Por su culpa mi hijo sigue hospitalizado! – gritó un anciano.

- ¡Sí, él junto con su padre, le vendieron esa basura a mi esposo! – gritó una mujer.

Todos vociferaron palabras ofensivas hacia Vilan, provocando que el mismo se sienta humillado ante la situación, pero en ese momento, el duque los envió a callar.

- ¡Silencio, no pienso permitir que hablen mal de este joven! – ordenó enojado.

- Alteza, usted no conoce a ese chico, él, junto con su padre, se encargaron de vender sustancias ilícitas. ¡Es culpable! – afirmó el alcalde.

- ¡Por esa razón los he invocado! Este joven y su padre son inocentes, fueron vilmente engañados por el verdadero causante de tan turbios negocios. ¡Ingo, el ministro de comercio es el culpable! Con engaños, hicieron que Vilan, junto con su padre, comercialicen una planta medicinal indicándoles que sería usada para fines honestos, cuando en realidad, la utilizaron como estupefaciente, y para no manchar su nombre prefirió desprestigiar a Aurelio para que pague por su propio crimen.

Todo el pueblo quedó enmudecido ante las palabras del duque, en ese momento el príncipe siguió con la revelación.

- ¡Lo que dice mi padre es cierto! Ingo es el culpable de todo. Pude escuchar que muchos de ustedes se preguntaban porque estamos en este estado, la razón de ello, es porque acabamos de apresar a Ingo junto con sus maleantes. ¡Soldados, traigan los vándalos responsables de todo esto!

Los soldados trajeron al encadenado ministro, detrás de él, a todo el grupo de hombres, y junto con ellos, los estupefacientes requisados.

El pueblo entero se quedó boca abierta ante lo que sus ojos veían, esa era la mayor prueba que las palabras del duque y el príncipe, eran verdaderas.

- ¡Ingo traidor! – gritó el pueblo irascible.

Todos los presentes se pusieron a gritar histéricos el nombre del ministro, incluso hubo algunos con intenciones de acercarse a golpearlo, pero Moy impidió que eso pase, pues eso solo podría complicar la investigación.

- ¡Cálmense todos! Trasladaremos a este criminal a Ordon, ahí pagará caro por las fechorías que ha hecho. – indicó el general.

- ¡Eso es cierto! Pasará hasta el fin de sus días encerrado en las mazmorras, pues como saben, esto que ha realizado es totalmente ilegal y atenta contra la vida. – afirmó el duque.

El pueblo entero volvió a guardar silencio ante las palabras del duque y el general, luego de eso, el príncipe volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¡Pido encarecidamente que liberen al señor Aurelio de prisión! Tráiganlo aquí inmediatamente y exijo que se le otorgue, tanto a él como a su hijo, una merecida disculpa pública, pues es lamentable que estén pagando por un crimen que no cometieron.

Los guardias del pueblo se dirigieron rápidamente a la prisión a traer a Aurelio ante el duque, y mientras, el pueblo no dejó de vociferar insultos contra Ingo.

* * *

><p>Luego de un rato de espera, los guardias trajeron a Aurelio. El señor estaba muy asustado, pues no tenía idea para que lo habían sacado de prisión, incluso, se imaginó horrorizado que posiblemente lo ejecutarían públicamente, ya que al ver tanta gente reunida, eso fue lo que temió…pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que los guardias lo liberaban de sus cadenas, y luego, pudo escuchar la voz de su hijo llamándolo y corriendo a abrazarse a él rápidamente.<p>

- ¡Eres libre, papá! – exclamó sollozando.

- ¡Vilan, pero que…!

Todo el pueblo empezó a aplaudir al padre e hijo recién reunidos. Aurelio no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que el alcalde pidió silencio y dirigió unas palabras hacia ellos.

- En nombre de este pueblo, pido encarecidamente que nos perdonen. Por todos estos meses, hemos creído que ustedes han sido los responsables de aquellas bajezas que se cometieron, pero gracias los miembros reales de Ordon, hemos logrado abrir los ojos y descubrir que el verdadero culpable de todo es Ingo. Pido una vez más, que nos disculpen e inmediatamente les daremos una indemnización por los daños causados a su familia. Está de más decirles que son bienvenidos de regresar a este pueblo, pues ahora su nombre se encuentra libre de toda mancha.

El pueblo hizo una reverencia ante Vilan y Aurelio, quienes no pudieron evitar llorar de la felicidad ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Por fin las penas para ellos habían acabado, volverían a reunirse con su familia y a retomar la vida que habían perdido.

- ¡Ya todo acabó, papá!

- ¡Doy gracias a las Diosas que hayas conocido al duque y a su hijo! Gracias a ellos recuperamos la dignidad. – exclamó entre lágrimas.

- No agradezcas, te dije que haría lo que sea para sacarte de prisión y devolverte el respeto, es gracias a ellos que pude lograrlo.

- Eres muy valiente, desde que murió tu madre has sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida. Por fin podrás traer de regreso a mi nuera y a mi nieta, para poder vivir unidos como la familia que siempre hemos sido.

Luego de su conmovedora conversación, Vilan llevó a su padre ante el duque y el príncipe, quien no pudo evitar reverenciarlos exageradamente causando que padre e hijo lo detengan, pues no era necesaria tanta solemnidad.

- ¡Nunca dejaré de estar agradecido con ustedes! Fueron meses de verdadero sufrimiento sin ver a mi hijo y saberme odiado por todos. Gracias a ustedes he vuelto a nacer.

- No agradezca nada, nosotros debemos ser los agradecidos, pues gracias a su hijo pudimos esclarecer todo este asunto y ahora Ingo pagará por sus fechorías. – indicó el duque.

- Así es, es gracias a Vilan que…

De repente, el príncipe detiene sus palabras al desvanecerse lentamente, producto de la pérdida de sangre que tuvo. Su padre lo toma en brazos antes que impacte contra el suelo, preocupándose enormemente por su estado.

- ¡Link, hijo responde!

- ¡Déjeme revisarlo! – pidió el botánico.

- Papá, en la pelea él fue atravesado por la espada e Ingo y perdió mucha sangre. ¿Habrá algo que puedas hacer?

Aurelio revisó al joven quien estaba a punto de llegar a la inconciencia, y en ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea para ayudarlo.

- Vilan, llevémoslo a nuestra casa rápido, si es que tenemos suerte, las plantas apropiadas para tratar esto seguirán vivas.

- ¡Se lo ruego, ayude a mi hijo, por favor!

- No se preocupe, su majestad, su hijo estará muy bien luego de mi tratamiento.

Vilan cargó al príncipe en su espalda y rápidamente se dirigieron a su hogar para tratarlo adecuadamente, mientras que Moy y sus soldados, llevaron a los apresados a la prisión del pueblo hasta extraditarlos a Ordon.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, como Aurelio predijo, las plantas adecuadas para tratar el malestar del príncipe aún estaban con vida. Inmediatamente, las pulverizó junto con otros ingredientes, para preparar una poción que ayudaría al príncipe cicatrizar su herida y a provocar que su cuerpo empiece a producir más sangre.<p>

Una vez que estuvo lista, se la hizo beber al joven, quien estuvo dormido un par de horas, luego de ese tiempo, se despertó totalmente renovado.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Aurelio, me siento mucho mejor. – dijo aliviado.

- No agradezca nada, príncipe, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de cómo se han portado con nosotros. Esta pócima es muy poderosa, bébala hasta que se termine, pues así estará mejor con los días.

- Gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo, Aurelio, de no ser por usted, quien sabe qué habría pasado con él.

- Ni lo mencione, alteza, usted ayudó a mi hijo y yo le devuelvo ese gesto auxiliando al suyo.

Una vez que las cosas estuvieron más tranquilas entre todos, se pusieron a conversar sobre los hechos que ocurrieron esa noche y parte de la madrugada.

- Mañana mismo regresaremos a Ordon, volveremos a tomar el atajo más corto para llegar más rápido. Necesito que se inicien más investigaciones hacia Ingo, ahora que se encuentra acorralado, revelará que ha estado en complicidad con Gorman, el ministro de comercio de allá.

- Estoy seguro que si es así, su majestad, pues el día que lo descubrí en sus corruptas acciones, él mencionó que trabajaba en conjunto con alguien en Ordon.

- Disculpe si lo incomodo, Aurelio, sé que han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero viendo que ustedes estuvieron involucrados, por mala suerte en todo esto, me atrevo a pedirles que tanto usted como Vilan, vengan con nosotros a Ordon y declaren lo que saben.

- ¡Por supuesto! Estamos dispuestos a aclarar toda esta situación y hacer pagar a ese miserable.

- Muchas gracias a los dos, con eso evitaremos que cosas como estas se vuelvan a repetir en el futuro. - contestó el príncipe.

Link se sentía inmensamente feliz por todo lo acontecido en las últimas semanas, habían capturado a los culpables de tan inmundas actividades, lograron liberar a Aurelio y lo reunieron con su hijo después de meses de sufrimiento, y lo que más contento lo ponía, es que en solo días, volvería a ver a su esposa, a quien extrañaba enormemente.

* * *

><p>Luego de tres días de viaje, por fin el príncipe, junto con los demás, retornaron a Ordon. Trataron de no llamar mucho la atención sobre su regreso, pues no querían que el pueblo se entere que tenían prisioneros entre ellos, antes, necesitaban realizar las investigaciones debidas y continuar con el caso.<p>

* * *

><p>La duquesa se encontraba sentada en uno de los jardines, bebiendo una taza de té mientras leía un libro, en ese momento, la interrumpió una de las doncellas anunciándole una gran noticia.<p>

- ¡Su majestad, el duque y el príncipe han regresado!

La duquesa no respondió con palabras su felicidad, simplemente sonrió y fue rápidamente a buscar a su esposo e hijos a la entrada del palacio.

Cuando Aitana vio a su esposo e hijo, corrió hacia ellos a abrazarlos y besarlos con afecto luego de haber estado separados tanto tiempo.

- ¡Por fin han vuelto! Gracias a las Diosas han regresado sanos y salvos. Estos días fueron eternos para Zelda y para mí.

- Te extrañé mucho. mi amor, créeme que han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero por fin pudimos resolver este crimen y ahora seguiremos con las investigaciones aquí. – contestó el duque, abrazando a su esposa.

- Estoy muy feliz de verte. mamá, las extrañé muchísimo a ti y a Zelda. ¿Dónde se encuentra ella? – preguntó ansioso.

- Está en su habitación. hijo, ve a verla rápido que ha estado impaciente esperando tu regreso.

Link no dudo en obedecer a su madre, rápidamente corrió a su habitación a reencontrarse con su mujer. Se sentía ansioso por abrazarla y besarla desde hace tiempo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link llegó a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, abrió la puerta, ansioso, para encontrarse con ella, pero su rostro de felicidad, cambio a uno horrorizado al ver a la princesa sentada con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, respirando con dificultad y sudando frio.<p>

- ¡Zelda!

El príncipe tomó en brazos a su esposa y la acostó en la cama, con delicadeza, empezó a darle palmadas el rostro para que reaccione, y poco a poco la joven fue recobrando el conocimiento.

- ¿Link?

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó entristecido, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- ¿No estoy soñando? ¿De verdad has regresado? – preguntó emocionada.

- Sí, preciosa, por fin regresé y no pienso separarme de ti.

La joven acercó su rostro al de su esposo para besarlo suavemente, como por arte de magia, ese tan esperado beso la reanimó de inmediato, provocando que la pareja se empiece a besar de forma más apasionada y desesperada, mientras las manos de ambos se agarraban mutuamente. Sus cuerpos y corazones se necesitaban con verdadera locura, pues hace tiempo que no se tenían tan cerca el uno al otro.

- No te preocupes por mí, gracias a ti me siento mejor. – indicó, acariciándole el rostro.

- Vamos a ver al médico, en serio me preocupa que te hayas desmayado.

- No es nada, todo es debido a la magia que he practicado.

- Te he visto practicar unas pocas veces y jamás te había pasado esto.

- Esta vez es diferente, tu madre me regaló un libro de magia que perteneció a una antepasada mía, y este contiene varios artilugios poderosos, que para aprender a dominarlos correctamente, debo pasar por estas cosas. Descuida, con el tiempo ya no me pasarán nada.

- ¿Mi madre? Entonces ella sabe que…

- Mi mamá también lo sabía, pero para mi sorpresa, nunca se lo comentó a mi papá; ellas guardaran mi pequeño secreto. – dijo, con picardía.

- Me parece bien que estés practicando otro tipo de magia, pero te pido de favor que no te excedas, si algo te pasa, me moriría del dolor. – indicó mientras se abrazaba a su pecho.

- Tranquilo, ahora que estas a mi lado, nada malo me pasará.

- Vamos a ver a los demás, ahí abajo hay alguien que espera verte. – indicó sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

- Ya lo sabrás. ¿Segura que si puedes caminar? ¿No prefieres que te lleve cargada? – preguntó con voz juguetona, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

- ¡Cómo crees! ¡Pensarán que estamos locos! – respondió sonrojada.

- Yo si estoy loco…pero loco por ti, sobre todo en este tiempo que no he dormido a tu lado.

- Yo también me he sentido muy sola en las noches, pero ahora todo es diferente, por fin estamos juntos.

La pareja se abrazó con fuerza luego de haber intercambiado esas palabras, durante esa acción, Link aspiró el cabello de su princesa, deleitándose con el maravilloso aroma que emanaba, hace días que extrañaba sentirla cerca, entre otras cosas…

* * *

><p>La princesa salió de su habitación, de la mano de su esposo, para encontrarse con los recién llegados, quienes estaban en la sala principal. Saludó al duque después de no verlo por bastante tiempo, e hizo lo mismo con el general Moy, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al descubrir quiénes eran las personas que los acompañaban.<p>

- ¡Vilan! – exclamó sorprendida.

El joven se abrazó rápidamente a su amiga, haciendo que ella le corresponda con afecto, pero en ese momento, vino a su mente la situación parecida que vivió en el pueblo de Farone, donde Vilan la abrazó y eso provocó que su esposo se enoje. Zelda, inmediatamente observo a Link, tenía miedo de verlo enojado por ese acercamiento, pero al notar que él solo le sonreía, supo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto esa muestra de cariño hacia su amigo, así que cálidamente le siguió correspondiendo, sin ningún temor de que su esposo se moleste.

- Me alegra tanto verte, Zelda. – indicó el joven.

- A mí también me alegra verla, princesa.

- ¡Señor Aurelio! No puedo creer que usted también este aquí. – dijo mientras lo saludaba.

- La última vez que la vi, usted era tan solo una niña, ahora se ha convertido en toda una señorita, más bien señora, pues ahora es una mujer casada.

- Muchas gracias, en serio estoy muy feliz de verlos a los dos. Muchos recuerdos bonitos de mi infancia han regresado al tenerlos frente a mí, pero no entiendo porque están aquí en Ordon.

- Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos conversar, debes enterarte de algunas cosas, mi amor.

Todos se sentaron en la sala a conversar de lo sucedido en este último tiempo fuera de Ordon, a medida que Link, el duque y Moy relataba todo lo contado, la duquesa y la princesa se sorprendían en sobremanera, jamás se imaginaron todas las dificultades por las que pasaron sus esposos, y de como Vilan y su padre se vieron involucrados en tantas dificultades.

Luego de varias horas de conversación, la duquesa organizó una comida para celebrar el éxito de la misión encomendada, y de que Vilan y su padre, se hayan reunido de nuevo. Todos pasaron una tarde amena, después de mucho tiempo de angustia.

* * *

><p>Al llegar el anochecer, las situaciones divertidas se pusieron más serias. Moy se encontraba en una de las salas de las mazmorras dispuesto a interrogar a Ingo. Junto con el general, se encontraban el duque, el príncipe, Vilan y su padre, estaban dispuestos a obligarle al ministro a revelar toda la verdad de la corrupta situación en la que estuvieron involucrados.<p>

- No pienso preguntarte porque actuaste de esa forma, sería absurdo, pues tus ambiciones te obligaron a delinquir. Pero necesito que me digas, quien más es tu cómplice en todo esto. – preguntó Moy, con seriedad.

Moy estaba sorprendido mientras interrogaba a Ingo, pues el sujeto parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de que sabía que estaría condenado de por vida al encierro.

- Creo que ustedes ya lo saben, sé muy bien que desde el inicio sospechaban que Gorman, el ministro de comercio de este reino, estaba en complicidad conmigo. Si yo voy a pasar mi vida en estas rejas, que por lo menos él venga acompañarme. – respondió riéndose.

- ¿Entonces estas aceptando que Gorman es tu cómplice en todo esto?

- Efectivamente, junto con él armamos esta organización y pudimos hacer un plan para engañar al imbécil de Aurelio y que nos venda la Baniscapi.

- ¡Bastardo, no hables así de mi padre! – reclamó el joven histérico.

- ¡Es la verdad! Verle la cara de tonto fue lo más sencillo del mundo, es tan ingenuo, que tarde se dio cuenta de que me estaba ayudando a obtener ganancias.

Vial, encolerizado, estuvo a punto de golpear a Ingo, pero Link lo detuvo, pues la violencia solo empeoraría las cosas en la investigación

- ¡No le hagas caso, Vilan! Solo lo hace para molestarlos.

- Es cierto, hijo, nada de lo que diga este miserable me afecta. Ahora que todos comprobaron mi inocencia, no hay nada que me perturbe.

- ¡Ilusos! Bueno, que esperan para ir a ver a Gorman, me parece injusto que yo sea el único encarcelado. ¡Vayan a apresarlo!

- ¡Silencio, las órdenes aquí las doy yo! ¡Soldados, redacten una orden de captura, vayan al hogar del ministro Gorman y tráiganlo inmediatamente! Veamos si al igual que Ingo, se atreve a confesar sus culpas sin dificultad. – ordenó el general.

Los soldados obedecieron a Moy y rápidamente fueron a apresar al ministro Gorgan, mientras tanto, el general continuaba con la interrogación.

- Te escuché mencionar, en el enfrentamiento que tuvimos, que no permitirías que "tu amo se quede sin sus ganancias. Me imagino que te referías a Gorman.

Ingo empezó a reírse a carcajadas debido a la pregunta de Moy, eso provocó que el duque se enfurezca y con un fuerte golpe en la mesa lo obligó a callarse.

- ¡Cállate, deja de reírte y responde lo que el general te está preguntando!

- Efectivamente, tenemos un líder y no es Gorman; se trata de otra persona que nos ha asesorado en todo esto.

- ¿Quién es tu líder? ¿Cuál es la razón para que les haya pedido que contrabandeen?

- Por un pacto de fidelidad, no puedo decirles quien es mi líder, el simplemente nos dijo que necesitaba ganar dinero rápidamente, para culminar algunos planes que tenía estancados, y que si nosotros lo ayudábamos, nos tocaría gran parte de las ganancias.

- ¿Por qué él no se involucró en esto directamente?

- No tengo idea, solo dijo que por el momento, debía permanecer al margen de la situación, pero en sí, eso es lo que menos nos importó a Gorman y a mí con tal de ganar algún dinero.

- ¡Te exijo que nos digas quien es tu líder! – ordenó el príncipe.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo! Pueden hacer lo que deseen, incluso torturarnos a Gorman y a mí, pues estoy seguro que él nos sacará de este lugar inmediatamente.

- ¡Jamás saldrás de este lugar! ¡Te quedarás encerrado aquí por el resto de tu vida!

- Eso lo veremos, él no nos abandonará.

En ese momento, llegaron los soldados junto con el ministro Gorman, quien curiosamente, era muy parecido a Ingo físicamente. Estaba enojado e indignado por la falta de respeto que cometieron al invadir su hogar.

- ¿Qué clase de abuso es este? ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Sus palabras fueron calladas al ver a su compinche encadenado, fue entonces, que supo que había sido descubierto por sus corruptas acciones.

- Ingo…

- Ya no tiene caso que te esfuerces en mentir, aquí los presentes, descubrieron a lo que nos dedicábamos. – respondió calmado.

- Ya veo, pero no pienso preocuparme, esto seguro que nuestro jefe nos sacará de esto.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan tranquilo?

- ¡Cierren la boca! ¿Qué se han creído ustedes dos? ¿Qué pueden burlarse de nosotros de esa manera? Ya que no están dispuestos a cooperar y a revelar quién es el líder de su organización, se quedarán encerrados en la celda a base de pan y agua. Espero que el hambre les haga tener cargo de conciencia y confiesen de una maldita vez. – indicó el general, ofuscado.

- Pueden matarnos de hambre, general, pero no confesaremos, pues no será necesario. Muy pronto estaremos libre. - respondió Gorman riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Soldados, encierren a estos sujetos inmediatamente! No pienso dejar de interrogarlos hasta que confiesen la verdad de una vez por todas.

Los soldados tomaron a los prisioneros para llevarlos a las celdas, pero antes e duque los interrumpió.

- Vigilen muy bien las celdas de estos prisioneros y estén atentos si es que llega a ocurrir algo sospechoso.

Los soldados obedecieron la orden del duque y llevaron a los maleantes a las celdas de máxima seguridad, solo las que se utilizaban para los delincuentes más peligrosos. Demetrio tomó esa decisión, pues se quedó preocupado por las palabras de Ingo y Gorman…

* * *

><p>Una vez que el interrogatorio terminó, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar después del pesado día transcurrido.<p>

Link decidió meterse a la bañera a relajarse luego la misión tan estresante en la que estuvo involucrado. Estaba tan ensimismado disfrutando del momento, hasta que sintió unas manos acariciando su pecho.

- Zelda…

La princesa le sonrió tiernamente, mientras enjabonaba su pecho con delicadeza, pero su rostro calmado cambió al verle una enorme cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué te pasó ahí? – preguntó preocupada.

- Fue en la pelea que tuvimos contra Ingo, él me atravesó la espada en el brazo, pero gracias al padre de Vilan, mi herida está casi curada.

- Aún no está del todo curada.

- Lo sé, pero por lo menos…

El joven se quedó enmudecido al ver lo que su esposa estaba haciendo, pudo ver como ella, con sus manos, envueltas en una cálida luz, iba desapareciendo la herida; y en solo cuestión de segundos no había rastro de aquella marca.

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Lo aprendí en mi libro de magia, es un hechizo para poder sanar heridas.

- Muchas gracias por haberme curado, pero no quiero que te agotes. – respondió preocupado.

- Esta herida, en sí, no es muy grande y ya estaba parcialmente curada, por eso no me siento agotada.

- Cada día me sorprendes más…

- ¿En serio? Pues espero que con esto pueda hacerlo aún más…

La princesa se abrazó al cuello de su esposo para luego lamer y morder su oreja, provocando que este se deleite con tan excitante.

- Zelda… - la llamó entre jadeos.

- No digas nada…

Rápidamente, el príncipe se puso de pie para encontrarse de frente con su esposa, pero se quedó con la boca abierta al verla vestida con una atrevida, sensual y muy corta bata color roja con negro, cuyo pronunciado escote, estaba rodeado de un fino encaje, y sus voluptuosas piernas, se veían tremendamente maravillosas a sus ojos.

El joven estaba totalmente sonrojado al verla vestida de forma tan provocativa, no importa las veces que haya estado con ella íntimamente, cada vez era una sensación nueva y excitante para él deleitarse con el cuerpo de su mujer. Por otra parte Zelda estaba ruborizada y encantada de ver como su esposo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se sentía feliz de provocar esas sensaciones en el joven.

- Estas muy bella… - manifestó, ensimismado.

- Que bueno que te guste como me veo, me compré esto cuando salí a pasear a la ciudadela en una tienda para novias, y antes de que te pongas celoso, salí cubierta, así que no te preocupes que nadie me reconoció.

- Me alegro que así haya sido, no quiero que ningún mal nacido se deleite imaginándose contigo. Tú eres solo mía. – dijo en tono serio.

- Creo que esa no es la manera correcta en la que un príncipe debe hablar. – le regañó, con voz dulce.

- Lo sé, pero cuando estoy contigo me olvido de mis modales y mi compostura, solamente pienso en ti y en los intensos momentos que pasamos juntos. Está muy bonito lo que tienes puesto, pero es una lástima que no puedas seguirlo luciendo, porque pienso quitártelo de una vez por todas…

Con una sonrisa arrogante y extasiada, Link bajó los tirantes de la bata de su esposa y la dejó completamente desnuda frente a él. Inmediatamente la cargó, entró en la bañera con ella y la sentó encima de sus piernas.

El joven empezó a acariciar el rostro de su amada, mientras la miraba a los ojos totalmente hipnotizado, luego, con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar sus pechos.

- No tienes idea cuanto te he extrañado, cuanto he necesitado besarte y tocarte, sentir tu piel y embriagarme con tu aroma. Te amo y anhelo inmensamente. – dijo el príncipe con voz ahogada.

- Yo también te amo y te he extrañado mucho, mi amor. Hazme tuya, ya no puedo esperar más, necesito que me toques. - indicó extasiada, en susurros.

Luego del intercambio de palabras, los jóvenes se besaron con fiereza, mientras se tocaban desesperadamente el uno al otro. El príncipe, hechizado por el cuerpo de su esposa, empezó a besarle el cuello, luego, descendió a sus pechos para lamerlos y morderlos con delicadeza, provocando que ella se curve hacia atrás, enardecida por el inmenso placer que la recorría.

Ella, por su parte, empezó a acariciar con la lengua el cuello de su amado con desesperación, fue bajando poco a poco para morder su pecho, y luego siguió saboreando más rincones del cuerpo de su marido. El joven se sentía totalmente excitado, y al igual que ella, arqueaba la espalda y elevaba su cuerpo debido el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo, le gustaba mucho que su esposa lo posea. Fue tanto el placer que lo recorrió, que inmediatamente, la puso de espaldas a él para empezar a besarle los hombros y las orejas, mientras que con su mano, la acariciaba con frenesí, deleitándose con los gemidos que ella lanzaba con cada roce que recibía en los puntos más íntimos de su cuerpo.

Los amantes se besaron, se acariciaron y se tocaron con verdadero deleite, todo esos intensos tratos iban acompañado por sublimes palabras, unas eran de amor, otras eran fuertes y subidas de tono, pues el placer que sentían ambos era incontrolable, tanto así, que entre ellos tiraban del cabello del otro, mientras los gemidos se apoderaban del lugar; en esos momentos, agradecían que su habitación este apartada de las demás y que nadie a esas horas los podía escuchar en su tan ferviente entrega.

Esta vez, él se puso encima de ella, cuidando de que el agua no la moleste, y sin miramiento alguno, la invadió completamente provocando que su mujer se estremezca del placer. Los movimientos entre ambos eran fuertes y desesperados, sus cuerpos se reclamaban el uno al otro resentidos debido a la separación que tuvieron.

Estaban tan centrados entregándose el uno al otro, que no notaron que el agua de la bañera estaba regándose por todo el suelo debido a los bruscos movimientos de ambos, pero eso poco o nada les importaba, pues lo único que había en sus mentes, era el amor y la pasión que sentían.

Luego de un buen tiempo de gozo y exaltación, finalizaron su erótico acto con una explosión de éxtasis recorrerlos de pies a cabeza, mientras los cuerpos de ambos temblaban en los brazos del otro incontrolablemente. Los gemidos saliendo de sus bocas, los enloquecían enormemente, y como siempre lo hacían, finalizaban su entrega llenándose de besos y miradas afectuosas…

* * *

><p>Esta vez, se encontraban en la cama de ambos repitiendo, una vez más, lo que habían hecho en la bañera. Justamente, se encontraban culminando su entrega, que fue tan o más intensa que la anterior…<p>

Posterior a eso se quedaron abrazados, mientras el joven acariciaba el cabello de su esposa con verdadero cariño, a medida que sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, preciosa. Definitivamente, no volveré a separarme de ti.

- No lo hagas nunca más, te he extrañado mucho.

- Yo mucho más…

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, varios minutos, hasta que la princesa se puso de pie y se cubrió con las sabanas para ir al armario a buscar algo.

- ¿Qué buscas, mi amor? – preguntó confuso.

- Espera, ya lo verás.

La princesa volvió a la cama junto a su esposo y le puso en las manos una gran caja de madera.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó extrañado.

- Es un regalo para ti, lo envié a hacer a los pocos días que te fuiste. – respondió sonriendo.

- No debiste molestarte, preciosa, sabes que a mí no me tienes que regalar nada. – dijo, apenado.

- No digas eso, quiero tener este detalle contigo. Espero te guste. – dijo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Gracias, sé que me gustará.

El joven abrió la caja y sus ojos se sobresaltaron en sobremanera con lo que vio dentro de la misma; había una espada idéntica a la que había visto en sus sueños, solo que esta, en vez de tener la empuñadura color purpura con líneas verdes decorándolo, la tenía verde esmeralda con líneas negras, y la joya que tenía en el guardamano, en vez de ser una citrina, era una espinela blanca.

Link sintió una mezcla de felicidad pero a la vez de nostalgia al verla, pues se acordó de lo que vivió en el templo del tiempo, al no ver una supuesta espada en su pedestal. En ese momento, se preguntó, ¿por qué reaccionó de esa manera?, ¿qué había en ese lugar que tanto lo había afectado?

Zelda se preocupó al ver esa reacción en él, ya que por un momento, creyó que no le habría gustado su regalo.

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó entristecida.

El joven salió de su trance y le respondió a su esposa sonriéndole.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! Solo que la estaba observándola detenidamente. Es una hermosa espada. – dijo, mientras le besaba la mano.

- Qué alivio, por un momento creí que no te habría gustado.

- Me encanta, y lo que más me llama la atención, es que es diferente a las demás. El lugar donde la enviaste a hacer, es el mismo donde nosotros enviamos a forjar las espadas de los soldados, incluidas las que mi padre y yo usamos, pero esta es diferente. ¿Cómo es posible que sea de mejor calidad?

- El señor que me atendió, me dijo que ese es un material nuevo que ha estado trabajando por años y finalmente le dio resultado, quiso probarlo con esta espada y al parecer le quedó muy bien. Le pedí que la hiciera con los mejores materiales, por eso utilizó su nueva técnica, así que esta espada es única, pues me dijo que soy la primera clienta a quien le forjó una espada con estas características.

- ¿Y el modelo? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

- Vi varias ilustraciones y tomé partes de varias espadas, no sé porque, pero me llamaron la atención esos detalles, por eso le pedí que haga una espada con los fragmentos de otras.

- Muchas gracias, mi amor. Mañana mismo entrenaré con ella.

- Entrenaremos, pues aun debes seguir ayudándome a perfeccionarme.

- Claro que si, por ti haré lo que sea. Es mejor que ya durmamos, preciosa.

La pareja se despidió con un beso en los labios, para luego entregarse al sueño, mientras sus brazos se rodeaban afectuosamente el uno con el otro.

* * *

><p>- <em>Despiértense…<em>

En los calabozos, Ingo y Gorman se encontraban dormidos, hasta que una voz los despertó de manera abrupta.

Los hombres se sentaron inmediatamente para saber quién les estaba hablando, en ese momento, se dieron cuenta que no había nadie y que esa voz venia de sus mentes…

- ¿Lo escuchas, Ingo?

- Sí, es nuestro amo comunicándose con nosotros telepáticamente.

- Lo escuchamos, amo, no es la primera vez que se comunica con nosotros de esta forma. – indicó Ingo.

- _¡Son unos inútiles! ¿Cómo pudieron dejarse atrapar de la manera más estúpida? – _reclamó irascible.

- No se preocupe por eso, pues ahora que usted conoce nuestra situación, vendrá a rescatarnos inmediatamente.

- _¿Estás loco? No cumplieron con lo que quería, se quedarán refundidos en esa celda._

- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? Hemos hecho todo lo que nos ha pedido. Gracias Nosotros ahora posee el dinero que necesita para levantar a su nación caída.

- _Es cierto, ustedes me han servido para obtener el dinero que necesitaba, pero aparte de eso, también debían acabar con el príncipe de Ordon._

- ¿Acabar con el príncipe? Pero eso no era parte del trato, usted nos dijo que solo iniciemos este negocio. – dijo Ingo extrañado.

- _Sí, pero aparte de las ganancias, esto tenía otro fin. ¿Cómo creen que el duque se enteró de toda esta situación? A ver, piensen por una vez en su vida._

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Gorman entendió la situación.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú fuiste el que inicio los rumores del contrabando para hacérselos llegar a oídos de Demetrio! – reclamó Gorman, enojado.

- _¡Bingo! ¿Cómo así eres tan inteligente?_

- Pero como es posible que nos hayas vendido, ¿acaso no sabes que eso te perjudicaría a ti también? – preguntó Ingo.

- _Cuando conseguí el dinero que necesitaba, me di cuenta que ya me servían, así que envié rumores a oídos del duque sobre lo que estaban haciendo con el fin que los detengan, estaba seguro que él llamaría a su hijo para tal misión, en ese momento, me di cuenta que ustedes podrían acabar con ese idiota, pero son tan inútiles, que no pudieron hacerlo._

- Es…espera un momento, ¿quieres decir que hiciste esto para obtener ganancias, y previo eso, asesinar al príncipe? ¡Nos manipulaste!

- _Veo que ya se están dando cuenta de la situación, el honor de ese mocoso es tan grande, que no dudaría en entregar su vida entera por el bien de su pueblo, por eso supe inmediatamente lo que haría para detener todo esto._

- ¡A mí no me metas! Aquí, Ingo es el culpable de todo. Él debió asesinar a al príncipe junto con su padre. ¡Fue él quien luchó contra ellos!

- ¡No te excluyas de la culpa, Gorman!

- Tú me vendiste ante Demetrio, eres un maldito traidor.

- _¡Cállense los dos! Gorman tiene razón, Ingo, tuviste en tus manos a ese chico y su padre y no pudiste matarlos._

- ¡Eres un imbécil! Solo me utilizaste como marioneta para asesinar al príncipe, aprovechaste lo del contrabando para realizar otro de tus planes. ¡En este momento llamaré al guardia a confesar quien eres en realidad!

Cuando Ingo se disponía a llamar al guardia, sintió como un extraño dolor lo invadía por dentro, cayó al suelo agarrándose el cuello mientras se esforzaba por respirar hasta que finalmente, su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida…

Gorman vio la imagen de su compañero muerto, aterrado, mientras escuchaba en su mente la macabra voz de su líder.

- ¿Q…que le hiciste? – preguntó espantado.

- _Simplemente lo silencié…y ahora es tu turno._

- ¡Pe…pero por qué yo! ¡Yo no fui el que falló en la misión!

- _Lo sé, pero no puedo arriesgar que menciones mi nombre._

- Maldito…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el duque se encontraba en su despacho conversando con Vilan y Aurelio sobre el asunto de Ingo y Gorman, pero su charla fue interrumpida, por un soldado entrando al despacho, alarmado.<p>

- Disculpe la interrupción, su majestad, pero tenemos terribles noticias, ¡los prisioneros han amanecido muertos!

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó impactado.

En ese momento, el duque, Aurelio y Vilan corrieron hacia los calabozos para comprobar que efectivamente los ministros estaban muertos, pero lo extraño es que no mostraban ningún rasgo de agresión, incluso el botánico los revisó y no encontró ni un signo de envenenamiento.

Las razones de la muerte de ambos hombres eran totalmente extrañas y desconocidas…

* * *

><p>Link y Zelda salían contentos de su habitación debido a la hermosa noche que habían pasado juntos, pero de la nada, la sonrisa del rostro de la princesa, se borró y empezó a agarrarse la cabeza alterada.<p>

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Zelda? – preguntó preocupado.

- Nada, solo que sentí una sensación aterradora. – respondió consternada.

- ¿Qué clase de sensación?

- Espero no creas que estoy loca, pero un aura maligna estuvo en este lugar hace poco, y al parecer provocó algo totalmente desastroso…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

¿Quién será el misterioso ser que aniquiló a Ingo y Gorman? Creo que eso es algo obvio, pero de todas formas, más adelante sus dudas serán despejadas.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, no solo porque finalizó la investigación, sino también porque nuestros protagonistas, volvieron a reunirse y de la forma tan romántica y apasionada que nos gusta.

Me siento muy feliz de que mi historia este teniendo tanta aceptación, prometo seguir esforzándome en escribir capítulos más interesantes para ustedes.

Hasta la próxima…


	21. Almas unidas

**Capítulo 21: Almas unidas**

El príncipe se quedó pasmado con las palabras de su esposa, no entendía como ella podía percibir una fuerza maligna a así a la ligera.

- ¿Una energía maligna aquí? ¿En el palacio? – preguntó confundido.

- Ya no está presente, pero si lo estuvo hace unas horas, pues ha dejado ciertas secuelas.

- ¿Cómo puedes percibir eso de manera tan sencilla?

- Recuerda que soy una hechicera, mi amor, es algo normal que pueda percibir este tipo de cosas, además desde que practico estos nuevos hechizos, inexplicablemente, me he vuelto más sensible.

Luego que la joven le respondiera a su esposo, llegó la duquesa mostrando un semblante lleno de preocupación.

- ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible! ¡Ingo y Gorman amanecieron muertos en sus celdas!

- ¡Qué! – exclamó el príncipe impresionado.

- Tu padre, el señor Aurelio y Vilan, están con los investigadores averiguando las causas de lo mismo.

- ¡Voy enseguida! – indicó el joven.

Mientras el príncipe se retiraba rápidamente a los calabozos, la duquesa pudo notar que su nuera se sentía incomoda.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, es solo que me ha impactado lo que nos acabó de contar.

- Entiendo, y lo más extraño es que uno de los soldados me comentó que las causas de sus muertes son desconocidas, pues los cuerpos no tienen ninguna lesión ni muestran signos de envenenamiento.

Las palabras de su suegra perturbaron en sobremanera a la princesa, a su mente una idea, que posiblemente la muerte de esos sujetos tenía que ver con la energía maligna que percibió salir del castillo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link llegó a los calabozos, lo primero que escuchó, fue al general Moy, gritando como desaforado a un grupo de soldados.<p>

- ¡Son unos irresponsables! ¡El duque y yo les ordenamos que vigilen de manera estricta las celdas de esos sujetos! ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan notado que alguien entró a asesinarlos? – reclamó descontrolado.

- Le juramos por las Diosas que estuvimos atentos, mi general, no escuchamos ningún ruido sospechoso. – respondió uno de los soldados, asustado.

- ¿Entonces cómo se explican que estén muertos? ¡Me están viendo la cara de tonto! ¿Acaso desean que los destituya de su cargo?

En ese momento el príncipe se acercó a Moy y le puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

- Tranquilo, Moy, hasta ahora los soldados han hecho bien su trabajo, deberías creerles lo que te dicen.

- ¿Entonces como murieron esos sujetos? Alguien debe haber entrado a aniquilarlos. ¡No pueden haber muerto de la nada!

- ¿Ya los revisaron los médicos?

- En este momento lo están haciendo, espero que ellos encuentren la causa de sus muertes, pues Aurelio los revisó y no encontró ninguna lesión física o signos de envenenamiento. También los investigadores están buscando huellas o señales que indiquen que alguien entró aquí en la madrugada. – explicó el duque, preocupado.

Luego de esperar por el lapso de una hora, los médicos e investigadores se acercaron al duque a comentarle lo sucedido. Por una parte, informaron que las causas de la muerte de los prisioneros eran desconocidas, no mostraban signo de haber sufrido ataque alguno, y por otra, no encontraron ninguna señal de huellas o pisadas extrañas en la celda, o los alrededores de la misma.

Luego de dar su informe, se retiraron del lugar dejando a todos totalmente confundidos.

- Hay que ordenar que entierren estos cuerpos, por más criminales que hayan sido, vamos a darles una digna sepultura. – indicó el general.

- Arregla ese trámite, por favor, la verdad estoy impactado, después de todo no pudimos sacarles la información sobre su líder. – dijo el duque, frustrado.

- Estoy seguro que su líder tuvo que ver con la muerte de ellos. – afirmó el príncipe.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No es coincidencia que esto haya pasado a los pocos días de haberlos capturado, y más aún si se resistían a revelar el nombre del cabecilla de toda esa organización.

- Por el momento, es mejor cerrar este caso. Lo más importantes es que ya no volverá a realizarse el contrabando y que Aurelio está libre. – indicó Demetrio resignado.

- Es cierto, vámonos de aquí.

* * *

><p>Link y Vilan, junto con sus padres, fueron al despacho para seguir hablando del recién ocurrido asunto, estaban sumamente consternados, sobre todo el príncipe y Demetrio, pues temían que la persona que asesinó a los prisioneros, intente regresar y lastimen a algunos de los suyos.<p>

- Voy a maximizar la seguridad a los alrededores del palacio, temo que ese sujeto regrese y quiera hacernos daño.

- No te preocupes, papá, estoy seguro que no volverá, pues al parecer su único objetivo era asesinar a Ingo y a Gorman.

- Así es, majestad, ese tipo de criminales son tan astutos que no regresan a los mismos sitios donde cometieron sus fechorías.

Todos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos con demasiadas ideas rondándole la cabeza, hasta que Aurelio decidió hablar.

- Ya es mejor que mi hijo y yo nos retiremos, debemos ir a la región de Eldin a ver a mi nuera, y junto con ella y mi nieta, regresar al pueblo de Farone. Agradecemos tanto la ayuda que nos brindaron y la hospitalidad que han tenido con nosotros, jamás olvidaré que gracias a ustedes estoy en libertad. - indicó emocionado.

- Yo tampoco olvidaré eso, gracias a ustedes recuperé la vida tranquilad que creí perdida. – agregó Vilan.

En ese momento, el duque sonrió cortésmente por las palabras, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó de ahí una bolsa que luego se la puso a Vilan en las manos.

- ¿Qué es esto, duque? – preguntó extrañado.

- Es un reconocimiento para ustedes por habernos ayudado en nuestra misión.

Vilan abrió la bolsa, y tanto sus ojos como los de su padre, se desorbitaron al ver la cantidad de rupias que había en ella; definitivamente, jamás se esperó tener tanto dinero en sus manos.

- ¡No podemos aceptarlo, es más que suficiente que me hayan liberado de la prisión!

- ¡De ninguna manera! Siempre he sido agradecido con las personas que me ayudan. Gracias a Vilan, pudimos lograr que se detenga esta barbaridad y tampoco olvidaré que salvó a mi hijo de morir desangrado, eso es algo que el dinero jamás podrá reemplazar.

- Pero…

- Por favor, acepten lo que mi padre les está ofreciendo, de esa forma podrán levantar su negocio por todo lo alto y mejorar su calidad de vida.

Tanto Aurelio, como su hijo, se sentían conmovidos por el gesto del duque, se dieron cuenta que habían conocido a personas maravillosas después de haber estado rodeados de traidores por tanto tiempo.

- Muchas gracias…

- No hay nada que agradecer, en este momento ordenaré que preparen una carroza para ustedes y que los lleven a la región de Eldin.

- Gracias una vez más, jamás olvidaremos que por a ustedes, recuperamos nuestra vida.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la carroza estuvo lista, Vilan y su padre se despidieron de los duques y los príncipes. Fue triste separarse después de las cosas que habían vivido en esas últimas semanas, pero se marcharon con la satisfacción de saber que pudieron ayudarse mutuamente, en hacer justicia sobre las causas injustas.<p>

Cuando la carroza se vio más alejada, la duquesa le dirigió unas palabras a su esposo.

- Es mejor que vayas a descansar, necesitas calmarte después del estrés que viviste el día de hoy.

- Es cierto, ¿podrías acompañarme? Es que ayer, debido al cansancio, no pude contarte algunas cosas del viaje.

Una vez que los duques se despidieron de su hijo y de su nuera, Zelda aprovechó su ausencia para hacerle una petición a su esposo.

- Mi amor, quiero ir a los calabozos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó impactado.

- Necesito ir a ese lugar, quiero saber si de ese sitio vino la energía maligna que percibí.

- ¡No permitiré que vayas! Ese lugar peligroso, no es para que vayan las mujeres. Ni si quiera mi padre ha permitido que mi mamá baje a ese sitio en todos estos años.

- Por favor, solo quiero verificar si la muerte de los prisioneros tuvo que ver con eso.

- Pero, Zelda…

El príncipe se quedó pensativo varios segundos, para él era inquietante la causa de la muerte de los ministros, talvez su esposa podía ayudar a esclarecer un poco ese crimen.

- Está bien, pero no pienso dejar que vayas sola, iré contigo. – dijo preocupado.

- Muy bien, vamos allá de una vez.

* * *

><p>Cuando la pareja llegó a los calabozos, se dirigieron rápidamente a la celda donde estuvieron los ministros encerrados, y cuando la princesa puso un pie dentro de ese lugar, sintió un escalofrió recorrerla entera; era una sensación muy desagradable. No quiso comentárselo a su esposo, pero la energía que percibía era similar a la que tuvo en su pesadilla, donde aparecía ese extraño sujeto tocando el órgano de manera tétrica. El joven vio tan incomoda a su esposa que inmediatamente la tomó del brazo y la sacó de ahí.<p>

- Te dije que fue mala idea venir a este lugar, por eso te sientes mal.

- No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor. – respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Lograste sentir algo?

- Si, siento como un aura malévola estuvo presente en este lugar.

- ¿Crees que eso tuvo que ver con la muerte de los ministros?

- No lo sé, pero hay una gran posibilidad de eso. Es mejor ir a decírselo a tu padre, talvez él pueda…

- Mejor no le digamos nada, conociendo como es, dudo que nos crea, además eso sería riesgoso porque se enteraría de que te dedicas a practicar magia. Él es muy amigo de tu padre y le contaría enseguida lo que estás haciendo.

- Tienes razón…

- Mejor olvidemos esto, de todas formas ya no podemos hacer nada para revertir la muerte de ellos. Mejor vamos a practicar con nuestras espadas, tengo muchas ganas de estrenar la que me regalaste. – pidió sonriente.

- Es una buena idea, pero será mejor que te rindas de una vez. En tu ausencia, aparte de practicar la magia e irme de paseo, entrené arduamente, así que ya comprobarás que he mejorado bastante. – advirtió riéndose.

- ¿Ah sí? Eso ya lo veremos…

Link tomó a su esposa por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, luego se agarraron de la mano y fueron al campo de entrenamiento a practicar con sus espadas.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de los soberanos, se estaba llevando una seria conversación entre la pareja. El duque le contó a su esposa, el incidente que ocurrió con Link en el templo del tiempo, al ver que la espada no estaba en su pedestal, también, todo lo que le relató Skullkid sobre la muerte de Saria y como esa situación se enlazó a varios acontecimientos que tenían guardados en el fondo de su memoria. Todo eso, provocó que la duquesa derrame unas cuantas lágrimas, pues después de mucho tiempo, pudo entender varias cosas relacionadas con su hijo.<p>

- No puedo creer que Saria se sacrificó de esa manera, fue muy valiente.

- Lo sé, según lo que me relató esa criatura, luchó incansablemente hasta el final.

- Pobre Link, debe haberse sentido muy mal al no ver la espada, sabes muy bien que él es su legítimo dueño, su vida siempre ha estado relacionada con esa arma.

- Incluso después de que se desmayó, tuvo una pesadilla donde deliraba palabras sueltas sobre la espada.

- No crees que es mejor revelarle la verdad de una vez, es mejor que él sepa que…

- Mejor no, estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo ese día que se desmayó…pero recuerda que eso sería peligroso y no solo para él.

- Tienes razón, pero me da una enorme impotencia ver a Link confundido y no poder hacer nada. – indicó frustrada.

- Tranquila, por ahora no recuerda nada de eso, pero después de ese acontecimiento, estoy seguro que poco a poco su memoria irá regresando. – dijo preocupado.

- Es cierto, y estoy segura que muy pronto sucederá lo mismo con Zelda.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Has visto algo extraño en ella? – preguntó confundido.

- Para nada… solo es intuición. – respondió sonriendo y fingiendo calma.

El duque solo se levantó de la cama a mirar por la ventana para despejarse, y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a su hijo entrenando con su esposa.

- ¡Pero que…! – exclamó sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

- Este muchacho insensato está luchando contra Zelda, están en un duelo de espadas. ¿En qué momento ella aprendió a pelear de esa forma? ¡Es toda una experta!

- Talvez él le enseño, yo no le veo nada de malo. – contestó calmada.

- ¡Daphnes jamás estuvo de acuerdo de que su hija aprenda esas cosas! – exclamó indignado.

- Es cierto, pero ahora su hija ya es una mujer casada y puede hacer lo que crea conveniente.

- Pero, Aitana…

- ¡Espero que no se te ocurra contarle a su padre sobre esto, te juro que si lo haces, me enojaré contigo enormemente! – advirtió molesta.

El duque iba a refutar en ese instante, pero sabía que su mujer era de carácter fuerte y prefirió no contradecirla, así que lleno de frustración, tuvo que aceptar su orden.

- Está bien, sabes que no me gusta que estemos peleados. – dijo apenado.

- Qué bueno que harás lo que te pedí, sé que Daphnes ama con obsesión a su hija y quiere evitarle todo dolor, pero es tiempo que ella entrene y se prepare para la llegada de ese fatídico día, pues no me gustaría que solo mi hijo cargue con ese peso sobre sus hombros, ya que la única manera de que ellos salgan triunfantes, es luchando juntos. Ellos están enlazados desde siempre y no solo por el amor, también por el deber…no hay que olvidar eso.

- Tienes razón.

Aitana se sintió más tranquila al ver que su esposo había recapacitado en su absurda idea, por lo menos de esa forma, permitía a los jóvenes prepararse para para su destino.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, los príncipes estaban con los duques en la mesa conversando animadamente, y una vez que se disponían a retirarse, una sirvienta llegó a interrumpirles el momento.<p>

- Disculpen la interrupción, pero es que estoy muy preocupada. Fui a limpiar la habitación de los príncipes y cuando entré al baño, me espanté al ver todo el suelo empapado, incluso revisé la bañera a ver si tenía alguna fuga, pero lo raro es que no encontré nada. ¿Paso algo ahí?

Link empezó a toser nervioso debido a las palabras que la sirvienta mencionó, mientras que la princesa, se quedó enmudecida con el rostro totalmente rojo, pues ellos sabían perfectamente la razón de ese desastre.

Los duques miraron extrañados a los jóvenes, no entendían porque de pronto cambiaron de actitud. En ese momento, la princesa trató de responder lo más calmada posible.

- Bueno…lo que pasó es que…

- ¡Me caí!... ¡Sí! Ayer me resbalé por no darme cuenta por donde caminaba. Soy muy torpe. – respondió riéndose.

- ¡Así es! Eso fue lo que pasó, es que mi esposo no se dio cuenta por donde pisaba. Pobrecito. - contestó igual de nerviosa.

- ¡Qué pena, hijo! ¿estás bien? – preguntó la duquesa, acercándose a abrazar al joven.

- Si, mamá, solo fue un resbalón, pero ya estoy mejor….

- Lamento que se haya caído, príncipe, en este momento iré a arreglar ese desastre.

Una vez que la sirvienta se retiró, los duques hicieron lo mismo, pero antes, Demetrio se quedó mirando fijamente a su hijo, para luego reírse ligeramente en la cara del mismo, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro; eso causó que Zelda, se ponga más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- ¡Tu padre ya lo sabe! ¡Qué vergüenza! – afirmó cubriéndose el rostro.

- ¡No, tranquila! Estoy seguro que no se ha dado cuenta. – respondió sonrojado.

- ¿Entonces porque se quedó observándote así?

- Lo hizo porque le debe haber dado gracia mi caída, pienso que es por eso.

- Todo es tu culpa, si no me hubieras seducido, yo no hubiera caído en tus redes.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Ahora es mi culpa lo que sucedió ayer? – preguntó burlón.

- ¡Por supuesto, por acelerado! Yo solo quería mostrarte lo que me había comprado y nada más, no quería que me arrastres a la bañera. – reclamó fingiendo enojo.

- Pues eso no parecía por la manera que temblabas en mis brazos a medida que te acariciaba. Es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa e irresistible, sabes que no me puedo contener cuando me provocas. – dijo tomándola de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

- Es cierto, creo que solo por esta vez tendré que asumir parte de la culpa… pero solo una pequeña parte. – respondió abrazándolo y riéndose.

Luego de su cómica "discusión" se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, para luego juntar sus frentes y mirarse con cariño.

- Vamos a dar un paseo con Epona, ya pronto será otoño, así que el calor ya no estará tan insoportable.

- Está bien, gracias por la invitación.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes pasearon junto con la yegua por los campos alrededor de la ciudadela de Ordon, sentir la brisa rozar sus rostros, era una sensación muy agradable y más aún si sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos, pues la princesa estaba abrazada a la espalda de su esposo, mientras que él tenía las riendas del corcel.<p>

Estuvieron cabalgando por mucho rato, hasta que la caída de sol se hizo presente. Los jóvenes decidieron sentarse a admirarla en una pequeña loma, mientras que la yegua se quedó a un lado comiendo pasto.

La princesa notó que su esposo arrancó una pequeña rama del suelo, esta tenía una forma alargada, una que jamás había visto.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una rama silbato. ¿Quieres saber para que se usa?

El príncipe se colocó la rama en la comisura de los labios y produjo un peculiar sonido con la misma, luego de eso, a lo lejos se pudo visualizar que venía un ave hacia ellos. Eso asustó enormemente a la princesa, pero su esposo la calmó y le indicó que no pasaría nada malo.

Una vez que el ave descendió a la altura de la pareja, Link estiró el brazo y esta se colocó en el mismo. Zelda pudo notar que se trataba de un hermoso halcón color rojo con pico amarillo, una especie que jamás había visto.

- Hola, Nebu, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Quiero que conozcas a alguien, te presento a la princesa Zelda, mi bella esposa. – habló con cariño al ave.

La joven estaba admirada por la belleza del animal, pero al mismo tiempo le infundía miedo por su gran tamaño.

- Acarícialo, mi amor, te juro que es inofensivo. No te dejes llevar por su apariencia.

- ¿Seguro?

- Confía en mí. – le indicó con una sonrisa.

La princesa, con algo de duda, acarició al majestuoso animal, y al darse cuenta que este reaccionó manso, se sintió más tranquila.

- Qué lindo, se nota que es amigable. ¿Es tuyo?

- Si es mío, somos amigos desde que yo era niño.

- ¿Entonces porque no lo trajiste contigo a Hyrule?

- Porque no hubiera sobrevivido al clima de allá, es un alma libre. Además, tiene una pareja, una halcón parecida a él, solo que es color azul.

- Entiendo, pero que bueno que aún se acuerde de ti.

- Claro que se acuerda, él fue mi primer amigo animal, aunque ahora que tengo a Epona, puedo decirte que a los dos los quiero por igual.

De repente, el halcón empezó a comportarse de una manera extraña, cosa que alarmó a los jóvenes en sobremanera.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Parece nervioso! – preguntó preocupada.

- Creo que intenta decirme algo.

El ave tomó vuelo, y empezó a graznar como queriendo indicarle al príncipe que lo siga.

- Vamos a seguirlo, creo que nos quiere llevar a un lugar.

Los jóvenes se treparon a la yegua y siguieron al halcón hasta un bosque rodeado de árboles y arbustos.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron al lugar donde el halcón los guió, pudieron descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, había un pequeño cachorro de lobo, acostado en el suelo, que tenía una gran herida en su pata y estaba desangrándose a montón.<p>

- Es un lobito… y está muy herido. – indicó el joven apenado.

- Tráelo aquí para curarlo, usaré el mismo hechizo con el que te sané tu brazo.

Con cuidado, el joven tomó al lobito y se lo llevó a su esposa para que lo sane, pero de repente, de unos arbustos salió un gran lobo parecido al cachorro, al parecer era su madre, quien observó a los jóvenes con mirada fiera y mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

- Ahí hay otro lobo, Link, al parecer es la madre del cachorro. Nos quiere atacar porque piensa que hemos lastimado a su cría. – dijo asustada.

- Iré a calmarla, mientras tanto tú cura al pequeño.

- Pero…

El príncipe se ubicó en una distancia prudente a la altura de la loba, empezó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos y para sorpresa de su esposa, el animal cambió su semblante fiero a uno más calmado…

Después de unos minutos de espera, el cachorro estaba totalmente curado.

- Ya puedes irte, pequeño amigo, ten cuidado por donde caminas la próxima vez. – dijo la princesa mientras lo acariciaba.

El pequeño lobo corrió animado hasta donde se encontraba su madre, y juntos, rápidamente se retiraron del lugar.

La princesa se sentía sorprendida de como su esposo pudo calmar a un animal tan peligroso solamente con mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba que él mismo despeje sus dudas de cómo logró hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo lograste calmarla? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Solo la miré a los ojos, los lobos son muy perceptivos a los sentimientos de las personas. Si ellos sienten que alguien tiene malas intenciones con ellos, atacan enseguida.

- Hoy me has impresionado en todo sentido, parece que pudieras comunicarte con los animales, sobre todo con unos tan peligrosos.

- Desde que conocí a mi maestro, el que me enseñó las técnicas de la espada, le perdí el miedo a los lobos. Ha de ser porque él tenía la capacidad de convertirse en uno, pero esto de comunicarme con los animales, puedo hacerlo desde pequeño, no es que entiendo perfectamente lo que me dicen, pero si puedo percibir que es lo que ellos desean transmitirme. No sé de quién heredé esto, ya que mis padres no poseen ese don.

- Talvez, al igual que yo, naciste con un don especial.

- Ha de ser por eso, quien sabe. Ya se está haciendo tarde, es mejor regresar al palacio. – dijo sonriéndole mientras le tomaba la mano.

Los jóvenes se subieron a Epona y partieron pausadamente al palacio, mientras el ocaso daba la bienvenida al anochecer.

* * *

><p>Con el pasar de los días, en el reino de Ordon se celebró un gran acontecimiento, el festival de otoño, cuyo fin es darle la bienvenida a dicha estación. Los duques y el príncipe, decidieron aprovechar ese día, para homenajear en público a sus soldados por haberse involucrado en la misión de detener el contrabando en Farone, y de la misma forma, ascender a Moy al Generalísimo por su lealtad al reino por tantos años de servicio.<p>

Todos en la ciudadela estaban extremadamente contentos por el éxito de dicha hazaña, y eso incluía a la esposa de Moy, quien junto con sus dos pequeños hijos, se sentía orgullosa del logro del general y del ascenso que recibió.

Una vez que acabó la condecoración, Demetrio y su esposa dieron inicio a la festividad.

* * *

><p>A la llegada del ocaso, la pareja decidió ir a disfrutar de los eventos del festival, como el clima ya no estaba caluroso, volvieron a vestirse con las ropas que siempre utilizaron.<p>

Link llevó a su esposa a todos los juegos que eran típicos de la festividad y a probar la comida que vendían en cada puesto. A ninguno de los dos, le importó ser vistos por las demás personas, sobre todo a la princesa, quien era la más conservadora de ambos, pues al lado de su esposo se sentía cómoda y no tenia deseos de estar cubierta.

Mientras estaban caminando observando todo a su alrededor, descubrieron un gran espacio abierto donde habían varias parejas bailando animadamente. La joven estaba encantada viéndolos bailar y de observar como los enamorados se miraban afectuosamente unos a otros.

- ¿Bailamos, preciosa? – le pidió afectuosamente/

- ¿En serio? ¿No te importa que haya tantas personas?

- La verdad no, cuando era soltero me gustaba salir por aquí a ver que había de nuevo, pero siempre lo hacía cubierto para que nadie me reconozca, pero ahora que estoy contigo, no me incomoda que las personas me observen.

- A mí me sucede lo mismo justo ahora.

- Entonces, no se diga más…

Link le ofreció la mano a su esposa, mientras que ella inmediatamente se la tomó y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

La joven pareja ya había bailado antes el día de su boda, pero esta vez todo era diferente, pues era la primera vez que se movían al compás de la música, mientras se miraban a los ojos completamente enamorados. Sentirse rodeados por los brazos del otro, era una sensación cálida y maravillosa, estaban tan centrados en sí mismos, que ni si quiera notaron las miradas curiosas y enternecidas con la que los demás los observaban, mientras murmuraban lindas palabras acerca del amor que se transmitía la joven pareja.

- Nos están observando…

- ¿En serio? No lo había notado, lo único que me importa en este momento es tenerte entre mis brazos y deleitarme con tus hermosos ojos.

- ¡Qué cosas dices! – exclamó sonrojada.

- Eres hermosa, por fuera y mucho más por dentro; eres simplemente maravillosa. Ya mismo anochece, cuando eso pase vámonos de aquí, porque tengo planeada una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Más sorpresas? Hoy has tenido demasiados detalles y atenciones conmigo el día de hoy. – dijo apenada.

- Nunca será suficiente para lo que mereces. Solo espera, sé que te gustará lo que verás esta noche.

- Si viene de ti, claro que sí. - afirmó sonriéndole.

La joven pareja se quedó bailando por un buen rato, y cuando los demás terminaron de obsérvalos, ensimismados, decidieron acompañarlos de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, Link llevó a su amada a la fuente de Latoan. Cuando llegaron, la invitó a sentarse en una banca que estaba ubicada a los pies de la fuente.<p>

- No recuerdo haber visto esta banca cuando vine a conocer la fuente.

- Eso es porque ordené que la pongan aquí, solo por hoy. – contestó el príncipe.

- ¿Esto es parte de la sorpresa?

- Puede ser…

La princesa le sonrió cariñosamente a su esposo, luego, desvió su mirada a cierto lugar…a las ramas que camuflaban el pasadizo a la casita del árbol, donde leyó las cartas que la impactaron.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, mi amor? – preguntó el joven al ver la acción de su esposa.

La princesa seguía sin responder, estaba hipnotizada observando dicho lugar.

- ¿Zelda?

- Ah… ¿me decías algo?

- Te noto preocupada viendo a ese punto. ¿Hay algo ahí que te interese?

Por un instante, tuvo deseos de enseñarle a su esposo la vieja casa del árbol, pero después se arrepintió, pues no le vio caso llevarlo a un sitio tan viejo y leerle unos escritos que no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

- No es nada, solo estaba distraída.

Después de su conversación, se quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que la joven notó que su esposo sacó un peculiar objeto debajo de la banca.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un farol flotante, vamos a encenderlo para que veas como se aleja volando por el cielo.

El príncipe metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar unos fósforos, pero su rostro contento cambió drásticamente, al notar que no los traía consigo.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Olvidé los fósforos! ¿Ahora, cómo vamos a…?

Los ojos del joven, se desorbitaron enormemente al ver que su esposa creó una esfera de energía roja en sus manos, y de esa forma, encendió el farol.

- Zelda, ¿cómo…?

- Es otro de los hechizos que aprendí en mi libro. Se llama fuego de Din, en honor a la Diosa del mismo nombre. Este hechizo es mucho más poderoso de lo que estás viendo ahorita, pues en este momento, solo estoy utilizando el mínimo de mi energía para poder encender el farol.

- ¿Habrá algún día en que dejes de sorprenderme? – preguntó encantado.

La joven solo rio a carcajadas a la pregunta de su amado, luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que el farol estuvo listo, el príncipe lo liberó al cielo, de esa forma, maravillando a la princesa de ver como se iba alejando sin perder la intensidad de su brillo.

- Está muy bonito, muchas gracias por esta sorpresa.

- De nada, pero la sorpresa no está completa.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces…

La princesa enmudeció al ver que el cielo se empezó a llenar, poco a poco, de miles de faroles parecidos al que su esposo lanzó; todos tenían diferentes formas y colores. El oscuro firmamento cubierto por todos los objetos luminosos, daban una vista impactante y hermosa; tal era la intensidad de la luz, que la misma se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas de la fuente.

La joven se encontraba maravillada ante dicho espectáculo, mientras que su esposo estaba extasiado viendo la sonrisa que formaban sus labios debido a la sorpresa.

- ¡Qué hermoso! ¡No sabía que esto hacían en cada festival de otoño!

- Nunca hacemos esto en los festivales que Ordon celebra.

- ¿No?

- No, es la primera vez que se da esta situación…porque todo esto, fue hecho especialmente para ti.

- Link… - murmuró sonrojada.

- Dicen que si lanzas un farol al cielo y pides un deseo, este se cumplirá, pero en este caso, lancé muchos… porque al tenerte conmigo, has cumplido miles de ellos.

El príncipe tomó las manos su esposa, los dos, ensimismados, observaron como las luces del cielo se reflejaban en los ojos de cada uno.

- Definitivamente, tú y yo estábamos destinados desde siempre. – afirmó el joven.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Claro que sí, no sé porque pero eso siento desde el fondo de mi corazón. Sé que cuando nos conocimos, hubo desconfianza entre nosotros, pero te confieso que desde que te vi por primera vez, sentí que te conocía de toda la vida, e inconscientemente te amé en ese mismo instante sin haberme dado cuenta. – contestó tomando uno de los mechones de la joven.

- Yo sentí lo mismo, solo que por mi orgullo no lo quise reconocer. – reconoció apenada.

- Creo que empiezo a creer con firmeza lo que dijeron nuestros padres ese día que nos presentaron, que así como esa princesa y ese joven se amaron, nosotros nos amamos de la misma manera, aunque yo pienso que mucho más, pues sé que este gran amor que siento por ti, no tiene límites. Incluso mi padre me dijo una frase un momento antes de entrar al altar, en ese entonces, no la comprendí del todo, pero ahora que te tengo en mi vida, la entiendo perfectamente_, "el amor no es solo un sentimiento, también es una decisión de vida"_. Te amo, Zelda, y lo hago no solo porque lo sienta sino porque mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón así lo han decidido. Eres y serás el amor de mi vida por toda la eternidad, y estoy seguro que si las Diosas nos conceden otra vida más adelante, volveremos a estar juntos… porque tú y yo somos almas unidas.

Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad con las hermosas palabras de su esposo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz y amada. Definitivamente, se arrepentía de haber pensado alguna vez que el amor era una mentira y que nadie tenía la capacidad de amar desinteresadamente, pero después de todo lo que había vivido junto al príncipe, se dio cuenta que el amor era una maravillosa realidad y que lo estaba viviendo intensamente, hasta el punto de sentirlo en lo más profundo de su alma.

- Yo también te amo, y agradezco a las Diosas el haberte puesto en mi vida. Eres la persona más pura y noble que he conocido, me siento muy afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, pues fuiste el único que fue capaz de enseñarme la grandeza del amor, sobre todo en la época en la que estaba cerrada al mismo. Juro por lo que siento por ti, que viviré para hacerte feliz, y al igual que tú, te amaré por toda la eternidad y todas las vidas que tenga más adelante…pues ahora tengo muy claro, que tú y yo somos almas unidas.

Link acarició el rostro de su esposa, para luego acercarse a ella y besarla apasionadamente, mientras la abrazaban con inmenso cariño. Ese día había sido uno de los más felices de su vida, donde ambos se juraron con total sinceridad, amor eterno.

Luego de separarse, siguieron abrazados observando los faroles flotantes, cuyo brillo era opaco, comparado con la luz que iluminaba sus vidas.

* * *

><p>Después de un par de días que terminó el festival de otoño, los jóvenes, con tristeza, tuvieron que despedirse de Ordon, pues ya era tiempo de regresar a Hyrule a cumplir con sus responsabilidades.<p>

En ese momento, se encontraban afuera del palacio despidiéndose de los duques, quienes también estaban muy apenados debido a la partida de su hijo.

- Espero que regresen pronto, fue muy agradable tenerlos entre nosotros. – dijo la duquesa entristecida.

- Los visitaremos más seguido, y una vez que lleguemos, les enviaré una carta a ti y a mi papá.

- Gracias por haber venido, Link, aparte de que me ayudaste con la misión fue muy gratificante compartir momentos juntos, hace tiempo que no hacíamos eso.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, papá, sabes que por siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, el joven se abrazó a sus padres con cariño. El duque estaba muy triste debido a la separación, mientras que su esposa no pudo evitar llorar debido a lo mismo.

Luego de eso, la princesa se acercó a ellos a despedirse de la misma afectuosa manera, también se sentía apenada por la separación.

- Gracias por todas sus atenciones, espero que también vengan a visitarnos en Hyrule. Mis padres estarían felices si vinieran.

- Una vez que resolvamos algunos asuntos por aquí, iremos a verlos. – respondió el duque sonriendo.

- La carroza ya está lista…creo que ya es hora de irnos. – indicó el príncipe apenado.

- Hasta pronto, hijo, recuerda siempre cuidar a tu esposa y sigan siendo el matrimonio feliz que los caracteriza.

- Link, recuerda que te queremos mucho, y lo mismo a ti, Zelda. Los queremos a los dos. – dijo Aitana conmovida.

- Nosotros también los queremos, cuídense mucho. Hasta pronto… – contestó la princesa entristecida.

Luego de la triste despedida, los jóvenes se subieron a la carroza, y con pesar, observaron a los duques hasta que estuvieron bastante alejados del palacio de Ordon…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Hyrule, en una descuidada casa, se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación entre una joven y un misterioso sujeto encapuchado.<p>

- ¡Ya se tardaron demasiado en regresar! ¿Acaso piensan quedarse a vivir en Ordon para siempre? – preguntó impaciente.

- ¡Cálmese, Ilia! Ellos estarán muy pronto de regreso y será ahí que empezará la segunda fase del plan para separarlos.

- ¿Y tú crees que eso funcione?

- Claro que si, como le dije antes, vamos a atacar al más vulnerable de los dos, y una vez que eso pase, siéntase victoriosa, pues dependiendo de lo que haga el príncipe…su esposa puede pasar, de amarlo intensamente, a odiarlo con todas las fuerzas de su alma…


	22. Dudas angustiantes

**Capítulo 22: Dudas angustiantes **

Después de una semana de viaje, la pareja llegó al reino de Hyrule sin ningún percance. Se sentían felices de regresar a su hogar, pero al mismo tiempo tristes por haber dejado Ordon, pues a pesar que pasaron pocos días alegres, debido a la misión del príncipe, estos fueron maravillosos y enriquecedores para su relación.

Una vez en el palacio, fueron recibidos por los reyes, quienes se sentían contentos de volver a ver a los príncipes, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Los soberanos se abalanzaron a abrazar a su hija, a quien extrañaron enormemente debido a la distancia, luego, se acercaron a su yerno para saludarlo con el mismo afecto.

- ¡Por fin han regresado! Se tardaron demasiado tiempo, ya me tenían preocupado. – exclamó el rey emocionado.

- Nos alegramos mucho que por fin hayan vuelto. – dijo la reina emocionada.

- Nosotros también estamos felices de volver a verlos, papá y mamá. – indicó la princesa sonriente.

- Cocu y Gracielle también iban a venir a recibirlos, pero tuvieron que ir a una consulta médica para verificar que todo esté en perfecto estado con el bebé que esperan.

- Entiendo, lo más importante es la salud de ella y su bebé. Les invito que vayamos a nuestro hogar para almorzar juntos y pasar la tarde, de esa forma les podremos contar con detalle todo lo que sucedió en este viaje. – pidió el joven educadamente.

Los reyes aceptaron gustosos la invitación de los jóvenes, e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la mansión de ellos.

* * *

><p>Los gobernantes pasaron una tarde amena en la mansión de los príncipes, en donde hablaron de temas agradables. Conversaron sobre lo hermoso que era el reino de Ordon y lo animado que fue su festival de otoño; como también otros temas ya más serios, la misión por la que el duque Demetrio, envió a llamar a su hijo.<p>

Link les relató a sus suegros todo lo que ocurrió entre Ordon y la región de Farone, de cómo pudieron detener esa sucia organización y devolver la tranquilidad a varias familias.

- Me alegro que la misión haya resultado exitosa y que Vilan, junto con su padre, hayan podido colaborar con dicha causa. Conozco a Aurelio desde hace muchos años, te puedo asegurar que es un hombre intachable y sería incapaz de cometer semejantes actos. – dijo el rey, serio.

- Mi padre y yo, inconscientemente, sabíamos que él era inocente, por eso luchamos incansablemente no solo para acabar con toda es inmundicia, sino también para liberarlo y permitirle regresar al pueblo con su familia.

- Me hubiera gustado que Demetrio me haya pedido ayuda para esto, junto con mis soldados, hubiésemos ido a apoyarlos.

- Lo sé y se lo agradezco, pero mi padre no estaba muy seguro si es que el ministro estaba en malos pasos, y ya cuando descubrió que sus sospechas eran acertadas, tuvimos que planear una estrategia rápida con lo que teníamos a la mano.

- Me has hecho recordar que hice una misión parecida cuando aún era un príncipe, junto con mi padre y varios soldados, fuimos a detener a una banda de "médicos" clandestinos que vendían medicina totalmente expirada y que lamentablemente causaron la muerte de muchas personas. Esas misiones son peligrosas, pero a uno le dejan un enorme aprendizaje. – recordó nostálgico.

- Así es, mi rey, créame que todo lo que aprendí junto a mi padre fue demasiado importante para mi vida. – comentó con satisfacción.

Luego de seguir conversando de los hechos, la princesa le hizo una petición a madre.

- Mamá, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi habitación?, es que traje algunas cosas de Ordon para mi papá y para ti.

- Gracias, hija, pero no debiste molestarte.

- No es molestia, Link y yo se las trajimos con cariño. Acompáñame para que las veas. – le pidió tomándole la mano.

Después que los reyes agradecieron a la pareja por los presentes, madre e hija se retiraron del comedor, oportunidad que el príncipe aprovechó, para hablar con su suegro de un tema que lo incomodaba desde hace tiempo.

- Mi rey, me gustaría que me cuente…

- Ya sé de qué quieres hablar, hijo, sobre el problema que hubo con los volantes, ¿cierto? – preguntó serio.

- Así es, ese tema aún me tiene preocupado. ¿Pudo detener la circulación de esos rumores?

- Si los pude detener. Lo primero que hice una vez que se fueron, fue realizar una audiencia con los ministros para expresar mi indignación ante aquel hecho. Les indiqué que tenían que hacer lo que sea para detener todo este enredo, que no era cuestión mía que harían, pero que resolvieran ese problema inmediatamente, pues con lo que ocurrió con Simón, ya sabían perfectamente que no estaba jugando con mis advertencias. Luego de varios días, pude notar que de las calles desparecieron estos indeseables volantes, pero no por eso me quedé tranquilo, así que envié a un investigador a averiguar a todas las imprentas del reino para que verifique de cuál de ellas salieron esos papeles, pero con el pasar del tiempo, descubrió que al parecer ninguna de ellas fue la responsable de crear dichos escritos, pues revisando las facturas de los últimos días, ninguna incluía la compra de volantes o algo parecido.

- ¿Entonces no encontró al culpable?

- Lamentablemente, no. – contestó apenado.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó irascible.

- Créeme que me siento tan frustrado como tú, pero ninguna de las imprentas mostró ser la productora de dichos papeles, incluso mientras se investigaba, encarcelé a los dueños de las mismas hasta descubrir si eran culpables, pero el investigador, por medio de un sigiloso control, determinó que esos papeles no salieron de sus negocios, así que no tuve más remedio que liberarlos; pero aparte de todo eso, hubo algo que me confundió enormemente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Verificó que la letra que utilizaron, para semejante calumnia, no fue realizada en una imprenta, fue hecha a mano.

- ¿A mano?

- Si, hijo, y todas las copias tenían la letra exactamente igual, sin estar duplicadas.

- Eso es imposible, ninguna persona podría escribir tantos escritos sin que la letra difiera un poco.

- Yo también creí lo mismo, pero ocurrió y el mismo investigador estaba perplejo.

- Que extraño es todo esto. ¿Quién se habrá tomado la molestia de escribir miles de páginas en tan poco tiempo?

- No lo sé, parece brujería todo esto, pero lo más importante es que todo esto se detuvo, ya nadie se atreverá a hablar mal de mi hija. Por suerte ese inmundo rumor, solo se prolongó entre la nobleza, pues en el pueblo casi no hablaban de eso, según el investigador y créeme que eso no me sorprende. No voy a generalizar, pero algunos de los de clase alta, son un montón de hipócritas que creen que sus riquezas y poder los hace personas valiosas, por un lado, se dan golpes de pecho creyéndose intachables, y por otro, hacen las peores barbaridades, en cambio los del pueblo son más llanos y demuestran respetar y querer a mi hija sinceramente, así que estoy seguro que así les haya llegado esos volantes, no creerían en esas cosas en lo absoluto.

- Es cierto, en todo este tiempo he conocido nobles amables y otros que no hacen honor a su puesto. De verdad, le agradezco por la ayuda que nos brindó y espero que nunca más se repita algo como esto.

- No tienes que agradecer, la felicidad de mi hija y la tuya son lo más importante, pierde cuidado que no volverá a pasar. Los ministros saben que yo no amenazo en vano, así que cualquier cosa que hablen de mi hija o de ti, soy capaz de enviarlos a la horca si se me da la gana. Un padre es capaz de cualquier cosa y lo sabes.

El príncipe se sintió mas aliviado de ver que los rumores referentes a su esposa se habían detenido, sin embargo, aún se seguía preguntando quien fue capaz de levantar esos falsos en contra de ella.

* * *

><p>La joven se encontraba en su habitación con su madre, entregándole las cosas que le había traído; en ese momento, inició una conversación con ella.<p>

- Mamá, ¿por qué no me dijiste que sabias que yo practicaba magia? – preguntó con voz calmada.

La reina Celine se quedó observando a su hija en silencio con su pregunta, hasta que con una sonrisa decidió responderle.

- Querida, una madre sabe todo sobre sus hijos, y más si tú y yo hemos estado siempre conectadas. Siempre lo supe desde que eras pequeña, pero jamás te corregí como tu padre, porque pienso que es una tontería reprimir algo que es parte de ti, por eso me hice la ciega por muchos años y estoy feliz de que ahora podamos hablar de este tema con naturalidad.

- Gracias por no haberle dicho a mi papá, y me imagino que la carta que le enviaste a mi suegra fue pidiéndole que me dé el libro, ¿cierto?

- Así es…

La princesa sacó el libro de hechizos de su maleta para mostrárselo a su madre, quien se lo quedó observando fijamente.

- La duquesa me dijo que este libro perteneció a una antepasada mía.

- Si, ella vivió hace miles de años aquí en Hyrule, la reina Zelda de ese entonces.

- Todas las mujeres que han nacido en la familia real de este reino se han llamado igual que yo. ¿Por qué precisamente de ella, heredé este libro y no de mi abuela o mis otros antepasados?

- Porque esa joven en especial, fue la poseedora del alma que tienes actualmente, las demás mujeres con tu nombre no heredaron el fragmento de la sabiduría de la Trifuerza como tú, ni tampoco la capacidad de ser una hechicera. Es cierto que todas se llamaron Zelda, pero solo pocas fueron llamadas de esa manera, pues a algunas de ellas se las llamó por sus segundos nombres.

- Entiendo, entonces este libro siempre me ha pertenecido, por así decirlo.

- Claro que sí, hija, tú tienes total derecho sobre el mismo.

- Tengo otra pregunta, ¿por qué el libro estaba en Ordon y no aquí?

- Cuando tu padre empezó a prohibirte muchas cosas, se lo envié a Aitana por correo, de esa forma evité que lo descubra y se deshaga del mismo.

- La verdad es un excelente libro y poco a poco he aprendido a manejar los hechizos. - mencionó emocionada.

- No me sorprende, pues como te dije eso, es parte de ti; al igual que manejas el arco y la flecha.

- ¿También lo sabias? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si, y eso también se lo oculté a tu padre, así que pierde cuidado.

- Nunca entendí porque mi papá me prohibió tantas cosas. – comentó apenada.

- Lo hizo para evadir lo inevitable.

- ¿Lo inevitable? No entiendo.

En ese momento de indiscreción por parte de la reina, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, causando una gran preocupación en la joven, quien fue a abrazarla inmediatamente.

- Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó entristecida.

- Nada… solo que a tu padre le cuesta aceptar algunas cosas, como que ya eres no eres una niña y…

- ¿Y qué más?

- Que eres ya una mujer, solo eso… - mintió, evadiendo el tema.

Las mujeres se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que la reina le hizo una petición a su hija.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Claro que si, mamá, pídeme lo que desees. – le contestó tomándole las manos.

- Prométeme que no dejarás de hacer nada de lo que te caracteriza, y de que pase lo que pase, tomes los retos de esta vida con valentía.

- Pero, ¿por qué me pides eso?

- Solo prométemelo, por favor. – suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

Zelda no entendió del todo la petición de su madre, pero la vio tan triste que decidió hacerle caso a sus palabras.

- Está bien, mamá, te lo prometo. – respondió sonriendo.

- Gracias…es todo lo que quería escuchar de ti. Lo que tu padre y yo hemos hecho hasta ahora, equivocado o no, ha sido porque te amamos con el alma. Ten siempre presente eso.

- Yo también los amo y sé que siempre han buscado mi felicidad. Nunca olvidaré que por haberme obligado a casarme con Link, ahora soy muy feliz a su lado. Estoy tan agradecida con ustedes.

- Yo una vez te dije que él era el hombre para ti, así ha sido siempre, y así será.

Luego del intercambio de palabras, madre e hija se abrazaron. Definitivamente esa conversación ayudó a fortalecer los lazos entre ellas, a pesar que aún quedaban muchas cosas por confesar.

* * *

><p>A la llegada del ocaso, los reyes se despidieron de los jóvenes para dirigirse a su hogar.<p>

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, el príncipe tomó a su esposa de la cintura y se acercó a su oído par susurrarle unas palabras.

- Por fin solos…

- Ya lo sé…

- ¿Sabes qué significa esto, verdad? – preguntó acariciando su cadera.

- No lo sé… - dijo sonriendo, fingiendo no entender.

- Eso significa…que puedo adorarte como te mereces.

Cuando la joven se disponía responder, ya estaba siendo cargada por su esposo hacía la habitación de ellos.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez en el lecho que compartían, lanzaron sus ropas por los aires para poder disfrutar del cuerpo del otro. Las intensas caricias que se otorgaron, provocaban que inmensas oleadas de placer los recorran de manera intensa para que luego se deleitaran con el dulce canto de sus gemidos, mientras enloquecían con el vaivén de sus caderas. Una noche llena de amor y pasión, que les quedó marcada en la piel…una vez más.<p>

* * *

><p>La joven se encontraba acostada sobre el pecho de su marido, agotada después de tan increíble y apasionada unión. Sentir la cálida piel de su amado, era para ella una sensación exquisita y embriagante. No importaba las veces que se haya entregado a él sin limitaciones, cada encuentro amoroso era una sensación nueva y maravillosa.<p>

En ese momento, la princesa se sentó en la cama y abrió uno de los cajones de su velador; de ahí sacó una fotografía donde salían ella y su esposo el día de su boda. El joven observó encantado la imagen y vinieron varios recuerdos de ese día.

- Sales tan hermosa vestida de novia. – indicó maravillado.

- Gracias, tú también sales muy apuesto, ese día por lo menos te peinaste un poco. – comentó burlona.

- ¿Insinúas que siempre ando despeinado? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No insinuó nada, solo que tú estilo es un poco desordenado. – contestó riéndose.

- Eso es lo que me caracteriza. ¿Acaso no te gusta? - preguntó resentido.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! Te ves muy atractivo con ese peinado y no quiero que lo cambies nunca, solo te hice una pequeña broma.

- Está bien, al menos lo que me alegra de esa foto, es que salimos tomándonos de la mano y sonrientes.

- Yo también estoy feliz por eso, pues me sentiría muy arrepentida, que ahora que nos amamos tanto, saliéramos con una expresión triste.

- Tienes razón, mi amor, yo sentiría lo mismo.

- Mañana mismo pondré esta foto en un portarretrato en la sala, quiero que siempre que nos visiten vean lo felices que somos.

- Me parece una buena idea. - dijo mientras la abrazaba.

La pareja se quedó abrazada observando la fotografía, fue entonces que la princesa, decidió contarle algo a su esposo.

- Mi amor…

- Dime, preciosa.

- Muy pronto, cumpliremos un año de casados.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿No lo sabias? – preguntó apenada.

El joven se enterneció con la voz entristecida que mostró su esposa, inmediatamente la tomó delicadamente del rostro y la besó en los labios.

- Claro que sé que pronto será nuestro aniversario, jamás olvidaría una fecha como esa. – respondió sonriéndole.

- Eres malo, ¿por qué te gusta burlarte de mí? – preguntó fingiendo resentimiento.

- Fue una pequeña broma. – le indicó, juntando su nariz con la de ella.

- Ese día, quiero que sea especial para los dos.

- Será muy especial, porque vengo planeando desde hace tiempo algo para ese día.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

- Eso no se dice, es sorpresa. - respondió susurrándole al oído.

- Está bien, seré paciente, entonces.

- Me parece bien. Bueno, preciosa, voy a salir a revisar los alrededores.

- ¿En serio? ¿El héroe enmascarado hará su regreso? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Así es, debo verificar que todo esté en perfecto orden. Tú descansa, ya que el viaje de regreso fue un poco pesado.

- Está bien, te esperaré, pero prométeme que serás cuidadoso y regresarás enseguida, sano y salvo. – le pidió acariciándole el rostro.

- Te lo prometo…

El joven arropó con cariño a su esposa y se despidió dándole un beso en los labios, luego fue a prepararse para realizar sus heroicas hazañas.

* * *

><p>Link se dedicó a revisar la ciudadela, y por suerte pudo darse cuenta que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Recorrió cada uno de los rincones de manera mesurada, pues debía regresar a casa completamente seguro de que nadie estaba en peligro.<p>

Una vez que se disponía a retirarse, y se trepó a uno de los techos para pasar desapercibido, sintió una pequeña punzada en los ojos que le hizo estremecerse ligeramente.

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?

Luego de unos minutos, el dolor fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, pero inexplicablemente, se empezó a sentir más cansado de lo normal.

- _Es mejor que regrese a casa a descansar, creo que la falta de sueño me está provocando este malestar._ – pensó para sí mismo.

El joven se retiró rápidamente a su mansión, sin saber que desde la sombras, estaba siendo observado sigilosamente…

* * *

><p>Pasaron las semanas, y el joven se siguió sintiendo extremadamente cansado por las noches. En las mañanas y tardes realizaba sus labores de manera óptima y sin complicaciones, pero al anochecer, el cansancio venía con una fuerza extrema, habiendo algunas veces en las que ni si quiera podía salir a combatir el crimen.<p>

La princesa empezó a preocuparse enormemente por la salud de su marido, incluso fueron a ver al médico para que lo revise, sin embargo, este le indicó que todo estaba bien y que talvez se debía al estrés del momento.

Pero lo que más extrañó a la princesa, era que su esposo se dormía rápidamente una vez que estaban juntos íntimamente. El príncipe no dejaba de ser apasionado y cariñoso con ella, pero cada día que pasaba, los encuentros entre ellos se reducían; hasta el punto que en una ocasión que ella tomó la iniciativa para iniciar el acto, su esposo se quedó completamente dormido, sin si quiera haber notado que su esposa estaba teniendo demostraciones de afecto con él.

La joven se sentía angustiada, no tenía idea que era lo que estaba causando el cansancio y desinterés de su esposo.

* * *

><p>Una mañana, los príncipes se dirigieron a realizar sus respectivas labores, por un lado, Link fue invocado por los consejeros del reino para analizar algunos cambios que se realizarían en la logística del palacio, mientras que la princesa, fue citada por el ministro de cultura para planear unas nuevas estrategias para mejorar el desarrollo y diversidad del pueblo hyliano.<p>

Unos momentos antes de entrar al despacho del ilustre hombre, la joven fue interrumpida por una voz desconocida.

- Buenos días, princesa.

Inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un encapuchado e inidentificable hombre.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, buen hombre?

- En nada especial, soy un hechicero que se gana la vida leyendo cartas y el oráculo, me gustaría que me permita revelarle su futuro.

- Le agradezco por ofrecerme su servicio, pero honestamente, no estoy interesada, pues no creo en nada de eso. – respondió seria pero educada.

- Me es irónico que una joven hechicera como usted, no crea en ese tipo de cosas.

La princesa se quedó impactada con las palabras del hechicero, no entendía como conocía un secreto tan íntimo de ella, pero manteniendo la calma que la caracterizaba, no se mostró impresionada por sus palabras.

- No entiendo de que está hablando…

- Usted lo sabe mejor que yo, pero no es por ese tema por el que yo me he acercado a usted. Quiero advertirle que tenga cuidado con su marido, debe estar muy atenta a él.

- ¿Qué sucede con mi esposo? – preguntó alarmada.

- ¿No lo ha notado extraño últimamente?

- ¿Extraño? ¿A qué se refiere?

- Cambios en su personalidad que haya sufrido últimamente, y aparte de eso, estoy seguro que el joven es de los que suelen salir a altas horas de la noches, usted aparentemente puede conocer la razones, pero hay una posibilidad de que le esté mintiendo al respecto y los motivos de sus salidas sean otros.

- ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡No le permito que hable así de mi esposo! Le exijo que se aleje de mí si no quiere que llame a los guardias por venir a molestarme. – reclamó enojada.

- No se ponga así, princesa, solo soy un humilde anciano que no tiene razones para mentirle.

- ¡No pienso seguirlo escuchando! ¡Regrese por donde vino y no se me acerque más!

Inmediatamente, la joven se alejó enojada de aquel misterioso hombre, pero pudo escuchar que el sujeto le habló una vez más.

- Hágame caso, no todo lo que brilla es oro…

* * *

><p>Luego de la reunión con el ministro, la princesa decidió ir a visitar a Gracielle, tenia deseos de ver a su amiga, pues por Cocu se enteró que el médico le envió algunos días de reposo debido a algunos malestares típicos de su condición; también se esa forma, despejaría su mente un poco debido a las extrañas palabras del hechicero.<p>

Una vez en la mansión de los marqueses, fue recibida por una sirvienta quien la escoltó a la habitación donde la futura madre descansaba.

- Gracias por venir a visitarme, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar encerrada aquí.

- Yo te prometí que vendría a visitarte, pero sabes que con tantas cosas que hacer es difícil.

- Entiendo perfectamente, solo espero recuperarme pronto para poder ayudarte.

- Descuida, lo que importa es tu salud en estos momentos. ¿Cómo te has sentido? – preguntó, mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

- Hoy no he tenido tantas nauseas, el médico dijo que eso es normal los primeros meses, ya después me sentiré mejor.

- Me alegra oír eso…

La marquesa pudo notar una expresión de tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, eso la preocupó en sobremanera.

- Zelda, ¿te pasa algo?

- No es nada…no te preocupes. – contestó agachando la mirada.

- Si me preocupo, te conozco y sé que algo te perturba. ¿Podrías contarme?

- Bueno...está bien, te contaré…

La princesa decidió confesarle a su amiga el extraño cambio que había mostrado su esposo las últimas semanas, y sobre todo como las palabras del hechicero la consternaron enormemente. A medida que relataba todo, no pudo evitar llorar desconsolada, pensando que su matrimonio estaba empezando a tener problemas.

- ¡Debiste enviar a encarcelar a ese estúpido! ¿Cómo se pudo atrever a decirte esas cosas? Por favor, ya no llores ni creas en sus palabras. Ya no saben ni que hacer para ganarse algo de dinero. – expresó enojada.

- Pero es que Link si está muy extraño, ya casi no me toca y las veces que hemos estado juntos íntimamente han sido muy limitadas, por no decir nulas. – expresó entre lágrimas.

- ¿En qué lo ves extraño? ¿Acaso ya no es cariñoso contigo?

- Si lo es, no ha dejado de ser amoroso, pero al llegar la noche parece que no deseara hacer el amor conmigo, se queda dormido de inmediato y parece desinteresado.

- No pienses cosas que no son, por favor. Me consta enormemente que él te ama con locura. Debe estar sumamente estresado y por eso se queda dormido.

- ¿Tú crees que solo es eso?

- ¡Claro que sí! Te lo digo yo, que tengo más tiempo de casada que tú, son etapas normales que vive un matrimonio de vez en cuando. Pienso que sería mejor que hables con él y le comentes lo mal que te sientes, creo que de esa forma las cosas mejorarían. – le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos.

- Tienes razón, apenas llegue a casa hablaré con él…

* * *

><p>Al llegar el anochecer, la joven estaba en sus aposentos esperando a que su marido regrese y una vez que eso ocurrió, el príncipe saludó a su esposa con inmenso cariño mientras la llenaba de besos y abrazos.<p>

- Buenas noches, preciosa, perdona la tardanza, pero esta reunión sí que fue muy pesada. – indicó hostigado.

- Buenas noches, mi amor. ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro, ¿qué deseas decirme? – le preguntó besándole la mano.

- Tu… ¿Aun me amas? – preguntó angustiada.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que te amo, eres mi vida entera. – respondió sorprendido.

- ¿Entonces por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo? Cada noche que me acerco a besarte y a acariciarte te quedas dormido. ¿Acaso ya no te gusto? ¿Ya no soy una buena compañera íntima para ti? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No digas eso! Tú eres una mujer hermosa y me vuelves loco cuando estamos en la cama, pero en serio no me he dado cuenta que me he quedado dormido, el cansancio me ha ganado enormemente y eso me desespera. Por favor, perdóname, te juro que no lo he hecho apropósito. – pidió desesperado, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

La joven pudo ver sinceridad en los ojos de su marido, a pesar de sentirse insegura, esa fue la prueba de que todo estaba bien en su matrimonio.

- Tus palabras me tranquilizan. Discúlpame por haberte hecho este tipo de preguntas.

- No te disculpes, mi amor, pero por favor, no vuelvas a dudar de mi amor por ti, eso me lastima. – indicó entristecido.

- Lo siento, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer – le dijo sonriéndole.

Luego de su conversación, Link abrazó con fuerza a su amada, se sentía dolido de verla derramar lágrimas por su causa, así no haya sido su intención. La princesa se sentía aliviada de saber que las dudas que la aquejaban, simplemente fueron tontas ideas sin sentido.

- Sabes una cosa, preciosa, milagrosamente, hoy me siento de maravilla. – le indicó sonriéndole.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, al parecer ese cansancio desapareció de la nada, así que ya no me quedaré dormido y… podemos continuar lo que se ha postergado. - dijo con voz seductora.

El joven se acercó a su esposa para besarla apasionadamente, mientras lentamente se perdían entre las sábanas de la cama que compartían.

* * *

><p>Ya a altas horas de la madrugada, el joven se despidió delicadamente de su esposa para salir a su habitual vigía, pues por causa de su malestar, no había podido salir tan seguido como antes.<p>

Estaba tranquilo de ver que su amada se había dormido con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios; se sintió arrepentido de que por su culpa, su esposa se haya entristecido, pero al mismo tiempo no entendía cómo era posible que su extraño cansancio se haya ido de la misma forma que llegó, de manera inexplicable.

Ya una vez que estuvo listo, salió de su casa rumbo a la ciudadela y a los alrededores de la misma.

* * *

><p>En una de las casas más viejas del pueblo, se encontraban dos inescrupulosas personas conversando.<p>

- Vamos a dar inicio a la primera parte del plan, mi querida Ilia. ¿Le gustaría ver al príncipe ahora?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero, a estas horas de la noche, dudo que pueda verlo.

- ¿Eso cree? ¿Por qué mejor no se dirige a la parte Norte de la ciudadela?, ahí encontrará una grata sorpresa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi ida allá con ver a Link? – preguntó extrañada.

- Solo confíe en mis palabras y haga lo que le digo…

* * *

><p>El heroico príncipe, había terminado de ahuyentar a unos delincuentes que trataron de robar un puesto de antigüedades, gracias a su admirable manejo con la espada, pudo vencerlos sin dificultades.<p>

Ya se disponía a regresar a casa, cuando de pronto, empezó a sentir una horrible punzada en los ojos, incluso más intensa que la que había sufrido semanas atrás.

El dolor se había tornado tan insoportable que empezó desatarse el antifaz para tener menos presión en los alrededores de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Ilia había llegado a la parte Norte de la ciudadela, como le hechicero le había indicado. Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba porque ese misterioso hombre le había ordenado que se dirija a ese lugar.<p>

- _No entiendo que le pasa a ese tipo, me pide que venga aquí y no hay nada que pueda interesarme, me pregunto qué…_

Los ojos de la joven se desorbitaron en sobremanera al ver que frente a ella estaba el conocido héroe enmascarado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir, que una vez que el antifaz fue retirado del rostro del mismo, se reveló su verdadera identidad.

- _No…No puedo creerlo…el héroe enmascarado…es… ¡Link!..._

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

A partir de aquí, las cosas van a ponerse sumamente dolorosas, pues ahora que Ilia descubrió la identidad del príncipe, tendrá en sus manos el arma necesaria para lograr sus más bajas aspiraciones.

¿Qué se les ocurre que podría hacer la indeseable joven ahora que descubrió la verdad? Saludos cordiales.


	23. Corazones destrozados

**Capítulo 23: Corazones destrozados**

Ilia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a ella estaba el famoso héroe enmascarado revelando su verdadera identidad, quien no era más que el mismo príncipe de Ordon y también actual soberano de Hyrule, Link.

- _Jamás me hubiera imaginado que el dichoso héroe, era nada más y nada menos que Link…pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, en este momento iré a…_

La joven no pudo lograr su cometido de ir a desenmascarar al príncipe, pues una vez que este estuvo recuperado de su malestar, se colocó su antifaz y se esfumó.

Ilia se sintió frustrada al no haber podido encararlo, así que no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la casa del hechicero, pues definitivamente, ese hombre le debía una gran explicación…

* * *

><p>El hechicero se encontraba observando su oráculo meticulosamente, hasta que violentamente fue interrumpido por la joven con quien compartía su humilde y tétrico hogar.<p>

- ¡Cómo pudiste ocultarme la verdad todo este tiempo! ¡Tú sabías perfectamente que Link era el héroe enmascarado! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, anciano?

El hombre solo se dedicó a reír, no se podía diferenciar si era una risa de burla o de maldad, pero en sí, la misma era sumamente extraña y penetrante.

- Tranquilícese, por favor. Con todo respeto, no le confesé nada porque usted es muy impulsiva, pues si no me equivoco, hace un momento tenía todas las intenciones de encarar al joven príncipe sin medirse.

- Es cierto, pretendía encararlo, pero al final se retiró de donde nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Se da cuenta? Ahora que por sus propios ojos descubrió la verdad, llegó a usted el momento perfecto para separarlo de su esposa.

- ¿Y cómo diantres los voy a separar? Después de todo, la mustia de la princesa sabe que el héroe enmascarado es su esposo. Fue inútil que hayas creado esos volantes para desprestigiarla, pues de todas formas, el hombre con el que se besaba era su marido.

- Solo debe esperar unos días, unos cuantos más para que logre su cometido, pues en muy poco tiempo las oportunidades llegarán a sus propias manos como una cascada. Sabe perfectamente que puedo adelantarme a ciertas cosas del futuro, así que se muy bien en que momento usted cumplirá con lo propuesto.

- Pues espero que así sea, porque esto de la hechicería no ha sido algo en lo que he confiado siempre.

El hechicero volvió a reírse a carcajadas debido a las palabras de la joven y luego que se calmó, le habló de manera airada.

- Por favor, deje de mentir. No es la primera vez que usted acude a este tipo de trabajos, ¿o acaso ha olvidado la razón por la que el joven, que estuvo relacionado con usted, abandonó a su futura esposa?

Esas palabras provocaron que Ilia sienta una molestosa punzada en el pecho, estaba impactada por lo que había escuchado.

- Yo, no…

- Cuando vivía en villa Kakariko, conoció a ese chico por casualidad, usted sabía perfectamente que iba casarse y que estaba muy enamorado de su prometida, pero al notar que era de buena familia y tenía mucho dinero, fue a donde una bruja para que provoque que él se apasione por usted y deje a la mujer con la que estaba; él no estaba consiente en ese momento de lo que hacía, pero desde que lo abandonó, el día que le ofrecí venir a mi casa, ha ido recobrando la cordura poco a poco y está sufriendo terriblemente por el error que cometió. Él no es el culpable de la desdicha que sufrió esa joven, la única culpable es usted.

- Bueno, es cierto, yo acudí a una bruja para que me ayude a atraparlo y por lo visto funcionó, pues inmediatamente dejó a esa mujer. Es mejor no tocar ese tema, pues de nada vale recordar el pasado. Esa tal Salma está muerta y ya nada se puede hacer.

- Puedo ver que se cree muy segura de lo que habla, no debería pensar así, pues a veces las cosas que uno cree pueden ser muy erradas. Yo la conozco más de lo que piensa, y sé muy bien que usted no siempre tuvo ese envidioso corazón.

- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! ¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste de ayudarme?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, yo también estoy muy interesado en separar a los príncipes, pero no por eso dejo de reconocer que es una persona sin escrúpulos. No pienso mencionar de quien heredó ese aprendizaje, pues eso usted lo sabe mejor que yo, pero por si no se acuerda, le ayudaré a hacerlo por medio de una premisa que dijo un antiguo diplomático que vivió hace unos seiscientos años aproximadamente en la tierra… "El fin justifica los medios"

En ese momento, a Ilia empezaron a venirle un montón de recuerdos a la mente, esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para activar varias escenas que yacían dormidas en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

- Creo que ya recordó quién le enseñó a aplicar esa frase. Ahora con su permiso, me retiro a descansar.

El hechicero se retiró del lugar donde se encontraba, dejando a la joven encolerizada y con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos.

* * *

><p>Con el pasar de los días, en una mañana habitual, los príncipes fueron convocados por el rey a su despacho. Al parecer una importante visita había llegado al palacio y quería que los jóvenes la saluden cordialmente.<p>

- Preciosa, ¿sabes a quien nos quiere presentar tu papá?

- No lo sé, pero es mejor apresurarnos para salir de dudas.

Una vez que los jóvenes llegaron al despacho, el rey se encontraba afuera del mismo.

- Buenos días, chicos, entren de inmediato para que saluden a alguien.

- Buenos días, papá. ¿De quién se trata?

- Solo entren y lo verán, hija. - indicó forzando una sonrisa.

- Mi rey, ¿le ocurre algo? Lo noto un poco incómodo.

- ¿Incomodo? ¡Tonterías, muchacho, estoy perfectamente! Regreso en un momento.

Los jóvenes se sintieron sorprendidos al ver la extraña actitud del rey, pero decidieron restarle importancia y entrar al despacho para saludar a la visita.

Cuando descubrieron quién los esperaba, Zelda se sorprendió enormemente, pues ella conocía perfectamente a la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

- ¡Seños Auru! – exclamó emocionada.

- ¡Princesa, que alegría me da volver a verla!

Auru, fue el maestro de la princesa parte de su niñez y adolescencia, era un hombre que tenía al alrededor de unos sesenta años, pero con una enorme fortaleza física y espiritual.

- Me da tanto gusto verlo de nuevo, hace años que no se de usted.

- Desde que me jubilé, me dediqué a viajar por el mundo con mi esposa. Aprovechamos para visitar a nuestros hijos y conocer nuevos e interesantes lugares. Me da tanta nostalgia observarla, ya es toda una mujer, pero aún conserva esa inocencia en su mirada.

- Muchas gracias por sus palabras. Quiero presentarle a alguien, él es Link, el príncipe de Ordon y mi esposo.

- Buenos días, Auru, es un placer conocerlo. – le dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Buenos días, joven príncipe, el placer es mutuo. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer Ordon hace años y déjeme decirle que son unas tierras preciosas.

- Muchas gracias, que bueno que le hayan gustado. – agregó con una sonrisa.

- Señor Auru, ¿va a quedarse a vivir en Hyrule?

- Claro que sí, junto con mi esposa acabamos de comprar una casa en el lago Hylia, sabe muy bien que desde siempre me ha gustado ese lugar. La casa tiene una enorme torre que me permite visualizar el desierto, es una vista maravillosa, así que me siento contento de poder vivir ahí.

- Lo felicito, estoy seguro que ahí se sentirá muy bien.

Luego de que la pareja haya saludado al jubilado mentor, el rey Daphnes entró al despacho.

- Si ves, hija, te dije que la visita era muy grata.

- Así es, no me esperaba que se tratara del señor Auru y me ha dado un enorme gusto volver a verlo, pero lamento que mi esposo y yo tengamos que retirarnos, pues tenemos una reunión con los consejeros del palacio.

- Pierdan cuidado, jóvenes, vayan a realizar sus labores y cuando haya otra oportunidad nos reuniremos a seguir conversando.

- Así será, señor Auru. Hasta luego. – se despidió el príncipe.

Una vez que los jóvenes se retiraron, Auru y el rey se quedaron conversando, al parecer estaban tocando un tema de suma importancia.

- ¿Era él, verdad?

- Si, Auru…es él. – contestó mortificado.

- Espero que se sienta mejor después de haberme contado todo.

- Gracias por haberme escuchado y disculpa si te incomodé con mis problemas, pero desde que el duque de Ordon me envió esta carta, comunicándome lo que pasó con mi yerno en el viaje que hicieron a Farone, me alarmé enormemente y tenía que desahogarme con alguien. Sé que debí haberte revelado la verdad sobre mi hija y su esposo antes, pero siempre lo mantuve en secreto por las razones que ya conoce.

- Ahora entiendo porque envió a destruir todas las evidencias de las leyendas, no pienso juzgarlo por eso, también soy padre y por el bien de nuestros hijos podemos tomar equivocadas o acertadas decisiones.

- Sí, pero con el pasar de los días, estoy empezando a arrepentirme por eso.

- Con todo respeto, pienso que debería decirle la verdad a los muchachos.

- ¿Y de qué forma? Ahora que todo este secreto se me ha ido de las manos ¿cómo lo hago? – preguntó mortificado.

- Pienso que debe analizar profundamente que es lo que va a hacer, pues su hija no puede pasar toda la vida ignorando la razón por la que vino a este mundo. – respondió serio.

- Te prometo que hablaré con mi esposa para encontrar el momento y las palabras justas para revelárselo.

- Quien diría, el héroe elegido por las Diosas y la princesa del destino, han vuelto a renacer, y aparte de eso, están juntos como en su vida pasada.

- Sí, eso es lo único que me tiene contento entre tanto misterio.

- Piense las cosas con calma, le aseguro que muy pronto encontrará el momento apropiado para revelar la verdad que ha ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, definitivamente, las noticias recibidas eran muy difíciles de asimilar para ellos.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la pareja salió de la reunión que tuvieron con los consejeros, el príncipe le dirigió unas palabras a su esposa.<p>

- Tengo que irme.

- ¿A dónde vas, mi amor? – preguntó extrañada.

- Tengo una reunión con el ministro de comercio en su casa.

- Pero aún falta una semana para que te reúnas con él. – indicó confundida.

- Lo que pasa es que…es una reunión de suma urgencia. Regreso en la tarde, nos vemos y que te vaya bien en tus labores.

El joven se despidió dándole un beso en los labios a la princesa para luego retirarse inmediatamente, dejando a Zelda muy confundida con su actitud.

* * *

><p>Gracielle se encontraba leyendo un libro en el jardín de su mansión, se sentía contenta porque el médico ya le había dado el alta y podía retomar sus actividades cuando ella deseara.<p>

La joven estuvo muy concentrada en su actividad, hasta que la sirvienta se acercó a hablarle.

- Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero el príncipe Link ha venido a visitarla.

- Dígale que pase, por favor.

Luego de la orden de la joven, la sirvienta hizo pasar al príncipe, quien saludó a su amiga de manera cordial.

- Hola, Gracielle, ¿cómo estás?

- Hola, Link, ya estoy mucho mejor. A partir de mañana retomaré mis labores.

- Me alegro mucho tanto por ti como por tu bebé. Entonces si tienes este día libre, ¿podría pedirte un favor? –preguntó nervioso.

- Claro que sí, ¿qué deseas?

- Bueno…como tú sabrás, Zelda y yo no nos casamos en las mejores circunstancias, nuestros padres nos obligaron y tuvimos demasiados problemas para adaptarnos a nuestra etapa.

- Lo sé perfectamente, pero gracias a las Diosas todo eso quedó atrás y actualmente se aman mucho. – dijo emocionada.

- Así es, y ya que pronto cumpliremos un año de casados, quiero hacerle un regalo especial, algo que debí darle desde antes de casarnos, pero no lo hice por las situaciones que ya conoces…un anillo de compromiso.

- ¿Un anillo?

- Un anillo de compromiso, es algo más que una lujosa joya, simboliza el amor, el respeto y el apoyo que yo me comprometo a tener con ella. Como sabrás, el diamante que los decora es un mineral indestructible, y con eso le demuestro que quiero que lo nuestro sea una relación sólida e inquebrantable.

- Me has conmovido enormemente con tu gesto y pienso que si me buscas, es porque quieres que yo te ayude a elegirlo.

- Si, por favor. No tengo idea de que elegir y quiero que sea el más hermoso; el que ella merece.

- ¡No se diga más! Vamos de inmediato a la carroza para que nos lleve a la joyería, te aseguro que juntos elegiremos un hermoso anillo para Zelda.

* * *

><p>A la llegada del ocaso, la princesa estaba entrando al palacio para dirigirse a su casa, y en el momento que se disponía a cruzar la puerta, se encontró con el ministro de comercio.<p>

- Buenas tardes, princesa. – saludó con una reverencia.

- Buenos tardes, ministro. – respondió de la misma forma.

- Dígale al príncipe que no se olvide de nuestra reunión la semana próxima.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Acaso usted no lo vio hoy? – preguntó extrañada.

- No, princesa, hoy he pasado todo el día aquí en el palacio y no lo he visto.

- Entiendo…

- Bueno, con su permiso.

La joven se quedó totalmente impactada con las palabras del ministro, no entendía porque razón su esposo le había mentido.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su mansión, se encontró con Link sentado en la sala esperándola, inmediatamente el joven se puso de pie y fue a saludarla de la manera cariñosa que siempre lo caracterizaba. La princesa tenía muchos deseos de interrogarlo y de preguntarle porque le mintió, pero lastimosamente, el valor le faltó en ese momento.<p>

- Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

- Hola…me fue bien… ¿y a ti? – respondió evasiva.

- Fue in día complicado, ya sabes el ministro hace que sus reuniones sean…una eternidad. – respondió nervioso.

- Ya veo… - dijo seria.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada…solo estoy cansada. Hoy dormiré temprano, buenas noches. - indicó fingiendo tranquilidad.

Zelda se retiró de la sala dejando al príncipe totalmente confundido por su actitud, pero luego su rostro serio cambió a uno de alegría infinita. Metió su mano al bolsillo y de ahí sacó una caja negra de terciopelo, que en su interior tenía un hermoso anillo de oro con un reluciente y gran diamante con forma cuadrada.

- _Solo unos días más, mi amor. Espero te guste lo que escogí para ti._ - pensó emocionado.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días, Zelda siguió consternada después de haber descubierto que su esposo le había mentido. Por más que se lo proponía, no encontraba el valor para encararlo y preguntarle la razón de su actuar, porque en el fondo temía escuchar una devastadora respuesta. Reprimir tantos sentimientos negativos, la estaba incomodando en sobremanera, así que fue donde su amiga Gracielle a contarle lo ocurrido.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya en la casa de la marquesa, le confesó la razón por la que se sentía tan mal, estaba sumamente dolida de saber que su esposo le mentía y le ocultaba las cosas que hacía.<p>

- Por favor, no llores, Zelda. Debe haber una razón por la que te mintió de esa forma.

- ¡Nada justifica las mentiras! Entre nosotros ha habido mucha confianza en todo este tiempo, primero fue ese desinterés que mostró al estar conmigo íntimamente, y ahora esto. ¿Por qué me está engañando? Talvez…ya me ha dejado de amar, porque desde hace días está actuando muy extraño.

Gracielle se sintió triste al ver a su amiga llorar desconsoladamente, así que en ese momento, decidió confesarle a la princesa la razón del actuar su esposo.

- Zelda…cometeré una indiscreción al revelarte esto, pues le prometí a Link que no te diría nada, pero viéndote tan mal, no tengo opción.

- ¿Tú sabes algo? ¡Dímelo, por favor! – pidió desesperada.

- Lo que pasa es que…Link te compró un anillo de compromiso para regalártelo en tu aniversario, que es en dos días.

El rostro de la princesa cambió de estar entristecido a uno totalmente sorprendido debido a las palabras de Gracielle.

- ¿Es en serio…?

- ¡Claro que es en serio! Yo misma lo acompañé para ayudarlo a elegirlo. ¡Así que ya deja de pensar cosas equivocadas!

Zelda siguió enmudecida, se sintió arrepentida de haber desconfiado de su esposo de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz de saber que recibiría tan hermoso detalle por parte del príncipe.

- Que tonta he sido, no debí desconfiar así. – dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Pensé que ya habías dejado de lado tus miedos pasados, Link está muy enamorado de ti y sería incapaz de lastimarte. Ahora ya conoces la razón por la que te ha mentido. – le indicó, tomándole la mano.

- Tienes razón, te agradezco por haberme dicho la verdad, pero ahora me siento mal por haber arruinado su sorpresa.

- Mientras no sepa que tú sabes, no hay problema. Además no ha dejado de ser sorpresa después de todo, pues no has visto el anillo, que por cierto, es el más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

- Me lo imagino, si viene de Link, debe ser así. – dijo sonriendo.

- Ahora que sabes la verdad, quédate tranquila y siéntete feliz, en cuestión de días cumplirás un año de casada y debes celebrarlo con él.

- Yo también he planeado algo especial para ese día, voy a hacerle una cena para los dos, yo sola. Ahora que se cocinar, estoy segura que le encantará lo que le prepararé.

- Me gusta la idea, verás que será una velada inolvidable.

Zelda se quedó muy tranquila después de haber conversado con la marquesa, definitivamente, las confusiones que tenía en su cabeza estaban totalmente disipadas.

* * *

><p>Dos días después de la conversación que tuvo con su amiga, la princesa se dedicó a planear la cena que le iba a preparar a su esposo para su aniversario. Ya tenía casi todo listo, solo esperaba que llegue la noche para que el joven salga a realizar sus heroicas hazañas y así encargarse en ultimar algunos detalles.<p>

* * *

><p>La joven se encontraba acostada en su cama, observando como su esposo se alistaba para salir, estaba muy emocionada por la hermosa velada que iban a pasar juntos.<p>

- No te tardes, mi amor.

- Tranquila, preciosa, no me demoraré mucho. Por suerte estos días y noches que he revisado la ciudadela han sido sumamente tranquilos, así que por hoy me dedicaré a rastrear los alrededores de la pradera a ver si algún monstruo quiera hacer de las suyas.

- Te estaré esperando. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. Ya regreso. – respondió sonriendo.

Los jóvenes se despidieron afectuosamente sin decirse absolutamente nada por su aniversario, pues planearon tenerlo todo en secreto y de esa manera sorprenderse el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>En uno de los rincones más refundidos de la ciudadela, se encontraban Ilia y el hechicero. La joven estaba ansiosa por escuchar la noticia que el hombre tenía que darle, pues al parecer se iba a continuar con la segunda fase del plan.<p>

- Creo que es mejor que vaya a dar un paseo por la pradera.

- ¿Por la pradera? ¡Te has vuelto loco! A esas horas todo está infestado de monstruos. ¿Quieres que me maten? – preguntó enojada.

- El príncipe se está dirigiendo para allá…completamente solo. Es su oportunidad para encararlo.

- ¿En serio? Quiero ir a verlo y desenmascararlo, pero tengo miedo de ser atacada.

- No se preocupe, nada malo pasará, además esta es su oportunidad perfecta para separarlo de su esposa.

El hechicero se puso de pie y le colocó a Ilia, en las manos, una bolsa llena de un extraño polvo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un polvillo que debe lanzarle al joven soberano una vez que descubra su identidad, de esa forma, caerá directo en sus manos.

- ¡Perfecto, muchas gracias! En seguida iré a aplicárselo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Ilia llegó a la pradera, buscó a Link por todos los alrededores, pero lamentablemente no lo encontró y eso provocó que se llene de frustración.<p>

- ¡Ese idiota me engañó! He buscado a Link por todos lados y no lo he encontrado. ¿Me pregunto dónde…?

De repente, un grupo de Moblins armados se acercaron sigilosamente a la joven con plenas intenciones de atacarla, eso la asustó enormemente y la única reacción que tuvo, debido al inmenso terror, fue gritar descontroladamente.

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba recorriendo la pradera y pudo notar que toda esa área estaba en paz, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al escuchar los desgarradores gritos de una joven.<p>

El príncipe se apresuró hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y pudo ver como tres Moblins estaban acorralando a una persona. Inmediatamente sacó su espada y los atacó.

La pelea al principio fue sencilla, pero luego se fue tornando más complicada por la desventaja que tenía él solo ante un grupo de monstruos, tanto que uno de ellos estuvo a punto de perforarle el cuello con su gran espada, acción que el joven esquivó victorioso gracias a sus ágiles reflejos; para finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, lograr acabar con ellos.

Cuando terminó su labor, se disponía a ir a ver a la persona que estaba en peligro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de Ilia, quien rápidamente se acercó a él, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó a la fuerza.

La joven sintió que el príncipe la iba a separar de su agarre, así que inmediatamente le arranchó el antifaz, revelando su identidad, para luego caer de manera brusca al suelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntó enojado, cubriéndose los ojos.

- Ahora si serás mío, Link.

La joven sacó el polvo que el hechicero le entregó y lo lanzó directo al rostro del príncipe, provocando que el joven se queje debido al ardor de los ojos y luego caiga inconsciente al suelo.

Ilia se asustó en sobremanera al ver al joven desplomado, se imaginó lo peor al verlo en este estado.

- No puede ser… ¿Lo maté? – se preguntó, espantada.

La joven estaba tan asustada de ser encarcelada por asesinato, que lo primero que hizo fue arrastrar a Link hacia unos arbustos para que nadie lo vea. Durante ese trabajo, notó que de los bolsillos del príncipe se cayó un peculiar objeto, una pequeña caja color negra aterciopelada, a la cual tomó del suelo y la abrió para darse cuenta que se trataba de un hermoso anillo.

Ilia se sintió tan maravillada por dicha joya, que la guardó en su bolsillo junto con el antifaz y salió huyendo suplicando que nadie la haya visto esconder el cuerpo que ella mismo acabó de aniquilar.

* * *

><p>Ilia llegó extremadamente asustada y enojada a la casa del hechicero, estaba dispuesta a reclamarle que por su culpa, el príncipe haya muerto.<p>

- ¡Maldito hechicero! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme y decirme que de esta forma Link sería mío? ¡Le lancé este polvo y lo acabo de matar!

- Tranquila…eso solo lo dejará dormido por poco tiempo, lo que importa es que logró obtener unos importantes objetos para él y gracias a ellos lo separaremos de la princesa definitivamente.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué alivio que no esté muerto! Pero, ¿qué tienes en mente hacer con estas cosas? – preguntó extrañada.

- Tome asiento y escuche cada una de mis palabras…

* * *

><p>Zelda ya tenía todo listo para recibir a su esposo y celebrar su aniversario. Para esa ocasión, se había puesto un vestido corto color rojo y se había dejado el cabello totalmente suelto.<p>

Decidió sentarse en la sala a esperar que regrese, al principio estaba muy tranquila, pero después empezó a ponerse nerviosa debido a la tardanza del mismo.

- _¿Por qué se tardará tanto? Creo que mejor saldré a buscarlo, talvez esté en peligro._ – pensó atemorizada.

La joven subió la escalera a buscar su capucha y su florete, para inmediatamente dirigirse a buscar a su esposo.

* * *

><p>La joven se encontraba caminando por la pradera buscando desesperadamente a su esposo, se sintió sumamente angustiada de no encontrarlo por ningún lado, tanto que en un momento empezó a llorar en silencio debido a imaginarse que algo malo le pudo haber pasado.<p>

Lo buscó por todos lados hasta el cansancio y al no tener éxito, decidió regresar a su casa para ver si por casualidad había regresado.

* * *

><p>Lamentablemente, la princesa se dio cuenta que su marido no se encontraba en la mansión de ellos, los nervios empezaron a traicionarla solo de pensar que podía estar en algún peligro, pero al mismo tiempo, intentó calmarse, pues sabía que no era la primera vez que su esposo se tomaba toda la madrugada para acabar con el crimen que amenazaba a la ciudad, así que trató de componerse y esperarlo pacientemente, rogándole a las Diosas que regrese sano y salvo junto con ella…<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar el amanecer, Ilia ya se encontraba lista para ejecutar el plan que le había comunicado el hechicero, se sentía segura y confiada de que esta vez no iba a fallar y que definitivamente, el príncipe se separaría de su esposa.<p>

- Espero que todo esto funcione.

- Si funcionará, recuerde lo que le comenté de la princesa, ella se ha sentido tan insegura que no tendrá mente y ojos para ver más allá de las cosas.

- Bueno, ya me voy y espero traerte buenas noticias…

* * *

><p>Zelda se despertó en el sofá de su sala totalmente consternada, pues pudo notar que su esposo no regresó a la casa. Decidió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que desesperada fue a buscar a Cocu y a Gracielle para que la ayuden en estos momentos de desesperación.<p>

* * *

><p>La princesa llegó a la casa de los marqueses sin poder contener las lágrimas, no tuvo más opción que revelarles a los jóvenes la verdad sobre Link y su alter ego. Supo que no era correcto contar algo tan privado sobre su esposo, pero tenía que hacerlo, para que de esa forma, encontrarlo sea más sencillo.<p>

Por su parte, los marqueses estaban sorprendidos con la confesión de su amiga, pero decidieron no hacer preguntas, por el momento, e ir a buscar al príncipe inmediatamente.

- Creo que es mejor que le avisemos a los guardias sobre esto. – indicó la marquesa.

- No creo que sea prudente, primero vamos a buscarlo por la ciudadela de la manera más discreta posible, pues no podemos arriesgar la identidad de Link, pues si esto se hace público, se descubriría en seguida que él es el héroe enmascarado.

- Cocu tiene razón, busquémoslo por nuestra cuenta, estoy segura que él no desearía que se arme un escándalo sobre esto.

- Muy bien, entonces salgamos a la ciudadela inmediatamente. Salgamos encubiertos para evitar las curiosas miradas.

* * *

><p>Los tres jóvenes salieron del palacio y se pusieron a recorrer los alrededores buscando al príncipe, pasaron por varios rincones pero no hubo evidencia de que él haya estado ahí.<p>

Estaban tan centrados revisando meticulosamente cada lugar, que la princesa no se dio cuenta que chocó con una persona y provocó que las cosas, que esta tenía en sus manos, caigan al suelo.

- Lo lamento, no fue mi inten…

Zelda se sorprendió al descubrir que la persona con la que se había chocado se trataba de Ilia, quien la vio a los ojos con profundo recelo debido a la cercanía.

- Sea más cuidadosa "princesa". – indicó irónica.

- Disculpa, no te vi… - dijo seria.

Mientras la princesa le colocaba las cosas en las manos a Ilia, pudo percibir que Ilia estaba actuando un poco nerviosa a pesar de su ironía para hablarle, también notó que en su dedo índice izquierdo, tenía colocado un hermoso anillo, eso provocó que observe el objeto confusa, sin embargo, Gracielle se alarmó en sobremanera al ver la joya, pues inmediatamente reconoció que se trataba del mismo anillo que el príncipe había elegido para su esposa.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo? – preguntó la marquesa.

- ¿Esto?... yo…

- ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo? – volvió a preguntar enojada.

- Me lo regalaron…

- ¡Es imposible que tú tengas un anillo de esa categoría! ¿Quién te lo regaló?

- El hecho de que yo no tenga dinero, no te da derecho a ofenderme. No pienso decirte nada, pues le prometí a esa persona que mantendría su identidad en secreto ya que nadie más que yo la conoce. Ahora ya me voy porque él ahora me está esperando en casa y debo llegar antes de que se despierte.

Ilia salió corriendo antes de que le hicieran más preguntas… y en ese instante, del bolso que ella llevaba, cayó un extraño objeto.

Zelda se acercó a ver el objeto que cayó al suelo y pudo verificar que se trataba del antifaz de su esposo. Insanas ideas empezaron a invadir su cabeza, y por más que intentaba alejarlas de su mente, no dejaban de mortificarla y lastimarla en lo más profundo de su alma; pero solo con una pregunta, despejaría esas dudas que tanto la estaban torturando.

- Gracielle… el anillo que tenía Ilia, fue el que Link compró contigo, ¿verdad? – preguntó con voz entrecortada, mirando a su amiga a los ojos, impactada.

La joven ni si quiera pudo responder a la pregunta de su amiga, pues en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Ese silencio, provocó que la princesa pierda la poca calma que le quedaba y la agite de manera brusca por los brazos.

- ¡Respóndeme! Ese es el anillo, ¿verdad? ¡Dímelo! – preguntó descontrolada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gracielle ya no pudo callar más ante las exigencias de su amiga, así que con dificultad, le respondió.

- Si, Zelda…ese es el anillo…

La princesa se sintió devastada ante las palabras de la marquesa, y las lágrimas empezaron a salir por su rostro de forma acelerada. Era tal el dolor que presionó su pecho, que inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento y cayó desmayada.

Cocu pudo detener su caída antes de que se impacte contra el suelo, y junto con su esposa estaban muy preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

- ¡Zelda, reacciona! – exclamó alarmado.

- ¡Llevémosla al médico, rápido!

Los jóvenes llevaron a la joven al palacio para que la atienda el médico, estaban muy asustados debido a la situación en la que ella se encontrada, pues después de lo que vieron, varias ideas extrañas invadieron sus confusas mentes.

* * *

><p>Ilia regresó a la casa del hechicero riéndose a carcajadas, pues a escondidas, pudo ver que la princesa se había desmayado debido a la impresión de ver que ella tenía el antifaz de su esposo.<p>

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, emocionada, para contarle al hombre lo ocurrido, quería darle las gracias, ya que por él, su plan había salido a la perfección.

- Ay, hechicero, tu plan salió mejor de lo esperado, en estos momentos la estúpida esa acaba de…

Las palabras de la joven se detuvieron debido la imagen que tenía frente a ella, la casa se encontraba completamente vacía; no estaban los viejos muebles ni el oráculo que utilizaba el misterioso hombre.

Era como si en ese lugar, nadie hubiera vivido antes…

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, Link despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente… y fue en ese momento, que poco a poco recordó el incidente que tuvo con Ilia y de cómo esta le robó el antifaz que su maestro le había dado.<p>

- _¡Tengo que encontrar a Ilia y exigirle que me devuelva mi antifaz! ¡No puedo creer que me haya descubierto!…pero antes, debo volver a casa, Zelda debe estar muy preocupada por mi tardanza._

* * *

><p>Había pasado poco tiempo desde que la princesa despertó de su inconciencia, Cocu y Gracielle decidieron llamar al médico sin que los reyes se enteren, pues no creían prudente el decirles la razón por la que su hija se había desmayado, así que todo lo manejaron con la mayor discreción posible.<p>

Los marqueses se encontraban con ella a su lado, estaban muy apenados por el estado de la joven, así que en ese momento, empezaron a hablar con ella.

- Zelda, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó la joven, preocupada.

La princesa no respondió ante las palabras de su amiga, estaba con la mirada fija en el antifaz que tenía en sus manos.

- Zelda, por favor, primero debes hablar con Link. No creo que él…

- No es necesario que lo sigas justificando, Gracielle. Ahora entiendo porque no regresó a dormir anoche y esos extraños comportamientos que ha tenido las última semanas…porque ya se entendía con esa mujer. – contestó dolida.

- Yo no creo que…

En ese momento, las palabras de la joven fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del príncipe, quien se alarmó en sobremanera, al enterarse por la sirvienta, que su esposa había llegado desmayada a casa. Inmediatamente, Link se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

- Mi amor, Elvira me dijo que te desmayaste, dime como…

Las manos de Link fueron retirados de bruscamente por parte de su esposa, reacción que extrañó enormemente al joven.

- Zelda…

- Creo que es mejor que converses con ella, nosotros nos retiramos para que hablen con más calma. – indicó Cocu de manera seria.

Los marqueses se retiraron de la habitación de los príncipes para dejarlos solos, y una vez que cerraron la puerta, Link volvió a preguntarle a su esposa la razón de su actuar.

- Mi amor, ¿qué te ocu…?

Zelda selló las palabras de su esposo con una bofetada, eso alarmó de manera impactante al joven, quien no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando con su mujer.

- Zelda… ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó dolido

- ¡Eres un maldito canalla! Ahora entiendo el supuesto cansancio que tenías y el poco deseo de intimar conmigo que mostrabas, pues ya tenías con quien saciar tus deseos. ¡Ayer te esperé como una estúpida para celebrar nuestro aniversario y mira cuando te apareces!, pero es obvio que no debe extrañarme eso, pues debes haber pasado muy bien al lado de esa mujer. – reclamó entre lágrimas e histeria.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas, Zelda? No entiendo. – preguntó espantado.

- ¡Deja de mentir! Hoy estuve en la ciudadela buscándote con Cocu y Gracielle, estaba aterrada pensando que algo malo te había pasado. Me cruce con Ilia y ella tenía esto en sus manos.

Zelda le lanzó a su esposo el antifaz del héroe enmascarado, cosa que sorprendió enormemente al príncipe.

- ¿Vas a decirme que Ilia no lo tenía?

Link ni si quiera podía articular palabra, estaba impactado con las fuertes palabras de su esposa. La observó detenidamente y la mirada que la joven transmitía estaba llena de odio, resentimiento e indignación.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta, respóndela de una vez! - reclamó enfurecida.

- Es cierto, ella lo tenía, pero… - contestó nervioso.

- Entonces, ¿si estuviste con ella anoche?

- Yo…si estuve con ella anoche, pero no por las razones que tu...

La joven volvió a sellar sus labios con otra cachetada, se sintió brutalmente herida al escuchar que su esposo sí estuvo con Ilia la noche anterior.

- ¡Descarado! No solo te atreviste a revelarle tu secreto y fingir que ella era la única que lo sabía, sino que también le regalaste un anillo.

- ¿Qué anillo?

- ¡El anillo que compraste con ayuda de Gracielle y que iba a ser supuestamente para mí!

El príncipe metió la mano a su bolsillo buscando el anillo que iba a regalarle a la princesa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que no se encontraba ahí.

- Mi amor, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero las cosas no son como te las imaginas. Ilia descubrió mi identidad sin saber porque y ahí me arrebató el antifaz, pero yo hubiera sido incapaz de mostrarme ante ella y mucho menos regalarle tu anillo, aparte de mis padres y el rey, eres la única con la que he compartido mi secreto. Créeme, por favor. – suplicó desesperado.

- ¡Ya de nada sirve que me mientas! Yo ingenuamente creí que era algo especial compartir ese secreto contigo, pero ahora se lo has revelado a alguien más, y por lo que escuché de ella, al parecer desconoce que yo sé sobre tu identidad. ¡Ahora entiendo porque se puso nerviosa al verme, porque en esos momentos estaba contigo, estabas en su casa!

- ¡No es cierto, yo no estaba con ella! Me encontraba inconsciente en otro lugar. ¡Yo sería incapaz de traicionarte porque te amo con mi vida entera! – exclamó con la voz quebrada.

- ¡Cállate! No te atrevas a hablarme de amor después de la puñalada que acabas de darme en el corazón. Te entregué mi vida entera, mi cuerpo, mi alma y solo me utilizaste para al final desecharme con la más vil de las traiciones. Eres un cobarde… - reclamó, llorando descontrolada.

- ¡Ya, basta! No puedo creer que no me creas, que olvides todo lo hermoso que hemos vivido por un maldito mal entendido. ¡Ese anillo iba a ser para ti, solamente para ti y no entiendo como esa mujer lo tenía en sus manos!

- ¡No quiero seguir escuchando tus excusas! Quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola.

Link sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos escuchando las palabras de Zelda, por un momento creyó que lo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla, pero lamentablemente, todo era una horrorosa realidad.

- ¡Cálmate, por favor! Te juro que yo no hice nada. Zelda, tienes que creerme. – suplicó llorando, mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡No me toques! Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar, fui una estúpida al haberme entregado a ti en todo sentido. Jamás debí enamorarme de la manera en que lo hice, pues ese fue mi peor error y ahora lo estoy pagando caro. Creí que eras alguien especial con el que pasaría el resto de mi vida, pero ahora que te he conocido de cuerpo entero, no quiero que seas parte de ella. ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Zelda empujó a su esposo de manera brusca hasta sacarlo de la habitación, para luego encerrarse en la misma y echarse a la cama a llorar desgarradamente.

Mientras tanto, Link lloraba de la misma manera tocando la puerta como un descontrolado, rogándole a su amada, que ya no llore, y que no se separe de su lado por un mal entendido…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Finalmente, Ilia se salió con la suya y logró separar a los príncipes, provocando que en el corazón de ambos se abra la más profunda y dolorosa de las heridas. ¿Cómo hará la pareja para sobrellevar esta situación?... y referente al hechicero… ¿Por qué habrá desaparecido?

**PD:** La frase "el fin justifica los medios" viene del diplomático Nicolás Maquiavelo, quien la plasmó en su libro titulado "El príncipe".


	24. Impactante revelación

**Capítulo 24**: **Impactante revelación**

El príncipe seguía tocando la puerta con verdadera desesperación, no comprendía como Ilia pudo ser capaz de crear tal escenario para desprestigiarlo frente a su esposa. Todo eso no solo lo provocó que lo invada una enorme rabia hacia esa mujer, sino que jamás le iba a perdonar que por su culpa, su amada estuviera llorando desgarradamente.

- ¡Zelda, necesito que me dejes hablar, por favor! Yo salvé a Ilia de morir en manos de unos Moblins y ahí ella me quitó el antifaz, luego no sé qué hizo pero perdí el conocimiento. En ese momento, ella me debe haber robado el anillo, te juro que las cosas son así. ¡Créeme! – suplicó entre lágrimas.

- ¡No puedo creerte! Esa mujer ha aprovechado algunas ocasiones para acercarse a ti, además estos cambios que has mostrado las últimas semanas, como la mentira de la vez pasada cuando supuestamente tuviste la reunión con el ministro de comercio. Ya tengo todo claro, tú ya te estabas entendiendo con ella y por eso pasaron la noche juntos.

- ¡Yo no me he acostado con Ilia! La única mujer con la que he estado de esa manera es contigo y con nadie más; y referente al ministro, te juro que fue para ocultarte lo del anillo, quería que sea sorpresa y por eso te mentí.

- ¡Déjame en paz, no quiero seguirte escuchando! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Link no quería que su esposa siga alterada, por eso decidió que lo mejor en esos momentos era dejarla sola.

- Está bien, mi amor… te voy a dejar sola para que estés tranquila, pero por favor, te suplico que ya no llores, me rompe el corazón que sufras de esa manera.

- No digas mentiras, si así fuera no me hubieras lastimado de esta forma. Vete, no quiero hablar contigo.

Totalmente devastado, Link se alejó de su recamara. Tenía tantos deseos de tumbar la puerta y pedirle a su esposa que recapacite, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se siga perturbando, pues así no haya sido su culpa, él era el causante del sufrimiento de su amada.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el príncipe estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala recordando el horrible momento que vivió recientemente, se sentía tan consternado, que ni si quiera durmió en toda la noche.<p>

Una vez más, decidió encaminarse hacia su habitación para hablar con Zelda, tenía que convencerla de que él no era culpable de nada, pero cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, pudo ver como esta se abría y mostraba a su esposa con el rostro completamente ojeroso y consumido por las lágrimas.

- Qué bueno que estés más tranquila, te pido que por favor hablemos sobre…

- Link…ayer estuve pensando toda la noche y he tomado una decisión referente a nosotros.

- ¿Decisión? No entiendo…

La joven se sacó el anillo de bodas de su mano izquierda para luego entregársela a su esposo, esa acción provocó que el príncipe sienta una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

- Zelda… - dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Deseo que nuestro matrimonio sea anulado, no quiero seguir a tu lado después de tu traición. – indicó con firmeza.

El príncipe estaba totalmente impactado con las palabras de su esposa, le rogaba a las Diosas que nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera cierto, pero lamentablemente, todo era una triste y dolorosa realidad que le costaba asimilar.

Fue tan brutal el golpe que recibió, que se alteró en sobremanera y en ese momento agarró a su esposa de los hombros para empezar a reclamarle descontrolado.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Nuestro matrimonio ha sido bendecido por las Diosas y solo la muerte puede terminarlo. ¡Tú y yo no vamos a separarnos! ¡No lo voy a permitir! – contestó alterado.

- Claro que podemos separarnos, no tenemos hijos así que eso será una gran ventaja para anular nuestro matrimonio. Ya no confío en ti y no creo volver a hacerlo nunca más.

- ¿Y nuestros padres? ¿Qué les diremos a ellos? Ellos unieron nuestras vidas y se sentirán destrozados por nuestra separación.

- No quiero que por ningún motivo ellos sepan la razón de nuestra separación, ya veremos que les inventamos para que apoyen nuestra decisión.

- ¡Tú decisión! Y yo no pienso ocultarles nada porque todo esto es un error. ¡En este momento iremos a hablar con tus padres para decirles toda la verdad!

- ¡No lo hagas! No tienes idea la vergüenza e indignación que siento con todo esto, además ellos te creerán porque están ciegos por tu supuesta bondad…al igual como yo lo estuve.

- Estas siendo demasiado injusta conmigo, no tienes idea como me estás lastimando con esa actitud. – indicó entre sollozos.

- No más de lo que tú lo has hecho…Bueno, ya sabes que no deseo que les digas nada a mis padres, porque si lo haces, voy a terminar odiándote.

La princesa volvió a entrar a la habitación para encerrarse, y aunque no lo diera a notar por el serio semblante que mostró hacia su esposo, se sentía totalmente destrozaba y burlada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por otra parte, Link se sentía terriblemente dolido e impactado, ver a su amada hablarle de manera tan fría e indiferente, le rompía el corazón de la peor manera. Esa mirada de frialdad por parte de ella, no era como la que tenía en la época en la que estuvieron distantes el uno del otro, esta estaba llena de resentimiento y decepción indescriptibles.

Link no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, él iba demostrarle a su esposa que no era culpable de nada, así que fue hablar con Cocu y Gracielle para que le expliquen más detalladamente que fue lo que ocurrió el anterior día.

* * *

><p>Ya en la mansión de los marqueses, los jóvenes le contaron todo lo ocurrido al príncipe. Con cada palabra, Link sentía hervir la sangre y por primera vez tuvo deseos de venganza y odio hacia alguien, en este caso, hacia Ilia.<p>

El joven también decidió contarles todo lo ocurrido esa noche el día que Ilia descubrió su identidad, a estas alturas, ya sabía que sus amigos conocían su alter ego, así que se les relató los hechos con toda la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba.

- Esa es toda la verdad, amigos, yo les juro por el gran amor que siento por Zelda que no hice nada indebido. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que la persona a la que salvé fuera Ilia, y mucho menos aún que conociera mi identidad para después llevarse el antifaz con el anillo.

- Link, quiero que sepas que mi esposa y yo hablamos de este tema anoche y llegamos a la conclusión de que te creemos. Nos has demostrado ser un hombre honorable, incapaz de cometer semejante falta, por eso no podemos dar crédito a lo que Zelda cree a pesar que nosotros vimos esa situación.

- Se los agradezco, en serio necesito lograr que mi esposa me crea. – indicó entristecido.

- Voy a ir a hablar con ella en este momento, trataré de convencerla que deje atrás sus ideas, pero también te pido que la entiendas. Zelda siempre estuvo reacia a enamorarse por miedo a salir lastimada y ahora que lo está, se siente devastada, además todo esto es por culpa de esa indeseable mujer, precisamente la que se entrometió en la relación de nuestra difunta amiga. – afirmó enojada.

- Por favor, Gracielle, ayúdame, me siento impotente e inútil de no lograr nada, mi relación con ella está en juego, pues hace un rato me indicó que desea anular nuestro matrimonio.

- ¿¡Qué cosa!? – preguntó el joven impactado.

- Quiere separarse de mí, me dio el anillo de bodas y me indicó que no desea seguir a mi lado, por traidor.

- ¡No pueden separarse! Te juro que trataré de convencerla, voy para allá inmediatamente.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, ella no quiere ni verme ni escucharme. Espero que tú puedas convencerla.

- Haré lo posible, ya regreso.

- Mi amor, no vayas a caminar tan aprisa, hazlo despacio para que no te haga daño ni a ti ni al bebé. – indicó el marqués preocupado.

- No te preocupes, amor, iré con cuidado…

Una vez que Gracielle se retiró, los jóvenes se quedaron solos conversando del mismo problemático tema. Link estaba decidido a reclamarle a Ilia por su actuar.

- Necesito encontrar a esa mujer, no pienso perdonarle nunca el daño que nos ha causado a Zelda y a mí. – indicó enfurecido.

- Yo te ayudaré a encontrarla, se ha de estar hospedado en alguno de los hoteles u hostales de la ciudadela. Recuerda que cuando la conocimos, le reclamó a Shad que tenían que buscar donde dormir.

- Voy a enviar a un investigador a buscarla y una vez que la encuentre, se va a arrepentir de su comportamiento.

* * *

><p>Con el pasar de las semanas, los reyes estaban extrañados por la actitud de su hija, pues realizaba sus labores con un semblante entristecido y casi no conversaba con ellos. Decidieron preguntarle al príncipe que ocurría con ella, pero por más que él deseara decirles la verdad, no podía confesárselas, pues no quería que Zelda lo odie al revelar algo que ella mismo le prohibió.<p>

Desde la pelea, los jóvenes durmieron en habitaciones separadas. Link se sentía totalmente impotente y frustrado no solo porque aún no habían noticias sobre Ilia, sino porque pudo notar que su amada se estaba enfermando debido a la depresión.

Zelda se pasaba horas encerrada en su habitación y no comía lo suficiente, eso estaba llevando al joven al borde de la desesperación y por más que le suplicaba que coma, no lo hacía.

Gracielle iba todos los días a visitarla y por suerte era la única a la que la princesa recibía sin disimular su estado

- ¡Ya es suficiente, Zelda! Te estás dejando consumir por todo este problema, llevo semanas suplicándote que creas en Link. ¡Él no hizo nada!

- ¡Por más que deseo no puedo creerle, me siento tan herida por lo que ha hecho! – exclamó llorando.

- ¿Sabes a quien me estas recordando? ¡A Salma! Ella siempre se caracterizó por ser una mujer fuerte y la traición de Shad la consumió hasta matarla, así como tú ella, se deprimió y dejó de comer. No quiero que eso te pase. – indicó preocupada.

- Talvez eso sea lo mejor, morirme de una vez pues todo esto que siento me produce un inmenso dolor, que no sé hasta dónde lo podré soportar.

- ¡No voy a seguirte escuchando! No puedo creer que la mujer que está frente a mi sea mi mejor amiga, ya perdí a una de esta manera y no quiero que eso pase contigo.

- Perdóname, Gracielle, pero en serio esto es más fuerte que yo.

La marquesa salió de la habitación, ofuscada debido a la terquedad de la princesa, no pudo evitar llorar debido al estado en el que se encontraba, pues no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Link, como siempre, se encontraba en la sala esperando a ver si Gracielle logró convencer a su esposa. A pesar que lo mostraba de otra manera, él también estaba deprimido, solo que no podía dejarse vencer hasta demostrar que él no había hecho nada.

Cuando el joven notó que la marquesa salió de la habitación, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella para que le cuente lo que habló con Zelda.

- ¿Lograste convencerla? – preguntó ansioso.

- No pude hacerlo. Lo siento, Link. – indicó entre lágrimas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Porque tengo miedo, nuestra fallecida amiga pasó por la misma depresión que ella y temo que termine igual. Zelda está decidida a separarse de ti, pues su corazón y orgullo están heridos. Tu presencia le hace daño, sé que es duro lo que te digo, pero es la verdad.

Las palabras de Gracielle provocaron que Link se entristezca enormemente, no podía permitir que su esposa se deje consumir debido a las penas, así que en ese momento, con el dolor de su alma, tomó una radical y dolorosa decisión.

- Ya no llores, eso solo les hará daño a ti y al bebé. Te acompaño a casa y después vendré a hablar con Zelda.

- No creo que te escuche, ella…

- Esta vez sí lo hará…créeme que sí.

Link acompañó a Gracielle a su casa, para luego regresar a la suya y tener con su esposa una última e importante conversación.

* * *

><p>La princesa se encontraba en su habitación mirando el cielo por una de las ventanas, mientras se dejaba consumir por las lágrimas. En la mesa del escritorio, había un plato de comida que ni si quiera había terminado, pues el dolor y la amargura la estaban absorbiendo de la peor manera.<p>

Pudo escuchar que alguien entró a su habitación, cosa que se le hizo extraña, pues ella recordó haberle puesto seguro, así que se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que frente a ella se encontraba su esposo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a abrir la puerta sin consultarme! – reclamó enojada.

- Lo siento, pero en serio tenemos que hablar, ya no puedes seguir actuando de esa manera. Si no comes va a enfermarte más. – respondió preocupado.

- ¡No es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer! ¡Quiero que te vayas!

- ¡Me iré…y esta vez será definitivo!

- ¿Qué has dicho? Eso quiere decir que…

- Te tomo la palabra…vamos a separarnos, pues prefiero no estar a tu lado antes de ver cómo te estás muriendo.

Zelda no pudo evitar sentir una dolorosa opresión en el pecho por las palabras del joven, pero a pesar de eso, no cambió su serio semblante.

- Me parece bien que hayas aceptado la separación. Ahora eres libre de irte con esa mujer. – indicó, fingiendo seguridad.

- ¡No digas eso! Yo a esa mujer no la amo, pero pienso buscarla hasta el cansancio, no para que venga a explicarte lo que sucedió, pues no quiero exponerte ante ella, sino para reclamarle por todo esto.

- Has lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas con tu vida.

- ¡No es cierto! Puedo ver detrás de tanta rabia que aún me amas, pero si tu orgullo no te permite ver más allá, no vale la pena que sigamos juntos. Me duele tanto que no confíes en mí y que nuestro matrimonio se esté arruinado por un mal entendido que te ha dejado totalmente ciega a la realidad. – manifestó, dolido.

- Yo dejé de amarte en el momento que me ofendiste, así que es mejor que recojas tus cosas y te vayas de una vez.

El príncipe se sentía a morir, escuchar que su esposa había dejado de amarlo era algo devastador para él, sabía que hablaba así producto del enojo y resentimiento, pero de todas formas, escuchar tan duras palabras lo ofendía en sobremanera.

- No necesito recoger nada, lo único que deseo llevarme son todas las penas por las que estamos pasando y destruirlas con mis propias manos. No eres la única que está ofendida, me duele en el alma que no me creas y tampoco voy seguir aquí viendo cómo te destruyes. Así como tú, yo también tengo orgullo y no pienso estar a tu lado si me crees un traidor. – indicó resentido.

- Ten por seguro que una vez que te vayas, volveré a ser la misma de antes de casarnos, despreocupada y sin necesidad de sentir amor por nadie. – dijo con sarcasmo.

Link se disponía a retirarse de la mansión definitivamente, pero antes, se acercó a su esposa y con lágrimas en los ojos la besó apasionadamente a la fuerza. Tenía deseos de grabar sus labios por última vez y guardar esa cálida sensación en su corazón por el resto de su vida.

Por otra parte, la princesa intentó zafarse de él, pero por un instante se dejó llevar hasta que recapacitó y trató de empujarlo por su atrevimiento, pero el príncipe la detuvo y le dedicó unas palabras.

- Te agradezco los hermosos días que pasamos juntos, vivir el amor plenamente a tu lado fue lo más maravilloso que tuve en la vida; espero que ahora que no me verás más, estés tranquila. Arregla lo necesario para la anulación de nuestro matrimonio y una vez que este todo listo, avísame para venir a firmar los papeles. Te amo tanto que con tal de que seas feliz, estoy dispuesto a separarme de tu lado. Adiós, Zelda, hasta siempre. - se despidió desgarrado.

El príncipe se fue de la habitación, mientras las lágrimas lo invadían enormemente, dejando a Zelda totalmente destrozada, pues a pesar que se sentía dolida por su supuesta traición, lo seguía amando profundamente y saber que no lo vería más, la hundía en la más profunda de las tristezas.

* * *

><p>Antes de irse del reino, el príncipe pasó por el despacho del rey para despedirse y contarle las razones por las que se iba a separar de Zelda.<p>

- Buenas noches, mi rey, tengo que hablar con usted algo muy importante.

- Claro, hijo, ¿Qué sucede?

- Vengo a contarle lo que está sucediendo con mi esposa.

- ¿Ya sabes los motivos de su malestar?

- Siempre los supe, pero no comenté nada por petición de ella. Zelda desea la anulación de nuestro matrimonio y pienso dársela a pesar de mi negativa.

Daphnes se impactó en sobremanera con las palabras de su yerno, creyó que sus oídos lo estaban engañando.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Separarse? – preguntó entrecortado.

- Si, lo que pasa es que ella cree que la he traicionado con otra mujer y puedo jurarle por mis padres que las cosas no son así. – respondió apenado.

- ¡La verdad estoy confundido, explícate mejor, muchacho!

Link le contó absolutamente toda la verdad a su suegro, con cada palabra, el rey se sentía devastado y dolido con la situación, pero al mismo tiempo, pudo observar sinceridad en la mirada del joven. Definitivamente, su hija había perdido el juicio debido al rencor y al resentimiento.

- ¡Voy a hablar con esta niña inmediatamente! Ustedes no pueden separarse, su deber es estar juntos por mandato divino. – exclamó exasperado.

- Le suplico, que por favor, no diga nada. Ella me exigió que no les revele nada de esto ni a usted ni a su esposa, ella se siente dolida y avergonzada al creerse traicionada.

- Yo te creo, Link. Por favor, no te vayas, te aseguro encontraremos una solución para que se arreglen.

- No hay arreglo, nada de lo que haga la hará cambiar de parecer y la entiendo, para mí una traición también es algo imperdonable y talvez si estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo, pero en este caso, yo no he hecho nada y me duele profundamente que ella no me crea.

- Tu espíritu es noble, tus padres te criaron de la mejor manera y sé que serias incapaz de lastimar a mi hija con semejante bajeza.

- Nunca haría eso, yo amo a Zelda con todo mi corazón, pero lamentablemente me he rendido ante ella y también me duele que me crea el peor de los hombres.

- ¿No te das cuenta que tú también te estas dejando llevar por el rencor? Te ofende que ella no te crea y por eso dejas de luchar.

- Lo lamento, pero las fuerzas se me acabaron, esto no es solo por mi dignidad herida, también es porque mi presencia la está enfermando. No quiero que por mi causa ella termine mal. Despídame de la reina y una vez que encuentre un lugar se lo haré saber, pues necesito que apenas sepa el día de nuestra anulación matrimonial, me lo informe; y por favor, trate de que nadie se entere de esto, no deseo que el nombre de Zelda esté en boca de todos, por lo menos hasta que nos separemos. Les agradezco por todo el cariño recibido y esta separación no solo me afecta por mi esposa, también es por ustedes, que son mi familia.

- Link…

- Hasta pronto, mi rey.

Link hizo una reverencia para despedirse, mientras que el rey se quedó observando de manera consternada la lejanía de su yerno. No podía permitir que los jóvenes se separen, pero esto no podía hacerlo solo, así que decidió escribirle una carta al duque revelándole todo lo que estaba sucediendo con sus hijos.

* * *

><p>Link se cubrió con una capucha para salir junto con Epona del palacio y no ser reconocido por las personas del pueblo, pero antes de subirse a esta, fue interrumpido por una persona.<p>

- Lo he buscado por todas partes, alteza, le informo que ya encontré la casa donde se está quedando la joven a la que ha estado buscando.

- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde se encuentra? – preguntó ansioso.

El investigador le entregó a Link un papel con la dirección de la casa de Ilia; ahora sí, iba a reclamarle su bajeza de una vez por todas.

- Muchas gracias, en este momento iré a verla.

- Un placer servirle, príncipe. Con permiso.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la vieja casa estaba sonando con fuerza a altas horas de la noche, Ilia se sentía molesta debido a los ruidos que perturban su sueño, así que malhumorada, fue a abrirla.<p>

- ¿Se puede saber que rayos te…?

La joven se quedó en silencio al descubrir que la persona que tocaba la puerta era el príncipe. Inmediatamente, su enojo fue reemplazado por una sonrisa, pensando que su plan había resultado exitoso y que por fin ambos estarían juntos.

- Por fin has venido, estoy feliz de…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, pues el joven la agarró por el cuello y la arrimó a una de las paredes de la casa.

- ¡Cómo pudiste atreverte a semejante bajeza! ¡Por tu culpa mi esposa cree que la he traicionado contigo! – reclamó irascible.

Ilia se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras del príncipe, pues según el oráculo del hechicero, una vez que Zelda descubra la supuesta traición y le pidiera anular el matrimonio, el joven vendría a ella para estar juntos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No sé de qué hablas. – indicó fingiendo intriga.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta! Usaste mi antifaz y el anillo para confundir a Zelda, por eso ella cree que pasé la noche contigo. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Qué tanto deseas de mí para hacerme daño de esta manera?

- Yo te amo y deseo tenerte a mi lado, por eso hice lo que hice. Yo no seré una princesa, pero soy mejor mujer para ti que la mustia de tu esposa.

- ¡Cállate! En primer lugar, no pienso permitir que te refieras así de ella en mi presencia, además lo que tu sientes no es amor, es puro capricho e interés. Yo amo a Zelda no porque sea una princesa, la amo por lo que ella es por dentro y por fuera. Es una mujer hermosa y de noble corazón, y por culpa de tus malditas calumnias está sufriendo al igual que yo. Jamás te perdonaré el haberme arrebatado lo que más amo en este mundo. ¡Me has destrozado la vida!

Ilia pudo notar que la rabia del príncipe era acompañado por dolorosas lágrimas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió culpa y arrepentimiento por sus actos. Jamás creyó que su ambición por obtener lo que quería, la llevaría tan lejos y arruinaría la vida de muchas personas.

- Link…la verdad no sé qué decirte. Te devuelvo el anillo y vamos a hablar con tu esposa para se arreglen las cosas.

- ¡No pienso exponer a Zelda a tu presencia! Ya todo está arruinado y no tiene arreglo…y referente al anillo, quédatelo, ya está contaminado por tus sucios actos y por lo tanto no es digno de estar en las manos de mi esposa.

- En serio, estoy arrepentida, permíteme arreglar las cosas.

Link sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Ilia, quien se sintió extrañada al no saber lo que era.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una orden que indica que en tres días te debes largar de este reino, no quiero que sigas viviendo tan cerca de mi esposa y que les haga daño con el veneno de tu alma.

- ¡Pero, no tengo a donde ir!

- ¡Ese no es mi problema! Por tu cuenta has aprendido a vivir por medio de otras personas, así que no te será dificultoso encontrar a quien arrimarte. Agradece que te di tres días para que te vayas, y si no lo haces, los soldados vendrán a buscarte y te encarcelarán por incumplir con mi mandato. ¡Ya estas advertida!

Link salió de la vieja casa totalmente ofuscado, dejando a Ilia entristecida debido al arrepentimiento.

- _"El fin justifica los medios". Nunca debí creer en tus palabras, mamá..._

* * *

><p>Luego de unas semanas, en el reino de Ordon, el duque se encontraba en su despacho leyendo algunos escritos. Pudo escuchar que tocaron la puerta y cuando dio la orden de pasar, vio que se trataba de uno de los mensajeros con algunas cartas en sus manos.<p>

- Aquí le traje la correspondencia, alteza.

- Muchas gracias por traérmela.

- No es nada, ahora con su permiso, me retiro.

Una vez que el mensajero se fue del despacho, el duque empezó a revisar cada una de las cartas, hasta que descubrió una que le llamó la atención.

- ¿Una carta de Daphnes? Pero recién me envió una la semana pasada.

El duque abrió la carta y a medida que iba leyendo su contenido, sus manos le temblaban terriblemente, no podía creer en las palabras que estaban escritas en dicho papel, donde se indicaba que su hijo estaba en proceso de separación de su esposa debido a una supuesta infidelidad.

- No puede ser…Link…mi hijo no sería capaz de…

Sus palabras se vieron truncadas al notar que alguien abrió la puerta de su despacho, así que rápidamente guardó la carta en uno de los cajones y trató de fingirse lo más tranquilo posible.

- Hola, mi amor, venia para recordarte sobre la reunión que tenemos en la tarde.

- Ho…hola, mi vida, gracias por venir a avisarme.

- ¿Te pasa algo?, pareces nervioso.

- No es nada, no te preocupes. Solo que Daphnes me acaba de enviar una carta pidiéndome que vaya a Hyrule lo más pronto posible, es que tiene en mente una nueva estrategia comercial entre los dos reinos y desea que vaya para allá.

- Entonces iré contigo, tengo tantos deseos de ver a Link. – indicó alegre.

Demetrio no tuvo el valor de confesarle a la duquesa que el príncipe ya no se encontraba en el palacio, pues sabía que si le revelaba que estaba separándose de su esposa, ella se alarmaría enormemente.

- También me gustaría que me acompañes, pero en serio necesito que te quedes aquí finalizando algunos trámites. Perdóname por no llevarte. – dijo apenado.

- Ya veo, la verdad si me entristece no poder ir contigo, pero es también es cierto que debo quedarme. ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Esta misma noche, no deseo retrasarme ni un día más…

* * *

><p>Luego de unos días, en el reino de Hyrule, los reyes trataban incansablemente de convencer a su hija de que separarse de su esposo era una locura, que él estaba diciendo la verdad y que por culpa de su desconfianza, el matrimonio de ambos estaba a punto de terminar. Por otra parte, Zelda estaba enojada, pues su padre habló con el sabio Rauru, a quien le contó el problema por el que estaban pasando los jóvenes, y este inmediatamente indicó que de ninguna manera iba a anular el matrimonio de los príncipes, pues eso sería como ir en contra de los designios de las Diosas.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracielle estaba en camino a visitar a la princesa, con el paso de las semanas, su vientre había crecido notoriamente, estaba contenta de ver que su embarazo estaba avanzando de la mejor manera, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía preocupada de ver la situación por la que estaba pasando su amiga.<p>

Ya al llegar a la mansión, pudo notar a los reyes saliendo de la misma totalmente preocupados.

- Buenos días, altezas, por lo que veo no pudieron hacer mucho.

- ¡Estamos desesperados, Gracielle! Nuestra hija no escucha razones, su humor ha cambiado en sobremanera y no acepta comer absolutamente nada – indicó la reina, angustiada.

- No se preocupe, yo iré a hablar con ella y obligaré a que coma algo.

- Por favor, hija, créeme que ya no sabemos qué hacer con Zelda, además no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo porque en cualquier momento llegan los duques de Ordon y debemos buscar una solución para que nuestros hijos no se separen.

- Pierdan cuidado, vayan a recibir a los duques mientras que yo iré a hablar con Zelda.

* * *

><p>Gracielle entró a la habitación de la princesa con una bandeja de comida en las manos, estaba dispuesta a obligarla a comer y una vez más a hacerla recapacitar para que olvide esa absurda idea de anular el matrimonio.<p>

- Te he traído esto para que comas, no puede ser que puedas vivir comiendo tan poco.

- No tengo hambre, Gracielle. ¿Acaso eso es tan difícil de entender? – preguntó hastiada.

- ¡Por las Diosas! No he contado nada porque así me lo pediste, pero debido a la debilidad te has desmayado algunas veces.

- Ya comí un poco de fruta, no te preocupes.

- ¡Cambia de actitud de una buena vez!, y referente a anular tu matrimonio, abandona esa absurda idea.

- Ya está decidido, además Link aceptó de la mejor manera.

- ¿De la mejor manera? Él solo lo hizo para que no te enfermes porque sabía que su presencia te lastimaba, por eso se marchó, y aparte de eso también está ofendido porque no le crees.

- ¡Voy a separarme de él y punto!, así tenga que exigirle al sabio Rauru que lo haga, tendrá que separarnos, además ya no lo amo y no puedo estar con alguien si no es así.

- No te engañes a ti misma, sabes muy bien que lo amas con verdadera devoción, eso lo puedo ver en tu mirada a pesar de la rabia y el rencor que demuestras.

La marquesa pudo notar que su amiga se mareó al ponerse de pie, así que la ayudó a acostarse en la cama para que de esa forma se calme su malestar.

- ¿Si ves lo que te sucede? ¡En este momento vas a comer o no volveremos a ser amigas!

- Está bien, pero no deseo comer esto, quiero algo más ligero, por favor.

- Iré a ver a Elvira para que te prepare otra cosa, espero que esta vez sí puedas comer un poco más.

La marquesa se retiró de la habitación, mientras que la princesa se quedó acostada en su cama derramando algunas lágrimas.

- _No puedo evitarlo…pero te extraño enormemente, Link. _- pensó entristecida.

* * *

><p>El rey se encontraba afuera de palacio listo para recibir a los duques, su esposa no pudo estar junto a él debido a una importante reunión a la que tuvo que acudir.<p>

Una vez que Daphnes observó que una carroza se detuvo, vio al duque bajarse de la misma, totalmente consternado.

- Buenos días, Demetrio, una vez más lamento el haberme demorado tanto en enviarte esa carta, pero estaba tan impactado que no encontraba las palabras necesarias para decírtelo.

- Buenos días, entiendo como debes sentirte, yo me siento exactamente igual que tú.

- ¿Y Aitana? ¿No vino contigo?

- No pude decirle la verdad, no quiero que se preocupe. Le indiqué que venía por un asunto de negocios contigo, sé que hice mal en mentirle, pero no quiero contarle nada hasta tener una solución para todo esto.

- No te preocupes, la verdad tampoco hubiera querido que Celine se entere, pero ella estando tan cerca de nuestra hija, es algo difícil de ocultar. Si quieres descansa un poco del viaje y mañana hablamos.

- ¡No, por favor! Vamos a tu despacho y hablemos de una vez, necesito que me digas donde se encuentra mi hijo, no puede ser que se rinda de esa forma y no haga nada para salvar su matrimonio.

- Tranquilo, si perdemos la calma, nada de lo que planeemos nos resultará. Vamos a mi despacho.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez en el despacho, los soberanos estuvieron conversando sobre el asunto del matrimonio de sus hijos, ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a permitir que los jóvenes se separen.<p>

- Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo. ¿Tú sabes dónde está, Daphnes?

- Sé dónde está, pero no lo he ido a visitar porque Cocu, uno de los marqueses del reino, me indicó que esta tan deprimido que no desea ver a nadie.

- ¡Pero a mí sí me va a tener que ver! Dime donde está, por favor. Iré a verlo de inmediato.

- Se está quedando en un pueblo al sur de Hyrule, espero que tú por lo menos puedas hacerlo recapacitar para que regrese, porque según lo que Cocu me ha contado, no tiene deseos de regresar por no perturbar a mi hija.

* * *

><p>Al sur del reino de Hyrule, yace un pequeño pueblo llamado Britai, ahí se encontraba el príncipe hospedándose.<p>

Link conoció este pueblo junto a su esposa cuando estaban de luna de miel, y les gustó que a pesar de ser pequeño, era muy acogedor. El príncipe decidió quedarse en ese lugar, porque era el más cercano al palacio, y de esa forma, podría estar cerca si es que a su princesa se le presentaba algún problema o para firmar los papeles de la anulación matrimonial cuando llegue el día.

El joven no quería dar a notar que era el príncipe del reino, y por esa razón cambió su imagen completamente. En primer lugar, alquiló una modesta casa para alojarse, luego, abandonó sus lujosas ropas y las reemplazó por una camisa color crema con diseños azules en el cuello, puños y parte baja de la misma, la prenda estaba acompañada de un fajín color rojo con un diseño blanco; un pantalón verde oliva y unas botas color negras.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Link se encontraba en un bar bebiendo hasta más no poder, se sentía totalmente destruido al estar lejos de su amada. Nunca creyó que todos los maravillosos días que paso a su lado, habían llegado a su fin y ahora su corazón estaba consumido por la amargura y la tristeza.<p>

Estaba bebiendo un vaso del más amargo alcohol, hasta que una persona lo agarró de los hombros sacándolo de ahí.

- ¡Ya deja de beber, por favor! Emborrachándote no sacas nada positivo.

- Déjame, Cocu, necesito olvidar todo lo que me pasa.

- ¡Guarda silencio! Te llevaré a tu casa inmediatamente, no puede ser que te estés consumiendo de esa forma.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez en la casa, Cocu acostó al príncipe en la cama, quien inmediatamente se quedó dormido debido a su estado.<p>

- Trata de dormir, lamentablemente, no puedo quedarme porque Gracielle me espera en casa, pero en unos días vendré a verte. Cuídate.

Una vez que el marqués salió de la casa, Link entre sueños empezó a derramar lágrimas debido a las penas de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Luego de un par de horas, Link se despertó exaltado debido al sonido de la puerta. Inmediatamente, fue a abrirla y se sorprendió mucho al ver a un encapuchado frente a él.<p>

- Disculpe, ¿quién es…?

Las palabras del joven fueron calladas cuando el misterioso ser se bajó la capucha, ahí descubrió que se trataba de su padre, quien entró a la casa rápidamente y cerró la puerta, ofuscado.

El duque se impactó y entristeció debido a la pobre imagen que mostraba su hijo, verlo completamente consumido por el alcohol y la tristeza, era algo inaceptable para él.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? ¡Estas completamente tomado! – exclamó enojado.

- Papá, ¿cómo me encontraste?

- ¡Te hice una pregunta y te exijo que me la respondas!

- ¡Por qué ya no puedo más! ¡Quiero morirme de una buena vez!

- ¡No puede ser que el muchacho que veo frente a mí se trate de mi hijo!

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te avergüenza verme vestido como otro campesino de este pueblo? – preguntó indignado.

- ¡No digas estupideces! Sabes muy bien que jamás me he avergonzado de eso. Recuerda que nuestro primer antepasado fue un campesino y por esa razón los respeto enormemente. Me deprime esa imagen patética y acabada que demuestras, si tu madre te viera, le destrozarías el corazón.

- Entonces no se para que viniste…

- Vine a exigirte que regreses al palacio a resolver las cosas con tu mujer, no puedes seguir separado de ella, ustedes deben estar juntos. No le comenté nada de esto a tu madre, porque si se entera que estás separándote se moriría del dolor.

- ¡No voy a regresar! Zelda me detesta y no quiere verme, además me enferma de tristeza ver que ella no cree en mí.

- ¡No importa! Debes luchar hasta el cansancio para que te crea, tienes mi apoyo y el de tus suegros, quienes están de tu lado en vez del de su hija, porque saben que tú no eres culpable.

- No tengo fuerzas para luchar, pienso darle el gusto a Zelda y separarme de ella de una buena vez. ¡Me rindo ante la lejanía con ella!

En ese momento, el duque agarró de manera brusca a su hijo por el cuello, estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada debido a su comportamiento, pero se contuvo al ver que en la mirada de él había tristeza y resentimiento, así que prefirió calmarse y hablarle con firmeza.

- ¡No seas cobarde! No puedo creer que tú seas el hijo al que tu madre y yo educamos con tanto cariño. Siempre te caracterizaste por luchar por lo que querías y defender lo que amabas hasta el cansancio. Tú eres el portador del fragmento del valor de la Trifuerza, ¿crees que las Diosas te otorgaron eso por gusto?, ¡claro que no!, lo hicieron porque eres un hombre valiente y honorable, por eso no puedes rendirte y debes recuperar a la mujer que amas.

Link no pudo evitar llorar amargamente con esas palabras, mientras que su padre igual de entristecido que él, lo abrazó y permitió llore en su hombro. Si hubiera podido, entregaba su vida entera para evitarle tal sufrimiento a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, el príncipe dejó de llorar y estuvo más calmado, el duque deseaba quedarse a acompañarlo esa noche, pero Link le indicó que mejor era que se retire, pues el pueblo podía reconocerlo y no quería darse a notar.<p>

- En serio me gustaría que te quedes, pero todos te reconocerían inmediatamente y descubrirían quien soy.

- Tienes razón, eso solo empeoraría las cosas para ti, pues enseguida se preguntarían porque estás viviendo aquí. Ya me voy, espero que pienses en todo lo que hemos hablado y regreses al palacio.

- Te prometo que lo voy a pensar, gracias por haber venido. – respondió entristecido.

- No pienso regresar a Ordon hasta verte luchar por salvar tu matrimonio. Mañana vendré a visitarte. Hasta mañana. - indicó serio.

Una vez que el duque se retiró, el joven se acostó a pensar en todas las duras y ciertas palabras que le dijo su padre, estuvo meditándolas de manera dedicada, hasta que el sueño llegó para acaparar sus pensamientos…

…

_¿Dónde estoy? Esta sala se parece mucho a una que está en el palacio de Hyrule, solo que la alfombra que decora el suelo es color azul en vez de roja. _

_Puedo notar que a mi lado se encuentra flotando una extraña criatura color blanca con negro, la cual sobre su cabeza tiene puesto un extraño casco. Al parecer está buscando algo con la mirada._

_Cuando empiezo a observar el lugar en el que me encuentro, puedo ver que las estatuas de las tres Diosas están totalmente destruidas, y al levantar la mirada, me horrorizo ante la imagen que tengo frente a mis ojos…ahí se encuentra mi esposa, en medio de la escultura de la Trifuerza, completamente inconsciente._

- _¡Zelda!_

_Me decido a ir a verla inmediatamente, pero la mano de la criatura que me acompaña me detiene, y en ese instante escucho una macabra risa perturbando el ambiente._

- _"Bienvenidos a mi castillo" _

_Esas palabras vienen de un extraño hombre de cabello y barba roja, con piel verdosa, que se encuentra sentado en el trono. No sé porque tengo la sensación que no es la primera vez que lo veo, y aparte de eso, siento hacia él un total odio y repulsión._

- _"¿Así que tú eres…Ganondorf?" – preguntó la criatura a mi lado._

_¿Ganondorf? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? Definitivamente no es la primera vez que lo oigo. ¿De dónde lo conozco?_

_Inmediatamente, veo que el hombre se pone de pie con las palabras de mi acompañante, ahí noto que posee una gran estatura y que en sus manos tiene una enorme espada._

_Luego de un intercambio de palabras con la criatura que está a mi lado, el hombre levanta su mano izquierda y me sorprendo al ver que posee el mismo signo que Zelda y el mío. ¿Por qué será que él también lo tiene?_

_De repente, todo el ambiente se torna oscuro y noto como sin darme cuenta, mi compañera desaparece mientras que ese hombre teletransporta a mi esposa frente a él. Rápidamente, me acercó para que no le haga daño, pero una extraña barrera me impide acercarme hacia ese sujeto._

_Me horrorizó en sobremanera al ver como toma a mi esposa por el hombro, saca su espada de la funda y luego se la clava en el pecho asesinándola frente a mis ojos._

_No puedo evitar llorar descontroladamente debido a esa imagen, mientras que ese maldito rastrero se ríe de mi dolor con la risa más macabra que había escuchado en mi vida._

- _La sangre de la encarnación de la Diosa, será la encargada de devolverme el completo poder… - afirmó con prepotencia._

...

- ¡Zelda! – gritó descontrolado.

El príncipe se despertó invadido por las lágrimas debido a la horrorosa pesadilla que acababa de tener. Pudo notar que afuera se estaba iniciando una ruidosa y fuerte tormenta, provocando un ambiente completamente perturbador.

Estaba tan impactado por el sueño que había tenido, que tuvo la gran necesidad de ver a su esposa.

- Voy a ver a Zelda, tengo el presentimiento de que me necesita. – se dijo así mismo.

El joven, en ese momento, se preparó para salir del pueblo directo al palacio, tenía que asegurarse que a su esposa no le esté pasando nada malo.

* * *

><p>La princesa se encontraba sentada en la sala pensando en su esposo, a pesar de sentirse dolida, lo extrañaba en sobremanera.<p>

Estuvo centrada en sus tristes pensamientos, hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta con desesperación, se sintió extrañada de ver que alguien estaba llamando a su casa en medio de una torrencial lluvia, así que inmediatamente, se levantó a abrirla y notó que era uno de los soldados del palacio.

- Buenas noches, princesa. Le traigo una mala noticia, unos monstruos están atacando al príncipe a las afueras de la ciudadela.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Link está aquí? – preguntó impactada.

- Venga rápido, por favor, algunos soldados están tratando de salvarlo, pero necesitamos que venga.

- Voy a ver mi espada y vamos inmediatamente, espéreme aquí. – indicó nerviosa.

La joven sintió que su alma se destrozaba al enterarse de que su amado estaba siendo atacado por monstruos, así que rápidamente, fue a buscar su espada, se cubrió por su capucha y salió junto con el soldado a las afueras de la ciudadela.

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba cabalgando en Epona por la pradera cercana a la ciudadela, estaba desesperado por cerciorarse de que la princesa se encontrara bien, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla corriendo junto con un soldado; a pesar que estaba encapuchada, pudo reconocerla de inmediato.<p>

- _¿Zelda? ¿Qué hace aquí sola en medio de esta lluvia torrencial?_ – se preguntó extrañado.

* * *

><p>La princesa llegó a una pequeña zona llena de árboles y arbustos, buscó con la mirada a su esposo, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.<p>

- ¿Y los soldados? ¿Dónde es…?

La joven se horrorizó al ver que el soldado que estaba frente a ella, le mostró una risa tétrica y se esfumó del ambiente, como si de un espejismo se tratara, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

- Nos volvemos a ver, princesa…

Zelda se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente al hechicero que se le acercó a hablarle semanas atrás, se sintió confundida al verlo en ese lugar y en medio de la lluvia.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí…?

* * *

><p>Link aceleró el paso de su yegua para llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba la princesa y se horrorizó enormemente al ver al mismo hechicero, que se le acercó meses atrás con intenciones de leerle el oráculo, tocándole la frente a su esposa y viendo como la misma caía desplomada en sus brazos.<p>

- ¡Zelda! ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¡Suéltala! – exigió irascible.

Link desvainó su espada dispuesto a atacar al hechicero, pero su paso se detuvo al escuchar que del mismo salía una macabra risa.

- Esa risa… ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó impactado.

- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Mi voz ya no es la de un vulnerable anciano. ¿Esta nueva manera de hablar no se te hace familiar?

Link seguía enmudecido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con el misterioso hechicero.

- Creo que tendré que revelarme ante ti para refrescarte la memoria.

El misterioso hombre, con un chasquido de sus dedos, pulverizó la capucha que lo cubría, y de esa forma, revelando su verdadera identidad…

El príncipe estaba impactado frente al hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos, era el mismo ser que se apareció en su reciente pesadilla.

- Tú eres…

- Ganondorf…y en este momento, despídete de tu mujercita, porque esta será la última vez que la verás. - indicó riéndose.

Link se acercó hacia el villano dispuesto a arrebatarle a la princesa, pero este con un solo movimiento de su capa, despareció del lugar, llevándose a la inconsciente joven con él, y de esa manera, dejando al príncipe totalmente aterrado debido a la situación…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Ahora ya conocen la verdadera identidad del hechicero después de mucho tiempo de seguir esta historia. En el siguiente capítulo, el príncipe por fin se enterará de su verdadero destino.

¿Se preguntarán que ganaba Ganondorf separando a los jóvenes? Pues, él tuvo una buena razón para hacerlo y eso también lo sabrán en la siguiente parte.

Les informo, que muy pronto, este fanfic dará un giro, pues empezará la etapa de las aventuras del héroe elegido por las Diosas, donde descubrirán muchas cosas y se sorprenderán con la aparición de algunos personajes.

Gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, en especial a **Yahab, Princess Aaramath** (quien me alegra haya regresado después de meses), **MissMoon091, AlexMakoto, RubyLRed, Lobatri **y a los demás anónimos, que me gustaría poder responderles y agradecerles por sus comentarios.

Esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo, que les aseguro estará muy interesante, pues muchas curiosidades que tenían desde el primero, por fin serán reveladas… Saluditos.

**PD:** Por si no lo notaron, la ropa que usaba Link cuando se encontraba en el pueblo de Britai, es la misma que utiliza al inicio del juego de SS.


	25. Secretos al descubierto

**Capítulo 25: Secretos al descubierto**

La lluvia torrencial caía de manera inmisericorde en la pradera de Hyrule, y en una pequeña zona se encontraba el príncipe totalmente impactado por lo que acabó de ocurrir frente a sus ojos. Un misterioso hombre, salido directamente de la peor de sus pesadillas, acababa de desaparecer cual espejismo, llevándose a su esposa en sus brazos.

- Ze…Zelda… - dijo entrecortado, debido al pánico.

Los ojos del joven empezaron a soltar algunas lágrimas debido al terror que lo estaba invadiendo, no tenía la más mínima idea hacia donde se habían llevado a su esposa, no sabía hasta qué punto ella corría peligro, así que trató de reincorporarse de su estado e ir rápidamente al palacio a informar sobre el terrible suceso ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Link entró con Epona a la ciudadela y se dirigió rápidamente al palacio, tenía que informarle a los reyes y a su padre, la tragedia que acababa de pasar. Estaba tan nervioso, que no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas para contar lo sucedido. ¿Cómo decirles a unos padres que su amada hija había sido secuestrada por un desconocido sujeto?, y lo que es peor aún, ¿cómo podría contárselos de manera tranquila, si él también estaba destrozado con la situación? Definitivamente, no tenía idea como afrontar tan fatal noticia.<p>

Una vez que llegó al portón del palacio, se bajó de la yegua para abrirlo, pero su paso fue detenido al ser interceptado por un soldado mirándolo con recelo.

- ¿Quién eres tú, muchacho? - preguntó serio.

- ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Soy yo, el príncipe Link. El esposo de la princesa Zelda. – respondió sorprendido.

El soldado empezó a reírse a carcajadas debido a las palabras del joven, parecía como si hubiera escuchado una graciosa broma.

- Ya estuvo bueno, ¿un campesino como tú, el príncipe? Por favor. - preguntó irónico.

En ese momento, Link se dio cuenta que debido a la prisa, no se había cambiado de ropa y más lo empapado que se estaba, no daba ninguna imagen de parecer un príncipe.

- En serio soy yo, necesito ir a ver al rey. ¡Tengo que decirle algo muy importante! – indicó impaciente.

- Has de ser un ladrón, no voy a permitir que entres al palacio, además su majestad nos indicó que el príncipe está de viaje debido a una misión.

Link se sentía desesperado, tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar al palacio; no podía escabullirse por los muros como cuando era el héroe enmascarado, pues debido a la torrencial lluvia, todo ese camino estaba resbaladizo, así que en ese momento tomó una difícil decisión. Agarró del brazo al soldado y con todas sus fuerzas lo tumbó al suelo, dejándolo completamente noqueado, así que aprovechó el estado del hombre para entrar corriendo al palacio, pero en el camino, muchos más soldados lo descubrieron y empezaron a perseguirlo.

- ¡Intruso! ¡Deténgalo inmediatamente!

* * *

><p>El duque se encontraba en la sala principal del palacio junto con su amigo Daphnes, en esos momentos estaba contándole sobre la conversación que tuvo con su hijo.<p>

- Lo hubieras visto, estaba completamente borracho y destruido. Descubrirlo en ese estado me dolió enormemente, y aparte de eso, estuvo reacio a regresar aquí para arreglar las cosas con tu hija. Créeme que estuve a punto de hacer algo que jamás en la vida me había atrevido a hacer, golpearlo. Ya estaba listo para darle una cachetada, pero gracias a las Diosas me contuve, pues verlo tan deprimido me destrozó el corazón. – relató entristecido.

- Hiciste bien en no golpearlo, a pesar que eres demasiado estricto con él, nunca has tenido la necesidad de alzarle la mano, no lo hiciste cuando era pequeño, así que menos lo debes hacer ahora que ya es un hombre. Estoy seguro, que en estos momentos estarías arrepentido si lo hubieras hecho.

- Ya me siento mal solo de haber tenido la intención, nunca ha habido la necesidad de recurrir a esos métodos, porque Link es un buen hijo a pesar que a veces hace lo que se le da la gana. En serio, ya no sé qué…

Las palabras del duque fueron interrumpidas debido a unos fuertes gritos que se escucharon en la parte de afuera.

* * *

><p>- ¡Suéltenme, necesitó ver a mi suegro y a mi padre! – gritó encolerizado.<p>

- ¿A tu suegro y a tu padre? En serio estás loco que ya te crees parte de la familia. ¡Insolente, entrar a los terrenos de su majestad sin permiso! En este momento te llevaremos a los calabozos.

- ¡Es en serio, tengo que…!

- ¿¡Qué es todo este escándalo!?

El rey y el duque salieron de la sala a averiguar de dónde provenía el ruido, y al instante ambos se dieron cuenta que el joven al que tenían agarrado era el príncipe, así que se enfurecieron y ordenaron que lo suelten.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacen? ¡Suelten a mi hijo! – ordenó enojado.

- ¡Ineptos! ¡El joven que tiene ahí es mi yerno! ¡Ordeno que lo dejen libre inmediatamente!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Entonces si es el príncipe? – gritaron al unísono.

Los soldados se sintieron completamente avergonzados debido a la terrible equivocación que cometieron, así que no tuvieron más remedio que pedir desesperadas disculpas y retirarse del lugar completamente nerviosos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, muchacho? ¡Estas totalmente alterado!

- ¿Qué pasó, hijo? ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgar tu vida en esta torrencial lluvia? Es peligroso.

- Ten…tengo algo que decirles... – dijo nervioso.

En ese momento, la reina llegó al lugar en donde se encontraban los tres hombres, estaba preocupada debido a los ruidos que escuchó hace un momento.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estaban gritando tanto? – preguntó preocupada.

- Por favor, necesito que me escuchen los tres…se trata de Zelda. – indicó apenado.

El rey y el duque se sintieron extrañados por lo que el príncipe les estaba diciendo, sin embargo, el sexto sentido de la reina despertó de inmediato, pues tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre su hija.

- ¿Qué sucede, Link? ¿Qué ocurre con Zelda? – preguntó preocupada.

- Lo que pasa es que ella…estaba en la pradera corriendo junto con un soldado. Los seguí para ven a donde se dirigían y a lo lejos vi como el soldado se desvanecía como si fuera un espejismo…y luego…

El joven se quedó en silencio, le costaba demasiado hablar sobre el tema, así que tomó un respiro para calmarse y prosiguió con el relato.

- Cuando llegué a donde se encontraba Zelda, estaba frente a un hombre, se desmayó en sus brazos y luego…se la llevó… ¡La secuestraron! – dijo agarrándose la cabeza descontrolado.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

La reina empezó a alterarse en sobremanera, se sintió totalmente devastada con esas palabras, mientras que los hombres estaban de la misma manera que ella.

- ¿Cómo que la secuestraron a mi hija? ¿Quién lo hizo? – preguntó el rey desesperado.

- ¡Responde, hijo! ¿Qué pasó con Zelda? – preguntó el duque alterado.

La madre de la princesa tomó al joven por los hombros viendo que debido al impacto no respondía, necesitaba saber más cosas sobre su hija.

- ¡Responde! ¿Quién se llevó a mi hija? ¿¡Dónde está Zelda!? – preguntó alterada.

Entonces, Link ya no pudo callar más, así que con lágrimas en los ojos le respondió.

- Se la llevó un tal… Ga…Ganondorf.

Celine sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho debido a lo escuchado, ese maldito nombre retumbó en sus oídos como el peor de los ruidos. Por otra parte, el rey y el duque estaban completamente enmudecidos debido a las palabras del joven.

- ¡N…! ¡No! ¡Ganondorf, no! ¡Es mentira, no pudo haberse llevado a mi hija! ¡No quiero que le haga daño! ¡Quiero a mi Zelda de regreso! ¡Que me la devuelva!

La reina lloraba y gritaba como una verdadera histérica debido a la fatal noticia, fue tal el impacto que le causó recibirla, que agarró de la camisa a Link y empezó a jalonearla descontrolada, hasta que las fuerzas se le acabaron y cayó desmayada en los brazos de su yerno.

- ¡Reina! ¡Por favor, despierte! – pidió preocupado el joven.

- ¡Celine, reacciona, por favor! – rogó el rey sollozando.

Link cargó a la inconsciente mujer en brazos para recostarla en uno de los muebles, mientras que el rey, sin poder contener el llanto, empezó a palmearle el rostro para que despierte.

Link estaba completamente confundido debido a la situación, entendía perfectamente la reacción de los reyes, pero al mismo tiempo, presentía que había algo más allá que debía saber, algo que tenía que ver con ese tal Ganondorf.

Mientras el rey se desesperaba por despertar a su esposa, el príncipe pudo notar que su padre estaba en un estado de trance, parecía que su mente divaga en otro mundo y por lo visto en su perturbado rostro, no se encontraba nada bien.

Después de unos minutos, la reina despertó llorando desconsolada, repetía una y otra vez el nombre "Ganondorf" y este iba a acompañado de palabras dolorosas y desesperanzadas.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡Parece que conocen a ese tipo! – preguntó el joven a su padre.

La reina se levantó de la manera más rápida posible, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su yerno y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras lloraba en su hombro.

- Por favor, Link, rescata a Zelda. Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. ¡Salva a mi niña y tráemela de regreso, por piedad! – suplicó sin parar de llorar.

El príncipe se limitó a abrazarla de la misma forma, se sentía desconsolado con todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Pero de qué manera podría salvarla? ¿Qué camino debía tomar para empezar a buscarla? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo vencería a ese hombre, que con solo observarlo, pudo notar que era extremadamente poderoso?

Mientras la reina seguía suplicándole a su yerno que salve a su hija, el rey se acercó hasta el duque dispuesto a hablar con él.

- Ha llegado el momento, debes decirle la verdad a tu hijo de una vez. – dijo, agarrándole de los hombros.

- Estoy asustado, no sé cómo voy a afrontar esto. – indicó angustiado.

- ¡Ya no tienes tiempo de pensarlo! Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero entiéndeme, la vida de mi hija está en juego y solo Link puede salvarla. ¡Tú sabes perfectamente por qué!

El duque sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, por fin el temido día había llegado. Debía revelarle la verdad a su hijo sobre su destino y eso podría significar dos cosas, que el joven lo acepte resignado y realice su misión encomendada, o se impacte en sobremanera y termine odiando a sus padres por haberle ocultado semejante noticia por tantos años. Decidido, se acercó hacia el príncipe, pues ya no había marcha atrás, el momento de la revelación estaba muy cerca…

- Link…tenemos que ir a Ordon.

- ¿A Ordon? ¿Qué te sucede, papá? Acaban de secuestrar a mi esposa… ¿y quieres que me vaya a Ordon? ¡Yo no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que…!

- ¡Obedece! Si quieres salvar a Zelda tienes que venir conmigo, pues tu madre y yo tenemos que contarte algo importante.

- Pero, ¿por qué en Ordon? ¿No puedes decírmelo aquí?

- ¡No es posible! En Ordon… hay algo que debo darte, es muy importante.

El príncipe se quedó en silencio varios segundos pensando en lo que su padre le pidió, hasta que la reina intervino.

- Hazle caso a tu padre. Te aseguro que en estos momentos es lo mejor. - suplicó la reina.

- Pero…

- Celine tiene razón, anda a Ordon, pues te aseguro que allá te enterarás de muchas cosas que tienen que ver contigo y mi hija.

Luego de esas peticiones, el joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlas, pero eso solo lo hizo confundir más. ¿Qué seria eso tan importante y urgente que tenían que revelarle sus padres?

- Está bien, regreso contigo a Ordon, papá. - indicó resignado.

- Partiremos esta misma noche, pues lo que tengo que decirte…no puede esperar más. - indicó con ímpetu.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, el duque y su hijo se despidieron de los reyes; Cocu y su esposa también se encontraban ahí, y la joven lloraba desconsolada por la desaparición de su amiga.<p>

- No entiendo nada. ¿Cómo pudieron secuestrar a Zelda? ¿No es mejor que convoquemos al ejército para buscarla?

- Tranquila. mi amor, no llores, sino eso le hará daño a nuestro bebé. – indicó igual de apenado.

- ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! No puedo creer que mi amiga esté desaparecida.

El duque y su hijo se sentían apenados de ver a todos tristes por la desaparición de la princesa, fue en ese momento, que Demetrio se acercó a los reyes y empezó a hablar con ellos en voz baja, pues no quería que los marqueses y su hijo, quienes se encontraban cerca de la carroza, escuchen.

- Creo que es mejor que hablen con ellos sobre todo lo que tiene que ver con nuestros hijos, ellos son sus amigos y tienen derecho a saberlo para entender mejor las cosas.

- Tienes razón, apenas ustedes se vayan hablaré con ellos, son buenos muchachos y merecen saber la verdad, aunque no sé cómo lo tomarán. - dijo el rey preocupado.

Demetrio se dio cuenta que la reina no dejaba de llorar, así que se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos para darle ánimos.

- No temas, amiga, te aseguro…les aseguro a los dos, que mi hijo la salvará.

- Es que estoy aterrada, me siento tan culpable de que no pudimos hablar con Zelda sobre su destino, al menos tu podrás decírselo a tu Link, no como nosotros.

- Todo es mi culpa, jamás debí impedir que Zelda practique magia y el resto de las cosas. ¿Cómo se defenderá ahora? – indicó el rey apenado.

- No te preocupes, ella se ha dedicado a hacer eso siempre, así que estoy segura que ella tratará de defenderse.

- ¿Qué has dicho? O sea que todo lo hizo a escondidas, ¿y tú lo sabias?

- ¡Sí! Yo lo sabía y no te dije nada porque con tu terquedad y evasión se lo ibas a impedir. – indicó enojada.

- La verdad yo también sabía que se había convertido en una buena espadachín, pero tampoco dije nada porque Aitana me lo prohibió. – dijo el duque.

- Ya no importa, me alegro que así hayan sido las cosas, por lo menos mi hija se defenderá si es necesario, porque por lo pronto estoy seguro, que ese sujeto no le hará daño, pues todos sabemos perfectamente que le conviene que Zelda siga viva, al menos por ahora.

- Así es. Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que llegar rápido a Ordon y hablar con mi hijo de una vez por todas.

- Sé que esto será muy duro para Aitana y para ti, pues revelarle todo a Link significará algo doloroso para ustedes en todo sentido.

- Lo se…pero mi esposa y yo sabíamos que eso pasaría, ahora tocará afrontarlo. – dijo entristecido.

- Que tengas un buen viaje, y a la distancia les enviamos a ti y a Aitana todo nuestro apoyo. – indicó el rey angustiado.

- Gracias, espero que todo salga bien al final de todo.

* * *

><p>El helado viento soplaba de manera intensa desvaneciendo varias dunas de arena, todo el lugar estaba desolado, las plantas secas debido a la escasez de agua y varias grietas formaban profundos abismos en el suelo.<p>

Ganondorf se encontraba, con la princesa inconsciente en sus brazos, esperando que llegue su sirviente, y cuando vio que frente a él una carroza negra, manejada por unos bulbos, se detuvo, se bajó de la misma un Ferrus que luego lo saludó con una reverencia.

- Disculpe la tardanza, bienvenido sea de nuevo al Desierto Gerudo.

El rey del mal se subió a la carroza y en el asiento del frente recostó a la princesa sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¿Es ella, cierto?

- Así es, ahora que se encuentra tan débil espiritualmente y lejos de ese imbécil, por fin pude acercarme a ella. Sabía que usar a esa estúpida e interesada mujer me sería útil para que la princesa se vuelva la patética mujer que es ahora, pues con ello, podré manipularla a mi antojo. – dijo de manera arrogante y triunfante.

- Lo felicito por su labor, todo lo planeado le salió a la perfección.

- Así es. ¿Cómo van las reparaciones del Patíbulo?

- Ya falta muy poco para que todo esté terminado, con el dinero que consiguió gracias a los inútiles de Ingo y Gorman, pudimos remodelarlo.

- ¡Excelente! Pienso dejar a esta mocosa dormida hasta que el Patíbulo este totalmente reparado, pues deseo que todo esté en orden para su "cálido recibimiento". Pide que preparen la habitación de la torre más alta, estará encerrada ahí hasta que llegue el momento tan esperado.

- Sus deseos son órdenes.

- ¿Y mi espada?

- Está en buen recaudo, una vez que consiga el fragmento del poder, podrá devolverle su energía. Sabe muy bien que ese objeto es más que un arma, pues dentro de ella…

- Lo sé perfectamente, y lo que más me alegra, es que una vez que la princesa consiga mi fragmento, no solo recuperaré mis poderes, también lograré reconstruir lo que una vez fue destruido, y de esa manera, tomaré la venganza que tanto he esperado.

- ¿A qué se refiere, alteza? – preguntó confundido.

- Yo me entiendo Ferrus…yo me entiendo. – indicó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Link y su padre se encontraban llegando al palacio de Ordon al anochecer, el viaje, aparte de haber sido triste debido a la desaparición de la princesa, había sido muy estresante y silencioso para ellos.<p>

Por una parte, el duque hablaba con su hijo de manera limitada, mientras que el príncipe, estaba nervioso por alguna razón desconocida, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento sobre la noticia que sus padres querían comunicarle.

* * *

><p>Una vez que entraron al palacio, ambos fueron a buscar a la duquesa, quien se encontraba leyendo unos escritos en su despacho, pero abandonó su actividad al sentir que alguien entraba y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a su esposo e hijo frente a ella.<p>

- ¡Qué alegría verlos aquí! – dijo, mientras se acercaba a abrazarlos.

Padre e hijo se limitaron a abrazarla sin decir palabra alguna, fue en ese momento que Aitana sintió que algo raro estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Los noto sumamente consternados, y por cierto, ¿porque Zelda no ha venido con ustedes? ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo, hijo?

El príncipe no pudo contener más la tristeza, así que se aferró a los brazos de su madre y empezó a llorar desconsolado.

- Mamá… ¡Secuestraron a Zelda! – indicó destrozado.

La duquesa se sintió impactada con las palabras de su hijo, enseguida observó a su esposo para que le afirmara si la noticia era cierta, pero solo con ver su desgarrador semblante, se dio cuenta que todo era cierto.

- No puede ser… ¿Cómo qué está secuestrada?

- Si, mamá…la secuestró un tal Ganondorf.

La reina se separó de manera brusca de su hijo mientras lo observaba perturbada, creyó que sus oídos la estaban engañando, pero lamentablemente lo que había escuchado, era totalmente real.

- Ganondorf… ¡Pero, eso no puede ser! – gritó desesperada.

- Si es cierto, mi amor…ese infeliz secuestró a nuestra nuera.

Aitana observó a su marido directo a los ojos, en ese instante comprendió la razón por la que regresaron a Ordon.

- Volviste por…

- Ha llegado el momento de hablar con Link, tenemos que decirle la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad, papá? Desde que salimos de Hyrule has estado muy callado y extraño. ¿Qué tanto es lo que quieres decirme? – preguntó ansioso.

El duque no respondió a las preguntas de su hijo, solo se metió la mano al bolsillo y de ahí sacó un juego de llaves, al cual le sacó una de ellas, y se la colocó al príncipe en la mano.

- ¿Y esta llave? ¿Por qué me la das?

- ¿Recuerdas que querías saber que tanto guardaba en ese armario? Pues, ha llegado el momento en que lo sepas. Baja al sótano y despeja tus dudas de una buena vez. – dijo resignado.

- Papá… ¿me trajiste aquí únicamente para abrir ese armario? ¡No puedo creer que me hiciste abandonar Hyrule por algo como eso! – reclamó enojado.

Es cierto que desde hace años, Link tenía una enorme curiosidad por abrir ese armario, pero según su criterio, ese era el peor momento para hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de lanzar otro reclamo a su padre, pero sus palabras fueron reprimidas al ver que su madre no dejaba de llorar por razones desconocidas para él. La verdad estaba muy confundido con la actitud de sus padres.

- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Por qué actúan de manera tan extraña? – preguntó nervioso.

- Hijo, has lo que te digo y ve a abrir el armario, luego de eso tu madre y yo hablaremos contigo, obedece.

La seriedad del duque preocupó enormemente al joven, así que prefirió no contradecirlo e ir al sótano a abrir el armario.

* * *

><p>El príncipe bajó las escaleras que llevaban al sótano de manera pausada, a medida que se acercaba, su corazón latía con prisa.<p>

Abrió la puerta del sótano y al observarlo, lo recordó tal y como lo había visto hace diez años, luego, su vista se fijó en el armario…

Se colocó frente al mismo sumamente nervioso y ocurrió algo sorprendente, al igual que pasó la primera vez, algo en su interior brilló con fuerza, era tan atrayente esa luz que sintió una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

Ansioso, sacó la llave de su bolsillo, la encajó en la cerradura del armario y al escuchar el sonido que indicaba que estaba sin seguro, abrió las puertas de manera pausada.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron de par en par, una intensa y brillante luz obligó al joven a cubrirse los ojos, y cuando esta se detuvo, los abrió pausadamente y quedó totalmente estupefacto a lo que tenía al frente…

* * *

><p>El duque se encontraba en el despacho de su esposa con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio, su mujer lo estaba abrazando por la espalda para calmarlo, aunque ella al igual que él, estaba consternada.<p>

Mientras Demetrio se encontraba hundido en sus preocupaciones, un antiguo recuerdo vino a su mente. Se trasladó exactamente al día en el que la vida de su familia, cambió para siempre…

**_Flashback_**

_El ocaso había llegado a invadir los cielos que cubrían el reino de Ordon, y de esa manera, preparándose para la llegada de la noche._

_Demetrio se encontraba, sentado en la cama junto a su esposa, inmensamente feliz con su bebé en brazos; ya había pasado una semana desde que había nacido y llegado para bendecir sus vidas._

_Aitana observaba maravillada la tierna imagen, pues jamás se imaginó que después de tanto sufrimiento, su hijo estuviera entre ellos y hubiera nacido tan fuerte y sano._

- _¡Es tan hermoso! Por lo que veo ha heredado tus ojos azules y tu rubio cabello. – dijo la duquesa, emocionada._

- _A mí me parece que también se parece a ti. Me siento tan feliz de que por fin esté con nosotros. Hubiera deseado tanto que mis padres lo conozcan, ellos soñaban con tener un nieto. – recordó entristecido._

- _No te pongas triste, al igual que tú, yo también he pensado en mis padres de manera nostálgica, pues es en esta etapa en la que uno los necesita más que nunca, pero sé que desde el cielo nos cuidan y bendicen por la llegada de nuestro pequeño. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba._

- _Tienes razón, tengo demasiados motivos para estar feliz, y uno de ellos es verte totalmente sana y recuperada, mi amor._

- _Yo también estoy sorprendida, apenas las enfermeras me pusieron al bebé en mis brazos, empecé a sentirme mejor, como si jamás hubiera estado enferma._

- _Todo ha sido un milagro, las Diosas no nos abandonaron después de todo. Solo míralo, es un niño completamente sano y también come demasiado, ya mismo se despertará llorando para que lo alimentes de nuevo. – indicó encantado._

- _Lo sé, es tan caprichosito como tú. – dijo entre risas._

- _¿Cómo que caprichosito? No te burles. – dijo avergonzado._

- _Sabes una cosa, mi amor, tengo mucha curiosidad por esa marca que tiene en su manito, es idéntica a la Trifuerza, la divina reliquia a la que rinden homenaje en Hyrule._

- _A mi también se me hace parecida, incluso hasta me creí verla brillar cuando el niño nació._

- _¿En serio? Yo vi lo mismo… - respondió sorprendida._

_La pareja se quedó mirando en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el duque soltó una carcajada._

- _¡Imaginación nuestra! Debe ser una simple marca de nacimiento, sabes que esas historias no son más que leyendas, y según la misma, el héroe elegido vivió hace miles de a__ños, sería imposible que regrese después de tanto tiempo._

- _Pues, sobre lo que leí en la historia de tu familia, el hijo del héroe del ocaso fue el primer duque de Ordon._

- _Se perfectamente que eso indica la historia de esta tierra, pero ya han pasado demasiados siglos como para saber si eso es real o no. Mis padres siempre me insistieron que era verdad, incluso Daphnes lo hace cuando conversamos del tema, pero la verdad creo que no son más que simples mitos.- indicó seguro._

- _Puede ser… - respondió pensativa._

- _Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ya ha pasado una semana y aun no decidimos como llamar a nuestro hijo, me pregunto qué nombre será el más…_

_La conversación de los jóvenes fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo, fue tal el impacto del sonido, que el pequeño bebé de ambos se despertó y empezó a llorar asustado._

- _¿Qué fue eso, Demetrio? – preguntó asustada._

_El duque colocó a su hijo en los brazos de su esposa para que lo tranquilice, mientras tanto, él se asomó por la ventana y vio a lo lejos, que en la entrada del palacio, estaban unos soldados rodeando a algo o a alguien._

- _Ha sucedido algo afuera, iré a averiguar. Enciérrate con el niño y no salgas por ningún motivo. – dijo mientras salía de la habitación._

- _Por favor, ten cuidado. – pidió preocupada._

_…_

_Cuando Demetrio llegó a la salida del palacio, uno de los soldados le impidió el paso._

- _¡No se acerque, alteza, acabamos de atrapar a una bruja!_

- _¿Una bruja? – preguntó sorprendido._

- _Apareció de la nada rodeada por un aura luminosa color verde. Parece peligrosa, pero pierda cuidado, la tenemos agarrada y la encerraremos en los calabozos._

_El duque apartó al soldado para averiguar de qué persona se trataba, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la sabia del bosque._

- _¡Saria! _

- _Alteza… - dijo la joven entrecortada._

- _¡Suéltenla de inmediato, no es ninguna bruja!_

- _¡Pero, majestad…!_

- _¡Obedezcan o seré yo quien los envié a los calabozos! – ordenó enojado._

_Los soldados soltaron a la joven, quien debido a las heridas de su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero el duque detuvo su caída tomándola en los brazos._

- _Alteza… pídales que se retiren, necesito… hablar con usted, a solas… - habló con dificultad._

- _¡Retírense inmediatamente!_

_Una vez que los soldados se retiraron, Demetrio llevó a la herida joven a una de las habitaciones para que un médico la pueda atender._

_…_

_Cuando la acostó en la cama, el duque se disponía a ir a llamar al médico, pero su paso fue detenido al sentir la mano de la sabia agarrándolo._

- _No se vaya…necesito que me escuche._

- _¡Estás muy mal! Debo ir a buscar a un doctor._

- _Ya no hay tiempo para eso…necesito entregarle algo…_

_Saria, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, alzó su manos y de ellas salieron un sin número de destellos dorados, dirigió esa energía hacia el centro de la habitación y ahí se formó una especie de portal, y del mismo, salió un peculiar objeto que luego cayó en el suelo._

- _Eso…eso es…_

- _Una espada, alteza…la espada maestra…_

_El duque se quedó enmudecido debido a lo que sus ojos acabaron de ser, estaba totalmente impactado._

- _La… ¡la espada maestra!, ¿el arma legendaria del héroe del ocaso?_

- _La misma que usó él… y sus anteriores vidas._

- _Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser que la hayas sacado de su pedestal? ¡Según la leyenda, nadie puede hacerlo, solo el héroe elegido por las Diosas! – preguntó exaltado._

- _Lo que pasa es que, ese villano trató de destruir la espada, como esta ha perdido sus poderes, pudo sacarla del pedestal con un solo golpe, yo no podía permitir que se le acerque, por eso antes que me dé el golpe final, invoqué al espíritu de Farone para que me permita entregar la espada a su legítimo dueño…Ese canalla cree que me logró destruir junto con la espada…pero no fue así…_

- _¿Su legítimo dueño? No entiendo nada._

- _¡Su hijo, alteza, el príncipe es…!_

_Las palabras de la agonizante sabia fueron interrumpidas al ver que la puerta se abría, era la duquesa con su bebé en brazos, preocupada por no tener noticias sobre lo que fue averiguar su marido._

- _¿Saria? ¿Pero que es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó alarmada._

_El duque observó impactado como la espada empezó a brillar en el momento que su esposa entró a la habitación, como si cerca de ella, estuviera algo que la hubiera hecho reaccionar._

- _No acerquen al niño a la espada, si eso ocurre, él la encontrará…por favor, vengan, tengo que decirles algo._

_El duque estaba impactado y al igual que su esposa, no sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo._

- _¿Qué sucede, Saria? Que tiene que ver esa espada con nosotros, ¿porque empezó a brillar cuando mi esposa entró a la habitación? – preguntó nervioso._

- _¿Acaso no se da cuenta? ¿Cree que esa marca en la mano de su pequeño es casualidad? La espada brilló apenas su esposa entró en la habitación, porque en sus brazos tiene a su legítimo dueño… al héroe elegido por las Diosas._

_Los duques no supieron que decir en ese momento, estaban totalmente impactados debido a las palabras de la sabia._

- _¡Eso es imposible! Mi hijo no puede ser la reencarnación de ese héroe. ¡Son solo leyendas! – exclamó exaltado._

- _Con todo respeto, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. ¿Acaso tampoco han notado que la marca de la mano del niño está titilando?_

_Los jóvenes observaron aterrados como la marca de su hijo brillaba de manera tenue, pues al tener la espada cerca, era algo natural._

- _Entonces, nuestro hijo es…_

- _Si duquesa…es el héroe que ha regresado a acabar con el mal que amenaza al mundo… Ganondorf, y precisamente él fue el causante de su enfermedad, pues al sentir que el alma de su hijo había regresado, trató de impedir que nazca…_

_La duquesa se quedó impactada cuando escuchó el nombre del villano, ella, por haber nacido en Hyrule, conocía perfectamente las leyendas en donde el mencionado sujeto intervino, sin embargo, la furia del duque al escuchar la confesión de la sabia, lo descontroló en sobremanera._

- _¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Indícame donde esta para enviarlo a ejecutar, jamás le perdonaré que haya atentado contra la vida de mi esposa y mi hijo! – dijo el duque, enfurecido._

- _No es tan fácil, duque, él es muy poderoso…es por su causa que yo estoy herida… todo es culpa de Ganondorf…y su hijo, es el único capaz de vencerlo…_

- _¡No, no, no! No puedo aceptar que mi hijo sea el héroe. ¿Eso quiere decir que ese mal nacido intentara hacerle daño? ¿Tratará de asesinarnos a mi esposa y a mí, una vez que descubra que la espada está aquí?_

- _Escúcheme atentamente, primero, Ganondorf no podrá hacerles daño porque él no puede acercarse al príncipe, la razón de ello es porque su hijo posee el fragmento del valor de la Trifuerza y eso los protege tanto a él como a los que lo rodean, por eso es que no podrá lastimar a ninguno de ustedes. En segundo lugar, es importante que impidan que el príncipe se acerque a la espada, pues esta al estar cerca de él reacciona, y si eso ocurre, automáticamente Ganondorf la descubrirá y vendrá a destruirla. El príncipe solo podrá usar la espada cuando llegue el momento de su revelación como héroe, pues como podrán darse cuenta, es muy pequeño y vulnerable para usarla…_

_Los duques entendieron perfectamente las palabras de Saria, la espada maestra al perder parte de sus poderes, se había convertido, literalmente, en un arma de doble filo, pues el lugar más seguro estaba cerca de su dueño, sin embargo, si este la tocaba antes de tiempo, se convertiría en la señal perfecta para que Ganonforf la encuentre._

_Aitana no dejaba de llorar con cada palabra de la sabia mientras abrazaba a su hijo con desesperación, y Demetrio, estaba completamente aterrorizado debido a la situación._

- _Deben esconder la espada y no dejar que el niño se acerque a ella hasta que sea necesario, esto es por el bien de todos, pues la ira de ese villano, a pesar que ha perdido la reliquia que le otorgaba el poder, es tan grande que es capaz de destruir el reino entero solo de saber que estaba escondida aquí. _

- _Saria… ¿fuiste capaz de defender la espada a costa de tu propia vida? – preguntó Aitana, entristecida._

- _Farone, el espíritu que protege dicha región, me otorgó la protección de la espada junto con otra criatura…pero lamentablemente, el lugar sagrado que la acogía, también ha perdido sus poderes debido al paso del tiempo…por eso Ganonforf pudo entrar a la arboleda sagrada y destruir todo…no podía permitir que se deshaga de la espada, que es la única arma capaz de acabar con él…y solo su hijo puede devolverle sus poderes. No me arrepiento de haberla protegido…pues ahora ya está cerca del único que la puede portar. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada._

_Saria empezó a toser con fuerza debido a su pésimo estado, eso preocupó enormemente a los jóvenes._

- _Voy a buscar a un médico, tienes que recuperarte._

- _No, duque, ya le dije que no hay tiempo…solo tengo una última petición antes de irme de este mundo… ¿podrían…permitirme cargar a su hijo? – pidió suplicante._

_Los duques no dudaron en entregarle al pequeño a la sabia, quien enseguida, sonrió entre lágrimas al tenerlo cerca de ella._

- _¿Saben una cosa?…el nombre con el que me bautizaron no es por casualidad…yo soy… la reencarnación de aquella niña que cuidó del alma de este pequeño, en esa aldea protegida por el legendario árbol Deku._

- _¿Qué has dicho? Mi madre me contó esa leyenda cuando era niña, es la época del héroe del tiempo, pero cómo es posible…_

- _Decidí ocultar mi identidad…porque nadie iba a creer que el alma de una niña podría reencarnar en una joven, pues se supone que esos seres nunca crecían. Tener a este bebé en mis brazos, me hace acordar de cosas de mi vida pasada y estoy feliz de que él sea… lo último que veré antes de partir…_

- _¡Tú no te vas a morir! Llamaré a los mejores médicos del reino si es necesario para que te sanes. – dijo el duque, desesperado._

- _Se lo agradezco, pero ya es tarde para mi…les pido no olviden las palabras que les dije…y cuiden mucho al pequeño Link._

- _¿Link? – preguntaron los jóvenes, sorprendidos._

- _Saben que así se ha llamado el héroe legendario desde tiempos inmemoriales…ese es…su legítimo nombre…_

_Luego de esas palabras, Saria se entregó a los brazos de la eternidad con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo que pudo defender el arma sagrada hasta el final, y sobre todo, porque pudo reunirse con el que fue su mejor amigo en su primera vida._

_Los duques tomaron a su bebé en brazos, llorando desconsolados, pues la muerte de la joven y las palabras que les confesó, los impactaron en sobremanera…_

_…_

_Luego de unos días, los duques enterraron a la sabia en el cementerio real con todos los honores, pues por su labor al haber defendido la espada, merecía tal reconocimiento._

_Los jóvenes prometieron que afrontarían el destino de su hijo con toda la valentía posible, pues en memoria de Saria, no permitirían que sus palabras queden al olvido, y de alguna manera, prepararían al príncipe para la llegada de ese fatídico día…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

* * *

><p>…La espada maestra… frente a los ojos del príncipe, se encontraba la espada que una vez vio desvanecerse en sus sueños y la que provocó que pierda la cordura en el templo del tiempo debido a no haberla visto en su pedestal.<p>

Las manos del joven temblaban sin control al tenerla cerca, no se decidía si tocarla o dejarla ahí, así que armándose de valor, cuidadosamente acercó la mano hacia ella para sacarla de la base que la sostenía, y al tomarla, la observó con detenimiento, y en ese mismo instante, el símbolo de la Trifuerza empezó a brillar en su mano de manera tenue y todo a su alrededor se oscureció por completo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todo se volvió oscuro? – se preguntó asustado.

De repente, entre la inmensa oscuridad, pudo ver a lo lejos una gran luz brillante, no podía reconocer que forma tenia debido a la distancia, pero en ese momento una voz salió de la misma.

- _ "Yo, el espíritu de Farone, en representación de los cuatro espíritus de luz que protegen estas tierras, te reconozco a ti, Link, como el elegido. Reclama el arma que por derecho te pertenece y con eso, recibe tu ancestral nombramiento"_

Link fue rodeado completamente por una inmensa luz, en el proceso sintió una energía cálida recorrerlo internamente, y cuando todo finalizó, abrió los ojos y se vio de regreso en el sótano donde inicialmente se encontraba…pero extrañamente, tenía la sensación que algo había cambiado en él.

Se tocó a si mismo con nerviosismo y pudo ver que ya no traía puesta la ropa que estaba usando, se dio la vuelta a un espejo que se encontraba en el sitio y se sorprendió enormemente al ver su reflejo…

La ropa que solía usar había sido reemplazada por otra…una túnica verde oscuro con una cota de malla debajo de la misma, usaba un pantalón color crema y unas botas color marrón al igual que su cinturón, y para complementar el atuendo, un gorro puntiagudo encima de su cabeza, cuya punta caía hasta la altura de su espalda.

- _"Los ropajes verdes del héroe de la antigüedad, han regresado a su dueño…valiente Link, héroe elegido por las Diosas, acaba con el mal que perturba a este mundo y cumple con tu verdadero destino" _– habló la voz en su mente.

El príncipe cayó de rodillas al suelo debido a las emociones que lo estaban embargando, no comprendía que es lo que estaba pasando con él en ese momento… estaba sumamente confundido.

- Héroe elegido por las Diosas…mi destino… - repitió en trance, mirándose al espejo.

El joven estaba totalmente consternado observando su imagen, no pudo evitar pensar que no era la primera vez que se vestía de esa manera.

- Este sayo… ¿Dónde he visto este sayo? Yo…no es la primera vez que lo uso…de eso estoy seguro.

El príncipe se sentía frustrado, por más que intentaba recordar donde se había visto vestido de esa manera, no lograba hacerlo. Desvió su mirada del espejo para volver a observar el armario y en ese momento, notó que este aun tenía algunos objetos escondidos. Se acercó para revisarlo y vio que dentro del mismo estaban dos cofres, uno con el signo de Farore y otro con el de Nayru.

Trató de abrir el del signo de Nayru pero no pudo conseguirlo, pero solo con poner la mano encima del cofre de Farone, escuchó como el seguro del mismo se abría, así que levanto la tapa y pudo ver dos objetos.

El primero era un escudo color azul con filos plateados, este poseía un ave roja decorándolo y encima de ella el signo de la Trifuerza. Lo segundo que había, era un instrumento musical azulado con varios agujeros y el signo de la Trifuerza grabado en el pico del mismo…una ocarina.

- Este instrumento…yo… ¡yo lo he visto antes! Lo vi en esa…horrible pesadilla donde me desgarraba la piel en ese lúgubre bosque. Esa hermosa joven fue la que me lo dio. Es la misma…es exactamente la misma ocarina. – se dijo a sí mismo, sorprendido.

Decidió tomar esos objetos y salir de inmediato a ver a sus padres, pues definitivamente, ellos le debían una gran y detallada explicación sobre lo ocurrido…

* * *

><p>Los duques aún se encontraban en el despacho meditando las palabras correctas para hablar con su hijo, pero se sobresaltaron al sentir que la puerta se abría y grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que se trataba del príncipe totalmente transformado.<p>

- Hijo…

Los soberanos estaban enmudecidos, no sabían cómo afrontar la imagen frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Saben quién me dio esta ropa? Fue un espíritu llamado Farone que me habló mentalmente…y ¿saben que más me reveló? Me dijo que yo era un héroe…el héroe elegido por las Diosas… ¿pueden explicarme que quiere decir eso? – preguntó confundido.

Ver a su hijo vestido con los ropajes del legendario héroe elegido, los consternó totalmente, la duquesa soltó algunas lágrimas debido a la impresión, mientras que el duque se contenía para no doblegarse ante tal imagen. Definitivamente estaba demostrado, que el príncipe era el legítimo héroe elegido de las Diosas.

- ¡Respóndanme! Estoy muy confundido, tengo demasiadas preguntas que necesito que sean contestadas. En primer lugar, papá, tu sabias que yo me desesperé enormemente al dar por perdida esta espada. ¡Lo sabias, y sin embargo, siempre la tuviste escondida en el mismo armario que me prohibiste abrir! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó entristecido.

- ¡Guarda silencio y escúchanos! Todo tiene una razón de ser, por favor, siéntate y trata de calmarte, pues al igual que tú, nosotros también estamos impactados.

Los duques se sentaron con su hijo para poder revelarle la verdad con más calma, estaban muy asustados debido a la posible reacción del príncipe al enterarse de la completa verdad, pero ya nada se podía evitar, el día de los secretos había llegado a su fin.

- Hace millones de años, una Diosa llamada Hylia, eligió a un joven para que luche con ella en contra de un demoniaco rey que buscaba apoderarse de una sagrada reliquia, la Trifuerza. Ambos salieron victoriosos en la batalla, pero lamentablemente, el joven héroe murió debido a las mortales heridas causadas por la misma. Fue en ese momento, que la Diosa decidió renunciar a sus poderes divinos para renacer como mortal, y de esa manera, volver a estar junto al héroe y luchar juntos una vez que el mal regrese. – contó el duque.

A medida que Link escuchaba la historia, una mezcla de emociones lo embargaban completamente, como si no fuera la primera vez que oía dicho relato.

- Tú posees el alma de aquel héroe legendario, mientras que Zelda, es la reencarnación de la Diosa Hylia…quien se convirtió más adelante, en la princesa del destino.

- La razón por la que ustedes poseen los fragmentos del valor y la sabiduría de la Trifuerza, es porque Ganondorf, el villano que secuestró a tu esposa, tocó la misma para apoderarse de ella, pero como su venenosa alma no está equilibrada, esta se dividió y buscó nuevos portadores, que en este caso, son Zelda y tú. – continuó Aitana.

- Todas las eras en las que has renacido, ha sido para acabar con ese villano, y esta vez no es la excepción. En tu anterior vida pudiste aniquilarlo exitosamente gracias a la espada maestra, la única arma capaz de repeler el mal y su legítimo dueño, eres únicamente tú. Gracias a ella, Ganondorf perdió fragmento del poder, pero ahora con Zelda en sus manos, podrá recuperarlo de inmediato, por eso la secuestró. – dijo el duque frustrado.

- Y referente a tu matrimonio con Zelda…los comprometimos porque aparte de luchar juntos, en todas sus vidas se han amado, incluso en la última que tuviste ambos se casaron y su hijo mayor fue el primer duque de Ordon. El destino de ustedes era estar juntos, por eso los unimos en matrimonio; y como sus almas siempre han estado enlazadas, no pudieron evitar enamorarse. La Diosa Hylia no solo renunció a su divinidad para defender la Trifuerza, sino que también lo hizo para poder estar junto al héroe, pues ambos se amaban pero esas diferencias les impedían estar juntos. – indicó la duquesa.

Link estaba enmudecido con dicha confesión, jamás se imaginó que su alma era la misma de aquel valeroso joven que mencionaban sus padres, inconscientemente, varias imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, como si cada hecho relatado lo recordara vagamente.

Los duques observaron entristecidos el semblante de su hijo, no podían comprender como había tomado la noticia, pero se sorprendieron enormemente al ver como el mismo empezaba a llorar enojado y descontrolado.

- ¡No tenían ningún derecho a ocultarme semejante cosa! ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué no me contaron desde el principio quien era yo en realidad? De haberlo sabido, hubiera evitado que ese mal nacido se lleve a mi esposa. – reclamó destrozado.

- ¡Por favor, cálmate, hijo! – rogó Demetrio.

- ¡No puedo calmarme! Todo este tiempo viví engañado por ustedes, tú sabías que me mortificaba no haber visto la espada en su pedestal, lo sabías y sin embargo fuiste incapaz de decirme que la tenías escondida. ¡Te quedaste callado! – reclamó apenado.

- ¡No podía decirte nada! La sabia del bosque, murió defendiendo esa espada del tirano de Ganondorf, ella dijo que si la tocabas antes de tiempo, él la encontraría y destruiría de inmediato, además todos corríamos peligro si él nos encontraba. ¡Entiende!

En ese momento, el príncipe asoció los hechos que le reveló su padre con las palabras de Skullkid, esa era la destrucción a la que se refería el día que lo conoció en el templo del tiempo.

- Entonces, tener esta espada aquí es peligroso. Eso quiere decir…

- Tendrás que irte de aquí cuanto antes. – indicó el duque, firme.

- ¡Demetrio! – gritó impactada.

- ¡Sabes muy bien que este día iba a llegar, Aitana! Nuestro hijo debe marcharse y encontrar el camino para rescatar a su esposa. Solo con la espada maestra, será capaz de acabar con Ganondorf.

La duquesa empezó a llorar destrozada debido a las duras, pero ciertas palabras de su esposo. Toda la vida, había temido a la llegada del día en el que su hijo debía marcharse, para enfrentarse a un sin número de obstáculos, y lamentablemente, no iba a poder detenerlo.

El príncipe se sentía totalmente desorientado, no sabía si estaba más impactado por la confesión recibida o por el secuestro de su esposa, no tenía idea de cómo asimilar tantas cosas en su mente, pero a pesar del resentimiento que tenía, no pudo evitar sentirse dolido con las lágrimas de su madre, así que inmediatamente, fue a abrazarla y a tratar de calmarla.

- No llores, tengo que irme para rescatar a Zelda. – dijo secándole las lágrimas.

- Yo sé que es la mujer que amas, pero me duele en el alma que tengas que irte. El viaje será sumamente peligroso y temo no volver a verte más.

- Te prometo que no me va a pasar nada, se pelear y defenderme, además recuerda que no es la primera vez que me enfrentaré a maleantes, desde los quince años lo hago y lo sabes.

- Pero tú siempre has tenido una vida tranquila, pasarás por algunas dificultades a las que no has estado acostumbrado.

- Eso es lo de menos, tendré a aprender a afrontarlas…

Ni el mismo Link entendía esa ferviente necesidad que tenia de aventurarse a rescatar a su esposa, no le importaba por las penurias que tendría que pasar, lo iba a hacer por encima de todo.

El duque, al igual que su mujer, también estaba a punto de llorar por tener que separarse de su hijo, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte para poder apoyar al príncipe.

- Hay algo más que debes saber, a pesar que la espada ha recuperado parte de sus poderes, ahora que la has empuñado, aún no está completamente fortalecida, así que por el momento, no podrás vencer a Ganondorf.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo haré para rescatar a Zelda si esta espada aún no está fortalecida?

- De eso no tengo la respuesta, hijo…lo siento.

El príncipe se sentía completamente impotente, no solo desconocía el paradero de la princesa, sino que ahora no contaba con la espada completamente fortalecida para acabar con Ganondorf.

- A menos que…

- ¿Qué cosa, papá? ¿Se te ocurrió algo? – preguntó desesperado.

- De la misma manera que el espíritu de Farone se comunicó contigo, también lo puede hacer el espíritu de Latoan. Él es uno de los cuatro espíritus de luz que vigilan estas tierras y es el representante divino de Ordon. Estoy seguro que él sabrá indicarte qué camino tomar.

- ¿Cómo me comunico con él? Según lo que he estudiado, nunca nadie ha podido hacerlo.

- Nadie ha podido, pero Moy sabe cómo hacerlo.

- ¿En serio?

- No sé exactamente como lo sabe, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a buscarlo, pues él es el único que puede ayudarte en este momento.

- No perdamos tiempo, vamos a verlo inmediatamente.

…

La oscura noche se encontraba cubriendo los terrenos arenosos del desierto. Ganondorf estaba observando por la ventana a cada uno de sus sirvientes ultimando algunos detalles de la reconstrucción del Patíbulo…pero de repente, su actividad fue interrumpida por una sensación.

- ¿La espada? ¿Esa es la espada maestra? ¡Maldita sea! Sabía que esa estúpida mujer del bosque me había engañado, ¿cómo pude haberme fiado de esa manera? Ahora, ese mocoso la tiene en sus manos…aunque pensándolo bien, esta es mi oportunidad para acabar con él, pues ya que pronto recuperaré mi fragmento y con la espada maestra debilitada, podré comenzar con la siguiente etapa de mi plan, pero antes, debo despertar a la princesita de su eterno sueño, pues pronto llegará el momento de hacerle ciertas…confesiones…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Esta parte está muy relacionada con el capítulo 18 **(Descubrimientos misteriosos)** y voy a aclarar algunas razones de lo mismo:

- ¿Recuerdan el capítulo donde Skullkid le contó al duque todo lo que ocurrió el día que Ganondorf llegó al templo del tiempo? Pues, acuérdense que él dijo claramente que no recordaba los hechos a la perfección, y sobre todo, que antes de que Ganondorf ataque a Saria con el golpe final, la escuchó decir unas palabras, pero no las oyó de manera clara debido a que estaba inconsciente, pues lo que hizo la sabia fue invocar a Farone para llevarle la espada maestra al príncipe.

- Demetrio también dijo, que después de escuchar lo que Skullkid le reveló, varios recuerdos confusos que tenía en su mente, encajaron, pues él sabía que Saria murió defendiendo la espada, pero no tenía idea donde quedaba el templo del tiempo y de cómo fue la destrucción que Ganondorf provocó, por eso cuando fue ahí por primera vez con su hijo, no sabían en donde se encontraba, hasta que escuchó a Skullkid contar todo lo ocurrido.

- A partir de aquí, a Link se le revelarán los detalles de la gran aventura que tendrá que iniciar para rescatar a la princesa, sin embargo, necesita ayuda para que le indiquen qué camino tomar.

- Y referente a los cofres de Farone y Nayru que encontró en el armario…en el siguiente capítulo se hablará de eso, pues la Ocarina del Tiempo esta vez volverá a tener una importante función en esta historia.

Ojalá haber sido lo bastante clara en la explicación del porque el duque no podía revelarle la verdad al príncipe, pues ahora saben que la espada al perder sus poderes, se volvió un instrumento fácil de detectar por Ganondorf, aunque ahora él no tiene interés en destruirla, pues ahora su cabeza gira en torno de más cosas, como recuperar el fragmento del poder, usar su misteriosa espada… y tomar una esperada venganza…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pues secretos que tenían en duda desde el principio ya han sido revelados, aunque por el momento faltan muchos por descubrir.

Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima…


	26. Destino definido

**Capítulo 26: Destino definido**

Solo era cuestión de días para que Ganondorf realice lo que tanto había esperado, recuperar lo que desde tiempos inmemoriales le había pertenecido, el fragmento del poder de la Trifuerza.

El villano observaba de manera atenta cada detalle del seco terreno desde el balcón de sus aposentos, regresar al Desierto Gerudo después de años, lo satisfacía en sobremanera, pues ese era el lugar en donde reencarnó una vez más, para terminar el asunto que en su anterior vida, no pudo finalizar…

**_Flashback_**

_Las Gerudo, fueron una tribu de ladronas del desierto conformada únicamente por mujeres. Se caracterizaban por aborrecer en sobremanera a los hombres y solo acudían a ellos con fines reproductivos. _

_Hubo una época en que las Gerudo estuvieron ausentes del desierto, pues debido a una extraña invasión, donde fueron cubiertas por un ocaso perpetuo, tuvieron que huir del Templo del espíritu y esconderse en los rincones más refundidos del planeta, pero una vez que todo finalizó, regresaron a su lugar de origen y volvieron a ocupar el templo, de la misma forma que lo hicieron sus futuras descendientes…_

_…_

_La reina de las Gerudo, Kaira, vivía junto con ellas en el templo del espíritu, siempre fue reconocida por ser una mujer prepotente y déspota. Al igual que las del resto de las de su clan, tenía a los hombres en un nivel inferior a la inmundicia. Era tal su desprecio por ellos, que aborrecía enormemente una famosa leyenda de su tribu, donde un joven, quien fue proclamado el héroe del tiempo, fue el único de su género en ser aceptado como miembro de las Gerudo, solo porque demostró estar en contra del príncipe de las tinieblas, que las gobernó en algún momento, para luego pasar a apoderarse de otras tierras por conseguir el sagrado poder de la misma. Kaira, indignada, afirmaba que eso era solo un mito y que los hombres eran los seres más inútiles del mundo._

_Llego un momento en el que la reina supo que tenía que concebir una heredera para que la sucediera en el momento de su muerte, así que buscó con quien procrearla y de esa manera quedó embarazada._

_…_

_Los meses pasaron, y con ello, llegó el día del nacimiento de la heredera de la reina Kaira. El parto fue sumamente difícil y todas las Gerudo estuvieron al lado de la reina apoyándola._

_Cuando la soberana dio su último esfuerzo, se escuchó un fuerte llanto indicando que una nueva vida había llegado al mundo, sin embargo, Kaira estaba sumamente débil debido al esfuerzo, había perdido mucha sangre y quienes la estaban atendiendo, se dieron cuenta que no quedaba nada que hacer por ella._

_Kaira pidió que le entreguen a su hija para verla por última vez, pero las Gerudo estaban enmudecidas observando al pequeño bulto en sus brazos, parecían terriblemente impactadas a lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. _

_La reina no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, así que exigió que le pasen a la niña, pensando que podía haber nacido con algún problema, pero una vez que tomó a la criatura, la revisó, y en ese momento comprendió que era lo que estaba pasando. _

_No era una niña la que tenía en sus brazos…sino un varón._

_Kaira recordó otra antigua creencia que se dio en su tribu siglos atrás, donde cada cien años, nacía un hombre entre las Gerudo y este pasaría a ser el gobernante de las mismas. _

_Lo extraño para la reina, es que la leyenda ya tenía miles de años de antigüedad, es decir que el ultimo varón, había llegado entre ellas en ese mismo tiempo; por esa razón creyó que solo se trataba de eso, de un simple mito, pues ninguna de sus antepasadas de siglos anteriores había traído a un niño al mundo, y de repente, ella concibe a uno que nació mucho tiempo después de lo que establece tal creencia._

_Kaira le ordenó a las Gerudo que cuiden al príncipe que las gobernaría y que lo formen para que sea a imagen y semejanza de ella, es decir que lo eduquen con malicia y soberbia, pues con esas armas, nadie iba a pisotearlo._

_Las mujeres, a pesar de ser ladronas por naturaleza, nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el actuar de su reina, pero por el simple hecho de ser Gerudos, tenían la obligación de ser leales y no tuvieron más remedio que acoger al recién llegado príncipe y educarlo como su madre había indicado._

_Antes de morir, la reina le entregó a su hijo a la más fiel de sus mujeres, una joven llamada Nabooru, quien siempre fue su mano derecha. La mujer tomó al bebé en sus brazos y escuchó atentamente las últimas palabras que su soberana dirigió hacia ella y las demás Gerudos._

- _Recuerden… serle fiel a su nuevo gobernante…Ahora he comprobado… que la leyenda ha sido cierta, a pesar que se dio miles de años después, en vez de cien como lo indica. – afirmó, con voz jadeante._

- _Así es, majestad, este varón será nuestro actual gobernante, y en nombre de nuestro clan, juro que me encargaré personalmente de su educación. – indicó Nabooru._

- _Sé que puedo contar contigo para esa labor…pues siempre has sido mi más fiel servidora._

- _Así ha sido siempre, mi reina, pero necesito que me indique, ¿cómo se llamará su heredero?_

- _Tendrá el mismo nombre que el príncipe que gobernó a nuestras antepasadas de esa época…Ganondorf._

_Luego de esas palabras, dio su último aliento y de esa manera, abandonó el mundo..._

_…_

_El cuidado y educación de Ganondorf fue encargado por Nabooru, tal y como se lo había prometido a la reina en su lecho de muerte._

_La joven pudo notar que a medida que el príncipe crecía, la maldad de su corazón salía a flote de manera innata. Había cosas que ella ni si quiera le había enseñado y el joven ya parecía haber nacido con esos aprendizajes._

_Ganondorf desde pequeño mostró interés por las situaciones violentas, como ejecutar golpes de estado, guerras, destrucciones a otros reinos y sobre todo, la obtención de un poder desconocido, que ni el mismo entendía._

_Un día, Nabooru se sorprendió enormemente al descubrir que el soberano practicaba magia y a media que la perfeccionaba, realizaba un sin número de hechizos desconocidos, pero otra cosa que le sorprendía, era que Ganondorf se frustraba en cada práctica de la misma._

- _¿Qué es lo que le sucede, príncipe? Lo noto incómodo._

- _¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Se supone que heredé el don de la hechicería y no puedo sacar a flote mi verdadero poder._

- _Pienso que con la práctica lo logrará…_

- _¡Sí que eres estúpida! Siento que algo me hace falta para ser más poderoso, pero ¿qué es? Tengo la sensación de que he perdido algo valioso y que es lo único que permitirá sacar a flote mi verdadera fuerza. ¡Maldición!_

_Nabooru estaba anonadada, no comprendía cual era ese poder que el príncipe tanto anhelaba, cual era esa falta que tenía si él aparentemente lo tenía todo…_

_…_

_Llegó el día en el que Ganondorf se convirtió en rey, y al igual que su madre, fue un soberano prepotente y mal tratante, hasta el punto que asesinó a algunas de las Gerudo que lo contradecían, y de esa forma, aterrando enormemente a las servidoras que aún quedaban en el templo del espíritu._

_Una noche, en la que Ganondorf se encontraba meditando sobre cuál era la falta que tanto lo aquejaba, vinieron a su mente una serie de imágenes o más bien, recuerdos…_

_Vio a un joven vestido de verde que siempre lo derrotaba, primero lo hizo en un oscuro cielo, luego fue entre unas ruinas, y finalmente sucedió en una pradera rodeada por el ocaso…fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que esas no eran simples imágenes, eran recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas._

_Ahora entendía cuál era la falta que tenía, por culpa de aquel héroe, perdió la única reliquia que le otorgaba el poder, ese elemento que sintió en falta desde el día en que nació._

_Ganondorf sabía que había nacido con el don de la hechicería y que esta no era tan poderosa, sin embargo, eso no le impediría cumplir algunos planes. _

_Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en sacar un poco de poder en su interior y gracias a ello, pudo crear un oráculo que le permitió ver con más detalle hechos de sus pasadas vida, y en algunos casos, cosas del futuro._

_Por medio del oráculo, vio que el joven de verde no fue el único en estar involucrado en sus muertes, también tuvo que ver una mujer que siempre lo acompañaba, una princesa. Ella tenía algo que él necesitaba para hacerse más poderoso, su alma y su sangre._

_Con esas imágenes pudo recordar más, esa mujer era la reencarnación de la Diosa que lo venció por primera vez, mucho antes que el joven héroe lo haga._

_Se adelantó un poco a los hechos, justamente a su ultima vida y vio como esa princesa lo atacaba con unas luminosas flechas a la distancia, luego como el héroe lo vencía, y al llegar su muerte, como desaparecía del dorso de su mano aquella reliquia que le había otorgado sus poderes, el fragmento del poder de la Trifuerza._

_El rey de las Gerudo sintió una inmensa rabia al saber que por culpa de aquellos jóvenes, había perdido el fragmento. Pero, ¿que habrá sido de aquella reliquia? Vio que al morir esta desaparecía del dorso de su mano, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaría._

_Adelantó una vez más los hechos de oráculo y por fin descubrió donde se encontraba lo que tanto había buscado. El héroe, luego de haberlo vencido, se convirtió en el portador de aquel fragmento, pero en vez de conservarlo con él, lo devolvió al reino sagrado con ayuda de la princesa, para que de esa forma nunca más el rey de las tinieblas, pueda apoderarse del mismo._

_Ganondorf observó con ira como la joven, que se encontraba junto con el héroe en el Patíbulo del Desierto, apareció en sus manos una lira y por medio de una canción producida por la misma, abría las puertas al reino sagrado. El muchacho elevó el dorso de su mano, y con ello, el fragmento del poder salió del mismo para encerrarse en dicho lugar para siempre. Luego de eso, la princesa cerró la sagrada entrada por medio de su instrumento._

_Ver esa imágenes para el rey de las Gerudo, era desconcertante, ahora de qué manera abriría las puertas del reino sagrado si la única que podía hacerlo aún no llegaba al mundo, y quien sabe cuándo llegaría. Fue tanta la rabia que sintió, que con sus pocos pero fuertes poderes, destruyó todo el templo del espíritu, acabando con todas sus riquezas y haciendo huir a las pocas Gerudos que quedaban vivas._

_Nabooru intentó detenerlo, pero junto con la destrucción que el rey estaba causando, la joven quedó mal herida y sus compañeras tuvieron que sacarla temiendo por su vida, pues el estado de su líder, era de gravedad._

_Una vez que el templo quedó completamente destruido, Ganondorf se dirigió rápidamente al Patíbulo del Desierto._

_…_

_Al llegar, pudo darse cuenta que el lugar estaba en completas ruinas y ya no poseía el mismo esplendor de hace miles de años._

_Subió las largas escaleras de la construcción, hasta que llegó a una zona que tenía una especie de pedestal destruido y una enorme roca._

_Estar en ese lugar, lo llenó de inmensa rabia, pues ese no solo era el sitio donde se llevó a cabo el sello de su preciado fragmento, sino que también recordó hechos desagradables al ver aquella roca, pues fue ahí, que en su pasada vida, fue sentenciado a muerte y desterrado a un mundo cubierto por el ocaso, donde se encontraba cierta criatura que también tuvo que ver con su derrota._

_…_

_Con el pasar de los años, Ganondorf vivió en la soledad del abandonado Patíbulo, se sentía impotente de ver que no podía recuperar el fragmento que tanto deseaba, sobre todo en ese momento, porque que desde hace semanas había percibido una extraña pero perturbadora fuerza latiendo a la distancia, una que se le hacía conocida y solo le causaba odio y desprecio. El alma del héroe elegido por las Diosas, había regresado al mundo..._

- _Siento latir su presencia, muy pronto, ese maldito vendrá al mundo. Puede ser que no tenga el fragmento del poder en mis manos, sin embargo, tengo las suficientes fuerzas para impedir que ese mocoso nazca y arruine mis planes…_

**_Fin del Flashback _**

Ganondorf se sentía indignado con tales recuerdos, pero ahora ya todo era parte del pasado, pues en sus manos tenia a la única persona que podía abrir el sello que contenía su preciado fragmento…

* * *

><p>Link y su padre, se alistaron rápidamente para ir a ver a Moy a su casa, pero antes, el joven hizo algunas preguntas.<p>

- Si todo lo que relata mi vida es una leyenda, ¿cómo es posible que jamás la haya estudiado o escuchado? – preguntó, confuso.

- Eso es porque…yo envié a incinerar todo esa información. – respondió el duque, incómodo.

- ¡Papá!, ¿tan lejos llegaste por guardar este secreto? – preguntó, enojado.

- Sé que no debí hacerlo y no soy el único culpable, Daphnes hizo lo mismo, destruimos todo eso a pesar que tu madre y tu suegra jamás estuvieron de acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, las copias originales las tiene guardadas Aitana.

- Así es, Link, tengo todo eso guardado bajo llave en mi despacho, justo de ahí saqué el libro de magia que le di a Zelda.

- No sabía que habías hecho eso… - dijo el duque.

- Pues ya lo sabes, Celine me pidió que lo haga porque quería que su hija aprenda todas esas técnicas.

- Ahora entiendo porque Celine dijo que Zelda si se había preparado, que bueno que se lo diste.

- Papá, tengo otra pregunta. En el armario donde estaba la espada, también habían dos cofres, uno de ellos guardaban esta ocarina y escudo. ¿De dónde salieron estas cosas?

- Esa es la ocarina del tiempo, según lo que he leído, es un instrumento muy poderoso. ¿Eso estaba en el cofre? – preguntó la duquesa.

- ¿Acaso no sabían que estos objetos estaban en ese cofre?

- Claro que no, nosotros solo nos dedicamos a tener en buen recaudo esos cofres, pero jamás pudimos abrirlos, pues únicamente lo pueden hacer Zelda y tú, y por lo que veo, dentro del tuyo estaban esos objetos. Alguna función tendrán para ti. – respondió el duque, tajante.

- Aún tengo demasiadas dudas respecto a mi destino, necesito saber más.

- Hijo, hay cosas que deberás recordar por cuenta propia, nosotros solo te dijimos lo que relatan las leyendas, pero cosas más detalladas de tus vidas pasadas, únicamente lo sabrás cando recuperes tus recuerdos. – indicó Aitana.

- ¿Qué recuerdos? No logro acordarme de nada. – expresó, angustiado.

- No te fuerces, por favor, ahora que ya sabes la verdad, puede ser que con el tiempo recuerdes algunas cosas, por lo pronto, céntrate en rescatar a tu esposa. – ordenó Demetrio.

- Vamos rápido a ver a Moy, necesito que me ayude a comunicarme con el espíritu de Latoan. Necesito rescatar a Zelda… así sea que al final terminemos separados. – dijo apenado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Por qué separados? – preguntó la duquesa, impactada.

- Hay cosas que aun desconoces, mamá, te las contaré apenas regresemos de hablar con Moy.

- Está bien, pero vayan ustedes dos, pues prefiero quedarme aquí ya todo lo que ha ocurrido me ha hecho sentir muy mal. – indicó la duquesa.

- Descansa, mi papá y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la casa de Moy, el príncipe tocó la puerta con mucha ansiedad y esta fue abierta por el hijo mayor del general.<p>

- Buenas noches, duque, es grato tenerlo aquí. – saludó con una reverencia.

- Buenas noches, Iván. ¿Se encuentra tu padre?

- Si, él está en… ¡Príncipe Link, que alegría verlo! – exclamó emocionado.

- Hola, Iván, ya te he dicho que no tienes que tratarme con tanta formalidad. También me alegra verte. – dijo, disimulando una sonrisa debido a la preocupación.

- Está bien, pero… ¿por qué estás vestido así? – preguntó extrañado.

Debido a la prisa por buscar a Moy, Link se había olvidado que traía puestos los ropajes del héroe.

- Iván, lo que pasa es que…

En ese momento, el general salió a recibir al príncipe y a su padre, y de esa manera, evitando que el príncipe dé una poco creíble explicación referente a su aspecto...

- ¡Que sorpresa, Li…!

El general se quedó enmudecido al ver al príncipe vestido con la túnica verde del héroe legendario, inmediatamente, se imaginó que era lo que había sucedido.

- Hijo, ve con tu madre para que la ayudes a hacer dormir a tu hermanita, ya has notado que a Lina le cuesta conciliar el sueño por las noches.

- Está bien, papá…Link, espero que pronto me ayudes a perfeccionarme en la espada.

- Claro que sí, apenas haya oportunidad lo haremos. – indicó animado.

- Me retiro, buenas noches. – se despidió con una reverencia.

Una vez que Iván se fue, Moy hizo pasar al duque y al príncipe a su despacho, pues estaba seguro que el tema que iban a tocar, era sumamente delicado.

- Link… ya sabe toda la verdad. – dijo el duque, desganado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Entonces él también lo sabía? Al parecer he sido el único idiota que no conocía sobre su propia historia. – refutó enojado.

- ¡Controla esa boca, no seas irrespetuoso!

- Lo siento, pero en serio estoy demasiado confundido.

- ¡Ya no discutan! Es cierto, muchacho, yo también conocía tu historia, pero no podía revelarte nada porque tu padre me lo confió.

- Han pasado demasiadas cosas, Moy, ese maldito de Ganondorf secuestró a Zelda, necesito encontrar la manera de llegar a ella, temo que ese infeliz la lastime… y sobre mi destino, aún tengo muchas preguntas sin respuesta. – indicó desesperado.

El general estaba muy apenado viendo al príncipe sumido en la ansiedad, sabía que la noticia de su destino iba a ser recibida, por parte de él, de manera impactante, pero sumado a la desaparición de su esposa, era demasiado.

- Hemos venido a ti para que ayudes a Link. El espíritu de Farone se comunicó con él, pero lamentablemente no le dijo que camino debía tomar.

- Entiendo…

- Yo he escuchado algunos rumores sobre ti, tú en serio podrías…

- ¿Comunicarme con el espíritu de Latoan? Yo no podría, pero le puedo indicar a tu hijo como hacerlo.

Moy sacó una hoja de su escritorio, empezó a escribir unas palabras y luego se las entregó al príncipe.

- Ve enseguida a la fuente de Latoan y lee esta invocación, pues el héroe elegido por las Diosas, es el único que puede llamarlo.

- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes todo esto?

- Porque un antepasado mío, conoció al héroe del ocaso, es decir, a aquel muchacho con tu misma alma que venció a Ganondorf. No tengo idea quien le habrá enseñado esa oración, pero en el diario de mi ancestro, él relataba esta invocación.

- ¡Iré de inmediato para allá! ¡Ya regreso!

El príncipe salió de la casa rápidamente, mientras que el duque le empezó a relatar a su amigo todos los pesares que su esposa y él pasaron, para revelarle la verdad a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Link cabalgó en su yegua con prisa para llegar a la fuente de Latoan, estaba ansioso por ver a una deidad a la que creía escondida en los misterios, pero sobre todo, necesitaba urgentemente saber qué es lo que debía hacer para rescatar a su esposa.<p>

Una vez que se bajó de Epona, se colocó frente a la fuente para recitar la invocación.

- _Yo, Link, el héroe elegido por las Diosas, pido que tú, espíritu de Latoan, guardian de la tierra de Ordon, te muestres ante mí, pues necesito que acudas a mis más grandes inquietudes…_

Luego de esa oración, una intensa luz iluminó toda la fuente, mostrando a una gran criatura de apariencia similar a las cabras de Ordon, el espíritu de Latoan.

- _Soy Latoan, el espíritu que protege las tierras Ordonianas. Bienvenido seas, héroe elegido._

Link estaba completamente impresionado, le costó articular palabras por lo que tenía frente a él.

- Es un gran honor estar frente a usted, Latoan…

- _El honor es mío…se porque acudiste a mí, tienes muchas dudas respecto a tu vida y sobre qué camino debes tomar._

- Así es, tengo que encontrar a mi es…, perdón, a la princesa del destino, pues ella fue secuestrada por Ganondorf.

- _La princesa del destino… la portadora del alma de Hylia y el fragmento de la sabiduría de la Trifuerza. Ella se encuentra en manos de Ganondorf, quien porta la malévola alma del rey de los demonios, el Heraldo de la muerte, a quien tú venciste en tu primera vida y fue el responsable de maldecirte junto con Hylia para ser enemigos por toda la eternidad, y por esa razón, has reencarnado una y otra vez._

Link escuchó atento las palabras de Latoan, estaba totalmente impresionado por las cosas sobre su vida que se estaba enterando.

- _Ganondorf se encuentra en el desierto Gerudo junto con la princesa, pues por medio de ella, desea recuperar el fragmento del poder de la Trifuerza._

- Por favor, necesito que me indique si Zelda está bien, si algo le ha pasado o…

- _No temas, joven héroe, la princesa se encuentra bien, sin embargo, en manos del villano, corre peligro, pero lamentablemente, no podrás vencerlo si la espada no ha recuperado sus poderes._

- ¡Debe haber alguna solución! ¡Le pido que me ayude, por favor!– rogó desesperado.

- _Solo hay una solución, pero para eso deberás iniciar un peligroso y arriesgado periplo. _

- ¡No importa, haré lo que sea!

- _La espada fue forjada hace millones de años al ser imbuida por tres llamas sagradas, estas se encuentran en la región de Farone, Eldin y Lanayru, respectivamente._

En ese momento, Link recordó el sueño que tuvo el día que vio el pedestal vacío en el Templo del Tiempo, pudo notar que tres llamas de colores distintos salían de la espada; a eso se refería Latoan al decir que la espada había perdido sus poderes.

- Es decir, ¿qué debo iniciar un viaje en búsqueda de esas llamas?

- _Así es, joven héroe, debes buscar las tres llamas sagradas e imbuir a la espada maestra con ellas, pero lamentablemente las mismas están apagadas desde hace muchos siglos._

- ¿Entonces como haré para fortalecer la espada por medio de las llamas?

- _Tu posees la ocarina del tiempo, ese objeto es más que un instrumento musical, con ella, en una de tus vidas pasadas, fuiste capaz de viajar en el tiempo y resolver un sin número de problemas. Por medio de la ocarina, no viajaras en el tiempo, pero si lograrás reactivar las llamas, como si estas regresaran del pasado._

- ¿Pero cómo haré eso? Yo no tengo conocimiento ni en este instrumento ni en ninguno.

- _Tú aun no has logrado recuperar tus recuerdos, pero dentro de ti hay vastos conocimientos que los irás descubriendo a medida que avance tu travesía. Solo confía en mis palabras y busca las tres llamas sagradas. Toma primero en camino de la región de Farone e invoca al espíritu que protege dicho lugar, quien se encuentra en la fuente ubicada en el centro del bosque y te indicará donde se encuentra la llama sagrada._

- Espere, por favor, no se vaya. Necesito saber más cosas sobre mi destino, yo aún…

- _Hay cosas que deberás descubrir tú mismo, pues como te indiqué antes, son tus recuerdos los que están encerrados en tu inconsciente. Llegará el día en que estos se revelarán ante ti. _

- Pero…

- _Recuerda que el destino de la princesa, y del mundo entero está en tus manos. Mucha suerte en tu búsqueda y que las Diosas te acompañen…_

Luego de esas palabras, el espíritu de Latoan se retiró, dejando al joven príncipe con muchas dudas en su interior.

* * *

><p>Luego de la revelación de Latoan, Link regresó al palacio y fue a la casa de Moy a contarle a él y a su padre los hechos ocurridos.<p>

- ¿Lograste hablar con el espíritu de Latoan? – preguntó Moy, ansioso.

- Si logré hablar con él y me indicó que debo buscar tres llamas sagradas que estuvieron activas hace muchos siglos.

- ¿Llamas? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Demetrio.

- Esas llamas son las que forjaron la espada maestra hace tiempo, y son las únicas que pueden devolverle a la misma sus poderes.

- Eso quiere decir…que debes partir cuanto antes. – dijo apenado.

- Si, Moy, debo viajar a buscar esas llamas, Aparte de eso, las últimas palabras de Latoan me impactaron en sobremanera. No solo iniciaré este periplo para salvar a mi esposa, sino también para impedir que Ganondorf cumpla con sus malévolos planes sobre esta tierra. Estoy dispuesto a luchar contra él con tal de impedir que haga daño a personas inocentes. – determinó con ímpetu.

- Definitivamente, tu honor y lealtad a las causas justas, demuestran que eres el legítimo héroe elegido por las Diosas. - dijo Moy, admirado.

El duque no pudo hablar en ese momento, él era consciente de que tarde o temprano iba a llegar el día en el que su hijo debía partir. Le dolía mucho tener que separarse de él de esa manera, pues sabía que en el camino le esperaban muchas dificultades, y esta vez no podría acompañarlo o invocar a un gran número de soldados para que lo apoyen, pues esta travesía, le correspondía al príncipe hacerla solo.

- ¿Cuándo te iras? – preguntó Demetrio, apenado.

- Me iré en este mismo instante…

- No, muchacho, mejor parte antes del amanecer. Sé que estas ansioso por iniciar este viaje y salvar a la princesa, pero debes pensar las cosas con calma o sino fracasarás en todo. – dijo Moy.

- Tienes razón, pero dudo que pueda dormir después de tantas cosas de las que me he enterado.

- Regresemos donde tu madre, debes informarle que mañana mismo partirás de aquí y también, debes explicarle lo que ha pasado entre Zelda y tu últimamente.

- Si, se lo diré ahora mismo…

* * *

><p>Antes de la llegada del amanecer, Demetrio, Aitana y Moy estaban en la entrada del palacio listos para despedirse del príncipe. Todos se sentían sumamente consternados por el peligroso viaje que iba a iniciar.<p>

- Link, antes de que te vayas, recuerda que es muy posible invocar a los demás espíritus por medio de la oración que te di.

- No lo olvidaré, gracias por la ayuda que me has brindado.

- Ten mucho cuidado, y si necesitas ayuda con el ejército, no dudes en escribirme e inmediatamente iremos a ayudarte.

- Debo hacer esto solo, pero si en serio necesito apoyo, te prometo que acudiré a ti, que has sido como un padre para mí.

Luego de su despedida, el general y el príncipe se abrazaron con fuerza, estaban apenados debido a la separación.

Una vez que terminó de despedirse de Moy, su madre se acercó hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Por tantos años temí que este día llegara, el momento en el que tendrías que iniciar un largo viaje para cumplir con tu destino.

- No llores, mamá, esto es demasiado difícil para mí, pero debo hacerlo para rescatar a Zelda e impedir que Ganondorf nos destruya a todos.

- Por favor, cuídate mucho, y referente a su separarte de tu esposa…estoy segura que las cosas se arreglarán entre ustedes y podrán reconciliarse una vez que la rescates.

- Eso espero, mamá… - dijo apenado.

Después de que la duquesa se separó de su hijo, su marido se acercó a él a abrazarlo con fuerza, tratando de contener la tristeza.

- No permitas que las dificultades que pases endurezcan el bondadoso corazón que tienes. – indicó firme.

- Tendré siempre presente lo que me has enseñado, tanto tu como mamá se sentirán orgullosos de mí.

- ¡No digas eso, ya estamos orgullosos de ti desde el día en que naciste! – dijo Aitana, entristecida.

- Tu madre y yo queremos pedirte perdón por haberte mentido todos estos años, pero lo hicimos no solo por la espada maestra, también fue porque quisimos que tengas una infancia y crecimiento feliz, libre de preocupaciones.

- No tienen por qué pedirme perdón, sé que lo hicieron por mi bien, no los juzgaría por eso.

- Gracias por entendernos, y antes de que partas tengo algo que contarte. Hace un momento, me llegó una carta de Celine indicándome que luego de que ustedes partieron de Hyrule, anunciaron al pueblo que la Zelda estaba desaparecida, no dieron detalles del asunto para no perjudicarlos ni a ti ni a ella, pero dijeron que tu también te habías ausentado debido a su búsqueda. – comentó la duquesa.

- Mejor que hizo eso, de esa manera nadie sabrá que ese villano la tiene secuestrada. Bueno, ha llegado la hora de marcharme…

- Hasta luego, hijo, que las Diosas te protejan… - decretó Demetrio.

Link le dio un último abrazo a sus padres antes de marcharse, después, se subió a la yegua y con lágrimas en los ojos empezó la marcha para salir de Ordon, sin mirar atrás…

La duquesa soltó algunas lágrimas a medida que se alejaba su hijo y rogaba a las Diosas que lo protejan de todo peligro, pero el duque, sin poder contenerse, entró rápidamente al palacio sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¡Demetrio! – llamó el general.

El duque no respondió al llamado de su amigo, simplemente se encerró en su despacho y empezó a llorar amargamente, ya que las fuerzas para contener el dolor que lo estaba perturbando, se habían agotado. Hace tiempo que no lloraba de esa manera, pues debido a la seriedad que siempre debía demostrar hacia los demás, tenía que contenerse.

Luego de unos minutos, su esposa entró al despacho, y sin decir nada, lo abrazó mientras que el hombre se aferraba con fuerza a su regazo…

* * *

><p>Link había decidido tomar el atajo que conectaba Ordon con la región de Farone, a pesar que sabía que era peligroso, era la única manera de llegar más rápido a dicho lugar.<p>

Luego de unas horas de viaje, el príncipe se encontraba cabalgando en su fiel yegua. Tenía una mezcla de muchas emociones, la tristeza de no saber si su esposa estaba bien, el haberse enterado de su destino como héroe legendario y la dolorosa despedida con sus padres.

El joven, aparte de sus penas, estaba muy cansado y hambriento, así que decidió detenerse tomar alguno de los alimentos que había traído consigo para el viaje y también permitir que Epona descanse.

Mientras comía, varias lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pues estaba espantado solo de imaginar las cosas que Ganondorf podría hacerle a su amada para lastimarla; estaba totalmente desesperado, se preguntaba a si mismo si ella estaría bien, si no estaba pasando hambre o alguna penuria que atente contra su vida.

- Preciosa… - susurró entristecido.

Debido a la preocupación, dejó a medias la manzana que estaba comiendo, así que decidió tratar de calmarse para no cometer errores en su travesía y se recostó debajo de un árbol a descansar.

Es cierto que estaba acostumbrado a las lujosas comodidades de su entorno, pero dormir en el suave pasto era algo reconfortante para él, un "lujo" que pocas veces se pudo dar. Desde niño, su padre y los consejeros, cada vez que hacia eso, lo reprendían con las típicas frases de que el césped era un lugar sucio, que un príncipe no debía comportarse de esa manera, entre otras cosas.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido en medio de sus recuerdos, pero lamentablemente, su comodidad fue perturbada al escuchar una voz gritando.

- ¡Auxilio!

El joven se levantó exaltado debido a los gritos, así que enseguida tomó su espada con el escudo y fue a averiguar quien pedía ayuda.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegó al sitio donde provenían los gritos, vio que varios bokoblins estaban acorralando a una pequeña criatura.<p>

- ¡Ayúdenme!

- ¡Suelten a esa criatura! – ordenó el joven, amenazante

Link no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba esa criatura, pues debido al apuro de salvarla, se acercó hacia los bokoblins y los atacó. Los monstruos sacaron sus espadas para defenderse, pero cuando intentaron lastimar al príncipe, este se cubrió con su escudo, y fue en ese momento, que notó lo fuerte y resistente que era, mucho más de los que había usado en alguno de sus entrenamientos.

- _Este escudo…me recuerda al que me prestaba mi maestro en mis entrenamientos, y ahora que lo pienso, hasta se parece físicamente._ – recordó con sorpresa

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se dispuso a seguir luchando contra los monstruos, sacó su espada y acabó con los bokoblins por medio de varios tajos, fue ahí que por primera vez notó lo poderosa que era la espada. Si así era no estando tan fortalecida, no se imaginaba como sería una vez que recupere sus poderes.

Ya una vez que acabó con los monstruos, se acercó hacia la criatura que se encontraba acurrucada y asustada debajo de un árbol. Fue entonces, que el príncipe se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hada color azul.

- No temas, te aseguro que esos monstruos no volverán a molestarte. En serio me sorprende ver que seas un hada, creí que siempre salían por las noches, pues ahí nadie las podía descubrir. – expresó admirado.

La pequeña hada se sintió reconfortada por esa voz, así que dejó de cubrirse con sus alas y decidió ver a su salvador.

- Gracias por haberme salvado, has sido muy…

El hada se quedó en silencio al ver al joven que tenía frente a ella.

- Link…

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¿No me recuerdas?

- ¿Recordarte? Es la primera vez que te veo…

- ¡Soy yo, Navi!

- ¿Navi? Tu nombre se me hace familiar, pero en serio no recuerdo de dónde…

- Perdóname…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Que me perdones! ¡Jamás debí irme sin explicarte nada!

El hada salió volando del lugar rápidamente, se sentía sumamente mal por las cosas que perturbaban su pequeña mente.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas!

El príncipe siguió a la pequeña hada, pues tenía curiosidad de saber cómo conocía su nombre y las razones por las que se había puesto a llorar…

…pero lo que el joven no sabía, es que desde la sombras, dos seres lo estaban observando.

- _¡Por fin lo encontramos! No puedo creer que el héroe elegido por las Diosas haya regresado. Este muchacho es sumamente hábil con la espada. ¡Estoy admirado!_

- _Yo también estoy sorprendida al haberlo visto, y con eso me doy cuenta de que mi sueño era profético. El príncipe de Ordon ha iniciado un viaje para recobrar el poder de la espada maestra, y de esa manera, salvar a la princesa y a este mundo._

- _¿Pero cómo logrará encontrar las llamas? Ya tiene la ocarina, pero no tiene conocimiento de cómo usarla y poder…_

- _Lo sé, es por esa razón que debemos realizar lo planeado, pues tú y yo sabemos quién es capaz de ayudarle en esta travesía. _

- _A pesar que en teoría eso solo te corresponde a ti, te acompañaré y apoyaré hasta el fin del mundo, sabes que por ti estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea._ – dijo, tomándole la mano.

- _¡Suéltame, ya empezaste con lo mismo! No digas tonterías y planeemos como llegaremos a ese lugar rápidamente, mientras más tiempo perdamos, peor se pondrán las cosas._

- _Sé que te gusta cómo me porto contigo así lo disimules, pero tienes razón, es mejor centrarnos en lo que haremos para salir victoriosos en esta peligrosa misión…_

* * *

><p>Las reparaciones del Patíbulo del Desierto por fin habían finalizado, y con ello, el momento de recuperar su preciado fragmento estaba cerca.<p>

Ganondorf entró a la habitación donde la princesa se encontraba inconsciente, la observó detenidamente, y no pudo evitar pensar que era una joven increíblemente hermosa. Durante tanto tiempo, se dedicó a odiarla y jamás analizó detalles sobre su belleza u otras cosas que podía haber aprovechado de ella.

- _Mejor a lo que vine, después me dedicaré a esos asuntos…_ - pensó para sí mismo.

Ganondorf realizó un movimiento con sus manos para despertar a la joven, y una vez que eso ocurrió, la princesa abrió los ojos, pero su semblante era distinto, su mirada estaba completamente nublada y parecía que fuera un ser sin alma y voluntad propia.

- ¡Este hechizo dio resultado, ahora podré manipularla a mi antojo! – exclamó triunfante.

La princesa se puso de pie con una señal de la mano de Ganondorf, caminó tras él, y luego se dirigieron hacia unas largas y profundas escaleras.

* * *

><p>Ganondorf llegó con la joven hasta el circo del viejo pedestal del espejo, ahí estaban reunidos varios de sus monstruosos esbirros, esperando las palabras que su amo les iba a dirigir.<p>

- El momento de recuperar mi fragmento ha llegado, pues he aquí a la portadora del alma de Hylia, la única capaz de abrir las puertas al reino sagrado.

El villano le ordenó a Zelda ubicarse en el centro del lugar y luego de eso, le habló al oído.

- Entonando tu balada, abre las puertas del reino sagrado, hazlo por medio de tus más escondidos y poderosos recuerdos.

La princesa solo asintió con la cabeza, no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, simplemente era una marioneta dispuesta a obedecer órdenes.

Colocó sus manos en su pecho, luego cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar una extraña invocación en hyliano antiguo.

- _Yo, Zelda, portadora del alma de Hylia desde tiempos inmemoriales, reclamo mi sagrado instrumento, el único que me permitirá cumplir con lo encomendado y abrir las puertas del reino sagrado._

Luego de esa oración, una luz brillante apareció en medio de las manos de la princesa, y una vez que esta se desvaneció, mostró una majestuosa lira, provocando que todos los villanos, incluido Ganondorf, se queden estupefactos.

- _¡Perfecto! A pesar que esta mocosa no recuerda su vida pasada, por medio de este hechizo, he logrado excavar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Esta tonta ni si quiera ha podido sacar a flote sus verdaderos poderes. _– pensó complacido.

Todos observaron admirados la escena, no se imaginaban que la princesa fuera tan poderosa. Definitivamente, era la reencarnación de dicha Diosa.

Una vez que Zelda tomó la lira con sus manos, la colocó en posición a su pecho y entonó con ella una balada, la misma con la que se la honró en la época en la que ella fue inmortal, luego, la música proveniente de la misma, provocó que un portal se abra en medio del lugar, y con ello, se abrieron las puertas del reino sagrado.

Ganondorf aprovechó esa oportunidad para pedirle a la inconsciente joven, que atraiga a al fragmento del poder de la Trifuerza.

- Yo no puedo entrar a ese sitio. Atrae la reliquia del poder inmediatamente.

La princesa dejó de tocar la lira y con sus manos atrajo la reliquia del poder, y una vez que estuvo fuera del portal, Ganondorf la tocó, y de esa forma, recuperó el poder que tanto había anhelado.

- ¡Por fin! Luego de miles de años, he recuperado el poder que desde siempre me perteneció, ahora nada ni nadie podrá impedirme conquistar este mundo. – dijo, riéndose a carcajadas.

Todos los presentes gritaron eufóricos, estaban contentos de saber que su amo había recuperado sus poderes.

Una vez que el portal se cerró, Zelda cayó al suelo desplomada abrazando la lira. En ese momento, Ganondorf se acercó a ella.

- Llevaré a la princesita a su habitación, ha llegado el momento en el que despierte de verdad…

* * *

><p>Una vez en la habitación donde se hospedaba la princesa, Ganondorf la sentó en una de las sillas del sitio, y con un movimiento de sus manos, empezó el proceso de despertarla.<p>

- Despierta ya, princesa, ha llegado el momento de que nos veamos cara a cara.

Luego de unos segundos, Zelda abrió los ojos lentamente, y una vez que su visión estuvo clara, no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de terror al ver que se encontraba en un sitio desconocido.

- ¡Qué!... ¿Dónde estoy?, yo…

La princesa estaba verdaderamente espantada, empezó a recorrer con la mirada el lúgubre cuarto donde se encontraba y observó que en sus manos tenía una desconocida lira.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué…?

Sus nerviosas preguntas a sí misma fueron interrumpidas, pues escuchó una macabra y desconocida risa. Volvió a buscar por el oscuro cuarto de donde provenía, y se asustó al ver unos aterradores ojos ambarinos observándola desde las penumbras.

- Buenas noches, princesa. – dijo, saliendo de las sombras.

Zelda estaba enmudecida debido al pánico, no tenía idea de quien era ese hombre, pero lo que sí pudo percibir, era que no era la primera vez que lo tenía en frente. Eso era seguro, en alguna parte ella lo había visto.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó seria, fingiendo seguridad.

- ¿Yo? ¿Acaso no me recuerda?

Ganondorf distorsionó su voz para que suene de la misma manera que cuando estaba disfrazado del hechicero, en ese momento, la princesa recordó todo.

- ¡Eres aquel hechicero!, ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? Recuerdo que nos encontramos en la pradera cerca del castillo y de ahí no me acuerdo de más. ¿Quién eres en realidad? – preguntó enojada.

- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí, princesita? Creo que tendré que presentarme ante ti para refrescarte la memoria. Mi nombre es Ganondorf y desde tiempos inmemoriales, hemos sido enemigos a muerte.

La joven estaba confundida, no sabía a qué se refería ese hombre con esas palabras.

- La verdad no sé de qué hablas ni me interesa saberlo, así que en este momento me iré de aquí. – indicó firme.

- ¡Tú no te iras a ningún lado, maldita mocosa! Ahora que estás frente a mí no permitiré que te escapes. Durante miles de años has tenido que ver con mis derrotas. ¡Tú y ese maldito infeliz, han desgraciado mi vida!

- ¡No sé de qué hablas, debes estar confundiéndome con alguien!

- Por lo que veo no recuerdas nada, ¡Oh, espera! Déjame adivinar, ¿tus papitos no le revelaron nada a su dulce princesa? – preguntó irónico.

La joven seguía callada, por más que quisiera entender a Ganondorf, no podía. Lo único que quería era salir de ese horrible lugar donde se encontraba.

- No sé quién seas, pero por favor, déjame salir de aquí. – pidió desesperada

- Primer me escucharás, o mejor aún, verás a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

Ganondorf sacó su preciado oráculo, tomó a la princesa de forma brusca de los hombros y la obligó a mirar al mismo.

- ¿Ves eso? ¿Ves esa mujer volando en esa enorme ave? Esa eres tu cuando eras una Diosa. Oh, y mira quien está ahí, tú amado héroe, que a pesar que me derrotó junto contigo, yace muerto en tus brazos.

- ¿Link? – preguntó impactada.

Zelda observó horrorizada el panorama, a pesar que era la primera vez que veía esa escena, no pudo evitar que se le haga familiar, sobre todo el joven que yacía muerto en los brazos de la Diosa, quien se le pareció a su esposo de inmediato, a pesar que este tenía una apariencia más adulta.

- Creo que eso no es suficiente, será necesario que veas más. – indicó tajante.

Ganondorf empezó a mostrarle escenas de sus vidas pasadas. La primera fue cuando Link lo derrotó en su primera encarnación en el cielo; la segunda ocurrió varios siglos posteriores, donde él joven lo derrotó afuera de las ruinas del castillo, después como regresó 7 años al pasado de esa misma época y lo acusó delante del rey de Hyrule como traidor, y a consecuencia de aquello, ser sentenciado a muerte, pero al fallar esta, fue desterrado al mundo del perpetuo ocaso.

- ¿Sabes quién es la hermosa joven que has visto en estas imágenes? ¡Eres tú, maldita! ¡Tú en tus anteriores vidas! Y ese hombre vestido de verde que siempre me ha vencido, es tu amado y querido esposo, al que no se si odio tanto o más que a ti. Ambos se han encargado de impedir que cumpla con mis planes. – indicó irascible.

Zelda estaba estupefacta, con tantas imágenes en su mente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cada una se le hizo extrañamente conocida, sin embargo, no lograba recordar nada.

- Yo… ¡Yo no puedo ser aquellas mujeres que me mostraste!

- Espera, lo que pasa es que físicamente no las vez parecidas a ti, pero con lo que te mostraré a continuación, saldrás de dudas completamente.

Ganondorf adelantó los hechos del oráculo a la época del ocaso, donde Link junto con Zelda, lo vencieron por medio de las flechas de luz, y previo a eso, el héroe lo derrotó con la espada maestra.

- ¿Lo notas? Ella es más parecida a ti, castaña e igual de hermosa. – dijo, acercándosele al cuello.

Sentir a Ganondorf cerca de su piel, fue algo horrorosamente nauseabundo para la joven, así que de manera brusca se alejó de él, provocando que caiga al suelo y se arrime a una de las paredes de la habitación.

- ¡No te me acerques! – le ordenó tajante.

- Ah cierto…es que no soy ese imbécil. A él si lo dejas acercarse a ti, ¿verdad?

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- Espero que con lo que viste te hayas convencido, tu eres la princesa del destino, la portadora del alma de Hylia y del fragmento de la sabiduría de la Trifuerza…y el imbécil de tu marido, es el héroe elegido por las Diosas, el mocoso que me ha vencido sin límites en todas las eras.

- Eso no puede ser cierto… - dijo con voz ahogada.

- ¡Claro que es cierto! Y tus queridos padres lo sabían, pero no quisieron revelártelo por cobardes. Ellos te dijeron que ese fragmento lo habías heredado por casualidad, pero no fue así, las Diosas te bendijeron, o más bien, te maldijeron con esa reliquia, por esa razón somos enemigos acérrimos desde tiempos inmemoriales, y pienso acabar contigo y con el estúpido de tu marido, que por cierto…

Ganondorf empezó a reírse a carcajadas, la potencia de su risa era tal que a Zelda se le erizó la piel del terror.

- En serio eres la mujer más estúpida e ilusa del mundo, caíste en cada una de mis trampas. Esa tonta de Ilia me pudo ayudar con mis planes.

- ¿Ilia? ¿De dónde la conoces? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Ella es una mocosa que está enamorada de tu marido, le ofrecí mi ayuda para separarlos y por lo visto lo logré.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Explícate mejor!

- En primer lugar, esos volantes donde quedaste como la peor de las mujeres, ¿quién crees que los hizo? ¡Yo, solamente yo y nadie más! Con eso provoqué que tu seguridad empiece a decaer, pues fuiste desprestigiada y todas las mujeres querían acercarse a tu esposito por creerlo víctima de tus infidelidades. ¡En serio no sé qué le ven a ese hombre, si es un don nadie! – reveló irónico, riéndose a carcajadas.

La joven estaba impactada, jamás se imaginó que el ser que estaba frente a ella, fuera capaz de semejantes cosas.

- Entonces… ¿Ilia siempre estuvo aliada contigo?

- Conmigo no, sino con el hechicero. Ella jamás se enteró de quien era en realidad, a pesar que estuve a punto de matarla varias veces debido a su insistencia por saber mi identidad, pero debido a que la necesitaba para muchas cosas, me contuve.

- ¡Maldito canalla!

- Shhh, sin insultos, querida, no es la manera en la que una persona de tu linaje debe hablar, además, espera, aún falta más por saber. Quiero que sepas que este lugar estaba en completas ruinas, ¿sabes cómo logré remodelarlo? Nada es gratis en esta vida, mi apreciada alteza, así que tuve que recorrer a ciertos negocios ilícitos, en los que Ingo y Gorman me sirvieron bastante.

- ¿Ingo y Gorman? ¡Entonces, tú eras su líder!

- ¡Bingo! Eres bien inteligente, princesita. Es que entiéndeme, debido a un ataque de rabia me quedé sin riquezas y necesitaba obtenerlas como sea.

- ¡Eres una basura! Ahora entiendo porque sentí un aura maligna salir del palacio de Ordon, porque tú estabas ahí. – reclamó enfurecida.

- Bueno, directamente no estaba ahí, pero mi poco poder fue suficiente para acabar con esos inútiles que no asesinaron a tu marido, pues no creas que el contrabando lo planee solo para tener ganancias. ¿Por qué crees que involucré a Ordon en todo eso? Porque sabía que ese mocoso iba a intervenir, es tan estúpido que es capaz de dar su vida por su amada tierra.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…

- Será mejor que me creas, porque aún faltan cosas que debes enterarte, y esta es la más interesante… tu amado esposo…jamás te fue infiel con Ilia, todo lo que viste como evidencia de lo mismo, fue planeado por mí.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Ganondorf tomó a la princesa por el cuello y la obligó a mirar el oráculo una vez más.

- ¿Quieres saber a lo que me refiero? ¡Mira con atención!

Zelda vio impactada cada imagen que mostraba el oráculo, como Ilia estaba siendo atacada por monstruos y Link la salvaba, luego como la joven lo desenmascaraba y le lanzaba un extraño polvo para dejarlo inconsciente, después, pudo ver como lo escondía en unos arbustos y se robaba el anillo que él había comprado para ella.

El villano reía sin parar al ver el rostro de consternación de la princesa con las imágenes, estaba sumamente complacido por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- En serio fuiste la mujer más manipulable e ingenua, todo estaba planeado, incluso esas conductas que mostraba contigo de indiferencia, fueron causadas por mí, pues en pocas cantidades le lancé ese polvo a la distancia para que se muriera de sueño. Supe cada uno de los movimientos de ese imbécil.

Los ojos de la princesa desbordaban en lágrimas, se sentía completamente arrepentida de haber sido tan injusta con su esposo, se reprochó a si misma el haber sido tan ciega y no haber confiado en el amor y lealtad que él demostraba hacia ella.

Aparte de su arrepentimiento, también sintió un enorme odio y rabia recorrerla, detestaba profundamente al causante de sus penas, así que en ese momento alzó la mano para darle una bofetada a Ganondorf, pero este le detuvo la mano de inmediato.

- ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo pudiste cometer semejante bajeza?

- ¿Cómo pudiste tu desconfiar de tu fiel y amoroso esposo? Eres tan tonta que no le diste la oportunidad de que te explique, cegada por la rabia y el dolor, lo separaste de tu lado. – dijo mordaz

- ¿Qué ganabas con separarnos? ¡Contéstame! – preguntó dolida.

- Muchísimo, por años intenté acercarme a ese mocoso, pero jamás pude hacerlo por el fragmento del valor que posee. Él tiene la capacidad de proteger a todos los que lo rodean sin darse cuenta gracias a ese poder, lo mismo pasaba contigo, nunca pude acercarme a ti por la misma razón, por eso provoqué que te separes de él, pues el dolor de su supuesta traición te volvió tan débil física y espiritualmente, que pude aproximarme a ti y obtenerte, pues ya no contabas con la protección de tu "amado" ni tampoco con la tuya propia. No tienes idea de las cosas que he hecho para acabar con ese bastardo, primero traté de impedir que nazca, por esa razón embrujé a su madre hasta el punto de casi matarla.

- ¡Provocaste la enfermedad de la duquesa! – exclamó horrorizada.

- ¡Otra vez acertaste, querida!, pero, espera, hay otras cosas, ¿sabes por qué razón empezaron a haber tantos atracos y asaltos en Hyrule? Por mí… yo soy capaz de manipular a todo lo malo que rodea a este mundo, y lo hice porque sabía que en cualquiera de esos momentos en los que tu maridito saliera a combatir, podría morir, pero como siempre fallaba, una y otra vez, aun que gracias a eso, al final conseguí que te separes de él. En Ordon fue lo mismo, empecé a manipular actos delictivos para que ese tonto saliera combatir, pero como siempre no me daba resultado. Por eso, cuando el mocoso se fue a Hyrule a casarse contigo, dejé de manipular Ordon para hacer lo mismo con tu tierra, tenía que buscar la manera de acabarlo. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, también los separé porque el odio que siento por ustedes es inmenso, verlos felices es algo que me repugna en sobremanera. ¡Ustedes no merecen nada más que la misma muerte!

- ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Solo una mente perturbada puede planear ese tipo de cosas!

- Más que enfermo, soy estratega, esta vez no podía equivocarme como en mis pasadas vidas, de los errores se aprende y esta vez, todo será diferente. Los padres de ambos creyeron que casándolos evitarían mis planes, estaban totalmente ciegos, el destino se cumplirá pase lo que pase, pero no el que dicta derrotarme, sino el que me garantiza la victoria.

Ganondorf aventó a la princesa a la cama, la joven estaba completamente impactada con las cosas que se había enterado de manera brusca por el villano.

- Aun debes tener muchas preguntas, como por ejemplo, sobre esa lira que tienes en las manos. Tengo mucho que agradecerte, pues gracias a tus poderes, pude recuperar mi preciado fragmento.

Ganondorf le mostró su mano a la princesa, y ella pudo ver que este poseía un signo parecido al de ella.

- Este es el fragmento del poder de la Trifuerza, gracias al mismo, pude recuperar mi fuerza completamente. Por tu causa lo he recuperado.

- No entiendo que tengo que ver yo con eso…

- Cierto, es que estabas totalmente bajo mi dominio en ese momento. Bueno, te utilicé e indagué en lo más profundo de tus dormidos recuerdos. Tú en tu pasada vida, por medio de esa lira, guardaste mi fragmento en el reino sagrado y ahora por tu misma mano pude recuperarlo.

- ¡No es posible! ¡Yo no pude haber hecho eso! – afirmó alterada.

- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Gracias a tu apoyo logré recuperarla!

Zelda estaba confundida, no sabía hasta qué punto era dañino que Ganondorf tuviera ese fragmento.

- Pero, ¿sabes que es lo mejor? Aun tienes dos cosas que me permitirán obtener más poder aparte del que ya poseo…pero antes de obtenerlas…volverás a estar bajo mi dominio.

El rey maligno se acercó hasta la cama donde estaba la princesa, la acorraló en la misma y se acercó a su rostro sin limitaciones. La mirada intensa y malévola del hombre, llenó a la joven de verdadero pánico. Definitivamente, no tenía buenas intenciones.

- Tu sangre y el fragmento de la sabiduría que tienes son los únicos que puede ayudarme a ser casi inmortal, pero antes de asesinarte para obtenerlo…voy a hacerte mía. Siempre me pareciste hermosa y mucho más ahora, no veo nada de malo disfrutar un poco de ti antes de terminar con tu existencia. Será una placentera despedida para ambos…

La princesa se asqueó enormemente al sentir como Ganondorf empezó a tocarla y a besar su cuello, estaba aterrada solo de imaginarse lo que él podría hacerle…

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió desesperada, tratando de separarlo de su cuerpo.

- No temas, preciosa, te aseguró que te gustará. – dijo, mientras la acorralaba con fuerza.

Zelda acumuló con esfuerzo la poca energía que le quedaba, y con la misma, invocó el fuego de Din en su máxima poder. Gracias a ello, aventó a Ganondorf, provocando que este se golpeara contra una de las paredes del lugar.

El villano estaba completamente enfurecido por el actuar de la joven, así que se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras la observaba con intenso odio.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más! ¡No sabes con quien te estás metiendo! – reclamó enfurecida.

- ¡Estúpida! – le gritó, mientras la abofeteaba con fuerza.

Zelda cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza de la cachetada, fue tan brutal el golpe recibido, que un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios.

- ¡Ya me hartaste! Puedo tener a las mujeres que a mí me dé la gana, así que no pienso esperar más para obtener lo que quiero. ¡En este momento iniciaré tu ejecución y me apoderaré de tu sangre y del fragmento! – dijo irascible, agarrándola del cuello.

Ganondorf aprovechó lo aturdida que estaba la joven debido al golpe, así que la llevó hacia el circo del pedestal del espejo y enseguida invocó a todos sus súbditos para que presencien el sangriento acto…

* * *

><p>La princesa se encontraba encadenada en la gran roca ubicada detrás del pedestal del espejo roto, estaba sumamente adolorida por el golpe recibido y también espantada debido a la muerte que iba a experimentar.<p>

El fuego de Din que le había lanzado a Ganondorf, acabó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ya no podía hacer nada para escapar. Definitivamente, su muerte en manos de ese rufián, era un hecho.

- Los he reunido aquí para que presencien la muerte de esta maldita, así como una vez yo estuve encadenado en aquella piedra, ahora ella lo está. Pagará por lo que alguna vez yo tuve que pasar, y para que la humillación sea completa, la ejecutaré con su propia espada. – indicó Ganondorf, enfurecido.

Todos los súbditos del villano aplaudían de manera inmisericorde por la próxima ejecución. Gritaban el nombre de su amo con verdadera vehemencia, mientras que a la princesa, solo le lanzaban insultos y palabras procaces, pues querían que su muerte, sea humillante en todos los sentidos.

Zelda vio a lo lejos como Ganondorf elevaba con su energía el florete que Link le había regalado, solo de verlo, varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Recordó a sus amados padres, a pesar que la vida de princesa era complicada, siempre fue feliz recibiendo todo el amor y cariño de ellos. No estaba resentida debido al silencio que guardaron referente a su destino, pues en su mente solo estaban lo maravillosos seres que fueron.

Pero luego de eso, otra persona vino a su mente, el hombre con el que fue obligada a casarse, con el que creyó sería un castigo compartir su vida, para finalmente, enamorarse del mismo hasta perder la razón y sentirse viva con cada beso y caricia que este le regalaba…

Link, el único y gran amor de su vida, el primero con el que aprendió a amar en cuerpo y alma, con el que compartió maravillosos momentos y con el que deseaba cumplir tantos sueños a futuro, como el seguirse amando intensamente, y fruto de ese amor, poder formar un hermosa familia.

Todo lo hermoso se había desvanecido, pues ahora se encontraba próxima a la muerte.

- _Link, nunca pude pedirte perdón por haber desconfiado de ti. Te amo y te amaré siempre…mi eterno amor._ – pensó entristecida.

La joven cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos descontroladas, pues estaba resignada a que nunca más volvería a ver a sus seres amados.

- ¡Muy bien, despídete de tu vida, princesa Zelda!

Ganondorf lanzó el florete en dirección al corazón de la princesa, mientras que esta cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver el arma aproximarse hacia ella.

Pero de repente, la joven escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico, era parecido al que hacían dos espadas al chocarse mutuamente. Decidió abrir los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que frente a ella, de espaldas, estaban dos personas cubriéndola…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Sé que este capítulo fue un poquito largo (tres páginas más de lo que normalmente escribo), pero no quería cortarlo debido a que se dejarían muchas cosas en el aire…

¿Quiénes serán las extrañas personas que impidieron la muerte de la princesa? Bueno, si no conocen la respuesta, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos cordiales…


	27. El principio de una travesía

**Capítulo 27: El principio de una travesía**

Esa noche, el príncipe se encontraba cabalgando en Epona buscando la fuente de Farone, ya habían pasado dos días desde que había llegado la región y no lograba encontrarla.

El joven estaba empezando a desesperarse debido a la prisa que tenía por contactar al espíritu, pues aparte de que fue el primero que le confesó sobre su destino, también era el único que podía indicarle como encontrar la primera llama sagrada.

- Es mejor encontrar un lugar donde dormir, príncipe.

- Navi, ya te dije que no me digas príncipe y sobre todo recuerda que nadie debe saber que lo soy, eso solo complicaría las cosas. Te invitaría a que vayamos a dormir a la cabaña de mi familia, pero no quiero que los sirvientes de ahí me vean vestido como estoy, y aparte de eso, estamos muy lejos de ahí; sería peligroso caminar a estas horas hacia allá.

- Es cierto, pero yo puedo dormir donde sea, el que me preocupa eres tú, pues no estás habituado a dormir en el suelo. Siempre has estado rodeado de lujos y camas cómodas.

- Es verdad, pero no me queda otra opción que adaptarme a las circunstancias, por ahora el príncipe no existe, solamente soy un simple joven que tiene una misión que cumplir, tanto por Zelda como por todo el mundo. No te preocupes por mí, por lo pronto, frio y hambre no vamos a tener, pues equipé a Epona con todo lo necesario para el viaje y traje varias mantas para cubrirnos.

- ¡Qué suerte! Gracias, Link.

- No agradezcas, esperemos que más adelante encontremos…

De repente, el príncipe se agarró el pecho con fuerza debido a que sintió una horrorosa punzada. Ese signo alarmó enormemente a Navi.

- ¡Hey, Link! ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó el hada, preocupada.

- No lo sé, tengo un intenso dolor en el pecho, pero no es algo físico, es más bien como un mal presentimiento, como si algo terrible estuviera pasando. – respondió, tomándose el pecho con angustia.

- Estás estresado debido a que no hayamos la fuente, pero tranquilo, vas a ver que la encontraremos.

- Yo sé que tarde o temprano la encontraremos, pero en serio me preocupa esto que siento.

- ¡Mira! A lo lejos veo una cueva, vamos a descansar ahí, veras que así te sentirás mejor.

A medida que el hada empujaba con su pequeño cuerpo a la yegua para que camine a la cueva, Link pensaba en su esposa, tenía miedo de que ella se encontrara en peligro, pero al mismo tiempo, recordó las palabras de Latoan, él le aseguró que ella estaba bien, así que decidió confiar y tratar de estar tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a la cueva, el príncipe le agradeció a Navi que se haya preocupado por él, y mientras la observaba volando contenta debido a su mejoría, recordó el momento en el que se encontró con ella, luego de que la salvó de las garras de aquellos monstruos.…<p>

**_Flashback_**

_Navi huyó rápidamente debido a la culpa que sintió al ver al príncipe, estaba tan avergonzada de estar en su presencia, que no pensó en otra cosa que esconderse._

_Llegó a una pequeña cueva donde creyó poder ocultarse completamente, pero para su infortunio, Link logró alcanzarla._

- _¿Por qué saliste volando de esa manera? – preguntó extrañado._

- _Por favor, vete. No soy quien para mirarte a los ojos. – pidió llorando._

- _¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucede?_

- _¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? Me fui sin si quiera despedirme de ti aquella vez._

- _¡Recordar, recordar, recordar! Desde que salí de mi tierra esa palabra me mortifica. ¿Cuáles son las cosas que debo recordar? – preguntó hastiado._

_El hada se quedó analizando con más detenimiento al joven frente a ella. Definitivamente, el alma que este poseía era la misma que conocía, pero al mismo tiempo, era distinta. Físicamente se parecían un poco, tenía algunas facciones similares, su cabello era una tonalidad más oscura y de edad era ligeramente mayor._

_Era imposible para un hyliano vivir tantos años, así que en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la esencia de su amigo en un cuerpo distinto._

- _Tu alma es la misma, pero físicamente eres un poco diferente._

- _¿A quién? - preguntó impaciente._

- _¡A Link, al héroe del tiempo! A un amigo que tuve hace miles de años. Iniciamos un viaje juntos para acabar con Ganondorf y una vez que esa misión finalizó, me fui de su lado sin explicarle nada._

_Fue entonces, que Link se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Navi, ella estaba describiendo una de sus anteriores vida._

- _Es decir… ¿qué tú me conociste en mi anterior vida?_

- _Así es…_

_El príncipe estaba totalmente impactado, ver a esa hada por primera vez lo había impresionado, pues inexplicablemente, se le hizo familiar de inmediato. Pero lo que más lo alarmó, es que sin planearlo, empezó a recordar un sueño que tuvo hace meses…uno que lo perturbó en terriblemente._

- _Yo…hace meses tuve un sueño, donde me mencionaban como el héroe del tiempo, pero nadie me creía y tuve que iniciar un viaje para buscar a un ser que probaría que yo sí lo era…un hada… ¿acaso…?_

_Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que a la mente del joven vengan un montón de desconocidas, borrosas y confusas imágenes. Observó una aldea, donde solo vivían niños acompañados de hadas parecidas a la que tenía en frente, no comprendía que lugar era, pero se le hacía familiar. Luego, se vio con un hada similar a la que ellos llevaban, mientras viajaba por diferentes sitios y recolectando valiosos objetos. Después, se vio luchando contra Ganondorf a la afueras de un palacio en ruinas, y finalmente, colocando una espada idéntica a la que llevaba en su pedestal, y cuando esta fue encajada, el hada que lo acompañaba desapareció sin decir palabra alguna._

_¿Qué eran todas esas imágenes? ¿Qué significado tenían para su vida? ¿Por qué salieron a flote apenas se encontró con esa hada? ¿Acaso eso era parte de sus recuerdos dormidos? En ese momento lo comprendió…indudablemente lo eran._

_El príncipe se colocó una mano en el pecho con fuerza, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, y a medida que esas imágenes pasaban como relámpago en su mente, unas pocas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos._

_Ahora recordaba, logró recordar unos cuantos fragmentos de una de sus vidas pasadas y eso provocó que de sus labios, salga una involuntaria pero ansiada pregunta._

- _¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó resentido, sin entender porque._

- _¿Has recordado? – preguntó sorprendida._

- _He recordado algunas cosas de manera muy vaga, pero la que tengo muy presente, es esa sensación de abandono que sentí cuando te marchaste, incluso relacionando esto con el sueño que tuve, yo inicié un viaje para buscarte, pero como no obtuve éxito, me regresé a mi lugar de origen… ¿Por qué te fuiste, Navi?, ¿Por qué? – preguntó resentido._

_Ni el mismo Link sabia porque se sentía dolido, simplemente tuvo esa incomoda sensación en su corazón. Necesitaba una respuesta que justificara el abandono de su compañera para que sea esa manera, pudiera calmar su perturbada alma._

- _Tu cuerpo es distinto, pero tu alma es la misma, y por ello, te daré una explicación sincera. El motivo de mi abandono sucedió por dos razones. La primera, fue porque tú no eras un Kokiri, no necesitabas tener un hada a tu lado, pues fuiste un hyliano que fue dejado en la aldea por su madre antes de morir._

- _¿Kokiris? ¿Son esos niños con los que vivía en aquella aldea?_

- _Así es, tú no pertenecías ahí y la prueba de ello es que creciste, pues los niños de ese sitio, se mantenían eternamente en esa etapa._

- _Entiendo… - dijo atento._

- _La segunda razón por la que te dejé, fue porque había alguien que me estaba esperando en el bosque perdido, mi hermano Flero._

- _¿Tu hermano? – preguntó sorprendido._

- _Si, en ese tiempo no te lo comenté, pues no quería que por mis penas, nuestra labor se vea afectada. Él y yo teníamos una vida tranquila en el bosque perdido, a diferencia de las demás hadas, nosotros éramos más poderosos que ellas, pues aparte de mantener el equilibrio natural del mismo, nos encargábamos de impedir que se cumpla la maldición de dicho sitio para las personas que se perdían, que los niños se transformaran en Skullkid y los adultos en Stalfos. El Árbol Deku me invocó para guiarte en la misión que ya conoces, por ser la hermana mayor, debía hacerlo y me indicó que no podría regresar a mi hogar hasta que todo termine. Al inicio obedecí sin quejarme, quería cumplir rápido lo encomendado y marcharme con mi hermano, pero con el pasar del tiempo me sentí a gusto contigo, me parecías una persona leal y valiente, te acompañé en las etapas de tu niñez y adolescencia, y en el proceso, compartimos varias y enriquecedoras aventuras…pero una vez que todo acabó, mi función de acompañarte había llegado a su fin, tenía ansias de volver ver a mi hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, me dolía dejarte, por eso me fui sin decirte nada, por cobarde, no tuve el valor de despedirme debidamente, de agradecerte por cada momento. Simplemente me fui y desparecí de tu vida._

_A medida que el joven escuchaba dicha explicación, el resentimiento de su alma se iba apaciguando. Tuvo una sensación tranquilizadora recorriéndolo, como si una sed eterna que lo aquejó enormemente, se hubiera calmado, pues la duda que lo había perturbado desde hace tiempo, por fin fue despejada._

- _Entonces, ¿fue por tu hermano que te fuiste?… ¿tanto te costó contarme eso? ¡Yo lo hubiera entendido! – reclamó indignado._

- _Eras un niño en ese entonces, eras huérfano y tu máxima aspiración era tener un hada como los demás, por eso no tuve el valor de revelarte que me tendría que ir de tu lado una vez acabada mi misión. Mi ausencia en el bosque provocó que algunos perdidos seres se transformen en Skullkids y Stalfos, pues como te indiqué hace un rato, mi hermano y yo nos encargábamos de mantener el equilibrio en ese sitio. Ya una vez que regresé a mi hogar, llamé emocionada a mi hermano, pero lamentablemente, él ya no estaba, lo busqué por todos lados y no lo hallé, y por eso decidí marcharme de ese lugar para encontrarlo. Te preguntarás, ¿por qué no te transformaste en Skullkid cuando fuiste a buscarme al bosque perdido? Bueno, fue porque antes de irme, dejé un sello protector en el sitio, para que cualquiera que entre no sea transformado, aunque lastimosamente, la duración del mismo no iba a ser perpetua debido a mi ausencia._

- _Eso quiere decir, ¿que una vez que ese sello se rompió, cualquiera que entró a ese bosque se convirtió en cualquiera de esas cosas? – preguntó espantado._

- _Así es…_

- _Ahora entiendo, porque me sucedió eso… - dijo, con voz ahogada._

- _¿Qué cosa? – preguntó extrañada._

- _En ese sueño que tuve, yo entraba al bosque perdido a buscarte, y cuando me adentré lo suficiente al mismo, empecé a sentirme mal. El cuerpo me comenzó a arder horriblemente, me costaba respirar y luego vi como la piel se me desgarraba hasta el punto de ver mis huesos._

_Navi no pudo evitar llorar amargamente al escuchar esas palabras, varias lágrimas brillosas salían de su luminoso cuerpo debido a la culpa. Definitivamente, el arrepentimiento le carcomía la conciencia. Jamás se imaginó que abandonar el bosque, iba a causar la muerte de su más preciado amigo._

- _¡Perdóname! Jamás pensé que mi abandono a ti y al bosque te causaría eso. No debiste ir a buscarme ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó entristecida._

- _¡Lo hice por Zelda! Nadie creía que yo era el héroe del tiempo, la única que podía probarlo eras tú, pues los sabios estaban enclaustrados vigilando el sello de sus templos, no podían salir de ahí. Zelda era la única que podía estar en el palacio por ser la líder de los mismos. Nadie más que tú podía probarlo, pues al ser un hada envidada por el árbol Deku, era una garantía. ¡Si tú hubieras podido probar mis hazañas, yo hubiera podido estar con ella! – reclamó consternado, entre lágrimas._

_¿Por qué reclamar eso, ahora? Ni el mismo joven lo entendía, inexplicablemente lo hacía por inercia. A pesar que ya fueron cosas que vivió hace tiempo, su alma aún seguía resentida, todas esas desgracias se hubieran podido evitar, pero lamentablemente las cosas no fueron así._

- _Solo puedo pedirte perdón, mi falta de sinceridad causó todas esas cosas, por favor, perdóname. Hubiera deseado tanto que sea feliz junto a la princesa, desde niño te agradó, y cuando creciste, encontrarla y protegerla se volvieron una obsesión para ti. Siempre supe que tú y ella estaban predestinados, al pesar que las dolorosas circunstancias los separaron._

_El príncipe se quedó en silencio por bastante tiempo, asimilando una y otra vez la revelación del hada y el retorno de sus amargos recuerdos. Es cierto que se sentía dolido por su abandono, y que por causa del mismo, él haya muerto en aquel bosque, pero ¿de qué servía lamentarse por el pasado?, el tiempo no iba a regresar, además la vida con la que había renacido era diferente, él se había casado con la que siempre fue su amada, y a pesar que su matrimonio estaba a pique debido a los malos entendidos, fue feliz. Las Diosas se apiadaron de él y le permitieron estar junto al gran amor de su vida una vez más, así que con eso, ya no tenía caso lamentarse ni culpabilizar a otros._

- ¿_Sabes una cosa, pequeña hada? Ya de nada sirve lamentarme por eso, porque el pasado nunca vuelve y además la vida que he tenido hasta ahora ha sido muy buena. Quiero que sepas que en esta época, no soy huérfano, tengo unos padres maravillosos que me quieren y se preocupan por mí, y aparte de eso, estoy casado con la princesa Zelda. – indicó sonriente, secándose las lágrimas._

- _¿Qué has dicho? ¿Es tu esposa?- preguntó sorprendida._

- _Así es, y a pesar que está secuestrada, agradezco a las Diosas por tener la vida y fortaleza para luchar por ella._

- _Link…_

- _Navi…yo te perdono… y también te pido perdón por no haberte entendido al principio, talvez si en esa época no hubiera mostrado mi obsesión por tener un hada, tú hubieras podido decirme la verdad. Yo no soy quien para juzgarte por tus actos. Te sugiero que dejemos todo atrás y retomemos la amistad que hace siglos nos unió, es cierto que no recuerdo mucho de esa vida en la que nos conocimos, pero con lo poco que se, me basta para saber que fuiste una buena amiga._

_Link estiró la mano para que la pequeña hada se pose en ella, fue la manera en la que se le ocurrió sellar ese pacto que estaba haciendo…y en ese momento, el hada voló hacia sus dedos y se aferró a ellos llorando._

- _¡Gracias, Link! Gracias por haberme perdonado, siglos de tormento por no poder perdonarme a mí misma por el daño que te hice. Así como tú, he olvidado varias cosas de nuestras aventuras, con el paso de tantos siglos es algo normal, pero lo que nunca dejé de recordar, fue el haberte dejado y también la desaparición de mi hermano. Esas son las dos cosas que más me han mortificado. ¡Las Diosas me castigaron para que tenga siempre presente eso!_

- _Ya no piense en eso, lo único que importa es que todo ya fue aclarado…pero lo que quiero saber, es si finalmente lograste encontrar a tu hermano._

- _Nunca lo encontré, mi búsqueda fue un total fracaso. Me sentí tan dolida por no haberlo hallado, que no logré regresar a mi hogar y por eso me dediqué a vagar como alma en pena por todos lados, solo me he dedicado a vivir de esa manera. Es más, ni si quiera recuerdo como llegué a esta parte del bosque, talvez fue el destino que quiso que nos reunamos de nuevo._

- _Lamento tanto que te hayas perdido por tantos siglos, pero desde ahora, eso llegó a su fin y por eso te propongo un trato…_

- _¿Un trato?_

- _Acompáñame en la misión que tengo encomendada, y yo te ayudaré a buscar a tu hermano._

- _No creo que él aparezca, han pasado siglos que no lo he visto. Ya ha de estar muerto. – dijo apenada._

- _¿Por qué tú no has muerto?_

- _Por qué las hadas podemos vivir indefinidamente, hasta que las Diosas designen lo contrario, es algo parecido a lo que ocurre con los Skullkid naturales, o sea los que no fueron niños anteriormente._

- _Entonces quiere decir que talvez tu hermano sigue vivo, debe haber tenido alguna razón para no esperarte en el bosque. Como tú dijiste, el destino quiso que nos volvamos a reunir, talvez apoyándonos mutuamente, podamos encontrar lo que buscamos._

_Las alentadoras palabras por parte del príncipe, permitieron que Navi tome una importante decisión._

- _Como siempre tan optimista. Está bien, iré contigo en esta misión, como en los viejos tiempos._

- _Muchas gracias, Navi._

_Luego de unirse como equipo, el príncipe decidió sincerarse un poco más con el hada, así como ella lo había hecho. Le contó todo sobre él, de donde venía, quienes eran sus padres y todos los detalles que tenían que ver con su vida._

**_Fin del flashback_**

* * *

><p>En el Patíbulo del Desierto, Ganondorf y todos los presentes estaban estupefactos, no asimilaban lo que acababa de ocurrir delante de sus ojos. La espada de la princesa, que iba dirigida hacia la misma para acabar con su vida, había tomado un desvió, y eso era debido a que dos extraños seres estaban cubriéndola.<p>

- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Cómo osan a interferir en mi ejecución! – preguntó el rey, irascible.

Ganondord observó detenidamente a los seres frente a él, y se dio cuenta de que se trataban de un hombre y una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años.

La mujer tenía el cabello blanco, este estaba recogido por una larga cola mientras que un mechón, decorado por listones rojos, sobresalía delante de su rostro. La joven poseía en su ojo izquierdo un singular tatuaje, dos picos gruesos color naranja; y de vestimenta, usaba un extraño traje conformado por una bufanda marrón tapándole el cuello, un traje color azul cubierto por unas armaduras en los brazos y cintura, el pecho estaba cubierto por unas vendas blancas, que parte de ellas, eran cubiertas por la ropa y la otra por un extraño objeto, una especie de ojo soltando una lagrima. Tenía en las manos una gran espada, que a simple vista parecía pesada, pero al parecer ella la manejaba a la perfección.

El joven que la acompañaba, también tenía un tatuaje cubriéndole el ojo derecho, pero a diferencia de la mujer a su lado, tenía un mediano y alborotado cabello negro. Estaba usando un traje color azul marino cubierto por una corta capa color negra con el símbolo del ojo sobre la misma y sus musculosos brazos, estaban cubiertos por vendas blancas. En la parte del pantalón, tenía un sin número de pequeñas y afiladas lanzas, y sus botas negras estaban cubiertas por una armadura plateada.

A pesar que los jóvenes eran distintos, Ganondorf observó en ellos una similitud que lo sorprendió en sobremanera. Ambos tenían la piel ligeramente bronceada, poseían ojos color carmesí más intensos que el mismo fuego y sobre todo, ese extraño símbolo del ojo que se mostraba en su traje.

Esos rasgos, le permitió hacer un indeseado y molestoso descubrimiento.

- ¡Sheikahs! – gritó impactado.

- ¡Por fin te diste cuenta, Ganondorf! – dijo la mujer con seriedad.

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Se supone que su raza se extinguió hace siglos.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Nosotros siempre hemos vivido en la sombras, el hecho que no nos vean, no quiere decir que no existamos. ¿Verdad que es así, Impa? – preguntó con sonrisa arrogante.

- Así es, Azael. Nosotros siempre hemos vivido bajo la sombras, pero ese momento llegó a su fin, pues no permitiremos que cumplas con tus fechorías; y en lo que me concierne, no permitiré que asesines a la princesa.

El rey de las tinieblas estaba enfurecido, frente a él se encontraba Impa, la sierva de la familia real desde tiempos inmemoriales. A la mencionada sheikah, siempre se le encomendó el cuidado de la princesa Zelda y en esta época, no era la excepción. No podía creer que ella se encontraba ahí, ¿cómo pudo haberse descuidado en ese detalle? Definitivamente, se sentía enojado consigo mismo.

- ¡Malditos, ustedes no se la llevarán a ningún sitio! ¡Ferrus, impide que se la lleven! – ordenó furioso.

- ¡Muévanse, inútiles, detengan a esos sheikahs inmediatamente!

Ferrus ordenó a los súbditos de Ganondorf que ataquen a los recién llegados sheikahs, estos por nada del mundo iban a permitir que se lleven al único medio para devolverle a su amo el poder.

- ¡Azael, desencadena a la princesa, mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de estos miserables!

- ¡Voy a ayudarte!

- ¡Ya hablamos de eso! Esto solo me corresponde a mí y lo sabes. No intervengas. – respondió impaciente.

Impa sacó su gran espada para luchar contra toda la horda de monstruos, no le fue ninguna dificultad acabar con ellos, pues con sus grandes habilidades como sheikah, más el arte de manejar su gran espada, lo estaba logrando exitosamente.

Mientras tanto, Azael se acercó hacían donde estaba Zelda, quien totalmente confundida, no asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

- Ustedes… - dijo la joven perturbada.

- Princesa, lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias, pero no se preocupe, desde ahora nadie le hará daño. – le indicó, con una sonrisa cálida.

El sheikah, por medio de su magia, rompió las cadenas que ataban a la princesa. Esta enseguida cayó desplomada debido a la debilidad que su cuerpo tenia, pues aparte de haber usado toda su energía para impedir que Ganondorf abuse de ella, no había comido desde hace mucho tiempo. Ese estado la estaba perjurando enormemente.

- Está muy débil y herida, creo que será mejor que descanse para que no sienta dolor alguno.

Azael colocó una mano en los ojos de la joven, y esta enseguida cayó dormida en sus brazos. Esa acción no solo fue por lo herida que estaba, sino también porque, espiritualmente, la percibió perturbada, así que decidió que lo mejor era que no presencie más violencia, al menos por ahora.

Por otra parte, Impa ya había acabado con gran parte de los monstruos, provocando que Ganondorf se llene de inmensa ira al ver que estaba perdiendo.

- ¡Imbéciles, se están dejando ganar de una mujer!, ¡Ferrus, encárgate de ella y demuéstrale quien es más fuerte! – ordenó el villano descontrolado.

- ¡Enseguida, señor!

Ferrus se colocó frente a Impa y se puso a luchar contra ella espada con espada. El tamaño del villano y la armadura que lo protegía eran una desventaja para la sheikah, pues debido a que ella no tenía una protección segura para cubrirse de los golpes, tuvo que esquivarlos rápidamente para evitar salir herida.

- ¡Ahora si estas en mis manos, estúpida! Solo es cuestión de un segundo para decapitarte con mi espada.

- ¿Eso crees? Pues veamos a quien lograrás decapitar.

Impa conjuró un hechizo originario de su raza, donde ella misma se dividió físicamente y varias de sus copias se pusieron alrededor de Ferrus, provocando que el monstruo se confunda en sobremanera.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no sabes cuál es mi verdadero yo? – preguntó la joven, riéndose a carcajadas.

Ferrus estaba totalmente intrigado, no sabía a cuál copia golpear para vencer a la sheikah. Golpeó a la que tenía frente a él, pero esta se desvaneció, hizo lo mismo con la siguiente, pero sucedió lo mismo, hasta que de la nada, sintió un profundo y doloroso golpe en la espalda, pues la joven lo había tumbado sin que él se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué sientes al haber sido vencido por una mujer, imbécil? – preguntó arrogante.

Azael observaba maravillado la pelea mientras tenía a la princesa en sus brazos. Definitivamente, Impa era una guerrera nata…pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, cuando a lo lejos observó que Ganondorf se acercaba directo a la sheikah, para atacarla a traición…

- ¡Hasta nunca, maldita! – exclamó con una esfera de energía oscura en las manos.

Impa se sorprendió al ver que no pudo notar la presencia de Ganondorf detrás de ella, pero ya era tarde para escapar, así que cerró los ojos esperando ser aniquilada, pero sorpresivamente unos sonidos metálicos la intrigaron…

Abrió los ojos y vio a Ganondorf siendo sostenido por unas filosas y pequeñas dagas en una de las paredes de lugar.

- ¡Con ella no te metas, bastardo! – gritó el sheikah, enfurecido con varias dagas en sus manos.

Impa se sintió aliviada al ver que aún seguía con vida, pero al mismo tiempo, le molestó que su compañero se haya metido en la pelea.

- ¡Azael, te dije que no intervinieras, esto solo me corresponde a mí! – reclamó enojada, agarrándole el cuello.

- ¿Y ver como ese miserable te mata? ¡Ni hablar! No seas ingrata y agradéceme como me lo merezco. – reclamó sonriente, aferrándose a ella.

- ¡Déjame! No respetas ni tiempo ni espacio para molestarme ¡Tomemos a la princesa y larguémonos de aquí! – indicó, zafándose del agarre.

Impa y Azael se acercaron hacían donde estaba Zelda, e inmediatamente, el joven se puso frente a las mujeres, sacó de sus manos una especie de esfera y la lanzó al suelo provocando que los tres se desvanezcan del patíbulo del desierto, cual sombra nocturna…

Ganondorf, junto los pocos esbirros que quedaban con vida, se quedaron enmudecidos con la desaparición de los sheikahs y la princesa, estaban aterrorizados, pues sabían que eso provocaría la más grande de las furias en su amo y señor de las tinieblas.

- ¡Son todos un montón de inservibles!

Dejándose llevar por la ira, Ganondorf empezó a lanzar rayos oscuros por todos lados. Las malévolas criaturas corrían despavoridas por todo el lugar tratando de huir de la furia de su amo, pero todo fue inútil, pues el villano acabó con la vida de todos ellos.

Ferrus recién estaba recuperando el conocimiento y se asustó al sentir como Ganondorf lo tomada de los hombros de manera brusca.

- ¡Dejándote vencer por una mocosa a la que le doblas en estatura, imbécil!

- ¡Perdóneme la vida, se lo suplico, amo! – Rogó, juntando sus manos desesperado.

- No te mato porque aun te necesito, debes encontrar a la princesa, quiero que me la traigas junto con esos sheikahs para aniquilarlos a los tres juntos.

- Haré lo que sea para encontrarlos, pero antes, le sugiero que reclame su espada. Ha llegado el momento de que le devuelva sus poderes.

Con esas palabras, Ganondorf se calmó, dejó caer a Ferrus al suelo y se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras caminaba como frenético por el sitio.

- Tienes razón, el hecho de que la princesa no esté en mis manos, ahora, no quiere decir que voy a descuidar mis planes. Gracias a que tengo el fragmento del poder, podré revivir a uno de mis más fieles servidores y solo él, podrá ayudarme a realizar mi tan esperada venganza…

Ganondorf posó su mirada al pedestal roto del espejo, a medida que lo observaba, unos ojos y sonrisa llenos de malicia se asomaban en su rostro. Fue en ese momento, que Ferrus se preocupó en sobremanera.

- ¿Qué es lo que planea, mi señor? ¿Acaso es lo que estoy pensando? – preguntó alarmado.

- Si no eres tan idiota, puede ser que sí.

- ¡Pero, amo, eso…!

- ¡Cierra la boca, cuando llegue el momento te darás cuenta de todo!

* * *

><p>La sombría noche combinaba a la perfección con el ambiente del apartado pueblo, un lugar que se creía abandonado debido al paso implacable del tiempo, sin embargo, todas esas teorías no eran del todo acertadas, pues dicho sitio era la morada de los guerreros de la sombras, los denominados protectores de la familia real desde tiempos inmemoriales…<p>

Ese lugar en antaño, fue la primera villa Kakariko, y actualmente la reconocían como el poblado olvidado.

El poblado olvidado, se encontraba en las alejadas zonas rocosas de la región de Lanayru, ahí vivían en secreto la pequeña tribu de los sheikahs.

* * *

><p>En la zona más apartada del poblado, se encuentra una pequeña construcción, el templo de las sombras, en el mismo vivía Impa, pues ella por ser la máxima líder de la tribu, debía permanecer ahí y vigilarlo.<p>

Gracias al portal mágico que creó Azael, pudieron llegar a salvo con la princesa, quien aún seguía inconsciente debido al conjuro que fue lanzado hacia ella.

Con anticipación, los jóvenes prepararon una acogedora habitación para Zelda, así que una vez que pusieron un pie en el templo, el sheikah se dirigió a la misma llevando a la princesa en brazos y la acostó en la cama con delicadeza.

Hubo un momento en el que Azael se retiró de la habitación para que Impa cambie de ropa a la princesa por una más cómoda, pues el vestido que tenía puesto, estaba malogrado y era incómodo para que descanse.

Una vez que estuvo lista, el joven entró a encontrarse con su compañera.

- ¿Podrías verificar su estado, Azael? – pidió Impa, preocupada.

- Claro que sí, lo haré enseguida.

Azael no solo se caracterizaba por ser un buen guerrero y hechicero, también poseía grandes habilidades medicinales, como sanar a través de su energía y también percibir las emociones de las personas con facilidad.

Los dos sheikahs tenían muchas cosas en común, pero a la vez grandes diferencias. Los dos eran considerados los mejores guerreros de su clan, con un enorme sentido de honor y capacidad de entregar sus vidas por las causas justas, pero la desigualdad entre ellos, radicaba en el carácter.

Impa siempre había sido una mujer de buen corazón, pero fría para resolver algunos asuntos, sonríe poco y solo lo hace si en serio algo le causa gracia, cosa que se ha dado en pocas ocasiones.

En cambio Azael, si actúa con seriedad para muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, es alegre y siempre tiene una sonrisa para los demás, incluso en los peores momentos. A diferencia de Impa, él es más sensible y un soñador empedernido, pues en el fondo de su alma tiene un gran anhelo, uno que desde pequeño ha luchado por cumplir y no piensa darse por vencido hasta conseguirlo.

- ¿Cuándo la despertarás? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Creo que es mejor dejarla dormir hasta mañana, está demasiado perturbada con todo lo que ha pasado. Solo ella sabe que cosas vivió al lado de ese sujeto.

Los jóvenes no pudieron evitar conmoverse de ver a la princesa en un estado tan lamentable. Estaba pálida y al parecer había perdido algo de peso debido al estrés y a la poca ingesta de alimentos.

- Es tan bonita, no puedo creer que Ganondorf haya intentado matarla, es un canalla. – dijo el joven frustrado.

- Mejor no te hagas ilusiones, ella es una mujer casada, sabes que su esposo no es nada más y nada menos que el héroe elegido por las Diosas, que aparte de eso, es el príncipe de Ordon.

- No te pongas celosa, solo fue un halago lo que dije, sabes que mis sentimientos están por otro lado. – le indicó sonriendo.

- No digas tonterías, vámonos de aquí para dejarla descansar. No te preocupes por ella, yo la vigilaré y si algo llega a pasar, te avisaré.

- Tienes razón, mañana regresaré a ver cómo sigue.

- Otra cosa antes de que te vayas, ni una palabra sobre esto, Azael, nadie debe saber que la princesa está en el templo, por lo menos no ahora.

- No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados. Que descanses.

Una vez que el joven se retiró del lugar, Impa observó a la princesa por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta de la alcoba.

- _Descanse, princesa, muy pronto empezará a cumplir con su verdadero destino…_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Azael regresó al templo tal y como lo había dicho. Lo primero que hizo luego de saludar a Impa y subir junto con ella a la habitación de la princesa.<p>

Al entrar, la encontraron profundamente dormida, pero sin perder ese semblante perturbado provocado por las angustias que tuvo que pasar.

Inmediatamente, el joven se acercó despacio a la cama de ella, colocó una mano en su frente y empezó a despertarla.

- Princesa, ya despierte, por favor. Es hora de que abra los ojos. – dijo el joven, con voz tranquilizadora.

Zelda abrió los ojos lentamente, y una vez que se dio cuenta que frente a ella se encontraba Azael, se alarmó en sobremanera y lo empujó para que se aleje.

- ¡No me haga daño, por favor! – rogó desesperada, aferrándose a las sabanas.

- Tranquila, no pienso hacerle daño. Solo queremos ayudarla.

Cuando la princesa observó a los sheikahs con detenimiento, su memoria se clarificó. Recordó que estuvo a punto de morir en las manos de Ganondorf, y que los jóvenes que tenía frente a ella, fueron los que le salvaron la vida.

- Ustedes…fueron los que me rescataron. Se los agradezco mucho. – manifestó nerviosa.

- Así es, princesa. Mi nombre es Impa y él es Azael. Ambos somos sheikahs.

- ¿Sheikahs? Creí que ustedes…

- ¿Estábamos extintos? Claro que no, nosotros siempre hemos estado vivos, solo que siempre hemos vivido en este poblado olvidado. – indicó Azael.

Zelda se quedó callada unos cuantos segundos observando a los sheikahs, luego de eso, recordó las horribles situaciones que vivió con Ganondorf; como este le confesó hechos sobre sus vidas pasadas que aún no comprendía, y sobre todo, como trató de abusar de ella y luego intentar aniquilarla públicamente. Recordar eso la hizo sentir miedo, tanto que no pudo evitar llorar debido al terror que la perturbaba.

Los jóvenes se sintieron mal de ver llorar a la princesa, así que Impa se acercó a ella, la tomó de las manos y le habló con paciencia.

- No se preocupe, le aseguro que aquí está a salvo. Ganondorf nunca encontrará este lugar pues la magia de nuestra tribu lo protege, es totalmente secreto.

- No se…estoy confundida, él me dijo tantas cosas, me mostró imágenes de cosas sobre mí, sobre Link. No sé qué decir.

- Creo que es mejor que usted e Impa se queden hablando a solas, ella le contará las cosas que Ganondorf le confesó con más calma, pues de seguro ese villano, no tuvo ningún tino para decírselas.

Azael estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero antes, colocó sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo y apareció sobre las mismas el florete y la lira de la princesa.

- ¡Lograste recuperarlos! Creí que se habían quedado en el patíbulo. – dijo Impa sorprendida.

- Jamás iba a dejarlos, ambos serán muy importantes para la princesa. – dijo sonriente, mientras colocaba los objetos encima de la cama.

- Muchas gracias…

- No es nada. Bueno, ahora si me retiro para que hablen.

Una vez que el sheikah se retiró, Impa empezó a conversar seriamente con la princesa.

- ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijo Ganondorf?

- Él me dijo que yo poseo el alma de una Diosa, y que mi esposo era el héroe elegido por las Diosas.

- Así es, desde tiempos inmemoriales ustedes son han luchado juntos para vencer a ese villano.

- Me mostró por medio de un oráculo varios eventos de mis vidas pasadas…y también me dijo que por mis poderes él pudo recuperar el fragmento del poder de la Trifuerza. Yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso.

- Ese miserable la manipuló, no fue culpa suya. Gracias a la lira que Azael le ha entregado pudo hacerlo, pues ese instrumento, posee grandes poderes. Esta le pertenece desde que usted era inmortal.

- Ya veo, pero no entiendo como pude tocarla. Yo solo se tocar el violín, jamás en mi vida he usado una lira.

- Sus recuerdos, princesa, dentro de usted aun duermen varias habilidades y poderes que usted no ha asimilado, pero no se preocupe, con mi ayuda logrará hacerlo.

- No creo poder hacerlo, yo no soy fuerte, si fuera así hubiera podido vencer a Ganondorf. – dijo frustrada.

- Por favor, no se lamente, la misión de derrotar a Ganondorf no es solo para usted, también es para su marido. Solo juntos lograrán vencerlo y devolver la paz a estas tierras.

Zelda trató de asimilar poco a poco las palabras de la sheikah, le parecía imposible creer que ella era la encarnación de la Diosa Hylia y de todas esas mujeres guerreras. De la noche a la mañana, su vida se había vuelto totalmente confusa y distorsionada.

- Aunque no lo crea, la entiendo perfectamente, por medio de un sueño pude ver cuál era mi verdadero destino, yo no tenía idea que mi misión en esta vida era protegerla y ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos, sé que es difícil, pero le aconsejo que deje de lamentarse y asuma lo que le toca con valentía.

- Sé qué debo hacerlo, solo que es difícil aceptar todo esto, además tengo deseos de ver a mi familia, sobre todo a mi esposo, tengo demasiadas cosas que decirle.

- Por el momento eso no será posible, lo lamento. – dijo tajante.

- ¡Pero quiero verlo, es mi esposo! – exclamó angustiada.

- Usted debe centrarse en cumplir con su deber y dejar todo sentimentalismo de lado, pues solo siendo fuerte y endureciéndose, logrará salir victoriosa. Por favor, princesa, no insista, primero debe recuperar sus recuerdos, créame que en menos de lo que se imagina, le indicaré como ayudar al príncipe. Usted es una gran hechicera, así que solo será cuestión de días que usted aprenda varias cosas.

- Está bien… - aceptó inconforme.

- Empezaremos todo este proceso mañana mismo, el día de hoy dedíquese a descansar para que recupere fuerzas. Le traeré algo de desayunar en este momento, pues se ve a simple vista que no ha comido en varios días.

- Gracias… - dijo apenada.

Luego de que Impa se retiró, Zelda se quedó pensando en todo lo que le dijo. Estaba dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad de recuperar sus recuerdos y apoyar a Link para vencer a Ganondorf, pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustada, no se sentía lista para asumir semejantes retos y sobre todo si su corazón albergaba la profunda tristeza de estar lejos del amor de su vida…

* * *

><p>Luego de varios días de búsqueda, Link y Navi lograron encontrar la fuente de Farone. El joven y su acompañante se sentían muy felices de haberla hallado, pues ya estaban empezando a desesperarse debido a las múltiples vueltas que dieron recorriendo el lugar.<p>

Una vez que el príncipe se puso frente a la fuente, recitó la misma oración que le dedicó a Latoan, solo que esta vez las palabras fueron dirigidas a Farone.

- _Yo, Link, el héroe elegido por las Diosas, pido que tú, espíritu de Farone, guardián y protector de esta región, te muestres ante mí, pues necesito que acudas a mis más grandes inquietudes…_

Luego de esas palabras, una intensa luz iluminó toda la fuente, mostrando a una gran criatura de apariencia similar a un mono, abrazado a un luminoso orbe, el espíritu de Farone.

- _Soy Farone, el espíritu que protege las tierras de estos extensos bosques. Bienvenido seas, héroe elegido, es un honor volver a verte._

- El honor es mío, Farone. Ahora que lo escucho hablar, puedo comprobar que fue usted el que me otorgó este sayo y el que me llamó por primera vez héroe elegido.

- _Así es, joven héroe, pues yo soy el representante de la Diosa que te otorgó tu fragmento. La Diosa Farone es tu más fiel protectora, por esa razón tú y yo estamos íntimamente relacionados._

- Ya veo…he venido ante ti porque necesito que me indique donde se encuentra la primera llama sagrada, pues tengo que encontrarla para poder fortalecer la espada maestra.

- _La llama sagrada de Farone se encuentra en el que antaño fue la Gran Caverna Ancestral. Actualmente, el sitio se encuentra en totales ruinas debido al paso de los siglos._

- ¿Dónde se encuentra la caverna?

- _Para llegar a ella, debes tomar un atajo que encontrarás en templo del bosque, este está cerrado desde hace mucho tiempo, debido a que la sabia que lo habitaba murió hace años protegiendo la espada que tienes en las manos, pero una vez que llegues ahí, lo abriré para ti, pues ese lugar está esperando tu llegada desde hace tiempo._

- Entonces, ¿en serio que aquella joven murió protegiendo la espada maestra? Es algo muy lamentable. – indicó entristecido.

- _Ella solo cumplió con la misión que tenía encomendada, pero no te lamentes por eso, recuerda que todos tenemos la oportunidad de regresar a la vida en una nueva época, y estoy seguro, que eso ocurrirá con ella cuando las Diosas lo designen._

- Ojalá sea así, pues sin conocerla, le estoy y le estaré eternamente agradecido.

- _Eres noble y honorable, y por eso sé que tus palabras son sinceras._

- Voy a ir a la caverna inmediatamente, gracias por su ayuda.

- _¡Espera! Antes de que te vayas, debes saber que el hecho que llegues a la caverna no te garantiza la victoria. Primero tendrás que pasar un montón de pruebas para poder activar la llama, y solo la ocarina del tiempo, te ayudará a conseguirlo._

- ¿Cómo la ocarina me ayudará a activarlas?

- _Debes entonar la canción que representa a esta tierra, por medio de ella, la llama regresará del pasado._

- ¿Tocar una canción? Pero, yo no…

- _Puedo percibir que estas nervioso debido a que desconoces como entonar la ocarina, pero te aseguro que lograrás usarla en su momento. Ha llegado el momento de retirarme, pero antes de hacerlo quiero que veas la alforja que vino equipada en tus ropajes sagrados._

Link buscó por su cuerpo el objeto del que hablaba Farone, y una vez que se tocó la cadera, pudo notar que en el cinturón que sostenía su túnica, había una pequeña alforja.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial esta alforja? – preguntó confuso.

- _Es una alforja mágica, se ve pequeña, pero aunque no lo parezca, dentro de ella puedes guardar todas las armas e instrumentos que irás adquiriendo a lo largo de tu travesía._

- Vaya, que impresionante, nunca creí que algo como eso existiera. – manifestó admirado.

- _Sé que le darás un buen uso. Ha llegado la hora de retirarme, joven héroe. Te deseo toda la suerte y que las Diosas te acompañen._

Y luego de despedirse, el espíritu de Farone se retiró dejando al joven más tranquilo ya que pudo conocer la localización de la llama, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía cómo iba a usar la ocarina.

- ¿Navi? ¿Tú recuerdas como se tocaba esta cosa?

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Esa es la ocarina de la que hablaste con Farone?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Es la ocarina del tiempo, se supone que la use en la vida que compartí contigo.

- Ya te dije que con el paso de los siglos, me he olvidado de algunas cosas, no recuerdo que hayas usado ese objeto, lo lamento.

- Ya veo, no te preocupes, confiaré en las palabras de Farone, pero tengo curiosidad de saber cómo la usaré, porque para serte sincero, la clase de música nunca fue mi mayor fortaleza. Los maestros que tuve en mi niñez y adolescencia nunca pudieron lograr que toque alguna canción, era todo un desastre. – admitió avergonzado.

- ¡Ay, Link, como siempre un descuidado! – exclamó riéndose.

- ¡Ya no te burles, me haces sentir peor! Primero vamos al templo del bosque a encontrar el atajo para llegar a la gran caverna ancestral, luego, le pediré a las Diosas que se apiaden de mí y me den el don de la armonía musical. – indicó, juntando sus manos en dirección al cielo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron al templo del bosque, Link se acercó a la puerta cubierta por las enredaderas.<p>

- Está cerrado, ¿cómo lograremos entrar? – preguntó el hada, preocupada.

- Farone dijo que una vez que lleguemos aquí, se iba abrir esta puerta, ya no debe tardar en…

Las palabras del príncipe fueron calladas debido a una gran sorpresa, las enredaderas de la puerta del templo, se estaban retirando poco a poco, y de esa forma, la entrada del mismo quedó completamente despejada.

- ¡Se abrió, Link! ¡Entremos de una vez! – exclamó contenta.

El joven y el hada se disponían a entrar al templo, pero su paso fue detenido debido a que de las alturas, descendió un Stalfos de cuatro brazos, directo a atacarlos.

- ¡Cuidado, Link! – advirtió el hada, alarmada.

Link desvainó su espada y se puso a luchar contra el Stalfos, primero trató de encajarle la espada en el centro del pecho, pero este con sus brazos y su arma se protegió, fue en ese momento, que el joven decidió dirigirse a las piernas del monstruo para rompérselas y de esa manera poder acabar con él, pero finalmente eso no le dio resultado, pues los largos brazos del esqueleto andante, pudieron protegerlo del ataque.

El príncipe se sintió sorprendido al ver que su plan había fallado, y esa oportunidad de confusión, fue aprovechada por el villano, quien inmediatamente lo golpeó con la espada y lo tumbó directo a una pared cercana a la zona.

El impacto que recibió Link en la cabeza fue tan fuerte, que quedó semi-inconsciente y con dificultad para poder moverse.

- ¡Link!

El hada se acercó al rostro del joven para reanimarlo, provocando que Link poco a poco vaya recuperándose.

- ¡Rápido, se está acercando a nosotros!

Link se puso de pie para seguir luchando contra el monstruo, pero debido al mareo, cayó de nuevo al suelo. Navi, asustada, se escondió detrás de la espalda del joven, pues presentía que esta vez, iban a ser aniquilados.

Pero de repente, se escuchó una canción a lo lejos siendo entonada por unas cuerdas. Esta melodía provocó que el monstruo sea rodeado por una barrera de energía y sea eliminado de inmediato.

Link y Navi se sorprendieron viendo como el esqueleto caía pedazo por pedazo al suelo, y de esa forma, revelando tras él la identidad del salvador de los mismos…una persona con el rostro parcialmente cubierto y con una majestuosa lira en las manos…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios iniciales:<strong>

Voy a aclarar ciertos puntos de este capítulo:

- ¿Por qué Navi le dijo a Link que su hogar siempre había sido el bosque perdido? Porque en el manga de "Ocarina of Time" ella le dice a Link estas palabras una vez que devuelve la espada maestra al pedestal: _"Link, te has convertido en un héroe maravilloso. Ahora puedo regresar en paz al bosque"._ Por ese motivo, es que ella le dijo que regresó al bosque.

- Muchos creen que el Stalfos de Twilight Princess es el Link de Majora's Mask, pues esa teoría a mí, siempre me ha parecido errónea, pues en ese caso, Link se hubiera convertido en Skullkid, ya que cuando viajó a buscar a Navi y tuvo su aventura en Termina, era un niño, así que es imposible que se haya convertido en Stalfos. (Esto es una simple opinión personal, no sé si estaré equivocada, pues hay demasiadas teorías sobre este tema)

- Referente a los sheikahs, siempre en los juegos han mencionado que existe una tribu o civilización de esta raza, pero siempre sale Impa sola representándola, por ese motivo, quise que aquí aparezca esa tribu, y también ponerle un compañero a Impa, que tendrá una labor importante en la historia.

- Y finalmente, ¿quién habrá sido la persona que salvó a Link? Creo que eso es algo obvio XD, pero no crean que luego de eso las cosas serán fáciles para el joven héroe y para ese personaje. Ya se darán cuenta más adelante.

Bueno, espero que disfruten el capítulo y esperen la siguiente actualización. Saluditos y espero sus reviews n.n

**PD1:** Creo que este capítulo responde parcialmente a tu sugerencia, imagix :).

**PD2:** El diseño de Impa lo saqué del juego "Hyrule Warriors", pues a mi parecer es el único juego donde la han hecho más bonita y femenina sin perder la esencia de guerrera, solo le cambié ligeramente el peinado…y el diseño del misterioso personaje, también es sacado de ese juego…


	28. La llama sagrada de Farone

**Capítulo 28: La llama sagrada de Farone y el regreso de un antiguo enemigo**

Link y Navi estaban seguros que morirían a manos del Stalfos, pues el golpe que recibió el joven en la cabeza, no le permitió mantenerse de pie, sin embargo, las cosas fueron totalmente distintas, pues un desconocido sujeto los había salvado de las garras de la muerte.

En ese instante, el príncipe con dificultad se incorporó del suelo y se puso a analizar detenidamente a su salvador.

Era una persona con el rostro parcialmente cubierto, solo se podía visualizar un ojo color carmesí, pues el otro estaba cubierto por un mechón; en su cabeza portaba un gorro blanco con unos listones rojos, y debajo de este, podía verse la caída de sus largos cabellos dorados, recogidos por una trenza. Su traje estaba conformado por un entero color azul con blanco, el signo de un ojo lanzando una lagrima en el centro del mismo, y varias vendas cubriendo sus brazos, piernas y dedos; también había otros objetos complementando el traje, como algunas lanzas amarradas a su cadera y parte de las piernas.

- Por fin te encuentro, héroe elegido. – dijo el recién llegado.

El príncipe estaba enmudecido, no sabía que responder frente a esa enigmática persona, pues por alguna extraña razón, lo intimidaba en sobremanera. Por otra parte, Navi decidió calmarse luego de semejante susto y agradecer al individuo por estar a salvo.

- Muchas gracias por habernos salvado, de no ser por ti, mi amigo y yo hubiéramos muerto, ese golpe en la cabeza lo dejó pasmado.

Luego de eso, Link salió de su ensimismamiento y decidió acompañar al hada en sus palabras.

- En serio, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es…

- Link, se perfectamente cuál es tu nombre…

El príncipe se sintió confundido, ¿cómo era posible que esa persona sepa su nombre? No recuerda haberla visto nunca, aunque debía reconocer que por alguna desconocida razón, se le hacía familiar.

- El mal ha regresado a invadir este mundo, y por esa razón, es necesario que el héroe elegido por las Diosas lo venza por medio de la espada maestra, la única arma capaz de repeler todo lo dañino y oscuro que nos rodea. Joven Link, para fortalecer la espada, necesitas imbuirla con las llamas sagradas que la formaron en el inicio de los tiempos, la primera está en esta región, escondida dentro de una destruida caverna gobernada por una envejecida estatua; la segunda, se encuentra en la cima de un gran volcán, donde la lava y el fuego arrasan de manera inmisericorde con todo lo que se les cruza, y la tercera está en un barco que se encuentra hundido en las profundidades de las más frías y congeladas aguas.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el joven observándolo con recelo.

- Yo soy el último de los descendientes de los sheikahs…mi nombre es Sheik.

- ¿Sheikahs?

- Somos una antigua raza que se ha dedicado al cuidado de la Familia Real de Hyrule desde tiempos inmemoriales.

- Entonces, ¿ustedes están relacionados con la familia de la princesa Zelda?

- Así es…

- ¿Por qué nunca he escuchado nada sobre ustedes?

- Por ahora, no necesitas esas respuestas, todo te será revelado a medida que avances en tu periplo.

Definitivamente, ese joven era sumamente misterioso para el príncipe, ¿dónde lo había visto?, ¿por qué al verlo a los ojos sentía una sensación extraña y conocida?

Navi también estaba confundida, pues al igual que Link, ella sentía que conocía al individuo, incluso hasta pensó que detrás de ese pañuelo cubriéndole el rostro, se escondía un gran e importante secreto, pero debido a su poca memoria para recordar hechos centenarios, no logró responderse a sí misma.

- Yo siento que te conozco… ¿Dónde te he visto? – preguntó el hada ansiosa.

Sheik no respondió, solo se limitó a reírse y dejar el tema a un lado, pues la razón por la que se apareció frente al joven héroe, fue para informarle algo sumamente importante.

- Tú, Link, eres el portador del fragmento del valor de la Trifuerza y como el héroe elegido desde tiempos inmemoriales, ese coraje y valentía te han acompañado siempre, y son ellos, los que te han permitido asimilar tu destino y una misión tan peligrosa e importante. El curso del tiempo es muy cruel, pues no perdona ni olvida nada, y es precisamente por el mismo que la llama de Farone, que tanto anhelas encontrar, se ha extinguido; sin embargo, en tus manos posees un antiguo instrumento capaz de regresar en el tiempo las cosas más valiosas, y por medio de un melodía entonada de la misma, lograrás traer a la llama de vuelta. Escucha pues, el cántico que le devolverá la vida a una de las más grandes y poderosas esencias de la espada maestra…

En ese momento, Sheik sacó su lira y entonó una dulce y melodiosa canción, a medida que Link escuchaba la misma, sentía como una calidez extrema y agradable lo recorría entero. Ese cántico lo hacía viajar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, donde se veía a sí mismo en un hermoso cielo y volando encima de una majestuosa ave carmesí. No comprendía ni asimilaba que lugar era ese, pero lo que si supo ver, es que era una de sus vidas pasadas, precisamente una de las más milenarias, donde aprendió tan hermoso cantico en su travesía.

El príncipe estaba completamente ensimismado debido a tan sublime sensación y fue tan poderosa esa energía interna tomándolo, que sacó la ocarina de su bolsillo y se puso a acompañar al sheikah en la armoniosa actividad.

A medida que la ocarina se complementaba con la lira, el joven no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, al ver que por sí solo, estaba usando el instrumento sin dificultad alguna, ¿cómo era posible que solo por escuchar un fragmento de la melodía, haya aprendido a tocarla? Vagamente se recordaba a si mismo tocando instrumento en sus manos, pero de ahí a saber cómo hacerlo, era algo desconocido. Definitivamente, ese don dormido estaba empezando a despertar de su inconsciente.

Los jóvenes juntos, formaban un armonioso acompañamiento de notas, donde llegó un punto, en que de los dos instrumentos empezaron a salir muchos destellos verdes y brillantes que bailaban al son de la música, incluso Navi, por su condición de ente del bosque, no pudo evitar bailar junto a los destellos debido a la felicidad que la embargaba endulzar sus oídos con tan maravilloso cántico.

Luego de un rato, la lira y la ocarina detuvieron su espectáculo, provocando que los jóvenes se miren a los ojos de manera intensa y sin decir palabra alguna por algunos segundos.

- "Valor de Farore", es el melodioso cántico que ha de revivir a la llama sagrada por medio de la ocarina del tiempo. – dijo Sheik son seriedad.

El príncipe se sentía totalmente maravillado, jamás se imaginó que las palabras del espíritu de Farone fueran tan ciertas, dentro de sí mismo estaba la respuesta para tocar la ocarina, y con solo escuchar una canción, se ensimismó con la misma y logró recordar como entonarla.

- Valor de Farore… ¿Cómo es que tú conoces esa canción? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Hasta pronto, Link…

Sheik dio un paso atrás y cuando el príncipe se disponía a detener su huida, el mismo lanzó una esfera de energía al suelo y desapareció del lugar, cual espíritu de las sombras.

Link y su acompañante se quedaron sorprendidos por la aparición de ese misterioso ser, tenían demasiadas preguntas rondando en sus confundidas mentes.

- Link…yo conozco a este tipo, en tu vida pasada también te enseñó canciones para la ocarina, pero siento que no recuerdo algo importante sobre él. ¡Qué frustración siento! – exclamó enojada.

- Tranquila, es normal que no recuerdes, pues ya estas bastante entrada en edad, así que es lógico que se te olviden las cosas. – respondió sonriente.

- ¿Qué has dicho, tonto? ¡Para que te enteres, yo aún sigo joven! El hecho que tenga miles de años encima no me hace una anciana. ¿Qué te pasa? – reclamó enfurecida.

- Tranquila, no fue mi intención que te ofendas, solo fue un comentario. – indicó avergonzado.

- ¡No lo repitas más, niño imprudente! – dijo golpeándose contra la cabeza de él.

- ¡Ya, está bien, pero deja de golpearte con mi cabeza! Mejor entremos al templo de una vez, debemos encontrar el atajo para llegar a la gran caverna ancestral.

* * *

><p>A la entrada del templo de las sombras, se encontraban dos sheikahs esperando pacientemente la llegada de alguien importante. Impa estaba un poco nerviosa, pues temía que la misión encomendada no haya salido a la perfección.<p>

- Trata de calmarte, veras que todo salió bien. – dijo Azael calmado.

- ¡Estoy calmada! – contestó impaciente.

- Sabes muy bien que tengo la habilidad de percibir los sentimientos de los demás y tú no eres la excepción. ¿Por qué crees que aún no me he alejado de ti? – preguntó riéndose.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ya me tienes cansada con…

De repente, las palabras de la mujer fueron detenidas al ver que frente a ella y su compañero, aparecía un portal mágico, y del mismo salía una sombra conocida para ellos.

- ¡Por fin llega! – exclamó el joven.

Sheik solo se limitó a saludar dando una reverencia, y luego, empezó a mirar los ojos de manera seria a las personas que tenía en frente.

- ¿Cómo le fue en la misión? ¿Encontró al joven héroe? – preguntó Impa.

- Así es, le he enseñado a tocar el "Valor de Farore", y para su suerte, manejó la ocarina a la perfección.

- Me alegra oír eso, de esa manera logrará encender la llama sagrada. – indicó Azael contento.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor ir de una vez al pueblo para presentarle, recuerde que ya hablé con usted sobre los motivos que les daremos a ellos sobre su llegada.

- Lo sé, vamos de una vez…

* * *

><p>Azael reunió a toda la tribu de los sheikahs para hacer un importante anuncio, todos estaban extrañados debido a que desconocían el motivo por el cual fueron reunidos.<p>

- Compañeros, los he reunido aquí porque nuestra líder, Impa, tiene un importante anuncio que hacerles, pido de favor que le presten atención.

Luego de que Azael terminó de hablar, Impa tomó la palabra.

- Compañeros, gracias por haber venido al llamado de Azael. Tengo el agrado de anunciarles que se ha unido a nosotros un nuevo miembro de nuestra raza.

Todos empezaron a murmurar sorprendidos por la noticia que su líder les había anunciado. ¿Cómo podía unirse a ellos un nuevo miembro? Nadie conocía la localización de su clan, y aparte de eso, ninguno de los matrimonios conocidos había tenido un nuevo hijo. Definitivamente, todo era muy extraño.

- Sé que se sienten sorprendidos por mi noticia, pero mi abuela Nerea, que en paz descanse, antes de morir y nombrarme líder, me indicó que yo tenía un familiar lejano y debía buscarlo, él siempre se encontró escondido en las sombras esperando hallar a los de su especie, y finalmente, lo ha conseguido. Les presento a Sheik, el nuevo sheikah.

Sheik se presentó ante sus compañeros haciendo una reverencia, prefería no decir algún discurso de agradecimiento o algo parecido, pues era de pocas palabras.

Todos los miembros se limitaron a devolverle la reverencia al recién llegado, pero al mismo tiempo, entre ellos se murmuraban muchas preguntas. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?, ¿sería verdad que era un familiar lejano de Impa?, ¿era hombre o mujer? Pues con el rostro cubierto era difícil de verificarlo, además su cuerpo era extraño, era tonificado y bien formado, pero no se podía diferenciar si era lo suficientemente masculino o femenino, y todas esas dudas se acrecentaban al ver la larga trenza rubia que adornada su cabeza, definitivamente era un extraño ser.

- Sheik se quedará en el templo de las sombras, de esa forma podrá entrenarse conmigo y con Azael. Espero que si llega a necesitar ayuda de ustedes, estén disponibles a dársela.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza la petición de la sheikah, y luego de eso, cada uno se retiró a realizar sus respectivas actividades.

* * *

><p>Ya de regreso en el templo de la sombras, Sheik se dispuso a caminar al altar del mismo, pero antes, su paso fue detenido por Azael.<p>

- Luego de las oraciones, seguirá el entrenamiento con Impa y conmigo.

- Lo se…

Sheik entró al altar, y después de eso, una intensa luz rodeó todo el lugar provocando que el misterioso joven revele su verdadera identidad, luego de eso se arrodilló ante la estatua de las tres Diosas y se puso a recitar algunas oraciones en idioma hyliano antiguo.

- En solo unos días ha podido recuperar gran parte de sus recuerdos, y entre esos, la misteriosa transformación con la que se caracteriza ahora. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Impa.

- Yo no tengo el crédito de todo, además estamos en las mismas condiciones, pues yo también estoy en proceso de recuperar retazos de mis vidas pasadas, eso es muy importante para cumplir esta misión.

- ¿Así que familiar lejano? Nunca creí que meterías a tu difunta abuela en esto. – dijo riéndose.

- Lo que dije no fue del todo mentira, pues ella siempre me decía que yo había venido a este mundo por una importante misión, solo que la descubriría por mí misma.

- Entiendo, sin embargo, lo único que espero es que todo esto sea soportable para sí. – dijo mirando al cuarto del altar preocupado.

- Claro que lo será, pues es totalmente consciente que endureciéndose y dejando los sentimentalismos de lado, todo saldrá bien.

- Lo sé, pero no por eso deja de ser duro.

- Lo superará, pues es fuerte…

Luego de esa conversación, decidieron retirarse a entrenar, pues tenían que prepararse para cuando tuviera que seguir preparando al joven sheikah…

* * *

><p>Una vez que el príncipe y Navi entraron al templo del bosque, recorrieron un largo y oscuro pasadizo, hasta que llegaron a una entrada sin puerta.<p>

Al llegar ahí, pudieron visualizar que se encontraban en un gran espacio abierto, donde habían cuatro estatuas cilíndricas con pequeñas alas y unas enredaderas que parecían llevar a una puerta cerrada.

- ¡Hey, Link! Arriba de esas enredaderas hay una puerta, subamos ahí para que la abras.

- Espero que esa puerta nos lleve al atajo hacia la caverna.

El joven corrió hasta donde se situaba la enredadera, pero al llegar ahí, una enorme Skultulla bajó bloqueándoles totalmente el paso. Gracias a los buenos reflejos que Link poseía, pudo esquivarla, caso contrario esta lo hubiera golpeado, o en el peor de los casos, mordido.

- ¡Que araña más inmensa, por poco nos mata! – gritó Navi asustada.

- ¡Tranquila, acabaré con ella ahora mismo! – indicó con firmeza.

El príncipe sacó su espada y golpeó a la araña de manera frontal, pero ese golpe no surtió efecto en la misma, solo provocó que retroceda hacia atrás para que luego tome ventaja y se abalance hacia Link para atacarlo, pero el joven por medio de sus habilidades, saltó para atrás esquivándola.

- ¡No se muere! – gritó el hada horrorizada.

- ¡Todo su cuerpo está protegido por una coraza, debe tener un punto débil!

Link se puso a observar a la araña detenidamente y pudo notar que no todo su físico estaba protegido, justo la parte del estómago se veía descubierta, y fue entonces, que pudo ver su punto débil.

- ¡Ya descubrí su debilidad, la golpearé de nuevo! – indicó seguro.

- ¡No, si lo haces volverá a abalanzare a nosotros!

- Tranquila, tengo otra estrategia que hará quede acostada boca arriba.

Link recordó una de las técnicas que le enseñó su maestro, el ataque escudo, con ese podría impactar a la araña para que quede tumbada a espaldas en el suelo.

- ¡Apártate, que ahora si acabaré con ella!

Link se puso frente a la araña y la impactó con su escudo, esta al sentir tal presión se estremeció ligeramente y luego quedó con la parte posterior de su cuerpo pegada al suelo, fue en ese momento, que el joven encontró la oportunidad perfecta para acabarla, pues pegó un gran salto hacia ella y le incrustó la espada en el pecho, provocando que la misma lance un chirrido de dolor y se desintegre completamente. Esta vez para eliminarla utilizó otra técnica enseñada en sus sueños, el golpe de gracia.

- ¡Bravo, Link! Acabaste con ella rápidamente, ya estaba empezando a aterrarme pensando que nos comería.

- Te dije que la vencería, ahora si subamos estas enredaderas. – indicó sonriendo.

El joven subió por las enredaderas y por medio de estas llegó hacia una gran puerta circular, al principio Link no supo cómo abrirla, pero palpándola un poco, descubrió que esta era más ligera de lo que parecía, así que presionó los bordes de la misma hasta adentro y la abrió deslizándola hacia la derecha.

* * *

><p>La nueva sala a la que llegaron, era algo parecido a un gran templo, había una gran estatua de las Diosas sosteniendo la Trifuerza, y en medio de la reliquia, se situaba una piedra color verde con filos dorados, al parecer, una esmeralda; también habían unas cuantas bancas alrededor de la mencionada escultura. Link al ver eso, supuso que el lugar al que habían llegado, era parte de lo que antaño fue el hogar de la sabia del bosque.<p>

- Al parecer, este era el lugar en donde vivía la sabia.

- ¿Quién era ella? – preguntó el hada.

- Mis padres me dijeron que ella murió protegiendo la espada maestra, pero nunca mencionaron su nombre. – dijo apenado.

- Pobrecita, que pena que haya muerto, pero esperemos que como dijo Farone, ella pueda reencarnar algún día.

- Eso espero…

Link se puso a explorar el lugar para ver si encontraba un atajo, hasta que vio que en el medio del templo había cuatro antorchas apagadas.

- ¡Mira, Link! Creo que si enciendes estas antorchas, algo ocurrirá.

- Puede ser, ¿pero, como las encendemos?

El joven empezó a recorrer el lugar para ver si encontraba algo para encender las antorchas, y cuando llegó al altar donde estaban las Diosas, pudo ver que había un viejo candil ubicado debajo de las mismas, junto a una fuente de aceite.

- Navi, usaremos esto para encenderlo, me imagino que la sabia lo usaba para los rituales de oración a las Diosas.

- ¡Perfecto, enciende las antorchas!

Link llenó el candil con el aceite y luego de eso se dirigió a las antorchas para encenderlas, y en el momento que la última fue prendida, el suelo del centro se abrió y dio paso a la salida de una larga escalera que se dirigía hacia arriba.

- ¿Una escalera? Vamos a subirla a ver dónde nos lleva. – dijo el joven.

Rápidamente, el joven subió las escaleras ansioso por saber hacia dónde se dirigían, pues estaba seguro, que ese sitio era el atajo que tanto estaba buscando…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al final de camino, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en la cima del árbol, estaban admirados observando todo el paisaje, peor de repente, los ojos del joven se sobresaltaron en sobremanera al ver que a lo lejos se veía la cabeza de una gran estatua.<p>

- ¡Mira, Link! Esta es la estatua de la que Sheik habló, eso quiere decir que ahí está la gran caverna ancestral.

- Estoy seguro que ese es el sitio, pero me pregunto cómo…

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas al escuchar un chillón sonido, y una vez que descubrió de donde provenía el mismo, vio que se trataba de un pequeño grupo de monos saltando y llamándolo con la mano.

- ¿Unos monos?, ¿Por qué gritan de esa manera? Parece que nos estuvieran llamando. – dijo el joven extrañado.

- Es que nos están llamando, ellos dicen que nos ayudaran a llegar a la caverna.

- ¿Cómo puedes entenderlos?

- Soy un ente del bosque, puedo entender a todas las criaturas de la naturaleza. Vamos hacia donde se encuentran ellos, pues estoy segura que nos serán de gran ayuda.

Rápidamente, el príncipe y el hada se dirigieron hacia el grupo de monos, y estos inmediatamente empezaron a dispersarse por un montón de árboles que estaban alejados y se agarraron de los mismos por medio de sus patas.

Una pequeña monita, que al parecer era la líder del grupo, empezó a comunicarse con Navi, y esta inmediatamente, entendió cada palabra que le dijo.

- Estos monos quieren ayudarnos a llegar a la caverna, lo que tienes que hacer es saltar y agarrarte de los brazos de ellos, es decir, te sostienes de uno, consigues impulso y de ahí te agarras a otro.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Moriré en esa caída! – exclamó espantado.

- No te caerás, confía en mí. Lamentablemente a pie jamás podrás llegar la caverna, deja que ellos te transporten por estos largos árboles, es la única forma de llegar.

- Está bien…lo intentaré.

Con un poco de duda, Link accedió a la oferta de los monitos, estaba un poco preocupado de no poder agarrarse a ellos, pero no tenía otra opción si quería llegar rápido a su destino.

El joven caminó lo suficientemente distante para ganar ventaja, y una vez que la consiguió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarse al aire y agarrarse de los brazos de los monos.

Uno a uno, los pequeños animales ayudaron al príncipe a movilizarse por el aire, al principio el joven se sintió asustado pensando que caería, pero luego de eso, hasta lo encontró una experiencia divertida. A medida que se iba pasando de unos brazos a otros, el tiempo para llegar a la gran caverna ancestral era cada vez más corto…

* * *

><p>En los arenosos y traicioneros terrenos que cubrían el desierto Gerudo, se encontraba Ganondorf en el circo del pedestal del espejo, junto con Ferrus y unos cuantos esbirros, que logró invocar gracias a sus oscuros poderes. Todos se encontraban esperando ansiosos la invocación que iba a realizar su amo, pues después de millones de años, la totalidad de los poderes de su espada oscura estaban a punto de retornar a la misma.<p>

- El momento ha llegado, mi espada recuperará sus legendarios poderes, y con ello, regresará el más fiel de mis servidores. – indicó el villano emocionado.

Ganondorf levantó la espada al cielo, acción que provocó que una oscurecida nube se pose encima del patíbulo. Todos los súbditos del rey del mal estaban asustados debido a ese cambio brusco de clima, pero Ferrus les indicó que eso era parte del proceso de fortalecimiento de la espada.

De repente, el fragmento del poder de la mano de Ganondorf empezó a brillar con intensidad, provocando que del nublado cielo, salgan un montón de rayos oscuros que se dirigían directo a la espada. El villano estaba ensimismado, era tal la energía que recibía su espada, que sus ojos se tornaron blancos debido a la enorme sensación que lo recorría.

- ¡Recupera tus poderes, espada oscura, sírveme como lo hiciste desde el inicio de los tiempos! – gritó enardecido.

Un enorme rayó impactó en la espada de la manera más desorbitada, tanto fue la potencia que recibió, que el mismo Ganondorf cayó al suelo debido a la agresión de dicha energía.

Una vez recuperado, Ganondorf se puso de pie ubicó a la espada en sentido horizontal, provocando que de la misma salga un rayo oscuro que fue directo al suelo, y poco a poco, tomando una forma más definida…

El rey del mal junto a todos los presentes, observaron maravillados la transformación que se estaba dando frente a sus ojos, y una vez que esta finalizó, los ojos del rey del mal se desorbitaron en sobremanera al ver al ser que tenían frente a ellos…

Ganondorf observó la gran obra frente a sus ojos complacido, pues después de mucho tiempo, su más fiel servidor había regresado a la vida.

El recién formado ser observó a su amo frente a él con una sonrisa macabra, y luego de eso, se arrodilló en el suelo y dirigió unas palabras a su venerable rey.

- He aquí su más fiel servidor, mi apreciado amo. Gracias por haberme devuelto la vida que me fue arrebatada hace milenios. Estoy aquí para cumplir con todos sus peticiones.

- De eso no cabe duda, ni bien has recuperado tu vida y ya piensas en servirme.

- Yo nací por usted y para usted…ese es mi destino.

- Tengo una gran petición que hacerte, ya que tú tienes contacto directo con los demonios, sé que lo conseguirás, pero antes, necesito que acabes con una plaga que me está molestando.

- ¿Plaga? – preguntó extrañado.

- Un mocoso aparentemente insignificante, pero con una gran fuerza y valor que poco a poco están despertando. Escucha atentamente cada una de las palabras que te diré, pues de ellas dependerán tu victoria…

* * *

><p>Después de un aterrizaje arriesgado, el príncipe pudo llegar a la gran caverna ancestral. Notó que alrededor de la misma había un pequeño estanque, y se sorprendió de ver que a pesar que el lugar estaba totalmente abandonado, había peces nadando en el mismo. Hasta ahora, todo el lugar parecía tranquilo.<p>

- ¡Por fin llegamos, Link! ¿Esta es la gran caverna ancestral? ¡Pero, si está en ruinas!

- Eso es lo de menos, recuerda que Sheik dijo que la estatua donde se encuentra la llama está en mejor estado, así que solo debemos entrar y hallarla. Me imagino que es la misma a la que le vimos la cabeza a lo lejos.

El joven observó detenidamente la gran escalera que decencia hacia donde se encontraba la caverna, y luego de meditarlo unos segundos, dio un gran respiro y bajó sigilosamente por las mismas…

* * *

><p>La gran caverna ancestral, en sus tiempos pasados, se caracterizó por ser una imponente construcción. En el centro de la misma, se encontraba un mitológico dios, que se creía era el que gobernó la caverna hace millones de años.<p>

Como indicó el espíritu de Farone, todo el sitio estaba en ruinas y totalmente destrozado, Link pudo notar que al parecer alrededor de la estatua, en antaño hubo un estanque, pero ahora estaba completamente seco. Definitivamente su búsqueda debía llevarse en la enorme escultura, pues dentro de la misma se encontraba la dormida la tan buscada llama.

- Puedo ver que esta estatua tiene algunas puertas de arriba a abajo, creo que es mejor bajar hacia el fondo de este estanque vacío y abrir la que se encuentra cerca de ahí, usaremos las enredaderas que se encuentran debajo nuestro para poder descender de manera segura. – indicó el príncipe.

Con cuidado, Link bajó por las enredaderas, cuidando de no dar un paso en falso y caer desorbitadamente hasta el fondo. Lentamente, descendió hacia el fondo del sitio, hasta que llegó al suelo y corrió aceleradamente a abrir la puerta que se encontraba accesible.

* * *

><p>El sitio que descubrieron era totalmente oscuro y lúgubre, había un estanque donde en vez de agua, había una sustancia putrefacta y nauseabunda. Link se sintió completamente asqueado con el olor de ese sitio y por más que se cubrió la nariz para soportar el desagradable aroma, era totalmente inútil.<p>

- ¡Qué asco, este lugar apesta! – gritó el hada espantada.

- Si lo sé, es insoportable, jamás en mi vida había olido algo tan asqueroso. – indicó desesperado.

Link caminó pausadamente por un puente de piedra que se encontraba en el sitio, y ahí descubrió que la sustancia que lo rodeaba no solamente apestaba, sino que también era venenosa, pues observó cómo varias ramas secas, que estaban en el sitio, se desintegraban apenas eran rozadas ligeramente por la misma.

- Esta cosa es venenosa, hay que tener cuidado de no resbalar. – indicó preocupado.

Una vez que llegaron al final del puente, descubrieron que dentro del mismo había una puerta y Link sin ninguna duda la abrió.

* * *

><p>Detrás de la recién puerta abierta, había una sala igual de oscura que la anterior, solo que esta ya no emanaba el desagradable olor. Dentro de la misma no había nada más que un perpetuo silencio, cosa que preocupó un poco al joven héroe.<p>

- Todos esta tan silencioso ¿Qué tendrá de interesante este lugar? – preguntó el príncipe.

Link decidió explorar el sitio sigilosamente y al llegar al centro del mismo notó una irregularidad en el suelo, algo había debajo de la tierra y al parecer tenia gran tamaño.

- ¿Qué es esto? Parece una caja.

El joven empezó retirar la tierra con las manos, y de esa manera, descubrió un gran cofre, y al abrirlo, pudo ver que dentro del mismo se encontraba un extraño látigo.

- Vaya, ¿qué hace algo como esto aquí? – se preguntó curioso.

Lamentablemente, su pregunta no pudo ser respondida, pues un estremecedor ruido invadió el lugar, provocando que Navi, grite como desorbitada.

- ¿De dónde viene ese ruido? ¡Parecen que lo produjeran fieras hambrientas!

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Link.

El príncipe notó que de la sombras, salieron un montón de bokoblins, pero estos eran extraños a los que él conocía, pues tenían un aspecto raro, como si estuvieran muertos en vida, y la respuesta a ello es que esos seres no eran normales, pues las criaturas que los acorralaron eran Bokoblins Zombies.

- ¡Que horribles son esas criaturas! – gritó Navi espantada.

- ¡No te preocupes, acabaré con ellas! – indicó decidido.

- Pero son muchísimos, te ayudaré a distraer a los que más pueda, mientras tanto, tú acaba con el resto.

Inmediatamente, Link desvainó su espada para acabar con los tétricos monstruos, aparte de utilizar varios tajos verticales y horizontales para herirlos, aplicó una de las técnicas que aprendió en sus años de entrenamiento, el tajo trasero, pues esa era la más propicia para acabar con enemigos de esa agilidad y tamaño.

Link logró acabar con muchos de ellos, pero para su disgusto, se dio cuenta que aparecían cada vez más y más bokoblins zombies, eso lo empezó a preocupar en sobremanera.

- ¡Hey, Link! Son demasiados, cada vez aparecen más.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, sino terminarán por devorarnos vivos!

El príncipe empezó a buscar algún lugar por el que se puedan escapar, pero en ese cerrado sitio, no había ninguna puerta a la vista, sin embargo, hubo un objeto que le llamó la atención, era como una especie de grifo de tamaño proporcionado con varios agujeros en el mismo.

- ¿Qué es eso, Link?

- No lo sé, pero hay que ver si nos sirve de algo.

Raídamente, el joven corrió hasta donde se encontraba el grifo y lo tomó con fuerza para darle la vuelta, pero este no se movió ni un solo milímetro.

- ¡Se están aproximando! – gritó el hada.

Los muertos vivientes empezaron a acercase poco a poco hasta donde se encontraban Link y Navi, estaban dispuestos a devorarlos para poder saciar el hambre que los había aquejado por años.

- ¡Diosas, que frustración, esta cosa no se mueve! – se quejó el príncipe.

Lleno de enojo, Link golpeó con el látigo al grifo, y para su mala suerte, el mismo se enroscó a los agujeros del objeto.

- ¡Maldición, esta cosa se quedó atorada!

Enfurecido hasta más no poder, haló con fuerza el látigo y grande fue su sorpresa de ver que junto al mismo, salió un enorme chorro de agua que llevaba hasta una habitación de más arriba.

- ¡Perfecto, podremos escapar por este chorro. Navi, vámonos de aquí!

Link se colocó encima del potente chorro de agua, y de esa manera, se elevó a la habitación de más arriba de la sala, dejando a los impotentes monstruos rabiando de furia al ver que su preciado alimento se había escapado de sus garras.

* * *

><p>El chorro de agua los llevó hacia una habitación más iluminada, pero al igual que la otra, estaba completamente cerrada.<p>

- Vaya, nos libramos de esos monstruos, pero ahora estamos encerrados. ¿Cómo lograremos salir de aquí? – preguntó el hada.

- Mira, ahí hay otro grifo parecido al de abajo, lo voy a golpear con el látigo para que otro chorro nos saque de aquí.

El joven preparó el látigo para poder activar el mecanismo del grifo, pero su paso fue interrumpido al ver que un Stalfos de cuatro brazos se le cruzó en el camino, cayendo desde las alturas.

- ¡Oh no, otra vez ese horrible esqueleto viene a asesinarnos! – exclamó Navi asustada.

- ¡Hace un rato me tomó desprevenido, pero esta vez no me vencerá! – dijo con arrogancia.

El príncipe desvainó su espada y preparó su escudo, y en ese momento el monstruo se acercó a atacarlo. Link esta vez fue más atento y empezó a analizar cada uno de los movimientos de su adversario para terminarlo de una buena vez.

El joven recordó una de las técnicas que le enseñó su maestro, una donde podría destruir a enemigos resistentes y de gran tamaño, el rompe yelmos.

Link se preparó para realizar ese ataque, por suerte pudo esquivar cada uno de los golpes del Stalfos con sus grandes habilidades y la potencia de su indestructible escudo, así que inmediatamente, golpeó al monstruo con el escudo para dejarlo confundido y rápidamente aplicó el rompe yelmos, provocando que la cabeza de su enemigo se parta en dos, y luego de eso, caiga pedazo por pedazo al suelo y de esa manera, venciéndolo.

- ¡Lograste vencerlo, que maravilla!

- Esta vez no se me hizo tan difícil, creo que ya voy aprendiendo cada vez más a cada momento. – dijo el joven animado.

El joven de disponía a golpear el grifo con el látigo, pero antes de eso, noto que entre los restos del monstruo había una gran y brillante llave.

- ¿Una llave? ¿Para qué será?

- ¡Ay no!, eso quiere decir que tendrás que luchar contra un monstruo peor.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó impactado.

- Acabo de recordar, que en tu pasada vida, siempre que encontrabas una llave de ese calibre, era porque pertenecía al cuarto donde te esperaba el monstruo vigía de esa mazmorra. Tendrás que luchar contra uno para poder encontrar la llama con más calma.

- No importa, con todo lo que ha pasado he perdido el miedo, activemos este grifo y veamos si nos lleva al monstruo…

* * *

><p>Una vez que activaron el grifo, llegaron a una habitación donde solo se veía una gran puerta cerrada con un enorme candado. Link supuso que la llave que encontró era la única que podía abrir tal habitación, así que armándose de valor para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba dentro, tomó la llave y la encajó al candado, comprobando que como sospechaba, esta pertenecía al mismo.<p>

* * *

><p>Una vez que la puerta fue abierta, se encontró en una habitación totalmente solitaria. Lo único que había en la misma era un montón de metales oxidados, que al parecer uniendo las piezas, formaban una estatua, pero con lo deterioradas que se veían, dudaban que las mismas encajaran a la perfección.<p>

- ¿Qué serán todos estos metales viejos? – preguntó el hada.

- Al parecer, juntas forman una escultura, si te fijas bien, esta tiene forma de cabeza, la otra de brazos y esas cosas esparcidas parecen espadas.

- Entonces, todo lo que hay aquí es pura…

Las palabras del hada fueron calladas al escuchar una espantosa risa haciendo eco en el lugar, su intensidad era tan penetrante, que Link sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la medula.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó enojado desvainando su espada.

- Nos volvemos a ver, maldito mocoso.

Link se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un ser sumamente extraño frente a él, este tenía la piel totalmente pálida, y utilizaba un peculiar peinado que le cubría el ojo izquierdo; de vestimenta usaba un traje color blanco con un cinturón dorado y el pantalón tenía varios agujeros en forma de rombos; todo ese conjunto iba acompañado de una larga capa roja con símbolos amarillos y negros.

- Te hice una pregunta ¿Quién diablos eres?

- Ay, pero que mal educado soy, acabo de recordar que en esta nueva vida no recuerdas nada, bueno yo si te recuerdo, para mi desgracia. Mi nombre es Grahim y te indico que soy el señor de los demonios, así que para dirigirte a mí, tienes prohibido tutearme, debes hablarme con el debido respeto.

- No me interesa quien seas, quiero saber qué haces aquí.

Grahim no respondió a las preguntas del joven, simplemente con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció del sitio, dejando a Link totalmente confundido.

- Pero que…

Link se estremeció en sobremanera al ver como una filosa espada se colocó en su cuello, ahí se dio cuenta que Grahim, apareció atrás de él acorralándolo.

- ¡Link!

- ¡No te acerques, mosca del bosque! Un paso en falso y le perforo el cuello a tu amiguito. – indicó Grahim amenazante.

Navi se quedó de piedra, no quería ver como ese villano lastimaba a su amigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no estas molestando? – preguntó Link enojado.

- ¿Molestando? Fuiste tú el que me causó enormes molestias en el pasado. ¿Acaso no recuerdas?, eres tan imbécil que no sabes cosas de tu propia vida.

- Entonces, ¿yo te conocí en alguna vida pasada? Ahora entiendo porque te tengo tanto rechazo.

- ¿Rechazo? ¿Cómo un mocoso, don nadie como tu, puede rechazar a semejante espectáculo anatómico como yo? Pero que vas a saber tú de la belleza, eres un ordinario, por más príncipe que seas, tus raíces te acompañarán por siempre. – dijo sarcástico.

Grahim sacó su enorme lengua luego de esas palabras, eso provocó que el príncipe se asquee enormemente, y de manera brusca, se separe del villano para luego apuntarle con la espada.

- ¡Pero, qué clase de tipo eres, no vuelvas a hacer eso! – reclamó espantado.

- Si ves, no aprecias a lo que tienes delante de ti. – respondió riéndose.

- ¡Deja de hablar y pelea de una vez, enfréntate a mí!

- No, querido, ganas no me falta de torturarte hasta matarte, lo mismo a la mosca que te acompaña, pero tengo que cuidar mi hermoso cuerpo y energía para un ritual que tengo que hacer esta noche, sin embargo, no te preocupes, te enfrentarás a un enemigo con el que luchaste hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez, vencerlo no te será fácil…

Grahim chasqueó sus dedos y provocó que las piezas rotas de la estatua empiecen a flotar, luego de eso, se unieron y apareció un monstruo con seis brazos con una espada en cada uno y parado en dos piernas.

- Ya me retiro, pero antes te haré una indicación, las espadas de este ser, pues como podrás haber visto, están oxidadas, y por lo tanto, una sola cortada de las mismas provocará que mueras con la peor de las enfermedades, aunque bueno, eso sería un espectáculo digno de admirar para mi…

Con un movimiento de su capa, Grahim se esfumó, dejando al príncipe a merced del oxidado monstruo, quien lo miraba con profundo odio y se acercó al él con sus múltiples espadas para atacarlo.

- ¡Cuidado, Link!

Link logró esquivar a tiempo el mortal golpe de la estatua, definitivamente, vencerlo sería una tarea difícil.

- ¿Cómo lo vencerás? Esas espadas que tiene son enormes.

- ¡Encontrare la forma, te juro que lo haré!

Link se dedicó a esquivar los golpes de la bestia, y a medida que se iba a acercando, esta se frustraba de no poder noquearlo. Fue en ese momento, que Link notó que uno de sus brazos se quedó pegado al suelo y se le dificultaba sacarlo por unos segundos.

- _Creo que tengo que sacarle los brazos, pero… ¡Claro, con el látigo se los arrancaré!_ – pensó para sí mismo.

Link se acercó a la estatua lo suficiente para poder provocar que este lo golpee, y como lo había planeado, esta lanzó sus brazos al suelo y quedaron pegados al mismo.

- ¡Ahora sí, morirás!

Con el látigo, Link empezó a quitarle los brazos uno a uno, y de esa manera, del pecho del monstruo se revelo su corazón. El joven supo enseguida que ese era su punto débil, así que con su espada empezó a golpearlo hasta el cansancio, provocando que su rival se queje de dolor al sentir como su corazón se despedazaba. Era tal el impacto que sentía, que con una de sus espadas aventó al joven a unas de las paredes del lugar y este quedó momentáneamente noqueado.

- ¡Link!

Navi notó que el brazo del joven estaba sangrando, eso la preocupó enormemente, pues como dijo Grahim, una cortada de ese metal oxidado, podría ser letal para su vida.

- ¡No volverá a golpearme, esta vez sí acabaré con el! – indicó firme poniéndose de pie.

Link volvió a repetir la estrategia, provocó que el monstruo vuelva a incrustar sus brazos en el suelo y con el látigo se los arrebató, y cuando su corazón quedó expuesto, volvió a golpearlo con todas su fuerzas hasta que llegó un punto en que este explotó colosalmente.

La estatua empezó a moverse frenéticamente por todos lados, hasta que su cuerpo explotó en mil pedazos y solo quedaron residuos de metal desparramados por todo el sitio. Finalmente, había sido vencido.

Link cayó de rodillas al suelo debido al agotamiento de la feroz batalla, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía satisfecho de haber sido el vencedor de la misma.

Navi se acercó hacia el príncipe contenta, pues ver que seguía con vida, era algo tranquilizador para ella.

- ¡Bien hecho, Link! Lograste vencer a esa bestia metálica.

- Si, gracias por haber estado a mi lado apoyándome. – dijo sonriendo.

- Yo no hice mucho, tú fuiste el que obtuvo la victoria.

Luego de que el joven se puso de pie, pudo ver que una puerta dorada en el sitio donde se encontraban, empezó a brillar con intensidad.

- Esa puerta está brillando, estoy seguro que la llama sagrada se encuentra ahí.

El joven, junto con el hada, se dirigieron a abrir la puerta, pues estaban seguros que en ese sitio, se encontraba lo que tanto habían buscado…

* * *

><p>Una vez que traspasaron la puerta dorada, encontraron un enorme contenedor vacío y oxidado, que al parecer por el paso del tiempo, había llegado a esas condiciones.<p>

- Mira, ese signo que tiene encima es el de la región de Farone.

- Así es, voy tocar el "Valor de Farore" para encender la llama.

Link se puso frente al contenedor vacío, sacó la ocarina de su alforja y empezó a tocar la misteriosa melodía enseñada por el sheikah. Varias luces de colores verdes y brillantes empezaron a salir del instrumento y una vez que la canción finalizó, el oxidado objeto empezó a brillar con fuerza y del mismo salió una enorme e incandescente llama verdosa.

El joven se asustó un poco al ver el tamaño de la llama, y al mismo tiempo, el calor que emanaba era insoportable. Decidió no prestar atención a esas sensaciones y desenvainó la espada maestra para luego estirarla en sentido horizontal hacia la llama.

En ese momento, la llama salió del contenedor, y con gran velocidad, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la espada. Link debido a la impresión se cubrió con la misma, pero se impactó en sobremanera al ver que el fuego que se impregnaba en el arma, no le causó ninguna pequeña quemadura.

Una vez que el fuego fue absorbido en su totalidad por la espada, esta empezó a brillar intensamente, ya no se veía tan opaca como la ocasión en que la tocó por primera vez, esta vez brillaba con mayor fuerza y podía sentir la energía de la misma recorrerlo en cuerpo entero.

Cuando la espada estuvo completamente lista, Link la probó haciendo algunos movimientos con la misma, después de eso, la guardó en su funda y en ese momento, notó que el fragmento de su mano derecha empezó a brillar con un poco más de intensidad que la vez anterior, definitivamente eso tenía que ver con la reciente fuerza adquirida por la espada…

_Link, héroe elegido por las Diosas, soy Farone. Has cumplido tu misión de manera extraordinaria, con esta primera prueba, has demostrado ser digno se tener la espada maestra en tus manos. En este momento, te traeré a mi territorio para indicarte cual es el camino que debes seguir…_

El joven se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del espíritu de Farone hablándole, luego de las mismas, fue rodeado por una luz brillante, y de esa forma desapareció junto con el hada de la gran caverna ancestral, para seguir descubriendo más caminos, que tenían que ver con el cumplimiento de su destino…

* * *

><p>El oráculo mágico, mostró ante los ojos de Ganondorf, el triunfo del héroe elegido para revivir a la llama sagrada, se sintió indignado de ver como el mismo salía victorioso con la espada fortalecida e incluso tuvo deseos de culpar a su más fiel servidor, Grahim, de lo ocurrido, pero ese momento no era el más propicio para eso, pues el señor de los demonios, se encontraba frente al pedestal del espejo roto, arrodillado y con los ojos cerrados.<p>

Ganondorf observó la escena impaciente, quería que su sirviente cumpla con lo que se le pidió de una vez, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el demonio rodeaba el pedestal del espejo con un aura oscura y se ponía a bailar alrededor del mismo.

La danza demoniaca duró alrededor de varios minutos, en los cuales el malévolo ser, gritaba unas palabras en hyliano antiguo para invocar a los seres oscuros y alzaba las manos al cielo a medida que movía el cuerpo.

De repente, varios destellos oscuros se formaron en el pedestal del espejo y poco a poco, formaron un circular y brillante objeto. Grahim observó complacido el resultado de su invocación y cuando se decidió a poner una mano sobre el mismo, se produjo una brillante luz que se reflejó en la gran piedra que tenía al frente. Todo ese proceso dio la apertura a un gran agujero negro, donde líneas blancas podían observarse pasmadas de manera intensa.

Ganondorf se sintió maravillado de ver lo que logró su sirviente gracias a la ayuda de los demonios, y en ese momento, empezó a reírse a carcajadas debido a la alegría que lo embargaba.

- ¡Por fin, gracias al poder de los demonios, lo que una vez fue destruido ha vuelto a reconstruirse! Ahora si llegó la hora, pagarás por haber sido participe en mi derrota pasada.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

- Este capítulo tuvo mucho que ver con el juego SS, sobre todo con la mazmorra de la Gran Caverna Ancestral, sin embargo, la quise hacer algo diferente para que no se haga tan larga. Puse a Koloktus como el jefe de la misma, porque en el juego una vez que se le vence, las piezas de su cuerpo no desaparecen, simplemente quedan esparcidas por el suelo y por eso es que lo volví a poner, pero esta vez totalmente oxidado, y por lo tanto, más peligroso (conocen los riesgos que uno puede tener al cortarse con un metal oxidado). Ya en las siguientes mazmorras, pondré enemigos que no necesariamente tendrán que ver con el juego.

- Estoy segura que se quedaron con algunas dudas en lo que se refiere a Sheik, pero no se preocupen, hay una razón de ello y lo descubrirán a medida que la historia avance.

- Finalmente, ¿qué planes de venganza tendrá Ganondorf?, ¿quién será ahora la victima de sus maldades? Eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo…

Saludos cordiales y espero sus reviews :)


	29. Reabriendo las puertas del Crepúsculo

**Comentarios iniciales:**

En el capítulo que leerán a continuación, solo habrá una pequeña parte donde aparecerá Link, pues el resto, estará dedicado a otro mundo y a otro personaje. Espero sea de su agrado esta lectura…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29: Reabriendo las puertas del Crepúsculo<strong>

Mientras las estrellas iluminaban a la recién llegada noche, Link apareció en la fuente de Farone junto con Navi. El joven estaba ansioso por saber cuál era la siguiente etapa que debía cumplir para fortalecer la espada, y de esa manera, poder salvar a su amada esposa y verla una vez más, así fuera que al final de todo, ellos tuvieran que separarse. Por el momento no quería entristecerse pensando en eso, la seguridad de ella estaba primero y solo con verla viva y segura, era suficiente por ahora.

- _Te felicito por tu gran hazaña, joven héroe, la espada maestra recuperará sus poderes muy pronto, y de esa forma, podrás vencer a Ganondorf._

- Fue muy difícil esta pelea, pero finalmente lo conseguí, ahora quiero saber ¿cuál es el próximo camino que debo tomar? – preguntó ansioso.

- _Debes dirigirte a buscar al espíritu de Eldin, él vigila dicha región. Con su ayuda, sabrás lo que debes hacer para llegar a la siguiente llama._

- Tal y como me lo dijo el espíritu de Latoan, pero la región de Eldin está un poco lejos de aquí, que frustración, como quisiera llegar más rápido. – indicó apenado.

- _No te presiones, sé que estas preocupado por la princesa, pero quiero indicarte que ella ya no se encuentra en las garras de Ganondorf._

- ¿Qué ha dicho? Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – preguntó sorprendido.

- _No puedo darte detalles por ahora, pues no me corresponde, pero por el momento, confórmate con saber que ella se encuentra bien y en un lugar seguro. Al igual que tú, ella está cumpliendo con su misión encomendada._

- Es decir que ella ya sabe…

- _Así es, ya con el pasar del tiempo, descubrirás más cosas sobre ella…_

Por una parte, esas palabras tranquilizaron al joven, pero por otra, lo hicieron preocuparse, ¿dónde se encontraba su esposa?, ¿con que clase de personas estaría conviviendo?, y lo que más ansioso lo tenía, ¿estaría ella buscándolo?, ¿seguiría enojada y resentida por su supuesta infidelidad? Definitivamente, esas dudas lo mortificaban, pues a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, la amaba y extrañaba sentirla entre sus brazos como antes.

- _Veo que tu brazo está sangrando, al parecer con quien peleaste te causó esa profunda cortada._

- No es nada, ya se me curará. – respondió desanimado y con poco interés.

- _No subestimes esa herida, pues el hierro oxidado que te cortó puede enfermarte gravemente. Sumérgete en las sagradas aguas de mi fuente, estas te curarán y también limpiaran y regenerarán lo rasgado de tus ropajes._

- Está bien, muchas gracias.

- _No hay nada que agradecer, recuerda llamar al espíritu de Eldin tal y como lo hiciste conmigo. Que las Diosas te acompañen._

Luego de esas palabras, el espíritu de Farone se retiró, dejando al príncipe más informado sobre su travesía.

- ¡Link, sumérgete en la fuente inmediatamente, me preocupa esa herida!

- Lo haré enseguida…

Link se sumergió en las curativas aguas de la fuente y rápidamente su herida empezó a cicatrizar, incluso sus rasgadas ropas empezaron a limpiarse y a sellar las rasgaduras que tenían, todo eso hacía que el joven se sienta mejor físicamente, pero internamente, estaba mal y eso se veía reflejado en sus apenados ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Link?

- Solo estoy cansado por la pelea. – contestó tratando de no mostrarse desanimado.

- No es cierto, algo te pasa. No estés triste, la princesa está bien.

- Lo sé pero…quiero verla, necesito verla.

- Vas a ver que una vez que la encuentres, estarán juntos por siempre. – dijo animada.

- Ojalá sea así porque…nuestra relación no está del todo bien. Antes de que Ganondorf se la llevara, estábamos en proceso anular nuestro matrimonio.

- ¡Qué! ¿Pero, por qué? – preguntó espantada.

- Por culpa de una…de un maldito mal entendido. – dijo irascible.

- No entiendo…

- Mejor te lo cuento en el camino, quiero que vayamos al pueblo, comamos algo y busquemos un hostal donde dormir, desde la mañana no hemos comido nada y todo este tiempo hemos dormido a la deriva, y además, quiero tomar un baño con urgencia y ponerme otra ropa mientras este sayo se seca.

- Gracias por la invitación, la verdad estos días han estado muy fríos, a pesar que ya me he habituado a pasarlos. Antes, en las noches heladas, me abrigaba durmiendo al lado de mi hermano, pero desde que se fue, he tenido frio. – recordó entristecida.

- Parece que no eres la única que está triste, veras que tu hermano aparecerá. Vámonos de una vez al pueblo, pues mañana partiremos a la región de Eldin.

El joven y su acompañante fueron a buscar a la yegua, que estaba descansando a unos pasos de la fuente, sin saber, que alguien había escuchado su anterior conversación y los estaba observando con profundo interés, sobre todo al príncipe…

* * *

><p>Esa noche, en el frio y árido desierto, se encontraba Ganondorf en trance observando el increíble portal que se mostraba frente a sus ojos, no podía creer que después de tantos siglos, el mismo estaba abierto y accesible.<p>

- ¡Eres increíble! Definitivamente, tu conexión con los demonios es única. – expresó a Grahim maravillado.

- Me halaga, como usted sabe, hacer este tipo de rituales es algo de lo que se me caracteriza. ¿Recuerda la última vez que lo reviví?, bueno, ese ritual fue perfectamente planeado, pero de no haber sido por el mocoso imbécil, nada hubiera fracasado. – manifestó irascible.

- Ya no te lamentes, lo único que importa, es que has vuelto a la vida y yo también.

- Tiene razón, pero la gran curiosidad que tengo es, ¿qué tanto desea encontrar en ese desterrado mundo?

- Venganza…

- ¿Venganza?

- Vengarme de alguien que tuvo que ver con mi derrota pasada, no de manera directa como el despreciable mocoso, pero si colaboró con él.

- Pero amo, usted cree que ha de seguir vi…

- Si lo está, pues también le ha ocurrido lo mismo que a la princesa, a Link y a mí, de eso no tengo duda.

- Entiendo claramente lo que dice y hasta puedo imaginar que es lo que desea que haga, puedo ver en su mirada sus intenciones. – indicó sonriente.

- ¡Que inteligente eres! Pero aparte de eso, hay otra cosa que deseo que hagas luego de tu regreso. En una cámara del patíbulo, hace unos días, encontré entre los carcomidos huesos de un monstruo, algo muy interesante, ¿tú crees que por medio de eso puedas traer de regreso a su dueño?

- ¡Claro que puedo! Todo lo que tenga que ver con las fuerzas del mal, puede ser revivido, pero, ¿a quién desea traer?

- Ya lo verás…Entonces, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pero primero lo primero. Ve a ese mundo y tráeme lo que deseo, pero antes, necesito que me escuches con mucha atención…

* * *

><p>Las coloraciones naranjas y negras adornaban el firmamento de tan desconocido sitio, un lugar donde al inicio de los tiempos, fueron desterrados los pecadores de la luz, quienes desafiaron a las Diosas para obtener la sagrada reliquia creada por ellas. Estos seres, fueron condenados a vivir eternamente en un mundo donde no existía ni el día ni la noche, solo un perpetuo ocaso se hacía presente, recordándoles el motivo por el cual estarían destinados por siempre a vivir bajo las penumbras.<p>

Con el pasar de los siglos, la idea de lamentarse por vivir en tierras oscuras fue descartada, pues los descendientes de los primeros traidores a las Diosas, aprendieron a amar su mundo bañado por el perpetuo ocaso y a convivir entre ellos en perfecta armonía.

El nombre de tales tierras, donde vivían los mencionados seres y la luz de sol jamás se hizo ni haría presente, era conocido como el Crepúsculo.

El Crepúsculo era un reino habitado por los seres llamados Twili, todos ellos eran los descendientes de aquellos desterrados del mundo de la luz, que a pesar de estar marcados por tal oscuro pasado, decidieron no cometer los mismos errores de sus antepasados y aceptar de buena manera la vida y el mundo que los rodeaba.

Todos los Twili vivían en sana convivencia en el reino del ocaso y eso se daba no solo por las excelentes relaciones que tenían entre ellos, sino también por los justos y poderosos príncipes que los gobernaban…

* * *

><p>Una joven se encontraba observando un gran y majestuoso monumento, donde en el mismo se simbolizaba el valor, la lucha y la perseverancia, juntos. Una parte de tan majestuosa construcción mostraba a un lobo pardo y detrás del animal, un joven cuyos ropajes eran extraños y diferentes a los tradicionales, pero que dentro de los mismos, se marcaba una leyenda, un héroe que luchó incansablemente por salvar su reino y al paralelo al mismo, y que gracias a ciertos poderes adquiridos, tenía la capacidad de convertirse en la bestia sagrada que relataban las leyendas del pueblo de los Twili. El único hombre que fue capaz de derrotar al legendario tirano de las sombras, y que gracias a ello, recuperó la paz y seguridad de todos.<p>

La mujer que se encontraba sentada contemplando dicha escultura, se caracterizaba por poseer una exótica belleza; sus cabellos naranjas se mecían al vaivén del viento crepuscular y este combinaba a la perfección con la tonalidad roja y amarilla de sus ojos; su piel pálida se asemejaba al verde marino de los mares de su reino, y su cuerpo, parcialmente cubierto por telas negras, mostraba sus exuberantes curvas, capaces de despertar las más escondidas pasiones a quien lo contemplase.

Esa joven, era la gobernante de dicho mundo junto con alguien más, y también era la descendiente de la primera princesa del Crepúsculo que viajó al mundo de la luz para salvar a su reino, y como dictaba la tradición de llamar a todas las mujeres nacidas en la familia real Twili, como aquella valiente mujer, la joven poseía el mismo nombre que ella, Midna.

Midna se encontraba ensimismada observando la estatua sagrada, la cual su antepasado construyó hace miles de años en honor al héroe que salvó su mundo. Por una extraña razón, desde niña tuvo un enorme interés por esa leyenda y se informó sobre la misma lo más que pudo, pues sentía que esta tenía que ver con ella, por un desconocido motivo.

La joven mantuvo la mirada en la escultura, centrada en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió que unos pequeños brazos le rodeaban sus largas piernas.

- ¡Mamá!

La mujer bajó la vista y le sonrió a la criatura que la llamaba, tomó en brazos al pelirrojo y pequeño niño, y luego de eso, cruzó la mirada con quien lo venía acompañando, un joven de cabellera blanca y desordenada, con la piel de la misma tonalidad de ella y ojos azules rodeados por una coloración ambarina.

- Veo que sigues contemplando la estatua del antiguo héroe, mi amor.

- Lo sé, es que sabes que esa leyenda me interesa mucho, pues mi antepasado, la primera princesa Midna, fue la que lo acompañó en su periplo, y gracias a él, el pueblo Twili se salvó de las garras del tirano de Zant.

- El héroe del mundo de la luz, con la capacidad de convertirse en la bestia sagrada que hablaban las leyendas de nuestro reino. Desde ese momento, empezaron muchas tradiciones.

- Claro que si, como por ejemplo, ella ordenó que todos los varones nacidos en la familia real Twili, sean bautizados con el nombre de él, Link.

- Por esa razón, nuestro hijo se llama así.

- Así es, mi querido Orión

Luego de esas palabras, la pareja se dio un pequeño beso, mientras su hijo se sonrojó al ver tan tierna escena.

- Es curioso, al parecer la princesa le tomó cariño al héroe, por eso creó ese mandato, pues a su primer hijo le puso también ese nombre. – dijo Orión.

- En estos momentos me encuentro leyendo el diario que le perteneció, el idioma es muy antiguo, y como soy una de las pocas que lo ha estudiado, puedo entenderlo. Ahí relata que cuando regresó al reino luego de destruir el espejo, fue coronada como reina y después llegaron muchos pretendientes a cortejarla, pero al inicio ninguno le agradó, pues todos la buscaban por puro interés, sin embargo, hubo uno que si le llamó la atención, y a pesar de que no lo amaba, decidió casarse con él, sin imaginarse que después de empezar a conocerse, se enamorarían el uno del otro. Luego de aquello, vino su primer hijo y el rey no tuvo ningún inconveniente en ponerle Link. Con eso, demostró ser un hombre muy tolerante, pues en el fondo suponía que ella llegó a sentir algo especial por el héroe legendario.

- Me recuerda un poco a nuestra historia, aunque tú y yo si nos casamos enamorados, pues tuvimos tiempo de tratarnos. Es muy interesante lo que has leído, me imagino que ahí narra con detalle todas las aventuras que vivió junto al héroe.

- Ahí relata muchas cosas, tanto públicas como muy personales. Cuando lo termine de leer, te contaré. – indicó con voz pícara.

- ¿Si has escuchado lo que se ha rumoreado en el palacio desde que naciste, verdad? Todos aseguran que tú eres la reencarnación de la primera princesa Midna, la que estuvo junto al héroe legendario y salvó este mundo y al alterno al mismo.

- Muchos lo han dicho, incluso mi difunta mamá me lo decía, hasta por el hecho de haber nacido con sus mismos poderes, pero yo no creo eso. El hecho de tener la sombra fundida de mis oscuros antepasados y digan que físicamente somos idénticas, no quiere decir que yo posea el alma de ella.

- Es que no solo eres idéntica físicamente, también eres igual en personalidad y actitud; hermosa, buena soberana, pero creída y egocéntrica. Te encanta presumir lo bella que eres, te miras al espejo a cada rato y te sientes feliz y orgullosa del nombre que tienes. Tu antepasado era así, como tú. – dijo riéndose.

- Bueno, es cierto que me gusta mucho mirarme en el espejo, amo mi belleza y no lo puedo evitar, pero creo que yo soy más modesta que ella. – admitió avergonzada.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo no lo creo, además hace cuatro años, después tener a Link, te obsesionaste con la idea de que engordaste un poco, cuando a mi parecer, quedaste bella e igual que siempre.

- ¡Entiende, una princesa y futura reina debe verse siempre bien!, además eso también lo hago por ti, ¿o qué?, ¿no te gusta verme radiante para ti? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, sonriente.

- ¡Claro que sí! Eres la princesa, esposa y mamá más bella del reino Crepuscular, además de eso, sabes que te amo y nunca dejaré de agradecerte el que me hayas regalado una familia.

- La que debe agradecerte soy yo, pues de todos mis pretendientes, fuiste el único que me pudo enamorar y ver en mí más allá de mi belleza o posición, a pesar que eres el hijo de unos importantes condes de la región Norte, nunca demostraste creerte más que los demás.

- Desde siempre quise conocer a la vanidosa princesa del reino del crepúsculo, y cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que su belleza interna era más hermosa que la externa.

La pareja se disponía a darse otro beso, pero las palabras de su hijo, los detuvieron.

- ¡Mamá, prometiste que iríamos a dar un paseo por el bosque!

- Es cierto, vamos al palacio a ver a Wolflink, sabes que a ese lobo le encanta correr por todos lados.

- ¡Sí, quiero montar al lobito!

- Esa es otra tradición que creó tu antepasado, mi amor, que la mascota que representara a la familia real sea un lobo crepuscular, por eso es que desde siempre, ha habido esa especie en el palacio. – dijo Orión.

- Así es, pero Wolflink es especial, me ha acompañado y cuidado desde que yo era niña, y ahora, hace lo mismo con mi hijo. ¿Cómo no amarlo?

- Es verdad, pero tengan cuidado en su paseo, por favor.

- Lo tendremos, que pena que no puedas venir con nosotros, querido.

- Hay muchos asuntos en el palacio que resolver, recuerda que muy pronto seremos coronados como reyes, y debo preparar todo para ese día.

- Es cierto, desde la muerte de mis padres, no han habido reyes gobernando el Crepúsculo. Entiendo que no nos puedas acompañar, pero no tardaremos en regresar.

Luego de despedirse de su esposo, la princesa Midna cargó a su hijo y se dirigieron a buscar al lobo para que los acompañe al bosque.

* * *

><p>El hijo de Midna estaba feliz en el bosque montado a la mascota de la familia real Twili, un lobo con pelaje negro, brillantes ojos azules y una especie de escudo cubriéndole la frente, a pesar de tener algunos años, aún conservaba la energía suficiente para correr por todos lados sin cansarse.<p>

- ¡Corre más rápido, Wolflink! – gritó el pequeño emocionado.

- No, Link, no quiero que te alejes tanto, por favor. – ordenó con ímpetu.

- ¡Solo será un rato, mamá!

Las palabras de la Twili fueron en vano, pues el niño encima del lobo, salió corriendo del lugar y se adentró a la parte más profunda del bosque, lo que provocó que su madre solo suspire resignada.

- ¡Ay este niño, es digno hijo mío, terco! Mejor los sigo para que no se pierdan.

La princesa se levantó con prisa del tronco en donde estaba sentada y luego se dirigió a buscar al travieso de su hijo; aunque en el fondo, se divertía con su inocente y revoltosa actitud.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos de correr hasta adentrarse a los confines del bosque, Midna logró encontrar a su hijo junto al lobo.<p>

- ¡No me gusta que te vayas tan lejos, Link! – dijo enojada.

- Perdón, mamá. – respondió apenado.

- No tienes remedio, como quisiera que seas más…

Las palabras de la princesa fueron interrumpidas por un estruendoso ruido, uno que provocó que los pequeños animales de las sombras salgan despavoridos de los árboles que habitaban.

- ¡Pero que…!

Midna vio como un numeroso grupo de monstruos, de una apariencia diferente a los que ella había visto, se acercaban a ella, y detrás de los mismos, un sujeto de cabello blanco los lideraba.

- Hasta que por fin te encuentro, princesa del Crepúsculo.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó alarmada.

- Mi nombre es Grahim y soy el señor de los demonios y ellos…son mis sirvientes. – dijo de manera displicente.

- No parecen ser de por aquí, ¿de dónde vienen?

- Se nota a simple vista que no somos de por aquí, sobre todo yo, créeme que me he repugnado al ver a algunas criaturas de este mundo, ninguno llega a la belleza que yo poseo, definitivamente la falta de luz les ha perjudicado enormemente, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, venimos de nada más y nada menos que del mundo de la luz. – dijo fingiendo emoción.

- ¡¿Mundo de la luz?! Eso es imposible, no puede ser. ¿Cómo pudieron entrar a este mundo? – preguntó impactada.

- Ya impacientas con tantas preguntas, ¡vinimos por medio del espejo del crepúsculo! ¿por dónde más? – dijo con ironía.

- Ese espejo está destruido desde hace siglos, no puede ser que hayan entrado por medio de aquello, además si fueran seres de luz, ya se hubieran muerto al exponerse al ambiente de aquí.

- Si conocieras más sobre el poder de los demonios, no serias tan tonta y lo entenderías. En primer lugar, restablecí el espejo por medio de un ritual demoniaco y la razón por la que no nos hemos transformado, es la misma, pues he protegido a este montón de inútiles y a mi hermosa persona para que este lúgubre ambiente no nos mate, o en el peor de los casos, me convierta en un ser horrendo, ¡eso sería una desgracia para mí! – exclamó aterrado.

- No puede ser…

- ¡Claro que puede ser!, ¿o que creíste?, ¿qué a lo que destruiste el espejo sería imposible restablecerlo? ¡Ilusa!

- Espera, yo no destruí ese espejo…

- Deja de hacerte la desentendida, tu eres la causante de que el espejo haya sido destruido y además no he venido aquí a tener una charla amena. Tú, vas a venir conmigo, pues mi amo y señor Ganondorf, te espera. – dijo haciendo una fingida reverencia.

Midna enmudeció al escuchar ese nombre, pues lo había leído en el diario de su antepasado, y en ese momento supo que ese tipo era extremadamente peligroso. ¿Qué quería él obtener de ella?

- ¡No tengo tiempo para esperarte, apresúrate a venir o tendré que usar la fuerza para traerte conmigo! – exclamó acomodándose el flequillo.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí! – gritó exaltada.

Grahim sacó su espada y rápidamente se acercó hacia la princesa para atacarla, pero no contó con que el lobo iba abalanzarse encima de él, mordiéndole el brazo con verdadero odio. Esta acción provocó que el villano se queje de dolor y de una patada, envíe al animal a chocarse contra un árbol.

- ¡Bestia inmunda, te voy a enseñar a respetarme!

Grahim se aproximó al lobo para asesinarlo, pero su acción fue detenida al sentirse impactado por una esfera de energía golpeándole el pecho, y cuando se recuperó de la agresión, se dio cuenta que la causante de aquello fue Midna.

- ¡Maldita infeliz!

- ¡No te le acerques, no pienso permitir que nadie de aquí salga herido por ti!

Midna tenía las fuerzas y los deseos de luchar contra Grahim, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, escuchó el llanto de su hijo asustado, eso la preocupó en sobremanera, no podía exponerse a que algo malo le pase durante la pelea, pues aparte del villano, estaba su numeroso sequito de monstruos que podían aprovechar su distracción para acercarse al niño. Definitivamente, estaba en total desventaja ante ellos, así que muy a su pesar, tomo una rápida y arriesgada decisión, huir.

- ¡Wolflink, vámonos de aquí!

Midna tomó a su hijo en brazos y junto con el lobo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas para huir del bosque.

- ¡Sigan a esa estúpida, pero no la maten, debemos llevarla viva ante el amo!

Siguiendo las órdenes de Grahim, los monstruos corrieron para alcanzar a Midna…

* * *

><p>La princesa corrió con todas sus fuerzas para salvar la vida de su hijo, la de ella misma poco le importaba, lo único que quería es el que él este a salvo, a pesar que sabía que se le hacia dificultoso correr rápido, debido al peso de cargarlo.<p>

- Mamá, ¿quiénes eran ellos?, ¿por qué nos atacan? – preguntó asustado.

- No te preocupes, solo quieren molestarnos. – le respondió fingiendo tranquilidad.

Midna sintió como detrás de ella venían los monstruos, estaban a punto de alcanzarla y eso la desesperó enormemente, así que con rapidez se escondió en unos arbustos para ganar algo de tiempo y evitar que la encuentren.

El lobo miraba a su ama preocupado, quería pelear ante todos esos monstruos, pero sin una orden de Midna, no podía hacerlo.

- ¡Link, vete con Wolflink a ver a tu papá!

- ¿Y tú? ¿te vas quedar sola? ¡No quiero que esos malos te golpeen!

- Tranquilo, recuerda que tu mamá es fuerte, acabaré con ellos. – le indicó sonriéndole, dándole seguridad.

Las palabras de la joven no tranquilizaron en lo absoluto a su hijo, más bien causaron que empiece a llorar desconsoladamente, provocando que ella se sienta dolida de verlo sufrir.

- ¡No llores, obedéceme y anda donde tu padre! – le dijo con firmeza.

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Está escondida en esos arbustos, he oído voces! – dijo uno de los monstruos.

La princesa empezó a angustiarse de ver que su hijo no quería cooperar, y al mismo tiempo, se asustó al sentir que la horda de monstruos ya había sentido su presencia a la lejanía, así que con el dolor de su alma, puso una mano encima de los ojos del pequeño e hizo que caiga dormido por medio de un hechizo. Luego de eso, coloco al niño encima del lomo del lobo.

- ¡Llévalo donde Orión e indícale que fue lo que ha pasado! – dijo desesperada.

A pesar que el lobo no podía hablar, hacia sonidos característicos de su especie llenos de angustia, pues no quería dejar a su ama sola.

- ¡Yo estaré bien, salva a mi hijo, por favor!

El lobo no tuvo más opción que obedecer, así que entristecido, se llevó al niño dormido en su espalda y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llevarlo al palacio del Crepúsculo. Mientras tanto, Midna salió de su escondite dispuesta a enfrentar a los monstruos.

- ¡Ahora si me las pagarán! – exclamó sonriendo con arrogancia.

Midna hizo que una gran esfera de energía se formara en sus manos, y una vez que estuvo lista, se la lanzó a los monstros haciendo que todos caigan heridos al suelo. Estos enfurecidos volvieron a abalanzarse encima de ella, pero la joven, debido a su gran fortaleza, se defendió incansablemente y volvió a impactarlos por medio de su magia.

- ¿Quieren más? Parece que no fue suficiente, ahora si acabaré con todos…

Midna sintió como una dolorosa punzada la recorría de cuerpo entero, por más que trató de moverse para librarse del dolor, fue inútil, este iba en aumento y finalmente provocó que caiga al suelo totalmente inconsciente. Luego, frente a ella se coloraron los pies del responsable de su caída, Grahim.

- Definitivamente, las cosas salen mejor cuando las hace uno mismo, no puedo creer que tengo que ensuciar mi bello traje, solo porque ustedes son unos inservibles. – se quejó con arrogancia.

Grahim se agachó y cargó a la inconsciente Twili, luego de eso, ordenó a sus sirvientes que lo sigan.

- Ya vámonos de aquí, debemos llevar a esta mujer ante el amo, esperemos que de ella consiga lo que quiere.

* * *

><p>El príncipe Orión se encontraba a las afueras del palacio esperando la llegada de su esposa e hijo, estaba preocupado porque ya se habían tardado mucho en regresar y también por el ruido que creyó escuchar provenir del bosque.<p>

De repente, vio cómo se aproximaba el lobo de la familia con su hijo dormido en su lomo, pero su esposa, no venía con ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Wolflink?, ¿y Midna? – preguntó alarmado.

El lobo empezó a hacer sonidos para comunicarse y contarle lo sucedido, por suerte, el joven pudo entenderlo debido a que al igual que Midna, tenía algunos poderes y uno de ellos, le permitía entender a los animales.

- Es decir que, ¿Midna se quedó peleando con esos extraños sujetos?... Lleva inmediatamente a Link donde la niñera para que lo acueste en su cama, mientras tanto, iré tomar mi espada y a ver a la tropa, la buscaré incansablemente hasta encontrarla, no te preocupes. – dijo enojado y decidido.

El lobo obedeció y se retiró del lugar con el niño, mientras tanto, el príncipe se dirigió a buscar su espada y a reunir a la tropa para dirigirse al bosque, sin saber que lamentablemente, no hallaría a su amada por ningún sitio.

* * *

><p>Ganondorf se encontraba frente al espejo del crepúsculo esperando pacientemente la llegada de su fiel sirviente, estaba ansioso por saber si la misión a la que lo había enviado, había resultado exitosa.<p>

Minutos más tarde, el villano vio como el espejo empezaba a brillar intensamente, indicando que del mismo saldría Grahim trayendo consigo lo que le había pedido.

- ¡Por fin regresas, ya me estaba alterando!

- Disculpe la tardanza, amo, pero controlar a esta mujer costó un poco, pero cuando la tomé desprevenida, la ataqué. – dijo orgulloso.

- ¡Buen trabajo! Ahora, despiértala, es momento de que me conozca.

Grahim despertó a Midna por medio de sus poderes, y después de eso, la joven poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y cuando sintió la intensidad de la luz de la luna y las estrellas invadiendo el lugar, se asustó pensando que moriría a causa de la misma, pues por la condición de su raza, la iluminación era dañina, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no le había pasado nada y que hasta se adaptó a la misma sin dificultad alguna.

- Vaya, vaya, por fin la bella durmiente ha despertado. – dijo Ganondorf.

La princesa seguía confundida, se preguntaba a sí misma en donde se encontraba y además estaba sorprendida de ver que su cuerpo no se lastimó o transformó debido a la desconocida luz, en ese momento se dio cuenta que cosas extrañas sucedían a su alrededor y todas las relacionó con la llegada de Grahim, definitivamente, descubrió de que ya no se encontraba en su mundo.

- ¿Dónde…?

- Veo que necesitas algo de ayuda para darte cuenta, te informo que ya no estás en el Crepúsculo, por medio del espejo, llegaste al mundo de la luz y si no te ha pasado nada al exponerte a la misma, ha de ser porque heredaste esos poderes que adquirió tu antepasado al fusionar su alma con el de la princesa del destino. Vaya, no creí que su código genético se modificaría de esa forma y lo traspasaría a sus descendientes.

La joven estaba anonadada, entonces era cierto lo que le indicaron los médicos y sabios de su reino, ella tenía la capacidad de exponerse a la luz sin lastimarse o morirse, tal y como su antepasado lo logró adquiriendo poderes del mundo de la luz. ¿Sería esa una señal de que ella era la reencarnación de la primera princesa Midna, la que luchó junto al héroe legendario?

- Veo que te ha impactado todo lo que te he revelado, pero es la verdad…Oh, disculpa que no me he presentado ante ti, ¡qué vergüenza! Mi nombre es Ganondorf, soy el rey de las tinieblas, y ahora, te encuentras bajo mi dominio. – indicó arrogante.

La princesa se espantó en sobremanera al escuchar el nombre del villano, y observándolo físicamente, sus características eran muy parecidas al mal hombre que perjudicó su mundo hace miles de años, ¿acaso se trataría del mismo…?

- ¡No entiendo porque me trajiste aquí! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó alarmada.

- Iré al grano, quiero que me entregues el poder de tus antepasados, aquel que es capaz de causar la más grande de las destrucciones, la sombra fundida.

Midna empezó a ser traicionada por los nervios, de ninguna manera podía entregarle una reliquia tan importante y peligrosa a Ganondorf.

- No sé de qué me hablas, yo no tengo nada de lo que mencionas. – dijo fingiendo intriga.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿No sabes de que hablo?

Ganondorf agarró del cuello a Midna de manera violenta y en ese momento le habló amenazante.

- Según he visto en mi oráculo, eres la princesa del reino de Crepúsculo, amas a tu reino más que a tu propia vida y jamás dejarías que le suceda nada malo, pero eso no es lo más interesante, también tienes un esposo y un pequeño hijo. Sería algo muy triste que algo malo les pase, ¿verdad?

- Eres un mal nacido… - habló con dificultad.

- ¡Silencio! Soy tan poderoso que con solo mover un dedo, puedo aniquilarlos en un segundo. La vida de ellos está en tus manos, o me entregas la sombra fundida o los asesino.

Midna se sintió entre la espada y la pared, sabía que entregarle la sombra fundida era peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que su familia sea aniquilada… ¿Cuál decisión debía tomar? o acaso ¿tenía algún plan en mente?

- Te doy tres segundos para que decidas….3…2…1

- ¡Está bien!

Ganondorf, de manera brusca, lanzó al suelo a Midna y previo a eso, le exigió que le dé lo que le había pedido.

- ¡Entrégame la sombra fundida, ahora!

Midna, llena de dudas, alzo sus manos y poco a poco en la palma de las mismas, se fue formando un curioso y poderoso objeto, la sombra fundida, cuyos oscuros hechizos podían ser letales a quien no los sepa manejar, ni si quiera ella misma era capaz de manipularla de manera efectiva, pues aún se estaba entrenando en eso.

Midna estiró sus manos para entregarle a Ganondorf la sombra fundida.

- ¡Ya tienes lo que me pediste!, ahora cumple con tu promesa de no lastimar a nadie de mi reino. Ahora también te pido, que me dejes en libertad para regresar al mismo. – pidió amenazante.

Ganondorf solo se limitó a reírse a carcajadas ante la petición de la princesa, eso produjo que ella sienta un ligero escalofrió al escucharlo, aunque lo disimuló a la perfección para no demostrar miedo.

- ¿De qué te ríes, imbécil? – preguntó indignada.

- Veo que eres una princesa mal educada e irrespetuosa para dirigirte a mí, pero por el momento, no prestaré atención a eso. Te prometí que no mataría a nadie de tu reino, pero eso no quiere decir que no se tomará dominio de ellos.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- No vas a regresar a tu mundo, a pesar que me entregaste la sombra fundida, aun eres un poco fuerte, así que te quedarás aquí encerrada para siempre. Tú te atreviste a interferir en mi derrota pasada y todo el que osa a enfrentarse a mí, no merece ser libre, pensaba en matarte de una buena vez, pero mejor lo haré cuando ya veas tu imperio caído, o quién sabe si mueras antes, pues ni creas que tendré buen trato contigo estando encerrada, si mueres de hambre y frio, eso sería lo mejor.

- ¡Maldito canalla!

Midna se puso de pie para atacar a Ganondorf, pero este por medio de su energía, la aventó a una pared del circo del espejo.

- Como ya te pudiste haber dado cuenta, tú eres la reencarnación de aquella Twili que luchó junto al mocoso del héroe, talvez no recuerdes muchas cosas, pero las cosas son así, y la prueba de ello, es que tenías la sombra fundida en tus manos.

- ¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, sea como sea, te detendré!

- No creo que puedas detenerme, has perdido lo único que te hacia más fuerte, pero espera, que la caída de tu reino no es lo único que presenciarás, pues en este momento, verás con tus propios ojos la llegada de un antiguo "amiguito". – indicó fingiendo amabilidad.

Ganondorf hizo una señal para que Ferrus sostenga a Midna, quien a pesar que luchó por soltarse, estaba muy débil, pues la agresión que sufrió por Grahim, el haber perdido la sombra fundida, y el último golpe que le propició el rey de las tinieblas, la habían perjudicado.

Una vez que Midna quedó atrapada en manos de Ferrus, Ganondorf se acercó a Grahim.

- Grahim, te entrego el arma para que la utilices en tu ritual.

El rey de las tinieblas, apareció en sus manos una extraña espada, todos los presentes no sabían de donde había salido, pero Midna, se sobresaltó en sobremanera al verla.

- ¡La espada del Crepúsculo! Pero se supone que…

- Debería estar destruida, pues eso creíamos todos, pero mientras el patíbulo se encontraba en plenas reparaciones, la encontraron en una sala repleta de arena y entre varios huesos, ¿quién diría?, al final, la espada nunca se destruyó. ¿Si sabes a quien perteneció esto, verdad?

Midna sabía perfectamente a quien perteneció la espada según lo estudiado en su vida, pero lo que no entendía con claridad, era que pretendía Ganondorf hacer con ella.

- ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

- Solo observa…

Ganondorf le entregó la espada a Grahim, y este por medio de sus poderes, la colocó en medio del circo del espejo, flotando. Inmediatamente, empezó su danza demoniaca y a recitar sus rezos en idioma antiguo para invocar a los demonios y poco a poco, alrededor de la espada, empezó a formarse una silueta, y esta era perfectamente conocida por el rey de las tinieblas.

Midna estaba desesperada, en esos momentos ya se imaginó lo que Grahim pretendía hacer, pues asoció lo ocurrido con las palabras que le dijo antes de secuestrarla, que por medio de sus demonios, él podía hacer lo que sea, así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de comunicarse con alguien importante para ella, pensando que la cercanía del espejo del crepúsculo, podía ser una ventaja para aquello…

* * *

><p>En el reino del Crepúsculo, el príncipe Orión regresó de su búsqueda totalmente consternado, pues por más que buscó a su esposa por todos lados, jamás la halló. El joven se disponía a buscar por el palacio a ver si había regresado, pero de repente, sintió una voz hablando en su cabeza.<p>

- _Va a regresar…sálvense ustedes y al pueblo._

- ¿Midna? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién va a regresar? – preguntó alarmado.

* * *

><p>Por medio de su mente, Midna le comunicó rápidamente al príncipe la tragedia que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y aparte de eso, un plan escondido del que Ganondorf no tenía conocimiento por el momento.<p>

La joven estuvo hablando con el príncipe por varios minutos, hasta que sus pensamientos telepáticos fueron interrumpidos, al ver al horroroso ser que se había formado frente a ella.

Delante de todos los presentes, apareció el ser de las sombras más temible y despiadado de todos, uno que desde siempre, soñó con gobernar el mundo Crepuscular, y de esa forma, convertirse en su legítimo rey.

Zant, desde hace miles de años, conocido como el tirano de las sombra.

El recién resucitado, observó todo a su alrededor con extrema curiosidad, inmediatamente reconoció estar en el Patíbulo del desierto, pero cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Ganondorf, su mirada se llenó de odio hacia el mismo.

- ¡Traidor! – gritó irascible.

- Vamos, Zant, ¿Qué manera de tratar es esa al que recuperó tu espada y por medio de ella, hayas revivido? – preguntó amable.

- ¡Eres un traidor, me juraste hacerme fuerte y al final me abandonaste y me dejaste morir en manos de ese estúpido héroe y Midna!

- En serio pretendía revivirte, pero al final yo también fui vencido, y además el que debería sentirse ofendido soy yo, pues cuando estaba agonizando al ser vencido por ese imbécil, tu acelerarse mi muerte rompiéndome el cuello. – dijo resentido.

- ¡Te lo merecías!

- Mira, te propongo un trato, es mejor aliarnos. Tú siempre has soñado con ser el rey del Crepúsculo y gobernarlo a tu antojo…pienso darte el trono, solo si me obedeces y me ayudas a destruir al tonto del héroe elegido que causó nuestra derrota pasada, pues con tu poderoso ejército de monstruos de las sombras y el mío lo haremos. Creo que la prueba más grande de fidelidad que te estoy dando, es entregarte en bandeja de plata la corona, ¿no crees?

Zant se quedó callado ante la propuesta de Ganondorf, al principio no sabía si aceptar, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos, terminó por hacerlo.

- Está bien, acepto solo porque me das la corona.

Ganondorf y Zant estrecharon sus manos como símbolo de lealtad a su alianza, pero desde lejos, Grahim los observó extrañado, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su amo se alié con alguien que en el pasado lo agredió? Definitivamente, todo era muy raro.

Por otro lado, Midna se quedó indignada de ver como Ganondorf le entregó su reino a Zant de la manera más arbitraria.

- ¡No te quedarás con mi reino, nadie de los que lo habitan lo permitirán!

Zant se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió en sobremanera al volver a ver a Midna, la mujer que en el pasado le causó el peor de los males, quitarle su preciada corona.

- ¡Vaya, pero si es Midna!

- Espera, ella no es la que tú conoces, posee la misma alma, pero lo que estás viendo frente a tus ojos, es su reencarnación.

- Esa maldita me debe demasiadas cosas, ella fue la que terminó por acabar con mi vida.

- Tú aun posees los poderes que te otorgué el día que nos conocimos ¿por qué no los usas en ella? – sugirió con malicia.

- Es buena idea, y lo mejor de todo, se perfectamente como perjudicarla con ellos.

Zant se acercó a Midna lentamente, mientras con una señal, Ganondorf le indicó a Ferrus que se aleje de ella.

- Hola Midna, hace siglos que no nos vemos. – saludó fingiendo amabilidad.

- ¡No te me acerques o te arrepentirás! – exigió irascible.

- ¿Y qué es lo que harás? Estás muy débil para enfrentarme, puedo sentirlo.

- ¡Así tenga que morir, te enfrentaré!

- Sabes, puedo darme cuenta que sigues siendo tan creída como siempre, ¿sabías que la vanidad puede convertirse en tu perdición? Aún recuerdo lo que ocurrió hace siglos, siempre me gustaste y hasta te pedí que seas mía y nos aliemos para gobernar, pero siempre me rechazaste y cuando obtuviste la corona, mi resentimiento hacia ti creció aún más, hasta el punto de odiarte. Por esa razón, pienso vengarme de ti una vez más, ya perdiste a tu preciado reino, creo que llegó la hora que pierdas algo valioso que también te caracteriza.

El tirano de las sombras, siguió caminando hasta Midna, provocando que ella camine hacia atrás al sentirse acorralada, se sintió atemorizada de pensar en lo que planeaba hacerle y cuando Zant ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, la golpeó hasta enviarla al suelo y dejarla inconsciente

Todos pudieron observar que debajo de la capa de la princesa, estaban ocurriendo unos extraños movimientos y situaciones, el cuerpo de ella empezó a reducirse y la forma del mismo también empezó a mostrar cambios.

Luego de unos minutos, Zant retiró la capa y mostró la nueva apariencia de la princesa del Crepúsculo, una que causó que todos los presentes se sorprendan y se rían a carcajadas.

Midna se despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza producido por el golpe y también por las sonoras risas a su alrededor. Lentamente aclaró su visión y se dio cuenta que todos a su alrededor eran más grandes, vio a Ganondorf, Zant y todos los presentes reírse sin un motivo significativo mientras la miraban, pero lo que más la espantó, fue verse la palma de las manos totalmente diferente a las que ella conocía, para finalmente, tocarse el rostro, provocando que su perturbación crezca aún más.

- ¿Qué sucede…? – preguntó nerviosa.

Midna corrió rápidamente hacia uno de los vitrales del circo del espejo para ver su reflejo, y se espantó ante lo que vieron sus ojos. Ya no quedaba nada de la hermosa y exuberante mujer que la caracterizaba, ahora en su lugar estaba un horrendo y extraño ser de tamaño reducido y orejas puntiagudas, un total opuesto a lo que ella era.

- ¿Qué me hiciste, infeliz? – preguntó enojada y al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que veo? ¡La princesa del crepúsculo en todo su esplendor! – exclamó Zant irónico.

Midna llena de frustración al escuchar la risa de Zant, se abalanzó hacia el mismo con intenciones de golpearlo, pero antes de que eso ocurra, Ganondorf con sus poderes la detuvo.

- ¡Ferrus, llévensela a los calabozos, ahí quedará encerrada!

Ferrus siguió la orden de su amo, así que encadenó a la Twili y se la llevó a los calabozos.

Zant vio complacido como se llevaban a Midna, y luego de eso, Ganondorf se acercó a hablarle.

- Vamos a la sala de mi trono, ahí te entregaré algo para que veas que tengo buenas intenciones contigo.

* * *

><p>Midna estaba completamente impactada en los calabozos después de todo lo que le tocó vivir en solo unas horas, había sido separada de su amada familia y de su reino, y ahora, se encontraba transformada, en lo que para ella era, el peor monstruo de todos, el más despreciable y horrendo digno de toda repugnancia.<p>

La joven tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, tristeza, frustración, ira y deseos de venganza. Debía buscar la manera de devolver todo a la normalidad, así que en ese momento, recordó un importante motivo que le ayudaría a conseguir lo esperado.

- _Si yo soy la reencarnación de la primera princesa del crepúsculo, eso quiere decir que el héroe también está vivo…debo encontrarlo cuanto antes y pedirle que salve a mi mundo, la verdad poco me importa lo que suceda con este, primero es el mío y mi familia. Por suerte, Orión va a seguir al pie de la letra mis planes y gracias a ello, nadie saldrá herido, por lo menos no tanta gente…debo escapar antes de que Ganondorf se dé cuenta que le mentí, pero co…_

La joven se quedó callada al ver como un murciélago se había posado en los barrotes de la parte superior de la celda, fue en la sombra del mismo, que vio la oportunidad que estaba buscando y eso lo demostró con una macabra y maliciosa sonrisa…

* * *

><p>Ganondorf se encontraba en la sala del trono hablando con Zant, en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a entregarle algo muy importante.<p>

- Otra muestra de mi fidelidad, es que te voy a entregar la sombra fundida de la princesa Midna, sé que desde siempre la has querido y para que seas más poderoso, ahora estará en tus manos.

Gragim volvió a sentirse intrigado, ¿por qué su amo le estaba dando tanto poder a Zant?, ¿qué es lo que planeaba con aquello?

La mirada de Zant se volvió frenética al ver que pronto tendría tan poderosa reliquia en sus manos, pero en el momento en el que Ganondorf apareció a la sombra fundida, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundido.

- La sombra fundida… ¡está incompleta! – gritó descontrolado

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Esa mujer te engañó, solo te entregó una parte de ella! ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

Ganondorf se enfureció, al ver que por primera vez, su memoria en sus recuerdos pasados le había jugado una mala pasada, luego de eso, llamó a sus esbirros.

- ¡Maldita rastrera! ¡Guardias, tráiganme a la princesa inmediatamente a esta sala, la mataré con mis propias manos por haberse burlado de mí!

- ¡Enseguida, señor!

Mientras las criaturas se retiraban siguiendo las órdenes de su rey, Zant empezó a revolcarse en el suelo debido a la frustración de no tener lo que tanto había anhelado.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos de espera, las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron de par en par y Ganondorf se enfureció al ver que los guardias no trajeron consigo a Midna.<p>

- ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no la han traído?

- Mi señor…la mujer no está, ¡ha desaparecido!

Los gritos irascibles de Zant se escucharon por todo el lugar debido a la noticia recién recibida, mientras que muy lejos del Patíbulo del Desierto, la sombra de un murciélago trasladándose por el lugar, reía incontrolablemente al imaginarse aquella burlesca imagen.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

- ¿Por qué el personaje de Midna aquí es una reencarnación en vez de ser la original? Pues como saben, los Twili son descendientes de los Hylians, y al igual que ellos, viven la misma cantidad de años, por esa razón, ella es una reencarnación, aunque su alma es exactamente la original.

- Les ha de parecer extraño de que Ganondorf haya revivido a Zant, después de que al final de TP, él le rompió el cuello y terminó aniquilándolo. Bueno, ya se dieron cuenta que Grahim vio sospechosa esa actitud, ¿será que planea algo?

- ¿Qué sucederá con la familia de Midna? ¿Ganondorf tomará venganza por lo que ella no le entregó la sombra fundida completa y se burló de él? La respuesta a ello, está en la conversación telepática que tuvo con su esposo, eso también lo verán más adelante.

- Midna como siempre, burlándose de todos desde tiempos inmemoriales XD.

Espero que lo leído haya sido de su agrado y espero sus reviews. Hasta la próxima…


	30. Situaciones inesperadas

**Capítulo 30: Situaciones inesperadas**

Zant continuó en el suelo, revolcándose de la ira, al haberse enterado de la huida de la princesa del Crepúsculo. Estaba enojado, decepcionado y enfermo de rabia, por saber que su enemiga se había llevado una parte importante de la reliquia más valiosa y deseada por él, la sombra fundida.

- ¡No puede ser, como pudo haberse escapado llevándose la parte de la sombra fundida! ¡Maldita habitante del averno! – gritó exaltado.

- ¡Cálmate, imbécil, alterándote no resolverás nada! – reclamó Ganondorf.

- Pero, ¿Cómo dominaré el Crepúsculo sin la sombra fundida? Con ella yo era mucho más poderoso que ahora.

- Recuerda que soy tu dios y te he otorgado grandes poderes, además, te daré la otra parte de la sombra fundida, el hecho de que no esté completa, no significa que no sea un instrumento valioso.

Esas palabras lograron tranquilizar al tirano de las sombras, a pesar de su alteración por la huida de Midna, sin embargo, Grahim ya se estaba cansando de tantas consideraciones de su amo para con él, pues no entendía su gentil comportamiento, con un ser que lo agredió en su vida pasada.

- Mi señor, con todo respeto, yo no estoy de acuerdo que…

- ¡Guarda silencio, Grahim, yo sé perfectamente lo que hago!

El hombre decidió callarse, no solo por respeto a su amo, sino también porque verlo enojado, era una de las situaciones que prefería evitar.

Ganondorf se acercó hacia Zant para entregarle la sombra fundida, pero antes, decidió decirle unas palabras.

- Una parte de esta poderosa reliquia, será suficiente para que domines el Crepúsculo, sin embargo, no olvides que debes servirme, pues con tus criaturas de las sombras, podrás ayudarme a aniquilar al mocoso del príncipe, y de esa manera, obtener el fragmento del valor que él posee.

Zant seguía consternado, su ambición por tener el poder de los malévolos antepasados de Midna, sobrepasaba todos sus límites, sin embargo, también tenía deseos de gobernar su tierra natal lo antes posible.

- Está bien, creo que me conformaré con una parte de la sombra fundida, por ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que me quedaré dormido en los laureles, pues buscaré a la estúpida de Midna por todos lados, y cuando eso ocurra, pretendo hacerla mi reina, así sea que tenga que obligarla. Desde siempre me gustó esa mujer y sus rechazos continuos de antaño, me devastaron una y otra vez. Ha llegado la hora de reclamar lo que debió ser mío desde el inicio. – indicó con sonrisa malévola.

- Lamento decirte, que eso no podrás hacer... – dijo Ganondorf.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

Ganondorf iba a responder, pero Grahim se le adelantó a la respuesta, pues quería deleitarse con la trágica expresión del tirano de las sombras, al enterarse sobre la vida de Midna.

- Porque ella ya tiene dueño…es una mujer casada.

Zant se impactó en sobremanera al escuchar las palabras del villano, sintió que todos los órganos de su interior, se retorcían de la furia e ira.

- ¡Qué! ¿Casada?

- Así es y eso no es todo…junto a su amado esposito, tienen un hermoso y dulce pequeño. ¿Qué te parece, ah?, una tierna y unida familia feliz. – mencionó sarcástico.

Zant volvió a tener otro ataque de histeria, solo de pensar que Midna ya pertenecía a otro hombre, lo molestaba enormemente, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que la mujer por la que sintió obsesión desde siempre, no sea para él.

- Lo primero que haré al llegar al Crepúsculo, será asesinar a los malditos de su esposo e hijo, de esa forma, no habrá nada que me separe de ella.

- Me parece acertado, así que creo, que es mejor que te vayas de una vez. – dijo Ganondorf.

- Aun no, mi venerable dios, me tomaré esta semana para planificar bien el golpe de estado, además debo volver a estudiar estos fragmentos de la sombra fundida para poder manipular sus poderes, de esa forma, no fallaré en nada de lo que me he propuesto.

- Es una buena idea y te apoyo, tómate esta semana libre. Creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar, pues imagino que todas estas emociones, te han agotado. – dijo gentil.

- Gracias por sus amables atenciones, mi señor.

- Ferrus, lleva al señor Zant a una de las habitaciones y trátenlo como me tratarían a mí.

- Lo que usted ordene, amo…

Ferrus siguió las ordenes de Ganondorf y escoltó a Zant a una de las habitaciones, oportunidad que aprovechó Grahim, para conversar con su amo sobre un tema que lo estaba perturbando.

- Señor, ¿me gustaría saber porque tiene tantas consideraciones con ese sujeto? Primero se ve que es un completo demente, pues grita por cualquier motivo y se lanza al suelo a hacer rabietas como si fuera un mocoso inmaduro; y segundo, él lo terminó de fulminar en su pasada vida, en serio no entiendo como usted…

- Pude notar que te hiciste esa pregunta una y otra vez, sobre todo cuando le entregué la sombra fundida. – mencionó sonriente.

- Exacto, pues me sorprende que le haya entregado algo sumamente valioso, que le serviría a usted para tener más poder.

- La sombra fundida es poderosa, pero nada se compara a la reliquia creada por las Diosas, es más, solo el fragmento del poder que poseo, abarca mucho más que la sombra fundida.

- ¿Ah? No lo comprendo…

- Lo único que debes saber, por ahora, es que todo esto que hago es para que Zant baje la guardia, pues una vez que me sirva para poder acabar con el maldito héroe, sus funciones habrán terminado.

- Es decir, que…

- Perecerá…yo jamás perdono ni olvido, esto lo hago simplemente por mis propios intereses, una vez que todo acabe, él ya no será necesario y la sombra fundida será mía.

- Ahora lo entiendo, mi señor, es usted muy astuto. – dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

- Lo sé y espero que Zant aproveche su efímero minuto de gloria, pues lo que vendrá después, será tan letal, que deseará el no haber nacido.

* * *

><p>En uno de los balcones del majestuoso palacio del Crepúsculo, se encontraba el príncipe Orión, sumamente entristecido por los hechos que acontecieron en su vida de manera abrupta.<p>

¿Qué podía hacer para afrontar la desaparición de su princesa? ¿Cómo consolaría a su hijo cuando este pregunte por su madre? Él se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre tranquilo, fuerte y con carácter para manejar ciertas situaciones, pero esa fortaleza la adquirió en la convivencia con Midna, y ahora que ella no estaba a su lado, no tenía idea de que camino iba a tomar.

A pesar que fueron las mismas Diosas las que desterraron a sus antepasados a su oscuro mundo, no dudó un segundo en pedirles iluminación, pues estaba seguro, que el arrepentimiento demostrado con el pasar de los años, era suficiente para ser escuchado por ellas.

El joven cerró los ojos y les pidió con todas sus fuerzas que iluminaran su perturbada mente, y fue en ese momento, que las últimas palabras de su esposa regresaron, y con ello, al parecer encontraría la solución que tanto necesitaba…

- _Va a regresar…sálvense ustedes y al pueblo._

- _¿Midna? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién va a regresar?_

- _Escúchame atentamente, no tengo mucho tiempo, muy pronto el mal regresará a invadir nuestro mundo…Zant, el tirano de las sombras, volverá a la vida._

- _¿Qué has dicho? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Deja de decir tonterías y regresa de una vez!_

- _No puedo regresar, debo permanecer aquí para encontrar al héroe elegido por las Diosas, él nos salvará. _

- _¿Al héroe elegido? Es decir que estás…_

- _Salva al pueblo, ríndete ante Zant._

- _¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Eso nunca!_

- _Debes hacerle creer que estás de su lado, de esa forma, me darás tiempo para encontrar al héroe._

- _Midna, por favor…_

- _Te amo…a ti y a nuestro pequeño…cuídense, por favor…_

- _¡No te vayas, mi amor! Me confundes, dime como hago para…_

Lamentablemente, conversar con ella ese limitado tiempo, no fue suficiente para despejar sus miedos y dudas. El joven aún seguía orándole a las Diosas pidiéndoles iluminación, pues el cómo soberano y futuro rey, debía buscar una solución para la catástrofe que se venía, pero ahora que estaba solo, se sentía completamente perdido.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo me rindo ante Zant sin que mi pueblo salga perjudicado? ¿Cómo salvo a mi hijo? – se dijo a si mismo preocupado.

Fue en ese momento, que el príncipe sintió que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues a su mente, vino la solución más eficaz y eficiente para salvar a su pueblo, era riesgosa y sumamente dolorosa, pero era necesaria para que de esa forma, Midna tenga más tiempo y pueda encontrar al héroe elegido que llegaría para salvarlos.

El joven se disponía a retirarse del balcón, pero al darse la vuelta, se cruzó con su consejero, un hombre sabio y anciano, que siempre estaba atento a las necesidades de él y de la princesa.

- Majestad, no se preocupe por la desaparición de la princesa, le aseguro que nosotros…

- Ella…no aparecerá, Yair, por lo menos no ahora. – dijo entristecido.

- ¿Perdón?

- Vamos a mi despacho, hay algunas cosas que debes enterarte. – dijo con seriedad.

Orión se retiró del balcón junto con su consejero, estaba decidido a contarle de una vez por todas, las horribles situaciones que estaban a punto de suceder en el reino y de la única posible solución, para evitar que todos salgan perjudicados…

* * *

><p>Faltaban pocas horas para la llegada del amanecer en el pueblo del bosque de Farone.<p>

Mientras Navi dormía plácidamente en una de las almohadas de la cama, Link se despertó con el semblante sumamente entristecido. Asumir su papel como el héroe elegido por las Diosas, se había convertido en una carga muy pesada para él, no solo por el hecho de temer fallarles a todos, en evitar que Ganondorf logre sus planes, sino que se sentía mal de no tener a su esposa a su lado.

El motivo del viaje del príncipe, no era solamente para cumplir con su destino, sino que también, era para rescatar a su amada e impedir que nada ni nadie le haga daño, para que pueda seguir viviendo, ya sea a su lado o separados. ¿Cómo su tranquila vida pudo haber cambiado de un día para otro? ¿En qué momento toda la felicidad, que vivió junto al amor de su vida, se esfumó violentamente?

Definitivamente, el joven tenía muchos sentimientos atormentándolo, y dos de ellos, eran la culpa y el miedo. Se sentía culpable de no haber podido impedir que secuestren a su princesa, mil y un veces, se reprochaba a sí mismo, que si él no se hubiera ido de casa, podría haber evitado tal tragedia, así sea que ella lo haya despreciado con las peores ofensas, debió mantenerse cerca, pues su función era velar por su seguridad, y en ese sentido, falló como esposo y como hombre. Por otro lado, el temor lo estaba angustiando, temía no salir vivo en su siguiente misión en búsqueda de la llama ¿Cómo era posible que sienta temor el portador del fragmento del valor? ¿Acaso las Diosas se habían equivocado al otorgárselo a él?

La pequeña hada empezó a estirar sus alas, signo de que empezaba a despertarse y pudo escuchar un ligero quejido parecido al que hace una persona cuando llora en silencio, y fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que el causante de aquello, era su amigo.

- Link, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupada.

- Nada…

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Estás llorando!

- En serio no me pasa nada, aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir. – pidió, fingiendo tranquilidad.

Navi hizo caso omiso a la petición del príncipe, más bien, volvió a insistir en que le diga la verdad.

- ¿Estás pensando en ella, verdad? En la princesa.

- ¡Si, nunca debí irme de mi casa, por mi culpa ella fue secuestrada! – exclamó, perdiendo el control.

- El espíritu de Farone, ya te dijo anoche que ella se encuentra bien. – dijo animándolo.

- ¿Pero, dónde está? ¿Cómo es posible que yo, siendo su marido, no sepa donde se encuentra? ¡Yo no merezco tener a una mujer como ella, no soy más que un cobarde que no fue capaz de cuidarla y protegerla! – exclamó alterado.

- ¡Cállate, tonto! ¡Nada de lo que dices es cierto!

- Es la verdad…no sé cómo puedo tener el fragmento del valor, si estoy que me muero de miedo.

- Link, hace miles de años, en la época en la que fuiste niño, tuviste mucho miedo a cumplir con tu destino, ¿y sabes porque saliste triunfante en toda tu hazaña?, porque lo enfrentaste. Eres una persona, es normal que tengas temores, pero lo que importa, es que tu valor esté por sobre ellos y que sigas adelante sin permitir que estos te repriman.

Las palabras de Navi, provocaron que el joven sienta una mejoría en su consternado espíritu, pues estaba seguro, que el hecho de sentir miedo, lo hacía alguien indigno de ser nombrado héroe, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, pues sería un verdadero cobarde, si no luchara por lo que quiere, por su esposa, por sus padres, por todos a los que quiere y aprecia.

- Gracias, Navi, créeme que en estos momentos, valoro mucho tu compañía.

- No tienes que agradecer, estas pasando por una depresión, es algo normal por las cosas que han pasado últimamente en tu vida, pero con tu esfuerzo, lograrás salir adelante. – dijo animada.

Luego de esas palabras, Link decidió ir a tomar un baño, estaba ansioso por salir del pueblo y dirigirse a la región de Eldin para encontrar la siguiente llama sagrada.

- Apenas estés listo, vámonos de aquí.

- Sí, pero antes, quiero que vayamos al correo, hay algo importante que debo hacer ahí…

* * *

><p>Al igual que en pueblo de Farone, en el reino de Ordon el sol se estaba asomando para alumbrar un nuevo día, todos los habitantes del mismo, se levantaban de sus camas para dar inicio a sus actividades, tranquilos y felices de saber que tenían un trabajo para sustentar a sus familias y poder tener una vida tranquila…pero lamentablemente, en la parte central del pueblo, las cosas no se estaban dando de la misma manera…<p>

* * *

><p>La duquesa Aitana, se encontraba en el jardín observando a un halcón rojo, acompañado de uno azul, volando en círculos alrededor del palacio. Ver a la pareja de aves encima de ella, le hizo derramar unas cuentas lágrimas, pues recordó a su amado hijo en la época en la que era niño, y como juntos, escapando de las responsabilidades y exigencias del consejo, se iban de paseo por la ciudadela y la pradera del reino; y entre esos momentos, como visitaban a los halcones y los llamaban con el sonido de las ramas silbato.<p>

El duque Demetrio, observaba a su esposa desde lo lejos, al igual que ella, se sentía entristecido por la ausencia de su hijo, la pena no se comparaba a la que sintieron el día que tuvieron que despedirse de él cuando tuvo que quedarse a vivir a Hyrule, esta que sentían era más profunda y dolorosa, pues sabían que el príncipe se estaba exponiendo a un sin número de peligros y las posibilidades que estas atenten contra su vida, eran varias.

El hombre se acercó a su esposa pausadamente, y luego de eso se sentó a su lado para abrazarla.

- Estaba acordándome de cuando Link era pequeño, ¿recuerdas? – preguntó nostálgica.

- Claro que sí, hubiera querido ser un poco más suave con él en esa época, hubo momentos en los que fui demasiado estricto, como las veces en las que no lo dejaba salir a jugar porque le exigía que estudie más de la cuenta, pero al final, siempre llegabas tú y me hacías entender que era solamente un niño, pues mi gran error era que olvidaba eso y lo veía como un hombre. Todas esas situaciones pasadas, me hacen sentir mal y muy culpable. – recordó consternado.

- Es cierto que eras muy firme, pero recuerda que luego de eso, regresabas a abrazarlo y a pedirle perdón por enojarte y de ahí te ibas a jugar con él. Te has equivocado, pero rápidamente has rectificado, por esa razón Link te quiere tanto y para el pesa más el amor que ha recibido de ti, que los regaños.

- Solo quise prepararlo para su destino de la mejor manera, que sea fuerte para que no se deje vencer por nada.

- Su espíritu es fuerte, sabes que eso es parte de Link desde que era niño. Lo único que me preocupa ahora, es no saber nada de él, ¿por qué no nos ha escrito? Sé que nosotros no podemos hacerlo, pues debido a su movimiento no sabemos dónde está, pero el sí puede ¿por qué no lo hace? – preguntó angustiada

- Sé paciente, mi amor, estoy seguro que pronto lo hará.

La pareja se quedó en silencio varios segundos, hasta que la duquesa, hizo un importante recordatorio.

- Falta muy poco para su cumpleaños, nuestro hijo cumplirá veintiséis.

- Lo sé, y eso que planeábamos visitarlo en Hyrule para celebrarlo junto a él, pero debido a lo que pasó, no se pudo. – dijo apenado.

- ¿Te acuerdas las fiestas que le hacíamos de pequeño? Él siempre fue tan generoso, que invitaba a nobles y plebeyos, eran tantos los niños que venían, que el palacio se repletaba. – recordó sonriendo.

- Siempre tuvo buen corazón, quería que todos disfruten de ese día junto con él.

Aitana no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de su rostro recordando aquellos felices días, mientras que su esposo, la abrazó, tratando de contener su propia tristeza.

- No debemos estar tristes, nuestro hijo está haciendo algo muy valioso por su vida y la de los demás, y sobre todo, está vivo, nos apenamos como si estuviera muerto.

- Yo se…pero me duele saber que se está arriesgando, solo espero que en el camino se cruce con buenas personas.

- Claro que eso ocurrirá, le sucedió en sus pasadas vidas y esta vez no será la excepción. Lamentablemente la vida continua y nosotros tenemos que seguir gobernando este reino, al igual que él, debemos cumplir con nuestras labores. Tomemos lo que él hace como ejemplo y llenémonos de valor para afrontarlo todo. – indicó sonriendo, a pesar de su pena.

- Tienes razón, a partir de hora, Link será un ejemplo para mí. En serio, nunca dejaré de agradecerle a las Diosas el haberte conocido, de no ser por ti, no tendría a la hermosa familia que tengo ahora.

- El que siempre tendrá que agradecerte soy yo, pues gracias a tu amor pude salir del infierno que me estaba consumiendo cuando era joven. Seguiremos juntos y fuertes luchando contra esta tristeza, para que cuando nuestro hijo regrese, nos encuentre felices y orgullosos de él.

Luego de un intercambio de sonrisas, la pareja se dio un pequeño beso, pues a pesar de la tristeza de no tener a su hijo junto a ellos, la esperanza de que este regrese sano, salvo y victorioso, les daba las fuerzas para luchar contra los obstáculos.

* * *

><p>Link ya se encontraba listo para salir del pueblo de Farone, para que nadie descubra a Navi, decidió esconderla en su sombrero hasta partir del pueblo, pues no quería que alguna persona la viera y tratara de llevársela, pues por su condición de hada, era una especie muy llamativa y poco común.<p>

Antes de marcharse, el joven decidió pasar por el mercado comprando algunas provisiones para el camino, pues el viaje hasta Eldin, tomaría algunos días y le tocaría pasar la noche debajo de un árbol o de alguna cueva, por lo que quería estar lo más cómodo posible.

El príncipe ya se disponía a irse, pero su camino fue detenido, por la voz de una persona llamándolo.

- ¡Link!

Una vez que el joven se dio la vuelta, se sorprendió menormente al reencontrarse con un viejo amigo.

- ¡Vilan!

- Hace tiempo que nos vemos, ¿cómo has estado?, y por cierto, ¿por qué estas vestido de esa forma tan extraña? Casi no te reconozco debido a que lo usas. – dijo riéndose.

- Yo…he estado bien y referente a este traje…lo uso para pasar desapercibido, no quiero que sepan que soy el príncipe de Ordon.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Bueno…

Link no tenía idea de que excusa poner, ¿debía decirle la verdad?, ¿le creería? No le gustaba mentirle al joven, sobre todo porque era amigo de él y de Zelda.

- Estoy en una misión…

- ¿Misión?

- Estoy buscando a Zelda…

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

- Lo que pasa es que ella…

Las palabras del príncipe fueron interrumpidas al ver como a lo lejos se acercaba Aurelio, quien sorprendido de verlo, y sobre todo vestido así, se acercó a saludar.

- ¡Pero, que grata sorpresa! ¿Cómo esta, príncipe?

- Hola, señor Aurelio, es un gusto volver a verlo. – respondió sonriendo.

- Es extraño verlo vestido de esa forma, me recuerda mucho al héroe de una antigua leyenda, uno que fue el elegido por las Diosas y portador de uno de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza. – recordó animado.

Las palabras del hombre, hicieron que Link se sienta en más confianza, así que después de meditarlo un poco, se sacó el guante y le mostró la mano a Aurelio, quien al ver el símbolo de la Trifuerza, casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

- ¡No puede ser! Ese signo…

Aurelio, totalmente impactado, palpó la mano del príncipe para ver el signo, y fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que este no era una simple marca de nacimiento.

- Es autentico… entonces la leyenda es real…eso quiere decir que usted es...

- Sí, señor... – dijo Link sonrojado.

- ¿Qué sucede, papá? ¿Por qué te has alarmado tanto al ver esa marca?

- ¡Vamos a casa inmediatamente! En serio, necesito que me cuente todo lo sucedido…

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento…porque en serio, necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto.

El príncipe se sintió tranquilo de ver la oportuna la reacción del botánico, por primera vez, desde que partió de su reino, podría hablar y desahogarse con una persona, aunque también le preocupada contarle las cosas a Vilan, pues al parecer, él no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

Link se bajó de su yegua, tomó las riendas de la misma, y caminó junto con Vilan y su padre camino a su casa, sin saber, que un ser de las sombras lo estaba analizando desde hace un buen rato, mientras reía.

* * *

><p>Ya en casa del botánico, Link empezó a contarles a los hombres toda la verdad sobre su vida, a medida que iba relatando los hechos, como cuando le fue revelado ser el héroe elegido, la desaparición de su esposa y el destino de esta, se iba sintiendo más aliviado, pues podía hablar del tema con alguien de confianza, y mejor aún, si eran unos viejos amigos que lo apoyaron en el pasado.<p>

- ¡Que sorprendente! No puedo creer que frente a mis ojos, se encuentre la reencarnación del héroe elegido por las Diosas, es más, fue incluso el mismo, el que nos salvó y devolvió el prestigio. – dijo admirado.

- Papá, la verdad yo no recuerdo haber aprendido nada de esa leyenda, ya sea en la ciudadela de Hyrule o aquí en el pueblo.

- Los jóvenes no conocen sobre eso, pero los mayores como nosotros, si, pues el rey ordenó quemar toda esa información, jamás supe porque, sin embargo, ahora que el príncipe nos ha contado, entiendo por qué lo hizo.

- La verdad no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión que se tomó, pues mi padre también tuvo que ver en ello, pero bueno, contra el pasado no podemos hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho esta. – dijo Link frustrado.

- Muchas gracias por la confianza depositada en nosotros, y tenga por seguro, que de nuestros labios no saldrá ni una palabra. – dijo Aurelio.

- Gracias, les agradezco tanto por su discreción.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Link, a pesar que no conozco esa leyenda, te creo y tienes todo mi apoyo. – dijo Vilan animado.

Link ya se disponía a retirarse del lugar para emprender su viaje, pero su camino fue detenido, al ver que de una habitación, salía una mujer con una pequeña bebé en brazos.

- Link, creo que debes conocer a alguien, te presento a mi esposa Malon, y esta pequeña que trae consigo, es mi hija Romani. – presentó contento.

- Buenos días, príncipe, Vilan y mi suegro me han hablado mucho de usted, le agradezco tanto la ayuda brindada para recuperar nuestra vida.

- Buenos días, no tiene nada que agradecer, solo cumplí con mi deber. Los felicito a usted y a Vilan por su hija, está muy bonita. – dijo el príncipe observando a la pequeña.

- Muchas gracias por sus palabras, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

- Bueno, yo…

- Link está haciendo unas investigaciones, pero ya está de salida. – intervino Vilan, evadiendo el tema.

- ¡Espera, hijo, creo que es mejor darle al príncipe unas cosas que le servirán para el viaje! – indicó Aurelio ansioso.

- Gracias, pero en serio no es necesario que se molesten.

- ¡Nada de eso! Espere aquí, mientras Vilan y yo, vamos a verlas.

- Yo también quiero darle algo, príncipe, estoy segura que le servirá para el viaje. – dijo Malon animada.

Luego de que la familia se retiró, Link se quedó solo en la sala, oportunidad que Navi aprovechó para salir.

- Me pregunto, ¿Qué querrán darte estas personas?

- No lo sé, tenemos que esperar para ver que es. No salgas de tu escondite, por favor, no quiero que nadie te vea.

- Está bien, Link…

Luego de unos minutos de espera, la familia llegó con unos paquetes en las manos, Link tenía mucha curiosidad de saber lo que escondían.

- Link, quiero que te deleites con una de las creaciones del gran Vilan. Hace poco he estado trabajando en una fusión de elementos, según he leído en mis libros, hace tiempo existieron las llamadas "flores bomba", estas plantas tienen la capacitad de explotar cuando la lanzas al suelo y como son naturales, no tienen ningún químico perjudicial para el ambiente o las personas. Aquí te doy un saco con cien de ellas, y si necesitas más, solo planta un de sus semillas en la tierra, y en tan solo un día, las tendrás.

- ¡Vaya, en serio que increíble lo que me estás dando! ¡Gracias, Vilan! – exclamó el príncipe admirado.

- Eso no es todo, príncipe, lo que le voy a dar le va a servir para su travesía, son dos botellas con pociones de salud, estas le permitirán recuperarse de cualquier herida, y lo bueno de estas botellas, es que una vez que se acabe su contenido, no tendrá que desecharlas, pues poseen la capacidad de preservar todo alimento u objeto que entre en ella, tienen una cualidad casi mágica. – dijo Aurelio.

- Príncipe, yo también le daré otra botella que tiene una leche muy nutritiva, la traje del rancho de mi tía ubicado en la región de Eldin. Puede beberla cuando desee, pues como explicó mi suegro, gracias a las cualidades de la botella, esta no se pudrirá.

- Gracias a todos, me siento mal con tantas atenciones. – dijo Link avergonzado.

- No hay nada que agradecer, ahora debes partir hacia villa Kakariko, creo que ahí encontrarás a quien está buscando, ¿cierto? – preguntó Vilan.

- Así es, bueno, ahora si me retiro, espero volver a verlos a todos.

- Claro que nos veremos y te pido que cuando res…digo, cuando veas a Zelda, le des mis saludos. – pidió Vilan apenado.

- Claro que si, Vilan. Cuídense todos, por favor. Hasta pronto…

La familia salió de su casa a despedir al joven, quien se iba a alejando poco a poco en su yegua, camino a la región de Eldin.

- Link… ¿no sientes algo extraño? – preguntó Navi nerviosa.

- ¿Extraño? Pero si todos me trataron bien.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! Siento que alguien nos está siguiendo…

- Yo no siento nada, debes estar estresada, mejor descansa, pues el viaje será sumamente largo. – dijo de manera calmada.

- Si, tienes razón, creo que son ideas mías.

Lo que Link no sabía, es que la sensación que tenía Navi, no estaba del todo equivocada, pues efectivamente, en la sombra de la yegua, una singular criatura, los estaba acompañando…

* * *

><p>En el templo ubicado en la parte más apartada del pueblo de las sombras, se encontraba Impa entrenando junto con el objeto de su responsabilidad.<p>

Sheik se encontraba perfeccionando una de las técnicas características de la misteriosa raza, donde debía concentrarse en lo más mínimo, para poder atacar a su enemigo simplemente valiéndose de su percepción, pues sus ojos estaban completamente tapados con una venda.

Impa se movía a una velocidad asombrosa alrededor del sheikah, iba tan rápido que ni si quiera se la podía visualizar…fue en ese momento que Sheik encontró el punto perfecto para atacarla, y con solo un movimiento, logró noquearla con una patada y enviarla a chocar directo contra una de las paredes.

Impa se sintió adolorida y a la vez sorprendida de la mejora de su estudiante, pues en muy poco tiempo, había captado lo que a ella le costó aprender por muchos años, ahí se dio cuenta, que su espíritu aun recordaba todo lo aplicado en sus pasadas vidas.

- ¡Me ha impresionado, ha mejorado notoriamente en tan poco tiempo! – exclamó admirada.

Sheik se acercó hasta la joven sheikah y la ayudó a levantarse, luego, le dedicó unas palabras.

- Me gustaría tanto que no me hables de usted, por lo menos que no lo hagas cuando me encuentre en este estado.

- Lo lamento, pero me cuesta tener un trato informal con usted.

- Yo…tengo mucho que agradecerte, gracias a ti he recuperado grandes cosas de mi vida que creía perdidas, y con eso, no me refiero solo a este estado en el que me encuentro. – dijo Sheik con seriedad.

- Yo he sido su servidora desde tiempos inmemoriales, solo cumplo con mi deber. – respondió Impa con seguridad.

- No lo haces solo por el deber, puedo ver que tienes muy buen corazón, a pesar de la dureza y firmeza que demuestras.

- No diga eso, lo que sucede es que han salido a flote viejos afectos, en mis vidas pasadas me dediqué a su cuidado y protección. – dijo sonriendo.

- Es cierto, en esa época, como no tuve a mi madre a mi lado, pasaste a formar una imagen de esta, pero ahora, el cariño y el aprecio que siento por ti, es igual al de una hermana, la que nunca tuve.

- Yo siento lo mismo, por eso estoy orgullosa de servirla como lo hago.

- Espero que con el tiempo me empieces a tratar de manera más informal, porque como te dije, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, no somos desconocidas.

- Haré un esfuerzo para ello…lo prometo. – indicó sonriente.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Sheik se disponía a retirarse, pero Impa detuvo su paso.

- ¿A dónde va?

- Voy a salir un momento…

- No ira a ver a…

- No…tengo muy claro lo que me dijiste, a pesar que…todo es sumamente difícil. – dijo con tristeza.

- Sé que es difícil, pero necesario para el cumplimiento de esta misión. Vaya con cuidado, recuerde que absolutamente nadie debe descubrir su identidad.

- Lo sé…

Mientras que Sheik de desvanecía entre las sombras, Azael acababa de llegar el templo. El joven inmediatamente se acercó a Impa y empezó a conversar con ella.

- Se veía triste…

- Así es, pero ha aprendido a ocultarlo a la perfección. – dijo orgullosa.

- Con tus enseñanzas no lo dudo, finges ser una persona fría cuando no lo eres.

- Ese es asunto mío, no tienes por qué meterte

- Si tengo porque meterme, porque sabes que tú y yo nos amamos. – afirmó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Amarnos? Entre nosotros no existe nada de eso. – aclaró con desagrado.

- Siempre ha sido así y lo sabes, hace algunos años nos lo confesamos y cuando te pedí que formalicemos, jamás lo quisiste por las absurdas ideas que te metió tu abuela en la cabeza. Si las cosas hubieran sido contrarias, a estas alturas ya estaríamos casados, y hasta con un hijo. – mencionó apenado.

- Mi abuela me dijo antes de morir, que yo vine a este mundo con una importante misión, y ahora que la descubrí, debo dedicarme a eso. En todas las eras en las que he vivido, siempre he estado sola y así me he muerto, esta vez, no será la excepción.

- Eres la reencarnación de la sierva de Hylia, pero también eres una mujer, aun somos muy jóvenes y me parece absurdo que renuncies a lo que quieres por retrogradas convicciones. – reclamó enojado.

- No quiero seguir hablando de ese asunto, le hice una promesa a mi abuela y pienso cumplirla, además, ¿qué estabilidad me darías tú? No creas que no me he enterado, que de vez en cuando, te vas de fiesta con tus amigos, se hacen pasar por chicos normales, para escabullirse con los humanos e hylianos de los rincones de estas tierras, ¿quién me asegura, que tu no coqueteas con otras mujeres?, porque los hombres que te acompañan, son todos unos sin vergüenzas. – mencionó enojada.

El joven se rio a carcajadas debido a las palabras de su compañera, luego, le respondió con seguridad.

- Me da risa todo lo que me dices, pero al menos, viendo esos celos en ti, me doy cuenta de que si me quieres. Solo salgo a tomar unos tragos y a divertirme de manera sana, y aunque no lo creas, no todos buscan mujeres, solo los que están solteros lo hacen para pasar el rato, pero entre ellos, yo soy la excepción, y la prueba está en que jamás se ha rumoreado nada de mí en este pueblo, ¿o sí? Si quieres averigua, nunca se me ha visto borracho o relacionado con alguien, porque a la única que quiero es a ti. No sé porque te resistes a lo que sientes, ¿es el amor es algo malo?, ¿acaso nuestros padres nos concibieron del aire? ¡Por favor, reacciona! – preguntó con ironía.

- ¡Vete, Azael! La verdad poco me importa con quien te relaciones, no pienso cambiar de idea por nada, me mantendré así por siempre y punto final. – afirmó impaciente.

- Está bien, me iré, pero no me daré por vencido, no sé cómo le voy a hacer, pero juro por mis difuntos padres, que te haré cambiar de opinión… - indicó sonriendo.

El joven sheikah, a pesar de su fingida sonrisa, se retiró completamente consternado y dolido del templo, mientras que Impa, se quedó sola, siéndose de la misma o peor manera que él…

* * *

><p>La tristeza se encontraba invadiendo el ambiente del palacio de Hyrule, todos los habitantes del lugar se sentían tristes por el secuestro de la princesa, no sabían con detalle, cuales fueron las causas de su desaparición, pero los que si las conocían, eran los seres más cercanos a ella, y por lo tanto, los que más sufrían por su ausencia…<p>

Por una parte, el rey Daphnes se encontraba en su despacho viendo algunas fotografías de la princesa, unas eran de cuando era pequeña, donde recordó lo orgulloso que se sintió, al ver como su hija había heredado el cabello castaño, al igual que él; otras imágenes, eran relacionadas a eventos importantes de su vida, como cuando cumplió quince años, culminó con sus estudios reales, y sobre todo el más reciente, su boda con el príncipe.

El hombre no pudo evitar abrazar el álbum de fotos, totalmente entristecido por la ausencia de su hija, mientras que con lágrimas en los ojos, le pedía a las Diosas, que la protejan de todo mal, desde donde sea que se encuentre.

En otro rincón del palacio, se encontraba la reina Celine en la habitación que utilizó su hija, cuando esta aún era soltera. Al igual que su esposo, se encontraba recordando hechos relacionados a la princesa, como su etapa en la que la estuvo esperando, pues por muchos años, había anhelado tener un hijo, y al haber sido bendecida con Zelda, fue la mujer más feliz del mundo. A su mente, también vinieron los recuerdos de cuando ella era pequeña y como juntas se iban de paseo por el lago Hylia a escondidas del consejo, a pesar que siempre eran escoltadas por los guardias del palacio.

La mujer no pudo evitar llorar hasta más no poder al recordar aquellos hechos, pues el vacío de no tener a su hija junto a ella, la consumía. No había mayor dolor para una madre, que el saber que sus hijos corrían peligro y no poder hacer nada para salvarlos. Indiscutiblemente, la impotencia carcomía el afectado espíritu de la pobre mujer.

Luego de llorar por mucho tiempo, la reina se disponía a retirarse del cuarto, y justo en el momento que puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, sintió una extraña ráfaga de viento. Se dio la vuelta asustada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver las puertas del balcón abiertas de par en par.

- ¿Por qué el balcón se abrió así de repente? – se preguntó confundida.

La reina se acercó hacia el gran ventanal y se impactó en sobremanera al encontrar, entre los rosales, un sobre cerrado.

- ¿Una carta? ¿Qué será eso?

Invadida por la curiosidad, abrió el sobre, y sus ojos se sobresaltaron, cuando empezó a leer los primeros párrafos de la misma…

...

_Queridos padres:_

_Quiero que sepan que mi vida ya no corre peligro, pues gracias a unas buenas personas, pertenecientes a una escondida tribu, pude salvarme._

_He de confesarles, que ya conozco mi verdadero destino, la razón por la que yo vine a este mundo y en estos momentos me encuentro asumiéndolo con toda la valentía posible._

_Pienso que las razones que tuvieron para ocultarme semejante noticia, fue para protegerme, pero a pesar que su silencio no fue el más acertado, no los juzgo, pues han sido los padres más maravillosos y amorosos del mundo, y por ser como son, no merecen ningún reproche._

_Ahora entiendo las razones por las que me comprometieron con Link, y como se los dije antes, nunca les dejaré de agradecer que lo hayan hecho, pues él es el amor de mi vida, y cuando haya oportunidad, le pediré perdón por haber sido tan injusta, pues ahora sé, que él nunca me fue infiel._

_No podrán verme por un tiempo, pero no quiero que se preocupen, les aseguro que yo estaré bien. _

_Tengo como misión, recuperar mis recuerdos pasados y prepararme en un sin número de entrenamientos, pues debo poyar a mi esposo desde el escondite de las penumbras, hasta que llegue el momento en que pueda revelarme a él._

_No olviden que los amo con todo mi corazón, y que muy pronto, volveremos a ser la familia unida y feliz de antes._

_Los quiere,_

_Zelda_

_PD: Enséñale esta carta a Gracielle y a Cocu, pues imagino que a estas alturas, ya están enterados de todo, y si no es así, díganles la verdad, pues por ser amigos de Link y míos, merecen todas las explicaciones._

_..._

Las manos de la reina temblaron sin control debido a la impresión de la carta recién leída, sentía una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza infinitas, que no podía asimilar ni explicar.

- ¡Daphnes! – gritó a punto de llorar.

La reina se dirigió rápidamente a ir a buscar a su marido, pues estaba ansiosa de mostrarle la carta que su hija les había enviado, sin embargo, traspasando las cortinas del balcón abierto, apareció un misterioso ser, que con lágrimas en los ojos, veía como la puerta de la habitación, se cerrada completamente…

* * *

><p>Una noche, luego de varios días de viaje, el príncipe llegó a la región de Eldin, específicamente, a la Villa Kakariko.<p>

El joven, ya había visitado ese pueblo en la época que estuvo de luna de miel con su esposa, no pudo evitar que varios recuerdos hermosos invadan su mente, pues a pesar que en esos tiempos, ella aun no lo amaba, él ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella, y desde ese momento, se juró a si mismo cuidarla siempre.

- ¡Por fin llegamos! Este pueblo es grande, no es como el que yo recuerdo. Espero que el manantial este cerca. – dijo Navi emocionada.

- No hay que caminar mucho, y por suerte, no hay tanta gente transitando la calle, así que podremos invocar a Eldin sin problemas.

- ¡Apresurémonos a llegar para que hables con él!

Link aceleró el paso de su yegua para llegar rápido a la fuente, pero de repente, esta se alteró, provocando que el joven esté a punto de caer al suelo.

- ¡Tranquila! ¿Qué te pasa, Epona? – preguntó alarmado.

- Link, ella está nerviosa, dice que al igual que yo, siente que alguien nos está siguiendo.

- ¡Todo el camino has dicho eso, yo no siento nada!

- ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? ¡Es en serio, siento algo extraño rodeándonos!

- ¡Olvídate de eso y vamos a la fuente! – exclamó impaciente.

El joven una vez más evadió la sensación del hada, así que con prisa, se dirigió a la fuente para invocar a Eldin.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el príncipe llego con su acompañante a la fuente, se cercioró de que no haya nadie alrededor, y una vez que lo comprobó, inmediatamente invocó al espíritu de Eldin.<p>

- _Yo Link, el héroe elegido por las Diosas, pido que tú, espíritu de Eldin, guardián y protector de esta región, te muestres ante mí, pues necesito que acudas a mis más grandes inquietudes…_

Una luz empezó a resplandecer encima de las puras aguas de la fuente, y lentamente, el brillo tomó la forma de una majestuosa ave, de esa manera, se mostró a una de las deidades más importantes de la tierra, el espíritu de Eldin.

- _Soy Eldin, el espíritu que protege las tierras de estas extensas llanuras, bienvenido seas, héroe elegido, es un honor tenerte en mi presencia._

- Un gusto conocerlo, Eldin, he venido aquí para que me guie en el camino para encontrar la llama sagrada de esta región, pues necesito imbuir la espada maestra con la misma y fortalecerla.

- _La llama sagrada de Eldin, se encuentra en el escondido cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte, en un antiguo templo llamado el Gran Santuario Antiguo._

Link se dio la vuelta y pudo visualizar a lo lejos a la Montaña de la Muerte, solo de ver su altura y de imaginarse adentrándose en el cráter de la misma, lo preocupó enormemente.

- ¿Tengo que subir esa montaña y llegar hasta el cráter? – preguntó impactado.

- _Así es…_

- ¿Pero, cómo lo haré? La altura de ese lugar es monstruosa, y aparte de eso, no creo sobrevivir a las extremas temperaturas del cráter.

- _No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, el líder de los Gorons te ayudará en ese proceso._

- ¿Los Gorons? ¡Pero, esa especie esta extinta! – exclamó indignado, sintiéndose burlado.

- _Nunca lo han estado, esa raza ha permanecido escondida en la montaña, esperando el regreso del héroe. Una vez que ellos te vean, te aseguro que se mostrarán ante ti._

- ¿Cómo los encuentro para pedirles que me ayuden?

- _Hay una puerta en la parte baja de la montaña, esta ha estado sellada por miles de años, y la única manera de abrirla, es por medio de un conjuro que se encuentra en un antiguo libro llamado "La llave de los secretos del fuego"_

- Entiendo, si fuera tan amable me gustaría que me diera ese libro.

- _Lamento decirte que yo no poseo dicha reliquia, así que tendrás que buscarla entre los rincones de este pueblo._

- Pero…

- _Sé que conseguirás tu cometido de la mejor manera, héroe elegido. Que las Diosas te acompañen…_

El espíritu de Eldin, se desvaneció de la fuente rodeado por su misma aura luminosa, dejando al príncipe, totalmente inconforme con la información recibida.

- No entiendo, porque todos estos espíritus me ponen estas trabas. Latoan, no me quiso contar cosas de mis vidas pasadas, Farone, no me dijo donde se encontraba Zelda, y ahora Eldin, que me deja con una gran encrucijada referente a ese libro. – refutó molesto.

- Pienso que estas cosas que suceden son algún tipo de prueba, ha de ser para que fortalezcas tu espíritu y aprendas a ser paciente. – mencionó el hada.

- Debe ser así, pero lo único que importa, en estos momentos, es encontrar ese libro.

- Debemos averiguar dónde está la biblioteca, estoy segura que ahí habrá información. – sugirió el hada.

- La única manera de saber eso, es preguntando a los habitantes, y el único lugar que veo abierto, es esa taberna que esta por allá. – indicó, señalando con el dedo el lugar observado.

- ¿Piensas ir a ese sitio?

- Claro que sí, estoy seguro que ahí me darán información sobre la biblioteca…o aún mejor, sobre el libro que estoy buscando…

* * *

><p>El príncipe caminó por unos minutos hasta un lugar llamado "La Tasca de Telma", pudo escuchar dentro de la misma, a varios hombres riéndose y brindando por cualquier acontecimiento que los contentara. Por ser el único lugar abierto, en esa fría noche, no tuvo más opción que entrar y ver a quien podría pedirle información.<p>

Por suerte, pocas personas parecieron notar la presencia del joven, pues debido a su peculiar ropa, no quería llamar la atención. Inmediatamente, se sentó en la barra, hasta que se acercó a él, una mujer robusta, cabello castaño rojizo y mostrando un gran escote, llena de orgullo y coquetería.

- ¡Vaya, pero si ha venido a mi negocio un joven y apuesto muchacho! – exclamó emocionada.

- Buenas noches, señora. – saludó cortés

- ¿Cómo que señora? ¡Señorita! Aun no estoy casada.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarla. – se disculpó avergonzado.

Link notó, que en la parte del fondo de la barra, había un retrato de una mujer acompañada con un hombre alto y de larga cabellera, esa imagen le pareció muy curiosa, y hasta extrañamente conocida.

- Disculpe, pero si usted no es casada ¿Quién es el hombre que la sale abrazando en el retrato? – preguntó confundido.

- ¿Esos? No guapetón, esa no soy yo. La que vez ahí, fue la fundadora de este puesto, se llamaba Telma, así como esta servidora. Ella era originaria de la ciudadela del palacio de Hyrule, pero resulta que se enamoró de un shaman llamado Renado, quien fue el que cuidó esta villa hace miles de años, y bueno, al parecer con sus encantos y perseverancia para seguirlo, logró enamorarlo y se casaron. Por esa razón ella trasladó su tasca a villa Kakariko, y desde ese día, vivieron felices los tres, y digo esto, porque él tenía una hija llamada Luda. Esa hermosa historia de amor, se ha traspasado en mi familia de generación en generación, ¿acaso no te parece romántico?

- Este… ¡Claro que sí, muy romántico! ¡Es una historia muy interesante! – exclamó Link, fingiendo interés.

- Si, así es, pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de mis antepasados, ¿deseas algo de tomar? ¡Nadie entra a mi Tasca si consumir algo! – advirtió amenazante.

- Yo… ¡Claro, por supuesto!, deme una cerveza, por favor. – pidió con sonrisa nerviosa.

- Enseguida te la traigo, guapo… - dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras le lanzaba un beso.

Link se incomodó enormemente de ver como la mujer le lanzaba un beso, cosa que provocó que Navi, escondida en el sombrero del joven, se ría a carcajadas.

- ¡Parece que te hiciste una conquista, apuesto príncipe!

- ¡No me molestes, acabo de pasar el momento más incómodo de mi vida! – exclamó aterrado.

- Talvez esa mujer pretenda dejar de ser soltera contigo.

- ¡No lo digas ni en broma!

Luego de unos minutos, Telma llegó con un jarro de cerveza a la barra, a medida que Link la bebía, la mujer no le quitaba la vista de encima. Fue tanta la presión del joven, al sentir la intensa mirada de la mujer encima de él, que de un solo trago, se la terminó instantáneamente.

- Vaya, sí que eres un hombre de armas tomar. ¿deseas otra? – preguntó en tono seductor.

- ¡No!...digo, no gracias. De una vez le pagaré, pues no pienso beber nada más.

- Ya veo, sabes controlarte, no como este montón de borrachos que vienen, en especial ese joven, que no ha de tardar en llegar, como cada noche.

- ¿Qué joven?

- Es un chico muy apuesto, vive en esta villa, pero en realidad nació en la ciudadela del palacio de Hyrule. Él vivió junto con sus padres en una de las zonas más importantes de ese sector, y como el señor era brillante para los negocios, expandió los mismo hasta aquí, mientras que su hijo, se quedó en la ciudadela junto con su madre, estudiando en la universidad, la carrera de historia antigua, pues según lo que me contaron algunos conocidos, tenía una obsesión por aprender sobre esa antigua raza ya extinta, los Gorons.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Los Gorons? – preguntó impactado.

- Si, guapo, él fascinado se dedicaba a sus estudios y se graduó con las mejores calificaciones, pero como su padre ya se jubiló y se fue a hacer un largo e indefinido viaje con su madre, él tuvo que venirse a vivir a villa Kakariko para manejar sus negocios, no le desagradó del todo esa idea, pues al estar cerca de la Montaña de la Muerte, donde supuestamente viven los Gorons, se dedicó a sus negocios y al estudio de ese lugar.

- ¡Debo hablar con ese chico!, ¿a qué hora cree que venga? – preguntó ansioso.

- No ha de tardar en llegar, pero no creo que puedas hablar con él, el pobre no es ni la sombra del chico virtuoso y responsable que era, pues esta tan deprimido que solo se dedica a la bebida, y creo que todo es por penas de amor.

- ¿Penas de amor?

- Hubo un tiempo que no vivió en nuestra villa, y siempre que venía de visita a revisar los negocios, nos contaba que se iba a casar con una hermosa mujer del palacio, y el día que supuestamente era la boda, regresó acompañado por una chica, que no era su prometida. La verdad esa mujer nos caía muy mal a todos, era arrogante, hipócrita, y en sí, fue por culpa de ella que el chico terminó en la quiebra y tuvo que regresar a la ciudadela de Hyrule a buscar suerte, pero al parecer ahí tampoco le fue bien, pues regresó completamente solo, a empezar de nuevo aquí.

- Ya veo…

- ¡Mira, estás de suerte, acaba de llegar! – dijo señalando la puerta.

Link se dio la vuelta para ver al chico del que Telma le había hablado, y una vez que lo observó, se quedó completamente anonadado…

- Pero, si a él…yo lo conozco…


	31. Reavivando emociones

**Capítulo 31: Reavivando emociones**

Link se sorprendió en sobremanera al descubrir el chico al que Telma se refería, ni en lo más escondido de su mente, se hubiera imaginado que se trababa de la misma persona.

- Él se llama…

- Shad, y desde que regresó del pueblo, se ha convertido en mi "mejor cliente". Reconozco que si me beneficia al negocio, pero al mismo tiempo, me apena ver cómo siendo tan joven, esté acabando con su vida bebiendo como lo hace. – contestó preocupada, mientras limpiaba un vaso.

El príncipe observó como uno de los meseros se acercaba a la mesa del muchacho a llevarle una botella de licor, y como de manera desmedida, se la terminó de un solo trago, para luego pedir otra.

- Si vez, ya pidió otra botella, y así será hasta que se canse.

Las palabras de Telma resultaron ser ciertas, pues con el pasar del tiempo, Shad ya había bebido demasiado y sin control alguno, esa acción preocupó y sorprendió mucho a Link.

- Voy a ir a hablar con él. – dijo decidido.

- Te deseo suerte, ojalá no se porte grosero contigo…

Link se levantó de la barra para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba Shad, estaba sumamente sorprendido de verlo totalmente descontrolado con el alcohol, ni si quiera él, en la época en la que se dedicó a beber debido a la pena de separarse de su princesa, lo había hecho de tan desmedida manera. Definitivamente, el pobre chico estaba cayendo en el más terrible de los vicios.

Una vez que llegó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba, lo saludó de la manera más cordial posible.

- Hola… ¿podemos hablar?

El joven observó al príncipe con poco interés, fue ahí que Link se dio cuenta, que este no tenía ninguna intención de conversar.

- En serio, necesito…

- Disculpa, no se quien seas o de donde vengas, pero no tengo ánimos de escucharte y menos si eres un desconocido, lo siento. – respondió seco, mientras bebía.

El príncipe no se iba a dar por vencido, sea como sea, tenía que hacer que el joven lo ayude con la información que necesitaba, así que pensó que lo más sensato para ello, era sincerarse.

- Bueno, no somos del todo desconocidos. – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Ah, no? Pues yo jamás te he…

Shad se quedó petrificado al notar como Link se quitaba el gorro de la cabeza, fue en ese momento, que descubrió de quien se trataba.

- ¡Pero, si tú eres el prin…! – exclamó impactado.

- ¡Cállate, nadie debe saber quién soy yo! – exigió mientras le tapaba la boca.

- Pero, ¿qué haces...? digo, ¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó, luego que Link lo dejó hablar.

- Ahórrate las formalidades, en este momento sobran. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

- ¿Hablar?

- ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? La verdad hablar en este lugar no me parece prudente, lo que tengo que decirte es sumamente importante y nadie debe escucharlo. – dijo preocupado.

Por un momento Shad dudó en hacer lo que el joven le pedía, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿quién era él, para negarle un favor al príncipe de Ordon y esposo de la que fue una de sus más grandes amigas? Definitivamente, no podía hacerlo.

- Está bien, vamos a mi casa. – dijo, mientras bebía.

- Me parece bien, gracias. – manifestó aliviado.

Shad se levantó de la mesa llevándose consigo la botella que estaba bebiendo, esa acción preocupó enormemente a Link, pero prefirió no decirle nada y más bien ayudarlo a caminar hasta su casa, pues el pobre muchacho, a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

* * *

><p>Al príncipe le costó un poco encontrar el hogar en donde Shad estaba viviendo, pero finalmente, dejándose guiar por las confusas palabras del joven, pudo encontrarla.<p>

Link se dio cuenta que la casa en la que vivía era grande y acogedora, sin embargo, todo estaba totalmente desordenado y había varias botellas de licor desparramadas por el suelo, fue entonces que notó, que Shad estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

Link ayudó a Shad a sentarse en uno de los muebles de la sala, y luego de eso, empezaron a conversar.

- ¿No deseas beber algo? De esa forma me acompañas… - dijo mientras bebía.

- No, gracias, y disculpa si me estoy metiendo en tu vida, pero no entiendo porque estas bebiendo tanto, sino es en la tasca, es aquí. Ya deja de hacer eso, vas a terminar por perder el juicio. – le dijo preocupado.

- ¿Juicio? Eso lo perdí desde el momento en el que dejé a mi novia en el altar por irme con esa…persona. – respondió frustrado.

Link notó que el alcohol estaba provocando que Shad se desinhiba, fue entonces, que se dio cuenta que pedirle ayuda de entrada, no era una buena idea, pues el hombre estaba tan mal que no podía analizar nada, así que decidió que lo mejor, era escucharlo.

- Mira, yo no soy quien para juzgarte, pero esas son solo las consecuencias de tus actos, si en serio no amabas a la amiga de Zelda, no debiste haberla enamorado ni comprometido con ella, para al final abandonarla. La infidelidad es la más vil y sucia de las traiciones. – dijo serio.

- ¿Perdón?, ¿acaso conoces las circunstancias de mi infidelidad para que me juzgues de esa manera? ¡Yo amaba a Salma con toda mi alma!, además, ¿quién eres tú para hablarme de amor?, si según escuché los rumores en la ciudadela, te casaste con Zelda por pura obligación. – bramó enfurecido.

- ¡Así fue al inicio, pero luego con el trato diario, nos enamoramos! – afirmó con seguridad.

- ¿Ah, sí? Ya veo, pues bien por ti, que bueno que llia no logró separarlos, porque esa arpía estaba detrás de ti.

Link se sintió sumamente incomodo al escuchar el mencionado nombre, pues este significaba el inicio de la infelicidad con su esposa.

- La verdad… sí logró hacerlo. – dijo con rabia.

Shad se alarmó en sobremanera al escuchar al príncipe, pues a pesar que ya no tenía trato con Zelda, no deseaba que esté sufriendo.

- ¿Abandonaste a Zelda por irte con Ilia? – preguntó alarmado.

- ¡Claro que no! La verdad lo que ocurrió es una larga y complicada historia, pero ella provocó que Zelda me crea el peor de los hombres.

- Vaya, creí que ella te había embrujado como lo hizo conmigo.

- ¿Embrujado? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Si, como lo oyes, ella buscó a una hechicera para hacer esos artilugios de amarre, y fue así que me obligó a dejar a mi novia.

- A ver, espera un momento, ¿estás insinuando que ella te manipuló por medio de la magia?

- ¡Si, eso es lo que quiero decir! ¡Yo no quería dejar a Salma, no lo deseaba por nada del mundo! Sé que mi historia es difícil de entender, pues muchos no creen en la magia, pero lo que te digo es cierto. – indicó a gritos y desesperado

- Yo…sí creo en la magia, conozco a una persona que sabe manejarla, así que lo que hablas no se me hace extraño, pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro que Ilia te embrujó?

- ¡Porque ella me lo confesó!

El príncipe se quedó perplejo con lo escuchado, pero decidió no preguntar más, pues deseaba seguir enterándose de los por menores.

- Hace un poco más de un mes, ella me vino a buscar a mi casa y fue en ese momento, que me lo confesó todo…

**_Flashback_**

_Una mañana, Shad se encontraba dormido en su cama con un intenso dolor de cabeza, debido a la borrachera de la noche anterior, pero su sueño, fue interrumpido ya que la puerta de su casa, sonaba constantemente. _

_Muy a su pesar, el joven se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta y se sorprendió enormemente, al encontrarse con una de las causantes de sus pesares._

- _¿Ilia?_

- _Shad, yo…_

- _¿Qué haces aquí? Me imagino que las cosas con el príncipe no te resultaron y ahora vienes a buscarme. ¡Vete, no deseo…!_

- _Lo único que quiero es pedirte que me perdones… _- dijo apenada.

- _¿Qué cosa?_ – preguntó extrañado.

- _Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice…_

- _¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?_ – preguntó irónico.

- _Sé que es tarde, sobre todo porque nada podrá regresarle la vida a tu novia, solo que necesito saber si…_

- _¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué tiene que ver Salma con todo esto? El único culpable de su muerte fui yo, pues la abandoné de la manera más cobarde. _– indicó consternado.

- _Shad…eso no fue tu culpa, la verdad tú no tienes nada q ver en lo que pasó._

- _¿Qué dices? No te entiendo…_

- _Si tú te sentiste atraído hacia mí…fue porque…estabas embrujado…_

- _¿Ah? _– expresó confuso.

- _Cuando te conocí, el día que entré a ver tus negocios por casualidad, me di cuenta que eras un joven de buena familia y que tenías mucho dinero, eso me llamó la atención y desee estar contigo como sea, me fingí tu amiga y luego empecé a acercarme a ti de otra manera, pero tú no te dabas por aludido de mis coqueteos, pues eras muy fiel a tu novia…por esa razón, fui donde una bruja para que hiciera un conjuro y te enamores de mí._

_Shad se quedó impactado con las palabras de Ilia, creyó que sus oídos le estaban haciendo la más embustera de las jugadas, pero lamentablemente, las cosas no eran así, pues lo que sucedía, era completamente real._

- _¿Que tu…?_

- _Tu no eras nada consciente de lo que hacías, simplemente quedaste hechizado por mí, olvidándote de Salma y de tu compromiso…en serio perdóname…yo sé que…_

- _Es decir que… ¿me manipulaste?_

_Shad sintió que su alma de partía en mil pedazos, no podía creer que todo lo que tenía lo había perdido por culpa de una brujería mal intencionada, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el sería víctima de eso. Definitivamente, su reacción al enterarse de aquello, fue alterarse hasta más no poder._

- _¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? – preguntó exaltado, agarrándola de los hombros._

- _Por favor, perdóname, yo la verdad estaba totalmente cegada por la ambición._

- _¿Acaso no entiendes? Tu estupidez provocó la muerte de una persona… ¡del gran amor de mi vida! ¿Qué te hice yo para que me desgracies la vida de esta manera?_

- _Nada, no hiciste nada._

- _No puedo creer que caí en tu juego, en tu maldito sortilegio de amor…no, de amor no, de ambición, de codicia._

- _Sé que no tengo perdón, te juro que yo no quería que tu novia se muera, eso te lo aseguro, podré ser cualquier cosa, pero ser una asesina, eso nunca. – dijo entre lágrimas._

- _Tus palabras no le devolverán la vida a Salma…_

- _Shad, yo…_

- _Quiero que te vayas._

- _Pero…_

- _¡Lárgate! ¡Vete o sino cometeré una locura contigo! ¡No quiero verte, fuera! – ordenó descontrolado._

_El joven le cerró la puerta en la cara a Ilia, estaba tan consternado, que no se le ocurrieron más cosas por decirle, simplemente quería que se vaya de su vista y no volverá a ver nunca más. No podía perdonarla, ni pasar por alto el pecado que cometió, pues por culpa de sus equivocadas acciones, perdió completamente su vida._

**_Fin del flashback_**

El príncipe quedó completamente petrificado con la confesión del joven frente a él, jamás se imaginó que la ambición de Ilia podía haber llegado tan lejos, de haberlo manipulado hasta el punto de abandonar su matrimonio y provocar la muerte de su prometida.

- Si caí en la brujería de esa mujer, es porque soy un completo débil, si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte espiritualmente, no me hubiera dejado manipular. – afirmó llorando desconsoladamente.

- Por favor, no te atormentes, la culpa no es tuya, no se mucho de brujería pero sé que las personas que son manipuladas por ella pierden totalmente el juicio, no es algo que hayas podido controlar.

- ¿Entonces porque a ti no te pudo atrapar? – preguntó Shad.

- No lo sé… - respondió confundido.

- ¿Si vez? Talvez a ti no te afectó porque eres fuerte espiritualmente, eso se ve a simple vista. Ahora entiendo esas sensaciones raras que tenía, por un lado quería estar con Ilia, pero por otro, me sentía incómodo, pensaba en Salma y en lo que le hice, o sea, estaba totalmente confundido. – dijo, mientras seguía bebiendo.

- En serio, lamento tanto que una persona como ella haya sido tu mujer…

Un silencio se interpuso entre la conversación con las palabras del príncipe, luego, Shad empezó a reírse a carcajadas, cosa que extrañó enormemente a Link.

- ¿Mi mujer? ¡Ja! Ella jamás llegó a ser eso.

- ¿Cómo es eso? Se supone que vivían juntos.

- Nunca hubo contacto íntimo entre nosotros, a lo mucho que llegamos fue a un beso apasionado y al mismo tiempo corto, porque ella siempre los detenía, algunas veces intenté estar con ella de otra manera, pero siempre se negaba, fue en esa etapa, que empecé a darme cuenta lo extraño que me estaba ocurriendo ¿Cómo podía ser posible que yo siga atrás de ella si no quería estar conmigo? Ahora me doy cuenta, que ese embrujo me estupidizó hasta perder mi propia dignidad. Yo solo me he entregado y pertenecido a una sola mujer y lamentablemente, ella ya no está conmigo.

- ¡Ella no murió por tu culpa, fueron lamentables circunstancias! Tú no le fuiste infiel a ella de manera consciente, deja de pensar eso.

- Pensaré eso hasta el día en que me muera, si no hubiera sido tan imbécil, ese embrujo no me hubiera causado efecto. Siempre he sido una persona frágil, no entiendo como Salma pudo haberme enamorado de mí, ella era una dama, pero al mismo tiempo tenia carácter y personalidad. En serio, no sé en que deseas que un tipo como yo te ayude, no puedo hacer nada por ti.

- ¡Escucha, sé que estás apenado por todo esto, pero es de vida o muerte que tú me des una información! Necesito encontrar el conjuro para abrir la puerta sellada de la montaña de la muerte, pues debo encontrar a los Gorons.

Shad se sorprendió en sobremanera al escuchar la petición de Link, pues nunca se imaginó, que él le pediría algo como eso, y peor aún, que creyera en los mitológicos Gorons.

- No puedo hacer eso, no tengo la motivación para seguir con mis estudios, a pesar que me gradué, he perdido la práctica en un montón de cosas. Esos textos, están en un hyliano muy antiguo, además ¿de qué te serviría?, el único que puede recitar ese conjuro y romper el sello, es ese legendario héroe elegido por las Diosas y tú no…

El joven enmudeció en el momento en que empezó a observar a Link, estaba tan tomado, que no se había dado cuenta de la vestimenta que el joven estaba llevando.

- Link, tu…

- Se lo que estás pensando…

Link se sacó el guante y le mostró a Shad la marca de la Trifuerza, acción que provocó que el joven ahogue un grito debido a la impresión.

- ¡La Trifuerza…eres el héroe!

- Me sorprende que conozcas esa historia, se supone que prohibieron hablar de ella en todos lados.

- Es cierto, en la universidad jamás la aprendí, pero mi padre me la contó y me dijo que era un tema tabú en el reino, pues el padre de Zelda nunca quiso mencionarlo.

- La razón es porque Zelda…es la reencarnación de la princesa del destino, ella tiene la misma marca que yo.

- ¡Que! – exclamó alarmado.

- Si, esa es la verdad…

- Vaya, en serio es una sorpresa, ahora entiendo la obsesión de los reyes por protegerla y que siempre use guantes, de pequeño siempre me pregunté eso.

- Entonces, ahora que sabes eso… ¿me vas a ayudar?

- En serio no creo que pueda, no sé cómo puede serte útil alguien como yo. – dijo bajoneado.

- Pero, Shad…

- ¡No insistas, en serio no puedo hacerlo! – dijo mientras seguía emborrachándose.

Harto de la negativa de Shad, Link enfurecido, le arrebató la botella de las manos y la lanzó a una de las paredes de la sala, provocando que esta se haga trizas debido al golpe; luego, tomó al joven por los hombros y le habló con extrema firmeza.

- ¡No puedo creer que desperdicies tu talento en una botella de alcohol! – reclamó enfurecido.

- ¿Qué más me queda? Me he quedado sin nada, perdí a la mujer de mi vida, mis padres están de viaje y no tienen ni idea de que envié los negocios a la ruina, ¿con que cara les diré lo que ha ocurrido?, ellos confiaron en mí y les fallé...y referente a mis investigaciones, nada me interesa, todo lo que he hecho por mi vida es basura.

- ¡Eres tan patético lamentándote! ¿Sabes que resuelves con esa actitud? ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! ¿Crees que tu novia estaría feliz viéndote así? Yo no sé mucho sobre ella, pues viendo que Zelda se ponía triste recordándola, nunca le pregunté nada al respecto, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que ahora que ella no está en este mundo, sabe que tú no la engañaste a propósito y que nunca la dejaste de amar.

- ¿De qué me sirve? ¡Nada de lo que haga la traerá a la vida! – dijo entristecido.

- ¡Es cierto, nada la regresará a la vida, pero me ayudarás a salvar a la que fue su mejor amiga! Estoy desesperado, no solo tengo que ayudar a muchas personas en esta misión, sino que también debo salvar a mi esposa. Tu sabes lo que es perder a un ser amado, si tu no me ayudas, talvez no vuelva a ver a Zelda nunca más, solo piensa que Salma no quisiera verte en ese estado, desperdiciando tu vida y dejando de lado tus sueños. – expresó perturbado.

Shad se quedó en silencio, las palabras del príncipe lo dejaron completamente anonadado, desde hace mucho tiempo, nadie se preocupaba por él ni lanzaba sus verdades en la cara.

- Voy a hospedarme en uno de los hoteles de este pueblo y vendré en unos días a solicitar tu ayuda una vez más, pero quiero que sepas, que con o sin ella, conseguiré entrar a la Montaña de la Muerte. ¿Entendiste?

Link se retiró de la casa totalmente impotente de no haber podido obtener la información que requería, y también preocupado, de ver el estado en el que había llegado el deprimido joven. Por otra parte, Shad, se quedó pensando en las profundas palabras que el príncipe le había dicho.

* * *

><p>Luego del pasar de varios días, Link volvió a ir a la casa de Shad a ver si él estaba dispuesto a cooperar, le pedía a las Diosas con toda su alma, que el joven haya entrado en razón, pues si él no lo ayudaba, no sabría que hacer.<p>

- No sé porque regresas a donde ese chico, ya te dijo claramente que no puede ayudarte. – dijo Navi.

- Si esta vez no quiere ayudarme, buscaré la forma, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. – dijo decidido.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Link se disponía a tocar la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, esta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Shad tras ella.

- Buenos días…

- Buenos días, Link… - saludó Shad.

- Vengo por una respuesta, así que si no estás dispuesto a ayudarme, es mejor que…

Las palabras del príncipe fueron silenciadas al ver que Shad le enseñaba un libro.

- Este es el libro de "La llave de los secretos del fuego". Vamos en este momento a la montaña de la muerte para que rompas el sello. – dijo con una sonrisa débil.

- Es decir que… ¿En serio vas a ayudarme? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Desde que conversamos la última vez, he pensado muchas cosas, y desde ahí me he dedicado a retomar mis estudios sobre los Gorons y pude traducirte el conjuro que necesitas. Parece mentira como unas simples y significativas palabras, puede cambiar la vida de una persona, te agradezco tanto que me hayas hecho reflexionar.

Link se sorprendió en sobremanera al escuchar las palabras del joven, su semblante aún se veía triste y perturbado, pero al mismo tiempo, podía ver reflejado en él una fortaleza.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si, sé que nada me devolverá a mi novia, pero puedo hacer algo por ella al ayudarte, pues quiero mucho a Zelda y a pesar que nos distanciamos por lo que ocurrió, no quiero que nada malo le pase, ni a ella, ni a nadie.

- Gracias, en serio no sabes lo significativo que es esto para mí.

- Vamos a la Montaña de la Muerte de una vez, es hora de que entres a buscar a los Gorons, que a pesar que nadie cree en ellos, estoy seguro que existen.

* * *

><p>Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a la parte baja de la Montaña de la Muerte, Link pudo notar la puerta sellada que mencionó el espíritu, esta estaba formada por una enorme roca lisa, con el signo de la región de Eldin plasmado de manera poco notoria.<p>

- Hemos llegado, si logras abrir esa puerta, juro que la motivación de regresar a mis estudios, volverá a invadirme.

- En serio estoy sorprendido como has cambiado tu estado de ánimo en tan pocos días. – dijo sonriente.

- No creas que mi tristeza se ha desvanecido, pero he decido ser fuerte como tú, solo que a mi manera.

- Espero que así sea.

Shad le colocó a Link un papel en las manos, este tenía el conjuro que el necesitaba.

- Recita este conjuro y el sello se romperá…

Link se posicionó frente a la puerta, leyó el conjuro algunas veces para memorizarlo y luego lo recitó.

- _Yo soy el héroe elegido por las Diosas, el bendecido por Farone para erradicar el mal de este mundo, pido en el nombre de mi legendario legado, se abra la puerta que esconde los secretos del fuego, pues de esa manera, podré cumplir con mi misión encomendada._

El signo de Eldin empezó a brillar con una coloración roja intensa, mientras que la puerta empezó a transparentarse lentamente, Link estaba sorprendido por el efecto causado por el conjuro, mientras que Shad, estaba con la boca completamente abierta.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, entonces, todo este tiempo la leyenda ha sido real!

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Shad, creo que ha llegado el momento de entrar y buscar a los Gorons.

- Link, ¿podría pedirte un favor? Si encuentras algo interesante que me pueda ayudar a mi investigación, te agradecería mucho que me lo traigas.

- Claro que sí... gracias por todo.

Los jóvenes se dieron un apretón de manos para despedirse, luego, Link entró por la entrada secreta, mientras que Shad veía como este se desvanecía entre la oscuridad…

* * *

><p>En una de las habitaciones del templo de las sombras, se encontraba una hermosa y entristecida mujer sentada en el borde de su cama, la desaparecida princesa Zelda.<p>

Hace menos de unos minutos, la joven había regresado de la capilla, donde todos los días, le oraba a las Diosas para poder recuperar sus recuerdos; gran parte de ellos los había recuperado, pero aun había unos, que aunque sabía que estuvieron presentes en su vidas anteriores, anhelaba verlos con claridad como los demás, y el no poder hacerlo, la mortificaba enormemente…

- Porque no puedo recordar esos eventos… ¿por qué? – se preguntó a sí misma, apenada.

La princesa estaba consternada de ver que no podía recordar esos anhelados eventos, pero luego de eso, a su mente vino otro pensamiento, un evento importante en el que ella, lamentablemente, no podía estar presente. Ese sentimiento de vacío y tristeza, causó que empiece a llorar en el silencio.

- _Veintiséis…cumplirás un año más y no podré estar a tu lado para besarte, abrazarte y darte lo que…_

La joven detuvo sus pensamientos al tener una extraña sensación en el pecho, era como un presentimiento, de que un momento o situación esperada, estaba a punto de darse.

- _Ha llegado el momento de volver a aparecerme ante ti, pero muy a mi pesar, cubierta con el traje y la oscuridad de las penumbras… _- dijo entristecida.

* * *

><p>El príncipe estaba caminando en un largo pasillo rocoso con tonos rojizos, se imaginó que detrás de los mismos, se encontraba la lava y el fuego que contenía la montaña.<p>

Como ya no había riesgo que nadie la vea, Navi salió de su escondite, pero se sentía un poco nerviosa, debido al oscuro lugar en el que estaban caminando.

- Me da miedo este lugar, parece que la lava se fuera a salir de estas piedras, ¿te imaginas que eso ocurra? ¡Qué sería de nosotros!

- No va a pasar nada, deja de pensar en eso porque a mi también me estas poniendo nervioso. – pidió angustiado.

- Tengo demasiadas razones para estar nerviosa, aun siento que alguien nos esta siguiendo.

- Para serte sincero, la verdad desde hace un rato me siento extraño, no sé qué es lo que…

Link no pudo completar su frase, pues de la nada, un enorme agujero se abrió en el suelo, haciendo que el joven héroe caiga dentro de él.

- ¡Link!

- ¡Diosas! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó el joven alarmado.

- ¿Te lastimaste? ¡Dime que no se te rompió algún hueso!

- Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero si puedo moverme, al parecer no me rompí nada.

- Tienes que salir de aquí rápido, tenemos que llegar donde los Gorons.

Link se levantó lentamente debido al dolor del cuerpo, pero con todo su esfuerzo, trató de escalar el gran agujero, pero lamentablemente, no tuvo éxito en su acción, a pesar que la repitió un sin número de veces.

- No puedo subir ni un poco, esta roca es demasiado lisa. – dijo exasperado.

- No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, me gustaría ser más grande y poder cargarte hasta arriba. – dijo el hada entristecida.

- No veo la manera de salir de aquí, Navi, estoy empezando a desesperarme.

- ¡No, tiene que haber una manera, no quiero que mueras en este lugar tan caluroso, no lo resistirás, no puedes…!

- ¡Guarda silencio, hada, tus gritos me están desesperando!

Navi y Link, se impactaron en sobremanera al escuchar una desconocida voz, hablándoles.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Deja de hacerme bromas con voces extrañas! – reclamó Navi nerviosa.

- ¿Ah? ¡Pero, yo no fui! – aclaró Link.

- Entonces qui… ¡ahhh!

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustado.

El hada vio espantada como la sombra de Link tomaba una forma extraña y como esta, poco a poco, se iba materializando a un extraño ser flotante, color blanco con negro.

- Vaya, al parecer ha llegado el momento de hacer mi magistral aparición. – anunció con arrogancia.

Link y su acompañante se quedaron enmudecidos con la criatura que apareció frente a ellos, pero el príncipe, rápidamente, recuperó la compostura y sacó su espada para apuntársela al recién llegado, sin ningún temor.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó enojado.

- Hey, tranquilo, solo he venido a ayudarte a salir de este pozo, deberías ser más agradecido. – indicó con voz relajada.

- ¡Responde a mi pregunta! ¿Quién eres tú? – volvió a preguntar más enojado.

- Vaya, veo que de príncipe no tienes nada, has perdido todos los modales en tu viaje, el contacto con otras personas te ha perjudicado. – dijo en tono burlón.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes que Link es un príncipe? Además, tu presencia se me hace familiar, estoy segura que tú eres quien nos ha seguido todo este tiempo. – dijo Navi alarmada.

- Si los he seguido ¿y?, ¿deseas más detalles? Esos lo diré después, en primer lugar, quiero saber si su "alteza" desea que lo saque de aquí.

- No creo que con tu tamaño seas capaz de sacarlo de aquí. – afirmó el hada.

- ¿Lo dudas? Pues, observa…

Link se conmocionó, de ver como el ser frente a él, se desfragmentó en varias partículas y como sorpresivamente aparecía arriba del agujero.

- Si ves, si tú lo deseas, puedo sacarte de aquí.

- Está bien, ya me di cuenta. ¡Por favor, ayuda a mi amigo a salir! – rogó Navi.

- Espera, antes quiero saber que deseas a cambio de salvarme, pues pienso que hay algún interés de por medio para que nos hayas seguido. – preguntó Link, desconfiado.

- Veo que eres inteligente, pues la verdad, si necesito que hagas algunas cosas por mí, y si prometes ayudarme, te sacaré…

- ¿Pero, qué cosas deseas que haga? – preguntó confuso.

- Son preguntas que no deben ser respondidas, todavía… así que tú decides, o me ayudas, o te dejo aquí.

El príncipe se sintió encolerizado al ser chantajeado de esa manera, de ninguna manera quería aceptar el trato, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba consiente de que el agujero en el que se encontraba era sumamente profundo y nunca lograría salir del mismo, así que muy a su pesar, tuvo que aceptar dichas condiciones.

- Está bien, te ayudaré en lo que me pidas. ¡Ya sácame de aquí!

- Muy bien…

Link fue rodeado por varias partículas oscuras, y al igual que el misterioso ser, apareció arriba del pozo.

- Gracias por haberme salvado. – agradeció desconfiado.

- Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Midna y soy la princesa del mundo del crepúsculo.

- ¿Crepúsculo? ¡Jamás lo había escuchado! – exclamó extrañado.

- No queda en esta tierra, pero por ahora, no tengo tiempo de explicarte muchas cosas, solo necesito que cumplas con la promesa que me hiciste. Tu salvación a cambio de la de mi reino.

- No te preocupes, pienso cumplirla, pero no entiendo cómo puedo ayudarte si no conozco donde queda tu mundo.

- Eso ya lo veras con el tiempo, pues por lo pronto, es importante que fortalezcas esa espada con esa dichosa llama.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú…?

- Se mucho sobre ti, mis poderes me han permitido saber cosas de tu inconsciente, sé que eres el príncipe de un lugar llamado Ordon, que eres el héroe elegido por las Diosas y que estas casado con nada más y nada menos que la princesa Zelda, quien diría, con quien estuve tan relacionada antes, es tu esposa. – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Relacionada con Zelda? No comprendo…

- Yo me entiendo y eso es lo que importa; pero bueno, menos preguntas y más acción, vamos a ver a esos tal Gorons de una vez…

* * *

><p>Después de una hora de camino, Link logró salir del túnel en el que se encontraba, acompañado de Navi y otro nuevo miembro. Juntos, habían llegado a una especie de camino rocoso, pero a diferencia del anterior, podía visualizarse el cielo y el clima estaba sumamente agradable, pues una brisa fresca y matinal, rozaba el rostro del joven héroe, pero a pesar de ese cálido momento, había algo que lo inquietaba.<p>

El príncipe, definitivamente, no se sentía nada cómodo con la presencia de Midna, pues a pesar de su insistencia, ella no quería darle más detalles, de su interés en él, para que salve su mundo, y aparte de eso, le era un poco desagradable tener otra carga más sobre sus hombros, pues ya era suficiente, tener que salvar a su propio mundo, pero como caballero que era, no iba a romper su promesa con ella después de haberlo salvado.

- Aunque no lo creas, salvando mi mundo, beneficiarás al tuyo, así que deja de sentirte utilizado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Yo… - dijo sorprendido.

- Puedo percibir una incomodidad de parte tuya hacia mi persona y sé que el hecho de ayudarme, no te gusta nada, pero créeme, esto también será bueno para tu mundo.

- ¡La verdad, no me gustan nada tanto secretismo, así que te exijo que me…!

El sonido de una canción, detuvo la discusión entre Link y la princesa crepuscular, y esa melodía, trajo a la mente del joven a una sola persona.

- Esa canción es de…

Frente a todos, apareció el misterioso sheikah que le enseñó al príncipe la primera melodía para despertar a la llama sagrada de Farone, y esta vez, se aparecía ante él con la misma intención.

- Volvemos a vernos, héroe elegido.

Navi, se quedó en su sitio observando a Sheik detenidamente, mientras que Midna, se escondió entre las sombras para poder visualizar mejor al recién llegado.

- ¡Mira, Link! ¡El chico sheikah ha regresado! – exclamó Navi.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos, Sheik. – dijo Link.

Midna observó detenidamente a Sheik, había algo en él que no le convencía de su naturaleza como ser de las sombras, incluso, descubrió dentro del mismo algo muy inusual y extrañamente familiar.

- _¿Qué les sucede a estos dos? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que no es un hombre, sino una mujer? Siento que dentro de ella late una energía sumamente poderosa, incluso parte de la misma es la que yo poseo para poder sobrevivir en este mundo… ¿será posible que sea…?_

Midna siguió analizando al sheikah, pero se sobresaltó en sobremanera, al ver que el mismo, había fijado su mirada en ella de manera muy intensa.

- _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Puede verme?_ – se preguntó sorprendida.

Sheik, por su parte, también se estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas al observar a Midna, pues definitivamente, la conocía a la perfección.

- _¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿acaso…?_

- Sheik… ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó Link.

El sheikah trató de recuperar la compostura, pues era de suma importancia, hablar con el príncipe de la siguiente etapa para encontrar la llama sagrada.

- Antes que nada, te felicito por haber imbuido la espada con la primera llama sagrada, con ese paso, has demostrado una vez más ser el héroe elegido por las Diosas.

- Solo cumplí con mi deber y eso es lo que pienso seguir haciendo.

Midna tuvo una interesante percepción al ver al sheikah y al héroe, juntos. Ese detalle, le pareció algo muy curioso.

- _Entre ellos existe una conexión muy fuerte y especial, de eso no hay duda, y a pesar que este chico aún no se ha dado cuenta de aquello, la sheikah lo tiene muy presente… _

Sheik y Link, ajenos a los pensamientos de la Twili, siguieron charlando…

- Para despertar a la llama sagrada de Eldin, necesitas hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior, entonar la canción que logrará devolverle la vida, para que de esa manera, pueda fortalecer tu espada. He aquí, héroe elegido, el cántico sagrado…Poder de Din.

Link sacó su ocarina al igual que Sheik hizo lo mismo con su lira, y juntos se pusieron a entonar el armonioso cántico.

A medida que los sonidos de los dos instrumentos se entrelazaban varios destellos rojos brillantes invadían el ambiente, y mientras se daba esa situación, Midna observó, detenidamente, la reacción de cada uno de los jóvenes; por su parte, Link mantenía los ojos cerrados debido al ensimismamiento de la música, pero Sheik, no estaba en las mismas condiciones, pues a medida que tocaba las cuerdas de la lira, observaba al príncipe con una mirada extraña, pues la frialdad de sus ojos, había sido reemplazada por una expresión de ternura y tristeza. ¿Cómo era posible que un sheikah pueda ver a una persona, que no tenía nada que ver con ella, de esa manera?

- _Como lo mira…esa mirada no es de simple empatía o admiración… ¿será esa una señal a lo que me imagino? Pues…solo hay una manera de comprobarlo…_ - pensó para sí misma, con una sonrisa.

Luego de que los jóvenes terminaron de tocar su canción, Sheik le dijo a Link unas últimas palabras.

- A unos pasos más adelante, se encuentra el escondido pueblo de los Gorons, habla con ellos e indícales sobre la importante misión que debes cumplir.

- ¿Ellos sabrán que soy el héroe elegido? – preguntó preocupado.

- Su líder lo sabrá solo con verte, no te preocupes.

- Confió en tus palabras, ojalá puedan…

Link sintió que una extraña energía lo empujaba, pero no cayó al suelo debido a que algo lo detuvo; abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se estaba abrazado a Sheik.

El príncipe se disponía inmediatamente a retirarse del agarre, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo por un instante. Tener el cabello y cuerpo del sheikah cerca de él, le hizo recordar una sensación muy agradable, un peculiar y agradable aroma…el olor de su amada princesa.

- _Este aroma…es idéntico al de Zelda…_ - pensó impactado.

Espantado, se separó bruscamente del sheikah, quien a su vez, estaba totalmente impactado debido a lo recién ocurrido.

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente, Link no entendía lo que le sucedía, lo que sentía no era algo causado por Sheik, eso lo tenía muy claro, sino que todo era provocado hacia su amada. ¿Por qué al tenerlo cerca al sheikah, recordó a su princesa?, y aparte de eso, esa mirada de sorpresa y de susto que mostraba, le recordaba a ella. Todo era sumamente extraño y confuso para el perturbado príncipe.

- Tu…

- Hasta pronto, Link…

Sheik se retiró de la misma manera que en el primer encuentro que tuvo con el héroe, lanzando una esfera de energía al suelo y desapareciendo.

Link estaba totalmente impactado y enmudecido, fue tal la impresión que sintió invadirlo, que cayó al suelo de rodillas; no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar el hechizante aroma de su esposa. Fue en ese instante, que a su mente vino un recuerdo relacionado a esa tan agradable característica, uno de esos alocados y ardientes encuentros, en los que perdía el raciocinio junto a ella.

**_Flashback_**

_Unos fuertes brazos colocaron con cuidado a la princesa en uno de los muebles de la sala, mientras que su esposo, desesperado se deshacía de la molestosa ropa que estaba usando. Zelda veía esa imagen complacida, pues aparte de sentir un enorme amor hacia su príncipe, su fuerte y definido físico le hacía perder la razón._

_La joven estaba dispuesta a quitarse la ropa para igualarse a su marido, pero las manos de él la detuvieron._

- _¡No te quites nada, quiero hacerlo yo! _– pidió con voz ahogada.

- _¿Ah sí? Pues yo no te quité nada, así que no sería justo que yo te deje hacerlo._ – dijo la joven de manera seductora.

- _Es cierto, pero estoy desesperado, no nos hemos visto en todo el día debido a tanto trabajo, déjame deleitarme contigo._ – pidió mientras rozaba el cuerpo de su esposa con sus manos.

- _¿No crees que sería mejor subir al dormitorio?_ – preguntó entre jadeos debido a las caricias.

- _¡Quiero amarte aquí y ahora! No hay nadie que nos vea, ya todos se han ido. Solo somos tú, yo… y los maravillosos gemidos salidos de tus labios. _– dijo rozándole la mencionada zona.

- _¡Link! – exclamó avergonzada._

- _No hay nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, me encanta verte y escucharte de esa manera…me complaces._

_Una vez que el joven estuvo completamente desnudo ante su amada, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas._

_Lenta y desesperadamente, el príncipe retiró las hombreras de su esposa, empezó a bajarle los tirantes del vestido, mientras que con su boca, hizo un suave recorrido de su cuello y hombros, y de esa forma, acariciando el cuerpo y alma de su mujer, quien estaba totalmente extasiada, recibiendo las muestras de afecto y pasión de su marido._

- _Tu aroma…me enloquece, estoy seguro que podría reconocerlo a millas de distancia. _– dijo entre besos, deleitándose con la piel de su esposa.

- _Link…_ - susurró con voz ahogada.

_Desesperado, enlazó su boca a los labios de su amada para besarla con frenesí mientras rápidamente le arrancaba la ropa, y cuando ella estuvo sin nada que la cubriera, la volvió a acostar en el mueble, para luego colocársele encima y unir su cuerpo con el de ella_

- _Déjame embriagarme con el dulce aroma de tu cuerpo y hacerlo parte de mi alma. Te amo… - jadeó, mientras acariciaba las piernas de su amada._

- _Te amo, Link…_

_La pareja se calló mutuamente con un beso en sus desesperadas bocas, ansiadas por recorrerse mutuamente. Juntos, se deleitaron con el cuerpo del otro, acariciándose y tocándose hasta perder los estribos, para luego, unirse de la manera más placentera y poder perderse en el goce de las tan exquisitas sensaciones que los aguardaban._

_El príncipe, con su esposa sentada sobre él, se deleitaba observándola cuando esta lo miraba a los ojos y movía su cadera de manera ansiosa contra la de él. El joven estaba completamente enardecido por el placer recorrerlo, mientras que con su boca y manos, acariciaba y besaba el increíble cuerpo de su amada. No sabía que era lo que más lo impactaba y excitaba de ella, si sus maravillosas caderas uniéndose y separándose de él de la manera más violenta e impactante; sus encantadores y seductores pechos, invitándolo a besarlos y devorarlos de nuevo; el sonido de sus sórdidos gemidos suplicando por recibir más de él…o ese embriagante aroma que se percibía con mayor intensidad cuando se amaban el uno al otro; esa esencia que lo hacía sentirse en el paraíso, junto con la increíble finalización del acto que lo dejaba completamente complacido y satisfecho, mientras se abrazaba con fervor al cuerpo de su mujer, quien jadeaba desesperaba debido al impacto de sensaciones, producto del ardiente y apasionado encuentro…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

El aroma recién percibido, trajo tan placenteros recuerdos a la cabeza del joven héroe, no entendía como una torpe acción, pudo provocar que tan seductoras imágenes, vengan a su mente como cascada.

- Link…

El joven siguió con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose con las apasionantes y excitantes situaciones, imaginándose y soñando que se encontraba con su amada en la intimidad de su hogar o cualquier lugar en el que pudieran estar solos y entregarse desenfrenadamente.

- ¡Link, reacciona!

- ¿Ah? ¿me decías algo, Navi?

- ¡Esta es la milésima vez que te llamo! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué tanto estabas pensando? Tienes el rostro completamente rojo

- Yo…no pensaba en nada…no te preocupes. – mintió completamente avergonzado.

Midna, riéndose en sus adentros, observaba el semblante del joven, pues fue por aquello, que vio que su plan había resultado a la perfección.

- _Creo que la reacción de este niño y la sheikah, respondió a mis dudas de quien es ella en realidad…_

Luego de haber hecho su descubrimiento, se acercó hacia el joven con la intención de molestarlo.

- ¡Aleja tus pensamientos subidos de tono y vamos de una vez a ver a los Gorons! – ordenó riéndose.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Yo…yo no he pensado nada de lo que dices! – reclamó enojado y sonrojado.

- Sí, claro, lo que digas…

- ¿Link, que estabas pensando, ah? ¿Por qué este duende te pregunta eso?

- ¿Duende? ¡Cuida tus palabras, insecto luminoso! – reclamó Midna.

- ¡Qué agresiva que eres, no pareces nada una princesa! – dijo Navi.

- ¡Cállense! ¡Hagan silencio las dos y sigamos nuestro camino! – pidió Link, enfurecido.

Link y su compañía siguieron su camino por el sendero rocoso, sin embargo, el joven aún estaba completamente impactado al haber relacionado a Sheik con su esposa.

- _Creo que todo este viaje me está afectando, ¿cómo voy a relacionar a Zelda con ese misterioso sujeto? ¡es una locura! Creo que la extraño tanto, que empiezo a percibir cosas agradables y características de ella en todos lados…debo tranquilizarme. _- pensó para sí mismo, consternado.

Link siguió caminando a paso rápido para dirigirse a la aldea de los Gorons, para que con ayuda de ellos, pueda llegar al Gran Santuario Antiguo y despierte a la siguiente llama sagrada que fortalecería la espada maestra; pero lo que el joven no sabía, es que desde las sombras, un ser lo estaba observando con verdadera devoción e interés…

_- No sé hasta cuando podré soportar todo esto…mi amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

- Bueno, he vuelto a traer un poco de romance a la historia, a pesar que este no se ha dado de manera directa, pero….ya verán más cosas más adelante…

- En el próximo capítulo, no solo se relatarán los hechos referentes a la llama sagrada de Eldin, sino que también otras cosas un poco más interesantes, relacionadas con nuestra pareja favorita, Link y Zelda.

- Quiero aclarar aquí, que dentro Sheik no está la conciencia de Zelda encerrada (como se dijo en el magna de OOT). Sheik es la misma Zelda, es decir una mujer, no ha perdido sus caracteres femeninos, ni su memoria, ella es consciente de todo y por esa razón es que sufre la lejanía, y al mismo tiempo, cercanía con el príncipe; si ella ha podido camuflar partes de su cuerpo, es debido al traje y otros detalles que los explicaré más adelante...

- Ya por el simple hecho de que Link haya percibido el aroma de Zelda en Sheik, da indicios de que ella es una mujer, pues un hombre no podría oler de una manera tan delicada, al menos en mi historia la situación se ha dado así, Sheik es mujer y Link solo pensó en Zelda al estar cerca de él, así que no estén pensando cosas que no son XD.

- Si se dan cuenta, el Sheik de HW (a mi parecer) tiene el cuerpo femenino, no es musculoso como el de OOT o SSB; y la voz incluso, es un poco diferente a la de Link o la de otros hombres que salen en el juego, se inclina más a una voz de mujer que se fuerza por parecer de hombre jaja.

- Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen sus reviews y esperen la pronta actualización. Saluditos n.n


	32. La llama sagrada de Eldin

**Capítulo 32: La llama sagrada de Eldin y la enfermedad del héroe elegido**

Luego de que a Link dejó de lado sus pasionales pensamientos referentes a su esposa, se dirigió junto con sus compañeras a la aldea de los Gorons.

Los tres viajeros, siguieron caminando sobre el mismo terreno rocoso por bastante tiempo, se sentían un poco impacientes por saber hasta dónde tendrían que llegar, pues lo único que veían en el camino, eran puras piedras.

- ¡Este mundo es demasiado extraño, solo rocas hay en el camino! – se quejó Minda, hastiada.

- La verdad, yo también me estoy cansando de todo esto, pero no hay otra alternativa que seguir nuestro camino, además, no deberías quejarte tanto, pues el único que está caminando aquí, soy yo, en cambio tú, vas flotando en el aire.

- ¡El hada también está volando y no te quejas de ella! – indicó molesta.

- ¡Oye, esto es parte de mi condición! Es normal que un hada vuele, o que crees que debería hacer ¿arrastrarme? – refutó Navi.

- ¡Basta! Ya no peleen, por favor, estoy seguro que pronto llegaremos a la aldea Goron. – dijo Link, harto de las peleas.

Luego de varios minutos de camino recorrido, Link y compañía, llegaron hacia un callejón sin salida, cosa que los decepcionó enormemente.

- ¿Esto es todo?, ¿aquí se acaba el camino? – preguntó Navi.

- ¡Que frustración, tanto esfuerzo para nada! – se quejó Midna.

- Esperen, yo confió en las palabras de Sheik, si él dijo que la aldea de los Gorons está cerca, es porque es así. – dijo serio.

- ¿Él? ¿El Sheikah?

- Sí, eso fue lo que dije. ¿Por qué? – preguntó observándola extrañado.

- Por…por nada, olvídalo.

Mientras Midna seguía riéndose en sus adentros por la ingenuidad del joven, sobre la identidad de Sheik, este se puso a observar detenidamente el sitio donde se encontraban, pues estaba seguro, que podía haber algo más allá que simples rocas.

- No sé qué tanto buscas, Link, estamos en un callejón sin salida. – indicó Navi.

- Estoy seguro que este lugar esconde más que eso. – respondió seguro.

Colocó las manos en las rocas para palparlas, pues tenía el presentimiento de que encontraría algo que le ayudaría a llegar hacia los Gorons. Estuvo en esa actividad por varios minutos, hasta que sintió que una de las paredes tenía algo distinto a las demás.

- Esta pared rocosa es un poco más frágil que las adyacentes. Estoy seguro que dentro de la misma hay…

El príncipe se quedó en silencio de manera abrupta, pues a su mente vino una nueva, pero a la vez conocida imagen…se veía a si mismo subiendo en un gran ascensor y encontrándose con unos grandes y extraños seres de estructura maciza, para luego adentrarse a un incandescente sitio, donde habían un montón de viejos y oxidados vagones.

Fue en ese instante, que se dio cuenta que recordó uno de los hechos de sus vidas pasadas, precisamente, la más reciente que había tenido, donde luchó bajo un cielo cubierto por el ocaso y en compañía de…

Link observó a Midna con detenimiento, pues fue ella quien en ese instante, se le vino a la mente cuando recordaba sus vivencias pasadas.

- _Definitivamente, no es la primera vez que veo a esta criatura…_ - pensó sorprendido.

Por otra parte, la twili tuvo la misma sensación del joven, pero ella no se sorprendió demasiado por aquello, pues ella era consciente de que por ser la reencarnación de la primera princesa de Crepúsculo, era algo normal, además había leído algunas cosas en el diario de la misma.

- _Veo que Link, recién está aprendiendo a afrontar los hechos de sus vidas pasadas, espero que los asuma con valentía._ – pensó en sus adentros.

El príncipe decidió restar importancia al asunto de sus recién venidos recuerdos, pues más importante, era cumplir con su misión presente.

- Creo que detrás de esto, hay una especie de elevador. – dijo sonriendo con seguridad.

- ¿Elevador? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Navi.

- No lo sé, simplemente lo intuí. – respondió, sin dar muchos detalles.

- ¿En serio? ¡Pues si es así, debe haber una forma de romper esa pared! – exclamó ansiosa.

- Claro que la hay, usaré las bombas que Vilan me regaló.

- ¡Qué gran idea, Link!

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para usarlas? – preguntó Midna, ansiosa.

- ¡Háganse a un lado, colocaré la bomba en el suelo cercano a la pared que hay que pulverizar!

Luego de que Midna y Navi se alejaron de la rocosa pared, Link colocó una bomba en el suelo cercano a la misma, rápidamente, se alejó para que la misma no lo impacte, y en cuestión de segundos, una gran explosión se escuchó en el sitio, provocando una gran nube de humo en el ambiente, pero una vez que esta se disipó, las sospechas del príncipe resultaron ser ciertas, pues efectivamente, detrás de las rocas, había un viejo elevador.

- ¡Aquí está el elevador! ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó sonriente.

- ¡Bravo, Link! ¡Eres muy inteligente! – bramó el hada.

- Vaya, en serio estoy sorprendida por tu intuición, muchacho. – dijo Midna.

Una vez abierto el pasadizo, Link entró al mismo junto con su grupo, vio que a su derecha había una palanca, y sin dudarlo la empujó, para que luego el elevador ascienda a las alturas y los lleve a su siguiente destino…

* * *

><p>Una vez que el elevador finalizó su recorrido, Link se dio cuenta de que llegó hasta un peculiar lugar; una especie de aldea cerrada, formada por varias viviendas de piedra, donde en el centro de las mismas, se encontraba una enorme lámpara de cuatro picos y vasijas en la punta de estos.<p>

- ¡Esta es la aldea de los Gorons! – dijo Navi sorprendida.

- Al parecer sí, pero no veo a ninguna de esas criaturas. – dijo Link.

- Por mi parte, mejor me escondo en tu sombra, pues no deseo ser descubierta. Te sugiero, hada, que tú también te escondas, cuidado y te encuentran para luego venderte. – dijo Midna, riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Cállate, princesita! ¡Los Gorons sin amigables y frente a ellos no corro peligro! – exclamó enojada.

- Bueno, lo que digas. Nos vemos luego…

Luego que la twili se escondió en la sombra del héroe, Link junto a Navi se decidieron a caminar a la parte central de la aldea, pues deseaban buscar si en alguna de las viviendas, se encontraba el líder de los Gorons.

- Todo esto está muy silencioso, Link, me pregunto dónde estarán los Gorons.

- Tienes razón, se supone que en una aldea las cosas deben ser más activas, todo esto es muy… ¡Cuidado!

Una gran roca estuvo a punto de impactar al príncipe, si no hubiera sido por la velocidad en que la que esquivó el objeto, estaría sido gravemente lastimado.

- ¡Link!

- ¡Diosas! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó espantado.

La pregunta del joven, no tardó en ser respondida, pues pudo ver como de una de las partes más altas de la aldea, aparecieron varios extraños seres con enormes rocas de las manos.

- ¡Esos son…!

- ¡Los Gorons, son ellos!

- Pero, ¿Por qué nos atacan? ¡Se supone que debieron reconocerme en seguida!

Los Gorons lanzaron otra roca en dirección a Link, haciendo que el joven la esquive una vez más.

- ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué me atacan? – preguntó el joven a los Gorons.

- ¡Intruso! ¡El sello ha sido roto sin explicación alguna! – gritó uno de los Gorons.

- ¡Nadie ha roto el sello antes! ¡Debe ser un brujo, atrápenlo! – gritó otra de las criaturas.

- ¡No, yo no soy un brujo! ¡Por favor, escúchenme! – suplicó el príncipe.

Link trató de conversar con los Gorons de la mejor manera, pero estos estaban reacios a escucharlo, esa situación, le obligó a Link a buscar un lugar donde esconderse de las piedras, pero a darse la vuelta, se encontró con más de los seres, quienes los atraparon y aprisionaron rápidamente.

- ¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme! – exigió molesto.

- ¡Déjenlo ir! ¡Él no es una mala persona, solo ha venido a…! – rogó Navi, desesperada.

- Te llevaremos a nuestro jefe, él sabrá que castigo darte por su insolencia al ultrajar nuestro lugar secreto.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por zafarse, Link no pudo lograr que los Gorons lo suelten, pues el número, fuerza y tamaño de ellos, impedían que se pueda mover.

Todo el grupo de seres, junto con su actual prisionero, fueron hacia la cámara central de la aldea, pues en ese sitio, se encontraba su líder y el mismo decidiría lo mejor por hacer.

* * *

><p>Observando a los rayos del sol, iluminando el azulado firmamento aparecido de la mañana, se encontraba el jefe de los Gorons, en la capilla de la aldea que habitaba. A diferencia de sus subordinados, tenía un mayor tamaño y una que otra característica diferente, como blanco cabello en puntas o un semblante más serio y formal.<p>

Desde hace varios días, el jefe Goron tenía una sensación que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, un presentimiento que le indicaba que muy pronto llegaría un importante ser a presentarse ante ellos, y a causa de esto, su eterno encierro por fin podría ser abandonado.

- _¿Será posible? ¿Será que las Diosas pronto nos traerán algún mensaje? Espero que así sea, pues este eterno encierro ha causado muchos pesares a mis antepasados y a nosotros mismos, ya tiene que llegar el día en el que…_

El jefe Goron no pudo completar sus preocupados pensamientos, pues escuchó que afuera del lugar donde se encontraba, se estaba dando un escándalo. Rápidamente se dirigió a abrir los grandes portones y vio que muchos de sus subalternos casi cubrían la entrada.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – preguntó con firmeza.

- Jefe Darunia, hemos traído aquí a un intruso que ha roto el sagrado sello de nuestra tribu.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede romper ese sello! – exclamó impactado.

- Lo que decimos es verdad, no sé cómo lo habrá hecho. ¡Talvez, se valió de la brujería!

- ¡Déjenme verlo inmediatamente!

Los Gorons se separaron para permitirle a su jefe ver al intruso, y cuando el paso estuvo despejado, Link se dirigió a Darunia.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún intruso, yo he venido aquí a cumplir una importante misión!

Navi también salió para poder abogar por su amigo, pues estaba preocupada de que los Gorons tomen medidas drásticas para con él.

- Lo que dice Link es cierto, él no es ningún hechicero.

- ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Un joven de ropajes verdes...acompañado de un hada?

Impactado…esa era la mejor palabra para describir al jefe de los Gorons al descubrir a al joven frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Pero, si él es…!

- ¿Qué hacemos con este sujeto, jefe? ¿Desea que lo lancemos a la laguna de lava? Creo que eso sería un buen castigo para…

- Suéltenlo…

- Pero, jefe…

- ¡Dije que lo suelten! ¡Es una orden! – ordenó enfurecido.

Los Gorons, asustados por la sonora voz de su jefe, soltaron a Link, luego, Darunia dirigió una mirada seria a este.

- Ven conmigo, muchacho.

Link decidió no hacer preguntas por el momento, simplemente siguió al líder de los Gorons y entró con él a la habitación, en donde este antes se encontraba...

* * *

><p>El príncipe notó que el cuarto donde ahora estaba, era parecido a la capilla del templo de bosque, había una escultura de las tres Diosas con la Trifuerza en medio, pero a diferencia con la anterior, es que esta tenía una joya color roja con filos dorados en el medio.<p>

- Disculpa el recibimiento que te dieron los chicos, pero ellos no tienen conocimiento de que el único que puede romper el sello es el héroe elegido por las Diosas, además, nunca habían visto a una persona real, solo por medio de libros han sabido como son físicamente; yo también estoy sorprendido de tenerte frente a mí.

- No se preocupe, por suerte usted llegó a tiempo, me alegro mucho que me haya reconocido. – dijo sonriendo cortés.

- Las Diosas anunciaron tu venida, así que otra persona, que no seas tú, jamás podría pisar este lugar.

- Qué bueno que lo tiene muy presente.

- Veo que has puesto gran atención la escultura que se encuentra aquí, sobre todo por el rubí que está en medio.

- La verdad, si…me llama la atención.

- Me imagino que ya viste la esmeralda Kokiri, la que está situada en el templo del bosque.

- Así es, ¿cómo lo sabe? – preguntó el joven sorprendido.

- Porque esta es una de las tres piedras espirituales que utilizó el héroe del tiempo para poder acceder a la espada maestra, estas reliquias han pasado de generación en generación a tres sabios, entre esos yo, pero lamentablemente, la que velaba por el templo del bosque, falleció en una terrible pelea contra el Rey del mal.

- Si conozco esta historia, fue por defender la espada que en estos momentos estoy portando.

- Saria fue muy valiente…

El escuchar ese nombre, provocó que la memoria de Link, una vez más, empiece a trabajar, recordó la misma escena en la que se vio a si mismo viviendo en un pueblo rodeado de niños y como entre ellos, vivía una que siempre lo acompañaba y cuidaba, era una niña de cabello verde y ojos azules, a la que consideró una de sus mejores amigas…

- ¿Saria? Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes… - dijo entristecido.

- ¡Yo si lo he escuchado! Ella era una linda niña que vivía en el bosque Kokiri junto con el Árbol Deku, no puedo creer que ella este muerta. – dijo Navi, sumamente apenada.

- Navi, creo que la chica a la que el jefe Goron se refiere no es la misma que tú conoces, pues mi papá me dijo que ella era una joven, no una niña. – contestó Link.

- Así es, pero por lo que veo frente a mis ojos, su acción de defender la espada resultó exitosa, por esa razón estás aquí. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Darunia, soy el sabio de este templo y el jefe de la tribu de los Gorons.

- Mi nombre es Link, mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Navi, el gusto también es mío.

- ¡Ja! Eres la viva reencarnación del héroe del tiempo, mi antepasado tuvo el gusto de conocerlo, ahora entiendo porque tengo la sensación de conocerte; al igual que él, iba acompañado de un hada.

- Inexplicablemente yo tengo la misma sensación, hay cosas que trascienden con el paso del tiempo. – mencionó el príncipe con una sonrisa.

- Así es, y espero poder ayudarte en tu importante misión, una vez más. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Link?

- Necesito llegar al Gran Santuario Antiguo, pues ahí se encuentra la llama sagrada que me permitirá fortalecer mi espada.

- ¿La llama sagrada? Pero, esa llama ya no existe.

- Si existe, puedo despertarla por medio de una canción, eso déjemelo a mí.

- El Gran Santuario Antiguo se encuentra en el cráter de esta montaña, está un poco viejo, pero aún sigue con sus pilares firmes.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, el cráter del volcán es sumamente caluroso, no sé cómo podré soportar esas temperaturas.

- ¡Ese no es ningún problema, pues tengo exactamente lo que necesitas para!

Darunia se dirigió a una de las cortinas de la capilla, las separó de par en par y le mostró al príncipe algo que nunca en su vida había visto antes; una majestuosa armadura conformada por un gorro puntiagudo color rojo oscuro y una túnica del mismo tono; un peto, cinturón y botas doradas, que se encargaban de cubrir la mencionada prenda; y finalmente, para complementar la elegancia del traje, este tenía una especie de corona, con una gema color verde en el centro.

- Esta armadura te ayudará a protegerte del insoportable calor del cráter, no creas que porque es metálica será todo lo contrario, irónicamente, esto es lo que más te cuidará, pues sus propiedades mágicas lograrán aquello.

- Esta increíble esa armadura, muchas gracias. Cuando la termine de usar se la traeré de vuelta. – dijo animado.

- No, muchacho, esto te pertenece, desde tiempos inmemoriales está esperando por ti.

- Vaya, en serio se lo agradezco, prometo cuidarla siempre.

- Póntela de una vez, estoy seguro que está hecha a tu medida…

Link se quitó el gorro, la túnica y las botas, se quedó únicamente con la cota de malla y enseguida se puso la armadura que Darunia le había entregado; le sorprendió enormemente que a pesar de lo pasada que se veía a simple vista, fuera liviana y se sintiera cómoda con ella.

- ¡Vaya, como me imaginé, te queda a la perfección! ¡Hasta pareces un príncipe!

Link solo sonrió ante ese comentario, pues las palabras del Goron no eran tan desatinadas, pues él en realidad, era un príncipe en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Darunia dirigió a Link a una habitación adyacente de la capilla, caminó junto a él por un largo pasadizo, hasta que llegaron a una estatua con la forma de un Goron.

- Tras esta estatua, se encuentra el cráter de la montaña de la muerte, camina unos cuantos pasos y llegarás a una laguna de lava, crúzala por medio de unas plataformas flotantes y llegarás al Gran Santuario Antiguo.

- Gracias por su ayuda, espero encontrar pronto la llama sagrada.

- Hay algunos monstruos sin importancia por los alrededores, pero no creo que se sea difícil vencerlos, en sí, el templo no tiene ninguna amenaza de peso.

- Menos mal, eso me permitirá estar más tranquilo. – dijo el joven, aliviado.

- Link, si tu llegas a cumplir con tu cometido, lograrás también uno de nuestros más grandes sueños, poder salir de este lugar libremente, pues hemos estado esperando tu llegada en el encierro, y ahora que eso ha ocurrido, somos libres.

- Entonces, con más razón me esforzaré por salir triunfante, por su libertad.

- Gracias, héroe elegido. Que las Diosas te acompañen en tu travesía.

Luego de la despedida, Darunia empujó la gran estatua, para que de esa forma, Link pase y llegue rápidamente a donde se encontraba dormida la llama sagrada de Eldin…

* * *

><p>En el verde y suave pasto el templo de las sombras, se encontraba Zelda rodeada de un numeroso grupo de gatos, de todos los tamaños y edades.<p>

Desde que llegó al escondido pueblo, pudo notar que la especie felina era muy común en esa zona, algunos eran mascotas de los sheikahs habitantes y otros paseaban como almas libres por todos los rincones.

A decir verdad, a la princesa nunca le desagradaron los animales, al contrario, desde niña le gustaba jugar con ellos u observarlos desde la lejanía, pero tenía que admitir, que desde que se casó con su príncipe, aprendió a amarlos de una manera más profunda, pues la conexión que este tenía con la fauna, era maravillosa.

Uno de los suaves y peludos felinos, rozaron su cuerpo cariñosamente con su falda, mientras que ella, se tomó unos minutos para darle pequeños mimos devolviéndole el gesto, luego, desvió su atención a un peculiar objeto que tenía en sus manos, era uno muy especial que estaba haciendo desde hace tiempo…

- _Ya que aún no logro conmemorar los hechos que mi corazón anhela, al menos mis manos han recordado como hacer esto; como desearía poder dárselo en este…_

- ¡Princesa!

Zelda escuchó la voz de Azael aproximarse hacia ella, así que rápidamente, escondió lo que estaba haciendo con ayuda de su magia y se dio la vuelta sin parecer nerviosa.

- Hola, Azael…

- Hola, princesa, ¿cómo está?

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

- Me alegro, ¿ya desayunó, cierto? Porque hoy le toca entrenar conmigo y necesito que tenga muchas energías. – indicó animado

- Ya lo hice junto con Impa, no te preocupes. – respondió cordial.

- Me alegro, hoy voy a enseñarle nuevos hechizos característicos de nuestra raza; la espero en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Está bien, iré en un momento.

Antes de que Azael se retire, Zelda lo detuvo con una pregunta.

- Azael, hay algo que desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte…

- Claro, ¿qué necesita saber?

- ¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de Impa?

El joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tanto se me nota, princesa? – preguntó sonrojado.

- Demasiado, diría yo. ¿Por qué no se lo confiesas?

- Bueno, ella si lo sabe, pero…es una larga historia. – dijo apenado.

- ¿Y si me la cuentas? Me gustaría saberla para ver si se relaciona a algo que tengo en mente.

- Bueno, se la contaré, pero le pido de favor que no le diga a Impa lo que saldrá de mi boca, porque si se entera que hablé de más, es capaz de matarme.

- No te preocupes, no diré absolutamente nada. – respondió sonriente.

Los jóvenes se quedaron conversando, y a medida que la princesa escuchaba al sheikah, se acordaba de su esposo, pues al igual que él, tenía muchas penas perturbando su corazón, ya sea por la distancia con su amado o por la última horrible pelea que tuvieron antes de separarse.

* * *

><p>Siguiendo las indicaciones de Darunia, Link atravesó el cráter de la montaña de la muerte; gracias a la nueva armadura adquirida, pudo soportar las fervientes temperaturas del sitio.<p>

El joven cruzó las plataformas que iban y venían del lago de lava, para luego llegar a un sitio menos caluroso, donde pudo visualizar el cielo azul encima de su cabeza y varias entradas abiertas con unas estatuas en forma de sapo, sobre las mismas.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que esto siga siendo parte del cráter de la montaña. – dijo Midna, saliendo de la sombra de Link.

- Hasta que te decides a salir. – dijo Link, desganado.

- ¿Qué querías que haga? ¿Qué esos Gorons se espanten al verme? ¡Recuerda que yo no soy parte de este mundo!

- ¿Cuándo piensas revelar más cosas sobre ti, o sea, pienso que Link tiene derecho a saber con quién se encuentra? No vayas a ser una enviada de Ganondorf y quieras asesinarnos. – refutó el hada.

- ¡Tonta, yo no soy enviada de ese mal nacido! Primero debo ver como este chico consigue la llama sagrada, es una especie de prueba para ver si es digno de salvar mi mundo.

- ¿Perdón? Entonces si no me crees "digno" no deberías pedirme ayuda. – dijo Link, molesto.

- Por ahora no hablemos de ese tema, es importante seguir nuestro camino.

Link ya estaba empezando a hartarse de la actitud de Midna, pero debido a su gran sentido del honor, no podía romper su promesa, además, le preocupó lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos, que la seguridad de su mundo también dependía del de ella.

Los tres siguieron su camino, hasta que llegaron a una gran y vieja edificación, Link no tuvo ninguna duda, que se trataba del Gran Santuario Antiguo.

- Hemos llegado…

- ¡Hey, Link! ¡Ni si quiera hemos entrado y ya se percibe un calor insoportable desde aquí! – se quejó Navi.

- Creo que es mejor que te escondas en mi ropa para que esta te proteja del clima. – sugirió el joven al hada.

- ¡Muy bien, yo me protegeré con tu sombra! – indicó la twili, riéndose

- Lo que digas, Midna.

Las acompañantes de Link, se escondieron en sus respectivos sitios, luego, el joven bajó las escaleras del templo y se adentró lentamente al interior del mismo.

* * *

><p>El Gran Santuario Antiguo, según una antigua leyenda, fue construido por un rey que resguardaba un gran y desconocido tesoro; incluso unas extintas especies, llamados Mogumas, siempre trataron de localizar dicha reliquia, pero jamás pudieron hallarla, pues al final, otro se les había adelantado.<p>

Link se dio cuenta que había llegado a una habitación un poco deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, pero con un gran rio de lava que seguía en actividad; frente a este, estaba ubicada una puerta y en ese momento se preguntó, ¿cómo iba a cruzarlo y llegar hasta ella?

- ¡Perfecto! Frente a mi hay una puerta y no hay manera de cruzar este rio. – se quejó el joven con ironía.

- ¡Debe haber una forma, Link! Un puente o algo parecido. – dijo Navi, desde su escondite.

El príncipe se puso a observar a sus alrededores para ver si encontraba algo que le pudiera ayudar cruzar el rio de lava, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una extraña planta que goteaba pequeñas gotas de agua y estas se transformaban en piedras al tener contacto con la incandescente sustancia.

- _Esta planta es especial, al parecer el agua que contiene, tiene la propiedad de convertirse en roca, ¿y si lanzo la planta completa a la lava?, ¿qué sucederá?_ – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Link sacó de su alforja mágica, el látigo que consiguió en la búsqueda de la llama sagrada de Farone, se posicionó frente a la planta acuosa y la golpeó, lo que provocó que esta caiga en la lava y se forme una gran estructura rocosa, lo suficientemente firme, para ayudarlo a pasar al otro lado.

Rápidamente, el joven saltó sobre la roca y antes de que esta se desintegre, se trasladó hacia el otro lado, llegando exitosamente a su cometido.

- ¡Bravo, Link! ¡Lo conseguiste! – bramó el hada.

- Una vez más me has sorprendido, su respetable alteza. – dijo Midna.

- No es nada del otro mundo, eso lo descubrí al ver esa planta gotear en la lava.

- ¡Bueno, ya basta de charla, continua a la otra habitación, veremos que se encuentra escondido ahí! – ordenó la twili.

- Midna, ¿quieres dejar de ordenarme de esa manera? No creas que porque eres princesa tienes derecho a eso. No es que yo tenga delirios de grandeza, pero yo también soy un príncipe y merezco el mismo respeto que tú. – reclamó enojado.

- Tienes razón, te pido disculpas. Continúa a la otra puerta, por favor. – pidió amablemente.

* * *

><p>Sentado en su majestuoso y oscuro trono, bebiendo una copa de vino, se encontraba Ganondorf perdido en sus pensamientos.<p>

Según su oráculo, sabía que el héroe elegido estaba en búsqueda de la siguiente llama sagrada; eso no lo preocupaba en lo absoluto, pues con el fragmento del poder en sus manos, se sentía sumamente poderoso, incluso mucho más que en sus pasadas vidas; sin embargo, había un importante detalle que lo preocupaba, pues por ningún lado, lograba encontrar o percibir la presencia de la princesa Zelda.

- ¡Ferrus, ven aquí inmediatamente! – ordenó irascible.

Con suma rapidez, Ferrus entró a la sala de trono, se arrodilló frente a su amo y se puso a las órdenes.

- ¿Llamó usted, mi señor?

- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de la princesa? Desde que llegaron esos malditos sheikahs a llevársela, te he ordenado que la busques.

- Amo, la hemos buscado por todas partes y no la hemos hallado, parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

- ¿Es eso problema mío? ¡Debes encontrara a como dé lugar, imbécil! El mocoso del héroe ya va en búsqueda de la segunda llama sagrada y aun no hayamos a la princesa, debemos encontrarla antes de que el fortalezca la espada por completo. – reclamó enfurecido.

- Lo sé, mi señor, duplicaré mis esfuerzos por encontrarla. – indicó intimidado por los gritos.

- ¡No quiero errores, Ferrus! ¡Lárgate de una vez!

Luego de que Ferrus se retiró, Grahim apareció ante su amo, pues a escondidas, escuchó toda la conversación.

- Mi señor, no encargue al inútil de Ferrus una búsqueda tan importante, permítame a mí hacerla personalmente. Le aseguro que le traeré a la princesa ante usted, viva o muerta, como usted lo decida.

- ¡La quiero viva, Grahim! Tengo que darme el gusto de matarla con mis propias manos, al igual que al imbécil de su marido.

- ¿Dónde la tendrán esos infelices de los sheikahs? Parece que en todas las eras, esos fieles perros de la Diosa fastidian la existencia. Tengo tantas ganas de…

Grahim no pudo terminar su frase, pues ante la presencia del rey del mal, se presentó el tirano de las sombras, Zant.

- Saludos a mi venerable dios, vengo a anunciarle que ha llegado el día de partir a mi mundo a tomar mi preciado trono.

- Espera, antes de que te vayas quisiera pedirte un favor.

- ¿Qué favor, mi señor?

- El indeseable héroe, está próximo a encontrar la siguiente llama sagrada, no es que me preocupe que la consiga, pero ponerle una traba para ello, no sería mala idea. – comentó con una macabra sonrisa.

Grahim se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su amo, pues no le gustaba para nada que él le pida favores a Zant.

- Amo, yo con mucho gusto puedo encargarme de ese mocoso, al igual que la vez pasada, yo…

- La vez pasada, fallaste en tu plan, reviviste a Koloktus y terminó peor que la primera vez; esta vez tú no te encargaras de eso.

- Pero, amo…

- ¡Guarda silencio! Esta vez, será Zant el que se ocupe…

El villano se sintió encolerizado al ver que Zant se iba a encargar de Link, le desagradaba en sobremanera, las consideraciones que Ganondorf tenía para con él.

- No se preocupe, mi dios, usted ni se imagina lo que tengo planeado para ese bastardo. – dijo riéndose frenéticamente.

Zant creó una enorme y oscura esfera de energía en sus manos y complacido se deleitaba observando lo que se formaba dentro de la misma.

* * *

><p>Link llegó, una vez más, a la parte exterior del templo, pudo visualizar que varias partes de la edificación estaban inaccesibles y destruidas; definitivamente, al igual que la Gran Caverna Ancestral, el sitio donde se encontraba también había sido víctima del paso del tiempo.<p>

- Al parecer, solo por fuera, se ve en mejor estado, aquí está casi todo destruido. – comentó Navi.

- No todo esta inaccesible, si ven el gran portón del fondo, verán que es el único que no está en ruinas, pienso que ahí se encuentra la llama sagrada, pues está cerrada con un candado y también es la única puerta que se ve distinta a las demás. Debemos tomar el camino de nuestra derecha para ver si ahí hay alguna manera de llegar hasta ese sitio.

- ¡Bien, andando! – dijo la twili.

Link tomó el corredor de su derecha, y al final del mismo encontró una puerta cerrada; con fuerza la levantó y se adentró a otra calurosa e interior habitación.

* * *

><p>La siguiente habitación a la que el héroe llegó, tenía forma cilíndrica, habían varios niveles ubicados de abajo hacia arriba, pero lo peculiar de este sitio, era que había otro lago de lava en el centro, pero cubierto con un piso de redes metálicas.<p>

- Al menos este lago de lava está cubierto por piso. – dijo el hada, aliviada.

- Sí, pero este silencio no me da confianza, siento que nos están observando. – comentó el príncipe.

- Han de ser ideas tuyas, Link.

- Espera, hada, el príncipe tiene razón; nos están observando.

Cuando Midna terminó su frase, un montón de flechas empezaron a caer en el sitio, Link las esquivó con facilidad y se cubrió con uno de los pilares del sitio.

- ¡Mira, Link! ¡Nos atacan!

- ¡Son bokoblins…pero están rodeados de fuego! – dijo el joven, sorprendido.

Como dijo el príncipe, varios bokoblins empezaron a atacarlos por medio de flechas, pero estas armas no eran las únicas en estar rodeadas de fuego, pues el cuerpo de los monstruos, estaba cubierto en su totalidad.

- ¡Tenemos que derrotarlos, sino sus flechas terminaran matándonos! – exclamó Link.

- Tengo una idea. – dijo Midna saliendo de su escondite.

- ¿Cuál es la idea?

- Yo me trasladaré hasta arriba y los iré empujando para que caigan al suelo, en ese momento, aprovecharás la oportunidad para acabarlos.

- Eso haré Midna, gracias.

De repente, apareció otro bokoblin, pero a diferencia de los otros, este tenía mayor tamaño y no estaba rodeado por fuego; en sus manos tenía un gran arco con flechas, muy diferente al que usaban sus súbditos.

- ¡Ese debe ser el líder! – gritó Navi.

- ¡Empújalo a él primero, Midna! – pidió el joven.

- ¡Tú, hada, distrae a los demás para que no ataquen a Link!

- ¡Bien, eso haré! ¡Y me llamo Navi, entiendes, Navi!

Navi y Midna ascendieron hacia donde se encontraban los monstruos; la twili emergió con velocidad hacia donde estaba el líder y con su cabello, que tomó una forma de mano gigante, lo empujó. Con gran rapidez, el bokoblin cayó al suelo, oportunidad que el príncipe aprovechó, para aniquilarlo con su espada.

El monstruo le lanzó un flechazo a Link con la intención de lastimarlo, pero este con gran velocidad, se cubrió con el escudo; a medida que el joven se aproximó a el villano, con su misma arma de protección, lo noqueó, y en ese momento aprovechó la confusión del indeseable ser, para acabarlo por medio de varios tajos y finalmente resultar triunfador.

Link se sintió satisfecho de haber podido acabar con el bokoblin, pero hubo dos cosas que lo extrañaron del mismo; la primera era que este tenía una gran llave, parecida a la que encontró en la Gran Caverna Ancestral, en ese momento, dedujo que se trataba de la misma que abriría la puerta donde se encontraba la llama sagrada; sin embargo, hubo otro objeto que le llamó la atención, pues el monstruo, en sus manos, tenía un majestuoso arco; inmediatamente lo tomó, se maravilló con la firmeza de su cuerpo y los detalles perfectamente grabados que poseía.

- ¡Link!, ¿y si nos ayudas? – gritó Navi, desesperada.

- ¡Cierto, estás distrayendo a los monstruos!

Link tomó el carcaj de flechas del perecido villano, con prisa, sacó una de ellas, la colocó en el arco y apuntó a uno de los monstruos, para finalmente dispararle.

- ¡Bien hecho, Link! ¡Ahora, ataca a los demás!

El príncipe, haciendo uso de su excelente puntería, hizo caer a los monstruos con gran rapidez, podía escuchar los gritos de blasfemia de cada uno de ellos, al ser heridos de tal forma, pero estos sin poder hacer nada, tuvieron que resignarse a su triste y merecido final.

- ¡Vaya, que puntería! – exclamó Midna.

- ¡Eres increíble, Link! ¡Acabaste con todos ellos de inmediato y no tienes ningún rasguño! – lo halagó Navi.

- No es para tanto, desde niño se manejar el arco y la flecha, pero aunque no lo creas, hay otra persona que me supera. – recordó, sumamente sonrojado.

- Tú hermosa esposa, ¿cierto? – preguntó Midna, con voz pícara

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Midna? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Eso es un secreto, después te enterarás. Por cierto, también debo reconocer que eres buen espadachín, aunque te informo que mi amado esposo, no se queda atrás, él también es muy bueno. – informó con arrogancia.

- ¡Esposo! ¿Eres casada? – preguntó impactado.

- ¡Claro que soy casada! ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- Bueno, no creí que alguien como tu…

- ¿Alguien como yo?, o sea, piensas que porque estoy dentro de este horrendo cuerpo, no tengo derecho a amar y tener alguien que me ame. ¡Este físico no es mi forma real! – reclamó indignada.

- Yo no quise decir eso…

- ¡No tienes por qué ofenderme de esa manera, idiota!

- Midna, espera…

La twili, ofendida, se escondió en la sombra del héroe; Link, definitivamente no entendió su inestable actitud.

- Pero, ¿qué le pasa?, ¿por qué se puso así? – preguntó confundido.

- Porque creyó que le dijiste fea, Link. La verdad no debiste decirle ese comentario, el cual te costó creer que ella tenga esposo.

- ¡Yo no le dije nada ofensivo! ¿Por qué algunas mujeres son así de complicadas?

- Deberías disculparte…

- Pero…

- ¡Hazlo, Link!

- ¡Ay, Diosas! Está bien…Midna, no tuve intención de ofenderte. Lo siento.

La twili salió de la sombra, para dedicarle una mirada de enojo al héroe.

- Está bien, solo lo haré porque si vamos a convivir en este tiempo, debemos llevarnos bien, pero que no se repita.

- No se repetirá, lo prometo…

- Bueno, es mejor que conti…

De repente, el piso empezó a descender de manera inexplicable, causando gran sorpresa en el príncipe y su compañía.

Una vez que el suelo detuvo su movimiento, Link vio que frente a él, apareció un pequeño espacio, donde estaba un gran y elegante cofre color carmín con bordes dorados.

- ¡Un cofre, Link! ¡Ábrelo para ver que contiene! – pidió el hada.

Link, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, se acercó al cofre para abrirlo, y sus ojos se maravillaron al ver lo que tenía dentro; una majestuosa joya blanca con tonos tornasoles, tenía forma de varias plumas unidas entre sí, que al cambiarla de posición, se podía visualizarla de diferentes colores.

- ¡Woow, Link! ¡Esa piedra es hermosa! ¿Es un diamante? – preguntó el hada.

- No es un diamante, conozco todas las piedras preciosas y sus características, pero esto, es algo que nunca había visto. – expresó ensimismado, observando la maravillosa joya.

- Bueno, quédatela, pues si la hallaste, es tuya. Es mejor que sigamos con nuestro camino, ya tenemos la llave para abrir la habitación donde se encuentra dormida la llama sagrada. – dijo el hada.

- Vi una puerta en la cima de todo esto, los teletransportaré hacia allá para llegar más rápido.

Midna provocó que Link y Navi se desfragmenten en varias partículas oscuras, para luego teletransportarlos hacia el último piso de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ganondorf se encontraba en la sala del trono junto con Zant y Grahim, el rey del mal, junto con el tirano de las sombras, se estaban riendo a carcajadas debido a una acción recién cumplida.<p>

- ¡Quisiera ver la cara de ese idiota con la sorpresa que se encontrará! – dijo Zant enardecido por la gracia.

Ambos villanos se reían sin parar debido a conversación, mientras que Grahim, no estaba nada contento con dicha situación…

* * *

><p>Después de un largo camino recorrido, Link, finalmente, llegó a la gran puerta del santuario. Se sentía contento de saber que estaba a un paso de conseguir la siguiente llama sagrada.<p>

- Por fin hemos llegado, la segunda llama sagrada se encuentra aquí dentro. – dijo el joven.

- Por suerte, como dijo Darunia, no hay ningún monstruo que nos impida el paso, así que podemos entrar tranquilamente. – dijo Navi.

Link encajó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, provocando que esta se abra de par en par.

El joven, muy tranquilo, entró a la habitación, sin imaginarse que dentro de la misma, lo aguardaba un gran y misterioso peligro…

* * *

><p>La habitación a la que entró Link, tenia forma circular y algunos pilares decorándolo, se puso a buscar con la mirada la puerta que lo llevaría hasta la llama sagrada y se sintió satisfecho una vez que la había encontrado.<p>

- Detrás de esa puerta se encuentra la llama sagrada, vamos enseguida para allá.

Rápidamente, el joven aceleró el paso hacia la puerta dorada, pero inesperadamente, el suelo empezó a temblar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Link? – preguntó Navi.

- ¡No sé, parece que es un temblor! – respondió alarmado.

El suelo empezó a descender, hasta que se colocó encima de una plataforma rodeada por un gran rio de lava; las paredes rocosas bordeando a la misma, lanzaban pequeñas gotas de la peligrosa sustancia, que paulatinamente, cambió su tonalidad rojiza, por una oscura y azulada.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó Link, espantado observando el cambio que sufría la lava.

Midna, salió de la sombra del príncipe, alarmada debido al horrorosa situación que se estaba presenciando, y al ver el color de las llamas, se impactó en sobremanera.

- ¡Este no es fuego común, es…!

El terreno volvió a sacudirse con un fuerte temblor y de la peligrosa lava azulada, emergió un dragón alargado color negro, con líneas luminosas abarcando su escamoso cuerpo; no poseía extremidades y se asemejaba mucho a una serpiente; tenía un cabello blanquecino que se agitaba con el brusco movimiento de sí mismo; y sus ojos, poseían una tétrica y rojiza coloración, que se complementaban con la brillante piedra azulada, que se encontraba ubicada en el centro de su frente.

- ¡Un dragón crepuscular! – gritó, Midna espantada.

- ¿Un dragón? – preguntó Link, impactado.

El enorme dragón, soltó un sonoro y terrorífico rugido de sus fauces, de donde salió una llama azulada que iba en dirección al príncipe.

- ¡Cuidado, Link! – gritó Navi.

El héroe pudo esquivar a tiempo el ataque, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse al saber que estuvo a punto de ser incinerado.

- ¡Navi, no salgas de mi ropa! ¡Este calor te va a hacer daño! – ordenó el príncipe.

- ¡No importa, no puedo dejarte solo! ¡Debes buscar el punto débil de este monstruo!

Link seguía esquivando los ataques del dragón, pero debido a que este flotaba, le era imposible golpearlo con su espada.

Midna veía la escena aterrorizada, tenía que buscar la manera de ayudar al príncipe, hasta que a su mente llegó una brillante idea que esta estaba relacionada a lo que había leído referente a los legendarios dragones de su mundo.

- ¡Link, la piedra de su frente, debes rompérsela!

Inmediatamente, Link visualizó la piedra de la frente del monstruo, así que para destruirla, tomó la única arma que le permitirá impactarla, su arco y flechas.

- ¡Dispárale, Link, acaba con él de una vez! – bramó el hada.

El joven colocó la flecha en el arco, y apuntando lo mejor posible, la lanzó a la piedra del monstruo. Un rugido de dolor se escuchó en el ambiente, pues el dragón del ocaso, había caído al suelo, oportunidad que aprovechó Link para acercarse hacia el mismo.

Dando uso de sus grandes habilidades, Link con su espada, golpeó la piedra del dragón; poco a poco la gema empezó a fisurarse, mostrando que los impactos, estaban haciendo efecto.

Cuando faltaba poco para que la piedra se haga trizas, el monstruo observó que una parte del brazo derecho del joven, no estaba protegida por la armadura, así que sin dudarlo, le dio una gran y poderosa mordida.

- ¡Aghh! – gritó el joven, terriblemente adolorido.

- ¡No, Link! – gritó Navi, espantada.

- ¡No puede ser, ese maldito lo mordió, espero que no…!

Una vez más, el enorme dragón se elevó a las alturas, y Link, con el brazo herido y ensangrentado, decidido atacarlo una vez más con él, así que volvió a apuntarle una flecha a la frente.

- ¡Esta vez sí acabaré contigo! – exclamó enfurecido.

Una flecha volvió a impactar al dragón crepuscular, y como la vez anterior, volvió a caer al suelo, dándole la oportunidad a Link de acercarse para golpearlo.

El príncipe no iba a titubear esta vez en impactar al monstruo, así que rápidamente, aplicó una de las técnicas enseñadas por su maestro para pulverizar a la piedra, el golpe de gracia.

Link posicionó su espada en dirección a la piedra, y de un gran salto, la clavó el centro de la misma, provocando que esta se rompa en mil pedazos y el monstruo ruja más fuerte que antes, debido al impacto.

El gran dragón, empezó a volar por todos lados sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que se chocó con una de las incandescentes paredes del sitio; esto provocó que comience a desintegrarse y lentamente desaparezca del lugar.

El rio de lava azulada, empezó a regresar a su tonalidad rojiza original, luego de eso, el piso empezó a ascender hasta que se posicionó en el sitio donde se encontraba antes, frente a la puerta dorada donde dormía la llama sagrada.

- ¡Lo hiciste, Link! ¡Venciste a esa abominable bestia! – bramó el hada.

- ¡Felicidades, alteza, con eso me has probado que puedo confiar en ti para salvar mi mundo!

- Solo…hice lo que tenía que hacer. – contestó, respirando con agitación.

Link empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta dorada, pero de repente, se quejó con fuerza del dolor de su brazo.

- ¡Link! ¿estás bien?

- Estoy bien, Navi, solo me dolió un poco la mordida de ese dragón.

- Estas muy pálido y ojeroso, me preocupas.

- No importa, debemos ir a donde se encuentra la llama.

Con dificultad, Link caminó hasta la puerta dorada, mientras que Midna, siguiéndolo, lo observaba con extrema preocupación.

- _No puede ser, espero que esas reacciones no sean producto de lo que me temo…_ - pensó consternada.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el joven vio el inconfundible símbolo de la región de Eldin, pudo ver que debajo del mismo, se encontraba el gran y oxidado contenedor que poseía a la dormida llama.<p>

Inmediatamente, sacó su ocarina y se puso a entonar el único cantico capaz de despertar la sagrada energía, el Poder de Din.

Una vez que la canción finalizó, el contenedor empezó a brillar de manera cegadora; del mismo, brotó con gran fuerza una llama de coloración roja intensa.

- ¿Esa es la llama? ¡Fortalece tu espada, de prisa! – exigió la twili.

Link, con la mano totalmente temblorosa, posicionó su espada frente a la calurosa llama, y esta con gran velocidad, se internó a la misma, hasta que el último retazo de energía abandonó el contenedor.

Una vez que la espada absorbió la llama en su totalidad, esta empezó a brillar intensamente, incluso mucho más que la primera vez que se fortaleció.

Link sintió una enorme energía recorrerlo entero por varios minutos, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, sentía que no la estaba recibiendo de la misma manera, algo extraño estaba pasando con su cuerpo y no lo comprendía.

Cuando la espada estuvo lista, Link quiso probarla haciendo algunos movimientos, pero inexplicablemente, no se sentía con fuerzas para aquello; decidió guardar el arma en su funda, y cuando eso ocurrió, vio como el fragmento de su mano derecha brillaba con mayor intensidad, dándose cuenta una vez más, que eso tenía que ver con el recién fortalecimiento de la espada.

El joven observó con una sonrisa la marca de su mano brillando, sin embargo, ese gesto fue remplazo por una mueca de desagrado; se agarró el pecho con fuerza y empezó a quejarse de dolor.

- ¡Link! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Link no respondió al llamado del hada, simplemente dio un último y fuerte quejido de dolor, y cayó desplomado al suelo, mientras que la sangre de su brazo, salía sin límites de la herida.

- ¡No, Link! ¡Despierta! – suplicó Navi, desesperada.

- ¡Lo que me temía! ¡El dragón resultó ser venenoso!

- ¡Debemos ayudarlo, no podemos dejar que se muera!

- Por lo pronto, llevémoslo donde el jefe Goron, esperemos que él pueda hacer algo para auxiliarlo.

Midna teletransportó a Link y a Navi fuera del Gran Santuario Antiguo, pues inmediatamente, tenían que llevarlo hasta el jefe de los Gorons, para que intente ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>Mientras el ocaso se bañaba los terrenos del pueblo de las sombras, la princesa Zelda, se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, exhausta luego de su entrenamiento, pero en vez de tomar ese tiempo para descansar, decidió usarlo en terminar un importante objeto que estaba realizando.<p>

- Por fin lo he terminado, pero…como me gustaría poder dárselo, sobre todo hoy que es su…

Un intenso dolor se apoderó del pecho de la princesa, sin embargo, esta dolencia no se asemejaba a un impacto físico, más bien tenía que ver con su alma y espíritu…como si algo terrible, estuviera a punto de ocurrir…

* * *

><p>Apoderado de una intensa fiebre y respirando con dificultad, se encontraba el príncipe acostado en una de las camas de la aldea de los Gorons. Darunia lo había despojado de su armadura y solo lo dejó vestido con la ropa que llevaba debajo de su túnica del héroe.<p>

El jefe de los Gorons y Navi, observaron al joven completamente consternados, mientras que Midna, escondida en las sombras, estaba de igual manera.

- ¡Diosas, no creí que un monstruo lo atacaría! ¡Se supone que ese lugar estaba despejado de ellos! – exclamó el Goron, preocupado.

- ¡Por favor, Darunia, haga algo!

- No sé qué podemos hacer, aquí solo hay médicos para los Gorons, no para humanos o hylians. Voy a revisar algunos libros medicinales, espero encontrar algo que lo ayude.

Una vez que Darunia se retiró, la twili salió de su escondite, estaba sumamente preocupada por el estado del príncipe.

- No quiero sonar pesimista, hada, pero el muchacho no se salvará. – indicó apenada.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Te prohíbo que menciones eso! – reclamó enojada.

- ¡Estoy siendo honesta! Ese dragón era portador de un veneno oscuro y letal. Link es un ser del mundo de la luz, y la sustancia que corre por sus venas, es parte de las penumbras, no la va resistir. Te juro que me preocupa lo que le pase, pues no es justo que muera de esta manera tan espantosa.

- ¡Link no se va a morir! – afirmó Navi, llorando desconsolada.

- Sé que esto es difícil para ti, para mí también lo es, pues aunque no lo parezca, en este corto tiempo el príncipe me ha caído bien. – expresó apenada.

- ¡Mentirosa, lo único que te interesa es que salve tu mundo, pues si él muere, no podrá hacerlo!

- ¡Cállate, eso no es cierto, y en vez de discutir busquemos una solución para ayudarlo!

- Link tiene una poción de curación en su alforja, hay que dársela de beber para ver si le ayuda.

Navi se adentró a la alforja mágica del héroe, pero grande fue su decepción al ver que la poción no se encontraba ahí.

- ¡No está, debe haberla dejaba guardada en la carga de Epona!

- ¡Este chico! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? ¡Vamos a buscar esa cosa donde la yegua de una vez!

Midna teletransportó a Navi, con ella, hacia donde se encontraba Epona, mientras que Link, se quedó solo en la habitación…o al menos, eso era lo que parecía…

Una luminosa energía se formó en la alcoba donde se encontraba el agonizante joven, y cuando esta se despejó, mostró a un conocido personaje, Sheik.

El sheikah, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba el príncipe, lentamente se bajó el pañuelo que cubría su rostro y dirigió a unas palabras al mismo, pero con una voz totalmente diferente a que usaba comúnmente.

- Link… ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó con voz ahogada.

La voz de la princesa, se reveló ante los oídos del dormido joven, quien en el momento que escuchó tan conocido y dulce sonido, reaccionó, sin abrir sus ojos.

- Zelda…

Sorprendida a más no poder, por escuchar la voz de su amado llamándola, volvió a hablarle.

- Link…

- Zelda, quiero verte…

La joven, al borde del llanto, acarició el rostro de su esposo con delicadeza, luego, siguió respondiéndole.

- Estoy aquí a tu lado …

- Perdóname, no pude salvarte…

El príncipe empezó a derramar dolorosas lágrimas, y aunque su cuerpo no podía reaccionar, sabía que su salud no estaba nada bien; él tenía un último deseo, ver a su amada una vez más.

- Tú no vas a morir, pues he venido a salvarte y a tenerte conmigo para siempre…

Totalmente devastada, con sus ojos desbordando en lágrimas, colocó una mano en su frente, provocando que su cuerpo sea rodeado de luz y empiece a mostrar signos de transformación; su vestimenta no cambió en lo absoluto, pero otras partes de su cuerpo si mostraron una diferencia, su cabello empezó a oscurecer su tonalidad, mientras que sus ojos carmesí pasaron a tomar una coloración azulada y brillante; de esa forma, reveló una parte de su anónima identidad.

La princesa, por medio de su mágica esencia, apareció en sus manos el objeto que había estado guardando con sumo recelo, una maravillosa obra hecha con sus poderosas manos y con todo el amor de su apasionado corazón.

Inmediatamente, cubrió al joven con su sagrada reliquia, provocando que esta brille intensamente, en el momento que tuvo contacto con el mismo.

- Este es mi regalo para ti. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

La joven, llorando desconsoladamente, se abrazó al pecho de su amado, y a medida que las lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, el sagrado objeto brillaba con mayor intensidad, a tal punto, que de la herida del brazo del joven, empezó a brotar una oscura esencia que se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco; luego de aquello, la abertura de la agresión, empezó a cerrarse lentamente.

- Zelda…

El joven, aun afectado por los delirios de la enfermedad, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su amada, mirándolo con amor ferviente; varias lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos al observar que frente a él, se encontraba la mujer de sus sueños, la única por la que había aceptado su marcado destino y por la que sería capaz de dar su vida, sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Preciosa… ¿eres tú? – preguntó, mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de su esposa.

- Sí, mi amor, soy yo… - respondió sonriéndole, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Olvidándose completamente de su deber, se acercó a los labios de su esposo para besarlos con pasión lenta y desmedida, mientras que este, dejando de lado su terrible enfermedad, le correspondió de la misma forma, aferrándose con sus limitadas fuerzas a la cintura de ella.

Lágrimas de dolor y felicidad, embargaron los lastimados corazones de los jóvenes, quienes se dejaron llevar por tan sublime acto de amor y deseo, mientras sus almas se enlazaban la una a la otra, deseando que ese maravilloso contacto, no finalice nunca…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

- Decidí, en mi historia, darle otro uso a la armadura mágica del juego de TP, pues a mi parecer, el hecho que funcione con rupias, fue algo completamente inútil. En el juego hizo falta un traje para entrar a las Minas de los Gorons, pienso que este pudo haber sido perfecto.

- El regalo que Zelda hizo para Link, es algo sumamente especial. Si son observadores, pueden intuir de que se trata, pero solo les adelantaré que este tiene muchos detalles distintos, que se revelarán en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado esta parte de la historia, donde después de mucho tiempo, se da un momento romántico y real entre nuestra pareja favorita. El hecho de que esta historia se encuentre en la etapa de la aventura, no quiere decir que el romance haya terminado o se haya pospuesto para después, este se seguirá dando de diversas y especiales maneras que las irán descubriendo en cada capítulo.

Saludos cordiales n.n


	33. Amor que sana

**Capítulo 33: Amor que sana**

El sol del ocaso se encontraba dándole los últimos reflejos al manto de arena del desierto, principalmente, se posaba en la principal estructura que regía dicho lugar.

Ganondorf, junto con Zant y Grahim, se encontraban en la sala del trono, totalmente indignados, pues descubrieron que el héroe elegido por las Diosas, había triunfado una vez más.

- ¡Engendro del averno! ¡Aniquiló a mi dragón crepuscular! – se quejó el tirano, irascible.

- ¿Se da cuenta, amo? Le dije que este inútil no le serviría de nada. – dijo Grahim, en tono burlón.

- ¿¡Cómo osas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera!? ¡Desviado!

- ¿Desviado? ¡Eres un insolente! – respondió enojado.

Grahim apareció su espada listo para enfrentarse a Zant, mientras que este, también preparó sus sables para defenderse, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para fulminarse, Ganondorf los detuvo con una esfera de energía oscura y los tumbó a las paredes de la sala.

- ¡Basta, par de estúpidos! ¡Dejen de estar peleando como si fueran enemigos!

- Desde este momento, este Twili es mi enemigo, señor. ¡Cómo se atreve a meterse conmigo! – refutó Grahim.

- ¡Mentira, tu empezaste al criticar mis acciones!

- ¡Cállense, necesito que me escuchen, sobre todo tu, Zant!

Una vez más, la rabia invadió al espíritu de la espada oscura, pues no le gustaba, que su amo, ahora le esté pidiendo todo a Zant.

- Zant, ¿qué tanto logró dañar el dragón al héroe? – preguntó curioso.

- Si logró morderlo, pues pude percibir que el veneno del mismo penetró a las entrañas de ese sujeto, pero lo que no estoy seguro, es si logró hacerle daño, pues si eso hubiese ocurrido, ya estaría muerto y de seguro podríamos sentirlo.

- Ya veo, y en el caso de que haya logrado sobrevivir al veneno, ¿tú crees que la esencia maligna del mismo, pueda ser extraída?

- Claro, de hecho, eso fue lo que ocurrió, la esencia maligna salió de su cuerpo por algún motivo inexplicable, pienso que tiene que ver con el fragmento de la Trifuerza que posee, por esa razón sigue vivo.

- Necesito que me entregues esa energía.

- ¿Para qué?

- No hagas preguntas, solo dámela. – exigió, serio.

- Está bien, poder tenerla por completo me tomará toda la noche, así que viajaré al Crepúsculo al amanecer…

* * *

><p>Midna y Navi se encontraban revisando la carga de Epona, estaban buscando, ansiosamente, la poción que podría salvar al príncipe.<p>

- ¡Mira, princesa, esta es la poción! – enseñó el hada, impaciente.

- ¿Esta? ¡Por favor, esto no será efectivo contra lo que padece Link!

- ¡No perdemos nada con intentarlo!

- Lo siento, pero esto no…

De repente, a la princesa del Crepúsculo, llegó a invadirla una sensación extraña, pudo percibir que venía de la distancia, y sobre todo, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

- El veneno…se está disipando. – mencionó, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Navi, ansiosa.

- Esa energía que erradicó el veneno es inconfundible, solo una persona es capaz de lograr aquello. – contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Deja de decir tantas incoherencias y teletranspórtanos hacia la habitación de Link!

- Esperemos un poco.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Creo que Link, necesita estar solo un momento más…

* * *

><p>Entrelazando sus desesperadas bocas, deleitándose con tan sublime y apasionado intercambio de besos, se encontraban el héroe y su princesa, aferrados a los brazos del otro.<p>

Tan íntimo contacto, provocó que sus cuerpos y corazones se estremezcan, que sus lenguas disfruten del exquisito néctar que se estaban brindando con extremo deseo; por el lado de la princesa, eso la estaba encantando, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba tan maravillosa caricia; a su esposo, le ocurría exactamente lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ella, la reacción de él era mucho más intensa y notoria. Eso preocupó mucho a la joven, ya que debido a la alta fiebre que el este tenía, esa agitación podía causarle daño.

La princesa, muy a su pesar, iba a detener el beso, pero antes, transformó la otra parte de su cuerpo faltante, reemplazó su vestimenta de las sombras, por su vestido habitual, pues no podía permitir que su esposo descubra su alter ego. A Zelda le desagradaba tener secretos con su amado; sin embargo, era un pacto que no podía romper con los sheikahs, sobre todo con Impa.

Una vez que su vestimenta regresó a la normalidad, separó sus labios de los del príncipe y le habló.

- Link, no te agites, por favor. – pidió, preocupada.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí…debo estar soñando. – contestó, con una sonrisa débil.

- No es un sueño, soy una realidad y estoy junto a ti.

Link trató de incorporarse para poder estar a la altura de su esposa, pero las pocas fuerzas que tenía, no se lo permitieron.

- No te levantes, debes descansar.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba enfermo? – preguntó, sorprendido.

- Tú y yo estamos enlazados, todo lo que te ocurra no puede ser ignorado por mí.

- Pero, no entiendo, como llegaste tan rápido.

- Mis poderes me lo han permitido, me he estado preparando en todo eso.

- El espíritu de Farone, me dijo que tú estabas, al igual que yo, cumpliendo tu destino. Esto tiene que ver, ¿verdad?

- Si, Link, tiene que ver con eso…

- ¿Dime dónde has estado, Zelda? ¡No he sabido nada de ti en todo este tiempo! Sé que lograste escapar de Ganondorf, pero necesito saber que ha sido de ti. – preguntó, son suma consternación.

- Por favor, te pedí que no te fuerces, te hace daño. – indicó la joven, preocupada.

- Respóndeme, por favor…

La mirada de consternación del príncipe, tambaleó enormemente el corazón de su esposa, tenía deseos de confesarle la verdad, pero lamentablemente, el silencio la ataba.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo. – respondió apenada, evadiendo su mirada.

- ¡¿Pero, por qué?! ¡He estado desesperado sin saber dónde has estado! ¡No me hagas esto, Zelda! ¡Merezco…agh!

El príncipe, debido a su alteración, sintió un intenso dolor recorrerlo, provocando que su esposa, se alarme.

- ¡Por favor, cálmate! ¡Te estás haciendo daño! – suplicó, una vez más.

- No…puedo calmarme, he estado preocupado rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de descifrar donde has estado, ¿acaso no te importa cómo me he sentido? – preguntó, con reproche.

- ¡Claro que me importa, por eso estoy aquí! No pienses cosas que no son, y mejor centrémonos en nosotros, pues lo único que importa, es que ahora estamos juntos; por favor, disfrutemos este momento y olvidemos todo.

Zelda dio varios besos cortos a los labios de su esposo, de esa forma, pudo calmar lo alterado que se sentía, y en sí, resultó efectivo, pues el joven no pudo evitar tranquilizarse debido a los dulces tratos de su amada.

- Zelda…

Viendo la princesa lo que sus afectos estaban causando, decidió cambiar de tema, y hablar de uno más agradable.

- Mi amor, ¿sabes qué día es hoy, verdad?

- ¿Día? No… estoy muy seguro.

La princesa, aferrada al torso de su esposo y con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, se forzó para sonreír y responderle.

- Link, hoy es tu vigésimo sexto cumpleaños.

- ¿Ah? ¿Mi cumpleaños?

- Sí, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado.

- En serio, no lo recordaba.

- Pero yo si lo recordé, espero que te guste lo que te hice.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Link vio que cubriéndole el torso, se encontraba un manto color azul con detalles naranjas en los filos, y en la esquina de este, las iniciales "LZ", bordeadas.

- Es un manto sagrado, muy poderoso. Lo hice especialmente para ti, y gracias a este, te recuperarás de tu enfermedad, pero ese no es su único uso, puede abrigarte en las noches frías y hasta servirte como paracaídas, en sí, es mágico en todo sentido. – comentó, sonriente.

- Has olvidado otra característica, la más importante y llamativa.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

- Tiene tu aroma… - respondió, encantado.

- Oh… - expresó, completamente sonrojada.

Link, tomó las manos de su esposa y las colocó en sus labios para besarlas, mientras la miraba a los ojos con amor desmedido.

- Gracias, mi amor, que me regales algo hecho por tus hermosas manos, me llena de felicidad, pero, ¿dónde aprendiste a tejer? Nunca te he visto hacerlo.

- Bueno, digamos que era una habilidad escondida en mí desde tiempos inmemoriales.

- Una vez más, me has sorprendido con tus misterios.

- Soy tu esposa, de mí no puedes esperar otra cosa. – admitió, fingiendo egolatría.

Link se quedó en silencio unos segundos, asimilando el título con el que se llamó su princesa a sí misma, luego, hizo una pregunta que lo había estado martirizando desde hace tiempo.

- Zelda… ¿Aun quieres ser mí…?

- Perdóname… - dijo la princesa, con voz quebrada.

El joven se quedó petrificado, al escuchar a su esposa mencionar esa palabra.

- Zelda, yo te juro que yo no…

- Por favor, te pido que me dejes hablar, pues soy la única que debe explicaciones. – dijo, mientras sellaba los labios de su amado con sus dedos.

El silencio volvió a invadir la intimidad de la pareja, pues se iba a llevar a cabo una conversación que estuvo postergada, debido a los celos y resentimiento del corazón.

- Esa noche, te reclamé sin si quiera dejarte hablar, los celos y el dolor de pensar que habías pasado la noche con Ilia, me cegaron. Todo eso lo relacioné con el poco interés que mostrabas de estar conmigo íntimamente, entre otras cosas. Nunca debí haberte insultado, y mucho menos abofeteado como lo hice. Todo esto fue una maldita trampa en la que caí estúpidamente y me arrepiento. Te amo, Link, y si después de lo que ocurrió, no deseas perdonarme ni estar conmigo, lo aceptaré, así mi alma se desgarre al saber que no te tendré. – dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El príncipe se quedó anonadado con las palabras de su esposa, desde hace tiempo, su corazón anhelaba escucharlas, pues desde que inició su travesía, el futuro de su relación era un enigma para él.

El joven no pudo evitar soltar unas cuentas lágrimas, luego, le respondió a su amada con una sonrisa.

- Esperé tanto tiempo escuchar tan hermosas palabras salidas de tus labios. Yo a ti te perdoné desde el momento que abandoné nuestro hogar, y el hecho de que haya aceptado separarme de ti, fue por amor, para no incomodarte y que estés tranquila. ¿Crees que después de lo que acabas de decirme podría alejarme de ti?, eso nunca. Eres el amor de mi vida, y todo lo que estoy haciendo hasta ahora, no es solo porque sea mi deber, lo hago por ti, por recuperarte y tenerte conmigo. Zelda, tu eres el pilar que sostiene mi vida.

Zelda sonrió de manera desmedida al escuchar las palabras del príncipe, inmediatamente, se abrazó a su pecho a llorar, mientras que él, le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

- No llores, es mejor dejar eso atrás. – dijo Link, tratando de calmarla.

- Gracias por haberme perdonado, tu noble corazón no permitió que me guardes rencor, tenía miedo que después de esto no quisieras saber nada de mí.

- Eso nunca, mi vida no es nada si tú no estás a mi lado.

Link siguió consolando a su amada, se sentía un poco impotente debido a las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pues deseaba poder darle más soporte emocional.

- Zelda… sé que lo de Ilia fue una trampa, pero, ¿cómo te enteraste?

La joven se limpió las lágrimas, pues la pregunta de su esposo, abarcaba un montón de respuestas y estaba dispuesta a responderlas.

- Link…

- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

- Fue Ganondorf el que me lo dijo…

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó, impactado.

- Ese día, me confesó algunas cosas…

La princesa empezó a relatar lo que Ganondorf le confesó en el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada; los hechos que le mostró en el oráculo sobre sus vidas pasadas; el cansancio que su esposo mostraba; la trampa de Ilia, en la que estuvo directamente involucrado; las emboscadas en Hyrule y Ordon; entre otros detalles de importancia. Lo único que no reveló, fue el embrujo que sufrió su príncipe cuando se encontraba en el vientre de su madre, pues como le indicó la duquesa, no deseaba que su hijo se entere, por miedo a que se sienta afectado.

- No puedo creer que alguien pueda sentir tanto odio como para maquinar tantas atrocidades. No hay duda, que ese tipo está enfermo, maldito. – dijo el joven, con inmenso enojo recorriéndole.

- Yo me quedé impactada cuando me relató todo, y no tienes idea como me arrepentí de mi actitud, cuando me enteré que había manipulado a Ilia. – confesó, muy apenada.

- Olvídalo, eso es tema pasado. Por cierto, Zelda, hay otra cosa que necesito saber.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿No te hizo nada ese mal nacido, verdad? – preguntó, son semblante serio.

En ese momento, a la mente de la joven vino una imagen perturbadora, una que por gracia de las Diosas, y su propia fortaleza, logró superar, sin embargo, no era capaz de revelarle a su esposo, que el Rey del mal, estuvo a punto de abusar de ella, y luego, asesinarla públicamente, pues esa noticia sería un impacto tan grande para Link, que se descontrolaría y empeoraría su salud enormemente.

- Tranquilo, no logró hacerme nada. Gracias a unas buenas personas, logré salvarme. – respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa para cubrir su consternación.

- Estas viviendo con esas personas, ¿verdad?

- Si, vivo con una mujer llamada Impa, es muy buena persona y también es una…excelente hechicera, es todo lo que puedo decirte, por ahora. – explicó la joven, omitiendo la raza a la que Impa pertenecía.

- Ya veo, no preguntaré más, no te preocupes.

- Siéntete tranquilo al saber que Ganondorf no logró hacerme nada, solo cometió las atrocidades que te comenté, entre esas, usar a Ilia para separarnos.

- Es cierto que Ganondorf es culpable, pero Ilia dio pie a que se la use por su ambición desmedida. Ella pretendía hacer conmigo lo que hizo con Shad.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene que ver Shad en todo esto? – preguntó, confundida.

- Zelda, él no le fue infiel a tu amiga por voluntad propia, Ilia lo manipuló con ayuda de una bruja para que abandone a su novia.

La princesa se quedó petrificada con la confesión de su esposo, era algo totalmente increíble enterarse de tal noticia.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó, seria.

- Él mismo me lo confesó, Ilia lo buscó para pedirle perdón por su actuar, le dijo que no tuvo intenciones de que su novia muera, pero al final, todo se le salió de las manos. Yo, antes de abandonar el palacio, fui a buscarla para reclamarle lo que hizo y también me manifestó su pesar. Al parecer está arrepentida, pero de todas formas, eso no arregla nada.

- ¡Como sea, no deberías creerle del todo a Shad, se está lavando las manos! Sé que gracias a él lograste llegar a esta aldea, pero yo no creo en su supuesto arrepentimiento.

- Un momento, ¿cómo lo sabes que él me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí? – preguntó, sorprendido.

La princesa se sintió nerviosa por la indiscreción que había cometido, así que en ese momento, trató de evadirla.

- Bueno, sabes que conozco a Shad desde niños, siempre estuvo interesado en el estudio sobre los gorons, así que supuse que sabía cómo llegar hasta aquí. – respondió, tratado de parecer calmada.

- Entiendo…

- Y referente a sus penas, si sufre, es simplemente porque él escribió su destino, al final, terminó quedándose solo, sin Ilia, y sobre todo sin Salma.

- No seas tan dura, por favor, además, tu sabes mejor que nadie, que la magia es capaz de todo.

- Bueno, eso es cierto… - admitió, arrepintiéndose de su actitud.

- Te aseguro, que él no es culpable de nada, llora con desconsuelo la muerte de tu amiga, y aparte de eso, me dijo que aún te quiere, que le dolió mucho perder tu amistad, e imagino que también la de Cocu y Gracielle, pues sé que eran muy unidos.

- No puedo creer que la ambición de esa mujer llegó tan lejos, por su culpa mi amiga murió, y desgració a Shad. Tengo otro motivo para sentir resentimiento por ella. – dijo, completamente frustrada.

- Yo ya ni siento eso hacia ella, el rencor desgasta y envejece el espíritu, no tengo motivos para odiarla, y menos aún, que sé que no te perdí por su culpa.

- Tienes razón, dejaré esos negativos sentimientos a un lado y me centraré solamente en disfrutar de tu agradable compañía.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados y en silencio, asimilando la sensación liberadora que sentían al haberse confesado sus verdades, definitivamente, se habían quitado un enorme peso de encima…

* * *

><p>El hada, seguía insistiéndole a Midna, para que regresen a la habitación de Link, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se alejaron de la misma.<p>

- ¡Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí afuera, volvamos a la habitación de una vez! – exigió Navi.

- Cálmate, en un momento regresaremos. Lo único que importa, es que el veneno se está disipando.

- Princesa, no entiendo que estás hablando del veneno. ¿Acaso terminó de matar a Link? ¡Responde! – preguntó, alarmada.

- No, por suerte, no ocurrió nada de eso. – respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Acaso Darunia encontró una cura?

- Nada de eso, es más, doy por seguro que ese sujeto sigue buscando, pero ya no es necesaria su ayuda, pues ahora, la medicina fue otorgada por…otra persona.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué persona es esa? ¡Dímelo de una vez! – exigió con desespero, el hada.

- ¿Oye, no te sientes cansada? Creo que es mejor que duermas un poco, te hará muy bien, pues así dejarás de hacer tantas preguntas.

- No quiero dormir, así que te exijo que me…

Navi cayó inconsciente al suelo, pues la princesa, la había dormido por medio de uno de sus hechizos.

- Vaya, creí que solo con mi hijo servía este hechizo para cuando no quería dormirse temprano, al parecer con el hada también hizo efecto. Bueno, es mejor ir a la habitación de una vez, pues esta vez… ella debe muchas explicaciones… - se dijo a sí misma, con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Producto del cálido abrazo en el que se habían fundido, el joven se quedó profundamente dormido. La princesa, sintiéndose feliz y tranquila, empezó a acariciarle el rostro, verlo dormir plácidamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, la hacía inmensamente feliz, pues creyó que nunca más volvería a estar con su amado de esa manera.<p>

De repente, en la habitación aparecieron un montón de fragmentos oscuros, que poco a poco, se fueron uniendo hasta tomar una forma conocida.

La princesa cambió su semblante calmado por uno serio, al ver quien se había aparecido frente a ella.

- Vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que la princesa Zelda. – dijo Midna, con una sonrisa.

- Midna…

- Veo que te has acordado de mí, yo también lo hice desde la primera vez que te vi. Ese traje de sheikah no fue capaz de camuflar tu verdadera esencia. – indicó, con sarcasmo.

- Si me di cuenta, y no me gustó en lo absoluto que hayas empujado a Link para que se choque conmigo, no sé qué pretendías con eso. – reclamó Zelda, enojada.

- Solo corroboré tu identidad por medio del muchacho, eso fue más que suficiente para lograrlo. – contestó, luego de soltar una risa.

Zelda se dio cuenta que Midna tenía en las manos a una desmayada Navi, eso a la preocupó.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a la criatura? – preguntó alarmada.

- Nada, simplemente está dormida, ¿o que querías?, ¿qué descubra tu identidad? Es demasiado curiosa, en este momento te estaría haciendo demasiadas preguntas y en seguida iría a contarle todo a Link.

- Entiendo, espero que no le hagas daño, se lo importante que esa hada es para Link. – pidió la princesa.

- Lo sé, por esa razón no lo he hecho. Bueno, ahora quiero saber, ¿por qué haces todo esto? Este pobre chico no duerme ni come bien por pensar en ti. Te acercas a él, totalmente camuflada como un ser de las sombras, como ocurrió antes de venir a ver a los gorons.

- Tú conoces las razones mejor que yo, no creo que sea necesario decírtelas. No puedo revelarme ante Link hasta que el cumpla con su cometido, entre esos, salvar a tu mundo, pues sé que si estás aquí, es porque deseas rescatarlo.

- Debes saber que la salvación de tu mundo, depende del mío, ya que Zant, una vez que invada el Crepúsculo, empezará a causar disturbios por aquí.

Las princesas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en todo lo que habían conversado, hasta que Midna, decidió romperlo.

- El jefe goron no tarda en venir, sería pésimo si te descubre, voy a salir de aquí y a impedir que venga a este cuarto, así podrás quedarte con tu esposo a solas, pues sé que tu energía es vital para que él se salve.

- Así es, necesito pasar la noche junto a él para sanarlo.

- Espero que Link amanezca bien, ni el hada ni yo, deseamos que le pase nada.

- Yo me iré de aquí una vez que llegue el amanecer, pues es riesgoso estar aquí, tanto para mí, como para los gorons, que son criaturas inocentes, por eso, te pido que no le digas nada a Link sobre lo que sabes de mí, pues si él se entera, muchas cosas podrían estropearse. – pidió la joven, de manera educada.

- Pierde cuidado, no pienso decirle nada, pues sé que eso lo perturbaría y podría entorpecer su misión, solo espero que al final de todo, esta mentira no se te salga de control.

- No es una mentira, simplemente estoy esperando el momento propicio para decírselo. – contestó Zelda, entristecida.

Midna se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero antes, Zelda la detuvo.

- Gracias por ayudarme...

- No hay nada que agradecer, lo hago porque alguna vez, en el pasado, "mi corazón y el tuyo, fueron uno" ¿Recuerdas? – respondió, dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole a Zelda.

- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente. – respondió, sonriendo de igual manera.

- Se perfectamente cómo te sientes, especialmente si se trata de un ser amado.

A la mente de Zelda, llegó un recuerdo que la impactó en sobremanera, pero debía comentárselo a Midna, para salir de dudas.

- Midna, según recuerdo, tú llegaste a sentir algo especial por…

- Lo que dije, no tiene nada que ver con Link. Reconozco que en mi vida pasada, llegué a tener sentimientos por él, pero todo fue confundido por gratitud y admiración. Así como en ese entonces, encontré el amor y formé una familia; actualmente, las cosas son igual, tengo un esposo y un hijo que son la fortaleza que me permite luchar, a pesar de la pena de no estar con ellos. – confesó, entristecida por la lejanía con su familia.

- Ya veo, me alegro que tanto antes, como ahora, estés rodeada de personas que te aman. Estoy segura, que todo este periplo, traerá cosas positivas.

- Estoy segura de eso, pues tu marido es fuerte y nos salvará a todos, junto contigo, claro está. Ahora si me retiro, que descanses. – se despidió, cortés.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Midna estuvo fuera de la habitación, pudo ver que a lo lejos venía Darunia, con semblante preocupado.<p>

- No pude encontrar nada para salvar al muchacho, será mejor ir donde Navi y decirle que…

El goron empezó a tocarse la cabeza y a parpadear un montón de veces, su rostro parecía sumamente confundido.

- Yo… ¿para que vine? Lo olvide…Bueno, creo que es mejor irme a descansar, ya Link debe estar dormido, así que es mejor no incomodarlo.

Soltando un gran bostezo, el goron se dio la vuelta para retirarse a descansar, olvidando por completo, la razón por la que había ido hasta el cuarto del héroe.

- _¡Estos hechizos funcionan muy bien con estas criaturas de la luz! Bueno, creo que una de estas habitaciones están vacías, así que lo mejor es irme a descansar. ¡Que felicidad, por fin una cama cómoda!, aunque…me tocará dormir con el hadita, ¡bah!, qué más da, total, solo será esta noche. _ - pensó Midna, soltando un gran bostezo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la habitación estuvo en completa soledad, Zelda volvió a sentarse al lado de su esposo. Con preocupación, puso una mano en su frente, y con pesar corroboró que aún tenía fiebre, sin embargo, el joven poco a poco, abrió los ojos.<p>

- Zelda…

- ¿Aquí estoy, mi amor? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó sonriéndole, acariciándole el cabello.

- Me pareció escucharte hablar...

- ¿Hablar? No, Link, no he dicho nada, además, ¿con quién podría conversar? solo hemos estado tu y yo, solos. – mintió, temiendo que su esposo haya escuchado la conversación.

- Ya veo….

- Por cierto, pienso que debes tener hambre, así traje una botella de sopa para que la tomes.

- ¿Te diste el tiempo para traerme comida? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Bueno, sabía que estabas enfermo, y toda persona convaleciente debe comer cosas ligeras, una sopa te caerá muy bien, además es de calabaza de Ordon, tu favorita. – le dijo, con voz animada.

- Vaya, gracias, mi amor; entonces, ¿eso quiere decir, que has estado escondida en Ordon? – preguntó con sonrisa fingida, con la intención de que la joven revele donde se encontraba.

- No he estado escondida ahí, por favor, no preguntes más. – respondió, descubriendo su trampa.

- Está bien, no insistiré, creo que te diste cuenta de mis intenciones. – contestó Link, avergonzado.

- Si me di cuenta… Voy a ayudarte a que comas, hazlo despacio, no quiero que te asfixies. – le habló a su esposo, con ternura.

Mientras la princesa ayudaba a su esposo a beber la sopa, este, por su parte se sentía intranquilo. Aunque no lo demostrara debido a su debilidad, sentía tristeza e impotencia de no saber los secretos que guardaba su esposa, si en ese momento se hubiera encontrado en óptimas condiciones de salud, talvez le hubiera exigido que se lo diga, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que por su insistencia, su amada se aleje, así que prefirió no volver a preguntar más.

- Gracias, estuvo deliciosa, ya extrañaba comer ese tipo de cosas.

- Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, con ella recuperarás fuerzas. – respondió contenta, de saber que su esposo había comido.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta estar a solas contigo, hace tiempo que eso no ocurría. – admitió el joven, encantado.

- Me quedaré a cuidarte toda la noche, de esa manera, la manta tendrá más efecto en ti gracias a mis poderes.

- Si tuviera fuerzas, ¿sabes lo que me gustaría hacer? – dijo el joven, mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa.

- No lo sé, ¿Qué deseas hacer?

- Hacerte el amor en este instante…

Un terrible sonrojo invadió el rostro de la princesa, mientras que su esposo, soltó una pequeña risa.

- Veo que tu estado no ha reducido tu lívido en lo absoluto. - dijo, avergonzada.

- Cuando estoy cerca de ti, eso es imposible, y mucho menos teniendo el manto cerca, pues tiene el único aroma que me vuelve loco, el tuyo. Extraño los momentos en los que dábamos rienda suelta a lo que nuestros cuerpos exigían, en donde el amor y el placer eran los protagonistas de nuestros encuentros. ¿Acaso tú no anhelas esas sublimes sensaciones? – preguntó, mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

- Claro que las anhelo, contigo descubrí los entresijos del arte amatorio, la pasión desenfrenada que se da entre un hombre y una mujer, cuando se entregan en cuerpo y alma. Son sensaciones muy agradables, pero el hecho de que tú seas el causante de las mismas, es algo sumamente fascinante para mí.

- Hay varias maneras de amar, Zelda, pero descaradamente te digo, que la que se da entre nosotros, enredados entre la intimidad de las sabanas, es mi favorita.

La joven, quien tomaba la mano de su esposo, pudo sentir que la temperatura del cuerpo del mismo, no había aumentado mucho, más bien, era la de ella la que iba en ascenso, ya que estaba empezando a acalorarse terriblemente, pero gracias a su gran autocontrol, pudo disimularlo.

El príncipe, le hizo un una señal a su esposa para que se acueste junto a él, ella, inmediatamente, aceptó su propuesta.

- Esta vez, dormirás en mi regazo, pues tengo que asegurarme que descanses bien. – dijo la joven, acomodando la cabeza de su esposo en su pecho.

- Definitivamente, no hay lugar más cálido que este, eso lo sé mejor que nadie, además, así estoy más cerca de tu corazón.

Zelda acarició el cabello de su esposo con sus dedos, disfrutaba lentamente la sensación de poder rozarlo como antes, pero de repente, su sonrisa se desvaneció, debido a una triste noticia que tenía que darle.

- Link, quiero que sepas que cuando llegue el amanecer, yo…

- Shh, no digas nada, me siento un poco cansado y quiero que me hagas dormir, ¿sí? – pidió, sellando los labios de su amada.

- Está bien, mi amor. – contestó, consternada.

Lo que la princesa no sabía, es que su esposo, en medio de su anterior somnolencia, si logró escuchar un fragmento de su diálogo, y fue precisamente, la parte que más le dolió enterarse.

- _Espero que el amanecer, se demore una eternidad en llegar…_ - pensó para sí mismo, entristecido…

* * *

><p>En el interior del templo de las sombras, se encontraba Impa dirigiéndose a la habitación de la princesa, pues antes de retirarse a descansar, iba verificar si algo se le ofrecía a la misma.<p>

Tocó la puerta de la habitación, pero se extrañó al no escuchar respuesta inmediata, incluso, pudo ver por la hendija de la puerta, que la luz estaba encendida, eso indicaba que la princesa no estaba dormida. En ese momento, la sheikah se preocupó, así que sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta.

- Princesa, disculpe por entrar sin tocar, pero quería saber si necesitaba al…

La joven sheikah, se impactó enormemente al no ver a la princesa en su habitación, incluso fue al baño para ver si ella se encontraba ahí, pero tampoco la halló.

- Qué raro, ¿dónde estará?

Impa empezó a buscar a la princesa por todo el templo, y a medida que recorría el sitio, su preocupación iba en aumento, pues la joven princesa no se encontraba por ningún lado.

- ¡Diosas, no aparece!

* * *

><p>Impa salió del templo completamente nerviosa por la desaparición de la princesa; mientras caminaba por el pueblo, con la mirada empezó a buscar a la única persona que podía ayudarla a disipar sus dudas.<p>

La joven llegó hasta donde se encontraba Azael, quien estaba conversando con otros sheikahs del sitio, así que en ese momento se acercó a preguntarle.

- Azael, ¿has visto a la prin…a Sheik? – preguntó, nerviosa por la indiscreción que estuvo a punto de cometer.

El joven se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó a Impa a responderle.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Se supone que está en el templo descansando.

- ¡No está, Azael! ¡No aparece por ningún lado! - respondió alterada.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Ya la buscaste bien? Talvez está en la capilla orando o en los jardines con los gatos, sabes muy bien que le ha cogido cariño a esos animalejos.

- ¡No está! ¡Ya la busqué por todos lados y no la encuentro! – contestó, perdiendo el control aún más.

- Tranquilízate, por favor, tu sabes que ella no es imprudente y conoce las consecuencias de no estar encubierta.

- Azael… ¿y si Ganondorf la encontró y se la llevó? – preguntó, mientras las manos le temblaban.

- ¡No, eso no ha ocurrido ni va a ocurrir! Si ella salió del pueblo, estoy seguro que lo hizo camuflada por su identidad sheikah, ella sabe perfectamente, que de esa manera, puede protegerse de ser descubierta por Ganondorf.

- No quiero que nada malo le pase, no solo porque es mi deber protegerla, sino porque también he aprendido a quererla como una hermana.

- Vamos al templo a esperar que regrese, en estas condiciones no quiero dejarte sola, tu y yo la esperaremos juntos. Te aseguro, que nada malo le pasará a la princesa. – dijo, sonriéndole para que la sheikah se calme.

El joven se acercó a abrazar a Impa, quien no pudo evitar avergonzarse por ese gesto, sin embargo, estaba tan consternada, que el apoyo que le brindaba el sheikah, era necesario, así que sin meditarlo tanto lo rodeó por sus brazos.

- Gracias por estar conmigo, Azael…

* * *

><p><em>Los rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar mi rostro, puedo sentir que mi cuerpo está rodeado por las más finas y suaves sábanas de seda; poco a poco, abro mis ojos y veo una rosa encima de la mesa junto a mi cama, la tomó y no puedo evitar deleitarme con su aroma, tan especial y sublime que me hace recordar hechos agradables, pero sobre todo, a la persona que está relacionada a los mismos.<em>

_Lentamente, siento como mi piel se estremece de manera intensa, pues unas manos y unos labios, empiezan a recorrer mi cuerpo con ansias y deseo. Es entonces, que me doy cuenta, debido a esta sensación agradable, que me encuentro despojada de ropa alguna. _

_Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con el rostro mi esposo, quien me mira embriagado, mientras sus manos me acarician con sutileza, y durante ese exquisito proceso, me brinda un dulce y apasionado beso que le da vida a mis labios._

_Con cuidado, retira la rosa de mi mano y empieza a frotar los delicados pétalos de la misma en mi piel. Primero, roza mis labios, que en ese momento se encuentran entreabiertos, producto del ensimismamiento que siento al encontrarme con la mirada de mi amado, luego, esa suave sensación, recorre el camino que va desde mi cuello hasta mis hombros, causando que mi cuerpo, empiece a reaccionar…_

_Luego de finalizar con tan suaves tocamientos, deja al capullo carmesí a un lado. Sus roces empiezan volverse más intensos, tanto que no puedo evitar liberar pequeños gemidos de mi boca; a los que trato de retener, sin éxito alguno. Esta acción, incita a que él continúe con más ansias, y las caricias tomen otro rumbo, mucho más placentero y distinto._

_No puedo evitar desfallecer al sentir su boca deleitarse con el sabor de mis pechos, esa agradable sensación de posesión que siento sobre mí, causa que estremecerme y curvarme, no sea suficiente para apaciguar el placer que me recorre, y honestamente, no deseo que esto termine._

_No satisfecho con los jadeos que causa en mí, usa una de sus manos para acariciar los caminos más íntimos y secretos de mí anatomía, precisamente, aquello causa que mis controlados suspiros, se vayan al olvido, pues esta vez, estos se vuelven más sonoros, más intensos, causando que mis manos se aferren con fiereza a los dorados cabellos de mi amado._

_Cuando nota que me encuentro lo suficientemente enardecida por la pasión, se une a mí de manera brutal, dejando a un lado toda duda, simplemente me toma como suya, y da rienda suelta a las sensaciones que lo queman por dentro._

_He perdido todo dominio sobre mi misma, en este momento solo tengo cabida para el hombre que me está poseyendo y en el placer que me está otorgando. A medida que mueve su cadera contra la mía, nuestros labios se buscan desesperadamente, tratando de calmar este gozo que nos está consumiendo. Es tan intenso este impacto de sensaciones, que el meneo de la cama es el único testigo del desenfreno que nos está invadiendo y de los gemidos que son como dulces cánticos para los oídos del otro._

_Luego de habernos dejado llevar por el regocijo de este mar de sensaciones, siento como mi cuerpo se exalta al sentir esa anhelada y maravillosa culminación, causando que mi amante consiga lo mismo, luego de deleitarse al escucharme gritar su nombre con todas las fuerzas de mi alma._

_Desesperado, se aferra a mí, sintiendo como mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho; por mi parte, puedo sentir lo mismo, y en ese momento, me fundo con él en un cálido abrazo, mientras los rayos del sol, cubren nuestros enlazados espíritus… _

_…_

Respirando sumamente agitada, y con múltiples sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, se despertó la princesa de manera abrupta.

Zelda se estremeció en sobremanera al recapitular el sueño del que acababa de despertarse, sentir las emociones a flor de piel, al haber sido partícipe de tan excitantes sensaciones al lado de su esposo, causó en ella una exaltación infinita.

- _Ese sueño me hizo recordar esa vez que hicimos el amor al amanecer, eso fue en la época en la que recién nos estábamos conociendo mutuamente en ese ámbito. Vaya, no creí que la charla que tuve con Link, antes de dormirnos, me iba a afectar tanto. ¡Todos es su culpa, si él no me hubiera provocado de esa manera con semejante conversación, yo no hubiera soñado esto! _– pensó, completamente avergonzada.

Luego de ese momento de reflexión, la joven volvió a abrazarse a su esposo, sintiéndose triste de que faltaban pocas horas para la llegada del amanecer…

* * *

><p>Antes de que la aurora cubra por completo a la Montaña de la Muerte, la princesa ya estaba lista para irse.<p>

Se acercó a su esposo, quien seguía dormido, para colocar una mano en su frente, y agradeció a las Diosas al comprobar que la fiebre había desaparecido.

- No me sorprende que sigas dormido, siempre has sido un dormilón. Me alegro que estés recuperado, mi amor, y aunque haya sido una noche, fue hermoso dormir a tu lado como antes. – dijo en voz baja, para no despertarlo.

Con cuidado, colocó sus labios sobre los de su esposo para besarlos con dulzura, cuidado de que las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, no caigan encima de él.

- Te amo, mi amado héroe… - dijo, sin contener las lágrimas.

La joven colocó una mano en su pecho y su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse intensamente, hasta que poco a poco, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguno.

El príncipe estaba ajeno a lo que había ocurrido en ese momento, pero sin razón alguna, una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro al sentir que una parte de su vida, ya no se encontraba junto a él…

* * *

><p>Sin ningún contratiempo, la princesa llegó al templo de las sombras; sintiéndose totalmente entristecida y con el corazón incompleto, pues una parte del mismo, se encontraba muy lejano a ella.<p>

La joven se adentró al templo para llegar a su habitación y tratar de descansar un poco, pero en el momento que pasó por la sala del sitio, se sorprendió con lo que encontró en dicho lugar…ahí estaban Impa y Azael, abrazados y dormidos en uno de los muebles.

Ver esa imagen, al menos causó que una sonrisa se formara en su entristecido rostro, pues ver a sus amigos juntos, y de tal manera, no era algo que se apreciara todos los días.

Con cuidado, caminó despacio para no hacer ruido, pero sin preverlo, terminó causando el efecto contrario y los sheikahs se despertaron alarmados.

- ¡Que fue ese...! ¡Princesa! – exclamó Impa.

La sheikah, rápidamente, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la princesa para abrazarla, estaba sumamente preocupada de no haber sabido de su paradero.

- ¡Gracias a las Diosas que ha aparecido! ¡Creí que algo terrible le había pasado!

- Tranquila, Impa, nada malo me ocurrió. – respondió, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

- ¿Dónde estaba, princesa? ¡Nos tuvo sumamente preocupados! – preguntó Azael, quien se había unido a la conversación.

Nerviosa, la joven dudó en responder la pregunta, pero finalmente, se armó de valor y confesó la verdad.

- Estuve con mi esposo…

- ¡¿Qué cosa!? – preguntó Impa.

- Si, estuve con él. – afirmó con ímpetu

- ¡Princesa, creo que fui muy clara con usted al decirle que…!

- Tranquila, él desconoce todo. No sabe nada sobre Sheik, ni el pueblo de las sombras, ni nada parecido. Conozco muy bien la discreción con la que me debo manejar.

- No debió ir a ver al héroe, eso puede distraerlo en su misión. – dijo Azael, con seriedad.

- ¡Se estaba muriendo! – confesó, desesperada.

- Princesa…

- ¡Solo fui a salvarlo, nada más! Entiéndeme, Impa, es el hombre que amo, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras esté en peligro. Como su esposa, tengo el deber de estar junto a él en las buenas y en las malas.

- Pero…

Azael tomó del brazo a Impa para que no diga más, fue entonces, que la sheikah sintió empatía por su protegida.

- Está bien, princesa, está más que justificado lo que hizo, pero de favor, le pido que no vuelva a salir de esa manera, recuerde que sus sentimientos no deben estar por sobre su deber.

- Lo sé perfectamente, no volverá a ocurrir.

La princesa, se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero antes, decidió desquitarse un poco del regaño de la sheikah, así que sin voltear, le devolvió su comentario.

- Tú tampoco deberías dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, Impa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó la sheikah, extrañada.

La princesa soltó una pequeña risa irónica y luego respondió la pregunta.

- La próxima vez que desees dormir abrazada a Azael, es mejor que se cubran con alguna manta, pues las noches están muy frías últimamente. – respondió, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- Princesa, no entiendo, ¿por qué le dice esas cosas a Impa? – preguntó el joven, nervioso.

- Porque al llegar, los vi dormir abrazados, así que la próxima vez, cúbranse para que no se resfríen. Voy a mi habitación, hasta luego. – dijo, con seriedad.

La princesa se retiró de la sala, dejando a unos avergonzados sheikahs, completamente sonrojados y avergonzados.

* * *

><p>Cuando la princesa se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos, y lo primero que vino a su mente fue el apasionado sueño que había tenido en la madrugada.<p>

Una vez más, su cuerpo empezó a erizarse al recordar las caricias que su compañero le otorgaba, esa vehemente sensación de gozo, la hacía trasladarse a los momentos en los que perdía el control junto a él, y no existía nadie más en el mundo que ellos mismos.

Despacio, se incorporó en la cama para calmar su ansiedad de amor, y fue entonces, que se entristeció al ver su realidad; encontrándose completamente sola, sin los brazos de su dueño rodeándola…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

- Talvez muchos se dieron cuenta que el regalo de Zelda era el manto sagrado de la Diosa, pero este es diferente al del juego de ZSS (tanto en color, como en funciones), más bien, el diseño que hice para este, tiene los colores de la bufanda de HW, pero bueno, eso fue una idea que se me ocurrió debido a que actualmente estoy jugando ese juego. La única que por medio de un review se acercó a lo que era, fue Gisel CL, así que te felicito por tu buena observación y los que lo pensaron, pero no lo comentaron, les deseo lo mismo.

- Sé que muchos deben haber esperado que ocurra algo más allá del cariño entre el héroe y la princesa, pero…solo ríjanse en lo que expliqué antes, el romance no se ha desvanecido de mi historia, algunas situaciones se darán más adelante.

- Esta vez, la que más protagonismo se llevó en este capítulo fue la princesa Zelda, ¿la razón de ello? La descubrirán en el camino, pues los sentimientos que ella tiene en este momento, en los que priman la seriedad y el deber, por sobre el corazón, desencadenarán unos interesantes sucesos entre ella y su héroe.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Hasta la próxima…


	34. Cambios radicales

**Capítulo 34: Cambios radicales**

Los rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse por los terrenos del palacio del reino de Ordon. El gobernante del mismo, fue el primero en recibir esa hora del día.

La duquesa se encontraba alistándose para iniciar otro día de actividades, esforzándose al igual que él, en dejar las penas encerradas en el interior de su alma, pues por su jerarquía, debía manejar sus relaciones con la mayor seriedad y frialdad posible.

El hombre entró a su despacho a revisar los típicos tratados y asuntos a los que estaba habituado, y hasta hostigado; cuando de pronto, tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante. – dijo con poco ánimo.

A la habitación, entró el mensajero del palacio con unas cuantas cartas en sus manos.

- Buenos días, Alteza. Le traigo la correspondencia.

- Buenos días, gracias por traerla.

Retirado el hombre del despacho, Demetrio se dispuso a revisar la correspondencia; descartó la que le parecía menos importante, hasta que descubrió una carta que le llamó la atención…una muy esperada.

- ¡Una carta…de Link!

Con prisa, tomó el abrecartas de su cajón y rompió el sobre, luego sacó el papel escrito y empezó leerlo con verdadera ansiedad…

…

_Queridos padres:_

_En estos momentos me encuentro en la región de Farone escribiendo esta carta, sé que he demorado mucho en hacerlo, pero han sucedido muchas cosas en mi vida últimamente._

_He logrado despertar la primera llama sagrada e imbuir la espada maestra con la misma, fue una lucha ardua y riesgosa para conseguir aquello, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo, pues mi arma se ha fortalecido._

_El espíritu de Farone, me dijo que Zelda ya no se encuentra en las garras de Ganondorf, me sentí aliviado de saberlo, pero a la vez, estoy intranquilo de no tener conocimiento dónde estará, pero lo único que importa es que ya está fuera de peligro y me esforzaré por hallarla y salvarla de toda amenaza. Avísenles a mis suegros esta noticia, por favor._

_Sé que mi lejanía es dura para ustedes, para mi también lo es, pero sé que no se compara con la angustia que deben estar viviendo por los peligros a los que me debo enfrentar, pero las Diosas me protegen y me estoy esforzando para cumplir con mi destino y volver ante ustedes con la frente en alto, para que se sientan orgullosos de mí._

_En este momento, partiré a la región de Eldin a buscar la siguiente llama; una vez más me esforzaré para conseguirla exitosamente._

_Cuando tenga oportunidad, les enviaré otra carta, pues debido a mi movimiento, es difícil hacerlo. _

_Cuídense mucho y sigan manteniéndose fuerte y unidos como siempre._

_Los quiere,_

_Link_

_…_

Emociones de tristeza y felicidad embargaban al duque al haber leído la carta de su hijo, el saber que este se encontraba bien y que había logrado con éxito su primera misión, lo llenaba de orgullo.

Mientras el soberano se encontraba embargado de inmensa alegría, la duquesa entró al despacho a conversar con su esposo, y verlo con una gran sonrisa, la extraño en sobremanera.

- Mi amor…

- ¡Querida, ha llegado una carta de nuestro hijo! – dijo emocionado.

- ¿¡Qué cosa!? – pregunto impactada.

- ¡Ven a leerla, te vas a emocionar tanto o más que yo!

La pareja se sentó en el sofá ubicado en la habitación a leer la carta, y a medida que Aitana analizaba cada palabra de la misma, varias lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos, pues el saber que su hijo, se encontraba vivo y había cumplido con su primera misión exitosamente, tranquilizaba su perturbado corazón de madre.

* * *

><p>El alba empezaba a asomarse por el firmamento del desértico terreno. El gélido ambiente de la noche y madrugada, fue reemplazado por el abrasador clima característico de dicha zona, pero a pesar de eso, las frías y calculadores intenciones no fueron apaciguadas por la mencionada situación.<p>

A los pies del espejo de los desterrados de la luz, Ganondorf, ensimismado, observaba un peculiar objeto en sus manos; esta vez no se trataba de su espada oscura o de su preciado oráculo, sino de un elemento muy especial que le ayudaría a lograr sus planes, pues ahora, manipularía situaciones más allá de la fuerza o el valor.

- Con esto, vamos a ver cómo reaccionan tu esposa y tú, mocoso entrometido. Nunca más volverás a meterte en mis asuntos. – dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El rey del mal decidió dejar sus macabros planes a un lado, pues hacia él se estaba acercando el tirano de las sombras, listo para retirarse del mundo de la luz y tomar poder de su gobierno de las penumbras.

- Mi dios, aun no entiendo para que necesita esa esencia de las sombras, pero confió por su gran intelecto, que le dará un buen uso.

- Claro que si, Zant, que bueno que reconoces mis fortalezas.

- Ha llegado la hora de retirarme. Una vez que pise terrenos crepusculares, empezaré con la invasión.

- Te deseo toda la suerte, recuerda que cuentas con mis poderes para lograr tu cometido.

- Así será, lo primero que haré al llegar será asesinar a la familia de Midna, así pagará por todos sus rechazos del pasado. Hasta pronto, mi dios. – se despidió con una reverencia.

Luego de finalizado su diálogo, el tirano de las sombras se posicionó frente al espejo y lo palpó con su mano. Inmediatamente, un gran resplandor se reflejó en la enorme roca ubicada en el circo, abriendo el portal al mundo del ocaso.

- Ahora sí, reclamaré lo que por derecho siempre me perteneció. - dijo, riendo macabramente.

* * *

><p>En el mundo de la luz, la llegada del amanecer no había sido la única indeseada por la princesa del destino, pues el héroe elegido por las Diosas, tuvo la misma sensación en el momento que abrió los ojos.<p>

La decepción y tristeza que sentía, eran indescriptibles. Por un breve espacio de tiempo, creyó que el momento que pasó junto a su amada, no se trató de nada más que un efímero y hermoso sueño, pero al percibir un sublime y familiar aroma y descubrir el origen del mismo, se dio cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

- De no haber estado enfermo, no te hubiera dejado ir…- dijo, profundamente apenado.

Entristecido, tomó el manto sagrado en sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro para aspirar su aroma. Inexplicablemente, su alma se trasladó a un ambiente desconocido.

Se vio a si mismo volando en un gran cielo, encima de un ave color carmesí. En ese momento, se encontraba realizando algo importante; la adrenalina se encontraba a flor de piel invadiéndolo por completo…

- _¡Vamos, amigo! Tienes que dar tu mejor esfuerzo para ganar este torneo, si consigo la estatua podré graduarme de la academia, pero sobre todo, me ayudarás a cumplir la promesa que hice. ¡No me falles, gracias a ti, lograré lo que tanto he deseado!_

El joven no entendió porque esas palabras vinieron a su mente, simplemente llegaron a invadirlo sin previo aviso; sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba… ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad por ganar ese mencionado torneo? ¿A quién le había prometido la victoria?

- ¿Por qué pensé eso? Ni si quiera entiendo a quien le hice esa promesa. Bueno, talvez es algo que tiene que ver con mis vivencias pasadas. – dijo, completamente confundido.

El príncipe siguió pensando en las palabras que llegaron a su mente, y lo que más lo mortificó, es no saber a qué persona se refería en los mismos, pero luego, prefirió dejar eso a un lado y centrarse en su manto, el cual al verlo, le provocaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Zelda es maravillosa. Darme algo hecho por sus propias manos tiene mucho más valor que cualquier regalo costoso. A pesar de todo este periplo y la lejanía con ella, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vi…

- ¡¿Tu cumpleaños?!

El joven casi se cae de la cama debido a los desorbitados gritos que escuchó en la habitación, pues Navi y Midna, entraron a verlo.

- ¿Por qué gritan así? ¿Están locas o qué? – preguntó con el corazón desbocado.

- ¡Dijiste que era tu cumpleaños! – afirmó Navi.

- Yo no dije eso. – mintió, para no dar explicaciones.

- ¡Si lo dijiste, niño, el hada y yo te escuchamos!

- ¡Ya está bien, si dije eso, pero eso ya fue ayer! – contestó con resignación.

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? – preguntó el hada, enojada.

- Lo había olvidado…

- Ay, Link, no sé porque no me sorprende lo que me dices.

- En vez de eso, ¿por qué no me preguntan cómo estoy? No sé si lo sepan, pero estuve al borde de la muerte. – dijo el joven, irónicamente.

- Es cierto, en realidad Midna y yo vinimos para eso. ¿Cómo te sientes, Link? – preguntó Navi, acercándose.

- Estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte.

- Me alegro que estés mejor, alteza, casi nos das un enorme susto. – dijo Midna.

- ¡Si, que felicidad, tuve miedo de perderte una vez más!

Navi empezó a revolotear alrededor de Link, la felicidad de saber que estaba mejor era infinita para ella, mientras que Midna, demostraba su alegría de otra forma, simplemente con una sonrisa.

- Gracias a las dos por preocuparse, pero la razón por la que estoy mejor es gracias a Zelda, ella me cuidó toda la noche. – confesó contento.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿La princesa estuvo aquí, anoche? – preguntó Navi, sorprendida.

- Si, ella me regaló este manto sagrado. Ya que fue hecho por ella, tiene su esencia y por esa razón pude salvarme. Aunque eso no es lo mejor que ocurrió, pues también nos reconciliamos, ya sabe que no soy culpable de nada. – contó emocionado.

- ¡Bravo, Link! ¡Me alegra mucho! – exclamó el hada.

- ¿Reconciliarse? – preguntó Midna.

- Sí, es que tuvimos unos problemas debido a…unos malos entendidos. – contestó, evadiendo el tema.

- Ah sí, supuestamente le fuiste infiel con una muchacha.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…? Ah, cierto, puedes leer las mentes. - dijo, con tono molesto.

- A mí no se me escapa nada, príncipe. – dijo con voz pícara.

- Bueno, lo único que importa es que ese mal entendido quedó atrás.

- Así es, Navi.

- Hubiera querido conocer a la princesa, o más bien, verla de nuevo. Me gustaría saber si se parece a la que conocí en tu anterior vida. Ella era hermosa, con sus brillantes ojos azules y su larga cabellera rubia. – recordó emocionada.

- Mi esposa no es rubia, su cabello es castaño, y aunque tiene unos cuantos reflejos dorados sobre el mismo, no posee esa tonalidad que mencionas.

- Link, cuando nos vimos en el bosque, lograste acordarte de unas cosas de tu vida pasada. ¿Recuerdas cómo era la princesa? Antes de que te apartaras de ella, en ese entonces, ¿qué tipo de vivencias tuviste con ella?

- Bueno, yo…

- Ya dejen de hablar de cosas del pasado, lo único que importa es el presente, además, creo que es mejor darle un regalo de cumpleaños a nuestro héroe. – dijo la Twili.

- Midna, no es necesario, no tienen porque…

- ¡No, Link! Esta vez, le doy la razón a la princesa crepuscular. Tenemos que darte un presente, y por mi parte ya sé que te daré. ¿Tienes una botella vacía? – preguntó Navi.

- ¿Ah? ¿Botella vacía? ¿Para qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¡Solo dámela y colócala en el suelo! – ordenó ansiosa.

Haciendo lo que el hada le pidió, el héroe colocó la botella en el suelo. Inmediatamente, Navi se posicionó encima de la botella y empezó a mover sus alas más rápido de lo normal; varios brillos escarchados salieron de las mismas y cayeron con gracia dentro del recipiente, hasta que de la nada, se formó un luminoso licor azulado, que resplandecía en el interior de la habitación.

- ¡Rocío de hadas! – dijo el hada.

- ¿Roció de hadas? ¿Para qué es eso?

- Todas las hadas somos creación de la gran hada espiritual, es como decir, la madre de todas nosotras, pues ella nos creó por medio de la gracia que las Diosas le otorgaron. Las hadas de alto rango, como mi hermano y yo, tenemos la posibilidad de crear esta esencia. – dijo, entristeciéndose un poco recordando a su hermano.

- Vaya, no sabía que eras un hada de alto rango. – mencionó Link, sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que lo soy! Por eso el Árbol Deku me eligió para acompañarte. Este elixir te permitirá retener tu energía de manera asombrosa, y no solo eso, ese estado te durará por algunos minutos. ¿No es increíble? – preguntó orgullosa.

- Claro que sí, pero viendo lo valiosa que es, la guardaré para un momento crucial. Muchas gracias, Navi. – agradeció con una sonrisa.

- No es nada, con mucho cariño para ti.

Una vez que Navi entregó su presente, Midna se acercó al príncipe con las mismas intenciones.

- Yo también te tengo un presente.

- Ya es suficiente con lo de Navi, no debes molestarte.

- Acéptalo, sé que no me he portado bien desde el inicio, por eso se te hace extraño que ahora sea, bueno…amable.

Midna juntó sus manos, y en medio de estas apareció un extraño objeto ensartado en una cadena de oro.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un…bueno, un amuleto. – respondió con prisa.

- ¿Un amuleto?

- Esta reliquia ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia.

- Entonces, no puedo aceptarlo, no es correcto. – dijo Link, incómodo.

- ¡Por favor! Tómalo, créeme que es mejor que tú lo tengas…

El príncipe, luego de meditarlo mucho, decidió aceptar el regalo. No quería hacerle un desaire a su compañera.

- Está bien. Gracias, Midna. – agradeció amablemente.

- ¡Pero no te habitués, eh! ¡No siempre soy así de amable!

- Lo que digas. – dijo, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Bueno, es mejor que vayas a buscar al jefe goron, pues debes decirle que…

Un intenso dolor de pecho empezó a invadir a la princesa de Crepúsculo, eso preocupó enormemente a Link y a Navi.

- ¡Midna! ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó el joven, alarmado

* * *

><p>Ambientes de tranquilidad y seguridad se respiraban en el reino del Crepúsculo. Todos sus habitantes se preparaban para dar inicio a un nuevo día; felices y calmados de saberse encomendados a tan buenos gobernantes. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que su paraíso, bañado por el manto tornasol, se convertiría en verdadero caos y oscuridad.<p>

* * *

><p>En los rincones más silenciosos del palacio, donde los habitantes del mismo no se encontraban en el ajetreo típico de la mañana, estaba el gobernante de los Twili.<p>

Esa mañana, no era normal ni tranquila para el joven príncipe, pues se despertó con una enorme y molestosa presión en el pecho; una corazonada de que la desgracia estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Las puertas del gran despacho se abrieron, dando paso al consejero de confianza del soberano. El hombre, con semblante serio, se dirigió a hablar.

- Alteza, ya envié a los soldados a los rincones de la ciudadela. El general se sintió muy intrigado por su decisión, pues todo se percibe tranquilo.

- Yair, sabes que ayer no pude dormir por este mal presentimiento, estoy seguro que Zant vendrá en cualquier momento. – dijo, preocupado.

- No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, pues confío en su criterio para decidir qué es lo mejor para su reino. Dígame, príncipe, ¿y su hijo?

- Ya no se encuentra aquí. Él, junto al lobo de mi esposa, fueron trasladados a la mansión de mis padres, nadie de este sector conoce ese sitio, pues está muy apartado. El interés de Zant no es solo este palacio, también es acabar con los míos, ya que por las cosas que Midna me contó, él tuvo interés de acabar con la familia real Twili, y esta vez no será la excepción, por esa razón alejé a Link de aquí. – confesó preocupado.

- Fue la mejor decisión, muy bien pensada.

- Puede ser, pero la tristeza no me la quita nadie. Primero desaparece Midna y ahora debo trasladar a mi hijo tan lejos de mí.

- Es por el bien del pequeño Link, además de esa manera podrá confundir a ese tirano.

- Eso no será en lo único en lo que lo confundiré, pues por lo que hemos planeado todo este tiempo, podré asegurar a mi pueblo hasta que Midna venga con el héroe de la luz a salvarnos.

- Ojalá, señor, esperemos que muy pronto todo…

Las tierras crepusculares empezaron a agitarse incontrolablemente. Varios adornos y pinturas del despacho, empezaron a caerse una tras otra al suelo. Era un temblor abismal, que para el príncipe, solo significaba una cosa.

- Ha llegado el momento, Yair. Debemos defender nuestra tierra a como dé lugar. – dijo determinante.

- Mi señor, temo por usted.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que este plan saldrá a la perfección.

* * *

><p>Escoltado por una gran horda de bestias crepusculares, se dirigía el tirano de las sombras camino al palacio del crepúsculo.<p>

Una vez que las bestias arribaron a la ciudadela de los Twili, el pánico y la destrucción invadieron a los habitantes.

Observando con terror el caer de las edificaciones, varias madres tomaban a sus niños para poder salvaguardarlos del peligro, los hombres protegían a sus mujeres con las mismas intenciones.

La guardia real Twili, por honor a su tierra, sin dudarlo se enfrentaron a los monstruos. Con el uso de sus escudos y espadas, lucharon contra las bestias de las penumbras, mientras tanto, el tirano de las sombras, complacido observando el caos de la situación, se dirigió con más de sus vasallos al palacio a desterrar a su soberano.

* * *

><p>El príncipe se encontraba a la salida de su palacio con un grupo de soldados escoltándolo. El joven, a lo lejos pudo ver como el temido y esperado tirano de las sombras, se acercaba hacia él.<p>

Los soldados, sin dudarlo, se dirigieron hacia Zant para impedir que se acerque, pero este con sus poderes, los paralizó en el acto, mientras que de la manera más tranquila, caminó a vista de los desesperados guerreros, quienes estaban inmóviles.

- Zant… - dijo el príncipe.

El tirano de las sombras, se puso frente a frente al príncipe e hizo una reverencia exagerada, fingiendo falso formalismo.

- ¿Oyes esos gritos de dolor, Orión? ¡Es tu pueblo que clama misericordia! Pobres almas inocentes huyendo como ratas asustadas. ¿Acaso su soberano no hará algo para impedirlo? Seré breve, el trono por el bienestar del pueblo. Tu decisión hará que yo, con un solo chasquido de mis dedos, detenga esta masacre. – chantajeó Zant al preocupado príncipe.

El príncipe permaneció en silencio analizando las palabras del tirano, el impacto de saber que su pueblo moría a manos del villano, lo desgarraba en sobremanera. ¿La decisión que iba a tomar sería la adecuada? ¿Lograría con ella salvar a su familia y a su pueblo?

- Tu silencio es una satisfactoria respuesta. Acabo de detener el ataque al pueblo, pues en este momento mis guardias están "amablemente" escoltándolos a todos hacia acá, pues les anunciaré quien es su nuevo soberano.

Zant hizo una señal y dos de sus escoltas encadenaron las manos del príncipe, luego, lo llevaron junto con su amo hacia el balcón principal del palacio.

* * *

><p>Invadidos por el terror, mientras las lanzas y espadas apuntaban a sus cuerpos, se encontraba el pueblo Twili a las afueras del palacio.<p>

Todos esperaban la presencia de su soberano para que haga lo esperado, rescatarlos, darles esperanzadoras palabras para no sentir que sus vidas colgaban de un hilo.

Para Orión, ver los rostros de desolación de su pueblo, era devastador, pero precisamente por amor a ellos, debía tomar esta difícil decisión, rendirse.

Zant se posicionó frente al balcón y se dirigió a hablar con el desesperado pueblo.

- Apreciado pueblo, a partir de ahora, yo seré su nuevo soberano, pues los que tienen actualmente no poseen la capacidad de serlo. Creo que fui muy claro de mi poderío con mi llegada a la ciudadela, así que he aquí a su nuevo rey. – dijo Zant, con tono autoritario y amenazante.

Al principio el silencio de apoderó los habitantes, pero al ver que en el balcón se encontraba el príncipe Orión, encadenado, los gritos de rabia e insultos se hicieron presentes, y el tirano de las sombras, era la razón de los mismos. Los Twili, jamás aceptarían a un gobernante tan violento y déspota como Zant los gobernara.

Por su parte, el tirano de las sombras se sintió burlado e indignado de ver que el pueblo lo rechazaba, creyó que su prepotencia causaría miedo y sumisión, sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

- ¿Te das cuenta, imbécil? El pueblo no es tonto, ellos saben reconocer a sus verdaderos soberanos. – afirmó Orión, con arrogancia.

Zant, enfurecido por las palabras del príncipe, se acercó a este y lo silenció con un fuerte golpe en el estómago, provocando que los habitantes se impacten con tal acción.

- Vaya, parece que la violencia es la única que los hace callar, caterva de mal nacidos. ¡Vamos a ver si con esto que verán a continuación, se dan cuenta quien es el que manda aquí! – indicó el tirano, amenazando al pueblo.

Zant desvainó su espada crepuscular y se acercó hasta Orión. Rozó la punta del arma en el cuello del joven, para luego bajarla pausadamente hasta su pecho.

- Hasta nunca…

Sin miramientos, atravesó el pecho del príncipe, provocando que este se estremezca por el frio dolor que lo estaba tomando; sangre empezó a emanar de manera desorbitada, apagando lentamente la vida del soberano.

El joven cayó al suelo observando los ojos de su enemigo, quien demostraba deleite y satisfacción a su macabra acción, hasta que finalmente, dio su último suspiro y se entregó a los brazos de la muerte…

El pueblo, desgarrado por la presenciada acción, permaneció enmudecido hasta que Zant habló.

- Esta es solo una prueba de lo que ocurriría si alguien se atreve a revelarse a mi mandato. A partir de ahora, su fidelidad será dirigida únicamente a mí, pues como su rey soy el único digno de recibirla.

Zant se dio la vuelta junto con sus oscuros esbirros, mientras el cuerpo inerte del príncipe permanecía en el suelo.

- Entierren al "ilustre príncipe" con honores. – ordenó con ironía.

Luego de esas palabras, el villano entró por los majestuosos portones de cristal del balcón, mientras que a lo lejos, el principal consejero del palacio observaba su caminar, aturdido.

* * *

><p>Link y Navi estaban preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraba Midna, no entendían que era lo que tanto la estaba perturbando.<p>

- Midna, cálmate. – pidió Link.

- Zant invadió mi pueblo, puedo sentirlo. Mi familia ha caído en sus manos.

- ¿Zant? ¿Quién es esa persona? – preguntó el joven.

- ¿Persona? Un tipo como ese jamás sería algo como eso. Él es un esbirro de Ganondorf proveniente de mi tierra. En la antigüedad, se apoderó del Crepúsculo, pero gracias a ti no logró sus planes.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes por qué te busque, Link? ¡Porque tú eres la reencarnación del héroe de la luz! – afirmó con seriedad.

El joven se quedó enmudecido con las palabras de la princesa, varias imágenes y pensamientos llegaron a su mente; una vez más sus vivencias pasadas volvieron, representadas en dos mundos cubiertos por un perpetuo ocaso, y un extraño villano como el causante de lo mismo.

- Creo que sé a qué te refieres, tengo una vaga imagen de eso. Ahora sé que mi percepción de conocerte de antes, no estaba del todo equivocada.

- Al igual que tú, soy la reencarnación de la princesa de Crepúsculo, y así como tuvimos una importante misión, las cosas son iguales actualmente.

- Ahora que Zant tomó el trono de tu reino, más que nunca debo salvarlo, pues mi mundo también peligra. – dijo el joven, con semblante serio.

- Así es, y la prueba de ello fue el dragón crepuscular que casi te envía a la muerte. Poco a poco, ese tirano enviará a sus esbirros para acá. No sé cómo Ganondorf le entregó mi mundo de buenas a primeras, definitivamente, algo está planeando y no solo en contra de Zant, ¿Qué será lo que desea hacer? – preguntó confundida.

- De ese maldito se puede esperar todo. - afirmó Link.

- Solo espero que mi esposo y mi hijo estén bien.

- ¿Tu hijo? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, tengo un hijo pequeño. – confesó entristecida.

El joven se preocupó enormemente por la situación de Midna, no le gustaba en lo absoluto las cosas que estaban sucediendo, sobre todo porque ella se encontraba lejos de su hogar.

- Tranquila, pronto fortaleceré la espada y podremos salvar a tu familia. – dijo, tratando de animar a la Twili.

- Trataré de no angustiarme, estoy segura que mi esposo tomará una sabia decisión para con mi pueblo, él es un hombre fuerte.

- Midna, no finjas fortaleza, todos tenemos derecho a derrumbarnos de vez en cuando.

- No puedo ponerme a llorar ahora, tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, yo confío en mi pueblo, pues es fuerte y sea como sea sobrevivirán a lo que ese tirano pueda hacer. ¡Basta de charla! Es mejor irnos de una vez a hablar con Darunia. Él debe saber que estás mejor y talvez nos ayude con alguna información importante. – dijo la princesa, dejando a un lado su preocupación.

- Es cierto, tenemos que ir a hablar con él.

* * *

><p>Habiendo tomado posición de su anhelado trono, el tirano de las sombras se sentía dichoso. Por medio de su ímpetu y prepotencia, logró colocar al pueblo en un estado de sumisión; ahora estaba completamente bajo su dominio y el que se atreviera a desafiarlo, conocía perfectamente su final al haber presenciado la muerte del príncipe Orión.<p>

De repente, uno de los oscuros monstruos se acercó hacia él para darle una indicación.

- Mi señor, un sujeto que se encuentra afuera desea hablar con usted.

- Hazlo pasar. – ordenó con seriedad.

La gran puerta de la sala del trono se abrió, y la misma reveló a un hombre de edad avanzada y con semblante serio.

- Permítame presentarme, mi soberano. Mi nombre es Yair, soy el principal consejero del palacio y conozco al mismo como la palma de mi mano, pues he trabajado aquí la mayor parte de mi vida. Vengo ante usted a ponerme a su servicio, pues desde ahora, lo respeto y admiro como mi actual rey.

Zant escuchó en silencio las educadas palabras del consejero, trató de buscar en él un ápice de burla o mentira, pero lo único que descubrió, fue sinceridad.

- Vaya, no creí que te unirías a mí de manera tan sencilla, sin rebelarte.

- ¿Rebelarme? He sido educado para servir al que me supera en jerarquía, estoy condicionado para aquello, así que desde ahora mi vida será dedicada completamente a usted.

Luego de meditar sus palabras, el tirano de las sombras se sintió complacido, pues tener de su lado a un hombre de garbo y amplios conocimientos, era una ventaja para gobernar.

- Muy bien, y para probar tu fidelidad, deseo que cumplas con una petición.

- Indíqueme, ¿qué desea?

- Quiero que me traigas al hijo de Midna ante mí, pues deseo hacerle lo mismo que le hice a su padre.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Yair respondió a su soberano con semblante serio.

- Déjeme indicarle, que su padre lo mandó lejos de aquí. No tengo idea donde puede estar.

- ¡Búscalo! ¡Haz lo que sea para encontrarlo! – ordenó descontrolado.

- ¡Empezaré la búsqueda inmediatamente, espero tenerle noticias pronto! – afirmó, con una macabra sonrisa.

Despidiéndose con cortesía de su nuevo soberano, el consejero se retiró de la sala a cumplir con lo que se le encomendó.

* * *

><p>Link estaba junto con Navi, y Midna escondida en su sombra, en la capilla donde tuvo su última charla con Darunia. El jefe goron, se sentía contento de saber que el héroe se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud.<p>

- Muchacho, me alegra tanto saber que estás recuperado, ayer nos diste un buen susto a todos. – dijo el goron, emocionado.

- Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero ahora me siento mejor. – indicó el joven, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo lograste recuperarte?

- Él se siente bien porque la prin…

Link agarró a Navi para callarla, pues no quería que cometa una indiscreción.

- Tenía una poción de salud en mi alforja, gracias a la misma estoy recuperado. – respondió, mientras miraba a Navi de manera amenazante.

- Ya veo, me alegro mucho, muchacho.

- Pronto tendré que irme, sin embargo, quisiera saber si necesita algo más de mí.

El jefe goron se quedó meditando la propuesta del héroe, pues desde hace mucho tiempo había planeado muchas cosas referentes a su tribu, pero no sabía cómo hacerlas y necesitaba orientación.

- La verdad, me da vergüenza lo que te voy a confesar. Es cierto que hemos soñado con salir de esta montaña y poder respirar el aire fresco de las praderas, pero esta es la primera vez, después de miles de años, que va a ocurrir eso. No sé cómo vamos a reaccionar al ver a las personas, y sobre todo como reaccionaran ellos ante nosotros, pues pensarán que somos unos monstruos que les haremos daño. – indicó, sumamente preocupado.

- Entonces, pienso ayudarlos en eso.

- Eso planeaba pedirte, pero temo que te tomará mucho tiempo hacer que los humanos se adapten a nosotros, y viceversa.

- Eso es lo de menos, yo lograré que esto se haga realidad en el menor tiempo posible. Todos somos parte en de este mundo, por eso es importante que los seres que vivimos en el mismo convivamos en perfecta armonía, además, es bueno para los humanos en hylians que sepan que no somos las únicas especies, también hay otras de las que podemos apoyarnos, al igual que ustedes de nosotros.

- Tus palabras son tan sabias, definitivamente tu valor no es lo único que te hace ser el héroe elegido por las Diosas, también tu noble corazón y tu honor. – dijo Darunia, sorprendido.

- Gracias por sus palabras. Prepare a su tribu, pues es momento que les informe sobre esta situación.

* * *

><p>Darunia, en la parte central de la aldea, reunió a toda la tribu de los gorons para hacer varios anuncios importantes.<p>

Lo primero que informó, fue que Link era el héroe elegido por las Diosas, probó lo mismo, al indicar que el joven fue el único que pudo romper el sello de la Montaña de la Muerte y también por el fragmento del valor que tenía en su mano. Este anuncio, avergonzó un poco a Link, pues al él le gustaba pasar desapercibido en actos como esos y también por la sencillez y modestia que lo caracterizaba.

Darunia también reveló la importante misión por la que había llegado ante ellos, encontrar la legendaria llama sagrada y poder enfrentarse al único mal que había amenazado al mundo desde tiempos inmemoriales, Ganondorf.

Todas las criaturas macizas, gritaron eufóricos ante noticia de Darunia, pues todos habían oído hablar del enviado de las Diosas, sabían perfectamente que desde hace miles de años, ellos vivían enclaustrados esperando la llegada del mismo.

Pero las risas y la alegría, se esfumaron cuando Darunia reveló la segunda noticia… el momento de salir de la montaña y conocer el mundo, había llegado.

Muchas de las criaturas se emocionaron por tal noticia, pero otros se sintieron sumamente asustados por ese cambio de vida, pues ver a las personas solo había sido posible por medio de libros o descripciones.

- No teman, apreciado pueblo, aquí el héroe entre nosotros va a ser el que nos represente. Con su liderazgo y don de la palabra, logrará que los humanos e hylians se adapten a nosotros.

Luego de esas palabras, Darunia se dirigió a hablar con el príncipe.

- Link, agradecemos tanto a las Diosas que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas. Las Diosas asignaron a nuestros antepasados, que teníamos que estar enclaustrados aguardando la llegada del héroe para guiarlo, pero ahora que llegaste, no solo pudimos lograr nuestra función al enseñarte el camino, sino que también nos ayudarás a poder salir de aquí.

- Así es, creo que es mejor que se tomen este día para asimilar estas noticias y planear como va a ser su entrada a la villa Kakariko, yo por mi parte haré lo mismo.

- Me parece bien, Link, así que lo mejor será que mañana salgamos de la montaña.

* * *

><p>Toda la mañana y tarde, Link se dedicó a hablar con los gorons sobre la vida fuera de la montaña. Les contó cuales eran sus diferentes culturas, costumbres y como debían comportarse con las personas dependiendo de la situación, sobre todo porque no deseaba que entre estas, se forme un caos al ver a unos seres supuestamente mitológicos.<p>

Luego de la reunión, todos cenaron amigablemente. Link fue el único que tuvo que comer de su propia comida, pues alimentarse de la dieta de los gorons, que estaba compuesta por agua y piedras, no iba a ser del todo saludable para su organismo.

- No sabes lo que te pierdes, Link, estas rocas están deliciosas. ¿Estás seguro que no deseas una? – preguntó Darunia, saboreando su cena.

- No gracias, ya hicieron bastante al cocinarme esta carne y vegetales. – respondió cortés.

- Lamentamos no tener fruta ni nada de esas cosas, pero como sabes, no necesitamos de ese tipo de alimento para sobrevivir. – dijo uno de los gorons.

- No te preocupes, amigo, por suerte si tengo comida.

- Pero lo que no entiendo, ¿cómo pudiste traer lo que estas comiendo hasta acá? Me sorprende que no se te haya descompuesto. – preguntó Darunia, extrañado.

- Bueno…digamos que mi alforja es muy buena para preservar los alimentos, es casi mágica. – dijo, evadiendo la verdadera capacidad de su alforja mágica.

- Ya veo me parece extraordi…

Darunia se quedó en silencio al escuchar, que de la habitación donde se hospedaba Link, salían un montón de gritos. Uno de ellos era del hada, los otros, no los identificaba.

- ¡Tu amiga está gritando! – exclamó el jefe goron.

El príncipe se puso nervioso al escuchar los gritos, pues él sabía perfectamente con quien estaba discutiendo su amiga.

- Voy a averiguar qué le pasa, talvez tiene hambre y mi comida no es de su agrado, a veces es un poquito caprichosa. – respondió riéndose con nervios.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- ¡No!...es decir, no se preocupe, usted siga disfrutado de la cena con el resto de los comensales, solo iré a ver que le sucede a Navi.

Luego de su charla, el héroe se levantó de la mesa a averiguar que estaba pasando con sus acompañantes, pues las dos estaban discutiendo con fuerza.

* * *

><p>- ¡No te comas todas las manzanas! ¡Se supone que Link dijo que eran para las dos! – reclamó Navi, enfurecida.<p>

- Lo siento, pero mi cuerpo es el doble de grande que el tuyo, necesito comer más. – dijo, mientras saboreaba la fruta.

- ¡Eres una desconsiderada, solo piensas en ti!

- ¡Déjame en paz! Cómete algún insecto que pase por ahí, total, eres un ser del bosque y cuántos de esos no habrás comido. – dijo Midna, con displicencia.

- ¡Eres una…!

- ¡Ya, basta! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!

Link entró a la habitación completamente alarmado por los gritos de sus acompañantes, y lo primero que vio fue a Navi, volando como una desesperada, mientras que Midna, se atiborraba de la jugosa fruta sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¡Link! – exclamó Navi, acercándose a este.

- ¿Se puede saber que les está ocurriendo? Sus gritos se escuchan hasta el comedor. La voz de Navi, Darunia la reconoció en el momento, pero con la de Midna se quedó dudando. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué un ser de otro mundo también está viajando conmigo? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Ya no escandalices, es por culpa de esta hada que pierdo la paciencia.

- ¿Por qué estaban peleando? – preguntó serio.

- ¡Por las manzanas, Link! Se las está comiendo todas sin pensar en mí, solo mira cuantas se ha comido. Vaya que modales, ni si quiera ha masticado y ya se ha atragantado con ellas, no entiendo como puede ser de la realeza. – respondió indignada.

- ¡Navi, no seas grosera! – reclamó el príncipe.

- ¡Pero, Link…!

- Mira, hada, no me colmes la paciencia sino te pulverizo aquí mismo. – amenazó hastiada.

- ¡Hazlo si te atreves!

- ¡Cállense las dos!

Link tomó la bolsa de las manzanas y de un lado separó un grupo de ellas, y con otras hizo lo mismo.

- Las de la derecha, son de Midna, las de la izquierda, de Navi. ¡Se acabó la pelea! ¡Cada cual tiene lo suyo! – indicó, harto de la discusión.

Luego de haber puesto las cosas en orden, las compañeras de Link se dispusieron a comer su fruta.

- Gracias, Link. – dijeron avergonzadas.

- No es nada. ¡Ahora, guarden silencio y coman en paz!

Link se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió de regreso al comedor al haber recobrado la paz del ambiente.

* * *

><p>A la media noche, Navi se encontraba dormida en una de las almohadas de la habitación, mientras que Midna, estaba sentada al pie de la ventana, en una improvisada cama, apta para su tamaño, que Link le había formado con unas cuantas mantas.<p>

Link se despertó debido a un ruido que escuchó, precisamente en donde se encontraba la princesa crepuscular, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta, que esta estaba llorando.

- ¿Midna?

El joven se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a sentarse junto a su compañera.

- Vuelve a la cama, quiero estar sola. – pidió, evadiendo su mirada.

- Me preocupa cómo te sientes, sé que te duele estar separada de tu familia, pero estoy seguro que ellos están bien.

- ¡Lo sé, pero algo me mortifica dentro de mi alma! ¡Siento que algo terrible ha pasado en mi reino, solo espero que Orión y mi hijo estén bien! – exclamó, estallando en llanto.

Viendo como lloraba la princesa, Link le colocó una mano en su hombro, prefirió dejarla llorar sin decir nada hasta que se recupere, y poco a poco, esa situación se fue dando hasta que el silencio se apodero del ambiente; luego de unos minutos, la princesa, decidió hablar.

- Se llama Link…

- ¿Ah?

- Mi hijo…se llama igual que tú.

El príncipe se extrañó con la confesión de su amiga, le pareció curioso que el hijo de la Twili, lleve su nombre.

- Mi antepasado decretó que todo varón nacido en la familia real Twili, lleve tu nombre. Desde ese entonces, hemos llevado esa tradición.

- Vaya, no creí que en tu mundo fuera tan reconocido. – expresó sorprendido.

- Claro que lo eres, nos salvaste hace miles de vivir en las miserias causadas por Zant, y esta vez volverás a hacer lo mismo, aunque de todas formas, el que mi ante…el que yo haya roto el espejo no sirvió de nada, pues Ganondrof, sin saber cómo, logró restablecerlo. – dijo la Twili, impotente por la situación.

- El espejo…del crepúsculo. – dijo el joven, en murmullos.

A la mente del joven, vino la imagen de ese espejo y de manera borrosa vio a una hermosa mujer rompiendo el mismo, pero aparte de eso, se acordó de una frase que esta le dijo de manera confusa.

- _Link, yo…nos vemos…_

Se quedó en silencio recordando esa inconclusa frase, cosa que la princesa notó de inmediato.

- Veo que has logrado recordar todo lo referente al espejo, y sobre todo esa última frase que mi…que te dije antes de irme. – se corrigió, cayendo en su anterior error.

- Midna… ¿Hubo algo escondido dentro de esa frase? No te sentí segura al decirla, según recuerdo… - mencionó confundido.

- Iba a decir que te amaba, pues. – respondió segura y sin rodeos

El joven empezó a toser nervioso debido a la revelación de la princesa, fue tomado completamente por sorpresa.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó impactado.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres despertar al hada?

- Midna, tu…tú no puedes amarme. ¡Soy un hombre casado y tu también, aparte tienes un hijo, tu no…!

La Twili cerró la boca del príncipe con un fuerte apretón para obligarlo a callarse, luego rodó los ojos y le respondió.

- ¡Cálmate y escucha atentamente! En ese entonces, yo estaba desorientada, confundí el amor por una gran admiración y gratitud hacia ti, eso me di cuenta en el momento en el que conocí al que en ese entonces fue mi esposo, que por cierto, coincidentemente, se parecía mucho a Orión. Vaya que tengo buenos gustos, es que mi hombre es tan...

- ¡Prosigue, por favor! – pidió alarmado, viendo que la Twili se desviaba del tema.

- Está bien, lo siento, pero cuando se trata de mi esposo, me emociono demasiado. Bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que lo que sucedió con él, no fue nada parecido a lo que sentí por ti, ahí me di cuenta que lo nuestro fue una linda amistad y nada más que eso, además, en ese entonces yo ya sabía que le pertenecías a ella, pues al haber compartido nuestras almas, convivió de igual manera contigo, y poco a poco se fue sintiendo encantada y atraída hacia ti. Por ser los elegidos de las Diosas, sus almas ya estaban predestinadas. ¿Quién era yo para intervenir en un designio divino? ¿Cómo podría enamorarme del hombre al que ella…?

- ¡Espera! ¡Detén su monologo! Disculpa, pero, ¿de quién estás hablando? ¿a qué te refieres al decir "ella"? – preguntó confundido.

- ¿Cómo que a quién? ¿Eres tonto o te haces? – preguntó irónica.

- ¡No soy ni me hago el tonto, no sé a quién te refieres! – reclamó indignado, debido a la ofensa.

- Definitivamente la mordida del dragón crepuscular te fundió el cerebro. ¡A tu esposa! ¡A la princesa Zelda! ¿Quién más si no es ella?

- Oh…

- Ella entregó su vida para salvarme. ¡No me hagas acordar de eso! Fue muy doloroso, sobre todo para ti, pues cuando desapareció ante tus ojos, estuviste insoportable e irritable en algunas ocasiones de lo que duró nuestro periplo, sin embargo, aún recuerdo la cara de idiota que pusiste cuando su alma regresó a su cuerpo, se te caía la baba debido a su exquisita belleza, y ella ni se diga. ¡Par de cursis!

Midna recordaba esos hechos con una gran y burlona risa, no solo los conocía por sus escondidos recuerdos, sino que también los había leído en el diario de su antepasado; pero Link no se sentía de la misma manera, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo de esa conversación.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó confundida.

- Midna, lo que sucede es que…

- ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido, quiero dormir!

Navi se había despertado completamente histérica debido a la conversación del Link y Midna, fue ahí que los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que su charla se había vuelto algo ruidosa.

- ¡Ya no fastidies, hada! – reclamó la Twili.

- Creo que es mejor irnos a dormir, mañana saldremos con los gorons de la montaña. En sí, será un largo día. – dijo Link, mientras se ponía de pie.

- Bien, esperemos que la integración interracial que vas a hacer, no te tome mucho tiempo.

- Esperemos, pero de aquí no me iré hasta ver a los gorons conviviendo con el pueblo. Eso es algo que me corresponde como príncipe, velar por el bien de todos. – afirmó con seguridad.

- Ni si quiera eres príncipe de aquí, no sé porque tanto compromiso.

- El rey Dahpnes tiene mucho poderío en estas tierras, y al ser su yerno me da iguales derechos, obvio no diré a nadie que soy el esposo de Zelda, simplemente ayudaré como una persona normal.

- Muy buen, lo que digas. Iré a dormir, que descanses.

- Que descanses, Midna.

Después de finalizada la charla, Midna se acostó en su cama y Link hizo lo mismo en la suya.

* * *

><p>Llegada la mañana, Darunia, junto con su tribu, se encontraban listos para salir de la Montaña de la Muerte. Una mezcla de emociones y nervios invadían a las rocosas criaturas, pues por primera vez, después de muchos siglos, su especie iba a encontrarse con los humanos e hylians.<p>

Link, junto con ellos, se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor de la aldea, y al ver que los pobres gorons en estado de ansiedad, trató de calmarlos.

- No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, les aseguro que todo saldrá bien, además tengo un amigo que desea conocerlos desde hace mucho tiempo. – indicó con voz calmada.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó un goron.

- Claro que sí, él se ha dedicado a investigar de su supuesta mitología, y cuando los vea, se pondrá muy contento. Él se encuentra deprimido, así que conocerlos le ayudará mucho.

- Pues bien, es una buena señal el saber que otra persona desea conocernos. – dijo Darunia.

- Así es, una vez que terminemos de desayunar, bajaremos de la montaña, pero cuando lleguemos a la salida de la misma, esperarán a que regrese con mi amigo, pues él y yo seremos quienes los presentemos ante las personas.

- Está bien, Link.

* * *

><p>El príncipe y Darunia, se encontraban a la delantera de los gorons, bajando de la Montaña de la Muerte. Con cada paso que daban, las emociones embargaban a cada uno de ellos, a Link le ocurría lo mismo, pues presentar a la criaturas ante las personas, lo emocionaba en sobremanera.<p>

Luego de una larga caminata de bajada, llegaron al túnel que se dirigía a la salida de la montaña, pero su camino fue interrumpido, al ver el gran agujero donde Link había caído anteriormente.

- ¿Y este agujero? – preguntó Darunia.

- Se formó cuando venía para acá, no sé cómo ocurrió, pero mientras caminaba el suelo se destruyó y caí dentro del mismo. – recordó avergonzado.

- Vaya, ¿Cómo lograste salir?

- Eh…bueno, pude hacerlo gracias a…una soga que tenía en mi alforja, eso fue. – mintió, omitiendo que Midna lo había ayudado por medio de su magia.

- Bueno, nosotros te lanzaremos al otro lado para que puedas ir a buscar a tu amigo, mientras tanto, nosotros iremos a buscar piedras para rellenar este agujero y que podamos pasar.

- ¡Excelente idea! – halagó el príncipe.

- Bien, Link, esperamos tu regreso. Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, de ahora en adelante, eres un hermano más de esta tribu. – dijo Darunia, emocionado.

- ¡Si, nuestro hermano! – gritaron todos.

El joven se sonrojó ante los eufóricos gritos de los gorons, sin embargo, decidió responderles con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por considerarme uno de ustedes, lo valoro mucho.

Un goron se colocó frente a Link, y se acurrucó en el suelo hasta tomar una forma redonda. Es acción, extraño enormemente al joven.

- Sube encima del compañero, Link, de esa forma podrá enviarte al otro lado. – pidió el jefe goron.

- Está bien… - respondió nervioso.

Con algo de duda, el joven se colocó encima del macizo cuerpo del goron, luego, este empezó a temblar, y de un solo salto lo envió al otro lado.

El príncipe no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de sorpresa al ver como había sido elevado, pero al ver que aterrizo sano y salvo, se calmó.

- ¡Muchas gracias, ya regreso! – dijo, luego de irse.

El príncipe corrió rápidamente para encontrarse con Shad, mientras que los goros se dedicaron a buscar rocas para cubrir el agujero.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el príncipe pisó los terrenos de la villa Kakariko, fue a la casa de Shad para contarle lo sucedido.<p>

Cuando llegó a la entrada del hogar del investigador, tocó la puerta descontroladamente, pues su ansiedad por contarle sobre los gorons, era inmensa.

- ¡Shad! ¡Soy yo, Link! ¡Abre la puerta!

Link estuvo tocando por un buen tiempo, hasta que lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo, mostrando a un cansado y desmejorado joven.

- ¡Link! ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó el joven.

- Shad, ¿has seguido tomando? ¡No puedo creerlo! – expresó molesto.

- ¡No, déjame explicarte! Desde que te fuiste, ayer fue la única vez en la que fui al bar, te juro que bebí menos que las otras ocasiones; la prueba de ello es que me ves de pie a pesar de este deprimente estado, antes ni si quiera podía levantarme. – confesó avergonzado.

- Sé que es difícil dejar viejas costumbres de la noche a la mañana, pero debes controlarte. ¡Ya habías dejado de beber, no vuelvas a recaer en lo mismo! – pidió Link, preocupado.

- Lo sé, pero a veces es difícil asimilar que Salma no está conmigo. Estos días he soñado con ella, reviví todos los hermosos momentos que vivimos en nuestra niñez y noviazgo. Los sueños fueron tan reales que cuando desperté no podía creer que todo era mentira; en serio me cuesta aceptar que ya no está conmigo. – dijo, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Lo lamento mucho. Por mi parte sé que Zelda está viva, pero solo de saber que se encuentra lejos de mí, me desgarra el alma. – reconoció igual de apenado.

- Qué bueno que me entiendes, prometo ya no volver a beber más, ayer fue la única vez que lo hice y no se repetirá. Bueno, cambiemos este desagradable tema. Cuéntame, ¿pudiste fortalecer tu espada?

- Claro que sí, y eso no es lo mejor. ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que te consiga alguna evidencia que se relacione con los gorons?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿por qué?

- Bueno, he traído algo mejor que eso.

- ¿Qué cosa? No me digas que… - preguntó en suspenso.

- He traído a los mismos gorons, no en leyenda ni imagen, a ellos de carne y hueso. Necesito que me ayudes a integrarlos a la civilización, pues ha llegado el momento en que las personas sepan que ellos son más que un simple mito.

Toda tristeza y cansancio se desvanecieron del rostro de Shad y fueron reemplazados por unos ojos desbordantes de alegría, pues uno de sus más grandes sueños, se había vuelto realidad.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vamos a verlos de una vez! Aunque…no puedo ir en estas fachas. Tomaré un baño rápido y estaré listo. Espérame en la sala mientras me preparo para salir, por favor. – pidió ansioso.

- Está bien, pero no te tardes mucho, pues los tengo esperando en la montaña.

El joven, ansioso, tomó del brazo a Link y lo hizo entrar a su casa, para luego ir alistarse para el esperado encuentro con los gorons.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Shad estuvo listo, se reunió con Link en la sala de su casa.<p>

- ¡Estoy listo, vamos de una vez a ver a los gorons! – suplicó emocionado.

- Tranquilo, hombre. Vamos inmediatamente para allá. – respondió contento al ver a su amigo animado.

Los dos hombres caminaron hasta la puerta para salir de la casa, y una vez que la abrieron, se impactaron enormemente al ver que frente a ellos se encontraba una inesperada e indeseable persona…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura de este capítulo. Hasta la próxima.

**PD:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Gisel CL! Me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido un regalo para ti. Te deseo muchas bendiciones y que cumplas muchos años más n.n


	35. Nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 35: Nuevo comienzo**

Una vez que se disponían a buscar a los gorons, los jóvenes no se imaginaron que al abrir la puerta se encontrarían con una indeseable persona, la única que de cierta manera, se entrometió en sus vidas para destruirlas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ilia? – preguntó Shad, enfurecido.

La joven se quedó en silencio observando a los hombres frente a ella, se imaginó encontrarse con el investigador una vez que la puerta fuera abierta, pero jamás pensó que también vería al príncipe, quien estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio.

- Shad…Link… - susurró impactada.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Shad.

- ¿A qué has venido, Ilia? – preguntó el príncipe, serio.

- Me sorprende verte aquí, Link.

- ¡Vete, Ilia, no quiero verte! Creo que fui muy claro contigo la última vez que nos vimos.

- Shad, solo vine a decirte una cosa, nada más. – dijo con voz suplicante.

- ¡No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme! Ya me enteré que por tu culpa no solo perdí a la mujer que amaba, también fuiste la causante de la ruptura de Link con Zelda. ¡No tienes escrúpulos!

Link se sorprendió al ver la vehemencia de Shad para defenderlo, pero al mismo tiempo supo que tenía algo que aclarar.

- No tienes por qué mencionar lo que me ocurrió, Shad, pues Zelda y yo, ya nos hemos reconciliado. Ella ya se dio cuenta que lo que sucedió no fueron más que insanas calumnias, mentiras que no lograron nada de su cometido, pues al final hemos vuelto a estar juntos. – dijo, mientras miraba a Ilia de mala manera.

- ¿Qué cosa? Pero tú me dijiste que…

- Eso ocurrió recientemente, luego te lo contaré con más detalle.

Shad se sintió aliviado al enterarse de que la princesa, su amiga, ya había arreglado las cosas con Link, también se alegró por él, pues entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando; sin embargo, a Ilia no podía perdonarla, pues su caso era totalmente distinto e irreversible.

- No tienes idea, cuanto me alegro de que hayas arreglado las cosas con tu esposa, Link. En serio, me arrepiento tanto del daño que les hice. – dijo Ilia, apenada.

- Yo también me alegro mucho por Link y Zelda, pero, ¿qué hay de mí, Ilia?, ¿me vas a devolver a Salma?, ¿vas a regresarla a la vida? ¡Respóndeme! – preguntó el joven, exaltado, mientras agarraba a Ilia de los hombros.

- ¡Tranquilo, Shad! ¡Suéltala!

Link separó a Shad de Ilia, pues tenía que impedir que las cosas se salgan de control. Luego, se dirigió a hablar con la joven.

- No sé por qué has venido, pero tu presencia solo está perturbando a mi amigo, y la verdad a mí me estas provocando lo mismo, pues a pesar que las cosas entre mi esposa y yo se arreglaron, lo que causaste fue terrible. Sé que estabas en complicidad con un hechicero, ni si quiera te imaginas quien era esa persona, arriesgaste tu propia vida sin saberlo. Por favor, vete de aquí. – exigió, con mirada fría.

- Me iré una vez que me escuchen, tengo derecho a ser escuchada. – dijo seria.

- ¿Derecho? ¡Cómo te atreves a…! – dijo Shad, siendo interrumpido por Link.

Link tomó el hombro de Shad, viendo que se estaba descontrolando de nuevo, luego, le dio una sugerencia.

- Shad, creo es mejor que la escuches.

- Link, yo no tengo deseos de hablar con ella, además tenemos que irnos…ya sabes quienes nos están esperando. – pidió, con mirada suplicante.

- Tranquilo, ellos están arreglando un problema que hay en la montaña, ellos me esperarán. Escucha lo que tenga que decirte Ilia, por última vez. Te servirá para sacarte esa rabia que tienes por dentro.

Luego de reflexionarlo, el investigador decidió hacerle caso a Link, pues por lo poco que lo había conocido, sabía que podía confiar en él.

- Te escucho, habla de una vez antes de que me arrepienta.

Ilia tomó un ligero respiro antes de iniciar su conversación, estaba asustada y nerviosa de ver las intensas miradas de los hombres a los que más había lastimado, pero debía ser valiente, asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, y por ende, responder por las mismas.

- No vengo a pedirte perdón, sé que no lo tengo, pues así no haya sido mi intención, por mi culpa dejaste a tu novia en el altar y eso provocó su lenta muerte, pero yo tengo que ser responsable por las cosas que te he hecho y que si puedo remediar.

- ¿Remediar? ¿Qué es lo que crees que puedes remediar?

La joven metió la mano al bolsillo de su vestido, de ahí sacó un zurrón, que se lo estiró a Shad.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Debo confesar, que durante nuestra relación te robé mucho dinero, eso lo hice en los momentos en los que dormías o no te dabas cuenta. Lamento tanto lo que hice. En este zurrón está toda la cantidad que te hurté. Tómala.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que dándome dinero limpiarás tus culpas? – preguntó, sintiéndose indignado.

- No lo hará, pero este es el único asunto que por lo menos puedo remediar. Este es tu dinero, el poco que te costó ganar en la ciudadela de Hyrule en el momento que trabajaste ahí.

- ¡No me interesa, llévatelo! Total, eso es lo que más te gusta, el dinero.

- Escucha, quiero cambiar. Yo jamás te confesé esto, pero ahora me encuentro trabajado junto con mi madre en mi pueblo natal, Liboun.

- ¿Liboun? Eso queda a las afuera del reino de Nortus. – mencionó Link.

- Sé que ese es tu pueblo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo. – dijo Shad, con poco interés.

- Lo que sucede es que hubo una razón por la que actué así, cosas que sucedieron en mi vida que me obligaron a sobrevivir como sea, por ejemplo, hechos que no te comenté por vergüenza…

**_Flashback_**

_La madre de Ilia, Ellen, siempre fue una mujer ambiciosa. Ella se casó con el alcalde del pueblo de Liboun, Bono, muy joven. Es cierto que se unía a él enamorada, pero también no pudo negar que el poder que tenía, y por supuesto, la buena posición económica que gozaba, la complacían enormemente._

_Luego de pocos años de casados, tuvieron una niña, a la que le pusieron de nombre Ilia._

_Ilia, la mayor parte del tiempo, fue criada por su madre y las mucamas del gran caserón que habitaban. Varias comodidades rodeaban a la niña y no había capricho que se le negara, pues todo lo que pedía se le concebía sin límite alguno._

_Madre e hija eran muy unidas, no solo por los lazos de sangre, sino porque ambas tenían intereses parecidos._

_Para Ilia, la mayor parte de su vida y juventud, transcurrieron sin dificultad alguna._

_Pero un día, la prosperidad duró poco, pues el padre de Ilia, producto de un terrible accidente en uno de sus viajes, falleció, causando inmenso dolor en ella y en su madre._

_La muerte del hombre, causó la reelección de otro alcalde para el pueblo y por ende, todas las ganancias y el poder pasaron al mismo. _

_Ellen, se vio en la obligación de despedir a toda la servidumbre y dedicarse a trabajar. Con el poco dinero que le quedaba, compró una pequeña finca cafetera, que junto con su hija y unos pocos empleados, se dedicaron a sacarla adelante y a comercializar el producto, sin embargo, el dinero no era suficiente para tener la vida que la señora deseaba._

_Un día, hostigada de esforzarse tanto para recibir, lo que ella consideraba, poca paga, se puso a reflexionar sobre los hechos de su vida. Desde que murió su marido, no volvió a comprometerse con nadie, ya sea, por no haberse dado el tiempo para aquello debido al trabajo, o porque consideraba que ya estaba muy entrada en edad. La mujer era consciente de que ya no contaba con los atributos para conseguirse a un millonario y casarse con él, ella ya no estaba en esa etapa…pero su hija, sí._

_Un noche, que coincidentemente la mujer se encontraba haciendo las cuentas del mes, se molestó en sobremanera al ver que las ganancias eran las mismas, y solo de pensar que no volvería a tener la cómoda vida que tenía antes, la impactaba._

- _¡Ya no puedo más, Ilia! ¡Estoy harta de vivir en esta miseria! – exclamó histérica._

- _No exageres, mamá. Al menos tenemos donde vivir y que comer._

- _¿Vivir? Esta finca no se compara a la casa que teníamos cuando tu padre vivía. ¿Acaso no extrañas las comodidades que teníamos? ¿Qué cada cosa que pedías se te daba al segundo? He perdido mis joyas, mis finos muebles y objetos valiosos por obtener dinero y sacar adelante esta desfachatez de negocio. _

_Ilia se quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre, y la verdad si extrañaba enormemente las comodidades que tenía en su anterior hogar; que con solo estirar un dedo, se le brindaba lo que deseaba._

- _Bueno, si extraño todo eso, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Son tiempos que difícilmente volverán. – respondió apenada._

- _No necesariamente, pues de ti depende que volvamos a tener la vida de antes. – mencionó, con una sonrisa._

- _¿Ah?_

- _Ilia, tu eres joven, hermosa, y creo que debes sacarle provecho a esos atributos._

- _¿Me estás pidiendo que me prostituya? – preguntó espantada._

- _¡Nada de eso! Lo que quiero decir, es que tienes la capacidad de conseguir a un hombre millonario que te mantenga, y por supuesto de esa manera me apoyes a mí, pues no creo que me abandones después de todo lo que he hecho por ti en toda mi vida. – dijo de manera autoritaria._

- _Mamá, no creo que eso sea…_

- _¿Quieres recuperar la vida de antes? ¿Poder tener dinero para comprar lo que tú desees? ¿O acaso quieres seguir sacrificándote por esta finca que no nos traer nada más que lo básico para vivir?_

- _Claro que quiero, pero la mayoría de esos hombres ya han de estar casados o comprometidos. ¿Crees que las mujeres dejarían ir a tan buenos partidos? ¿Poder tener una buena posición o ser de buena familia? – preguntó exaltada._

- _Eso es lo que menos debería preocuparte, se los quitas. – indicó sin tapujos._

- _¡Qué! – exclamó sorprendida._

- _Hija, hay algo que jamás te he contado. Tu padre tenía una novia antes de conocerme, ¿y qué crees que hice yo? Me crucé en el camino y se lo arrebaté. Uno nunca debe dejar pasar las oportunidades, siempre se debe luchar por lo que se quiere. – confesó con orgullo._

- _Pero meterme con un chico comprometido…_

- _"__El fin justifica los medios". Hija, hazme caso. ¿Acaso si tu estuvieras en ese lugar, otra no intentaría quitártelo? Si yo lo hice, tú también podrás hacerlo._

_Luego de meditarlo, se dio cuenta que las palabras de su madre no estaban del todo desatinadas, total, en este mundo estábamos para luchar por lo que queríamos y conseguirlo al precio que sea._

- _La verdad tienes razón, pero no sé qué hacer para encontrar a un buen hombre._

- _Anda a los pueblos populares; villa Kakariko, la ciudadela de Hyrule. Quien quita y hasta te enamoras de un empresario, un príncipe, o alguien de prestigio._

- _Partiré mañana mismo. – dijo decidida._

- _Pero eso sí, hija, no puedo darte mucho dinero para tu viaje, tengo que tener algo de dinero para mí. Además, no creo que lo necesites, yo sé que conseguirás a alguien muy rápido. – manifestó la mujer, con una gran sonrisa._

_Dejándose llevar por la influencia de su madre y con la ambición dentro de ella; la joven partió a Villa Kakariko, escuchando que en la misma se encontraban buenos y prestigiosos hombres de los que podría sacar algún provecho. _

**_Fin del flashback_**

Los jóvenes escucharon atentos todo lo que Ilia les relató, no creyeron que detrás de la ambición que demostró tener en el tiempo que la conocieron, estaba la influencia de una madre equivocada.

- Cuando llegué a Villa Kakariko, había escuchado rumores de que tu negocio era el más próspero de la zona, fui a conocerlo y de coincidencia estabas ahí dirigiéndolo. Iba a diario a coquetearte pero tú ni te inmutabas. – recordó avergonzada.

- Si recuerdo, hasta que llegó el día que tuve que aclararte que estaba comprometido y que me iba a casar pronto. – recordó Shad, con molestia.

- Bueno, lo que ocurrió después ya lo sabes…mi madre, por medio de cartas, me presionó a que te conquiste como sea y ella fue la que me sugirió que busque a una bruja para conseguirlo, y una vez que vi con el pasar del tiempo que mis actitudes seductoras estaban causando efecto en ti, te fui a buscar momentos antes de que entres al altar para detenerte.

- Tú y tu madre son unas…

Link detuvo las palabras del impactado joven, pues no quería que diga algo irrespetuoso hacia una madre, luego, se dirigió a hablar con Ilia.

- No debiste dejarte influenciar por tu madre, no soy quien para juzgarla, pero juntas debieron trabajar por cuenta propia; pedir ayuda a otros reinos si necesitaban más apoyo, hay muchas maneras de salir adelante sin cometer bajezas.

- Pero, Link, es que mi madre tenía una buena vida y de repente la perdió.

- Muchas cosas marcan la vida de una persona y no por eso debe perder la humildad de su alma. Mi madre no nació en una familia de abolengo, ella desde muy joven tuvo que trabajar muy duro para salir adelante, y si se casó con mi padre fue porque así lo quiso es destino, pero no por las penurias que ella pasó, iba a ser una arribista capaz de pisotear a quien sea con tal de obtener lo que quería.

- Tienes razón, la verdad ambas nos equivocamos. – reconoció con pena.

Shad, sin cerrar la puerta de su casa, se aproximó a uno de los muebles para sentarse, pues debido a las confesiones de Ilia, se consternó en sobremanera.

- Shad, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Link, acercándose.

El joven no respondió a la pregunta del príncipe, simplemente su mente se trasladó a un fatídico día, en el que, sin poder controlarlo, actuó como el más vil y canalla de los hombres.

**_Flashback_**

_Se encontraba saliendo de su casa para dirigirse al templo de la luz. Estaba preocupado, pues se le había hecho tarde y no quería que su prometida se preocupe, y menos, que su futuro suegro se enoje debido a su falta de respeto._

_Iba a ser una ceremonia pequeña, solo unos cuantos invitados, entre ellos, los reyes, algunos marqueses, y los amigos con los que compartió su infancia. Sus padres no estarían junto a él ese día debido a sus largos viajes, pues la decisión de casarse no fue planificada, simplemente les comunicó, por medio de una carta, que iba a casarse con su amiga de la infancia, y novia; ellos, a la distancia, le comunicaron su alegría por su unión y se encargarían de felicitarlo personalmente a su regreso._

_Sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba y fue la causante de que se haya tardado en arreglarse…de la noche a la mañana, los deseos de casarse se habían desvanecido y la razón de ello…la traición._

_Hace poco tiempo había conocido a una mujer, que de manera inexplicable lo había cautivado, solo de recordar sus seductoras palabras y sus besos, lo estremecían. Tanto impacto causó en él, que en todo ese tiempo ni si quiera había pensado en su novia, cosa que lo asustaba de sí mismo, pues la conciencia de haber sido un traidor, no lo dejaba en paz._

- _No debo pensar en eso, nadie tiene porque enterarse. Me casaré con Salma y esto que ocurrió solo será un recuerdo…una simple aventura sin trascendencia. – pensó, completamente consternado._

_El joven se aproximó a la puerta para dirigirse a la carroza que lo iba a llevar a su destino, pero en la entrada de la misma, se encontró con la mujer que abarcaba sus pensamientos._

- _Shad…_

- _Ilia, ¿Qué haces a…?_

- _Vengo a llevarte conmigo, no permitiré que te cases. – aseguró con vehemencia._

- _Ilia, lo que vivimos fue bonito, pero tú sabías que era un hombre comprometido. ¡Salma está esperándome en el altar! ¡No puedo abandonarla! – respondió exaltado._

- _Entonces, ¿los apasionados besos que nos dimos, no significaron nada para ti?, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una mujer a la que no amas?_

- _¡Yo a Salma si la amo!_

- _¿Estás seguro? ¿En serio crees que la amas? – preguntó de manera capciosa._

_Ilia se abrazó al cuello de Shad y juntó su frente con la de él, esa mirada de provocación y suplica, estaban causando múltiples sensaciones en el joven, cosas que por alguna extraña razón, le costaba asimilar._

- _No te cases…huyamos juntos, mi amor. – susurró, acercándose a su oído._

_La cordura del joven se fue por los suelos. ¿Cómo la incoherente petición de Ilia lo había estremecido? ¿Por qué tenía deseos de abandonar todo y huir con ella, sin pensar en las consecuencias? No comprendía que le sucedía, él, una persona correcta e intachable, titubeando por un simple coqueteo._

- _Está bien, vámonos, pero antes, enviaré una nota con el mensajero al templo. Seré honesto y diré las razones por las que no llegaré._

_El joven se dirigió a buscar un papel, para escribir la carta más dolorosa que nunca antes había escrito…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Varias lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro del joven investigador, mientras que Link no pudo pasar por alto esa situación, así que se sentó al lado de él a preguntarle qué le ocurría.

- Shad, ¿por qué te has puesto así de repente? – preguntó preocupado.

- Reviví cosas del pasado, errores que nunca en la vida debí haber cometido y que causaron cosas irreversibles.

Ilia, a lo lejos visualizó la escena del perturbado joven, pero esa distancia no le impidió seguir hablando.

- Puedo adivinar de lo que te has acordado, ya deja de culparte de eso, todo fue causado por mí; tus acciones no dependían de ti. Una vez más, te pido perdón por todo, ahora he cambiado mi vida, le conté a mi madre todo lo que ha ocurrido y poco a poco la he convencido de que podemos salir adelante con nuestro esfuerzo, sin necesidad de acudir a métodos deshonestos. La próxima vez que me enamore de un hombre, será porque me fije en su valor, en su corazón, mas no en su dinero o posición social. Les pido a los dos que me perdonen, de esa forma podré empezar una nueva vida sabiendo que no me guardan rencor.

- Ilia…

- Link…en serio de ti si me había enamorado, a pesar que no te conocí bien, ver todas las obras que hiciste para mejorar la calidad de vida del pueblo y lo encantador y atractivo que eras, me cautivaron; y aparte de lo ya mencionado, el haberme enterado que eras el héroe anónimo que todos querían y respetaban, fue otra cualidad que me fascinó. Lamento tanto el haberte causado problemas en tu matrimonio y me alegro mucho que mis errores no hayan impedido que tú y la princesa se arreglen.

Link se quedó pensativo con las palabras de Ilia, es cierto que le había causado mucho daño, pero este no se comparaba a la alegría que sentía por haberse reconciliado con su amada; el rencor era algo que ya no cabía en su espíritu. Mientras tanto, Shad seguía enmudecido, de ninguna manera quería perdonar a Ilia, sin embargo, Link empezó a hablarle en voz baja.

- Shad, creo que es mejor que los dos la perdonemos. – dijo serio.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos y hacer como que nada ha pasado? ¡Eso nunca! Nada de eso resolverá lo que ha causado.

- No deseo que seamos amigos ni mucho menos, soy consciente que nada se resolverá, pero te aseguro que te sentirás liberado al hacerlo. Antes tenía demasiado rencor en mi alma hacia ella, pero cuando recuperé a Zelda, todo se desvaneció. No vale la pena guardar esos sentimientos que solo carcomen el espíritu; hazlo por ti, por nadie más. Sé que eso no te devolverá a tu amor, pero te aseguro que te sentirás mejor, desligado completamente de Ilia.

- Link…

- Solo piensa, que tu novia se sentiría feliz de verte liberado de todo sentimiento dañino.

Las palabras del príncipe causaron sorpresa al consternado joven, no podía creer como podía existir una persona que se pudiera liberar del rencor tan fácilmente, pero luego reflexionó que la causa de ello, era que su amigo había recuperado lo que tanto había deseado. Pero a él, ¿qué cosas buenas le ocurrían?, ¿Llegaría a sentirse tan bien como Link?

- Yo ya me voy, espero algún día me perdonen por todo el daño que les hice. – dijo Ilia, alejándose.

La joven ya se había dado la vuelta para retirarse, pero una palabra la detuvo.

- Te perdono…

Ilia se sorprendió, al escuchar la voz del investigador decirle algo tan inesperado.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Te perdono, Ilia… - dijo serio.

- Yo también te perdono, Ilia. A partir de ahora, vive tu vida de la mejor manera, sin hacer daño. – dijo Link, igual de serio que su amigo.

La joven se sintió aliviada de escuchar, que las personas a las que más daño les había hecho, la habían perdonado. Ahora sentía su alma liberada después de tanto tiempo con cargo de conciencia.

Ilia, sin darse la vuelta, les dirigió unas últimas palabras.

- Gracias, no tienen idea como sus palabras me han ayudado. Les deseo lo mejor a los dos. Adiós.

Luego de esas palabras, sin que los hombres se dieran cuenta, dejó el zurrón de dinero en un estante cerca de la puerta, luego, se retiró, prometiéndose a si misma nunca más volver a hacer daño y luchar por lo que quería de manera honesta.

Una vez que Ilia se fue, la seriedad del rostro de los jóvenes se desvaneció. La verdad, la retirada de la indeseada mujer les había devuelto la paz.

- Inexplicablemente, me siento mejor. – dijo Shad.

- Te aseguro, Shad, que las Diosas te tienen preparadas grandes bendiciones, las cosas en tu vida cambiaran drásticamente, para bien. No sé porque te digo esto, simplemente lo presiento.

- Eso espero, por lo pronto dejaré el pasado atrás y me centraré en arreglar asuntos de mi vida que estaban pospuestos, como levantar el negocio de mi familia. No sé qué explicación le daré a mis padres apenas regresen, eso puede suceder en cualquier momento. Me mortifica pensar en eso. – dijo, volviéndose a perturbar una vez más.

- Yo te ayudaré en eso, recuerda que en el palacio me dediqué a manejar todos los asuntos comerciales del reino, gracias a algunas estrategias que te daré, lograras salir adelante. – dijo, dándole ánimos.

- Gracias, si no es molestia, mañana mismo podemos hablar de ese asunto, obviamente voy a pagarte por tu asesoría.

- De ninguna manera, esto lo hago sin ningún interés de por medio.

- Eres un gran amigo, me has ayudado mucho. No es nada, veras que todo mejorará en poco tiempo. Vamos a ver a los gorons, nos están esperando.

- Está bien, estoy ansioso por ir a ver a los gorons, por fin mi sueño de conocerlos, se hará realidad. – mencionó, recobrando la sonrisa en el rostro.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta para salir de la casa, pero antes, Shad tenía una duda del príncipe que le causaba curiosidad.

- Link, ¿por qué Ilia mencionó que eras "el héroe anónimo que todos querían y respetaban"? ¿Acaso, tu…? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Si, era yo…Es una historia un poco compleja, te la contaré en el camino.

Mientras los jóvenes caminaban con prisa a la Montaña de la muerte, Link le fue contando a su amigo la verdad sobre su alter ego y otras cosas relacionadas con su esposa…

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que los gorons habían cubierto el agujero del pasadizo de la montaña, estaban impacientes esperando la llegada del príncipe, quien se había tardado más de lo pensado.<p>

Navi, quien se había quedado en el sitio acompañando a los gorons, vio que estos empezaban a ponerse impacientes y nerviosos debido a la tardanza del joven, así que se dirigió a todos para calmarlos.

- Tranquilos, Link vendrá pronto.

- Está tardando demasiado, ¿y si al final de cuentas se arrepintió de ayudarnos? Talvez tiene miedo de la reacción de las personas al vernos. – dijo una de las criaturas, completamente nerviosa.

- No digas eso, yo confío en Link y si él dice que volverá, así será. Talvez tuvo algún inconveniente con su amigo. – dijo Darunia con seguridad.

- Debe haber sido eso, es que su amigo tiene algunos problemas, pero estoy segura que…

- ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

Los gorons se sintieron aliviados al escuchar la voz de Link; la seguridad que se había desvanecido por unos momentos, había regresado.

- Disculpen la tardanza, es que tuvimos un percance, pero ya se resolvió todo. Afuera está mi amigo, vamos a verlo. – dijo Link, animado.

Link, junto con su grupo, siguieron el largo camino del pasadizo, dándose cuenta que la luz de las afueras estaba cada vez más cerca…

* * *

><p>Al pie de la Montaña de la Muerte, se encontraba Shad, esperando con suma ansiedad la llegada de Link con los gorons.<p>

Las penas que hace un rato lo habían perturbado se habían apaciguado un poco, pues gracias al apoyo que Link le ofreció para levantar su negocio, lo habían animado enormemente…y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, cerrar el ciclo referente a Ilia, era otra cuestión que lo había ayudado a sentirse mejor y más liberado.

- _Desde ahora me centraré en mejorar mi vida, lo haré por mí…por ti, mi amor. _– pensó para sí mismo.

Luego de haber decretado esas palabras, escuchó al príncipe llamarlo.

- ¡Shad!

El joven se dio la vuelta al escuchar que el príncipe lo llamaba, y no pudo evitar impactarse enormemente al ver a las criaturas que venían detrás de él, las mismas que había soñado conocer desde que era niño.

- ¡Los…! ¡Go…! ¡Los gorons! – gritó desorbitadamente.

Shad corrió para acercarse a los gorons para observarlos con más detenimiento, pero estos al ver como el joven los miraba, se sintieron intimidados y se pusieron a la defensiva; Link notó eso y trató de calmar las cosas.

- Él es mi amigo Shad, no se sientan intimidados por él, lo que sucede es que está emocionado por verlos. – dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Una vez que los gorons vieron que Shad era una persona inofensiva, Darunia se acercó hasta él.

- Hola, muchacho, mi nombre es Darunia. – indicó cortés.

- ¿Darunia? ¿Eres el legendario líder de esta tribu? – preguntó maravillado.

- Este nombre se ha traspasado en mi tribu desde tiempos inmemoriales. Me alegra saber que aparte de Link, hay otra persona que se alegra de vernos, pero me preocupa como reaccionaran los demás al vernos. – mencionó preocupado.

- Eso no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de integrarlos en la civilización.

- Pero, ¿cómo?

- El pueblo no es muy grande, así que eso no será una tarea difícil. Iré a hablar con Gael, él es el alcalde del pueblo, es muy amigo de mi padre y estoy seguro que me creerá.

- Si deseas voy contigo, así las cosas serán más creíbles. – sugirió Link.

- Gracias, en serio necesitaré que me acompañes, Gael es un buen hombre, pero es un poco especial, ya te darás cuenta. – dijo, un poco nervioso.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo con el investigador, Link se dirigió a hablar con los gorons.

- Disculpen que los dejemos solos, pero esto es parte del proceso para poder integrarlos.

- No te preocupes, nosotros esperaremos aquí hasta que regresen, por suerte a esta parte de la montaña la gente no transita.

- No te preocupes, Link, yo me quedaré acompañando a los…

Sin previo aviso, Navi había salido del gorro de Link, olvidándose que Shad se encontraba junto a su compañero.

- Un…un… ¡Un hada! – gritó Shad, al borde del colapso.

- ¡Navi! ¿Te advertí que no salieras? – reclamó molesto.

- Lo siento, yo…yo – dijo apenada.

- Link, no sabía que tuvieras un hada.

- Si, es mi amiga.

- Creí que solo salían por las noches para evitar a los cazadores.

- Es cierto, por eso te pido que no digas nada, si alguien la ve puede hacerle daño. – pidió preocupado.

- Tranquilo, no diré nada, pero eso sí, espero que tu amiga también se deje investigar por mí, todas estas deidades me llaman la atención. – dijo, mientras sus ojos brillaban maravillados.

- Sí, señor Shad, le responderé cualquier duda que tenga, pero por favor, no vaya a enseñarme a nadie. – suplicó Navi, desesperada.

- Tranquila, no lo haré. Bueno es mejor que Link y yo nos vayamos.

Luego de la charla, Link y Shad se retiraron a buscar al alcalde, mientras que los gorons, se quedaron impacientes esperando el regreso de los jóvenes.

* * *

><p>En el ayuntamiento del pueblo, el alcalde Gael, un hombre de cincuenta años, con lentes, cabello blanco y despeinado, se encontraba revisando algunos asuntos del pueblo. El hombre estaba muy concentrado con la pila de papeles en su escritorio, hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

El secretario, le indicó que en la parte de afuera se encontraban dos personas que necesitaban hablar con él urgentemente, así que escuchando eso, dio la orden de pasar, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Shad, en compañía de un joven utilizando extraños ropajes.

- Buenas tardes, Gael.

- Buenas tardes, Shad. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? Veo que vienes con un acompañante.

- Le presento a Link, él es el prin...un amigo de Ordon. – dijo, evitando cometer una indiscreción.

- Mucho gusto, Link. Te llamas como el príncipe de Ordon, que coincidencia. Lástima que está de viaje buscando a su desaparecida esposa, espero la encuentre pronto. – mencionó apenado.

Link se incomodó por el comentario del alcalde, pues a pesar que ya había visto a su esposa, le apenaba enormemente recordar todo lo que ocurrió el día que desapareció, así que en ese momento, Shad trató de desviar el tema.

- Si, es una gran coincidencia que se llamen igual que el príncipe, en Ordon, curiosamente todos se parecen físicamente… pero es mejor dejar ese tema de lado, quiero indicarle la razón por el que vine a buscarlo.

- Dime, ¿en qué puedo servirte? Te veo muy nervioso y ansioso, al parecer es algo muy importante lo que vienes a informarme.

- Gael…el joven que ve a mi lado… ¡Ha traído a los mismos gorons a nuestro pueblo! – exclamó emocionado.

El ilustre hombre casi se cae de la silla al escuchar las palabras del investigador; creyó que le estaba haciendo una broma de muy mal gusto.

- ¡Shad, sé que desde que eran un mocoso has tenido una loca obsesión por el estudio de los gorons, pero no puedo creer que vengas a mi despacho a interrumpirme por algo como esto! – reclamó burlado.

- Es en serio, venga conmigo para comprobarlo.

- Pero…

- ¡Solo venga! ¡Le aseguro que todo es verdad!

* * *

><p>Después de bastante insistencia por parte de los jóvenes, el alcalde accedió a ir hasta la Montaña de la muerte. Se sentía sumamente enojado de ver que habían interrumpido su importante trabajo por una leyenda urbana.<p>

Se encontraban llegando rápidamente a la parte baja de la montaña, mientras que el ilustre hombre, refutaba.

- No puedo creer que me dejé convencer por ustedes, mi tiempo es muy valioso, así que más vale que tengan una buena excusa para…

El hombre enmudeció cuando llegó al lugar destinado; ver que frente a él se encontraban los mitológicos gorons, las criaturas que se creían extintas desde hace miles de años y que jamás se imaginó ver en directo, lo había dejado sin habla.

- ¡Los…! ¡Gorons!

Sin poder contener la sorpresa, el alcalde cayó desplomado al suelo, cosa que asustó enormemente a los gorons, quienes estaban muy nerviosos debido a la reacción del hombre. Por otra parte Link y a Shad, reaccionaron igual de impresionados.

- ¡Gael! ¡Reaccione! – pidió Shad.

El hombre seguía sin reaccionar al llamado del preocupado investigador.

- Había olvidado mencionar que el alcalde es un hombre…un poquito nervioso e impresionable. – dijo Shad, con risa nerviosa.

- ¿En serio? ¡No me digas! ¡Qué raro que se te haya olvidado tan insignificante detalle! – mencionó, Link con sarcasmo.

- ¡Me estás haciendo sentir peor! ¡Diosas, que este señor reaccione, por favor! – exclamó desesperado.

- Link, creo que esto no funcionará, es mejor que regresemos a nuestro hogar. – dijo el jefe goron, preocupado.

- No, Darunia, esto se resolverá, ya lo verá.

Luego de unos minutos, el hombre se despertó completamente mareado, y cuando vio que encima de él se encontraba la mirada de los gorons, se levantó completamente sorprendido.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es una maravilla!

Gael se acercó a ver a los gorons de manera más detenida, hasta que vio que entre ellos se encontraba uno que era más grande que el resto; fue entonces que supuso que era el líder.

- ¿Usted debe ser el líder? Mucho gusto, soy Gael. – dijo, mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Darunia, el gusto es mío. Todos los que ve aquí son mi tribu, deseamos tanto poder involucrarnos con los humanos e hylians; ayudarlos en lo que podamos con nuestros conocimientos.

- Si no me equivoco, tienen grandes habilidades en la minería y orfebrería, ¿verdad?

- Así es. – respondió con orgullo.

- ¡No se diga más! Las relaciones comerciales con ustedes serán grandes, pero eso es lo de menos, lo único que importa es anunciar que una especie perteneciente a nuestra región está viva y que no es una simple mitología. ¡En este momento haré un anuncio al pueblo!

- Gael, tome las cosas con calma, hay que ir…

El hombre hizo caso omiso a la petición del príncipe, simplemente regresó rápidamente al ayuntamiento para arreglar todo para el anuncio.

- Te dije que el alcalde era medio especial, sus emociones son un poco inestables. – dijo Shad, con sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si…ya me di cuenta. – respondió el príncipe, con mirada perturbada.

* * *

><p>Por orden de sus secretarios, toda la Villa Kakariko fue reunida a las afueras del ayuntamiento. Todo el pueblo se preguntaba la razón por la que fueron citados, pero se dieron cuenta que sus dudas serian despejadas al ver que su alcalde se asomaba por el balcón.<p>

- Apreciado pueblo, sé que esta manera abrupta de invocarlos los ha impresionado, pero el anuncio que tengo que hacerles es sumamente importante.

Todos guardaron absoluto silencio ante las palabras del hombre, permitiendo que continúe con su charla.

- He de anunciarles, que todos estos años hemos vivido pensando que somos los únicos en esta villa, pues ahora les digo, que las cosas no son así, pues…los gorons, los mitológicos seres representantes de nuestra tierra, se encuentran presentes, aquí.

La gente empezó a murmurar de manera desorbitada debido a las palabras del alcalde. Unos mencionaban que el hombre se había vuelto loco, otros creyeron que el trabajo estaba causándole estragos a su salud mental, entre otras cosas. El ilustre mandatario, logró escuchar las palabrerías de su pueblo, así que de un solo grito, los envió a callar.

- ¡Silencio, irrespetuosos! ¡Yo no estoy loco, estoy más cuerdo que nunca! Justo hace unos momentos hablé con el mismo líder de ellos. ¡Darunia! ¡Darunia, si me escucha muéstrese ante todos, inmediatamente!

* * *

><p>Link, Shad, junto con los gorons, se encontraban completamente inquietos observando al alcalde gritar como descontrolado a lo lejos.<p>

- En serio lo lamento, no creí que el alcalde iba a ponerse tan…emocionado. – dijo Shad, avergonzado.

- De haberlo sabido hubiéramos buscado otra manera, esto será un verdadero escándalo.

Darunia escuchaba como estaba siendo llamado desde la distancia, así que armándose de valor, decidió cumplir con la petición.

- Voy a salir, ya el alcalde mencionó nuestra llegada, es momento de enfrentar todo esto.

- Si desea, puedo acompañarlo. – sugirió Link.

- No, muchacho, quiero hacer esto solo.

Finalizando su charla, Darunia salió del escondite, dirigiéndose directamente a donde el pueblo se encontraba, sin saber que se enfrentaría a un gran escándalo.

Link y Shad no se sintieron tranquilos, así que rápidamente siguieron al jefe goron y se escabulleron entre los habitantes.

* * *

><p>- ¡Darunia! ¡Venga inmediatamente!<p>

- Señor, le dije que el pueblo no le creería, creo que necesita tomarse una vacaciones de manera urgente. – dijo uno de los secretarios.

- ¿También crees que estoy desquiciado? ¡Una palabra más y te juro que…!

De repente, varios gritos de sorpresa se escucharon en el pueblo, algunas personas salieron despavoridas a esconderse, mientras que otras debido al impacto, se quedaron petrificados en sus puestos.

- ¡Ahí está el líder de los gorons! ¡Ábranle la puerta del ayuntamiento! ¡Rápido!

Los secretarios estaban sumamente espantados debido a la sorpresa de ver al goron, pero el alcalde los sacó se su sorpresa.

- ¿Son sordos o qué? ¡Abran la puerta!

Con prisa, uno de los hombres bajó a abrir la puerta, orándole a las Diosas, que el ser con el que iba a encontrarse, no lo devore.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Darunia estuvo al lado del alcalde, los habitantes del pueblo se calmaron un poco, salieron de sus escondites llevados por la curiosidad de ver al ser que se encontraba junto al mandatario.<p>

- Él es Darunia, el líder de los gorons. Dejaré que él les dirija unas palabras.

Una vez que el alcalde guardó silencio, Darunia se dirigió al pueblo, mientras que Link y Shad, se pusieron atentos a escucharlo.

- Estimados habitantes, mi nombre es Darunia. Ahora que me ven frente a ustedes, pueden darse cuenta que mi especie no es un mito, es una realidad y quiero manifestar mi deseo para que mi tribu se integre a ustedes, así como una vez hace miles de años, lo hicimos, y hasta trabajamos en conjunto relacionándonos económicamente y apoyándonos con nuestros conocimientos. Quiero indicarles, que esto no lo he hecho solo, gracias a un valeroso joven enviado por las Diosas, este sueño de salir y conocer la civilización se ha hecho realidad. Link, ven aquí, por favor.

El príncipe, escuchando el parlamento desde el grupo de habitantes, se sintió sumamente avergonzado al ser mencionado de esa manera.

- ¡Sube, Link!

- ¡No! ¡No pienso hacer nada de…!

El joven no pudo terminar de hablar, pues su amigo ya lo había empujado camino al ayuntamiento.

* * *

><p>Ya en el balcón, a la vista de los habitantes, se encontraba el joven héroe junto a Darunia; ya había pasado por estas situaciones antes y no le gustaba en lo absoluto llamar la atención; en ese sentido, era muy sencillo y nada escandaloso.<p>

- Antes presentar a este joven, quiero pedirle a mi tribu que pase, pues deseo que ellos escuchen también sus palabras.

Todos los gorons salieron de su escondite, nerviosos por provocar la misma reacción que causó su jefe hacia los habitantes. Efectivamente, la sorpresa se hizo presente, pero los gritos fueron reprimidos y nadie se escondió en los alrededores.

- Ahora que todos pueden escucharme, quiero indicar que este joven a mi lado es un enviado de las Diosas, gracias a él nosotros hemos podido salir a la luz a conocerlos, pues no habíamos podido hacerlo antes, debido a que nos encontrábamos esperando su llegada, pero ahora todo es distinto, este héroe ha roto el sello que nos había tenido enclaustrados. Ahora, él les dirá unas palabras.

- Darunia, por favor, yo…

Darunia empujó a Link al frente para que se encuentre con el pueblo, así que con esa acción, no tuvo más opción que dar un discurso solemne.

- Buenas tardes con todos, soy un hombre de pocas palabras, por eso simplemente les haré una petición. Los gorons son seres vivos al igual que nosotros, pertenecen a este pueblo desde hace miles de años y por esa razón hay que tratarlos como unos habitantes más. Les pido, por favor, en el nombre de ellos, que los integren y trabajen en conjunto con ellos, pues como mencionó su líder, Darunia, sus conocimientos pueden ser muy valiosos para la mejora de este pueblo.

Todo el público se quedó en silencio ante las palabras del príncipe, pero al mismo tiempo, hubo algo en él que captó la atención de todos, en especial de las personas mayores, como el alcalde.

La apariencia del príncipe, como las ropas que estaba usando, no eran del todo desconocidas. El joven les hizo recordar una leyenda de la que se dejó de hablar hace tiempo, en la que un muchacho, elegido por las Diosas, los salvó a todos de una gran invasión provocada por un ser de las sombras, que a su vez, estaba siendo manipulado por el villano más grande y temible de todos.

El alcalde, quien se encontraba cerca de Link, tuvo la misma sensación que el pueblo, y no dudó en preguntarle a Shad sobre aquello.

- Este chico…me recuerda al héroe del ocaso. Aparte tiene el mismo nombre que él.

El investigador simplemente sonrió ante el comentario del alcalde.

- Bueno, quien sabe si Link también sea un enviado de las Diosas, a veces ellas se manifiestan de distintas maneras por medio de las personas.

El hombre se quedó confundido ante las palabras de Shad, pero prefirió dejar de lado sus inquietudes y seguir escuchando el discurso de Link.

- Los cambios no tienen por qué dar miedo, si ustedes lo desean, estos pueden traer grandes y positivas recompensas.

El silencio una vez más se hizo presente en el público, cosa que preocupó al joven, pues pensó que sus palabras no habían causado el efecto deseado.

Los habitantes observaron a los gorons, quienes estaban a su lado, con recelo, pues les costaba creer que unas criaturas de su tamaño podrían ser inofensivas; sin embargo, luego de observarlos detenidamente, más analizar las palabras que el príncipe les había dicho, empezaron a tranquilizarse. Si sus antepasados pudieron vivir en armonía con las rocosas criaturas, ¿por qué ellos no?

Luego de analizar aquello, aplaudieron con fuerza, de esa forma demostraron que estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del príncipe, y por lo tanto, a incluir a los gorons con ellos.

Las personas empezaron a darse las manos con las criaturas, algunas lo hicieron con seguridad, otras con algo de miedo o recelo, pero finalmente esos sentimientos de incertidumbre eran los que menos importaba, pues lo único valioso era que las barreras raciales, fueron derribadas.

- ¡Lo lograste, Link! ¡Tus palabras ayudaron a que los habitantes nos acepten! – gritó el jefe goron.

Darunia le dio un asfixiante abrazo a Link, tanta fue la fuerza del agarre, que al pobre joven casi lo deja sin aire en los pulmones.

- No es na…da ¡Darunia! – exclamó asfixiado.

- Lo siento, creo que casi te ahogas.

- ¡No, como cree! ¡Nada de eso! – respondió nervioso.

Luego de ver como el príncipe recuperaba el color en sus mejillas, todos se rieron a carcajadas, en todo el lugar se percibía un ambiente de paz y felicidad al ver que la integración de dos razas diferentes, había resultado exitosa.

- Link, espero que en todo este proceso, en el que vamos a tener relaciones comerciales con los gorons, nos apoyes. – mencionó el alcalde.

- Claro que si, cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten. – respondió cortés.

- Mañana nos encargaremos de eso, por el día de hoy, celebraremos la llegada de los gorons.

Luego de la orden del alcalde, el pueblo celebró la llegada de los gorons por todo lo alto. Decidieron entre todos organizar una gran fiesta en su honor, para de esa forma, darles una cálida bienvenida…

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, luego de un largo día de celebración, Link se disponía a dirigirse al hostal en el que estaba hospedándose, pero Shad insistió que se quede a dormir en su casa, pues esta era bastante amplia y tenía suficientes habitaciones; después de mucha insistencia, el príncipe aceptó.<p>

- No tienes porque molestarte, puedo quedarme en el hostal. – mencionó apenado.

- ¡Estás loco! Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que cumpliste con uno de mis más grandes sueños, aparte has ofrecido ayudarme a levantar mi negocio. – respondió sonriente.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, veras que en poco tiempo lograrás levantarlo. Lamento en si no poder quedarme a ayudarte por mucho tiempo, pero como sabes, debo partir a buscar la siguiente llama.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que con tus consejos poder salir adelante.

- Por cierto, Shad, ¿de qué se trata tu negocio?

- Tiene que ver con la orfebrería y la joyería. Mis empleados se dedicaban a la recolección de piedras preciosas y las transformaban en joyas de altísimo lujo para luego comercializarlas a diferentes naciones; bueno, eso era antes de que ocurra este desastre. – recordó, un poco apenado.

- ¿Conoces sobre piedras preciosas?

- Claro, tengo que estudiar todos esos valiosos minerales antes de enviarlos a la fábrica.

- Lo que sucede es que en mi búsqueda de la llama sagrada, encontré esta extraña piedra.

Link le mostró la piedra a Shad y los ojos de este de desorbitaron al analizarla detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – preguntó Link, confundido.

El joven no respondió, se levantó a buscar uno de sus libros para inmediatamente regresar a analizar la piedra.

- Esta piedra es muy antigua, la llamaban "el objeto perdido de la Diosa"

- ¿Objeto perdido de la Diosa?

- Bueno, dicen que esta piedra perteneció a una antigua Diosa, pero su tipo ya se extinguió con el paso del tiempo. Es una joya sumamente valiosa, me sorprende que la hayas encontrado, pues es única.

Mientras Shad palpaba la joya con extremo interés, Link observaba detenidamente su acción. En ese momento, varias ideas empezaron a invadir su mente…

* * *

><p>Luego de una extensa conversación, Link fue a su habitación a descansar. Navi aprovechó para acostarse en uno de los cojines de la cama, mientras que Midna, después de bastante tiempo escondida en la sombra del joven, hizo su aparición, estirando sus tensionados músculos.<p>

- ¡Creí que estaría para siempre en tu sombra! ¡Qué fastidio!

- Baja la voz, Shad aún sigue estudiando, está preparando todo para investigar a los gorons por la mañana.

- Ese chico está loco, al parecer tiene obsesión por estudiar a esas enormes bestias, hasta con el hada se maravilló. Cuidado y quiere cortarle las alas y experimentar con ella. – comentó burlona.

- ¡Cállate, princesa! ¡Se ve que es una buena persona y no me hará nada!

- Dejen de pelear, por favor. Estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir.

- Su respetadísima alteza, espero que no se te ocurra quedarte mucho tiempo en esta villa. Recuerda que tenemos que ir por la tercera llama sagrada. – recordó Midna, con ironía.

- No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, solo ayudaré a Shad en lo que me pidió y a los Gorons también. Voy a tomar un baño, una vez que salga te preparó tu cama, Midna.

- Gracias…por cierto, Link, ¿por qué le hiciste tantas preguntas a Shad sobre la piedra que encontraste?

- Es un secreto. – respondió sonriendo.

- Si no estuviera tan cansada, me esforzaría en averiguar que es, pero ya me tomaré el tiempo para hacerlo luego. Bueno, entra a bañarte de una vez.

Luego de que el príncipe le mostró a Midna una mueca de disgusto, dejó su escudo y la espada maestra a un lado, y entró a ducharse.

Midna, en un arrebato, se lanzó a la cama de Link a relajarse, provocando que Navi se moleste debido al cimbrón que esta provocó al lanzarse de manera tan poco delicada.

- ¡Cuidado!

- Tienes alas, por favor, es imposible que te…

La princesa crepuscular enmudeció al ver que la espada maestra, sin razón aparente, empezó a brillar de manera tenue.

- ¿Viste eso, hada? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La espada empezó a brillar, aunque ahora su resplandor se apagó de repente.

- Debe ser tu imaginación. ¡Ya déjame dormir! – reclamó enojada.

- ¡Ya, está bien, escandalosa!

Luego de su conversación con Navi, Midna siguió observando la espada maestra de manera atenta, y pudo corroborar que de ella ni un solo resplandor volvió a salir. En ese momento, pensó que todo era producto de su imaginación y decidió dejar el tema de lado…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo tranquilo, se ha relatado la integración de los gorons y también unos cuantos e interesantes detalles, que espero hayan sido muy observadores al haberlos descubierto; no daré pistas, lo dejaré como un enigma, por ahora. Lo único que si fue impactante, fue la confesión de Ilia hacia Link y Shad, que por cierto, trataron de comportarse con ella a la altura y cortar la relación con ella con madurez. Con esto, he cerrado el ciclo de Ilia…y muy pronto se abrirá uno nuevo y más novedoso.

A partir del siguiente capítulo, empezará la búsqueda de la última llama sagrada, y es justamente en la región de Lanayru que ocurrirán situaciones muy interesantes…en todo ámbito. La historia no está muy alejada para llegar a su final, sin embargo, aún faltan muchos temas que tocar.

Espero que lo leído haya sido de su agrado. Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima.


	36. Tratos cumplidos

**Capítulo 36: Tratos cumplidos**

Luego de que Link terminó de bañarse, observó su reflejo a través del espejo y pudo notar que su cuerpo había cambiado.

El príncipe siempre se caracterizó por tener un buen estado físico, el mismo que formó durante el estricto entrenamiento que tuvo en sus años de crecimiento; pero ahora este había mejorado notoriamente debido al esfuerzo que había empeñado, ya sea por los largos viajes en los que actualmente se encontraba o por las luchas que llevó contra varios monstruos.

Aparte de lo observado, hubo otro motivo de su reflejo que le llamó la atención; su torso mostraba algunas cicatrices, unas más notorias que otras, pero sin duda alguna, las más profundas eran las que le habían provocado los monstruos con los que se había enfrentado en los últimos templos.

- Espero que cuando me reencuentre con Zelda, estas imperfecciones no le disgusten. En fin, ya no puedo hacer nada para desaparecerlas. – se dijo apenado.

Prefirió dejar sus lamentos de lado, así que se puso su ropa de noche y salió del baño…

* * *

><p>Antes de irse a dormir, Link buscó unas mantas para prepararle la cama a Midna. Mientras el joven realizaba dicha acción, la princesa se digirió a hablarle.<p>

- Link, ha pasado algo extraño. – comentó nerviosa.

- ¿Qué cosa, Midna?

- Tu espada empezó a brillar de la nada.

- ¿En serio? Deben ser idea tuyas. – respondió tranquilo.

- ¿Me está diciendo mentirosa? ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Te juro que vi que brilló! – exclamó enojada.

Link suspiro de manera pesada y se acercó hasta la espada para revisarla; aparentemente, no descubrió nada fuera de lo normal en ella…pero lo que si le llamó la atención, era que si sentía algo diferente dentro de la misma, como una extraña energía latiendo de manera intensa. En ese momento, iba a comentarle aquello a Midna, pero luego, decidió no hacerlo por pensar que se trataba de una confusión producida del cansancio.

- Todo está normal, Midna.

- Entonces si fue mi imaginación. – dijo confundida.

- Tu cama está lista, ya puedes venir a dormir. – indicó el joven, cortés.

La princesa se levantó de la cama del príncipe para ir a la suya. Desde allí, observó como el joven se acostaba en su lecho y abrazaba el manto que su esposa le había regalado mientras aspiraba su aroma; esa imagen, provocó en ella unas incontenibles ganas de burlarse.

- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas encariñado con esa sábana! ¡Pareces esos niños que no pueden dormir si no la tienen al lado! – se bufó, burlona.

- ¡No es una sábana! Este manto tiene el aroma de mi princesa, por eso me agrada. – respondió, sin dejar de lado su acción.

- ¿Agrada? El aroma de "tu princesa" causa reacciones en ti que van más allá de un simple "me agrada".

El joven se sonrojó enormemente al escuchar la afirmación de Midna, pues el mejor que nadie conocía que tipo de reacciones causaba el aroma de su amada en su cuerpo.

- No sé a qué te refieres. - contestó evasivo.

- ¿Ah sí? Bueno, seré directa. Cuando aspiras ese dulce y embriagante aroma, a ti se te…

- ¡Ya, basta! ¡Es tarde y debemos dormir! – exclamó avergonzado.

- ¡Cálmate, niño! A mi esposo le sucede lo mismo. A todos los hombres les pasa ese tipo de cosas cuando...

- ¡Ya no quiero hablar de eso! ¡Buenas noches!

- Ay, hombres…

Completamente avergonzado, el joven apagó la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita junto a su cama, mientras que Midna, tuvo que controlarse para no seguir riéndose de la bochornosa situación del príncipe.

* * *

><p>A la llegada del amanecer, Link se disponía a salir de la habitación para buscar a su amigo. Sus compañeras aún seguían dormidas, por lo que antes de retirarse, les dejó comida para que desayunen, rogando en sus adentros que estas no vuelvan a pelearse en su ausencia, pues ahí si no sabría que explicación dar al investigador.<p>

El joven bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Shad, quien había terminado de hacer el desayuno.

- Buenos días, Link. Me alegro que te hayas despertado. Hice el desayuno, espero sea de tu agrado.

- Buenos días, Shad. Muchas gracias por tu gentileza.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa, y durante la comida empezaron a conversar.

- Ahorita que me desperté, me di cuenta que Ilia me dejó el dinero. ¡Le dije que no lo quería! – se quejó indignado.

- Ya olvídate de eso, total eso te pertenece. – contestó el príncipe, serio.

- No quiero tenerlo, es una cuestión de honor. Mejor lo voy a donar para las obras que necesiten para integrar a los gorons, así me sentiré más tranquilo.

- Me parece razonable si eso te hace sentir mejor. Ahora, cambiando de tema, quiero que me muestres el último estado de las cuentas de tu negocio. Quiero ver que tan mal quedó este antes de que quebrara.

- Después de desayunar te lo enseño, espero todo tenga arreglo.

- Tranquilo, primero resolveremos el problema de manera interna y ya después te daré las pautas para que vuelvas a tener clientela.

- Gracias, espero que todo sea como tú dices.

Luego de que terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al despacho de Shad a revisar lo que habían conversado. Los jóvenes se tomaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en estudiar todos los asuntos.

* * *

><p>A la llegada del ocaso, los jóvenes se encontraban caminando en dirección al ayuntamiento del alcalde. Link les dijo a sus acompañantes, que se queden en casa descansando, pues en lo que iba a hacer no necesitaba de su presencia.<p>

Durante el recorrido, conversaron de diversos temas relacionados al negocio del investigador.

- En serio, ¿crees que todo tenga solución? – preguntó Shad, nervioso.

- Claro que sí, con las estrategias que te daré lograrás hacerlo. Me tardaré un par de semanas en preparártelas, pero una vez que estén listas. Te aseguro que te recuperarás rápidamente. –contestó sonriente.

- ¿¡Dos semanas!? Imposible, tú tienes que seguir con tu viaje.

- No es molestia, lo hago con gusto.

- Prometo que apenas tenga ganancias, te pagaré bien.

- ¡Nada de eso! Ya te dije que no pienso cobrarte nada.

- No me voy a sentir bien si no te pago por tu asesoría. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ti. – comentó preocupado.

Link iba a seguir insistiendo en su negativa, pero luego a su mente vino una idea; algo que deseaba hacer desde hace poco tiempo.

- Si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi…pero en mi caso si voy a pagarte.

- ¿Acaso las cosas han cambiado de rumbo? Ahora soy yo el que no piensa cobrarte nada. – respondió indignado.

- Pero, Shad, el dinero te será beneficioso. Talvez no tenga lo suficiente aquí, pero puedo enviar un mensajero para que me lo traiga, no importa cuál sea la cantidad, solo debes decírmela.

- Ya te dije que no, y por lo que veo ninguno de los dos cederá. Así que creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es un trato.

- ¿Un trato?

- Tú me ayudas a levantar mi negocio y yo te ayudo en lo que me pidas, de esa forma ninguno pagará con dinero, solo lo haremos por medio de un desinteresado favor.

Link iba a refutar, no se le hacía justo no pagar por lo que iba a pedir, pero viendo que su amigo no iba a ceder, terminó aceptando.

- Tú ganas, ninguno de los dos nos cobraremos dinero.

- Muy bien. Entonces, ahora que llegamos a un justo acuerdo de amigos, dime, ¿qué deseas que haga por ti?

El príncipe sonrió ante la pregunta de Shad, luego le explicó que era lo que quería que haga que haga por él…

* * *

><p>Una vez que los jóvenes llegaron al ayuntamiento, el secretario les informó que el alcalde se encontraba ocupado y que los atendería en un momento. Decidieron esperarlo en la sala de estar, hasta que este se desocupe.<p>

- Me demoraré un mes en ayudarte en lo que me pediste. ¿Estás seguro que deseas esperar tanto?

- Lo he pensado bien y es lo mejor, además, así podré estructurarte una mejor estrategia y ayudar a los gorons a integrarse al pueblo; en sí, creo que todo ha llegado en el mejor momento. Sobre todo, no quiero irme de aquí hasta que me des lo que te pedí.

- Lo que me pides es algo complejo, por eso me toma tanto tiempo, pero te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena. – contestó Shad, sonriente.

- No lo dudo. En serio, muchas gracias. – contestó, igual de contento.

- No agradezcas, aprovechando que te quedarás bastante tiempo, podré hablar con tu hada también. Espero no le moleste quedarse aquí un mes entero. – dijo, completamente emocionado.

- Ella no se molestará, la que me preocupa es…no…no le va importar esperar. – respondió Link, dándose cuenta de su posible indiscreción.

- Ya veo, me alegra oír eso.

A Link no le preocupada la reacción de Navi al decirle que se quedarían un mes en villa Kakariko, era la de Midna la que lo tenía en suspenso, pues sabía que la caprichosa princesa se enfurecería al saber que su viaje se estancaría.

- Señores, el alcalde los invita a pasar. – dijo el secretario.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie para entrar al despacho del alcalde, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que con quien estaba ocupado, era con Darunia.

- ¡Muchachos! ¡Qué alegría verlos! – dijo Darunia, emocionado.

- Buenas tardes, chicos. Tomen asiento, justo ahora me encontraba hablando con Darunia. Quiero que tengan conocimiento de lo que hemos hablado. – dijo Gael, igualmente emocionado.

- Lo que sucede es que Gael me contó que hace tiempo, nuestros antepasados y los suyos se dedicaron al comercio de aguas termales. Nosotros tenemos los elementos necesarios para producirla. Las rocas que se encuentran en la Montaña de la Muerte, tienen propiedades mágicas al tener contacto con el agua, pues esta no solo se calienta, sino que adquiere características curativas. Cualquier espíritu cansado que se sumerja en ellas, se repondrá de increíble manera.

- Esto sería muy beneficioso para todo nuestro pueblo. Podremos atraer el turismo al crear una fuente de estas aguas, y también al comercializarla, obtendremos ganancias considerables tanto para los gorons como los habitantes. Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa enormemente.

- ¿Qué cosa, Gael? – preguntó Link.

- Es que necesitamos la firma del príncipe de Hyrule para obtener la autorización, pero él se encuentra en búsqueda de su desaparecida esposa. – respondió preocupado.

Ahora sí, Link se había puesto completamente nervioso, tenía tantos deseos de ayudar al pueblo, pero eso arriesgaba revelar su identidad.

El príncipe, enseguida observó la mirada de su amigo, quien al igual que la de él, estaba llena de dudas.

- ¿Qué haremos? La firma del rey no nos serviría de nada, pues él le otorgó todo el poder a su yerno. – se quejó Gael.

- Gael…hay algo que quiero decirle. – habló el príncipe.

- ¡No lo hagas, Link!

- No te preocupes, Shad, es necesario hacer esto.

- ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Darunia, confundido.

El príncipe se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego, completamente decidido, reveló su identidad; y lo primero que hizo para aquello fue quitarse el gorro.

- Yo soy el príncipe de Hyrule y de Ordon…el marido de la princesa Zelda.

Una vez más, un ataque de nervios invadió al alcalde, quien se hubiera caído de su asiento, de no ser porque Shad lo sostuvo evitando aquello.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya decía yo que te parecías mucho a él! ¿Por qué me mentiste, niño? – reclamó, sintiéndose burlado.

- ¡Oiga, cálmese! Más bien, ahora que sabe que él es el príncipe, trátelo con más respeto. – exigió Shad.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo lamento, alteza! ¡Si desea castigar mi insolencia, hágalo!

- ¡Tranquilo, no voy a castigar a nadie!

- Eso quiere decir, que usted vino el año pasado con la princesa acá, a nuestro pueblo.

- Sí, yo vine con ella. – recordó ese día, y no pudo evitar entristecerse.

- Lástima que no estuve presente, sin embargo, se me hizo conocido la primera vez que lo vi.

Darunia también estaba sorprendido, no se imaginó que Link, el héroe elegido por las Diosas, sea también el príncipe de dos naciones.

- Vaya, Link, no tenía idea de que fueras un príncipe. Ahora entiendo esa manera tan educada de hablar que tienes. ¡Que sorpresa, el héroe elegido por las Diosas es todo un consorte! – halagó el jefe goron.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡El héroe elegido por las Diosas!? – preguntó el alcalde, exaltado.

El impacto de Gael al descubrir que sus sospechas sobre Link eran ciertas, lo llevaron al borde de la locura; fue tan la sorpresa recibida, que una vez más cayó desmayado encima de su escritorio.

- ¡No, otra vez! ¡Despierte, Gael! – pidió Shad.

- No creí que este hombre se fuera a desmayar. – dijo Darunia, observando al inconsciente alcalde.

- Creo que lo mejor era que no sepa nada de mí. – dijo Link, arrepentido por su reciente confesión.

- Lo siento, príncipe, no creí que estuviera cometiendo una indiscreción.

- No se culpe, Darunia, mi obligación era haberle avisado. Por suerte, en su discurso de ayer no comentó que era un héroe directamente. Por cierto, no me diga príncipe, no quiero que las cosas cambien ahora que conocen mi rango, por favor. – pidió serio.

- Está bien, Link. Admiro la humildad que muestras a pesar de lo que eres.

Luego de unos minutos, el ilustre hombre se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse rápidamente de su asiento y ubicarse frente a Link para observarlo detenidamente.

- Ahora entiendo todo. Esa ropa que usas, hasta tu físico; eres tú, definitivamente eres el enviado de las Diosas. ¡Gracias a las Diosas por darme vida y conocer a semejante personaje! ¡Que honor!

- No diga eso, Gael…no es para tanto. – dijo el príncipe, avergonzado.

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡Has renacido una vez más!...Pero, eso quiere decir que el mal… ¡Ay, no! ¡Estamos en peligro! ¡Ese villano regresará! – gritó el alcalde con desenfreno.

- ¡Tranquilícese, por favor! Gael, le pido encarecidamente que no diga nada. Nadie puede saber, ni que soy un príncipe y mucho menos que soy un héroe. No quiero escándalos ni preguntas. Y referente a ese villano…no tiene de qué preocuparse, nada malo pasará, pues no pienso permitirlo.

- Mantenga cerrada la boca, no es por nada, pero a veces usted se pasa de chismoso. – dijo Shad, dirigiéndose al alcalde.

- ¡Mocoso irrespetuoso! ¡Respétame! ¡Recuerda que yo podría ser tu padre! Bueno, es cierto que debido a mi manera de ser a veces suelto la lengua…solo a veces… pero esta vez es algo serio, pues es obvio que el príncipe está buscando a su esposa y eso es algo que debe llevarse con suma discreción.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver la seriedad con la que el alcalde hablaba, ya que no era algo común en él. Luego, el ilustre se acercó a hablar con Link.

- Príncipe, le juro por mí puesto que no diré nada a nadie. Seré una tumba.

- Veo sinceridad en usted, le agradezco su discreción. Por cierto, no me diga príncipe, todo este tiempo me ha hablado de manera informal, siga haciéndolo para no levantar sospechas.

- Esta bien…Pierde cuidado.

- Voy a quedarme un mes en el pueblo, de esa forma los ayudaré a todos.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No perjudicará la búsqueda de la princesa? – preguntó Gael, preocupado.

- No se preocupe por eso, la situación está controlada… - contestó, recordando la última conversación con su esposa.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices…

- Mejor enfoquémonos para lo que vinimos. La idea que tuvo con Darunia es muy buena, así que hablemos de ella para ejecutarla. – comentó Shad, para alejar el tema sobre Link.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Shad, todos se pusieron a conversar sobre el mencionado asunto.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, Link y Shad regresaron a casa. La reunión que tuvieron con el alcalde y Darunia fue sumamente satisfactoria, decidieron que a partir de mañana, comenzarían con lo planeado.<p>

El príncipe se despidió de su amigo para luego dirigirse a su habitación, y se sorprendió en sobremanera en encontrar a sus dos compañeras, completamente tranquilas.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que la habitación esté intacta. ¿Cómo así no se han peleado? – preguntó sonriente y sorprendido.

- Hoy no tengo ánimos de pelear, me he dedicado a leer los libros que hay por aquí, mientras que la hadita se ha dedicado a holgazanear, para variar. – contestó, burlándose de Navi.

- ¡Oye, tú! – reclamó indignada.

- Ya no peleen, me siento orgulloso de ver que no se han peleado por primera vez. Por eso, como recompensa, les traje una caja de dulces a cada una.

- ¿Dulces? – preguntaron al unísono.

- Son unos cuantos pasteles, comí algunos antes de venir. Están deliciosos, por eso se los traje.

- Hace tiempo que no como dulces debido a que debo cuidar mi escultural cuerpo. – dijo la princesa, mostrando arrogancia.

- ¿Escultural? Pero si eres…

- ¡Navi! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! – silenció el príncipe.

- Ya, está bien…

- Bueno,… ¡Cómo iba diciendo!... Desde que tuve a mi hijo, no he comido estas cosas. Aprovecharé que tengo este cuerpo y tomaré uno solo. Gracias.

- ¡Gracias, Link! – exclamó Navi.

- No agradezcan nada, espero sean de su agrado.

Luego de que Link repartió los pasteles, Midna probó uno de ellos. La sensación que sintió al degustarlos fue magnifica, no pudo evitar romper su promesa de comerse solo uno, y devoró con ansiedad cada uno de ellos, hasta que finalmente, la caja quedó vacía; mientras que Link y Navi, la observaron completamente estupefactos.

- ¡Qué delicia! ¡No puedo creer de lo que he me perdido todo este tiempo! Tener este cuerpo ha tenido su lado positivo, ahora solo me dedicaré a comer esto. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

- Qué bueno que te gustó, y viendo que estas de tan de buen humor…quiero aprovechar en darle una noticia a las dos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el hada.

- Nos vamos a quedar en este pueblo un tiempo…un mes. – contestó nervioso.

Toda sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de la caprichosa princesa, solo de saber que pasarían un mes en el pueblo, estancando la búsqueda de la siguiente llama sagrada, la enfureció en sobremanera.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Tienes que seguir buscando la siguiente llama sagrada!

- ¡Cálmate, princesa! Link ha de tener una buena razón para hacer eso. – habló Navi, en defensa del príncipe.

- ¡Silencio, la conversación no es contigo!

- Prometí cooperar en algunas cosas. Debo ayudar a Shad y a los gorons. – respondió Link, serio.

- ¡Pero dijiste que solo darías pautas y luego te irías!

- Entiende, Midna, estoy obligado a hacerlo, soy el príncipe de estas zonas y necesitan de mi presencia para muchos procesos, no puedo irme hasta que todo esté en orden…además, Shad tiene que entregarme algo y se tardará un mes en tenerlo listo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te tienes que entregar? ¿Acaso no puede…?...

Midna se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que asimiló la razón por la que Link deseaba quedarse.

- ¡Ah! ¡Entiendo! Creo que esto se relaciona a la conversación de ayer.

- No pienso responder nada, lo único que debes saber es que nos quedaremos y punto. Un mes pasa rápido, cuando menos te des cuenta ya nos estaremos yendo de aquí.

- Entiendo, pero si es posible trata de no tardarte tanto, necesito regresar a mi mundo cuando antes, siento que algo malo le ha pasado a mi familia. – pidió desesperada.

- Tranquila, te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por ayudarte.

La princesa del Crepúsculo fue a asomarse a una de las ventanas de la alcoba a contemplar el cielo. Tenía la habilidad de utilizar su sarcasmo y sentido de humor burlesco, como una máscara para cubrir sus penas y sacar a flote su fortaleza, pero dentro de su perturbado corazón, gritaba y lloraba a más no poder, pues temía no encontrar con vida a su esposo e hijo, una vez que ella regrese a su perpetuo ocaso…

* * *

><p>En los principales aposentos de la milenaria edificación del desierto, se encontraba el rey del mal meditando sobre varias cuestiones.<p>

Mientras contemplaba el firmamento por su balcón, esperaba la llegada de su fiel servidor; la esencia principal de su espada oscura y el único que le había sido fiel desde tiempos inmemoriales, sin importar si este tuviera que sacrificarse por él.

Los oscuros y tétricos portones sonaron, indicando que su espera había finalizado, y cuando dio la orden de pasar, sin cambiar su actual posición, entró el pálido sujeto y se hincó en signo de respeto para su saludo.

- ¿Me mandó a llamar, señor?

- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de la princesa? – preguntó serio.

Grahim no supo que responder ante la pregunta, pues llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a la reencarnación de Hylia y no la hallaba por ningún sitio. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, había fallado como leal sirviente ante su amo.

- No la has hallado, ¿cierto?

- No, amo, lamento decirle que no. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, las palabras que el inútil de Ferrus dijo hace tiempo, eran ciertas…parece como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

- Ya veo…

Ganondorf se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada seria del señor de los demonios, quien a pesar que lo disimuló bien, se intimidó ante la fría mirada de su amo al observarlo.

- Le prometo triplicar mis esfuerzos en la búsqueda, no pienso descansar hasta que esa mocosa…

- No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso, esto es algo que se sale de tus manos y es entendible.

- ¿Ah?

- Mi anhelada meta no ha cambiado, solo he modificado un poco el camino que usaré para conseguirla.

- ¿Ha cambiado sus estrategias?

- Así es, en primer lugar, creo que una vez que la princesa esté en mis manos, no pienso matarla…no al menos en ese momento. Pienso usarla para conseguir algo que desde siempre había anhelado, pero que no tomé en cuenta antes debido a que no lo recordaba, pero ahora que esas vivencias han regresado a mí, lo obtendré.

- Amo, no tengo conocimiento sobre qué es lo que usted desea obtener, pero lo que si le aseguro, es que tendrá mi apoyo en todo lo que se proponga; pero lo que me preocupa es como encontrará a la princesa, ni si quiera yo, que tengo conexión con todos los lugares a mi antojo, pude hacerlo.

El rey del mal soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de Grahim, luego, en su mano apareció una pequeña esfera oscura con tonalidades rojizas y le contestó.

- Ya estoy trabajando en aquello que nos permitirá encontrar a la princesa, tomará bastante tiempo en conseguirlo por diversas situaciones, pero una vez que eso pase, que se preparen el héroe y su mujercita…

* * *

><p>Una vez que los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes en la región de Eldin, Link y Shad se dirigieron al ayuntamiento para escuchar un discurso del alcalde.<p>

Esta vez, el príncipe dejó de lado sus ropajes verdes y optó por usar una simple camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, de esa manera estaría más cómodo y evitaría inesperados comentarios, como el que hizo el alcalde el día anterior.

Su apariencia no quedó desapercibida por las mujeres habitantes del pueblo, quienes hacían despliegues de coquetería al pasar cerca del joven, quien por supuesto, no se dio ni por aludido ante aquellos, pues las únicas miradas y gestos de seducción que lo impactaban, eran los de su amada.

Midna, quien estaba en la sombra del príncipe, percibió todo el escenario y no pudo evitar reírse en sus adentros al ver lo conquistador que podía ser su compañero, sin mover un solo dedo.

- _No debería ni sorprenderme, si alguna vez hasta a mí me atrapó. ¡Ja!_

* * *

><p>Una vez en el ayuntamiento, el ilustre hombre, junto con Darunia, indicaron a sus respectivos pueblos lo que planeaban hacer para relacionar ambas especies entre si y los beneficios que esto traería en todo sentido. Todos escucharon atentamente las palabras del magistrado, en especial el príncipe y el investigador, quienes eran los más interesados en lograr dicho objetivo.<p>

- Ahora que ya conocen nuestra propuesta, espero que esta pueda ser un nexo para que ustedes aprendan a vivir en armonía. Recuerden que este mundo es de todos, y por esa razón debemos apoyarnos mutuamente. Es más, no tendrán de que preocuparse, pues entre ustedes se encuentran dos jóvenes que serán un gran apoyo para ustedes. ¡Link, Shad, suban por favor!

Una vez más, el alcalde volvió a avergonzar a los jóvenes al mencionarlos delante de todos, pero estos decidieron no demostrar su malestar y subir.

Cuando los jóvenes se asomaron por el balcón, todos aplaudieron, demostrando estar de acuerdo con las palabras del alcalde y de Darunia, dispuestos a cooperar para la mejora de su pueblo.

Complacidos, el alcalde y el jefe goron, observaban el bienestar y dicha de su pueblo.

- Me alegro que todo vaya a mejorar en nuestro pueblo. – mencionó Gael.

- Yo también estoy contento, ahora mi tribu y yo nos sentiremos completamente útiles, ya que estar encerrados en la montaña, no nos permitía aprender.

- Así es, verán como en poco tiempo, los gorons serán vistos como habitantes normales de la villa. – dijo Link.

Mientras el príncipe y compañía seguían conversando, uno de los secretarios se acercó al alcalde a decirle unas palabras al oído; luego, el hombre se retiró.

- Una persona ha venido a visitarme, acompáñenme a recibirla.

* * *

><p>Una vez que todos entraron al despacho, Gael dio la orden para que pase la visita. Se trataba de una mujer desconocida para él y Darunia, pero en el caso de Link y Shad, era todo lo contrario.<p>

- ¿Telma? – mencionó el investigador.

- Buenos días a todos…Vaya, Shad, que alegría ver a mi mejor ex cliente por aquí. Por un lado, se te extraña en la taberna, pero a decir verdad me alegra verte más recuperado.

- He perdido el interés en la bebida, tengo asuntos más importantes en los que ocuparme. – respondió orgulloso.

La mujer se sintió contenta de ver la mejoría del investigador, pero su sonrisa se volvió picara al ver que Link se encontraba cerca.

- Me alegra reencontrarme contigo, guapo. Vestido así se te ve muchísimo mejor.

La incomodidad volvió a invadir al príncipe, pues ser observado de manera tan inapropiada por Telma, le desagradaba. Shad notó eso, y en seguida entró en su rescate.

- Ni lo pienses, Telma. Te informo que mi amigo es un hombre casado. – confesó en tono burlón.

Link, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, se sacó el guante y le mostró a la mujer el anillo colocando en su dedo, de esa forma, comprobó lo que su amigo había dicho.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué desperdicio que un hombre tan apetecible esté comprometido de por vida! – se quejó decepcionada.

- Si, que lástima, ¿no? – dijo Shad, fingiendo malestar.

- Bueno, pero tu amigo debió decirme que era casado, ese día en el bar pude ver cómo me lanzaba miradas muy deseables. No debería ilusionar a una mujer tan delicada como yo, si es casado ¡Sin vergüenza!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero, si yo jamás…! – se quejó el príncipe.

- ¡Dejen a un lado tan absurdas conversaciones! Distinguida dama, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? – preguntó el alcalde, acercándose a Telma.

Gael se acercó hasta Telma para saludarla, tomó su mano con cortesía y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Mi nombre es Telma, soy la dueña de la taberna del pueblo. – respondió sonrojada.

- Vaya, no creí que la dueña fuera una mujer tan joven y hermosa.

- Que caballero es usted, el alcalde ha sabido cómo tratar a una delicada doncella. El motivo por el que vine a verlo, es porque estoy interesada en ayudar en lo que se pueda. Por eso, vengo a poner mi taberna a las órdenes, pueden usarla para lo que necesiten.

- Muchísimas gracias, tomo su oferta de la mejor manera, es más, si es posible vamos en este momento para empezar a trabajar con el resto de las personas

- Claro que sí, serán atendidos como reyes; cortesía de la casa.

- Muchas gracias, solo espero que su esposo esté de acuerdo. Porque, imagino que semejante belleza ya debe tener un hombre a su lado.

- ¿Esposo? Para nada, yo soy soltera y aún sigo esperando a mi príncipe azul, pero lamentablemente no hay muchos de ellos, y si los hay, ya se encuentran comprometidos. – contestó, observando a Link con reproche.

- ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Yo también estoy soltero y ando buscando a mi alma gemela! Nunca me casé ni tuve hijos. Tenemos tantas cosas en común.

Link, Shad y Darunia notaron la atracción que hubo entre el alcalde y Telma. Definitivamente, verlos durante el cortejo los dejó completamente anonadados.

- Al parecer el alcalde encontró a su media naranja. – comentó Darunia.

- Lástima, Link, perdiste una admiradora. – dijo Shad.

- No sabes lo herido que me siento. – contestó irónico.

- Claro, se te nota la tristeza.

- Al menos me tranquiliza que ya no me verá con otros ojos. – confesó aliviado.

Luego de que Gael y Telma dejaron de obnubilarse, se dirigieron junto con Darunia y los jóvenes a la taberna.

* * *

><p>Luego de una mañana entera asignada al trabajo, Link y Shad regresaron a la casa para revisar lo correspondiente a los negocios del investigador. Juntos, se dedicaron a analizar posibles soluciones para levantar el mismo, y que esto se dé en el menor tiempo posible.<p>

Shad estaba sorprendido de ver los amplios conocimientos que poseía Link a su corta edad, muchos se igualaban a los de su padre y eso lo llenó de admiración hacia él.

- Verás que en este mes que tú negocio ascenderá como la espuma.

- Una vez más, muchas gracias. Por mi parte te aseguro que lo que me pediste superará tus expectativas.

- Gracias, de eso no tengo duda…

Acabada la charla, los jóvenes siguieron dedicándose al trabajo, esperando que todo lo planeado, finalice de manera exitosa…

* * *

><p>Dejándose llevar por el paso del tiempo, el anoche cubrió la actividad de los del héroe y del investigador. Completamente cansados, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sabiendo que al día siguiente les esperaba un día igual de ajetreado.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Link entró a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su amiga el hada.<p>

Enseguida, esperó que Midna salga de su sombra, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que esta no salía lanzando sus típicas quejas sobre lo tanto que pasó encerrada, entre otras cosas.

- Midna, ¿qué esperas para salir? Voy a bañarme y no creo que sea buena idea que entres.

Pero no hubo signo ni respuesta de la twili, a pesar del insistente llamado del joven.

- ¿Midna?... ¿No está? – preguntó confundido.

- Creo que no está, Link. Talvez se fue a dar un paseo.

- ¿Un paseo?

- Esta mañana, mientras te bañabas, dijo que iba a salir por la noche, no me dijo a donde.

- ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca? ¡Pueden descubrirla!

- Pienso que va a cuidarse bien. No te preocupes, ya mismo ha de regresar.

- Eso espero…Ya voy a prepararme para dormir, estoy muy cansado y mañana será un día igual.

El príncipe entró al baño para ducharse, sin imaginarse que su compañera había ido a un lugar sumamente especial…

* * *

><p>Zelda se encontraba en su habitación descansando luego de un pesado día de entrenamiento. En esos momentos, estaba tejiendo otra idea que se le había ocurrido y que esperaba quede a la perfección una vez que la termine.<p>

Debido a tantas situaciones por las que tenía que pasar, debido al cumplimiento de su destino, las tristezas que la invadían, pasaron a tomar un segundo plano; no es que estas hayan desaparecido, pero era importante mantenerlas al margen para que no entorpezcan con su misión.

En la época en la que vivió en el palacio, veía tan fácil aparentar delante de los demás, mostrar una máscara de neutralidad, y a veces de frialdad, para tratar con los insoportables nobles que tenían que manejar algún asunto con ella…pero ahora todo era diferente, no tenía que relacionarse con ese tipo de personas superfluas con intereses creados, ahora debía enfrentarse a sí misma, a su propia fortaleza, la que sentía que en cualquier momento flaquearía, pues los deseos de correr a los brazos de su héroe y entregarse al amor que este le tenía reservado especialmente para ella, eran descontrolados.

- ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste, princesita?

Completamente asustada, tomó una de las dagas que utilizaba en sus entrenamientos, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió enormemente al ver quien se encontraba acompañándola.

- ¡Midna!

- ¿Sorprendida?

- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? ¡Nadie lo conoce! – preguntó impactada.

La twili simplemente se rio ante el comentario de la princesa, le gustaba ver el rostro de sorpresa que esta poseía.

- Simplemente me dejé atraer por el poder de las sombras Los sheikahs son seres con poderes parecidos a los míos, así que me guie por el mismo para encontrar este simpático pueblo, que por cierto, bien escondido se encuentra, estoy sorprendida.

- Vaya, eres más hábil de lo que imaginaba, pero, ¿a qué has venido? ¿algo le paso a Link? – preguntó angustiada.

- Nada de eso, tranquila. Solo vine a visitarte para ver cómo has estado.

- Pues…yo he estado como siempre, dedicándome a lo mío, al igual que mi esposo lo está haciendo. – respondió fría.

- Por más que finjas, puedo ver tristeza en tu mirada. No creas que eres la única que sufre, el chico también está padeciendo, por más que lo aparente. Todas las noches duerme abrazado al manto que le regalaste, se ha convertido en una especie de manía tenerlo cerca, sobre todo en las noches…imagino las cosas que sueña al tenerlo cerca, pues pone una mueca de satisfacción única y sus mejillas se sonrojan. ¡Es un acelerado!

La princesa se ruborizó enormemente al escuchar el relato de Midna, en seguida se dio la vuelta para ocultar su avergonzado semblante…pero no pudo evitar emocionarse al saber que su esposo pensaba intensamente en ella, al igual que ella lo hacía con él.

- ¡Ni te sonrojes, que bien que tú también sueñas las mismas cosas! – habló con burla.

- ¡Basta, Midna! ¡No digas esas cosas! Por cierto, ¿tu cómo sabes lo que él hace cuando duerme? ¿Acaso están durmiendo en la misma cama? – preguntó seria.

- ¡Claro que no! Recuerda que soy una mujer casada y no duermo con otro que no sea mi esposo. Él me ha formado un pequeño colchón con algunas mantas. Dormimos en la misma habitación, mas no en la misma cama. La hada si duerme con él, pero ella ocupa una almohada nada más, es inofensiva.

- Ya veo…

La princesa Crepuscular se rio ante los celos que mostro la princesa, fue entonces, que se le ocurrió dar otro comentario para lanzar más leña al fuego.

Por cierto… ¿Sabes que Link tiene bastantes admiradoras en villa Kakariko?

Los celos de la princesa se volvieron más intensos ante el comentario de Midna, no pudo evitar sentir una enorme rabia al saber que varias chicas estaban detrás de su esposo, sin embargo, trató de ocultar sus sentimientos por una actitud tranquila.

- Bueno, es algo normal…Link es sumamente apuesto y es lógico que despierte esas pasiones en las mujeres.

- Por favor, "entre gitanas no nos leemos las manos". Bien que te ha enervado mi comentario. No voy a negar que tu reacción me causa risa, pero no te lo conté para molestarte, sino para informarte que tienes un buen hombre a tu lado; a veces es un poco atarantado, pero bueno y leal, al fin y al cabo. El príncipe ha conquistado algunos corazones en la villa, todas las chicas le lanzan furtivas miradas y tienen intenciones de acercársele, pero él, fiel a ti y a su matrimonio, ni se inmuta ante eso. A veces el chico me saca de quicio con su elevado sentido de honor, pero esa característica, a pesar que no pude evitar burlármele, me tuvo completamente admirada. – confesó, con suma sinceridad.

Zelda se emocionó ante la aclaración de la twili, se sintió feliz y orgullosa de tener un hombre, que a pesar de la distancia, le daba su lugar y le era fiel bajo cualquier circunstancia.

- Viendo que estás más tranquila, te contaré otra cosa. Nos quedaremos un mes en la villa, pues Link se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ayudar a los gorons a integrarse, y su amigo a que salga de la banca rota. – contó con molestia.

- Me imaginé que eso pasaría, Link es sumamente noble y le gusta ayudar a quien lo necesite.

- En fin, me tendré que quedar en ese pueblo escondida en la sombra del chico o en su habitación…pero, puedo venir a visitarte de vez en cuando ya que este pueblo oculto, no está tan lejos. Si supiera el príncipe que su amada está más cerca de lo que piensa, se moriría.

- ¡No vayas a decirle nada, por favor! – suplicó nerviosa.

- Tranquila, no le diré, yo te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla. Ya es bastante tarde, espero no te moleste que me quede a dormir contigo, es que me da pereza regresar a la villa, prefiero hacerlo al amanecer. – dijo, mientras bostezaba.

La princesa solo rodó los ojos y sonrió ante la auto-invitación que se hizo la twili, no pudo negar que si había logrado sacarle una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias. Después de eso, fue al baño a prepararse para dormir…

* * *

><p>El mes transcurrió más rápido de lo que se esperaba en la villa Kakariko, más la cosecha de la siembra del mismo, resulto satisfactoria.<p>

Los gorons y los habitantes empezaron a tener las primeras ganancias de las aguas termales que habían preparado, esta no solo fue bien recibida por la época de frio que algunas zonas estaban pasando, sino también por las propiedades curativas de estas.

Link, junto con Shad, Darunia y el alcalde, estaban sumamente satisfechos con los resultados obtenidos y se sentían tranquilos de ver que la integración de la recién llegada raza fue más que aceptaba. El jefe goron invitó a varias personas a conocer sus dominios en la Montaña de la Muerte, incluso hasta se reunían ahí para seguir con el trabajo y conocer las minas donde se encontraban los minerales especializados en purificar y ambientar las aguas termales.

Shad aprovechó la cercanía de los gorons para entrevistarlos y averiguar todos datos relacionados a su vida y habilidades, se sentía sumamente dichoso de poder cumplir con uno de sus más grandes sueños.

Cuando el investigador se encontraba en casa, podía conversar con Navi sobre cómo era la vida de las hadas, y esta le contó todo lo que había vivido desde hace miles de años y que incluso conoció a Link por esa época, confesión que lo sorprendió enormemente, pues en ese momento, confirmó que la reencarnación siempre había existido y que no era un mito, como muchos creían.

Por otra parte, el negocio del investigador también se vio beneficiado, gracias a la ayuda del príncipe, pudo volver a arrendar el local que antes tenía y contratar a sus anteriores empleados. Poco a poco, la producción orfebre fue aumentando con los mismos habitantes del pueblo; para que a futuro, lo mismo sucediera con otros rincones del reino.

* * *

><p>Habiendo cumplido con lo prometido, Link estaba preparado para irse de la villa Kakariko en búsqueda de la siguiente llama sagrada.<p>

Antes de partir, había comprado todas las provisiones necesarias para poder viajar, pues recordando las palabras de Sheik, la llama de Lanayru se sitúa "en un barco que se encuentra hundido en las profundidades de las más frías y congeladas aguas". Por eso, supuso que el sitio al que irían tenía bajas temperaturas.

El joven fue a la taberna a despedirse del alcalde, quien desde que conoció a Telma, no dejó de visitar el sitio para cortejar a su dama; también se despidió de ella, quien estaba completamente encantada con su nueva conquista.

Luego fue a ver a Darunia y a su tribu, quienes se sintieron apenados de ver que el héroe se iba, pero le desearon todas las bendiciones en su nueva búsqueda y prometieron volverse a ver una vez que el periplo finalice.

Finalmente, regresó a la casa de su amigo, pues quería agradecerle por toda la hospitalidad que tuvo para con él al recibirlo en su hogar durante todo el mes.

- Ha llegado el momento de partir. Te agradezco mucho por haberme recibido en tu casa.

- El único que debe agradecer soy yo, gracias a ti mi negocio está ascendiendo como la espuma, y si las Diosas lo permiten, cuando mis padres regresen, ni si quieran notarán lo que sucedió anteriormente. Este mes ha sido muy productivo en todo sentido, con tu ayuda he podido lograr muchas cosas, por esa razón, me esmeré en hacer a la perfección lo que me pediste…espero sea de tu agrado.

Shad le entregó a Link el objeto que tanto había esperado, y cuando pudo visualizarlo más de cerca, se maravilló en sobremanera al ver que este superaba completamente sus expectativas…

* * *

><p>Shad decidió a acompañar a Link a la pradera para despedirse, el príncipe ya se encontraba sentado en su fiel yegua, listo para partir a la región de Lanayru.<p>

- La región de Lanayru está lejos, te tomará un par de días llegar.

- Lo sé, pero no pienso descansar hasta llegar. – contestó decidido.

- Espero que no perdamos el contacto, no olvides que en esta villa tienes un amigo.

- Claro que no, gracias a ti pude lograr y aprender muchas cosas. Espero que cuando todo esto termine y Zelda vuelva a mi lado, nos visites en el palacio. – pidió sonriendo.

- No creo que sea buena idea, no seré bien recibido. – contestó apenado.

- ¡Nada de eso! Mi esposa ya conoce tu verdad, y referente a Cocu, a Gracielle y mis suegros, me encargaré de contarles todo. Estoy seguro que me creerán.

- Espero que quieran verme, me gustaría saber de todos, en especial de Cocu y Gracielle, pues por lo que me contaste, serán padres.

- Así es, ya con el tiempo que ha pasado, el embarazo de Gracielle ha de estar avanzado. Ahora si me retiro, nos vemos pronto, amigo.

- Hasta luego, Link. Y una vez más, gracias…

- Hasta pronto, señor Shad. – se despidió el hada.

- Hasta pronto, Navi, gracias a ti también por haberme ayudado en mi investigación.

Luego de darse un apretón de manos, Link aceleró el paso de su yegua y se fue alejando de la villa Kakariko, armándose de completo valor y fortaleza para encontrar la siguiente llama sagrada, sintiéndose satisfecho de saber, que cada vez estaba más cerca de enfrentarse a Ganondorf, y de esa forma, salvar a todos los que lo rodeaban.

- ¡Por fin nos fuimos! – bramó Midna, saliendo de la sombra.

- ¡Midna! ¡Cuidado alguien te ve! – exclamó el joven.

- Somos los únicos en esta pradera, no pasará nada. – dijo, mientras se sentaba detrás de Link.

- De todas maneras, no te confíes.

Luego de que la twili se acomodó en la yegua, su sarcástica sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de preocupación. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se alejó de su reino, y se preguntó a sí misma, ¿cómo estaría su pueblo?, ¿su esposo e hijo estarían bien?, ¿con vida? A pesar que lo aparentaba por su peculiar personalidad, no tener una respuesta para esas intrigas, la martirizaba enormemente…

* * *

><p>En la majestuosa sala del trono del castillo del ocaso, estaba el tirano de las sombras completamente enfurecido.<p>

En esos momentos, se encontraba agarrando del cuello al principal consejero del palacio, quien desde que juró lealtad eterna hacia su persona, aun no había cumplido con la promesa de traer al hijo de Midna, muerto, a sus pies.

- ¡Inútil! ¡Ha pasado un mes y ni rastro del hijo de Midna! ¿Cómo es posible que en todo este tiempo no lo hayas encontrado? – preguntó con rabia.

- Le pido disculpas, mi honorable señor, pero he invertido todos mis esfuerzos en poder encontrarlo y no lo he hallado por ninguna parte. – respondió atemorizado.

- ¡Basta, Yair! ¡Quiero una solución en este momento! ¡Quiero al mocoso muerto! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!

Zant, dejándose llevar por la furia, empezó a revolcarse en el suelo. Desde hace tiempo necesitaba quitarse la espina que tanto lo mortificaba, y la única manera para aquello, era una mínima señal que indique que el niño estuviera muerto.

- ¡Como pude confiar algo tan importante a un viejo como tú!

Luego de que Zant insultara a Yair, este le pidió que se calme, pues tenía un anuncio sumamente importante que hacer.

- Tiene razón, mi señor. La verdad yo ya no estoy para esos trotes, por esa razón, he traído a una persona capaz de cumplir con sus deseos. Créame que él es el único que podrá encontrar al hijo de los príncipes y traerlo muerto como usted lo pidió.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué esperas para traer a esa persona? ¡Apresúrate!

- Justamente se encuentra afuera, en este momento lo haré pasar.

Yair se acercó a abrir los grandes portones de la majestuosa sala, y por la misma, pasó un enigmático y misterioso joven…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

¿Quién será el misterioso joven que se presentó ante el tirano de las sombras? ¿Podrá cumplir con el requerimiento de Zant de manera satisfactoria?

Bueno, este capítulo estuvo lleno de intrigas, pero estas serán la puerta abierta a lo que sucederá más adelante.

Espero que lo leído haya sido de su agrado. Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima ^^.


	37. Sorpresivos encuentros

**Capítulo 37: Sorpresivos encuentros**

Lo desmedida furia del tirano de las sombras, se aplacó rápidamente debido al llegado joven que le presentó el consejero del palacio. En ese momento, se puso a analizar detenidamente sus características y pudo descubrir en él uno sus azulados ojos, pues el otro estaba cubierto por un largo mechón cobrizo; su contextura era delgada, aunque eso no era un impedimento para mostrar sus bien trabajados brazos; y su estatura era casi como la de su persona, superior a la de la mayoría de los twili.

El joven, notando que Zant no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se hincó ante él en señal de respeto.

- Mi nombre es Nadir, es un honor estar ante la presencia de usted, mi venerable señor.

- Mi rey, él es el joven del que le hablé hace un momento. Está completamente capacitado para cumplir con su requerimiento. – mencionó el consejero.

- Así es, majestad, cumpliré cualquiera de sus deseos, sin importar que sea lo que me pida.

Zant seguía enmudecido ante la presencia del recién llegado, por alguna extraña razón, no le daba buena espina, sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia a sus pensamientos y dirigirse a él.

- ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Cómo es que conoces a Yair? – preguntó serio.

- Digamos que… es un familiar muy lejano. Me conoció de niño, pero yo tomé mi propio camino y encontré mi vocación.

- ¿Vocación?

- Soy un mercenario, mi señor, por dinero soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

- No me digas…

Justamente lo Zant necesitaba, se encontraba a su merced; un hombre decidido y sin sangre en las venas, capaz de vender su alma al diablo por unas cuantas rupias.

- ¿Así que eres capaz de lo que sea?

- Lo que sea, mi rey. No hay limitaciones en mis servicios.

- Entonces, ¿no te tocas el corazón con tus víctimas?

- ¿Corazón? ¡Ja! ¡Desconozco ese significado desde hace tiempo! Yo no discrimino en nada, fulmino lo que tengo que fulminar. – respondió con sorna.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces, quiero que busques al hijo de la desterrada princesa Midna y lo mates. ¡Tráeme una prueba de su muerte!

El joven se quedó en silencio analizando la petición de su amo, luego, con una maliciosa sonrisa, respondió.

- ¿Un niño? Es la tarea más fácil que se me ha encomendado. Tenga por seguro que le traeré al mocoso muerto en el menor tiempo posible.

La euforia de Zant no tardó en hacerse presente ante la afirmación del mercenario, empezó a correr emocionado por todos lados al saberse complacido en lo pedido. Fue tanta la alegría que lo invadía, que se le ocurrió una brillante idea para "celebrarlo".

- Tus palabras me alegran enormemente, es tanta la emoción que me embarga que creo que le enviaré un pequeño regalo a Midna.

- ¿Regalo? ¿Qué planea hacer, señor? – preguntó Nadir, serio.

- Creo que unos olvidados seres podrían ir a hacerle compañía ahora que se encuentra camino a la tercera llama sagrada. Como le prometí a mi dios, lo ayudaría con las criaturas de mi mundo…así que ha llegado el momento de hacerle el favor.

- Ya veo… - comentó el mercenario.

- Por lo pronto, vete con Yair para que te muestre la que será tu habitación, mientras tanto, yo acumularé todas las energías posibles para lograr invocar a mis leales criaturas.

Nadir se levantó del suelo, y junto con el consejero salieron de la sala del trono, mientras que Zant, alzó sus manos y entre estas se formó una esfera de oscuridad perpetua…

* * *

><p>El viaje camino a la región de Lanayru resultó más largo de lo esperado. Al llegar las noches, se detenían en algunas cuevas formadas por las mismas montañas para descansar; causando que el príncipe y sus acompañantes se sientan verdaderamente incomodos debido a la dureza de la superficie.<p>

Dormir en el suave pasto de la región de Farone, no afectó al joven en lo absoluto, al contrario, era reconfortante y agradable. En la región de Eldin sucedió lo mismo, sobre todo porque en la villa Kakariko, dormían en la casa del investigador.

Lamentablemente, el panorama actual era completamente distinto, pues el suelo estaba formado por puras piedras, que a duras penas las mantas podían camuflar.

La razón de su tardanza para llegar a la destinada región, se debía a que desde hace unos días, notaron que el suelo estaba lleno de grietas y algunas partes de las montañas adyacentes mostraban pequeños derrumbes, lo cuales tenían poco tiempo de haber ocurrido.

Esa mañana, durante el trayecto que parecía eterno, notaron todo esos detalles de manera más frecuente, provocando que se desesperen debido a la ansiedad por llegar.

- ¡Debimos llegar hace dos días a la región de Lanayru! Por culpa de estas grietas en el suelo y los derrumbes no hemos podido llegar. – bufó la princesa.

- Nos hemos tardado mucho levantado las piedras. – mencionó Navi.

- Levantando suena a manada. Link y yo hemos sido los únicos que hemos despejado el camino, pues tú, ni manos tienes, hada holgazana.

- ¡Eres una grosera! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de no tener manos!

- Por favor, Navi, no prestes atención a esas palabras. Y en cuanto a ti, Midna, ahórrate tus ofensas. – reclamó Link.

El regaño del príncipe causó un silencio perpetuo entre sus acompañantes, pero lo más estremecedor del asunto, es que él mismo se trasladó al ambiente; causando que finalmente, todos se alarmen.

- Este silencio me incomoda, siento que estamos siendo observados. – mencionó el príncipe.

- Yo también siento lo mismo, es una sensación sumamente aterradora, y…muy familiar. – afirmó la twili.

Continuaron en silencio con su camino, hasta que se escuchó un desgarrador grito que los estremeció a todos.

- ¿¡Qué es eso!? – gritó el hada, espantada.

Una gran esfera oscura se formó sin razón alguna en el cielo, la cual empezó a cambiar de forma paulatinamente, hasta que en el centro de la misma, apareció un agujero negro que arrojó tres enormes masas de desconocida procedencia.

A algunos metros de donde se encontraba Link, los tres desconocidos cuerpos empezaron a aproximarse hacia él, estos poseían una coloración negruzca, mientras que sus brazos y piernas se arrastraban por el suelo; otro rasgo característico en ellos, era que sus rostros estaban cubiertos por extrañas máscaras.

Link se estremeció en sobremanera al ver tan aterradoras criaturas aproximarse, pero la voz de Midna, quien estaba completamente impactada, se escuchó en el lugar.

- ¡Seres de las sombras!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Son twilis corrompidos, esto debe ser obra de Zant, el maldito que invadió mi pueblo.

- ¡Se están aproximando, debo vencerlos cuanto antes!

Armándose de valor, el héroe elegido se aproximó a las bestias para enfrentarlas. No pudo evitar estremecerse del terror al analizar su anatomía ahora que se encontraba más cerca de ellas, pues ni en la peor de sus pesadillas, había visto a seres tan aterradores.

Desvainó su espada y aceleró el paso a medida que se iba acercando, y de un solo saltó clavó el arma en el pecho de una de las bestias, provocando que la sombría criatura lance un intenso alarido de dolor. El príncipe se sintió triunfante al haber impactado a una de ellas, pero no se esperaba que detrás de él, apareciera otros de los oponentes, hiriéndole la espalda con sus afiladas uñas.

- ¡No, Link! – gritó la twili.

Quejándose por el inmisericorde dolor que provocó las garras de la sombra, el héroe se dio la vuelta para devolverle la agresión, haciendo un mejor trabajo que con la anterior criatura y aniquilándola por completo.

Satisfecho de haber acabado con dos de las tres bestias, se disponía acabar con la restante, pero se estremeció en sobremanera al escuchar como esta produjo, desde sus fauces, un sonoro alarido. El ruido fue tan ensordecedor, que se quedó unos minutos inmovilizado, sin embargo, sus ojos se aterraron a lo que vieron previo a eso; los seres a los que había aniquilado anteriormente, renacían sin rasgo alguno de agresión.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Han revivido! – exclamó espantado.

Completamente estupefacto, el joven observó impotente como las tres criaturas se unían para atacarlo en grupo, haciendo que su mente trabaje aceleradamente, pensando en alguna estrategia para acabar con ellos.

Midna observaba la situación a lo lejos completamente espantada, tenía que buscar la manera de poder derrotar a las sombrías bestias antes de que se devoren a su amigo…y fue entonces, que sus recuerdos pasados regresaron a su mente, y en estos encontró la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

- ¡Link! ¡Debes eliminar a los tres al mismo tiempo!

- ¿Al mismo tiempo? ¡Eso es imposible!

- ¡Esa es la única manera, debes pensar una forma de hacerlo!

Completamente confundido, observando como las sombras se acercaban hacia él, pensó ansiosamente en alguna táctica para poder salir victorioso…hasta que a su mente llegó una de las técnicas que su maestro le había enseñado.

La técnica secreta que vino a su mente, fue el gran ataque circular, pues recordó cuando su mentor se dividía en varias copias de sí mismo, y él debía vencer a todas al mismo tiempo de manera inmediata.

La técnica que Link iba a realizar era peligrosa, pues ponerse en medio de las bestias, lo ponían a merced de sufrir una agresión, pero tenía que arriesgarse sino quería que las bestias terminen por aniquilarlos a todos.

Rápidamente tomó la decisión, así que se puso en medio de las bestias, las cuales rugieron de éxtasis al ver a su presa en medio de ellos.

Ya se disponían en abalanzarse encima del joven para devorarlo, pero sus deseos fueron reemplazados por un punzante dolor en el centro de sus cuerpos, pues el príncipe los había herido de manera inexplicable, gracias a su ataque circular.

- ¡Bien hecho, Link! ¡Sabía que podías! – alabó el hada.

Los sombríos seres cayeron al suelo sin vida y sus cuerpos empezaron a desfragmentarse lentamente, pero antes, uno de ellos se dirigió a Midna, pues tenía unas importantes palabras que decirle.

- Nuestro rey envía sus más sentidas condolencias a la viuda soberana...

Luego de la cruda frase, los fragmentos regresaron al agujero oscuro, el cual se desvaneció de la misma forma en la que apareció.

Midna se quedó enmudecida ante las últimas palabras del ser de las sombras, estaba tan impactada que ni si quiera pudo articular palabra.

Link, quien notó la reacción de su compañera, se acercó hasta ella igual de impresionado.

- Midna…

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo esa bestia? – preguntó entrecortada.

- Si lo escuché…

- Dijo que mi esposo está muerto…

El príncipe se preocupó en sobremanera al notar lo impactada que se encontraba la twili, pero en seguida se dedicó a animarla.

- No creas en las palabras de esa bestia, estoy seguro que lo dijo para mortificarte.

- Es cierto, princesa, no le prestes atención a esas horribles cosas, todo lo que dijeron fue para molestarte. – dijo el hada, quien había dejado de lado las diferencia para animar a Midna.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la princesa, el dolor de haberse enterado de tan desgarradora noticia, le hizo sentir ganas de derrumbarse y dejarse consumir por el tormento…pero en seguida, llenándose de fortaleza se limpió la humedad de sus ojos y se dirigió a hablar a sus compañeros.

- No tienen por qué decirme eso, por supuesto que no le creí a esas escorias, pues estoy segura que tanto Orión, como mi pequeño están con vida…estoy segura de eso. – afirmó con devoción.

- Yo también estoy seguro, Midna. Tu familia está con vida.

- No quiero que volvamos a hablar de este asunto, por favor. – pidió con seriedad.

- Tranquila, será como tú digas…

Por más que se esforzara por demostrarlo, la princesa crepuscular no estaba tranquila. Desde hace tiempo sentía en el fondo de su corazón que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con los suyos, pero decidió no dejarse vencer por sus inseguridades, ya que mientras ella no compruebe por sus propios ojos que su esposo estaba muerto, no creería absolutamente nada.

Luego de dar un hondo respiro para tranquilizarse a sí misma, decidió cambiar de tema y centrarse en la profunda herida que las bestias causaron en la piel de su amigo.

- Niño, estás sangrando mucho.

- ¡Es cierto, Link! ¡Esas horrorosas bestias te lastimaron la espalda! – exclamó el hada.

- No se preocupen, ya no me duele tanto. Beberé la poción de salud para recuperarme.

De su alforja mágica, sacó la botella con la sustancia rojiza, bebió una pequeña cantidad de esta, y automáticamente dejó e sangrar y el dolor empezó a desvanecerse lentamente.

- Ya me siento mejor, no tienen de que preocuparse. Sigamos con nuestro camino, por favor.

Dejando de lado la tristeza y la incertidumbre, el héroe junto a sus compañeras siguieron por el rocoso camino, pidiéndole a las Diosas que llegue el momento en el que este llegue a su fin…

* * *

><p>Una vez más, sentado en su majestuosos trono, el tirano de las sombras, se sintió sumamente enojado al ver que el héroe elegido había derrotado a sus seres de las sombras, pues esta vez, estuvo convencido de salir triunfante en aniquilarlo.<p>

- Que ni crea que porque salió vencedor, las cosas le serán fáciles de ahora en adelante. Por lo menos, antes de morir, uno de ellos le dijo a Midna sobre la muerte de su "amorcito". Hubiera querido ver la cara de estúpida que puso al haberse enterado de semejante noticia.

El mercenario y Yair, quienes también se encontraban en el sitio, lo escuchaban vociferar sin atreverse a interrumpirlo, poniendo mucho interés a cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Sorprendido, muchacho? Gracias a mis poderes pude enviar a esas criaturas de las sombras hasta Midna. No tienes idea como es mi odio hacia ella, pero quiera o no, una vez que venga al crepúsculo a tratar de "vencerme", la haré mi reina le guste o no.

- Pero, si tanto la odia, ¿por qué desea convertirla en su reina? Es algo muy contradictorio. – preguntó el mercenario, extrañado.

- ¡Eso no te importa, impertinente! ¡Yo hago lo que se me da la gana! ¡Si yo deseo convertirla en mi reina, lo haré!

- Entiendo, señor. Lamento mi indiscreción.

- Bueno, basta de charla. ¿Cuánto tardarás en aniquilar al mocoso?

- Deme unos días, es tiempo suficiente para lograrlo.

- Bueno, he esperado un mes por culpa de Yair, unos cuantos días más no serán nada. Si te atreves a no cumplir con tu pacto, prepárate, pues tanto tu como el viejo, pasarán a la siguiente vida por mis propias manos. - amenazó enfurecido.

- Pierda cuidado, su requerimiento será cumplido.

Luego que Nadir dijo la última palabra, se retiró de la sala del trono, mientras que Yair, rápidamente lo siguió en su caminata…

* * *

><p>Una vez que la noche cubrió los cielos de la región de Lanayru, el héroe elegido por las Diosas y sus compañeras, se encontraban en una cueva rodeada por un pequeño bosque.<p>

La princesa crepuscular y el hada de los legendarios bosques perdidos, se encontraban dormidas en las improvisadas camas que el héroe había formado para ellas; la fiel Epona, por otro lado, también se encontraba descansando, pues aparte de Link, era una de las que más había agotado sus fuerzas…sin embargo, el príncipe no podía dormir, pues en ese momento, las penas estaban consumiendo su alma.

La majestuosidad de las torres más altas del palacio, se visualizaban a lo lejos, mientras el manto oscuro las cubría. Las luz emanada por las lámparas encendidas de las habitaciones, desbordaban por las ventanas, demostrando que aun habían personas despiertas realizando alguna actividad; se preguntó si sus suegros estarían en la misma situación.

Ver su hogar alzándose a la distancia, lo llenó de profunda melancolía, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos en los que llegó por primera vez al palacio hace ya muchos años. En ese entonces, era un niño al que le presentaron a una tierna bebé como su prometida; obviamente, no tomó con gracia la noticia, pues saber a esa edad que se casaría con una criatura tan pequeña, no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, luego de muchos años en los que regresó al mismo sitio para consumar el compromiso adquirido, sus fijas ideas se tambalearon un poco, pues primero se dejó cautivar por la belleza de su prometida, para luego, enamorarse de ella enloquecidamente en el transcurso de su matrimonio.

Definitivamente, no tenía duda de que amaba su tierra natal Ordon, pero a Hyrule, le tenía un cariño sumamente especial, pues algo en el fondo de su alma le indicaba que desde siempre había pertenecido ahí, y que por esa razón debía defenderlo a como dé lugar. A estas alturas, si tenía que regresar a vivir de donde vino, ya no estaba seguro si deseaba hacerlo…

- _Porque esos días tuvieron que terminar…_ - pensó entristecido.

Varias emociones contradictorias empezaron a invadirlo, se sentía bien pudiendo ayudar a los demás, pero al mismo tiempo, se preguntó porque no nació con una vida normal. ¿Acaso la maldición, a la que el alma podrida que portaba Ganondorf lo había condenado, duraría para toda la eternidad? ¿Nunca podría renacer para ser completamente feliz junto al amor de su vida, sin tener que vivir bajo la sombra de la oscuridad? Por primera vez, desde que inició su viaje, se sintió un poco resentido con las Diosas por haberlo elegido, o lo que era peor para él, haber escogido a su amada a que lo acompañe en el inmerecido karma. Con él podía meterse el mundo entero, pero con ella, con su princesa, no. Tocar a la mujer de su vida era algo definitivamente inaceptable para él.

El cansancio llegó paulatinamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que su tristeza e intriga se vayan al olvido por el momento, así que se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y se fue a cubrir con las mantas del implacable frio de la noche…

* * *

><p>Link, junto con sus acompañantes, se levantaron temprano para seguir con su camino. Ya habían atravesado la zona montañosa y ahora se encontraban en recorriendo la gran pradera de la región de Lanayru.<p>

El palacio se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que el príncipe lo había visualizado en la noche, pero para su beneficio, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para impedir quien alguien lo vea.

- ¿Ese es el palacio de Hyrule?

- Si, Midna, ese es…

- Vaya, Link, así que ahí es donde vives, es enorme, más grande que el que existía anteriormente. – mencionó Navi.

El joven no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a observar el palacio lleno de melancolía, pues aún seguía entristecido debido a los recuerdos de los pasados días felices que lo embargaban.

- No estés triste, Link, sé que piensas en tu princesa al ver al palacio. – animó el hada.

- Pienso en ella, en mis suegros, en el pueblo…ser príncipe no es nada fácil, llega un punto en que es hartante tener tantas tareas y presiones, pero al menos, ahí Zelda estaba conmigo, no vivía con el temor que tengo ahora, pensando que algo malo pueda pasarle.

- Tranquilo, tú sabes que ella está bien.

- Lo sé, pero de todas formas, todo esto es difícil, aun me cuesta asimilar que mi vida ha cambiado.

- No eres el único que se siente así. Créeme, al menos a ti te consta que tu esposa está viva, no como yo que acaban de llenarme de dudas referente a Orión y…no tienes un hijo por el que velar, atormentándote sin saber si se encuentra bien o no. – dijo Midna, llena de consternación.

- Un hijo…no sabría qué hacer si tuviera un hijo con Zelda en estos momentos. Creo que me volvería loco del dolor al saber que tengo que dejarlo abandonado por mi periplo, o en el peor de los casos, que esté secuestrado por Ganondorf. – respondió, imaginando con pavor la dolorosa escena.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Cuando eres padre, tu vida es completamente distinta.

- Perdóname, Midna, estoy que me lamento sin pensar que tú estás pasando cosas peores.

- No te disculpes, cada uno tiene sus tristezas, ninguna tiene menos peso que la otra.

- Mejor olvidemos eso, sigamos con nuestro camino. El lago Hylia, donde se encuentra el siguiente espíritu, está a unas horas de camino.

Terminando su frase, el joven animó a Epona a continuar con su camino, sin imaginarse que justamente en la búsqueda de la siguiente llama sagrada, lo esperarían impactantes situaciones…

* * *

><p>Luego de algunas horas de trayecto, Link y compañía llegaron al majestuoso lago Hylia.<p>

El sitio se caracterizaba por poseer una gran tranquilidad en el ambiente, a pesar que habían algunas personas habitando el mismo. Algunas familias se encontraban disfrutando de la frescura del agua, jugando con sus pequeños niños quienes reían divertidos ante la agradable y divertida sensación.

Después de maravillarse con la vista, hizo continuar a Epona con el camino, hasta que se adentraron a una zona más apartada. En ese sitio, se encontraba una lujosa cabaña, un lugar que tenía un significado muy especial para el príncipe, pues fue precisamente ahí, donde fue destinada su noche de bodas con su esposa.

Completamente ensimismado, observó el lugar recordando un evento en especial; la noche en la que entró a su habitación, completamente preparada, para recibirlos a él y a su esposa para la consumación de su unión. En ese momento, no permitió que nada ocurra por respeto a ella, pues verla tan sumisa y vulnerable cual delicada rosa, lo compadeció. En esa época, jamás se hubiera imaginado que eso cambiaria con los meses, pues ahora, juntos daban rienda suelta a sus pasiones sin atadura alguna.

- Así que ahí fue donde pasaste tu luna de miel, ¿eh?

La pregunta de la twili lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, para luego torcer los ojos y responderle de manera seca.

- ¿Por qué siempre lees mi mente? ¡Debes respetar mi privacidad! – reclamó indignado.

- Me imagino lo que debes estar pensando. ¡Pervertido!

- ¡No he pensado en nada, pues en esa época entre Zelda y yo no había ocurrido nada todavía!

El joven quiso golpear su cabeza contra el primer árbol que se encontraba cerca, pues se maldijo a si mismo por haber cometido semejante indiscreción. Sabía perfectamente, que sus palabras lo harían esclavo de las burlas de la caprichosa princesa.

- ¿¡Q…!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿O sea que llegaste virgen al matrimonio? ¿A tu edad? – preguntó incrédula.

- Si... ¿qué tiene eso de malo? – preguntó, fingiendo seguridad.

- Me sorprende que no hayas estado con otras mujeres antes, ya tienes veintiséis años.

- Bueno...digamos que mis padres y mi...conciencia no me permitieron hacer eso. – respondió recordando inmediatamente a su mentor, quien lo tenía amenazado si se atrevía a cortejar a otras mujeres.

- Par de santurrones, llegar vírgenes al matrimonio como niños buenos. – se burló sonoramente.

- ¡Princesa, ya no molestes a Link! ¡Lo estás incomodando! – reclamó Navi.

- ¿Santurrones? ¡Estás equivocada! Es cierto, eso nos ocurrió a Zelda y a mí, pero no tiene nada de malo. Pienso que cada pareja es libre de elegir si quieren iniciar su intimidad dentro o fuera del matrimonio, es algo por convicción, no por creencias religiosas. Es una decisión personal que no determina el fracaso o triunfo de una relación.

- Vaya…Tus palabras me han convencido, muchacho. Viendo que te has sincerado conmigo, yo también compartiré contigo mis vivencias. Cuando éramos novios, Orión y yo nos escondíamos en los rincones más oscuros del palacio para estar…solos. ¡Ja! Recuerdo como el consejero, Yair, se enloquecía buscándonos, sin imaginarse lo que nos encontrábamos haciendo. ¡Ay, tiempos aquellos! – recordó la princesa, maravillada.

- ¡Bueno, ya! Dejemos a un lado este tipo de temas. Sigamos con nuestro camino.

Después de terminar la bochornosa charla, siguieron su caminata buscando la fuente sagrada. Continuaron por un sendero rodeado de árboles, adentrándose más entre ellos.

Link estaba muy concentrado en su actividad, que no notó que más adelante se encontraba una persona montada en un caballo, pero sus compañeras, si se dieron cuenta de aquello y enseguida se escondieron.

El príncipe se extrañó por tal situación, así que en el momento que puso atención a quien se encontraba cerca, se sorprendió enormemente, pues era una persona a la que conocía muy bien.

- ¿Príncipe Link?

- Señor Auru, que sorpresa verlo por aquí. – contestó sorprendido.

- El honor es mío, príncipe. Recuerde que el día que nos conocimos, le indiqué que me compré una casa junto con mi esposa en este lago.

- Es cierto, usted mencionó eso.

- Me enorgullece y tranquiliza verlo cumpliendo con su destino...héroe elegido por las Diosas.

- ¿Cómo usted sabe que...? – preguntó impresionado.

- Me lo contó el rey el día de nuestro encuentro, por esa razón no muestro ápice de sorpresa al verlo así, además, en una visita que le hice hace poco, me comentó la tragedia por la que estaban pasado. Mi apreciada pupila, secuestrada por ese villano, y usted arriesgando su vida en este peligroso periplo para salvarla.

- Ya no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Zelda ya no está en las manos de Ganondorf.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces, debería decirle a sus padres, no tiene idea lo desesperados que han estado.

- Puedo imaginármelo, pero prefiero no decirles nada, pues ni yo mismo se dónde se encuentra.

- Pero, ¿cómo…?

- Es una larga historia que se la contaría si tuviera tiempo, necesito urgentemente llegar a la fuente de Lanayru, debo despertar al espíritu que se encuentra dormido para que me indique que camino debo tomar.

- El espíritu Lanayru, según la leyenda, se encuentra dormido y nadie ha podido hablar con él, pero tengo entendido que usted tiene la capacidad de hacerlo. Sígame, lo llevaré directo a la fuente, pero he de indicarle que tendrá que ir nadando para llegar hasta allí, pues el puente que conecta hacia allá, se encuentra en reparación.

- Eso no es problema, si tengo que nadar lo haré, mojarme es lo que menos me importa.

- Muy bien, vamos allá inmediatamente.

Link, siguiendo al corcel del mentor de la princesa, se dirigió junto con él al sitio en donde descansada, desde tiempos inmemoriales, el espíritu de Lanayru…

* * *

><p>El príncipe y el jubilado mentor, tuvieron que seguir un largo recorrido para llegar hasta la orilla que conducía a la fuente, era una zona que el joven no conocía, pues esta estaba ubicada lejos en donde se encontraban la cabaña.<p>

Una vez que llegó a su destino, se bajó de su yegua para ponerse al filo de las cristalinas aguas, completamente listo para entrar a la cueva en donde dormía el espíritu.

- ¿Puede ver esa casa, con esa gran torre que se encuentra a lo lejos? Es ahí en donde vivo.

- Vaya, se ve que es muy grande y acogedora. – manifestó admirado.

- Era la única casa que estaba ubicada en este sector, me gustó por ser la zona más tranquila, aparte de la que se encuentra su cabaña, claro está.

- También recuerdo que usted dijo que le gustó por tener vista al desierto.

- Por supuesto, es uno de los paisajes más enriquecedores de este mundo, al menos para mí es así. – contestó el letrado, maravillado.

- Entonces, usted debe saber cómo llegar hasta ahí.

- Si lo sé, ¿por qué?

- Porque ahí se encuentra Ganondorf…

El hombre se sorprendió en sobremanera ante la afirmación del príncipe, no creyó que el Rey del mal se encontraría escondido.

- No debería sorprenderme que él se encuentre ahí, pues es obvio que eligió un sitio tan apartado como ese para realizar sus fechorías. Además, según la leyenda, él siempre perteneció a la árida zona.

- Por eso necesito que usted me ayude a llegar ahí.

- Para abrir el camino al desierto debo hacer algunos trámites, pero los realizaré mientras usted va a su siguiente misión.

- Yo esperaré lo que sea necesario con tal de llegar hacia donde se encuentra ese tipo.

- Prometo hacer todo lo posible para poder ayudarlo.

- Gracias por su gentileza…Bueno, ha llegado el momento de irme.

- Que las Diosas lo acompañen en esta nueva misión, héroe elegido por las Diosas…

Luego de despedirse de Auru, el príncipe se sumergió en las purificadas aguas del lago, direccionándose a la cueva en donde se encontraba el espíritu en su eterno letargo.

* * *

><p>Ya dentro de la cueva, Link se extrañó al ver que la fuente era distinta a las demás, pues esta se encontraba muy por debajo de su alcance, y para poder tocar sus aguas, tenía que bajar por una pequeña pendiente.<p>

Luego de dejar de analizar el lugar en el que se encontraba, decidió no perder más tiempo y llamar al espíritu de Lanayru; estaba ansioso por saber cómo conseguir la última llama sagrada.

- _Yo Link, el héroe elegido por las Diosas, pido que tú, espíritu de Lanayru, guardián y protector de esta región, te muestres ante mí, pues necesito que acudas a mis más grandes inquietudes…_

Una luz empezó a resplandecer sobre de las cristalinas y profundas aguas de la fuente, y lentamente, el brillo tomó la forma de una gran serpiente marina, la cual portaba un orbe dorado entre sus enormes fauces; de esa manera, se mostró a la guardiana deidad, el espíritu de Lanayru.

- _Soy Lanayru, el espíritu que protege las tierras y purificadas aguas de esta tierra. Bienvenido seas, héroe elegido, es un honor tenerte en mi presencia._

- Un gusto conocerlo, Lanayru, he venido aquí para que me guie en encontrar la última llama sagrada que me hace falta para fortalecer mi espada. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todas mis fuerzas con tal de conseguirla y cumplir con mi destino.

- _Admiro tu entusiasmo y valor, héroe elegido, con eso me demuestras que eres digno a ser llamado como tal. La llama sagrada de Lanayru, se encuentra escondida en un antiguo barco, que en antaño sirvió como medio de transporte para unas no convencionales criaturas; el sitio del que te habló, se llama el Galeón de las Arenas._

- El Galeón de las arenas…

- _El contenedor de la dormida llama está en el interior del galeón, el cual se encuentra hundido en las profundidades de las aguas más heladas, en la zona del pico nevado._

- Me parece contradictorio que un Galeón de las arenas esté en un lugar tan helado. – afirmó confundido.

- _Esto se debe a que hace millones de años, la región de Lanayru fue un árido desierto, pero con el paso de los siglos, este empezó a congelarse y se formó lo que ahora conocemos como el pico nevado._

- Lo que no entiendo, es como me sumergiré a las aguas, me preocupa tanto la temperatura, como el hecho que no podré mantener la respiración por tanto tiempo.

- _De eso no tienes que preocuparte, pues en el dominio de los zoras, encontrarás quienes pueden ayudarte._

- ¿¡Los zoras!? – preguntó espantado.

El príncipe se impactó en sobremanera al escuchar la revelación de la sagrada deidad, pues al igual que le ocurrió con los gorons, se sorprendió al saber que unas criaturas a las que creía extintas, estuvieran vivas.

- _Veo que estás sorprendido por mi revelación, pero al igual que los gorons, ellos están esperando tu llegada desde hace tiempo, por esa razón no se han mostrado a la luz._

- Definitivamente, todo este viaje me ha traído más de una sorpresa, no creí que seres que creía no existían desde hace mucho, se encontraran escondidos.

- _Pronto su claustro será finalizado con tu llegada._

- ¿Cómo puedo llegar a los zoras?

- _Para poder llegar ante ellos, tendrás que pasar por una prueba. En el fondo de estas profunda aguas, se encuentra un pasadizo secreto, lo abriré para ti y tendrás que sumergiste dentro de él, pues este lleva hacia donde se encuentra el dominio de los zoras._

Al principio, el príncipe se preocupó por la prueba a la que tenía que pasar, pero luego reflexionó el actuar de la deidad, pues esta no le pondría una prueba a la cual no lo cree capaz de superar.

- Lo haré…si eso sirve para llegar hasta el dominio de los zoras, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar la prueba. – afirmó con devoción.

- _Una vez más, me has cautivado con tu valor. En estos momentos abriré el pasadizo para ti. Que las Diosas te acompañen, héroe elegido…_

El espíritu, luego de su despedida, se desvaneció del lugar desfragmentándose en varios destellos dorados, dejando al héroe, completamente solo para que cumpla con su desafío.

Una vez todo rasgo de la deidad desapareció, la tierra adyacente a la fuente empezó a temblar ligeramente. El joven observó como en el fondo de las aguas se abría un gran pasadizo, demostrando de esa manera, la afirmación de las palabras de Lanayru.

Navi y Midna, quienes se encontraron escondidas para no intervenir en el dialogo del héroe y el espíritu, salieron a observar el pasadizo, completamente sorprendidas.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que ese espíritu te haya puesto semejante prueba. – dijo la princesa.

- Es verdad, Link. ¿Cómo podrás nadar todo ese trayecto sin ahogarte? – preguntó Navi.

- Tendré que arriesgarme, no puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados. Voy a sumergirme en este momento.

- Espera, yo puedo esconderme en tu sombra…pero y el hada, ¿piensas dejarla aquí abandonada?

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde podré resguardar a Navi? – preguntó preocupado.

- No te preocupes, amigo, puedes guardarme en una botella vacía. Las hadas de curación, que alguna vez han sido capturadas, las guardan ahí.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente, confía en mí.

Link sacó una botella vacía y la destapó para permitir que Navi entre. Se sintió tranquilo al ver que esta entró a la perfección y no se sintió apretada.

- Si ves, Link, estaré bien aquí.

- Bueno, ya el hada está encarcelada, así que ahora sumérgete en el agua.

Midna se escondió en la sombra del joven, mientras que este guardó la botella en su alforja mágica, luego, se posicionó en la punta de la fuente y saltó directo a las aguas, sumergiéndose hasta las profundidades de la misma.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Link había pasado la entrada secreta, hasta el momento se sentía capaz de contener la respiración, pero al mismo tiempo, se empezaba a preocupar al ver que el camino no parecía demostrar nada distinto y se hacía cada vez más eterno.<p>

- Link, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Midna.

El joven solo respondió hacienda con su cabeza un gesto de afirmación, pero la twili se dio cuenta que sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse un poco azuladas, cosa que la preocupó enormemente.

- ¡Nada más rápido, por favor, esfuérzate un poco más!

Haciendo caso de la petición de la princesa, Link aceleró la velocidad de su nado, a pesar que esto podría afectarlo a lo largo del camino por el esfuerzo físico empeñado.

- Solo un poco más, siento que estamos cerca de la orilla…

Efectivamente, la orilla ya se encontraba próxima, pero el joven ya estaba entrando en un estado de ansiedad enorme debido a la falta de oxígeno, así que sin poder soportarlo más, sus labios se abrieron dando entrada al agua, provocando que poco a poco se ahogue.

- ¡Link! ¡Resiste, por favor!

La princesa empezó a desesperarse al ver que su amigo empezaba a ahogarse, así que para salvarlo, se valió de algo arriesgado; materializó su oscuro cuerpo para poder tomarlo por los brazos y con todas sus fuerzas lo ayudó a nadar hasta el final del túnel.

Completamente agotado, se arrastró por la orilla aspirando el aire que el ambiente le estaba regalando. El joven por un momento creyó que moriría sin siquiera poner un pie en tierra firme, pero gracias a su fortaleza y la ayuda de su compañera, pudo lograrlo.

Midna, quien no había pasado tanto tiempo sin respirar como el príncipe, se sintió sumamente aliviada al aspirar el apreciado elemento hacia el interior de sus pulmones, y al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz de ver que pudo ayudar a su amigo a llegar a la orilla.

- Gra…gracias por haberme ayudado, Midna. – agradeció, respirando con dificultad.

- No es… nada, creí que ibas a ahogarte, por eso tuve que ayudarte.

- ¡Hey, escuchen! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Link sacó la botella que contenía a Navi de su alforja, la destapó con sumo cuidado y la dejó salir del encierro.

- ¡Pude escuchar que estabas ahogante! ¡Qué desesperación, no puedo creer que el espíritu te haya puesto un desafío tan horrible! – se quejó Navi, espantada.

- No te preocupes, gracias a Midna puse salvarme.

- Al menos, algo hizo bien la princesita. – lanzó con sorna.

- ¡Antes de sacar a Link, debí dejarte con todo y botella en el agua! ¡A ver qué hubieras hecho ahí! – reclamó enfurecida.

- Ya, por favor, no discutan de nuevo. Solo miren a que hermoso lugar hemos llegado.

Una vez que la situación se tornó más calmada, Link y sus acompañantes empezaron a observar el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Una hermosa y frondosa cascada alimentaba con sus cristalinas aguas a un gran lago. La gran superficie acuosa se encontraba rodeada de un esplendoroso jardín cubierto por pequeñas flores de varios colores, mostrando a los ojos de los espectadores, un paisaje nunca antes contemplado.

- ¡Qué hermoso lugar! ¡Las flores huelen delicioso y el agua se ve tan pura! – vociferó el hada.

- La verdad estoy maravillado, este es un verdadero paraíso. – dijo el príncipe, igual de anonadado.

- Yo no soy de las que se sorprende, pero debo reconocer que este lugar no está nada mal.

El príncipe sintió una paz infinita al verse rodeado de tal espectáculo, inmediatamente, la melancolía empezó a invadirlo, pues en esos momentos deseaba tener a su amada a su lado, disfrutando junto con él de las bondades de la naturaleza.

- ¡Mira, Link! ¡Al parecer no estamos solos en este sitio!

El joven observó a la dirección que el hada le estaba indicando, y se sorprendió al ver a lo lejos lo que parecía una mujer, jugando con un niño…

* * *

><p>Dejándose llevar por las maravillas que les brindaba su hogar, se encontraba una mujer poco común. Brillantes escamas tornasol se encontraban formando la totalidad de su piel; cabellos fuertes y relucientes cual conchas de nácar, rodeaban su delicado rostro en elegantes ondas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina seda que se acoplaba al camino de sus curvas, y como muestra de su finura, portaba un majestuoso collar adornado por minúsculos zafiros.<p>

Pero la majestuosa dama, no estaba sola en esos momentos. Ella, completamente embelesada, se encontraba observando a un pequeño con su parecido; un niño cuyos elegantes ropajes indicaban que formaba parte de su entorno, y de la misma manera, su cuello decorado por finos diamantes azulados semejantes.

Link observó a lo lejos como el pequeño salía de las aguas para ir a abrazar cariñosamente a la mujer, infiriendo en ese momento, que la imagen mostraba a una madre y su hijo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Link se acercó hacia donde se encontraban las criaturas para poder comunicarse con ellas; como siempre, su amiga el hada iba a su lado, mientras que la caprichosa princesa, se escondió entre las sombras.

El pequeño niño aún seguía abrazando a su progenitora, pero al sentir que una sombra extraña se acercaba, sacó de su alforja una pequeña daga y la apuntó al invasor de su espacio.

- ¡Alto ahí! – amenazó con furia.

- Yo… - dijo Link, entrecortado.

- ¿Qué clase de criatura eres? No eres un zora ¡Debes ser un monstruo!

- ¡Déjame explicarte, yo te juro que no…!

- Detente, Ralis. Guarda tu arma y deja en paz a este joven.

La fina dama, completamente calmada, se levantó a analizar detenidamente al príncipe. Observó nobleza en sus zarcas pupilas; fuerza y protección en sus bien formados brazos; pero sobre todo, percibió valor intenso latiendo con fervor en su purificado corazón…en ese momento, no tuvo duda de quien se trababa.

- Héroe elegido por las Diosas…valiente Link. – afirmó, sonriendo con calidez.

- ¿Usted…me conoce? – preguntó Link, sorprendido.

- Mi raza ha esperado tu llegada desde tiempos inmemoriales. Es un honor tener a tan valeroso hombre en nuestros escondidos terrenos. Me presento ante ti como Rutela, la reina de este dominio.

La reina hizo una reverencia al tener frente a ella al héroe elegido por las Diosas. Link, al ser honrado de esa manera, le devolvió el gesto con la misma cordialidad.

- Para mi también es un gran honor estar ante una reina. Le presento a mi hada compañera, Navi.

- Mucho gusto, reina.

- Mucho gusto, pequeña criatura.

El príncipe notó que el pequeño zora se encontraba detrás de su madre, observándolo con sumo recelo. Esa situación no fue evadida por la reina, quien en ese momento dio una explicación.

- Te presento a mi hijo Ralis, el príncipe de estas tierras. Lamento mucho su comportamiento, pero desde que enviudé hace pocos años, se ha propuesto protegerme de cualquier cosa, y al no conocer físicamente a la raza hylian, provocó que reaccione de esa manera.

La madre impulsó a su hijo para que se acerque hasta el príncipe, y cuando el niño percibió confianza, le estrechó la mano.

- Mucho gusto, Link. Lamento el recibimiento que te di, pero como dijo mi madre, nunca había visto a alguien como tú. – explicó el niño, avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, para mi también es una sorpresa verlos, pues creí que su raza se había extinguido hace miles de años.

- Eso es lo que cree la gente común, pero nosotros hemos seguido vivos de generación en generación esperando tu regreso, cosa que nos llena de inmensa dicha, pues eso quiere decir que pronto podremos salir de nuestro encierro. – mencionó la reina.

- Los gorons lograron adaptarse a los humanos, ustedes podrán hacer lo mismo.

- De eso no tengo duda, pues como su reina estoy dispuesta a defender e integrar a mi pueblo.

- Con sumo respeto, demuestro mi admiración hacia usted, pues siento una madre sola y manejando un dominio entero, las cosas han de ser sumamente difíciles. Además, al igual que Darunia, debe ser la reencarnación de la antigua sabia de agua.

La reina Rutela se quedó en silencio analizando la última frase del joven, para luego lanzar una pequeña carcajada.

- Sé que te sonará extraña la noticia que te daré, pero la reencarnación de la sabia del agua, no soy yo.

- ¿En serio?

- No lo es, la representante es la fastidiosa de mi hermana. – mencionó el niño.

- Ralis, no hables así de tu hermana.

- Lo siento, mamá, pero solo digo la verdad. Es una engreída.

- ¿Tiene una hija? – preguntó el príncipe.

- Si, Link, mi hija mayor. Ella es la reencarnación de la sabia del agua. A pesar de su juventud y poca experiencia, las Diosas lo destinaron así y he aprendido a lidiar con eso. Ella, a diferencia de mi hijo, si sabe algunas cosas sobre ti y tu llegada, así que no creo que se sorprenda mucho al verte.

- Si ella es la sabia del agua, me gustaría hablar con ella, pues estoy segura que podrá…

- ¡Mamá! ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

Las palabras del príncipe fueron interrumpidas por una estruendosa y sonora voz, poco a poco, la desconocida silueta se fue aproximando, hasta que esta se puso cerca de la reina.

- No tienes por qué escandalizar, hija, he estado en mi jardín con tu hermano todo este tiempo. – respondió la reina, con seriedad.

- De todas formas, te busqué por todo el palacio y no te encontré.

- Antes de renegar, se educada y saluda al recién llegado.

La reina tomó del brazo a su hija y la posicionó para que se ponga de frente a Link, luego, la presentó.

- Link, te presento a mi hija, la princesa Ruto.

Los ojos de la joven princesa, se desorbitaron en sobremanera ante el ser que se encontraba frente a ella. Fue tal el impacto que Link causó en su interior, que en ese momento se puso a observarlo de pies a cabeza completamente ruborizada y deleitada, provocando que el príncipe, se sienta sumamente incómodo con la situación…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Al parecer, al pobre Link le cayó encima otra admiradora, y por la actitud de esta, difícilmente podrá librarse de ella XD.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que están comentando, leyendo y siguiendo mi historia, valoro enormemente que lo hagan, pues eso es una motivación para mí para seguir escribiendo.

Quiero enviar un saludo especial a **Dark Cat, Yahab,****Jessique V-Kei,****Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul,****Fox McCloude,****lobatri, Niakuru, Gisel Cl,** y a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, me siento muy contenta al saber que mi historia es de su agrado ^^.

Desde hace tiempo, deseo responderle los reviews a las personas que son anónimas, por esa razón, me cree un correo electrónico para poder comunicarme con ustedes y contestarles sus comentarios, dudas sobre la historia o cualquier novedad.

En esta página no se pueden escribir links ni e-mails, por eso la manera en que deben ponerme su correo es así: usuario(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

Por ese medio, también puedo notificarles cuando suba un nuevo capítulo. Solo tienen que dejarme, si lo desean, su correo en el momento que escriban el review y enseguida los agregaré.

Espero hayan disfrutado de lo leído. Hasta la próxima ^^.


	38. Firmes aclaraciones

**Capítulo 38: Firmes aclaraciones**

Mientras la imprudente princesa analizaba con vehemencia al héroe elegido por las Diosas, en todo sentido, el joven se sentía intranquilo con el actuar de esta. Ya había tenido esa sensación sumamente incómoda en el pasado, pero en ese momento decidió dejarla de lado, saludando con una educada reverencia.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla, princesa Ruto. Mi nombre es Link.

- El gusto es mío, o más bien… es todo un placer conocerte, Link. – saludó, con voz seductora.

El joven sonrío de manera cordial ante la indirecta que le lanzó la princesa, luego, el hada también saludó.

- ¡Princesa Ruto! ¡No puedo creer que se trate de usted! ¡Ha renacido más hermosa que en su vida pasada!

- ¡Vaya, que sorpresa! Al igual que antes, el joven héroe tiene un hada, y por lo que veo ha renacido al igual que yo. Un gusto conocerte, pequeña…

- Navi, así me llamo. Yo no he renacido, soy la misma de antes y por eso la recuerdo.

- ¿Me recuerdas? Entonces, has de recordar ciertos…asuntos.

Una vez más la joven volvió a mirar a Link de manera descarada, causando que la reina lo note e intervenga para hablar con él.

- Veo que le has caído muy bien a mi hija. – dijo, con voz contenta.

- Mejor que bien, mamá, es todo un honor que el héroe elegido por las Diosas haya llegado a nuestro dominio. Eso no es lo mejor de todo, pues el joven que posee su alma es tan…apuesto. – agregó Ruto.

- Deberías decir cosas más coherentes, hermana, gracias a su llegada podremos salir de nuestro encierro. – intervino Ralis, con voz molesta.

- Cierto, niño, me había olvidado de ese detalle.

- Hija, Link mencionó que desea hablar contigo sobre…

- ¿¡Deseas hablar conmigo!? Vamos a mi jardín en este momento. – exclamó emocionada.

- Espere, princesa, creo que es mejor que todos…

- ¡Para nada! Esta conversación debe ser llevada por nosotros, completamente solos.

La princesa haló con fuerza al príncipe para llevárselo del jardín de su madre, mientras que Ralis observaba su lejanía, confundido.

- Se nota que a Ruto le agradó Link, ojalá no intente nada inapropiado con él.

- No creo que eso pase, y si por algo llega a ocurrir, estoy segura que él no dará pie a eso. – respondió la reina, tranquila.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, mamá?

- No lo sé, solo percibo que su corazón ya tiene dueña. Además, lo que siente tu hermana es solo un rezago del pasado del que ya se dará cuenta más adelante.

- ¿Ah? No entiendo…

La reina solo rio ante la confusión de su hijo, pues sabía perfectamente que a sus cortos diez años, había cosas que aún no entendía.

* * *

><p>Maravillándose, una vez más, por la belleza del resplandeciente jardín de la princesa, se encontraba Link sentado en una de las bancas del sitio.<p>

Por un momento, la incomodidad que tuvo se había disipado debido a la tranquilidad del ambiente, pero de repente, esta se vio perturbada al sentir un frio brazo encima de su hombro. En ese momento, se apartó inmediatamente.

- No te asustes, solo soy yo. – indicó Ruto.

La joven se sentó a su lado y luego empezó a mirarlo y a hablarle con coquetería.

- Disculpe, princesa, pero me tomó desprevenido. – respondió Link, nervioso.

- Por favor, ahórrate lo de "princesa". Llámame simplemente Ruto, pues tú y yo no somos de ninguna manera desconocidos.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Hace un rato que te vi, despertaron en mi memoria lindos recuerdos sobre ti. ¿Acaso tú a mí no me recuerdas? – preguntó, con voz tierna.

El príncipe se extrañó con las palabras de la zora, pero inmediatamente a su mente vinieron vagas imágenes en las que rescataba a un ser parecido a ella. Primero lo hizo cuando esta era aún una niña, y años después lo volvió a hacer, solo que en ese entonces, había cambiado su anatomía por una más madura.

- ¿Ya recordaste? – preguntó, ansiosa.

- Bueno, he recordado a alguien parecido a ti…pero no te parecías mucho a lo que eres ahora, más bien era una niña.

- Ese episodio… me rescataste de un horrible monstruo con tentáculos aterradores. Justamente luego que me salvaste, me hiciste una promesa.

- ¿Promesa? – preguntó alarmado.

La joven se puso de pie y se colocó frente al joven, quien la miraba con profunda perturbación.

- Así es, tú me hiciste una importante promesa a cambio de un favorcito que te hice; en ese entonces no cumpliste…pero ahora que las Diosas han permitido que vengas a mí, me encargaré que lo hagas. – decretó con firmeza.

- No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que te prometí?

- Viendo que no te acuerdas, tendré que decírtelo. Tú me prometiste que una vez crezcamos, te convertirías en mí…

- ¡Ruto!

La princesa hizo una mueca de disgusto al saberse interrumpida por su hermano menor.

- Ralis, ¿¡qué quieres!? ¿¡no te das cuenta que estoy ocupada!? – preguntó, enfurecida.

- Dice mi mamá que dejen la charla por el momento, quiere presentar a Link con los demás habitantes.

- ¡Mi mamá como siempre tan oportuna! – contestó con ironía.

- No te preocupes, Ruto, podemos hablar de esto más tarde, ahora la reina nos llama. – la calmó el héroe.

- Está bien, vamos, pero ni creas que te librarás de esta conversación pendiente. ¡Esta vez no pasará!

Ruto aceleró el paso y se dirigió a la salida de su jardín, mientras tanto, Link le habló a su hada.

- Navi, tu que recuerdas a Ruto… ¿a qué promesa se refiere? No tengo idea de que está hablando.

- Link, yo tampoco recuerdo. Como te comenté antes, hay cosas de las que me he olvidado. Pero, ¿por qué me lo preguntas, te noto nervioso?

- No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa "promesa". Me tiene demasiado intranquilo.

- ¡Link! ¡Te estamos esperando! – gritó Ruto.

El joven dejó de lados sus nervios, y rápidamente siguió a los hermanos hacia donde se encontraba la reina…

* * *

><p>En una de las habitaciones más lúgubres de los dominios del rey del mal, se encontraba el más fiel de sus servidores, completamente enfurecido e intrigado.<p>

Desde hace bastante tiempo, su amado soberano se encerrada horas en sus aposentos a realizar varios y desconocidos hechizos. Todos los días, trataba de sacarle información sobre ese tema, ansioso de saber que fechoría estaba tramando.

- ¡Qué tanto se trae entre manos! ¡Por más que me rompo la cabeza en descifrar que puede ser, no puedo hacerlo! – exclamó, enfurecido.

El villano empezó a halarse los pelos debido a la impotencia que lo invadía, el saber que su amo le había perdido la confianza, lo frustraba enormemente.

- ¿Y si…ya no confía en mi por lo que no he logrado encontrar a la princesa? ¡Esa maldita mocosa como siempre causándome problemas! ¡Si antes era tan escurridiza, ahora las cosas están peor!

Una vez más, los albinos cabellos sufrieron las consecuencias de la furia del señor de los demonios, mientras caminaba con más dureza por la habitación.

- ¡Soy una vergüenza! ¿De qué me sirve ser tan hermoso y esplendoroso si no puedo encontrar a una simple chiquilla? ¡La odio con todas mis fuerzas, si supiera en donde se encuentra, juro que con mis poderes la…!

Las palabras del villano fueron silenciadas al ver que a su mente venia una grandiosa idea, una que le permitiría cumplir con sus más sádicos objetivos.

Inmediatamente, corrió al espejo para dar rienda suelta a su narcisismo y hablar consigo mismo.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esto antes esta maravillosa idea? No pienso comentarle nada de esto a mi amo para que sea una sorpresa. Estoy seguro que después de esto, confiará en mí más que nunca, ¡Ja!

* * *

><p>La reina Rutela ordenó reunir a todos los habitantes de su dominio en el jardín central del palacio. Junto a ella se encontraban sus hijos, mientras que Link los estaba siguiendo, pero en el camino se detuvo a contemplar las maravillas del palacio, que a pesar de ser pequeño en comparación al de Hyrule y Ordon, era sumamente grande y elegante, donde la decoración de corales y piedras preciosas daban una imagen digna de admirar.<p>

El joven, dejó su contemplación a un lado, pues no quería hacer esperar a la reina y a sus hijos en el balcón principal, así que rápidamente, se dirigió a donde se encontraban y se colocó detrás de ellos, esperando a ser presentado.

Una vez que la reina notó la llegada del joven, se dirigió a su pueblo, haciendo uso de su cautivante voz.

- Amado pueblo, deben sentirse intrigados por esta manera tan abrupta en la que los invoqué, pero es necesario que sepan que muy pronto nuestra vida va a cambiar…pues nuestro perpetuo encierro, ha llegado a su fin.

Todos los zoras empezaron a murmurar debido a las palabras de la reina, pues saber que su inexplicado encierro había llegado a su fin, los cuestionaba mucho, pero volvieron a guardar silencio, al escuchar que la mujer volvía a tomar la palabra.

- Veo que mis palabras los han extrañado, es de entenderse, pero quiero explicarles la razón de lo mismo. Por mandato divino, nosotros hemos estado enclaustrados esperando la llegada de una especial persona, el que librará nuestro mundo de las garras de un rey maligno, de la misma manera como lo hizo antes, cuando nuestros antepasados cooperaron junto con él en su periplo… A quien me refiero, es al héroe elegido por las Diosas.

En ese momento, la reina se dio la vuelta para pedirle a Link, de la manera más cordial, que se acerque.

El joven se disponía a cumplir con su petición, pero no contó con que la princesa se acercaría hasta él, abrazándose con fuerza de su brazo y halándolo con poca delicadeza hacia el balcón.

- ¡Vamos, Link! ¡Todos quieren verte! – dijo ansiosa.

- Ruto, yo puedo caminar solo, vas a hacerme caer.

La joven hizo caso omiso a la petición, simplemente se ubicó en el balcón sin liberarlo de su agarre y lo presentó ante el pueblo, emocionada.

- ¡Él es Link! ¡El héroe elegido por las Diosas!

Al inicio, los zoras se quedaron enmudecidos observando al príncipe detenidamente, pero luego de analizarlo de pies a cabeza, tanto en su ropa como en su físico, aplaudieron con euforia, pues en seguida lo reconocieron como el héroe elegido por las Diosas. Específicamente, recordaron al joven que libró a sus antepasados de la perpetua invasión del ocaso a la que estuvieron expuestos, e incluso, congelados debido a sus poderes, en el que perdieron en ese entonces, a la que fue la primera reina, quien fue asesinada en su presencia por las bestias crepusculares.

Link, al igual que las veces anteriores, se sentía muy nervioso al saberse aplaudido por varias criaturas, pero al mismo tiempo, le molestaba ser agarrado por la princesa de manera tan acaparadora, así que se dispuso, sin llegar a ser grosero, a retirarle el brazo mientras le sonreía con cordialidad.

Mientras la muchedumbre seguía en la algarabía, la reina se acercó a Link.

- Vamos abajo a presentarte a todos de manera más cercana, luego, haré una gran cena en tu honor. – dijo con amabilidad.

- Por favor, no quiero causar molestia, no es necesario…

- No es ninguna molestia, es un honor que estés aquí con nosotros.

- Está bien, mi reina, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. – respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego de haber aceptado, Ralis se unió a la conversación.

- Cuando estemos en la cena, quiero darte algo que yo mismo he fabricado.

- Están teniendo demasiadas atenciones conmigo. – dijo Link, avergonzado.

- Por favor, quiero darte algo, así como mi papá te ha…

- ¡Cállate, mocoso! Eso es algo de lo que me corresponde hablar. – aclaró Ruto, de mala manera.

- Pero, Ruto…

- Ya no discutan, hijos míos, mejor vamos abajo con los demás y más tarde continuamos con la plática.

Luego de que la reina limó las asperezas entre sus vástagos, junto con ellos y el joven héroe bajó a encontrarse con los zoras…

* * *

><p>El ocaso se estaba cubriendo el olvidado poblado de las sombras, mientras que la princesa, cubierta por su misteriosa identidad, se encontraba caminando por los rincones del mismo.<p>

Luego de tener un arduo día de entrenamiento y encerrarse en la capilla a realizar sus oraciones, sintió deseos de ir a dar un paseo para despejarse.

Durante su recorrido, encontró una banca de metal en que se sentó a descansar, mientras que los felinos, quienes notaron su presencia, se acercaron hasta a ella para acurrucarse a sus pies y recibir mimos.

La joven, inmediatamente tomó en sus brazos a un gato de pelaje rubio cenizo, que mezclándose con los rayos del sol a punto de esconderse, le recordaba a la tonalidad de los cabellos de su amado, cosa que le causaba profunda nostalgia.

Pero ese pensamiento no fue el único que la entristeció, pues a lo lejos, vio a una pareja de enamorados besándose apasionadamente, mientras se escondían debajo bajo la protección de un muro.

Ver esa escena la llenó de profunda melancolía, y aunque le costaba reconocerlo, de envidia, pues ella también deseaba ser besada de esa manera por el hombre que amaba.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió amada y deseada de esa manera? ¿Qué se sintió protegida en los brazos de su príncipe, quien la cuidaba con verdadera devoción y vehemencia?

Es cierto que cuando fue a cuidarlo de su enfermedad, se deleitó con sus besos y compañía, pero debido a su delicado estado, no pudieron demostrarse, de manera más intensa, el inmenso amor que latía dentro de sus desesperados corazones.

Vio como la pareja, luego de terminar con su pasional acto, se retiraban tomados de la mano de su escondite, mientras se lanzaban amorosas miradas el uno al otro.

Una furtiva lágrima rodó por los ojos de la princesa, la cual rápidamente se limpió para evitar que alguien la vea, luego, esforzándose por dejar sus tristezas de lado, se despidió de los felinos, y regresó al templo de las sombras para descansar.

* * *

><p>Cuando la joven pasó por una de las salas del templo, a lo lejos vio a Impa conversando con Azael. Iba a acercarse a saludarlos, pero luego notó la tensa atmosfera que estaba rodeando a la pareja, quienes discutían con marcada dureza en sus rostros.<p>

Luego de que la discusión terminó, vio saliendo al joven con semblante perturbado del sitio, mientras que la sheikah, se sentó en uno de los muebles, demostrando el mismo malestar.

Sheik decidió dejar de lado su alter ego y regresar a su verdadera forma, pues deseaba hablar con su aya para conocer las razones de su malestar.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Impa? ¿Por qué discutías con Azael? – preguntó, preocupada.

- Tonterías, princesa. Incoherencias que se le han metido a la cabeza. No vale la pena que la haga perder el tiempo escuchándolas. – respondió, demostrando desinterés.

- El amor no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo. – decretó con firmeza.

La sheikah se sorprendió ante la afirmación de la princesa, pero no mostró ápice de estremecimiento para no ponerse en evidencia ante ella.

- No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver el amor en todo esto?

- Podrás engañar a los demás, pero a ti misma, no. Sabes muy bien que tú compartes los mismos sentimientos que Azael. Ustedes se aman. – contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿¡Qué!? Con todo respeto, usted ha perdido el sano juicio, yo no estoy enamorada de Azael. Lo que sucede es que él se ha encaprichado conmigo debido a que en nuestra adolescencia tuvimos una relación sin importancia, cosas de chiquillos inmaduros. – contestó la sheikah, indignada.

- Pues la historia que yo conozco es diferente. Sé que ustedes se iban a casar y que por influencia de tu abuela abandonaste esa idea.

- ¿Cómo es posible que usted sepa eso? Él se lo dijo, ¿verdad? ¡Cómo pudo atreverse a hacerlo! – respondió, enfurecida.

- ¡Cálmate! Es cierto que él me lo dijo, pero me lo contó en un momento de tristeza y desesperación.

La dejo verdaderamente sorprendida al haber revelado un secreto que solo ella y Azael conocían, sin embargo, sabía que la princesa no usaría eso en su contra.

- Yo tengo un deber por el que vine a este mundo, debo seguir con lo que las Diosas destinaron…que usted, como portadora de alma de Hylia, me encomendó. En esta época no es la excepción, por eso debo continuar con lo que me corresponde. – afirmó con vehemencia.

- Pero, Impa…

- Yo no nací para el amor, princesa. En ninguna de mis vidas anteriores me casé ni tuve familia. El destino debe seguir escrito como siempre.

- Es cierto que el destino de una persona ya está escrito, pero depende de uno cambiarlo si así lo desea. Quiero informarte, que a partir de este momento, estás relegada de lo que te encomendé en mi primera vida.

- ¡Princesa!

- Ya no vivimos en la época en donde ni si quiera se pensaron en los orígenes de Hyrule, ahora todo es diferente. Me parece muy bien que cumplas con la misión que se te ha encomendado, pero, ¿la misión que tienes contigo misma, con tu corazón, no vale la pena?

- Yo…

- Antes, por varias razones, el amor no significaba nada para mí, creía que podía vivir sin el mismo tranquilamente…pero en el momento que conocí a Link y empecé a enamorarme de él, me di cuenta lo vacía que estuve cuando me enroscaba en esa absurda idea. No quiero que eso te pase, aprovecha que tú si tienes cerca a la persona que amas, no como yo, que vivo con el alma en un hilo, pensando que mi esposo está al borde de la muerte. – contó apasionadamente la princesa.

Los ojos de la princesa se humedecieron de manera tenue con sus últimas palabras, causando que el frio corazón de la sheikah, por primera vez se estremezca.

Sus apalabras habían calado en lo más profundo de su alma, pues no solo era una joven enamorada la que se las decía, sino la portadora del alma de Hylia, a la que juró servir desde siempre.

* * *

><p>La tarde en el dominio había transcurrido de manera ajetreada. Link tuvo que presentarse una y otra ver a los zoras, quienes se arremolinaban alrededor de él para poder saludarlo, observarlo más de cerca o preguntarle cosas de su origen, detalles que por razones obvias se guardó, pues no quería que nadie sepa que él era un príncipe.<p>

Al llegar la noche, la reina organizó una cena en honor al recién llegado héroe. Ella y sus hijos, se encontraban sentados en la mesa esperando a que les sirvan la comida.

Luego de unos momentos, los sirvientes trajeron la primera comida que estaba conformada por una ensalada de algas. Por un lado, el príncipe se sintió aliviado de ver que no le sirvieron cosas extrañas, como rocas, igual que le ocurrió con los gorons, pero por otro lado, rogaba a las Diosas que las hierbas no sepan mal.

Cuando la reina pidió a todos que coman, Link tomó los cubiertos del extremo para la ensalada, acción que sorprendió mucho a la noble mujer, pues un joven tan sencillo no hubiera tenido esos modales. En ese momento, decidió hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Link, cuéntame, ¿de dónde eres?

- Soy de Ordon. – respondió con cortesía.

- ¿Ordon? Tengo entendido que en la época de mis antepasados era un pueblo, ahora es un gran reino.

- Si, así es…

- Y dime, ¿con quién te criaste?

- Yo…bueno, me crié con mis padres.

- Ya veo, imagino que se han de sentir sumamente tristes con tu ausencia y tú los has de extrañar mucho.

- Sí, claro que los extraño. – respondió, nostálgico.

El joven, apenado al pensar en sus padres, tomó la copa de agua y empezó a beberla, sin saber que la siguiente pregunta de la reina, lo pondría entre la espada y la pared.

- ¿A que se dedican tus padres, Link?

Sin poder evitarlo, tosió un poco debido a los nervios que le causó la pregunta. Debía pensar una respuesta estratégica y creíble rápidamente, pues de ninguna manera quería confesar que sus padres eran los duques de Ordon.

- Bueno, mi madre es…maestra de escuela…si, eso. Contestó, con sonrisa fingida.

- Interesante, ¿y tu padre? – preguntó, con algo de dudas.

- ¿Mi padre…? Él es soldado en el palacio de Ordon.

- Ya veo…

Luego de que terminaron la ensalada, los sirvientes trajeron el siguiente plato, que estaba conformada por un pescado rojizo con algunas especias.

- Este es un pez que solo se encuentra en nuestros dominios, se llama Barbo oloroso. Al pescarlo, el aroma que emana no es muy agradable, sin embargo cuando es cocinado, adquiere un buen sabor. Espero sea de tu agrado. – explicó la reina.

- Muchas gracias por toda su gentileza, han sido todos muy amables conmigo. – respondió Link, con cordialidad.

- Querido Link, después de cenar quiero que me acompañes a un sitio, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte. – dijo la princesa.

- Claro, Ruto, será como tú digas.

La cena continuó de manera tranquila para todos. Link tenía una enorme curiosidad de saber lo que Ruto tenía que decirle, sin imaginarse que esto lo pondría en un enorme apuro…

* * *

><p>Cuando la cena terminó, la princesa llevó a Link a un lugar muy especial.<p>

Juntos, llegaron a una capilla muy parecida a las anteriores que había visitado, donde había una estatua de las tres Diosas sosteniendo la Trifuerza, y en medio de estas, una peculiar joya azulada dividida en tres con filos dorados.

El joven observó dicha reliquia con sumo interés, no entendía porque precisamente esta le llamaba la atención, y al mismo tiempo, le producía nervios…muchos nervios que le hacían sentir enormes deseos de salir corriendo como un desequilibrado.

- Veo que te ha llamado mucho la atención esa piedra, ¿verdad?

La princesa había rodeado la espalda del joven con sus brazos, causando que este se incomode con tan atrevido acercamiento. Despacio, le retiró las manos y se alejó de ella hasta ponérsele al frente, pues quería saber a qué se refería con su pregunta.

- Si estaba observando esa piedra, ¿por qué? – preguntó confundido.

La joven soltó una ligera carcajada, luego, se acercó a la estatua y tomó la piedra con sus manos.

- Link, esta piedra tuvo un gran significado para mi raza, o más bien, para un antepasado mío. Ustedes, los hombres hylians, tienen la costumbre de darle un anillo de compromiso a sus enamoradas para pedirles matrimonio, en nuestro caso, las mujeres entregamos alguna joya especial a nuestro amado.

La corta explicación de la joven, había puesto sumamente nervioso al príncipe, pero mostró semblante serio, mientras esta seguía con su relato.

- Bueno, esta piedra se la dio mi antepasado a un niño que la necesitaba para conseguir algo sumamente importante, pero con la condición que, una vez que los dos crezcan, se casarían y estarían juntos para siempre. Él no dudo en aceptarla, y a pesar que muchos dicen que lo hizo por sus intereses, yo creo lo contrario. Por varias razones no pudieron cumplir con su promesa de amor, pero ahora…las cosas serán completamente distintas…

Cuando la princesa terminó su relato, el rostro de Link estaba completamente pálido. A su mente habían llegado los recuerdos de esos sucesos, en los que una pequeña zora le entregaba esa valiosa joya, a cambio de una promesa de matrimonio.

- No… puede… ser… - balbuceó el joven, con pánico.

- Link… esta vez tendrás que cumplir con tu promesa. Si las Diosas te trajeron a mí, es porque desean que el destino se cumpla. Vas a casarte conmigo. – decretó con suma seguridad.

Los nervios habían invadido el valeroso espíritu del héroe, ahora entendía porque se sintió nervioso cuando vio a la princesa por primera vez. En su anterior vida, le había prometido matrimonio, pero eso solo lo hizo para conseguir la piedra espiritual, que le serviría para conseguir la espada maestra.

- Ya recordaste, ¿cierto? – preguntó, con voz seductora.

- Si, Ruto, ya me acordé de ciertas cosas. Pero yo no puedo cumplirte esa promesa. – respondió con firmeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedes cumplirla? – preguntó, extrañada.

- Porque yo soy un hombre…

- ¡Eres un hombre serio! ¡Claro, qué tonta soy! Este ambiente es demasiado informal para que me pidas matrimonio. Mañana, organizaré un desayuno para los dos solos en mi jardín. Será el momento propicio para que lo hagas. – dijo, desbordando emoción.

- ¡No entiendes! ¡Yo no puedo aceptar eso!

- No seas modesto, de eso me encargaré yo, además ahí te entregaré algo muy importante.

- ¿Ah?

- Es una reliquia que mi difunto padre preparó para tu llegada, con ella podrás sumergirte en las más congeladas de las aguas, pues, tengo entendido que estás buscando la legendaria llama sagrada de esta región.

- Si la estoy buscando, pero…

- ¡Acepto!

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces, iré a dormir para mañana amanecer radiante para ti, mi amor. Hasta mañana. – se despidió la princesa.

- ¡Espera, yo no dije eso! En serio no se quien…

La joven se retiró de la capilla brincando de la felicidad al saber que mañana anunciaría su compromiso, mientras que Link, estaba completamente enfurecido, pues sabía perfectamente quien se había atrevido a responder haciéndose pasar por él.

- ¡Midna! ¡Sal de mi sombra en este momento! – exigió, irascible.

La twili, salió de la sombra del héroe para enfrentarlo. No pudo evitar reírse al ver el enfurecido semblante que mostraba. Navi, quien se había pasado escondida, también salió para presenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Sé que fuiste tú la que aceptó por mí la invitación de Ruto! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – cuestionó, indignado.

- Forzar mi delicada voz para que parezca más masculina fue muy difícil, pero al menos fue creíble, pues la chica se fue sumamente contenta.

- ¡Yo no quería aceptar, Midna! ¡Sabes que yo soy un hombre casado y no quiero darle a Ruto falsas ilusiones!

- Solo vas a desayunar con ella, no vas a besarla ni algo peor. Además lo hice porque ella te va a dar el objeto para que puedas nadar sin ahogarte o morir congelado.

- Pero, Midna…

- ¡Aprende a ser estratega! ¡Esa mocosa engreída te servirá como instrumento, nada más! Es más, yo misma me comprometo a no permitir que quiera portarse contigo indebidamente, o en caso contrario, que tú quieras pasarte de listo, pues si hay algo que me desagrada mucho, es ver a un hombre sinvergüenza siéndole infiel a su esposa.

- ¡Ahórrate tus amenazas! ¡Jamás le faltaría a Zelda de esa manera!

El príncipe se sentía sumamente molesto, pero luego, reflexionó un poco las palabras de la twili. Solo era un simple desayuno, en el mismo se encargaría de explicarle a la princesa zora que era casado, y que, por favor, le entregue la preciada reliquia de su padre. Nada más.

- Está bien, aceptaré tener esa reunión con ella. – aceptó, resignado.

- ¡Perfecto! Me alegra que por primera vez en tu vida me hagas caso. Tranquilo, verás que la muchacha entenderá y no te presionará con esa dichosa promesa.

- Ojalá que eso ocurra… - dijo, preocupado.

- Link, por mi parte te pido disculpas. Cuando escuché hablar a la princesa Ruto, me acordé con detalle de esa "promesa". Es cierto, tú le juraste matrimonio, pero solo para que te entregue la piedra espiritual. En ese entonces eras un niño, no entendías a ciencia cierta lo que significaba estar casados, ni nada relacionado.

- Ya, ya, comprendo. No te preocupes, Navi. Mejor sugiero que vayamos a descansar a la habitación que me asignaron. Tengo que prepararme mentalmente para mañana. – respondió, ofuscado.

El joven se acercó a los portones de la capilla para abrirlos, y una vez que lo hizo, se encontró con el príncipe Ralis.

- Link, ¿te sientes bien? Espero que mi hermana no te haya molestado con sus tonterías. – preguntó, preocupado.

- No…no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada de eso. – mintió, para no dar explicaciones.

- Bueno, el motivo por el que vine a buscarte, fue porque quería darte esto.

Ralis le entregó a link una caña de pescar, la cual estaba unida a un anzuelo muy especial, diferente a los que el príncipe conocía.

- Ya que pronto continuarás con tu viaje, esto te servirá, pues con ella lograrás pescar en las heladas tierras del Pico Nevado, además, ahí también habita el Barbo que comimos en la cena, y como sé que te agradó, podrás comerlo. – informó el príncipe Ralis, con una sonrisa.

- No es necesario que te molestes, en serio. – pidió Link, avergonzado.

- No es molestia, me has caído muy bien y por eso quise dártela. El anzuelo al que viene unida es muy especial, está hecho de un coral que se forma en pocas rocas de nuestro dominio, esto te servirá para pescar con más facilidad.

- Muchas gracias, Ralis, la conservaré con mucho aprecio.

- Te acompaño hasta la puerta de tus aposentos, espero que duermas bien

- Una vez más, gracias.

Los dos príncipes se retiraron de la capilla, mientras conversaban de temas triviales relacionados al dominio.

* * *

><p>La larga conversación que tuvo con Impa, no causó el efecto que ella deseaba, sin embargo, supo que el haberla liberado de la responsabilidad que le había puesto en el pasado, la iba a hacer, por lo menos, reflexionar y aceptar que muy aparte de una servidora de la familia real, era una joven mujer.<p>

Caminando pausadamente, la princesa empezó a despojarse de la ropa que la cubría para adentrarse a la bañera que la estaba aguardando.

En el momento en que su cuerpo sintió el agua tibia y con sus manos se aplicó los perfumados aceites sobre el mismo, se relajó instantáneamente, y sin poder evitarlo, su mente viajó, una vez más, a situaciones agradables junto a su amado.

Solo su hombre era capaz de convertir tan simple actividad, en algo sublime y placentero, pues su cuerpo, siendo rozado por sus fervientes besos y caricias, la hacía en desfallecer, hasta el punto de poner su mente en blanco y no pensar en nada más que ser tomada con fiereza por él y saciar esa sed de amor y pasión que la estaba consumiendo…

…pero lamentablemente, tuvo que regresar a su triste y solitaria existencia, donde su única compañía eran las lágrimas que se escapaban de su lastimada alma todas las malditas noches, donde lo único que la cubría del frio era la inerte sabana, que a pesar de su suavidad, era áspera en comparación al cuerpo de su amado, quien la acogía con sus amorosos brazos hasta caer dormida debido a la calidez de los mismos.

Rápidamente, se enjuagó la piel para salir de una vez de la bañera y secarse para ponerse su ropa de dormir.

Al salir del baño, se cepilló sus cobrizos cabellos frente al espejo y se acostó en la cama sin poder controlar la salida de sus lágrimas, las cuales salían desorbitadamente de sus ojos, debido a al dolor que destrozaba su corazón.

No podía articular palabra, por más que su mente gritaba todas las frustraciones que tenía, simplemente de su boca salían pequeños jadeos debido a los espasmos de su pecho.

Estuvo en ese lastimero estado, hasta que su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerzas y el sueño le fue ganando, sin imaginarse que en los entresijos del mismo la aguardaba algo sumamente bizarro…

…

_Lentamente abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que ya no me encuentro en la comodidad de mi lecho, ahora me he transportado a un bosque lleno de las más hermosas y perfumadas rosas, específicamente rojas, que son mis favoritas._

_Decido borrar de mi mente cualquier consideración social y me lanzo encima de ellas, como si fuera una niña pequeña, para deleitarme con su aroma. ¡Hace tiempo que no me sentía así de libre! ¡Es tan maravilloso!_

_Cuando me levanto para seguir observando tan fascinante paisaje, me doy cuenta que frente a mí se encuentra una persona…la que desde hace tiempo he estado esperando, y la única que es capaz de sacarme una sonrisa en mis más amargos momentos._

- _¡Link!_

_Sin perder más tiempo, ambos corremos a nuestro anhelado encuentro, mientras empiezo a llorar de la felicidad al saber que por fin puedo verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo…los días de soledad se han esfumado de mi vida._

_Nuestros labios se unieron instantáneamente cuando nuestros brazos se rodearon, mientras que nuestras lágrimas esparcidas por nuestras mejillas, se entremezclaban las unas con las otras._

_Cuanto regocijo siento en mi corazón al saberme en el lugar en donde pertenezco, junto a mi amado, junto al alma que desde tiempos inmemoriales ha estado enlazada con la mía._

_Cuando la falta de aire se hace presente en nuestros agitados cuerpos, nos separamos para encontrarnos con nuestras zarcas miradas, las cuales siguen húmedas debido a las emociones que sentimos debido a nuestro acercamiento._

_No tengo palabras, simplemente no puedo hablar debido a la felicidad de estar con él. En su dulce mirada puedo observar lo mismo y en ese momento me dispongo a volver a unir mis labios con los suyos._

_Pero inexplicablemente, ocurrió algo inesperado, puedo ver como su semblante tan puro y tranquilo se convierte en uno perturbado, me separa bruscamente de su lado, mientras con las manos se agarra la cabeza, demostrando que está pasando por un insoportable dolor._

- _¡Link! Mi amor, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunté, preocupada._

- _No te acerques…no lo hagas._

_Muy a mi pesar, no puedo acercármele, pues mi cuerpo se ha inmovilizado completamente y toda la paz interior que sentía en el fondo de mi alma, ha sido reemplazada por un angustia y terror indescriptibles._

_Empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente al no entender lo que está sucediendo, pero el pánico se apodera de mí al ver que una sombra aparece detrás de mi amado, y poco a poco esta va tomando una forma más definida._

_Ojos negros, cabellos blancos y piel metalizada se hacen presentes en ese momento, causando que mi cuerpo se entumezca del terror al ver a semejante criatura detrás de mi esposo._

_Se deleita mirándome aterrada, se relame sus labios debido al placer de verme a merced de su sombra, y lanza una sonora carcajada que me ensordece debido a su potencia._

_En sus manos aparece una larga y filuda espada, la cual ubica en el cuello del hombre que amo, quien está completamente inmóvil, como si se tratara de un títere listo para ser usado. _

_Cuando la sangre empieza a salir, una penetrante carcajada se vuelve a escuchar en el ambiente, mientras que en mis adentros vocifero como una condenada al ver cómo me arrebatan lo que más amo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Lentamente percibo como mi alma se apaga, sintiendo esa sensación como un delicioso tormento, pues si no puedo estar junto a él…la muerte es un consuelo muy tentador para mí…_

_…_

- ¡No! ¡No, Link! ¡Suéltalo!

Gritando y llorando descontroladamente, se despertó la princesa de la turbia pesadilla que la estaba torturando.

Ver a su amado morir frente sus ojos fue sumamente perturbador y doloroso para ella, pero lo que más la impactó, fue ver al causante de lo mismo.

- Yo…yo a él lo conozco. Maldito…mil veces maldito… - dijo, con profundo odio.

Intentó calmar a su acelerado corazón, diciéndose a sí misma que solo se trató de una horrible pesadilla, sin embargo, la preocupación por la vida de su amado la mortificaba…

- Nada malo va a pasarte…nada malo, mi amor.

Luego de su decreto, trató de conciliar el sueño, pues al amanecer había decidido adelantar un poco una de sus más importantes misiones…

* * *

><p>Un sirviente fue el encargado de guiar al joven héroe hasta los jardines de la princesa Ruto.<p>

Una vez que llegaron, el sirviente se despidió y Link entró al jardín. Vio en el centro de mismo una hermosa mesa decorada para dos y sentada en una de las sillas a la princesa, quien se puso de pie, emocionándose enormemente al ver la llegada de su invitado.

- Bienvenido seas, querido. – saludó seductoramente.

- Buenos días, Ruto.

- Por favor, siéntate para poder conversar más cómodamente.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. El príncipe casi ni probó bocado debido a los nervios de la situación, pues tenía que acabar con la farsa que la princesa estaba imaginándose.

* * *

><p>Escondida entre las sombras de los arboles acuosos del dominio, estaba Zelda, bajo su alter ego, observando un curioso panorama. Vio que su príncipe entraba al jardín perteneciente a la princesa Ruto y se sentaba con ella en una decorada mesa.<p>

- ¿Un desayuno para los dos? ¿Solos? Pero, ¿¡Por qué están solos!? – preguntó, alarmada.

La joven siguió analizando la situación y los observó comer juntos. A su esposo lo veía serio, no mostraba ápice de interés en la princesa, quien miraba al joven con extremo interés…demasiado interés.

- ¿Por qué lo mira así? ¿Acaso le gusta? ¿Link gustará de ella?

La rabia y los celos la estaban carcomiendo, ver a su esposo ser observado de manera tan inapropiada, por otra mujer, la desquiciaba internamente. Pero no podía sacar más conclusiones, tenía que seguir analizando detenidamente la situación.

* * *

><p>Link ya no soportó la incomodidad de ser observado intensamente por la princesa, así que en ese momento, decidió acabar con todo mal entendido.<p>

- Ruto, no quiero alargar este asunto, yo pronto tendré que seguir con mi viaje, y necesito tu ayuda para poder lograrlo.

- Lo sé, mi amor. Por eso pienso darte la reliquia que te ayudará a conseguir la siguiente llama sagrada.

- Te agradezco mucho por tu ayuda, pero te voy a pedir, que por favor, no me digas mi amor. – pidió, con seriedad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Por qué no me agrada, pues yo soy….

- Entiendo, eres demasiado formal y no puedes tratarme de igual manera si no hemos dado ese paso.

- ¿Paso? ¿Qué paso? Creo que no me has entendido, lo que intento decir es que…

La princesa se puso de pie y empezó a acercarse a Link. Este se levantó de la silla sintiéndose horriblemente ansioso debido a la mirada y acercamiento de la joven…

* * *

><p>No pudo discriminar si lo que escuchó fue una alucinación producto de los celos, o fue tan real como los mismos. ¿Acaso esa mujer le había dicho a su esposo, "mi amor"? ¿Se había atrevido a hablarle usando un término, que solo ella, y nadie más que ella, tenía derecho a emplear?<p>

- ¿¡Cómo se atreve a decirle, "mi amor"!? ¡Es una descarada! ¿Acaso no respeta que es un hombre casado? – preguntó enfurecida.

- Tienes toda la razón, Zel…, digo Sheik. Yo de ti no lo permito.

Sobresaltada, la joven se dio cuenta que al lado de ella se encontraba Midna, quien estaba muy relajada y divertida observando la situación en la que se encontraba Link.

- ¡Midna! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba escondida aquí? – preguntó, impactada.

- ¡Por favor! ¡El truco de camuflarse entre las sombras es tan viejo y sencillo! Mi hijo lo hace siempre para esconderse de mi cuando no quiere tomar un baño. – recordó, de manera burlona.

- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Al igual que tú, observo todo lo que está ocurriendo ahí abajo. ¿Cómo es posible que esa mujer quiera intentar tener algo con Link? Te entiendo, yo también estaría tan o más celosa que tú. – dijo, con toda la intención de provocar cizaña.

- ¡Yo no estoy celosa! Simplemente, estoy sorprendida de ver el descaro de esa…princesa. – mintió, para no ponerse en evidencia.

- ¿No estás celosa? Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¡Oh mira, se ha puesto de pie y se está acercando a Link!

- ¿¡Qué!?

La joven observó como la princesa Ruto se acercaba a su esposo, al parecer tenia claras intenciones de hacer algo indebido con él…algo que sus ojos no tolerarían de ver jamás.

- Intentará besarlo. Yo de ti termino con esta situación en este momento, Zelda. Una vez le di un pequeño escarmiento a una mujercita que intentó acercarse a mi esposo, pensando que yo no la veía. ¡Ja! La pobre no tenía idea a qué clase de bruja estaba desafiando. – recordó, riéndose.

- ¡No pienso hacer nada de eso! ¡Mi deber moral es comportarme a la altura! – afirmó Zelda.

La princesa estaba decidida a no hacer ningún escándalo, pero sus ojos se sobresaltaron al ver como la zora, arrinconaba a su esposo en una de las paredes…

* * *

><p>El retroceso del príncipe, había causado que se choque con una de las paredes del jardín, estaba nervioso al no estar seguro de las intenciones que Ruto tenía para con él.<p>

- Regresemos a la mesa a seguir conversando, por favor. – pidió, tratando de hablar con educación.

- No seas tímido, sé que lo deseas tanto como… ¡Auch!

De repente, Ruto sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en su brazo derecho, no entendía la procedencia del mismo.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó Link.

- No sé, de repente sentí como una… ¡Auch!

Una nueva punzada volvió a molestar a la princesa, mientras que Link estaba sorprendido con lo que le estaba ocurriendo…

* * *

><p>Las carcajadas de la twili se escucharon de manera sonora entre las sombras en las que se encontraba escondida, mientras que la joven a su lado, tenía su poderosa lira en las manos.<p>

Las punzadas que había sentido la princesa Ruto, fueron causadas por el instrumento de cuerdas, o más bien, por quien las estaba manipulando.

- Vaya, no creí que los celos doblegarían a la seria e inquebrantable princesa Zelda. ¡Si qué me has dado una sorpresa!

La joven seguía enmudecida sosteniendo su lira, no creyó que los celos la obligarían a actuar así.

- _¡Por las Diosas! ¿¡Qué me pasó!? ¡Nunca antes me había dejado llevar por mis emociones de esta manera, y mucho menos por lo celos! Pero…pero… ¡Ella se lo buscó! ¡Se ve que Link quiere alejarla y no lo deja en paz! Además, solo fueron unos ligeros ataques, no le manifesté mi verdadero poder. _ – pensó, completamente encolerizada.

La vergüenza carcomía el orgullo de la joven al haberse sabido presa de sus propias emociones. Los celos la cegaron tanto, que utilizó una parcialidad de sus poderes para desquitarse de los atrevimientos de la zora…

* * *

><p>Las punzadas en el brazo de la princesa, al parecer habían finalizado, así que se disponía a retomar lo que estaba haciendo.<p>

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Link.

- Ya me siento mejor…me encanta que te preocupes. – contestó, obnubilada observando al héroe.

Rápidamente, la joven se abalanzó a Link y lo agarró del rostro, estaba dispuesta a consumar sus deseos de una buena vez.

- Con este beso, sellaremos el compromiso que nos une, luego, anunciaremos a todos que nos...

- ¡No, Ruto! ¡No! – vociferó, enfurecido.

La sonora y fuerte voz del joven, más el agarre que este empleó para separarla, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se sorprendió de ver que la tranquilidad que mostraba Link, se había esfumado.

- Link, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó, preocupada.

- ¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

- Solo quiero que nos demostremos nuestro amor, por la promesa que nos hicimos antes.

- Por favor, Ruto, eso ya fue hace siglos y ni si quiera lo recuerdo bien.

- No importa que no lo recuerdes, lo que importa es que estés aquí y cumplas con lo que prometiste, casarte conmigo.

- ¡Yo no puedo casarme contigo, eso es imposible!

- ¿Por qué es imposible? No entiendo. – preguntó con firmeza.

- ¡Porque estoy casado! ¡Amo a otra mujer! – afirmó el héroe, con vehemencia.

Un duro golpe contra la realidad zarandeó a la princesa ante la confesión del joven. Le costaba creerlo, no podía ser verdad.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Tú no eres casado! – afirmó, enfurecida.

El joven, dispuesto a garantizar sus palabras, le mostró su alianza de oro a la princesa, quien se impactó al verla colocada en su dedo.

- Si soy casado y estoy muy enamorado de la que es mi esposa. Todo este viaje que estoy realizando es por ella, para traerla de regreso conmigo.

- Un matrimonio donde la pareja no está junta no puede ser verdadero. ¿Acaso crees que ella no aprovecha tu ausencia? ¿Qué no ha conocido otro hombre y te ha olvidado?

- ¡Guarda silencio! No te permito que calumnies a Zelda de esa manera. Ella sería incapaz de traicionarme de la misma manera que yo no lo haría. Ella me está esperando, de eso no tengo duda. – espetó, enfurecido por las palabras de Ruto.

- Eres un mentiroso, no sé porque demostraste atracción hacia mí si eres un hombre comprometido. ¡Eres un sin vergüenza! – reclamó, al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Sin vergüenza? Yo no hice absolutamente nada para demostrarte algún interés, solo traté de ser amable y tu mal interpretaste todo por ese capricho del pasado.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos! – exclamó Ruto, llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¡No es cierto! Por favor, te pido que dejemos ese tema de lado y me ayudes en lo que necesito. Dame la reliquia que me permitirá llegar a la siguiente llama.

- ¡Solo te la daré si te casas conmigo! ¡A mí me cumples, Link, o no te daré nada!

Antes le había tocado tratar con mujeres caprichosas y engreídas, pero nunca antes a alguien como a Ruto, pero de ninguna manera se convertirá en el objeto de su chantaje, eso sí que no.

- Está bien, tú has querido que las cosas ocurran así. – dijo Link, con seriedad.

- ¿Es serio? Eso quiere decir que…

- Eso quiere decir, que no tengo porque estar ni un minuto más aquí. Si no quieres ayudarme, no lo hagas, yo buscaré la manera de llegar a mi destino por mis propios medios.

- Link…

- ¡No pienso dejar que me chantajees de tan baja manera por tus caprichos sin fundamento! Yo no puedo, ni quiero casarme contigo porque ya pertenezco a otra mujer y no pienso arriesgar eso por nada del mundo. – afirmó, con ímpetu.

- Pero…

- Voy a alistarme para irme de aquí y a despedirme de tu madre y hermano, que a diferencia tuya, se han sabido comportar a la altura.

Enfurecido, el joven se retiró de los jardines a preparar su retirada del palacio, dejando a la princesa Ruto completamente frustrada con su rechazo.

Luego de unos minutos, ella se decidió a salir también de su jardín, pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la fiera mirada de su madre.

- Mamá…

- En este momento me vas a escuchar, no pienso tolerar ni un minuto más tu indebido comportamiento…

* * *

><p>Zelda estaba completamente sorprendida y conmovida al haber visto el comportamiento de su esposo, al encarar a la princesa Ruto. Le encantó la firmeza con la que defendió su amor por ella, aun a costa de continuar con su importante misión.<p>

- Vaya, una vez más este niño me ha sorprendido. Que fiereza para defender el amor que siente por ti…que increíble. – dijo la twili, admirada.

La joven seguía enmudecida, mientras sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente. Se sentía sumamente orgullosa y feliz de ver el hombre con el que se había casado, como la defendía y como gritaba con seguridad el amor que sentía por ella.

Una vez más, se dio cuenta que haberse enamorado fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida…

* * *

><p>Luego de una hora de haber alistado todo, Link se dirigió, junto con sus compañeras, a despedirse de la reina y a agradecerle por su hospitalidad.<p>

No tenía idea que camino debía tomar para llegar al barco en donde estaba sumergida la llama sagrada, pero como sea, lo iba a encontrar y nadie iba a detener su camino.

Navi y Midna notaron lo molesto que el joven se encontraba, y no era para menos después del incomodo momento que le tocó pasar al lado de la princesa, pero decidieron mantenerse al margen de lo mismo, escondidas cada una en donde les correspondía.

Ya cuando Link llegó al jardín perteneciente a la reina, se acercó a ella para despedirse.

- Reina Rutela…

- Link, que bueno verte. – dijo, sonriente.

- He venido aquí para despedirme, es momento de continuar con mi viaje.

- ¿Cómo piensas irte sin la debida protección?

- Bueno, yo…

- No tienes por qué explicarme nada, sé muy bien lo que pasó con mi hija.

- Mi señora, yo lamento no poder cumplir con ella, pero eso me es imposible, porque yo…

- Porque tu corazón le pertenece a otra mujer, ¿cierto?

- Así es…

- He hablado con Ruto del asunto y en estos momentos tiene algo que decirte.

- De verdad, no es necesario que…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas con la llegada de la princesa Ruto, en ese momento se puso serio, pensando que madre e hija se habían puesto en su contra.

- Ruto...

- Link, no puedes irte sin antes de que me escuches. – dijo, apenada.

- Creo que las cosas quedaron claras cuando hablamos, yo…

- Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi indebido comportamiento, no debí haberte chantajeado por un simple capricho. Una vez que te fuiste, mi madre me hizo entrar en razón. De verdad, me siento tan avergonzada por mi manera de actuar, y para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento, te entregaré la sagrada reliquia que mi padre preparó para tu llegada.

La joven zora mostró en sus manos la reliquia que, desde que murió su padre, había estado guardando. Era una armadura azulada conformada por varias escamas plomizas y unas botas palmeadas; poseía un casco de oro macizo, que en su interior portaba una pañoleta añil.

- Esta es la armadura zora, la confeccionó mi padre en vida, pues él, inexplicablemente, siempre predijo que tu llegada sería en esta época.

- Este traje es muy poderoso, Link, no solamente te permitirá respirar y ver bajo el agua, sino que también te permitirá aguantar las más bajas temperaturas. En este caso, podrás sumergirte con ella en el agua helada sin problemas.

El joven estaba sorprendido con la actuación de la princesa, con ese gesto, pudo ver verdadero arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

- Muchas gracias, Ruto, gracias a ti podré seguir con mi camino. Ya todos los malos entendidos han quedado atrás. No te preocupes. – aseguró, con voz tranquilizadora.

- Gracias por haber olvidado todo, Link. – contestó, calmada.

El príncipe Ralis había llegado para unirse a la conversación, pues le llamó la atención verlos a todos reunidos.

- ¿Por qué están todos reunidos?

- Hijo mío, Link en estos momentos se irá al Pico Nevado a continuar con su misión. – respondió Rutela.

- Ya veo, que lástima que se irá. – dijo, apenado.

- No te entristezcas, pues ahora que somos libres del encierro, podrán venir a visitarme, como yo a ustedes. – dijo Link.

- Así es, Link. Bueno, permíteme que te escoltemos hacia la entrada al Pico Nevado.

La reina Rutela, se dirigió, junto con todos, hacia una cascada ubicada cerca de su jardín. Colocó su mano en un punto específico de la pared ubicada detrás de la misma y en ese momento se abrió un pasadizo secreto.

- Puedes seguir por este túnel para llegar al Pico Nevado. He de advertirte que el viaje será sumamente cansado, pues el lugar que buscas está muy lejos y te tomará muchos días en llegar hasta ahí. Te recomiendo que te abrigues, pues el frio de esa zona es inmisericorde.

- No se preocupe, en mi alforja tengo todo lo que necesito. – contestó Link.

- Muchas gracias a todos por su hospitalidad. – agradeció el hada.

- No es nada, pequeña. Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor. – dijo la reina.

- Cuídate, Link, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, hablemos como buenos amigos. – dijo la princesa.

- Claro que sí, Ruto, así será. Bueno, ahora he de irme, cuídense todos y espero que muy pronto nos reencontremos.

Link se disponía a marcharse, pero antes, le entregó a la reina algo muy importante.

- Reina, cuando se decida a salir de sus dominios, visite al rey de Hyrule. Con este pase de cortesía, la recibirá inmediatamente.

La noble mujer recibió el sobre de Link, y en ese momento esbozó una sonrisa como signo de agradecimiento.

- Reina Rutela, Ruto, Ralis, nos vemos pronto.

- Nos vemos pronto, Link, que las Diosas te acompañen en este nuevo reto. – se despidió la princesa.

El héroe hizo una reverencia y se despidió de la reina y su familia con una sonrisa. Estos lo despidieron de la misma manera, mientras movían sus manos de un lado al otro, hasta que poco a poco fue desapareciendo de la vista de ellos...

- Qué lástima que Link se fue. Espero que no visite pronto.

- Así será, hijo mío. Estoy segura de ello.

- Bueno, iré a nadar un poco para relajarme, las veo luego a las dos.

Cuando el príncipe Ralis se retiró, dejó a la madre y a su hija solas, quienes en ese momento empezaron a conversar.

- Ahora que Link me entregó este sobre, mis dudas sobre él han sido despejadas. Él es el príncipe de Ordon, y por más que quiso ocultarlo no pudo hacerlo, su físico y sus modales lo delataron. – comentó la reina.

- Además, su esposa es la princesa Zelda. – continuó Ruto.

- Como hace siglos atrás, la historia se repite. Espero que las Diosas bendigan cada uno de sus pasos.

- Así será, mamá.

- Vámonos de aquí, hija, no deseo que nadie vea que este escondite ha sido abierto.

Madre e hija empezaron a caminar de regreso al palacio, pero un inesperado grito de impacto de la princesa, detuvo el paso.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué ocurre, hija? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? – preguntó, alarmada.

- ¡No le dijimos a Link sobre ellos! – exclamó, espantada.

- ¡Cierto! Con todo lo ocurrido olvidamos contarle quienes se encontraban ahí.

- Diosas del cielo, ojalá que le den un buen recibimiento, pues como sabes, ellos tampoco saben nada de nadie desde hace mucho tiempo…

Madre e hija se quedaron sumamente preocupas del terrible error que habían cometido, rogaban al cielo que su olvido no perjudique en absoluto la misión del héroe elegido.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo, pues ocurrieron muchas situaciones, tanto graciosas como impactantes.

Como podrán darse cuenta por la última parte, a Link le esperan grandes cosas en la búsqueda de la llama sagrada de Lanayru. En el siguiente capítulo, ocurrirá algo sumamente sorprendente. ¡Se los aseguro!

Le envío saludos cordiales y espero sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima! ^^


	39. Simplemente amantes

**Capítulo 39: Simplemente amantes**

A medida que pasaban por el secreto pasadizo, notaron como el ambiente empezaba a mostrar cambios.

Una ráfaga de aire empezó a rozar el rostro del héroe, el cual cada vez más se iba tornando más gélido como señal de que la salida estaba cada vez más cerca.

Finalmente, Link, junto con sus acompañantes, llegaron a los fríos terrenos del Pico Nevado.

El príncipe no cabía en la impresión al ver el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Enormes llanuras y lejanas montañas cubiertas de hielo y nieve, eran los protagonistas del entorno. El clima estaba tranquilo, pero el frio lentamente empezaba a incomodarlo, haciendo que en ese momento saque de su alforja su apreciado manto sagrado para cubrirse. A Midna le entregó una pequeña capucha para que se cubra y en uno de los bolsillos de la misma, colocó a Navi para que esté protegida.

- Gracias por tu gentileza, pero, ¿tengo que compartir mi abrigo con el hada? – preguntó la twili, con desgano.

- Si, precisamente compré esta capucha con bolsillos para que Navi entre ahí. Tienen que aprender compartir las cosas y llevarse mejor. – aclaró el joven, con firmeza.

- Por primera vez me compadeceré del hada, pues este frio es insoportable, incluso es peor que el invierno que se da en mi mundo.

- No creas que me siento feliz de compartir algo contigo, princesita. Solo lo hago para cooperar con Link. – dijo Navi.

- ¡Mal agradecida!

- ¡Basta! Lo que importa es que no tengan frio, pues ninguna de ustedes usa ropa y pueden enfermarse.

- Ese maldito de Zant debió dignarse a convertirme en un monstruo con algo que me cubra el cuerpo, pero bueno, antes no es que usara tanta topa tampoco, ¡Ja! – rio la princesa, al recordar su verdadera forma.

- Si nos quedamos aquí parados el frio nos empezará a perjudicar más. Continuemos, por favor. – ordenó el joven.

Link se disponía a dar el primer paso para iniciar el largo recorrido, pero entonces, un sonido interrumpió su acción…

La dulce entonación de las cuerdas, se hizo presente en el gélido ambiente.

De un alto y verdoso pino, descendió Sheik cayendo frente al héroe elegido por las Diosas., quien se sorprendió enormemente de verlo una vez más.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo, héroe elegido.

- Un gusto volver a verte, Sheik.

Inexplicablemente, y sin que el otro lo sepa, los nervios invadieron a los jóvenes. Por una parte, Link recordó el último encuentro con el sheikah, en donde por alguna desconocida razón, fue empujado a sus brazos y pudo aspirar su aroma, el cual le recordó mucho a…cierta personita que lo volvía loco.

Por otro lado, a Sheik le costaba mucho más trabajo mantener su seriedad frente a Link, pues aún seguía impactada debido a la discusión que este tuvo con Ruto, en donde defendió su matrimonio por sobre todas las cosas y manifestó cuando amaba a su esposa…cuanto la amaba a ella.

Mientras los dos seguían insertados en sus pensamientos, Midna se acercó hasta a Sheik para saludarla, o más bien, para molestarla.

- Hola, Sheik, es un gusto tenerte aquí. – saludó, usando tono sarcástico.

El sheikah no respondió, simplemente le lanzo a la twili una mirada inquisidora, como amenaza de que no se le ocurra abrir la boca.

- Sheik, ¿conoces a Midna? – preguntó Link, sorprendido.

- Si…en nuestro último encuentro la vi escondida entre las sombras. Pude verla debido a que las…los dos tenemos poderes parecidos.

- Sheik es muy callado, pero se ve que es una persona muy amigable…aunque también percibo que tiene un carácter muy fuerte para defender…ciertas cosas. – añadió Midna, aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres, Midna? – preguntó el héroe, confundido.

- Por favor, Link, es mejor centrarnos a lo que vine. – dijo Sheik, nerviosa debido a las palabras de la twili.

- Si, tienes razón, imagino a lo que has venido.

- Antes que nada, quiero felicitarte, pues has pasado todos los retos que se te han dado a lo largo de tu periplo de manera exitosa. Tu valor y fortaleza son los únicos que te han traído hasta aquí, donde se encuentra la última llama sagrada que te ayudará a imbuir tu espada. – dijo Sheik, con profunda admiración.

- Solo he cumplido con mi deber. Haré lo que sea por proteger estar tierras de las garras de Ganondorf. – contestó el príncipe, con seriedad.

- Al igual que las veces anteriores, debes despertar la llama sagrada de Lanayru entonando la canción que logrará devolverla a la vida. He aquí, héroe elegido, el cántico sagrado…Sabiduría de Nayru.

El héroe y la sheikah sacaron sus preciados instrumentos para entonar el sagrado cantar, y una vez que las notas se enlazaron para formar la dulce melodía, zarcos destellos se deprendieron de la misma, estremeciendo los corazones de los responsables de producirla.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, Sheik abrió los ojos saliendo de su ensimismamiento y empezó a analizar al héroe, quien estaba sumido en el encantamiento de la armonía…en ese momento, no existió el ser de las sombras, solo una princesa maravillada observando a su amado tocando una hermosa canción junto a ella.

Cuando finalizaron su armonioso acto, Sheik tomó la palabra.

- Has aprendido correctamente el último cántico sagrado. Cada vez estás más cerca de conseguir la victoria y derrocar a Ganondorf. Te deseo mucha suerte, me retiro.

Sheik se había dado la vuelta para desaparecer de la vista de todos, pero las palabras de Link, lo detuvieron.

- ¡Espera, Sheik! ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos, causando que el sheikah no sepa que responder en esos momentos. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver al héroe? ¿Usando su misteriosa identidad, o como lo que era en realidad, la princesa Zelda, una esposa y mujer perdidamente enamorada?

Sin darse la vuelta para no poder en evidencia la expresión de su mirada, respondió.

- Dejemos que las Diosas decidan nuestro destino, si ellas designan que nos reencontremos, así será.

- Bueno, si no es así. Te agradezco por todo el apoyo que me has dado. – contestó, con una sonrisa.

- No tienes que agradecer, al igual que tú, he cumplido con mí...

- ¿Es que no has entendido mis palabras? Gracias a tu ayuda he podido fortalecer mi espada, el arma que me permitirá vencer a Ganondorf y salvar estas tierras…la que me permitirá rescatar a una persona muy importante para mí, mi esposa. – contestó el joven, con vehemencia.

Sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho al escuchar semejantes palabras, pero no omitió comentario, simplemente siguió atenta las palabras del joven.

- Ella es la mujer que amo, por ella estoy dispuesto a derramar toda mi sangre con tal de verla sana y salva. Lucharé incansablemente para salir con mi vida de este periplo y poder estar a su lado…quiero que ella se sienta orgullosa de mí.

- ¡Ella está orgullosa de ti! – exclamó Sheik, con devoción.

- ¿Ah?

- Quiero decir, que estoy seguro que ella está muy orgullosa de ti, de eso no tengas dudas. – contestó, acomodando la imprudencia que estuvo a punto de cometer.

- Cuando me reúna con ella, lo primero que haré será hablarle de ti y de cómo me ayudaste. Lástima que no pudiste conocerla, te hubiera caído muy bien, pues es muy agradable, además, al igual que tu es una hechicera.

El sheikah dejó salir una lágrima de sus ojos al escuchar las palabras del príncipe. Agradeció estar de espaldas a él para que no pudiera verla.

- Quién sabe si nos lleguemos a conocer, eso solo lo dirá el destino. Bueno, ha llegado el momento de retirarme. Que las Diosas te acompañen, héroe elegido. – respondió, esforzándose para que su voz no se quiebre.

Sheik, haciendo uso de sus poderes, lanzó una esfera d energía al suelo y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El príncipe se quedó observando el sitio en donde estuvo parado el sheikah por algunos segundos, hasta que Midna lo sacó de su trance.

- Estoy segura que muy pronto volverás a Sheik.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

- No sé, intuición. – contestó, con una gran sonrisa y desviando la mirada.

- Bueno, ya tengo el cántico sagrado para la llama de Lanayru. Es mejor que sigamos con nuestro viaje, me preocupa todo el camino que debemos recorrer.

Después de la charla, continuaron con el largo camino. Por primera vez, Link se preocupó por su seguridad y la de sus compañeras, pues a la vista, no se encontraba ningún refugio por el que podían pasar la noche o hacer una fogata para calmar el frio, pero decidió no pensar en eso por el momento, caminaría lo más que podría y cuando ya empezara a anochecer, trataría de resolver el problema.

* * *

><p>En las afueras del templo de las sombras, Impa se encontraba esperando el regreso de su pupila. Estaba ansiosa de poder hablar con ella, pues quería saber si su última misión, en lo que concierne a la búsqueda de las llamas sagradas, había sido exitosa.<p>

Desde hace tiempo, había notado a la joven entristecida y cabizbaja, pero más se preocupó ese mismo día, pues la había visto muy nerviosa y con una tremenda ansiedad de ir a ver al príncipe; una actitud nada común en la princesa, quien siempre era callada y reservada en ese tipo de asuntos.

Temía que la fortaleza que la caracterizaba, se hubiera desvanecido en ese momento, y que dejándose llevar por un arrebato emocional, se revele ante su esposo y le muestre su verdadera identidad.

Luego de unos minutos, Sheik hizo aparición en la entrada del templo, causando que la sheikah corra ansiosa a su encuentro.

- Me alegra que haya regresado, espero todo haya salido bien. – dijo, mostrando sumo interés.

- Si, Impa, todo salió bien. Le enseñé a Link el último cántico y lo aprendió a la perfección. – contestó, con poco interés.

- Me alegro mucho. El héroe pronto estará listo para vencer a Ganondorf.

- Si…

La sheikah notó tristeza en los ojos de su pupila, quien a pesar que estaba bajo la identidad de su alter ego y su rostro parcialmente cubierto, no podía ocultar lo que la aquejaba.

- Desde hace días la veo muy cabizbaja y justamente esta mañana la note sumamente nerviosa. – comentó, preocupada.

- Simplemente no dormí bien. No te preocupes.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto la aqueja? Dígamelo, por favor.

Liberándose de toda discreción, decidió hacerle una pregunta a su mentora, esperando que su respuesta, resulte positiva.

- Impa, ¿hasta cuándo tendré que ocultarme de Link?

- Cuando él llegue hasta Ganondorf, usted podrá ayudarlo, pero para eso aún necesita preparación y seguir entrenando en sus poderes mágicos. Recuerde que practicar con sus escondidos poderes sheikahs, no era su única función.

- Pienso que decirle la verdad a Link sería prudente.

- ¡Sabes muy bien que eso no es posible! – indicó con ímpetu.

- ¡Pero ¿Por qué?! ¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que inició todo este proceso de cambio, pienso que ya es tiempo de que sepa la verdad! – contestó la joven, olvidándose de toda prudencia y manifestando enojo.

- Princesa, usted sabe que eso solo entorpecería su misión.

- No lo haría, él es muy responsable y sé que cumpliría con su misión sin distracciones. – aseguró, con firmeza.

Impa percibió consternación en el espíritu de la princesa, le preocupaba que eso interfiera con todo lo planeado.

- Usted sabe mejor que nadie que su presencia si complicaría su misión, pues él se dedicaría a cuidarla y prodigarla por sobre todo, incluso por sobre lo que tiene que hacer. – comentó con preocupación.

- Solo pienso que debería saber la verdad, ya es tiempo.

- Con todo respeto, es mejor dejar este asunto de lado. Usted adquirió un compromiso y debe cumplirlo a como dé lugar, es un deber para con las Diosas que no debe traicionar.

La joven simplemente se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de la sheikah, las cuales eran muy ciertas. Su presencia solo haría tambalear a su amado, quien desesperado la pondría por sobre todo, incluso ante de sus deberes…no debía ser egoísta.

En el fondo de su alma, ella sabía que sus deseos de revelarse ante su esposo no eran únicamente por consideración a él, también lo anhelaba por ella misma, pues quería poder estar con su amado de manera honesta, sin mentiras ni secretos, que al final de todo podrían terminar lastimándolos a ambos.

Decidió dejar de lado sus cuestiones y seguir con las órdenes de Impa, pues hasta ahora, todo lo planeado había salido perfecto gracias a su discreción y prudencia.

- Creo que es mejor que vaya a descansar, como le comenté hace un momento, la he visto nerviosa desde la mañana.

- Eso haré…

- No es necesario que mantenga esa imagen, regrese a su original personalidad para que se sienta más cómoda.

- Me quedaré de esta manera un rato más, creo que eso me ayudará a sentirme mejor.

- Está bien, si eso es lo que usted desea.

La razón por la que la princesa decidió no cambiar su físico, fue para recordarse a su misma el deber que tenía que cumplir, pues quería dejar encerrada a la mujer dolida y solitaria que era en realidad…

* * *

><p>Al igual que Ganondorf, el señor de los demonios se encontraba encerrado en las penumbras de su habitación realizando una pequeña, pero peculiar danza.<p>

Se sentía complacido de ver que su plan había resultado, ya que gracias a sus oscuros poderes, pudo adentrarse a la conciencia de la princesa y mortificarla con perturbadoras imágenes de su esposo.

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pierda el juicio, mientras más la torture con lo que más ama, menos tiempo tardará en mostrarse, pues se nota que esa mocosa haría lo que sea para defender a ese imbécil. – comentó, deleitándose con su propia danza mientras se observaba en el espejo.

Empezó a reír macabramente con solo imaginarse el rostro de la princesa llorando desgarrada al ver a su esposo morir por sus propias manos. Deleitarse con el dolor ajeno, era el manjar más delicioso para el paladar de su podrida alma; después de sí mismo, la cosa más hermosa del mundo, era la maldad y el sufrimiento de los demás, y más aún si la mano de él era la que lo provocaba.

* * *

><p>Desde que finalizó su conversación con Impa, la princesa se había encerrado en su habitación todo el día hasta la llegada del anochecer. No tenía deseos de ver, ni de hablar con nadie, simplemente deseaba estar sola y pensar en todo lo que la mortificaba.<p>

No le confesó la verdad a la sheikah para no preocuparla, pero la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior, la tenía sumamente mortificada, pues ella conocía perfectamente al malévolo ser que se apareció frente a ella agrediendo a su amado.

- ¿Por qué habré soñado con él? Se supone que dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo. – se dijo a sí misma, con consternación.

En medio de los recuerdos que habían despertado de su inconsciente, había visto al señor de los demonios tratando de atraparla una y otra vez para obtener la resurrección de su amo, pero también sabía que el mismo había sido vencido y sellado en la espada maestra junto con el Heraldo de la Muerte, el alma podrida que Ganondorf poseía.

- Creo que todas las cosas por las que he pasado me están jugando una mala pasada. Él ya no existe…no va a regresar. – dijo, con suma seguridad.

La joven sacudió la cabeza para dejar sus temores de lado. Ahora que había finalizado una de las etapas más importantes de su destino, no podía darse por vencida y debía fortalecerse para lo que se aproximaba, la batalla contra Ganondorf, en la que lucharía junto a su héroe.

Se colocó su ropa de dormir para entregarse al sueño una vez más, y esta vez, sin derramar ni una sola lagrima, pues ahora más que nunca debía mantenerse fuerte y no permitir que nada ni nadie la perturbe.

Lentamente, el sueño fue apoderándose de su mente, y en ese momento, la misma fue trasladada, una vez más, a un escenario nuevo y desconocido para ella…

…

_¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿En qué momento llegué a esta oscura habitación? Puedo ver a través de la ventana que está dándose una horrorosa tormenta en la parte de afuera. No puedo distinguir donde me encuentro, pero lo que si percibo, es que es un lugar completamente espantoso._

_Sin perder tiempo, salgo por la puerta de la habitación y empiezo a caminar sin rumbo fijo. ¡Necesito encontrar una salida! ¡Ya no quiero estar en este lugar!_

_Acelero el paso, pues siento que los nervios están empezando a traicionarme, pero de repente, escucho una voz gritando mi nombre._

- _¡Zelda!_

_No puede ser…esa voz…esa voz es de…_

- _¡Link!_

_Rápidamente, me dirijo a buscar el sitio de donde proviene su voz. Al parecer está en problemas, pues me sigue llamando con gritos desgarradores._

_Después de varios minutos, que para mí fueron más que una eternidad, logré encontrar la puerta de donde provenían los gritos, y una vez que la abro, me encuentro con una imagen espantosa…mi amado se encuentra en el suelo, con varias heridas en su desnudo torso._

_Inmediatamente, me lanzo a su lado mientras el dolor empieza a empapar mis mi rostro. Lo acojo en mis brazos tratando de no lastimarlo y empiezo a hablarle sin poder evitar que mis lágrimas caigan encima de sus mejillas._

- _Mi amor, ¿quién te hizo esto?_

- _Vete… es peligroso._

- _¡No! ¡No voy a abandonarte! Dime, ¿quién te hizo esto?_

_¿Quién pudo atreverse a hacerle esto? No sé quién será, pero desde este momento, lo odio…lo odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma._

_Me sobresalto enormemente al escuchar una ensordecedora risa alrededor mío…yo la he escuchado antes…no, no puede tratarse de él._

- _¡Muéstrate! _

_Luego de mi exigencia, la risa cesa, y en ese momento me responde de manera mordaz._

- _¡Que maravilloso ver a los enamorados juntos!_

- _¡Cállate! ¡Sal de tu escondite y enfréntame! – exigí, enfurecida._

- _¿Quieres enfrentarme? Solo hay una manera en que puedes hacerlo. ¿Acaso permitirás que tu amado quede a mi merced?_

_Enmudezco ante las preguntas que me está haciendo. Nunca permitiría que nada malo le pase a Link…nunca._

- _La vida de tu amado está en tus manos, de ti depende que él siga viviendo…_

_…_

Una vez más, los gritos de horror y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en la habitación de la princesa. Otra perturbadora pesadilla había vuelto a invadir su sueño.

Consternada, se colocó una mano en su pecho para calmar su acelerado corazón y tratar de mentalizarse de que nada de lo que la mortificaba era verdadero.

- Esto no es real…so…solo es una pesilla causada por mis propios recuerdos. Nada malo le pasará a Link. – se dijo, buscando seguridad en sus palabras.

Cuando su aceleramiento de calmó, trató de volver a conciliar el sueño, rogándole a las Diosas que ese tormentoso episodio no se vuelva a repetir, pero sobre todo, que protejan la vida del hombre que amaba…

* * *

><p>Una semana transcurrió en las gélidas tierras, y Link y sus acompañantes seguían viajando.<p>

De no haber sido por el poco calor que le otorgaban sus mantos, más la suerte de haber encontrado pequeños e improvisados refugios donde descansar, hubieran caído presa del estremecedor clima.

Link se sentía completamente perdido en su camino, no sabía si estaba tomando el rumbo correcto para llegar a su destino, a veces hasta tenía el presentimiento que andaba en círculos, pues era difícil orientarse en unas tierras que solo estaban rodeadas por nieve y montañas, sin ninguna civilización presente.

- ¡Eternos días de viaje! ¡Nunca encontraremos ese dichoso barco! – exclamó Navi, impaciente.

- No pierdan la calma, tenemos que seguir con nuestro camino como sea. Ya es la última llama sagrada, no podemos detenernos ahora que nos encontramos tan…

La frase del joven no pudo ser finalizada, pues un estremecedor aullido se escuchó en el sitio.

Enseguida, Link preparó su espada y su escudo para defenderse, pues percibía que su enemigo se encontraba muy cerca y se estaban acercando a él por unos congelados arbustos que se encontraban a la vista.

Sus percepciones no estaban del todo equivocadas, pues frente a él se presentó una gran Wolfo invernal, quien observaba con odio al héroe y su compañía, a quienes enseguida las consideró su presa.

- Es un lobo, pero no se ve nada amigable. – manifestó la twili, atemorizada.

- ¡Apártense las dos! ¡En cualquier momento se nos abalanza! – dijo Link.

Las palabras del príncipe estuvieron más que acertadas, pues enseguida el Wolfo se abalanzó hacia él y sus compañeras. De no haber sido por que rápidamente se cubrió con el escudo, hubieran caído presa de sus colmillos.

El principal objetivo para el Wolfo, era saciar el hambre que lo aquejaba. Enseguida, fijó su vista en las criaturas más pequeñas y más fáciles de atrapar, que en este caso, se trataban del hada y la twili.

Navi estaba completamente aterrada de ver a la abominable bestia que la estaba observando, sabía que su pequeño tamaño era una desventaja para ella, pues sería devorada en un respiro.

Por otro lado, Midna estaba más que impactada, pues en su mundo los lobos eran criaturas amigables, siempre y cuando se los tratara bien. Ahora, se veía a merced de uno sediento de sangre, el cual no poseía la mirada de su fiel amigo Wolflink, la mascota que la cuidó desde niña y ahora se encargaba de proteger a su pequeño.

La reacción del héroe no se hizo esperar, pues ver que sus compañeras serian devoradas por la bestia, sin clemencia alguna, lo preocupó enormemente, y mucho más cuando la observó posicionarse para su ataque.

El lobo dio un gran salto para abalanzarse a las pequeñas presas, pero un punzante dolor en una de sus patas, más el golpe recibido en la fría nieve por el impacto, lo detuvo, ya que el héroe elegido se había acercado hacia el para atacarlo.

En ese momento, dos fieras miradas se enlazaron entre sí. Ahora las condiciones de la lucha habían cambiado. La bestia primero acabaría con la más difícil de sus presas, para luego hacer lo mismo con las otras restantes.

El príncipe de ninguna manera iba a permitir que el depredador acabe con la vida de sus acompañantes, él iba a protegerlas a como dé lugar.

Aprovechando que el joven se había perdido dentro de sus angustias, el Wolfo se lanzó encima del príncipe, enviándolo al suelo. El joven, rápidamente con una fuerte patada en el estómago lo alejo de su cuerpo, y en ese instante se acercó con su espada, hiriéndolo en su cuello.

La bestia, enfurecida al haber sido agredida, reaccionó rápidamente y clavó sus dientes en el brazo izquierdo del joven, causando que este se queje del dolor inmisericorde que lo estaba aquejando.

La angustia de la twili y el hada al ver a su amigo siendo atacado, las había preocupado enormemente, y armándose de un poco de valor, Midna se acercó para poder auxiliarlo, sin embargo, su acción no fue necesaria, pues el joven una vez más había alejado a la bestia con un golpe.

Acelerando el paso, Link se acercó a la bestia para volver a incrustarle su espada, y fue ahí donde empezó una ardua pelea entre ellos, ya sea porque se protegía de las posibles mordidas que esta podía darle o porque el Wolfo esquivaba los golpes con una agilidad impresionante.

Cuando la peluda bestia notó que el joven empezaba agotarse debido al esfuerzo, sin perder tiempo, se lanzó encima de él para provocar que caiga al suelo, mientras mostraba intenciones de perforarle el cuello con sus largos y filudos colmillos.

Por acto reflejo, el joven agarró el cuello del animal para evitar que este le incruste su hocico en el cuello. Durante el forcejeo, ambos empezaron a dar vueltas en el congelado suelo, sin liberarse de su agarre.

Midna y Navi observaban aterradas la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que se estaba dando entre Link y el Wolfo, quienes estaban tan centrados en su ajetreo que no notaron la proximidad de algo terrible.

Fue en ese momento, que la twili y Navi gritaron desesperadamente.

- ¡Cuidado, Link! ¡Un barranco!

Link, junto con el lobo, se estaban aproximando a un barranco; el joven ni si quiera escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeras advirtiéndolo de lo que venía.

Midna y Navi, inmediatamente se aproximaron hasta Link para tratar de detener su caída, pero su se impactaron en sobremanera al ver que habían llegado demasiado tarde, pues vieron como el joven y la bestia caían por el precipicio.

Ambas escucharon el aullido del lobo cayendo por el abismo, así que se aproximaron al filo del mismo y vieron a Link sosteniéndose de una delgada rama, la cual estaba a pocos momentos de romperse.

El hada empezó a desesperarse, mientras que la twili, en seguida tomó la mano del joven para ayudarlo a subir, pero su minúsculo tamaño, le impedía sostenerlo.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Vamos a caer los dos! – exclamó el príncipe, desesperado.

- ¡No voy a soltarte! ¡Trata de subir mientras te sostengo!

La fuerza que utilizó Link para poder subir, fue la causante que la rama se rompiera, provocando que la gravedad sea la encargada de atraer su cuerpo a las oscuridades del abismo.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Link! – gritó la twili.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Link!

Los gritos desgarrados de la twili y el hada, al ver que su amigo había caído al abismo, eran incontrolables. Múltiples y dolorosas lágrimas empezaron a invadir sus rostros, pues su fiel amigo y compañero, se había entregado a los brazos de una muerte segura, sin que ellas pudieran evitarlo…

* * *

><p>Desde hace varios días, las cosas no estaban nada bien en el templo de las sombras, pues la princesa había empezado a presentar signos de depresión y ansiedad tan alarmantes, que provocaban que se alimente de manera deficiente y que sus entrenamientos no sean los más óptimos.<p>

Impa y Azael estaban sumamente preocupados por el cambio que había sufrido de manera abrupta, incluso, el joven sheikah revisó su estado de salud y conversó con ella para saber la razón de su pesar, pero Zelda, completamente impermeable, mentía diciendo que todo era producto del cansancio.

Pero, por más que le mintiera a los demás, no podía hacerlo consigo misma, pues ella conocía las verdaderas razones por las que se encontraba mal, hasta el punto de haberse echado al abandono de cierta manera…las pesadillas.

Cada noche, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, tenía que presenciar la más cruel y dolorosa de las muertes para su amado. Su corazón se desgarraba de ver cada agresión que sufría o cada mirada suplicante que este le dirigía, donde le rogaba que se aleje de él para que no comparta su sufrimiento.

¿Qué había hecho ella para ser torturada de tan vil manera? Ya era suficiente infierno estar alejada de su amado y sentirse en las más amarga de las soledades. Ahora le tocaba soportar angustiantes noches, causadas por una de las alimañas más grandes que pudo haber creado la encarnación del mal.

Lo odiaba, detestaba a ese demonio con toda su alma. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó aniquilarlo con sus propias manos por el sufrimiento que les estaba causando al príncipe y a ella misma.

No sabía hasta qué punto iba a soportar tan dolorosas puñaladas en su corazón…

* * *

><p>Las tonalidades tornasol del cielo estaban desapareciendo para dar paso al mando oscuro y estrellado de la noche.<p>

Zelda, escondida bajo el misterio su alter ego, estaba regresando a su habitación luego de haber ido a dar una pequeña caminata por el pueblo.

En ese momento, se disponía a alistarse para irse a dormir, pero cuando se colocó frente al espejo para ver su reflejo, su espíritu se estremeció por una razón que antes no había analizado, o más bien, evadió el hacerlo como un mecanismo de defensa para sí misma.

¿Quién era la persona que se estaba reflejando en ese momento?

Antes, talvez le hubiera parecido la pregunta más absurda que se pudo haber planteado, pero en ese instante, significaba todo. ¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Una sheikah? ¿Una hechicera? ¿Una princesa?... ¿Una mujer?

Mientras estaba obnubilada observando su reflejo, retiró la pañoleta que la cubría a medida que desbarataba la larga trenza que adornada su cabeza, y cuando su acción se vio finalizada, colocó una mano en su rostro, para analizarlo con bastante curiosidad.

Era una imagen que le pertenecía, pero a la vez, tan ajena a ella…

La joven no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que su vida empezó a cambiar. Los días en los que descubrió quien era ella en realidad y también…en los que conoció que dentro de ella existía otra imagen diferente a la que ella conocía…

**_Flashback_**

_Habían transcurrido dos días desde que los sheikahs rescataron a la princesa de las garras de Ganondorf. Esa mañana, ya se sentía más recuperada, pues la impresión de las noticias recibidas y el peligro al que estuvo sometida, se había apaciguado un poco._

_Se quitó la ropa de dormir que tenía puesta y la reemplazó por su vestido, el cual estaba completamente limpio y arreglado. Supuso que Impa había sido la encargada de aquello._

_Se disponía a salir de su habitación para ir a buscar a su salvadora, pero antes de que eso ocurra, la puerta sonó, así que se dispuso a abrirla._

- _Buenos días, Princesa. Espero haya amanecido más recuperada._

- _Buenos días, Impa. He amanecido mucho mejor. Te agradezco mucho por las atenciones que has tenido conmigo. _– dijo la princesa, tratando de sonreír.

- _No tiene nada que agradecer, lo he hecho con mucho gusto. Primero vamos juntas a desayunar y después la acompañaré a la capilla del templo, pues ha llegado el momento de que recupere sus recuerdos. _

- _¿Mis recuerdos?_ – preguntó, confusa.

- _Debe orarle a las Diosas, ellas le ayudarán a abrirle las puertas de sus poderes escondidos._

_La joven simplemente se quedó callada, no sabía que responder en ese momento, tantas cosas perturbando su mente, la abrupta misión que tenía que cumplir, todo era demasiado complicado de asimilar para ella._

- _Le aseguro que a medida que vaya orando verá las cosas más claras. Confié en mis palabras, por favor._

- _Entiendo…_

_…_

_Con el pasar de los días, la princesa se dedicó a orar frente a la estatua de las tres Diosas sagradas. A medida que lo iba haciendo, poco a poco, muchos recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente y todos esos coincidían con las visiones que Ganondorf le había enseñado durante su secuestro. _

_Cada ráfaga de situaciones que visualizaba, provocaba que una serie de sensaciones y energías desconocidas recorran su espíritu, descubriendo que ella era la encarnación de una Diosa, que renunció a su divinidad para proteger la Trifuerza. Desde entonces, empezó a reencarnar como una princesa en varias eras, para participar en la erradicación del mal de ese mundo junto con el héroe elegido, es decir, el alma que poseía su actual marido._

_Cada vez que terminaba de orar, sentía una sensación de alivio al saber que las cosas estaban más claras en su vida, sin embargo, había algo que la inquietaba y aquello no le permitía sentirse tranquila en su vida actual…_

_Llegó un momento en el que recordó como tocar la lira sagrada, así que inmediatamente la tomó en sus manos y poco a poco empezó a entonar varias baladas que escuchó en sus recuerdos; unas que creó en sus primeras vidas para poder guiar al héroe elegido por ella misma, y de esa forma, que él cumpla su misión encomendada._

_A pesar que aún le faltaba seguir orando y purificándose para recordar más hechos, Impa le indicó que ya estaba lista para empezar con su primera labor._

- _La felicito, princesa, puedo ver que su semblante ha cambiado. En tan solo días ha logrado recuperar gran parte de sus recuerdos y poderes, y eso es gracias a que su esencia de hechicera es muy poderosa._ – admitió la sheikah, llena de admiración.

- _A pesar que recuerdo ciertas cosas de mis pasadas vidas, aún tengo demasiadas dudas…cosas que me tienen sumamente preocupada._

- _Todavía le falta seguirse entrenando espiritualmente, no pierda la calma, le aseguro que muy pronto recuperará la totalidad de los hechos de su vida._

- _Espero que así sea, pues hay unos recuerdos en especial que deseos recuperar._

- _Ha llegado el momento de que le dé a su lira un buen uso, con ella podrá ayudar al príncipe Link a revivir las llamas sagradas._

- _¿Las llamas sagradas? Recuerdo unas baladas que entoné para que Link pueda adquirir ciertos artículos para llegar a las llamas._

- _Así es, pero ahora esos cánticos le ayudaran a devolverle la vida a las llamas. Será usted quien le enseñe al joven a entonarlos._

- _¿En serio? ¿Eso quiere decir que poder ver a Link?_ – preguntó, dejándose llevar por la emoción.

- _Podrá verlo, pero no de la manera que usted desea._

- _¿No? No entiendo…_

- _Ya le dije que usted debe dejar toda emoción de lado, entiendo perfectamente que se trate de su pareja, pero ese sentimentalismo que siente por él solo entorpecerá todo lo planeado._

- _¿Entonces como le enseñaré el cantico si no puedo verlo?_ – cuestionó, angustiada.

- _¿Acaso no sabe que dentro de usted se esconde otro ser?_

- _¿Otro ser?_

- _Así es, haga memoria, usted posee un alter ego muy poderoso…_

_Las palabras de Impa la hicieron estremecer en lo más profundo de su alma y fue entonces, que a su mente vino un importante suceso, en el que ella se trasformaba en un ser con grandes poderes…un ser como…_

- _Una sheikah…_

- _Así es, usted guarda esos poderes en su interior._

- _Entonces, transformada podré ayudar a Link. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?_

- _Cierre los ojos y no piense en nada._

_Impa colocó su mano en la frente de la princesa, y a medida que ella se concentraba, de sus labios salían unas antiguas y poderosas palabras._

- _Joven sheikah que ayudaste al héroe elegido de antaño, vuelve a hacer tu aparición para cumplir con tu cometido, y de esa forma, acabar con el mal que aqueja a este mundo._

_El cuerpo de la princesa fue rodeado por una brillante luz dorada, a medida que esta se hacía más intensa, sentía que un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de ella. Era una sensación desagradable, pero tenía la suficiente capacidad de tolerarla._

_Cuando el brillo empezó a despejarse, la joven se acercó a un espejo para contemplar su nueva imagen._

_Ya no se encontraba usando su vestido, este había sido reemplazado por un enterizo azulado con varios detalles. Su larga cabellera, ya no poseía esa tonalidad castaña que la caracterizaba, ahora era dorada como los rayos del sol y le recordaba a como lo tenía en sus anteriores vidas. Su azulina mirada era otro rasgo que había desaparecido de su rostro, ahora poseía unas pupilas carmesí que guardaban en su interior misteriosos secretos._

_Le costaba admitirlo, pero le perturbaba un poco ver que ya no era ella la que se reflejaba en el espejo…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Así como en ese momento se sintió completamente extraña con su apariencia, esa incomodidad había regresado a invadirla. No le gustaba sentirse dos personas al mismo tiempo, ella solo quería ser una, Zelda…simplemente Zelda.

No pensaba en la Diosa ni en la princesa, simplemente pensaba en Zelda; la mujer con sangre en las venas, la que tenía un corazón latiendo minuto por minuto por las personas que amaba…por el hombre que amaba con toda su alma y al que deseaba proteger por encima de todo.

El dolor y las amargas lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el sitio, donde la joven no pudo evitar quejarse debido a las heridas de su espíritu.

- ¿Quién es ella, ah? Esta no soy yo…no soy yo.

Sus sentimientos de tristeza fueron reemplazados bruscamente por una furia desmedida, donde enseguida, la joven de manera impulsiva, formó una esfera de energía e sus manos y destrozó el espejo en el que se estaba reflejando.

- ¡Estoy harta de los misterios! ¡De las mentiras! ¿¡Hasta cuándo!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo tendré que fingir algo que no soy!? ¿¡De sentirme tan sola y vacía!?

Enseguida, dejó su alter ego al olvido y se transformó en la persona en la que era en realidad. Ya estaba cansada de aparentar fortaleza cuando por dentro estaba más frágil que un cristal.

Sin poder contenerse, cayó de rodillas al suelo a llorar con desenfreno, pues las pesadas cargas que tenía sobre sus hombros se habían tornado insoportables. Sentía que el valor y las fuerzas con la que asimiló su destino se habían esfumado para siempre, y lamentablemente ese era un lujo que no podía darse todavía.

Se disponía a levantarse del suelo debido a la incomodidad que este le causaba, pero de repente, tuvo una horrible sensación en el pecho, una dolorosa punzada que la quemaba y ardía profundamente…algo que no era la primera vez que sentía, y para su pesar, conocía la razón de aquello.

- Link…

El raciocinio se desvaneció por completo, simplemente tomó una decisión sin tener en consideración ninguna consecuencia…

* * *

><p>Los congelados vientos de las montañosas tierras se volvieron arrasadores con la llegada de la noche, anunciando de esa manera, la llegada de una terrible tormenta.<p>

Haciendo uno de sus grandes hechizos para movilizarse libremente, la princesa llegó a los rincones más escondidos del Pico Nevado con un solo objetivo…encontrar a su esposo, pues sintió, debido al enlace que existía entre sus espíritus, que se encontraba en grave peligro.

Antes de partir sigilosamente del poblado olvidado, se había cubierto con su capucha para protegerse del frio, pero no analizó que podría darse una terrible tormenta y que su protección no le serviría de mucho para protegerse.

Largas horas que parecían una tortuosa eternidad transcurrieron, mientras que la tormenta arrasaba con todo lo que tenía a su paso. La joven empezaba a sentir como el cuerpo la traicionada, pues el frio que estaba sintiendo, penetraba en su delicada piel como lastimeros puñales.

- No pienso detenerme hasta encontrarte, Link. – se dijo con firmeza.

De ninguna manera iba a permitir que el clima la detenga, no iba a descansar hasta encontrar a su amado con vida. Durante todo su matrimonio, él se había desvivido por cuidarla y a protegerla con fiereza, incluso lo hizo en el tiempo en el que ella era más fría que un témpano de hielo. Esta vez, ella iba a protegerlo, iba a luchar contra lo que sea con tal de verlo, con tal de verle regalándole esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba… que tanto amaba.

Luego de una incesante búsqueda, sus deseos fueron cumplidos, pues debajo de un congelado árbol, encontró el cuerpo de su amado junto a una bestia de blanco pelaje.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Link!

Sin poder contener el dolor que sintió en su corazón al ver a su amado en el suelo, la joven corrió inmediatamente a socorrerlo, rogándole a las Diosas que no estuviera muerto, pues ese sería un impacto que no podría soportar.

Al pasar junto al Wolfo, pudo darse cuenta que este se encontraba muerto, pues su cabeza estaba encima de una ensangrentada roca que se encontraba en el sitio; temió que su príncipe se encuentre en las mismas condiciones.

Con pánico, colocó sus dedos en el cuello del joven para buscarle palpitaciones, y su corazón se llenó de regocijo al ver que habían signos de vida en él.

- ¡Gracias, divinas Diosas! ¡Gracias por devolverme la vida!

Se sentó en el suelo y tomó el cuerpo de su amado para abrazarlo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver que hubiera sobrevivido a la caída, pero al notar que alrededor de él habían varias ramas, supuso que estas antes se encontraban en el árbol y fueron las encargadas de lentificar su caída.

Mientras la princesa acariciaba el rostro de su héroe con sumo cariño y devoción, vio como sus dedos se tintaron de carmesí; se apenó enormemente al ver que el líquido salía de una pequeña herida de la frente, y en ese momento se dispuso a sanarla con sus poderes, sin importarle que su cuerpo se debilite debido al intenso frio que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando Zelda se terminó de realizar su sanadora labor en todo el cuerpo de su esposo, un ruido estremecedor la impresionó, pues ante ella, se presentó una extraña criatura conformada por un macizo y congelado cuerpo…un Chilfo.

La calma que sintió la joven hace unos momentos se había desvanecido, pues ahora lo único que la invadía era la furia, pues jamás iba a permitir que ese ser se acerque a lastimar a su amado.

Despacio, volvió a colocar al príncipe en el suelo, mientras lo cubría con su ligera capucha. No le importaba tener frio con tal de protegerlo del mismo.

La gélida bestia, al ver las intenciones de la princesa, se puso a la defensiva, pues no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie impida conseguir su objetivo de acabar con la vida de ella y el príncipe.

La joven, haciendo uso de sus hechizos, apareció en sus manos su preciado florete, y en ese momento se puso en guardia para enfrentarse a su enemigo.

El engendro de hielo fue el primer en iniciar el ataque, blandió su lanza contra la princesa con la intención de atacarla, creyendo que tan vulnerable joven no era rival para él; pero lo que no se esperó, es que ella esquivaría su ataque con gran agilidad y previo a eso impactaría su espada contra la de sí mismo.

La joven, sintiendo el peso del arma del monstruo contra la suya, hizo un rápido movimiento de evasión y ensartó su florete en el escuálido pecho de su enemigo, provocando que este gritara debido al dolor, mientras una parte de su diminuta cintura de trizaba.

Satisfecha de haber logrado su primer ataque, la joven se dispuso a provechar la perturbación de su enemigo para volverlo a agredir, tratando de dejar de lado que el frio estaba empezando a perjudicarla a una velocidad alarmante.

Una vez más, la princesa clavó su florete en el pecho de la criatura, quien volvió a estremecerse de dolor debido a las agresiones, sin embargo, eso no le impidió descubrir, que en ese momento, las cosas estaban ocurriendo algo que estaría a su favor.

Cuando notó que la joven se estaba debilitando, sacó las pocas fuerzas que tenía para acabar con ella, así que con un solo movimiento de su lanza, la golpeó en la cabeza provocando que la princesa grite desgarradamente mientras caía al suelo de manera violenta.

Dejándose dominar por el dolor, sumado al frio que estaba causando que sus labios se tornen azulados, la princesa vio con terror como la congelada criatura se acercaba a ella para aniquilarla.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, ya nada podría hacer para impedir su deceso.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como frías lágrimas salían de sus ojos al saberse vencida de la peor manera…pero sin esperarlo, el Chilfo lanzó de su boca un estremecedor grito, mientras su cuerpo se desmembraba completamente y caía a la nieve.

Cuando la cabeza de la criatura fue la última en tocar el suelo, la joven no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…Link, quien empuñaba la espada maestra en su mano, la había rescatado…había impedido que caiga presa de la garras de la muerte.

Debido a la impresión e inmensa emoción de haber visto a su amado despierto frente a ella, la joven se desvaneció en un estado casi inconsciente.

Rápidamente, Link impidió que se impacte contra el suelo, mientras tratando de salir de su impresión, le dedicó unas palabras.

- Zelda, no…no puedo creer que estés aquí. – dijo, completamente impactado.

- Vine por ti, mi amor…Supe que estabas en peligro y vine a rescatarte. – respondió con angustia debido al frio que la estaba invadiendo.

- ¡No debiste venir, te expusiste a un gran peligro!

- No importa…nada se podría comparar a perderte.

El príncipe se sintió desesperado al ver el estado de su esposa, sabía que su cuerpo era terriblemente vulnerable al frio, y al ver que sus labios empezaban a aumentar su tonalidad azulada, lo preocupó enormemente. Sin analizarlo, la rodeó con el manto sagrado que le había regalado y con la capucha con la que lo había cubierto antes de que luche contra el Chilfo.

- Te agradezco tanto por haber venido a salvarme, mi hermosa princesa. – manifestó el joven, con profunda devoción.

- Link, yo no te he salvado, fuiste tú el que lo hizo conmigo.

- De no haber sido por ti, por el calor que me brindaste, no hubiera despertado. Vámonos de aquí, encontremos un refugio en donde protegernos de esta tormenta. Me preocupa mucho que tu salud se perjudique.

Link tomó en brazos a su princesa para empezar la búsqueda de un refugio. Mientras la joven se abrazaba a él buscando un poco de su calor, en su conciencia rogaba a las Diosas que lo ayuden a encontrar un buen sitio donde resguardarse, pues a pesar que su amada yacía segura y protegida en sí mismo, sentirla tiritar lo estaba matando lentamente…

Caminó por varios minutos que parecieron convertirse en horas debido a los sentimientos de angustia y desesperación, pero estos se disiparon instantáneamente al ver que a lo lejos se levantaba lo que parecía ser una cabaña.

Link no pudo evitar extrañarse al ver semejante lugar en un sitio como en el que se encontraba, mucho menos si no habían personas que lo habitaban, pero en ese momento decidió no pensar en eso y se dirigió rápidamente al descubierto lugar.

* * *

><p>El lugar al que la pareja llegó era una pequeña, pero acogedora cabaña. Lo único que había en el sitio era una gran cama, una mesa con dos sillas, un armario y una chimenea. Una vez más, el joven se preocupó de ver a donde habían llegado, temía que sea propiedad de alguien y se metan en problemas por estar invadiéndola.<p>

Con cuidado sentó a su esposa en una de las sillas mientras se puso a revisar el sitio. Cuando abrió el armario se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, ese fue el primer indicio de que nadie habitaba la casa, cosa que lo tranquilizó infinitamente.

Dándose prisa para evitar que su esposa se congele, sacudió lo mejor que pudo las sabanas de la cama para hacerla más acogedora para ella. Inmediatamente, la cargó y la acostó encima mientras la cubría con una manta que tenía guardada en su alforja; en silencio, agradeció a las Diosas el haber comprado varias de ellas antes de partir de viaje.

Luego de que su amada estuvo lo suficientemente arropada, juntó unas cuantas hojas de papel entre la vieja madera de la chimenea y la encendió con unos fósforos que tenía guardados. Por suerte, poco a poco, el fuego empezó a darle vida al pequeño lugar.

Sin perder más tiempo, Link se acostó a lado de su amada para brindarle su calor.

Tenerla abrazada de esa manera, hizo que a su mente venga un especial suceso, la primera discusión que tuvo con su esposa a los pocos días de casados, en la que, dejándose llevar por lo celos, la trató mal y causó que se esconda en los cofines del bosque, donde perdió el conocimiento debido al frio clima.

Ese día, en el que el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de él, se quedó abrazándola toda la noche, sin imaginarse que ese terrible suceso, sería el detonante para haber descubierto el gran amor que sentía por ella.

Una vez que el príncipe salió de su trance, besó con delicadeza la frente de su amada, luego, se dirigió a hablar con ella.

- A pesar de estar en esta situación, me siento inmensamente feliz de tenerte entre mis brazos. – dijo, mientras juntaba más su cuerpo con el de ella.

- Yo también me siento muy feliz de estar contigo. Te he extrañado mucho. – respondió, siendo como la alegría invadía su corazón.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, transmitiendo con su agarre lo que las palabras poco podían hacer, pues la felicidad de estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, llenaba de verdadera paz a sus solitarias almas.

El príncipe se sintió aliviado de ver que el temblor de su esposa se estaba reduciendo, sin embargo, esa tranquilidad empezó a convertirse en tristeza, pues sabía que una vez que la joven esté recuperada, se iría de su lado, pues la única razón por la que fue a buscarlo fue para salvarlo.

- Tu cuerpo ya no está tan frio, pero debes esperar a estar completamente mejor antes de irte, por favor. – indicó Link, sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba de su corazón.

La princesa escuchó, sin dar respuesta, las tristes, pero ciertas palabras de su esposo. Ella debía regresar al lugar que por el momento pertenecía, tenía que irse y hacer que las cosas sigan su determinado curso…sin embargo, en ese momento, sintió un impulso y deseos crecer en su corazón de manera desorbitada, y fue entonces, que encontró la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

- No voy a irme…

Los apagados ojos del príncipe empezaron a iluminarse paulatinamente al escuchar esas palabras, por un momento creyó que el frio estaba haciéndole una mala jugada.

- ¿Qué di…?

- Voy a quedarme contigo…No sé si me iré mañana, pasado mañana o luego de una semana…solo sé que esta noche pienso quedarme contigo, a tu lado.

La princesa se liberó del abrazo de su esposo para sentarse y mirarlo a los ojos de manera intensa, haciendo que su amado tome la misma posición de ella, luego, entrelazó sus labios con los suyos en un ferviente y apasionado beso, el cual el joven no pudo ni quiso rechazar.

Ambos se entregaron con vehemencia a la caricia que sus labios se estaban otorgando, la humedad y calidez de la misma causaba en ellos enormes y placenteros deseos que creían ya escondidos desde hace tiempo.

Para intensificar más la unión, el príncipe tomó la cintura de su amada con desesperación, sin permitir que esta acción acabe con el mágico momento. La joven, por su parte, se abrazó a su cuello acogiendo el mismo ansioso sentimiento, luego, subió una de sus manos y tomó el gorro que cubría su cabeza, el cual lanzó por los aires con sumo quemeimportismo.

Link se sorprendió en sobremanera ante el actuar de su esposa, pero sin que él tenga oportunidad de refutar, esta lo lanzó a la cama con poca delicadeza.

El sonrojo cubrió la totalidad de las mejillas del joven al haber presenciado tan atrevido acto por parte de su esposa, pero el carmesí aumentó al ver como esta se deshacía de la capucha que la cubría y lanzaba al suelo las molestosas hombreras que formaban parte de su vestimenta.

- Zelda…

- Te noto sorprendido. ¿Acaso no es de tu agrado la actitud que he tomado? – peguntó, usando un tono seductor en su voz.

- No es eso…solo que por lo general siempre he sido yo el que ha tomado la iniciativa en estas situaciones, pues hay momentos en los que eres un poco tímida. Solo tomas las riendas cuando te sientes completamente enardecida por el placer que te estoy dando.

- Bueno, las cosas pueden cambiar de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

- Ahora lo creo…y verte en esta faceta hace que te vea sumamente fascinante y atrayente…más que antes. – respondió el joven, completamente maravillado.

Zelda acarició con dulzura el rostro de su amado, para luego mirarlo a los ojos con más intensidad que la primera vez.

- Esta noche, la princesa y el héroe dejaron de existir, al igual que el destino que nos ha marcado de por vida. Hoy, simplemente seremos un marido y su mujer, dos amantes que se han deseado con angustia desde hace tiempo… Esta noche, simplemente seremos Link y Zelda.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para acabar con toda preocupación o duda que la pareja tenía. Ya su mente no abarcaba nada relacionado al destino que los marcaba ni al deber que tenían designado por las Diosas…lo único que existía en ese momento para ellos, era y el inmenso amor y pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

Zelda se sentó sobre el cuerpo de su amado y lentamente se bajó las tiras de su vestido hasta quitárselo por completo, junto con el resto de sus joyas y prendas.

El rostro de éxtasis del príncipe no pudo ser disimulado al ver a su mujer desnuda ante él; esto causó que la joven se sienta satisfecha con aquello.

- Estás más hermosa que nunca… - confesó hasta el punto de perder la voz.

- Los entrenamientos a los que he sido sometida han tenido algunos frutos, por eso mi cuerpo ha mejorado. – contestó la joven, fingiendo egolatría.

- No solo ha mejorado…se ha embellecido enormemente. Me tienes completamente impactado.

Dejándose llevar por la ansiedad, Link se deshizo con prisa de la túnica que lo cubría para igualarse al estado en el que su amada se encontraba.

La princesa tuvo una reacción parecida a la de su esposo al tenerlo desnudo frente a ella, no pudo evitar morderse sutilmente los labios al deleitarse observando la firmeza de sus músculos y torso, los cuales habían mejorado debido a las batallas que tuvo que enfrentar…aunque al mismo tiempo, se entristeció de ver las cicatrices marcando su piel.

- Estás sumamente atractivo…más que antes. – admitió, completamente impactada.

- Para que veas que no eres la única que ha mejorado… solo espero que estas cicatrices no cambien la impresión que tienes de mí. – dijo, sintiéndose un poco apenado.

- Todo lo contrario, eso aumenta mi amor y deseo por ti, pues estas simbolizan la fortaleza que has empleado para luchar por tus ideales.

- Por ti, Zelda…toda esta lucha ha sido únicamente por ti. Por la mujer que amo.

- Al igual que tú, todo lo que he luchado y soportado ha sido únicamente por ti. Por eso, esta noche te demostraré cuanto te amo y necesito.

Zelda tomó una de las manos de su amado y la llevó hasta sus labios para besar sus dedos con seducción y frenesí, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con ferviente pasión. Link, al ver y sentir tal acción de su amada, enloqueció terriblemente sin poder evitar lanzar un desesperado suspiro de su boca.

La princesa al ver que sus tratos estaban causando el efecto deseado, bajó la mano de su esposo a uno de sus pechos, para luego dedicarle unas esperadas palabras.

- Quiero que me tomes como nunca antes lo hayas hecho. Hazme tuya con la fiereza que siempre te ha caracterizado. – pidió, usando un tono casi suplicante.

Las palabras no fueron respuesta ante la petición de la joven, pues Link se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo, para luego empezar junto a ella el ritual de amor en el que siempre eran los únicos protagonistas…

* * *

><p>Las llamas de la vieja chimenea danzaban de diversas formas mientras diferían sus tonalidades, siendo testigos del encuentro que se estaba llevando de manera desenfrenada no tan lejos de ellas.<p>

Los cuerpos de los amantes se encontraban entrelazándose entre intensos besos y caricias, mientras que los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por todo el sitio, como símbolo del regocijo que los estaba invadiendo.

No hubo zona del cuerpo de su mujer que no haya recorrido el príncipe, saborear con deleite sus apetecibles pechos, y llenarse de la exquisita sensación con los rincones más íntimos de su amada, lo tenían completamente a merced del desfallecimiento. Cada caricia, cada palabra de amor que su princesa le regalaba llenaba de gozo cada partícula de su piel, haciendo que tan placentera sensación sea trasladada a su corazón, el cual latía con fuerza debido a las fuertes y sublimes sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

El joven no era el único que disfrutaba de las delicias del arte amatorio, pues la princesa, quien se encontraba completamente dominada por el éxtasis, se deleitaba con cada caricia que su amante le otorgaba. De su boca no salían quejas ni indicaciones, simplemente se dejaba llevar por los labios y manos que la estaban poseyendo, los cuales conocían perfectamente el recorrido que tenían que hacer para llevarla a los gritos y sensaciones más desaforadas y embriagantes.

Luego de que sus cuerpos empezaron a suplicar otro tipo de roce, los jóvenes se unieron entre sí, consumando de esa manera los deseos que los estaban quemando. Sus labios se bebían mutuamente con una sed inmisericorde que trataban de apaciguar mediante en enlace de sus bocas y lenguas, las cuales se disfrutaban descontroladamente, acompañadas de sublimes y ensordecedores jadeos.

El vaivén de las caderas de ambos se convirtió en una danza desenfrenada, donde los violentos movimientos iban al compás de los intensos gemidos que la pareja lanzaba. Era tan agradable la unión que se estaba llevando, que las congeladas ventanas del sitio que acogían su entrega, se empañaron por completo sin dejar ni un rastro de hielo…frio que se había disipado debido al fuego que crecía en el cuerpo y corazones de los amantes.

Regalándose unos últimos momentos de entrega, la pareja soltó un intenso y sonoro suspiro disfrutando de las exquisiteces que sus cuerpos les estaban brindando. La fría soledad de sus espíritus se había disipado, ahora solo existía en ellos la vehemencia del amor y la pasión cubriéndolos por completo.

Completamente agotados, mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían con pequeños espasmos provocados por el ferviente clímax, se tumbaron en la cama mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de los ojos de ambos de manera descontrolada. La cristalina expresión no era sinónimo de tristeza, sino de una inmensa alegría al ver que sus almas se habían reencontrado, para entrelazarse de la manera en la que demostraban el amor y deseo que los consumía el uno por el otro.

Lentamente, se quedaron dormidos mientras se unían en un caluroso abrazo, sin poder disimular la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios debido a tan apasionado encuentro del que habían sido partícipes; sintiéndose felices de que al amanecer, estarían rodeados por el calor de sus encadenados corazones...

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció este hermoso encuentro entre nuestra pareja favorita? Espero les haya parecido sumamente…fascinante.

En lo que me concierne, me siento contenta de que las cosas se hayan dado así, pues no quería que esta historia sea como las demás, donde recién al final de todo, los enamorados puedan estar juntos y felices. Además, que mejor excusa que un frio clima para esta clase de encuentro XD.

Puede ser que luego de un tiempo, sus caminos terminen separados de manera momentánea, pero el que se haya dado esta situación entre ambos, fortaleció su lazo de amor de manera intensa, pues desde hace tiempo que se extrañaban y tenían que dejar de verse a sí mismos como los salvadores del mundo…ahora, simplemente, eran un hombre y una mujer terriblemente enamorados que dieron rienda a suelta a lo que sentían sin ninguna atadura que los mortifique.

En lo relacionado a la parte de acción, quiero agradecer a **Fox McCloude** y a **Dark Cat**. Por un lado, Fox me dio sugerencias para detallar más las partes mencionadas, aún sigo en proceso de mejora, pero esta vez me esforcé para describirlas mejor. En lo que se refiere a Dark Cat, su fanfic "**El perjuicio de una princesa**", el cual me encuentro leyendo y me tiene maravillada debido a su trama, me ayudó a inspirarme en la pelea de Zelda contra el Chilfo (que es ese esqueleto horroroso que sale en la mansión de los Yetis en TP, que por cierto, los detestaba). Obviamente el contexto que ella utilizó para la escena era distinto, pero me sirvió para poder inspirarme en formar esa pelea de la cual no me venía ninguna idea XD.

Les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo también será romántico, aunque también entre la pareja se dará una conversación sumamente dolorosa…ya descubrirán de que se trata.

Una vez más, gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y espero leer sus reviews, me interesa la opinión que tengan de este capítulo en especial, pues espero haber cumplido con las expectativas de muchos.

¡Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima! ^^


	40. Juramento inquebrantable

**Capítulo 40: Juramento inquebrantable**

El amanecer empezó a alumbrar los terrenos del poblado olvidado. Principalmente, eso ocurría sobre el templo de las sombras.

Impa se había levantado más temprano de lo normal debido a algunas dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía un mal presentimiento y este tenía que ver con su protegida.

La joven sheikah llegó hasta la habitación de Zelda y enseguida se dispuso a tocar la puerta para su encuentro.

- Buenos días, princesa. Despierte, por favor.

No hubo respuesta a su petición, cosa que le pareció sumamente extraña, pues la princesa siempre respondía a su llamado por mas cansada que estuviera.

Impa volvió a repetir sus palabras y a tocar la puerta de manera más sonora para ser escuchada.

- ¡Princesa, ábrame, por favor!

Sintiendo que los nervios empezaban a invadirla, abrió la puerta sin esperar autorización alguna. Se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver la cama tendida, pero se horrorizó enormemente al ver que el espejo de la cómoda, estaba roto en mil pedazos.

- Pero, ¿¡qué sucedió aquí!? – se preguntó, alarmada.

Empezó a buscar rastros de sangre en el suelo para comprobar que la princesa no se había lastimado y al ver que nada de eso se hallaba, entró al baño para ver si se encontraba ahí, dándose cuenta que en ese sitio tampoco había rastro de ella.

Totalmente desesperada, salió del baño sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, pero cuando su mirada se posó encima de la cómoda, pudo ver que encima de esta, se encontraba un pedazo de papel.

Con las manos temblorosas, tomó la nota y empezó a leer cada una de las palabras que contenía…

…

_Impa,_

_Antes que nada, pido disculpas por el desastre del espejo roto, pero tuve un problema y no pude evitar que eso ocurra. Prometo enmendarlo en cuanto me sea posible._

_Estoy segura que mi ausencia ha causado una enorme impresión en ti, pero tuve un motivo muy importante que me impulsó a hacerlo, el cual deseo mantener en silencio por el momento. _

_Te prometo que no seré descubierta, he puesto en práctica una de las técnicas secretas de tu tribu para que mi esencia no sea detectada, sé que no durará mucho, pero ese tiempo es más que suficiente para poder resolver la situación en la que me encuentro._

_Espero me entiendas y no te enojes conmigo debido a mi descarriada decisión, pero en serio necesito ausentarme, pues eso me permitirá encontrar paz para mi perturbada alma._

_Con cariño,_

_Zelda._

_…_

La mirada de la sheikah se entristeció terriblemente al leer cada palabra de la carta de la princesa, su rostro palideció debido al impacto de descubrir que su pupila de había ido.

Estaba tan consternada, que no se dio cuenta que Azael había entrado a la habitación, quien se impactó enormemente al ver el desastre que se encontraba a su vista.

- Impa… ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – preguntó preocupado.

- Zelda…la princesa se ha ido.

- ¿¡Qué!?

La sheikah le entregó la carta al joven para que la lea, el cual tampoco pudo evitar impactarse debido a las palabras.

- Se fue…

- ¡Si, Azael! ¡La princesa se fue sin si quiera haberme avisado! ¡Cómo pudo atreverse a hacer semejante fatalidad! – exclamó, dejándose llevar por el descontrol.

- Por favor, cálmate. Su carta es muy clara, tiene un motivo muy importante para haberlo hecho.

- ¡No hay excusa! ¡No puedo creer que sea tan imprudente! Si Ganondorf la encuentra no solo será su fin, sino el de todos nosotros también, pues sabes perfectamente que él desea obtener su fragmento y su sangre para hacerse más fuerte.

- La princesa se está protegiendo, nada malo pasará. Deberías confiar más en ella, pues no solo es tu pupila, también se ha convertido en tu gran amiga. – dijo, con voz calmada para tranquilizar a su compañera.

El joven se sentó al lado de la sheikah para reconfortarla con un abrazo, al igual que ella, se sentía preocupado por el futuro de la princesa, pero al mismo tiempo, confiaba en el criterio de la misma, pues sabía que no iba a arriesgarse sin ningún motivo de fuerza mayor.

- Sabes que estos días ha estado terriblemente deprimida, talvez su ausencia le ayudará a encontrarse a sí misma. Recuerda que por más que sea la reencarnación de la Diosa, es una chica joven. Debe ser muy difícil para ella toda esta situación que le ha tocado vivir.

- Justo en este momento se tuvo que ir…justo en un día tan especial. – comentó Impa, con sumo malestar.

- Lo sé, por esa razón vine más temprano, pero no tenemos más alternativa que esperar su regreso.

La pareja se quedó abrazada mientras la preocupación los consumía. Cada uno en silencio, le rogaba a las Diosas que velen por el bienestar de la princesa y que esta regrese junto a ellos sana y salva.

* * *

><p>Contemplado desde las alturas de su majestuoso balcón, mientras el perpetuo ocaso se hacía presente al inicio del día, se encontraba el tirano de las sombras, completamente obnubilado, observando su pueblo.<p>

Desde el tiempo que había tomado el trono por su propia mano, se sentía sumamente satisfecho, pues el más grande de sus ideales, desde hace miles de años, había sido ser gobernante del Crepúsculo.

Le gustaba ver como su súbditos se dirigían a él con una mezcla de sumisión y pánico, pues esa actitud le engrandecía enormemente su egolatría y prepotencia, lo que según él, era el rasgo más importante que debía tener un soberano para triunfar en el poder.

Aparentemente, tenía todo lo que deseaba para sentirse satisfecho…sin embargo, aun había algo que le faltaba, necesitaba la ausencia de un gran problema para sentirse completamente realizado.

La satisfacción que sentía, radicalmente fue reemplazada por una furia desmedida, pues aún estaba en la espera de lo que había solicitado…la muerte del hijo de Midna.

Poco faltaba para que empiece a lanzar irascibles gritos debido a la impotencia, pero una inesperada llegada fue la encargada de interrumpirlo.

- Mi señor…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yair? ¿Cómo osas a aparecerte ante mí, encima que aún no se ha cumplido con mi petición? – preguntó enfurecido.

- Escúcheme, señor, lo que vengo a indicarle es que…

- ¡No me interesa escucharte! ¡Largo de aquí!

- Pero…

- No se enoje con el señor Yair, mi señor.

La inesperada llegada de Nadir interrumpió los desorbitados gritos de Zant, quien dirigió su fiera mirada al joven mercenario.

- ¡Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Al mercenario más capacitado del mundo crepuscular! – exclamó, usando tono irónico.

- Amo…

- ¡Mira a la hora qué te apareces! ¡Te has tomado más tiempo de lo esperado para aniquilar al hijo de Midna! ¡Al igual que este viejo, eres un inútil!

- Me está ofendiendo mucho, mi señor. No puedo creer que usted me diga eso, encima que he traído para usted la mejor de las noticias.

- ¿Ah?

El joven metió la mano a su alforja y de ahí sacó un paquete envuelto en tela negra, luego, se lo entregó a su soberano.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es mejor que lo abra. – indicó Nadir, sonriente macabramente.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, el tirano desenvolvió el paquete y se sorprendió en sobremanera a lo que vio. Dentro, estaba un mechón de cabello color rojizo, el cual estaba parcialmente quemado, acompañado de una larga y oscura cola de animal.

- Esta cola es de un lobo, pero este mechón quemado…

- Es el cabello del hijo de los anteriores soberanos, y la razón por la que está quemado, se debe a los motivos de su muerte. – contestó el mercenario.

- Quieres decir que…

- Murió en un lamentable…"accidente".

Zant enmudeció al escuchar la revelación del mercenario. Debido al impacto, no pudo articular palabra, así que decidió seguir escuchándolo.

- Debido a un "inexplicable desperfecto", la habitación en la que dormía plácidamente el pequeño, junto con su mascota, se incendió. ¿Qué lástima, verdad? Fue una pérdida muy lamentable. Los abuelos del mocoso no se encontraban en su hogar en ese momento y solo había una sirvienta, la cual huyo despavorida al ver que el cuarto se estaba en llamas…el incendio arrasó con absolutamente toda la casa, no quedó rastro de nada, por eso lo único que pude traer como prueba de mi trabajo, fue un mechón de cabello del niño y la cola del lobo. – relató el joven, mientras manifestaba una inmensa satisfacción.

Gritos de euforia y felicidad se hicieron presentes en el balcón del palacio del Crepúsculo, pues uno de los deseos más fervientes del tirano de las sombras, se había hecho realidad.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres increíble, muchacho! Tanto despliegue de talento y sadismo ha superado completamente mis expectativas. – halagó, completamente extasiado.

- Sé que me tardé más de lo debido, pero yo le aseguré que cumpliría con lo que se me encomendó a como dé lugar. Un incendio fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, pues de esa manera no quedarían posibles rastros del trabajo.

- ¡Muy estratega! Me has dejado completamente anonadado.

El tirano de las sombras le dio una gran palmada en la espalda a Nadir, se sentía sumamente orgulloso por lo que logró realizar.

Yair, quien permaneció al margen del asunto, observó detenidamente la conversación entre Zant y el mercenario, luego, se dirigió a su soberano.

- Yo le dije que Nadir no lo iba a decepcionar, señor. – dijo, demostrando orgullo.

- Aun no salgo del asombro. Te exijo que le pagues el triple de lo acordado, pues el muchacho se lo merece.

- Así será.

- Por cierto, tú ya estás viejo para el puesto que tienes, así que he decidido relegarte del mismo y dárselo a Nadir.

- Pero, señor…

- ¡No te estoy preguntando, te exijo que sigas mis órdenes!

- Con todo respeto, no estoy de acuerdo que relegue de su puesto al señor Yair. – dijo Nadir, usando tono serio.

Zant se impactó al escuchar las palabras del mercenario, no se esperó esa reacción de su parte.

- Muchacho, ¿acaso me estas despreciando? – preguntó Zant, sorprendido

- Al contrario, me siento muy honrado por el nombramiento que me ha dado, pero tiene que entender que yo aún estoy joven y necesito aprender muchas cosas. Por esa razón, le pido que le permita al señor Yair que se quede en el palacio y me prepare para reemplazarlo. No deseo quedar mal con usted, amo.

- Nadir…

El mercenario dejó de hablar con el tirano para dirigirse a hablar con el consejero.

- ¿Puedo contar con su ayuda, señor Yair?

- Yo… ¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro que sí! Un orgullo dejar mi legado a un joven tan competente como tu…pero hay que ver si el soberano está de acuerdo.

Zant escuchó atentamente la conversación entre Yair y el mercenario. Una vez más, se sorprendió de la modestia que mostró el joven para poder estar a su servicio.

- Viendo que el viejo no tiene problema en instruirte, puede quedarse, pero una vez que estés listo para asumir tu cargo, el tendrá que irse. – ordenó tajante.

- Claro que sí, señor, me iré de inmediato. Bueno, Nadir, creo que es mejor aprovechar la mañana para empezar con las enseñanzas.

- Me parece bien. Empecemos de una vez.

Luego de una reverencia, los hombres se retiraron a empezar con lo encomendado, mientras que Zant, se quedó asomado en el balcón, sumamente orgulloso al ver que el hijo de Midna, había desaparecido de su camino…

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar de manera tenue a las gélidas tierras del Pico Nevado, alejando todo rezago de la fuerte tormenta que hubo la anterior noche.<p>

La princesa se encontraba aun dormida, mientras la suave manta de lana cubría la desnudez de sus encantos. Su rostro aun estaba adornado por la sonrisa que adquirió en la madrugada, pues la felicidad que sentía en su espíritu, era indescriptible.

Aun adormilada, podía sentir la suavidad de unos dedos acariciando su sonrojado rostro, estos seguían un peculiar recorrido que iba de las mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios, causando en ella un encantador y placentero estremecimiento.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el causante del afectuoso trato, y su corazón se estremeció desde lo más profundo de su alma, al encontrarse con la intensa y dulce mirada de su amado, quien completamente hipnotizado, no dejaba de observarla.

- Buenos días, preciosa.

La joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos, asimilando si lo que estaba presenciando se trataba de un sueño, pero al descubrir en las condiciones en las que se encontraba y la tierna mirada de su príncipe acariciándole los sentidos, se elevó un poco para llegar hasta su rostro y unir sus labios con los de él.

- Buenos días, mi amor. – contestó, completamente maravillada.

- Lamento si te desperté, pero no pude evitar acariciarte al tenerte de esta manera. Te ves muy dulce cuando estás dormida.

- No me molesta. No hay nada más sublime que despertarme con tus caricias.

- Ayer…fue increíble. Cuando me desperté creí que estaba soñando, pero al verte dormida entre mis brazos, me convencí que todo era verdad.

- Fue sumamente fascinante e intenso, y aunque no lo creas, fue una sensación casi nueva, pues sentí el mismo éxtasis y emoción de nuestra primera vez. – contestó la joven, sonrojada.

- Yo sentí lo mismo…fue simplemente maravilloso.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, recordando los detalles de su anhelada unión. No había duda que el íntimo y ardiente momento que compartieron en la noche, había sido sumamente placentero para ellos. Al unir sus cuerpos y sus almas, llenaron el vacío que, desde hace meses, habían sentido debido a su separación causada por las calumnias y la distancia debido a su destino. En ese momento, todo era diferente, pues ahora estaban juntos, sintiendo la calidez de la piel del otro.

Fue entonces, que a la mente del príncipe vino un importante suceso, uno que debido a los momentos que pasó junto a su amada, se había olvidado, pero esto no pudo evitar que le saque una sonrisa en los labios.

- Parece que las Diosas han causado que nos encontremos en días sumamente especiales. – dijo, con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto extrañada.

El joven se rio en sus adentros al ver que su esposa no entendía de lo que le hablaba, pero tomó su incertidumbre como algo a su favor.

- Por nada…por cierto, voy a darte algo para desayunar. Disculpa que solo te dé leche, pan y algunas frutas, pero debido a mi viaje tengo que cargar con alimentos muy sencillos. – indicó, sintiéndose apenado.

- Gracias, mi amor. Si esa comida viene de ti, será el más delicioso y fino de los manjares para mí.

El príncipe tomó su alforja para sacar los alimentos y dárselos a su esposa. Para la joven, quien no había comido bien debido a la depresión que la había invadido durante el último tiempo, degustar un solo bocado le pareció sumamente delicioso y la hizo sentir reconfortada, no sabía si eso se debía al hambre o a la dulce compañía que tenía al lado.

- Todo está delicioso. Muchas gracias, mi amor.

- No agradezcas, lo hago con mucho cariño. – dijo, mientras besaba su frente con cariño.

Mientras comían, el príncipe no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su esposa, se sentía sumamente feliz de estar compartiendo con ella, un simple, pero agradable momento. Deseó con toda su alma que el tiempo se detenga y poder estar junto a ella eternamente, pues el solo hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento se iría de su lado, lo destrozaba vilmente. Fue entonces, que quiso preguntarle en qué lugar se había estado escondiendo, pero luego decidió no hacerlo, pues eso solo alarmaría a su amada y podía provocar que se vaya.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, Link se disponía a conversar con su esposa, pero de repente, a su mente vino un importante detalle del que se había olvidado completamente debido a la felicidad que lo embargada.

- ¡Navi y Midna están solas! – exclamó espantado.

- ¿Ah?

- Mis compañeras, mi amor. No he tenido tiempo de contarte pero he estado viajando con unas amigas.

- ¿Amigas?

- Si, amigas…No, no, espera, no te vayas a poner celosa, por favor mí…

La joven se rio a carcajadas al notar los nervios de su esposo, le gustó de cierta manera verlo nervioso debido a sus supuestos celos.

- Mi amor, tranquilo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sé muy bien con quienes has viajado todo este tiempo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido.

Zelda se puso nerviosa debido a su indiscreción. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su esposo que sabía con quienes estaba viajando? No era capaz de decirle que la razón era porque lo había estado espiando cubierta por su alter ego en algunas ocasiones, o la más importante, que conocía a Midna más de lo debido.

Inmediatamente, se le ocurrió una idea para salir del apuro, sintiéndose mal de decirle, una vez más, una mentira a su amado.

- Me lo comentaste cuando estabas enfermo, ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¿Ah? No recuerdo…

- Si lo hiciste, talvez debido a la fiebre no te acuerdas. No te preocupes por ellas, te aseguro que están bien.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Mi intuición me dice que ellas se encuentran bien. Confía en mí, por favor.

La joven no quiso mencionarle a Link las razones por las que sabía el estado en los que se encontraban sus compañeras, pero ella conocía tan bien a Midna, que sabía que podía cuidarse a sí misma… e incluso, proteger al hada de algún peligro.

Por otra parte, Link se hallaba en una encrucijada, estaba preocupado por sus acompañantes y quería ir a buscarlas, pero al mismo tiempo, le gustaba estar con su esposa a solas. Hace tiempo que no pasaba junto a ella momentos agradables y deseaba aprovechar al máximo el corto tiempo que estaría junto a él. Así estuviera mal, decidió confiar en las palabras de su princesa y ser un poco egoísta, además, sabía que el hada y la twili podrían sobrevivir sin su ayuda.

- Si tú lo dices, confío en ti. Referente a ellas, me alivia que sepas que son solo unas buenas amigas, no deseo que entre nosotros haya malos entendidos.

- Dices eso por lo que ocurrió con Ilia. Aun me siento sumamente culpable por mi comportamiento. Te dije cosas horribles. – dijo, con profunda pena.

- Princesa, ya no pienses en eso, ya es parte del pasado. Además, es mejor que sepas que ya Ilia no volverá a molestar a nadie.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo estuve un mes en la Villa Kakariko, me hospedé en la casa de Shad. En ese tiempo, ella fue a visitarlo para pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hizo, y aprovechó ese momento para pedírmelo a mí también. No se justificó en lo absoluto, pero todo lo que hizo fue causado por los deficientes valores que le dio su madre. Ambos la perdonamos simplemente para cerrar ese ciclo, por esa razón es que te dije que no volvería a molestarnos.

La princesa se quedó en silencio ante la revelación de su esposo. No podía negar que los momentos de dolor y confusión que vivió por lar artimañas de Ilia, la habían afectado enormemente, pero ahora que se había reconciliado con su amado y se encontraba junto a él, no había cabida para el rencor en su corazón.

- Me alegro que ella se haya arrepentido, solo espero que no vuelva a recaer en sus bajas pasiones. Por mi parte, ya todo está perdonado y olvidado. No vale la pena guardar ningún tipo de resentimiento, pues la alegría de tenerte conmigo es tan grande que no pienso estropearla por sentimientos inútiles.

Maravillado de escuchar a su amada, el príncipe se acercó hasta a ella para besar delicadamente sus labios, mientras acariciaba su rostro con sutileza. No existía para él mayor hermosura que el puro y noble corazón de su esposa.

- Es mejor olvidar ese tema, mejor háblame de tus amigas. No sé mucho de ellas.

- Bueno, Midna es un ser poco común, pertenece a una raza llamada twili, ella es la princesa de ese mundo. Está casada y tiene un hijo pequeño, que curiosamente se llama como yo.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, lo que sucede es que…ella y yo nos conocimos en nuestra vida pasada y debido al aprecio que sintió por mí, decretó que todo varón nacido en la familia real se llame Link.

- No me imaginé eso de Midna, me parece un lindo gesto que su hijo se llame como tú.

Link se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pudo notar que su esposa se puso un poco inquieta al escuchar la historia de la twili, pero luego, recordando la conversación donde Midna le confesó a relación que tuvo con su princesa, se dio cuenta que era posible que ella sepa sobre lo que le estaba hablando.

- ¿Tú no la recuerdas? ¿A Midna?

La joven, al ver que había sido de alguna manera descubierta, trató de sincerarse sin ponerse en completa evidencia.

- Ahora que la has descrito, si la recuerdo. En nuestras pasadas vidas ella y yo tuvimos un nexo muy importante. – respondió, tratando de parecer calmada.

- Si me habló de aquello, tú diste tu vida por ella.

- Así es, en ese tiempo ella y yo estuvimos muy unidas, por esa razón tiene la capacidad de soportar la luz del sol debido a que su genética se modificó y la hizo más resistente a la misma. Gracias a eso, actualmente puede deambular en este mundo sin problemas.

El silencio volvió a invadir a la pareja al hablar de ese tema, pues existía una razón muy poderosa escondida en el mismo que los mortificaba, pero ambos decidieron dejar de lado esa sensación y continuar con la conversación.

- ¿Y Navi? Háblame de ella. – pidió la princesa.

- Navi es un hada azulada. Ella y yo nos conocimos en el bosque de Farone, la rescaté de morir presa de unos bokoblins, desde ese momento ha viajado conmigo. No solo me hace compañía, también la estoy ayudando a buscar a su hermano perdido, aun no lo encontramos, pero estoy seguro que sea como sea lo haremos.

Una intensa incomodidad invadió a la princesa al haber escuchado el relato del hada, no tenía la mínima idea sobre la razón de esa sensación, sin embargo, su esposo, al notar su malestar, se dirigió a hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué te sucede, mi amor? – preguntó preocupado.

- No es nada…no me hagas caso. – contestó la joven, evadiendo su mirada.

Link se sintió preocupado al ver la reacción de su esposa, y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a sentirse de la misma manera, pues a su mente vino un suceso relacionado con el hada.

- Mi amor, quiero ser sincero contigo, no es la primera vez que Navi y yo viajamos juntos. Nos conocimos en una de mis vidas pasadas; yo renací, pero ella sigue siendo la misma. – comentó, sintiendo como la incomodidad empezaba a invadirlo.

- Entonces, ¿ella recuerda todo lo que sucedió en esa época?

- Algunas cosas, otras las ha olvidado. Todo fue a raíz de que se fue sin despedirse de mí.

- ¿Sin despedirse? No entiendo. – preguntó alarmada.

En ese momento, el joven volvió a recordar un desgarrador y triste suceso, tenía que comentárselo a su esposa, pues existía algo muy importante que debía saber sobre ella inmediatamente.

- Zelda…hace tiempo yo tuve un sueño en donde me llamaban el héroe del tiempo, fui el encargado de acabar con Ganondorf en esa época, sin embargo, nunca fui reconocido por mi acción, por esa razón no fui digno de estar contigo. Desesperado, me interné en un lúgubre bosque a buscar a Navi para que garantice mi hazaña, pero ahí…

Las palabras fueron cortadas de su boca, era un tema sumamente doloroso de hablar con su esposa. Por otro lado, Zelda estaba impaciente, tenía una inexplicable ansiedad por saber la continuación.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada, mejor dejemos ese tema ahí.

- Link…necesito que me sigas contando, por favor. – insistió con seriedad, completamente nerviosa.

Dando un fuerte suspiro, el joven respondió a la pregunta de su amada.

- No sobreviví...

No hubo sonido o expresión manifestada por Zelda al escuchar semejantes palabras. Sus labios y su cuerpo simplemente se habían pasmado debido al impacto.

- Yo prometí que regresaría por ti y no pude cumplirlo, no sabía que al internarme a ese bosque iba a sufrir semejante maldición. – comentó el joven, sintiendo como su alma se quebraba.

Bruscamente, la princesa soltó la mano de su esposo y se levantó de la cama completamente impactada. Link notó su cambio y se acercó hacia ella, donde la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y le preguntó un asunto que lo tenía sumamente consternado.

- Hay algo que me mortifica desde hace tiempo. Tengo varios recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas, pero lo que más me duele, es que en mi mente no hay ninguna referencia de nosotros como pareja. Si te he contado todo esto y conozco como eras físicamente, es porque lo he visto por medio de un sueño, mas no lo he captado como un recuerdo puro. ¿Tú recuerdas nuestra vida pasada? ¿Recuerdas los momentos que vivimos juntos, ajenos a nuestro destino? – preguntó angustiado.

- Link…

- ¡Necesito saber que ocurrió contigo cuando morí en el bosque!

El temblor empezó a invadir el cuerpo de la princesa al escuchar esas últimas palabras, este no era producido por el frío clima, sino más bien por el miedo y la desolación.

- Imagino que debes haberte casado con otra persona, algo muy normal pues eras joven y hermosa, además debido a tu rango tenías que contraer ma…

- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! – exigió enfurecida.

Rápidamente, a la mente de la princesa vinieron unas bizarras palabras, no entendía la coherencia de las mismas, pero estas le causaban un profundo martirio.

…

- _¡Zelda! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

- _Link… _

- _¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente! Te estás haciendo daño con esa actitud. Regresemos y deja de mencionar a ese muchacho. Recuerda que mañana…_

- _¡Suéltame! No pienso irme de aquí hasta que…_

_…_

Esas cortas y extrañas palabras, provocaron que la princesa empiece a temblar descontroladamente; se agarró el cabello con suma histeria, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control alguno.

Link se impactó enormemente al ver el abrupto cambio que había tenido su amada, en ese momento se acercó a abrazarla.

- Mi amor, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó asustado.

- Déjame ir... – dijo, tratando de apartarlo.

- Zelda…

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡Él está próximo a…!

- ¡Cálmate! ¡Estás muy alterada!

El príncipe se aterrorizó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa, la dolorosa mirada que esta transmitía lo llenaba de profunda consternación, sobre todo al ver que luchaba por liberarse de sus brazos a como dé lugar. Parecía que su amada había perdido la cordura, ahora frente a él se encontraba una mujer completamente fuera de sí.

Sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas, sin tomar en cuenta los forcejeos de la princesa, Link la acostó en la cama para tratar de calmarla; al igual que ella, empezó a llorar a mares, pues verla en ese estado le destrozó profundamente el corazón.

- Mi amor, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? – preguntó, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

- ¡Suéltame, por favor, déjame ir!

- ¡No voy a soltarte! ¡Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo! Por favor, mírame. Soy yo, Link, tu esposo, el hombre que te ama. – le indicó, mientras la tomaba por el rostro.

- Link…

Luego de darse cuenta que su príncipe se encontraba con ella, se aferró a su pecho y lloró con todas las fuerzas de su alma. El doloroso llanto no pudo ser apaciguado debido al agarre, este era sumamente sonoro y ensordecedor.

Igual de destrozado, Link empezó a llorar junto a ella, se arrepintió enormemente de haberle hecho tantas preguntas, pues debido a eso, su amada se había alterado terriblemente.

El joven empezó a acariciar el rostro de su esposa para calmarla. Los cálidos roces provocaron que la princesa lentamente silencie sus desgarrados alaridos, hasta que, completamente agotada debido al esfuerzo, se quedó dormida, abrazada fuertemente a su amado y mostrando signos de no querer soltarse de su lado…

* * *

><p>Luego de unas horas, la princesa se despertó de su sueño, sintiendo como los ojos le pesaban un poco debido a la fuerza que empleo al derramar sus lágrimas. Cuando ya se encontró menos somnolienta, lo primero que esperó fue ver a su esposo a su lado, pero al ver que este no se encontraba, una vez más, los nervios empezaron a invadirla.<p>

- Link… ¿Do…donde está Link? No… ¡No puede ser! ¡Link!

La angustia de la joven estuvo a punto de convertirse en histeria, pero todo fue evitado debido a que Link entró a la cabaña rápidamente, ya que desde afuera pudo escuchar la voz angustiosa de su amada.

- Mi amor, tranquila. Aquí estoy. – respondió, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Creí que te habías ido. ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó apenada.

- Salí a explorar los alrededores, ahora que la tormenta ha cedido, todo se ve más despejado.

- Link, quiero que hablemos de lo que pasó hace un momento.

- No, por favor, ya no toquemos ese tema. Perdóname por haberte hecho tantas preguntas, no debí hacerlo jamás, pues solo causé que te alteraras. – contestó, completamente entristecido.

- No te sientas mal, mi amor, no fue tu culpa.

- Si lo fue, nada bueno saqué con hablarte de un tema que ni si quiera recuerdo bien. No importa lo que haya pasado antes, no me interesa saberlo.

- Link…al igual que tu… yo tampoco recuerdo nada de nosotros.

El príncipe se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar la revelación de su esposa, creyó ser el único que había estado confundido.

- Hay algunas cosas que no te he contado. Lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo ha sido recuperar los recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas. He podido visualizar cada una de las hazañas que cumplí en las mismas e incluso me vi luchando contigo, pero…no he logrado recordar nuestras vidas como pareja; como fue nuestro amor o las cosas que tuvimos que pasar para defenderlo.

- Zelda…

- No hay día en el que no me esfuerce por recuperar esos tan anhelados momentos. No voy a negar que todo lo relacionado a nuestro destino es sumamente importante para mí, pero no se compara al querer conocer como era el amor que nos tuvimos o de como convivimos el uno con el otro. Al igual que tú, también he tenido algunos sueños donde me he visto junto a ti, pero tenerlo guardado en mi memoria, es algo que se ha vuelto imposible.

A medida que la joven daba sus explicaciones, varias lagrimas salieron de sus cristalinos ojos, se sentía sumamente mal de solo guardar en su mente momentos de angustia y batallas relacionadas al mal que invadía el mundo en cada era; deseaba con toda su alma recordarse con su amado teniendo una vida tranquila y feliz, pues supuestamente, las Diosas no solo los habían unido por su destino, sino por el amor que guardaban sus enlazados corazones.

- No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que sucedió conmigo cuando te perdiste en el bosque…pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que no me casé con otra persona, ni mucho menos me enamoré de ella. – respondió con seguridad.

- Zelda, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? No te sientas mal por eso, si acaso ocurrió, no me importa.

- ¿Dudas de mí? ¿Si las cosas hubieran sido contrarias, te hubieras casado con otra persona? – preguntó, con sumo resentimiento.

- ¡Claro que no! Recuerda que tú has sido la primera mujer en mi vida en todo sentido, y eso se debe a que no me enamoré de nadie. De más joven reconocí la belleza física de algunas chicas, pero no llegué a tener algún sentimiento por ellas. Por un momento, creí que eso era raro en mí, pero ahora entiendo que todo eso se debía a que yo ya estaba enlazado a ti desde el día en que nací. El enamoramiento estaba reservado solo para ti.

- ¿Entonces? Creo que eso responde a la pregunta que me hiciste hace unas horas. Estoy completamente segura que yo no me uní a nadie más. Yo solo te amo a ti, y si en esta vida no hay cabida en mi corazón para otro hombre que no seas tú, en el pasado las cosas fueron igual.

La princesa tomó la mano de su esposo y empezó a observar los fragmentos de la Trifuerza que poseían, y una vez más, la incertidumbre volvió a invadirla.

- Nunca he entendido porque no se iluminan al hacer contacto. Se supone que son precisamente los fragmentos del valor y la sabiduría los que están íntimamente relacionados, pues a diferencia de la reliquia del poder, estas fueron destinadas a nosotros por la bondad de nuestras almas. Tengo miedo que en esta época que estamos viviendo actualmente, el destino se encargue de separarnos por eso, y que la decisión de nuestros padres al haber unido nuestras vidas haya sido en vano.

- ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso nunca más! Tú y yo nos amamos y nuestras almas han estado enlazadas hoy y siempre. El hecho de que nuestros fragmentos no se reconozcan no significa nada. Estoy seguro que hay una razón para que eso no suceda, pero no tiene nada que ver con el amor que nos tenemos. – contestó exaltado debido a la tristeza de su amada.

- Tengo miedo que todo este periplo termine mal, no quiero perderte. Si tu llegas a faltarme, sería un dolor del que no podría sobrevivir.

- ¡No vas a perderme! No pienso morirme ni alejarme de ti por nada del mundo. Yo te juro, Zelda, por las Diosas, por mis padres… por el inmenso amor que siento por ti, que yo saldré triunfador de esta batalla.

- Link…

- Aún tenemos demasiadas cosas por las que vivir, cumplir sueños que solo podremos lograrlo estando juntos. No importa con cuantas heridas de gravedad termine, ni los fuertes golpes que reciba en mi batalla contra Ganondorf, yo te juro que estaremos juntos y vivos para seguir amándonos como antes…como siempre.

Aquel decreto, aquel juramento de amor, reconfortó el lastimado corazón de Zelda, quien había vivido verdaderos momentos de terror al imaginarse una vida sin el hombre que amaba. Las palabras de su esposo la habían conmovido hasta las lágrimas, y enseguida se abrazó a él buscando engrandecer el hermoso regocijo que sentía en su alma.

Link, estrechando a su princesa con fuerza, se sintió sumamente contento de ver que sus palabras la habían tranquilizado. Todo lo que había salido de sus labios era verdadero, él lucharía para salir victorioso de su destino a como dé lugar, pues deseaba poder vivir junto a su esposa todas las cosas hermosas que la vida les tenía reservada.

Luego de que finalizaron su agarre, unieron sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos con profundo amor y cariño; y aprovechando que su esposa se había perdido en sus ojos, Link metió la mano a su alforja.

Lentamente, el joven se separó y le colocó frente al rostro un pequeño ramo de flores púrpura, causando que su amada se sorprenda enormemente con esa acción.

- Link…

- Parece que no he sido el único que se olvida de los días especiales. Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

La princesa tomó el ramo completamente maravillada, se había olvidado por completo que era un día muy especial para ella.

- Gracias, mi amor. Están hermosas y su aroma es exquisito.

- Disculpa la sencillez de mi regalo, pero como sabrás es difícil darte algo en estas circunstancias. Prometo que cuando todo esto termine, te daré algo mejor. – dijo, sintiéndose un poco apenado.

- No digas eso, me has hecho muy feliz con lo que me has dado.

- Te ha de sorprender que haya encontrado flores en este invernal clima, pero estas son especiales. Son azafranes de nieve, son las pocas especies que pueden nacer y crecer en climas tan extremos como estos.

- Vaya, había olvidado la existencia de las plantas invernales. Una vez más me has sorprendido, además, no me imaginé que hayas…

¿Recordado este día? De ninguna manera podría olvidarlo, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, lo tengo siempre presente, así ha sido desde que nos conocimos, además, lo mejor de todo es que cumples veintiún años, es beneficioso para mi ganarte con cinco años en vez de seis, así no me sentiré tan viejo. – comentó, soltando una tímida sonrisa.

- ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué cosas dices? – respondió, soltando una ligera carcajada.

- Si estoy loco…pero de inmenso amor por ti.

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios debido a la felicidad que los embargaba, sin embargo, el príncipe todavía tenía más cosas que decir.

- Estas no es lo único que quiero darte…

- ¿Ah?

- Salgamos de aquí, hay algo que quiero enseñarte que descubrí a lo que salí a explorar el lugar, así que es mejor que te vistas. Por mi parte, no hay ningún problema que estés desnuda, podría estar todo el día contemplándote de esa manera, pero debido al frío es mejor que lo hagas. Voy a pasarte tu vestido.

- No es necesario, por el momento no deseo usar ese vestido.

- Pero, ¿entonces, que te podrás? – preguntó confundido.

La princesa colocó una mano en su pecho y su cuerpo empezó a resplandecer de manera intensa.

Cuando el brillo se disipó, ella se encontraba cubierta por un vestido blanco, ajustado al cuerpo, y algunos detalles de randa en el cuello y mangas. Su cabeza estaba adornada por una ligera tiara de piedras preciosas color celeste, mientras que los mechones de su cabello, amarrados con unos listones de la misma tonalidad.

El príncipe se quedó completamente impactado al ver la nueva imagen de su esposa, el sonrojo de su rostro no podía ser ocultado, pues deleitarse con el camino de las curvas de su amada, lo hacía perder completamente la razón.

- Que hermosa… - dijo, quedándose sin aliento.

- Me alegra que te guste. Este vestido lo hice yo misma. – respondió, sonrojada debido a la mirada de su amado.

- Hiciste un increíble trabajo, pareces una Diosa.

- Digamos que...usé un modelo parecido cuando fui….

- Claro… Farone me dijo que tú eras la reencarnación de…

- La Diosa Hylia.

- No me sorprende, una mujer como tú solo podía originarse de la divinidad.

- Gracias por tus hágalos, me haces muy feliz.

- Espero seguir haciéndote feliz con lo que quiero enseñarte. Salgamos de la cabaña de una vez.

La pareja se tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la cabaña. La princesa tenia suma curiosidad por conocer lo que su esposo deseaba mostrarle…

* * *

><p>Encima de un árbol, contemplando el hielo que se encontraba impregnado en las hojas secas, estaban Midna y Navi con la mirada perdida.<p>

Las caídas alas del hada, demostraban la tristeza de su alma. El haber visto a su amigo caer por el barranco, la hacía sentir sumamente miserable e impotente, pues hubiera deseado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para haber podido evitarlo.

- Link…

Navi empezó a llorar desconsolada al pensar que no volvería a ver al príncipe, años de soledad, vagando como alma en pena teniendo en su conciencia el daño que le causó hace tiempo cuando se separaron, y ahora que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad para enmendar su error con él, lo había perdido.

- Ya no llores, por favor.

- ¡Cállate, Midna! Yo no soy tan indiferente como tú, a mí sí me duele la muerte de Link.

- ¡Link no está muerto! – contestó enojada.

- ¡Si lo está, es imposible que haya sobrevivido a esa caída!

- Confía en mis palabras, estoy segura que él se encuentra vivo. Tiene un ángel que lo protege.

- ¿Un ángel? – preguntó Navi, confundida.

- Así es, uno sumamente especial, y que no permitirá que nada malo le pase.

- Pero…

- No nos iremos de aquí hasta que nos reencontremos con Link, estoy segura que eso será muy pronto. – contestó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Navi se quedó escuchando atenta las palabras de la twili, no entendió la razón, pero estas consiguieron reconfortarla enormemente. Ahora sus esperanzas de volver a ver a Link, habían renacido…

* * *

><p>La pareja ya se encontraba un poco alejada de la cabaña, habían tenido el gusto de poder admirar el paisaje de invierno sin tener que preocuparse de la tormenta, y a pesar que el clima estaba frío, la ropa que los cubría era suficiente para soportarlo.<p>

Link adentró con su esposa a unos grandes arbustos que se encontraban en el lugar. El sitio que se encontraba detrás de los mismos, era oscuro y con ramas secas caídas por todo el suelo, causando una imagen no tan agradable para la joven.

- Link, ¿a dónde me llevas? Este lugar no es nada bonito. – preguntó, sintiéndose incómoda.

- No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, sigamos nuestro camino, pues lo que quiero enseñarte se encuentra al final. – contestó sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

Zelda decidió confiar en las palabras de su amado y seguir el camino por el que la estaba llevando, y cuando llegaron al final del mismo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Un pequeño manantial de aguas termales, rodeado por múltiples azafranes se encontraba adornando el sitio. Nunca se imaginó que detrás de tan desagradable recorrido, se encontraría tan hermoso panorama.

- Link…

- Encontré este sitio cuando salí a caminar por los alrededores. Según lo que he estudiado, he sabido que en algunas zonas frías existen esta clase de paisajes; no lo creía hasta que encontré esto.

- Este simplemente maravilloso. Gracias por haberme traído.

El joven sentó a su esposa en una de las rocas del sitio, y luego que se arrodilló frente a ella para estar a su altura, la tomó de las manos y la miró de frente de manera intensa.

- No deseo que lo que sucedió el día de hoy se repita, no quiero volver a ver que derrames una sola lágrima por mi causa. – pidió, sumamente consternado.

- Ya hablamos de eso, no fue tu culpa. – respondió, deseando evadir el tema.

- Como sea, no quiero verte sufrir, yo ya te hice el juramento de no separarme nunca de tu lado y pienso cumplirlo a como dé lugar.

- A veces las cosas no son fáciles, no soy tan fuerte como tú. – dijo, apenada.

- Zelda, ¿sabes en qué se parecen el azafrán y tú? En que los dos son capaces de florecer sin importar la adversidad a la que tengan que enfrentarse. Todo este tiempo lleno de sufrimiento, ha permitido que te embellezcas tanto por dentro como por fuera; has madurado y te has fortalecido para luchar por tus ideales, si no fuera así, no habrías venido a rescatarme.

Zelda se impactó al escuchar a su esposo compararla con el azafrán, no pudo negar que sus palabras habían endulzado sus oídos, pero cuando se disponía a hablar, este lo sorprendió con un objeto en sus manos.

- ¡Mi alianza de matrimonio!

- Si, la he tenido guardada desde que tu…

- Desde que yo te la entregué cuando te pedí separarnos. Ya lo sé. – contestó avergonzada.

- Bueno, sí, pero eso ya no importa…

La joven estiró la mano para tomar su argolla, pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver que su esposo no dejó que lo haga.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me la das? – preguntó extrañada.

- Porque todavía no debes colocártela.

- ¿Ah?

El príncipe metió una mano a su bolsillo y de ahí sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo; al abrirla, mostró un anillo solitario adornado por una joya de tonalidad tornasol. La princesa quedó completamente impactada al verla.

- Link…

- No digas nada, déjame hablar a mí, por favor.

La joven decidió quedarse en silencio y darle a su príncipe la oportunidad de hablar.

- Talvez te parezca una cursilería que yo me encuentre arrodillado como si te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, pero si hago esto, es porque me doblego completamente al inmenso amor que siento por ti. Desde hace tiempo había planeado darte un anillo, no porque sea un requisito prematrimonial o algo parecido, sino como símbolo del compromiso que yo he adquirido contigo, de amarte y respetarte con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Cuando planee dártelo, no pude hacerlo y me sentí sumamente mal por eso, pero ahora, agradezco a las Diosas que las cosas hayan ocurrido así, pues ahora me reencuentro contigo como un hombre más fuerte y digno de ti, capaz de cuidarte y protegerte con mi propia vida si es necesario.

El joven detuvo un momento sus palabras debido a que su voz empezó a quebrarse mientras sus ojos se humedecían, luego, se tranquilizó y colocó el solitario en el dedo de su esposa, ubicando la alianza encima de este. Inmediatamente, la joya empezó a resplandecer ligeramente, como si esta adquiriera vida propia al tener contacto con la piel de la princesa.

- Te amo, y te amaré por el resto de mi vida.

Zelda empezó a llorar a mares debido a la felicidad que la embargaba, todas las penas e incertidumbres que la habían estado mortificando, fueron desechadas. Sin perder tiempo, se abalanzó a los labios de su amado a besarlos apasionadamente mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, transmitiéndole de esa forma, el regocijo que sentía en su corazón.

- Gracias…Ya no me importa ninguna de las dolorosas pruebas por las que hemos pasado, tú me has hecho olvidar aquello. Te amo, Link…te amaré por toda la eternidad. – contestó Zelda, sin poder contener la alegría.

- Solo vivo para hacerte feliz, yo nací para eso y así será siempre. Fiel a ti, como un caballero a su Diosa.

Después que terminaron de hablar, el príncipe empezó a quitarse la ropa delante de su esposa, causando que esta se sonroje enormemente.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? – preguntó sonrojada.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Vas a entrar conmigo al manantial. Hace frío y el agua caliente nos vendrá de maravilla, además, todo esto que hago es tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? – preguntó impactada.

- Así es, aun no me recupero de esa vez que te vi bañándote en la cascada de Farone. Ese día tuve muchos deseos de hacerte compañía…entre otras cosas…pero esta vez no te vas a librar, necesito sacarme esta espina que me ha estado matando desde hace tiempo.

Ansioso, el joven empezó a desnudar a su amada para luego adentrarse con ella a las cálidas aguas. Al inicio se escucharon sonoras carcajadas por parte de ellos, pero luego, estas fueron reemplazadas por el intenso cántico de los gemidos de ambos, donde hicieron el amor con toda la pasión y entrega que los caracterizaba…sin imaginarse que su inmensa alegría, se vería perturbada muy pronto por el odio y egoísmo de sus enemigos…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

¡Demasiado romance! Lo sé, pero me siento contenta con lo que he pasmado en esta parte, sobre todo porque a partir de aquí, ya no podré relatar tanto sobre esto. Amo escribir estas escenas de amor, apoyo y empatía entre Link y Zelda, pues la manera en la que se demuestran lo que sienten el uno por el otro, no se basa únicamente en besos, abrazos o haciendo el amor. La relación de ellos, es sumamente sólida y no se ha destruido a pesar de la distancia y los problemas. Soy de las que cree que el verdadero amor se demuestra más en los momentos malos que en los buenos y en este capítulo expresé lo mismo.

Quiero explicar un tema en particular que se tocó en este capítulo… ¿Qué pasó con Zelda en la era de OOT? En el sueño que Link tuvo **(capítulo 11: Aceptando la derrota)**, no es un misterio lo que ocurrió con él, sin embargo, no crean que he dejado de lado lo que pasó con la princesa cuando se enteró de la tragedia. Sé que esas frases que puse fueron muy limitadas para llegar a una conclusión, sin embargo, pudieron notar que estas escondían algo sumamente doloroso. No falta mucho para que se enteren de que ocurrió con ella.

La razón por la que los fragmentos de la pareja no se reconocen, es algo que de ninguna manera he obviado, volveré a tocar ese punto en una parte sumamente importante de la historia.

Lo del vestido de Zelda fue una idea que se me ocurrió en uno de esos momentos de inspiración, aunque di una referencia del mismo cuando Midna fue a visitarla al poblado olvidado, en el capítulo en el que Link se quedó un mes en Villa Kakariko. El modelo está basado en el que usa la Diosa Hylia diseñada por **Akira Himekawa**, solo que lo hice un poco más ajustado para que resalte las curvas de la princesa. Pensaba usar el rosado que usó al inicio del juego de SS, pero luego pensé que no se vería bien, pues a mi parecer Link y Zelda de ahí eran adolescentes, en cambio aquí son un poco más grandes.

Creo que no fue difícil de intuir que era que Link tenía guardado para Zelda era un anillo de compromiso. Para mí era importante que se lo diera, pues como saben, Ilia se robó el que inicialmente deseaba darle.

No crean que lo de manantial y los azafranes fue un loco invento mío. Investigué que este tipo de flores son capaces de crecer en la nieve, por esa razón las incluí en este capítulo. Lo del manantial lo saqué basándome en una película que vi hace tiempo llamada "Seda", no recuerdo del todo de que se trataba, pero si me acuerdo haber visto que en unas montañas de nieve habían un lago de estas aguas termales, por esa razón la puse, además las zonas frías del centro de Japón son famosas para los turistas por tenerlas.

Bueno, ahora tocaré otro punto que es de suma importancia para mí, los reviews dejados por algunas personas. Si desean pueden leerlos, pues puede ser que ahí responda alguna inquietud que tengan en común.

Al parecer, muchos están preocupados por cómo será el final de la historia, no puedo adelantar nada, ocurrirán muchas situaciones que los hará inferir e incluso confundir cual será el desenlace, sin embargo, les recomiendo no dejarse llevar por algunas cosas que sucederán en los siguiente capítulos, pues no todo es lo que parece.

Yo ya tengo definido como será el final de esta historia y les aseguro que me esforzaré para que sea digno de recordar; no será el típico final de novela ya predecible, y no lo digo porque esta historia no acabará en boda, cosa que es algo obvio porque los protagonistas están casados, sino que será por otra razón sumamente especial que ya descubrirán.

El próximo capítulo será sumamente impactante, pues aparecerá algo que muchos no se deben haber esperado, o quien sabe, puede ser que hayan sido perceptivos en las cosas que escribí entre líneas en algunos anteriores capítulos. Es más, esta parte llena de romance, tiene demasiadas pistas que servirán para lo que falta de la historia y el final…espero hayan sido observadores ^^.

Ahora, responderé unos reviews individuales que me postearon en el capítulo anterior, de los cuales me es importante aclarar algunas cuestiones. Reitero que si desean, pueden leerlos pues pueden encontrar alguna respuesta.

**Sora:** Gracias por haber manifestado tu gusto por mi historia, sin embargo, debo aclararte la percepción equivocada que tienes de Link. En todo lo que llevo escribiendo, solo has comentado dos veces, y en esos comentarios has expresado que he creado a un Link "débil", que no es capaz de defenderse de los monstruos más sencillos y que necesita ser rescatado por Zelda.

Bueno, en primer lugar, solo dos veces he hecho que Link sea rescatado, la primera vez fue por Sheik, cuando estaba afuera del templo del bosque y el Stalfo quería atacarlo cuando quedó noqueado; y la segunda, fue en la que la princesa fue a buscarlo al Pico Nevado, y luchó contra el Chilfo; esta última no la haría valer como una ocasión en la que fue "rescatado del todo" pues al final, fue Link el que salvó a su esposa de morir.

¿Por qué he creado, lo que te parece, un Link débil? Lo que sucede es que el príncipe es una persona, y como tal, no es perfecto y tiene derecho a caerse y a levantarse. El hecho de que posea el fragmento del valor y sea el héroe elegido por las Diosas, no quiere decir que cumplirá con su periplo de lo más contento sin sufrir nada; es normal que tenga que enfrentar dificultades, que sea lastimado y le duelan las heridas que le sangren, e incluso es normal que se desmaye si algún villano lo ataca de gravedad, pues el valor de él no está en no cometer errores, sino en no darse por vencido y seguir luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Algo similar que sucede con muchos de nosotros en la vida real…

Mi historia se encarga de darle sentimientos y emociones a los personajes. El hecho de que Link tenga miedo, alguna vez, no lo hace un cobarde, pues no es cobarde el que no tiene miedo, sino el que no lo enfrenta, y creo que he tratado de manifestar para los lectores a un Link con emociones y temores, pero que no se deja dominar por ellos cuando le toca seguir con su deber.

Las circunstancias en las que ha sido salvado por Zelda, las he creado únicamente para que se encuentren, ya sea que ella esté en su forma de Sheik o como lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior.

Link no es perfecto ni si quiera en los juegos, porque él depende del jugador que lo esté manipulándolo. Si uno falla en el manejo del personaje, este fracasará y morirá; si fuera perfecto, no necesitaría ni si quiera de nosotros lo manejemos. Incluso no sé si notaste, pero el Link de SS es uno de los que más demuestra temor. Temor cuando Zelda desaparece, duda antes de entrar a cada templo, e incluso cuando le toca imbuir la espada divina con las llamas, manifiesta miedo por ser posiblemente quemado por estas. Todo esto sucedió con él, sin embargo, sus miedos no impidieron que recupere a Zelda y salve al mundo.

A mi parecer, no he creado un Link débil, he creado a un Link humano (sé que es hylian, pero creo que me estoy dando a entender). En mi historia le he dado un papel importante tanto a él como su esposa, por esa razón he hecho que entre los dos se salven cuando se encuentren en peligro, es algo que deseé crear para que se fortalezca su relación de pareja y entre ellos puedan darse la fuerza que necesitan para cumplir con su misión, además, como te dije antes, no es del todo maravilloso para Link no saber si vivirá al día siguiente.

Disculpa si mi explicación fue larga, pero quería aclararte este punto tanto a ti, como a otros posibles lectores que piense lo mismo. Te envío saludos cordiales y espero te guste lo que vas a leer más adelante ^^.

**Imagix:** Gracias por haber comentado el anterior capítulo, aunque según leí, te desagrado la escena del sexo, jaja n/n.

Yo al inicio de mi historia, indiqué que haría varias escenas de este tipo, pues los personajes con los que estamos tratando, es una pareja de casados y es normal que en este tipo de relación se den estas situaciones. A decir verdad, siempre me he manejado con sutileza para escribir estos encuentros, las que a mi parecer, no llegan a un lemon.

El lemon es más explícito, explica detalle a detalle lo que los personajes hacen o que se tocan y que se produce previo a esos toques y bla bla bla. En mi historia transmito más una exaltación al amor y al erotismo que algo sexual o carnal, por esa razón, no lo he puesto en clasificación M, pues según se, esta se usa para relatar hechos violentos o sexuales explícitos y lo mío no tiene nada de eso.

Pero bueno, respeto las preferencias de cada persona. Voy a responder las preguntas que me hiciste:

**¿Qué pasó con Midna y Navi?** Ya la princesa la respondió, ellas están bien y muy pronto se encontrarán con Link.

**¿Zelda ayudará a Link en la búsqueda de la llama sagrada restante?** No, pues eso es una misión que le corresponde únicamente al príncipe por ser el héroe elegido por las Diosas, además, recuerda que esta se encuentra escondida bajo aguas congeladas. Link tiene la protección de su traje, pero Zelda, ¿cómo se protegerá? Ya te diste cuenta que ella es muy vulnerable al frío y nadar en esas heladas aguas podría matarla.

**¿La cabaña abandonada es una trampa creada por Grahim?** No lo es, la razón por la que se encuentra ahí está relacionada a una impactante situación que descubrirás en el siguiente capítulo.

Referente a tu correo, en esta página, por alguna extraña razón, no pueden escribirse links ni e-mails. La manera en que puedes posteármelo en tu review es esta:

usuario(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

Apenas reciba tu correo yo te escribiré para que me agregues. Por sea acaso busca en la bandeja del no deseado, pues como no me tienes como contacto, a veces se van ahí.

Bueno, espero que mis respuestas te hayan ayudado a despejar tus dudas. Te envío mis más sinceros saludos y espero que lo que leas siga siendo de tu agrado.

Disculpen todos por la eternidad de mis comentarios finales, pero era necesario responder ciertas cuestiones.

¡Espero hayan disfrutado de esta lectura! ¡Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima! ^^


	41. Reanudando el camino

**Capítulo 41: Reanudando el camino**

El astro rey se ocultaba en el horizonte de las gélidas tierras del Pico Nevado, dándole al cielo esa coloración tornasol que causaba una mezcla de alegría y melancolía a quien lo contemplase.

Siendo partícipes del espectáculo, estaba la pareja, a unos pocos metros de la cabaña, sentados encima de un tronco caído que se encontraba en el sitio, mientras se abrazaban y compartían una suave cobija de lana. En medio de ellos, Link había formado una fogata para que él y su amada pudieran calentarse.

El príncipe había localizado una superficie de hielo frágil donde se podían visualizar varios barbos nadando debajo del mismo, así que usando su espada, rompió el frágil suelo para luego ubicar la caña de pescar en medio de unas rocas para que se sostenga, esperando que algún pez cayera en la trampa. Después de acabada su acción, se dirigió a sentarse junto con su esposa en el tronco para conversar.

Juntos, habían pasado una mañana y tarde maravillosas, donde una vez más, los juramentos de amor se convirtieron en los testigos del eterno lazo que los unía, haciendo que de esa manera, desaparezcan las inseguridades que sentían debido a las duras pruebas que aún les tocaba enfrentar.

- Guardaré este hermoso día en lo más profundo de mi corazón. – dijo la joven, sintiéndose dichosa.

- Quise que tengas un cumpleaños feliz a pesar de no estar en la capacidad de organizarte una gran fiesta. – contestó el príncipe, sintiéndose un poco apenado por no darle a su esposa lo que merecía.

- No necesito de esas cosas, reconozco que las fiestas son divertidas, pero nada se compara a estar contigo viendo esta hermosa puesta de sol.

La princesa, una vez más, se puso a contemplar el anillo que su esposo le había regalado. Desde siempre había estado rodeada por las joyas más lujosas debido a su alto rango, ya sea porque sus padres u otros nobles, con los que se había relacionado, se las habían obsequiado, sin embargo, ninguna se comparaba a la de su amado, pues aparte de ser exquisitamente bella, simbolizaba el compromiso de amor entre ambos…eso la hacía única y especial.

- Veo que te ha gustado mucho el anillo. – dijo el joven, complacido.

- Es simplemente hermoso, simbolizan las valiosas palabras que me dijiste en este día.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Shad tuvo mucho que ver en esto, él pulió la piedra y el oro que forman el anillo.

- ¿En serio? Ahora recuerdo que su padre se dedicaba al negocio de la orfebrería, era muy próspero.

- Una de las razones por las que me quede en Villa Kakariko, fue para a ayudarlo a salir de la banca rota. Gracias a mis conocimientos sobre el comercio pude ayudarlo, y en agradecimiento él creó la joya por medio del objeto perdido de la Diosa.

- ¿Objeto perdido de la Diosa? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, me dijo que perteneció a una antigua Diosa cuyo nombre desconocía, pero me indicó que su tipo estaba completamente extinta. Nadie tiene tu anillo, Zelda, pues esta piedra es única e irrepetible, al igual que tú. – respondió, dándole a su amada una tierna caricia en el rostro.

A medida el joven relataba la historia de la piedra, la princesa se la quedó observando con sumo interés. Definitivamente, no era la primera vez que tenía en sus manos un objeto como ese, el cual estaba íntimamente relacionado con ella y al mismo tiempo con su príncipe, sin embargo, la memoria la seguía traicionando, pues todo lo que tenía que ver con la relación entre ella y su amado, no lograba recordar.

Luego de dejar sus pensamientos de lado, vio que el joven portaba la ocarina en sus manos, mientras la limpiada cuidadosamente con una franela.

- La ocarina... ¿puedo verla? – preguntó, estirando la mano para que Link se la dé.

Una vez que el joven le entregó la ocarina a su esposa, esta se puso a observarla detenidamente. Algunos recuerdos de su pasada vida, relacionados al instrumento, empezaron a invadirla, y sin poder visualizar algunos de ellos de manera clara, le hicieron sentir una mezcla de felicidad y angustia al tenerlos, sin embargo, trató de controlarse para no preocupar a su amado.

- Ahora que se tocarla, voy a entonar para ti la canción que bailamos en nuestra boda. Disculpa si no me sale tan bien como a ti con el violín, pero deseo darte ese pequeño detalle.

Link tomó el instrumento y empezó a entonar la hermosa melodía. La princesa se maravilló inmensamente por ver al hombre que amaba entonar su canción favorita, por un momento deseó sacar su preciada lira y acompañarlo, pero se contuvo a hacer aquello por razones obvias.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia al escuchar cada nota de la música, siempre que la tocaba en el violín le ocurría eso, pero de todas formas, en esos momentos, su felicidad estaba por sobre cualquier cosa.

Una vez que el príncipe finalizó la melodía, la joven le agradeció besando sus labios con delicadeza.

- Gracias, mi amor. La tocaste maravillosamente, no cometiste ningún error.

- He aprendido a tocarla en poco tiempo, cosa que me sorprende de mí mismo, pues la clase de música nunca fue mi fuerte cuando era estudiante. – confesó el joven, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

- Cuando regresemos a nuestro hogar, te enseñaré a leer notas musicales, no es tan difícil como parece.

El joven estrechó con más fuerza a su amada entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, luego, le siguió acariciando el rostro mientras empezaba a conversarle.

- Muchas gracias, pero eso no es lo único que deseo hacer contigo. Una vez que todo esto termine, prometo que nos iremos a un largo viaje, tú y yo solos. Quiero que conozcamos lugares ajenos a Hyrule, que nos relajemos y nos dediquemos únicamente a nosotros. Será como una segunda luna de miel, solo que está tendrá más situaciones que la anterior, claro está. – dijo el joven, sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Será un placer viajar contigo una vez más. – contestó, dando una cálida sonrisa.

Luego de que la joven le respondió a su esposo, este empezó a observarla detenidamente. Se sentía inmensamente feliz de tenerla junto a él, de poder abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba de manera directa, pero sobre todo, poder protegerla de cualquier cosa que quisiera dañarla…y fue en ese instante, que de un momento a otro, su regocijo se vio afectado.

Zelda notó el brusco cambio de semblante que había tenido su amado, así que inmediatamente, le preguntó la razón de lo mismo.

- Mi amor, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó preocupada.

El joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos ante la pregunta de su esposa, luego, decidió contestarle con determinación.

- Zelda…ya no quiero que sigas en esto. – dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Ah?

- Ya no quiero que estés involucrada en toda esta lucha, desde ahora voy a encargarme de todo.

- Mi amor…

- ¡No voy a permitir que salgas lastimada! ¡No me perdonaría si Ganondorf llega a hacerte daño! – exclamó el joven, consternado.

- Espera, no puedes impedirme eso, así como tu yo tengo un destino que cumplir. – contestó con angustia.

- Voy a enviarte a una tierra lejana, una donde nadie pueda encontrarte. Ahí estarás escondida hasta que derrote a Ganondorf; cuando acabe con él, iré por ti para regresar juntos a nuestro hogar.

- Pero, Link…

- ¡No me contradigas, Zelda! ¡Ya tomé una decisión y pienso cumplirla te guste o no! – ordenó el joven, con descontrol.

A pesar del enojo que mostró en sus autoritarias palabras, el dolor y la desesperación se hicieron presentes en la mirada del héroe elegido, haciendo que su esposa lo perciba y se sienta completamente entristecida ante aquello. Era imposible que ella huya de su destino, escondiéndose no iba a impedir que el rey del mal la encuentre, además, de ninguna manera iba a dejar a su amado solo con la pesada carga que debían compartir para impedir la destrucción de su sagrada tierra.

Posando sus manos en su rostro, juntó sus labios con los de él en un cálido y tierno beso, tratando de confortar de esa manera, la consternación que sentía en su alma.

- Mi amor, tu y yo debemos estar unidos siempre, no solo para amarnos, sino también para luchar juntos contra Ganondorf. Ninguno de los dos saldrá triunfador por separado, pues el enlace de nuestras almas es el único que nos dará la fortaleza que necesitamos. – aclaró, dándole a su amado una sonrisa.

- Preciosa, solo quiero protegerte. – dijo entristecido.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco infinitamente, pero enviándome lejos no solucionarás nada, al contrario, solo complicaría las cosas con Ganondorf, yo sé porque te lo digo. Yo deseo luchar junto a ti y que ambos seamos el soporte del otro; al igual que tú, me he entrenado y preparado todo este tiempo para cuidarte y protegerte de todo mal. Confía en mis palabras, por favor, no olvides que cuando nos casamos, juramos ante el altar que estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

De alguna manera, la suave voz de su princesa consiguió calmar la angustia que su corazón sentía. La tranquilidad le permitió pensar las cosas con cabeza fría, pues la sobreprotección que quería otorgarle solo podía complicar las cosas, tanto para ella como para él.

Decidió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y abrazarla fuertemente, agradeciéndole de esa manera no solo el consuelo que le estaba brindando, sino la seguridad de saber que podía contar con ella y que juntos cargarían con el dolor y las penas del otro.

- Perdóname, mi amor, no quise alzarte la voz ni ser autoritario contigo, pero en serio tengo miedo de que salgas lastimada, por esa razón se me ocurrió enviarte lejos, pero tus palabras me han reconfortado y me han ayudado a reflexionar. – contestó, sintiéndose avergonzado por tu actitud.

- No te preocupes, al igual que tú, siento la misma desesperación, pero he decidido no pensar en eso y centrarme únicamente en la felicidad de estar contigo. Has hecho de este día maravilloso e inolvidable, eso es lo único que me tiene feliz ahora.

- No quiero que te vayas, quisiera que estos momentos sean eternos.

- Yo deseo lo mismo, mi amor, pero como te dije, no sé qué día exactamente me iré, solo sé que aprovecharé al máximo el tiempo que estoy pasando contigo sin pensar en el futuro.

Link se acercó a su esposa para besarla apasionadamente, a pesar de la tristeza, estaba decidido a pasar con su amada el mayor tiempo posible, pues la alegría de tenerla a su lado, no se comparaba a todo el sufrimiento que le tocó vivir, ya sea por su periplo, o por la lejanía con ella.

Siguieron besándose con la vehemencia que los caracterizaba, hasta que un sonido interrumpió su placentera acción.

- Disculpa, pero al parecer un pez ya mordió el anzuelo. Iré a tomarlo antes de que se vaya. – dijo, sintiéndose internamente molesto por la interrupción.

Rápidamente, el joven se dirigió a donde se encontraba la caña de pescar, mientras que la princesa se quedó observando el horizonte… pero de repente, una extraña energía la hizo estremecer, y fue entonces que su mirada se dirigió a la espada maestra, la cual brillaba de manera tenue.

- Solo un poco…solo espera un poco más. - dijo, dirigiéndose al arma con una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios.

* * *

><p>Las estrellas se encontraban iluminando los arenosos terrenos del Patíbulo del Desierto, y en uno de los balcones de la centenaria edificación, estaba el señor de los demonios.<p>

Una enorme emoción invadía a su malévolo espíritu al mismo tiempo que la macabra sonrisa que lo caracterizaba se posaba en su rostro, pues su plan de poder acceder a la portadora del alma de Hylia, estaba resultando mejor de lo esperado.

Haciendo uso de sus grandes poderes, pudo provocar que la princesa tenga horrendas pesadillas en las que visualizaba a su amado sufrir frente a sus ojos, sin que ella pueda hacer nada para evitarlo; en cada una de estas, él aparecía de manera indirecta burlándose con sorna de su dolor, deleitándose con las amargas lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas y en los reclamos de la joven hacia él por ser el causante de su desdicha.

- Por más poderosa que sea esta mocosa, al final de todo se dejó llevar por los sentimientos… ¡Qué repugnancia! Definitivamente, los seres que tienen el corazón por sobre la razón, son los más débiles y patéticos de este mundo. – dijo, sintiéndose asqueado.

Empezó a reírse a carcajadas producto de sus propias palabras, pues lo que consideraba una debilidad por parte de la joven, representaba una enorme ventaja para cumplir con sus planes de capturarla y entregarla en bandeja de plata ante su amo. Estaba complacido solo de imaginarse de que Ganondorf lo pondría sobre un pedestal, al haber cumplido con semejante hazaña.

- Mi búsqueda a está a pocos días de llegar a su fin. Prepárate, Hylia, tu verdadero destino está a punto de cumplirse…

* * *

><p>Días de inmensa felicidad transcurrieron en la cabaña abandonada del Pico Nevado, donde la pareja vivió a plenitud el tiempo que las Diosas les habían regalado para estar juntos.<p>

En las mañanas, salían a caminar por los campos de nieve, donde conversaban y se reían de temas triviales; de sus bocas no salía absolutamente nada relacionado a su destino, simplemente se comportaban como una pareja, cuya única atadura era el inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Al llegar la noche, las palabras simplemente sobraban, pues estas eran reemplazadas por la exquisitez de los gemidos de ambos, entremezclándose en sus aceleradas bocas, las cuales suplicaban desesperadamente acabar con la sed de placer que los estaba consumiendo. Los besos y las caricias eran los encargados de calmar la ansiedad de amor y pasión que los embargaba, siguiendo el recorrido que los llevaba a la cúspide del éxtasis que era el encargado de hacerlos temblar debido al mar de sensaciones que se apoderaba de ellos de manera brutal.

Como siempre, sin dejarse llevar por el agotamiento provocado por la intensidad del encuentro, la dulce caricia de sus bocas entrelazadas eran las únicas que lograban calmar paulatinamente los fuertes latidos de sus corazones, hasta que finalmente se quedaban dormidos, aferrados a la calidez que ambos se brindaban y la que el frío, de ninguna manera, iba a mortificar.

Link se durmió plácidamente abrazando a su esposa, mientras que ella se tardó un poco en conciliar el sueño…y fue en ese instante, que este se vería perturbado por una de sus más grandes mortificaciones…

…

_Se supone que debería estar dormida y bajo la protección de los brazos de mi amado. No entiendo en que momento me trasladé a los campos del Pico Nevado, tan alejados de la cabaña._

_Me pongo a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo como, inexplicablemente, los nervios empiezan a invadirme. No importa a que dirección dirija mi mirada, lo único que me rodea son las lejanas montañas de hielo, las cuales no me sirven como referencia para regresar a donde se encuentra mi esposo._

_De repente, una sonora carcajada se hace presente en el entorno, causando que mi cuerpo se paralice debido al terror que me causa con solo escucharla; dándome cuenta unos segundos más tarde, que no es la primera que me siento de esa manera, pues ese ensordecedor ruido ya lo había escuchado antes._

_Sin previo aviso, ante mí se aparece la peor de mis pesadillas, el sadismo y la maldad representados en un solo ser y el causante de uno de los dolores más grandes que mi alma podía recibir, pues hería al hombre que amaba en mi presencia, mientras que yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

- _Tu…_

- _La peor de tus pesadillas puede volverse realidad…y solo tú puedes evitarlo. Observa detenidamente a tú alrededor, pues aquí te estaré esperando._

_Luego de esas palabras, volvió a invadir el ambiente con esa macabra risa que tanto detesto. Por fuera, no demuestro ni un ápice de intimidación ante él, sin embargo, por dentro siento como el mi corazón se despedaza lenta y dolorosamente, temiendo que este sujeto atente contra la vida de lo más puro y maravilloso que tengo en la vida…y eso, no pienso permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia…_

_…_

Completamente sobresaltada, la princesa se levantó de la cama liberándose del agarre en el que su esposo la tenía. Las lágrimas y los ahogados sollozos no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la tranquilidad de la cabaña, provocando que el príncipe se despierte confundido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Zelda? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – preguntó impactado.

- No es nada, solo tuve una pesadilla sin importancia. – contestó, intentando calmarse.

- Si te tiene así, debe ser importante. ¿Deseas contarme?

- No, por favor, prefiero no hablar de eso, además ya no recuerdo mucho sobre que se trataba. Tú sabes que a veces no recordamos lo que soñamos.

Link decidió no seguir haciendo preguntas, simplemente atrajo a su esposa a su pecho y la abrazó para reconfortarla. La princesa lloró en silencio mientras su amado la rodeaba con sus brazos, pues sabía perfectamente que el momento de alejarse de su lado había llegado, y eso la lastimaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Luego de unos minutos, se separó del joven y tomó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, tratando de camuflar la tristeza que sentía en ese momento y regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo…

- Nunca olvides que no importa cuánto tiempo estemos separados, al final de todo, volveremos a reunirnos.

Link se extrañó por las palabras que su esposa le había dicho, inexplicablemente sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho al haberlas escuchado, como un presentimiento de que un inmenso dolor se aproximaba para él.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque deseo convertirme en tu fortaleza, de la misma manera que tú eres la mía.

Luego de una última caricia en el rostro de su amado, se acercó a sus labios para besarlos con extremo apasionamiento. A medida que el príncipe correspondía con la misma fiereza, el cansancio se iba apoderando de su cuerpo, hasta que sin haber podido evitarlo, cayó dormido sobre el pecho de su esposa, la cual lo mantuvo en esa posición durante varios segundos.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que recurrir a sus poderes para dormir al príncipe y que no note su ausencia; la única manera en la que pudo conseguirlo, sin levantar sospechas, fue usando sus encantos y besándolo de la manera en la que a él le gustaba. Esa acción no la tenía para nada contenta, se sentía muy deshonesta al haber recurrido a ese método, pero debido a las circunstancias, no tuvo otra opción.

Luego de que recostó a su esposo en la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas, sacó un papel para escribir unas palabras, las cuales guardaban toda la tristeza que sentía, pues estas se reflejaban en las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus azulinos ojos de manera desorbitada.

Luego de que finalizó su escritura, colocó la nota entre los dedos del príncipe y empezó a vestirse con prisa; se cubrió con su larga capucha y abrió la puerta de la cabaña para emprender su retirada…pero antes, le dio una última mirada al responsable de los días más felices que había pasado en el último tiempo.

- Perdóname…Link. – dijo, llorando con profundo dolor.

Limpiándose las lágrimas por última vez, cerró la puerta y se encaminó al lugar que había visualizado en su sueño, pues sabía perfectamente contra quien se iba a enfrentar en esos momentos…

* * *

><p>Luego de un largo y agobiante recorrido, la princesa llegó al lugar que visualizó en sus pesadillas. Era tal y como lo había visto, lúgubre y con los arboles más aterradores y bizarros rodeándolo.<p>

Se mantuvo impactada observando el panorama, hasta que sintió que una presencia estaba acercándose a ella; no dudó un instante en saber de quien se trataba.

- Buenas noches, alteza.

Al escuchar la voz dirigirse a ella, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el causante de todos sus males. Uno de los seres más despiadados con el que se había relacionado en su vida pasada, y ahora, se encontraba frente a ella brindándole una de esas mordaces sonrisas.

- Grahim…

- Vaya, pero que honor que su magnificencia me recuerde. Créame, yo tampoco la he olvidado en lo absoluto.

El señor de los demonios empezó a analizar detenidamente a la joven que tenía frente a él. Era la primera vez que encontraba con la princesa desde que regresó a la vida gracias a su amo. En su mente solo estaba la imagen de una adolescente de cabellos dorados a la que tuvo que buscar incansablemente por las tierras inferiores para poder regresarle la vida a su amo. Ahora, delante de él estaba una mujer joven, pero al mismo tiempo altiva y madura, con una mirada de frialdad hacia su persona. Si bien, podía percibir que el alma de Hylia estaba presente en la actual Zelda, físicamente era completamente distinta.

- Debo reconocer que tu elegancia y gran belleza me han cautivado enormemente, eres una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Espero que te des por bien servida con mis halagos, pues un ser de tal hermosura y categoría como yo, no reconoce otros encantos que no sean de mi pertenencia.

- ¡Ahórrate tus adulaciones, no las necesito! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por me has estado molestando todo este tiempo? – preguntó, demostrando un profundo enojo.

El villano empezó a reírse a carcajadas a raíz de las preguntas de la princesa, se sintió orgulloso de ver que todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

- ¿Eres tan tonta que ni si quiera te has dado cuenta? Me sorprende que una mujer como tú no sepa la respuesta.

La joven solo permaneció en silencio ante las palabras del señor de los demonios, estaba alerta a la continuación de su diálogo.

- No hay nada más patético en este mundo que la dominancia de los sentimientos por sobre la razón. Solo los estrategas son capaces de cumplir con sus objetivos, y tú rompiste esa regla de la peor de las maneras. Conozco la gran devoción y el irrompible lazo que tienes con el bastardo del héroe elegido por las Diosas, y sé que todo lo relacionado a este te incumbe enormemente. Las pesadillas que te causé, fueron simplemente para que salgas de la madriguera en donde te estabas escondiendo, pues por alguna extraña razón, ni mi amo ni yo hemos podido encontrarla, y mira, no me equivoqué, causé tanta desesperación en ti que no dudaste en venir a buscar a tu amado, que se muy bien que se encuentra deambulando por aquí en búsqueda de la llama sagrada, la cual será inútil que obtenga, pues ahora Ganondorf se encuentra más poderoso que nunca.

El sonar de la ventisca de apoderó del ambiente, causando un gran estremecimiento en la joven, pues las palabras de Grahim la habían impactado enormemente. Para ella no era nada nuevo enterarse que el señor de los demonios era el causante de sus perturbaciones, pero jamás se imaginó que todo lo había planeado con el único fin de que ella se revele al exterior. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por una contradicción que este le había dicho, pues al parecer el villano desconocía que ella había estado con su esposo todo ese tiempo, lo cual por un lado, fue un alivio para ella, ya que si este creía que aún se encontraba en su travesía, no iba a hallar la cabaña en donde se encontraba descansando. Lo que ahora la preocupaba y la hacía sentir la más ingenua de todas las mujeres, es que había caído en su trampa. Ahora debía idear un plan para escapar de las garras de su enemigo.

- ¿Sorprendida? En serio que ingenua fuiste, has salido de la burbuja que te protegía para una búsqueda completamente inútil, pues al fin y al cabo no lograste reunirte con tu amado.

Sabiéndose presa de lar artimañas del señor de los demonios, la joven no pudo evitar sentir miedo invadiendo su ser, sin embargo, hizo uso de la máscara de la frialdad e indiferencia para armarse de valor, y la única respuesta que dio a su pregunta, fue una risa sarcástica, haciendo que Grahim se extrañe con su actitud.

- ¿Sorprendida, yo? Al parecer has olvidado con quién estás tratando. ¿Acaso crees que tus poderes podrían compararse a los míos? Yo soy la reencarnación de un Diosa, mi linaje proviene directamente de la divinidad…en cambio tú, naciste y morirás siendo el sirviente de Ganondorf. Por más poderoso que seas, no eres más que la alfombra que él pisotea para engrandecer su egolatría; en otras palabras, no eres más que la marioneta que él creó para que otro se ensucie las manos en lugar de él.

La ira se apoderó del oscuro espíritu de Grahim al escuchar la manera en la que la princesa pisoteó su dignidad. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que nadie lo humille, y el que se atreviera a hacerlo, pagaría con sangre la osadía de haberse burlado de su persona.

- ¡Mocosa arrogante! ¿¡Cómo osas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera!? ¡Por más princesa que seas, no pienso permitir que quieras doblegarme!

Dominado por la furia, el señor de los demonios hizo aparición de su afilada espada para atacar a la princesa; con gran velocidad, corrió hacia ella dispuesto a lograr su cometido, pero lo que no se esperó, es que rápidamente la joven aparecería un campo de energía para protegerse del posible impacto.

Zelda dio uso a una de las técnicas de magia que aprendió en la época en la que estudiaba magia, Amor de Nayru.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de la joven al ver la impotencia que sentía Grahim, por más que este golpeara la fortaleza, una y otra vez, esta no cedía en lo absoluto, sin embargo, el efecto no duraría mucho tiempo, pues debido al desgaste de energía, su cuerpo podía perjudicarse.

Observando que el villano seguía concentrado en perforar la mágica fortaleza, la princesa aprovechó la oportunidad para aparecer su florete e impactarlo directo en la joya de su capa.

Un grito de dolor y frustración lanzó el villano cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo, el haber sido noqueado por la princesa, solo provocó que su enojo hacia ella crezca más, así que rápidamente, se puso de pie y direccionó su espada a su oponente, la cual inmediatamente bloqueó el ataque protegiéndose con la hoja de su propio florete.

En vez de tomar la altura del señor de los demonios como una desventaja, la joven vio esa característica como algo a su favor, pues eso le permitía moverse con gran facilidad y evadir los ataques de este.

Por primera vez, Grahim se había dejado llevar por sus irascibles sentimientos en vez de usar la razón, parecía que había dejado de lado sus deseos de secuestrar a la joven y llevarla ente su amo, pues ahora lo único que le importaba era acabar con ella; de ninguna manera podía perdonar el atrevimiento que tuvo para su magnífica persona.

Grahim trató de hacerla caer golpeándola con su espada en las piernas, pero la joven dando un saltó para atrás, logró evitar ser impactada. El villano dándose cuenta que ese tipo de ataques no darían resultado, chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció ante los ojos de la princesa, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

Zelda no lograba ver a Grahim, pero podía sentir su presencia dando vueltas alrededor de ella, esperando el momento propicio para atacarla, ahora que estaba camuflado por la invisibilidad. Fue entonces, que la princesa recordó una técnica que le enseño Impa, en la que ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y por medio de sus sentidos podía localizarla justo en el momento en que se colocaba frente a ella, aprovechando de esa manera, a contra atacar.

Serenándose y dejando de lado todo tipo de perturbación, la joven cerró los ojos y se centró únicamente en localizar los movimientos del villano, los cuales se hacían cada vez más tangibles a medida que se concentraba.

El señor de los demonios se sintió triunfador al ver que la joven se había desentendido completamente de la batalla, pensando para sí, ¿cómo pudo haber bajado la guardia de esa manera? Ya nada podía impedirle la victoria, ahora si la princesa había caído en sus manos…

Sin embargo, la arrogante sonrisa se borró de su rostro, pues en el momento que se dirigía frente a la joven para dañarla con su espada, una esfera de energía luminosa lo impactó de manera inmisericorde en la totalidad de su cuerpo, provocando que caiga de espaldas a uno de los troncos de los árboles y se golpee la cabeza, quedando de esa manera completamente inconsciente.

La paz había regresado a su alma, más que agotada físicamente, el cansancio era mental y espiritual, pues enfrentarse a uno de los seres que más pánico le había causado en su pasado y en la actualidad, la habían hecho tambalear en su valor, sin embargo, centrándose en sacar lo mejor de sí, se esforzó por proteger a lo que más amaba y a ella misma.

Se acercó a al villano para verificar si se encontraba en completa inconciencia, o si acaso este estaba fingiendo, pero de repente, una extraña mano le cubrió la boca y con fuerza la llevó a uno de los arbustos que se encontraba en la zona.

Aterrada, sin saber quién la había acorralado de esa manera, la joven preparó una esfera de energía para atacar a su agresor, pero una conocida voz se dirigió a ella de manera calmada, haciendo que la esencia que tenía casi formada, se desvanezca poco a poco.

Retiró la mano de su boca con prisa, y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada ansiosa de la persona que la había tomado.

- ¡Impa!

- ¡Vámonos de aquí cuanto antes!

- Pero, y Grahim…

- ¡Olvídese de ese sujeto! Debemos irnos antes de que despierte sino la llevará donde Ganondorf. – ordenó, con suma ansiedad.

No dándole la oportunidad para responder, la sheikah formó un hechizo en sus manos, el cual lanzó al suelo en medio de ella y la princesa, desvaneciéndose juntas del Pico Nevado y siguiendo el camino de regreso al Poblado Olvidado.

Luego de unos minutos de su retirada, el señor de los demonios se despertó, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza lo atormentaba por completo.

Después de unos segundos, donde recordó su lucha contra la princesa, inmediatamente la buscó por todos los alrededores con el objetivo de encontrarla y llevarla ante su amo, dándose cuenta más tarde, que la joven se había desvanecido cual perpetua sombra de la noche.

- No…No pu… ¡No puede ser! ¡La mocosa se me escapó! – exclamó, sintiendo como la rabia lo invadía en sobremanera.

Halándose los pelos de su adolorida cabeza, el villano empezó a gritar blasfemias como un descontrolado debido a su fracaso, sintiéndose el más inútil de todos, pues un ser el cual se consideraba así mismo como sinónimo de perfección, había sido vencido por una mujer menor en edad y tamaño.

Se maldijo a si mismo por haberse equivocado, pues subestimó por completo a la princesa, dándose cuenta que ya no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la joven que persiguió milenios atrás…

* * *

><p>Una vez que las jóvenes pisaron los terrenos del templo de la sombras, la princesa se dirigió a su habitación, siendo seguida por Impa. Se sentía un poco apenada de haberse encontrado con ella de manera tan abrupta, pues no sabía que explicación iba a darle debido a tantos días de ausencia.<p>

Cuando llegó a su alcoba, notó que un nuevo espejo se encontraba en su cómoda, y fue entonces que Impa se dirigió a ella.

- Princesa, me alegra mucho de haberla encontrado. Veo que no me equivoqué al haber intuido que se encontraba en las zonas del Pico Nevado, pues el héroe elegido se encuentra viajando en ese sitio. Ese lugar era completamente inexplorado para mí, pero gracias a mis poderes pude llegar.

- Lamento tantos días de ausencia. No te lo había comentado antes, pero la razón por la que me fui se debe a que hace tiempo he tenido pesadillas con Grahim.

- ¿Pesadillas?

- Así es. Horribles visiones en las que lastimaba a Link se hacían presentes todas las noches en mi mente, y en la última de estas, él se apareció ante mí con amenazas, por esa razón fui a buscarlo y a enfrentarlo.

- Con lo que cuenta, es más que obvio que le había preparado una trampa. No debió asistir a la invocatoria de ese desalmado, su vida corrió un terrible riesgo.

- Lo sé, para mi suerte logré noquearlo por un momento, de no haber sido por tu llegada, talvez seguiría luchando contra él y quién sabe si habría tenido suerte. Te agradezco tanto por haber acudido a mí, Impa. – dijo, con una sonrisa.

- No agradezca, solo cumplí con mi deber de protegerla.

- No fue solo por el deber, eso lo sabes bien.

- Es cierto, princesa…Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, me retiro para dejarla descansar.

La sheikah ya se disponía a retirarse, pero antes, le hizo a la princesa una última pregunta.

- Princesa, no se habrá reunido con el héroe, ¿verdad? – preguntó, mostrando seriedad en su rostro.

Esa pregunta provocó que los nervios de la princesa se disparen, pues había roto con uno de los juramentos más importantes que había hecho desde que asimiló sus deberes. No podía confesarle a Impa que su corazón le ganó a la razón y que había pasado con su esposo tan maravillosos días. No quería que la sheikah piense que era una egoísta e irresponsable por haberse dado ese lujo.

- Por supuesto que no, Impa. Sabes que conozco perfectamente cuál es mi deber y el de mi esposo. Entre nosotros no debe existir distracciones. – contesto, esforzándose por parecer sincera.

- Me alegra que lo haya tenido en cuenta, de todas formas ya fue de mucha ayuda para él su enfrentamiento contra ese demonio.

- Lo se…

- Bueno, ahora si me retito, que descanse.

- Descansa, Impa.

Cuando la sheikah se retiró, la princesa se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empiecen a desbordarse de sus ojos. Le dolía profundamente que el cuento de hadas haya llegado a su fin, pues una vez más, la soledad empezó a invadir su alma, al no saberse junto al gran amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, la mañana se hizo presente en las heladas tierras del Pico Nevado, haciendo que los rayos del sol se enfoquen en la pequeña cabaña ubicada en la zona.<p>

Desde hace unos minutos, el frio empezó a incomodar al héroe elegido por las Diosas, quien aún se encontraba sumido en el sueño, mientras las sabanas le cubrían el cuerpo. Ese cambio de temperatura no se debía tanto a que el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido, sino porque de alguna manera se sentía vacío, como si algo sumamente importante le faltara.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y esperó encontrarse con su amada acostada a su lado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había rastro de ella, y que incluso, el sitio donde supuestamente debería estar, estaba frío.

Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que en su mano izquierda tenía un papel en la manos, así que son suma ansiedad lo abrió para ver que contenía.

…

_Link,_

_Lamento decirte que ha llegado el momento de separarnos, como sabrás, no puedo revelarte los motivos de lo mismo, pero te aseguro que todo se debe a nuestro destino y a mi promesa de protegerte con todas mis fuerzas._

_Perdóname por el gran dolor que te estoy causando, hubiera hecho lo que sea con tal de evitártelo, pero nada de eso me es posible por ahora. _

_Me voy de aquí con el corazón terriblemente destrozado, pues voy a extrañar los besos y las caricias en las que me has transmitido el gran amor que sientes por mí, sin embargo, me voy llevado la inmensa felicidad que me hiciste sentir en estos pocos días, los cuales estoy segura que se repetirán una vez que volvamos a encontrarnos, y esta vez durarán para siempre._

_Nunca olvides que eres el amor de mi vida y que todo lo que hago es solamente por ti, mi amado héroe._

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Zelda_

…

Antes de que terminara de leer la carta, las lágrimas habían diluido la tinta de algunas de sus palabras, pues el príncipe no pudo evitar que el dolor embargue su corazón al saberse solo, una vez más.

- Zelda...

Dejándose llevar por sus emociones, abrazó la carta sintiendo como la angustia lo invadía. Le costaba asimilar que los días que pasó junto a Zelda, habían terminado de manera inesperada, mas no le guardaba ningún rencor a la princesa por haberse ido sin avisarle, pues él sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento eso podía suceder, además, no era una despedida, simplemente era una pequeña y ultima separación por la cual tenían que pasar, antes de estar juntos para siempre.

- Gracias por estos hermosos días, mi amada princesa…

Se quedó acostado un tiempo, esperando que la tristeza se disipe un poco de su espíritu. La cama aún tenía un ligero aroma a su amada y deseaba deleitarse con el mismo por el mayor tiempo posible. Ya una vez recuperado, se iría inmediatamente de la cabaña y seguiría con la responsabilidad que había adquirido, pero sobre todo, empezaría a buscar a sus apreciadas compañeras…

* * *

><p>Luego de unas horas de haber aceptado que su esposa ya no se encontraba a su lado, el príncipe ya estaba listo para partir de la cabaña.<p>

Antes de irse, dio una última mirada al sitio, soltando un entristecido suspiro al saber lo hermoso e inolvidable que quedaba grabado en cada una de las paredes.

El joven ya se disponía a cerrar la puerta, pero su acción fue detenida al ver que en el suelo se encontraba uno de los pétalos del azafrán, con un extraño objeto ubicado junto a este. Rápidamente, esto captó su atención y se acercó a ver de qué se trataba.

- ¿Y esto…?

El joven estaba sosteniendo una pequeña y puntiaguda lanza, la cual por alguna e inexplicable razón se le hacía conocida, sin embargo, no lograba recordar exactamente donde la había visto.

Decido a no perder más tiempo, guardó la pequeña arma en su alforja y se dispuso inmediatamente a seguir con su camino, dejando de lado la tristeza que aún se encontraba impregnada en el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Después de horas de caminata, la estrellada noche cubrió el cielo de las gélidas tierras, llenando de preocupación al príncipe, quien no había hallado ningún rastro de sus compañeras.<p>

Desde que había iniciado su recorrido, se dedicó a gritar los nombres de Midna y Navi con la esperanza de ser escuchado por ellas, pero muy a su pesar, la esperada respuesta nunca llegó a sus oídos.

Resignándose por completo a que ese día no encontraría a sus amigas, se direccionó a un árbol con luminosas hojas para tomar un descanso, logrando visualizar con cada paso que daba, unas siluetas recostadas debajo del mismo.

Al inicio creyó que el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pues le parecía ver a sus amigas debajo del árbol, pero su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa al ver que su visión estaba en lo correcto. Ahí se encontraban Midna y Navi, sentadas en la blanca nieve del sitio.

- ¡Navi! ¡Midna!

Las siluetas se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz conocida gritar sus nombres, por un momento creyeron que estaban equivocadas, pero al ver que a ellas se estaba cercando una sombra color verde oscura, se emocionaron enormemente y corrieron a su encuentro, sintiéndose completamente dichosas.

- ¡Link! – gritaron al unísono.

El héroe corrió al encuentro con sus compañeras, abrazándose a estas una y otra vez debido a la emoción de haberse reencontrado. Midna y Navi no cabían en la felicidad al ver que su amigo se estaba sano y salvo, y nuevamente reunido con ellas.

- ¡Link, estás vivo por gracia de las Diosas! - gritó el hada, emocionada.

- ¡Si ves, hada! ¡Te dije que el muchacho estaba bien! – continuó la twili, igual de emocionada.

- ¡No saben la alegría que siento por haberlas encontrado! ¡Creí que habían desaparecido por completo!

- Hemos estado en este árbol esperando tu regreso, pues ambas presentíamos que tú estabas con vida. Quisimos quedarnos en un sitio en específico para que te sea más fácil encontrarnos.

- Buena idea, Midna. Me ahorraste muchos días de búsqueda.

- Para que veas que mi inteligencia vas más allá de todo. – admitió la twili, con arrogancia.

- Deben tener hambre, en este momento les daré algo de comer. – dijo Link, preocupado.

- No te preocupes, niño, tanto el hada como yo hemos comido bien. No sé si lo notaste, pero desde que salimos del dominio de los zoras, tomé algunas frutas de tu alforja sin que te dieras cuenta. Lo siento, pero no pude evitar tomarlas. – admitió Midna, soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Ah sí? Ahora entiendo porque sentía que me faltaba comida, pero no importa, pues eso sirvió para que ninguna de las dos pase hambre.

- Link, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – preguntó el hada, ansiosa.

Por un momento, Link deseó contarles a sus compañeras los días que pasó junto a su amada, pero luego decidió no hacerlo, pues no quería que ellas piensen que solo se dedicó a pasar bien, en vez buscarlas. Temía que lo tomen como alguien egoísta y desconsiderado.

Por otra parte, la intuitiva princesa del crepúsculo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando su amigo, pues para ella no era una un misterio que Zelda había sido la responsable de salvarlo. No tenía que pensar mucho para adivinar que todos esos días, Link había estado con ella. No iba a juzgarlo por eso.

- Te sucede algo, Link. El hada te hizo una pregunta.

- ¿Ah? Yo…estuve descansando en una pequeña cabaña abandonada que encontré en el camino. Ahí pude sanar mis heridas. – respondió, tratando de no parecer nervioso.

- Así que descansando, ¿eh?… - dijo la twili, en tono irónico.

- Si, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? – contestó a la defensiva.

- ¿Una cabaña abandonada? Pero se supone que en esta zona no viven personas. – dijo Navi, confundida.

- Lo mismo pensé cuando la vi, me resultó sumamente extraño…

El grupo se quedó en silencio reflexionando sobre la misteriosa cabaña, hasta que el príncipe posó sus ojos en las luminosas hojas del árbol.

- Que hojas más extrañas…

- Sí que los son, pero son sumamente divertidas. – contestó Midna, riéndose.

- Si, Link. La princesa se ha dedicado a sentarse encima de ellas para deslizarse por el suelo.

- Así es, mira…

La princesa golpeó el tronco del árbol, provocando que de este caiga una de las hojas. Link se acercó a observarlas y se dio cuenta que la forma de estas era un poco cóncava, aparte de que estaban completamente congeladas.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea…

- ¿Idea?

- Si, usaré esta hoja para deslizarme, de esa manera no tendré que caminar tanto.

- ¡Qué buena idea, Link! – dijo Navi.

- ¡Fue mi idea, yo descubrí la hoja! – se quejó la twili.

- ¡Bueno, ya! Voy a darle uso en este momento.

El príncipe se ubicó encima de la hoja, y con el pie, poco a poco, empezó a deslizarla. A medida que iba tomando más confianza, aceleraba el paso, hasta que llegó un punto en el que se sintió completamente preparado para correr a toda velocidad.

Para no quedarse atrás, Navi se escondió en el sombrero del joven, dejando una ligera abertura para poder observar lo que tenía en frente, mientras que la twili, se sostuvo por los hombros del príncipe, sintiendo como el viento golpeaba sus mejillas.

Link estaba completamente extasiado por las emociones, nunca antes había sentido tanta adrenalina recorrerlo entero, pues el sentir la velocidad y el viento golpear su rostro, era una sensación extraordinaria.

Siguieron varias curvas y entrantes, incluso lanzaron algunos gritos debido a algunas rampas que encontraron en el camino, pero las carcajadas no dejaron cesaron de ninguna forma. Sin duda alguna, se estaban divirtiendo gracias al uso de la congelada y luminosa hoja.

Siguieron ese recorrido, hasta que su camino fue detenido por una inesperada imagen.

Frente al príncipe y compañía, se alzaba con altura una enorme mansión, causándole a cada uno de ellos una gran sorpresa.

- No puede ser… - dijo la twili, sorprendida.

- Es una mansión…esto es demasiado extraño, primero la cabaña y ahora esto. No entiendo nada, se supone que este sitio está completamente deshabitado. – continuó Link, sintiendo como la confusión de apoderaba de él.

De repente, el joven sintió que un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo, era una sensación que ya había tenido antes y pocas veces se equivocaba en la misma. Sus músculos se tensaron enormemente, al sentir que estaban siendo observados.

- Escóndanse…

- Link… - dijo Navi.

- ¡Hagan lo que les digo! ¡Escóndanse de una vez! – ordenó enojado.

Omitiendo preguntas, sus compañeras se escondieron en sus respectivos lugares, preocupadas al no entender las razones que tuvo Link para haberles ordenado tal acción.

Cuando Midna y Navi ya no se encontraban junto a él, Link desvainó su espada sintiendo como la furia lo recorría. Iba a enfrentarse, sin duda alguna, a quien lo estuviera observando.

- ¡Preséntate de una vez! ¡Sé que estás ahí! – exclamó irascible.

La respuesta no llegó con palabras, pues estas fueron reemplazadas por una fugaz flecha que se direccionó con gran velocidad hacia el joven. Si no hubiera sido porque inmediatamente se cubrió con el escudo, esta pudo haberlo herido de gravedad.

Cuando bajó el escudo, vio que de las alturas de la mansión, salía un extraño ser cubierto por una capucha de piel blanca, con una extraña máscara cubriéndole la cabeza.

El joven no podía visualizar de quien se trataba el recién llegado, sin embargo, pudo analizar algunas características del mismo. Poseía una estatura media y su caminar indicaba que se trataba de una persona…pero las cosas que más llamaron su atención, fue ver que de la capucha salían unos cuantos cabellos negros, y sus piernas, las cuales eran torneadas y estilizadas, estaban cubiertas por unas mallas rojas con unas botas de bronce.

Fue en ese momento, que se estremeció al ver que frente a él se encontraba una misteriosa mujer…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

¿Pensaron que Link se encontraría con los Yetis en el Pico Nevado? ¡Nada de eso!

Daría mucho por ver las caras de muchos de ustedes con la última parte de este capítulo XD.

¿Quién creen que podría ser la misteriosa recién llegada? ¿Cubierta por una capucha de pelaje blanco? ¿Cabello negro? ¿Qué se encuentre en el Pico Nevado? Bueno, creo que muchos que ya descubrieron de quien se trata y deben sentirse sumamente emocionados.

No crean que de la nada planee todo esto, yo ya lo tenía pensado desde que empecé a escribir esta historia. Deben estarse preguntando, "¿cómo es posible esto?", pero tengo una respuesta coherente y justificada que la sabrán más adelante.

En un capítulo anterior, yo di una referencia de esto, pero no la mencionaré ahora, sino en la próxima actualización.

En sí, este capítulo estuvo lleno de emociones, tanto por la última parte, como la separación de los protagonistas, la cual fue dolorosa, pero necesaria para que las cosas sigan su debido curso…sin embargo, pronto se volverán a reunir de una manera muy impactante e inesperada.

Antes de finalizar los comentarios, responderé un review que solicita una explicación a una pregunta:

**Sora:** Me alegro que la explicación que te di sobre Link haya quedado clara para ti. Referente a lo que me preguntas, la reencarnación de la sangre de Zelda y el alma de Link, fue la maldición que puso el Heraldo de la muerte sobre ellos antes de morir, con eso los condenó a un circulo sin fin en el que se enfrentarían por siempre. Yo la verdad veo a las dos cosas como lo mismo, tanto la sangre, como el alma, pues estas forman parte de un cuerpo y el villano al hacer esa maldición los condenó a renacer de nuevo y en la misma era, arrastrando consigo los recuerdos que cada uno de ellos tenían de sus vivencias pasadas. Aparte de eso, creo que Nintendo creó esa frase basándose en algunos versículos de la Biblia, donde indican que la sangre es el alma de la persona o del animal, por esa razón yo veo que se trata de lo mismo.

Disculpa si mi respuesta no te aclaró las dudas que tenías, pero esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió para ayudarte, pues la única referencia que tengo de eso es la maldición del Heraldo, que la dice al final del juego de SS. ¡Te envío mis más sinceros saludos!

Bueno, espero todos hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Les envío muchos saludos y hasta la próxima ^^.


	42. Misteriosas revelaciones

**Comentarios iniciales:**

En estos momentos me encuentro en la re-edición de algunas cosas, pero en lo que se refiere esta historia, indico que cuando relate los "flashbacks" ya no los anunciaré con la misma palabra, sino con este símbolo *.*.*.*.*, pues pienso que así se ve mejor XD.

Ya en estos días editaré los capítulos pasados para reemplazar esa palabrita con el símbolo.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería anunciar ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 42: Misteriosas revelaciones<strong>

El manto estrellado de la noche se encontraba cubriendo los terrenos del poblado olvidado, haciéndose presente principalmente en el templo de las sombras.

La princesa se encontraba en los jardines tocando en la lira su canción favorita, la que hubiera deseado entonar junto a su amado cuando estuvieron juntos en el Pico Nevado.

A lo lejos, se encontraban los sheikahs observándola, pues desde que la joven había regresado de su secreto asunto, la percibieron sumamente triste, a pesar que se ella esforzaba en mostrarles lo contrario.

- Debiste preguntarle el motivo de su ausencia. – dijo Azael, preocupado.

- Azael, ella fue muy clara en la carta que me dejó, no quiere hablar del asunto y por esa razón no tengo ningún derecho a incomodarla con preguntas. – afirmó Impa, con seriedad.

- Lo sé, pero no me gusta verla triste. ¿Crees que Grahim le dijo algo que la hizo sentir mal?

- No lo sé, pero la verdad dudo que él tenga algo que ver, pues la princesa lo enfrentó como toda una guerrera; no se mostró hacia él nada atemorizada. Pienso que su decaimiento tiene que ver con su esposo, imagino que lo extraña.

- La entiendo perfectamente…pero existe algo peor que lo que ella está pasando.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confusa.

El sheikah tomó las manos de su compañera y la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

- No hay nada peor que extrañar a alguien que se encuentra a tu lado. – dijo, con profundo pesar.

- ¡Azael, no empieces! – dijo, soltándose de sus manos.

- La princesa sufre por no tener a su compañero a su lado, mas tú, que me tienes contigo apoyándote en todo momento, no me das ni un ápice de esperanza, a pesar de saber que también me amas.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, entre nosotros no hay un presente, ni mucho menos un futuro.

Las duras palabras de Impa hicieron sentir terriblemente mal al sheikah, sintiendo como cada día las esperanzas de estar junto a ella se desvanecían, a pesar de no hacer caso a sus miedos y no darse por vencido en conseguir lo que quería en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Una parte dentro de la joven también se sintió muy mal por sus propias sentencias, pero decidió dejar de lado el tema y centrarse en su pupila.

- Talvez la princesa se anime con las cosas que queríamos darle antes de que se fuera. – indicó Impa.

- Buena idea, espero que eso la haga sentir mejor. – dijo Azael, dejando de lado su tristeza.

Los jóvenes se acercaron hacia donde estaba la princesa, quien aún seguía acariciando las cuerdas de su preciado instrumento, pero una vez que notó la presencia de sus compañeros cerca de ella, dejó de lado su actividad y se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa.

- Hola, princesa. – saludó Impa.

- Hola, no sabía que estaban cerca de aquí.

- La escuchamos tocar la lira tan hermoso que no pudimos evitar acercarnos, esperamos no incomodarla. – dijo Azael.

- No se preocupen, no me incomodan en lo absoluto.

- Princesa, la razón por la que vinimos aquí fue porque queríamos darle algo por su pasado cumpleaños, pero debido a que no estaba no pudimos hacerlo. – continuó hablando el sheikah.

- Oh…muchas gracias, pero no debieron molestarse. – dijo avergonzada.

- No es ninguna molestia, usted sabe que la apreciamos mucho. – aclaró Impa.

Impa le entregó a la princesa un objeto envuelto en un pedazo de tela. Cuando la princesa lo desenvolvió, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Esto es…

- ¿Recuerda esta pulsera? Usted me la dio en nuestra pasada vida. – dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Si, era mía, pero me sorprende que tú la tengas.

- Mi abuela me contó que la reencarnación de la Diosa Hylia se la dio a mi antepasado antes de regresar a la época que pertenecía. Fue entonces, que la joven descubrió que la anciana, que conoció cuando llegó a estas tierras, y su protectora, eran la misma persona. – explicó la sheikah, sintiendo nostalgia.

- Ya recuerdo, murió al haber cumplido su misión y lo único que quedó de ella fue esta pulsera. La entregué a su tribu como símbolo de recuerdo.

- Y desde entonces ha pasado en mi familia de generación en generación, hasta que mi abuela me la dio en vida.

- No puedo aceptarla, por más que me haya pertenecido yo la entregué a la tribu para que recuerden a su líder. Por derecho debes tenerla tú. – dijo incómoda.

- Cuando mi abuela me la dio, me dijo que yo sabría hacer lo mejor con ella. Ahora que la he vuelto a ver, sé que esto es lo correcto. Siempre perteneció a la Diosa, por eso usted debe tenerla.

Luego de pensarlo más detenidamente, la joven terminó aceptando el ofrecimiento de su amiga, sintiéndose honrada al ser tan considerada por ella.

- Está bien, la guardaré como un gran tesoro. Muchas gracias. – dijo, mientras abrazaba a la sheikah.

- Gran honor que me hace. – contestó, mientras le correspondía.

- Princesa, yo también tengo algo para usted. – indicó Azael, ansioso.

El sheikah también entregó un objeto envuelto, el cual la princesa se sorprendió al revelarlo, pues se trataba de un espejo redondo con detalles color purpura.

- ¿Un espejo? ¡Está muy hermoso! – preguntó, sin poder evitar sonreír.

- No es uno cualquiera. Es el espejo de la verdad, con el podrá ver la auténtica esencia de los seres de este mundo, sin importar como sean físicamente; en otras palabras, podrá ver si estos poseen malas o buenas intenciones.

- Interesante…

- Varios objetos han pasado de generación en generación entre los de nuestra raza, este es uno de ellos. Estoy seguro que en algún momento le será de utilidad.

Zelda se sorprendió por la explicación que el joven le dio sobre el espejo, fue tanta la curiosidad que le provocó que enseguida se lo colocó frente a ella para reflejarse, y se maravilló al ver su rostro rodeado por una luz blanca.

- Usted es una persona de buen corazón, por esa razón el espejo resplandece de esa manera; si fuera un ser impuro, con malas intenciones, el espejo solo mostraría oscuridad. También funciona si lo direcciona a cualquier persona sin necesidad que se lo acerque como usted lo está haciendo.

La princesa direccionó el espejo en dirección a los sheikahs y observó que la reliquia reflejaba luz blanca hacia ellos, demostrando que sus amigos tenían el alma buena.

- ¡Ja! Me sorprende que haya reflejado luz con Impa, pues como se porta conmigo debería salir completamente siniestra y oscura. – manifestó Azael, soltando una risa.

- ¡Idiota! – exclamó enfurecida.

La princesa se rio a carcajadas ante el comentario del joven, por lo menos eso logró sacarle una sonrisa después de haberse sentido tan triste.

- Gracias, Azael. Prometo cuidarlo mucho. – dijo, mientras lo abrazaba.

- No es nada. Estoy seguro que esto le servirá más de lo que piensa. – contestó, devolviéndole el gesto.

- Estoy segura que si...

- Ya es un poco tarde, es mejor que nos retiremos a descasar. – indicó Impa.

- Es cierto. Una vez más, muchas gracias a los dos por estos presentes. Buenas noches.

- Que descanse, princesa. - se despidieron los sheikahs.

La princesa, a pesar de las penas de su corazón, no pudo negar que los detalles de sus amigos la habían hecho sentir mejor. Se sintió bendecida de tener a su lado buenas personas a pesar de las dificultades.

* * *

><p>Una vez acostada en su cama, la princesa dio una plegaria a las Diosas para que protejan a su amado. Aun le costaba asimilar que ya no se encontraba junto a él y tener la dicha de dormir entre sus brazos, pues eso la hacía recordar los momentos felices que pasaron en su hogar, protegidos por la seguridad y la calidez que ambos se brindaban.<p>

Poco a poco, el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, al mismo tiempo que una desconocida y cálida sensación empezaba a rodearla en todo su cuerpo y espíritu…

…

_¡Qué lugar más hermoso! Nunca me imaginé que pudiera existir un sitio como este. Sin duda alguna es un paraíso, es algo fuera de este mundo._

_Flores de todos los colores y aromas, una brisa deliciosa que acaricia mis mejillas y me hace sentir reconfortada. Como quisiera estar compartiendo este hermoso momento con el hombre que amo._

_Mi caminata me lleva a un manantial, cuyas aguas son las más cristalinas que haya visto jamás. Tomo con mis manos un poco de ellas y la paso por mi rostro para refrescarme, haciendo que me estremezca por tan agradable sensación._

_De repente, el hermoso lago empieza a iluminarse de manera intensa, provocando que me sobresalte un poco, pero al mismo tiempo no tengo temor ante tal visión._

_Frente a mis ojos, de las aguas ascienden tres hermosas mujeres cuya belleza podría opacar a la más majestuosa de las estrellas del firmamento. Cada una, posee brillantes y sedosos cabellos con tonalidades que me recuerdan, respectivamente, a la grandeza de los verdosos y fértiles campos, a la fuerza y fiereza del fuego de los volcanes y a la pureza de las reavivantes aguas._

_Las tres han posado sus ojos en mí, causando que una mezcla de emociones y nervios me invadan, y es en ese momento que la mujer de cabellera azulada se dirige a mí._

- _Hylia…mi protegida. – dijo, con voz cálida._

_Me estremezco en el instante en que menciona el nombre con el que se me bautizó hace milenios, pero no por eso deja de parecerme familiar o poco común._

- _Querida, ¿sabes quiénes somos nosotras? – me preguntó la mujer de cabellos de fuego._

- _Obsérvanos detenidamente… - dijo la mujer cuya belleza se asemeja a los campos._

_Esas palabras hacen centrar mi atención a ellas y cuando empiezo analizarlas completamente y percibo toda la energía que emanan hacia mi persona, descubro frente a quienes me encuentro._

- _Farore…Din…Nayru…nuestras sagradas Diosas._

_Al reconocerlas, hago una reverencia ante ellas, sintiéndome maravillada de ver que su belleza y divinidad supera completamente a las esculturas o pinturas en las que han sido representadas._

- _Me alegra estar ante su presencia. Es un gran honor tener frente a mí a las Diosas creadores del mundo._

- _El honor es nuestro, querida, pues tener ante nosotras a la reencarnación de nuestra apreciada Hylia, nos complace enormemente. – dijo Din._

- _Ahora que las conozco directamente. Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerles. – mencioné, con suma ansiedad._

- _No es necesario que las hagas, pues conocemos las respuestas a ellas, mas no podemos dártelas porque los únicos que pueden forjar su destino son nuestro héroe elegido y tú. – aclaró Farore._

- _Protejan a mi esposo, ayúdenle ganar esta cruenta guerra que amenaza con el mal y la destrucción. No permitan que Ganondorf termine con los sueños e ilusiones de todos los que habitan este mundo._

- _El destino del héroe elegido ya está determinado, cuando llegue el momento conocerás el resultado. Sé que es difícil la incertidumbre, pero esta es necesaria para que se fortalezcan espiritualmente para lo que sucederá. – dijo Nayru._

- _¿Sucederá? ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir? – pregunté nerviosa._

- _Debes prepararte, pues muy pronto llegará un suceso que ambos tendrán que asimilar con intensa valentía, pero que permitirá unir el destino de ambos. _

_Me quedé en silencio con esas palabras, sintiendo como mi corazón se llenaba de terror ante el presagio que me estaba dando mi Diosa predilecta. ¿Qué clase de prueba era esa? ¿Por qué el peso de nuestra carga aumentaba desorbitadamente a cada momento?_

- _No temas, Zelda, como te dijo mi hermana Nayru, con valentía podrán asimilar todo desafío que la vida les ponga por delante. – indicó Din._

- _Tengo otra duda que me mortifica. ¿Por qué nuestros fragmentos no se reconocen? ¿Es eso una mala señal? Parece que fueran inertes y desconocidos el uno para el otro._

_Puedo ver como las tres hermanas se miran las unas a las otras con semblante serio, sobre todo percibo esa sensación en las protectoras que nos corresponden a Link y a mí, luego, observo como ambas se dirigen a hablarme._

- _El amor es la respuesta…el puro y verdadero amor, el que es capaz de sacrificar todo sin esperar nada a cambio. – contestó Farore._

- _¿El amor? Link y yo nos amamos intensamente y nos hemos apoyado en las buenas y en las malas. – aclaré, sintiéndome confundida._

- _Tus palabras son ciertas, sin embargo, aún no se encuentra del todo realizado. A pesar de los maravillosos momentos que han compartido juntos y del abnegado apoyo que se han brindado, aún falta algo sumamente importante para que llegue a ser completo. – aclaró Din._

- _¿Qué es lo que falta? ¡Díganmelo, por favor! – supliqué, mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro._

- _La respuesta está solo en ustedes, nosotras no podemos intervenir en sus decisiones._

- _¡ÉL y yo nos amamos! ¡Entre nosotros no hay carencia de ese sentimiento! – afirmé seria, mostrando completa seguridad en mis palabras._

- _El amor es la respuesta a todo lo que te perturba, y será el único que será capaz de derribar todas las barreras que se presentarán en el futuro…por más dolorosas y devastadoras que estas sean. – continuó Nayru, mostrando seriedad._

_¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Acaso el amor entre Link y yo no es genuino? No…eso es imposible, él y yo no amamos con todas las fuerzas de nuestro corazón. Somos almas enlazadas._

- _Han pasado muchas pruebas en su relación que hasta ahora han superado, sin embargo, aún les espera unas sumamente fuertes, que solo con el amor que los une desde tiempos inmemoriales, podrán superar. Por eso, como indicaron Farore y Nayru, en la pureza de ese sentimiento se encuentra la victoria que tanto anhelan...y no me refiero únicamente a la derrota de la encarnación del mal. – indicó Din, seria._

- _Ha llegado el momento de retirarnos, querida Zelda. No olvides cada una de nuestras palabras. – dijo Nayru, dándome una sonrisa._

- _¡Esperen! ¡Por favor, no se vayan! – supliqué con desesperación._

- _Recuerda, la respuesta está en el amor…el puro y verdadero amor… - reiteró Farore, finalizando sus palabras._

_…_

Lentamente, la joven abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban desbordados en lágrimas debido al sueño que había tenido.

Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo la dicha de conocer a las Diosas creadoras del mundo, preguntándose en ese momento si acaso el tan hermoso sitio donde se halló se trataba del reino sagrado, lugar donde, según la leyenda, ellas habitaban.

Múltiples ideas vinieron a su mente con las palabras que le dijeron las tres mujeres, provocando que la joven se llene de miedo ante estas, pues varias y difíciles pruebas se venían para ella y su amado, y la única arma que les ayudaría a triunfar era el amor puro y verdadero.

- El amor puro y verdadero…no entiendo, Link y yo nos amamos de esa manera. ¿Qué es lo que nos hace falta? – se preguntó a sí misma, sumida en la angustia.

De ninguna manera dudaba del amor que tenía su amado para ella, y mucho menos del que ella sentía por él, sin embargo, las palabras de las Diosas la consternaron, ya que no comprendía como podían carecer de un arma que supuestamente estaba presente en ellos.

- ¿Acaso nuestro amor no es tan fuerte? No…eso es imposible, lo que tenemos es sólido y trascendente, con ello podremos triunfar…estoy segura.

Luego de esas palabras, decidió tratar de dormir dejando de lado toda duda, pues para ella no había fuerza más poderosa que el gran amor que sentía por su príncipe, y viceversa.

* * *

><p>Los fríos vientos del Pico Nevado golpeaban los ventanales abiertos de la misteriosa mansión, provocando que sonoros ruidos perturbaran el ambiente.<p>

El príncipe estaba completamente sorprendido de ver que frente a él se encontraba una persona, seres que se supone no deberían estar en la gélida tierra, pues desde hace años estaba deshabitada. Observando su estado físico, pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de una mujer, la cual hace unos minutos lo había atacado con una flecha lanzada a la distancia, alertándolo inmediatamente, de que podía tratarse de un enemigo.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Link, serio.

La mujer no respondió a la pregunta, causando que el príncipe repita la pregunta con más severidad.

- ¿Te hice una pregunta? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me atacaste?

- ¡La que debería preguntar eso, soy yo! ¡Este es mi territorio y lo estás invadiendo! – exclamó enfurecida.

Tal y como lo había imaginado. A pesar que estaba cubierta, la voz que se dirigió a él era femenina. ¿Qué hacia una mujer sola en una tierra como esa? ¿Sería algún enemigo enviado por Ganondorf?

- Yo no he venido a invadir nada y mucho menos a buscar pelea. No sé cómo es posible que tú estés aquí, pero te pido que resolvamos esto como personas civilizadas.

- ¿Civilizadas? No tengo nada que tratar con alguien que no conozco, y mucho menos si se trata de un hombre, los cuales no son más que infelices traicioneros.

Luego de aquellas palabras, la misteriosa mujer desvainó su espada y se abalanzó al príncipe para atacarlo, momento que los reflejos del joven salieron a flote, pues enseguida evadió el ataque dando un salto hacia atrás.

Link se disponía a sacar su escudo, pero se dio cuenta que su contrincante no contaba con uno, así que inmediatamente lo lanzó al suelo para estar en las mismas condiciones que ella.

- ¿Por qué lanzas tu escudo? ¿Eres tan estúpido que deseas morir? – preguntó, riéndose irónicamente.

- En este tipo de peleas no deseo estar por sobre mi contrincante, no es leal.

- ¿Acaso lo dices porque soy mujer? - preguntó la joven, indignada.

- ¡No lo digo por eso! Si tú no posees un escudo con el que protegerte, no se me hace justo que yo use el mío. Siempre me he caracterizado por pelear contra los oponentes que me desafían limpiamente.

- Por favor, ahórrate tu absurdo sentido de honor. ¡Pelea de una vez!

Con ese desafío, el sonido chocante de las espadas se hizo presente, pues la misteriosa joven reiteró en atacar al príncipe inicialmente.

La joven alzó la espada en un corte vertical, el cual Link evitó que lo impacte protegiéndose con la misma hoja de su arma; de no haber sido por sus guantes, el filo le hubiera destrozado las manos severamente.

No dándose por vencida en sus deseos de ganar, la mujer dio un salto para atrás y con prisa impactó su espada a los pies del joven, causando que este caiga al suelo debido a que no pudo predecir el ataque.

Sintiéndose triunfadora y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, la mujer dio un salto en dirección a Link para ganarle de una buena vez, pero lo que no se esperó es que el joven, quien estuvo a punto de ser tocado por el arma enemiga, giró rápidamente en la nieve y se levantó para atacar a su contrincante de manera transversal, lo cual no resultó exitoso al final de todo, pues la encapuchada giró rápidamente y evadió el ataque protegiéndose con la espada.

Mientras los filos de las armas chocaban, Link estaba completamente sorprendido, no había duda de que su contrincante era sumamente fuerte, incluso en algunas técnicas lo superaba, además sabía perfectamente cómo usar su baja estatura a su favor.

Luego de varios minutos de intensa pelea, donde los contrincantes se dedicaron a atacarse y evadirse, Link aplicó una de técnicas enseñadas por su mentor para salir victorioso, el tajo trasero, la que le permitiría deja a su contrincante acorralado y sin capacidad para defenderse.

Rápidamente, Link rodó en el suelo y se ubicó detrás de la mujer, oportunidad que aprovechó para impactar su espada con la suya y enviarla a volar por los aires.

Sorprendida al haber sido burlada de esa manera, la encapuchada corrió detrás de su espada, pero no se esperó que el joven la tomaría por los hombros y la acorralaría por el cuello con el filo de su arma, demostrando de esa manera que la pelea había llegado a su fin.

- Señorita, he ganado limpiamente este duelo, sin embargo, tengo que felicitarla por sus grandes habilidades. Eres una gran espadachín. – dijo, sintiéndose orgulloso.

El orgullo herido de la joven no le permitió responder, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, retorciéndose del enojo que le causaba el haber resultado vencida por un hombre.

- Ahora que he resultado ganador, exijo que te muestres. – pidió Link.

- ¿Mostrarme?

- Por supuesto, tengo todo el derecho de saber contra quien me enfrenté, además, debo cerciorarme de que no seas uno de mis enemigos.

- ¡Estás paranoico! No sé porque piensas que soy una de tus enemigos. Todavía me sigo preguntando cómo es posible que hayas llegado hasta aquí. Eres la primera persona, aparte de mi padre, a la que veo en años.

- Me encuentro en una misión que cumplir, cosas que no entenderías. Y referente a mi presencia en estas escondidas tierras…cuento con todo el permiso de la reina Rutela para estar aquí. – afirmó el príncipe con ímpetu.

- ¡Espera! ¿¡La…!? ¿¡La reina Rutela!? – preguntó sobresaltada.

La misteriosa mujer se quedó impactada al escuchar ese nombre, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para Link.

- ¿La conoces?

- ¿Cómo no voy a conocerla? Mi padre es su secreto servidor, solo su hija y ella saben de nuestra existencia.

- Pero…

- Prometo explicarte las cosas con detalle si me sueltas. Vamos a la mansión, pues ese lugar es mi hogar, el cual nos fue otorgado por la misma reina Rutela.

Luego de esas palabras, el príncipe soltó a la joven, causando que previo a eso esta se posicione frente a él y se baje la capucha de piel que le cubría el rostro, mostrando ser una atractiva mujer de piel blanca, ojos castaños y cabello negro, el cual estaba recogido dejando sueltos dos mechones frontales y un fleco cubriendo la totalidad de su frente

- Soy Link… ¿y tu nombre es…?

- Mi nombre es Salma. Un gusto conocerte, Link.

* * *

><p>El interior de la mansión de caracterizaba por tener unas medianas escaleras divididas en ambas paredes de las paredes, la cuales dirigían a unas habitaciones. En medio de estas estructuras, se posaba una puerta en la cual debajo de la hendija podía verse una tenue eliminación.<p>

Link observó analíticamente todo el sitio, sintiendo, inexplicablemente, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo visitara, dándose cuenta en ese instante de que talvez lo conoció en su pasada vida.

- La reina Rutela nos contó que esta mansión fue propiedad de unas mitológicas criaturas llamadas Yetis. Esta capucha que llevo puesta está hecha de la piel de esa especie. – contó Salma.

- ¿Mataste a unos seres vivos por hacerte una capucha? – preguntó Link, espantado.

- ¡No, hombre! Esto perteneció a un antepasado mío, pero según lo que me contó mi padre, usaron el pelaje de uno que ya se encontraba muerto. Al parecer es de muy buena calidad, pues ha durado mucho tiempo. Ha pasado en mi familia paterna de generación en generación, hasta llegar a mí.

- Por un momento creí que habías matado a esas criaturas…

- Esos seres ya dejaron de vivir hace tiempo. Eran una pareja que habitó esta casa toda su vida, y tengo entendido que estuvieron juntos, amándose hasta sus últimos días. ¿No se te hace cursi esa leyenda? – preguntó en tono mordaz.

- La verdad, no. Si ellos se amaban lo más normal es que estuvieran juntos hasta el final. – afirmó el joven.

- ¡Por favor! Sabes perfectamente que en la vida real esas cosas no suceden. Nadie es completamente fiel a una persona, sobre todos los hombres, que siempre dejan a la mujer que supuestamente aman por una mejor. – dijo la joven, con severidad.

- Estás equivocada, no todos los hombres somos así. Yo jamás le he sido, ni le seré infiel a mi esposa.

- Vaya…así que has sido casado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de matrimonio?

- Un año y unos cuantos meses.

- Tienes poco tiempo, estás en la etapa donde todo es color de rosa, pero luego las cosas van a cambiar. Te informo que la fidelidad no te durará mucho, en cualquier momento caerás ante las redes de alguna aprovechada.

- Oportunidades no me han faltado, sobre todo ahora que he conocido a tantas personas, sin embargo, no se me ha pasado por la cabeza cometer ese imperdonable acto. – afirmó Link, empezando a enojarse por las ideas de la joven.

- ¡Falacias! ¡Simples palabras que se las llevará el viento! El amor eterno no existe, además, eres hombre y todos son cortados por la misma tijera. La única excepción que existe para mi es mi padre.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Qué tienes en contra de los hombres? ¿Acaso alguno…?

- Es mejor dejar tanta ridiculez de lado. ¿Acaso no deseas saber cómo llegué a este lugar? Porque, eso sí, tu también me debes una muy buena explicación, pues mi padre jamás me informó que la reina permitiría que entre otra persona a estos terrenos.

- Yo también estoy sorprendido, la reina tampoco me dijo nada sobre eso. Debió haberlo olvidado.

- Bueno, es mejor usar la boca para hablar de cosas con sentido. Pasa a la sala de estar, por favor. – ordenó Salma, con firmeza.

Salma abrió la puerta para entrar a la sala de estar, pero cuando ella y Link se disponían a pasar, algo inesperado salió a recibirlos.

- ¡Señorita Salma! ¡Por fin la encuentro!

- ¡Ahhhh! ¿¡Qué es eso!? – preguntó Link, espantado mientras las piernas empezaban a fallarle.

Link cayó al suelo del impacto debido a la extraña criatura que se encontraba frente a él. No sabía exactamente de que, o de quien se trataba, pues solo se limitó a ver que su cuerpo estaba formado por metal, mientras se encontraba suspendido en el aire gracias a una hélice ubicada en su cabeza.

- ¡Robot endemoniado! ¿Qué te he dicho de aparecer así de la nada? ¡Casi me matas de un susto! – exclamó la joven, alterada.

- Lo lamento, pero es que la busqué por toda la casa y no la encontré.

- Bueno, ya me estás viendo…

- ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Acaso tiene una visita?

La criatura se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el príncipe, quien aún seguía sentado en el suelo debido a la sorpresa.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas, individuo?

- Yo…yo me llamo Link. – respondió nervioso.

- Yo soy LD-301S, pero puedes llamarme Serbot, mucho gusto Li… ¿¡Link!?

El robot se alteró y empezó a volar alrededor del joven de manera desorbitada, provocando que Salma se sorprenda por su inesperada actitud.

- Serbot, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Salma.

- ¡Es él, señorita Salma! ¡Él es al amo verdoso! – contestó alterado.

- ¿Amo verdoso? – preguntó Link, espantado.

- Él es el culpable de que no haya vuelto a ver al gran amor de mi vida.

- Espera, criatura. Parece que me estás confundiendo con otra persona.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién más podría vestirse de manera tan ridícula?

- ¡Oye!

- Aunque…pensándolo bien ahora que te observo, solo te pareces un poco él, pues tú eres más viejo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que viejo? – preguntó indignado.

- Ya, Serbot, deja de molestar a este chico con tus tonterías.

- Pero, señorita, estoy diciendo la verdad, además esa espada que tiene es la…

- Ya me has contado cientos de veces esa historia y no creo que Link tenga nada que ver. Mejor anda a cortar la leña, yo tengo cosas muy importantes que hablar con él.

- Está bien… - aceptó el robot, resignado.

Siguiendo la orden de la joven, el robot se retiró a realizar sus actividades, no sin antes acercarse a Link y lanzarle una mirada inquisidora.

- ¿De dónde salió eso? – preguntó el príncipe, levantándose del suelo.

- Serbot fue encontrado por mi padre el día que llegamos a estas tierras, en ese entonces era una compleja hojalata. Le dio tanta lástima su estado que decidió repararlo y guardarlo como un adorno, pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver que este tenía vida propia, causando en mí la misma impresión. Desde ese momento vive con nosotros, nos ayuda en las tareas de la casa y es una agradable compañía a pesar de sus excentricidades, sobre todo con ese tema de su amor del pasado.

- ¿No sé porque me relaciona con eso?

- Él nos contó que su "amo verdoso" fue el causante de que su amada haya desaparecido. Que gracia que te haya confundido con él.

- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso, por favor. – pidió Link, sintiéndose incómodo.

- Tienes razón, tú y yo tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar.

Luego de sentirse más tranquilo del susto que le había provocado Serbot, Link y Salma entraron a la sala de estar.

* * *

><p>La chimenea encendida de la habitación permitió que el príncipe se alivie del inmisericorde frío que hacía, mientras que Salma había entrado a otro cuarto.<p>

Luego de unos minutos de espera, la joven salió con una taza de café y unos panecillos en una bandeja, la cual se la ofreció al príncipe, quien la observó con profundo recelo en su acción.

- ¡Ya tómalo de una vez! ¿Qué crees que tiene? ¿Veneno? – preguntó irónica, mientras golpeaba el hombro del joven con brusquedad.

Ese poco delicado golpe fue molesto para el príncipe, quien se le hacía sumamente extraño que una mujer se comporte de manera tan poco femenina.

Luego de haber despejado sus dudas, tomó la bandeja y observó a la joven con seriedad.

- Gracias… pero no hay necesidad que seas tan tosca.

- Lo lamento por ti, pero así soy yo.

- De todas maneras, deberías ser más amable con tus semejantes. – dijo, mientras le daba un sorbo a la humeante bebida.

- Dile eso a mi padre, quien fue el que formó mi carácter en estos últimos años, es más, es gracias a él que he aprendido el arte de la espada.

- Vaya, entonces tu padre ha de ser excelente espadachín.

- Así es, tiene una amplia experiencia en el asunto…gracias a él he logrado fortalecer mi carácter, el cual no es ni la sombra del que tenía antes.

- ¿Ah?

- Aunque te cueste creerlo, en el pasado yo me comportaba como toda una dama. Casi como una…princesa. – dijo, agachando la mirada con consternación.

Link notó que la dura mirada de Salma ligeramente se volvió más frágil, situación que lo sorprendió un poco.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Nada que te importe, cosas mías… - contestó evasiva.

- Ya, está bien, disculpa…bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Tu padre se encuentra en casa? Creo que deberías avisarle que me encuentro aquí.

- Él está de viaje del otro lado de la región, ha ido a buscar provisiones y algunas cosas necesarias para nuestra casa. Todos los meses hace lo mismo.

- Ya veo. ¿Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que ustedes estén aquí?

- Cuando conocimos a la reina Rutela nos sorprendimos enormemente, pues como ya sabrás, se supone que los zoras están extintos.

- Lo sé, yo también me sorprendí bastante al ver toda esa raza.

- Bueno, el asunto aquí es que mi padre hizo algo muy importante por la reina y su hija, ella en agradecimiento le ofreció este sitio para que viva conmigo.

- ¿Por qué la reina le ofreció a tu padre un lugar como este? Es tan frío y desolado.

- Para… ocultar la vergüenza y la deshonra.

El semblante de la joven se tornó serio ante esas palabras, pues las razones de las mismas empezaron a invadir su mente causándole una profunda incomodidad.

- ¿Vergüenza y deshonra? No comprendo. – preguntó Link.

- Ni tampoco es necesario que lo hagas, lo único que debes saber es que mi padre deseaba encontrar un lugar lejano y deshabitado para nosotros, y viendo que la reina le ofreció eso, no dudó en aceptarlo. – respondió Salma, con frialdad.

- ¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo?

- En ese momento yo no estaba en capacidad de opinar nada. Por esa razón, él tomó todas las decisiones, las cuales a estas alturas ya dejé de cuestionarle, pues no tiene caso hacerlo.

- ¿De qué tierra vienen ustedes? Pues con lo que me cuentas imagino que estaban saliendo de algu...

- Tu interrogatorio acaba de terminar. Es hora que tú me digas, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó con severidad.

El príncipe se dio cuenta que Salma no estaba siendo del todo sincera, había aún muchas cosas que le estaba ocultando. Por ese motivo, decidió también contarle los motivos de su llegada al Pico Nevado, con una versión diferente.

- Bueno, mi situación es parecida a la de tu padre. La reina me hizo un gran favor, y yo en agradecimiento ofrecí hacer lo que ella me pida.

- Vaya… ¿en serio?

Salma intuyó inmediatamente que Link estaba jugando su mismo juego, sin embargo, no iba a pedirle detalles, pues eso significaba que ella tendría que hacer lo mismo con sus explicaciones.

- Y finalmente, ¿la reina te pidió algo?

- Claro, me pidió que busque un tesoro escondido que se encuentra en un barco hundido. ¿Suena como un cuento infantil, verdad? – preguntó Link, soltando una pequeña risa.

- Para otros, puede ser que sí, pero para mí de ninguna manera, pues yo conozco perfectamente donde está hundido ese barco.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que sí, fue precisamente cerca de ahí que encontramos a Serbot. Está a una hora de aquí, hundido en un enorme lago cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo. Lo que me pregunto, es como vas llegar hasta el, pues si piensas ir nadando sería como suicidarte, tanto por la profundidad, como lo heladas que son esas aguas.

- Eso no es problema, pues la princesa Ruto me dio una armadura especial para esos casos, con ella podré respirar bajo el agua y protegerme de las temperaturas.

- Vaya, has venido preparado…

- Así es. Me gustaría pedirte de favor si podrías llevarme a ese lugar.

- Si es para que cumplas con un pedido de la reina Rutela, no puedo negarme a ello, pues como te dije hace un momento, mi padre y yo le debemos mucho.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

- Mañana temprano iremos para allá, ya que al parecer esta noche empezará una fuerte tormenta. Prepararé una habitación para que descanses.

- Una vez más, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Luego de finalizada su conversación, Salma llevó al príncipe a una de las habitaciones de la mansión, pensando en sus adentros cual podría ser el verdadero motivo de la venida del joven al Pico Nevado.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link estuvo instalado en su habitación, sus compañeras tuvieron la libertad de aparecerse ante él para conversar, las cuales estaban sorprendidas por los hechos ocurridos entre el joven y la espadachín.<p>

- Esta tipa sí que es una loca. – comentó la twili.

- No es una loca, Midna, simplemente tiene un carácter fuerte. No deberías hablar así de Salma, pues es gracias a ella que tenemos un sitio donde dormir cómodos, pues todo este tiempo hemos dormido en la deriva y muriéndonos de frío.

- "Hemos" me suena a multitud, pues cuando nos separamos imagino que debes haber tenido una muy placentera fuente de calor para sentirte abrigadito. ¿No es así? – preguntó, mirando a Link a los ojos con intensidad.

Debido a los nervios, el joven empezó a toser sonoramente, esforzándose por calmarse para no levantar sospechas.

- Eh…yo… ¡Cl…Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? – preguntó, completamente sonrojado.

- Princesa, ¿cómo puedes creer que Link va a estar caliente en un clima como este? El pobre debe haber pasado mucho frío y soledad sin nuestra presencia. – dijo Navi, defendiendo a su amigo.

- Si, Navi…no te imaginas cuánto. – dijo Link, respaldándose en la defensa del hada.

- Sí, claro…

- Midna, es mejor que vayas a dormir a tu cama. Mañana temprano saldremos a donde se encuentra el galeón hundido. – pidió el joven, quien aún seguía ruborizado y nervioso.

- Está bien, buenas noches a todos.

- Buenas noches, Link. – se despidió el hada.

- Buenas noches. Que descansen, amigas.

A diferencia de sus compañeras, a Link le costó conciliar el sueño, pues la ansiedad de saber que estaba muy cerca de conseguir la última llama sagrada, lo había invadido por completo…

* * *

><p>Cuando los rayos del sol ya habían hecho acto de presencia en las gélidas tierras, Link ya se encontraba listo para partir al galeón hundido.<p>

En esos momentos, estaba frente al espejo arreglando los últimos detalles de su armadura zora, la cual le había quedado a la perfección, como si hubiera sido hecha para él; además, debido a la especial protección que poseía, era perfecto para cubrirlo del frío.

- Vaya, pareces todo un príncipe zora. Imagino que así se te vería si te hubiera casado con la caprichosa princesa Ruto. – mencionó Midna.

- ¡No lo menciones! Solo de imaginármelo me da escalofríos. – dijo el príncipe, espantado.

- No molestes a Link, se lo ve muy apuesto con su traje.

- Gracias, Navi, al menos tu si me haces sentir bien.

- Bueno, no voy a negar que el muchacho tiene su gracia, pero si es gracioso imaginármelo con Ruto.

- ¡Bueno, ya! Dejemos de lado este incómodo tema. Ha llegado la hora de partir.

El joven sacó de su alforja una botella y la abrió dirigiéndola al hada.

- Entra, Navi, este es el único lugar en donde estarás segura, pues el agua helada no te hará daño.

- Gracias por cuidarme, pero si hay alguna oportunidad en la que pueda salir, libérame, por favor. Estar encerrada tanto tiempo no es nada bonito.

- Veremos cómo está la situación, pero debido a que es un barco hundido, dudo que eso ocurra.

El hada entró a la botella rápidamente, la cual Link guardó en la seguridad de la alforja de su traje, luego, se dirigió a hablar con Midna.

- Escóndete en mi sombra, al igual que Navi no quiero que el agua helada te afecte.

- Esperemos que este sitio no sea tan inseguro como el anterior, pues no me gustaría que te enfrentes solo a todo.

- Por ahora, no pensemos en eso. Lo único que importa es llegar allí de una vez.

Acabada la conversación, Midna se escondió en la sombra del héroe, el cual salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Salma, quien lo estaba esperando para desayunar antes de partir.

* * *

><p>Luego de un largo camino recorrido, Link, junto con Salma y su compañero Serbot, llegaron al sitio en donde se encontraba el galeón hundido, el cual se podía visualizar a la lejanía debajo de la capa de hielo, causando que el joven se sorprenda enormemente.<p>

Mientras Link estaba arrodillado el suelo maravillándose con la vista del barco, más atrás de él estaban Salma y Serbot conversando.

- El barco, inexplicablemente, me causa nostalgia. – dijo el robot.

- Ha de ser porque aquí te encontramos mi padre y yo.

- Es cierto, no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi vida. La única imagen que tengo en mi mente es que me despedí de mi antiguo amo y bajé del mar de nubes para venir a vivir con mis semejantes, pues según el amo verdoso, había más de mi especie en este sitio…luego de eso no recuerdo nada, todo se volvió negro. Imagino que en el camino me descompuse. – relató, sintiéndose entristecido.

- Ya no te entristezcas por eso, pues gracias a mi padre regresarte a la vida.

- Es cierto, le debo tanto al señor Dante.

- Bueno, es mejor que hagas un agujero en el suelo congelado, Link debe sumergirse cuanto antes.

Luego de terminar de hablar con su ama, el robot se acercó hasta Link, quien aún seguía observando el galeón a través de la dura estructura de hielo.

- Amo verdoso…o mejor dicho, amo azulado. Necesito que te retires para poder perforar el suelo.

- Ya…está bien.

Tal y como lo pidió Serbot, Link se retiró del lugar en donde se encontraba, oportunidad que el robot aprovechó para tomar una enorme roca que se encontraba cerca y ascender con ella hasta las alturas, haciendo que una vez que llegue a una distancia adecuada, la lance con fuerza y destroce la congelada estructura.

- Ya está, amo azulado. Ni en un millón de años hubieras podido romperla, pues no eres tan fuerte como yo.

- Este…muchas gracias, Serbot. – dijo Link, mirando al robot con confusión.

- Bueno, Link, ha llegado el momento de que te marches. Cuando encuentres el famoso "tesoro escondido", ven a mi casa para repongas energías, pues imagino que la búsqueda te dejará sumamente agotado. – sugirió la joven.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo tendré en cuenta. Nos vemos pronto, Salma.

El joven observó detenidamente el agujero por el que iba a sumergirse, sintiendo como el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de él al no saber lo que le esperaba. Esta era la primera vez que iba a dentarse a un mundo desconocido, pues a diferencia de los otros templos, este estaba completamente rodeado de agua y rogaba a las Diosas que el traje sea completamente fuerte para protegerlo.

- ¡No sea cobarde! ¡Lánzate de una vez!

Con poca delicadeza, el robot lanzó a Link al agua, haciendo que este salga de su trance y grite debido a la sorpresa.

- ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! – reclamó Link, enojado.

- ¡Ya lo hice! ¡Vete de una vez!

Salma se rio a carcajadas ante la actitud del príncipe, haciendo que el enojo del mismo se convierta también en una pequeña risa.

Una vez que las burlas finalizaron, los jóvenes se dieron una última despedida con la mano, luego, Link se sumergió a las congeladas aguas, sin imaginarse que en su búsqueda iba a encontrare con una de sus peores pesadillas…

* * *

><p>Salma y Serbot estaban regresando a su hogar luego de haber llevado al príncipe hasta el barco hundido, mientras conversaban sobre la misteriosa llegada del joven a las frías tierras.<p>

Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca de su casa, ambos se sobresaltaron en sobremanera, pues frente a la puerta estaba un recién llegado totalmente encapuchado, el cual la joven reconoció enseguida.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Señor Dante!

La joven corrió al encuentro con su padre siendo seguida por el robot, y cuando estuvo cerca de él, lo abrazó cariñosamente, siendo correspondida de la misma manera.

- Papá, llegaste antes de lo pensado.

- ¡Hija mía, no hay tiempo para conversar!

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustada.

- Encontré herida a esta criatura, al parecer está agonizando. Tenemos que hacer algo para salvarla.

- ¿Criatura?

El hombre le enseño a su hija un bulto cubierto por un pedazo de tela, que cuando la joven lo abrió para descubrir de qué se trataba, no pudo evitar impactarse.

- ¡Imposible! Pero, si esto es…

* * *

><p>Sentado en su majestuoso trono, se encontraba Ganondorf con una satisfactoria sonrisa en los labios.<p>

Desde hace tiempo había estado trabajando en algo sumamente importante, un instrumento que le ayudaría a salir victorioso en todo lo que se había propuesto, tanto en vencer al héroe elegido, como en encontrar a la princesa del destino, y estaba seguro que eso les causaría un inmenso terror a ambos cuando se encontraran de frente con tan inesperado suceso.

Luego de unos minutos de regocijarse con sus anhelados triunfos, escuchó el sonido de la puerta, haciendo que esta se abra por si sola por medio de un chasquido de sus dedos y haciendo que su fiel sirviente pase por esta.

- ¿Me mandó a llamar, amo?

Ganondorf, se puso de pie y se asomó a uno de las ventanas de la sala, y desde la distancia le respondió.

- Se lo que has hecho todo este tiempo. Estuviste en la caza de la princesa, misión en la cual fracasaste. – dijo con seriedad.

El señor de los demonios se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como la vergüenza embargaba su oscura alma, pues el demostrarse derrotado frente a su apreciado amo lo hacía sentir menos que la escoria.

- Amo, yo deseaba sorprenderlo, mas cometí un terrible error al haber subestimado a la maldita mocosa. No tiene nada que ver con la niña que busqué incansablemente para su resurrección, pues esta era toda una guerrera con grandes poderes mágicos.

- No me sorprende lo que me dices, si cuando la capturé era poderosa, no quiero imaginarme como estará ahora que está en manos de esa infeliz de la sheikah. – dijo Ganondorf, enfureciéndose.

- No puedo perdonarme a mí mismo por haberle fallado, merezco perder la vida con su propia mano debido a mi incompetencia. – dijo Grahim, sintiéndose mal.

.El rey maligno rio a carcajadas ante las palabras de su sirviente, haciendo que este se sorprenda ante ello.

Luego que su risa cesó, se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente al villano, al cual dirigió unas palabras.

- Tú no eres el indicado para encontrar a Zelda…y en estas circunstancias ni yo mismo soy capaz de eso.

- ¿Ah? ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

- A estos bastardos no podemos manipularlos por la fuerza, son sus sentimientos y emociones los que les permitirán caer en la trampa…tengo el instrumento para lograr aquello. Prepárate a conocer lo que he estado invocando todo este tiempo…

Ganondorf apareció en la habitación un portal cubierto de oscuridad, el cual poco a poco, empezó a engrandecer su tamaño, permitiendo que del mismo salga un misterioso ser, causando que el señor de los demonios sienta escalofríos recorrerlo entero.

- Pe…pero si es…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Bueno, ya muchos deben haberse esperado que la misteriosa mujer se trataba de Salma, o como la llaman muchos en TP, Ashei. Físicamente es como la del juego, solo que le cambié el peinado debido a que el original no me gusta mucho y no le resalta nada su belleza, pero bueno, no creo que eso afecte a la trama, pues con algunos personajes he hecho ese tipo de cambios.

Sé que muchos deben estar pensando en las palabras que dijo Zelda al inicio de la historia, donde indicaba que su amiga había muerto en su presencia, pues, es cierto que ella vio eso, pero luego sucedió algo que contradijo completamente esa teoría, cosa que sabrán más adelante.

Como indiqué en el anterior capítulo, hubo una parte en la historia en donde indirectamente dije que ella estaba viva…espero que con este fragmento se acuerden:

- _Yo, no…_

- _Cuando vivía en Villa Kakariko, conoció a ese chico por casualidad, usted sabía perfectamente que iba casarse y que estaba muy enamorado de su prometida, pero al notar que era de buena familia y tenía mucho dinero, fue a donde una bruja para que provoque que él se apasione por usted y deje a la mujer con la que estaba; él no estaba consiente en ese momento de lo que hacía, pero desde que lo abandonó, el día que le ofrecí venir a mi casa, ha ido recobrando la cordura poco a poco y está sufriendo terriblemente por el error que cometió. Él no es el culpable de la desdicha que sufrió esa joven, la única culpable es usted._

- _Bueno, es cierto, yo acudí a una bruja para que me ayude a atraparlo y por lo visto funcionó, pues inmediatamente dejó a esa mujer. Es mejor no tocar ese tema, pues de nada vale recordar el pasado. Esa tal Salma está muerta y ya nada se puede hacer._

- _Puedo ver que se cree muy segura de lo que habla, no debería pensar así, pues a veces las cosas que uno cree pueden ser muy erradas…_

Esto aparece en el capítulo 23, justo en el cual Link y Zelda discuten por la supuesta infidelidad que hubo con Ilia.

No piensen que Ganondorf tiene algo que ver con Salma, eso lo puse como una referencia, pues él al ser un hechicero, sabía muy bien que ella no había muerto como todos imaginaban.

No sé si lo habrán notado, pero otra referencia de Salma la he dado en todo lo que lleva la parte de la aventura, pues he usado a los miembros de "La Resistencia". Moy ayudó a Link dándole el conjuro para que se comunique con los espíritus, Shad le dio la oración para que rompa el sello de la montaña de la muerte, Salma le indicó como llegar al galeón hundido…en este caso solo falta Auru, que lo ayudará previo consiga la última llama. ¿Malvado de mí parte, no? XD.

Muchos lectores me pedían que reviva a Salma y yo les respondía que eso era imposible, bueno, en realidad si era imposible hacerlo, ya que no puedes revivir a una persona que se encuentra viva, jaja.

A Telma, quien ayudó a Link a encontrar a Shad, no la incluí del todo en "La Resistencia", pues a mi parecer en el juego no hizo mucho, solo prestaba la tasca para que se reúnan a planear estrategias, además cuando Link estaba en el castillo y estuvo a punto de ser asesinado, solo los cuatro que ya mencioné fueron a rescatarlo, demostrándome ser los más fuertes y decididos.

En este capítulo he dejado muchos misterios, tanto en la conversación de Zelda con las Diosas, lo cual es sumamente importante, como lo que sucedió al final del mismo. Si son intuitivos ya deben saber quiénes serán los seres aparecidos.

El espejo Azael le dio a Zelda, lo tomé del juego de HW. No lo confundan con el lente de la verdad, a pesar que dicen que los dos son lo mismo.

Lo de la pulsera de Impa también debe haberles parecido extraño, pero si observaron detenidamente el final del juego de SS, pudieron darse cuenta que Zelda le dio a su protectora la que portaba en su mano izquierda y desde ese momento ya no se volvió a enfocar esa mano, así que saqué esa pequeña idea de que la había entregado a la tribu sheikah basándome en esa referencia.

¡Les envío saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima! ^^

**PD:** Imagix, no puedo responder a tu pregunta, pero creo que en este capítulo puedes encontrar la respuesta XD.


	43. La llama sagrada de Lanayru

**Capítulo 43: La llama sagrada de Lanayru y la otra cara de la moneda**

El resplandeciente fuego de la gran chimenea llenaba de calidez las frías paredes de la mansión del Pico Nevado, brindándoles abrigo y calor a los que lo habitaban.

Dante, el padre de Salma, se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de mediana edad, pero con un físico bien definido debido a los arduos entrenamientos a los que se sometía. Poseía un mediano cabello negro y ojos castaños, idénticos a los de su hija, incluso él era consciente de lo parecido que eran entre ellos y ese era uno de los motivos por los que se llevaban tan bien.

Salma y su padre se encontraban cerca de ese cálido sitio tratando de desaparecer el frío que la recién encontrada criatura sentía, quien a pesar de estar cerca del fogón, parecía no aliviarse en lo absoluto.

- Nunca creí que viviría para ver a una de estas criaturas, las cuales dudaba si existían. – dijo Salma, sorprendida.

- No fuiste la única sorprendida. Estaba caminando con todas las provisiones que había recolectado y de repente escuché unos quejidos de dolor. En ese momento, empecé a buscar de donde provenían los sonidos y cuando lo descubrí, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Incluso hasta me habló pidiéndome ayuda desesperadamente; con eso, de ninguna manera pude negarme a brindársela.

- Pobrecito, espero que el calor le ayude a mejorar, porque en serio se ve sumamente mal. – dijo apenada.

- Es todo lo que podemos hacer por él, hija. No tenemos conocimiento en este tipo de criaturas y dudo que alguien los tenga. Dejémoslo solo para que descanse, puede ser que al final de todo se recupere.

Padre e hija salieron de la habitación y fueron a conversar al comedor, donde se encontraba Serbot calentando un poco de café para ellos.

- ¿Cómo está esa extraña criatura? – preguntó, mientras le servía una taza a cada uno.

- No podemos descifrarlo, pero esperemos que el calor lo ayude a aliviarse un poco. – contestó el hombre.

- Ya veo, ojalá así sea. Los dejo para que conversen, yo mientras tanto seguiré acomodando las cosas que usted trajo.

- Está bien, Serbot. Nos vemos luego.

El robot se retiró del comedor dejando solos a Salma y a su padre, oportunidad que el señor aprovechó para conversar con ella.

- Hija, a mi llegada me di cuenta que venias de otro lado. ¿A dónde fuiste?

La joven se quedó en silencio con esa pregunta, pues estaba a punto de confesarle a su padre algo que parecía totalmente imposible de ocurrir.

- Papa, antes de contarte eso, antes debes saber algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ayer…llegó un hombre aquí a la casa. – confesó con seriedad.

El hombre se impactó enormemente con lo que escuchó de su hija. Definitivamente, la creyó fuera de sí.

- ¿Un hombre? Hija, eso no es posible…

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ayer vino un chico hylian a nuestra casa.

- Un hylian… - dijo, sintiéndose impactado.

- Si, incluso me enfrenté a él a un duelo de espadas…en el que resulté vencida.

- ¿¡Tu, vencida!? ¡No puedo creerlo! En serio me estás preocupando. ¿No habrá sido tu imaginación?

- Papá, si no me crees pregúntale a Serbot, él puede contarte todo, y para que lo sepas de una vez, luego que me ganó en el duelo me indicó que era enviado de la reina Rutela, por eso lo invité a dormir a la casa.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pasó la noche contigo?

- ¡Ay, no! ¡Claro que no! A lo que me refiero es que pasó la noche en una de las habitaciones de la casa. No podía dejarlo a la deriva al ser un enviado de la reina. ¿Tú crees que ella lo hubiera dejado pasar a esta tierra por gusto?

- Todo esto es muy extraño. ¿Para qué la reina lo hubiera dejado pasar? – preguntó confundido.

- Me dijo que ella había hecho algo por él, y para devolverle el favor iba a buscar un "tesoro escondido" en el galeón hundido.

- Definitivamente, ya te volviste loca. ¿Cómo crees que va a nadar esas aguas tan heladas?

- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Una vez más, te indico que si no me crees se lo preguntes a Serbot, además tenía un traje especial para poder nadar sin congelarse o ahogarse, creo que esa es otra prueba de que Link es un enviado de la reina.

- ¿Link? – preguntó el hombre, sorprendido.

- Si, así se llama…

- Es un nombre poco común, solo lo he escuchado en…nada, olvídalo. Lo único que espero, hija, es que no haya pasado nada entre ese chico y tú, pues no me gustaría…

- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo. En primer lugar, Link es un hombre casado, y lo más importante es que tú sabes que yo no pienso enamorarme de nadie…ese es un error que no volveré a cometer nunca. - contestó la joven, con convicción.

- Me alegra saber eso, no aceptaría que otro miserable…

- Mejor dejemos ese tema ahí, voy a entrenar un poco. Nos vemos luego.

Luego de esas palabras, la joven se retiró del comedor sintiendo como el malestar empezaba a invadir su alma; mientras tanto, su padre se quedó analizando una y otra vez el nombre del joven que su hija había mencionado y su misteriosa llegada a las gélidas tierras.

Aprovechando que su hija estaba ausente, fue a su despacho para escribir una carta en la cual detalló una petición muy especial que necesitaba para salir de dudas.

- ¡Serbot! – llamó enérgico.

El robot escuchó desde la distancia el llamado de su amo y rápidamente fue a averiguar que necesitaba.

- ¿Me llamó, señor Dante?

- Viendo que para ti volar grandes distancias no es problema, quiero que vayas a ver a la reina Rutela y le entregues esta carta, la cual es importante que sea respondida en el momento. No te muevas de ahí hasta que te la entregue. – ordenó serio.

- Como usted ordene, señor. Una vez que la reina me entregue la respuesta, estaré de regreso.

Saliendo por la ventana, el robot se encaminó a toda prisa al dominio zora para entregarle la carta a la reina Rutela, mientras que el hombre se quedó observando su lejanía, completamente pensativo.

- _Los únicos "Link" que he escuchado, en toda mi vida, son solo dos. El primero, es el legendario héroe de la luz y del ocaso, donde se dice que uno de mis antepasados se relacionó con él…y el otro, es el hijo de los duques de Ordon, el cual Daphnes me confesó que…No, imposible, no creo que se traten de la misma persona. Todo lo que tiene que ver con el palacio, ya quedó atrás…_

* * *

><p>El abrasador calor de los arenosos terrenos se impregnaba en la sólida y grandiosa estructura del Patíbulo del desierto, mientras estruendosas y macabras carcajadas se escuchaban invadiendo el silencio del lugar.<p>

La felicidad que embargaba al rey del mal era indescriptible, pues después de haber trabajado meses en varios conjuros y hechizos, pudo traer a la realidad un instrumento muy poderoso que le permitiría acabar con el héroe elegido por las Diosas y encontrar a la princesa del destino, caminos que impedían que logre sus cometidos y los únicos que portaban las valiosas reliquias de la Trifuerza que tanto anhelaba…sin embargo, la felicidad que irradiaba su malévola persona, no era compartida por otro personaje.

Grahim estaba sumamente impactado y encolerizado por lo que había presenciado hace unos momentos, jamás se imaginó que su amo sería capaz de aparecer a semejante ser frente a su ojos, y lo que es peor, que lo haya enviado directamente a encontrarse con el héroe elegido, ahora que se estaba en la búsqueda de la tercera llama sagrada.

El resentimiento y la indignación de apoderaron del señor de los demonios al haber sido desplazado de esa manera. Desde hace tiempo, sentía deseos de enfrentarse al héroe elegido y torturarlo a sangre fría con cada uno de sus poderes…pero ahora todo era distinto, pues había sido reemplazado en esa labor por un ser advenedizo.

Encolerizado, olvidándose de la distancia que tenía que tomar con su amo, se dirigió a él con sumo reproche.

- Señor, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho eso? – preguntó indignado.

El rey del mal observó detenidamente a su esbirro, sorprendiéndose por el tono en que este se estaba dirigiendo hacia él, pero decidió restarle importancia y contestarle.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te complace que le haya enviado al bastardo de Link una sorpresa?

- La verdad me sorprendió que lo haya hecho, sobre todo usando a…esa cosa, porque no sé cómo catalogar la atrocidad que vi hace unos momentos.

- Tiene un nombre, nos indicó cómo debíamos llamarle. ¿A qué se debe el motivo de tu furia?

- Usted me ha desplazado completamente de mis deberes para con su persona y se los ha otorgado a alguien más. ¿Acaso no me cree capaz de enfrentar al mocoso por mi cuenta? Él todavía no ha conocido mi verdadera fuerza y puedo asegurarle que en solo minutos puedo acabar con él.

- Parece que no entendiste nuestra anterior conversación. La fuerza es el peor error que hemos cometido todo este tiempo, pues eso no manipulará en lo absoluto a ese imbécil. Cuando llegue a encontrarse con lo que le envíe, no va a poder evitar impactarse, sobre todo cuando conozca que sus intenciones no serán únicamente acabar con su vida, sino apoderarse de lo más valioso que tiene…van a tocarlo en lo que más le duele.

- La princesa…

- Así es, y referente a ella, hará el trabajo que tú no pudiste hacer y de manera eficiente…de eso estoy seguro. – dijo Ganondorf, usando tono irónico.

- Pero, señor…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Fuiste un completo inútil en no poder atrapar a Zelda! Recuerda que hace tiempo te dije que mis prioridades con la princesa habían cambiado. No pienso matarla inicialmente, y no lo digo solamente por lo que ocurrió hace un momento, sino porque tenerla viva me conviene, pues de ella puedo sacar un gran provecho. – confesó orgulloso.

- Tomar posesión de…

- Así es, Grahim, como en los viejos tiempos…

Luego de aquella conversación, Ganondorf volvió a satisfacerse desde su adentros, pues ahora los planes que tenía en mente para triunfar en el poder, estaban saliendo mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

><p>Las congeladas y bajas temperaturas se hacían presentes con mayor intensidad en las profundidades del congelado lago, cuyo estado se reflejaba en la nula vida que poseía el sitio.<p>

Gracias a la protección de su armadura, el inhóspito estado del agua no era ningún problema para el príncipe, el cual estaba completamente sorprendido al ver cómo podía mantenerse con vida en un ambiente al que no pertenecía. En ese momento, había descubierto dos características de su traje protector, las ancas que le servían como zapatos, podían adherirse al suelo e incluso facilitarle el caminar, y la pañoleta que le cubría la mitad del rostro, le permitía hablar.

Esas extrañas, pero novedosas sensaciones, no eran lo único que lo tenía maravillado, pues para el joven no podía pasar desapercibido lo que se encontraba frente a él…un viejo y gran barco, conocido en la antigüedad como el Galeón de las arenas.

Observándolo con detenimiento, pudo darse cuenta que la embarcación tenía un montón de agujeros y desperfectos, algo normal debido a la antigüedad del mismo y por los siglos que ha tenido que pasar dentro de las aguas.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás esperando? – preguntó Midna.

- Estoy analizando el galeón…aun me parece mentira que estemos bajo el agua y poder respirar en ella.

- Será mejor que salgas de tu asombro y nades hasta del barco. Estar bajo el agua me llena de nervios. – comentó la princesa, incómoda.

- Está bien, iré para allá.

Link nadó camino al galeón hasta que consiguió ubicarse en la superficie del mismo. Se acercó a una de las puertas para abrirla y por más que se esforzó no pudo conseguir su objetivo.

- Está cerrada…

- ¡Perfecto! Puede ser que la llama sagrada se encuentre adentro y nunca podremos hallarla. – espetó la twili, con fastidio.

- Vamos a explorar el resto del barco, talvez encontremos una llave o algo para poder abrirla. – sugirió Link.

- ¡Qué envidia! ¡Ustedes si pueden ver todo, no como yo! – se quejó Navi desde su escondite.

- ¡Ya no te quejes, hada! ¡Agradece que estás protegida en esa botella, créeme que fuera de ella te morirías en segundos! ¿Por qué crees que yo solo me aparezco como sombra?

- Como siempre la princesita criticándome…

- Ya no discutan, por favor. Me aproximaré a la proa del barco para ver si encuentro algo.

Link nadó hacia la parte más estrecha del barco, deseando intensamente poder encontrar una pista para continuar con su búsqueda, pero cuando llegó hacia el lugar deseado, sus ojos se desorbitaron en sobremanera, pues frente a él se encontraba el contenedor oxidado que debía poseer a la llama sagrada dormida.

- No puede ser… - dijo Midna.

- Es el mismo contenedor que he visto en todos los templos a los que he ido, dentro se encuentra dormida la llama sagrada…pero, ¿cómo podré despertarla? Nos encontramos bajo el agua y así no puedo tocar la ocarina, mucho menos encenderla.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

- No perdamos la calma, debe haber alguna manera de solucionar es… ¿qué es eso?

A la lejanía, el joven visualizó un misterioso objeto brillando encima del envejecido mástil del barco, haciendo que esto le llame mucho la atención.

- Hay algo en ese lugar, vamos a ver de qué se trata. – dijo Link.

El príncipe nadó hacia la punta de la alargada estructura, descubriendo que encima de esta se encontraba una gran piedra azulada con un símbolo desconocido en el centro, a diferencia de todo el barco, esta parecía completamente intacta y nada afectada debido al paso del tiempo.

- Que piedra más extraña…

Por una desconocida razón, el joven sentía que ya había visto ese tipo de elemento antes, ese hecho lo relacionó a algún episodio de una de sus pasadas vidas, lo cual lo llenaba de suma curiosidad por querer descubrir más, pero en ese momento, la princesa del crepúsculo detuvo su análisis.

- Link, no pierdas el tiempo analizando esta cosa.

- Espera, talvez sea más importante de lo que pensamos. No sé porque, pero me recuerda un poco al material del que está hecha la ocarina.

- Admito que sus colores se parecen, pero no creo que sea el mismo material.

- Pues, si es parecido, a veces yo golpeo ligeramente mi ocarina cuando la limpio, talvez si hago lo mismo con la piedra, lo descubramos.

El joven héroe dio un ligero golpe en la piedra para verificar si el material que poseía era el mismo de la ocarina. Viendo realizada su acción, confirmó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero luego de aquello sucedió algo completamente inesperado, pues el misterioso objeto emanó una brillante luz, rodeando la totalidad del galeón, y al mismo tiempo, sentía como su cuerpo descendía a la superficie de la embarcación.

Una vez que el resplandor fue disipado, el príncipe no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían…el agua había desaparecido y el barco estaba completamente reestablecido; no había ni un rastro de destrucción o desperfecto en el mismo, todo parecía completamente nuevo. Incluso la iluminación era tan intensa que parecía que el mismo sol estaba iluminando todo el ambiente.

Link y Midna estaban completamente impactados con la imagen que tenían frente a ellos, pues jamás se imaginaron que una simple piedra podría provocar un brusco cambio en todo el galeón, como si el tiempo en el mismo hubiera retrocedido.

- Link…

- El barco…está reparado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Link? ¡Quiero ver! – pidió Navi.

- Esperen…tengo que probar si esto que acabamos de presenciar es verdadero y duradero.

El joven, quien aún no salía de su asombro, sacó de su alforja el arco y una flecha, los cuales apuntó directo a la piedra, haciendo que el brillo que emanaba se disipe y todo regrese a su estado anterior, tanto en el estado del barco, como en el agua que antes se encontraba rodeándolos.

Luego de aquella acción, el príncipe volvió a nadar hacia la piedra para golpearla de nuevo, provocando que la luz vuelva a invadir el ambiente y el agua y las imperfecciones del barco desaparezcan.

En ese momento, Link comprobó la función de la piedra era formar un pequeño portal del tiempo al pasado, en el cual el galeón regresaba a como había sido antes.

La twili se materializó en su forma sólida mientras que Link se bajó la pañoleta que le cubría el rostro, demostrando estar completamente anonadados con la imagen que tenían frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede ahí afuera, Link? ¡La curiosidad me mata!

Sin aun salir del trance, Link sacó la botella que contenía a Navi y la liberó para que con sus propios ojos se dé cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Donde se fue toda el agua!? – preguntó el hada, ansiosa.

- Esa piedra la desapareció y provocó que el barco se restablezca. – contestó Link.

- ¿Lo arregló?

- Más que arreglarlo, creo que provocó un retroceso temporal. En otras palabras, regresó al galeón en cómo era en su pasada vida.

- Lo bueno en todo esto es que con el barco en buen estado podemos explorarlo fácilmente, pero lo malo es que ahora hemos perdido de vista el contenedor de la llama sagrada. Tendremos que recorrer este armatoste para poder llegar a ella. – refutó Midna.

- Es cierto, ya decía yo que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Vamos a intentar abrir la puerta que antes no pudimos acceder.

Link se acercó hacia la puerta para abrirla, dándose cuenta, para su mala suerte, que ésta aún seguía cerrada y por más fuerza que empleara para abrirla, no lo conseguía; tal y como cuando todo estaba rodeado de agua.

- Sigue cerrada, parece inútil abrirla y estoy seguro que esta es la que lleva hasta la llama sagrada, pues arriba se encuentra el contenedor.

Por un momento no supo que camino debía tomar, pues la única entrada que tenía al alcance se encontraba cerrada y sin nada que permita abrirla, pero luego de observar con mayor detenimiento, pudo notar que del lado de la popa había una escalera que seguramente lo llevaría a otro sitio.

- ¡Mira, Link! ¡Una escalera!

- Ya la vi, Navi. Vamos a ver a donde nos lleva.

Link se dirigió a la escalera para subirla rápidamente, encontrándose en la parte de arriba con otra puerta cerrada.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado al encontrarse con otro obstáculo como el anterior. El sitio en el que estaba parecía tan poco complejo, pero en ningún lado encontraba la facilidad para avanzar.

Con desgano, tomó la manija de la puerta para inultamente tratar de abrirla, pero todo sentimiento de malestar fue desvanecido al ver que se abrió con la mayor de las facilidades.

- ¡Se abrió! – bramó Midna.

- ¡Gracias a las Diosas! Esperemos que aquí dentro encontremos algo que nos permita abrir la otra puerta.

Sin perder más tiempo, el joven abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación que se encontraba detrás de la misma, sin imaginarse que desde las alturas estaba siendo observado.

- Así que has sido tú… ¿Te doy el alcance o dejo que pienses que este sitio es inofensivo?

Empezó a observar sus alrededores hasta que se un solo saltó descendió hasta donde estaba el contenedor vacío, explorando meticulosamente todo el terreno adyacente al galeón.

- Justo aquí voy a estar esperándote, imbécil…

* * *

><p>La habitación a la que habían llegado Link y sus acompañantes estaba llena de algunas dunas de arena, las cuales la twili lograba remover un poco con ayuda de su cabello, actividad que no le agradó en lo absoluto.<p>

- ¡Una princesa como yo haciendo este tipo de cosas! ¡Qué denigrante!

- ¿De qué te quejas tanto? Link es un príncipe y ha hecho cosas que por sus status no le corresponden, como cocinar, lavar su propia ropa y no anda lloriqueando como tú.

- ¿Qué vas a saber tú de clase si eres un hada silvestre del bosque?

- ¡Tonta princesita!

- ¡Cállense! En todo lo que hemos llevado este viaje ninguna de las dos han aprendido a llevarse bien. ¿Es tanto pedir que se respeten? No espero que se quieran, pero sí que no discutan entre ustedes. – reclamó el joven a sus acompañantes.

Midna y Navi simplemente enmudecieron hasta la petición del joven, pues se dieron cuenta que su actitud lo estaba molestando en sobremanera.

- Sigamos el camino, al parecer nos encontramos en un segundo piso. Bajemos esas escaleras para ver hacia donde llevan.

La princesa crepuscular siguió retirando el polvo hasta que llegaron a otro ambiente de la habitación el cual no tenía puerta. Inmediatamente, entraron para ver que se encontraba en el sitio y hallaron un cofre color turquesa con filos dorados, cerrado.

- ¡Abre el cofre! ¡Estoy segura que ahí se encuentra la llave! – exclamó la twili.

El joven se acercó a abrir el cofre y lo que encontró dentro lo dejó completamente sorprendido, pues se trataba de dos armas a las cuales solo había visto en uno que otro libro de historia y las cuales solo creía un mito…dos zarpas.

- Unas zarpas…

- ¿Zarpas? ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntó Navi.

- Según lo que estudie, estas eran usadas para trasladarse de una superficie a otra, sin importar si estas estuvieran un poco alejadas o altas. Las ilustraciones que vi eran parecidas a este objeto, pero sin duda estos las superan completamente.

- Hay que probarlas. – dijo Midna, mientras tomaba una de las zarpas.

- ¡No, Midna! No las tomes a…

Muy tarde llegaron las palabras del héroe elegido a la twili, pues ella con poca delicadeza le arranchó una de las zarpas y la apuntó a una de las paredes, destrozándola en el proceso y siendo halada hacia el agujero, en el cual se quedó atascada.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

- ¡Te dije que no la tomes así, Midna! – exclamó Link, preocupado.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Ayúdame, estoy atascada.

- ¡Ja! Eso te pasa por meter la narizota donde no debes. Talvez estás atascada porque has engordado un poquito. – dijo Navi.

- ¡Cállate, hada! ¿O acaso quieres que te arranque las alas apenas te tenga frente a mí?, además yo no me he engordado, he sabido cuidar perfectamente de mi voluptuoso cuerpo así no sea el verdadero.

- ¿En serio? Es que desde hace días te veo con las caderas un poco anchas y no…

- ¡Basta, Navi! ¿Por qué estás molestando a Midna? Tú no eres así. – reclamó el joven.

- Lo siento, Link, pero esta princesita hace tiempo que me debe muchas.

- ¡Yo no estoy gorda! - exclamó la twili, desesperada.

- No le hagas caso, Midna, mejor quédate quieta para poder sacarte.

- ¡Por favor, sácame!

El príncipe tomó a la twili de los pies y la haló con fuerza para sacarla del agujero, sin prestar atención a los gritos que esta vociferaba debido a la presión. Luego de unos minutos, Midna pudo ser liberada de su encierro.

- ¡Gracias, Link! ¡Creí que me quedaría atascada! – exclamó abrazándose al joven.

- Qué bueno que ya estás a salvo, ahora entrégame la zarpa para revisarla mejor.

Una vez con la zarpa en sus manos, el joven empezó a examinarla detenidamente, tanto al gancho que la formaba como al botón que poseía en la parte del guante.

- Creo que esto hay que usarlo en un terreno abierto, será mejor que salgamos de aquí para probarla. Si la llave no está aquí, talvez la encontremos con ayuda de este artefacto.

Haciendo caso al héroe, sus acompañantes lo siguieron hasta la salida de la habitación en la que se encontraban…

* * *

><p>Habiendo abandonado la habitación y continuando en el lado de la popa, Link y sus acompañantes regresaron a la parte central del barco. El joven estaba revisando todos los rincones del mismo, buscando un punto en específico que le sirviera para usar las zarpas.<p>

Luego de buscar por el suelo, decidió repetir su acción en las partes más altas del galeón, hasta que descubrió en uno de los soportes un extraño símbolo con filos azulados y el centro color rojizo, recordándole este a una especie de blanco.

Fue en ese momento, que una idea se le vino a la mente, talvez era un poco arriesgada, pero si no lo intentaba se quedaría estancado sin conseguir su objetivo.

Apuntó la zarpa al blanco y apretó el botón del guante, haciendo que el gancho salga disparado y se clave a su objetivo; previo a eso, Link fue arrastrado por la fuerza del instrumento hasta el pedestal; de no haber sido porque colocó los pies como protección, se habría dado un fuerte golpe en la cara.

- Vaya, así que así ha funcionado eso. – dijo Navi.

- Al parecer, sí. Ahora que me encuentro acá arriba puedo ver que hay más blancos de estos. Usaré la otra zarpa para ver a donde me llevan.

Fue así que el joven empezó a movilizarse por las alturas del barco usando las zarpas, al inicio lo hizo despacio para no caerse, pero luego realizó la acción sin dificultad alguna. Sus compañeras lo siguieron, acelerando la velocidad para poder alcanzarlo.

Una vez que el camino de blancos finalizó, Link y compañía llegaron hacia un suelo el cual tenía un profundo agujero de forma cuadricular, en el mismo solo se podía observar oscuridad perpetua, causando que el joven se preocupe de lo que llegaría a pasar si se atreviera a lanzarse dentro del mismo.

- Link, ese hueco se ve muy profundo. ¿Vas a lanzarte? – preguntó el hada.

- Debo hacerlo, pues estoy seguro que del otro lado debe estar la llave que estamos buscando.

- Se ve muy peligroso…

El joven se detuvo a analizar detenidamente como poder acceder a ese pasadizo y al mismo tiempo apaciguar su caída…fue en ese momento, que se le ocurrió una estrategia para ello.

- Creo que será mejor convertir este lugar a como lo encontramos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Midna.

- Si todo vuelve a estar rodeado de agua, puedo nadar hasta el fondo, es preferible eso a caerme.

- Es una idea acertada.

Link sacó la botella de su alforja y la abrió para que el hada entre.

- ¡La botella, no! ¡Otra vez, no!

- Lo siento, Navi, pero sabes bien que no puedes sobrevivir a este ambiente. Prometo que apenas explore ese sitio regresaré el barco a como se encuentra ahora.

- Obedece, hada, deja que los expertos nos encarguemos.

- Claro, como tú puedes simular ser la sombra de Link, puedes deambular a tu gusto.

- No te creas, lejos del muchacho no podría hacer nada.

Una vez que dejó de lado su queja, Navi entró a la botella y Midna se escondió en la sombra del príncipe.

El joven volvió a apuntar la zarpa para aproximarse a la piedra azulada, y una vez que llegó la golpeó con la espada provocando la alteración en el espacio y tiempo del galeón, haciendo que todo regrese a su forma original.

Bajo la protección de su traje, el príncipe nadó de regreso hacia el agujero donde se había encontrado anteriormente y como lo había planeado, accedió sin preocuparse por la caída.

El joven descendió por varios minutos, sin saber a ciencia cierta hasta donde lo llevaría el camino, hasta que a lo lejos pudo visualizar algunas luces azuladas brillando en la profundidad.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Link.

- No sé, pero se escucha horrible. – contestó Midna.

Unos segundos después, las dudas del héroe y la twili fueron despejadas, pues inesperadamente los recibió una medusa, cuyo cuerpo lanzaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

La criatura se dirigió a ellos con todas las intenciones de atacarlos, pero Link pudo esquivar el ataque rápidamente.

- Una sola vez que esa cosa te toque y estarás muerto.

- Mientras siga destellando no puedo atacarla con la espada, eso provocaría que me electrocute.

Luego de unos segundos, la criatura dejó de resplandecer, momento que aprovechó Link para desvainar su espada y golpearla, pero esto no provocó ninguna reacción en el acuático ser.

- ¡Maldición!

Una vez más, el príncipe volvió a evadir el ataque, sintiendo como la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de él, pues nunca se imaginó verse a sí mismo luchando bajo el agua y menos con una criatura tan peligrosa.

- Link, ¿estás bien? Escuché el sonido de tu espada. – preguntó el hada desde su escondite.

- No te preocupes, Navi, no dejaré que esta medusa me venza.

- Ten cuidado, por favor.

La bestia aceleró la velocidad para impactar a Link con uno de sus tentáculos, y por acto reflejo el joven se protegió con su escudo, lamentándose en sus adentros al haber tomado esa decisión, pues al ser de metal eso lo perjudicaría…sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como el esperaba, pues el escudo le brindó el soporte tan inesperado.

- El escudo no conduce la electricidad. – notó el príncipe.

- ¡Perfecto! Parece que el metal del que está hecho es muy poderoso. – dijo Midna.

El invertebrado, enfurecido, impactó con su cuerpo una y otra vez el escudo con la intención de que Link lo suelte, haciendo que el joven empiece a preocuparse de no poder soportar por mucho tiempo los golpes.

- No tengo idea de cómo eliminarlo, la espada no puede… ¿y si uso la zarpa? – mencionó Link.

- Buena idea, muchacho. Apenas deje de electrificarse atácala con la zarpa.

Dejándose llevar por el cansancio, la medusa dejó de destellar su electrizante energía, oportunidad que aprovechó Link para apuntar su zarpa a ella y extraerle el corazón, causando su inmediata muerte.

- ¡Ese artefacto es una maravilla! – bramó la twili.

- Bueno, ya acabamos con la medusa, ahora sigamos con el camino.

El príncipe siguió con el recorrido del pasadizo, nadando con mayor rapidez para poder llegar hasta el final del mismo, hasta que su camino fue bloqueado por un pequeño cofre de madera y unos cuantos trozos de metal.

Rápidamente, abrió el arca para encontrar dentro de ella lo que tanto había buscado, una llave cobriza y oxidada, la única que podía ayudarle a abrir la cerrada puerta a la que tanto quería acceder.

- ¡Por fin encontraste la endemoniada llave! Ahora, vámonos de aquí.

- Espera…mira estos trozos de metal.

El joven observó detenidamente la oxidada estructura, dándose cuenta que estos se parecían mucho a algo que ya había visto antes, luego, entre los trozos encontró una hélice. Fue entonces, en el que recordó con que los relacionaba.

- Estas piezas se parecen mucho a Serbot, ese extraño robot.

- Se ve que es pura chatarra, déjalo ahí y vámonos. – dijo Midna.

- No, voy a llevarlo para dárselo a Salma, talvez si su padre lo arregla pueda devolverle la vida.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, adelante.

Link tomó los trozos de metal y los guardó en su especial alforja, luego, salió del acuático terreno para regresar al barco a su reparado estado…

* * *

><p>Luego de haber regresado del pasadizo y cambiar el estado temporal del galeón, Link abrió la misteriosa puerta después de mucho esfuerzo para conseguir la llave.<p>

La sala a la que adentraron estaba formada por madera fina y algunas sillas con tapicería carmín, infirieron que talvez fueron usados en el pasado por los que habitaron el barco.

Luego de observar los detalles del lugar, Link se dio cuenta que había una puerta frente a ellos, la cual sin duda alguna iba a adentrar.

- Estoy seguro que detrás de esa puerta se encuentra la llama sagrada. – dijo el príncipe.

- Pues ya no pierdas tiempo, muchacho… ¡Entra de una vez! – exclamó la twili.

- ¡Lo has conseguido, Link! ¡La última llama sagrada por fin estará en tus manos! – exclamó Navi.

Sintiendo como la felicidad empezaba a embargarlo, Link abrió la puerta y llegó, una vez más, a otro sector externo de la proa del galeón, en el cual se encontraba el bauprés que no llevaba a ningún sitio en particular.

Luego de haber explorado esa zona, vio que junto a la puerta se encontraba una larga escalera, la cual lo iba a llevar hasta el contenedor de la llama sagrada.

Acelerando el paso y sintiendo como la ansiedad empezaba a invadirlo, subió la escalera sin importarle lo larga que era, pues lo único que anhelaba era llegar a su objetivo.

Llegando al final del camino, el joven llegó a su destino, contemplando como el resplandeciente contenedor vacío esperaba a ser activado y despertar la majestuosidad de la llama que se encontraba dormida en su interior.

Complacido, el príncipe sacó su ocarina para entonar el sagrado cántico, sin imaginarse la fatalidad que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Hasta que por fin te dignas a llegar…

Una voz irrumpió con la tranquilidad del ambiente, causando en Link y sus compañeras un intenso escalofrió recorrerlos enteros, pues podían sentir como un aura maligna se apoderaba del sitio.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó el príncipe, con recelo.

- ¿En serio, no me reconoces?

Link buscó con la mirada a quien le estaba hablando, sintiendo como su voz se le hacía extrañamente familiar, sin embargo, esa duda no existió en lo absoluto en sus compañeras.

- Link… – dijo Midna.

- Esa voz… – continuó Navi.

Las palabras de las criaturas fueron interrumpidas, pues frente a ellas y el príncipe se abrió un portal de oscuridad perpetua, anunciando luego de unos segundos, la llegada de un misterioso y malévolo ser.

Link y sus acompañantes se quedaron completamente impactados con el personaje que se encontraba en frente, sintiendo como el terror y la confusión de apoderaba de ellos.

- No puede ser… – mencionó Link.

Frente al grupo se encontraba un joven de pálida piel y cabellera gris plata, cuyos ojos carmesí reflejaban la maldad de su espíritu. De ropajes estaba utilizando un sayo tan oscurecido como su alma, el cual iba en conjunto con el gorro puntiagudo que cubría su albina cabellera.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, empezó a observar de pies a cabeza al héroe elegido, el cual seguía enmudecido debido al impacto de su presencia.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero…si es idéntico a ti, Link! – gritó Midna.

- ¿¡Quién eres tú!? – preguntó Link, en tono amenazante.

- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria? Yo soy la viva representación de la maldad de tu alma, la otra cara de la moneda que todo poseemos por el simple hecho de estar vivos. Manejo la oscuridad de las sombras, mas no soy una, pues soy tan real como tú.

Inmediatamente, el príncipe empezó a ser invadido por un montón de pensamientos perturbadores, sintiendo que la sensación de haberse cruzado con ese sujeto, no era la primera vez que la sentía…previo a aquello, su memoria se clarificó.

- Tú eres…

- Dark Link, la peor de tus pesadillas…

El semblante sorprendido del príncipe, se tornó agresivo al haber escuchado semejante nombre, el cual solo le transmitía el más profundo de los odios e ira desmedida.

- Dark Link…yo te recuerdo, tú alguna vez te enfrentaste a Link. – dijo Navi.

- Así es, mosca luminosa, no es la primera vez que me encuentro frente a este sujeto.

- Tu aura….se me hace muy familiar. – mencionó Midna.

- Pues… eso tiene una razón, duende twili. Mi rey, Ganondorf, me trajo a este mundo por medio de la esencia crepuscular de este tipo, la cual consiguió cuando un legendario dragón de tu mundo lo hirió. Eso permitió extraer la maldad que se encontraba escondida en lo más profundo de su pacífica alma, pues por más puro que sea un ser, la maldad se encuentra refundida en algún lugar de sí mismo…por ese motivo yo existo y he podido obtener un cuerpo físico, obvio, mucho mejor que el de Link.

- ¿Enviado de Ganondorf? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, escoria? ¡Respóndeme! – preguntó Link, al borde de la histeria.

Antes de responder, Dark Link lanzó una terrible carcajada, pues a pesar que su contraparte se mostraba seguro, podía sentir como aun seguía impactado de sus palabras.

- Mi único objetivo durante toda mi vida ha sido eliminarte, no me agrada en lo absoluto que me confundan como tu sombra, pues soy mucho más que eso…pero con la increíble visión que me mostró mi rey, mis prioridades se modificaron notoriamente.

Dark Link separó sus manos y en medio de estas apareció una imagen para el príncipe, el cual reaccionó de manera violenta desde el momento en que la reconoció.

- ¡Zelda! – exclamó espantado.

- Así es…la hermosa princesa Zelda.

Dejándose llevar por la ira, Link desvainó su espada para atacar a su contraparte, pero este rápidamente, evadió el ataque.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Ella es mi esposa! – exclamó Link, enfurecido.

- Cuando Ganondorf me confesó que era tu esposa, mi odio hacia ti se acrecentó más, pues no entiendo como un perdedor como tú puede poseer a semejante mujer a su lado y gozar de sus placeres…pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes, pues ella será mía.

Link, quien sintió como su fuero interno ardía, agarró del cuello a su contraparte y lo miró a los ojos con odio desmedido.

- Si tú llegas a tocarla…te mataré con mis propias manos.

- No es por nada, alteza, pero ella es demasiada mujer para ti…tan atractiva y fascinante. Dime, ¿es buena en la cama?, porque detrás de esa pura e inocente mirada, puedo percibir el abrazador fuego de la pasión y la lujuria. – preguntó mordaz.

Esas palabras despertaron la ira del héroe elegido, mientras un odio inmisericorde se apoderaba de cada rincón de su cuerpo y alma, pues el villano había mencionado con su sucia boca a su amada princesa. Todo ese mar de negativas sensaciones, causó que Dark Link sea impactado de lleno en la cara, haciendo que previo a eso Link desenvaine su espada y se prepare para enfrentarlo.

- Vaya, debo reconocer que si tienes algo de fuerza. – espetó el villano, limpiándose el hilo de sangre de sus labios.

- No vuelvas a mencionar a mi esposa… ¡Te prohíbo que lo hagas! – exigió Link, enfurecido.

- ¿Tu, prohibirme a mí? Perdiste, imbécil, tanto a tu mujer… ¡como este duelo!

El sonido chocante de las espadas se hizo presente, iniciando una batalla en la cual sería difícil de descifrar quien resultaría victorioso, pues ambos jóvenes luchaban entre ellos como si se estuvieran reflejando en un espejo.

No importaba que ataque estuviera empleando Link, pues cualquiera que realizase, era copiado por su contraparte, el cual se protegía con el escudo o le devolvía la agresión con su misma estrategia.

- Es inútil todo lo que hagas, pues te conozco tan bien que pudo prever que ataque vas a usar. – dijo Dark Link, riéndose a carcajadas.

Navi y Midna estaban al margen de todo, observando con desesperación como su amigo luchaba sin obtener éxito alguno. Por un momento, Midna estuvo a punto de acercarse para ayudarlo, pero la sonora voz del príncipe le impidió que lo haga, pues esa era una pelea que le correspondía solamente a él.

En un momento en que el príncipe apuntó su espada al centro del villano, este se puso de pie encima de la misma, sorprendiéndolo por completo. Dark Link no se quedó a observar su reacción, pues de una sola patada en la cara, tumbó al joven héroe al suelo dejándolo noqueado por unos segundos.

Link pudo sentir como los acelerados pasos de su enemigo se aproximaban y cuando abrió los ojos, vio como la espada de este estaba a punto de perforarle la garganta; con un ágil movimiento, logró rodar para evadir la agresión, oportunidad que aprovechó para acorralar su cuello con su arma y dejarlo a merced de la derrota.

Dark Link no iba darse por vencido tan fácilmente, así que para zafarse del príncipe, golpeó una de sus rodillas usando una de sus piernas libres. Link se quejó momentáneamente del dolor y vio cómo su enemigo se aproximaba a él con la espada en sentido horizontal directamente hacia su cabeza, ataque que pudo evadir gracias a su escudo.

Muy a su pesar, se estaba dando cuenta que la pelea no estaba llevando a ningún lado, pues al tener pensamientos idénticos, cada cual podía adivinar que ataque iba a realizar cada uno.

Trató de concentrarse en alguna estrategia que no haya empleado y fue cuando recordó que lo mejor que podía emplear era el ataque escudo, pues hasta ahora Dark Link no había mostrado conocimiento en esa área.

Armándose de valor y rogando a las Diosas que su idea resulte acertada, golpeó a su contraparte con el escudo, haciendo que este se estremezca por unos segundos, ese tiempo fue suficiente para golpear su espada con fuerza y mandarla a volar por los aires.

Ahora sí, la victoria estaba de su lado y de ninguna manera iba desperdiciar ese tiempo a su favor. Link se disponía a acabar con su contraparte de una buena vez, pero para su sorpresa, este se desvaneció frente a sus ojos y reapareció hacia donde había caído la espada.

- Hasta aquí seguirá este absurdo duelo. – dijo Dark Link, con ironía.

- ¡Cobarde! ¡Huyes en vez de seguir peleando! – reclamó el príncipe.

- No pienso perder más tiempo contigo, pues tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Voy a buscar a tu esposa…o más bien, a mi mujer, y una vez que la encuentre, se olvidará de ti para siempre cuando sepa lo que es gozar y deleitarse con un hombre de verdad.

Luego de su decreto, Dark Link se desvaneció, dejando a su contraparte completamente consternado y con la ira y el odio apoderándose de él.

El joven dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo acompañado por una sarta de gritos y palabrotas que desde hace tiempo no decía, pues solo de imaginarse que Dark Link podría lastimar a su amada, lo enervaba en sobremanera.

Midna y Navi, se acercaron a él para calmarlo, ya que era importante que deje de lado toda perturbación y despierte a la llama sagrada de una buena vez.

- ¡Cálmate, Link! – pidió Navi.

- ¿¡Cómo quieres qué me calme cuando ese infeliz quiere tocar a mi esposa!? ¿¡Cómo puedes pedirme semejante cosa!? – preguntó, completamente descontrolado.

- ¡Solo fueron palabras que dijo para mortificarte! ¡No permitas que la rabia te domine! ¡Debes despertar a la última llama sagrada y para eso debes serenarte! ¡No vas a desechar todo lo que te has esforzado por las falacias de ese individuo! ¡Reacciona! – exclamó Midna, enfurecida mientras lo tomaba del rostro para que la escuche.

El joven tuvo que empeñar toda su voluntad para tranquilizarse, pues a pesar de la rabia y el terror que sentía no podía dejar de lado su deber.

Se puso de pie y se posicionó frente al contenedor de la llama sagrada, sintiendo como las manos le temblaban con la ocarina en las manos debido a la ansiedad que lo estaba consumiendo, pero luego de respirar profundamente para calmarse, entonó el sagrado cántico.

Varios destellos azulados empezaron a salir de cada nota musical, devolviéndole al ambiente la tranquilidad que había perdido debido a la oscuridad y las sombras del ausente villano, sin embargo, a pesar que se encontraba más sereno, el corazón del príncipe estaba atemorizado por la seguridad e integridad de su amada.

Una vez que la música finalizó, magnificas llamas azuladas salieron a flote mostrando su grandeza, simbolizando el éxito de no solo haber sido despertadas, sino de que iban a culminar con un importante proceso de mejora.

Link desvainó su espada y sintió como el fuego impactó de lleno la sagrada hoja al haber sentido su cercanía, absorbiendo hasta la última esencia para fortalecerse por completo.

Una vez que el contendor quedó vacío, una magnifica energía luminosa rodeó la espada maestra, mientras que el príncipe podía sentir la cercanía de una cálida, pero desconocida presencia…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Después de mucho tiempo, Dark Link hizo su aparición. Sé que la pelea entre Link y él no fue del todo larga, pero esto es porque aún no es conveniente que se enfrenten en serio, pues como se habrán dado cuenta, el villano tiene muy malas intenciones que desea cumplir.

Finalmente, la espada maestra ha sido imbuida por las tres llamas sagradas, sin embargo, aún quedan pocos asuntos que resolver antes de que la historia termine, la cual, les recuerdo, no deben inferir el final, pues cualquier cosa puede suceder sorprendiéndolos por completo ^^.

Dejando de lado la historia, quiero recomendar dos cosas que se han ganado mi completo interés.

¿Recuerdan el fanfic "**El esposo perfecto**", escrita por **Fox McCloude**? Después de años de haberse retirado de la escritura, regresó con una pequeña historia llamada "**Lecciones de esgrima para la princesa**", la cual se encuentra finalizada y consta de dos capítulos. La recomiendo completamente, no solo porque es otra maravillosa historia hecha por él, sino también porque, de cierta manera, pocas ideas mías constan ahí. Espero que si se deciden a leerla, sea de su agrado.

Otra cosa que quiero sugerir es para los que tienen Tumblr y son seguidores, como yo, del zelink. Hay una blog llamado "**zelinkmaniaesp**" la cual tiene bastantes ilustraciones hechas por la artista de la página y todas en español. Recomiendo este maravilloso sitio por ser uno de los pocos (por no decir el único) que trata temas del juego en español, pues como sabrán la mayoría de las cosas de esa red son en inglés.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Agradezco infinitamente a todos por sus comentarios, los cuales siempre respondo contenta; referente a los anónimos que me han escrito, les doy las gracias desde aquí debido a que no puedo responderles.

Espero que lo leído haya sido de su agrado. Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima :D


	44. Impredecible hallazgo

**Capítulo 44: Impredecible hallazgo**

Sin haber olvidado el pésimo momento que pasó por causa de su contraparte, una extraña calidez empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del príncipe una vez que la espada maestra se apoderó de la última llama sagrada.

El arma empezó a resplandecer de manera intensa a medida que destellos azulados salían de la afilada hoja; fue tanta la fuerza de la iluminación, que el joven tuvo que separar la espada lo más que pudo de su cuerpo, mientras sus compañeras se escondían detrás de su espalda.

Una vez que el resplandor se desvaneció, Link creyó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma debido al cansancio y al enojo, pero luego asimiló que las cosas no eran como estaba pensando…

Un ente desconocido estaba levitando en su presencia, no parecía ser una persona, mas su físico era similar al de una mujer carente de extremidades superiores. Su piel poseía una coloración entre tonalidades azuladas y purpuras, las cuales combinaban con la túnica que se sostenía en su tronco por un zafiro, y con las oscuras y rayadas mallas que cubrían sus piernas; su rostro era humanizado, pero no poseía ojos establecidos.

- Por fin nos reencontramos, amo Link.

El joven no supo que responder, simplemente estaba pasmado viendo la criatura que se encontraba frente a él. Su presencia le imponía un poco de ansiedad, pero al mismo tiempo no le transmitía temor alguno, como si se tratara de alguien que ya conocía desde hace tiempo.

Midna y Navi, quienes seguían protegiéndose detrás del héroe, observaban al ente con curiosidad, pero a diferencia de Link, si sintieron temor al verle; por eso, la princesa crepuscular reaccionó a la defensiva dirigiéndose a ella en tono amenazante.

- ¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿¡De donde saliste!? – preguntó Midna

El ente no respondió, solo observó detenidamente a la twili para luego dirigir su mirada al héroe elegido.

- ¡Contéstame! ¡Te hice una pre…!

- Espera, Navi. Yo a ella la conozco. – afirmó el joven.

Link, con una inesperada sonrisa se acercó hasta donde se encontraba levitando el ente; colocó su mano encima de su hombro, mientras esta lo miraba con sumo interés.

- Has vuelto…Fi. – dijo, sintiéndose sumamente conmovido.

- Siento felicidad que me haya recordado, amo Link.

- ¿Felicidad? – preguntó extrañado.

- Así es, recuerde que conocí esa nueva sensación en nuestra despedida…ya hace miles de años.

- Lo recuerdo…una triste despedida. – contestó apenado.

- Pero gracias a usted y al gran valor que ha demostrado en su búsqueda de las llamas sagradas, la espada maestra ha podido recuperar sus poderes, y por ende, yo he podido regresar.

Mientras el joven y el espíritu de la espada maestra conversaban, el hada y la twili observaban perplejas la situación, pues no entendían como su compañero podía hablar con tanto desenvoltura con un ser que acababa de, según ellas, conocer.

- Link, ¿puedes decirme que está sucediendo? – preguntó Midna, nerviosa.

- Si, ¿quién es esta mujer? – cuestionó Navi.

El joven se dio la vuelta al escuchar el llamado de sus compañeras para responderle a sus preguntas.

- Les presento a Fi, ella es el espíritu de la espada maestra. – indicó Link, emocionado. – contestó Link, animado.

- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntaron espantadas.

- Así es, ella es la esencia del arma, fue creada por la Diosa hylia y fue mi primera compañera.

Fi se acercó hasta donde se encontraban Midna y Navi, causando que estas se espanten al tenerla cerca.

- Hay un 100% de probabilidades que ustedes sean el hada Navi y la soberana del mundo crepuscular, quienes acompañaron a mi amo en sus periplos de sus pasadas vidas.

- Espera, ¿cómo es que…? – preguntó Midna.

- El hecho de que haya estado dormida en la sagrada arma, la cual en antaño fue conocida como la espada divina, no quiere decir no sepa quiénes son ustedes, pues he podido conocerlas percibiendo sus esencias, tanto en esta era, como en las pasadas.

- Ah… - expresó Nav, perpleja.

El espíritu las dejó completamente enmudecidas con esas palabras, pues la sorpresa de saber que un ser había vivido dentro de la espada todo ese tiempo, las tenía impactadas.

- Según mis cálculos, mis palabras han causado una alteración en sus emociones, la cual si no llega a ser controlada puede pasar al nivel de la somatización.

- ¿Soma…qué? Eres muy extraña, me das miedo. – expresó Navi, nerviosa.

- Eso puede deberse a que no soy una persona, más las probabilidades de que yo pueda hacer algo que le produzca miedo, hada Navi, son nulas.

- Este, yo…

- Por favor, no deben temerle a Fi, les aseguro que ella es aliada nuestra. – intervino Link, para calmar la tensión en sus amigas.

- ¿Aliada nuestra? Eso quiere decir que…

- Así es, Midna, a partir de hoy ella se une a nuestro grupo de viaje.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Imposible! ¡Ya somos tres viajando y uno más solo sería un estorbo! ¡Otra boca más que alimentar! – se quejó la princesa, con desagrado.

- Oye, princesa, hablas como si tú nos mantuvieras. ¡Te recuerdo que Link es el que se encarga de nosotras! – exclamó el hada.

- Mi estructura física es diferente a la de usted, princesa Midna, yo no necesito ni agua ni alimento para mantenerme con vida. – aclaró Fi.

- Por favor, dejen de pelear, no tienen nada que temer. Les aseguro que Fi sería incapaz de causarles daño. Con el tiempo van a habituarse a ella. – indicó Link.

Luego de aquellas tranquilizadoras palabras, Midna y Navi no tuvieron más opción que aceptar la integración de Fi a su equipo. Link estaba seguro que estar junto a sus tres compañeras le ayudaría a enfrentar los últimos retos que el destino le tenía preparado.

- Ha llegado la hora de irnos. Vamos a la casa de Salma a verla como nos pidió, además quiero entregarle los trozos del robot que encontré. – dijo el príncipe.

- Amo Link, antes de emprender una retirada, es necesario que desactive el cronolito para que el barco regrese a su estado

- ¿Cronolito? – preguntó extrañado.

- Es el elemento que manipula el tiempo y espacio de este galeón. Hace millones de años existieron varios y eran obtenidos por robots idénticos al que usted encontró. Gracias a esa piedra usted ha podido movilizarse en este territorio sin mayor dificultad, es más, hay un 90% de probabilidades que la ocarina del tiempo esté formada de ese material.

- Ahora entiendo porque el material se me hizo conocido. – dijo Link.

- Ese es el motivo, amo. Ahora, proceda a desactivar el cronolito, por favor.

- Bien, pero antes reguardaré a Navi para que esté segura.

El joven abrió la botella para que el hada entre, mientras que Midna se resguardó en su sombra, sin embargo, le preocupó la situación de su recién llegada amiga.

- Fi… ¿y tú? – preguntó preocupado.

- No se preocupe por mí, amo. Recuerde que no poseo un cuerpo físico y no puedo ser afectada por estas anomalías.

Fi notó que su amo se encontraba un poco incómodo, y a pesar de que este no había mencionado nada, ella conocía perfectamente los motivos.

- Amo, las probabilidades de que el encuentro con su contraparte lo afectó en sobremanera, son muy altas. Le sugiero que siga el consejo de la princesa crepuscular y no preste atención a eso, pues todo lo que ha logrado con su esfuerzo podría desplomarse por no saber manejar sus malas emociones.

El joven escuchó atentamente las palabras de su compañera y a pesar que esta era carente de emociones, apreciaba enormemente el apoyo que le estaba brindando.

- Gracias por tus palabras, Fi.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, solo pienso en su bienestar.

Luego de su pequeña charla, Fi se fundió con la hoja de la espada maestra, momento que el joven aprovechó para sacar su arco y flecha, y disparar al cronolito.

En tan solo segundos, el estado del galeón regresó a la normalidad, mientras el agua helada rodeó todos los rincones del mismo. Una vez acabada su acción, el joven nadó de regreso a la superficie, sintiendo como su mente y corazón volvían a perturbarse debido a las amenazas contra el amor de su vida, provenientes de su indeseable y oscura contraparte.

* * *

><p>Las primeras estrellas empezaban a reflejarse de manera tenue en el cielo coloreado por las tonalidades del ocaso de los desérticos terrenos, mientras que en la sala del trono del Patíbulo del desierto, se estaba llevando una reunión sumamente especial.<p>

Luego de haber regresado del hundido galeón, Dark Link estaba ante la presencia del rey del mal, mientras que Grahim lo observaba de pies a cabezas con sumo recelo. Al joven de cabellera gris plata le complacía ver como lo analizaba el señor de los demonios, pues dentro de él podía percibir la envidia y el fastidio que sentía hacia su persona, acción que se le hacía sumamente patética de su parte.

- Las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado, amo Ganondorf, pues a pesar que no derroté al imbécil de Link, mis palabras lo perturbaron intensamente. – dijo Dark Link, complacido.

- Eso es lo que deseo, si obtuvo la última llama sagrada eso es lo que menos me importa, pues eso de ninguna manera le garantiza la victoria contra los obstáculos que le esperan y mucho menos contra mí. – respondió el rey del mal.

- Así es, ahora que me he convertido en su aliado, las barreras para que ese tipo se acerque a usted, serán sumamente fuertes.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el señor de los demonios se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el joven de la oscuridad para hacerle ciertas aclaraciones.

- ¿Acaso crees que eres el único que va a servir a mi amo? Te recuerdo que tú eres un recién llegado, yo he vivido para el rey Ganondorf desde el inicio de los tiempos. – aclaró Grahim, indignado.

- ¡Ja! Precisamente porque eres un vejestorio obsoleto, es mejor que un espíritu joven empiece a encargarse de los asuntos de su excelencia. – contestó el joven, en tono mordaz.

- ¡Escoria inmunda!

- No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo. Si el rey aquí presente cumplirá con mis deseos, yo tengo que retribuirle de alguna forma.

- Me agrada que seas agradecido, Dark Link. – dijo Ganondorf.

- Como no serlo si gracias a usted conseguiré lo que tanto anhelo.

- Pienso que este ha sido un día pesado para ti, dile a Ferrus que te lleve a la habitación que se dispuso para ti.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, en calma y soledad podré planear como llegar hasta la princesa, pues soy el único que puede localizar el lugar en el que se encuentra, no como otros…- dijo, mirando a Grahim son arrogancia.

- ¡Ahora si ya me hartaste, basura! – exclamó, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la túnica.

- ¡Suéltalo, Grahim! – ordenó el rey del mal.

- ¡Señor, me está insultando! – exclamó Grahim.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces, deja que el muchacho vaya a descansar!

- Pero…

- ¡Obedece!

Con sonrisa y miradas arrogantes, el joven de la oscuridad retiró con brusquedad los brazos del señor de los demonios.

- ¡Ferrus, ven inmediatamente!

Rápidamente, las puertas se abrieron y entró el sirviente de Ganondorf, centrando toda su atención en su amo para escuchar la orden.

- Dale al joven una de las mejores habitaciones. Trátalo como lo harías conmigo.

- Como usted diga, mi señor.

Dark Link siguió al esbirro de Ganondorf fuera de la sala de trono, momento que Grahim aprovechó para manifestar su malestar.

- ¿Tantas consideraciones con ese recién llegado? – preguntó enfurecido a su amo.

- ¿De qué te quejas? ¿Acaso se te ha dado un mal trato en este sitio?

- ¡No es eso, solo que simplemente no lo soporto! Ya es demasiado para mí que físicamente se parezca a ese miserable que tanto desprecio, pero que ahora quiera estar por sobre mí, es algo que simplemente no puedo tolerar.

- Ya hablamos de eso, es necesario que él encuentre a la princesa, además te aseguro que esto no durará mucho.

- ¿Ah?

- Confórmate con saber que simplemente estoy construyendo un camino para lograr mis objetivos. Una vez que eso ocurra, todo regresará a su cauce.

El señor de los demonios se quedó pensativo con esas palabras, recordando que su amo tenía peculiares maneras para realizar sus asuntos, pero ahora con la aparición de Dark Link, no se le ocurría que planes tenía con él para el futuro.

- Retírate, quiero estar solo.

- Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamare, amo.

Siguiendo la petición de su amo, el señor de los demonios se retiró de la sala del trono, mientras que Ganondorf mostró una irónica sonrisa en los labios.

- Vive tu minuto de gloria, que una vez que cumplas con mis intereses, tu caída será sumamente dolorosa…

* * *

><p>Rodeado por la más perpetua de las oscuridades, sin velas o antorchas que pudieran perturbarla, se encontraba el joven de la oscuridad, bebiendo una copa de vino tinto, observando desde el balcón la desaparición del ocaso anunciando la llegada de la noche.<p>

El joven se encontraba pensando en uno de sus más grandes objetivos, los únicos que le daban un sentido a su vida y le permitirían sentirse un ser único e incomparable…vencer a su contraparte, al cual odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, pero sobre todo, encontrar a aquella hermosa dama que había despertado en él apasionantes y arrebatadoras sensaciones.

Fue en ese momento, que a su mente vino el suceso de la mañana, en el cual salió del portal de las sombras y se encontró con el ser que lo trajo de vuelta al mundo…

*.*.*.*.*

_Lo primero que encontró en el momento que salió del portal de las sombras, fue a un ser de cabellera blanca mirándolo con sumo asombro._

- _Pe…pero si es…_

_Restándole interés al impacto del ser que se encontraba frente a él, posó su mirada a otro sujeto de mayor tamaño, el cual una vez reconoció, le dedicó una fiera y altanera mirada._

- _Tu…_

- _Vaya, al parecer me has recordado. – dijo Ganondorf._

- _¿Para qué me has traído de regreso? ¿Acaso crees que vas a utilizarme como la última vez? – preguntó enfurecido._

- _Pero, hijo, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? Preguntó el rey del mal, sorprendido._

- _Tu solo me usaste para que acabe con el imbécil de mi contraparte, y de nada sirvió pues al final terminé vencido._

- _Es cierto, acepto que en el pasado pensaba de una manera un poco equivocada, pero esta vez pienso retractarme contigo. Te daré la oportunidad de que tomes venganza y derrotes a Link de una vez por todas._

- _¿Crees que haré eso por qué tú me lo estás pidiendo? Si venzo a ese idiota será por mis propios deseos, no porque tú me lo ordenes._

- _¿No entiendo que está pasando, mi señor? ¿Quién es este tipo y por qué se parece tanto al mocoso? – intervino Grahim, realizando sus preguntas completamente impactado._

_Dark Link observó con desagrado al señor de los demonios, luego, se dirigió a él en tono de burla._

- _¿Quién es este afeminado?_

- _¿Qué acabas de decir, basura? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa manera!? _

- _Disculpa, pero no peleo con damas, además pienso largarme de aquí cuanto antes a resolver mis asuntos._

_El joven de la oscuridad se disponía a retirarse, pero las palabras de Ganondorf lo detuvieron._

- _Espera, vencer a Link por la fuerza no te garantiza la victoria._

- _¿A qué te refieres con eso? Mi mayor deseo es acabar con ese sujeto para poder ser único, detesto que me comparen con él o me consideren su sombra, pues yo no soy nada de eso. Tengo que aprovechar que he podido desprenderme de él y convertirme en un ser individual para poder eliminarlo de una vez por todas._

_Ganondorf sonrió ante las palabras del joven, pues le dio gracia que aún seguía sin entender sus aclaraciones. Sin previo aviso, apareció su preciado oráculo y mostró en el mismo a una persona muy especial, a la cual el joven de la oscuridad no pudo resistir a observar con impacto._

_Cambiando su semblante drásticamente, el joven se acercó lo más que pudo al oráculo para observar más de cerca a la exquisita imagen que resplandecía, sintiendo por primera vez como una ráfaga de sentimientos y emociones embargaban por completo la negrura y oscuridad de su alma._

- _¿Quién es ella? – preguntó en trance._

- _¿Ella? Es la joven monarca del reino más poderoso y próspero de todos. La princesa Zelda. Es hermosa, ¿verdad?_

- _Muy hermosa…nunca había visto a una mujer como ella. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?_

- _¿Encontrarla? ¿Para qué?_

- _La quiero para mí, deseo tener a mi lado a esa joven. – afirmó el joven, con seguridad._

- _Pues…no creo que eso sea posible._

- _¿Por qué no va a ser posible? ¡Si quiero que ella sea mía, así va a ser!_

- _Es una mujer casada._

- _¿Y? Eso para mí es lo de menos, aniquilo a su compañero y asunto arreglado._

- _Su marido no es nada más y nada menos que tu contraparte, el héroe elegido por las Diosas, Link._

_Una furia desmedida invadió al joven de la oscuridad al escuchar semejante palabras. No le molestaba el hecho de que la princesa fuera una mujer comprometida, sino que el dueño de su cuerpo y alma fueran el sujeto que más había detestado en su vida. El deseaba haberla descubierto por cuenta propia, mas su indeseable enemigo se le había adelantado._

- _Desagradable, ¿verdad? La princesa está muy enamorada de él, pues Link sabe cómo amarla y tenerla contenta en todo sentido. Ella no tiene ojos para otro hombre que no sea él. – dijo Ganondorf._

- _Eso es porque aún no me ha conocido. Yo soy mejor que ese tipo y puedo quitarle a su mujer más pronto de lo que piensa._

- _De eso no tengo duda, pero pienso que las cosas serían más fáciles si aceptaras mi ayuda._

- _¿Tú ayuda?_

- _Mira, la princesa es una hechicera muy poderosa y la necesito para poder cumplir mis planes. _

- _¿Cómo sé que no la quieres para ti? – preguntó el joven, desconfiado._

- _¿Qué cosa? ¡Por favor! Pero si es una niña, yo no tengo interés en ella más allá que en conseguir sus poderes. Te aseguro que si tú la encuentras y obtengo de ella lo que necesito, podrás quedártela, pues despojada de toda fuerza no tendrá más opción que hacer lo que tú quieras. ¿No crees que no hay nada mejor para un hombre que tener a una mujer dispuesta a complacerlo en todo sin quejarse?, además, ¿qué mejor venganza para tu contra tu contraparte que enamorar y arrebatarle a la mujer que ama? Creo que ese dolor sería mucho más intenso que la misma muerte. Matarías dos pájaros de un solo tiro._

_Se quedó en silencio unos segundos analizando la propuesta del rey del mal. Solo con ayudarlo a despojar a la princesa de sus poderes, podría tenerla para él sin ningún problema, y lo mejor de todo, se vengaría de Link y se deleitaría viendo su sufrimiento, mientras su amada mujer se regocijaba entre sus brazos._

_Luego de reflexionarlo un poco, tomó una importante decisión._

- _Está bien, acepto tu propuesta, mi rey._

- _Veo que ahora me estás hablando con más respeto. – dijo Ganondorf, complacido._

- _Se lo ha ganado debido a su tentadora propuesta, si usted me asegura que la princesa, sin sus poderes, estará bajo mi completa voluntad, no tengo problema en traerla hacia usted, siempre y cuando sea para mí solo._

- _Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas._

- _En ese caso, creo que iré a darle una visita a esa copia barata de Link, voy a divertirme con él un rato y a anunciarle que acaba de perder a su bella mujer._

_Luego de aquellas palabras el joven se disponía a retirarse, pero fue interceptado por Grahim, quien se dirigió a él completamente enfurecido._

- _Tú no vas a ningún lado, seré yo el que cumpla los deseos de mi amo._

- _Lo siento, pero ya escuchaste a Ganondorf. Y la próxima vez que oses a dirigirte a mí, llámame por mi nombre…Dark Link._

- _¿Ah?_

- _Lo que escuchaste, para ti y todos los que se dirijan a mí, soy Dark Link…_

*.*.*.*.*

Su máximo anhelo siempre había sido terminar con la vida de su contraparte, deseaba ser el único y que no se lo compare con nadie, pero ahora que había conocido a la princesa, el punto débil y la adoración de su enemigo, su objetivo se había afincado con mucha más fuerza.

Deseaba a aquella mujer con locura, quería verla sumisa y desnuda doblegada ante él, dispuesta a complacerlo en todo lo que se le ocurriera sin queja alguna. Entendía que esa fascinación podía deberse a su relación con el héroe elegido, pues a pesar de tener almas opuesta, poseían los mismos gustos, sobre todo si se trataba de algo tan apasionante como aquella dama.

- Voy a encontrarte, princesita, y vas a sentirte tan atraída por mí que te olvidarás de ese imbécil. Conmigo vas a conocer la verdadera y desenfrenada pasión…vas a ser completamente mía y de nadie más, mucho menos de él.

Volvió a deleitarse con otro sorbo de su copa de vino, imaginándose en sus adentros como sería descubrir los encantos de aquella mujer, que sin razón aparente, le había enloquecido los sentidos, sensación que creyó nunca conocería, debido a la oscuridad de su alma.

* * *

><p>Después de una hora de camino, cuando el cielo ya había sido cubierto por el manto de la noche y gélidas ventiscas, el héroe elegido había regresado al hogar de la espadachín.<p>

La joven había escuchado el sonido de la puerta y debido a que su padre se encontraba en casa y que Serbot fue a cumplir con su encargo, supo perfectamente que se trataba del héroe elegido, por lo que fue abrir inmediatamente.

- Buenas noches, Salma. – saludó Link, cortes.

- Buenas noches, Link. Pasa, por favor. – dijo Salma

- Muchas gracias.

- Se te ve sumamente cansado, ¿pudiste encontrar el "tesoro escondido? – preguntó la joven, en tono burlón.

- Bueno…si, pero aparte encontré otra cosa.

El príncipe tomó de su alforja los pedazos de metal que encontró en el galeón, causando que la joven se sorprenda de ver como los sacaba uno por uno.

- Oye, ¿cómo te entró todo eso en esa pequeña alforja? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Eh? Bueno…digamos que es mágica. – dijo, riéndose con nervios.

- Si tú lo dices…déjame ver lo que has traído.

Analizando detenidamente, Salma se dio cuenta que todos los pedazos de hojalata se le hacían conocidos, hasta que descubrió, para su sorpresa, que eran muy parecidos a los del robot.

- Se parece a Serbot.

- Por eso lo traje, talvez tu padre pueda hacer algo cuando regrese.

- Él ya está de regreso, se encuentra vigilando a una criatura enferma que encontró en su viaje. Vamos a verlo para que lo conozcas e informarle que te quedarás aquí de nuevo.

- De verdad no es necesario, no quiero causar molestias y mucho menos si tu padre ya está de regreso. – dijo el joven, apenado.

- De ninguna manera, él ya sabe que eres enviado de la reina Rutela, además no es bueno que te expongas al frío de afuera, otra vez habrá una fuerte tormenta.

- Está bien, acepto tu ofrecimiento. Gracias.

Link siguió a Salma hasta la sala de estar de la mansión, sintiendo curiosidad por conocer al hombre y de ver a la criatura que estaba cuidando.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la sala de estar, Link y Salma encontraron al hombre sentado en el suelo, observando con preocupación hacia una dirección específica, pero se dio la vuelta en el momento que escuchó a su hija hablarle, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que esta no venía sola.<p>

- Papá, él es el chico del que te hablé, Link.

- Buenas noches, señor. Es un gusto conocerlo. – dijo Link, estrechando la mano.

Dante analizó detenidamente a Link, sorprendiéndose enormemente de verlo vestido con ese característico sayo verde, el cual era idéntico al de la leyenda que había recordado en la mañana. En ese momento, se preguntó si su idea no había sido del tono desatinada o si solo se trataba de una simple coincidencia.

- Papá, Link te está saludando. No lo dejes con la mano estirada. – habló la joven, sorprendida por el actuar de su padre.

- ¿Ah?... Lo lamento tanto, muchacho, me distraje. Mi nombre es Dante, el gusto es mío. – dijo, sintiéndose avergonzado y devolviéndole a Link el gesto.

- No se preocupe, señor Dante.

- Papá, le dije a Link que se quedé a dormir esta noche, pues va a haber otra tormenta.

- Si…está muy bien, Salma, que se quede el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Gracias, señor, espero no causar molestias.

- Tranquilo, pero lo que si necesito es que despejes algunas dudas sobre tu llegada a estas tierras, pues como te habrá comentado mi hija, nadie, aparte de nosotros, las habita. – dijo Dante, serio.

- Responderé gustoso a cada una de sus dudas, señor.

- Papá, ¿cómo sigue la criatura?

- No la veo muy bien, aún sigue tiritando debido al frío.

- Disculpe la indiscreción, pero, ¿de qué criatura se trata? – preguntó Link.

- Puedes destaparla un rato si deseas, espero no te sorprendas de lo que vas a ver, pues mi hija y yo aún no salimos del impacto.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, Link se arrodilló en el suelo para descubrir de que criatura se trataba, y una vez que la destapó sus ojos se sobresaltaron en sobremanera.

- ¡Pero, si esto es un…!

El joven no pudo continuar con su expresión, pues sin previo aviso, Navi había salido de su gorro, causando gran sorpresa en todos los presentes.

- ¡Navi! – exclamó Link.

El hada observó detenidamente a la criatura, sintiendo como una ola de sensaciones recorrían su pequeño y luminoso cuerpo; previo a eso, pronunció un par de palabras.

- ¡Flero! ¡Hermano!

Navi se colocó al lado de la pequeña hada, la cual, a diferencia de ella, poseía una luminosa coloración verdosa.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana, Flero levantó ligeramente las alas, sintiendo por un momento que sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero una vez que, con esfuerzo, alzó la mirada, no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a quien tenía a su lado.

- Navi…

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin te he encontrado! ¡Después de tanto tiempo volvemos a estar juntos! – exclamó emocionada.

Ambas hadas lloraron al haberse reencontrado, mientras que los presentes estaban completamente sorprendidos con la escena, sobre todo Link, quien se sintió inmensamente conmovido al presenciar el encuentro entre su amiga y su hermano, pues él conocía mejor que nadie cuanto el hada añoraba encontrarlo.

- Link, no sabía que tú también tenías un hada. – dijo Salma, sin salir del impacto.

- Es mi amiga Navi, desde que empecé a viajar con ella le prometí que encontraríamos a su hermano. Jamás me imaginé que eso ocurriría en este sitio.

- Vaya, no tengo palabras para describir esto que estoy viendo. Dos hermanos que no se han visto mucho tiempo, se han vuelto a reencontrar. – dijo el hombre.

- Siglos, señor Dante, literalmente ellos no se han visto siglos. Las hadas tienen la capacidad de vivir indefinidamente.

- Señor Dante, señorita Salma, sé que mi aparición ante ustedes fue inesperada y sorpresiva, pero de corazón les agradezco que hayan rescatado a mi hermano. – dijo Navi, emocionada.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, pequeña criatura, pero por más que la haya encontrado en mi viaje, no sé qué puedo hacer para curarla.

- Pero yo sí puedo, gracias al rocío de hadas mi hermano estará mejor, solo me tomará una noche producir el suficiente para que se recupere.

- Yo tengo la botella que me regalaste, si deseas la puedes usar. – sugirió Link.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario, Link, pues Flero necesita la que sea directamente producida de mis alas.

- Entiendo, pero no quiero que te agotes haciendo eso.

- No va a pasarme nada malo, te lo aseguro. Mi deber es cuidar de mi hermano menor.

- Una vez más, gracias por su hospitalidad, señor Dante. Gracias a usted Navi y su hermano han vuelto a encontrarse. – dijo Link al padre de Salma.

- No es nada, muchacho, yo también me siento feliz de que los hermanos se hayan reencontrado. Es mejor dejarlos solos, mientras tanto ven con nosotros para cenar algo.

Salma y su padre fueron los primeros en abandonar la habitación, mientras que Link, antes de retirarse, colocó dos manzanas junto a Navi.

- Como en este sitio es difícil encontrar frutas, te dejo estas manzanas siendo lo único que puedes comer. Trata de hacer que Flero coma un poco, pues eso le ayudará a recuperarse más pronto. – dijo Link, sonriéndole a su amiga.

- Gracias, Link, aunque para él será suficiente con el rocío de hadas. Mañana que esté más recuperado te lo presentaré como es debido, pues por su estado a duras penas puede hablar.

- Me dará mucho gusto conocerlo. Bueno, mañana vendré a verte. Que descanses.

- Buenas noches, Link.

Link se dirigió rápidamente al comedor para alcanzar a Salma y a su padre, sintiéndose contento que después de mucho tiempo, Navi y su hermano estaban juntos.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, donde el padre de Salma contó todo lo relacionado a su viaje y como encontró a Flero casi congelado debajo de un árbol. Los jóvenes escucharon atentos la conversación, agradeciendo a las Diosas que al final de todo, el hada iba a recuperarse con la ayuda de su hermana.<p>

Antes de finalizar su conversación, el hombre recordó algo sumamente extraño que descubrió en su regreso, sin imaginarse que eso causaría una impresión en uno de los jóvenes.

- Hija, me había olvidado de comentarte algo. ¿Recuerdas la cabaña que construí para que habitáramos, mientras estaba arreglando los desperfectos de esta mansión?

- Si, ¿qué sucede con ella?

- Pues, me dio curiosidad verla de más de cerca y cuando entré vi que la chimenea parecía haber sido usada por alguien. Algo muy extraño, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar esas palabras, el príncipe se puso sumamente nervioso. Jamás se imaginó que esa pequeña cabaña pertenecía al padre de Salma. Suplicaba en sus adentros que el hombre no descubra que en ese lugar, ocurrieron muchas más cosas que una chimenea encendida.

- ¿En serio? Es muy extraño. Link, ¿tú conoces ese…? – preguntó Salma.

- ¡No!...digo, no conozco el lugar del que están hablando. Lo siento. – respondió nervioso.

- ¿Estás pálido, muchacho? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Yo…claro que sí, solo estoy un poco cansado, señor. Solo eso…

Escuchando la respuesta del joven, Dante decidió empezar el interrogatorio con él, pues tenía mucho interés en saber los motivos que lo llevaron a sumergirse en las heladas aguas para llegar al galeón hundido.

- Link, mi hija me dijo que la reina Rutela te envió a una misión especial al galeón hundido, imagino que con el traje que tienes puesto pudiste sumergirte.

Cuando Link escuchó las palabras del hombre, se dio cuenta que debido a todo lo ocurrido con Navi y su hermano, se había olvidado de cambiarse de sayo. Obviando ese asunto, decidió seguir con la conversación.

- Así es, esta armadura me permitió sumergirme en el agua sin congelarme u ahogarme. La reina hizo algo muy especial por mí, por ese motivo fui al galeón a buscar lo que me pidió.

- El tesoro escondido…

- Sí, señor, ese mismo…

- Link, ¿se puede saber que objeto es ese? Desde que me comentaste ayer sobre aquello me dejaste con la curiosidad. –preguntó la joven.

El príncipe se puso un poco nervioso debido a la pregunta de Salma, no podía contarle tan fácilmente sobre la búsqueda de la llama sagrada, sim embargo, tenía que tener una respuesta rápida para no quedar como un mentiroso…y fue entonces, que se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

- Claro que puedes saber. Los objetos que encontré para la reina fueron unas poderosas zarpas. – contestó Link, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Zarpas? – preguntó Dante.

El joven, con cuidado, sacó las zarpas de su alforja y se las enseñó a Salma y a su padre.

- Vaya, hace tiempo que no veo una de esas, sobre todo tan relucientes. No parece que hayan estado refundidas en el galeón. – comentó el hombre.

- Son especiales, por ese motivo la reina las desea.

- Estoy seguro que se sentirá agradecida con tu proeza.

- Esperemos que sí, señor.

- Bueno, muchacho, imagino que estás muy cansado debido a tu aventura en ese viejo galeón. Salma te llevará hasta tu habitación para que descanses.

- Muchas gracias por todo, le deseo que pase una buena noche.

- Buenas noches, Link. Que descanses.

La espadachín escoltó al príncipe a su habitación, mientras que Dante empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa para luego dirigirse a descansar.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link estuvo instalado en su habitación, Midna y Fi hicieron su aparición aprovechando que no había nadie alrededor.<p>

Midna tomó la palabra para conversar con su compañero, mientras que Fi estuvo al margen analizando lo que hablaban.

- ¿Quién diría que el hada encontraría a su hermano justo en este sitio? – preguntó Midna, sorprendida.

- Yo todavía sigo sin creerlo, pero me siento muy contento de que lo haya encontrado, pues a Navi le mortificaba enormemente no conocer su paradero.

- Imagino que ahora que se reencontró con él, regresarán juntos a su lugar de origen.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Acaso no has pensado en esa posibilidad? Puede ser que el hada decida viajar con nosotros hasta aquí e irse con su hermano a esos bosques secretos a los que pertenece.

- Yo…no lo había pensado. – comentó Link, cabizbajo.

El joven sintió como la tristeza empezaba a invadirlo al pensar en la posibilidad de separarse de su amiga, hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que eso podría suceder.

- Percibo que la princesa crepuscular ha alterado sus emociones, amo. – intervino Fi.

- Oye, esta conversación es entre Link y yo, no te metas, fantasmita. – se quejó la princesa.

- Midna, no le hables así a Fi. La estas ofendiendo. – defendió Link, con seriedad.

- Amo Link, recuerde que yo no conozco la sensación de la ofensa, así que las palabras de la princesa Midna no me producen ningún tipo de alteración.

- Ya me aburriste, fantasmita, mejor voy a mi cama a dormir. Buenas noches, muchacho.

- Buenas noches, Midna. Que descanses.

Luego de despedirse de la princesa crepuscular, Fi regresó al interior del arma sagrada, mientras que la mente de Link, quien fingió su malestar debido a la presencia de Salma y su padre, volvió a perturbarse al recordar el encuentro con su contraparte.

Una punzada de dolor y desesperación se apoderaron de él al recordar la lucha que tuvo contra Dark Link y de todas las palabras que dijo de su amada esposa. Solo de imaginarse las barbaridades que este podría hacerle a su princesa, el pánico y el horror se apoderaron de su alma.

El joven desconocía completamente que esa terrible situación lo iba a seguir afectando mucho más de lo que se imaginaba…

* * *

><p>Ya adentrado en la comodidad de su cama, Dante se encontraba pensando en la llegada de Link a su casa.<p>

Desde el momento en que lo vio, le pareció un joven sumamente educado, no parecía ser una amenaza ni para él ni para su hija, y su relato sobre la misión que le encomendó la reina Rutela parecía sincero. Por ese lado, se sentía aliviado, pero por otro presentía que aun escondía muchos secretos, los cuales tenía mucha curiosidad por descubrir.

Ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero el sonido de la ventana lo sobresaltó.

- ¡Señor Dante! ¡Ábrame, por favor!

El hombre escuchó la voz de su robot llamándolo desde la ventana, así que rápidamente, se levantó a abrirla para permitirle pasar.

- Serbot, tardaste demasiado en regresar. – comentó preocupado.

- Lo siento, señor, pero hubo un derrumbe que bloqueó gran parte del camino para llegar a los dominios y tuve que ingeniármelas para encontrar otro medio que me permita llegar vía aérea.

- Entiendo. ¿La reina leyó mi carta?

- Por supuesto que sí, aquí está su respuesta como lo pidió. Lo dejo solo para que la lea con calma. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Serbot.

El robot salió por la puerta de la habitación, mientras que el hombre, con suma ansiedad, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta.

Cada frase escrita desorbitaron los ojos del hombre de manera inmisericorde, pues las anteriores sospechas que tuvo sobre Link, y las cuales habían sido dejadas de lado por un momento, habían sido firmemente confirmadas.

Consternado e impactado, se sentó en el filo de la cama mientras el pedazo de papel cayó al suelo, pues uno de sus mayores temores, estaban a punto de cumplirse.

- Ese muchacho es el héroe elegido por las Diosas…y aparte de eso, es el yerno de Daphnes y el esposo de la princesa… ¡Maldita jugada del destino! – exclamó exasperado.

El temor y el miedo siguieron apoderándose de él, pues esa situación podía perjudicar al ser más importante de su vida.

- Salma no puede enterarse de eso, eso solo reviviría amargos recuerdos de aquel fatídico día y que tanto costó que deje atrás. Tengo que hablar con Link antes de que mi hija descubra quien es él en realidad. Me levantaré mañana temprano e iré a buscarlo, el pobre ya debe haberse quedado dormido debido al cansancio.

Decidido a defender la tranquilidad de su hija, Dante apagó la lámpara y se acostó en su cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño, rogándole a las Diosas que los tormentos del pasado no regresen a perturbar la tranquilidad que tanto le costó construir…

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, donde los rayos del sol se posaron en los gélidos terrenos del Pico Nevado, Navi estaba despertándose lentamente, sintiendo la extraña sensación de que algo le faltaba.<p>

Una vez que estuvo completamente despierta, se preocupó al no ver a su hermano a su lado, pero cuando se disponía a volar para buscarlo, la chillona voz de este la alertó.

- ¡Hermanita!

- ¡Flero!

Navi alzó el vuelo y empezó a volar alrededor de su hermano a medida que golpeaban sus luminosos cuerpos el uno con el otro, de esa manera demostraban la felicidad que sentían de estar juntos después de mucho tiempo.

- ¡Ya estás recuperado! – exclamó Navi, emocionada.

- Así es, hermana. Gracias a tus cuidados me siento completamente renovado. Espero tu no estés muy agotada.

- No te preocupes, la felicidad de verte sano no se compara al cansancio.

Ambos se quedaron revoloteando por algunos minutos, hasta que Navi detuvo su acción y se puso completamente seria, causando que su hermano se preocupe por aquello.

- Navi, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó preocupado.

- ¿¡Por qué te fuiste!? Creí que me esperarías en el bosque perdido como habíamos quedado, pero cuando regresé ya no te encontré. No tienes idea cuanto tiempo te he estado buscando, como alma en pena vagando por todo este mundo. – comentó el hada, llorando desconsolada.

El hada verdosa se entristeció ante esa pregunta, pero debía ser sincero con su hermana y comentarle sus razones.

- Me fui por los mismos motivos que tú, demoraste demasiado en tu regreso y creí que algo te había pasado, por ese motivo decidí salir del bosque a buscarte, pero al parecer terminé igual, deambulando por todos lados, rogándole a las Diosas el poder encontrarte. No recuerdo como acabé en estas heladas tierras y fui rescatada por aquel buen hombre.

- ¡Flero, no tienes idea de todas las desgracias que ocurrieron en nuestra ausencia! ¡Cosas terribles! – exclamó Navi, espantada.

- Me imaginé que eso podría ocurrir, pero debido a mi inmadurez, creí que nadie se atrevería a entrar al bosque por los rumores de su maldición.

- Pero no fue así, mi amigo, con el que cumplí la misión que me encomendó el árbol Deku, entró al bosque a buscarme y por eso murió. El hechizo que dejé colocado antes de irme en tu búsqueda no duró tanto como pensé. – indicó Navi.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Flero lloró ante la acusación de su hermana mayor. Se sintió sumamente culpable de la desgracia que ocurrió debido a su impulsividad.

Navi se conmovió al ver a su hermano triste, es cierto que tanto él como ella tuvieron la culpa de lo ocurrido, pero como una vez le había dicho Link, ya de nada valía recordar el pasado, pues ahora la vida le había dado otra oportunidad para enmendar los errores.

- Ya no llores, hermano. La verdad yo también tuve parte de la culpa. – pidió, con voz calmada.

- Pero, tu amigo se murió…

- Es cierto, pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, él ahora ha renacido en esta era y hemos vuelto a encontrarnos.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, al igual que en el pasado nos encontramos en una importante misión.

- Me gustaría conocerlo y agradecerle el haberte cuidado todo este tiempo.

- Es cierto, le prometí que te presentaría. Vamos a verlo a su habitación.

Con algo de dificultad, ambas hadas abrieron la perilla de la puerta. Una vez abierta, se dirigieron rápidamente a buscar a Link.

* * *

><p>Cuando los hermanos llegaron a la habitación del príncipe, pudieron ver que este aún seguía profundamente dormido.<p>

- Sigue dormido, ha de seguir cansado debido a la misión de ayer, sobre todo por ese horrible problema… - recordó Navi, espantada.

- Esperaremos hasta que despierte, mientras tanto exploremos esta casa, se ve que es enorme. – comentó emocionado.

- ¡Flero! No creas que me he olvidado lo travieso que eres, no quiero que desordenes nada.

- Solo vamos a ver, nada más.

El hada verde salió emocionada de la habitación a explorar toda la casa, mientras que Navi, nerviosa, lo siguió para evitar que haga algún desastre.

A pesar de las chillonas voces de las hadas, Link ni se inmutó ante ellas, sin embargo, Midna se despertó mal humorada y Fi salió de la espada llevada por el mismo motivo.

- ¡Hada endemoniada! ¡Cómo se le ocurre despertarme de mi reparador sueño! – se quejó Midna.

- Princesa del Crepúsculo, alcancé a escuchar que el hada Navi quería evitar que su hermano menor desordene la casa. – comentó Fi.

- ¡Ay, no! ¡No permitiré que se comporten de esa manera! Luego los dueños de esta casa pensarán que Link fue el que hizo eso. ¡En este momento voy a detener a ese par!

La twili salió con prisa de su cama para alcanzar a la hadas, mientras que Fi la siguió en su acción.

* * *

><p>El hada verdosa logró llegar al sótano de la casa, lugar que estaba repleto de libros y varios estantes con cajones.<p>

El hada se puso a jugar con cada uno de los papeles que había en el sitio lanzándolos por el suelo y escabulléndose entre ellos. Ni parecía que un día antes había estado agonizante frente a la chimenea.

- ¡Flero! ¡Deja de hacer eso, por favor! – exclamó Navi, enojada.

- ¡Son solo papeles viejos! ¡Ven a divertirte conmigo! – expresó emocionado.

Navi se sentía muy nerviosa de ver que su hermano menor no le hacía caso. Luego de unos minutos, en el sitio se escuchó el enfurecido grito de Midna.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando aquí!?

- ¡Princesa! – exclamó Navi.

- ¿Se puede saber que le ocurre a tu hermano? Ayer se estaba muriendo y ahora está que desordena este sitio.

- ¡Ya le dije que se detenga, pero no me obedece!

- ¡Oye tú, hada revivida! ¡Deja de causar tanto alboroto!

- Oh, ¿quién es ella?, ¿una nueva especie de Skulkid? – preguntó Flero, acercándose a Midna.

- ¿Skullkid? ¡Cómo te atreves!

La twili estuvo a punto de abalanzársele al hermano de Midna debido a su atrevimiento, pero la llegada de Fi detuvo su acción.

- Sugiero guardar la calma y no causar alboroto alguno, pues eso podría despertar a las personas de este sitio.

- ¿Y tú en qué momento me seguiste, fantasmita? ¡Regresa a tu espada! – exclamó Midna.

- ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? ¿De dónde salieron us…?

La llegada Serbot al sótano no había sido percibida por las compañeras del héroe elegido, quien enmudeció por completo al notar la presencia de un ser en especial…la de su gran y centenario amor de su vida.

- ¡Mi amor! ¡Señorita Fi!

El robot se abalanzó a rodear con sus metálicos brazos el brillante cuerpo del ente de la espada, sorprendiendo enormemente a todos los presentes, a excepción de la susodicha, quien ni se inmutó ante aquel gesto.

- LD-301S, después de mucho tiempo nos volvemos a ver.

- ¡Para ti soy Serbot, tuyo por siempre!

- ¿Un robot que ama? ¡Voy a volverme loca! – exclamó Midna, impactada.

En escándalo en el sótano se intensificó en sobremanera, Midna y Navi luchaban inultamente para que Flero no desordene el sitio, Serbot no se soltaba del cuerpo del espíritu de la espada por nada del mundo, en sí, todo se había salido de control…pero luego de unos minutos, una conocida y sonora voz hizo eco en el bullicioso ambiente.

- ¡Por las Diosas! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

Link había llegado al notar que ninguna de sus compañeras se encontraba en su habitación, y en la búsqueda de ellas fue guiado por el molestoso ruido que se estaba llevando en el sótano.

- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? – preguntó Link, enojado.

- ¡Link, que bueno que llegaste! ¡Calma a esa endemoniada hada para que no siga tocando cosas que no son suyas! – rogó Midna.

Al haber escuchado la voz de Link, Flero se acercó hacia el para saludarlo.

- Tú debes ser Link. Mucho gusto, me llamo Flero. – saludó animado.

- Hola, Flero, mucho gusto. Me alegro que ya estés recuperado.

- Muchas gracias, todo se lo debo a mi hermana.

- ¡Link, deja de socializar con esta hada! ¡Mira todo el desorden que ha causado! ¡Hay que arreglarlo antes de que el señor y su hija se despierten!

- Es cierto, no debieron causar todo este desorden, Navi. – reclamó el joven, serio.

- Yo no hice nada, Link, traté de detenerlo pero no pude. – contestó avergonzada.

- Trataré de arreglar todo esto antes de que Salma se dé cuenta. – dijo Link.

- Yo te ayudaré en el otro sector de este cuarto, y por el robot no te preocupes, pues debido a su encantamiento ha olvidado todo este desorden. – comentó Midna.

Link se dio la vuelta y observó a Serbot completamente abrazado de Fi, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado ante tal acción, pero decidió restarle importancia para empezar a acomodar las cosas. Tomó un tumulto de papeles y los colocó lo más ordenado que pudo y empezó a realizar la misma acción con el resto.

Luego de haber ordenado lo mejor que pudo, tomó una caja de cartón que estaba mal acomodada encima de la mesa, pero al alzarla no se dio cuenta por donde pisaba y cayó al suelo con el objeto encima de sus piernas.

Quejándose de dolor y de frustración, se disponía a levantarse para seguir con su acción, pero al ver que dentro de la caja, la cual había sido abierta debido al movimiento en la caída, había una imagen conocida para él, se estremeció en sobremanera.

El joven, completamente sorprendido, colocó la caja encima de la mesa y tomó el objeto que se encontraba dentro de ella, dándose cuenta que se trataba de la imagen de una persona muy conocida para él.

- Pero...si él es Shad.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente al haber visto una pictografía de su amigo, haciendo que su mente empiece a pensar en cosas totalmente imposibles.

Olvidándose de su prudencia, empezó a revisar la caja, en la cual encontró una caja de terciopelo con un anillo solitario de oro, de una calidad y acabados muy conocidos por él, descubriendo que este pertenecía a la misma empresa del investigador.

Luego de cerrar el pequeño estuche, siguió revisando la misteriosa caja, encontrando otra imagen que lo estremeció mucho más que la anterior…una pictografía en la que se encontraba Salma, físicamente un poco más joven, abrazada de dos chicas muy conocidas por él; la una tenia cabello rojizo y la otra una larga cabellera castaña.

- Zelda y Gracielle…- susurró impactado.

- Link, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Midna, deteniendo su acción al ordenar las cosas.

El joven no respondió a la pregunta de su compañera, pues se encontraba analizando una y otra vez la pictografía que tenía en sus manos y el resto de las cosas que había encontrado…fue en ese momento, que descubrió algo estremecedor y escalofriante, que ni en un millón de años se pudo haber imaginado debido a las referencias que tenia de su amigo y su esposa.

- Nunca estuvo muerta… ¡Cómo no pude darme cuenta si tienen el mismo nombre! ¡Qué imbécil fui!

- Link, ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó Navi, preocupada.

- ¿Por qué grita tu amigo, hermana? - cuestionó Flero.

Sin previo aviso, Midna se escondió en la sombra del héroe, pues repentinamente sintió que alguien se acercaba.

- ¿¡Qué es todo este desastre!?

Salma había llegado al sótano al haber escuchado ruidos dentro del mismo, impactándose enormemente al ver a su robot abrazado de una extraña criatura, la cual no pudo regresar a la espada maestra debido a que Link no la llevaba puesta.

- ¡Qué es eso…! - exclamó espantada.

La joven observó impactada a aquel flotante ente, pero al poner su atención en Link para que le dé una explicación, notó que este estaba observando una hoja con tanto detenimiento, que ni si quiera había notado su presencia… pero al descubrir la caja que se encontraba encima de la mesa, el pánico se apodero de ella.

- ¡Qué…! ¿¡Qué haces con eso!? – preguntó enojada y nerviosa.

Con semblante serio, el joven volteó para encontrarse con Salma y le mostró la imagen en la que ella salía abrazada a sus tres amigas.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que haces revisando este sitio?

- La que me debe una explicación eres tú, Salma. ¿De dónde conoces a Zelda? – preguntó nervioso.

- ¿A Zelda? Espera un momento, ¿cómo es que conoces a…?

- Zelda es mi esposa y ella me dijo que estabas muerta…al igual que Shad, tu prometido. – afirmó serio.

Completamente impactada se sintió la joven al haberse visto descubierta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la máscara de frialdad y fortaleza se había derribado de su espíritu, pues dolorosos recuerdos que yacían refundidos en su inconsciente, habían salido a flote…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Bueno, en este capítulo se han hecho interesantes descubrimientos; la llegada de Fi, la aparición del hermano de Navi y que Link descubriera la verdadera identidad de Salma.

Traté de hacer de Fi un personaje carente de emociones, cosa que espero haberlo hecho bien, pues todo este tiempo me he dedicado a pasmar los sentimientos de los personajes, sean estos buenos o malos.

Puede ser que muchos ya sabían que la misteriosa criatura se trataba de Flero, pero en sí, el usuario **lobatri** fue el que lo escribió en un review, así que me alegro que haya sido muy observador en ese asunto. Algunos lectores por interno me indicaron que pensaban que la criatura se trataba de un Yeti o un Uca XD

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. A partir del siguiente empezará la última etapa de la aventura antes del enfrentamiento final contra Ganondorf.

No crean que Grahim está perdiendo su papel en la historia, pues en algún momento tendrá un fuerte enfrentamiento con nuestro héroe. Ganondorf tiene muchas barreras para Link para impedir que llegue hacia él.

¡Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima! ^^


	45. Grandes confesiones

**Comentarios iniciales:**

¡Hola a todos!

Antes de iniciar el capítulo, quiero que sepan que este será un poco más largo de lo normal, pues el tema de Salma es extenso y no quiero centrarme únicamente en eso, traté de hacerlo más corto, pero me fue imposible porque iban a quedar muchos vacíos, espero eso no les cause molestia.

La segunda parte del capítulo tendrá que ver con Zelda, pues ocurrirán ciertas…situaciones con ella ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 45: Grandes confesiones<strong>

El sepulcral sonido se había apoderado del ambiente, reemplazando los escandalosos ruidos que hace un momento se habían escuchado en el sótano de la misteriosa mansión.

La joven espadachín estaba completamente impactada observando al héroe elegido, quien la miraba con profunda seriedad esperando que responda a su pregunta. Las palabras simplemente se habían desvanecido de su mente; por primera vez, no sabía cómo resolver la situación.

- Te hice una pregunta, Salma. ¿De dónde conoces a Zelda? – preguntó serio.

La joven, mostrando un semblante enfurecido, se acercó hasta el príncipe y le arrebató la pictografía que tenía en sus manos, para luego hacer lo mismo con la pequeña caja que estaba encima de la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Cómo te atreves a revisar este sitio! – exclamó Salma, exaltada.

- Yo no estaba revisando nada, lo estaba ordenando.

- ¿Ah?

- Señorita Salma, lo que dice Link es cierto. Fue mi hermano Flero el que provocó este desastre. – aclaró Navi, nerviosa.

- Sí, señorita, fui yo el que hizo todo. Perdone. – confirmó Flero, avergonzado.

- ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿De dónde salió esa extraña criatura que está abrazando Serbot?

La joven volvió a observar con espanto al espíritu de la espada maestra, momento en el que Link se cubrió el rostro con la mano debido al impacto de haberse dado cuenta que Fi había sido descubierta. Definitivamente, el inicio del día fue totalmente desastroso.

- Fi, regresa a la espada maestra, por favor. – pidió el joven.

- Lo que usted diga, amo.

- Navi, Flero, les pido, por favor, que ustedes también se vayan. Quiero hablar a solas con Salma.

Desvaneciéndose de los brazos del robot, Fi ascendió rápidamente a la habitación, siendo seguida por su admirador, quien desesperado le rogaba que no se fuera de su lado. Por otra parte, las hadas obedecieron las órdenes del héroe y se retiraron.

- ¿Quién ese extraño ser? – preguntó Salma.

- Es una larga historia que por el momento no hay tiempo de explicarte. Necesito que me respondas lo que te pregunté. – dijo Link.

La joven simplemente evadió la mirada del príncipe, sintiendo como la ansiedad crecía dentro de ella de manera inmisericorde.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Dante entró de improvisto al sótano al escuchar las voces de Link y de su hija conversando sonoramente.

- Papá… - exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿Por qué están en el sótano?

El hombre observó detenidamente el desorden, preguntándose en sus adentros la razón de aquello, pero en el momento que posó su mirada en su hija, la cual tenía en sus manos una caja, se extrañó enormemente.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡No, papá, no es…!

El hombre hizo caso omiso a la petición de su hija, simplemente abrió la caja, impactándose enormemente por lo que estaba dentro.

- Esto es…

- Papá…

- ¡Dijiste que te habías desecho de estas cosas! ¿¡Cómo es posible que me hayas mentido!? – exclamó enojado.

- Yo… - expresó la joven, angustiada.

El hombre se sintió terriblemente enojado al saberse engañado, pero esa sensación fue apaciguándose lentamente al ver que Link se encontraba en el sitio…

Fue entonces, que supo que Link había descubierto la verdad sobre Salma. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse levantado más temprano y hablar con él antes de que se dé cuenta de todo.

- Señor Dante, todo tiene una explicación, lo que sucede es que…

- No tienes por qué explicarme nada, Link, o mejor dicho, ¿alteza?, ¿héroe elegido por las Diosas?

Link se sintió terriblemente impactado al haber escuchado como le estaba hablado Dante, dándose cuenta de inmediato que el hombre, de alguna manera, logró descubrir su identidad.

- Papá, ¿por qué dices esas cosas sobre Link? – preguntó Salma, confundida.

- Hija, ya de nada sirve ocultar la verdad, sé que él es el esposo de la princesa Zelda y que por eso descubrió quien eres.

Ante esas palabras, ambos jóvenes se quedaron impactados, sobre todo Salma, quien no sabía que decir o cómo actuar frente a eso.

- Vamos a mi despacho a aclarar todo este asunto.

El hombre, con suma seriedad, se dio la vuelta camino al mencionado sitio, siendo seguido por su hija, quien sentía como el temor la invadía por completo al imaginarse el tema que su padre iba a tocar.

Link siguió a ambos de la misma manera, y a diferencia de Salma, tenía mucha curiosidad de enterarse del secreto que ella y su padre, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado al haberse visto descubierto.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez en el despacho, los tres miembros se encontraban sentados en uno de los muebles dispuestos a conversar del tema.<p>

Dante, a pesar que no lo demostraba, estaba completamente nervioso por todo lo que se iba a hablar, pero como había dicho antes, ya de nada servía ocultar las cosas, mucho menos ahora que Link había descubierto parte de la verdad.

- Señor Dante, yo…

- Príncipe, quiero que sepa que si descubrí quien es, se debe a que en su ausencia envié una carta a la reina Rutela hablándole de usted y ella envío su respuesta contándome todo, disculpándose por haberse olvidado de comentarle sobre nosotros. Sé que no debí haber hecho eso a sus espaldas, pero por seguridad mía y de mi hija, no tuve más remedio.

- No tiene por qué explicarme nada, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Por favor, no me hable con tanta formalidad, me siento incómodo, pues ya nos hemos tratado antes de otra manera. – indicó Link, serio.

- Haré lo posible, pero debido a mi rango se me hará un poco difícil aquello.

- ¿Rango?

- Eso es algo que explicaré más adelante…Entonces, ahora que todo está claro, proceda a explicarnos sobre usted.

Al príncipe le llamó mucho la atención la seriedad y frialdad del hombre, no sabía si eso se debía a que era su manera de ser o simplemente estaba aparentando la incomodidad que lo estaba invadiendo…en ese tipo de cosas, él era muy perceptivo.

- Link, la verdad estoy muy confundida. Entiendo que por ser el esposo de Zelda seas un príncipe, pero un héroe…

- Salma, yo soy el príncipe del reino de Ordon y me casé con Zelda porque nuestros padres nos comprometieron cuando ella tenía poco tiempo de nacida…y referente a lo del héroe, es algo difícil de explicar.

Link se sentía muy incómodo con ese tema, no le gustaba decir a la ligera que era el héroe elegido por las Diosas, pues la humildad de su alma no le permitían vanagloriarse con ese título; aparte de eso, su nombre y leyenda habían sido destruidas por órdenes de su padre y suegro, y por ello no podía garantizar sus palabras.

- Creo que es mejor que ambos expliquemos esto, Link. – expresó el padre de Salma.

El príncipe se sorprendió de escuchar que Dante iba a apoyarlo con la explicación, pero lo vio conveniente debido a que por su edad y experiencia conocía sobre la leyenda.

- Hija, en Hyrule existe la leyenda de un héroe elegido por las sagradas Diosas que ha salvado el mundo de caer en garras del mal. Todas las eras, ese joven ha renacido para luchar contra aquello.

- Bien…pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Link? – preguntó la joven, usando un poco de ironía en el tono de su voz.

- Link…es la reencarnación de ese joven.

Los ojos de la espadachín se sobresaltaron en sobremanera, creyó que su padre le estaba haciendo una broma con un simple "cuento de hadas", pero al ver la seriedad con que lo dijo y notar que Link no lo había negado, tuvo que convencerse.

- Sé que estás sorprendida de lo que te estás enterando, pero si nunca escuchaste sobre eso es porque mi suegro y mi padre ordenaron eliminar toda evidencia de aquellos escritos; una idea desubicada, pero todo fue por protegernos a Zelda y a mí para que no descubramos nuestra identidad. – aclaró Link a la espadachín.

- ¿A Zelda?

- Mi esposa también es una elegida por las Diosas, es la reencarnación de la princesa del destino y poseedora de la sangre de la legendaria Diosa Hylia. Precisamente, porque estamos unidos por ese lazo, nuestros padres nos comprometieron, pues juntos podremos erradicar el mal que amenaza al mundo. En este momento, estamos separados cumpliendo con nuestras respectivas misiones, pero estoy seguro que una vez que derrotemos a Ganondorf, la encarnación de esa maldición que nos amenaza, podremos volver a estar juntos.

Dante se impactó en sobremanera al escuchar el nombre del rey del mal, pues debido a lo poco que conocía, sabia lo peligroso y malvado que era aquel sujeto.

Por otra parte, la espadachín estaba completamente impactada con el relato de su padre y el príncipe, jamás se hubiera imaginado que él era la reencarnación de un legendario héroe...y que su amiga, a la cual no veía hace tanto tiempo, poseía el alma de una Diosa.

- Todo este tiempo me he encontrado en la búsqueda de tres llamas sagradas para fortalecer mi arma, la cual es la espada maestra.

- La única que es capaz de erradicar todo el mal y la oscuridad. – dijo Dante.

- Así es, la última se encontraba escondida en el galeón hundido, por ese motivo la princesa Ruto me dio este traje para buscarla, y ahora que las he reunido, la espada está completamente fortalecida para seguir con mi misión.

- Con que tesoro escondido, ¿eh? – expresó Salma, con ironía.

- Siento mucho el haber mentido diciendo eso, pero debido a la discreción con la que he tenido que manejarme en todo mi periplo, era necesario. – admitió Link, avergonzado.

Link se sintió sumamente aliviado al haber aclarado su origen con ayuda de Dante, pues le hubiera sido muy difícil explicarlo sin que surjan tantas preguntas, las cuales no se sentía listo para explicar con detalle.

- Ahora que ya todo sobre mi está claro. Necesito que me respondas lo que te pregunté, Salma. – pidió Link.

La joven simplemente desvió la mirada, camuflando el terrible malestar que la estaba invadiendo en sobremanera.

Por otro lado, una punzada en el pecho sintió Dante al haber escuchado la pregunta de Link, pues varios recuerdos perturbadores invadieron su alma… pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, pues él era el mayor responsable de todo.

- Lo preguntas por lo que encontraste en el sótano, ¿verdad?

- Sí, señor Dante, en primer lugar, quiero disculparme por el desorden que presenció en el sótano, pero yo no fui el causante de aquello. Fueron mi hada compañera y su hermano quienes lo hicieron, y yo por arreglarlo encontré, por casualidad, esa caja con esas cosas, por eso descubrí quien era su hija en realidad.

- No te preocupes, por algo se dice que tarde o temprano la verdad se descubre.

Dante demostraba madurez y seguridad al estar dispuesto a revelar todo lo que escondía, pero en su interior sentía como el terror lo invadía, pues por tantos años resguardó la tranquilidad de su hija como un tesoro, pero ahora que todo había sido descubierto, sobre todo por Link, ya no podía callarlo más.

Por su parte, Salma observaba a su padre con profundad seriedad, y hasta con un dejo de molestia, causando que el hombre desvíe la mirada, sintiéndose sumamente culpable ante ello.

No había duda que la joven amaba y respetaba a su progenitor, pero ahora que estaban tocando un tema sumamente difícil para ella, viejos resentimientos salieron a la luz.

- Yo no tengo nada que explicarte, el único que tiene mucho que confesar es mi padre, pues como te dije el día que nos conocimos, cuando ambos llegamos a este sitio yo no tenía la capacidad de opinar nada. – dijo Salma, con molestia.

- Salma, todo lo que hice fue por protegerte. – contestó Salma.

- ¿Protegerme? ¡Me hiciste pasar por muerta a los ojos de todos!

- ¡Un momento! La verdad estoy confundido. Zelda me dijo que tú habías muerto en su presencia. – dijo Link, dirigiéndose a la espadachín.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, causando que los corazones de Dante y su hija palpiten aceleradamente, pero a pesar de aquello, la joven no se detuvo en sus palabras.

- Creo que es mejor que despejes las dudas que Link tiene, papá.

El hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras que el aceleramiento de su corazón aumentaba terriblemente…pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar la difícil situación.

- Antes de contarte ese asunto, es importante que sepas quien soy en realidad. Yo entré en el palacio de Hyrule como soldado desde muy joven, y debido a mi perseverancia logré ascender a puestos mejores con el paso de los años…pero fue a partir de una misión sumamente peligrosa en la que colaboré con el, en ese entonces, príncipe Daphnes y su padre, el rey Daltus, que fui nombrado caballero de la corona reino.

- ¿Caballero de la corona? – preguntó Link.

- Así es, recibí múltiples conmemoraciones por mi participación en la detención de unos supuestos médicos que se dedicaban al comercio de medicinas expiradas, los cuales eran una peligrosa organización que habían causado múltiples muertes en el reino. Desde que fui nombrado con aquel título, Daphnes y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos.

- Mi suegro me contó de aquella misión hace meses. – comentó Link.

- Fuimos varios los que participamos, pero, modestia aparte, fui el único que apoyó tanto al rey como al príncipe, hasta el punto de arriesgar mi propia vida. Meses después de ese acontecimiento, me casé con la madre de Salma.

Al mencionar a su esposa, sus ojos se cristalizaron de manera tenue, mientras que Salma soltó un suspiro demostrando su pena.

- Luego de dos años de matrimonio, mi esposa quedó embarazada de mi primer hijo, noticia que recibí completamente dichoso. No solo me encontraba en el mejor momento de mi vida a nivel laboral, sino que iba a formar una familia junto a la mujer que amaba con toda mi alma.

Le hombre se detuvo un momento en sus palabras, sintiendo como su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse debido a sus amargos recuerdos, luego, continuó con su relato.

- Cuando llegó el día del alumbramiento, me enteré que había tenido una niña, noticia que me sorprendió, pero me contentó muchísimo…sin embargo, luego de eso, los médicos me indicaron que el parto había sido sumamente difícil y que mi esposa había perdido mucha sangre, razón por la cual…no sobrevivió. – recordó, terriblemente dolido.

- Yo…lo lamento tanto lo que ha ocurrido en sus vidas. Mi intención de saber de ustedes no era para que recuerden un hecho tan doloroso. – dijo Link, angustiado.

- Es necesario que lo sepas, pues de ahí se originaron todas mis inseguridades referentes a mi hija.

- Yo no lo veo como una persona insegura, la prueba de ello es su rango como caballero.

- Eso solo es una máscara, muchacho, cuando me quedé solo con mi hija no tenía idea de que hacer para cuidarla. Por mi estricta educación recibida en el ejército, era muy tosco, me creía capaz de formar a un varón, pero para criar a una señorita me sentía completamente inepto, por ese motivo Daphnes me ofreció que mi hija se eduque en etiqueta y protocolo con las maestras y doncellas de la princesa, fue ahí que ellas se hicieron grandes amigas.

Link observó con detenimiento a la espadachín, la cual no había intervenido en lo absoluto en la conversación, simplemente se pasó escuchando en silencio y con un frio semblante invadiendo su rostro, camuflando de esa manera, el desagrado que sentía.

Fue entonces, que Link recordó el momento en el que Salma le dijo que ella en el pasado se había comportado como una princesa, ahora, con el relato de su padre, entendía perfectamente a que se refería con eso.

- Como Zelda es tu esposa, debes estar al tanto de la deshonra que sufrió mi hija, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Dante, con molestia.

- La verdad, sí. Ella me dijo que Shad…

El príncipe se silenció abruptamente con las palabras que iba a decir, temiendo lastimar a la joven con las mismas. Salma notó esa acción y reaccionó sumamente agresiva ante aquello.

- ¿Por qué te quedas callado? No tienes por qué sentir lástima por mí. Ya nada de lo que me hizo eso miserable me afecta, así que puedes decirlo de una buena vez, que Shad me dejó plantada en el altar como una estúpida. – admitió la joven, con dureza.

- Salma, las cosas no son como tú piensas…

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿cómo son? Él mismo me escribió una carta anunciándome que no iba a llegar a la boda porque se iba a ir con otra mujer. ¿Eres idiota o no entiendes?

- ¡Cállate, Salma! ¡No tienes por qué hablarle así a Link!

Luego de haber sido reprendida por su padre, la joven se disculpó con el príncipe por su comportamiento, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto de aprobación por parte del mismo, luego, guardó silencio, sintiendo como la rabia y el dolor la consumían, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber perdido el control de sus emociones.

- ¡Padre, cuéntale la verdad a Link de una buena vez! ¡Él tiene que saber que fuiste tú el de la idea de hacerme pasar por muerta!

Ante la acusación de Salma, Link observó a Dante con suma sorpresa, sintiéndose completamente incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado.

- Lo que dice mi hija es cierto, Link, pero tuve mis razones para hacerlo. – admitió Dante, avergonzado.

- Lo escucho. – dijo Link, poniendo atención.

- Cuando Salma fue abandonada por ese tipo, cayó en una depresión tan brutal que dejó de dormir, de comer…de vivir. Ese estado provocó que se enferme tan gravemente, que varios médicos vinieron a verla a mi hogar…fue entonces, que encontré la supuesta solución para poder escapar de todas las habladurías y la vergüenza que tanto la estaban afectando.

*.*.*.*.*

_Meses después de aquel fatal acontecimiento, en el que Shad abandonó a su prometida el mismo día de su boda, los rumores no se hicieron esperar entre las personas del medio._

_Varias personas visitaban el hogar de Dante a averiguar el estado de su hija, algunos lo hacían demostrándole sincera preocupación, pero otros, con la mala intención de enterarse los pormenores del asunto y tener un interesante tema de conversación con sus amistades._

_El hombre escuchó varios rumores de aquello, insanas frases de lástima hacia la joven e incluso para sí mismo, hasta otros comentarios desatinados y burlescos, como el que Shad había abandonado a Salma por una mujer mejor, que talvez la había dejado plantada porque había descubierto algún problema que ella podría tener o que se quedaría para "vestir santos", pues luego de semejante deshonra, ningún hombre volvería a tomarla en serio._

_En sí, esas falacias sin sentido no le importaban en lo absoluto al caballero de la corona, pero al ver que estas afectaban a su hija, quien estaba completamente vulnerable a todo, lo devastaba en sobremanera._

_Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que su hija había enfermado y las únicas visitas que Dante permitía para ella eran los de amigos cercanos, entre esos, los reyes, su hija y la pareja conformada por Cocu y Gracielle._

_En ese tiempo de visitas, se enteró de otro tipo de habladurías, en las que se burlaban de él por, supuestamente, esconder a su hija, quien debido a la vergüenza de haber sido plantada, no asomaba cara al exterior, cosa que no era cierta, pero las viperinas lenguas no iban a creer eso ni cesar sus palabrerías, mucho menos de un hombre tan orgulloso como el caballero de la corona._

_Debido a tantas presiones y al no sentirse fuerte para soportarlas, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, llevarse a su hija lejos y dejar atrás todo lo que tenía que ver con el sitio donde sufrió la mayor de sus decepciones._

_…_

_Uno de esos tan difíciles días, Zelda había ido a visitar a su amiga, encontrándose ésta sentada al borde de la ventana y con la mirada perdida al exterior._

_Dante observaba en la lejanía como la princesa trataba de animar a su amiga, la cual simplemente la miraba con tristeza sin decir palabra alguna. Ver a su hija en ese estado, era completamente devastador para él, pues la chispa de felicidad que siempre había mostrado, se había desvanecido por completo por culpa de un canalla._

_Luego de unos minutos de haberse torturado observando la tristeza de su hija, Dante se disponía a retirarse para dejar a las amigas conversando a solas, pero antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó un sonoro ruido invadir el sitio, dándose cuenta, posterior a eso, que su hija yacía en el suelo, mientras que la princesa la tenía en sus brazos, haciendo un intento de que esta no se golpeé con el suelo. _

- _¡Señor Dante! ¡Salma se ha desmayado! – exclamó Zelda, desesperada._

_Con prisa, el hombre se acercó para tomarle el pulso a su hija, aterrándose enormemente al percatarse que no sentía aquel signo vital._

- _No le siento el pulso. – dijo Dante, espantado._

- _¡No me diga eso, no puede estar muerta!_

- _¡Llevaré a mi hija a su habitación! ¡Por favor, princesa, usted pídale a la sirvienta que llame al médico!_

_Rápidamente, la princesa fue a pedir ayudar a los sirvientes para que llamen a un médico, mientras que Dante llevó a su hija a la habitación, rogándole a las Diosas que nada malo suceda con ella._

_Luego de que el médico terminó de revisar a la desmayada joven, le indicó a su padre que todo estaba bien y que lo que ocurrió fue una baja de presión arterial debido a las pocas horas de sueño y a la ínfima ingesta de alimentos, y que si seguía en ese tan dañino estado, a la larga si podría provocarle consecuencias irreversibles._

_Sintiendo que estaba a punto de desplomarse debido a los problemas y luego escuchar las palabras del galeno, a Dante se le ocurrió una terrible idea, una que sabía que era deshonesta, pero era el único camino que conocía para liberar a su hija de tantas habladurías que solo la estaban enfermando debido a la vergüenza._

_Sin dudarlo ni un minuto más, le pidió al médico que se encargue de decirle a todos que su hija había muerto debido a la baja de presión, petición que el hombre, por su puesto, al inicio se negó a ejecutar…pero luego de que Dante le ofreciera una gran cantidad de dinero por sus servicios, el galeno no dudo en aceptar._

_Dante, junto con el médico, salieron a informar sobre la supuesta fatal noticia, causando gran impacto y dolor en la princesa, sus padres y los marqueses, quienes habían llegado hace poco al haberse enterado del estado de la hija del caballero. Se sentía un hipócrita al mentir de esa manera, pero era la única manera que encontró para desaparecer del pueblo y llevarse a su hija de un sitio que solo le traía malos recuerdos._

_…_

_Esa misma noche, mientras Salma seguía inconsciente debido al desmayo, y sabiendo que el rey celebraría un velorio en su honor al día siguiente, Dante escribió una carta a su amigo indicándole que le agradecía su gesto, pero que él deseaba hacerlo en soledad, pues quería evitar que las habladurías siguieran perjudicando la memoria de su hija, además que quería alejarse de todo para empezar una nueva vida._

_*.*.*.*.*_

Una mezcla de impacto e indignación sintió el héroe elegido al haber escuchado la historia de Dante, mientras que Salma se mantuvo en silencio observando a su padre con molestia.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Fingió la muerte de su hija solo por los rumores y el qué dirán? ¿Cómo pudo cometer semejante cosa? – preguntó Link, sorprendido.

- Lo que pudieran decir de mi poco me importaba, pero si se metían con mi hija, eso es algo que no podía perdonar ni tolerar. Desde que murió mi esposa me volví muy inseguro, y si es cierto que encargué la educación de ella a otras personas, de darle mi amor y protección fue algo a lo que me dediqué por completo. No tenía idea como afrontar lo que le estaba pasando, talvez si mi mujer hubiera estado viva, las cosas habrían sido distintas, pero viéndome solo y desesperado, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en alejarla de todo lo que la perturbaba, pues así ella no lo admitiera, sé que esos chismes la mortificaban enormemente, pues para una joven pasar por ese tipo de cosas es sumamente difícil y vergonzoso, y mucho más en una sociedad tan retrograda y moralista como la nuestra. – aclaró Dante, exasperado.

- De todas maneras, pienso que no fue lo correcto. Muchas personas han sufrido pensando que Salma estaba muerta, entre esos mi esposa, la cual cambió completamente su personalidad debido a eso. – dijo Link, recordando lo difícil que fue enamorar a su amada debido a lo acontecido con su amiga.

- Tú no eres padre, ¿verdad, muchacho? – preguntó Dante.

- No…no lo soy… - contestó Link, con seriedad.

- ¡Entonces no puedes entenderme! Cuando uno tiene hijos es capaz de todo con tal de proteger su tranquilidad y prestigio, por ese motivo no pensé en las consecuencias de esa mentira, simplemente creí hacer lo que era mejor para mi hija y llevármela lejos de todo lo que le recordaba a ese miserable, del cual ni si quiera quiero escuchar su nombre. – expresó Dante, exasperado.

Link se quedó enmudecido ante las sonoras palabras de Dante, no justificaba su acción, mas entendía las razones de haber cometido aquello, pues uno por sus hijos es capaz de cualquier locura, y en este caso no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

Referente a Shad, deseaba aclarar la verdadera situación sobre él, pero ver al hombre, con justa razón, tan enervado, no le permitió hacer aquello.

Luego de observar a Dante, el príncipe centró su atención en Salma, quien aún seguía en silencio, pero mostrando enojo ante el relato de su padre.

Con el paso del tiempo, la espadachín había perdonado a su padre por su insensatez, pero ahora que el tema había salido a la luz, y Link, de alguna manera, le recordaba esos hechos, no podía ocultar su malestar.

- Debido a mi patético estado de ese entonces…

- Hija, no me gusta que te refieras así de ti misma.

- ¡Solo digo lo que es! La muchacha de ese entonces ya está muerta, por eso puedo hablar de ella sin ninguna incomodidad. Padre, déjame proseguir con lo posterior a tu relato, por favor. – pidió la joven, con firmeza.

Al ver el enojo de su hija, Dante decidió guardar silencio, sintiéndose apenado del concepto que esta tenía de ella misma.

- Como estaba diciendo, debido a mi patético estado de ese entonces, yo no tenía idea de las intenciones de mi padre cuando me sacó del palacio aquella oscura noche. Fue ese mismo día, que descubrimos la existencia de la princesa Ruto, la cual fue el nexo que nos permitió llegar hasta aquí, para posterior a eso, enterarme de lo que había hecho mi padre sin si quiera importarle mi opinión.

*.*.*.*.*

_Luego de haber enviado la carta al rey Daphnes y que su hija se había restablecido del desmayo, Dante y ella habían partido del palacio, camuflados por el manto oscuro de la madrugada. _

_El hombre había llegado con su hija hasta el lago Hylia, el cual tenía un camino alternativo que le permitiría abandonar la región sin ser vistos. Desde hace bastante tiempo, la joven se preguntaba porque su padre había decidido sacarla del palacio, sintiendo en su interior una inexplicable ansiedad ante aquello._

- _Papá, ¿por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó la joven, con desgano._

- _Bueno…vamos a irnos de viaje por un tiempo, es lo mejor para que tu estado de ánimo mejore._

- _No tengo deseos de viajar, por favor, regresemos al…_

_La joven interrumpió sus palabras al ver, entre las sombras de la oscuridad, el cuerpo de una persona desmoronado en el suelo, causando que esto la preocupe enormemente._

- _Papá… hay alguien en ese sitio._

- _¿Qué cosa? – preguntó preocupado._

- _Parece una persona desmayada, hay que ir a ayudarla._

_El hombre junto con su hija se acercaron a aquel lugar, y en el momento que descubrieron de que se trataba, sus ojos se desorbitaron en sobremanera._

_Tumbada en el suelo, estaba una joven figura femenina de piel azulada y cubierta por escamas, respiraba con suma dificultad y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido durante su inconsciente estado._

_La joven y su padre se quedaron completamente impactados observando a aquella criatura, causando que luego de unos minutos, los labios de Salma pronuncien una sola palabra._

- _Una…zora. – susurró la joven, impresionada_

- _Esto no es posible, esos seres no existen. – contestó Dante, con firmeza._

- _Si es una zora, papá…de eso no hay duda, y al parecer está herida. Tenemos que ayudarla._

- _¿Ayudarla? Pero…_

- _Mamá…_

_Padre e hija escucharon como la joven llamaba a su madre con dificultad, causando que esta acción los conmueva._

_Sin perder el tiempo, Dante cubrió a la joven zora con una manta y la tomó en brazos para buscar un lugar más seguro para ella, preguntándose a sí mismo como podría ayudarla sin tener conocimiento alguno de su especie._

_Por varios minutos buscaron donde podrían refugiar a la mitológica especie, hasta que a lo lejos, vieron a un encapuchado ser, caminando de un lado a otro de manera frenética._

_Fue en ese momento, que se le ocurrió a Dante acercarse a esa persona para ver si podía sacarle alguna información sobre los zoras, temiendo en el acto ponerse en evidencia como un loco desubicado al hablar de semejantes seres._

- _Una vez que estuvo cerca, el encapuchado se impactó al ver a alguien aproximarse, causando, previo a eso, que se aleje con prisa_

- _Espere, no se vaya, por favor._

- _Yo… tengo que irme, lo siento._

_El hombre se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mujer, así que, con la educación que lo caracterizaba, trató de dirigirse a ella con gentileza._

- _Disculpe, distinguida dama. Sé que es una locura lo que le voy a decir, pero…_

- _No tengo tiempo para hablar con usted, tengo que encontrar a mi hija. – expresó la mujer, alejándose aún más._

_Ante esas palabras, Dante creyó que todo se trataba de una coincidencia, pero en un descuido de la dama, pudo ver que sus manos eran de una coloración tornasol y cubierta por extrañas escamas._

_La mujer, al haberse visto descubierta, rápidamente empezó a alejarse, pero las palabras del hombre la detuvieron._

- _Yo tengo a su hija…_

- _¿Ah?_

- _No tiene por qué ocultarse, sé que usted es una zora. Venga conmigo, por favor, vamos a ver a su hija. – indicó en tono tranquilizador._

_La desesperada madre, al inicio dudó en seguir al hombre, pues aun no salía del impacto de haberse visto descubierta por más camuflada que haya estado, pero debido a la desesperación, lo siguió, arriesgando todo._

_Al llegar al refugio donde Salma estaba con la desmayada joven, la mujer se sobresaltó al descubrir que se trataba de quien estaba buscando. Posterior a eso, se bajó la capucha mostrando su rostro, para luego, ir inmediatamente a abrazar a su hija._

- _Gracias a las Diosas que estás viva, Ruto._

_Salma y su padre aun no salían del asombro, no solamente habían encontrado a un zora, sino dos seres de esa misma especie._

- _Desde pequeña, mi hija siempre ha deseado conocer este mundo, pero debido a mandatos divinos no debemos explorarlo hasta que se cumpla una profecía. Ella, reacia a obedecerme, abrió uno de los caminos escondidos que llevan a este sitio, y por ese motivo, dejando de lado todo mandato, salí a buscarla. Imagino que el cambio de ambiente provocó este desmayo en ella._

_Dante y su hija, sin salir aun de la sorpresa, escucharon atentos el relato de la mujer, quien luego volvió a dirigirse a ellos._

- _Mi nombre es Rutela._

- _Mi nombre es Dante y ella es mi hija, Salma. Mucho gusto. _

- _Un gusto conocerlos. Yo soy la soberana de él dominio de los zoras._

- _¿Hay más de su especie? – preguntó Dante._

- _Claro que sí, junto con mi esposo gobernamos esos territorios, aparte de que, junto con mi hija, somos las únicas que podemos abrir las puertas del legendario Pico Nevado._

- _¿¡El Pico Nevado!?, pero si esa zona_

- _¿Es inaccesible? Ya lo sé, mi señor, pero por motivos que no son sencillos de explicar, mi hija y yo tenemos acceso a ese sitio._

_Dante recordó, que alguna vez, sus antepasados habían habitado dicha zona…tan alejada y tranquila a pesar del frio._

- _Yo, de todo corazón, le agradezco este maravilloso gesto de haber salvado a Ruto. Puedo ver en sus miradas que son buenas personas, pues otro se hubiera aprovechado de la especie de mi hija y quien sabe que atrocidades pudo haber cometido. – dijo la reina, sintiéndose mal al pensar en aquello._

- _No tiene nada que agradecer, la verdad nos sorprendimos al haberla descubierto, pero de ninguna manera hubiéramos permitido que le hagan daño. – aclaró Dante, mientras que su hija escuchaba en silencio la conversación._

- _Por favor, vengan conmigo a mi palacio, tengo que recompensarlos de alguna manera por su labor._

- _No es necesario, además no queremos quedar en evidencia ante su especie._

- _Es de noche, todos están dormidos. Ni si quiera mi esposo sabe que estoy aquí y tampoco deseo que se entere, pues se enojaría mucho con mi hija por su imprudencia. Su obra no puede quedar desapercibida, lo que sea que usted necesite, cualquier cosa…estaré dispuesta a dársela._

_Luego de meditarlo unos minutos, Dante encontró lo que tanto necesitaba. Estaba seguro que la reina le daría ese lugar tan tranquilo y alejado que deseaba para que su hija se olvide para siempre de todos los rezagos y dolores del pasado._

_…_

_Una vez que llegaron al dominio zora, la princesa Ruto, una vez consciente, agradeció al caballero y a su hija sus buenas acciones, para posterior a eso, irse a descansar a sus aposentos. Luego, Dante le pidió a la reina conversar con ella a solas._

_El caballero le contó a la reina su historia, indicándole que deseaba acceder al Pico Nevado con su hija para iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todos los problemas. Al inicio, la soberana se sorprendió con aquella petición, pero habiendo ofrecido al hombre cualquier tipo de recompensa, no se pudo negar, indicándole que partirían al día siguiente._

_Esa noche, Salma, completamente preocupada, le indicó a su padre que se sentía incomoda en aquel sitio, motivo por el cual quería irse cuanto antes._

_- Papá, ya ayudaste a la reina. Por favor, vámonos de aquí. – pidió, con suma ansiedad._

_- Eso no es posible, pues a partir de mañana nos iremos a vivir al Pico Nevado._

_- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Has perdido el juicio? No podemos ir a vivir a un sitio como este. Quiero regresar a nuestra casa. – rogó desesperada._

_- Ya no hay vuelta atrás, hija mía, pues para todos tú estás muerta._

_Los ojos de la joven se sobresaltaron en sobremanera al escuchar esas palabras._

_- ¿Muerta? No en…_

_- ¡Escucha bien! No quiero que regresemos a ese lugar que tanto sufrimiento te ha causado, por ese motivo, aproveché ese desmayo que tuviste para inventar tu muerte. – expresó el caballero, exasperado._

_La joven creyó que sus oídos le estaban fallando, pero luego de asimilarlo, encaró a su padre._

_- ¡Cómo pudiste atreverte a eso! ¡No tienes ningún derecho al decidir por mí!_

_¿Para qué deseas estar en ese sitio? ¿Para seguir escuchando aquellos falsos rumores que solo te lastiman? Sé que no lo reconoces, pero esas cosas te afectan y no pienso permitir que te sigas enfermando por eso. _

_- ¡Mi vida entera está ahí! Zelda, Gracielle y Cocu son mis amigos, no quiero separarme de ellos._

_- Para ellos también estás muerta. _

_- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – expresó, mientras las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro._

_El hombre, de manera brusca agarró los hombros de su hija y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos con suma seriedad._

_- ¡Es la última vez que vuelves a llorar! ¡Lo hice para protegerte! Vas a empezar desde cero, literalmente, pues una vez que estemos instalados en nuestro nuevo hogar, cambiarás completamente tu personalidad. Debes ser una mujer fría y dejar todo sentimentalismo de lado para hacerte fuerte y que nada te derrumbe…de eso, me voy a encargar yo._

_- Pero, papá…_

_- Si yo soy capaz de vivir sin tu madre, a quien ame con todas mis fuerzas, tú olvidarás a ese maldito infeliz. A partir de este momento, nadie volverá a burlarse de ti…la dulce muchacha, la hija del primer caballero, ha muerto. Desde ahora serás una persona diferente._

_Luego de aquellas palabras, Dante abrazó a su hija, derramando las lágrimas que por mucho tiempo tuvo que contener para mantenerse fuerte para ella. La joven también empezó a llorar, entendiendo por una parte las acciones de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose dolida de saber que estaba muerta para las únicas personas que sentían por ella un cariño sincero…_

_*.*.*.*.*_

Sin cambiar su endurecido semblante, la espadachín terminó con su relato, observando el impacto del héroe elegido ante sus palabras.

- ¿Impresionado? Esa es toda la verdad, Link. Al inicio no estuve de acuerdo con la decisión de mi padre, pero luego entendí su actuar y hasta se lo agradezco, pues al final terminé por olvidarme de todos esos recuerdos inútiles y volverme la persona fuerte e inquebrantable que soy actualmente…lo que me hizo Shad ya no me afecta. – dijo Salma, con firmeza.

- Escucha, tú tienes que saber muchas cosas sobre Shad, él y yo nos hicimos amigos hace poco y no es el hombre infiel que piensas. – aclaró Link, con seguridad.

- Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, además él ya está con otra persona…

- Es que en eso estás equivocada, él ya no…

- Bueno, viendo que ya acabe con esta inservible explicación, me retiro. – indicó la joven al príncipe y a su padre.

- Pero…

Sin hacer caso al llamado del héroe, Salma se retiró del despacho, mientras que Link aún tenía deseos de aclarar el asunto de su amigo.

- Señor Dante, todo lo que sucedió con Shad tiene una lógica explicación, él…

- Escucha, muchacho. No tienes idea de cómo se puso mi hija al recibir esa devastadora carta cuando estábamos en el templo, delante de todos nuestros invitados. Sin perder tiempo, fui inmediatamente a buscar a ese tipo a su casa para matarlo con mis propias manos, pero cuando llegué, ya se había ido con esa mujer. Al igual que Salma, no tengo deseos de saber nada de él y me arrepiento tanto de haber permitido que se comprometa siendo tan joven. Así que, con todo el respeto que te mereces, doy por terminada esta conversación. – indicó Dante, con suma firmeza.

- Está bien, señor. – dijo resignado.

Luego de acabada la charla, Dante se retiró del despacho, mientras que Link, de ninguna manera iba a darse por vencido en defender la integridad de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el manto oscuro de la noche cubrió el firmamento y la luna llena se encontraba en todo su esplendor, Link se encontraba en su habitación, aun impactado por la conversación que tuvo con Salma y su padre.<p>

- ¿Así que fingió su muerte? El mundo de la luz es una verdadera novela dramática. – dijo Midna.

- Yo aún no salgo de la sorpresa, jamás me imaginé que en mi viaje descubriría que una de las mejores amigas de mi esposa, la cual todos creían muerta, estaba viva.

- Imagino que se lo dirás a la princesa una vez que le veas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Navi.

- Claro que se lo diré, no sería capaz de ocultarle algo como eso…pero no sé cómo lo tomará, pues todo esto puede causar una cadena de resentimiento. – comentó Link, preocupado.

- ¿Y el joven investigador? – preguntó la twili.

- Shad es otro que me preocupa, sobre todo por el concepto que Salma tiene de él.

- Bueno, es mejor dejar ese tema de lado. Ahora que la espada maestra ha sido imbuida por las llamas sagradas, hay que continuar con nuestra travesía.

- Así es, Midna, hay que ir al desierto a derrotar a Ganondorf. – afirmó Link.

Sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con prisa, el joven se asomó por la ventana a reflexionar sobre las palabras que había dicho hace un rato…la derrota de Ganondorf le esperaba en muy poco tiempo, y sea como sea iba a salir victorioso, pues no solamente le interesaba salvar a todos de la destrucción, sino cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su amada, en aquellos felices días que estuvieron juntos no hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras observaba como ligeros copos de nieve caían con elegancia del cielo, vio a Salma sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraban fuera de la mansión, sabiendo que, había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella sobre el asunto de su amigo, el investigador.

* * *

><p>Cuando Link llegó al sitio deseado, se disponía a acercarse a la espadachín para hablar con ella, pero se detuvo en el momento en que descubrió que esta se encontraba llorando, tratando inútilmente de ahogar sus quejidos, mientras observaba la foto del que alguna vez fue su prometido.<p>

Esa imagen, causó en Link una profunda tristeza, pero estaba dispuesto a aclarar todo el asunto, así fuera que al final terminara siendo agredido por ella.

- Salma…

Rápidamente, la joven detuvo su llanto para no demostrarse débil ante el príncipe a la par que ocultaba la pictografía, luego, se dirigió a hablar con él en tono severo.

- ¿Qué quieres? Creí que estabas dormido.

- Solo venía a informarte que mañana seguiré con mi viaje.

- Ya veo, espero que te vaya bien.

Sin esperar que la joven lo invite a sentarse, Link tomó la iniciativa y se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose decidido a no perder más tiempo y tocar el tema por el que se acercó a ella.

- Quiero que hablemos de Shad. – dijo con firmeza.

- Ya te dije que no me interesa…

- Él nunca te fue infiel.

Con esas palabras, la joven por un momento se tambaleó, pero luego de eso contestó con la frialdad que la caracterizaba.

- ¡No digas estupideces! Él mismo me dijo…

- ¡Todo fue provocado por un embrujo, nada de lo que ocurrió dependió de él!

- No entiendo…

- Ilia, la mujer de la que supuestamente Shad se enamoró, fue donde una hechicera para que lo amarre a ella en contra de su voluntad. Todo lo hizo por puro interés, pues quería estar con él por su dinero, nada más.

- ¿Qué clase de tonterías estás diciendo? ¡La hechicería no existe! – exclamó la joven, enfadada.

- ¡Claro que existe! La prueba de ello es que Zelda es una hechicera, eso es parte de su condición como encarnación de la Diosa Hylia. Shad nunca quiso engañarte, él fue vilmente manipulado por ese maldito embrujo, la misma Ilia se lo confesó arrepentida por sus actos.

La ansiedad empezó a invadir el espíritu de la espadachín con semejante confesión, no podía creer que todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar, había sido provocado por algo tan insano como la brujería.

- No puedo creer en tus palabras, y así fueran ciertas, ese hombre ya no me interesa, pues sea como sea esa tal Ilia terminó siendo su mujer, puesto que yo no pude ocupar bajo ninguna circunstancia. – admitió, con profunda frustración.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Link encontró las palabras perfectas para que la joven le crea, o por lo menos, intentarlo.

- Voy a cometer una indiscreción, pero es necesario que lo sepas para que creas en mis palabras. Ilia no llegó a ser la mujer de Shad porque nunca intimaron, la única con la que ha estado de esa forma, ha sido contigo.

El sonrojo y la vergüenza se apoderaron del rostro de la espadachín con semejante confesión del héroe elegido, causando en ella una profunda molestia que no dudo en expresársela al joven.

- ¿¡Ese infeliz te contó cosas tan intimas de nosotros!? – preguntó exaltada y ruborizada.

- ¡Cálmate, por favor! Shad se encontraba completamente borracho cuando me lo confesó, no estaba en sus cabales debido a la depresión de haberte perdido por culpa de Ilia, pues se sentía culpable de no haberlo podido evitar. Gracias a las Diosas, dejó la bebida de lado y ahora se dedica a trabajar con esmero, pero estoy seguro que la tristeza de tu ausencia no le permite ser feliz. Él aun te ama, Salma, y la prueba de que la infidelidad nunca fue real es porque, por muchos motivos, no pudo relacionarse con esa mujer; nunca hubo una relación verdadera entre ellos.

- Sea como sea, lo que pase con él ya no me interesa. Yo ya no lo amo.

- ¿No lo amas? Si no fuera así, no ocultarías su foto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes qué…?

- Antes de que notaras mi presencia, te vi contemplando su imagen mientras llorabas, además si no fuera así no hubieras guardado todas las cosas que te recordaban a tu vida en el palacio.

La joven se quedó en silencio al haberse visto descubierta, negándose a sí misma, una y otra vez, todas las ideas que estaban pasando por su mente, pues si antes estaba completamente segura con sus convicciones, estas se habían visto alteradas por el joven que se encontraba a su lado.

- Ya no pienso seguirte insistiendo, pues imagino que tienes mucho que pensar ahora que te he confesado esas cosas sobre Shad. Ilia ya no forma parte de su vida, ella se arrepintió por sus actos y le pidió perdón…tanto a él como a mí.

- ¿A ti? - preguntó extrañada.

- Así es, Ilia estuvo a punto de acabar con mi matrimonio empujada por los mismos motivos con los que acabó con el tuyo, la ambición. Ella inventó una calumnia para que Zelda piense que yo le había sido infiel con ella, causándole un profundo dolor en su corazón, pues mi esposa estaba reacia a enamorarse por lo que había pasado contigo, y al verse visto lastimada de esa manera, por la misma mujer que tanto daño te causó, no lo toleró. Estuvimos a punto de separarnos por eso, pero finalmente la verdad salió a la luz y volvió a creer en mí. – explicó el joven, con completa convicción.

- Me cuesta creer que nunca le hayas sido infiel a Zelda, pues el matrimonio de ambos fue arreglado y por lo general las infidelidades se dan en ese tipo de relaciones.

- Es cierto que fue arreglado por nuestros padres, y debo admitir que al inicio no estaba contento con la idea de casarme…pero bajo ningún concepto iba a engañarla, pues sea como sea, yo ya estaba comprometido con ella de por vida, además de ninguna manera iba a enlodar su nombre por todo el reino con ese tipo de bajezas, yo la respetaba mucho, sin haberme dado cuenta que debajo de esa admiración estaba el amor. Poco a poco y con el trato diario, ella y yo nos enamoramos y sería capaz de dar mi vida si fuera necesario con tal de verla feliz.

No pudo evitar que su endurecida alma se conmueva con las palabras del príncipe. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Salma parecía creer en la buena voluntad de los hombres.

- Me retiro a descansar, pues mañana temprano reiniciaré mi viaje. Piensa en mis palabras, por favor. Hasta mañana, Salma.

El joven se dio la vuelta para irse, pero unas inesperadas palabras de la joven lo detuvieron.

- Espera…ni una palabra a mi padre sobre lo que dijo Shad…o sea…que él y yo…ya sabes… – advirtió Salma, nerviosa.

- Tranquila, nunca comentaría algo como eso.

- ¡Eso espero, pues él no sabe nada de eso y si se entera lo odiaría aún más! ¡Buenas noches! – exclamó, completamente ruborizada.

- Buenas noches… - se despidió el joven, atemorizado por el tono de voz de la espadachín.

Sin perder tiempo, el príncipe se retiró del sitio, rogándole a las Diosas que sus palabras hayan servido para que la orgullosa espadachín recapacite.

* * *

><p>Una vez de regreso en su habitación, el joven se disponía a acostarse en su cama a descansar luego de tan pesado día, pero las palabras del hada interrumpieron su acción.<p>

- Link, debido a todo lo que ha pasado en el día no hemos podido conversar…pero quiero que hablemos sobre mi hermano y el viaje de mañana.

Al oír esas palabras, Link empezó a entristecerse terriblemente, pues estaba seguro que Navi, la amiga a la que tanto deseó encontrar, le diría que ya no viajaría más con él y se iría con su hermano al bosque para siempre.

- Navi, no tienes que explicarme nada, entiendo que debes irte con tu hermano y que desde ahora ya no viajarás conmigo. De verdad, te agradezco por…

- ¡Hey, Link! Déjame hablar. Yo no voy a dejar de viajar contigo.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿y tu hermano?

- Señor Link, mientras usted estaba en su reunión, mi hermana me manifestó que no deseaba abandonarme ahora que me había encontrado, pero que a la vez no quería separarse de su lado. Me propuso viajar con todos ustedes y gustoso acepté, pero luego que me contó todo lo que tendrían que pasar, yo… ¡me llene de miedo! – expresó Flero, con desagrado.

- ¿Ah? – manifestó Link, sin entender el asunto al que Flero se refería.

- A diferencia de Navi, yo no tengo el valor de ver monstros y esas cosas horribles. Cuando estuve vagando por el mundo me tocó ver ese tipo de bestias y deseo estar tranquilo; por eso, quiero pedirle de favor si puede pedirle al señor Dante que me reciba en su casa, y una vez que termine su misión, yo me reuniré con mi hermana.

Midna, quien estaba acostada en su cama, no pudo evitar levantarse de la misma al escuchar las palabras de Flero.

- ¡Por mi mejor que te quedes! Ya tenemos suficiente con la fantasmita como nueva integrante Tener un hada tan pesada e insoportable como tú, solo sería una carga para Link; además ya con Navi es suficiente tormento. – expresó la twili, con ironía.

- ¡Cállate, princesita! ¡Esta conversación es con Link! – excamó Navi.

- ¡Ya basta, no peleen! Bueno, en primer lugar me alegra saber que Navi no se irá de nuestro lado, pues esa idea me tenía muy apenado.

- No quería alejarme de ti, Link, pues desde que nos encontramos nos prometimos apoyarnos en todo. Por haber aceptado llevarme contigo en tu periplo, pude encontrar a mi hermano, ahora yo tengo que cumplir con mi promesa de acompañarte hasta el final. Sé que cuando todo esto termine, mi hermano y yo nos reuniremos de nuevo, pues esta vez sabré a ciencia cierta en donde se encuentra.

- Gracias por tus palabras, Navi. Valoro mucho tu compañía.

- Muy bien, ahora que este ridículo tema ha sido aclarado, vamos a dormir. – ordenó la princesa crepuscular.

- Midna tiene razón, es mejor dormirnos, pues mañana partiremos temprano.

Luego de finalizar la conversación, Link y todos sus acompañantes se durmieron, sintiéndose satisfecho de todas las decisiones que habían tomado respecto al viaje que les esperaba.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Link le pidió al padre de Salma que le permita a Flero quedarse en su hogar, pues debido al peligroso viaje, el hada deseaba estar en un lugar seguro hasta que su hermana se reúna con él. El antiguo caballero aceptó gustoso la petición, ya que para él era grato tener más compañía en su solitaria casa.<p>

Una vez que Link estuvo listo, Salma y Dante lo acompañaron hasta la salida para despedirse.

- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, de no haber sido por ustedes el viaje por estas gélidas tierras hubiera sido más pesado de lo normal. – dijo Link, sonriendo ante el padre e hija.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, muchacho, fue un gusto tenerte aquí, a pesar de los delicados temas que hemos tocado.

- Lo sé y quiero que sepa que no lo juzgo bajo ninguna circunstancia, sin embargo, no pienso quedarme callado referente a lo que me ha contado. Espero me entienda. – expresó el príncipe, incómodo.

- Te comprendo y no pienso detenerte ante eso, como te dije ayer, no hay mentira que dure para siempre. Ahora me retiro, pues mi hija me dejó en el taller ese extraño robot que encontraste y me gustaría…

- ¡Noooo! ¡Señorita Fi!

Las palabras de Dante fueron interrumpidas con la inesperada llegada de Serbot, quien se acercó hasta Link para tomarlo de los hombros y reclamarle por su amada, la cual estaba escondida en la espada maestra.

- ¡Otra vez te la llevas de mi lado, indeseado amo verdoso!

- ¡Oye, suéltame! – exclamó Link, asustado.

Dante observó extrañado como Serbot jaloneaba a Link sin motivo aparente, mientras que el joven, luchaba por liberarse del molestoso agarre.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Serbot?

- Papá, lo que pasa es que ayer…mejor te lo cuento más tarde, es un poco complicado.

- Bueno, espero me aclares esa situación, mejor me lo llevo para que no siga molestando a Link y me ayude en el taller, quien sabe si ese viejo robot tenga arreglo y pueda ser un amigo para él.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Dante se despidió de Link y Navi para luego llevarse al robot, quien luchó por zafarse de sus brazos para seguir jaloneando a Link.

Ya sintiéndose más libre, el príncipe se disponía a irse, pero antes de eso, le dirigió unas palabras a la espadachín.

- No olvides pensar en mis palabras.

- Ya hablamos de eso. – dijo Salma, desviando la mirada.

- Solo piénsalo, ¿sí?

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la joven, con un poco de dificultad, dio su última respuesta en voz baja.

- Prometo que haré el intento. – agachando la cabeza.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. – admitió Link, con una sonrisa.

Luego de aquella conversación, Navi se despidió de Salma y de su hermano.

- Gracias por encargarse de mi hermano, señorita Salma, le aseguro que no volverá a causar desorden.

- No te preocupes, que de eso me encargo yo. – expresó, observando al hada verdosa con seriedad, la cual se asustó ante la penetrante mirada de la espadachín.

- Cuídense mucho, por favor, espero verlos pronto. – dijo Flero, dirigiéndose a Link y su hermana.

- No te preocupes, Flero, te aseguro que en poco tiempo volverás a reunirte con tu hermana.

Navi se despidió de su hermano con tristeza, pero estaba tranquila de saber que se quedaría en un lugar seguro hasta que se vuelvan a ver.

- Bueno, Salma, ha llegado el momento de retirarme. Espero nos veamos pronto.

- Espero que así sea…y por favor, cuida mucho a Zelda. – dijo la joven, expresando tristeza en sus palabras.

- Siempre lo haré… y estoy seguro que muy pronto la verás, tanto a ella, como a Cocu y Gracielle, quienes según mis cálculos, están próximos a ser padres.

- ¡Qué grata sorpresa!, pero…no creo que eso…

- Hasta pronto, Salma.

Luego de interrumpir las palabras de la espadachín, el joven se fue de la mansión, sintiéndose sumamente ansioso de saber que muy pronto su periplo llegaría a su fin y volvería a reunirse con sus seres queridos…especialmente con la mujer que amaba, con quien recuperaría la vida de paz y tranquilidad que tanto extrañaba.

Una vez que estuvieron completamente alejados de la mansión, Fi hizo su aparición, anunciándole al héroe unas palabras que este no esperaba escuchar.

- Amo Link, no es recomendable que tome este camino para regresar al dominio zora.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

- En estas zonas han habido múltiples derrumbes debido a las fuertes tormentas y eso podría ser peligroso para su vida y la de sus acompañantes. Es mejor tomar el camino opuesto para poder llegar a su destino, pero debe saber que eso le tomará mucho más tiempo del pensado.

- Entiendo… ¿Cuánto tomará eso? – preguntó Link.

- Calculo que unas tres semanas.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero, eso es demasiado tiempo!

- Depende de las condiciones climatológicas que nos tardemos ese tiempo, pues si hay problemas con eso, podría ser hasta un mes.

- ¿Tú te has vuelto loca, fantasma del demonio? ¡El tiempo es oro! ¡No podemos perderlo por tus cálculos sin sentido! – exclamó Midna, saliendo de la sombra del príncipe.

- Lo que digo es cierto, princesa Midna, es mejor que el viaje demore a que suframos algún percance, el cual puede resultar devastador.

- Si no nos queda más opción…

- ¿Le vas a hacer caso a esta cosa, Link?

- Midna, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos suceda algo, es mejor ir a un paso lento, pero seguro. Por suerte, Epona está bajo el cuidado del señor Auru, así que por ella no debo preocuparme.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó la twili, exasperada.

Siguiendo la sugerencia del espíritu de la espada maestra, Link y sus acompañantes tomaron un camino distinto para regresar al dominio zora. Por más que le incomodara, no importaba cuanto tiempo tardara en llegar a su destino, pues sea como sea, él iba a cumplir con su misión de manera exitosa.

* * *

><p><em>Desde hace unos días mi cuerpo se siente sumamente extraño y cansado, no entiendo que me pasa, ni si quiera los arduos entrenamientos a los que he sido sometida me han agotado de esta manera tan brutal. Imagino que no me estoy alimentando bien o me encuentro estresada, ha de ser por eso…<em>

_Una vez que tomo un largo y relajante baño, me lanzo a mi cama con poca delicadeza; simplemente quiero dormir y desconectarme del mundo._

_Luego de unos minutos en los cuales parece que el sueño me está ganando, siento como unas manos acarician mi rostro; son tan cálidas y suaves, me recuerdan tanto a las caricias y cariñosas atenciones de mi amado, la cuales extraño inmensamente._

_Completamente dichosa, abro los ojos para encontrarme con el causante de tan sutiles tratos, y es en ese momento que la sonrisa de mi rostro es reemplazada por una mueca de terror y desagrado…_

_Efectivamente, quien me está acariciando es mi esposo, pero al mismo tiempo, no siento que fuera el mismo, pues la calidez de su alma se ha desvanecido y ahora percibo la oscuridad y la podredumbre en todo su esplendor._

- _Buenos días, pequeña._

_Invadida por el terror, separo con violencia a ese ser de mi lado, mientras observo como esboza una macabra sonrisa, a medida que me dedica una mirada morbosa de pies a cabeza._

- _¿Por qué te alejas, preciosa? Soy tu esposo._

- _¡Tú no eres mi esposo! – grito exasperada._

- _¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no me reconoces?_

- _¡No! ¡Tú no eres Link! ¿Quién eres?_

- _Desde ahora to seré tu nuevo Link, pues el otro, al que tú consideras tu amado…está muerto. – expresó el macabro ser con mordacidad._

_Luego de aquellas terribles palabras, esa maldita criatura se ríe en mi cara, mientras que yo solo puedo sentir como un puñal atraviesa mi corazón a medida que mis lágrimas empapan mi rostro, el cual está invadido por el terror y la incertidumbre._

_…_

La princesa, sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, se levantó de la cama completamente sobresaltada debido a la horrenda pesadilla que había tenido.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aterrada, ni si quiera cuando el señor de los demonios, quien la torturaba con sus macabras visiones, había percibo tanto miedo y abandono en su corazón.

- Era tan parecido a Link…pero no era él, definitivamente no era él. – expresó, completamente angustiada.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que se había separado de su amado, y debido al lazo del destino que lo unía a él, ella sabía muy bien que seguía con vida, sin embargo, luego de esa pesadilla, las dudas empezaron a invadir tu perturbada alma.

Tratando de dejar sus miedos de lado, se levantó de la cama para tratar de despejarse por completo, cuando de repente, un horrible malestar invadió su cuerpo, provocando que todo a su alrededor le de vueltas, mientras una desagradable sensación de asco le recorría la garganta.

Desesperada y con dificultad para caminar, la princesa se dirigió al baño para aliviar su malestar, pero su acción se vio interrumpida debido a la intensificación del mareo, provocando que caiga al suelo y pierda por completo la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Sé que el capítulo fue larguísimo, pero como expliqué al inicio, no quería centrarme únicamente en Salma, sino en otros detalles de suma importancia...como lo del final.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima!


	46. Inesperada verdad

**Capítulo 46: Inesperada verdad**

_Sin saber cómo, he llegado a los pasillos de un lúgubre y viejo lugar. Estoy completamente solo, sin mis compañeras y nadie cerca que me pueda explicar donde me encuentro. _

_Todo está tan oscuro, lo único que iluminan de manera tenue este eterno y largo pasillo son las antorchas que se encuentran colocadas en las paredes. Este ambiente es tan silencioso e insoportable, me causa escalofríos…pero por algún extraño motivo, este lugar se me hace conocido, por no decir muy familiar._

_A medida que avanzo mi camino, la ansiedad y la desesperación se apoderan de mí de manera inexplicable; es como si presintiera que algo desastroso está a punto de ocurrir…algo que sé que me devastará por completo._

_A pesar de ese pensamiento, sigo avanzando con paso seguro, pues tengo que salir de este sitio cuanto antes, o por lo menos, averiguar dónde me encuentro._

_Luego de varios minutos de caminata, escucho unos desgarradores gritos, los cuales me estremecen desde lo más profundo de mi alma…incluso hasta me duelen escucharlos._

_Sin perder tiempo, corro rápidamente al sitio de donde provienen, y a medida que me voy acercando estos se van haciendo más conocidos para mí; causando que el terror que sentía hace un momento, se intensifique de manera inmisericorde._

_Cuando doy la última vuelva por los pasillos, mi corazón se paraliza con lo que descubro…ahí se encuentra mi esposa, con su vestido completamente rasgado de la parte del escote, y con el rostro invadido por las lágrimas y la desesperación, quien estaba siendo arrinconada en la pared por ese maldito que tanto se parece a mí en físico._

- _Link... – susurra angustiada, en el momento en el que descubre que estoy en este sitio._

- _¡Zelda! _

_No puedo moverme, mis pies se han paralizado por completo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Tengo que rescatarla!_

- _¿Sorprendido, ah? ¿Qué te parece ver a la mujer de tu vida entre mis brazos? Toda mía. - , preguntó, poniendo arrogancia en sus palabras._

- _¡Suéltala, imbécil! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – amenacé enfurecido._

- _¿A tocarla? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta en el estado en que se encuentra? Creo que tu advertencia llegó un poco tarde._

- _Link, ayúdame…por favor._

_Mi alma se destroza al verla llorar tan desconsoladamente mientras el terror la invade. Me siento tan impotente de ver como ese infeliz la atormenta y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo._

- _No llores, pequeña princesa, te prometo que vamos a pasar muy bien juntos. – se dirige a Zelda, tomándole el mentón y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos._

_Rápidamente, el indeseable acaricia con su lengua al cuello de mi esposa, acción que ella rechaza inmediatamente empujándolo lejos, causando que la furia se apodere de él y la tome por el cabello con violencia._

- _¿Con qué te resistes, eh? _

- _¡Suéltame!_

- _¡Cierra la boca, princesa! ¡Tú harás lo que yo digo!_

- _¡Poco hombre! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a lastimarla delante de mí!? – exclamé exaltado._

_No entiendo porque Zelda no se defiende. Ella es poderosa, podría sacarlo de su camino sin problemas._

_Al ver mi desesperación, mi contraparte empieza a reírse a carcajadas. Como disfruta de lastimarme con lo que más amo en este mundo, cuando se trata de ella, simplemente me vuelvo vulnerable, incapaz de planear una estrategia para poder acabar con la vida de mi enemigo, sin que eso perjudique a mi amada._

_Una vez que su risa fue cesada, vuelve a posar sus ojos en mi esposa, la cual sigue aterrada ante sus agresiones._

- _No te culpo tu manera de actuar, hermosa princesa. Eso es porque no has conocido la verdadera lujuria en brazos de este inútil…pero de eso no te preocupes, pues en este momento vas a saber lo que es compartir el placer conmigo._

_Luego de aquellas palabras, toma bruscamente a mi esposa del brazo y la obliga a entrar por una misteriosa puerta._

_Justamente, en ese momento recupero la movilidad de mi cuerpo, y sin perder más tiempo me dirijo a aquel sitio donde entraron, el cual está cerrado y por más golpes que dé sobre la estructura, esta no cede ante nada._

_Unos segundos después, cedo los golpes a la puerta, pues escucho los desgarrados gritos de mi princesa clamando mi nombre entre lágrimas._

- _¡Link! ¡Ayúdame, te lo suplico!_

- _Tranquila, te aseguro que nos vamos a divertir._

_Los gritos en ella se intensifican mientras percibo como forcejea contra ese infeliz, mis puños sangrantes y mis piernas ya no son suficientes para derribar esta maldita puerta, simplemente me dejo caer al suelo mientras el dolor, la frustración y la impotencia se apoderan de mi a medida que escucho a mi amada llamándome desesperada para que la salve…_

_…_

- ¡Suéltala, bastardo! ¡No la toques, Maldito!

- ¡Link, despierta! ¡Es una pesadilla! – pidió Midna, mientras zarandeaba al príncipe por los hombros.

- Por favor, amo, vuelva en sí. – dijo Fi.

- ¡Hey, Link! ¡Es solo un mal sueño! ¡Levántate! – exclamó el hada.

Luego del llamado de sus compañeras, el príncipe se despertó completamente sobresaltado y respirando con dificultad.

Después de un largo mes de viaje por las gélidas tierras, la noche anterior había llegado al dominio de los zoras, siendo recibido de buena manera por la reina Rutela y sus hijos, los cuales le dieron la mejor de las bienvenidas.

Cuando el joven estuvo a solas con la princesa y su madre, les contó con detalle sobre la búsqueda de la última llama sagrada y de la manera en la que conoció a Salma y a su padre. Como era de esperarse, las mujeres lo felicitaron por su gran labor y se disculparon debido a su olvido de comentarle sobre los únicos habitantes de ese sitio, cosa que Link indicó que no era de preocuparse.

Una vez terminada la conversación, el príncipe se despidió para continuar con su camino, pero en ese momento fue detenido por madre e hija, quienes le pidieron que se quede a dormir en el palacio debido a que ya era tarde. El joven, sintiéndose cansado, aceptó, sin imaginarse que esa noche, tendría la peor de sus pesadillas…

- ¡Por las Diosas! ¡Por fin despiertas, Link! – exclamó Navi.

- Fue…una pesadilla.

- Y una terrible por lo que veo. Dinos, ¿qué estabas soñando? – preguntó Midna.

Ante la pregunta de la princesa crepuscular, el joven recordó con temor la pesadilla que había tenido, donde su macabra contraparte lastimaba a su amada en su presencia, y sin que él pueda hacer nada para rescatarla.

Sintiendo como las fuerzas se habían desvanecido completamente de su espíritu, sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente; la impotencia y el dolor de haber percibido la agresión de su amada lo habían devastado por completo, imaginando que esa horrorosa imagen podría hacerse realidad y él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Link… - mencionó Navi.

- Lo siento, es que fue tan real…demasiado real. – dijo, completamente consternado.

- No entiendo… ¿qué estaba soñando? – volvió a preguntar la twili.

- Percibo que la pesadilla que invadió al amo tiene que ver con su contraparte. – hablo Fi.

Navi y Midna observaron contrariadas al espíritu de la espada maestra, mientras que Link solamente la miró con tristeza, afirmando sus palabras.

- Lo que dice Fi es cierto, soñé con ese tipo. El muy desgraciado estaba…lastimando a mi esposa, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Link… - susurró Midna.

- ¡No quiero que ese mal nacido se le acerque! Tengo que acabar con él antes de que le haga algo a Zelda. No soportaría que la agreda, o que ella…

- ¿Qué ella…qué? – preguntó Navi.

- Nada, no me hagas caso…

- ¿No me digas que piensas que Zelda podría sentirse atraída por él? – preguntó la princesa, sorprendida.

- Yo…

- ¡No seas tarado, por favor! – exclamó Midna.

- ¡Oye, no le hables así a Link! – reclamó Navi.

- ¡Solo digo la verdad! ¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a dudar de Zelda, ella te ama con devoción y sería incapaz de fijarse en ese tipo!

- No quiero que se confunda. Dark Link puede aprovechar de que somos físicamente iguales y hacerse para por mí para salirse con la suya.

- Zelda no es ninguna tonta. Estoy segura que podrá percibir que ese tipo no eres tú. La oscuridad de su aura es tan intensa, que hasta un simple mortal podría percibirla. En serio, es aterradora.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la princesita, estoy segura que tu esposa jamás se fijaría en él. – expresó el hada.

- Amo Link, recomiendo que haga caso a las palabras de sus acompañantes. Yo no tengo conocimiento con nada relacionado al amor, pero la fidelidad de la encarnación de Hylia por usted es tan grande, que las probabilidades de que se fije en el otro individuo son nulas. Así ha sido siempre y las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar.

De una manera u otra, sus compañeras lo estaban reconfortando. Se maldijo a si mismo por haber pensado semejante situación, pues su amada de ninguna manera sería capaz de engañarlo, mucho menos después del corto, pero valioso tiempo que pasaron juntos en las gélidas tierras, donde su relación se había fortalecido más que nunca.

- Es cierto lo que dicen, no sé cómo pude pensar en tantas tonterías.

- Es normal que te sientas así después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, sobre todo por el encuentro con ese tipo, pero debes tener la cabeza fría, recuerda que alterado no podrás seguir con lo que queda de tu misión. – dijo Midna.

- Tienes razón. Le agradezco a todas por sus palabras de apoyo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Link. Cada una, a su manera, lo hacemos con gusto. – contestó el hada.

- Concuerdo con las palabras de hada Navi, amo.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de levantarnos, es mejor alistarnos para irnos del dominio e ir a buscar al señor Auru para que nos indique como llegar al Desierto Gerudo.

Luego de haberse tranquilizado un poco de las negativas emociones, el joven empezó a prepararse para regresar a los terrenos del lago Hylia, tenía muchos deseos de ver a Epona, pues era la primera vez que se separaban por tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>Hace poco que el amanecer se había asomado por los cielos que cubrían el Poblado Olvidado, cuyos rayos iluminaban los terrenos del templo de las sombras.<p>

Desde hace bastante tiempo, Impa estaba esperando a que la princesa la acompañe a desayunar como todas las mañana, y se le hacía sumamente extraño que se tarde tanto, pues ella era muy cumplida y siempre se levantaba temprano.

Preocupada, la sheikah se dirigió a la habitación de la joven para averiguar sobre su demora, preguntándose en sus adentros los motivos de la misma.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla, se impactó enormemente al ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, pues la princesa yacía en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

- ¡Princesa!

Con cuidado, Impa subió a la princesa a la cama para comprobar su estado, preocupándose enormemente de verla tan pálida y con su rostro empapado de sudor.

Tendiendo sumo cuidado, la sheikah empezó a darle pequeñas palmadas en el rostro para que se restablezca, provocando que esta acción cause el efecto deseado, pues la joven, con dificultad, empezó a abrir los ojos.

- Impa…

- Princesa, ¿cómo se siente? – preguntó preocupada.

- Mareada… ¿qué me pasó?

- La estaba esperando para desayunar y como se estaba tardando la vine a buscar…y la encontré desmayada en el suelo. ¿Estuvo haciendo algo que le provocó ese desvanecimiento? ¿Algún hechizo que haya practicado o algo así?

La joven se quedó pensativa ante las preguntas de su compañera. Fue en ese momento, que a su mente llegó la pesadilla en la que se le había aparecido ese ser tan similar a su amado, pero al mismo tiempo tan distinto. Referente al desmayo…no estaba muy segura de las causas del mismo.

- No sé qué me ocurrió, simplemente sentí nauseas, mareo y me desmayé. – contestó, sintiéndose inexplicablemente ansiosa ante eso.

- ¿Quiere que llamen a Azael para que la revise? Pienso que eso sería…

- ¡No!…No es necesario, de verdad. Solo fue un desmayo sin importancia. – contestó entrecortada.

- Si usted lo dice, las cosas serán así. Pienso que las náuseas se deben a que no ha comido lo suficiente, desde hace días la noto muy débil y con cansancio.

- Es solo estrés, Impa…te lo aseguro.

- Bueno, de ser así, le traeré su desayuno aquí a su habitación.

- No, por favor. No me lo tomes a mal, me gusta todo lo que me brindas, pero… no se me antoja comer nada de eso. – contestó, demostrando malestar.

- Pero, princesa…

- Solo quiero comer fruta, por favor.

Extrañada por la reacción de la princesa, la sheikah se retiró de la habitación a traer lo que había pedido, mientras que la joven se quedó pensativa en varias cuestiones que le estaban pasado, entre ellas, el mal sueño que tanto la había perturbado.

- ¿Estarás bien, Link?

* * *

><p>Una vez que el joven estuvo listo para retirarse, se dirigió con la reina y su hija al jardín donde las conoció para despedirse.<p>

- Muchas gracias por recibirme. – dijo Link, con sonrisa cordial.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Link, es un gusto tenerte aquí. – contestó la reina.

- Ya no será necesario que nades para salir de estos dominios, con mucho gusto abriré un pasadizo para que llegues más rápido. – mencionó la princesa.

- Muchas gracias, Ruto. Por cierto, ¿ya fueron a visitar a mis suegros, digo, a los reyes? – preguntó Link.

- Aún tengo guardado el pase que me diste, pero he hablado con mi hija y hemos decido presentarnos ante el rey cuando termines tu misión. Creo que teniendo una persona que nos respalde será lo mejor para nuestra presentación, de la misma manera como lo hiciste con los gorons.

- Tiene razón, reina, creo que eso es lo mejor y lo más prudente. A estas alturas, mis suegros ya deben saber sobre la existencia de os gorons, pero debido a la ausencia de mi esposa y la mía, no creo que tenga ánimos para organizar una bienvenida…espero entiendan.

- Los entiendo más de lo que se imaginan, no olvides que soy madre y no me imagino lo que sería sentir la tristeza de saber que mis hijos están ausentes en una misión tan peligrosa.

- Lo se…pero pronto todo acabará, ya no falta mucho.

Luego de haber terminado de conversar, Ruto, junto con su madre llevaron al príncipe hacia el pasadizo secreto, abriéndolo de la misma manera en la que lo hicieron con el camino hacia el Pico Nevado.

- Que las Diosas te protejan en este último desafío, Link. – dijo la reina.

- Espero que nos veamos pronto, Link…y que me presentes a tu esposa. – continuó Ruto, ruborizándose en el proceso.

- Gracias por sus buenos deseos y espero podamos reunirnos pronto. Nos vemos.

Luego de despedirse, el joven se adentró a la oscuridad del pasadizo, sintiéndose ansioso de regresar a su entorno después de tanto tiempo de lejanía.

* * *

><p>Pensativa, sentada en uno de los muebles cercanos a las habitaciones, estaba Impa mientras sostenía el tazón de frutas de la princesa.<p>

Desde hace tiempo la actitud de la joven estaba sumamente extraña, la veía muy callada por momentos, pero por otros con semblante serio y preocupado, y por más que se lo preguntara, ella se negaba a hablar, usando como siempre la inquebrantable mascara que siempre se imponía para opacar sus emociones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven alzó la vista al ver que Azael había llegado al templo, enojándose con él, una vez más, por entrar sin el menor de los reparos.

- ¿Podrías tocar la puerta como una persona normal? – preguntó Impa, con ironía.

- ¿Para qué? Sabes que puedo entrar por donde sea, además que más te da, pronto viviré en este sitio junto a ti y tendré tus mismos derechos. – contestó, con una sonrisa a su compañera.

- ¡Eres un…!

- ¡Ya, cálmate! Solo era una broma…estás de un humor. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es la princesa, creo que está enferma. Esta mañana que fui a verla a su habitación y estaba desmayada en el suelo. – comentó preocupada.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- No sé por qué le ocurrió eso, desde hace días está muy extraña. ¿Y si tiene algo grave?

- Ahora que lo dices, yo también la percibo extraña, pero no creo que tenga alguna enfermedad grave. Me gustaría revisarla para verificar que nada malo esté pasando.

- Ya se lo propuse y no quiere.

- Eso es porque se lo pediste tú, si se lo pido yo, mostrándome tan encantado y educado, va a ceder.

- Siempre diciendo barrabasadas…

- No te pongas celosa, yo veo a la princesa como una niña, como una hermana menor…además yo solo tengo ojos para ti. – dijo, juntando su frente con la de la sheikah.

- ¡Basta, Azael! Mejor vamos a verla, además quiero que coma esta fruta, que es lo único que se le antojó.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación de la princesa, pensando qué podría ser lo que estaba mortificándola…pero cuando abrieron la puerta, se impactaron en sobremanera, pues la joven no se encontraba en el sitio.

- Impa, ¿y la princesa?

- Ella estaba aquí…

La sheikah tocó la puerta del baño para ver si se encontraba ahí, y al no recibir respuesta decidió abrirla, comprobando, una vez más, que la joven tampoco estaba en ese sitio.

- ¡No está, Azael! ¡Zelda volvió a irse sin avisar! – exclamó horrorizada.

- ¡Por las Diosas! ¿Dónde habrá ido?

- No tengo idea, pero tenemos que encontrarla. Temo que su estado la traiga problemas, además ella sabe perfectamente que todavía no debe salir de aquí.

- Es cierto que ella no debe salir, pero ya no falta mucho para que el héroe elegido se enfrente a Ganondorf. Recuerda que ella debe ayudarlo en eso por medio del poder de la luz que vive dentro de ella. – aclaró Azael.

- Sí, pero mientras ese momento no llegue, mi deber es resguardarla. Ese maldito desea absorber su alma entera para fortalecerse, el fragmento de la sabiduría no es lo único que le interesa. Lo sabes bien. – dijo Impa, con firmeza.

- Es cierto, tienes razón.

- Tengo que resguardarla por lo menos hasta que su esposo se encuentre con Ganondorf, pues de esa manera no podrá hacerse con sus poderes y su reliquia.

Al ver como la angustia se apoderaba de su amada, Azael se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros para reconfortarla.

- Tenemos que resguardarla, recuerda que yo prometí que te apoyaría en esto. Siempre has estado sola asumiendo tu destino, esta vez las cosas son distintas. – dijo, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

Ante las palabras de su compañero, la sheikah simplemente esbozó una sonrisa nada característica en ella, sintiéndose aliviada de tener apoyo en los momentos de incertidumbre.

- Vamos a buscarla, vas a ver que juntos la encontraremos.

- Gracias por tu apoyo, Azael. Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Terminando de hablar, los jóvenes salieron en búsqueda de la princesa, rogando a las Diosas que nada malo pase con ella, ahora que se encontraba vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Después de un largo recorrido en el oscuro pasadizo, Link por fin había llegado a los terrenos de Lago Hylia.<p>

El sitio estaba igual que como lo había dejado, con la única diferencia de que el puente que antes estaba en proceso de construcción, ahora estaba completamente finalizado. Eso lo hizo sentir tranquilo, pues esta vez no tendría que nadar para poder llegar al otro lado.

- Por fin llegamos, Link. – dijo Navi.

- Si, el viaje fue tan largo, pero valió la pena. Ahora con la espada fortalecida no habrá nada que impida nuestra misión,

- Muy bien, ahora que estamos aquí, vamos a la casa del anciano para que te indique como llegar al desierto. – dijo Midna.

- Por cierto, ¿tú no vienes de allá? Perfectamente podrías indicarnos como ir hasta allá. – expresó Navi, dirigiéndose a la princesa.

- Es cierto, yo provengo de ahí, pero si llegué hasta acá fue gracias a la sombra de un murciélago y me trasladé hasta el bosque usando a ese tipo de animalejos. Ahora no cuento con ese apoyo, pues tengo que viajar con ustedes. Según lo que supe de mi antepasado, ella creó portales por todo el reino para teletransportarse, pero debido a que olvidé ese importante detalle, no lo hice. – dijo Midna, mostrando malestar.

- Que oportuna, princesita…

- ¡Cállate!

- Ya no peleen, vamos a la casa del señor Auru, debemos ir a buscarlo para que nos indique como llegar al desierto; y para ver a Epona, que espero que no se haya olvidado de mí.

- Ella jamás se olvidaría de ti, Link, es tu fiel amiga desde siempre. – aclaró el hada.

- Debo ser más agradecido con Epona, pues ha hecho que mi viaje sea lo más cómodo posible. Apenas la vea hablaré con ella.

- ¿A la yegua? No puedes hablar con los animales. – expresó Midna, con tono burlesco.

- Ella me entiende más de lo que piensas, además me sorprende que digas eso puesto que, según se, tienes un lobo desde niña y es el mismo que cuida de tu hijo.

- Yo…es cierto, tienes razón. – mencionó la twili, aceptando su error.

- Bueno, es mejor que sigamos nuestro camino. Recuerdo que el señor Auru vivía por esa pequeña arboleda.

Siguiendo el camino de la arboleda, Link y sus acompañantes se dirigieron al sitio deseado, sin saber, que un misterioso ser los seguía con sumo interés…

* * *

><p>Sentada en uno de los árboles de la fresca arboleda, observando cada uno de los pasos del héroe elegido, se encontraba la princesa cubierta bajo su misterioso alter ego.<p>

La joven sabía perfectamente que hizo mal en haberse ido sin avisarle a Impa, pero la preocupación por su amado la había preocupado en sobremanera. Ya habían ocurrido varias situaciones en la que la vida de él corría peligro, y esta vez solo quería cerciorarse de que nada lo perjudique.

Por otro lado, el príncipe se había detenido un momento para ver qué camino debía tomar para llegar a la casa de Auru, sintiendo desde hace tiempo que estaba siendo observado, pero debido a lo alterado que estaba por culpa de sus pesadilla, había decidido dejar esa sensación de lado.

- Link…siento que nos observan. – dijo Navi.

- ¿En serio? Yo siento lo mismo, pero no puedo distinguir si es amenazante o no.

Midna, sin tener que esforzarse mucho, supo perfectamente quien los estaba observando, causando que en seguida se pregunte la razón de la princesa de estar en ese sitio, sin embargo, para proteger su identidad, decidió incitar a que el príncipe se olvide del tema.

- Yo la verdad no siento nada, es mejor continuar.

- No, Midna, no es idea mía lo que siento, en serio hay alguien cerca de nosotros.

Una vez que la princesa escuchó que estaba a punto de ser descubierta, los nervios la invadieron quitándole toda capacidad de pensamiento, provocando que lo primero que se le ocurra, sea bajarse del árbol y alejarse lo más que podía, pero lo que no se esperaba, es que esa alteración emocional causaría que los mareos regresen a invadirla y hagan que, una vez más, se desvanezca en el suelo.

En ese momento, Link escuchó un ruido detrás de los arbustos, así que inmediatamente se disponía a averiguar que pasaba, pero Midna lo detuvo en el camino.

- ¿A dónde vas? Por ahí no es el camino. – dijo Midna, aparentando calma.

- Escuché un ruido, debo ir a ver de qué se trata.

- Pero…

- ¡Puede ser un enemigo! ¡No olvides que siempre estamos en constante peligro!

Zafándose del agarre de la twili, Link se aproximó a los arbustos, siendo seguido por Navi; mientras que Midna realizó la misma acción, sintiéndose completamente nerviosa.

Una vez que despejó las verdosas ramas, se sobresaltó en sobremanera al ver al ser quien estaba en frente, causado que su reacción sea acercarse inmediatamente.

- ¡Sheik!

El joven se agachó para tomar los brazos del desmayado sheikah de los hombros, y empezó a jalonearlos para que reaccione.

- ¡Sheik! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¡Despierta, por favor! – exclamó preocupado.

A medida que el joven trataba de despertar a Sheik, y en ese proceso lo tenía tan cerca de su cuerpo, un conocido aroma lo golpeó de lleno en su rostro, de la misma manera que le ocurrió aquella vez cuando, por una misteriosa fuerza, fue empujado a sus brazos.

Aun impactado ante esa esencia, inconscientemente posó su mirada en una de las piernas del desmayado joven, en las cuales se encontraban varias dagas colocadas en una cinta de cuero alrededor de ellas. En ese momento, se detuvo a contemplarlas, sintiendo que ya había visto una de esas con anterioridad…y cuando lo descubrió, su corazón se paralizó por unos segundos.

El joven abrió su alforja y sacó el filudo objeto que había encontrado de manera misteriosa en la cabaña del Pico Nevado, lugar donde pasó con su amada, hermosos y apasionados momentos. Al comparar las dos armas y comprobar que eran exactamente iguales, un pensamiento estremecedor ocupó su mente. Era algo irreal e imposible de suceder, sin embargo por más que se esforzara en sacárselo de la mente, simplemente no podía.

Luego de comparar las dagas, observó con detenimiento el cubierto rostro del joven sheikah, el cual aún seguía inconsciente debido al desmayo. Fue entonces, que había tomado la decisión de descubrirlo para despejar de una buena vez las absurdas dudas que lo estaban consumiendo.

- Link… ¿qué vas a hacer?

Sin si quiera haber escuchado le voz de la twili, Link retiró la pañoleta que cubría el rostro del sheikah, mostrando por primera vez las finas facciones que este poseía e impactándose enormemente al descubrir de quien se trataba.

- No puede ser…

Sin poder controlarse, desarmó la larga y dorada trenza que decoraba su cabeza, para luego palpar cada mechón de cabello que yacía desordenado a lo largo del césped, descubriendo que esa textura era única y conocida, y que su peculiar tonalidad no era un impedimento para analizar el resto de su imagen.

Su dulce semblante dormido, el que siempre lo había enternecido, era exactamente el mismo que lo acompañaba cada mañana que se despertaba. Con la yema de sus dedos, palpó la suavidad de sus mejillas, causando que esta acción le erice los dedos, de igual forma que le ocurría en el pasado.

Esas pequeñas acciones despejaron las dudas que tenía, las cuales causaron que en su corazón se forme la más dolorosa de las llagas. Simplemente quedó enmudecido, observando con impacto el conocido rostro que tenía en sus manos, sintiendo como el dolor de la traición se apoderaban de él.

- Link…

Se estremeció al escuchar tan conocida voz llamándolo, la que talvez en otras circunstancias hubiera causado regocijo en su corazón, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, pues lo único que lo ocupaba era el resentimiento.

- Zelda…

Al escuchar el llamado de su amado, la joven empezó a despertarse, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de felicidad al escuchar tan preciada voz llamándolo.

Por otra parte, Navi y Midna observaron impactadas aquella imagen. El hada simplemente no podía articular palabra, mientras que la twili se colocó una mano en la frente como signo de impotencia, pues ahora su amiga había sido descubierta de una manera completamente inesperada.

Cuando la princesa abrió los ojos por completo y se encontró con el rostro de su esposo, una ligera sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, pero al recordar lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes, y al sentir la textura del traje que la cubría, esta se desvaneció para convertirse en una mueca de terror, causando que previo a eso, se separe de los brazos de su amado, quien la observaba con profundo reproche.

- Link…

- ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera? – preguntó Link, con voz quebrada.

En ese instante, los ojos de la princesa se humedecieron de manera tenue. Desde hace tiempo deseaba revelarle a su amado la verdad sobre su alter ego, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que él se enteraría de esa manera…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, los sheikahs habían llegado al Lago Hylia, sitio en el cual pudieron localizar el aura de la princesa.<p>

Sin perder tiempo y escabulléndose entre las sombras, los jóvenes se encaminaron a la arboleda donde percibieron a la princesa, rogando a las Diosas de encontrarla rápido, pues temían que por su debilidad no pudiera esconderse como era debido.

Una vez que llegaron al sitio deseado, notaron que la joven estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, razón por la cual, aceleraron el paso.

Sin embargo, al llegar a donde ella se encontraba, sus pasos se paralizaron abruptamente, pues ahí se encontraba la princesa, bajo su esencia sheikah, con el rostro completamente descubierto y en presencia de su esposo…imagen completamente estremecedora para ellos.

- No…puede ser… - dijo Impa, con voz entrecortada.

- ¡Por las Diosas! ¡El príncipe ya la descubrió! – exclamó Azael, espantado.

- ¡No grites, pueden descubrirnos! Ya sabía yo que esta salida de ella iba a causarle problemas, debí ser más firme con ese tema. – exclamó la sheikah, enfurecida.

- Ya es tarde para que te lamentes, solo ruega a las Diosas para que el joven héroe sea comprensivo con ella…aunque viendo su semblante, puedo notar todo lo contrario.

* * *

><p>La princesa aun no salía del impacto de ver su esposo mirándola con resentimiento, todo debido a que había descubierto que ella y Sheik eran la misma persona.<p>

- Link, déjame explicarte, por…

- Todo este tiempo estuviste tan cerca de mí, me seguiste y me guiaste en cada uno de mis pasos en la búsqueda de las llamas sagradas, sin si quiera decirme nada. – dijo Link, resentido.

- ¡Todo tiene una explicación, te suplico que me escuches! – exclamó Zelda, desesperada.

Aun no salía del asombro de haber descubierto que su propia esposa, la mujer de su vida y en la que confiaba ciegamente, le había ocultado una cosa tan importante.

Sin poder evitarlo, los enojados ojos del príncipe se humedecieron mientras varios sentimientos contradictorios empezaron a invadirlo sin piedad. Se sentía el hombre más estúpido del mundo, un simple juguete que su amada había utilizado para cumplir su misión.

Midna y Navi estaban completamente perplejas, pero manteniéndose al margen de la conversación de la pareja de esposos.

- ¡Tú sabias lo desesperado que estaba por saber de ti, Zelda! – exclamó, con la voz entrecortada debido al dolor.

- Link…

El joven, dolido, se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos con intensidad. De alguna manera se estremeció al ver la tristeza de su mirada, pero su herido orgullo no iba a ceder de ninguna manera ante eso, ella lo había engañado, ocultándole algo de mucha importancia.

- No hubo día ni noche en la que durmiera tranquilo pensando donde estarías, con qué clase de personas te relacionabas, si te encontrabas bien o si estabas alimentándote adecuadamente y tenías con que abrigarte por las frías noches…No tienes idea cuanto te extrañaba, cuanto deseaba saber dónde estabas, mientras que tú solo te mantenías en el anonimato, burlándote del imbécil que estaba matándose solo por poder cumplir su misión para volver a estar a tu lado. – expresó el príncipe, demostrando malestar en sus palabras.

- Mi amor, por favor, no digas eso. Sé que estás dolido por haberte ocultado que Sheik era mi alter ego, pero no podía hacerlo porque debía guardar silencio, pues los sheikahs siempre tenemos que actuar bajo el anonimato hasta culminar con nuestras misiones, además no quería que mi presencia interfiera con tu misión. – contestó Zelda, demostrando lo mal que se sentía ante la intensa mirada de su esposo.

- ¿Interfiera con mi misión? ¿Tan irresponsable me crees como para abandonar mi misión?

- Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. Si en nuestro primer encuentro te hubiera confesado quien era yo, ¿qué hubieras hecho?, ¿me hubieras dejado ir apenas te enterabas que era yo? ¡Se honesto, por favor!

El joven se quedó en silencio ante esa acusación, en ese momento pudo haber respondido que la hubiera dejado ir sin problemas, pero poniéndose en esa situación, sabía que no iba a hacerlo, que de ninguna manera la iba a dejar irse de su lado.

- Ganondorf me tiene en la mira, si el me encuentra puede…

- ¿Puede qué?

- Puede…apoderarse de mi fragmento. Tú sabes que él los desea de manera enfermiza. – contestó, evadiendo las viles intenciones que tenía el rey del mal para con ella.

- ¡Yo hubiera sido capaz de defenderte teniéndote a mi lado, jamás hubiera permitido que se acerque a ti!

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles, hubiera sido riesgoso para los dos.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo al escucharte? Que simplemente no querías que yo sepa tu paradero, y todo coincidió con el problema que tuvimos por mi supuesta infidelidad. ¿Acaso querías vengarte?

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! ¡Yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo como eso! ¡Me ofendes con tus palabras! – exclamó la princesa, indignada.

- ¡Estuvimos juntos en el Pico Nevado por varios días! ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho en ese momento, pero simplemente te quedaste callada!

- Mi amor, perdóname…

- Con eso me doy cuenta de que esos días que pasamos juntos no significaron nada para ti, y viendo que las cosas son así…para mí tampoco fueron importantes. – expresó el joven, mostrando rabia en sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Escuchando la discusión de la pareja, los sheikahs estaban completamente sorprendidos y anonadados, sobre todo Impa, quien no podía articular palabra ante eso.<p>

- Impa, al parecer la princesa te mintió.

- Si, ya me di cuenta…y me cuesta creerlo. Creí que solo había ido a enfrentarse a ese sujeto, pero al parecer las cosas no fueron así. – expresó Impa, con firmeza.

- No te enojes con ella, debe haber tenido sus motivos.

- La princesa sabía perfectamente que no debía encontrarse con su esposo antes de tiempo, arriesgó muchas cosas por su imprudencia.

- Es cierto, sobre todo por lo que acaba de decirle el príncipe. – dijo Azael, impactado.

- ¡Ya no pienso seguir de espectadora de esto, pues esta discusión se termina de una vez!

* * *

><p>No podía creer las duras palabras que salieron de los labios de su amado. Su corazón se sintió destrozado ante ellas, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas que estaba luchando por retener, salieron de sus ojos, causando de esa manera que su esposo se estremezca debido a la torpeza que había cometido.<p>

- ¿Así que no fueron importantes? – preguntó la princesa, dolida.

- Zelda, yo…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que vivimos?

El remordimiento se apoderó completamente del joven héroe al ver a su amada llorar por su culpa, se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido impulsivo y haberle dicho semejante ofensa.

- Yo no quise decir eso. – expresó, con sumo pesar.

- Ya fuiste muy claro, ahora entiendo que nunca debí quedarme contigo esos días. Simplemente me usaste a tu gusto como una estúpida. – reclamó la princesa, demostrando su dolor.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo jamás te usaría, mi amor!

- ¡Princesa!

La joven, quien rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas al escuchar la conocida voz que la llamaba, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su mentora y su compañero. Mientras que Navi y Midna se escondieron entre unos arbustos que estaban en el sitio.

Link se sorprendió enormemente al ver a las personas que abruptamente aparecieron, haciendo que por defensa, coloque su mano en su espada para desvainarla, pero al ver que la princesa no reaccionó mal, se tranquilizó.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Link, con desconfianza.

- Mi nombre es Impa y mi compañero es Azael. Ambos somos individuos de raza sheikah, y mi deber es velar por la seguridad de la princesa.

El príncipe se quedó en silencio analizando a los seres que tenía frente a él. Sabía que una mujer se estaba encargando de proteger a su esposa, pero no se imaginó que se trataría de una de ese tipo.

La princesa simplemente se mantuvo en silencio ante la aparición de Impa, se sentía avergonzada de que la haya descubierto conversando con su esposo, aparte de que las palabras que este le había dicho, la tenían profundamente dolida.

- Princesa, es momento de irnos. Es riesgoso que siga aquí, sobre todo en su estado. – dijo Impa.

- ¿En tu estado? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó Link a su esposa, preocupado.

- Si me siento mal o no, eso te tiene sin importancia, ¿no? – contestó la joven, con dureza.

- Zelda…

- Vámonos, Impa. Ya no tengo nada más que hablar con mi esposo.

Al ver que Impa se retiraba con su esposa, Link, inmediatamente la iba a tomar por el brazo, pero Azael lo detuvo.

- Alteza, con todo respeto, le pido que la deje ir.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¡Ella es mi mujer y no permitiré que se la lleven!

- Lo sé perfectamente, pero es riesgoso que la princesa siga aquí, además por lo que se, ella no tiene deseos de hablar con usted.

Completamente enfurecido, Link tomó del cuello al joven sheikah por atreverse a hablarle de esa manera, ante esa violenta acción, Zelda intervino para detenerlo.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – exclamó el príncipe al sheikah.

- ¡Suéltalo, Link!

Al escuchar la petición de su esposa, el joven soltó al sheikah, luego, se dirigió a ella.

- ¡Ven conmigo, Zelda, no quiero que te vayas con esas personas!

- Tú no entiendes nada, yo no puedo ir contigo.

- La que no entiende, eres tú. Tu vida está en peligro, porque…

El príncipe se quedó en silencio ante las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, lo que más temía era de que su contraparte encuentre a su amada y la lastime sin que él pueda evitarlo, por eso quería mantenerla a su lado para protegerla, sin embargo, no sabía cómo explicarle a Zelda algo tan complicado, que una persona idéntica a él la estaba buscando; algo completamente absurdo e irreal.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, simplemente vendrás conmigo. – expresó Link, con firmeza.

- No iré contigo, no puedes obligarme.

- ¡Tú eres mi esposa y harás lo que yo digo!

- ¡No pienso permitir que me hables de esa manera! Nunca te has comportado como un machista para dirigirte a mí. Con eso me doy cuenta que todas estas pruebas por la que has pasado no te cambiaron para bien, sino todo lo contrario.

Ante esas palabras, el joven se dio cuenta que la impulsividad le estaba ganando el juicio. Lo único que estaba logrando debido a su descontrol, era decepcionar a la mujer que amaba y eso lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo enormemente.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, la princesa se soltó del agarre de su esposo para dirigiré hacia donde se encontraban los sheikahs, posterior a eso, caminó con ellos hasta las sombras y se desvaneció del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Link estaba completamente impactado por la fuerte discusión que tuvo con su amada, se sintió arrepentido de haberse comportado con ella de tan mala manera. Lo que menos quería en el mundo, era verla llorar, sin embargo, él fue el causante de aquello.

Al sentir la ausencia de personas, Midna y Navi se acercaron hacia él. La twili estaba completamente indignada con el comportamiento que el joven había tenido con su esposa, y ante aquello no se quedó callada.

- ¡Eres un reverendo idiota! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hablarle a Zelda de esa manera!? ¡En vez de haberla entendido simplemente la juzgaste y le dijiste una sarta de estupideces!

- Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero sea como sea ella me había mentido. Todo este tiempo pudo haberme contado sobre su alter ego y simplemente guardó silencio.

- ¡No podía decirte nada porque eso era parte de su misión! ¡Ella siempre estuvo mortificada por ocultarle algo como eso!

- ¡Espera…! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿¡Acaso lo sabías!?

La twili se odió a si misma por la imprudencia que había cometido, pero ahora que había hablado, no iba a negarlo.

- Sí, yo lo sabía…pero Zelda me pidió que guarde silencio y por eso no te dije nada.

- Link, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos con Sheik? Bueno, ese día él se me hizo conocido, pero ahora que vi que se trataba de la princesa, recordé que tu vida pasada ella realizó la misma misión, cubrirse bajo ese alter ego para que Ganondorf no la encuentre.

Al escuchar la revelación de sus amigas, la enervación de Link creció aún más, ahora se sentía como un completo idiota, ignorante de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

- ¡Todo este tiempo he viajado con unas traidoras! – exclamó enfurecido.

- Link, ¿por qué nos dices eso? – preguntó el hada.

- Navi, tu como siempre tan oportuna olvidándote de las cosas importantes, mientras que tú, Midna, poco te importó mi angustia al no saber dónde estaba mi esposa.

- ¡No somos unas traidoras! La rabia está haciendo que nos ofendas, hasta con el hada te desquitas que no tiene la culpa de haberse olvidado.

- Link, lo siento… - expresó Navi, entristecida.

Link simplemente ya no sabía que hacer o que decir, una mezcla de horribles emociones lo estaban consumiendo, y eso, sumado a sus miedos internos referente a todo lo que le esperaba, lo perjudicaban por completo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, dejó a sus compañeras de lado y se dirigió a salir de la arboleda. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era estar solo…

* * *

><p>Los sheikas, junto con la princesa ya habían regresado al templo de las sombras. La joven, debido a la impresión que había sufrido debido a la discusión con su esposo, volvió a sentir los malestares que la estaban invadiendo. Con ayuda de sus compañeros, pudo llegar hasta su habitación para restablecerse.<p>

Una vez que la joven llegó hasta su cama, Azael se retiró para dejarla a con Impa a solas, pues debido a lo ocurrido, tenían mucho que conversar.

Impa, sin decir palabra alguna de lo ocurrido, le dejó el desayuno que no había comido en la mañana, pues intuía que a eso se debía la debilidad que estaba presentando.

Zelda notó que su amiga estaba muy silenciosa y casi no la miraba, eso la hizo sentir profundamente mal, pues sabía que podía sentirse enojada debido a que le había mentido.

- Impa…

- No tiene por qué explicarme nada, princesa. Usted ya es una mujer adulta y es dueña de sus propias decisiones.

- Sé que no debí mentirte, lo siento. – expresó, sintiéndose apenada.

- La vedad no debió hacerlo, fue muy irresponsable de su parte, pues pudo haber arriesgado tanto su vida como la de su esposo. Usted conocía perfectamente cómo debía manejarse y rompió ese código a pesar que conocía la seriedad del mismo. – contestó la sheikah, mostrando seriedad.

- Yo…

- Me retiro para que descanse.

Completamente seria, la sheikah se retiró de la habitación de la princesa, quería dejarla para que piense en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Zelda, ahora que estaba completamente sola, se entregó libremente al dolor que la estaba consumiendo, no solo se sentía mal de que su compañera se había decepcionado de ella, sino por la fuerte discusión que tuvo con su esposo, donde le dijo tan duras palabras que la devastaron por completo.

* * *

><p>La intensidad y belleza de la luna llena se reflejaban en las cristalinas aguas del lago Hylia, mientras que las estrellas la rodeaban desde diferentes distancias, creando con eso una imagen nocturna digna de admirar.<p>

Link estaba sentado a la orilla de las cristalinas aguas, reflexionando en todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas. El hecho de que su esposa le haya ocultado algo tan importante, lo tenía profundamente resentido, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía arrepentido por haber sido grosero con ella y haber terminado la discusión en malos términos. No podía perdonarse el haber hecho sufrir a la mujer que amaba más que a su propia vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas debido a la rabia y la impotencia, pues a pesar de la distancia, la relación que tenía con su amada era buena, pero con lo que había ocurrido, las cosas se habían convertido en algo desastroso.

Otra cosa que lo tenía avergonzado, es la manera en la que se había comportado con sus compañeras al culparlas de todo. Por un lado, Midna tenía que guardar silencio debido a la petición de su esposa, pero por otro, Navi no tiene la culpa de haberse olvidado de un detalle tan importante, pues durante ese tiempo de reflexión, recordó que en su vida pasada había conocido a Sheik y le había reclamado al hada por lo mismo que a él le ocurrió.

- Fui un imbécil, nunca debí decirle eso. La lastimé horriblemente. – expresó el joven, pensando en su princesa, con pesar.

Sin haber sido llamada, el espíritu de la espada maestra salió al percibir el malestar de su amo, por lo que decidió reconfortarlo de la manera que ella conocía.

- Amo Link, le sugiero que se recomponga cuanto antes, no es bueno que desgaste sus energías de esa manera.

- No me comporté bien con Zelda, Fi, le dije cosas sumamente duras…además fui grosero con Midna y Navi.

- No hay nada que la comunicación no pueda resolver, simplemente acérquese a ellas y manifiéstele su pesar…y referente a la princesa Zelda, le aseguro que los problemas entre ustedes se arreglarán.

- No sé si ella pueda perdonarme.

- Las probabilidades de que lo haga son sumamente altas, pues ella y usted están unidos por un lazo rojo del destino que es completamente irrompible… mucho más ahora.

- ¿Ahora? No creo que las cosas sean así, sobre todo por la pelea que tuvimos.

- Es mejor que se levante y se restablezca, mientras más rápido inicie su siguiente viaje, podrá volver a verla y disculparse con ella. Varias veces ha mencionado que todo lo que hace es por su esposa, así que demuéstrese así mismo que eso no ha cambiado a pesar de las circunstancias.

A pesar de no mostrar emoción alguna, las palabras del espíritu de la espada maestra animaron al joven héroe. No iba a estancarse en todo lo que había logrado por emociones inútiles, él iba a seguir con su misión y de esa manera demostrarle a su princesa que su amor por ella no había cambiado, y que las cosas que le habían ocultado no significaban nada para impedir eso.

Poniéndose de pie, fue de regreso a ver a sus compañeras, pidiéndole a las Diosas que por lo menos ellas lo perdonen por la manera en la que les había hablado.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el príncipe llegó a la arboleda, Midna y Navi estaban sentadas encima de un árbol, el cual estaba en el mismo sitio en donde había discutido con ellas.<p>

Midna y Navi, al notar la presencia del joven, bajaron inmediatamente, pues vieron que este tenía intenciones de hablar con ella

- Link, perdóname por haberme olvidado, por favor. – expresó Navi, entristecida.

- Ninguna de las dos debe pedirme perdón, soy yo el que debe disculparse por la manera en la que les hablé, pues también fue mi responsabilidad no haber recordado ni entendido aquello sobre Zelda. Espero sepan entenderme.

- ¡Qué bueno que reflexionaste, Link! ¡Me alegra oír eso! – exclamó Navi, contenta.

- Vaya, me has sorprendido al haber cedido. Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pues todo está olvidado. – dijo Midna.

- Gracias por su comprensión, amigas.

- Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a la casa de ese señor, debes ir a recoger a tu yegua y adentrarte al desierto cuanto antes.

Sintiéndose tranquilo de que por lo menos había conseguido el perdón de sus compañeras, Link siguió su camino a la casa de Auru. Estaba dispuesto a salir de viaje esa misma noche, pues ahora más que nunca tenía deseos de cumplir rápidamente con su misión.

* * *

><p>Luego de seguir por un largo camino, Link llegó al hogar del mentor de la princesa. El sitio era más grande de lo que se había imaginado, pues era una gran casa rodeada por un enorme jardín, en el cual una alta torre estaba ubicada en uno de los extremos del mismo.<p>

En el verde pasto, a unos pasos alejados de él, se encontraba la fiel Epona pastando tranquilamente. Al ver a su yegua después de mucho tiempo, Link corrió a paso apresurado a encontrarse con ella, la cual al escuchar a su amo llamándolo, se encaminó a su encuentro para abalanzársele encima y demostrarle la felicidad que sentía al reencontrarse con él después de tanto tiempo.

- Epona… - susurró, mientras la abrazaba del cuello.

La yegua solo respondió por medio de un ligero resoplo, al igual que el príncipe, se sentía feliz de volverlo a ver.

- Temía tanto que te hayas olvidado de mí. Perdóname por haberte abandonado tanto tiempo, pero desde ahora ya no nos separaremos y seguiremos viajando juntos. Yo…me siento muy agradecido por tenerte conmigo, de no ser por ti este periplo hubiera sido más que complicado. Has sido un gran apoyo para mí, mi querida Epona.

La yegua movió sus patas en el suelo en símbolo de alegría, pues a pesar que se encontraba en un lindo lugar, donde comodidades no le faltaban, estaba feliz de saber que volvería a viajar con su amo...pero a pesar de la alegría que la invadía, pudo percibir que el príncipe estaba con el semblante entristecido, por lo que le dio un lametón en la cara, demostrándole que no le gustaba verlo así.

El príncipe, al tener una gran conexión con su fiel compañera, supo que esta había percibido su tristeza, por lo que decidió, contarle lo sucedido.

- Veo que notaste que me siento apenado, lo que pasa es que me encontré con Zelda y descubrí algo que no me agradó.

La yegua alejó un poco su cabeza de su amo y lo miró a los ojos con detenimiento para escucharlo.

- Ella y yo estuvimos juntos hace poco y fueron los días más maravilloso de mi vida…pero debido al enojo, le dije que ese tiempo no significó nada para mí. Sé que fui un idiota, pero lo dije sin… ¡Auch!

La yegua, al saber que su amo había ofendido a su esposa, a la cual apreciaba muchísimo desde el momento en el que abogó por ella el día que fue rescatada, mordió y haló uno de los mechones de cabello del joven, para luego resoplar con fuerza en su cara, demostrándole el enojo que sintió con su actuar.

- Vaya, veo que eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Merezco que me hayas mordido, pues tienes razón, no debí actuar de esa manera, pero como te dije todo fue por la rabia que sentí en ese momento. Tú sabes que la amo con mi vida, lo has percibido por como la cuido y nos relacionamos cuando salimos de paseo contigo. Te prometo que una vez que me encuentre con ella, le pediré perdón de rodillas si es necesario. – expresó el príncipe, con profunda devoción.

Epona pudo percibir arrepentimiento en las palabras de su amo, sabía que a pesar de que actuó impulsivo, su corazón era noble y no se sentía contento al haber lastimado a la princesa. Al verlo de esa manera, simplemente colocó su pata alrededor de su cintura para abrazarlo, mientras que Link le correspondió de la misma manera.

Midna y Navi vieron desde la lejanía la interacción de Link con su yegua, riéndose de vez en cuando al ver todo lo que ocurría a medida con conversaba con ella, pero luego de aquello, se escondieron rápidamente en sus respectivos lugares, pues a lo lejos vieron como el maestro Auru observaba a Link y a la yegua con sumo interés, para posterior a eso, acercarse a donde se encontraban...

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, Link descubrió la identidad de Sheik, y como era lógico se sintió terriblemente engañado por aquello…pero las cosas entre ellos se arreglarán más rápido de lo que piensan, pues muy pronto volverán a reunirse de una manera poco usual.

Esta vez quise crear una interacción más profunda entre Link y Epona, la cual reconozco tenía muy abandonada desde hace tiempo. Mis agradecimientos a mi amiga **Dark Cat**, pues por medio de su historia **"El prejuicio de una princesa"** aprendí los comportamientos que puede tener un animal tan fiel como un caballo, sobre todo cuando percibe el malestar de su dueño, aparte de otros comportamientos que estos animales tienen, y de unos consejos para el viaje al desierto que los verán en el siguiente capítulo.

Sin más que decir, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima! ^^


	47. Desgracias al acecho

**Capítulo 47: Desgracias al acecho**

La frescura de la noche mecía armoniosa y delicadamente las hojas de los árboles del Templo de las Sombras, mientras algunas, debido a la fragilidad de su tallos, caían con gracia al verdoso suelo y se camuflaban entre el mismo.

La joven sheikah se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, pensativa y seria debido a todas las preocupaciones que ocupaban su mente, sobre todo con la situación que se había dado en la tarde, donde el alter ego de su pupila había sido descubierta por su esposo, causando entre ellos una terrible polémica, y sumado a eso, la mentira que esta le había dicho debido a los largos días de ausencia que había tenido el mes pasado.

En la lejanía, Zelda observaba a su mentora, dudando en sus adentros si acercarse para hablar con ella. Se sentía sumamente mal y avergonzada de haberle mentido, pero tenía que actuar con madurez y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Luego de haberlo meditado y haber acumulado el mayor valor posible, se acercó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, causando en Impa una gran sorpresa.

- Princesa…

- Por favor, Impa, déjame hablar.

La sheikah guardó silencio ante la petición de la joven, mostrándose dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

- Reconozco que hice mal en haberte mentido, pero para serte sincera, mi plan inicial era simplemente ir a salvar a Link y regresar al templo cuanto antes, pero al final, mis sentimientos terminaron por dominarme y decidí quedarme con él hasta que Grahim hiciera aparición. Sé que fue una locura, una completa insensatez con la que arriesgué mi vida y rompí tu confianza, pero al haberme reencontrado con él, no pude ni quise separarme de su lado. Por ese momento, mis deseos me dominaron por completo, pues desde que empezó todo este camino de sufrimiento y lucha constante, me he sentido muy sola…por eso tomé esa decisión, una de la que ahora me arrepiento por lo que ocurrió el día de hoy. – relató la princesa, sintiéndose completamente apenada con el asunto.

- Princesa… - expresó a sheikah, con preocupación.

- Espero puedas perdonarme, lo que menos quiero es que estés decepcionada. No quiero que la imagen que tienes de mí se desvanezca completamente por mi imprudencia.

Luego de que la princesa terminó con su explicación, Impa la observó con detenimiento. Percibió en ella profundo arrepentimiento y sobre todo sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras; siendo así las cosas, no le veía caso seguir enojada.

- Prin…No, Zelda, esta vez pienso hablarte como una amiga, no como tu mentora.

Zelda se sorprendió al escuchar a Impa llamarla solamente por su nombre, acción que la hizo sentir muy bien, pues desde hace tiempo anhelaba eso.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, como te dije antes, tú ya eres una mujer adulta y sabes lo que haces. Es cierto, arriesgaste tu vida enormemente al haber hecho eso, pero yo no soy quien para juzgarte, pues todo lo hiciste siguiendo lo que dictaba tu corazón…

- Impa… - expresó Zelda, impresionada al haber escuchado esas palabras.

- Yo…te admiro mucho por ser como eres, tan firme en tus deberes pero a la vez valiente para asumir tus sentimientos. Esa capacidad que tienes para luchar por lo que amas es lo que verdaderamente te ha fortalecido, incluso mucho más que a los duros entrenamientos o a las largas horas de meditación. En ese sentido, quisiera tanto ser como tú, Zelda, por los motivos que tú ya conoces y deseo no mencionar. – comentó Impa, refiriéndose a su situación y a la de Azael, la cual le costaba aceptar debido a la dureza de su alma.

La princesa se quedó sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su mentora, nunca se imaginó que ella, una mujer tan fría y endurecida en algunas ocasiones, la admirara por el hecho de haber cometido un error por amor.

Sin contenerse, se acercó a ella para abrazarla, sintiéndose tranquila de saber que había sido disculpada, mientras que Impa, la correspondió de la misma manera.

- Tenía miedo que te decepciones de mí. – dijo la princesa, aliviada.

- Eso nunca, nunca podría hacerlo, princesa.

- Pensé que ya me hablarías diferente.

- Bueno…lo hice para que la conversación que se iba a llevar entre nosotras sea más abierta, pero le pido que me dé tiempo para tratar de hablarle de manera más informal.

- Está bien. – dijo Zelda, aceptando con una sonrisa la condición de la sheikah.

- Por cierto, referente a las palabras que le dijo el príncipe esta tarde…

- Prefiero olvidarlas, uno de los motivos por los que me arrepiento por mis acciones, es que nada de eso fue valorado por él. – contestó la joven, resentida.

- Usted sabe perfectamente que todo lo que dijo fue producto del enojo, él nunca restaría importancia a nada que tenga que ver con usted. De alguna manera, me siento culpable por haberla obligado a callar, pero era necesario que usted no comente nada sobre Sheik hasta que llegue el momento indicado.

- De todas maneras, él no debió reaccionar de esa manera. – dijo Zelda, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

- Se sintió burlado, es algo normal después de todas las cosas que han pasado, pero le aseguro que él está arrepentido, lo percibí al ver su mirada, así que le pido que lo perdone y no siga ofendida con él. No es por gusto que usted es la portadora del fragmento de la sabiduría, así que por eso, estoy segura que mis palabras la harán reflexionar.

Inicialmente su orgullo herido de mujer no le permitía analizar las cosas más allá del resentimiento, pero con las palabras de Impa, decidió ceder. Ella amaba profundamente a su príncipe y no iba a pensar lo contrario debido a los malos entendidos. No era la primera vez que pasaban por ese tipo de incomodidades y las superaban, esta vez las cosas iban a ser de la misma manera.

- Tienes razón, Impa, con tus palabras me he dado cuenta que lo que dijo Link no era en serio…y la verdad, yo también actué mal por haberme dejado llevar por el enojo y despedirme de él en malos términos. Prometo que una vez que nos veamos, le pediré disculpas.

- Me parece bien que arreglen las cosas, no solo es importante que estén en armonía por el bien de su matrimonio, sino para que se apoyen mutuamente en la lucha contra Ganondorf.

- Lo sé, lo tengo muy presente. – dijo con seriedad.

- ¡Qué bueno que las cosas están bien entre ustedes!

Azael había llegado de improvisto a visitar a Impa y a la princesa. Estaba preocupado de como estarían las cosas entre ellas después de lo ocurrido en la tarde, pero se sentía tranquilo de ver que estaban conversando en paz.

- Ya todo está aclarado, Azael. Me disculpé con Impa de todo lo sucedido. – dijo Zelda, animada.

- Me alegro mucho, princesa.

- ¿Qué tienes en la mano? – preguntó Impa.

- ¿Esto? Bueno, es una caja de unos pasteles de carne que hizo mi vecina, traje unos cuantos para que los prueben.

En el momento que el sheikah abrió la caja, la princesa percibió el aroma del bocadillo que contenía, causando en ella una mueca de desagrado; inmediatamente, las náuseas regresaron con fuerza a su cuerpo, así que simplemente se levantó de la banca y caminó a paso acelerado a su habitación.

- ¡Princesa! – exclamó Impa, preocupada.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué se fue así? – preguntó Azael.

- Parece que se sintió mal, vamos a verla.

Los shekiahs siguieron con prisa a la princesa, preocupados por la razón que tuvo para irse de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber aliviado su malestar, la princesa estaba sentada en su cama, tratando de aliviarse del mareo que la estaba molestando.<p>

Desde el lugar donde se encontraba, escuchó la voz de Impa llamándola, por lo que trató de parecer tranquila y responderle.

- Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si, Impa, solo me sentí un poco mal, por eso me fui d esa manera. Dile a Azael que me disculpe, por favor.

- No se preocupe, princesa. ¿Está segura que no desea que la revise para ver si se encuentra bien? – preguntó el sheikah.

- No es necesario. Solo quiero descansar, por favor.

- Está bien, la dejamos descansar. Hasta mañana. – dijo Impa.

- Hasta mañana.

Luego de que los sheikahs se retiraron, la princesa, una vez aliviada del mareo, se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo para ver su reflejo.

Desde hace unas semanas se sentía diferente tanto física como espiritualmente. Al inicio relacionó esos síntomas con el cansancio o estrés al que estaba sometida desde hace tiempo, pero luego de analizarlo detenidamente y conocer los procesos naturales de su propio cuerpo, ya no tenía dudas de lo que le sucedía…

El milagro de la vida crecía lentamente desde su interior, el cual fue concebido como fruto del inmenso amor que ella y su esposo sentían el uno por el otro. La parte más importante y valiosa de cada uno, se encontraba presente en esa pequeña criatura, la cual, aferrada fuertemente a su madre, transmitía hacia ella la fortaleza que necesitaba para salir adelante.

Varias lágrimas de felicidad, acompañadas de una ligera sonrisa se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la princesa, la cual reconocía estar inmensamente feliz de saber que en su vientre llevaba al sagrado lazo que la unía a su amado más que nunca, sin embargo, también se sentía preocupada de ver que esta maravillosa situación, estaba sucediendo en caóticas circunstancias.

- _Estoy segura que esta es una de las pruebas a las que las Diosas se referían que llegarían a mi vida. Pienso aceptarla y asumirla con valentía, pues si has llegado justo en este momento, es porque eres sumamente especial. No sé cómo lo haré, pero sea como sea, yo voy a protegerte y vas a venir al mundo, mi pequeño. – _pensó en sus adentros, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre.

A pesar que tenía poco tiempo, iba a encontrar la manera de proteger su embarazo, e incluso mantenerlo en silencio por motivos de su seguridad. Por suerte, faltaba muy poco para que todo el martirio por el que estaban pasando termine y Ganondorf sea derrotado de una vez por todas. Debía encontrar la forma de apoyar a su amado, sin que eso perjudique su vida y la de su hijo.

Luego de su momento de reflexión, decidió prepararse para dormir, sintiéndose dichosa de que, de alguna manera, tendría una dulce compañía durante su sueño.

* * *

><p>Desde la ventana de su hogar, Auru había presenciado la llegada del príncipe. Inmediatamente a aquello, salió a recibirlo, descubriendo, para su gracia, como este interactuaba con su yegua, luego de tanto tiempo de no haberse visto.<p>

Después de unos minutos de haberlo observado, Auru fue hacia donde se encontraba Link para saludarlo, el cual se alegró al ver que se acercaba.

- Buenas noches, alteza, es un gusto tenerlo en mi hogar. – saludó con una reverencia.

- Buenas noches, señor Auru, el gusto es mío. Tiene una casa muy hermosa, lo felicito. - expresó Link, saludando de la misma a manera.

- Muchas gracias, la compre hace pocos meses. A mi esposa y a mí nos gusta por lo espaciosa que es, pues los caballos corren y pastan contentos.

- Eso se nota. Le agradezco tanto por haber cuidado a Epona, la veo en perfecto estado e incluso su pelaje brilla maravillosamente.

- Eso se debe al alimento especial que le he dado, el mismo con el que alimento a mi corcel.

- Se ha tomado demasiadas molestias, indíqueme como pagarle tanta generosidad.

- ¡Nada de eso! Lo he hecho con mucho gusto, además Epona es una yegua muy amigable, solo no he tratado de montarla porque a uno de mis empleados que intentó hacerlo lo tumbó al suelo, sin contemplaciones. – recordó el hombre, con gracia.

- Lo lamento, es que ella solo se deja montar por mí. – admitió Link, avergonzado.

- Como lo supuse, es muy consentida, pero eso solo es un valor agregado a su grandeza. Es un magnifico animal.

- Eso es cierto, Epona es una gran yegua.

- ¡Qué descortesía la mía! Ni si quiera lo he invitado a pasar a mi hogar. Espero que la cena que está haciendo mi esposa sea de su agrado.

- No quiero causar molestias…

- Es un gran honor tener al esposo de mi apreciada pupila en mi hogar. Acepte mi invitación, por favor.

- Está bien, señor Auru, le tomó la palabra.

Aceptando el ofrecimiento del jubilado mentor, Link se dirigió con él a su hogar, donde seguirían conversando de su travesía por el Pico Nevado.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez dentro de la casa, Estela, la esposa de Auru, recibió al príncipe con suma cordialidad para luego invitarlo al comedor con ella y su esposo. A pesar que había oído hablar de Link, era la primera vez que lo conocía y se sentía orgullosa de tenerlo en su casa debido a todas las referencias que su esposo le había comentado sobre él.<p>

- Cuando Auru me comentó que el esposo de la princesa era la reencarnación del legendario héroe elegido por las Diosas, no lo podía creer. ¡Qué gran honor tenerlo en nuestro hogar! – expresó la mujer, completamente maravillada.

- Cariño, estás incomodando al príncipe. – dijo Auru.

- Oh, lo siento. Yo no quería...

- No se preocupe, señora, nada de lo que dice me molesta. Se lo aseguro. – contestó Link, mostrándose dispuesto a conversar del tema.

- Es muy cordial, no por gusto es el príncipe de nuestra tierra. Espero que lo que he preparado se de su agrado.

- Todo se ve delicioso, se lo agradezco infinitamente.

La cena de llevó de manera tranquila, donde Link se dedicó a contar como fue el proceso que tuvo que seguir para encontrar la última llama sagrada, donde conoció el dominio de los zoras y exploró las desconocidas tierras del Pico Nevado. La pareja se maravilló y sorprendió enormemente con lo que Link estaba relatando, pero en ningún momento dudaron de sus palabras, pues ya por el simple hecho de que él era el héroe elegido por las Diosas, era suficiente motivo para que le crean.

Una vez que terminó su relato, Estela levantó las cosas de la mesa y decidió que luego de eso iba a retirarse para permitir que su esposo converse con el príncipe, pues sabía perfectamente que tenían importantes temas que tocar.

- Muchas gracias por la cena, señora. Todo estuvo delicioso. – expresó Link, con cortesía.

- Me alegro que le haya gustado, príncipe. Me retiro para ir a preparar su habitación para que descanse.

- ¿Habitación? Yo no…

- Alteza, desde que llegó lo he notado sumamente cansado. Quédese a dormir esta noche, pues debe recuperar energías para su viaje al desierto. – dijo Auru.

- Planeaba viajar esta noche... – dijo Link.

- Le sugiero que lo haga mañana, si no descansa puede enfermarse y eso puede retrasar las cosas.

Link se sentía apenado debido a tantas atenciones, pero tampoco quería ser grosero y rechazarlas, pues desde que había llegado, Auru y su esposa lo habían tratado con suma cortesía.

- Bueno…aceptó su oferta. Muchas gracias a los dos.

- Gracias a usted por aceptar, príncipe. Iré a alistar su habitación.

Estela se retiró, dejando solos a su esposo y al príncipe, oportunidad que Auru aprovechó para conversar con Link de cosas que han sucedido en su ausencia.

- Ahora que se encuentra en esta región, ¿ha ido a visitar a sus suegros? – preguntó el jubilado.

Link se sintió apenado ante esa pregunta, desde hace tiempo quería reencontrarse con sus suegros para comunicarles todo lo que había ocurrido en su viaje, pero existía una razón que le impedía hacer aquello.

- No he ido al palacio desde que empecé mi viaje. No tengo el valor de verlos a la cara sin traer a su hija de regreso, pues sea como sea, siempre me he sentido culpable de su secuestro. – expresó el joven, con profundo pesar.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? Me parece absurdo.

- Es la verdad, si hubiera estado en casa el día que Zelda fue secuestrada por Ganondorf, talvez hubiera podido protegerla.

- No se culpe por eso, por favor, sea como sea, ya todo estaba escrito en el destino. Lo bueno es que la princesa ya no se encuentra en las garras de ese rufián.

- Y espero que siga siendo así, por ese motivo quería salir de viaje esta misma noche, no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo.

- ¡Como siempre los jóvenes acelerándose para todo! Es mejor ir a paso lento, pero seguro, eso es algo que usted ya debe haber aprendido hace tiempo durante este viaje, ¿cierto?

- Bueno…es cierto. – admitió Link, avergonzado por mostrarse impulsivo.

- No sé si haya analizado el viaje que usted está a punto de hacer, pero el Desierto Gerudo es un lugar sumamente peligroso, y si usted viaja sin las debidas precauciones, la muerte está asegurada. – dijo Auru, con seriedad.

- Si lo he tenido en cuenta, y no solo me preocupa mi vida, sino también la de Epona, pues necesito de ella para viajar y no sé cómo protegerla del abrasador clima.

- De eso no tiene de que preocuparse, tengo el equipo necesario para que su yegua viaje segura y protegida de las altas temperaturas.

- ¿De verdad? Me da pena, ya ha tenido demasiadas atenciones conmigo.

- No es ninguna molestia, es un gusto colaborar con el héroe de Hyrule. Yo deseo de todo corazón que todo esto termine pronto, y si puedo ayudar de alguna manera, pienso hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias por tu gentileza, a pesar que este viaje ha sido difícil, he contado con el apoyo de buenas personas. Me alegra saber que las cosas siguen siendo así.

- No hay nada que agradecer, alteza…Mi esposa ya debe haber arreglado su habitación para que descanse, así que lo voy a escoltar hasta allá. Espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado.

Luego de terminar su conversación, Link y Auru se dirigieron al piso de las habitaciones, mientras que en el camino conversaban sobre detalles del futuro viaje por el Desierto Gerudo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el joven estuvo instalado en su habitación, sus acompañantes salieron para conversar con él de todo lo ocurrido en el día, incluyendo el problema con la princesa.<p>

- Recién me doy cuenta de que, debido al enojo, no le contaste a Zelda que su amiga Salma está viva. – dijo Midna, con mueca de burla.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacerme sentir peor? Además, pienso que no era el momento propicio para decírselo. Ni si quiera se lo comenté al señor Auru, pues pienso que así como él fue mentor de Zelda, pudo haberlo sido de Salma.

- Entonces, ¿no dirás nada? – preguntó Navi.

- Por ahora, no. Pienso hacerlo cuando las cosas estén más calmadas, es un tema complicado y no hay que revelarlo a la ligera.

- El amo Link tiene razón, es más conveniente que primero cumpla con su misión. – continuó Fi.

- Bueno, como sea. Ha sido un día sumamente complicado y es mejor que descansemos. Solo de pensar que volveré a estar en el desierto, me deprime, demasiada luz y calor para alguien como yo. De no haber sido por las sombras por las que me transporté, no sé qué habría sido de mí. – se quejó Midna, recordando su viaje por el desierto.

- Al igual que en el Pico Nevado, encontraremos la manera de protegernos del devastador clima, eso es lo que menos debe preocuparles a todas ustedes. Vamos a dormir, mañana viajaremos apenas el sol salga. – dijo Link.

Cada uno, luego de terminar de conversar, fue a dormir a sus respectivos lugares, aunque al príncipe le costó un poco conciliar el sueño debido a todo lo ocurrido en el día, principalmente, por la fuerte discusión que tuvo con su esposa, en donde le dijo tan duras palabras dejándose llevar por el enojo.

- _Haré lo que sea para que perdones mi estupidez, mi amada princesa._

…

Poco tiempo antes de la llegada del amanecer, Link ya estaba listo para marcharse. Antes de ir a las caballerizas por su fiel yegua, se acercó a la esposa de Auru para agradecerle por la hospitalidad con la que lo había tratado. La mujer se sintió contenta de ver que el príncipe estaba contento, y preparó para su viaje las suficientes provisiones para que lo soporte, acción que Link rechazó al inicio, pero luego de tanta insistencia por parte de ella, terminó aceptando.

Luego de haberse despedido de Estela, se dirigió con Auru a las caballerizas, y se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver la nueva imagen que Epona había adquirido, en la que su lomo estaba cubierto por un manta color verde y su hocico protegido por una red oscura.

- Sin la debida protección, un caballo puede morir debido al abrasador clima y deshidratación, por ese motivo he equipado a Epona para que su viaje por el desierto sea lo menos peligroso posible. La manta encima de su lomo la cubrirá de los fuertes rayos del sol, mientras que la red en su hocico impedirá que su nariz se llene de arena y le impida respirar.

Auru se acercó hasta la yegua y equipó los extremos de la silla de montar con dos bolsas, luego, se acercó hasta Link para explicarte sobre cada una.

- La que está a la derecha es postura hidratante, solo tienes que colocarla en agua para que se suavice y pueda ser consumida por la yegua, eso le permitirá mantenerse, al mismo tiempo, alimentada e hidratada. La bolsa de la izquierda contiene una jiba con agua, por medio de la manguera puede darle de beber agua cada que descansen.

- Me siento tan mal, desde que llegué solo han tenido atenciones conmigo, ahora lo hace por mi yegua.

- Lo hago con mucho gusto, además en este tiempo me encariñé mucho con Epona. Voy a extráñala. – admitió Auru, acariciando el hocico del corcel.

- Muchas gracias por todo, señor Auru.

- No hay nada que agradecer, y es mejor dirigirnos a la entrada al desierto de una vez. Abriré las rejas para usted, pues solo yo tengo las llaves que permiten el acceso a ese sitio.

Estando listos para irse, Link y Auru se subieron cada uno a sus respectivos corceles, saliendo de la casa y encaminándose a la entrada al desierto, la cual no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban.

* * *

><p>Una vez llegado al sitio deseado, el príncipe y el jubilado mentor llegaron a una gran puerta cerrada por rejas metálicas. A lo lejos podía observarse como el verde pasto se iba haciendo menos visible, a medida que era reemplazado con superficie arenosa, indicando que era el camino para llegar al desierto.<p>

- Debido a que el desierto es muy peligroso, por medidas de precaución este sitio está cerrado. Solo pueden acceder a él con una autorización del rey, pero como tu caso es de fuerza mayor, ese trámite queda omitido.

Link, sin contestas nada, escuchó cada una de las palabras de Auru. Estaba obnubilado observando el desierto a la lejanía, pero debido a los ligeros vientos arenosos no podía distinguirlo bien.

- Sé que está ansioso por continuar su viaje, pero de ninguna manera se presione demasiado, tanto por la yegua, como por usted.

- Seré cuidadoso en cada paso que dé, se lo prometo. Ha llegado la hora de partir, espero estar de regreso pronto.

- Que las Diosas lo protejan en esta temible batalla que lo espera, estoy seguro que hará pagar a Ganondorf por todas las fechorías que ha cometido.

- Así será, señor Auru, muy pronto, todo esto llegará a su fin. Una vez más, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto, alteza.

Armándose de valor, Link se adentró a los desconocidos terrenos del Desierto Gerudo, encomendándose a las Diosas de tener la fortaleza suficiente para poder enfrentar los peligros que le esperaban.

* * *

><p>Encerrado en la soledad de su alcoba, mientras las oscuras cortinas impedían que cualquier signo de iluminación irrumpa con la penumbra del ambiente, se encontraba la malévola contra parte del héroe elegido, haciendo unas cuantas investigaciones.<p>

Desde que había regresado del Pico Nevado, investigó con esmero todo lo relacionado a los sheikahs, pues sabía perfectamente que la princesa se encontraba bajo el cuidado de ellos.

- Según este escrito, Villa Kakariko era conocido en antaño como el Pueblo de las Sombras, pero todo este mes me he dedicado a recorrer ese sitio y no he encontrado nada de esos malditos sheikahs. – se dijo así mismo el oscuro ente, demostrando frustración.

Volvió a leer con detenimiento los escritos, encontrando entre ellos, una vez más, el mapa de la región de Eldin, lugar donde estaba ubicada la Villa Kakariko. Por más que observaba el viejo papel, no lograba encontrar algún rincón que no haya explorado…pero luego de observarlo con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de algo sumamente extraño, pues el pueblo que él había visitado, no coincidía aparecía en el mapa, este se ubicaba en otro sector.

- No entiendo, pero si aquí estaba Villa Kakariko…

Siguió revisando con más atención los escritos hasta que descubrió algo sumamente impactante, pues la Villa Kakariko a la que había estado visitando todo ese tiempo, no tenía nada que ver con el Pueblo de las Sombras.

- ¡Maldición! Al parecer he ido al sitio equivocado todo este tiempo, pero era de esperarse que Zelda no se escondería en un lugar tan transitado, los sheikahs no la arriesgarían de esa manera.

Su desmedida furia fue reemplazada por una mueca de arrogancia y satisfacción, pues a pesar que había perdido tiempo buscando a su anhelada mujer, ahora conocía el lugar donde posiblemente se encontraba.

- Mi esencia de las sombras me permitirá encontrarte de una vez por todas, querida. En muy poco tiempo, estaremos disfrutándonos mutuamente y por fin te olvidarás de ese infeliz.

Las macabras carcajadas se hicieron más sonoras ante la idea de cumplir con sus planes, por fin lograría obtener lo que más anhelaba en su oscura vida, y por si fuera poco, lastimaría y derrotaría al ser que más había odiado desde siempre, usando la mayor de sus debilidades…

* * *

><p>El manto oscuro de la noche hizo acto de presencia para cubrir la majestuosidad del firmamento, complementándose con el brillo de la luna y las estrellas que iluminaban con gracia el gran panorama.<p>

El viaje a través del desierto fue más duro de lo que Link se había imaginado, pues el calor era sumamente insoportable y eso lo agotaba tanto física como mentalmente. De no haber sido porque su sayo protegía la mayor parte de su cuerpo, su piel se hubiera lesionado debido a las quemaduras, además tuvo la suerte de encontrar varias palmeras con frescas sombras, las cuales le permitían descansar y alimentarse tanto él, como a sus acompañantes. Referente a su fiel yegua, todas las cosas que Auru le había dado le sirvieron a la perfección, pues Epona pudo resistir el largo viaje gracias a las veces que paraban para que beba agua y también para que se alimente con el pasto hidratante.

Todos esos descansos les permitieron recuperar fuerzas, por ese motivo lograron avanzar un gran camino hasta que la noche se hizo presente, sin embargo, el clima tampoco estaba a su favor a esa hora, pues si en la mañana el calor los perjudicaba de manera inmisericorde, el frio nocturno estremecía intensamente cada parte de sus cuerpos.

- Nunca me imaginé que el desierto en la noche fuera tan frio. – dijo Navi, temblando.

- Yo tuve que pasar todas las noches por esas penurias. No tienes idea el alivio que sentí al haber salido de aquí, sentí que la vida me regresaba. – comentó Midna.

- Tenemos que encontrar rápido un lugar donde dormir, pues ya es tiempo que Epona descanse, adema es peligroso deambular a la deriva sin la debida protección. – dijo Link, mostrando ansiedad.

- Pienso que debemos hacer eso, pues el lugar donde está Ganondorf está un poco lejos. – dijo la twili.

Link siguió con su camino, determinado a encontrar un sitio seguro donde pasar la noche, pero de repente, ocurrió algo completamente inesperado, pues una flecha había impactado entre las patas delanteras de Epona, causando que se altere y Link esté a punto de caer al suelo.

- ¡Epona!

Al notar la tensión de su amo, Fi hizo aparición para unirse a sus demás compañeras, alertando a Link de la amenaza que se acercaba.

- Amo Link, al parecer son personas quienes se acercan, pues vienen caballos.

- ¡Escóndanse de una vez! ¡No pueden dejar que las vean!

Una vez que sus tres acompañantes se escondieron, Link desvainó su espada para enfrentar la amenaza que se le estaba acercando, dándose cuenta más adelante que esta no venía sola, pues varios caballos, montados por encapuchados, rodearon a Link, acorralándolo y dejándolo sin escapatoria.

- ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!? – preguntó amenazante.

Ninguno de los encapuchados respondió la pregunta del príncipe, simplemente empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, para posterior a eso, dirigirse a él.

- Pobrecito, piensa que solo pude enfrentarnos.

- Lástima que sus aires de grandeza serán reducidos de un santiamén.

Al escuchar esas voces, el joven se dio cuenta que eran mujeres quienes le estaban hablando, causando en él una gran impresión.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar otra palabra, su cuello fue rodeado por múltiples lanzas, provocando que esto lo paralice por completo y no tenga la manera de escapar.

- Si valoras tu vida y la de tu yegua, vendrás con nosotras. Los hombres no son bienvenidos en nuestros terrenos, por eso será nuestra líder la que decida que hacer contigo.

Viendo que se encontraba sin salida y con temor de arriesgar su vida y la de Epona, Link decidió no forcejear con sus captoras, simplemente se dejó guiar por ellas en un nuevo camino, en el cual no le retiraron las lanzas del cuello bajo ningún concepto…

* * *

><p>Luego de un largo recorrido, Link fue llevado a un alejado y desconocido terreno. Este estaba siendo custodiado por más personajes encapuchados y dentro del mismo habían varias viviendas rusticas, unidas unas a otras.<p>

Las misteriosas mujeres llevaron al príncipe hasta la vivienda más grande y llamativa, la cual usaba como puerta una larga manta estampada y colorida.

- Bájate del animal. – ordenó una de las mujeres.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Link siguió la orden y se bajó de Epona, posterior a eso, las mujeres tomaron a la yegua por las riendas, causando en el joven un enorme impacto.

- ¡No la lastimen, por favor! – exclamó Link, alarmado.

- Eso lo decidirá nuestra líder, por el momento nos la llevaremos a las caballerizas.

Por más que Epona forcejeó para liberarse de sus captoras, estas con fuerza se la llevaron, mientras que Link observó con pesar como se alejaba de él sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¡Camina, mocoso! ¡Es tiempo de que conozcas a nuestra líder!

Con una filuda lanza apuntando en su espalda, Link avanzó a paso lento hasta el interior de la vivienda, rogando a las Diosas que nada malo lo espere en la misma…

* * *

><p>Sentada en una gran y suave cojín, se encontraba una exuberante y madura mujer de piel canela, larga cabellera rojiza, peinada en una trenza, y profundos ojos color ámbar, cual la dulce miel. Físicamente se podía apreciar la fortaleza de su fuerte y definida anatomía, más la fiereza de su alma superaba por completo todas esas características.<p>

Desde hace poco tiempo, se encontraba en posición de reflexión y meditación, liberando todas las tensiones que había acumulado en el día, hasta que de repente, los pasos de sus súbditas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, causando en ella una enorme impresión al ver lo que traían.

- Mi señora, encontramos este intruso invadiendo nuestros territorios.

- ¡Yo no estaba invadiendo nada! Me encuentro en un largo viaje en el cual no puedo detenerme, por eso les pido que me liberen. – exigió Link.

- ¡Cállate, intruso! Mi señora, díganos qué hacer con este tipo, lo que sea que usted decida, lo haremos. – dijo una de las mujeres, dirigiéndose a su líder.

La mujer, sin decir palabra alguna, se puso de pie y empezó a observar con detenimiento a Link. Analizó su fortaleza física, no siendo esto un impedimento para que perciba la de su alma; miró con atención el sayo verde que cubría su cuerpo, causando que esto la estremezca en sobremanera, pues ese simple rasgo, fue suficiente para saber de quien se trataba.

- Liberen a este joven. – ordenó la líder.

- Pero, señora…

- ¡Hagan lo que les digo! ¡Libérenlo!

Siguiendo las órdenes de su ama, las mujeres liberaron al príncipe, causando en él una gran sorpresa al ver el cambio que se había dado.

- Déjenme hablar con él a solas. Retírense.

Extrañadas por la actitud de su señora, las mujeres se retiraron de la vivienda, sin embargo, decidieron vigilar desde afuera como medida de seguridad.

Link observó con recelo a la mujer que en frente, pues no comprendía la razón por la que lo había liberado sin hacer tantas preguntas.

- Toma asiento, por favor.

Obedeciendo la orden, Link se sentó en el cojín que la mujer le había señalado, luego, esta empezó a hablar.

- Bienvenido seas, Link, héroe elegido.

- ¿Cómo usted sabe que yo…?

- Lo se simplemente con verte, no solo te delata el sayo verde que estás usando, sino esa fiereza de tu mirada que solo es característica en el elegido por las Diosas.

- Yo le juro que mi intención no era invadir sus territorios, simplemente me encuentro viajando de camino a…

- Al Patíbulo del Desierto, el lugar donde se encuentra Ganondorf. – dijo la líder, con determinación.

La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hasta una de las ventanas del cuarto, donde se podía visualizar los largos caminos de arena y la luna iluminándolos desde las alturas.

- Conozco a Ganondorf más de lo que piensas. Destruyó con sus propios poderes el lugar que lo vio nacer, así que era de esperar que invadiera ese sitio, el cual no hace mucho tiempo estaba completamente destruido y deshabitado. – contó la mujer, con seriedad.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sepa esas cosas de Ganondorf? – preguntó Link, sorprendido.

Al inicio, la mujer no respondió ante la pregunta, solo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la inquietante mirada del príncipe, el cual, ansioso, esperaba una respuesta.

- La razón por la que conozco a Ganondorf se debe a que yo misma me encargue de su crianza.

- ¿Crianza? ¿Usted hizo de él lo que es ahora? – preguntó Link, pensando que podía estar ante un enemigo.

- No me malinterpretes, muchacho. Yo no soy culpable de la oscuridad que se encuentra en su alma, simplemente me dediqué a criarlo como petición de su difunta madre, nuestra antigua reina. Ganondorf era el príncipe de nuestra tribu, tenía ese completo derecho por ser el único varón nacido entre nosotras, las Gerudos.

- ¿Gerudos?

- Mi nombre es Nabooru, y soy la líder de esta tribu y la reencarnación de la antigua sabia espiritual.

El príncipe se quedó impactado ante tal revelación, dándose cuenta, posterior a eso, que en su vida pasada había conocido a tal mujer, la cual fue un gran apoyo en el transcurso de su misión.

Siguiendo en silencio, Link decidió seguir escuchando el relato de Nabooru, pues había muchas cosas que aun necesitaba saber.

- Desde pequeño, Ganondorf manifestó la oscuridad que latía desde su interior, y por más que traté de canalizarla, se me hizo imposible. Reconozco que su madre era una mujer déspota y arrogante, pero nunca llegó al vil nivel de su hijo, quien varias veces acabó con la vida de varias integrantes de la tribu por el simple hecho que cometían errores en las cosas que pedía. El día en que descubrió quien era él en realidad, destruyó cada rincón del templo que habitábamos, y por más que quise detenerlo, no pude, pues había resultado herida en esa acción. Desde ese momento, todas nos hemos escondido aquí, esperando la llegada de la única persona que pudiera detener al rey del mal.

La mujer se volvió a sentar en el cojín y miró con detenimiento a Link a los ojos, mientras que él la observó de la misma manera.

- Llevo años rogando a la Diosa de Arena, nuestra patrona, que así como el rey del mal había renacido, ocurra lo mismo con el héroe elegido por las deidades de oro. Al verte aquí, me siento dichosa de saber que mis peticiones fueron escuchadas. – dijo Nabooru, completamente aliviada.

- Yo no pienso detenerme hasta derrotar a Ganondorf, y mucho más ahora que me ha revelado todo esto. Me cuenta creer que fue capaz de traicionar a las personas de su misma raza. – dijo el príncipe, sintiéndose indignado.

- Él no tiene escrúpulos, lo único que le importa es obtener más y más poder para ser el dueño del mundo, pues ese es el único objetivo que tiene en su vida.

- Esto terminará muy pronto, eso se lo aseguro. – dijo Link, con seguridad.

- Te lo agradezco tanto, muchacho. Conozco un atajo por el que puedes llegar al patíbulo rápidamente, pero es preferible recorrerlo de mañana, pues así puedes evitar algunas trampas de arenas movedizas. Quédate a dormir esta noche en una de las habitaciones, yo hablaré con las guardianas para que te lo preparen, y disculpa la actitud de ellas para contigo, pero desde siempre hemos tenido recelo con los hombres, y solo los usamos como un fin reproductivo, si es que deseamos tener descendencia, claro está.

- Entiendo. Le gradezco y acepto su oferta, pero me gustaría que me indiquen el futuro de mi yegua. – indicó preocupado.

- No tienes que preocuparte por ella, nosotras seriamos incapaces de hacerle daño a un animal como ese. En estos momentos se encuentra en las caballerizas, te aseguro que estará bien y mañana podrás verla.

- Está bien.

- Vamos afuera, les explicaré a todas que te quedarás aquí para que te preparen una habitación.

Link y Nabooru se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron camino a la salida. El joven se sentía agradecido con las Diosas de saber que, una vez más, se había encontrado con un aliado que pudiera apoyarlo en la etapa final de su misión.

* * *

><p>La noche lo había alcanzado en su incansable búsqueda, pero finalmente sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados, pues Dark Link se encontraba frente al sello que protegía a la antigua Villa Kakariko, el cual era conocido actualmente como el Poblado Olvidado.<p>

- Siendo atraído por el poder de las sombras, pude encontrar este sitio. Definitivamente, eso me hace superior al imbécil de Link, quien de ninguna manera hubiera podido encontrarlo. – admitió el oscuro ente, complacido.

Haciendo uso del poder de su oscura alma, atravesó el sello protector y llegó al pueblo de los sheikahs, el cual estaba deshabitado debido a las altas horas de la noche.

- Todo está saliendo a mi favor. Ahora debo encontrar el sitio donde puede estar Zelda.

Rápidamente, empezó a buscar la esencia de la princesa, la cual pudo notar que no se encontraba en ninguna de las casas, sin embargo, esta se fue haciendo más fuerte a medida que se alejaba de ellas y se acercaba a la parte más profunda del pueblo, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver que había llegado a un templo, lugar donde la energía de la joven latía con intensidad.

- Te encontré…

Sin perder tiempo, atravesó el alto muro del templo, para luego esconderse entre las sombras para buscar a la princesa con mayor precaución.

Dark Link llegó a la sala sin ser visto, para luego caminar a paso acelerado por las habitaciones, y fue en una de esas puertas que logró percibir la energía que tanto estaba buscando y lo atraía.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y la imagen que encontró ahí lo estremeció en sobremanera…

Ahí estaba el objeto de su deseo, cubierta de manera parcial por una de las sabanas de la cama, dándole la oportunidad de maravillarse con las descubiertas partes de su cuerpo, en especial la de una de sus piernas, la cual era visible debido a que el camisón que estaba usando se había subido un poco.

En completo estado de trance, se acercó más hacia Zelda para observarla con detenimiento, sintiendo que perdía la completa razón al ver que su rostro era mucho más bello que en la imagen que Ganondorf le había mostrado, dándose cuenta previo a eso, que la joven tenía una cálida sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas sonrojadas, signo de que en esos momentos estaba soñando algo agradable.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, colocó su mano en la frente de la joven para descubrir lo que tanto la contentaba, sintiendo como la inmensa ira crecía dentro de sí mismo al haberlo descubierto. La veía a ella, completamente enardecida y extasiada, complaciendo a su amado en todas las cosas que este le pedía en los momentos de pasión y soledad. Solo de ver, de manera explícita, como se deleitaba en los brazos de su contraparte, provocaron en él el más profundo de los odios, pues no podía aceptar que sea Link el que goce de los placeres de la mujer que anhelaba, ella debía ser solo para él y no iba a tolerar que las cosas sea contrarias, ni si quiera en un simple sueño.

Dejándose llevar por la rabia, tomó con fuerza uno de los mechones de la princesa, provocando que, debido al dolor, esta se despierte y se espante al ver la intensa y malévola mirada color sangre que la estaba observando.

- Hola, pequeña. – saludó, con una macabra sonrisa.

La joven simplemente no pudo articular palabra debido al pánico, pues una de las más terroríficas pesadillas que había tenido, se encontraba frente a ella. No podía creer que aquel ser, tan parecido a su amado, haya existido en realidad.

- No pienso tolerar que sueñes ese tipo de cosas con alguien que no sea yo, aunque, pensándolo bien, conmigo no tiene por qué ser un sueño.

- ¿Quién…?

Zelda no pudo terminar con su pregunta, pues su frente fue tocada por la mano del oscuro ser y empezó a sentir como las fuerzas se le desvanecían, hasta que, poco a poco, todo a su alrededor empezó a oscurecerse y perdió la conciencia, para finalmente, caer en los brazos de su enemigo.

- Duerme, hermosa princesa. Desde ahora, tú y yo, empezaremos una nueva vida juntos.

Dark Link se disponía a retirarse, pero de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera abrupta, pues Impa, quien había percibido que su hogar estaba siendo invadido por una energía estremecedora, se había despertado para verificar que la princesa se encontrara bien, dándose cuenta, para su terrible desgracia, que esta yacía desmayada en los brazos de un extraño ente.

La sheikah no pudo evitar impactarse al ver que el ser que sostenía a su pupila era idéntico al héroe elegido, pero supo en seguida que no se trataba del mismo, pues el aura que este emanaba, era completamente opuesta a la de él.

- ¿¡Quién eres tú, maldito!? ¡Suéltala inmediatamente! – exigió Impa, amenazante.

- Llegas tarde, mujer, pues desde ahora ella viene conmigo...y con mi rey Ganondorf.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho al escuchar semejantes palabras salidas de los labios de Dark Link, pero sin perder tiempo, sacó su gran espada para acabar con su existencia, sin embargo, en el momento en que el arma estuvo a punto de rozarlo, el villano simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro, llevándose con él a la inconsciente y vulnerable princesa…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Debido a las revelaciones que se dieron en este capítulo, las cosas van a complicarse mucho más para Link y Zelda, sobre todo por lo que muy pronto llegará a sus vidas, que es una de las relevaciones que las Diosas dijeron que tenían que asumir con valentía.

A partir de este capítulo, se irá marcando el final de esta historia, pues Ganondorf logrará con la princesa uno de los planes que tenía en mente.

Agradezco a mi amiga **Dark Cat** por la información que me brindó sobre el equipo que Epona debía usar para viajar al desierto, pues quería que esa parte sea lo más realista posible por el insoportable calor.

Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Saludos cordiales! ^^


	48. Devastadores cambios

**Capítulo 48: Devastadores cambios**

Completamente impactada, mientras de rodillas caía al suelo y rodeaba con sus manos el mango de su espada, se encontraba Impa observando el lugar en el que antes había estado el villano de la oscuridad, con la inconsciente princesa en sus brazos.

Sin poder evitarlo, toda la fortaleza con la que se había manejado toda su vida, la había abandonado, y en su lugar, el llanto y la desesperación se apoderaron de ella, pues por primera vez se sentía perdida y sin saber que camino debía tomar.

Impa no podía articular palabra debido a la impresión, pues el haber escuchado que la contraparte del héroe elegido era un enviado de Ganondorf, la devastó en sobremanera, causando que varias y catastróficas ideas invadan su mente, pues conocía muy bien las intenciones del rey del mal para con su pupila.

Desde la lejanía, pudo percibir unos pasos acelerados acercándose a ella, pero ni se inmutó ante ellos al conocer a quien pertenecían.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí!?

Desde su hogar, Azael había sentido una oscura presencia invadir al templo de las sombras; al percibir aquello, no dudó en ir al auxilio de la princesa y su compañera, pero la imagen de esta última, completamente derrotada en el suelo, lo impresionó terriblemente.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué…por qué estás llorando?

Sin poder contenerse más, Impa se abrazó al sheikah para tratar de apaciguar su dolor, el cual no parecía tener consuelo alguno.

- Impa…

- ¡Se la llevaron, Azael! ¡Se llevaron a la princesa! – exclamó desesperada.

Al inicio, Azael creyó que sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su compañera, y al no ver a la princesa por ningún lado, se dio cuenta de la triste realidad.

- No puede ser… - expresó el sheikah, impactado.

- Se la llevó un tipo idéntico al héroe, pero este poesía un alma llena de malicia y oscuridad; y lo que es peor, indicó ser un enviado de Ganondorf.

- ¿¡Qué cosa!?

- ¡Se llevó a la princesa para entregársela a ese mal nacido! ¡Va a matarla, Azael! ¡Va a apoderarse de su alma!

- ¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡Vamos a rescatarla inmediatamente!

- ¡Eso no es posible!

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¡Porque no percibo su esencia! ¡No puedo!

Al escuchar las palabras de la sheikah, el joven se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocada, pues por algún extraño motivo, él tampoco lograba sentir el aura de la princesa.

- ¡Ya ha de estar muerta, por eso no la sentimos! – expresó la sheikah con pesar.

- ¡Nada de eso! Todo debe tener una explicación.

- Sabes que sin eso no podremos llegar a ella, pues si la primera vez la rescatamos, es porque la sentimos por el poder de los sheikahs que vive en su interior...o latía.

- Si estamos alterados no podremos hacer nada. Salgamos de aquí y busquemos una solución, estoy seguro que hay otro camino que nos ayudará a localizarla.

Esforzándose por restablecerse, Impa se levantó del suelo y salió con Azael de la habitación de la princesa, devastada con solo pensar que su pupila podía encontrarse sin vida.

* * *

><p>Inicialmente, la reacción de las gerudos al saber que Link pasaría la noche en su fortaleza, no fue del todo agradable, pues por su condición masculina era completamente rechazado y mal visto, pero luego de que Nabooru les explicó, sin dar tantos detalles, que había venido a una importante misión, no tuvieron más opción que aceptar sus órdenes. La líder decidió no contarles la verdad sobre Link para no preocuparlas, ya que para muchas de ellas el recuerdo de Ganondorf seguía vigente, y las perturbaba terriblemente.<p>

Ya una vez instalado en la habitación que le habían asignado, lo único que Link deseaba era acostarse en su cama y dormirse de una buena vez debido al terrible cansancio que lo embargaba, pero de repente, un intenso dolor se apoderó de su pecho, causando que la angustia y la desesperación se hagan presentes perturbándolo aún más.

Todas sus compañeras se acercaron hasta a él, alarmadas, pues no entendían como pudo tener esa inesperada reacción.

- ¡Muchacho! ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Midna.

- ¡Hey, Link! ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó el hada, alarmada.

- No estoy bien, me duele mucho el pecho y me siento muy angustiado. – expresó Link, mostrando pesar mientras presionaba su pecho.

- Amo Link, tranquilícese, por favor. – dijo Fi.

No entendía exactamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo, por más que se esforzara, la angustia y la desesperación lo estaban consumiendo, sin embargo, reconocía perfectamente la razón de aquel malestar, y este tenía que ver con su amada esposa.

- Zelda…

- ¿Zelda? ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó la twili.

- ¿Qué ocurre con la princesa? – cuestionó Navi.

- ¡Algo está pasando con ella! ¡Puedo sentirlo! – exclamó el joven, alarmado.

- Le pido que trate de tranquilizarse, amo Link, puede ser que sus ideas estén equivocadas. – dijo el espíritu de la espada maestra.

- Ella se fue con esos sheikahs, jamás permitirían que le pase algo. – continuó Midna.

- No sé exactamente que puede estar pasando, pero no es la primera vez que tengo esta sensación…y todas me hacen pensar que Zelda está en peligro.

- El motivo por el cual esas ideas se han formado en tu cabeza no es otra cosa que tú propia conciencia. Como te portaste como un patán con Zelda, debido al arrepentimiento tienes miedo que algo malo le pase. – lanzó Midna, con poca consideración.

- ¡Callante, princesa! ¡Tus palabras no ayudan a Link a tranquilizarse!

- No le digas nada, Navi…al fin de cuentas, Midna tiene razón. Me porte como un estúpido con ella y talvez por ese motivo me siento preocupado y se me han metido esas ideas a la cabeza.

- ¿Si ven? Es mejor que todos descansemos, en especial tú, Link, el viaje ha sido sumamente cansado y más el estrés de saber que esas mujeres casi te matan, nos han agotado a todos. – dijo la twili.

- Es cierto, el calor me ha afectado. Vamos a descansar.

Una vez acabada la conversación, todos se fueron a dormir, sin embargo, una vez más, Link se quedó despierto por más tiempo pensando en su esposa, temiendo en su interior que el mal presentimiento que tenía no haya sido producto de su propia conciencia, sino que en realidad alguien le estuviera haciendo daño, en especial por el reciente enemigo que había adquirido, el cual estaba en la mira de su amada.

- _Sagradas Diosas, no permitan que ese sujeto lastime a mi esposa, por favor…_

* * *

><p>La oscuridad de la noche se encontraba cubriendo los áridos terrenos del desierto, posándose principalmente en los dominios del rey del mal.<p>

En una de las habitaciones del patíbulo, en la cual la penumbra se entremezclaba con las débiles iluminaciones de las velas, se encontraba Dark Link contemplando a la princesa, la cual yacía inconsciente en su lecho.

Sin poder evitarlo, colocó una mano en su rostro para sentir la suavidad de su piel, la cual era más delicada y tersa de lo que se había imaginado. Verla dormir tan plácidamente, causó en él un sentimiento desconocido, la lujuria y los deseos desmedidos no eran lo único que le provocaba al ver a la joven, sino que tenía la sensación de estar ante la presencia de un ser divino, de una misma Diosa a la cual quería poseer al precio que sea.

- Despierta, pequeña…

Ante la orden del ente de la oscuridad, Zelda empezó a despertar lentamente, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada a medida que su vista se clarificaba…pero al sentir como una fría mano la acariciaba, y que esto le causaba terribles escalofríos, descubrió quien era el causante de aquello, provocando que se espante y retire la mano con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera? – preguntó el ente, fingiendo preocupación.

La princesa no pudo responder en ese momento, pues se quedó contemplando al oscuro ser que tenía frente a ella con sumo espanto, luego de eso, observó con detenimiento el sitio donde se encontraba, el cual, a pesar de ser una habitación desconocida, el ambiente que la rodeaba se le hacía sumamente familiar. El aura era tan podrida y maldita que solo le traía malos recuerdos, unos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente desde hace meses, sin embargo, sus miedos terminaron por traicionarla, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que había regresado a los terrenos del desierto, lugar en el que Ganondorf le hizo pasar los momentos más impactantes de su vida.

Una vez consiente de donde se encontraba, volvió a observar con detenimiento a Dark Link, el cual la miraba morbosamente de pies a cabeza, de la misma manera en a que lo hizo en la primera pesadilla que tuvo con él. No podía negar que verlo, tan parecido a su amado, la llenaba de profundo terror y confusión, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que esos sentimientos la dominen, iba a enfrentar esa amenaza haciendo uso de su cordura y sabiduría.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a…?

- ¿A Link? ¿Te recuerdo a ese imbécil?

Se silenció por un momento al escuchar la pregunta del oscuro ente, con eso se dio cuenta que este conocía a su esposo más de lo que se imaginaba.

- Yo soy la oscuridad que vive en el alma de tu amado, pues por más noble y bueno que sea, posee defectos. Yo soy la encarnación de todos esos imperfectos, la otra cara de la moneda que todos poseemos…mi nombre es Dark Link.

- Dark Link… - susurró la princesa, impactada.

- Así es, y el odio que siento por el infeliz de mi contraparte es inmenso, este ha existido desde el inicio de los tiempos, pues no tolero que seamos iguales. Este mundo es muy pequeño para nosotros dos, por ese motivo, he iniciado el camino para eliminarlo, y para comenzar, ¿qué mejor que arrebatarle a la mujer que ama?

Luego de terminar su discurso, Dark Link se desvaneció, para luego aparecer de espaldas a la princesa. En ese momento, la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, deleitándose con el dulce aroma de su castaña cabellera y apetecible cuello. Esa acción, provocó en Zelda un profundo asco, causando que posterior a eso se disponga a alejarse con prisa, sin embargo, el ente la sostuvo con más fuerza, haciendo que previo a eso la volteé frente a él y la mire a los ojos con furia.

- ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Acaso pretender huir de la manera que conoces? ¡Eso no es posible! ¿No sientes alguna diferencia en ti…cómo qué te falta algo? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

Desde que se había despertado, la princesa se sentía extraña, como si una parte importante de ella se hubiera desvanecido, pero dejando eso de lado, se zafó de los brazos del villano y se disponía a teletransportarse fuera del patíbulo, haciendo uso de su magia sheikah…pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esta no hacia efecto.

- Creo que necesitas esto…

La princesa se impactó terriblemente al ver como el villano sostenía en su mano una esfera de cristal con una esencia purpura, la cual, percibió al instante que se trataba de esa aparte de sus poderes, la que siempre había estado escondida dentro de ella.

- Puede ser que tus poderes de Diosa legendaria sigan en ti, pero al menos, los de las sombras ya no te pertenecen. – dijo el ente oscuro, con rostro de satisfacción.

- ¡Infeliz, devuélveme eso! – exigió enfurecida.

- ¡Nada de eso, mi pequeña! Mejor relájate y ven a mis brazos para pasar un momento agradable. – dijo, mientras se acercaba más a la princesa.

- ¡No te me acerques!

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no te gusta sentirme cerca? ¡Soy igual a ese bastardo, así que no le veo el problema! – preguntó, tomándola de los brazos, haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias.

- Podrás ser igual a Link, pero no te pareces en nada a él, pues lo único que me produce tu oscura alma es rechazo.

- ¿Rechazo? ¿¡Qué tanto de extraordinario tiene ese tipo!? Yo soy mejor que él en todo sentido y puedo hacerte mucho más feliz de lo que piensas. No te voy a negar que me llena de rabia el saber que él fue el primer hombre en tu vida, pues hubiera querido descubrir tus encantadores secretos por mí mismo, sin embargo, dejando de lado ese egocentrismo mío, pienso cumplir con mis deseos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto la princesa, espantada.

- Pude adentrarme en el sueño que tuviste y déjame decirte que verte en esa escena, completamente desnuda y en semejantes movimientos, me volvió completamente loco. Tan hermosa, tan sensual, tan mujer que te asemejas a una mismísima Diosa…pero lo que si causó enorme furia en mí, fue ver que todas tus proezas amatorias sean dedicadas a ese mal nacido, entregándote a él, sin reparo alguno, y gozando como toda una cualquiera.

Ante esas palabras, la respuesta que recibió Dark Link fue una fuerte bofetada de parte la princesa, pues se sintió sumamente indignada e irrespetada ante las mismas.

Al haber sido agredido, el ente oscuro tomó con fuerza el cabello de la joven mientras la observaba con profundo odio, y a pesar que Zelda se sintió asustada ante aquello, no se mostró temerosa en ningún momento.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme, estúpida!? – preguntó enfurecido.

- ¡Eres un procaz, un ordinario! – reclamó encolerizada.

- No te indignes, princesita, pues solo dije la verdad. Te aseguro que si cooperas conmigo puedes pasar los mejores momentos de tu vida, pues si ese infeliz te hacia gemir de esa manera tan dulce y provocativa que te caracteriza, conmigo vas a gritar como una desquiciada, conmigo vas a saber lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad, el que te haga sentir una mujer completa.

Armándose de valor para no demostrarse intimidada, Zelda empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante las palabras de Dark Link, decidida a devolverle sus acciones de la peor manera, causando en él una profunda indignación y furia.

- ¿Tu, hacerme sentir una mujer completa? No creo que tú puedas hacer eso. Como te habrás dado cuenta al invadir mi mente, yo paso muy bien en los brazos de Link, es un hombre sumamente ardiente y apasionado cuando estamos en la cama y no creo que nadie pueda igualarlo. Desde que me entregué a él, me volví más adicta a sus besos y caricias, solo él sabe tratarme como me lo merezco, de eso no tienes idea. – dijo, sonando arrogante en sus palabras.

- Maldita…

- ¿Crees ser capaz de complacerme como él lo hace? No lo creo, pues él posee algo que tu alma podrida nunca va a conocer…el amor. Ese puro sentimiento provoca en mí las más arrebatadoras sensaciones y los motivos por lo que estoy tan apegada a él se debe a esa devoción con la que me cuida y me protege. Tú no eres un hombre digno para una mujer tan exigente como yo. – expresó la joven, mostrando una mordaz sonrisa.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la ira se apoderó del espirito de Dark Link, causando que el odio que sentía hacia son contraparte ascienda en sobremanera, pero aparte de eso, ese sentimiento se había trasladado hacia la princesa.

- ¡Vamos a ver si no soy lo suficientemente hombre para ti!

Tomando a la joven de los brazos, de manera brusca la lanzó a la cama. En ese proceso, Dark Link empezó a desatarse el cinturón de su pantalón, mientras se dirigía a hablar con ella.

- Ahora vas a conocer lo que es el verdadero gozo, vas a hacerme todas las cosas que a ese infeliz le hiciste en ese sueño…cada una de ellas. – exigió irascible.

Inicialmente, sintió como el terror la invadía al saber lo que el joven de la oscuridad podría hacerle, sin embargo, no perdiendo el valor que había demostrado, se dirigió a él con suma arrogancia.

- Muy bien…vas a obligarme a estar contigo. Pues, ¿sabes qué? ¡Hazlo! ¡Haz conmigo lo que quieras! ¡Sin embargo, de mí no recibirás absolutamente nada! – exclamó con suma seriedad, alzando la voz.

- Eso ya lo veremos…

- ¡Hablo en serio! Podrás tomarme a tu antojo, pero de mí no recibirás ni un solo beso, ni una sola caricia…absolutamente nada. Simplemente estarás con una muñeca sin alma, la cual no piensa reaccionar a ninguna de tus nauseabundas acciones.

Sin controlar su fuero interno, el cual ardía intensamente, tomó el mentón de la joven con profundo odio; su intención era intimidarla, sin embargo, no consiguió lo deseado.

- Tú solo deseas poseerme, no porque me desees en serio, sino por el odio desmedido que sientes hacia Link, el cual no es más que pura envidia. Mi cuerpo y mi alma le pertenecen solo a él, al verdadero, no a una pobre sombra que no encuentra cabida en este mundo y no sabe cómo sobresalir por sí mismo. Nunca vas a ser como mi esposo, ¿entiendes? Así que de mí no esperes nada más allá que el rechazo y la indiferencia. No pienso ceder, por más violencia con la que me trates. – expresó la joven, demostrando seguridad en cada una de sus palabras.

Sin poder evitarlo, las palabras de Zelda lo impactaron el sobremanera. Dark Link sabía perfectamente que podría tomarla a su gusto y sin contemplaciones, sin embargo, por alguna desconocida razón, él deseaba tenerla de la misma manera que su contraparte, y al ver la actitud de la princesa, sabía perfectamente que eso no iba suceder.

Con poca delicadeza, sintiendo como la frustración se apoderaban de su alma, tomó a la joven del cabello y la sentó en el suelo, arrinconándola en una de las paredes, luego de eso, formó con su magia de oscuridad unas cadenas, las cuales uso para atarla de manos y pies.

- Yo no solo te deseo porque quiera acabar con Link, también es porque eres hermosa y te quiero solamente para mí. Puede ser que por ahora hayas triunfado, pero sea como sea, lograré que te entregues a mí por tu propia voluntad, o en el peor de los casos, en contra de ella, pues tu destino será ser mía y nada más. – dijo el joven, con furia.

- Así me mates, no pienso ceder en ninguna de tus artimañas, maldito canalla. – dijo Zelda.

- Trata de dormir, pequeña, pues a la llegada del amanecer te aparecerás ante Ganondorf, pues él desea hacer algo contigo, claro está, no con mis mismas intenciones, pues tú me perteneces solo a mí.

El terror y la desolación la invadieron al saber que, después de tanto tiempo, volvería a encontrarse con el rey del mal. ¿Acaso iba a tratar de asesinarla, una vez más, para obtener sus poderes? Sea lo que sea, sabía que no tenía buenas intenciones.

De alguna manera, el joven percibió el terror de la princesa al haber mencionado al rey del mal, cosa que lo complació enormemente.

Dark Link se disponía a asomarse por el balcón para calmar la enorme frustración que sentía al no haber podido hacer a la princesa suya, sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente, pues a su mente llego una idea, una posibilidad que fortalezca el fuerte lazo de la princesa con su contraparte.

- ¿Tienes hijos? – preguntó serio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Te pregunté si tienes hijos con el bastardo de Link! Pues, si es así, pienso eliminar al mocoso. Ya es bastante asqueroso para mí que el destino tenga unida tu vida con la de él, así que no pienso tolerar que haya otra cosa de por medio…no quiero que nada te ate a él. – expresó irascible.

El terror se apoderó de la joven al haber escuchado tan devastadoras palabras, de ninguna manera Dark Link podía enterarse que estaba embarazada, pues el odio tan grande que sentía por Link, sería el motivo por el que mataría a su hijo sin contemplaciones, sin importarle si este aún seguía formándose en su vientre.

- ¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Tienes hijos o no!?

- No…no tengo hijos. – contestó, tratando de camuflar su inseguridad.

- ¡Me alegro, y espero me estés diciendo la verdad! Porque si yo me llego a enterar que existe un mocoso, un motivo por el cual estés más unida a ese desgraciado, lo eliminaré…sea como sea.

Soltando con violencia a la joven, Dark Link salió a su balcón a esperar la pronta llegada del amanecer, aguardando el momento para indicarle a su rey que había cumplido con su petición.

Por otra parte, la princesa no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, pues el ente de la oscuridad había tocado un tema que era sagrado para ella, y el único que era capaz de doblegarla. Solo de imaginarse que la vida de su bebé corría peligro, la devastaba horrorosamente.

- _Yo voy a cuidarte, nada malo va a pasarte._

En silencio, oró a las Diosas para que la protejan de todo mal tanto a ella como a su hijo, pues como había pensado antes, si este había llegado a su vida en tan terribles momentos, era porque era sumamente especial para ella y su amado esposo.

* * *

><p>La eternidad de las tonalidades rosadas y naranjas, entremezcladas de manera tenue por un manto de oscuridad, se encontraban presentes en el firmamento de aquellos misteriosos terrenos, el cual no era un impedimento para que sus habitantes sepan que la hora de entregarse al sueño había llegado, sin embargo, sería complicado para aquellas criaturas que logren conciliarlo, pues desde que cierto tirano había tomado dominio sobre ellos, varios sucesos de sus vidas habían cambiado, llevándolos a una terrible y precaria situación…<p>

Desde las alturas de su majestuoso balcón, admirando con complacencia sus dominios, se encontraba el tirano de las sombras, sin poder entregarse a los brazos del sueño.

Desde hace meses, el pueblo twili se había resignado a su mandato, permitiéndole crear un reino de terror y donde era el absoluto dueño de todo. No le importaba en lo absoluto el sufrimiento de su gente, todo sea por tener el máximo poder del pueblo que siempre deseó dominar, era más que suficiente…sin embargo, había un hecho que lo tenía completamente extrañado.

Desde hace meses, debido al cumplimiento de una importante encomienda, Nadir había sido nombrado como el principal consejero del palacio, puesto que, el joven había aceptado, bajo la condición de que sea Yair quien lo instruya.

Lo que a Zant le preocupaba, era que el mercenario, a pesar de haberse estado preparando, no podía tomar posición de su puesto, debido a que, por sus propias palabras, aun no se sentía listo para aquello y necesitaba más tiempo para poder ejercerlo.

Por más que le molestara ese hecho, debido a que deseaba deshacerse de una vez por todas del viejo consejero, no podía negarle a Nadir el derecho a instruirse, pues gracias a él pudo deshacerse de una de las desagradables relaciones que Midna tenía, en ese sentido, tenía que ser paciente.

Una vez que dejó de lado esa cuestión, se preguntó que estaría ocurriendo en el mundo de la luz, pues hace días que no se comunicaba con su dios, con el cual siempre llevaba una charla continua por medio de interacciones telepáticas.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de ir a ver a mi dios, sobre todo ahora que el indeseado héroe ya ha encontrado todas las llamas sagradas, eso significa que ya ha de estar yendo en su búsqueda, y ha de necesitar mucha ayuda, pues antes de llegar a él tendrá que pasar por sobre mí y su ejército de súbditos, además, estoy seguro que Midna también estará ahí. – dijo, mostrando interés.

Habiendo tomado una decisión, el tirano de las sombras se retiró de su balcón camino a sus aposentos, pero antes, iría a comunicarse con el consejero y su pupilo, para indicarles los motivos por el que iba a ausentarse al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron los escondidos terrenos de la fortaleza gerudo, Link ya se encontraba listo para partir camino al Patíbulo del Desierto, lugar en que le aguardaba la batalla más difícil de su vida.<p>

Luego de haberse reunido con Nabooru, esta lo llevó hasta las cabellerizas para que se encuentre con su fiel yegua, la cual relinchaba de felicidad al volver a ver a su amo, después de haber pasado momentos de terror al haberse separado de su lado; Link reaccionó de la misma manera, sintiéndose tranquilo de ver a su amiga en excelente estado.

- Cuando llegues al patíbulo, debido a que ha de estar completamente rodeado por los esbirros de Ganondorf, no tendrás donde dejar a tu yegua. En el camino, encontrarás unos viejos establos, los cuales forman parte de la estructura, pero por estar lejanos no fueron tomados en cuenta. Puedes dejarla en ese sitio y seguir a pie, pues donde debes llegar no está muy lejos. – dijo la líder.

- Gracias por sus indicaciones, estaba preocupado de donde dejar a Epona.

- En el trayecto te encontraras con varios puntos de arenas movedizas, debes tener cuidado de caer en ellos. Llegarás al patíbulo al anochecer, por ese motivo es mejor que salgas cuanto antes.

- Me iré en este mismo momento. Gracias por su apoyo, Nabooru.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo cumplo con mi misión de apoyarte. Que la Diosa de arena guie tu camino, héroe elegido.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Link se despidió de Nabooru y empezó su travesía hacia el Patíbulo del Desierto, rogándole a las Diosas que bendigan el último de sus desafíos para poder volver a estar junto a sus seres queridos, sobre todo, con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

><p>A pesar que el sol brillaba con fiereza e intensidad en los áridos terrenos del desierto, en cierta habitación, embargada por la oscuridad, cierta iluminación no invadía dicho sitio.<p>

Zelda yacía dormida en el suelo, mientras las fuertes cadenas de oscuridad la tenían atadas de pies y manos. Completamente extasiado, embriagándose del angelical rostro que mostraba, se encontraba Dark Link, observándola desde una de las sillas en donde estaba sentado, haciendo que previo a eso se ponga de pie y se dirija hacia ella.

- Ya es hora de que despiertes, pequeña, es momento de sorprender a mi rey.

Con poca delicadeza, el ente de la oscuridad empezó a moverle la cabeza para que despierte, acción que no tardó mucho tiempo en hacer efecto, pues la princesa, completamente exaltada, se despertó.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente. – dijo, sonriendo con malicia.

Mucho pesar sintió la princesa al haber visto a Dark Link frente a ella, pues tenía la esperanza que al despertar todo se tratara de un mal sueño que la había perturbado.

Tomándola con brusquedad de los brazos, Dark Link la alzó para ponerla a su altura, y fue en ese momento que unió sus labios con los de ella para sentir lo que era besarla, pero enseguida, la princesa desvió el rostro, mostrando su asco e indignación al ser tratada de esa manera.

- Veo que sigues reacia, pero no pienso usar contigo la fuerza, pues con lo que te tengo preparado, será más que suficiente para desquitarme de tus desprecios. – dijo Dark Link, opacando la frustración de haber sido rechazado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- En este momento vamos a ir a ver a Ganondorf, ¿acaso no es emocionante? - preguntó irónico.

Sintió como las piernas estaban a punto de temblarle al haber escuchado aquellas palabras, pues el saber que se vería, cara a cara, con Ganondorf, la llenaba de profundo terror, por más valentía que demostraba ante el ente de la oscuridad.

- ¡Camina de una vez!

Alzando su voz con autoridad y tomándola del brazo, Dark Link sacó a la joven a su habitación para encaminarse a la sala del trono, lugar donde se encontraba el rey del mal, ajeno a la impresionante noticia que le esperaba.

* * *

><p>Contemplando las dunas de arena desde el balcón de la sala del trono, se encontraba Ganondorf, perdido en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Desde la lejanía, Grahim lo observaba extrañado, tratando de descifrar que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amo.<p>

En ese momento, el señor de los demonios se disponía a acercarse para saciar su curiosidad, pero su acción fue detenida al sentir una conocida presencia, la cual se le hacía sumamente desagradable, se aproximaba hacia ellos.

- No puede ser…

Al terminar su frase, los grandes portones de la sala se abrieron, dando paso al tirano de las sombras, el cual había llegado hace poco al mundo de la luz para reunirse con su dios.

- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí, twili endemoniado!? – preguntó Grahim.

- Eso no te importa, afeminado, yo vine a ver a mi dios, no a perder el tiempo contigo.

- Maldito…

- ¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear!

Al haber notado la llegada de su esbirro del crepúsculo, Ganondorf se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, sintiendo curiosidad de saber los motivos de su visita.

- Mi dios, que gran honor volver a verlo. – dijo Zant dirigiéndose a su amo.

- ¿Cómo así estas de visita?

- Vengo a brindarle mi apoyo, pues sé que el héroe elegido está próximo a venir aquí.

En ese momento, Ganondorf iba a responder, pero abruptamente y sin haberlo notado antes, las puertas del sitio se volvieron a abrir, mostrando ante él y sus esbirros, una imagen completamente inesperada, pues Dark Link había llegado al sitio, con nada más y nada menos que con la persona a la cual había buscado con tanto esmero, la princesa del destino.

Zant sintió mucha curiosidad al ver a Dark Link, pues dentro del mismo pudo percibir la oscura esencia que se pudo extraer del dragón crepuscular y, según lo que le había relatado su amo, este era idéntico al héroe elegido, incluso más de lo que había pensado.

Por otra parte, el rostro del señor de los demonios estaba completamente desencajado, pues jamás se imaginó que su odiado "aliado" iba a cumplir con la misión de encontrar a la princesa, tan rápido. La rabia y frustración se apoderaron de él, pues un objetivo, por el cual tanto había luchado, sin éxito alguno, el oscuro ente lo había conseguido sin aparente esfuerzo; definitivamente, eso le restaba puntos con su amo.

Sin duda alguna, el más complacido con la situación era Ganondorf, quien no podía creer que uno de sus grandes deseos se había cumplido. Por fin el alma de Hylia estaba en su poder, y con ellos, lograría cumplir con sus planes.

- Vaya, vaya…hasta que volvemos a vernos, princesa.

Zelda no respondió a las palabras de Ganondorf, sino que, mostrando suma fortaleza, lo observó con dureza, pues volver a tener a tan repulsivo ser frente a ella, era todo un insulto para su persona.

- Cumplí con mi promesa, mi rey, le he traído a la mujer que más deseo para que lo ayude a cumplir con sus planes, claro, siempre y cuando usted cumpla con lo que dijo de que sea solo para mí.

- Ya hablamos de eso, tienes mi palabra. – dijo el rey del mal.

- Es mejor que sepa de una vez, que la princesa fue la encargada de ayudar al imbécil de Link en la búsqueda de las llamas sagradas, pues bajo el poder de las sombras, se camufló en una secreta identidad, y por ese motivo era difícil localizarla.

- Vaya…el mismo truco del pasado, solo que ahora si fue más difícil encontrarte, escurridiza princesa. – dijo, observando a la princesa con sorpresa.

Luego de asquearse con la mirada del rey del mal, posó su mirada en el señor de los demonios, quien la miraba con profundo odio, mostrando su frustración al no haber sido él el responsable de su captura; previo a eso, puso su mirada en Zant, quien a pesar de haberlo visto por primera vez, lo reconoció al instante por sus dolorosas vivencias pasadas.

- Zant…

- ¡Qué grata sorpresa! ¡Pero si es la princesa de la luz!

A paso lento, el tirano de las sombras se acercó a la princesa, sintiendo como la dura mirada de Dark Link lo seguía en sus movimientos, pues no le gustaba en lo absoluto que otros hombres posen sus ojos en, a la que consideraba, su mujer.

- Eres muy parecida a como eras en tu vida pasada…por no decir idéntica. Una vez más tengo el deleite de verte sumisa, de la misma manera en la que me entregaste tu reino por salvar a tu inútil pueblo. – dijo Zant.

- Si en el pasado no triunfaste, en este tiempo las cosas serán igual. – contestó la princesa con seriedad.

- No lo creas, Zelda, ahora he regresado más poderoso que nunca, por eso fui capaz de invadir mi propio mundo sin ningún problema, asesinando a su soberano y a su hijo.

- ¿Mataste a la familia de Midna? – preguntó aterrada.

- Así es, y con ella pienso formar un nuevo imperio, le guste o no.

- ¡Maldito tirano!

- ¡Cuida tus palabras! – exclamó, a punto de abofetear a la joven.

- ¡No la toques, bastardo!

Siendo empujado por Dark Link por haber pretendido tocar a la princesa, Zant se sintió completamente indignado y se disponía a enfrentarse al causante de su humillación, pero las palabras de su dios lo detuvieron.

- ¡Paren esta absurda pelea!

Luego de haber dado la orden de guardar silencio, Ganondorf caminó lentamente hacia la princesa, previo a eso, se acercó a su rostro para intimidarla, sintiendo, por supuesto, la intensa mirada del ente de la oscuridad.

- En estos momentos tu amado esposo se está dirigiendo acá para enfrentarme.

- Me alegra saber que Link está en camino, pues es momento que pagues por todos tus pecados. – dijo Zelda.

Ante esas palabras, el rey del mal solo rio a carcajadas, haciendo que la princesa se preocupe ante ello, pues no veía nada alarmado a su enemigo al saber que su esposo se aproximaba a él.

- Es muy oportuno que todos estén aquí reunidos, pues cada uno tendrá una importante labor en la llegada del gran héroe elegido…en especial la dama aquí presente, la cual es el arma principal para cumplir con mi tan esperado plan.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando, Ganondorf? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – preguntó Zelda, enojada.

Ante esa pregunta, el rey del mal esbozó una macabra sonrisa, luego, respondió a las preguntas.

- Yo no haré absolutamente nada, porque la que lo hará, serás tú…

* * *

><p>Los brillantes destellos dorados adornaban el manto oscuro de la noche, anunciando que el día había llegado a su fin, y con ello, el viaje del héroe elegido por las Diosas.<p>

Desde la lejanía, Link observaba la grandeza del Patíbulo del Desierto, en el cual podían observarse las tenues antorchas encendidas de los ventanales.

Luego de haber puesto a Epona en los viejos establos que Nabooru le había indicado, más dejarle comida y agua para la espera, Link le dedicó unas palabras.

- Daré lo mejor de mí en esta pelea, pero si me demoro mucho en regresar…por favor, no me esperes y busca la manera de salir de aquí. Se libre. – expresó el héroe, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar ante esas palabras.

La yegua relinchó enojada ante esas palabras, pues no iba a permitir que su amo se sienta derrotado antes de la batalla, entendía que podía estar con temor, pero no por eso iba a disminuirse.

- Perdóname, sé que no debo decir eso, pero no quiero que algo te pase si no regreso, solo quiero protegerte y que seas feliz. – dijo, observando a su corcel a los ojos.

La yegua solo movió sus patas en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba, indicándole al joven que ahí lo iba a esperar y que sea como sea debía regresar, pues así como la princesa lo esperaba, ella también iba a hacer lo mismo.

Link se conmovió al ver la reacción de su yegua, sintiendo como, poco a poco, la tristeza que sentía al imaginarse no regresa, se iba apaciguando. Luego de eso, la abrazó por el hocico, siendo correspondido de la misma manera por ella.

- A Zelda le prometí que saldría victorioso, a ti te prometo lo mismo, Epona.

Ante ese decreto, la yegua le dio a Link un lametón en el rostro y le demostró su felicidad al saber que se sentía más seguro. Después de eso, el príncipe de despidió de ella, y junto a sus compañeras caminaron al sitio donde les esperaba Ganondorf.

- Por fin hemos llegado… - dijo el joven.

- Link, todo está bien, ¿verdad?

Ante la pregunta del hada, Link se quedó enmudecido por unos segundos, sintiendo como su interior se llenaba de miedo al saber lo que le esperaba. Por un momento, le dio vergüenza tener ese sentimiento, el cual, se suponía, debía ser prohibido en él, pero luego de recordar que el mismo no había impedido en el cumplimiento de su misión en el pasado, y que ahora no debía causar el efecto contrario, se calmó, pues de ninguna manera se iba a dejar dominar por sus temores.

- Si, Navi…estoy bien. – contestó sonriendo.

- Link, recuerda que, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos contigo. – expresó Midna.

- Así es, amo Link, lo estaremos apoyando en todo. – dijo Fi, hablando desde el interior de la espada maestra.

Sintiendo como las palabras de sus compañeras lo reconfortaban, Link continuo con su camino, escondiéndose en varios rincones mientras tenia colocada una mano en la empuñadura de su espada para impactar a cualquier enemigo que se le acerque…pero al ver que se iba a acercando a la entrada del patíbulo, se sorprendió en sobremanera, pues no había nadie vigilándolo.

- No hay nadie… - dijo Link.

- No puede ser, se supone que aquí deberían estar los esbirros de Ganondorf. – dijo Midna.

- Es muy extraño, pero no por eso debemos bajar la guardia. Entremos de una vez.

Link y compañía se adentraron al interior del patíbulo, sorprendiéndose, una vez más, de no ver ni un alma caminando por el sitio. El silencio gobernaba el ambiente y la soledad se hacía presente en cada uno de los rincones que recorrieron por varios minutos, que parecían horas, dándose cuenta que estaban despejados de cualquier criatura.

- Aquí, adentro, tampoco hay nadie… ¿acaso es una trampa? – preguntó Link, desconfiado.

- ¡Mira, Link! ¡Unas escaleras!

- Esas mismas llevan hacia la sala del trono, lugar donde seguro Ganondorf se encuentra. – dijo Midna.

Encomendándose a las Diosas, Link se llenó de valor, sintiendo como su corazón latía con prisa. El momento del enfrentamiento mortal había llegado, en donde la única opción que tenía era salir victorioso, pues de eso dependía la salvación del mundo, y sobre todo, el volver a estar en los brazos de su amada.

Colocándose frente al gran portón de la sala, sin dudar, la abrió por medio de una patada y con su espada desenvainada para encontrarse con su fatídico destino…

- No puede ser…

Completamente impactado, Link se dio cuenta que la sala estaba vacía, sin nadie que lo estuviera esperando. En ese momento, la confusión y la desesperación se apoderaron de él, pues sentía que le estaban jugando la más cruel y bizarra de las bromas.

- Ganondorf no está… - dijo el príncipe, desencajado.

- Tienes que estar por algún lado. – dijo Midna, poniéndose nerviosa.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando!? ¿¡Por qué este sitio está vacío!? ¿¡Donde está Gan…!? ¡Argh!

Un intenso dolor, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, se apodero del príncipe, y por más que se esforzaba en mantenerse de pie, terminó por caer al suelo, perdiendo completamente la conciencia.

Navi y Midna se sintieron aterradas al ver a su amigo caer de esa manera, sin embargo, el hada experimentó esa dolorosa sensación, igualándose al héroe elegido y cayendo a su lado, inconsciente.

- ¡Hada! ¡Link! ¿Qué les ha…?

- Hasta que volvemos a vernos, querida…

La aterradora voz que se presentó a sus espaldas, provocó en su cuerpo el más terrible de los estremecimientos. Midna sabía de quien se trataba, y lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el peor de sus enemigos, el cual fue el encargado de causarle la maldición que la acompañaba desde hace meses…

- Zant…

- Dulces sueños, princesita…

Sufriendo el mismo ataque que sus compañeros, Midna sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía debido al insoportable dolor que la embargaba, provocando que, previo a eso, lentamente caiga en los brazos del tirano de las sombras, el cual, complacido, lo sostenía y demostraba su victoria.

- Despídanse de este mundo, criaturas de la luz, pues a partir de este momento, ya no pertenecen aquí.

Usando sus poderes, Zant teletransportó los desmayados cuerpos hasta el circo del espejo del crepúsculo, lugar donde la gran estructura resplandecía con intensidad, demostrando que las puertas de ese misterioso mundo se encontraban abiertas.

Llevando su nueva carga, el tirano de las sombras se puso de pie frente al espejo, colocando una mano encima del mismo para que este lo arrastre hacia su interior, y de la misma manera, llevando camino hacia el mundo del eterno ocaso, al héroe elegido por las Diosas y sus acompañantes…

**_*Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

No, esta vez no fue la batalla final, pues como pudieron darse cuenta, Ganondorf, junto con la princesa y todos sus esbirros, desaparecieron misteriosamente del patíbulo. ¿Qué tendrá planeado esta vez?

Zant se llevó a Link y a sus compañeras al crepúsculo, pues en ese sitio cumplirá con un terrible plan que su dios le encomendó para deshacerse del héroe.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y aprovecho este espacio para sugerir dos cosas sumamente interesantes para mí.

En primer lugar, mi amiga **Dark Cat** finalizó su maravillosa historia** "El perjuicio de una princesa"** la cual, sin duda alguna recomiendo, y ahora, en estos momentos, publicó un nuevo fanfic llamado **"La marca del valor"** en la cual los protagonistas son Ravio e Hilda, pero lo interesante es que ahora estos personajes ya no son niños, sino todos unos jóvenes que vivirán grandes emociones, aventuras y dramas acordes a su edad…ejem, no puedo decir más, pero en serio la trama estará increíble y romántica, así que pasen a leerla, ya el primer capítulo está posteado.

Otra historia que recomiendo es la de una nueva lectora mía llamada **klyVan**, la cual está publicando su primer fanfic de Zelda llamado **"La era del caos"**, la recomiendo por los niveles de misterio y acción que maneja la trama, pues Link vive con una maldición que lo atormenta todas las noches de luna llena y busca incansablemente la manera de deshacerse de ella (ya se pueden imaginar cual es). Para ser su primera historia, es excelente, así que espero que pasen a leerla.

Ambas historias se encuentran en mis favoritos.

Bueno, pasando a otro tema, respondo el comentario de una lectora anónima:

**IA: **Muchas gracias por expresar tu gusto por mi historia, como escritora eso me llena de profunda satisfacción, pues me esfuerzo todas las semanas para que cada capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas. Veo que me has escrito cada una de las partes que más te impresionaron, como lo de Navi y lo de la Sombra del Héroe (en lo cual, coincido contigo, por ese motivo cree mi propia teoría). Si deseas comunicarte conmigo, podemos hacerlo vía correo, pero en los reviews de ninguna manera puedes postearme tu e-mail, pues, por alguna extraña razón, esta página no acepta links, ni nada que tenga arrobas. Para poder escribirte necesito que pongas tu correo así:

**usuario(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**

Obviamente, el hotmail es un ejemplo, puede ser gmail, yahoo, etc.

Apenas me pueda contactar contigo, respondo todas las dudas que tienes. Te envío un gran abrazo desde Guayaquil - Ecuador :D

¡Bueno, chicos, saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima! ^^


	49. La invasión

**Capítulo 49: La invasión**

Esa noche, la luna y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor en los grandes terrenos de la tierra sagrada de las Diosas, entremezclándose con las tonalidades de la firme estructura del majestuoso palacio del reino.

Siendo escoltados por dos guardias, se encontraban el rey Daphnes y la reina Celine de camino al hogar de los marqueses, pues iban a verlos para felicitarlos por un gran acontecimiento, el nacimiento de su primera hija.

A pesar de las penas por las que estaban pasando debido a la desaparición de su amada hija y la ausencia de su yerno, la noticia del alumbramiento les había traído una momentánea alegría, pues les hizo recordar cuando ambos tuvieron a su pequeña princesa, y engrandecieron sus deseos de convertirse en abuelos en algún momento.

Al llegar a la mansión de los marqueses, fueron recibidos por la sirvienta, la cual, educada, pero ligeramente sonriente debido al reciente suceso, los escoltó hasta la habitación de los jóvenes.

Al inicio, los soberanos se negaron a entrar a la habitación, pues el plan inicial era solamente felicitar a Cocu para no importunar a su esposa, pero la mucama les explicó que por tratarse de ellos, iban a ser recibidos en el mencionado sitio, lugar donde estaba la madre con su pequeña.

Entusiasmada, la pareja entró a la habitación, siendo recibidos por el marqués, mientras que Gracielle, estaba en la cama con su bebé en brazos. Ambos los recibieron con una sonrisa, sintiéndose honrados de tenerlos en su hogar.

- Gracias por haber venido. – dijo Cocu, sonriente.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Hemos traído un presente para la pequeña. – respondió la reina, entregando el objeto.

- Muchas gracias, pero no debieron molestarse.

- Nada de eso, lo hemos hecho con mucho gusto. Permítenos conocer a tu hija, por favor. – pidió Daphnes.

La pareja se acercó hasta la cama, haciendo que Gracielle se incorpore para saludarlos debidamente, pero en ese momento, la reina la detuvo.

- No te levantes, querida, aun se te ve muy cansada. – pidió, en tono amable.

- Gracias por haber venido, mi esposo y yo valoramos mucho su presencia.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Estamos muy felices por la llegada de tu hija, era imposible que no vengamos a verla. – respondió Daphnes.

- Me siento muy feliz de por fin tenerla entre mis brazos, el parto fue difícil, pero nada se compara a esta inmensa alegría que siento. Nunca creí que ser madre fuera tan maravilloso. – dijo la joven, abrazando con devoción a su pequeña.

- Ser madre es una de las bendiciones más grandes para una mujer, de eso no tengo dudas. ¿Me permites cargarla? – preguntó la reina.

- Claro que sí. Hágalo, por favor.

La marquesa le pasó a su hija a la reina, la cual, ensimismada junto a su esposo, la observaron y notaron que a pesar de ser pequeña, muchos de sus rasgos se parecían a los de su padre, uno de ellos, su cabello castaño. Ambos sintieron ternura al ver a tan inocente criatura, pero al mismo tiempo se llenaron de nostalgia, pues a sus mentes llegó el día en el que tuvieron a su princesa, y les dolía en el alma no tenerla con ellos en esos momentos.

- Me he acordado cuando nació Zelda, tan hermosa y pequeña como esta bebé. – dijo la reina, luchando para no derramar lágrimas.

- Sí, yo recordé lo mismo… - contestó el soberano, con pesar.

Al escuchar a los reyes, los marqueses no pudieron evitar entristecerse, ya que al igual que ellos, extrañaban a su amiga, y por supuesto, a Link, pues hubieran deseado que ambos estén en ese momento tan importante junto a ellos.

- Disculpen que nos hayamos puesto de esta manera, pero tener a esta pequeña en nuestros brazos nos hizo recordar muchas cosas. – dijo la reina, apenada.

- No se preocupen, por favor. Al igual que ustedes, hubiéramos deseado tanto que Zelda y Link conozcan a nuestra hija, pues ellos se contentaron cuando se enteraron del embarazo. – contestó el joven.

- ¡Hay que detener esto de una vez! Nuestra tristeza puede enfermar a la bebé. Ya toda pasará pronto, pues Link y Zelda triunfarán en su misión y todo regresará a la normalidad, de eso estoy seguro. – dijo Daphnes, tratando de parecer fuerte.

Las palabras del rey reconfortaron, de alguna manera, los entristecidos corazones de los presentes, pues a pesar que el soberano sentía mucho pesar, confiaba en que pronto toda la espera y agonía acabaría, que Ganondorf seria vencido, y su reino, y el resto de la tierra sería liberada de la oscuridad y la perdición; pero, por su puesto, su hija y su yerno regresarían a su hogar.

Luego de dejar de lado la tristeza, volvieron a centrarse en la pequeña bebé, sintiendo curiosidad de qué manera la iban a llamar.

- ¿Qué nombre planean ponerle? – preguntó la monarca.

- Ya lo tenemos elegido, su nombre es Lenna.

- El mismo nombre de tu madre, muy hermoso.

- Así es, si hubiera sido varón se hubiera llamado Marcus, como el padre de Cocu, pero como fue niña, decidimos llamarla como mi difunta madre. – dijo la joven, sintiendo nostalgia al recordar aquello.

- Buena elección para honrar su memoria. – comentó el rey.

- En cualquiera de estos días llega mi suegro a visitarnos, pues sabía que en esta época nuestra hija iba a nacer. Estoy seguro que estará encantado con co…

Las palabras del marqués fueron interrumpidas al escuchar un terrible estruendo en las afueras del palacio, incluso desde la ventana podía, desde la lejanía, verse una gran humareda y escucharse algunos gritos de espanto.

- ¿¡Qué fue eso!? – preguntó la reina, alarmada.

- Al parecer hubo una explosión… - dijo el rey.

En ese momento, la sirvienta tocó la puerta de la habitación con ansiedad, momento en el que Cocu la abrió para dejarla pasar.

- ¡Los guardias quieren ver a los reyes, dicen que es urgente!

Los soberanos salieron inmediatamente al llamado, mientras que Cocu los acompañó, pues presentía que el motivo por el que fueron invocados se debía al escándalo que se había escuchado hace unos momentos.

Al llegar a la puerta, los hombres se acercaron a los monarcas para hablarles en voz baja, y fue en ese momento, que la pareja se impresionó en sobremanera.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó el rey al guardia.

- Eso nos acaba de anunciar un mensajero. Nosotros no hemos corroborado nada de eso. – contestó, con seriedad.

- No lo creeré hasta que lo vea... – dijo la reina, desconfiada.

- ¡No tenemos nada que esperar! ¡Vamos de una vez! – exclamó Daphnes, desesperado.

- Disculpen, pero, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó el marqués, confundido.

- Debemos confirmarlo antes de comunicarlo. Espera nuestro mensaje, por favor. – contestó el soberano.

Sin dar más explicaciones, los reyes salieron rápidamente de la casa del marqués, dejando a este sumamente preocupado por no saber lo que estaba sucediendo, pues la preocupación de los monarcas por la explosión, se había desplazado a otro desconocido motivo.

El joven aún seguía alarmado por el ruido que había escuchado, sobre todo por los gritos de los habitantes, los cuales parecían aterrados. Eso provocó que su mente se llene de malos presentimientos, así que en ese momento, se dirigió donde su esposa para anunciarle que iba a salir.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó preocupada, observando como su marido tomaba su espada.

- Debo averiguar el motivo de esa explosión. – contestó serio.

- ¿Vas a dejarme sola? ¡Nuestra hija acaba de nacer! – exclamó, demostrando molestia.

- Entiende, mi amor, solo voy a averiguar qué ha sucedido, prometo regresar lo antes posible.

- ¡Por favor, no vayas! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto!

- Tranquila, nada malo pasará. Ya vuelvo. – contestó sonriendo, con voz tranquilizadora.

El marques besó con ternura a su esposa e hija, luego, salió de la habitación con prisa, pero antes, se dirigió a hablar con la mucama para entregarle una pequeña alforja.

- Señor…

- Si el escándalo continúa y me tardo mucho en regresar, huye con mi esposa y mi hija. Te subes con ellas al carruaje y le dices al cochero que las lleve nuestra casa, al otro lado del reino. – ordenó Cocu, con suma firmeza.

- ¡La señora no va a aceptar irse sin usted! – exclamó la mucama, angustiada.

- ¡Invéntale alguna excusa, pero sea como sea tienes que sacarla de aquí! No pienso arriesgar su vida y la de mi bebé bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esperemos que no me ausente más de un par de horas, pero si es así y ves que las cosas no se calman, no dudes, y salgan del reino cuanto antes.

Dudando, la mujer tomó la alforja, mientras sus manos temblaban con descontrol. Estaba atemorizada por las palabras de su patrón, pues temía que algo malo llegue a pasar.

Con prisa, Cocu salió de su casa para ir a buscar a su corcel, mientras en su mente rogaba a las Diosas que todo lo ocurrido sea solo un accidente sin fatales consecuencias…

* * *

><p>La ansiedad y la desesperación se apoderaba cada vez más de los reyes a medida que caminaban por los largos pasillos del palacio, sintiendo como sus corazones estaban a punto de salirse de su pecho debido a la noticia recibida. No deseaban anunciar nada hasta comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, pues si todo resultaba mentira, preferían ser los únicos en sufrir por aquella desilusión.<p>

Sin esperar a que los guardias lo hagan, Daphnes abrió los grandes portones de la sala de trono, mientras que su esposa lo siguió en el acto. Sus escoltas se quedaron más atrás, tomando sus respectivos lugares.

Los monarcas se detuvieron a ver al ser que tenían frente a ellos, el cual estaba de espaldas y cubierto por una larga, y muy conocida capucha negra. Inicialmente, se quedaron ensimismados observando dicha imagen, pensando que talvez sus mentes les estaban jugando alguna broma de mal gusto, pero luego de haber recuperado la compostura, de sus labios salió una simple, pero importante palabra.

- ¿Zelda?

Al escuchar ese nombre, el misterioso personaje se volteó, respondiendo las dudas que en ese momento tenían los reyes…

Efectivamente, la recién llegada se trataba de la princesa Zelda, la cual observó a sus padres sin decir palabra alguna. En ese momento, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas invadieron el rostro de los soberanos, pues después de muchos meses, el ser que amaban más que a su misma vida estaba frente a ellos.

- Mi niña… – expresó la reina, sin poder contener el llanto.

Sin perder tiempo, la pareja se acercó hasta su hija para abrazarla con fuerza, agradeciendo a las Diosas por haberles devuelto con vida a su más preciado tesoro, sintiendo como todas sus penas eran disipadas con tan esperado reencuentro.

Sin embargo, la princesa no reaccionó ante dichos afectos, pues en ningún momento levantó sus brazos para corresponderles, y mucho menos manifestó alguna emoción ante el encuentro con sus padres.

Celine, dejándose llevar por su instinto materno, sintió que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo con su hija, y fue en ese momento que se separó de ella, obligando que su esposo haga lo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Por qué esa repentina separación? – dijo el rey, limpiándose alguna de las lágrimas de su rostro.

La reina no contestó a la pregunta de su esposo, pues observó con detenimiento el semblante de Zelda, el cual no mostraba ápice de emoción, y sobre todo carecía de brillo en su mirada.

El rey seguía perplejo al observar el actuar de su esposa, y en ese momento intervino.

- Celine, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿no te emociona que nuestra hija haya regresado a nuestro lado? – preguntó el rey, indignado.

- Algo raro le ocurre a Zelda…

Antes de que la reina pudiera seguir hablando, la seriedad de la princesa fue reemplazada por una macabra sonrisa. Fue entonces, que sus padres se impactaron terriblemente, causando que de manera inconsciente retrocedieran de su lado.

- Zelda, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó el rey, espantado.

Ante esa pregunta, la joven respondió usando su mismo tono de voz, pero acompañado por la esencia de la maldad.

- ¿Por qué esas caras, queridos padres? – preguntó, con ironía.

- Daphnes, esta no es nuestra hija… - dijo la reina, con seriedad.

Ante esa aclaración, la joven apareció su espada y la apuntó a sus padres con arrogancia, para luego acercarse hacia ellos con bajas intenciones, causando que los guardias que estaban en la entrada se apresuren a proteger a sus soberanos, pues así se trate de la princesa, no iban a permitir que nada atente contra sus vidas.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que se interpusieron entre la princesa y los reyes, un rayo de energía oscura impactó a los soldados, causando que un grito de dolor se apodere de ellos, para que, previo a eso, sus inertes cuerpos caigan al suelo, espantando en sobremanera a los soberanos.

El pánico se había apoderado del rey y su esposa, pues jamás se imaginaron ver que su propia hija haya acabado con la vida de dos personas inocentes.

- Zelda… ¿qué hiciste? – preguntó la reina, observando con terror a su hija.

- Yo no he sido la responsable de esto…

En el instante en que la princesa dijo esas palabras, los reyes presenciaron como en el centro de la estancia se abría un oscuro portal, del cual salieron tres seres cuya aura se percibía sumamente tenebrosa.

Ganondorf, junto con Dark Link y Grahim, se habían presentado ante los soberanos, mientras que la princesa volvió a recuperar la seriedad con la que se había presentado inicialmente, sin ninguna emoción.

Fue entonces, que armándose de valor, el rey desvainó su espada para proteger a su esposa. Esta vez no iba a dejar que el miedo lo domine, pues una cosa era enfrentarse a su amada hija, pero otra muy distinta hacerlo ante la llegada de aquellos seres, el cual uno de ellos, era idéntico a su yerno, pero ni él ni su reina se iban a dejar llevar por esa imagen, pues sabían perfectamente que no se trataba del mismo debido a la oscuridad de su mirada…pero sin duda alguna, el que más les llamó la atención fue el que estaba en medio de estos, pues en ese momento, reconocieron de quien se trataba.

- Ganondorf… - mencionó Daphnes, irascible.

- Vaya, que honor que su alteza real me haya reconocido, aunque es algo normal, pues no es la primera vez que nos vemos. ¿Recuerdas el momento en el que confiaste en mí como un verdadero imbécil y me dejaste tu reino en charola de plata?

Las palabras del rey del mal enfurecieron a Daphnes, pues a pesar que no recordaba muchas cosas de su vida pasada, si era consciente de que el villano se refería a la era en la que existió el héroe del tiempo, época en la cual, estúpidamente confió en él y terminó siendo traicionado y despojado de su reino.

- ¿Q ué le hiciste a nuestra hija, desalmado? – preguntó la reina, con semblante endurecido.

Antes de responder, Ganondorf se dirigió a hablar con sus servidores, pues los iba a enviar a una importante encomienda.

- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, sobre todo si alguien se resiste.

Sin refutar nada, ambos entes de la oscuridad se desvanecieron de la sala del trono, mientras que Ganondorf hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de sus servidores, se apareció detrás de la princesa, la cual seguía con el rostro sin expresión.

- En este momento, su amada princesa está bajo mi dominio, y no es la primera vez que la tengo en ese estado. Gracias a eso, pude recuperar el preciado fragmento que me fue arrebatado por ella y el bastardo de Link. Ahora, he vuelto a repetir el mismo conjuro, el cual no solo se encargó de hacer que Zelda levante su arma en contra de sus propios padres, sino que me permitirá apoderarme de lo que por derecho siempre me ha pertenecido, sin ensuciarme las manos…la tierra sagrada de las Diosas, la cual desde siempre me fue negada por la llegada de estos malditos elegidos del destino, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, pues será por la mano de su propia hija que todo Hyrule y sus alrededores me reconozca como su verdadero rey.

Los soberanos escucharon espantados al relato del rey del mal, incrédulos de estar presenciando una situación como esa, sobre todo porque se había involucrado a su hija en aquello, la cual estaba ajena e inconsciente de la situación tan devastadora que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

En ese momento, Ganondorf chasqueó sus dedos e inmediatamente aparecieron varios moblins en la sala del trono, los cuales apresaron a los reyes, sin darles oportunidad a que se defiendan por más que forcejeaban para liberarse.

- ¡Maldito! – exclamó el rey.

- Encierren a sus "excelencias" en una de las torres del palacio. Desde las alturas, no solo presenciarán como su amado pueblo se rinde ante mi mandato, sino que más adelante, presenciarán la ejecución pública de su hija, cuya alma y fragmento es uno de los complementos que me falta para cumplir con mi mayor deseo, ser el más poderoso.

- ¡No! ¡A mi hija, no! – gritó Celine, llorando con descontrol.

- Mi hermosa reina, no se preocupen por el dolor que eso les cause, pues inmediatamente le harán compañía en el infierno, donde arderán por toda la eternidad, y claro está, el imbécil de su yerno les hará compañía. Toda la familia reunida, ¿no es enternecedor? ¡Llévenselos de una vez!

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su amo, los reyes fueron tomados como rehenes y llevados a la torre más alta del palacio, sintiendo como su alma se destrozaba, no solamente por las penurias que su pueblo iba a pasar bajo el poder del rey del mal, sino porque no pudieron hacer nada para salvar a su propia hija, cuya vida corría peligro en las garras de aquel rufián.

Luego de que los soberanos fueron llevados a su encierro, Ganondorf hizo aparecer a Ferrus, acompañado de más esbirros, a los cuales les dio órdenes específicas.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer una reducción de personal en el palacio, pues es mejor innovar con mentes nuevas. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, pero sobre todo...no tengan piedad.

Siguiendo las órdenes del rey del mal, Ferrus y sus esbirros salieron de la sala del trono a sembrar el caos y el terror en el palacio, donde todos los habitantes, ya sean que estaban despiertos recorriendo los pasillos, o despertándose debido al alboroto, huyeron para proteger sus vidas. Llantos y gritos de terror se apoderaron del ambiente al ver que semejantes seres los habían invadido, algunas personas seguían luchando por escapar, mientras que otros, lamentablemente fueron fulminados sin pena alguna.

Ganondorf se deleitaba al escuchar aquello, pues no había nada más satisfactorio para él que el dolor y el sufrimiento de los que consideraba vulnerables e inferiores. Luego de eso, se dirigió hasta la princesa, la cual estaba completamente inconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su propio terreno.

- Has resultado ser una mejor marioneta ahora que en el pasado, si en ese entonces hubiera usado esta técnica, mi triunfo estaba asegurado. Ahora las cosas han resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. – dijo, mientras tomaba el mentón de la inexpresiva joven.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Ganondorf sentó a la princesa en uno de los tronos, mientras que él siguió de pie escuchando es escándalo que se estaba llevando afuera. Hubiera querido presenciarlo con sus propios ojos, pero no quería arriesgarse a dejar a la joven sola.

- Primero quiero endulzar mis oídos con esta hermosa melodía de ansiedad y desesperación, luego, seguiremos con la otra parte del plan, la cual, por su puesto, serás la encargada de ejecutar. – dijo, dirigiéndose a la princesa a pesar de saber que no recibiría respuesta.

Riéndose a carcajadas, Ganondorf siguió escuchando los desesperados alaridos de los habitantes, sintiéndose dichoso de saber que el inicio de su plan, había salido a la perfección…

* * *

><p>Aterrada ante los gritos que se estaban escuchando por los alrededores, y dejando de lado su debilidad, Gracielle se levantó de la cama, con su hija en brazos, a buscar a la sirvienta para averiguar que estaba ocurriendo, pero en el momento que se disponía a abrir la puerta, esta se apareció ante ella sumamente alterada.<p>

- ¡Señora, debemos irnos!

- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué es todo ese escándalo de afuera!? – preguntó nerviosa.

- ¡Estamos siendo invadidos, debemos irnos cuanto antes! – exclamó, tomando de los hombros a su patrona.

- ¿Invadidos? No entiendo…

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

- ¿Y Cocu? ¡No pienso irme de aquí mientras mi esposo no esté conmigo! – indicó la marquesa, desesperada.

- ¡No podemos esperarlo! ¡Tenemos que huir!

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No puedes pedirme eso! – expresó con firmeza, sintiendo como la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella.

Ante los desesperados gritos de su madre, la pequeña empezó a llorar sonoramente, causando que la sirvienta se impacte en sobremanera ante esa escena, pues sea como sea, tenía que huir con Gracielle antes de que los monstruos lleguen a su hogar, sin embargo, su temor se hizo realidad en poco tiempo, pues sintió como la puerta principal estaba siendo destrozada, mientras se escuchaban las voces de los villanos

- ¡Ya han llegado, tenemos que irnos de aquí!

- ¿Dónde está mi esposo? – preguntó Gracielle, mientras las lágrimas salían con descontrol de sus ojos.

- ¡El señor nos dará el alcance, se lo aseguro! ¡Si no nos vamos de aquí vamos a morir! ¡Su pequeña puede morir! ¡Por las Diosas, piense en ella, por favor!

Ante las palabras de la mucama y sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba, Gracielle tuvo que ceder, pues de ninguna manera podía arriesgar la vida de su hija, muy a pesar que no quisiera irse sin su esposo.

Al ver que su patrona se había convencido, la mucama le entregó a esta una capucha.

- Cúbrase con esto, por favor. Ya hablé con el cochero y saldremos de aquí cuanto antes. La familia de él se encuentra en el carruaje, pues pudo rescatarla a tiempo, espero que no le moleste estar con ellos.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya vámonos de una vez!

Cabiéndose con la capucha, ambas mujeres salieron por la puerta de emergencia, agradeciendo a las Diosas de que sus acciones hayan llegado a tiempo, pues en ese instante, los monstruos invadieron la mansión y empezaron a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso, buscando algún signo de vida el cual pudieran aniquilar, sin saber que los habitantes del sitio ya estaban alejándose de sus malas intenciones.

* * *

><p>El terror y la desesperanza se habían apoderado del pueblo, causando que los habitantes sean sometidos al más terrible de los infiernos terrenales, donde fueron testigos de cómo la muerte se robaba las vidas de muchos de ellos, y estas eran causadas por los más frívolos y despiadados seres.<p>

Haciendo uso de sus bajezas y cubiertos por respectivas capuchas, Dark Link y Grahim dirigían los pasos de varios monstruos, los cuales estaban llevando a los habitantes a las afueras del palacio. Ambos no estaban nada contentos de trabajar juntos, pero debido a su fidelidad con el rey del mal, tuvieron que hacerlo.

Los habitantes, debido al terror, tuvieron que ceder, pues al ver como sus hogares fueron destruidos y de como muchos de sus compañeros, los cuales se resistieron, fueron aniquilados, temían que con sus vidas ocurra el mismo fatal destino. Madres protegiendo a sus pequeños, a los cuales trataban de calmar para que sus llantos no enardezcan a los villanos, parejas de todas las edades protegiéndose entre sí, y familias enteras, estaban gobernados por el pánico ante aquella terrible situación.

El pueblo entero llegó a las afueras del palacio, viendo que desde las alturas estaba una persona muy conocida para ellos. Al inicio creyeron estar confundidos, pero luego corroboraron que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la desaparecida princesa de Hyrule, hija de sus amados soberanos.

Al verla desde la lejanía, los gritos de sorpresa y súplica empezaron, pues creían que iban a ser rescatados bajo las influencias de la joven soberana, sin embargo, tuvieron que silenciarse ante las amenazas de Dark Link y Grahim, los cuales asesinaron a varios que no se callaron, haciendo que el miedo aumente.

- ¡Apreciado pueblo!

El pueblo, aun angustiado, escuchó atentamente el discurso que la princesa iba a iniciar.

- Sé que mi presencia ha sido una sorpresa para todos, pues desde hace tiempo he estado ausente, sin embargo, es importante que se enteren de algunos cambios que se han dado en el reino. Estoy aquí en representación de los reyes para hacerles un importante anuncio. – dijo la joven, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Los murmuros empezaron a hacerse presentes, preguntándose entre los habitantes cuales eran los cambios que se habían dado en el reino, y si estos tenían que ver con las desgracias que estaban ocurriendo.

- Uno de los cambios que se harán, o más bien, que ya se ejecutaron, fue el traspaso de la corona real a un nuevo soberano, el cual desde ahora los gobernará bajo su poderío absoluto…y a partir de ahora, le deben absoluta adoración y devoción.

Las palabras de la joven princesa impactaron en sobremanera al pueblo, pues no podían creer que sus apreciados reyes, los cuales siempre los habían gobernado con justicia y excelencia, hayan cedido la corona a otra persona, sin si quiera habérselos comunicado o consultado. Lo que sucedía era completamente irreal.

- He aquí a su nuevo rey, Ganondorf.

Luego de que la princesa mencionó el nombre del rey del mal, este se apareció en los balcones y se presentó al pueblo, causando que el ambiente se torne turbio mientras negras subes empezaron a cubrir el cielo. El miedo de los presentes aumentó aún más ante su presencia.

El nombre del rey del mal retumbó como el más doloroso de los ecos en los oídos de todos, principalmente en las personas de mayor edad, las cuales creían que el destino les estaba jugando una mala pasada, pues ellos conocían muy bien la leyenda de su tierra, y sabían que Ganondorf fue el causante de las guerras más devastadoras sangrientas que se dieron en el pasado. Ahora, frente a ellos, las cosas se estaban repitiendo.

- Ya la princesa fue sumamente clara. A partir de ahora, su devoción y fidelidad será solamente para mí. Todos ustedes han sido testigos de los desastres y del derramamiento de sangre que se dio hace unos momentos, el cual fue causado por los que se opusieron a mi mandato. Si desean conservar sus vidas, ya saben que camino deben tomar. – dijo Ganondorf con suma firmeza, causando pánico en el pueblo entero.

Muchos de los habitantes, esforzándose por no hacer ruido, empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente, pues jamás se imaginaron que serían traicionados por sus soberanos, los cuales cedieron, no solamente la corona, sino la paz y la seguridad de todos ellos a un ser tan macabro como el rey del mal. La esperanza se había desvanecido de sus corazones, ahora solo estaba presente el dolor, la oscuridad y la incertidumbre.

Ganondorf rio a carcajadas al presenciar el terror del pueblo, sintiendo como su oscura alma se engrandecía con las negativas emociones de ellos, luego de eso, tocó el hombro de la princesa, causando que esta caiga inconsciente en sus brazos y provocando sorpresa en los habitantes al haber presenciado esa reacción en ella.

Finalmente, Ganondorf se esfumó con la joven, haciendo que todos los habitantes se espanten al haber visto semejante hechizo, sobre todo Dark Link, quien enseguida desapareció del lugar, pues sabía a qué sitio iba a llevar su rey a la princesa y no deseaba que se quede sola con ella.

Grahim también se disponía a esfumarse, pero antes les lanzó una última amenaza a los habitantes.

- Ahora que han presenciado la traición de sus propios soberanos, y toda esta noticia fue dada por los labios de la princesa, espero que mantengan tranquilos si quieren conservar sus miserables vidas, pues a partir de ahora, la oscuridad será quien los reine. Ya fueron testigos de lo que puede ocurrir si desobedecen, así que están advertidos. – expresó con odio y vehemencia.

Y con esas palabras, Grahim desapareció, dejando al pueblo sumido en un mar de terribles sensaciones, donde el dolor se hizo presente al saber que la paz y la tranquilidad, los habían abandonado para siempre…

* * *

><p>Escondido con su corcel desde uno de los rincones de la ciudadela, se encontraba Cocu, completamente aterrado ante el discurso que había dado su amiga, pero sobre todo, al haber visto a al rey del mal, pues sabía perfectamente quien era debido a lo que los monarcas le habían contado.<p>

- Ganondorf… - susurró, completamente espantado.

El pánico y la ira se apoderaron de su alma con todas las cosas que había presenciado, sin embargo, algo en su corazón le decía que el discurso de la princesa no había sido verdadero, pues por alguna extraña razón, sintió que estaba siendo manipulada, presentimiento que aumentó mucho más cuando vio como esta caía inconsciente en los brazos del villano.

- Zelda no pudo haber hecho semejante cosa…ella fue manipulada, estoy seguro de eso. – afirmó con vehemencia.

Jamás se imaginó que iban a ser invadidos de manera tan devastadora, donde, sin poder hacer nada, tuvo que ver como muchos habitantes eran asesinados sin piedad alguna. Cocu se sintió impotente ante ello, pero era consiente que sin soldados, los cuales muchos de ellos habían sida fulminados, no tenía ninguna oportunidad para triunfar contra semejantes entes de la oscuridad.

La frustración provocó que algunas lágrimas invadan sus ojos, mientras que le rogaba a las a las Diosas que su esposa e hija hayan podido escapar y sigan con vida, pues solo de pensar que ambas podían estar muertas, lo consumía con dolor desde lo más profundo de su alma.

- Sagradas Diosas….ilumínenme, por favor, tiene que haber alguna manera de terminar con todo esto. Nuestro pueblo está desprotegido. – expresó el joven, con sumo pesar.

Cocu era consciente que el único que podía vencer a Ganondorf, era Link, pues él poseía el arma que era capaz de erradicar el mal que yacía dentro de su podrida alma, sin embargo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando su llegada, pues los esbirros del rey del mal también eran una amenaza, la cual acabaría poco a poco con la vida de los habitantes si no actuaba con rapidez.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Todos nuestros aliados han sido asesinados, sin ellos el pueblo está desahuciado…a menos que…

En ese momento a su mente vino una idea, una esperanza que tenía para proteger al reino debido a que no tenían con qué defenderse, el único aliado que no dudaría en apoyarlos para que se haga justicia.

Sin dudarlo ni un minuto más, Cocu tomó las riendas de su corcel y salió sigilosamente de la ciudadela, tomando un desconocido rumbo que lo llevaría a buscar la ayuda que tanto necesitaba…

* * *

><p>Esta vez, Ganondorf no llevó a la princesa a la sala del trono, sino que se trasladó con ella a un lugar sumamente alejado y lúgubre; el más apartado de todos los rincones del palacio por estar ubicado a una gran altura.<p>

El rey del mal había llegado a la torre más alta del palacio, la única que sobrepasaba incluso a las que tenían encarcelados a los soberanos, con esa acción, pretendía revivir viejos temores del pasado.

En la única cama del sitio, yacía inconsciente la princesa, completamente ajena de las barbaridades que habían ocurrido hace tan solo unos momentos. Ganondorf la veía complacido, deleitándose una vez más con la belleza de su angelical rostro, sin embargo, sus deseos por ella ya se habían reducido, pues lo único que le interesaba era utilizarla para seguir con sus macabros planes, los cuales aún no habían finalizado. A pesar de haber cumplido con uno de los más importantes, aún tenía otro haz bajo la manga para acabar con todo los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino.

- Es momento de que despiertes, princesa.

Con esas palabras, la joven empezó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo como un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mareo la incomodaban; relacionó esos síntomas a su estado de gestación actual, sabiendo que en algún momento se detendrían gracias al medicamento que estaba, secretamente, bebiendo desde hace días, sin embargo, en ese momento, su malestar se intensificó al sentir una extrema pesadez en el ambiente, causando que eleve la cabeza para encontrar el motivo de lo mismo.

Al ver al macabro ser que se encontraba frente a ella, Zelda se incorporó de la cama y se arrimó a una de las paredes del lugar, completamente aterrada. Fue entonces, que notó la conocida insignia de las paredes y algunas características de la habitación en la que se encontraba, dándose cuenta que se estaba en su apreciado palacio, pero en un sitio desconocido para ella.

En ese momento, se acercó a la ventana y se llevó una terrible sorpresa al ver la altura del sitio, provocando que esto reviva en ella terribles recuerdos de un lejano pasado, en el cual vivió el claustro más oscuro de su existencia por resguardar la vida de su preciado pueblo; una época en la que en la que sufrió la más devastadora de las humillaciones.

Rápidamente, la princesa se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron por sus ojos, pues el observar la oscuridad del cielo de su amada tierra la dejó, por un instante, ajena al ser que se encontraba tras ella, haciendo que previo a eso, se arme de valor y lo enfrente.

- Ganondorf…

- Qué alegría, ¿no? Estamos en el palacio de Hyrule, y coincidentemente en la torre más alta, lugar privilegiado donde podrás ver a tu…no, al que fue tu pueblo agonizar lenta y dolorosamente sin que puedas evitarlo, pues a partir de hoy, toda esta tierra está bajo mis dominios. – contestó, mostrando una irónica sonrisa.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó impactada.

- Ni tus padres, ni tú, son los soberanos de este reino. Todo ha ocurrido gracias a tus propias acciones.

Zelda se espantó terriblemente al haber escuchado las palabras de su enemigo, creyendo que este le estaba jugando las más cruel y pesada de las bromas, sin embargo, su preocupación, en ese momento, se trasladó a sus padres, pues al ser mencionados por Ganondorf, hizo que su terror aumente.

- ¿¡Dónde están mis padres!? – preguntó desesperada.

- ¿Tus padres? Perdiste el derecho de llamarlos de esa manera.

- ¿Ah?

- No tienes idea del dolor que se reflejó en sus miradas al ver como levantabas tu arma ante ellos, demostrándoles de esa manera tus bajas intenciones.

- Yo no pude haber hecho eso...

- ¡Claro que lo hiciste! De igual forma en la que recuperaste mi fragmento. ¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria?

Al escuchar aquello, la princesa sintió que se desmoronaba, pues una vez más volvió a ser la marioneta del rey del mal, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Volviste a manipularme! – reclamó enfurecida.

La joven, completamente fuera de sí, formó una esfera de energía en sus manos para impactar a Ganondorf, pero lamentablemente este la detuvo protegiéndose con una barrera. Fue entonces, que Zelda iba a repetir el ataque, pero rápidamente lo anuló al ver como el rey del mal sacaba de su bolsillo su conocido oráculo.

- Es mejor que veas con tus propios ojos todas las bajezas que cometiste hace un momento.

Ganondorf le mostró a la princesa el encuentro que tuvo con sus padres, causado que la joven se impacte en sobremanera al verse a sí misma amenazando la vida de ellos.

- No puede ser… - dijo Zelda, con voz quebrada.

- No hay nada más devastador que ver un hijo deshonrando a sus padres, ¿cierto? Solo míralos, los dejaste completamente destrozados, decepcionados de ti.

Sabiendo que nada de lo ocurrido había sido inconsciente, Zelda se sentía sumamente culpable de aquello, pues lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a los seres que le dieron la vida. Ante esa imagen, Ganondorf estaba logrando lo que quería, pues estaba hiriendo a su enemiga con las cosas que más amaba, y eso que aún tenía muchos planes de ese tipo para con ella; ese era solo el comienzo…

- ¿¡Qué has hecho con mis padres!? ¿¡Dónde están!? – preguntó enfurecida.

- Al igual que tú, están encerrados, sin acceso a nada ni a nadie, pero no te preocupes, pues pronto te reunirás con ellos en el infierno.

- Maldito...

- ¡Ah, pero espera, que eso no es todo! Es importante que veas como tu amado reino está ahora en mis manos. Todo gracias a ti.

Una vez más, el rey del mal mostró otra imagen, y Zelda se espantó al ver como, por sus propios labios, entregaba el reino a su peor enemigo, causando que el terror de su gente se haga presente al saberse en las garras de la oscuridad.

- A los ojos del reino, la familia real, a la que siempre amaron y honraron, son unos completos traidores, pues me entregaste no solamente sus tierras, sino toda su paz y tranquilidad, sin demostrar ápice de remordimiento ante ello. No tienes idea de cuanta sangre se ha derramado por haberse opuesto a mis normas, sobre todo en tu palacio, el cual no cuenta con ningún aliado que pueda apoyarte…estás sola, princesa, completamente sola.

Sin poder evitarlo, la fortaleza con la que Zelda se estaba manejando, se desvaneció por completo, y fue entonces, que las lágrimas invadieron su rostro mientras el dolor se apoderaba de su alma. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, su reino la creía una traidora, y encima de eso estaba sumido por la oscuridad de las bajezas de Ganondorf, en la cual muchas vidas inocentes habían sido sacrificadas.

El dolor de su peor enemiga, causó en el rey del mal inmenso regocijo, pues antes de aniquilarla y hacerse con sus poderes, había decidido usarla lo más que pudiera, no solamente como un desquite por todos los problemas que le había causado todo ese tiempo, sino porque era el instrumento de venganza contra el peor de sus enemigos, el héroe elegido.

Riéndose macabramente, Ganondorf salió de la habitación, haciendo que la princesa se levante con prisa para evitar que la puerta sea cerrada, sin embargo, no llegó a tiempo, y solo se encontró con la fría estructura deteniendo su paso.

La joven lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, los golpes que daba a la puerta no eran capaces de camuflar el sonido de sus dolorosos sollozos. En ese momento, toda la esperanza la había abandonado, pues estaba completamente sola, sin una parte de sus poderes para poder escapar, sin el apoyo de su mentora Impa, y sobre todo, sin la compañía y protección de su amado, el cual era el único que podía sacarla de ese infierno, y sabiendo las bajezas que Ganondorf había planeado con Zant, temía que su vida esté en completo peligro…

* * *

><p>El dolor y la desolación no eran los únicos que invadían a la sagrada tierra de las Diosas, pues en su mundo alterno, las cosas iban de mal en peor desde que el tirano de las sombras había tomado dominio, acabando con todas las esperanzas de quienes los habitaban.<p>

En una oscura y apartada celda, inconsciente debido a las agresiones, se encontraba el héroe elegido junto a su compañera Navi, la cual luchaba incansablemente para despertarlo, pues al no ver ningún movimiento en él desde hace tiempo, la preocupaba terriblemente.

- ¡Hey, Link! ¡Despierta, por favor!

Después de las innumerables insistencias de su amiga, Link despertó, sintiendo como su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera sido atravesado por filosas dagas. Inmediatamente, luchó por levantarse, acción en la que se tardó un poco debido al mareo y confusión.

Lo primero que hizo al reincorporase, fue encontrarse de frente con su compañera, y fue en ese momento que creyó que su visión le estaba fallando…

- ¿Navi?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué te pasa, Link? ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó extrañada.

- Tu voz es la misma…

- ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa! ¿Qué sucede?

Al inicio, al joven le costó pronunciar palabra, pues no concebía la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero luego de eso, le contestó con sinceridad.

- Navi…tu cuerpo ha cambiado.

- ¿Cambiado?

El joven buscó alguna cosa en la que el hada pudiera reflejarse, y fue entonces que encontró una cubeta de agua, la cual tomó y la llevó hasta ella para que se vea a sí misma.

Navi sintió que desfallecía al ver la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos; ya no quedaba nada del hada azulada con halas brillantes, en su lugar, estos claros colores habían sido reemplazados por la negrura, la cual resplandecía con los pequeños y blanquecinos destellos que lanzaban sus pequeñas alas, las cuales se movían con ansiedad.

- ¡Por las Diosas! ¿¡Qué me ha pasado!? – preguntó, llorando descontroladamente.

Debido al impacto, Link empezó a recorrer con la mirada el lugar en donde se encontraban, dándose cuenta que en el sitio había una elevada ventana con barrotes, en la cual se reflejaba un extraño cielo cubierto por tonalidades amarillas y negras. Fue entonces, que su mente recobró algunos de sus recuerdos, descubriendo que no era la primera vez que estaba en ese sitio, o más bien, en aquel mundo.

- El Crepúsculo…

- ¿Qué estás hablando, Link?

- Estamos en el crepúsculo, es un mundo alterno al nuestro, lo visité en mi pasada vida…pero lo que no entiendo, es cómo llegamos aquí. – dijo el joven, preocupado.

- No recuerdo nada, solo sé que llegamos al patíbulo y ahí te desmayaste, luego de eso me dolió el cuerpo y todo se volvió negro. – contestó Navi, consternada.

- ¿Habrá sido Ganondorf quien nos trajo aquí?... ¿O Zant?

- ¿El enemigo de la princesita?

- Si, ese mismo, y por ese motivo ella no está con nosotros. Apuesto a que en estos momentos la tiene encerrada en otro lado. – dijo el joven, preocupado por la twili.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver este mundo con mi transformación.

- Las criaturas de la luz no pueden sobrevivir a este mundo, y los que lo logran, se transforman, creo que por ese motivo tu físico ha cambiado.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué a ti no te ocurrió nada? – preguntó alarmada.

- Ha de ser por…

En ese momento, Link notó que el dorso de su mano estaba brillando, el fragmento del valor resplandecía con intensidad, descubriendo que fue gracias a eso que no se había transformado.

- Creo que mi fragmento ha sido el que me ha protegido de ello…debemos irnos cuantos antes, voy a romper esos…

Lamentablemente, las intenciones del joven no pudieron llevarse a cabo, pues se dio cuenta que estaba despojado de toda arma. La espada maestra no se encontraba con él, y lo mismo ocurrió con su escudo y su alforja.

- ¡No tengo la espada! ¡Eso quiere decir que se llevaron a Fi! ¡Se llevaron todas mis armas! – exclamó Link, impactado.

- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí, Link? ¡Estamos perdidos!

El joven se sintió completamente desesperado, sin sus armas, no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer para salir de aquel calabozo…sin embargo, en el suelo, entre algunas ramas, vio que un objeto brillaba con intensidad, haciendo que enseguida vaya a tomarlo y descubra de qué se trataba.

- Eso es…

- Es el amuleto que me dio Midna por mi cumpleaños. Nunca lo había visto brillar de esta manera. – dijo Link, admirando la piedra.

Al observar con detenimiento la piedra, más recuerdos empezaron a invadir la mente del joven, unos que estaban relacionados con aquel objeto y que le permitían adquirir algunas habilidades más allá de las conocidas. Luego de eso, vio que en la celda había una pequeño agujero, el cual sería imposible traspasar para una persona…pero para un animal, no.

- Link…

- Creo que encontré la manera de escapar.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Lo que voy a hacer es sumamente arriesgado, pero sea como sea, no vayas a asustarte, por favor. – contestó preocupado.

- No entiendo de qué hablas, ¿por qué…?

Sin responder nada más y sintiendo como las manos le temblaban, Link se armó de valor y colocó la piedra en su frente haciendo que esta brille con mayor intensidad, para posterior a eso, provocar que su cuerpo sea invadido por el más tortuoso e insoportable de los dolores. El hada veía espantada lo que estaba sucediendo con su amigo, para luego ver como poco a poco su cuerpo iba cambiando…dando lugar a una nueva, pero al mismo tiempo conocida transformación…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Definitivamente, las partes finales son un verdadero reto, no sé si esto se debe a lo complejo de la situación o porque en el fondo me da melancolía de que la historia termine, pero sea como sea, me esforcé bastante para que este capítulo llene los espacios que deseaba.

Espero que lo leído haya sido de su agrado, a pesar que muchas de las partes fueron sumamente tristes por lo de la invasión al reino.

Sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Saludos cordiales! ^^


	50. La sagrada bestia de ojos azules

**Capítulo 50: La sagrada bestia de ojos azules**

Esta vez, la noche en la sagrada tierra de Hyrule era distinta a las habituales, pues ahora, ni la luna ni las estrellas se habían asomado a presumir su belleza, sino que en lugar de eso, negras nubes de tétrica imagen formaban un gran manto, causando que el ambiente se torne turbio y llene de pánico y desolación a los habitantes de la ciudadela, los cuales, aun seguían terriblemente consternados y dolidos por la catástrofe que había ocurrido ese día, donde muchos de sus familiares y amigos habían muerto, y sobre todo, como la princesa, a quien admiraban y respetaban por la bondad de su alma, había entregado su amado reino al ser más despiadado de todos los tiempos.

Montado en su corcel, dirigiéndose a la frontera de la región de Lanayru, se encontraba el marqués, dispuesto a cumplir con lo que se había propuesto. En sus adentros, estaba preocupado por el paradero de su esposa e hija, pero a pesar de eso, estaba seguro que si habían logrado escapar al sitio que había asignado para que se protejan.

Mientras el joven seguía con su camino, a lo lejos visualizó a un individuo, que al igual que él, estaba montando un caballo, pero la única diferencia es que este se encontraba detenido bajo las ramas de un árbol. Inmediatamente, el marqués desvainó su espada, pensando que podría tratarse de uno de los esbirros de Ganondorf, pero una vez que estuvo más cerca, se dio cuenta que era un hombre sumamente conocido para él.

- Es el sabio Rauru…

Rápidamente, Cocu se bajó del caballo para acercarse hacia él, pero en ese momento, el hombre desvainó su espada pensando que se le acercaba un enemigo, pero por suerte, el joven lo tranquilizó.

- Tranquilo, señor Rauru. Soy Cocu, uno de los marqueses del reino. – aclaró con seriedad.

La respiración del sabio se tranquilizó al haber visto a una persona conocida, pues temía que se trate de algún villano que quisiera acabar con su vida.

- ¡Qué gran susto me diste, muchacho! – exclamó Rauru, aliviado.

- Me alegra saber que se encuentra con vida, que pudo escapar de los horrores que han ocurrido. – comentó el marqués, consternado.

- No fui el único que logró escapar, pues antes de irme ayudé a huir a algunos de mis vecinos por un pasadizo secreto que tengo en mi hogar. Todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido una completa catástrofe, nuestro amado reino en manos de ese maldito usurpador. Todas las tragedias del pasado se están repitiendo. – dijo, sintiendo impotencia.

- Yo todavía no logro asimilar lo que ha ocurrido, pero estoy seguro que ni los reyes ni Zelda tuvieron nada que ver. – comentó Cocu, con firmeza.

- La princesa fue manipulada por ese rufián, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pues desde la lejanía pude percibir como la oscuridad manipulada su alma, y referente a los reyes, estoy seguro de que están encerrados. Las intenciones de ese hombre es ejecutarlos a todos, pues él solo sabe presumir su poder por medio de esas bajezas.

- ¡Nada de eso puede ocurrir! ¡Link es el único que puede vencerlo y aún no ha regresado! – expresó el joven, desesperado.

- Talvez Ganondorf le ha puesto un montón de trabas para atrasar su regreso, es tan cobarde que en vez de enfrentarlo, lo aleja para poder seguir con sus planes. Aún sigo impactado por todo lo que ha sucedido, todas las vidas que se ha cobrado ese infeliz…y hablando de eso, me enteré que hoy nació tu hija, espero que tu esposa y ella estén bien.

- Por suerte dejé organizado todo para que escapen, pues desde que hubo esa explosión tuve un mal presentimiento, y para no arriesgarlas las envié con la sirvienta a una casa que tengo al otro lado del reino.

- Me alegro que hayas podido salvar a tu familia, pues esos desalmados no tuvieron piedad con nadie. En estos momentos, me estoy dirigiendo a la región de Eldin, estoy seguro que esas tierras aún no han sido invadidas. Tengo que advertir al alcalde y a todos sus habitantes, sino ocurrirá lo mismo que el palacio y sus alrededores.

- ¿Va a emprender el viaje solo? – preguntó Cocu, preocupado.

- ¡Claro que sí, muchacho! No puedo desentenderme de los habitantes del reino, mucho menos ahora que hemos perdido aliados, además, es cierto que soy un hombre mayor, pero tengo la suficiente fuerza para soportar el viaje. – contestó el sabio, con seguridad.

- Yo iré a buscar el apoyo de aliados, al igual que usted no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

- Imagino a dónde vas y es la mejor decisión que has tomado. Que las Diosas te acompañen en esta travesía.

- Los mismos deseos para usted, señor Rauru, espero sus advertencias puedan salvar al resto de la gente.

Subiéndose a sus respectivos corceles, Cocu y Rauru se dirigieron por diferentes caminos, sabiendo que ese era el único medio que les permitiría evitar que Ganondorf continúe con sus fechorías.

* * *

><p>Alejada de todo contacto con el medio, encerrada en la torre más lúgubre y alta del palacio, se encontraba la princesa, completamente destrozada por todo lo ocurrido hace solo unas horas, en donde Ganondorf le mostró por medio de su oráculo el enfrentamiento que tuvo con sus padres y como por sus propios labios sentenció a su pueblo a vivir en la oscuridad; y por más que esos actos hayan sido involuntarios, no podía evitar sentirse culpable ante ellos.<p>

Lo único que hacía en ese momento, era rezarle a las Diosas para que protejan a sus padres y a su pueblo, pues ya no quería que haya más muertes de las que se habían dado, sobre todo la de sus seres queridos, pues eso es algo que no podría soportar. Lamentablemente, nada podía hacer para escapar, pues aparte de haber perdido sus poderes sheikah, los cuales eran los que le permitían moverse de un lado a otro, Ganondorf había hechizado la puerta de su habitación, cosa que descubrió cuando trató de destruirla, la cual ni se inmutó a ninguno de sus ataques.

Terminando sus oraciones y secándose las lágrimas que había derramado, centró sus pensamientos en otra cosa, provocando que, por un momento, un poco de alegría invada su alma…la dulce vida que se encontraba formándose dentro de ella.

- Perdóname, pequeño, estoy segura que mis emociones te están afectando debido a nuestra conexión, sin embargo, no pienso permitir que esas cosas atenten contra tu vida, y por ese motivo te estoy cuidando de una manera muy especial. – dijo, hablando con dulzura mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

La joven metió sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y sacó una pequeña botella que contenía una poción color púrpura. Este brebaje fue preparado por ella misma, pues hace tiempo, en uno de sus estudios secretos sobre la magia, había aprendido que este era bueno para las mujeres con embarazos riesgosos; ella sabía que su bebé estaba bien, sin embargo, no deseaba exponerlo a ningún peligro, por eso, había decidido que lo mejor era beber aquel remedio, el cual, aparte de lo mencionado, le permitía pasar tiempo sin necesitar alimento, el cual, debido a su malestar la mayoría del tiempo le producía rechazo.

Luego de haber tomado un sorbo de aquel líquido, se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana para ver a su lejano pueblo, el cual, mezclándose con el lúgubre ambiente, provocó en ella una profunda tristeza y que los deseos de llorar regresen de nuevo. Luego de aquello, volvió acariciar su vientre, para después hablarle a su pequeño con dulces palabras, las cuales servían para darse ánimos a sí misma.

- Talvez hay algo de que no sepas, mi pequeño, pero tu papá es un hombre poco común, pues es el héroe elegido por las Diosas. Aún no sabe que existes, pero sé que cuando se entere se va a sentir inmensamente feliz. Estoy segura que muy pronto vendrá a rescatarnos, de eso no tengo dudas, pero sobre todo, sé que logrará salir del mundo del ocaso con éxito y vencerá a Ganondorf, tanto por nosotros, como por el resto de…

- ¿¡Con quien estás hablando!?

Ante aquellas palabras, Zelda se estremeció terriblemente, y al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraba Dark Link, con el semblante endurecido. Verlo de frente provocó que el miedo la invada, pues temía que este hubiera escuchado lo que le estaba diciendo a su bebé.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la princesa, escondiendo su temor.

- Te hice una pregunta, ¿con quién estabas hablando?

- Yo…no hablaba con nadie.

- ¡No mientas! ¡Yo escuché que estabas hablando de una manera muy dulce con alguien! ¡Responde de una vez! – exclamó, mientras sujetaba con brusquedad los hombros de la joven.

Ante aquella amenaza, Zelda tuvo que pensar rápidamente alguna respuesta, una que no involucrara de ninguna manera a su hijo, y fue entonces, que a su mente vinieron las palabras correctas.

- Estaba orando… ¿no tengo derecho a eso?, ¿hasta eso se me va a negar? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Claro que no, pero con eso estás perdiendo el tiempo, pues sea como sea ya no puedes hacer nada por tu amada tierra.

Con esas palabras, lo único que hizo la princesa fue zafarse del agarre y alejarse lo más que podía del ente, sin embargo, en ese momento, este la tomó de la mano izquierda para evitar que se retire, notando que en el interior del guante había un objeto.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¡Nada que te interese! – contestó Zelda, con dureza.

Tomando con brusquedad la mano de la joven, Dark Link le sacó el guante y descubrió que en sus manos tenia puesto los anillos de su matrimonio, sin embargo, el que más le llamo la atención fue el solitario de tonalidades tornasoles que decoraba su dedo anular.

- Vaya, un anillo de compromiso. – comentó, con sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Así qué esta es la preciada joya que te dio este bastardo como símbolo de amor? Pues bueno, desde ahora me lo quedaré. – expresó, quitándole el objeto.

- ¡No hagas eso! – exclamó, intentando inútilmente recuperar su anillo.

- Tu otra alianza no me interesa, pues siento que esta es muy especial para ti por venir de ese idiota.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a quitármelo!?

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto un simple anillo? Porque te lo dio Link, ¿cierto?

- Así es, él me lo regaló y es sumamente valioso. Es más que un simple anillo.

- Siendo así, no volverás a portar este solitario. Como te dije antes, no quiero que nada te ate a ese miserable.

Sin esperar nada, Dark Link desvaneció el anillo en sus manos, provocando que la princesa no pueda evitar soltar una lágrima de rabia ante aquello, pues le habían arrebatado uno de los objetos más valiosos que le recordaban a su amado.

El ente de la oscuridad, a pesar de sentirse atraído hacia la joven, se deleitó con la impotencia que manifestaba, pues el saber que lloraba por algo que tenía que ver con su contraparte, alimentaba la oscuridad de su alma.

- No tienes idea de cuánto te desprecio…

- Eso a mí no me interesa, pequeña, pues lo único que importa es que, en estos momentos, tú y yo estamos solos, en una habitación apartada de todo y de todos. – dijo, acercándose sigilosamente hacia la joven.

La princesa se sintió sumamente incómoda ante esas palabras y cercanía, pues ahora que estaba encerrada y completamente vulnerable debido a su estado físico y espiritual, temía el no poder defenderse de las barbaridades que su enemigo estaba planeando hacerle.

Ante aquella imagen, Dark Link se estremeció al ver vulnerable a la princesa. Una vez más, sus bajas pasiones lo habían invadido, pues sus deseos de poseerla seguían presentes, y ahora más que nunca que estaban completamente solos y en un lugar apartado. En ese momento, se puso a observarla de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta que a pesar de su semblante entristecido, su belleza no se veía opacada.

Ante la mirada morbosa del villano sobre su cuerpo, la joven se dio la vuelta como una manera de escape ante eso, luego, sintió como las frías manos del ente la tomaban de los hombros, mientras su respiración se golpeaba sobre su cuello, haciendo que el terror que tenia se intensifique.

- Según uno de los esbirros de Ganondorf, no has querido comer nada. Me sorprende que puedas estar tanto tiempo sin alimento, sin desvanecerte. En mi eso no es extraño, pues mi condición no es completamente humana, pero la tuya…

- No deseo comer nada, pues todo lo que venga de las manos de Ganondorf es veneno para mi alma.

- ¿Y si yo te traigo algo? Total, así lo niegues, sé que te atraigo de alguna manera. –dijo, posando sus labios al cuello de la princesa.

- ¡No me toques! ¿Acaso no te quedó claro lo que hablamos la última vez? ¡De mí no vas a obtener nada! – exclamó enfurecida, mientras se alejaba.

No había duda que el ente de la oscuridad detestaba la actitud que tenía la mujer tan deseada para él, lo único que quería era tomarla a la fuerza, acostarla en la cama y arrancarle la ropa para deleitarse con su cuerpo, sin embargo, algo le impedía hacerlo, y por más que le doliera reconocerlo, el motivo de ello era porque no podía igualarse a su contraparte; eso es algo que lo llenaba de suma impotencia.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta verme como a ese imbécil? Yo soy mucho mejor que él, pero físicamente nos parecemos y ese sería un motivo para que te sientas atraída por mí. –expresó con indignación.

- ¿Crees que estoy enamorada de Link solo por su físico? Con eso me doy cuenta de lo poco que sabes del amor.

- El amor no es algo que me interesa, simplemente me manejo por la lujuria, por la atracción que siento por ti, además, no sé porque escandalizas tanto, pues se por Ganondorf que te casaste por simple obligación de tus padres, así que, si en ese entonces, no tuviste problemas en consumar tu matrimonio, no veo cuál es la diferencia ahora.

Ante esas palabras y opacando su terror, la joven lanzó una irónica risa, pues de esa manera, quería intimidar, una vez más, a su enemigo, luego, decidió responderle.

- Tus palabras no son ciertas, pues Link y yo no consumamos nuestro matrimonio hasta que nos enamoramos.

- ¡No me vengas con esas falacias! Link es un hombre y de ninguna manera hubiera tolerado que no cumplas como su esposa, y si fue tan tonto para hacerlo, apuesto que tenía varias amantes para apaciguar sus deseos carnales debido a tus rechazos.

- Con tus palabras pones en evidencia tus bajezas, pues mencionas lo que tú si hubieras hecho en esas circunstancias, demostrando así lo poco hombre que eres. A pesar que nos casamos obligados, Link se comportó como todo un caballero conmigo, nunca me presionó a hacer nada que yo no quisiera, y no se buscó, como tú dices, a ninguna amante por el respeto que tenía hacia mí, y por supuesto, hacia sí mismo; él no me veía como un objeto como tú lo haces. Por esa delicadeza, entre otras cosas, es que mi amor por él nació, o más bien, renació, pues él y yo estamos unidos por un lazo del desino tan fuerte que ni la misma muerte ha podido romper, por ese motivo siempre nos reencontramos…en eso, nunca llegarás a ser como él. – contestó la princesa, demostrando suma seguridad en el acto.

Ante aquellas palabras, Dark Link tomó con dureza el cabello de la princesa, sintiendo como su orgullo de hombre era denigrado cada vez más. A pesar del dolor, Zelda se sintió satisfecha, pues desde hace un tiempo había planeado esa estrategia para tener alejado a su enemigo, pues su envidia hacia Link era tan grande, que aunque no lo reconociera, quería ser como él, y por ese motivo no se atrevía a tomarla a la fuerza.

Enfurecido, le dio la vuelta a la joven para abrazarla por la cintura, luego, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras.

- Viendo que la paciencia de ese bastardo fue la que te enamoró, he decidido hacer lo mismo contigo. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo vas a encantarte conmigo, pues sea como sea necesitarás compañía; como toda mujer debes calmar ciertos deseos que tu cuerpo exige.

- Prefiero que Ganondorf me maté ante de convertirme en tu mujer, la sola idea me provoca nauseas. – contestó, manifestando malestar.

- ¡Te guste o no, terminarás siendo mía, pues al final Link morirá en el crepúsculo! ¡No volverás a verlo nunca más! – exclamó, apretando con dureza a la princesa.

- ¡Link no morirá! ¡Estoy segura que saldrá triunfante de la trampa que le han tendido, además nunca podrás obtenerme porque Ganondorf planea matarme!

- ¿Matarte? ¡Él no va a hacer eso! Pues el trato era que si yo te traía hasta él, yo podría quedarme contigo.

- ¡Te ha mentido! Él piensa matarme para apoderarse de mi fragmento y la esencia de mi alma. Al final de cuentas, te terminará traicionando.

Rechazando las palabras de la princesa, Dark Link la lanzó a la cama con brusquedad, causando que la joven se asuste, pensando que cumpliría con sus amenazas, luego, salió de la habitación de la misma manera en la que entró, sin saber que en la parte de afuera se encontraría con un indeseable ser, Grahim.

- Vaya, ¿otra vez fuiste rechazado? – preguntó con ironía.

- ¿Estabas espiándome, afeminado? – preguntó enojado.

- Si crees que tus palabras me importan, estás equivocado, pues el ver que la mujer que deseas te dice en la cara que no le interesas, opaca todo lo mal que me caes.

- ¡Piérdete! ¡Tengo que ir a hablar con Ganondorf!

- El rey está durmiendo, así que por tu propio bien no lo interrumpas. ¿Qué deseas hablar con él?

- ¡Eso es algo que no te importa! ¡Hablaré con él apenas despierte!

Terminando su conversación, Dark Link se retiró, molesto de haber tenido que encontrarse con el señor de los demonios, tipo que desde que había conocido detestaba con su alma.

Por otra parte, Grahim se sintió satisfecho de ver que sus palabras habían molestado al ente de la oscuridad, sin embargo, al haberlo tenido frente a él, se acordó del príncipe, ser que despreciaba en mayor magnitud que a su misma contraparte.

- ¿Será posible que el retrasado mental de Zant sea capaz de aniquilar al mocoso?

Siguió reflexionando un momento en sus palabras, pensando de qué manera el tirano de las sombras cumpliría con el mandato de su amo, sin dejarse llevar por sus desubicadas emociones…

* * *

><p>Aun tras las rejas en aquel mundo sumido por el eterno ocaso, Navi aún no salía del impacto de la imagen que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, pues esta vez, ya no estaba aquel joven que ella conocía tan bien, sino que en su lugar se encontraba una extraña especie, una gran bestia de plomizo pelaje, ojos azules y una peculiar insignia decorando su frente. A pesar de aquel brutal cambio, podía percibir en el interior de la criatura el alma de su amigo, el cual la observaba con suma atención y sin demostrarle indicios de querer atacarla, por lo que se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué tenerle miedo.<p>

- Link... – dijo Navi, aun impactada.

El joven apenas se estaba recuperando del intenso dolor por el que había pasado, pero una vez que su visión estuvo más clara, observó su reflejo en aquella fuente de agua, descubriendo que su rostro se había transformado en la de un lobo de azulada mirada, y como su cuerpo estaba cubierto por plomizo pelaje. Una vez más, la bestia de ojos azules había salido de su interior al haber tenido contacto con la energía crepuscular.

- Otra vez he vuelto a ser un lobo. – dijo Link, completamente sorprendido.

- A eso te referías con que algo iba a pasar…

- ¿Puedes entenderme?

- Claro que te entiendo, recuerda que puedo hablar con los animales.

- ¿Y…no me tienes miedo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No te niego que estoy sorprendida, pero no te tengo miedo, pues percibo que eres el mismo ser que este lobo que estoy viendo. – contestó con sinceridad.

- Me alivia escuchar eso. La verdad me siento extraño ahora que me encuentro de esta manera, caminar de cuatro patas, sin la capacidad de usar mi propio lenguaje, sin casi ninguna de mis facultades. – comentó, preocupado debido a sus falencias.

- Tú eres diferente a los lobos comunes, los superas en tamaño y en capacidades, todo por el hecho de que eres un hylian, sin embargo, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo regresarás a la normalidad.

- Tengo que encontrar la espada maestra, pues la energía de la misma puede ayudarme a repeler este hechizo. Así fue en el pasado, las cosas deben ocurrir de la misma manera ahora. Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuánto antes.

Terminando la conversación, Link escarbó un agujero en el sitio que había visto antes, sintiéndose aliviado de ver que, como había pensado, su forma animal sería la única que le permitiría salir de aquella prisión.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de las rejas, se movilizó lentamente por los pasillos, pues que habían guardias cerca, eso sorprendió al hada, ya que desde hace tiempo pensaba que se encontraban solos

- Link, ¿cómo supiste que había guardias? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Ahora que soy un lobo, mis sentidos se van vuelto más agudos. Desde que salimos de la celda, pude percibir el olor y movimiento de los guardias. La ventaja de nuestra nueva forma es que podemos camuflarnos con la oscuridad y no saben que los estamos observando.

Luego de que Link contestó las dudas del hada, esta pudo escuchar el sonido de las lanzas y pasos de los guardias. Eso la preocupó, pues no sabía cómo iban a evadirlos sin ser descubiertos.

- Link, no podemos quedarnos escondidos aquí para siempre.

- No quería llegar a esto, pero tendré que atacarlos. Es algo incómodo para mí, pues una cosa es usar la espada, pero otra los dientes. – dijo con malestar.

- Lo entiendo, pero creo que no tienes más opción, pues debes recuperar tu espada, el resto de las armas y rescatar a Midna.

Llenándose de profundo valor, la bestia de ojos azules salió de su escondite para encontrarse con los guardias, descubriendo que eran los mismos seres de las sombras con los que se había enfrentado en su camino a la región de Lanayru, la única diferencia en estos es que una máscara plateada cubría sus rostros.

- ¡Un lobo! ¡Ha entrado un lobo a la prisión! – exclamó uno de los vigilantes.

- ¡Acabemos con esa bestia! Podemos sacar mucho provecho de su carne y pelaje.

Navi se aterró al haber escuchado semejantes barbaridades hacia su amigo, sin embargo, el lobo crepuscular ni se inmutó ante ellas. Los guardias superaban en número a los tres seres que había enfrentado antes, eso no le preocupaba del todo, pero no sabía cómo iba a acabar con ellos de la misma manera que en el pasado, pues ya no contaba con su espada para realizar el ataque giratorio que le enseñó su maestro, y así contara con ella, de todos modos su estado actual le impedía tomarla.

- ¡Cuidado, Link! – gritó Navi.

Link esquivó el ataque del ser de las sombras, pues debido a estar centrado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que se estaban acercando hacía él.

En ese momento, de manera inconsciente, Link gruñó con fuerza al verse amenazado, instinto de defensa que no se esperó que salga de él, sin embargo, de esa manera pudo asustar a los villanos por unos segundos y hacer que estos retrocedan.

- _En esta forma también podía acabar con ellos, pero no recuerdo como... ¿Cómo herirlos sin una espa...?_

En ese momento, el lobo observó su larga cola y pudo notar que esa área brillaba con mayor intensidad que las demás. Este detalle provocó que a su mente llegue la estrategia que tanto deseaba, pues podría usar esa parte de su cuerpo como una espada y luchar contra sus enemigos.

Al ver la distracción de la bestia, uno de los seres de las sombras se acercó, pero lo que no se esperó es que Link enterraría sus fauces en su pecho, provocando que un desgarrador grito salga de su boca, por más que intentaba zafarse, no podía, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin ningún rastro de vida.

Link había decidido acabarlo de esa manera porque quería conservar el ataque circular para el último grupo, ya que sabía que si uno solo quedaba vivo, los demás revivirían sin remedio.

Luego de haber visto morir a su compañero, los seres que restaban se acercaron hacia el lobo con la intención de cobrar venganza, pensaban que atacando todos al mismo tiempo lograrían impedir que Link entierre sus fauces en uno de ellos sin que el otro lo impida, sin embargo, no sabían lo que estaba planeando el cuadrúpedo, pues lo primero que hizo fue dar un gran ataque circular para noquear a todos con su cola, haciendo que todos los villanos caigan al suelo, quejándose de dolor.

Link, al ver que su ataque no había sido suficiente para acabar con ellos, aprovechó el estado de debilidad en el que se encontraban para aniquilarlos de una vez, así que enterró sus fauces en los pechos de cada uno, destrozándolos e hiriéndolos de muerte.

Los gritos en la estancia se hicieron sumamente fuertes y desgarradores a medida que Link acababa con un ser de las sombras y continuaba con el siguiente, pues el dolor no era el único que invadía a aquellos rufianes, sino que también el terror de ver a su compañero de al lado morir de tan terrible forma y que a ellos les esperaba lo mismo.

Finalmente, Link salió victorioso de aquella pelea, viendo como había acabado con cada uno de los guardias que estaban impidiendo su camino, sin embargo, el asco empezó a invadirlo, pues su hocico estaba completamente manchado de una sustancia color azulada, la cual, debido al aroma, no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que se trataba de sangre.

- ¡Bien hecho, Link! ¡Acabaste con todos ellos!

- No creas que eso me hizo sentir bien, Navi, pues el sabor y el olor de la sangre me está atormentando. – expresó con desagrado, sacando su lengua una y otra vez de su hocico.

- Debe haber alguna fuente con agua para que te...

El hada enmudeció al ver como de las celdas, las cuales creía vacías, aparecían un montón de extrañas criaturas. Estas no se parecían a los seres de las sombras, pues poseían una forma más humanoide y en sus ojos podían reflejarse la desesperanza y la desolación. Alguna de las guaridas tenía a reos solos, pero otras tenían a grupos de familias abrazando a sus pequeños hijos, los cuales estaban llorando debido a la sangrienta pelea que se había llevado a cabo, pero por los gritos de los villanos, Link no había logrado escucharlos.

Sin saber quiénes eran esas personas, Link sintió tristeza al verlos encerrados, imaginándose que talvez muchos de ellos estaban injustamente en esa situación.

Una de las mujeres que cargaba a los pequeños, sacó de la celda una fuente de agua, ofreciéndosela al lobo para que calme su sed y limpie los rastros de sangre que lo manchaban. Al inicio, Link dudó en aceptarlo, pero viendo sinceridad en los ojos de aquella madre, terminó aceptando lo que le ofrecía.

- Tú…eres nuestro héroe legendario. La bestia de ojos azules.

Al haber terminado de limpiar su hocico, Link se sorprendió al haber escuchado las palabras de aquella mujer, trató de responderle, pero lo único que salió de su hocico fueron ligeros gruñidos.

- No puedo entender lo que dices, pero eso no me impide saber que eres el héroe del crepúsculo, el que no salvó a todos en el pasado, y ahora, has hecho lo mismo.

Todos los prisioneros empezaron a murmurar en voz baja mientras observaban a Link, sorprendidos de haber escuchado lo que la mujer había dicho de él. Inicialmente dudaron de su identidad, pero luego de haber rememorado la hazaña de como había vencido a los guardias, sin ayuda de nadie, ya no tenían nada que pensar, causando que en ese momento gritos de euforia se escuchen por todos lados, y haciendo que el lobo baje las orejas debido al bochorno.

- Lobo Link, si estamos aquí encerrados es porque Zant construyó esta pequeña prisión, alejada del pueblo, para aquellos que nos revelamos en contra de su mandato. A muchos de ellos asesinó y a nosotros nos envió a este lugar para hacer lo mismo posteriormente, encarcelándonos junto con nuestras familias, sin importarte si habían niños de por medio. – contó la mujer observando a Link.

Lo único que el lobo produjo ante aquel relato fue un gruñido de furia e indignación. Zant era mucho más despiadado de lo que lo recordaba y temía que, al igual que a los demás habitantes, acabe con la vida de su amiga.

- Ese tirano mostró su primera bajeza al haber ejecutado a nuestro príncipe, luego hizo lo mismo con su hijo…y referente a la princesa, simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro, y sospechamos que Zant tiene mucho que ver.

- _¿¡La familia de Midna, muerta!? No, eso no puede ser…_

Link no podía creer lo que la mujer le estaba contando, la familia de su amiga habia sido asesinada por el tirano de las sombras. Se entristeció enormemente ante aquello, aterrándose de como reaccionaria Midna al enterarse de aquella devastadora noticia.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡El esposo e hijo de la princesa no pueden haber muerto! – gritó Navi, al punto de las lágrimas.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. Navi, no podemos permitir que Midna termine de la misma manera, sin embargo, no pienso dejar a estar personas encerradas. – dijo Link dirigiéndose al hada, sabiendo que solo esta podía entenderlo.

Sin perder más tiempo, el lobo escavó agujero en todos los suelos de las celdas para que los prisioneros escapen. En el momento en que todos estuvieron libres, se abalanzaron a él para abrazarlo, sintiéndose felices que después de mucho tiempo de encierro por fin estaban libres y podrían reunirse con los seres queridos que aún les quedaban con vida. La paz había retornado a ellos gracias la bestia de ojos azules que relataban las leyendas de su amado pueblo del ocaso.

Una vez que soltaron a Link, tumbaron la puerta de la prisión y buscaron la manera de regresar a sus casas sin ser descubiertos por el resto de los guardias que vigilaban la ciudadela, sin embargo, por alguna razón, confiaban en que Link terminaría con todas esas preocupaciones.

- No te preocupes por nosotros, bestia de ojos azules, encontraremos la manera de llegar a nuestro pueblo sin que nos descubran. – dijo la mujer.

- Tu llegada a nuestra tierra no ha sido en vano, por eso sabemos que deseas llegar hasta donde se encuentra Zant. Debes tomar el camino del norte para llegar al palacio. Es momento de que hagas pagar a ese tirano por todo el daño que nos ha hecho. – dijo un hombre.

El lobo movió la cola de un lado a otro como símbolo de agradecimiento, sabiendo que con esa información podría seguir con su camino, por suerte, con su nueva forma, movilizarse por los árboles y arbustos no se le dificultaría y le permitiría camuflarse.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, lobo Link, te deseamos todas las bendiciones en la derrota de Zant.

Luego de aquellas palabras, los prisioneros se retiraron, maravillados de haber sido rescatado por la bestia de las leyendas, y jurándose entre ellos que contarían semejante hazaña a sus amigos y familiares, pues al igual que en el pasado, nada de lo ocurrido iba a quedar en el olvido.

* * *

><p>En la habitación principal del palacio del crepúsculo, despertando de su estado de inconsciencia, estaba Midna acostada en la gran cama que se encontraba en el lugar.<p>

Una vez que su visión se clarificó, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar sumamente conocido, talvez habían cambiado algunas cosas, como el modelo de las cortinas y detalles de la decoración, sin embargo, eso no fue un impedimento para que descubra donde se encontraba.

- Esta es mi…

- Tu habitación, o más bien…mi ahora habitación.

Al escuchar aquella terrible voz, la princesa crepuscular se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta, para su terrible desgracia, que frente a ella se encontraba su peor enemigo.

- Zant…

- Vaya, hasta que por fin la princesa se digna a despertar. – dijo en tono airado.

El impacto de ver al villano frente a ella no le permitió hablar por unos momentos, y cuando desvió su mirada por un instante, vio que en la habitación estaban unos objetos muy conocidos para ella, la espada maestra y la alforja de su amigo. Ver esos objetos, le devolvió la voz que había perdido.

- ¿¡Dónde está Link!? ¿¡Por qué tienes su espada!? – preguntó alarmada.

- No tienes idea de cuánto me costó apoderarme de esas cosas, sobre todo la espada, pues por algún extraño motivo, cuando la tomé, sentí un horrible ardor en las manos, creí que todo mi cuerpo se quemaría, pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar aquella arma en manos de ese tonto, por eso tuve que abrir un portal, el cual me costó demasiado formar debido al desgaste de energía, para poder traerla hasta acá sin si quiera tocarla. Querida Midna, tu amigo está totalmente desprotegido y encarcelado en una prisión que construí para los que se rebelan contra mí, donde será ejecutado sin piedad alguna.

El terror invadió a la princesa al haber escuchado el relato del tirano de las sombras, el cual, al ver su semblante, se rio a carcajadas debido a la emoción de verla devastada.

- Todo el viaje que hiciste para salvar tu amado reino ha sido en vano, por eso, desde ahora no tienes más opción que gobernar a mi lado, de la misma manera en que lo deseé en el pasado.

- ¿Cómo en el pasado? ¡Por favor, eso ya fue hace muchos siglos! Recuerdo la época, en la que alguna vez, fuimos amigos. Íbamos juntos a todas partes y en algún momento, al igual que tú, llegué a sentir atracción por ti…pero el día en que el pueblo me eligió como su gobernante, desplegaste toda tu rabia hacia mí. Nunca olvidaré la sarta de insultos que me dijiste por el simple hecho de que no ibas a ser rey. Tu odio fue tan grande que asesinaste a mis padres la misma noche que los instalé en el palacio, y a mí me convertiste en este monstruo con el que vivo ahora…A pesar que fue en mi pasada vida, yo aún lo recuerdo y me duele en lo más profundo, maldito Zant.

- Es mejor dejar rencores de lado, pues ya el pasado no puede cambiarse, por eso es mejor que revivas esa atracción que alguna vez sentiste por mí y aceptes gobernar conmigo, solo con esa condición puedo devolverte tu hermosa y verdadera forma. – dijo con el mayor de los cinismos.

- Prefiero quedarme de esta forma antes de convertirme en tu reina, además recuerda que yo tengo una familia, a la cual, estoy segura que tienes encerrada.

Al oír las palabras de la twili, Zant lanzó una terrible carcajada, causando que Midna se espante debido a aquello a pesar que no lo demostrara.

- ¡Pobre ilusa! ¿Crees que conmigo tu familia puede estar con vida?

- ¿Ah?

- Ya no tienes familia, querida Midna, pues tanto tu esposo como tu hijo están muertos.

Sintió que su alma se destrozaba al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, no podía creerlas, no podían ser vedad.

- Mientes… - dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Mentir? En lo absoluto, querida. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Con un movimiento de su mano, Zant se desfragmentó junto con Midna de la habitación, camino a un especifico lugar, sabiendo que de esa manera respondería a las dudas que tenía…

…

Luego de un largo recorrido, la bestia de ojos azules, en compañía del hada oscura, llegó al palacio del crepúsculo. Pudo adentrarse al mismo por medio de un agujero que había escavado, pues en la parte exterior varios soldados de Zant estaban vigilando.

Por suerte, en la parte de adentro no había mucha vigilancia, solo se veían a los empleados caminar de un lado a otro, mostrando profunda ansiedad y nervios, pues desde que el tirano de las sombras los estaba gobernando, no había un día de paz y tranquilidad, pensando que cualquier error que cometieran les costaría la vida.

- No hay vigilantes aquí, Link, pero están los sirvientes y pueden delatarte. – dijo Navi, preocupada.

- No deseo atacar a estas personas, se ve que están muy asustadas y que solo son víctimas de ese mal nacido.

- Yo también percibo lo mismo en ellas, pero eso no debe impedir que encuentres tus armas, las cuales quien sabe dónde están.

- Ahora que Fi ha regresado, puedo percibir en donde se encuentra debido a nuestra conexión. Es una atracción parecida a la que sentí cuando la espada estaba escondida en el palacio de Ordon, y esta vez, la siento con mayor intensidad. – dijo el joven, con seguridad.

- Bueno, en ese caso, ¿cómo pasarás a todas esas personas?

- Solo debemos alejar a las que están cerca de las escaleras, pues la espada se encuentra en el piso de las habitaciones.

- ¡Ya se! Yo las distraeré, mientras que tú subes las escaleras. – dijo el hada, con determinación.

- Es una buena idea, pero ten cuidado, por favor.

Sin dejarse llevar por los nervios, Navi se acercó hasta donde estaban los sirvientes vigilando las escaleras, causando que estos se sorprendan de ver que un hada había entrado al palacio.

- ¡Un hada! ¡Mira, es un hada! – exclamó un sirviente, alarmado.

- ¡Atrápala rápido! ¡Si la vendemos podemos ganar algo de dinero!

Al ver que había llamado la atención de los sirvientes, Navi se alejó de las escaleras y provocó que los hombres la sigan. Fue entonces, que Link aprovechó que la escalera no estaba vigilada y subió con prisa hasta llegar al último piso.

Desde las alturas, Link observó que Navi aún seguía huyendo de las ansiosas manos de los sirvientes, y cuando esta notó que su amigo había llegado sano y salvo al último piso, ideó un plan de escape.

Sin previo aviso, se detuvo en un determinado sitio, esperando que los hombres, desde diferentes extremos, se aproximen a ella para capturarla, y en el momento en que las manos de estos estuvieron a punto de tomarla, Navi voló hacia arriba, causando que los sirvientes se golpeen sus respectivas cabezas y queden mareados por unos instantes. Fue entonces, que el hada huyó de ellos y fue hacia donde se encontraba Link, quien se sintió aliviado de ver que nada malo le había pasado a su amiga.

- ¡Por las Diosas, Navi! ¡Creí que te atraparían! – exclamó Link, preocupado.

- Por un momento creí lo mismo, pero por suerte pude escapar.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiéramos llegado hasta este piso.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y continuemos.

- Tienes razón, percibo que la espada está muy cerca.

Acelerando el paso, la bestia de ojos azules y el hada oscura se dirigieron camino a donde estaba la espada maestra, la cual era cada vez más percibida…

* * *

><p>En esos momentos, el tirano de las sombras y la princesa del crepúsculo se encontraban en un desolado sitio, el cual estaba ubicado en los rincones más escondidos del palacio, y que solamente los miembros de la familia real twili tenían acceso.<p>

Completamente destrozada, sintiendo que su vida entera se había acabado por completo, estaba Midna frente a una lápida, en la cual estaban escritas las palabras más dolorosan que nunca antes había leído…_"He aquí Orión, príncipe del crepúsculo. Que en paz descanse"_

No podía creerlo, mucho menos aceptar que su esposo, el gran amor de su vida y padre de su hijo, estaba muerto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la fuerza de su espíritu se desvaneció, provocando que amargas lágrimas se apoderen de su rostro y los sollozos de dolor se hagan presentes en el ambiente.

- Mi amor…esto no puede ser posible… - expresó dolida, en medio del llanto.

A unos pasos detrás de ella, el tirano de las sombras estaba completamente complacido de ver sufrir a su enemiga, pues por más que se sintiera atraído por ella, le gustaba verla en ese estado de desolación.

Lentamente, fue acercándose hasta la princesa, causando que esta se dé la vuelta y lo mire con profundo desprecio.

- Eres un maldito bastardo. – reclamó, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se terminaban debido al dolor.

- El mismo se buscó su muerte por ser un completo imbécil, pero él no es el único por el que debes derramar lágrimas, pues tu hijo…

- ¿¡Donde tienes a mi hijo, infeliz!? ¡Devuélvemelo! – reclamó enfurecida.

- ¿Quieres ver a tu hijo? Eso no es posible, pero puedo darte un recuerdo para que tus brazos de madre no se sientan vacíos.

Sin ninguna compasión, el tirano de las sombras lanzó a los pies de Midna el mechón quemado del cabello de su hijo, y junto con este la cola del lobo tan querido por ella.

Esa imagen terminó de arrebatarle la poca voluntad que le quedaba, pues no podía creer que el ser al que más había amado en el mundo, a quien le dio la vida, estaba muerto junto con su apreciado amigo de la infancia. Ahora entendía aquella frase tan conocida que mencionaban las mujeres, donde no existía dolor más grande para una madre que perder a un hijo, el cual era capaz de arrebatar el último de los alientos. Si la tragedia de haber perdido a su gran amor la había devastado, el haber perdido a su pequeño, simplemente la había asesinado en vida…ya no tenía ningún sentido para ella seguir luchando si había perdido todo lo que la hacía feliz, ahora estaba completamente sola.

- Pobre Midna, tan solita sin su familia…pero no te preocupes, pues juntos podremos formar la nuestra y con el tiempo te olvidarás de aquellos insignificantes seres. – dijo Zant, en tono burlón.

Sin embargo, en el momento que escuchó las mordaces palabras del tirano de las sombras, Midna sintió como una ira desmedida se apoderaba de su espíritu, causando que, sin planearlo, lance al villano a una de las paredes por medio de la gran mano que formaba su anaranjado cabello. Zant quedó noqueado por unos momentos debido al golpe, para luego observar como su cabeza se había desagrado; esa situación lo llenó de inmensa furia, pues lo que menos toleraba era ser agredido por alguien a quien consideraba inferior; el rey del crepúsculo no iba a aceptar de ninguna manera ese tipo de tratos.

- ¡Cómo te atreves, maldita!

Irascible, Zant golpeó el rostro de la twili con fuerza, causando que un hilo de sangre saliera por sus labios. Midna ni si quiera había reaccionado ante aquello, pues después de la agresión que había tenido en contra del tirano, más el inmenso dolor que se había apoderado de su alma, no tenía fuerzas para defenderse.

- ¡Nunca perdono a quien se atreva tocarme un pelo, mucho menos si se trata de una escoria como tú! He cambiado de idea, ya no deseo que seas mi reina, en vez de eso, quiero verte agonizar hasta morir delante de mí. – dijo, demostrando odio en sus palabras.

Midna no respondió sobre la terrible sentencia a la que iba a ser sometida, pues ya nada le importaba, más bien, la idea de la muerte le atraía bastante, talvez así se podría reunir con las personas que más amaba y ser felices en la eternidad.

- Vámonos de aquí, querida, pues en este momento voy a presentarte a quien se encargará de tu lenta y dolorosa muerte. No vale la pena ensuciarme las manos contigo si otro puede hacerlo. Lo único que haré será sentarme en primera fila a ver tu fin, estúpida.

Y terminando su argumento, Zant se desvaneció del cementerio al balcón principal de su palacio, pues deseaba que la ejecución que estaba a punto de llevarse, sea vista por todo el que pasara…

* * *

><p>Luego de una gran búsqueda y escondiéndose de cada sirviente que pasaba por los pasillos, Link logró llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la espada maestra, la que por suerte no estaba siendo vigilada por nadie.<p>

- ¡Aquí está la espada! Puedo percibirla.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora como entramos? Ni tú ni yo podemos abrirla por obvias razones. – dijo Navi.

- Tendré que tumbarla, no tengo otra opción. Esperemos que nadie nos escuche. – dijo Link, colocándose en posición para abrir la puerta.

Acumulando todas sus fuerzas, Link corrió hacia la puerta y la tumbó de un solo golpe, lo que menos quería era repetir sus acciones, pues temía llamar la atención con el ruido.

Una vez dentro de la alcoba, no tuvo que esmerarse mucho para encontrar la espada, la cual al percibir la presencia de su amo, brilló con suma intensidad, causando que todo el cuerpo de Link sea rodeado de una cálida y dorada luz.

- ¡Link! - exclamó el hada, sorprendida.

Luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de la bestia de ojos azules había desaparecido, y ahora frente al hada se encontraba su amigo, en su verdadera forma.

- ¡Link, regresaste a la normalidad! – expresó el hada, maravillada.

- Yo te dije que la espada se encargaría de devolverme mi verdadero cuerpo. ¡Qué alivio siento!

Una vez que el joven se acostumbró a su cuerpo, tomó su alforja y la colocó en el cinturón de su traje, confirmando, previo a eso, que todas sus armas estuvieran ahí. Luego de eso, recuperó la espada, la cual volvió a resplandecer, anunciando la salida del espíritu que la habitaba.

- Que bueno volver a verlo, amo Link. – dijo Fi.

- No tienes idea las cosas que he tenido que pasar para encontrarte, Fi, pero por suerte, al final pude hacerlo.

- Le anuncio que los esbirros de Zant se están acercando a esta alcoba, por eso es prudente que vuelva a ser un lobo para que logre esconderse por los rincones del palacio.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Otra vez!?

- Así es, le aseguro que cuando estemos a salvo lo regresaré a su estado normal, además es urgente que encuentre a la princesa del crepúsculo, pues percibo que ahora se encuentra en un terrible peligro.

Al haber escuchado eso, Link se preocupó en sobremanera, así que dejó de lado su desagrado al volver a ser un cuadrúpedo. Armándose de valor, volvió a colocar la piedra en su frente, haciendo que el intenso dolor que antes lo había invadido regrese, y luego, volviera a ser aquella bestia de plomizo pelaje.

- Link, ahora la espada se encuentra en tu lomo. – dijo Navi.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, amo Link, los esbirros se acercan.

Sin perder tiempo, Link salió de la habitación para buscar a Midna, estaba preocupado de solo pensar que el tirano de las sombras acabe con su vida, sin embargo, las advertencias de Fi se hicieron realidad, pues a lo lejos uno de los sirvientes lo vio salir de la habitación de su amo.

- ¡Una bestia! ¡Una bestia saliendo de la habitación del rey! ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! ¡Vengan aquí cuanto antes! – exclamó aterrorizado.

Sintiendo como los nervios le ganaban, pero no dejándose llevar por ellos, Link continuó corriendo, sin saber que el camino que estaba tomando lo llevaría al balcón principal del palacio…

* * *

><p>Ya una vez en los balcones del palacio, Zant se encontraba sentado en una elegante silla, mientras que Midna, sin mostrar ápice de emoción, estaba amarrada en el suelo por unas fuertes cadenas.<p>

En ese momento, llegaron el Yair y Nadir, quienes tenían curiosidad de saber por qué su amo los había llamado con suma urgencia, principalmente al mercenario, quien, según el tirano de las sombras, era primordial en esos momentos.

- ¡Por fin llegan! ¡Ya se estaban demorando! – exclamó Zant.

- Perdone, mi señor, pero estaba en mis estudios con el consejero. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que solicitó nuestra presencia? – preguntó Nadir, con sumo interés.

Zant señaló con la mano el bulto que se encontraba a sus pies, sorprendiendo de esa manera al consejero y al mercenario, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, este llamó la atención de este último.

- He aquí a la princesa del crepúsculo. ¡Por fin la logré capturar! – expresó con profunda emoción.

El semblante de los hombres se endureció por completo al haber escuchado esas palabras, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¿Midna? Pero ella… – preguntó el mercenario.

- Ya sé, muchacho, su físico te ha sorprendido, pero es ella, solo que la he transformado en ese abominable monstruo como un castigo por su rebeldía, la cual, ha llegado el momento en el que debe ser castigada...y serás tú el que lo haga.

- ¿Yo…?

- Así es, ¿hay algún problema con eso? – preguntó Zant, con desconfianza.

- No, ninguno…

- Muy bien, quiero que la ejecutes con esto…

El tirano de las sombras le entregó a Nadir su espada crepuscular, arma con la cual deseaba que Midna sea ejecutada. Una vez que el joven mercenario la tuvo en sus manos, la miró con profundo interés para luego desviar la mirada al consejero, el cual lo observaba intensidad.

Una vez listo, Nadir se fue acercando lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Midna, quien sin decir nada, lo miró a los ojos esperando que se le dé su anhelada muerte. El joven desvainó la espada, la cual apuntó con firmeza al cuello de la twili, y justo en el momento en que la punta iba a perforarlo, ocurrió algo sumamente inesperado…

El mercenario desvió la espada del crepúsculo del camino, y con fuerza la lanzó en la dirección en la que Zant se encontraba sentado, quien si no hubiera esquivado el arma, en esos momentos estaría muerto debido a la agresión.

- ¿¡Qué te ocurre, imbécil!? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡Es a ella a quien debes aniquilar, no a mí! – exclamó Zant, respirando agitadamente debido al susto.

- ¡El único que merece la muerte eres tú, maldito usurpador! No Midna…no mi esposa.

Ante aquellas palabras, el joven sacudió su cabeza con su mano, causando que su cabello cobrizo tome una tonalidad albina, revelando a los ojos del tirano, una imagen devastadora.

- Tu…

- Creíste que habías acabado con mi vida, ¿verdad? – preguntó mordaz.

- ¡No es posible! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Yo te aniquilé delante de todos, Orión!

- Solo usaste un señuelo que formé por medio de un hechizo. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? ¡Qué lástima! ¡Das mucho que desear como hechicero! – expresó el príncipe, con ironía.

- ¡Bastar…!

Zant no pudo finalizar sus palabras, pues en ese momento, una daga estuvo a punto de, una vez más, perforarle el cuello, descubriendo posterior a eso que esta venia el consejero.

- Yair…

- ¿Sorprendido de que este viejo inservible te haya atacado? No conoces mi verdadera fuerza, maldito tirano. Y al igual que el príncipe pienso que eres un tonto al no haberte dado cuenta que estaba utilizándote. ¿Qué se siente que los papeles se hayan invertido? – preguntó el consejero, con sarcasmo.

- ¡Viejo traidor!

Zant no pudo evitar sentirse el más imbécil de los hombres, pues sin haberse dado cuenta, tenía a sus propios enemigos viviendo en su palacio. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta? ¿Cómo se dejó engañar de aquella terrible manera?

Sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de él, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una energía oscura. Esta vez, la furia del tirano de las sombras había llegado a su límite, y estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de quienes lo habían traicionado con sus propias manos.

Completamente desprotegido y sin su arma, Orión se acercó hasta donde estaba Midna, la cual aún seguía en trance debido al dolor que embargaba su alma, luego, el joven se acercó hasta donde estaba el consejero, y junto con él empezaron a retroceder sus pasos.

- ¡Despídanse de este mundo, escorias!

Luego de aquellas palabras, el tirano de las sombras preparó una esfera de energía en sus manos para aniquilar a la pareja y al consejero, sin embargo, en ese momento sus malas acciones fueron detenidas…sintió como un intenso dolor se apoderaba de su pecho, pues la bestia de ojos azules lo estaba agrediendo con sus fauces.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser!

Luego de haber lanzado a Zant a una de las paredes, el cuadrúpedo empezó a gruñirle con sumo desprecio. Fue entonces, que Midna y los presentes descubrieron de quien se trataba.

- Link… - susurró la twili, quien luego cayó en un estado de inconsciencia.

Una vez que Zant se puso de pie, el cuerpo de la bestia sagrada fue rodeado por una intensa luz, causando que regrese a su forma original, sorprendiendo a todos lo que se encontraban en el sitio.

- ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Cómo pudiste escapar!? – preguntó Zant, gritando como un desaforado.

- ¡El único bastardo aquí eres tú! Tu pelea es conmigo, no con ellos. Esta vez pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, maldito tirano de las sombras. Ni tu ni Ganondorf lograrán cumplir son sus macabros objetivos.

Al escuchar que el príncipe mencionó a su dios, Zant empezó a reírse a carcajadas, pues con eso encontró el arma perfecta para vencer a su oponente…lo único que lo volvería vulnerable.

- Pues al menos Ganondorf ya cumplió con su objetivo. – comentó riéndose.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿No lo sabes? Tu amada princesa ya está en sus manos, lo que significa que ya se hizo con sus poderes.

- ¡No mientas, infeliz! - exclamó Link, enfurecido.

- ¿No me crees? Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Luego de terminar con sus palabras, Zant apareció una visión frente a Link, donde se podía observar a su indeseada contraparte, si vida en el suelo…sin embargo, esa imagen no fue la que lo devastó, pues en ese momento, vio como el rey del mal incrustaba su espada en el vientre de su amada, causando que esta caiga totalmente desangrada…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Tengo un motivo especial para haber dejado la pelea para el siguiente capítulo, ya se van a dar cuenta por qué.

Espero que en este capítulo se hayan despejado todas sus dudas referentes al crepúsculo, pues como muchos lo deben haber sospechado, Orión estaba vivo y escondido bajo la identidad del mercenario.

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima ^^


	51. El héroe del Crepúsculo

**Capítulo 51: El héroe del Crepúsculo**

Esa noche, la fría ventisca se encontraba devastadora en los terrenos del Pico Nevado, azotando las pocas ramas de los árboles sin vida que se encontraban en el sitio, pero sobre todo, agitando ciertos ventanales de aquella milenaria mansión.

Padre e hija, junto con el hada Flero, se encontraban en el taller de su hogar, pues en ese lugar se estaba realizando una importante labor; Salma brindaba apoyo, mientras que Dante era el que se encargaba del trabajo pesado; desde hace bastante tiempo intentaban revivir a aquel robot que Link había encontrado en el galeón hundido.

El hada se encontraba explorando los rincones del taller, curiosa de saber con qué objeto podría distraerse, pues la actividad que estaban realizando padre e hija, le aburrían terriblemente, sin embargo, su acción fue detenida por Salma.

- Ni se te ocurra husmear en lo que no te incube, hada. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado sobre la importancia del orden y el respeto a los bienes ajenos. – dijo Salma, con tono autoritario.

- Sí, señorita Salma, sé que con sus estric…digo, grandes enseñanzas, por eso no he hecho nada malo desde que estoy viviendo aquí. – contestó Flero, nervioso.

- Porque no te lo he permitido, sino ya la casa estaría patas arriba. Puedes mirar lo que quieras, pero sin desordenar nada, ¿¡entendiste!?

- ¡Bien, le prometo que no haré nada malo!

Mientras el hada siguió en su exploración, padre e hija empezaron a conversar.

- Ya llevas más de un mes tratando de devolverle la vida a esta hojalata, pienso que deberías darte por vencido. – sugirió Salma, desganada.

- Yo no pierdo la esperanza de que reviva, cuando encontramos a Serbot nos demoramos mucho tiempo en hacer lo mismo, y al final valió la pena. "El que persevera alcanza". – dijo Dante, demostrando seguridad.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿por qué no aplicas ese pensamiento a lo que hemos hablado todo este tiempo?

- Ese caso es distinto, me sorprende que hayas cambiado de parecer después de todo lo que ese tipo te hizo. ¿Acaso todavía lo amas?

- Yo… ¿amarlo? Claro que no. – respondió, evadiendo la mirada de su padre.

- ¿Estás segura? Pues con la insistencia de todos estos días me demuestras lo contrario.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, simplemente lo hago como un acto de justicia, pues las palabras de Link fueron sinceras. ¿Acaso dudas de él?

- Yo no dudo del príncipe, por algo le confié nuestro secreto, lo que no creo es que ese miserable…

- Shad, papá…así se llama.

- ¡Cómo sea que se llame! Lo que quiero decir es que Link fue sincero contigo, pero estoy seguro que fue engañado por él. – contestó el caballero, indignado.

- ¡Link también tuvo problemas con esa mujer, papá! Todo fue producto de la brujería, no debería sorprenderte.

- No sé, hija…puede ser que tú lo hayas perdonado, pero yo no.

- Yo no he dicho que he perdonado, solo te dije que me he dado el tiempo para pensar las cosas…talvez Shad si fue inocente después de todo, pues nunca tuvo nada real con esa mujer. – dijo, demostrando malestar en sus palabras.

- Dejemos de hablar de ese tema, no puedes pedirme que pase por alto todo lo que sufriste...si fueras madre me entenderías.

- En ese caso, nunca te entenderé, pues apartada de todos y "muerta", nunca podré tener hijos. Ni de Shad, ni de nadie.

- ¿Y si le digo a la reina Rutela que te presente a algún pretendiente? – preguntó, mostrándole una sonrisa a su hija.

- ¿Perdón?

- Nada, hija, solo era una broma para que se te vaya el enojo. Estás de un humor…aunque eso no es una novedad.

- Ni que lo diga, señor Dante, pues conmigo siempre se porta…

El hada de cayó al ver la intensa mirada de la espadachín, la cual le indicaba, sin decir palabra alguna, que se calle y no se meta en lo que no le importa.

- Seguiré en lo mío, ustedes continúen. – contestó Flero, asustado.

Luego que el hada continuó en lo que estaba, Salma siguió en su tema de conversación.

- Recuerda que mi carácter fue formado por ti, querido padre, pienso que no deberías hacer bromas en un momento como este, pues te estoy hablando de algo serio.

- Yo me pienso mantener en mi pensamiento, culpable o inocente, ese tipo te hizo sufrir y nada puede cambiar eso. ¡No puedes retroceder el tiempo, el daño ya está hecho!

Desde que el príncipe se había retirado de la mansión, Salma se dedicó a reflexionar sobre las cosas que le había contado de Shad. Al inicio, se negó a creer que todo había sido causado por circunstancias adversas, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y recordando los momentos que había pasado con su prometido, a su cabeza llegó la idea de que talvez Link no estaba equivocado, pues en la época en la que ella y el investigador estuvieron juntos, fueron muy felices, y la fidelidad que le demostraba era autentica, por eso le costó asimilar la supuesta traición de la que había sido víctima…y con el paso de los días, esa suposición fue convirtiéndose en algo más real, casi hasta el punto de convencerla.

Sin embargo, Dante estaba reacio a creer en sus palabras, pues por más que las explicaciones fueran lo suficientemente reales, la humillación y el sufrimiento habían ocurrido, sea que haya sido culpa de Shad o no, y eso era un hecho sumamente difícil de olvidar.

Dejando completamente el tema de lado, Dante siguió con el trabajo de revivir al robot, cuando en ese momento, Serbot entró a verlos.

- Señor Dante, Señorita Salma, les traigo una taza de chocolate caliente para este terrible frío, y a ti, Flero, te traje una manzana.

- ¡Gracias, me moría de hambre!

Flero, contento, se acercó a comer su fruto, mientras que padre e hija tomaron la taza con la humeante bebida.

- Gracias, Serbot, has sido muy oportuno, pues estoy ofuscada de ver como mi papá sigue enfrascado en revivir a este robot. – comentó Salma con fastidio.

- Al final te tendrás que tragar tus palabras, querida hija, pues rebuscando entre lo que tu consideras una "hojalata", he hallado unos cables sumamente importantes, muy parecidos con los que reviví a Serbot.

- ¿Usted piensa que los de mi especie son una hojalata, señorita Salma? – preguntó el robot, demostrando resentimiento.

- Yo… ¡No le hagas caso a mi papá, yo sería incapaz de decir eso! – exclamó, nerviosa de que el robot no le crea.

- Bueno, si usted lo dice…

Luego de haber hablado con la espadachín, Serbot se acercó al inerte robot para observar lo que estaba haciendo Dante, poniendo especial atención en aquellos cables que el este tenía en las manos.

- No puedo equivocarme, si uno los cables con los que no corresponden, esto resultará un completo fracaso.

- Señor Dante, debe unir el de la derecha con el del medio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Muchas imágenes de mi base de datos se han reseteado, pero al ver estos cables he recordado parte de mi anatomía, y estos son los que me mantienen vivo, al menos en mi modelo y serie.

- Muy bien, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, si al final no resulta, al menos tenemos la certeza de que se hizo el intento.

- Muy bien, papá, hazlo de una vez para salir de dudas.

Pidiendo que la suerte lo acompañe y ante la atenta mirada de Serbot, Dante unió los cables del interior del robot, dándose cuenta que no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

- No funcionó… -dijo el hombre, decepcionado.

- ¿Si ves? Te lo dije, esa cosa nunca va a…

De repente, las palabras de Salma fueron interrumpidas debido a una fuerte explosión en el taller, la que causó que cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí, fueran a buscar un escondite para protegerse.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Qué miedo! – exclamó el hada.

Cuando el humo empezó a reducirse hasta que todo estuvo completamente despejado, se impactaron con la imagen que tenían en frente, la cual les dio un ligero susto.

- ¡Hola a todos!

Frente a todos se encontraba el robot completamente reparado y volando por medio de su hélice, físicamente era idéntico a Serbot, sin embargo, difería a este por una delicada flor arcana decorando su cabeza.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?

- Estás vivo… - dijo Dante, impactado.

- Querrá decir viva, mi estimado señor, pues la que le habla es una dama. Permítanme presentarme, ni nombre es LD-056C, pero pueden llamarme Celit, es un gusto conocerlos.

- Yo me llamo Dante, la joven que está a mi lado es mi hija Salma y el hada que nos acompaña se llama Flero…también en nuestra casa tenemos a otro ser como tú, se llama Serbot. – contestó emocionado, señalando al robot a su lado.

En el momento en que Dante le presentó a Serbot, Celit lo observó completamente maravillada, para luego acercarse hasta él y abalanzársele a abrazarlo.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame! – exclamó el robot, incómodo.

- ¡Qué lindo eres! ¡Hace tiempo que no veo a uno de mi especie, sobre todo a alguien como tú, tan parecido a mí! – respondió, demostrando alegría.

- ¡No me abraces, recién nos conocemos! Además es mejor que sepas que tengo novia.

- ¿Novia? Por favor, Serbot, Fi no es tu novia. – aclaró Salma.

- ¡Si lo es, señorita Salma! ¡Si lo es! – refutó, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro.

- No hagas caso a las palabras de este insensato, Celit. Bienvenida a la familia, al igual que Serbot serás bien recibida. – dijo Dante.

- Le agradezco mucho por haberme devuelto la vida, sobre todo por recibirme como parte de su hogar.

- ¿Se va a quedar? ¿Y dónde quedo yo? ¿¡Tengo que irme de esta casa!?

- Nadie se va a ir de esta casa, Serbot, simplemente tenemos un nuevo integrante que vivirá con nosotros, además, míralo por el lado bueno, tendrás una amiga igual a ti.

- Yo no tengo problema en ser amigos, simplemente que no espere de mi otra cosa más allá de eso, pues yo le soy fiel a mi querida Fi.

- Con Fi no tienes esperanzas, en cambio con esta linda robot, sí. – dijo Salma.

- ¿Usted cree eso, señorita Salma? – preguntó Celit, ansiosa.

- Claro que sí, solo dale tiempo.

- Está bien, mi milenario sueño me enseñó a ser muy paciente. Tarde o temprano yo seré tu nuevo amor, Serbot.

- ¡Claro que no, nunca podré verte como veo a Fi! Acepto con gusto que seamos amigos, pero nada más que eso. Espero lo entiendas.

- Por algo se empieza, lindo Serbot, con una amistad me conformo.

Luego de aquello, la robot fue a abrazar a su nuevo compañero, convenciéndose así misma que en algún momento iba a terminar de ceder a sus encantos.

- Me sorprende ver como Celit no se resiente a los rechazos de Serbot. – dijo Salma.

- Algo parecido ocurre con Fi, ella ni si quiera le presta atención y eso no lo resiente. Al parecer estos robots pueden sentir amor, pero no sentirse afectados por cosas como el rechazo o el desinterés. – contestó Dante.

- Bueno, al menos serán amigos. Eso es lo que importa.

- Por cierto, hija, he pensado que mañana vayamos a visitar a la reina Rutela, hace tiempo no vamos a verla y no podemos se desagradecidos y dejarla al olvido.

- Es cierto, tenemos que ir a visitarla, pero lo malo es que el viaje nos tomará varios días. Los derrumbes ya no son un problema, sin embargo, eso no significa que no será cansado.

Los robots escucharon atentos la conversación entre padre e hija, hasta que ambos se observaron el uno al otro, dándose cuenta que se les había ocurrido la misma idea.

- Nosotros podemos hacer que lleguen más rápido. – dijeron los robots al unísono, dándose cuenta que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Dante.

- Claro, a diferencia de las otras series de robots, nosotros, gracias a nuestras hélices y fuertes brazos, podemos llevarlos cargados sin ningún problema, con eso el viaje de varios días, solo duraría unas horas. – dijo Serbot.

- ¿Y cómo nos llevarían? Porque en sus brazos serie demasiado incomodo, tanto para ustedes como para nosotros.

- Vamos a tejer unas mantas especiales para llevarlos, algo así como un paracaídas. Déjenos eso a nosotros, no se preocupen. – contestó Celit.

- Está bien, aceptamos su ofrecimiento. Muchas gracias. – dijo Salma.

- Muy bien, Celit, este será nuestro primer trabajo juntos, así que menos plática y vamos a trabajar.

- Claro que sí, nuestro primer trabajo juntos. ¡Qué emoción!

Luego de terminar su explicación, los robots se retiraron, mientras que el hada se acercó a conversar con el padre y la hija.

- Si ustedes se van mañana, ¿me dejarán solo? – preguntó preocupado.

- ¡Claro que no! Ni loca pienso dejarte solo en casa, a nuestro regreso puede estar en peores ruinas que en el pasado. Vendrás con nosotros.

- En qué mal concepto me tiene…

- Bueno, ya está decido, mañana iremos a visitar a la reina Rutela y lo mejor de todo es que no tendremos que llevar equipaje. Vamos a descansar, me siento feliz de haber revivido a Celit, espero que con el tiempo se gane el corazón de Serbot, y que por ende, con él pase lo mismo. Me retiro a descansar, hija, cierra todo antes de irte, por favor,

- Está bien, papá, buenas noches.

Una vez que Dante se retiró, Flero planeaba hacer lo mismo, pero antes, le dirigió unas palabras a la espadachín.

- Así como Serbot debe abrir su corazón a la nueva recién llegada…otra persona debería hacer lo mismo con cierto joven.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Fuera de aquí! – expresó enfurecida.

- ¡Ay, que humor! Está bien, buenas noches.

El hada le restó importancia al mal carácter de la joven y se retiró, mientras que Salma se quedó pensativa por varios minutos, permitiendo que su mente sea invadida por una sola persona.

- ¿Te seguiré amando, Shad?

* * *

><p>De un momento a otro, el escándalo había sido reemplazado por un sepulcral silencio en el mundo del crepúsculo, pues todos los que se encontraban en el balcón del palacio, se quedaron completamente impactados ante la imagen que el tirano de las sombras mostró, sobre todo Link, quien sentía como su fortaleza se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, pues al ver a su amada morir en manos del rey del mal, lo habían devastado por completo.<p>

- Zelda… - expresó con profundo dolor al ver la imagen de su amada.

- ¿Qué te parece, ah? ¿Por qué crees que no encontraste a Ganondorf en el Patíbulo del Desierto? Dark Link, tu contraparte, fue el encargado de secuestrar a tu amada y llevarla a las garras de Ganondorf. ¿Sabes para qué? Para invadir tú reino y proclamarse rey del mismo.

- ¿Invadir el reino? – preguntó impactado.

- Así es, mocoso, en estos momentos, Hyrule, la tierra sagrada de las Diosas ahora pertenece al rey del mal y todo fue logrado gracias a la princesa, a la que Ganondorf manipuló para que sea el instrumento para obtenerlo. Todo lo que te cuento es completamente real y la mayor prueba de eso es tu presencia en este lugar, el cual será tu tumba, pues no podrás hacer nada para impedir lo inevitable…sobre esta visión, no es cierta, solo quise ver la cara de imbécil que ponías al ver la peor de tus pesadillas, y al mismo tiempo, la mayor de tus aspiraciones, ya que sé que deseas ver muerto a tu contraparte con todas las fuerzas de tu alma.

- ¡Desgraciado!

Invadido por la rabia debido a la burla del tirano de las sombras, Link desvainó su espada y se alistó para atacarlo, pero este rápidamente se teletransportó, evitando la agresión.

- Es cierto que la imagen que te mostré no fue real, al menos en el presente, pues en el futuro será un hecho. Ganondorf le arrebatará la vida a tu princesita para hacerse con su alma y su fragmento…eso es algo que no podrás evitar. – dijo Zant, mostrando satisfacción en sus palabras.

- ¡Tú y Ganondorf son la misma basura! En primer lugar, él te ordenó que me traigas a este mundo para aniquilarme y me arrebates mi fragmento, cosa que él no hizo para no ensuciarse las manos, demostrando lo cobarde que es. ¿Piensas que por haberte encomendado tal misión eres importante y valioso? Él no aprecia a nadie, solo piensa en sí mismo y en su ambición por el poder, por eso apenas cumpla con sus planes, te desechará como la peor de las escorias.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el tirano de las sombras sintió como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. La furia por haber sido ofendido de esa manera, simplemente no la iba a tolerar, pues consideraba que su dios jamás iba traicionarlo y que lo tenía como el más importante de sus esbirros.

- ¡Bastardo endemoniado! ¿¡Cómo osas a hablarme de esa manera!? Ahora no tendré piedad de ti, pues pienso enviarte a ti, junto con esta caterva de mal nacidos al mismísimo averno, pero claro, esto no lo haré solo…

Luego de acabar con sus amenazas, el tirano de las sombras alzó las manos e invocó a un numeroso grupo de seres de las sombras; su intención era enfrentar a Link con todas las armas que tenía a la mano, demostrando, una vez más, sus terribles bajezas.

- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! Invocas a un ejército de esbirros para enfrentarme, en vez de hacerlo por tus propios medios. – expresó Link, indignado.

- ¡Ese no es mi asunto! ¡Vamos a ver cómo te defiendes ahora!

Dando la orden de ataque, los seres de las sombras se aproximaron con prisa para atacar a Link, haciendo que este se aliste para enfrentarlos, temiendo que él solo no pueda contra todos, sin embargo, en ese momento, las bestias se detuvieron, pues frente a ellos se colocaron Orión y Yair, quienes estaban dispuestos a desafiarlas y de esa manera apoyar al príncipe.

- Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos, pero debes saber que no estás solo. Nosotros nos enfrentaremos a estas bestias, mientras que tú, encárgate de Zant, pues eres el único que puede acabarlo. – dijo Orión.

- ¿Y Midna?

- No se preocupe por ella, ella aún sigue inconsciente y la dejamos segura en un rincón. No permitiremos que estos seres se le acerquen, de la misma manera que con usted. – contestó Yair.

Link se sintió agradecido por recibir semejante apoyo en esos momentos, ahora estaba seguro que podría luchar sin ninguna barrera que se lo impida.

- ¡Navi, ve donde Midna y aléjate de todo este peligro! – ordenó preocupado.

- Pero…

- ¡Obedece! ¡No quiero que te pase nada!

Sintiéndose impotente por no ayudar a su amigo, pero sabiendo que de todas maneras no podría hacerlo, el hada se alejó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la inconsciente princesa, rogando a las Diosas que Link salga triunfador en lo que le esperaba.

- ¡Basta de parloteo! ¡Ha llegado la hora de su muerte! ¡Ataquen, imbéciles! ¡Ataquen!

Completamente enardecido por la ira, Zant volvió a dar la orden para que los seres de las sombras embistieran, acción que los mismos ejecutaron de inmediato.

Rápidamente, Orión y Yair se enfrentaron a las bestias de las sombras, mientras que Link hizo lo mismo para poder defenderse.

- ¡No te concentres en estas basuras, tu verdadero objetivo es Zant! ¡Es él a quien debes enfrentar!

Sabiendo que las palabras del príncipe del crepúsculo eran ciertas, Link confió en él y en su compañero para que se encarguen de los monstruos. Tenía que luchar contra Zant, pues como todo un cobarde se resguardaba detrás de aquellos seres.

El joven traspasó a cada una de las bestias, las cuales, enardecidas, estiraban sus afiladas garras intentando atraparlo, sin embargo, Link, realizando varios movimientos, saltando de manera lateral así como transversal, cubriéndose con su escudo contra las filosas zarpas y rondando ocasionalmente en el suelo, se escabulló entre las patas de los seres, evadiéndolos por completo, para finalmente llegar hasta donde estaba el tirano de las sombras.

- Vaya, al parecer quieres morir más rápido. – dijo Zant, con ironía.

- ¡Cierra la boca, cobarde! Esta vez la batalla será entre tú y yo.

- Muy bien, pues ahora conocerás mi verdadera fuerza…

Ante aquellas palabras, Zant, usando su magia, invocó la presencia de su espada crepuscular a sus manos, la cual, a pesar de haber estado atascada en la pared debido a la agresión que había recibido del supuesto mercenario, ante el llamado de su amo, se liberó estrepitosamente para retornar a su legítimo puesto. El villano, apretando el frío metal de su empuñadura, iracundo, se abalanzó contra Link, quien solo pudo alzar su escudo para protegerse.

Al ver que su ataque había fallado, el tirano de las sombras se alejó un poco para repetir su acción, pero lo que no se esperó, es que esta vez Link usaría uno de sus movimientos acrobáticos, dando un saltó para atrás, golpeándolo con una patada en la cara y noqueándolo por unos segundos.

Satisfecho con sus acciones y aprovechando la ventaja que había adquirido al derribar al tirano, Link se acercó para darle el golpe final con su espada, pero en ese momento, el villano se restableció y apuntó su arma a su cuello, la cual le causó un ligero corte en la parte frontal de su garganta; de no haber sido porque esquivó el ataque rodando en el suelo, fácilmente habría acabado decapitado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar quejarse debido al ardor de la cortada, la cual, a pesar que no ser muy profunda, era sumamente dolorosa.

- Duele, ¿verdad? Esta arma posee el poder de las tinieblas, por lo que te será imposible acabar con ella tan fácilmente, por más que tu espada sea sagrada.

Link se preocupó al haber escuchado esas palabras, pues tenía que reconocer que Zant y él, de alguna manera, estaba en posiciones iguales, sin embargo, tenía que haber una forma de vencerlo, algo que le permita arrebatarle aquel acero, o que por lo menos la haga inservible.

Una vez más, el tirano de las sombras se abalanzó contra el héroe elegido, el cual se protegió del ataque interponiendo su espada e iniciando con su enemigo una lucha sin fin; el encuentro de las vainas en cada golpe, horizontal y vertical, se combinaban entre sí, haciendo que su sonido se apoderaba del ambiente. Por suerte, ninguno de los seres de las sombras intervino en el duelo, pues debido a su enojo estaban enfocados en acabar con Orión y Yair, quienes con mucha dificultad, habían eliminado a varios de sus compañeros.

- _Amo Link, ¿me escucha?_

El príncipe escuchó que el espíritu de la espada maestra le estaba hablando por telepatía, por lo cual intentó contestarle de la misma manera, sin desconcentraste de la pelea que estaba llevando con el tirano de las sombras.

- _Fi…_

- _Hay una manera de acabar con el arma del tirano de las sombras, y esa es haciendo uso de una técnica milenaria que posee la espada maestra._

- _¿Técnica milenaria?_

- _Así es, el rayo celestial, el cual ha regresado debido a que las tres llamas sagradas se encuentran juntas._

Al haber escuchado aquello, los recuerdos empezaron a invadir la mente del joven, donde se vio a si mismo haciendo uso de aquella sagrada técnica para vencer a sus enemigos, y también para otros objetivos que le sirvieron para el cumplimiento de su misión, en aquella época donde recorrió las tierras inferiores.

- _Apenas tenga la oportunidad, ataque a su enemigo con el rayo celestial. Solo de esa manera podrá ganar mucha ventaja._

Fi finalizó la comunicación al haber cumplido con su objetivo de ayudar a su amo, mientras que Link pensó en alguna manera de poder acabar con la poderosa espada crepuscular.

El tirano de las sombras, viendo que el joven predecía cada uno de sus ataques, decidió cambiar de técnica, así que usando su agilidad, detuvo por unos instantes la estocada de su contrario, y girando su cuerpo le dio una patada en el estómago, causando que el oxígeno abandonara sus pulmones. Link, sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, solo sostuvo su mano contra su abdomen, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por aquella distracción, el héroe cayó al suelo debido al dolor y al ahogo que estaba sufriendo, a pesar de la sofocante experiencia, sin bajar la guardia, alcanzó a percatarse de los movimientos del villano, el cual alzando su espada sobre su cabeza, se dispuso a clavarle la filosa hoja en su pecho. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas en ese instante, Link rodó por el suelo, evitando ser aniquilado, sin embargo, una vez más, aquella arma lo había herido en el brazo, causando una terrible cortada que no paraba de sangrar siendo esta más extensa que la que tenía en el cuello, pues esta vez el ataque había sido mucho más profundo.

- A ese paso morirás desagrado con cada ataque que te he dado. No puedes contra la espada crepuscular…no importa lo que hagas.

Esforzándose con todo su ser, el joven se puso de pie para intentar atacar a Zant con el rayo celestial, pensando, al mismo tiempo, en alguna manera de noquearlo, por lo que decidió repetir la misma agresión que este había hecho contra él hace unos momentos.

Inmediatamente, Link corrió con su espada para atacar a Zant, provocando que el villano se ponga a la defensiva para volver a adentrarse en una lucha de filosas hojas, sin embargo, en ese momento, recibió la misma técnica que él había dado, causando que la patada que recibió en el estómago, lo deje sin aire por unos momentos.

Sin perder tiempo, Link alzó la espada al cielo, y en ese momento la hoja de la misma resplandeció con un brillo azul intenso, haciendo que de esa manera el rayo celestial se haga presente para cumplir con su objetivo.

Rápidamente, el joven apuntó la sagrada energía contra la espada crepuscular, la cual yacía en el suelo al lado de su dueño, quien aún no se recuperaba del ataque que había sufrido, y fue entonces, que de la hoja salió aquel brillo azulado que se dirigió con rapidez a su objetivo, cortando a su paso todo lo que se encontraba, y de esa manera desintegrando el arma del villano en partículas de oscuridad, y así desapareciendo por completo.

Una vez recuperado, la ira del tirano de las sombras llegó a sus límites, pues pudo ver como frente a sus ojos había desaparecido su preciada arma, causando que en ese momento, totalmente fuera de control, aparecieran en cada una de sus manos dos cimitarras, con las cuales cobraría su venganza contra el príncipe.

- ¡Bastardo inmundo! ¡Esto si no te lo perdono!

Completamente fuera de sí, Zant estiró sus brazos con las cimitarras sostenidas fuertemente entre sus manos, y comenzó a girar su cuerpo de manera descontrolada, pues de esa manera podría atacar a Link sin importar en donde se encontrase.

Inicialmente, Link pretendía esperar hasta que se acerque, pero al ver la rapidez de los movimientos, lo único que hizo fue protegerse tras su escudo para no salir herido.

- _Esta es su única oportunidad para acabar con su enemigo, amo Link. Esté atento, por favor._

Al inicio, Link no entendió las palabras de Fi, pues creyó que con desintegrar la espada crepuscular, Zant no tendría armas para defenderse, sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejó sorprendió, pues su enemigo, debido a las violentas vueltas que estaba realizando, había tenido que detenerse por el mareo que su técnica le había provocado, y con eso, perdiendo todo el control de su cuerpo.

- _Ahora, amo Link, use el rayo celestial._

Obedeciendo las palabras de su compañera, Link volvió a elevar su espada al cielo, sintiendo como su arma se cargaba de aquella poderosa luz. Inmediatamente, Link, apretando la empuñadura, lanzó la energía a su enemigo, causando que este cayera al suelo, a una gran distancia de él, al haber sido impactado con el poder de su acero…y fue entonces, que el príncipe supo que su única oportunidad había llegado.

Rápidamente, inició su carrera hasta donde había caído el tirano de las sombras, preparando su espada para dar el golpe de gracia…y con un intenso y sonoro grito de guerra, Link clavó su espada en el pecho de su enemigo, provocando que este lanzara un terrible alarido de dolor, al sentir como su vida se apagaba por completo…

* * *

><p>Encerrado en la habitación, que alguna vez perteneció a los soberanos del reino, hundido en el más profundo de los sueños, se encontraba Ganondorf acostado en la cama matrimonial de aquel sitio.<p>

Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan a gusto, pues la ansiedad de cumplir con sus planes, los cuales hasta ahora marchaban a la perfección, no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño, pues temía que al igual que en sus pasadas vida, todos estos fallaran por culpa de los elegidos por las Diosas.

Siguió expresando su macabra sonrisa entre sueños, cuando de repente, escuchó como una voz le hablaba en su mente.

- _¡Mi dios, ayúdeme!_

Al haber escuchado el desesperado llamado de su esbirro, Ganondorf se despertó con el semblante endurecido, pues en ese momento, supo perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en el mundo crepuscular, lo cual significaba que uno de sus planes había fallado por completo.

- _¡Mi dios!_

- ¡Eres un completo inútil! ¡Ese bastardo te venció! – exclamó enfurecido.

- _Ayúdeme, por favor, deme otra oportunidad para demostrarle que aun puedo vencerlo, deme las fuerzas que necesito para seguir con sus planes._

Al escuchar aquella suplica, el rey del mal rio a carcajadas, causando que el tirano de las sombras se sienta cohibido ante aquella manifestación

- _Mi dios…_

- ¿Otra oportunidad? En las reglas de mi imperio esas concesiones no existen. Si no fuiste capaz de vencer a ese imbécil a la primera conveniencia que tuviste, no eres digno de ser salvado. No quiero a seres débiles dentro de mis servidores.

Zant enmudeció al haber escuchado esas palabras, creyó que podría contar con su preciado dios para seguir viviendo, pero al parecer las cosas fueron contrarias.

- _¡Yo he sido fiel a usted en todo momento, no puede darme la espalda de esta manera! _– expresó desesperado.

- ¿Tu, fiel a mí? ¿Acaso has olvidado mi última batalla? En donde rompiste mi cuello.

- _¿Qué cosa?_

- ¿Crees que lo había olvidado? ¡Yo jamás perdono y olvido! Simplemente, una vez más, volví a utilizarte para que cumplas con mis planes, los cuales no fuiste capaz de realizar por ser el mismo inútil y débil de siempre, además, de todas maneras iba a sacarte de mi camino, pues ibas a pagar por lo que me hiciste. Muere en tu ley, estúpido, y espero que el averno sea un lugar cálido y acogedor para ti.

El tirano de las sombras se sintió impactado al haber escuchado tal sentencia, ahora entendía los verdaderos motivos por lo que Ganondorf lo había revivido, solo lo quería como una marioneta más para lograr sus metas, y al haber fallado, lo desechó como la peor de las escorias.

- _¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Debí imaginarme que me estabas utilizando!_

- Hasta nunca, mi querido Zant, espero que en tu siguiente vida, si es que vuelves a tener una, no seas tan ingenuo e imbécil. – dijo en tono airado.

Un alarido de dolor se escuchó salir de la boca del tirano de las sombras, lo cual provocó que Ganondorf se ría a carcajadas al haber percibido como su vida se terminaba, pues no solamente se dio el gusto de utilizarlo a su antojo, sino que pagó de la peor manera el error que había cometido al no haber eliminado a su peor enemigo, al héroe elegido por las Diosas…

* * *

><p>Gritando como un desaforado, irascible debido a la traición que había recibido por parte de su dios, se encontraba Zant, con la espada maestra incrustada en su pecho, el cual sangraba con completo descontrol.<p>

Link observó aquella imagen impresionado, pues no entendía como Zant tenía las fuerzas para gritar de esa manera después de la agresión que había recibido, sin embargo, luego de que el villano detuvo sus gritos, se silenció por unos segundos, para después riese a carcajadas como un completo desenfrenado.

A medida que se carcajeaba, las criaturas de las sombras empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco, sorprendiendo a Orión y a Yair, quienes estaban sumamente cansados y con algunas heridas durante la pelea; después de que cada una de las bestias desapareció, se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Link.

Por otra parte, el príncipe siguió observando con detenimiento al tirano de las sombras, aun impactado debido a la macabra risa que este lanzaba, hasta que finalmente, el cuerpo del villano explotó, dejando como única evidencia a la sombra fundida y la espada maestra manchada de sangre.

- ¡Link!

Navi, quien se mantuvo al lado de la princesa crepuscular durante toda la batalla, voló a toda prisa para encontrarse con su compañero, sin embargo, se preocupó al ver el endurecido semblante que sentía mientras observaba su espada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Link?

Sin poder evitarlo, el joven se estremeció al ver aquella terrible imagen, pues era la primera vez que manchaba su sagrada espada de esa manera, pero sobre todo, lo que más le preocupaba, era saber que él fue el causante de aquella muerte, la cual merecida o no, era una vida con la que había acabado, haciendo que por ese momento se sienta sumamente incomodo consigo mismo.

Con las manos temblorosas, tomó la sagrada arma, la cual goteaba lentamente aquel líquido vital, causando que tan desagradable imagen haga que su presión sanguínea disminuya, pues el impacto que sentía dentro de su ser era demasiado fuerte.

Sin embargo, luego de salir de aquel terrible trance, notó la sombra fundida flotando delante de él, la cual, lentamente se movilizó hasta donde estaba Midna, quien seguía desmayada debido a las impresiones que había sufrido.

Inmediatamente, el joven corrió a ver a su compañera, mientras que Orión y Yair, quienes notaron también como la sombra fundida se había ido a donde estaba Midna, hicieron lo mismo.

Al llegar hasta la desmayada twili, Link colocó una mano en su cuello para comprobar si seguía con vida, sin embargo, Orión se arrodilló a abrazarla, desconsolado de verla en ese estado.

- Midna…

- No te preocupes, ella aún sigue con vida y por suerte no está herida. – dijo Link, en tono tranquilizador.

- Voy a llevarla a nuestra habitación para que descanse.

- ¿Nuestra habitación? – preguntó Link, confundido.

- Si…yo soy el esposo de Midna.

- ¿Qué? – expresó Link, sorprendido.

- Soy Orión, el príncipe de este reino…y nunca estuve muerto, fingí estarlo para que Zant no me descubra, de esa manera también protegí la vida de nuestro hijo, el cual el tirano quería aniquilar a toda costa.

- Yo soy Yair, consejero del reino, al igual que el príncipe, fingí aliarme a Zant para proteger la vida de ambos, pues sea como sea, teníamos que proteger al reino de tener de manera definitiva a un soberano como ese miserable. Un gusto conocerlo, héroe del crepúsculo, le estoy muy agradecido por haber salido triunfador en esta batalla. – dijo el consejero, haciendo una reverencia.

- Mucho gusto, señor.

- Link, acompáñame a mi habitación para que Midna descanse, me gustaría conversar contigo.

- Está bien.

- Yair, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – dijo el joven, dirigiéndose al consejero.

- Déjelo todo en mis manos, alteza.

Link sintió curiosidad por saber lo que estaba planeando el consejero, sin embargo, decidió no preguntar nada y acompañar al príncipe a su habitación, pidiéndolo a las Diosas que su amiga despierte pronto…

* * *

><p>Sin haber podido volver a conciliar el sueño, el rey del mal se encontraba sentado en el trono que había usurpado a los legítimos soberanos del reino.<p>

A pesar de haberse vanagloriado con la muerte del tirano de las sombras, al mismo tiempo sentía como la rabia lo consumía al saber que el héroe elegido no había sido aniquilado, pues las primeras trabas que le había puesto para que no se acerque a él, y al mismo tiempo obtener su fragmento sin si quiera mover un dedo, se habían agotado.

Siguió centrado en sus pensamientos, retorciéndose una y otra vez al saber que el primero de sus planes había fallado, cuando de repente, Dark Link entró a la sala.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Ganondorf, enfurecido.

- Necesito hacerle una pregunta referente a la Zelda. – dijo el joven, con seriedad.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿Es cierto que usted desea matarla?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Ganondorf se puso más serio de lo que estaba, pero sin demostrar incomodidad respondió.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Porque ella me lo dijo. Usted desea apoderarse de su alma y su fragmento, y la única manera de hacerlo es quitándole la vida. ¿Acaso piensa romper su promesa conmigo? – preguntó, colocando la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

De haber podido, en ese momento hubiera aniquilado al ente de la oscuridad por su interrogatorio, pues no le gustaba en lo absoluto que se entere de su plan, sin embargo, no deseaba hacerlo al saber que este era el peor de los enemigos del héroe elegido, ya que su enorme parecido con él y el enfermizo deseo que tenía por arrebatarle a su mujer, era el arma más poderosa que tenía para vencerlo, pues en ese sentido estaba manipulando sus propias emociones y miedos.

- ¡Todo lo que te dijo esa mocosa es mentira! Es cierto que deseo apoderarme de su alma y el fragmento de la sabiduría, pero no por eso voy a matarla. – mintió, demostrando indignación en sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me está mintiendo?

- No te voy a negar que odio con todas mis fuerzas a la portadora del alma de Hylia, pues ella ha sido una de las causas de mis fracasos una y otra vez, y sí, tengo deseos de aniquilarla con mis propias manos, sin embargo, ¿existe mayor castigo para ella que ver morir a sus padres, a su pueblo, al amor de su vida sin que pueda evitarlo? La muerte no se compara en nada a esas tragedias, y por eso he decidido mantenerla con vida y que vea como muere su amado delante de ella, el cual, por supuesto, el causante de eso serás tú, pues Zant falló en su misión.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Dark Link se sintió más tranquilo, la verdad poco le importaba el sufrimiento que tenga la princesa, siempre y cuando esta viviera y pudiera ser suya para siempre, pero sobre todo, se sintió halagado de saberse tan considerado para acabar con la vida de su odiada contraparte.

- Sus palabras me dejan más tranquilo, señor, discúlpeme por haberlo incomodado.

- No te preocupes, solo espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

- Claro que no, mi rey. Con su permiso, me retiro.

El joven de la oscuridad se retiró de la sala del trono, ante eso, Ganondorf soltó una ligera carcajada, pues se sintió satisfecho de haber visto que creyó en sus mentiras.

- _Imbécil, una vez que cumplas con lo que Zant no pudo hacer, tendrás su mismo destino, luego de eso, Zelda perecerá._

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, el rey del mal hizo un chasquido con sus dedos, provocando que frente a él aparezca otro de sus fieles esbirros, el que siempre le había servido desde el inicio de los tiempos.

- ¿Me mandó a llamar, amo? Por cierto, percibí que ese idiota…

- Así es, pero no te he llamado para hablar de él…he decidido olvidar todas las fallas que has tenido y darte otra oportunidad.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Grahim, sorprendido.

- Así es, y creo que no debo indicarte lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Link, junto con su hada compañera, y el príncipe Orión, se encontraban en la habitación contemplando a Midna, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. En el momento que llegaron al sitio, el príncipe crepuscular le dio al héroe elegido una poción especial para sanar sus heridas, las cuales sangraban con descontrol debido a las agresiones que había sufrido; por suerte, estas se cerraron en pocos minutos, e incluso le devolvió al joven un poco de energía, a pesar de que aún se encontraba cansado y conmocionado por la batalla.<p>

Navi, quien en toda la travesía se había involucrado en múltiples polémicas con la twili, se pasó a su lado, observándola mientras dormía, preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba, y esperando pacientemente a que abra los ojos para que sepa todo lo que había ocurrido en su inconciencia.

Por otra parte, ambos príncipes estaban conversando un poco más alejados de donde estaba Midna. En ese momento, Link estaba contando todo lo ocurrido en el mundo de la luz, haciendo que Orión se sorprenda con cada hecho que le había relatado, pues nunca se imaginó por todas las cosas que su esposa había pasado para traer al héroe del crepúsculo a su reino, el cual, recientemente había vencido al temido tirano de las sombras.

- Link, ¿cómo pagarte por semejante hazaña? Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré en este momento. – dijo Orión, demostrando interés en sus palabras.

- No deseo que me recompenses con nada, ya has hecho suficiente con haberme ayudado a sanar mis heridas, además no hay nada más satisfactorio que ver que este mundo se encuentra a salvo, y que Zant no volverá a humillar a nadie por medio de su maldad y prepotencia. – contestó Link, esbozando una sonrisa a pesar de las preocupaciones sobre su amada.

- Ya había escuchado que eras muy noble, pero ahora al conocerte lo he comprobado, además no creo que todo el oro del mundo pueda recompensar lo que has hecho por nosotros; me siento como un ingrato contigo. – dijo, sumamente apenado.

- Si a pesar de mis palabras deseas hacer algo por mí, usa esos fondos para levantar a tu pueblo. La verdad durante mi encierro pude ver el dolor y la miseria en la mirada de algunos habitantes, así que ellos deben ser tu prioridad en estos momentos.

- Una vez más, me has dejado sin palabras, piensas en otros antes que en ti. Te lo agradezco.

- Al igual que tú, soy el príncipe de un reino, y como tal tengo la obligación de velar por el bienestar de mi pueblo por sobre mis intereses; no te preocupes, te aseguro que con esa acción me sentiré más que recompensado.

A lo que Link finalizó con sus palabras, Midna empezó a despertarse lentamente, causando que tanto él como Orión se sorprendan y el hada se alarme.

- ¡Link, la princesa está despertando!

Rápidamente, el príncipe crepuscular se acercó a la cama, para luego colocar su mano en la mejilla de su amada.

- Querida, despierta, por favor.

Al escuchar tan conocida voz, Midna se despertó por completo, creyendo que estaba soñando al ver que su amado estaba frente a ella.

- Me morí, ¿verdad? Es por eso que puedo verte.

- Nunca estuve muerto, mi amor, todo fue un plan en contra de Zant…él ya ha sido aniquilado, tu amigo Link se encargó de todo. – dijo, hablándole con delicadeza a la princesa.

La twili sintió que su corazón se llenaba de regocijo al saber que su esposo estaba con vida, pues las palabras de del tirano de las sombras lo habían impactado hasta el punto de fulminarla espiritualmente, además la noticia de saber que el villano había sido derrotado por su amigo, la hacía sentir complacida.

- Pero…yo vi tu tumba.

- Esa tumba está vacía, solo usé un señuelo para confundirlo, y sobre el cabello de nuestro hijo, es solo un mechón que corté de su cabeza, mientras que la cola del lobo es falsa. Nadie de los que queremos ha peligrado, todos estamos bien y desde ahora lucharemos juntos por levantar a nuestro pueblo.

- ¿Y Link? ¿Dónde está nuestro pequeño? Quiero verlo…

- Está en la tierra de mis padres, apenas todo esto se calme iremos a verlo. Estoy seguro que estará muy feliz de volver a verte, lo mismo que Wolflink.

La alegría seguía llenando el corazón de Midna al saber que tanto su pequeño como su peludo amigo estaban vivos, con eso, sentía que su vida regresaba poco a poco a su cuerpo y su conciencia se aclaraba, pero de repente, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de desagrado, y en ese momento, se escondió en la sombra de Link, causando confusión tanto en él cómo en su esposo.

- ¡Midna! – exclamó Orión.

- Midna, ¿qué haces? Sal de mi sombra, por favor, tu esposo te está hablando. – ordenó Link, extrañado.

- No quiero que me veas…

- ¿Ah?

- ¡No quiero que me veas! ¿No te das cuenta la clase de monstruo que soy? ¡Estoy horrible! ¡Ya no soy la bella mujer de la que te enamoraste! ¡No me mires! ¡No quiero que nuestro hijo me vea de esta manera, puede asustarse!

- Midna… - expresó el príncipe crepuscular, entristecido.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, por favor! ¡El físico es lo de menos en estos momentos! ¡Sal de mi sombra en este instante!

- Pero…

- Mi amor, sal, por favor, tu estado actual no me importa en lo absoluto.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, las dudas de la princesa se fueron disipando, hasta que luego de unos segundos, salió de su sombrío escondite para encontrarse con su esposo, mas lo que ocurrió después la tomó por sorpresa, pues este la tomo del rostro y besó con delicadeza sus labios, estremeciéndola por completo.

- Orión…

- Reconozco que lo primero que me gustó de ti fue tu belleza, pero con el tiempo, tu alma fue lo que me enamoró por completo. Te amo, Midna, de la forma que sea y en el estado que estés, para mí siempre serás la mujer de mi vida y la madre de mi hijo. No olvides eso, por favor. – dijo el príncipe, mostrando lo que su corazón sentía.

La twili soltó algunas lágrimas al escuchar tan maravillosas palabras, pues desde hace tiempo, su estado físico actual la incomodaba, y hubiera deseado que su esposo nunca la haya visto de esa manera, sin embargo, el amor y la comprensión que le demostró en esos momentos, la alivió por completo, y luego de secarse el rostro, se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.

Link observó desde la distancia aquella imagen, sintiéndose feliz de que su amiga se haya reunido con su esposo, causando en él, al mismo tiempo, sentimientos de tristeza, pues al igual que Midna, deseaba reencontrarse con su amada princesa y estrecharla en sus brazos, provocando que esa idea lo preocupe enormemente al saber que se encontraba en las garras del rey del mal.

El hada oscura contemplaba aquella imagen contenta, sin embargo, una duda que tenía interrumpió el mágico momento.

- Princesa, hay algo que no entiendo. Si Zant fue el causante del cuerpo que tienes actualmente, ¿por qué ahora que está muerto no has regresado a la normalidad?

Al escuchar las preguntas del hada, la twili se separó de los brazos de su amado para responderle.

- Es cierto que Zant fue el causante de mi transformación, pero todo eso lo logró por los poderes que Ganondorf le otorgó, por eso, una vez que él sea vencido, yo podré regresar a la normalidad. – contestó con seriedad.

- Es cierto, eso ocurrió en el pasado. – continuó Link.

Midna se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el héroe elegido, al cual miró detenidamente por unos segundos sin decir nada, sin embargo, sin previo aviso, se acercó a su cuello para abrazarlo, sorprendiendo al joven ante aquella inesperada acción.

- Midna…

- Gracias por todo, Link…por ti nuestro mundo ha recobrado la paz. Nunca podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros, por mi familia. Me has devuelto la vida que había perdido, una vez más, has regresado a ser el héroe del crepúsculo. – expresó, mostrando inmensa gratitud en sus palabras.

El joven no supo que responder en ese momento, simplemente le devolvió el abrazo a su compañera y mostró una ligera sonrisa. Orión y Navi observaron aquel gesto desde la distancia, sintiéndose felices de ver que Link había cumplido con una importante misión, sin embargo, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación sonó.

- Pasa, Yair.

El consejero abrió la puerta al escuchar la orden, para luego encontrarse con la princesa ya restablecida. Al inicio, la twili quiso esconderse, pero su esposo la detuvo, indicándole que Yair colonia su estado actual.

- Me alegra volver a verla, princesa. – saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¿No te asusta mi forma?

- En lo absoluto, para mí siempre será la niña que conocí desde pequeña, incluso el tamaño que tiene ahora me recuerda a la época de su niñez, donde volvía loca la reina, que en paz descanse, por sus travesuras.

Midna se acercó hacia el consejero para abrazarlo, pues desde siempre lo consideró como un padre. Debido a que nunca conoció al suyo por haber muerto tempranamente, Yair era la imagen más cercana que tenia de ello.

- Alteza, ya cumplí con lo que me pidió. Vamos de una vez.

- Muy bien. Link, acompáñanos, por favor.

- ¿Acompañarlos? ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó extrañado.

- Es tiempo que el pueblo sepa toda la verdad.

- En serio, no es necesario…

- ¡De ninguna manera! Tu labor no va a pasar desapercibida. Debo anunciarle al reino que me encuentro con vida y que tú fuiste el causante de la derrota de Zant.

- Mi amor, yo no voy a ir, no quiero que nuestro reino me vea de esta manera, además todo lo que ha pasado me ha dejado muy decaída. – dijo Midna, quien aún no se recuperaba de la fuerte impresión por la que había pasado.

- Está bien, querida, tu quédate aquí. Solo iremos Link, Yair y yo.

- Yo me quedaré contigo, princesa, no deseo que nadie me vea de esta manera, pues ya intentaron atraparme. – dijo Navi, posándose en la cama.

- Vaya, recién me percato de que cambiaste de forma, y a decir verdad, el negro te asienta bien. – dijo la twili, en tono burlón.

- ¡A mí no me gusta!

- Bueno, ustedes dos quédense aquí, mientras tanto nosotros iremos a ver al pueblo. – dijo Orión.

- Sigo pensando que no es buena idea….

- No seas modesto, Link, vamos de una vez.

Sabiendo que sus excusas no serían tomadas en cuenta, Link salió de la habitación junto con el príncipe y el consejero, sintiéndose incómodo de tener que pasar por esos eventos públicos.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Orión le comentó a Link lo dichoso que se sentía de tener a Midna de regreso, pues ahora, juntos podrían levantar a su pueblo. Esas palabras, entristecieron al príncipe, pues sabía que eso significaba despedirse de su amiga, sin embargo, estaba contento de saber que ella había recuperado a su familia, cosa que aspiraba desde hace tiempo.<p>

Una vez que llegaron al balcón principal, notaron que en las afueras del palacio se encontraba el pueblo entero, nerviosos de ver que habían sido convocados con urgencia, haciéndolos pensar que Zant había planeado algo en su contra, sin embargo, se impactaron al ver quien se había asomado a las alturas, causando que por unos momentos, piensen que se trataba de una broma, pues frente a ellos estaba el fallecido príncipe crepuscular.

- ¡Apreciado pueblo crepuscular! Puedo entender que mi presencia los haya impactado, pues hace unos meses que frente a ustedes yo fui ejecutado por el tirano de las sombras, sin embargo, es necesario que sepan que todo eso fue una trampa para aquel rufián, en donde usé un señuelo para engañarlo y de esa manera no permitir que ustedes tengan un falso soberano por siempre.

El pueblo no dijo absolutamente nada ante esas palabras, pensando que lo que tenían frente a ellos era una trampa del tirano de las sombras, por lo que en ese momento, se pusieron a gritar insultos al creerse burlados, causando que Orión y el consejero se preocupen.

Al ver la reacción de su pueblo, el príncipe crepuscular supo que sus palabras no habían sido creídas, por eso, supo que había llegado el momento de presentar al salvador de su pueblo.

- No los culpo por la reacción que tienen, sin embargo, tengo a mi lado la evidencia de que mis palabras son reales, pues el día de hoy, Zant fue derrotado por la única persona que posee el valor y la fuerza para ello, el que en el pasado realizó la misma acción, salvando de esa manera a nuestra amada tierra. He aquí a Link, el legendario héroe del crepúsculo.

Ante el aviso de Orión, Yair acercó a Link hasta el balcón, causando que el pueblo entero reaccione sorprendido al verlo, pues aquel sayo verde, más la intensa mirada zarca, idéntica a los de la bestia sagrada de las leyendas, disiparon las dudas que tenían, sobre todo cuando algunos miembros, los cuales, precisamente, fueron rescatados por el joven en aquella lejana prisión, empezaron a gritar con desesperación su nombre.

- ¡Es él! ¡Él es la bestia sagrada! ¡Posee su misma mirada y ahora ha regresado a su verdadera forma! – gritó una mujer.

- ¡Es idéntico al joven que sale en la estatua de la plaza central! ¡Es el héroe del crepúsculo! – bramó otro habitante.

Los habitantes, eufóricos, empezaron a gritar el nombre del héroe elegido con desbordada emoción, pues al haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, supieron que las palabras de Orión eran ciertas, es decir, que Zant había sido vencido, y por lo tanto la paz había retornado a su amado pueblo.

Al ver al reino twili proclamándolo, Link solamente sonrió tímidamente mientras saludaba con la mano, pues a pesar de sentirse halagado de saberse apreciado, no le gustaba llamar la atención.

La alegría del pueblo era infinita, pues ahora la época de desesperanza había llegado a su fin gracias al héroe del crepúsculo, quien al igual que en el pasado, había regresado a salvarlos a todos de la oscuridad…

* * *

><p>Luego de que el alboroto del pueblo se había calmado, Link estaba listo para irse del mundo crepuscular. Estaba desesperado por regresar a Hyrule para ir a salvar al pueblo, pues se imaginaba las barbaridades a las que Ganondorf los tenía sometidos, sin embargo, la que más le preocupada era su amada, pues solo de saber que estaba en las garras de aquel rufián, lo devastaba por completo, ya que temía no llegar a tiempo y que la visión que le mostró el tirano de las sombras se vuelva realidad.<p>

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de los príncipes, Link se acercó a Midna para despedirse, sintiéndose apenado de saber que sería la última vez que la vería, sin embargo, las palabras que esta le dedicó, lo sorprendieron.

- Link, tenemos que irnos de una vez. El hada me contó en su ausencia lo que ha ocurrido con Zelda y con tu reino, por eso tenemos que ir a rescatarlos a todos. Ahora que he recuperado la sombra fundida, puedo serte de mucha ayuda. – dijo con seriedad.

- No es necesario que vengas, en serio…

- ¿Estás loco? ¡No pienso dejarte solo en esto! ¡Es hora de devolverte lo que has hecho por mi familia, mi pueblo, y por mí!

Al saber que su amiga lo acompañaría, Link se sintió conmovido, sin embargo, su esposo no estaba contento con la idea.

- ¿¡Te vas!?

- Si, Orión, a pesar que nuestro mundo ya está a salvo, del otro lado están ocurriendo cosas terribles. No quiero dejar a Link solo en esta última batalla, además Zelda es mi amiga, nunca olvidaré lo que hizo por mí en el pasado y ha llegado el momento de brindarle mi apoyo.

- ¿Y nuestro pueblo? Necesito de tu ayuda para levantarlo.

- Mi amor, no podemos ser mal agradecidos. Link salvó nuestro mundo, por eso lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlo a salvar el suyo.

- Es cierto, tienes toda la razón, pero permíteme ir contigo, por favor.

- Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, Orión. Debido a la conexión que Zelda y yo tuvimos en el pasado, soy capaz de sobrevivir en el mundo de la luz, pero tú no puedes hacerlo, morirías con solo pisar esas tierras. Tú eres muy valiente y estoy segura que podrás levantar nuestro reino tu solo y con ayuda de Yair. – contestó a su esposo, demostrando la importancia de sus palabras.

La twili se levantó de la cama y levitó hasta donde se encontraba su apenado esposo, luego, lo tomó por el rostro para hablarle.

- Cuando Ganondorf sea vencido, regresaré a casa con mi verdadera forma. Tú quédate aquí a velar por todos, pero sobre todo, trae de regreso a nuestro hijo y a Wolflink, pues deseo que a mi retorno todos ustedes me reciban juntos. Prométemelo, por favor.

Sin tener opción para seguir protestando, el príncipe crepuscular tuvo que aceptar las palabras de su esposa. Inmediatamente, la twili se abrazó a él, demostrándole que percibía la tristeza que sentía.

- Regresaré pronto, mi amor, confía en mí. – dijo, sonriéndole a su amado.

- Está bien, Midna. Tanto Link, Wolflink y yo esperaremos ansiosos tu regreso. – contestó el príncipe, conteniendo el llanto que estaba a punto de demostrar.

Luego de darse un último abrazo, Link, Navi, y la pareja de twilis salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a un lugar específico que les permitiría abrir el portal del espejo crepuscular…

* * *

><p>El príncipe llegó al jardín central del palacio, lugar que estaba adornado por un majestuoso jardín y una pequeña fuente con una cascada. En el centro del sitio, se encontraba una peculiar estatua, donde se hallaba un joven parecido a Link, y a los pies de este la imagen de un majestuoso lobo, el cual era idéntico a la bestia en la que se había convertido hace unos momentos.<p>

Al ver su imagen en aquella estatua, a su mente vino una situación que no había analizado antes, pues tanto el lobo como el joven, eran iguales a su misterioso maestro de esgrima, dándose cuenta, en este instante, que se trataba de los mismos seres, es decir, que era sí mismo en su pasada vida; sintió mucha nostalgia al recordar aquellos hechos que marcaron su niñez, los cuales fueron los que le motivaron a convertirse en aquel héroe que se cubría por el anonimato de una máscara.

- Link, es hora de irnos. – dijo la princesa.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Midna abrió el portal del espejo crepuscular en una de las paredes del jardín, sorprendiendo a su esposo al no saber que conocía aquello.

- Ahora que el espejo está restaurado, puedo abrir el portal en cualquier sitio. Vamos, Link…Zelda nos espera.

- Una vez más, gracias por todo, Link, ha sido muy grato conocernos y espero que el destino vuelva a juntarnos. – dijo el príncipe crepuscular.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Orión, prometo que Midna estará sana y salva y recuperará su verdadera forma. Espero que nos volvamos a ver en algún momento.

- Hasta pronto, príncipe, le deseo toda la suerte en el levantamiento de su nación. – expresó el hada.

Luego de terminar su conversación, Link se despidió de Orión con un abrazo, luego, Midna hizo lo mismo con él, para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Hasta luego, mi amor. – dijo, hablando con cariño.

- No tardes mucho en regresar, te estaremos esperando. – contestó el joven, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

Después de la despedida, Link y sus compañeras entraron al portal del espejo, sin saber que del otro lado, una terrible y mortal amenaza los esperaba pacientemente…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Finalmente, Link venció al tirano de las sombras, pero en el siguiente capítulo se enfrentará a otra amenaza, la cual no creo que sea un misterio de que se trata.

Gracias a mi amiga **Dark Cat** por su asesoramiento en la parte de la pelea contra Zant, pues a pesar que he mejorado en redactar las escenas de acción, ella me ayudó a darle más profundidad.

Sobre la escena inicial de los robots, ¿cómo se me ocurrió el número de serie de Celit? Pues, he aquí mi respuesta.

La serie de Serbot es LD-301S, la que coincide con mi número y mes de nacimiento, que es 30-01-91. Mi novio nació el 05-06-93, por ese motivo hice que la robot tenga como serie LD-056C. Se me hizo gracioso hacer eso, por eso lo apliqué en los robots, que sea como sea, al final terminarán siendo pareja XD

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, valoro tanto los firmados como los anónimos, incluso uno de esos me comentó que era de Ecuador, y me sentí feliz de saber que alguien de mi país lee mi historia, pues las personas con las que más hablo por aquí son de variados países, menos del mío, así que espero que más de un ecuatoriano esté leyendo lo que escribo.

Espero que lo leído haya sido de su agrado. ¡Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima! ^^


	52. Abismo infernal

**Capítulo 52: Abismo infernal**

La madrugada estaba llegando a su fin. Lentamente, la luna y las estrellas se despedían del firmamento para darle la bienvenida al amanecer, el cual estaba próximo a su retorno.

Observando el desértico paisaje, con el semblante endurecido, se encontraba el jubilado mentor, Auru, sumamente preocupado por las catastróficas noticas de las que se había enterado hace unas horas, haciendo que en ese momento, a su mente lleguen aquellos recientes hechos que le causaban profunda consternación…

_*.*.*.*.*_

_Cuando la noche había comenzado, Auru estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación para descansar, pero de repente, la puerta de su casa sonó, haciendo que el hombre inmediatamente baje a abrirla, pues el sonido de esta no parecía ceder en lo absoluto._

_Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a Cocu, uno de los marqueses del palacio, a quien al igual que la princesa, conocía desde niño. En ese momento lo invitó a pasar, sintiendo curiosidad por los verdaderos motivos de su visita._

- _Buenas noches, señor Auru. Disculpe que venga a molestarlo a estas horas, pero al pasar por aquí recordé que usted vive en estos terrenos, y es importante que se entere de la tragedia que ha ocurrido, sobre todo por la gran amistad que tiene con el rey. – dijo Cocu, alarmado._

- _¿Tragedia? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con los reyes? ¡Explícate mejor, por favor! – pidió preocupado._

_El marqués le contó todo lo ocurrido en la ciudadela, sobre todo lo que concernía a los reyes y la princesa, haciendo que, en ese momento, el jubilado mentor se espante, pues jamás se imaginó que Ganondorf llegaría a invadir el reino de la misma manera en la que lo hizo en el pasado; estaba seguro que se encontraba en el desierto, esperando la llegada del héroe elegido para enfrentársele._

_Al haberse enterado de la muerte de tantas personas, en especial de los soldados del reino, los cuales eran los más indicados para luchar contra los invasores, se sintió desesperanzado, creyendo que esta vez nada podría detener las artimañas del rey del mal, mucho menos ahora que Link no estaba presente, presintiendo que el motivo de su ausencia podía deberse a alguna trampa del villano. Sin embargo, se sintió más tranquilo cuando el joven marqués le indicó que se estaba dirigiendo a buscar aliados, sabiendo que, por ahora, solo contaban con ellos para defender a los habitantes._

- _Mientras me encontraba encaminando para este sitio, pude notar que las familias que viven en los alrededores estaban abandonando sus hogares. Imagino que alguna de las personas que el sabio Rauru dejó escapar, vinieron a alertarlos. Usted también huya, por favor, es posible que los esbirros de Ganondorf vengan a invadir este lugar. – sugirió el joven, con preocupación._

- _Voy a despertar a mi esposa para prepararla para la huida, pero yo no puedo, ni quiero moverme de aquí. – contestó con determinación._

- _Pero…_

- _Tengo que apoyar a esta causa de alguna manera, por eso he decidido hacer algunas investigaciones, sobre todo ahora que los reyes están encerrados, porque llegar hasta donde está la princesa, lo veo imposible, ya que estoy seguro que la tienen muy bien vigilada._

- _Yo también pienso lo mismo, pues ella es el único interés de Ganondorf; solo espero que Link no llegue demasiado tarde para detenerlo…Ha llegado el momento de retirarme, tengo que seguir con mi viaje y no perder más tiempo; al menos por el camino que estoy tomando llegaré mucho más rápido…eso espero._

- _Que las Diosas te protejan, espero que la ayuda pueda venir pronto._

- _Haré lo posible para que así sea. Hasta pronto, señor._

_Luego de despedirse, el marqués se subió a su corcel para continuar con su viaje, mientras que Auru fue a despertar a su esposa para prepararla para la huida._

_*.*.*.*.*_

Se sentía tranquilo de que, después de mucho refutar, su esposa Estela había aceptado irse, pero llevándose una enorme preocupación al saber que el mentor había decidido quedarse solo en casa.

Si por algún motivo iban a invadir su hogar, él tenía un escondite en donde protegerse, el cual estaba ubicado en un pasadizo subterráneo debajo de su casa; justamente en ese sitio, iba a pensar cómo podía apoyar en lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Tengo que planear alguna estrategia en la que los aliados que vienen puedan ayudarnos. Al menos por ahora, eso es lo único que puedo hacer. – se dijo a sí mismo, sintiéndose mortificado.

Sabiendo que el amanecer estaba cerca, bajó de su torre para encerrarse en aquel secreto sitio, donde iba a pensar de una manera de ayudar al reino, pero sobre todo, de salvar a los reyes y a la princesa, pues eran los que más corrían peligro al lado de Ganondorf.

* * *

><p>En aquel alejado sitio del desierto, donde se levantaba la gran estructura del patíbulo, se podía visualizar un intenso resplandor.<p>

Link, junto con sus acompañantes, después de tantas adversidades en el reino crepuscular para derrotar al tirano de las sombras y devolver la paz a los habitantes, habían regresado al mundo de la luz.

Navi se sintió aliviada al ver que había recuperado su verdadera forma, la que, a pesar que no le causaba ninguna incomodidad física, le disgustaba un poco. Por otro lado, Midna se sentía apenada de haber dejado su mundo, pues apenas se había reunido con su esposo y ya tuvo que separarse de él, además de que, a pesar de saber que su la muerte de este y de su hijo había sido falsa, aun se sentía afectada por haber pasado por semejante situación, y aunque aparentara fortaleza, no sabía en cuanto tiempo podría desechar ese dolor.

Link, quien tenía la cabeza en otro lado debido a las preocupaciones, notó el apenado semblante de su amiga, por lo que decidió pedirle que reconsidere su decisión.

- Midna, aun estás a tiempo de dar marcha atrás, debes regresar con tu familia.

- ¡No pienso cambiar de opinión! No te voy a negar que todo lo que ha ocurrido con mi familia me ha afectado demasiado, pero sé que ellos están bien y esperarán mi regreso. Quiero apoyarte en salvar a tu reino, en rescatar a Zelda. – contestó con firmeza.

- Pero…

- Link, en mi vida pasada, inicialmente no me porté nada bien, dije cosas horribles de Zelda y a ti solo te utilicé como una simple marioneta…pero luego de que ella dio su vida por la mía y tú no me guardaste rencor cuando te enteraste de mis verdaderas intenciones, me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Sé que la reencarnación existe para reponer los errores que cometimos en el pasado, por eso he decidido acompañarte en estos momentos difíciles, mucho más ahora que has salvado a mi reino, una vez más. Déjame retribuirte aunque sea con mi apoyo, pues sea como sea, él único que puede derrotar a Ganondorf, eres tú.

El joven se conmovió al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, sintiéndose satisfecho de saber que su labor había servido para ayudarla tanto a ella como a los habitantes del mundo crepuscular. Las emociones contradictorias lo invadían terriblemente, por eso solo atinó a decir una frase como respuesta.

- Gracias por tus palabras, Midna…

La twili solo sonrió ante aquello, aunque inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo afectado que estaba su amigo, pues la tristeza de su mirada no podía ser ocultada.

Link tenía la satisfacción de haber salvado el mundo alterno, pero por otro lado, estaba la inmensa frustración de saber que su apreciado reino y sus suegros, estaban bajo las garras del rey del mal…pero sin duda alguna, el dolor más grande que sentía se debía al peligro por el que estaba pasando su amada, sobre todo porque cerca de ella se encontraba su indeseada contraparte, quien a toda costa deseaba lastimarla, situación que, con solo imaginársela, lo llenaba de suma impotencia, provocando que la desesperación crezca dentro de sí mismo, sin que pueda evitarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo seguir aquí lamentándome como un idiota! Tengo que ir a rescatar a Zelda, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que esos infelices pueden hacerle. – expresó exaltado.

- Tienes que calmarte, debes ser consciente de que el viaje que harás será largo, además, por más que la poción que te dio mi esposo te haya ayudado, aun estás demasiado agotado por la lucha contra Zant. Debes descansar un poco.

- Si, Link, la princesita tiene razón. – dijo Navi.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso descansar mientras mi esposa está en peligro! ¡Vámonos de una vez!

Sabiendo que convencer a su amigo sería inútil, el hada y la twili decidieron no insistir y acompañarlo en su decisión, sin embargo, en el momento en el que se disponían abandonar el circo del espejo, un intenso temblor empezó a estremecer todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, provocando que la única salida disponible, sea cubierta por las paredes que se habían destrozado debido al cimbrón, luego de eso, misteriosamente se detuvo.

- ¿Pero qué…? – expresó Link.

Antes de que Link pudiera articular su pregunta, una sonora carcajada se escuchó en el ambiente, haciendo que Link y sus compañeras se estremezcan, luego, se dieron vuelta en la dirección de dónde provenía, dándose cuenta como frente a ellos aparecían varios destellos dorados con negro, que poco a poco dieron forma a una estilizada silueta.

- Tu… - dijo el joven, mientras su semblante se endurecía.

- Vaya, al parecer no has tenido problemas en reconocerme, aunque no me sorprende, pues una belleza como la mía es imposible de olvidar. – contestó Grahim, con arrogancia.

- ¡Es el tipo horroroso que nos encontramos en la gran caverna ancestral! ¡El que revivió a ese monstruo oxidado! – exclamó Navi, espantada.

- ¡Este es el afeminado que me secuestró de mi mundo para llevarme donde Ganondorf! – continuó Midna.

- ¿¡Cómo se atreven a dirigirse a mí de esa manera, estúpidas!? Una mosca del bosque y un engendro crepuscular, seres tan corrientes y sin clase, no pueden saber nada de la verdadera belleza, además este asunto no es con ustedes, así que es mejor que no se metan en lo que no les importa.

Enfurecido por el atrevimiento del hada y la twili, formó en sus manos varias lanzas de destellos rojizos. Inmediatamente las atacó, provocando en ellas terribles gritos de dolor debido a la agresión que estaban sufriendo, hasta que finalmente, cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

- ¡Midna! ¡Navi! – exclamó alarmado.

Inmediatamente, Link se dispuso a salvarlas, pero se impactó al ver como sus amigas eran encerradas en una esfera color carmesí, la cual fue a parar a una de las esquinas del circo del espejo.

Mostrando intenciones de sacar a sus compañeras de ese estado, el joven héroe corrió hacia la dirección a donde fueron enviadas, pero de repente, apareció una barrera color ámbar impidiendo su paso, haciendo que posterior a eso, se dé la vuelta para observar con desprecio al señor de los demonios.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que les has hecho!? – preguntó enfurecido.

Haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos, el señor de los demonios se desvaneció de la vista del joven, el cual lo buscó ansiosamente mientras se protegía con su escudo para evitar que lo tomen por sorpresa.

- _¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – pensó, buscando algún rastro de su enemigo._

A los pocos segundos que el joven se planteó esa pregunta, sintió como era tomado por la espalda mientras una filosa arma se ubicaba cerca de su cuello, descubriendo que su enemigo lo había acorralado.

Con todas las intenciones de incomodar al príncipe, Grahim sacó su alargada lengua y la estiró lo más que pudo hasta que llegó a la punta de la nariz de su víctima. Inmediatamente y completamente asqueado, Link volteó el rostro para impedir que el húmedo musculo lo toque, haciendo que su captor se sienta satisfecho con sus acciones, pues a pesar que no le agradaba el joven, el saber que lo estaba molestando, superaba todo su desprecio.

- ¿Cómo puedes asquearte de tener cerca mi hermosa y estilizada lengua? Debería ser una honra para un ser tan insignificante como tú. Si me diera la gana, en este momento te corto la cabeza y se la llevo a mi amo como trofeo, pero antes de eso, pienso hacerte sufrir lentamente. – espetó el ente con dicha.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? ¿¡A qué has venido a buscarme!? – preguntó Link, irascible.

Ante la pregunta del príncipe, el señor de los demonios rio a carcajadas, causando que el joven se incomode por haberlo tenido tan cerca de sus oídos; definitivamente, el villano sabia como molestarlo, sobre todo con cierto tema que estaba a punto de tocar.

- Ahora que tus estúpidas amigas están descansando tranquilamente, voy a indicarte porque he venido a darte este cálido recibimiento. Imagino que el imbécil de Zant te contó lo que ha pasado con tu preciado reino, ¿cierto? Ahora mi amo es el gobernante del mismo, y todo gracias a tu esposa, quien se lo entregó en bandeja de plata como si fuera cualquier cosa.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ese mal nacido la manipuló! Zelda sería incapaz de haber cometido semejante barbaridad por su propia voluntad. – dijo con seguridad.

- ¡Manipulada o no, la cometió! Por eso todo el mundo la ve como una traidora, tanto a ella como a sus padres; pero eso no es todo, héroe de quinta categoría, porque tu amada está encerrada en la torre más alta del palacio, observando desde las alturas como su reino cae en la peor de las miserias, aunque…no se encuentra tan sola gracias a cierta compañía.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, las piernas del príncipe empezaron a temblar ligeramente debido al impacto, pues el haberse enterado que su contraparte estaba tan cerca de su amada, lo espantaba. Esa reacción no fue ignorada por el señor de los demonios, quien decidió continuar con su cizaña.

- Antes de dejar el palacio, pude ver como tu contraparte entraba a la habitación donde está encerrada tu esposa…y luego de unos minutos empezaron a escucharse gritos de súplica por parte de ella, donde le pedía no ser tocada ni lastimada. ¿Tú qué crees que habrá pasado? Porque yo no tengo idea. – relató con sarcasmo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Link apretó con fuerza sus dientes hasta el punto de provocar que un hilo de sangre salga de sus labios. Su mente le decía que las palabras de Grahim eran una vil mentira para mortificarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, la rabia lo estaba cegando por completo con la imagen mental que le había provocado.

- Aunque…luego ocurrió algo sumamente curioso, pues de repente las súplicas de tu mujer tomaron otro rumbo. Esta vez, no le exigía al muchacho que la deje en paz, sino todo lo contrario; le rogaba que no se detenga, que la haga suya sin contemplaciones, y así, reemplazando los gritos de horror por unos ensordecedores gemidos de gozo. ¿No es hilarante? Tu princesa se olvidó de ti en solo unos segundos por alguien que, al parecer, te superó como hombre en todos los sentidos. – continuó, soltando una risotada.

Las burlescas carcajadas del villano invadieron el ambiente, y aunque en su interior conocía que sus palabras eran falsas, se sentía dichoso de saber que estas habían devastado al héroe, quien misteriosamente, detuvo el temblor de su cuerpo.

El silencio de Link no era en vano, pues las palabras del señor de los demonios, simplemente lo inhabilitaron de solo imaginarse que su contraparte había logrado su más terrible objetivo, sin embargo, una vez más, la razón salió a flote para auxiliarlo, indicándole que no crea en nada de eso y que estaba siendo manipulado, aunque de todas formas, eso no opacó la rabia que sentía.

Sintiéndose asqueado de estar acorralado por su enemigo y sin importarle el salir lastimado, Link tomó la punzante arma con su propia mano y la alejó de su cuello con rapidez, para posterior a eso, golpear con su puño el rostro del ente de la espada oscura, provocando que su propia articulación se hiera debido a la dureza de la piel del villano y causando en el rostro de este un ligero rasguño.

- ¡No pienso seguirte tolerando ni un minuto más! ¡Haré que te tragues cada una de tus palabras, pues con mi esposa no te metes, maldito demonio! – exclamó descontrolado.

Sin embargo, Grahim no respondió a la amenaza del joven, pues su mano seguía colocada en la parte del rostro donde tenía el rasguño, mientras sus ojos estaban desorbitados debido al impacto.

- Mi rostro…

- ¿Ah?

- Mi hermoso… y perfecto rostro…marcado por… tus sucias manos…

Sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de su espíritu, el señor de los demonios empezó a agarrarse los pelos con suma histeria. Si su paciencia tenía un límite, en ese momento lo había alcanzado, pues podía tolerar cualquier tipo de burla o insulto hacia su persona…pero jamás que se metieran con su preciado rostro, el cual idolatraba casi a la altura de su amo y señor.

- ¡Ahora si ya me hartaste, maldito mocoso! ¡Pagarás caro el haber atentado contra mi hermosura! No tienes idea de las consecuencias de tu osadía…

Completamente enfurecido, Grahim caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el héroe. Su figura erguida, la elegancia y fuerza de sus movimientos solo marcaban su coraje. Link, al notar el cambio de su oponente, desenvainó su espada y apretó con fuerza las amarras de su escudo, preparándose para la confrontación, sin embargo, eso no provocó que el villano se intimide, pues la ira era el único sentimiento que lo embargaba por completo.

- ¡Esta vez pienso ir en serio! Ha llegado el momento en que conozcas mi verdadera forma, una mucho más bella y majestuosa que con la que te estás deleitando ahora mismo. De ninguna manera pienso fallar como en el pasado, menos con un insignificante niño como tú, una simple escoria de las Diosas. – dijo con prepotencia.

Inmediatamente, una oscura aura rodeó el cuerpo del señor de los demonios, causando que este gritara desaforadamente cuando la totalidad de su figura fue cubierta por esta; posterior a eso, el suelo empezó a temblar como si se estuviera a punto de desprender de la superficie.

Completamente impactado, el príncipe observó como la superficie empezaba a teñirse de colores negro y ámbar, mientras terribles grietas se abrían paso con cada uno de los movimientos telúricos, para luego de eso, separarse y elevarse a las alturas, alejándose cada vez más del circo del espejo.

A medida que la flotante estructura seguía ascendiendo, la barrera de oscuridad seguía rodeando al ente de la espada del mal, y al momento que la plataforma llegó a su cúspide, fue cuando aquel proceso se detuvo, permitiendo a Link visualizar al nuevo ser que tenía frente a sus ojos…

La albina piel del villano había sido reemplazada por una coloración tan negra como su conciencia, con algunas líneas claras que recorrían su imagen, y despojado de la ropa y la capa que portaba antes; su cabellera aún conservaba su blanquecina tonalidad, pero sus ojos habían perdido toda su expresión, reflejando por medio de aquellas pupilas sus bajas intenciones.

Link observó asombrado el cambio de Grahim, despertando dentro de su mente antiguos recuerdos, rememorándole que no era la primera vez que veía aquel ser, y al encontrarse en el suelo flotante, sabía que la batalla que iban a llevar sería sumamente complicada.

- Por todos estos meses he intentado de ser considerado contigo por tratarse de un pobre mocoso mortal, pues el haber permitido que fortalezcas tu insignificante espada fue para que tengas un minuto de gloria como el supuesto héroe elegido que eres, sin embargo, no has sabido ser agradecido y te atreviste a atentar contra mi persona. No sé si esta conversación se te haga familiar, pero como siervo del rey del mal, debo guardar las apariencias, y por eso es que no me has conocido como soy en realidad en todo este tiempo. ¡Recuerda que estás delante de un demonio…o más bien, de una inquebrantable y majestuosa arma!

Link escuchó atento cada una de las palabras de su enemigo, mas de ninguna manera se dejó intimidar por ellas, pues enseguida apuntó su espada hacia él, al tiempo que tomaba un postura de ataque, indicándole que estaba listo para enfrentarlo sin ningún impedimento.

- ¿Arrogante, eh? ¡Otro motivo más para castigarte! No tienes idea de cómo voy a disfrutar retomar cierto método de tortura contigo, uno que es mi favorito y que esta vez no cometeré errores en manejarlo…el abismo eterno. Emplearé mis escondidos poderes para masacrarte sin límites, y cuando te encuentres en el borde de la desesperación, caerás al peor de los avernos, en donde arderás por toda la eternidad… ¡Patético hyliano de quinta!

Y finalizando sus palabras, el señor de los demonios empezó a acercase a donde se encontraba el guerrero, quien enseguida subió su escudo, acomodando sus pasos en una posición de defensa.

Conociendo las ventajas de su actual estado, con malicia, Grahim se acercó a su enemigo sin invocar su conocida espada, pues el haberse revestido con su verdadera forma, lo hacía prácticamente un arma andante.

Deseoso de iniciar la lucha, sin perder tiempo, cerró su mano y apretó su puño dirigiéndolo al cuerpo del joven, quien no esperando una confrontación de combate físico, en ese momento lo esquivó agachándose, blandiendo su espada en un acto reflejo, haciendo que el impacto de su acero sobre el de la dura piel de su enemigo lo hiciera retroceder por unos momentos.

Sorprendido, el príncipe solo podía observar como aquel demoniaco ser, esbozaba una sádica sonrisa, pareciendo que sus acciones no causaban ningún efecto en él, quien, una vez más, volvió a acercarse hacia su persona para agredirlo.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción del héroe, volvió a alzar su puño consiguiendo su objetivo, golpeando al joven en la cara y después en el abdomen. Ante el potente impacto en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo, el príncipe retrocedió un par de pasos, pero al sentir como el aire era sacado fuera de sus pulmones de manera estrepitosa, lo dejó sin defensa ante el siguiente ataque de su enemigo, quien lo derribó y lo acercó a la orilla de la plataforma.

Conmocionado por unos momentos, Link respiraba dificultosamente, resintiendo el dolor de haber sido golpeado por la fría y pesada piel del villano, lo cual le impedía ponerse de pie, y oportunidad que el señor de los demonios aprovechó para repetir su agresión y enviarlo al borde del abismo.

Sin embargo, para la mala suerte de Grahim, a pesar del calvario que había sufrido, en un acto reflejo por evitar su muerte, Link logró sostenerse con sus manos en el borde e impidió su caída, haciendo que sus acciones solo enfurecieran al demoniaco ser, el cual, sin piedad, comenzó aplastar los dedos del héroe con sus punzantes y pesados pies.

Ante las terribles y tortuosas acciones de su enemigo, sin poder contener la agonía que corría, el príncipe dejó salir un grito de dolor al volver a sentir como su enemigo trataba de hacerle perder su agarre, pues previamente sus manos habían quedaron lastimadas debido a la acción que tuvo que hacer para liberarse del señor de los demonios, donde tuvo que retirar su espada y para poder golpearlo de lleno en la cara.

- ¡De nada sirve que retrases tu muerte, mocoso! ¡El abismo te espera! ¡El averno está listo para recibirte! – exclamó Grahim, sintiéndose triunfador.

Deseoso de eliminar para siempre la vida del joven y aplicando más fuerza, Grahim volvió a pisotear las manos del príncipe, quien hacía uso de toda su resistencia y seguía aferrándose al filo de la plataforma. Angustiado, sin saber por cuanto tiempo iba a poder continuar manteniéndose en esa posición, temió que en cualquier momento aquel ser terminara destruyendo una de sus articulaciones, pues eso aseguraba su derrota, y con ello su muerte.

- _Amo Link, déjese caer._

- _Fi…_

- _Hágame caso, las cosas no son lo que parecen. Solo manténgase recto para caer de pie._

Confundido por las palabras que había escuchado, aun sin entender la petición de su compañera quien le había solicitado semejante acto y sabiendo que debajo del suelo solo se encontraba el vacío, decidió confiar, así que, armándose de valor y dando un profundo respiro, soltó su agarre del filo momentos antes de que el villano volviera aplastar sus manos, situación en la que seguramente habría perdido la movilidad de sus dígitos, al escuchar la fuerza del golpe de la planta en la plataforma.

Resistiendo la extraña sensación que le creaba dejar su cuerpo ser jalado por la gravedad, y manteniendo su postura recta como se lo había indicado el espíritu de la espada maestra, Link se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir y ver como sus pies tocaban un nuevo piso, el cual era una estructura similar a la que había estado momentos antes.

Escuchando un desconocido sonido, alzo su vista, notando como el villano, quien había seguido su movimiento, estaba a punto de caer encima de él, pero antes de que el demoniaco ser pudiera infligirle algún daño, esquivó el ataque rodando su cuerpo en el suelo, para desenvainar su espada y liberar su escudo, colocándose de nuevo en posición de lucha.

- Vaya, al parecer estas recuperando la memoria, pues no creí que recordarías que había un suelo camuflado.

Al finalizar sus palabras, confiado sobre su ventaja, el señor de los demonios volvió a hacer uso de sus extremidades para atacarlo, sin embargo, esta vez Link estaba listo para recibir los ataques, eludiendo con agilidad cada uno de los golpes, cubriendo de vez en cuando su cuerpo con su broquel, creando un espacio entre movimientos, mientras en su mente pensaba en una táctica para poder vencerlo.

- _Amo Link, el punto débil de su oponente está en la gema que se encuentra en su pecho, en la cual palpita su corazón. La única manera de poder vencerlo es devolviéndole sus intenciones._

- _¿Devolviéndole sus intenciones? – preguntó confundido._

- _Así es, la respuesta está en su propio inconsciente…_

A medida que iba esquivando al señor de los demonios, Link comenzó a analizar las indicaciones que su compañera le había dado, haciendo que en su mente apareciera la respuesta que necesitaba, y con ello, obteniendo la estrategia que utilizaría para vencer a su enemigo.

El éxito para derrotar al demoniaco ser dependía de la posición en la que asestara con de su espada, y fue entonces, que con un movimiento vertical inició el primer ataque, impactando el filo de su acero contra el cristal de su enemigo, haciendo que quede aturdido por unos momentos y retrocediera.

Molesto, apretando sus puños, Grahim volvió a embestir al héroe, pero esta vez, Link, vigilando con atención los movimientos de su contrario y esperando el momento indicado, lo impactó por medio de un ataque de su escudo que estremeció su cuerpo, pero rompió por completo la ofensiva del terrible demonio, permitiéndole volverlo embestir con su poderoso acero.

Enardecido por la desventaja en la que se encontraba, sintió como la furia y coraje dominaban por completo su ser al apreciar que su oponente había recordado la manera de vencerlo, ya que había asumido que las memorias pasadas se habían quedado encerradas en su inconsciente, pero parecía que, una vez más, sus planes no estaban resultando, dejando que sus emociones negativas nublaran por completo su juicio, quitándolo de todo el raciocinio.

- ¡Ni creas que porque has recordado vas a poder vencerme! ¡Tu muerte está sentenciada y nada puede cambiarlo!

Siendo presa de su propio fulgor, el señor de los demonios apareció en sus manos varias dagas rojizas, las cuales lanzó en dirección a donde se encontraba el príncipe para atravesarlo antes de que pudiera defenderse. Ante la presencia de las mortales cuchillas, Link alcanzó a cubrir su rostro y pecho con su escudo, más las filosas armas alcanzaron a rasgar parte de su figura causando múltiples heridas.

Ante el quejido de dolor de su adversario, dejando salir una risa macabra, el espíritu de la espada oscura volvió a materializar las cortantes cuchillas, preparado para volver a repetir su agresión, dispuesto a volver a crear aquel sonido de agonía.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió luego lo dejó impactado, pues el joven le devolvió el ataque utilizando su espada, haciendo que sus propias armas lo hieran a sí mismo, dejándolo inmóvil por unos momentos.

Tomando ventaja de la vulnerabilidad de su enemigo, Link corrió rápidamente hacia Grahim, golpeándolo con su acero y causando que el villano, al recibir el choque directo de la vaina sobre su gema, cayera al suelo, deslizando su cuerpo por la orilla de la plataforma, haciéndolo despeñarse por el abismo e impacte con la escondido suelo que se había formado debajo.

- _Ahora, amo Link, no tenga ninguna duda y perfore el pecho de su oponente inmediatamente._

Tomando un gran impulso, el joven corrió hasta la orilla, impulsándose en el borde para dar un gran salto al tiempo que posicionaba la espada maestra en dirección del desplomado cuerpo del señor de los demonios, para finalmente, enterrarla en el centro de su pecho.

Un terrible alarido de dolor salió de la boca del villano al sentir el arma enterrada en su pecho, al tiempo que la gema se rompía en mil pedazos, causando que su corazón quede expuesto

Rápidamente, Link retiró su espada del cuerpo de su enemigo, creyendo que después de mucho esfuerzo por fin había ganado la batalla. Aun sin comprender como es que le había sido posible blandir su arma con el terrible dolor de sus manos, sin embargo, no pudo seguir analizando su situación actual, pues notó con terror como delante de él estaba ocurriendo un desastroso suceso…

Herido y resentido del último ataque del héroe, limpiando los rastros de suciedad de sus labios, Grahim se incorporó lenta y pesadamente dispuesto a continuar con la batalla y eliminar al héroe.

- ¡Aun no acaba el juego, mocoso, todavía me queda un haz bajo la manga! – exclamó Grahim, enfurecido.

- ¡No importa lo que hagas, demonio, tu derrota ya está escrita!

Alimentado por la furia que crecía en su interior, el demoniaco ser materializó en sus manos una gran espada, la cual estaba formada por una delgada empuñadura y una hoja con diminutos fragmentos.

Iracundo y enfurecido, el señor de los demonios se abalanzó encima del joven, causando que este esquivara su ataque dando un salto para atrás con un acrobático movimiento, y sin perder más tiempo, Link, ignorando la terrible punzada que recorría sus brazos, blandió su acero en dirección al pecho de su contrario, quien con un simple movimiento bloqueó la estocada, girando su arma como un escudo ante la imponente estructuras. Debilitada por el estado de su propietario, la espada del señor de los demonios se destruyó en el centro, desenmascarando en aquel momento su debilidad.

Habiendo descubierto la desventaja de aquella supuesta poderosa arma, Link volvió a repetir su embestida, pero esta vez, para su sorpresa, Grahim esquivó la estocada y en su lugar materializó sus rojizas dagas.

Recordando su anterior estrategia ante aquella agresión, sin dudarlo, el héroe le devolvió el ataque, haciendo que cada una de las cuchillas regresaran en dirección a su propietario, volviendo a impactarse en el demoniaco ser, quien tras recibirlas volvió a quedar paralizado, creando la oportunidad perfecta que aprovechó el héroe para correr hacia él y volver a golpear el centro de su espada, causando que la fuerte estocada con la que la embistió, provoque su completa destrucción.

Ante la impresión de cómo su confiable arma se desintegraba en pequeños brillos, el espíritu de la espada oscura, impactado, se distrajo por unos segundos bajando por completa su defensa y quedando a merced de su enemigo.

Sin perder más tiempo y sabiendo que esa sería su última oportunidad, Link, usando uno de sus movimiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pateó el rostro del ente, haciéndolo desplomarse adolorido en el suelo, permitiéndole clavar la afilada vaina de la espada sagrada en el oscuro corazón del señor de los demonios, explotando el órgano vital debido a la letal e irreversible agresión que había sufrido, eliminándolo por completo.

- _Buen trabajo, amo Link, gracias a su acopio de valor pudo derrotar al espíritu de la espada de Ganondorf._

Luego de retirar el arma del cuerpo del señor de los demonios, Link cayó desplomado al suelo y respirando agitadamente, pues el cansancio y devastador dolor provocado por las agresiones que había recibido, lo habían debilitado terriblemente.

Lentamente, el suelo flotante empezó a descender mientras la barrera desparecía, hasta que se unió de nuevo a la superficie. Las esferas que tenían encerradas a la twili y al hada también se desvanecieron, y de esa manera liberándolas por completo.

Al despertar de su sueño, las dos criaturas buscaron al joven con ansiedad, preocupándose enormemente de verlo tendido en el suelo y junto a él, el cuerpo de su enemigo.

- ¡Link! – exclamaron ambas, espantadas.

Midna y Navi llegaron hasta donde estaba el joven, quien debido a los toques de estas y las insistencias para que se levante, terminó incorporándose completamente adolorido. La sangre de las agresiones estaba presente en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

- ¡Link! ¡Gracias a las Diosas estás vivo! – exclamó Navi.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Link, hablando con dificultad debido al dolor.

- Por fin derrotaste a ese villano…pero se ve que has quedado muy mal. – dijo Midna, preocupada.

- Mis manos…no soporto el dolor.

Midna y Navi observaron horrorizadas las manos del joven, las cuales estaban empapadas de sangre y con heridas profundas. En ese momento, Fi hizo aparición, y aunque no lo demostrara, las agresiones de su amo eran un tema de importancia para ella.

- Amo Link, lo felicito por la dura, pero exitosa batalla que llevó en contra del señor de los demonios, pero temo decirle que existe un 70% de probabilidades de que sus manos se hayan fracturado cuando dio su último ataque.

- ¿¡Qué!? – gritaron Midna y Navi.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿¡Cómo voy a continuar con el viaje si mis manos están completamente inútiles!? ¿¡Cómo voy a rescatar a Zelda!? – expresó dolido, mientras su ojos se humedecían debido a la desesperación.

Link sintió como su vida se desmoronaba en tan solo unos segundos al solo pensar en la posibilidad de que sus manos estuvieran fracturadas, pues estas eran su instrumento más importante de batalla, el único con el que podría blandir su sagrada espada.

Midna, Navi, y aunque no lo demostrara, Fi, estaban preocupadas por el futuro del joven, sobre todo por la tristeza que este demostraba ante la posible pérdida, haciendo que en esos momentos piensen en alguna solución para remediarlo.

- ¡A ver, fantasmita, tú eres la intelectual del grupo así que piensa en una solución inmediata! – reclamó Midna a Fi.

- Lamento decirle, princesa Midna, que yo no tengo la solución en mis manos.

- ¡Yo tampoco la tengo! ¡Si ese maldito no nos hubiera atacado podría haberlo ayudado con la sombra fundida!

Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido, pues en ese momento una gran idea vino a la mente del hada.

- ¡El elixir de las hadas! – exclamó el hada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Midna, mientras que Fi solo escuchó con atención.

- ¡El elixir que le di a Link por su cumpleaños! Debe beber la mitad para recuperarse.

- ¿Estás segura que eso funcionará? – preguntó Link, angustiado.

- ¡Claro que sí, Link, confía en mí!

- ¡De ser así, yo misma se la daré! – expresó la twili

La twili buscó en la alforja del joven la botella con el elixir, para luego inmediatamente abrirla y darle de beber la mitad del contenido.

Al inicio, Link no sintió ningún cambio, pero luego de unos minutos, su cuerpo empezó a resplandecer de manera intensa, sintiendo como el cansancio que lo perturbaba debido a la batalla, iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y de cómo las heridas, tanto de su cuerpo como de sus manos, iban cerrándose, para finalmente quedar sin ningún tipo de agresión.

- Ya puedo mover las manos…y no me duele nada. – expresó con alivio.

- ¡No puedo creer que esa cosa haya funcionado! – exclamó Midna, emocionada.

- Gracias, Navi, de no ser por ti no me habría curado.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, yo te dije que este elixir es muy valioso, por eso me alegra saber que lo conservaste hasta que fue necesario usarlo. Lamentablemente, solo puedo hacer una de ese tipo para que un hylian la consuma, no es como con la que curé a mi hermano, esa era diferente…por eso, es importante que solo uses la otra mitad que queda en un caso urgente.

- Así lo haré, créeme que me siento muy…

Pero las palabras del príncipe fueron interrumpidas al escuchar un quejido, el cual provenía de la dirección en donde estaba el caído cuerpo de su contrincante, quien, para su terrible desgracia, se estaba incorporando del suelo.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ha revivido! – exclamó Navi, espantada.

Link, incrédulo a lo que veían sus ojos, se levantó del suelo con su espada en mano para enfrentar a su enemigo, una vez más, sintiéndose frustrado de ver que no lo había derrotado definitivamente…sin embargo, lo que ocurrió después lo dejó, tanto a él como a sus acompañantes, completamente anonadados, pues el cuerpo del señor de los demonios se desvaneció del sitio, sin dejar ningún rastro.

- ¿A dónde se fue? – preguntó el joven.

- ¡Te cuidado, Link! ¡Recuerda que ese tipo aparece cuando menos lo esperes! – advirtió Navi.

- Es poco probable que Grahim regrese a enfrentarse con usted, amo Link.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Fi?

- Porque en este momento fue a dar cuenta de sus actos…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo, tranquilos de ver que su enemigo no iba a regresar, pues por su culpa ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y tenían que llegar con urgencia al palacio.

- Ya lo dijo Fi, ese tipo no va a regresar, por eso es mejor que nos vayamos. – dijo Link.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a irnos? La salida está obstaculizada por todos esos escombros, podría usar la sombra fundida para romperla, pero aún me cuesta un poco controlar mis poderes, y por ese motivo podría destruir todo el patíbulo…con nosotros adentro.

- ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre! – se quejó el hada.

- Esperen…creo que ya tengo la solución. Usaré el manto que me tejió Zelda para llegar hasta donde está Epona, creo que así podremos irnos más rápido; además el viento está a nuestro favor.

Habiendo encontrado la manera de salir del patíbulo, Link sacó el manto sagrado y se ubicó en el borde del circo, mientras que sus tres compañeras se posicionaron junto a él para seguirlo. Armándose de valor, caminó un paso adelante y se entregó al vacío, pero segundos después, el viento lo elevó y lo llevó en la dirección en donde estaban las caballerizas, lugar en donde su fiel yegua esperaba pacientemente su regreso…

* * *

><p>A pesar de la llegada del amanecer, las plomizas nubes aún seguían cubriendo los terrenos de la tierra sagrada de las Diosas, pero no había lugar más oscuro y lúgubre que la sala del trono del palacio, en donde, sin haberlo planeado, había llegado el señor de los demonios.<p>

El villano observó con detenimiento el sitio, y a pesar que lo conocía a la perfección, pudo percibir que el ambiente de este estaba distinto. Esperó ver a su amo sentado en el trono, pero no se encontraba ahí, pero luego de buscar por los rincones, vio como el rey del mal estaba asomado por una de las ventanas, de espaldas a él.

Sintiendo como el temor y la vergüenza lo embargaban, Grahim fue acercándose hacia donde se estaba su amo, quien a pesar de sentir su acercamiento, no se dio la vuelta para recibirlo.

- Mi señor…

- Creo que no tengo que explicarte los motivos por los que te traje de regreso, ¿cierto?

Se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta, buscando alguna excusa que justifique su error, pero por más que lo pensara, no existía ninguna coartada para su derrota con el peor enemigo de su soberano.

- Entiendo que se sienta decepcionado de mí, amo, pero le aseguro que yo no soy como Zant. Si usted me da otra oportunidad, le aseguro que…

- Parece que tendré que repetirte las mismas palabras que le dije a ese idiota. En las leyes de mi reino no existen esas concesiones, así que no veo porque tenga que tenerlas contigo. – expresó Ganondorf, con voz seria.

- ¡Usted no puede hacerme esto! ¡Hágaselo a cualquiera, pero a mí no! Yo he sido fiel a usted desde siempre, en el pasado me sacrifiqué para que pueda regresar a la vida, sin esperar alguna retribución de su parte, todo lo hice por el inmenso aprecio que le tengo, pues usted es mi amo y yo su servidor. En esa nueva época las cosas no han cambiado, a pesar que usted le ha dado preferencia a otros por sobre mí, a seres que ni si quiera me llegan a los talones, sin embargo, nunca se lo he reprochado, simplemente he aceptado sus condiciones porque mi respeto por usted está por sobre mis deseos. – expresó el ente, demostrando sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras.

- ¡No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme! Tú no eres más que el simple espíritu de un arma, por más que seas poderoso, todo eso es gracias a mí, pues sin mí ni si quiera existirías.

- Usted nunca ha sido agradecido conmigo. Cuando lo reviví, en la época en la que estaba en su forma más primitiva, el Heraldo de la Muerte, usted no me dijo absolutamente nada sobre mi gran labor, simplemente me tomó como un simple objeto y me retornó a la espada, donde durmió mi espíritu para siempre.

- Es que no eres más que eso, eres solo un arma, poderosa, sí, pero eres un instrumento de mi grandeza…y de la misma manera en la que, en ese entonces, te regresé a mi espada, ocurrirá lo mismo ahora, pues ya no me sirves como un ser autónomo. No requiero seres débiles a mi lado, ni si quiera pudiste asesinar a un niño insignificante, solo me necesito a mí mismo para conseguir mis objetivos, patético perdedor.

Finalizando sus palabras, Ganondorf paralizó el cuerpo del señor de los demonios, el cual se levantó del suelo y empezó a levitar. Inmediatamente, sacó su espada oscura, la cual resplandeció al sentir que su malévolo espíritu de encontraba cerca, para posterior a eso, extraerlo completamente al interior de su acero y quedando sellado para siempre.

Sin sentir ápice de remordimiento por sus actos, Ganondorf volvió a guardar su espada, sintiéndose frustrado de saber que, una vez más, sus planes para derrotar al héroe elegido habían fallado…pero de ninguna manera se iba a dar por vencido, aun le quedaban unas cuantas estrategias para vencer a su peor enemigo.

- Esta vez no saldrás vivo de esta, imbécil, no tienes idea las cosas que te tengo preparadas, tan implacables que tú mismo terminarás acabando con tu existencia. – expresó con odio el rey del mal.

* * *

><p>El ocaso había llegado a cubrir los terrenos del desierto, y no faltaba mucho para que la estrellada noche cubriera el firmamento con su majestuoso manto.<p>

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Link inició su viaje, y a pesar de que la angustia estaba presente en su perturbado espíritu, se sentía contento de haberse reunido con su apreciada Epona, quien apenas llegó a las caballerizas, lo recibió con relinchos de felicidad, haciendo que notara en esa interacción que su capacidad para entenderla se había incrementado, pensando que eso podía deberse a su reciente transformación en el mundo del crepúsculo.

El joven, durante todo su recorrido, solo se detuvo por tiempo limitado a descansar, pues no quería que su yegua y sus compañeras se agoten demasiado, y a pesar que no pensaba en sí mismo, tuvo que reconocer que esas pequeñas paradas le habían ayudado a restablecerse físicamente, porque internamente, aún estaba desesperado.

Siguió su recorrido con paso firme, dispuesto a no detenerse hasta llegar a su destino, hasta que el espíritu de la espada maestra le habló, pues tenía una importancia indicación que hacerle.

- Amo Link, le indico que nos estamos acercando a un individuo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Es un enemigo? – preguntó Link a la defensiva.

- Las probabilidades de que sea lo que usted menciona son nulas, pues no percibo malas intenciones en aquel sujeto. Recomiendo que no se desvíe del camino, pero que si se escondan tanto el hada Navi, como la princesa Midna para no ser descubiertas. Yo me dispongo a hacer lo mismo.

Luego de haber dado su informe, Fi se fundió en el acero, mientras que Midna y Navi se escondieron en sus respectivos lugares.

Sin detener su paso, el príncipe siguió por su camino, y a medida que se iba acercando, la silueta de aquel sujeto se iba haciendo más visible, dándose cuenta más adelante que era alguien muy conocido para él.

- Nabooru…

La gerudo, montando su caballo, se encontraba recorriendo los terrenos del desierto. Desde que Link se había ido de su fortaleza, salía de vigía en las noches a esperar que regrese, pues estaba preocupada de que estaba tardando demasiado.

- Me alegra verte, Link. Desde que te fuiste, salgo a esta hora para ver si regresabas. Estaba preocupada por tu enfrentamiento contra Ganondorf, pero veo que has salido triunfante. – expresó la líder con entusiasmo.

- No, Nabooru…no pude luchar contra Ganondorf. – contestó el joven, con pesar.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó alarmada.

- Me tendió una trampa. Cuando llegue al Patíbulo del Desierto, no había absolutamente nadie, no estaban ni él, ni sus esbirros.

- ¡No puede ser! Pero si es así, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

- Porque…ocurrieron un montón de situaciones que me impidieron regresar, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. Tengo que regresar pronto a Hyrule, pues Ganondorf ha secuestrado a mí…a la princesa Zelda y ha despojado del trono a los reyes.

- ¡Por la Diosa de arena! ¡Ha invadido el reino!

- Así es, por eso no puedo perder más tiempo y debo regresar. No pienso permitir que ese maldito se salga con la suya, ya muchas personas han muerto por su culpa. – expresó el joven con impotencia.

- ¡No interrumpo más tu camino! ¡Ve, muchacho, eres el único que puede hacerlo pagar por sus fechorías!

- Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en circunstancias más tranquilas. Hasta pronto, Nabooru.

Habiéndose despedido de la gerudo, Link siguió con su camino, sin embargo, la mujer se quedó sumamente pensativa por todo lo que se había enterado, sintiendo como la preocupación se apoderaba de ella.

- No me parece justo que un muchacho tan joven tenga que enfrentar tantas adversidades solo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que nosotras también apoyemos en esta causa. – se dijo a si misma con determinación.

Decidida a conversar con su tribu de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el palacio, Naborru regresó a la fortaleza, rogándole a la Diosa de Arena que las mujeres a su cargo se armen de valor para apoyarla, pues muchas de ellas, aún tenían guardadas en el fondo de su alma, los momentos de terror que vivieron por culpa de su anterior soberano…

* * *

><p>Después de días trascurridos de aquella terrible invasión en la ciudadela de Hyrule, el sabio Rauru había llegado a Villa Kakariko.<p>

Sin perder tiempo, el hombre se dirigió al ayuntamiento del alcalde, dispuesto a comentarle las barbaridades que habían sucedido en su región y que las posibilidades de que en su tierra ocurra lo mismo, eran grandes.

En esos momentos, Gael se encontraba conversando con Darunia sobre el crecimiento que seguía teniendo la ciudadela, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su secretario, quien le anunció la importante visita que había llegado, y por más que le había explicado que estaba ocupado con el jefe goron, dijo que con más razón deseaba conversar con ambos.

Sorprendido, el alcalde dejó pasar a Rauru, quien sin perder tiempo les explicó el motivo de su visita.

- Me alegra saber que estén juntos, sobre todo tu, Darunia, pues no hemos tenido la oportunidad de vernos desde que hizo tu aparición. – dijo Rauru, dirigiéndose al goron.

- A pesar de verte por primera vez, se perfectamente quien eres. – contestó amable.

- Es un honor tenerlo en mi despacho, sabio. ¿A qué se debe el motivo de su visita? – preguntó Gael.

- El palacio y la ciudadela han sido invadidos…y no falta mucho tiempo para que en este pueblo ocurra lo mismo.

Rauru les contó a Gael y a Darunia todo lo ocurrido en la ciudadela sin dejar de lado ningún detalle, provocando que el jefe goron se impacte y que el alcalde esté a punto de caer en la inconciencia debido al terror, sin embargo, luego de restablecerse, tomó con suma seriedad todo lo que se había revelado.

- ¡No podemos permitir que ese maldito se meta con nuestra gente! ¡Tiene que haber una manera detenerlo! – expresó el alcalde, desesperado.

- De eso no te preocupes, Gael, nosotros, la tribu de los gorons, defenderemos con nuestras armas a todos los habitantes. Podemos parecer muy pacíficos, pero tenemos la suficiente fuerza para luchar contra esos villanos. – dijo Darunia.

- ¡Qué alivio saber eso! ¡Agradezco a las Diosas que la villa cuenta con ustedes para respaldarla!

- Al igual que la Montaña de la Muerte, este sitio es nuestro hogar. No permitiremos que nada ni nadie lo destruya.

- Gracias, Darunia, con tu apoyo me siento más tranquilo. – dijo Rauru.

- Iré en este momento a preparar a los demás, pues en cualquier momento podemos ser invadidos.

Decidido a hablar con su tribu, Darunia se retiró del ayuntamiento, mientras que Rauru y Gael se quedaron conversando del catastrófico tema, sin saber que desde las sombras, otro ser había estado escuchando todo…

* * *

><p>Una vez más, asomada a la ventana de aquella lúgubre torre, se encontraba Zelda, sintiendo como la tristeza la embargada debido al tiempo que llevaba encerrada, pero más que sus propias penas, le preocupada el incierto futuro que le esperaba a su pueblo y a sus seres queridos, pues aun no había ninguna evidencia de que su amado haya llegado para salvarlos a todos, lo que le hacía pensar, para su desgracia, que talvez algo le había ocurrido, haciendo que la impotencia de la incertidumbre se apoderen de ella.<p>

- Me siento tan inútil…encerrada aquí sin poder hacer nada. No sé hasta cuando podré soportar esto. – dijo, con profundo dolor.

Las lágrimas empezaron a invadir su rostro de manera descontrolada, pues solo de imaginarse que su amado no logró sobrevivir en el mundo crepuscular, la devastaban, sin embargo, en esos momentos, se obligó a si misma a incorporarse, pues en el fondo de su corazón percibía que su príncipe aún seguía con vida, además, tenía que mantenerse fuerte no solo por ella misma, sino por la vida que estaba acogiendo.

- Perdóname, mi amor, sé que te prometí no llorar estos días para que no te sientas mal, pero tu papá se está tardando demasiado en venir y eso me desespera…pero yo sé que, sea como sea, el aparecerá. – dijo, dirigiéndose a su hijo.

Con cariño, empezó acariciar su vientre para luego continuar con su dulce conversación, haciendo que un imaginario hecho le produzca una ligera sonrisa.

- Muero por ver su rostro cuando se entere que estoy embarazada, sé que al inicio va a impactarse, pero estoy segura que tu llegada lo ve a llenar de inmensa…

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, permitiendo que entre el ser más indeseado por la joven, quien la observaba con profunda rabia, provocando en ella inmenso terror.

- ¿Qué… acabas de decir? – preguntó Dark Link, enfurecido.

El pánico de haber sido descubierta la había enmudecido, en otras circunstancias habría negado con seguridad y firmeza su estado actual, sin embargo, la situación no estaba a su favor en esos momentos.

Al escuchar que no había negado sus palabras, Dark Link se acercó a la joven y le dio una fuerte cachetada, causando que esta caiga sentada en la cama y se agarre la mejilla debido al dolor de la agresión.

Enfurecido, el ente oscuro la tomó del cabello, dispuesto a reclamarle lo que le había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo.

- ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Debí imaginarme que me habías estado viendo la cara de imbécil! – reclamó irascible.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió la princesa, enfurecida.

- ¡Esperando un hijo de ese bastardo! No tienes idea el asco que siento ahora mismo…pero hasta aquí te soporto, mi paciencia y consideraciones se acabaron contigo, pues esta vez pienso hacerte pasar el peor momento de tu maldita vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

La pelea contra Grahim fue la que más me traumó cuando jugué SS, por eso la pasmé en este capítulo, obviamente con sus modificaciones. A mi parecer, ese villano es el más fuerte de todo el juego, incluso más que el Heraldo de la Muerte; de las tres veces que toca enfrentarlo, no hubo una en la que no me estresara, pues es un sádico el infeliz XD

Una vez más, gracias a **Dark Cat** por su asesoría.

Espero que este capítulo les haga gustado, nos vemos la próxima semana ^^


	53. Lucha contra uno mismo

**Capítulo 53: Lucha contra uno mismo**

Poco a poco, la oscuridad de la madrugada se iba despejando para darle su espacio a los rayos del amanecer, los cuales cubrían con calidez y gracia a los pacíficos y tranquilos terrenos del reino de Ordon.

Caminando por los pasillos del palacio, en dirección a su despacho, se encontraba Demetrio con el rostro desencajado. Desde que su hijo se había ido de su lado y del de su esposa, para dirigirse a tan terrible periplo, se levantaba más temprano de lo normal debido a su dificultad para conciliar el sueño.

Los meses pasaron lenta y dolorosamente para la pareja, a pesar que por medio de una u otra carta se había comunicado con el príncipe, sin embargo, la desesperación de no verlo y saber que se encontraba bien, los consumirá hasta el borde de la desesperación.

Una vez dentro de su despacho, se sentó en su escritorio para empezar con su trabajo, aunque todos los días, previo a aquello, siempre se colocaba las manos en su cabeza debido a la mortificación que sentía, pues no sabía hasta qué punto tendría que soportar tantas tristezas, sobre todo porque no había noche en la que su esposa no se durmiera llorando por a la ausencia de su hijo, cosa que cada día lo devastaba terriblemente.

- Hasta cuando, Diosas… – se dijo a sí mismo, ofuscado.

Luego de dejar de lado sus pesares, decidió empezar a realizar sus labores, pero de repente, la puerta del despacho sonó.

Dando la orden para pasar, uno de los guardias abrió la puerta, pues venía a dar un importante mensaje.

- Buenos días, majestad, disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano, pero es importante que sepa ha llegado al palacio una visita que desea hablar con usted.

- ¿Una visita? No tengo previsto reunirme con nadie el día de hoy, mucho menos a esta hora. – dijo con desgano.

- Eso le indiqué a esta persona, pero dice que es algo de suma urgencia. Viene del palacio de Hyrule.

- ¿De Hyrule? – preguntó alarmado.

- Así es, dice ser uno de los marqueses del reino, aunque no trae nada que lo identifique como tal.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Hazlo pasar inmediatamente!

- Como usted diga, señor.

Siguiendo las órdenes del duque, el guardia dejó pasar al recién llegado, y luego de haber cumplido con la orden, se retiró a seguir con sus labores.

- Buenos días, alteza. – saludo Cocu con una reverencia.

- Buenos días, muchacho, toma asiento, por favor. Tú eres…

- Soy Cocu, uno de los marqueses del reino. Nos conocimos cuando Link y Zelda se comprometieron.

- Si me acuerdo, te hiciste muy amigo de mi hijo. Se te ve muy cansado, ordenaré a la los sirvientes que te preparen algo de comer y una habitación para que…

- Se lo agradezco, pero ya comí algo antes de venir para acá, y más que cansancio, lo que siento es una terrible consternación, pues han pasado demasiadas cosas en el reino…las cuales tienen que ver con Link y Zelda. – comentó el joven, preocupado.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo y nuera, el duque se alarmó terriblemente, pues presintió que la noticia que venía a darle Cocu era sumamente terrible.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Zelda y mi hijo están bien? – preguntó ansioso.

- Ganondorf se ha apoderado del reino…y tiene cautivos a Zelda y a sus padres…

A medida que Demetrio sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de sí mismo al haber escuchado semejante sentencia, Cocu le relató todo lo ocurrido en el reino por causa del rey del mal, quien había asesinado a muchos de los habitantes y a los soldados que se encargaban de su seguridad, sin embargo, la parte que más impactó al duque, fue el haberse enterado que su nuera había sido manipulada para entregar su reino al villano.

- No puedo creer lo que me estás contando. ¿Y Link? ¿Por qué no ha ido a enfrentarse a ese infeliz? ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? – preguntó desesperado.

- Espero que a estas alturas ya haya llegado al reino, pero Rauru intuye que talvez Ganondorf le puso una trampa para acelerar su retraso.

- Yo pienso lo mismo…

- Por favor, ayuden a salvar el reino. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden apoyarnos en estos terribles momentos. Necesitamos que su ejército de soldados vayan al reino a detener a esos villanos. Sabemos que luchar contra Ganondorf es imposible, pero al menos eso impedirá que sigan asesinando a más personas. – suplicó el marqués, rogándole mentalmente a las Diosas que el duque acceda a su petición.

- ¡Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo! En este momento iré a hablar con el general del ejército para que seleccione a sus mejores hombres y partir de inmediato para Hyrule. Yo mismo pienso ir con ellos. – contestó el duque, decidido.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, yo también voy unirme a ustedes. Ahora que hay más apoyo me siento más tranquilo.

- Gracias a ti por venir a avisarme. Ahora con tu permiso, tengo que ir a hablar con el general…y con mi esposa, pues sé que va a alarmarse terriblemente con esta noticia…

* * *

><p>En la soledad de la alcoba matrimonial, Aitana no podía creer lo que su esposo le había contado hace unos segundos, y sin poder evitarlo, todos sus miedos y preocupaciones se centraron en su hijo, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.<p>

- No…no puedo puede ser. – expresó la mujer, desesperada.

- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero es cierto, mi amor. Hyrule está en peligro y tenemos que ir a apoyarlos.

- ¿Por qué Link no ha llegado? ¿Y si él está…?

- ¡No pienses eso! ¡Nuestro hijo está vivo! Tiene que haber alguna explicación por la que no haya llegado, aunque esperemos que a estas alturas ya se encuentre ahí. El nunca permitiría que su esposa corra peligro, tu sabes cuánto la ama.

- ¡De todas maneras no puedo dejar de estar angustiada! ¡Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hijo no podría soportarlo! – exclamó desesperada.

- Mantén la calma, por favor, vas a ver que al final de todo, nuestro hijo estará bien. Ha llegado el momento de irme.

- Yo también iré contigo…

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es peligroso! – expresó exaltado.

- ¡Link también es mi hijo! ¡No quiero estar alejada de él! – contestó enojada.

- ¡No voy a discutir contigo, Aitana! Nunca me he opuesto a que hagas lo que creas conveniente, pero esta vez no voy a permitir que vengas conmigo. Vas a quedarte aquí y es mi última palabra. – ordenó serio.

- ¡Tú no puedes impedirme nada, mucho menos si se trata de mi hijo!

- Pues esta ves si lo haré, y lamento tanto que nos despidamos habiendo discutido, pero prefiero eso a arriesgar tu vida. Ahora si me voy, hasta pronto.

Sin dar su brazo a torcer, el duque se retiró de la habitación para encaminarse a su viaje, mientras que su esposa se quedó totalmente frustrada debido a la discusión que había tenido con él, sin embargo, de ninguna manera iba a resignarse a las imposiciones que se le habían puesto.

* * *

><p>Sentada en una de las bancas del jardín del templo de las sombras, se encontraba Impa con el semblante endurecido, ya que hace unos días, delante de sus ojos, habían raptado la princesa, situación que la tenía sumamente consternada, pues aparte de la impotencia que sentía de no haber podido impedir que el ente de la oscuridad se la lleve, la sola idea de que Ganondorf haya logrado aniquilarla, la aterraba en sobremanera, más ahora que no podía localizarla debido a que no percibía su esencia sheikah.<p>

Sin embargo, desde que la joven desapareció, no se quedó de brazos cruzados, pues junto con Azael, quien le brindó todo su apoyo en estos duros momentos, la buscaron por separado en todos los rincones que conocían. Incluso, la sheikah fue al Patíbulo del Desierto para ver si había regresado ahí, y fue que, en ese momento, se sorprendió de ver el sitio vacío, causando que se angustie al no conocer el nuevo paradero del villano, sin si quiera imaginarse el verdadero lugar en dónde se encontraba.

- No puedo adivinar a dónde se la habrá llevado ese sujeto…si tan solo las Diosas me iluminaran como al inicio. – se dijo a si misma con consternación.

Siguió mortificándose en sus adentros al no saber nada relacionado a su pupila, hasta que sintió como su compañero se estaba acercando.

- Veo que tuviste mala suerte. – dijo, observando a Azael.

- No encontré a la princesa…pero si se dónde se encuentra. – comentó preocupado.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, al sheikah, sobresaltada, se puso de pie y agarró de los hombros a Azael, ansiosa de descubrir lo que tanto la mortificaba

- ¿¡Dónde está!? ¡Dímelo, por favor!

El joven no sabía cómo contestarle a la sheikah, sobre todo por lo que se había enterado hace unos momentos.

- ¡Por las Diosas! ¡Habla de una vez, Azael! – exclamó, sin dejar de agitar sus hombros.

- La princesa…está en el palacio.

- ¿Qué cosa? Eso no es posible, yo vi cómo la contraparte del joven héroe se la llevaba, así que es absurdo que la lleve a su propio hogar. – contestó segura.

- Lo que te digo es cierto. Cuando me encontraba en Villa Kakariko, noté desde la lejanía que llegaba un hombre que parecía importante, y por la ropa que llevaba puesta me di cuenta que venía de la ciudadela o el palacio. Se lo veía sumamente agotado y consternado, y eso me produjo mucha curiosidad, así que lo seguí, escabulléndome entre las sombras. Luego vi cómo llegó al ayuntamiento del alcalde; se presentó como Rauru, el sabio del templo de la luz, así que de esa manera comprobé que procedía de donde pensaba.

- Sé quién es ese hombre...

- Cuando me enteré de quien se trataba, con más razón lo seguí hasta que llegó al despacho del alcalde, y ahí también se encontraba el jefe de la tribu de los gorons. – continuó Azael con su relato.

- No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con la princesa? – preguntó impaciente.

- El sabio Rauru llegó a la villa a contar que el palacio de Hyrule fue invadido por Ganondorf y sus esbirros, y para lograrlo… utilizó a la princesa, quien se encuentra en su poder. – expresó con pesar el joven.

La bronceada piel de la sheikah palideció ante aquella confesión, incluso estuvo a punto de desvanecerse debido a la baja de presión, mas su caída fue impedida por los fuertes brazos de su compañero.

- ¡Cálmate, por favor! – exclamó al ver el estado de su compañera.

- Prosigue… ¿Qué más dijo Rauru? – preguntó, recuperándose de su malestar.

- Ganondorf ha asesinado a mucha gente, sobre todo a los soldados, por lo que el pueblo está completamente desprotegido. Precisamente por ese motivo es que Rauru fue a la villa, para advertir al alcalde que en cualquier momento pueden ser invadidos; el jefe goron se ofreció a defender a los habitantes junto a su tribu.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? No se me ocurrió que Ganondorf podría invadir el palacio como en eras pasadas… ¿En dónde demonios tenía la cabeza? – comentó con impotencia.

- ¡No seas tan dura contigo misma, por favor! Has estado muy mal desde la desaparición de la princesa y es normal que no se te haya ocurrido algo como eso, además no olvides que estamos alejados de todo, nunca salimos de este sitio sino es por algo de suma importancia, como en estos momentos.

- Ya lo sé, pero de todas formas debí tener la mente más clara. Ahora no solo peligra la vida de la princesa, sino la de sus padres, y el resto de los habitantes. – dijo Impa, consternada.

- Pienso que deberíamos ayudarlos…

- ¿Ah?

- Impa, sé que nosotros debemos estar encerrados en este pueblo por mandato divino, pero talvez esta sea una señal para que eso termine. Tu sabes que los gorons son fuertes y defenderán a los habitantes de la villa, pero no sabemos cuántos monstruos van a llegar y pueden superarlos en número, además no hemos pensado en los pequeños pueblos que se encuentran sueltos a los alrededores. Pienso que lo más adecuado es que los ayudemos; como guerreros que somos es algo que nos corresponde, pues todos vivimos en esta tierra. – sugirió el joven con seriedad.

- Es cierto…no podemos seguir evadiendo lo que pasa en el mundo exterior, además sé que la princesa desea eso. Reúne a los mejores guerreros y guíalos a los diferentes pueblos.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? – preguntó preocupado.

- Al igual que los gorons, los zoras también deberían saber lo que está sucediendo. Voy a ir a la región de Lanayru a avisarle a la princesa Ruto y a su madre, luego iré a la ciudadela; quiero estar lo más que pueda de Zelda, pues pensaré en alguna manera de liberarla, ya sea a ella o a sus padres.

- ¿Crees que Ganondorf no tiene vigilado el palacio? ¡Así te escabullas por las sombras sus esbirros pueden encontrarte! – exclamó preocupado.

- De todas maneras quiero estar cerca, ya lo decidí y no me harás cambiar de opinión. Es mejor que te vayas, yo haré lo mismo en unos momentos.

Antes de irse, el joven se acercó hacia su compañera para abrazarla, quien a pesar que se sintió incomoda al inicio debido al afectuosos acto, terminó recibiéndolo, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no se esperaba, pues el sheikah la besó delicadamente en los labios, provocando que ella se impacte.

- Para la buena suerte, además no es la primera vez que pasa esto. Hasta luego. – dijo el joven, con una sonrisa.

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, Azael se desvaneció del templo para ir a ver a sus compañeros, mientras que Impa se quedó completamente molesta y sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar con su compañero…

Ya una vez recuperada de la impresión, se dispuso a alistarse para su salida, pero antes pasó por la habitación de la princesa por un objeto que podría ayudarla en caso de que Ganondorf vuelva a manipularla.

* * *

><p>La tensión y la angustia se apoderaron por completo del ambiente, arrastrando sin piedad alguna a su reciente víctima, que en este caso, se trataba de la princesa, quien sin poder creerlo, estaba a merced de su enemigo, pues este había descubierto el más sagrado de sus secretos, el cual había guardado celosamente para evitar que se lo arrebaten. Se sintió una tonta al haber cometido el error de hablarle a su hijo, sin pensar en las consecuencias de aquello, pero debido a la tristeza y a la soledad, no encontró otra manera de apaciguar esos sentimientos por medio de tan dulce y nada mal intencionada acción.<p>

El ente de la oscuridad, quien tenía a la joven tomada por el cabello, sentía como la furia se apoderaba de alma, pues en primer lugar, había sido engañado de la peor manera, cosa que lo hacía sentirse el más imbécil de los hombres, pero lo que más lo enervaba, era el saber que entre su contraparte y la mujer que deseaba existía un fuerte lazo de amor, uno que los unía más que nunca.

- ¡Ya veo a lo que te has estado dedicando en todo este tiempo! En vez de cumplir con tu misión, te has estado revolcando con ese infeliz a tus anchas. ¡Qué maravilla! ¡La portadora del alma de Hylia retozando como una cualquiera en vez de comportarse como se debía! – expresó el joven, con mordacidad.

Indignada, la joven estaba dispuesta a abofetear a Dark Link por su atrevimiento, sin embargo, este detuvo su acción, tomando su muñeca con brusquedad.

- No te atrevas, pequeña princesa, esta vez no volverás a ponerme una mano encima. No olvides con quién te estás metiendo. – expresó enfurecido.

- ¿Crees que tus palabras me intimidan? A estas alturas, no pienso negar lo que has descubierto. Es cierto, estoy embarazada…voy a tener un hijo de Link. – contestó, demostrando orgullo a pesar del miedo que la invadía.

- ¡No menciones a ese imbécil en mi presencia! Si antes lo odiaba, no tienes idea como ha aumentado ese sentimiento en estos momentos. Me repugna el saber que una parte de él se encuentra contigo, acogiendo dentro de ti a una maldita escoria.

- ¡No te permito que te dirijas así a mi hijo! Tu solo hablas por la herida, pues te molesta que exista un fuerte lazo que me una a Link más que nunca.

- ¡Me importa un bledo ese lazo! Sabes perfectamente que lo que menos me llama la atención es el amor, mucho menos un mocoso insignificante que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Lo que me enerva es saber que te hayas entregado a él sin el menor de los reparos, imaginar cómo ese maldito se regocijaba entre el dulce placer de tus piernas…en cambio conmigo te das el lujo de rechazarme.

La indignación se había apoderado de Dark Link, quien, completamente enfurecido, volvió a abofetear a la joven, causando que esta vez sus labios sangren en el acto. En ese proceso, la botella con la poderosa poción que guardaba la princesa, se cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, provocando que la joven se espante, pues eso era lo único que protegía la vida de su bebé de las fuertes presiones por las que estaba pasando.

Inmediatamente, el joven se colocó encima del cuerpo de Zelda. Posterior a eso, empezó a rozar sus manos con su cuerpo, causando que la princesa se estremezca debido al asco, para luego empujarlo con las manos, pero sin éxito de separarlo de ella.

- Te dije que esta vez no pienso tener paciencia, vas a pagar caro el haberme mentido, maldita. No tienes idea de cómo voy a divertirme contigo, pues aparte de saciarme de ti hasta el cansancio, pienso hacerte pasar el peor de los infiernos, pues para tu terrible desgracia y mi inmensa dicha, para deshacerme de tu mocoso, tu tendrás que salir un poco lastimada en el acto, y no pienso ser nada delicado al respecto.

Sin poder evitarlo y perdiendo todo el valor que había demostrado, varias lagrimas empezaron invadir el rostro de la princesa, pues hubiera podido soportar que se la torture si eso servía para salvar a su bebé, sin embargo, en esos momentos, la vida de este dependía estrictamente de la suya, por eso si ella salía herida, por ende eso afectaría al pequeño.

- Te aconsejo que reserves tus lágrimas cuando veas la sangre de tu hijo regada por el suelo. – espetó el villano, lanzando una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado? Es una criatura inocente, no tiene la culpa de nada. Si fuera por mí te diría que me hagas lo que quieras, pero lamentablemente eso perjudicaría a mi hijo. – expresó a joven, con pesar.

- Pagará por la culpa de sus padres, eso debiste pensar antes de haberte mezclado con ese bastardo.

Fue en ese momento, que a Dark Link se le ocurrió otra manera de torturar a su víctima, pues esta vez iba a atacarla en algo que le dolería terriblemente.

- Aunque no lo creas, te haría un favor al arrebatarte a ese mocoso. ¿Acaso crees que con todo lo que está sucediendo tu hijo nacerá sano?

Tales palabras devastaron a la joven, sin embargo, a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, se mantuvo con el semblante endurecido, sin si quiera responder.

- Lo que te digo es en serio. Por más fuerte que seas, todas estas situaciones harán que tu hijo nazca malogrado, ya sea física o mentalmente. La ilusión que tienes por formar una familia con tu amado esposo puede verse desmoronada, pues Link jamás querría tener un heredero enfermo, eso sería una vergüenza para él y para su reino.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Link amará a nuestro bebé! – exclamó angustiada.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

- ¡Porque él no es un miserable como tú! Link me ama y por ende hará lo mismo con nuestro hijo.

- No lo creo, no olvides que a pesar de ser su contraparte, conozco cada uno de sus deseos, y lo que él anhela son hijos sanos, no enfermos como el que tú vas a darle…incluso puede terminar odiándote por ser una mujer incapaz de acoger una vida. ¿Crees que Link merece cargar con un hijo enfermo y con una mujer que no pudo formarlo bien? Te ganarás todo su desprecio, pues encima que se ha esmerado por cumplir con su destino, ¿lo recompensarás con semejante calvario? Definitivamente va a detestarte. – dijo, mostrando una sádica sonrisa.

Sin poder soportarlo más, la princesa empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, pues a pesar de saber que las palabras del villano no eran ciertas, le destrozaban terriblemente el corazón. Ella deseaba ser feliz junto a su amado y el bebé que venía en camino, sin embargo, al estar presa de su agresor, le hacía temer que nada de eso sea posible.

Satisfecho por sus acciones y dispuesto a culminar con su plan, el ente de la tocó las piernas de la joven, dispuesto a iniciar la dolorosa tortura que le tenía preparada, lo que para él sería un increíble momento, pues haría suya a la mujer deseada sin la mayor de las delicadezas, y posterior a eso, se desharía de su estorbo que lo alejaba de ella, sin importar si en el proceso lastimaba a su víctima.

Completamente acelerado, posó sus labios en el cuello de la princesa mientras destrozaba su vestido, haciendo que ella sienta nauseas ante aquel desagradable contacto; inmediatamente, forcejeó para separarse, pero el villano, irritado, volvió a abofetearla para que no se mueva, indicando que nada ni nadie podrían impedir sus planes, pues aparte de haber desmoronado a la joven espiritualmente con sus letales sentencias, sabía que también había logrado que sus energías se reduzcan; ya no había nada que pudiera salvarla.

Amargas lágrimas y sollozos empezaron a oírse en sitio, pues la joven se sentía aterrorizada de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo, sobre todo porque no contaba con las fuerza para evitarlo debido a lo mal que se sentía, pensando que esa vez, el único motivo que le permitía soportar las dolorosas pruebas, lo perdería para siempre, sin si quiera haber podido compartir tan dulce suceso con el amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que giró su cabeza para evadir el contacto, se dio cuenta de un detalle que podía ser su salvación. Dark Link, tomado por completo por la ira al haber escuchado su secreto, debido al su impulsividad, no se había dado cuenta que la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. Fue en ese momento, que la joven se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía y sea como sea no la iba a desaprovechar, así sea que eso la agote por completo.

Armándose de valor, y acumulando todas las energías posibles, formó una esfera de energía en sus manos, la que rápidamente colocó en el pecho del villano, enviándolo de un solo golpe a una de las paredes.

- ¡Estúpida! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – exclamó indignado.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la joven se acomodó las ropas que Dark Link le había roto, y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de la habitación, evadiendo a los guardias que estaban vigilando la entrada, los cuales se disponían a perseguirla, pero fueron detenidos por el ente de la oscuridad.

- ¡Déjenla! ¡Yo me encargo de ella!

Sin dar más explicaciones, Dark Link corrió detrás de la princesa, quien ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras en busca de su escape…

* * *

><p>El sonido de la cascada brindaba un acogedor concierto a todos el ambiente, mientras que ese relajante sonido se entremezclaba con el piar de las aves, las cuales cantaban alegremente.<p>

La princesa Ruto se encontraba nadando en aquellas cristalinas aguas, se sentía completamente relajada y sin deseos de interrumpir aquel agradable momito, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que darse prisa y regresar a su palacio, pues desde hace unos días tenía la visita del retirado caballero de la corona, Dante, su hija Salma, el hada Flero y los robots, siendo estos últimos quienes transportaron al padre y a la hija hacia sus dominios; su madre y su hermano se encontraban con ellos, y ella solo se había ausentado a darse su baño diario para mantener hidratada su escamosa piel.

- Lástima que Salma no quiso venir a nadar conmigo. Esa chica es tan vergonzosa, pero juro por las Diosas que mañana haré que venga a acompañarme quiera o…

La conversación que la princesa estaba teniendo consigo misma fue interrumpida, pues desde unos arbustos del jardín, se escuchó un misterioso ruido, con el que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber que no se trataba de un zora, situación que le preocupó terriblemente al pensar que podría encontrarse en peligro.

Inmediatamente, la joven se levantó, preocupada de no saber quién podría estar cerca, sorprendiéndose en sobremanera al ver como delante de ella se aparecía una misteriosa mujer.

- Princesa Ruto, es un honor estar en su presencia. – dijo, haciendo un reverencia.

Al inicio, la joven se quedó pasmada observando a aquella mujer de albina cabellera y mirada carmesí, pero luego de que rememoró ciertos hechos de su pasada vida, descubrió de quien se trataba.

- Una sheikah…tú eres.

- Impa…al igual que usted soy la reencarnación de una sabia. Me alegra que me haya recordado.

Ruto se sentía intrigada de saber los motivos de la visita de la sheikah, haciendo que su corazón lata aceleradamente por unos instantes, pues presentía que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir, ya que dicha raza jamás había ido a visitar sus dominios.

- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó, con voz entrecortada.

- Es importante que sepa que ha ocurrido una tragedia en nuestra sagrada tierra, pues Ganondorf, el rey del mal, ha invadido el palacio de Hyrule y secuestrado a la princesa Zelda.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la princesa de los zoras se impactó en sobremanera, pues tanto el nombre del villano y la situación que se relacionaba con este y Zelda, la preocupaba terriblemente.

- Eso no puede ser…

- Lo que le digo es cierto, princesa. Escúcheme atentamente, por favor.

Impa le relató a Ruto todo lo que había sucedido en el reino, causando que la joven se impacte con cada palabra revelada, sobre todo cuando se enteró del secuestro de la princesa Zelda y de la ausencia de seguridad para los habitantes. Con eso supo que sus malos presentimientos se habían vuelto realidad.

- ¿Y Link? ¿Por qué no ha ido a rescatar a su esposa? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sospecho que algo le ocurrió al héroe para que se retrase, y esos motivos estoy segura que se deben a Granondorf.

- No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar esto, pero cuento con varios soldados que pueden cooperar, además de todas maneras, en algún momento teníamos que salir al mundo exterior. Con esto que está sucediendo sé que el momento ha llegado. – dijo Ruto.

- Le agradezco tanto su apoyo, princesa.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, como criaturas de esta tierra es nuestra obligación.

- Entonces, puedo retirarme tranquila.

- Que las Diosas te acompañen, Impa, y una vez más, gracias por venirme a anunciar esto.

Dando una reverencia, la sheikah se desvaneció del dominio de los zoras, mientras que Ruto fue donde su madre a anunciarle lo que se acababa de enterar.

* * *

><p>Nubes grises opacaban la claridad del firmemente que cubría a la ciudadela del palacio, simbolizando los oscuros y terribles momentos que estaban pasando sus habitantes.<p>

Completamente cansado, pero decidido a no rendirse, se encontraba Link, montando a su noble yegua y en compañía de sus amigas, escondido detrás de unos arbustos y observando la entrada a la ciudadela.

No hace mucho tiempo que había llegado a las afueras del palacio, y desde la lejanía había observado como los esbirros de Ganondorf vigilaban la entrada de la ciudadela. En esos momentos, estaba pensando en alguna manera de entrar sin ser descubierto.

- Pienso que deberías acabar con ellos de una buena vez. – dijo Midna.

- ¿Crees que no lo he considerado? Como bien dices, bien podría vencerlos sin dificultad, pero dentro de la ciudadela pueden haber más monstruos y si llamo su atención me tocará enfrentarlos a todos. No puedo desgastar energías en esos sujetos cuando las necesito para rescatar a Zelda. – contestó el príncipe, con seriedad.

- Entonces, ¿cómo vas a entrar?

- Yo los distraeré, Link, de la misma manera que lo he hecho muchas veces. – sugirió el hada.

- No, Navi, esta vez sí es algo sumamente arriesgado. En el palacio crepuscular solo tuviste que distraer a los guardias, que sea como sea, no eran malas personas…pero estos son monstruos, no dudarían en matarte. – comentó preocupado.

- No te preocupes, seré cuidadosa. Yo me adelantaré a distraerlos, mientras tú y la princesa prepárense para entrar a la ciudadela; apenas cumpla con mi objetivo volaré sobre el muro y me reuniré con ustedes.

- Está bien, ten cuidado, por favor.

El hada se movilizó hasta donde estaban los esbirros, quienes al verla, inmediatamente empezaron a correr para poder alcanzarla. Fue entonces, que Link y Midna aprovecharon la oportunidad para entrar a la ciudadela, para enseguida subirse por uno de los techos de las casas y no ser vistos por nadie.

Cuando Navi notó que sus compañeros habían entrado con éxito en la ciudadela, ascendió su vuelo para alejarse de los monstruos, quienes por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron atraparla.

- Gracias, Navi, temía que esos monstruos te hagan daño. – dijo Link, aliviado.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, al menos en eso puedo ayudarte.

- El ambiente se siente tan pesado, se nota que la paz es algo ausente en este sitio. – comentó Midna.

Ante las palabras de la twili, Link notó como las calles de la ciudadela se encontraban completamente vacías, incluso vio que en algunas de las ventanas de las casas se asomaban varios asustados ojos a observar la parte de afuera, los cuales en se escondían detrás de las cortinas cuando algún esbirro pasaba vigilando. Esa imagen, estremeció en lo más profundo al príncipe, quien se sentía apenado e impotente de ver como su amado pueblo estaba dominado por el terror y la desesperanza.

- Maldito Ganondorf. – espetó Link, con rabia.

- Pobres personas, y pensar que no hace mucho los habitantes de mi reino estuvieron de esta manera. – recordó Midna.

- Pronto acabará todo, Link. Ganondorf pagará por todos sus crímenes. – dijo Navi.

En ese instante, Fi salió de la espada maestra, pues tenía que darle a su amo una noticia sumamente importante.

- Amo Link, he rastreado a la princesa Zelda cerca de aquí.

- ¿¡Qué cosa!? – preguntó alarmado.

- Se encuentra a las afueras del palacio. Es necesario que se dirija hacia allá inmediatamente, pues en estos momentos está siendo amenazada por un terrible peligro.

Sin contradecir las palabras del espíritu de la espada maestra, Link se movilizó por los techos de las casas camino al palacio, presintiendo que la amenaza que estaba atentando contra la vida de su princesa, no era otro que su odiada contraparte…

* * *

><p>La reina Rutela, junto con Dante y Salma, se encontraban tomando una taza de té en una de las salas del palacio, mientras que el príncipe Ralis, los robots y Flero, estaban jugando en un rincón cercano. Todos estaban muy animados en lo que estaban haciendo, hasta que fueron alarmados por la acelerada llegada de la princesa Ruto.<p>

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible!

- ¿Qué pasa, hija? Creí que estabas nadando en la fuente.

- En eso estaba, pero una sheikah llegó a visitarme.

- ¿Una sheikah? Pero eso no es…

- Impa es una servidora de la princesa Zelda…y también, al igual que yo, es la reencarnación de una de las sabias legendarias. Ella vino a decirme que el palacio ha sido invadido.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, tanto la reina, Dante y su hija se alarmaron terriblemente, posterior a aquello, Ruto les contó todo lo que Impa les había contado, sobre todo la petición especial que había venido a hacerle.

- Sé que nuestros soldados no son muchos, mamá, pero tenemos que hacer lo posible para apoyar en esta causa. Recuerda que aún hay personas que viven a los alrededores del lago. Por ejemplo, los gorons van a proteger a la Villa Kakariko, pues en cualquier momento pueden invadirla.

De repente, en el ambiente se escuchó el sonido de un objeto rompiéndose en mil pedazos, ya que sin poder evitarlo e impactada, Salma dejó caer a taza de té al suelo al haber escuchado lo que estaba a punto de suceder en la Villa Kakariko, pues en ese sitio vivía una persona que, a pesar que le costaba reconocerlo, era sumamente importante para ella.

- Hija…

- Lo siento, en verdad no fue mi intención. – contestó nerviosa.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, querida, lo único que importa es el tema que estamos hablando en estos momentos. – dijo la reina.

- Voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda. A pesar que hace tiempo no nos vemos, Daphnes es un buen amigo mío, y no pienso dejar a su reino desamparado en estos terribles momentos. Reina Rutela, permítame, por favor, organizar a sus solados para salir al exterior. De esa manera podremos proteger el lago y sus alrededores. – dijo Dante, ofreciendo su apoyo.

- Se lo agradezco tanto, Dante, ahora entiendo que el destino quiso que venga a visitarnos, pues en estos momentos lo necesitamos. Voy con mis hijos a reunirme con el consejo, mientras tanto, busque al capitán para que organice con él todo lo necesario. – pidió Rutela.

La reina se retiró con los príncipes, mientras que Dante se disponía a buscar al capitán, pero al notar que si hija lo seguía, le detuvo el paso.

- Papá…

- Tú te quedas, de esto me encargo yo. – ordenó serio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo también quiero ayudar! – exclamó la joven, indignada.

- ¡Es peligroso!

- ¿Acaso dudas de mi capacidad? Se defenderme perfectamente, incluso te he superado en muchas cosas.

- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? El motivo por lo que se te cayó la taza de té fue porque escuchaste que Villa Kakariko iba a ser invadida. Claro, como ahí vive ese imbécil…

- Yo…no fue por eso, me alarmé por lo que Ruto había contado. No te olvides que Link y Zelda son mis amigos y me preocupan. – respondió nerviosa al haberse visto descubierta.

- De eso no lo dudo, pero te conozco tan bien como para saber que irás a Villa Kakariko a defender la vida de ese tipo.

- Pero…

- ¡Es mi última palabra! ¡Te quedas y punto!

Sin seguir con la discusión, Dante se retiró de la sala, mientras que Salma se quedó completamente impotente debido a la imposición de su padre, sin embargo, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- Ni pienses que voy a hacerte caso, papá…

* * *

><p>Corriendo con las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitían, Zelda había traspasado los grandes portones del palacio, sintiéndose completamente angustiada de ser atrapada por Dark Link, quien la estaba persiguiendo para continuar con su castigo.<p>

Terriblemente agotada y sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas iban a fallarle, la joven tuvo que detener su paso para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, rogándole a las Diosas el restablecerse pronto, pues por nada del mundo quería ser atrapada por su enemigo, al cual le había costado perder de vista.

Sin embargo, sus peticiones no fueron escuchadas, pues en ese momento, sin que ella lo hubiera percibido, el ente de la oscuridad apareció detrás de ella y la tomó del cabello con brusquedad, obligando a la joven a darse la vuelta y a encontrarse con el terrible fuego de sus iris de sangre.

- ¡Ni creas que puedes escapar de mí! La diversión apenas comienza, mi pequeña. – espetó, con una sádica sonrisa.

- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú vas a hacer lo que yo diga! ¿Entiendes? ¡Vas a ser mía quieras o…!

Las palabras de Dark Link fueron silenciadas por un terrible quejido de dolor saliendo de sus labios, pues en ese momento, una flecha lo había herido en una de sus manos.

Sorprendida de saberse libre de las manos del villano, Zelda buscó incansablemente la dirección de donde vino el arma que la había salvado, provocando que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas al ver como hacia ella venia la persona que desde siempre había estado esperando.

- ¡Link!

Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, el príncipe abrazó a su amada con fervor mientas sus ojos se humedecían, sintiéndose aliviado de haberse reunido con ella y haberla podido salvar de las garras de su enemigo.

La princesa, después de días de inmenso terror, lloró hasta más no poder al sentir los brazos de su amado. Se sentía inmensamente feliz y protegida ahora que se encontraba junto a él, haciendo que por un instante su mente borre la espantosa situación por la que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Inmediatamente, el joven se separó de su esposa para acariciar su rostro, olvidándose por completo que tanto él como ella se encontraban a merced de su contraparte, pues la felicidad de volver a verla, invadía por completo su corazón…sin embargo, todo ese sentimiento de regocijo se vio afectado cuando notó que su princesa mostraba signos de agresión y sangre en su rostro mientras sus ojos estaban humedecidos por dolorosas lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que sus ropas estaban rasgadas, provocando que en ese momento la ira se apodere de sí mismo, pues a su mente vinieron insanas ideas de lo que su enemigo logró hacerle al ser más importante para su vida, además del terror que sentía al afirmar que una de sus más terribles pesadillas se habían cumplido.

- Link…

Sintiendo como la ira carcomía cada una de las partículas de su cuerpo, Link alejó a su esposa de su lado y se dirigió camino hacia donde estaba su contraparte, pues en ese momento iba cobrar venganza, pues de ninguna manera iba perdonarle el haber tocado lo que más amaba.

- Maldito bastardo… - expresó, completamente fuera de sí.

En ese momento, la princesa agarró a su esposo de los hombros para impedir su paso, aterrorizada de ver el frio semblante con el que observaba a su contraparte, uno que nunca antes había visto, temiendo que su vida corra peligro en el momento que iba a enfrentarse a este, sin embargo, el joven la separó con brusquedad, y se dirigió a Midna para que lo ayude.

- Midna, no permitas que Zelda se acerque.

- ¡Pero Link! – exclamó la princesa, con pesar.

- ¡Aléjate, Zelda! ¡No te metas en este asunto!

Preocupada por la fría aura de su compañero, pero no deseando desobedecer sus órdenes, Midna tomó con su largo cabello en forma de mano la cintura de la princesa, a quien fue alejando poco a poco de la sangrienta batalla que estaba a punto de darse.

- ¡Suéltame, Midna!

- Deja que Link se encargue de esto.

- ¡Ese sujeto es peligroso! ¡No quiero que le haga daño! – expresó entre lágrimas.

- Tranquila, princesa, deje que Link se encargue. – dijo Navi.

La princesa, desesperada, trató de liberarse del agarre de su amiga, sin embargo, esta no se inmutó a su petición, y junto con el hada se mantuvo al margen de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- Vaya, creí que ya estabas muerto en el Crepúsculo. – dijo Dark Link en tono burlesco.

- Voy a matarte, infeliz. – expresó, completamente tomado por la rabia.

- No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado ver ese fallido intento, pero creo que es mejor que en esta batalla no existan espectadores, pues eso es algo que nos corresponde solo a ti y a mí.

Impactado, Link observaba como una barrera color ambarina, creada por su contraparte, se formaba alrededor de ambos, la cual le impedía mantener el contacto visual con su amada, aunque aún podía escuchar a la distancia los gritos desesperados de ella, quien seguía preocupada por lo que podría ocurrirle en su enfrentamiento contra aquel despreciable ser, sobre todo ahora que no podía ver nada.

Ante la imagen de su mortal enemigo, sumido en la desesperación y la angustia, satisfecho con sus acciones, el oscuro ente mostró una sádica sonrisa mientras reía lentamente.

Ante aquel siniestro sonido, el príncipe mostró con fuerza la empuñadora de su espada, haciendo a un lado los desesperos de su princesa y centrando toda su ira y furia en escarmentar a su enemigo.

- Jamás te perdonaré el que hayas tocado a mi esposa. Pagarás por cada una de las lágrimas que haya derramado. – expresó Link, mostrando profundo odio.

- ¿Crees que tus palabras me intimidan? Zelda es mía y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca.

- ¡Ella no te pertenece, imbécil!

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Acaso su apariencia actual no es una prueba de eso?

Enfurecido por las palabras de su enemigo, sin soportar ni un minuto más la presencia de aquella terrible sombra, usando su agilidad y en un ciego ataque, Link blandió su espada, esperando el movimiento de su contrario.

Sin gastar su energía y solo incitando más la furia del príncipe, Dark Link esquivó el estoque, moviendo con calma su cuerpo, mostrando su superioridad al no desenvainar su arma.

Airado, el héroe volvió a repetir sus acciones, mientras su sombra, que leía con facilidad cada uno de sus movimientos, eludía con gracia y agilidad cada una de las acometidas, disfrutando de la debilidad completa que atestiguaba, haciéndolo continuar con su diálogo.

- Desde que tengo memoria, te he odiado con toda mi alma; no soporto que se me considere como la sombra de un ser tan inferior e insignificante como tú, cuando es claro que te supero en todo sentido, pero he de admitir, que cuando creía que mi furia hacia ti no podía ser mayor, tras la noticia que me he enterado, mi odio se ha acrecentado más allá de la razón posible… pues si ya era despreciable que tú fueras el dueño de una mujer tan hermosa y deseable, ahora que tengo conocimiento de que existe un lazo que te une a ella de forma tan íntima y especial, me repugna por completo. Algo que no seguirá existiendo una vez que lo destruya y elimine por completo.

Respirando agitadamente y sintiendo como una gota de sudor recorría su frente, posando sus frías pupilas sobre el oscuro rostro de su copia, el príncipe cesó su ataque, poniendo completa atención en cada una de las palabras que estaba pronunciando aquel ser. Sintiéndose confundido, bajó su postura, intentado comprender el críptico mensaje, ya que no entendía cuál era el otro motivo del que estaba hablando, el que había despertado aquel trascendental rencor del ente.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Link, enfurecido y confundido.

Notando la duda y la verdadera curiosidad en la brillantes pupilas del héroe, sorprendido, pero complacido con su hallazgo y conociendo su ventaja, Dark Link se contuvo de continuar con sus palabras, con las cuales iba a revelarle el secreto que había descubierto de la princesa, haciéndolo replantear su estrategia; y con una malévola sonrisa en su labios, se le ocurrió una mejor idea para mortificarlo.

- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Mi amada Zelda te ha guardado muchos secretos… ¿Qué sería más glorioso? ¿Revelártelo ahora o cuando te encuentres agonizando? – preguntó mordaz.

- ¡Cállate, maldito Bastardo!

- Ya puedo ver tu imbécil rostro lleno de terror y angustia cuando enteres de la pequeña noticia, sobre todo mientras tu sangre tiña el suelo con tu derrota y cuando estés a punto de entrar en las puertas del otro mundo, además, en ese momento pienso exteriorizarte, detalle a detalle, todo lo que he disfrutado de tu amada princesa, la cual se entregará a mí, una vez más, cuando hayas desaparecido.

Ante la imagen mental de su amada siendo tocada y atendida por las manos de aquel despreciable ser, deseando que el odio no nublara su mente mientras la desesperación corría por sus venas, completamente cegado por sus oscuras emociones, Link volvió a blandir su espada, embistiendo contra su sombra con intenciones de eliminarlo, sin embargo, ante la fuerzas de los embates de su contrario, Dark Link preparó su escudo, bloqueando algunos de los estoques con su broquel mientras eludía otros con sus ligeros movimientos.

Conociendo de memoria cada uno de los movimientos de su contrario, el penumbroso caballero comenzó a empatar cada uno de los ataques del príncipe, empezando a dominar la batalla y obligando a su mortal enemigo a defenderse de sus propias técnicas.

Enfurecido y rabioso, el guerrero de verdes ropajes cubrió su cuerpo y usó su espada para defenderse, pues tras haber fallado en sus intenciones, dejando que la desesperación guiara sus movimientos, elevó su arma en contra de su enemigo, pero para su absoluta sorpresa y frustración, vio como su contrario, en un ávido reflejo y con un acrobático salto, se posó sobre el filo de su vaina mientras se reía de manera sarcástica, alimentado las llamas de ira que ardían en el interior de su contrario y enfureciéndolo por completo al ver que no solo había fallado, sino que el ente de la oscuridad se estaba mofando por completo de él.

- Ya te lo dije en nuestro primer encuentro, no importa que ataque emplees, siempre voy a ser mejor que tú, puesto que conozco todo sobre sobre tus técnicas, mientras que tú no puedes hacer lo mismo. Haciéndome superior a ti, imbécil.

Ante aquellas palabras y la hiriente actitud de su contraparte, dejando que la furia, alimentara su ser, el príncipe trató de volver a agredir a su sombra, la cual, con una voltereta de espalda, evitó la agresión de su contrario. Airado ante la irrefutable lógica del oscuro ser, el héroe debía de admitir la verdad que había pronunciado aquel nefasto ente, ya que representaba una parte de sí mismo, así sea que se tratara de la más oscura.

Alimentado por el odio que embargaba su alma, el príncipe volvió a liberar su espada y comenzó a desarrollar todas las técnicas que conocía, poniendo mayor uso en los ataques que su maestro le había enseñado, percatándose, para su desgracia, como su contraparte volvía a esquivar sus agresiones, haciéndolo descuidar sus movimientos, bajando su defensa y permitiendo crear un hueco en su postura. Ante la oportunidad de dañar al príncipe, sin perder tiempo, la malvada copia dejó que el acero de su contrario chocara contra su espada, permitiéndole mover su escudo en una embestida frontal, impactando el metal de su broquel contra el rostro del héroe.

- ¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Si es así, es mejor que te rindas de una vez, bastardo, no tienes lo necesario para ganarme, simplemente estás acelerando tu muerte.

Sin dar tiempo a que el príncipe pudiera incorporarse al haber sido derribado por su anterior golpe, Dark Link volvió a utilizar su escudo para lastimar el costado del guerrero que trataba de levantarse, aventándolo contra la lisa superficie del suelo. Desorientado, Link sintió como su espalda impactaba con un sonoro sonido contra el mármol, haciendo que un terrible dolor lo martirizara y que el odio que sentía se incrementara en sobremanera.

Completamente descontrolado, dejando a un lado cualquier pensamiento racional que le permitiera plantear alguna estrategia, y actuando solo con sus instintos y sus oscuros sentimientos, el príncipe volvió arremeter con su espada a su enemigo, dejando que la desesperanza y la desesperación se apoderaban de él al sentir como aquella impotencia de sus acciones lo consumía lentamente, sintiendo como la victoria se escapaba de sus manos, en cambio, su enemigo se vanagloriaba de sus errores, lastimándolo son solo física, sino mental y emocionalmente, situación se ponía en su total contra debido a los negativos sentimientos que carcomían su alma. Satisfecho y orgulloso de sus logros, Dark Link sentía como la enervación de su doppelgänger engrandecía su espíritu; ansiando destruir por completo a su mortal enemigo, así que con un ágil movimiento, atrapó con el metal de su acero y su broquel la vaina de la espada maestra, haciendo que su rostro quedara a centímetros de los del héroe.

- Ríndete ahora y me aseguré de cercenar tu cabeza de un solo movimiento para que no sufras tanto. – dijo, mostrando una mordaz sonrisa.

- Jamás me rendiré. – expresó el príncipe con seguridad.

- ¿En serio? ¿Crees poder destruirme a mí? ¿Tu propia oscuridad?… Yo que conozco cada movimiento, cada pensamiento de tu mente, cada uno de tus sucios y oscuros secretos… A diferencia tuya, yo si hice realidad cada una de tus deplorables fantasías. ¿Y quieres saber qué fue lo mejor de todo ello? Que tu supuesta, adorada y fiel esposa disfrutó cada minuto y cada instante de mi cuerpo. Sus gemidos, los que al final se convirtieron en verdaderos gritos debido al placer que sentía, eran los claros signos de su inmenso regocijo, donde rogaba, una y otra vez, que no parara de complacerla, gozando plenamente al ser tomada por un hombre de verdad.

- ¡Mientes, maldito infeliz! – expresó irascible.

- Cuando salga vencedor, pienso deleitarme con ella de nuevo, sobre todo ahora que me liberaré de todo obstáculo que te une a ella.

Batallando contra una colosal guerra interna, el príncipe luchaba contra el odio y el dolor que crecían en su interior, su corazón no quería creer en la terribles y crueles palabras de su contrario, mas su mente no le podía evitar evocar imágenes de su amada bajo las manos de aquel deplorable ser, destruyendo lentamente su confianza en sí mismo, sin embargo, no deseando seguir escuchando aquellos tortuosos diálogos, enfurecido, giró la base de su empuñadura separando su cuerpo del ente, mas las semillas de las incidías ya habían comenzado a florecer en su interior, llenándolo de una incontrolable ira y odio que consumían su alma, haciendo que reanudara sus ataques, intensificando su negatividad en cada uno de ellos, los cuales continuaban siendo ineficaces contra su sombra.

- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué tu princesa iba a poder aguantar tanta soledad? Ella necesitaba de un hombre que pudiera saciar sus deseos, y yo no tuve ningún reparo en hacerlo, entregándose por completo a mí.

Fue aquella frase que derrumbó el último pilar de paciencia y fortaleza del príncipe, haciendo que el espíritu de la espada maestra se comunique con él, detenido ella misma su próximo movimiento para lograr que su voz pudiera ser escuchada, pues el odio tenía completamente dominado a su amo.

- _Amo Link, tiene que tranquilizarse._

- _¡Esta vez no intervengas, Fi, esta batalla es algo que me corresponde solo a mí! _– contestó a su compañera, enfurecido.

- _Mientras se deje dominar por el odio no va a poder vencer a su contraparte._

- _Él no es mi contraparte, solo de saber que ese ser proviene de mí, me repugna por completo, pues prácticamente por mi culpa es que este miserable existe y Zelda está sufriendo._

Al tener aquella conversación mental con su compañera, Link intensificó sus ataques a medida que su furia aumentaba. Desde que había conocido a su contrario, se dio cuenta que nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia alguien, pero este sentimiento se mezclaba con la culpa, pues de no haber sido por los defectos de su alma, este macabro ser jamás podría haber existido.

- _Ese es el problema, amo Link, usted no se ha dado cuenta de que lo que siente en realidad, es un odio hacia sí mismo, no hacia su enemigo como tal. _

- _Fi…_

- _Todas las personas albergan dentro de sí mismo el poder de la luz y la oscuridad. Lo que importa para poder vivir en armonía es conocerse y aceptarse, permitiéndole crecer espiritualmente, pues sus defectos, una vez superados, engrandecen sus virtudes. Usted, amo Link, tiene que aceptar que la oscuridad de su alma siempre estará presente en usted, sin embargo, que sea la luz la forma que siempre lo guie, pues eso es lo único que lo ayudará a ganar la batalla contra su enemigo, quien en otras palabras, es usted, pues no hay mayor desafío que el conflicto que se tiene contra uno mismo._

Impactado ante aquellas palabras, pero sin bajar la guardia ante su contrario, Link analizó los certeros vocablos de su compañera, quien, una vez más, le estaba brindando las armas para que pudiera vencer a su enemigo.

- _Amo Link, usted está ofuscado por la agresión que sufrió su ser amado, pero tiene que analizar algo sumamente importante. ¿Usted desea hacer justicia por el honor de su esposa o simplemente vengarse por no aceptar que su enemigo es una parte de sí mismo? La única manera de que gane es no desviando sus objetivos y aceptando que el mal es parte de usted, sobre todo si eso puede verse opacado por la luz de su alma, que es el arma que usted tiene para triunfar._

Acongojado y agradecido por el acertado mensaje, estremecido hasta el fondo de su ser, el príncipe, por primera vez, pudo apreciar la penumbrosa red de mentiras y engaños que había tejido su sombra en su contra, con la que lo había envuelto para lograr destruirse a sí mismo, apreciando como todo ese tiempo había estado luchando por la causa equivocada. No iba a negar que todo lo hacía por defender a su amada, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta que más que justicia, buscaba una absurda venganza, alimentando de esa manera el espíritu de su contrario, quien había notado que el guerrero había bajado la guardia al haberse adentrado en sus pensamientos.

Notando como la furia abandonaba la mirada del príncipe y recuperaba su cristalina sapiencia, tomando su descuido como oportunidad, Dark Link giró su cuerpo, blandiendo su espada en un rápido arco contra el guerrero, quien tratando de defenderse, alzó su escudo, mas la protección de su broquel fue insuficiente al momento que la espada de su mortal enemigo atravesaba tortuosamente su brazo. Link, adolorido, sentía como su articulación perdía su fuerza, dejando salir un fuerte quejido al tiempo que lentamente las cuerdas de piel de su escudo se deslizaban por su muñeca, mientras su túnica e interminables gotas pintaban de carmesí el liso suelo.

- ¡Ha llegado tu fin, bastardo! ¡Es momento de que te despidas de este mundo!

Acervando su victoria y dispuesto acabar para siempre con la vida de su doppelgänger, el oscuro ser, copiando una de las ancestrales técnicas de su contraparte, empuñó su acero en una mortal embestida, arremetiendo toda su fuerza y velocidad en aquel estoque, decido a cercenar la cabeza de su mortal enemigo de una vez por todas, sin embargo, haciendo acopio de su fuerza, Link giró en su mano la vaina de su espada, y con un sorpresivo, único e inesperado momento, usando una de las puntas de sus botas como punto de apoyo, agazapó su cuerpo, sintiendo como el acero de su enemigo pasaba a roce por su cabellera, mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre su antebrazo, rodando su cuerpo en el suelo, y esquivando por completo la letal embestida.

- ¡El único que va a abandonar este mundo eres tú! ¡Nunca más vas a volver a dominarme!

Ahora con su mente despejada y sus sentimientos en balance, Link comenzaba a sentir la confianza en sí mismo para vencer en aquella batalla y poder reunirse una vez más con su amada, ya que con la ecuanimidad de su alma ahora podía concentrarse en su enemigo, pudiendo predecir y ver cada uno de sus movimientos, además que a diferencia de su contrario, él contenía su propia experiencia en combate, como el valor decisivo que lo separaría de aquel ser; algo que había obtenido en su viaje y que le seria primordial para eliminar por completo aquel ser.

Irascible al notar como su enemigo se había liberado por completo de su control, Dark Link arremetió contra el príncipe, pero a diferencia de las anteriores acciones, el héroe esquivó con avidez cada uno de los estoques del guerrero, bloqueando algunos de los empates con su espada mientras acunaba contra su pecho su herida articulación.

Frustrado ante la desventaja que estaba teniendo, el villano volvió arremeter usando toda su fuerza, haciendo que Link, quien había podido leer a la perfección cada uno de los asaltos, esperando con paciencia a que su enemigo cometiera un error, usando un acrobático movimiento, se desplazó de lado, girando sobre su eje y asestando su espada contra el broquel de su contrario.

El sonido del metal de la guerra de los jóvenes llenaba el recinto, y aun con la ventaja de su protección, la oscura sombra arremetía contra el príncipe, quien continuaba empatando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ambos guerreros se movían con elegancia, fuerza y avidez en una mortal danza, sin diferenciarse de ninguna manera, sin embargo, Link, al notar como comenzaba agitarse la respiración de su penumbra copia, ansiando terminar aquel combate, formuló en su mente una rápida estrategia.

Sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo y notando como la confianza de su enemigo había aumentado, poniendo más énfasis en cada uno de sus estocadas, y apreciando que había llegado el momento de ponerle fin aquella batalla, el héroe relajó sus músculos y bajó su ofensiva, sabiendo que su arriesgado movimiento podría cobrarle la vida, pero que también le aseguraría la victoria.

Luego de varios minutos de lucha, y sin que Dark Link haya reducido sus irascibles sentimientos, notando como este apretaba la empuñadura de su espada, el príncipe, alzando su arma en posición horizontal y preparándose para embestirlo pero manteniendo su postura, esperó mientras su contrario comenzaba con su agresión. Ante la apertura de la defensa de su mortal enemigo, el penumbroso ser arremetió al guerrero usando todo su odio.

El mundo parecía detenerse lentamente cuando el acero del ente cercenaba el aire, al tiempo que el héroe traba de hacer un salto para atrás. Leyendo las intenciones del príncipe, Dark Link bajó su escudo para poder cambiar el movimiento de su espada, pero para su absoluto horror y sorpresa, su contrario lo esquivó ágilmente, y con una hábil estocada, ignorando el dolor que mortificaba a su articulación, alzó su escudo del suelo, impactándolo contra el broquel de su contrario, haciéndolo desproteger su cuerpo.

Aprovechando los segundos de parálisis de los movimientos de su sombra gracias a su planeada agresión, sin perder el tiempo, rememorando su batalla anterior y con un certero golpe, Link hundió la base de su bota en el estómago del terrible ente, derribándolo por completo.

- ¡No puede ser!

Anonadado y ofuscado de no haber precedido ese fugaz ataque, Dark Link trató de incorporarse, apreciando como sus costillas se contraían por la falta de oxígeno. No deseando darse por vencido, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se incorporó, alzando su espada en un desesperado ataque, pero en ese momento, un terrible dolor travesó su cuerpo mientras vocalizaba un terrible alarido, pues la azulada vaina de la espada sagrada atravesó el centro de su pecho, causando de esa manera su letal derrota.

- No…eso no puede ser. Un inútil como tú no pudo haberme vencido. – dijo, impactado al haber sido derrotado de la peor manera.

- No fui yo el que te venció, fuiste tú mismo desde el momento que tus propias armas se pusieron en tu contra. ¿Acaso creíste que con reemplazarme ibas a tener cabida en este mundo? La maldad y crueldad no pueden trascender bajo ninguna circunstancia. – dijo Link, con suma seriedad.

- No me importa lo que pienses, pues sea como sea, así hayas ganado esta batalla, te di la puñalada más dolorosa que pudiste haber recibido…lastimé a la persona que más amas en este mundo, y esa es una espina que nunca podrás arrancarte del corazón. Me iré de este mundo con la satisfacción de haber hecho mía a tu mujer. – mintió, pensando que de esa manera iba a mortificar a su contraparte.

- Jamás voy a perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a Zelda…pero juntos saldremos adelante porque nos amamos, un sentimiento que tu jamás conocerás por ser una simple sombra. – contestó, convencido de que su esposa había sido abusada, sin saber que en realidad las cosas habían sido contrarias.

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna sombra! – exclamó exasperado, dejando de lado su dolor.

- Si lo eres, pues no tienes vida propia y deseas seguir cada uno de mis pasos, hasta obtener las cosas que por derecho me pertenecen. En el fondo me das lástima, pues no aceptas tu propia condición, y al igual que Grahim y Zant fuiste un simple títere de Ganondorf, que al final de todo iba a terminar traicionando…la prueba de eso es que no ha venido a ayudarte.

En ese momento, muy a su pesar, el villano tuvo que reconocer que las palabras de su contraparte eran ciertas, pues si Ganondorf hubiera sido tan leal a él, lo habría rescatado; con eso se dio cuenta que sus planes de aniquilar a la princesa eran ciertos.

- Imbécil, tú nunca serás igual que yo… - dijo el ente de la oscuridad, con pesar.

- Efectivamente…ni tampoco deseo serlo. El haberme enfrentado contigo fue una de las pruebas más valiosas que las Diosas pudieron darme, pues gracias a eso pude darme cuenta de lo importante que es superarme a mí mismo y no dejar que el mal que vive dentro de mi sea el que domine mis pasos. Tu derrota es una despedida a esa parte que no me sirve tener en mi vida, en la que solo hay cabida para lo bueno, cosas que tú nunca tendrás el privilegio de conocer.

El villano no supo que responder ante aquellas palabras, pues aunque le costara reconocerlo, todo lo que el héroe elegido le estaba diciendo era cierto. Lo que hizo fue simplemente por querer sacarlo del camino, pues en el fondo sabía que nunca iba a tener la capacidad para igualarlo, y mucho menos superarlo, por eso se había propuesto eliminarlo, sin embargo, en el camino se olvidó de sí mismo, de que él hubiera podido ser un sujeto individual con sus propios defectos y virtudes, ya que de la misma manera que la luz alberga la oscuridad, la oscuridad también podría albergar la luz, reflexión que llegó muy tarde a su patética vida.

Sintiendo como su propio odio hacia sí mismo le carcomía el espíritu, su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse del sitio hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando como único rastro de su derrota, dos objetos sumamente especiales que nunca le habían pertenecido.

Link, quien aún seguía cansado física y mentalmente por la batalla que había llevado a cabo, se dejó llevar por la curiosidad de esos objetos, dándose cuenta que uno de ellos era el anillo que le había regalado a su amada, el otro era una esfera de cristal con una esencia purpura, la cual desconocía la función que tenía.

- Amo Link, hay un 90% de probabilidades que esa energía pertenece a la princesa.

- ¿A Zelda? Pero, ¿qué es…?

Su frase no pudo ser completada, pues en ese momento la barrera que su derrotada contraparte había puesto se estaba desvaneciendo, provocando que el príncipe se emocione al saber que se encontraría con su amada, a la cual quería socorrer después de los terribles momentos que había pasado, sin embargo, lo que se encontró en ese momento lo dejó completamente impactado, pues ni su esposa, ni sus compañeras se encontraban en el lugar donde las había dejado.

- ¡Zelda! ¿A dónde se…?

Silenció sus palabras al darse cuenta que en uno de los muros del palacio, se encontraba Impa, arrimada a unos de ellos y respirando con dificultad. En ese momento, no dudó en acercarse a ella, pues necesitaba saber que era lo que le había pasado.

- Impa…

- Príncipe…Ganondorf acaba de llevarse a la princesa y a sus compañeras…traté de impedirlo, pero ese villano es mucho más poderoso de lo que pensaba. – confesó, con suma pesar.

Sintió como su alma se destrozaba al escuchar semejante sentencia, temía que, esta vez, el villano si haya logrado acabar con la vida de su amada sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- Se la llevó de regreso al palacio, ya no pierda más tiempo, por favor, vaya a rescatarla; solo usted puede vencer a ese rufián.

- Pero… y usted…

- No se preocupe por mí. Por favor, lleve esto. Estoy segura que le será de mucha ayuda…

Impa le entregó a Link el objeto que había tomado de la habitación de la princesa, causando que este se sorprenda de no saber lo que exactamente era.

- Ya no pierda más tiempo…rescate a la princesa de ese desalmado.

A pesar de sentirse preocupado por el estado de la sheikah y tener curiosidad sobre el objeto que le habían dado, Link tuvo que obedecer su petición y dirigirse de camino al palacio, rogándole a las Diosas que pudiera llegar hasta donde estaba su amada antes de que sea tarde, sin saber que lo que le esperaba en su encuentro iba a ser la más mortal de las batallas, en la que de ninguna manera iba a resultar ganador…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Bueno, chicos, ahora si no falta nada para el final de esta historia, donde solo queda Ganondorf por derrotar, sin embargo, no crean que eso es lo único a lo que Link se va a enfrentar, pues ya se pueden imaginar lo le espera, aunque aparte de eso, el joven príncipe se enterará de ciertas cosas que lo impactarán en sobremanera, unas que tienen que ver con su pasado.

Ahora, voy a tocar lo del embarazo de Zelda. Es cierto que con ese tipo de presiones y agresiones, ya hace rato debió perder a su hijo, y que es un poco surrealista que eso no haya pasado, sin embargo, antes de decidir que ocurra aquello me informé bien del asunto. En primer lugar, Zelda es una mujer que, aparte de ser una hechicera y la portadora del alma de una Diosa, es una guerrera, por lo que su cuerpo tiene la capacidad de soportar todo tipo de presiones, y por eso su embarazo no ha sido un impedimento para eso. Hace poco en mi país sacaron la noticia de una mujer de 5 meses de embarazo que practicaba crossfit y alzaba pesas (y no cualquieras), y un médico explicó que ella podía hacer eso porque su cuerpo estaba habituado a ese tipo de trabajo (el cual había realizado por años) y que por eso, ni ella ni su bebé corrían peligro, cosa que una mujer sedentaria, sin ninguna resistencia física, podría hacer, pues inmediatamente sufriría un aborto. Obvio muchos criticaron a esa joven, y hasta yo me quedé espantada por lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de la explicación del galeno me sentí convencida incluso me puse a investigar más del asunto y hay mujeres embarazadas que han ganado concursos de equitación con sus grandes pancitas, en sí, obvio no es para todas, pero si se aplica en algunas, claro está con la supervisión de un profesional.

Impa ha entrenado a Zelda física y espiritualmente, que por eso, ella, a pesar de los horribles momentos que ha pasado, no ha perdido a su bebé, obvio que el riesgo de todas maneras existe, pero de esa fortaleza ella se enterará después…y referente a Link, en menos de lo que piensan se va a enterar que va a ser padre, no al final de la historia, ni en un momento crucial como muchos piensan, pues sé que ese tema les hace sacar demasiadas conclusiones terribles sobre el final.

Sobre la batalla contra DL, me siento sumamente contenta y agradecida con mi amiga **Dark Cat**, pues si bien ella me ha ayudado en estas últimas escenas de acción de la historia, esta, en especial me encantó como me ayudó a manejarla, pues ella tiene amplios conocimientos de lo que es este villano en realidad, donde abarca temas de que es algo mucho más allá de una simple copia. Por mi parte, hice que esta batalla sea enfocada más en el ámbito psicológico y emocional, pues como saben esta era una guerra estrictamente personal, pues Link no solo se enfrentó al ser que supuestamente abusó de su amada, sino que también se enfrentó contra sí mismo, una guerra que es muy difícil de superar para las personas.

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima ^^


	54. Indicias devastadoras

**Capítulo 54: Indicias devastadoras**

Desde la comodidad de su usurpado trono, conteniendo la ira de destrozar su oráculo con sus propias manos debido a la imagen que este le había mostrado, se encontraba el rey del mal, indignado de la nefasta derrota de uno de sus más fuertes servidores, pensando que por esta vez sus planes iban a salir a la perfección.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Cómo no pude haber calculado algo como eso!? ¡Ese bastardo terminó encontrando el punto débil de su sombra! – exclamó enfurecido.

Ganondorf creyó manipular a Link por medio de sus malas emociones, las cuales solo salían a flote cuando pensaba en su contraparte, pues el saber que este quería apoderarse de la mujer que más amaba, era algo que lo descontrolaba por completo, hasta el punto de olvidarse de su verdadera misión.

- No me importa que toda esta caterva de inútiles me haya fallado, pues aunque ese maldito mocoso le haya ganado a su sombra, ha quedado vulnerable emocionalmente…al parecer tu no vas a ser la única arma que voy a tener que usar, preciosa.

Inmediatamente, el villano puso la mirada en su víctima, quien se encontraba ajena a todas las cosas que estaba planificando, las cuales derrumbarían lentamente la voluntad del amor de su vida…

* * *

><p>Poniendo todo su empeño para levantarse de su derrota mientras el dolor de cuerpo la mortificaba terriblemente, se encontraba la líder de los sheikahs, aun arrimada en los muros de la entrada del palacio.<p>

Aparte de dolor físico, la frustración de haber fallado en su más importante misión la habían devastado, pues justo en el momento en el que había encontrado a la princesa, quien estaba acompañada por aquellas extrañas criaturas que vio el día que conoció al héroe en persona, el rey del mal llegó hacia ella con todas las intenciones de llevársela, notando como, sin dejar que las acompañantes reaccionen, les lanzó un oscuro rayo de energía para hacerlas desaparecer del sitio, sin dejar ningún rastro.

Fue en ese momento, que sin dudarlo, la guerrera desenvainó su gran espada para enfrentarse al villano, teniendo en su conciencia que este la superaba en tamaño y fuerza, sin embargo, no le importaba perder la vida con tal de salvar a su pupila, quien parecía sumamente consternada por todas las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, como la dura pelea que su amado estaba teniendo con su contraparte, sumado a eso la desaparición de sus compañeras, pues no sabía a donde habían ido a parar gracias al ataque del rey del mal.

Decidida a rescatar a la princesa, Impa elevó su arma a la cabeza de su adversario para noquearlo, sin embargo, el villano creó una enorme esfera de energía en sus manos, la cual lanzó a su pecho y causó que vaya a parar a uno de los muros, provocándole en su cuerpo el más terrible de los dolores.

Impactada, sin si quiera poder moverse, escuchó como la princesa luchaba por zafarse de los brazos del villano para ir a salvarla, sin embargo, este provocó que la joven se desvaneciera en sus brazos, para luego lanzar una sonora carcajada al haber salido triunfante en sus fatales objetivos, y finalmente retirarse a la protección de su palacio.

Al rememorar aquellos hechos, la furia de la sheikah llegó al límite, hasta el punto que lágrimas de impotencia y frustración resbalaban por sus mejillas, pues no pudo hacer nada por salvar a su amiga, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en el príncipe, el cual se había llevado un arma que podría servirle para cualquier macabro plan que el rey del mal tuviera planeado en su contra.

Después de unos minutos de lamentarse en su derrota física y moral, frente a ella apareció su leal compañero, quien se alarmó terriblemente al verla en ese estado, haciendo que en ese momento la tome de los brazos para darle soporte.

- ¡Impa! ¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó Azael, preocupado de ver su compañera lastimada.

- ¡Fue ese maldito de Ganondorf! ¡Traté de impedir que se lleve a la princesa, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo! – exclamó enfurecida.

- ¡Maldito infeliz! Y por lo que percibo es posible que tengas alguna costilla rota. – expresó el joven, irascible.

- ¡Eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos! Solo espero que el príncipe pueda salvar a su esposa; en estos momentos acaba de entrar al palacio.

- ¿Lo viste? En ese caso no tienes por qué temer, pues él es el único que puede vencerlo.

- El aura de Ganondorf no es nada parecida a la del pasado…créeme que esta vez lo percibí sumamente poderoso, más que nunca.

- No debiste haberte arriesgado a enfrentarte a ese tipo. Cundo rescatamos a la princesa del Patíbulo de Desierto, decidimos que de ninguna manera íbamos a luchar contra Ganondorf, pues sabíamos que no podríamos ganarle, por eso planeamos una estrategia para burlarlo e irnos del sitio con Zelda.

- ¡Lo sé! Sin embargo en estos momentos no pensé en nada de eso, pues lo único que quería era salvar a la princesa, y lamentablemente no pude hacerlo. – siguió Impa lamentándose por su derrota.

- Es mejor que dejes de lamentarte y nos vayamos de aquí. Acabo de dejar a algunos de nuestros compañeros vigilando los alrededores por si algún esbirro de ese sujeto se aparece a agredir a alguien, sé que no son muchos, pero sabes que nuestra tribu es pequeña y hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Al parecer Ganondorf no ha dado órdenes de atacar nada, sin embargo, no podemos confiarnos a nada. – comentó el sheikah, tratando de calmar a su alterada compañera.

- No sé lo que tenga planeado ese maldito, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, sobre todo por el príncipe…sé que lo que le espera no es nada fácil.

- No podemos perder la fe en él, es el héroe elegido por las Diosas y de ninguna manera ellas lo abandonarán. Vamos al lago Hylia, el agua de la fuente de Lanayru me ayudará a sanarte tus heridas.

- No creo que sea buena idea irnos de aquí... – dijo Impa, mostrándose reacia.

- Lamentablemente nada apodemos hacer, pues ahora todo le corresponde al príncipe. Nosotros apoyaremos de otra manera, así que quieras o no, nos iremos en este momento. – contestó con seriedad.

Decidido a no hacer caso a la terquedad de su compañera, Azael se esfumó de los terrenos del palacio junto con ella para dirigirse a la fuerte de Lanayru, sin saber que en esos terrenos encontrarían algo más que una cura para las heridas…

* * *

><p>Las ambarinas tonalidades del ocaso empezaban a cubrir los terrenos del dominio de los zoras, formando junto con las cristalinas cascadas que adornaban el sitio, un espectáculo digno de admirar.<p>

Salma y ruto se encontraban conversando en el jardín de esta última. En ese momento, la princesa le estaba contando a la espadachín cómo había conocido a Link y la estancia de él en el palacio, momento en el que aprovechó para conquistarlo, fallando en dicha intención múltiples veces, sobre todo por la fuerte aclaración que el joven le hizo, donde le indicó que era un hombre casado y que estaba muy enamorado de su esposa; situación que la hizo sentir sumamente avergonzada.

- Cuando estuvo en mi casa, Link me reveló cuan enamorado está de Zelda, y con lo que me cuentas he corroborado lo fiel que es a ese amor. – dijo Salma.

- Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo aclaró de esa manera. Al inicio me sentí molesta y ofendida, hasta el punto de portarme mal con él y quitarle mi apoyo en su misión, pero luego de que mi madre me reprendió y me hizo reflexionar, me di cuenta lo mal que estaba actuando. – recordó avergonzada.

- Me alegra que así haya sido. Link es un buen hombre y merece ser feliz con Zelda, quien a pesar que no veo hace años, la sigo considerando mi mejor amiga. Lo único que deseo es que al final de toda esta lucha, ellos puedan volver a reunirse. – contestó la joven, mostrando tristeza en sus palabras, pues sus amigos no eran los únicos que le preocupaban.

Ruto percibió, desde que había iniciado la conversación, que la espadachín estaba sumamente preocupada. No negaba que ese motivo se debía al peligro al que Link y Zelda estaban expuestos, pero presentía que existía otro motivo aparte de ese, cosa que decidió preguntar para salir de dudas.

- Salma, aparte de la situación por la que están pasando Link y Zelda, ¿hay otra cosa que te preocupe?

Al escuchar la pregunta de la zora, Salma se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de acumular el valor que necesitaba para hacerle a su amiga una petición que venía reflexionando desde el inicio del día.

- Ruto... necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Un favor? ¿Qué deseas que haga por ti?

- Tienes que ayudarme a salir de estos dominios…pues voy a ir a Villa Kakariko. – dijo con seriedad.

- ¿¡Qué cosa!? – preguntó exaltada.

- Lo que escuchaste, tengo que salir de aquí cuando antes.

- ¡Pero si tu padre dijo que…!

- ¡Se perfectamente lo que dijo mi papá, y no pienso hacerle caso!

- Es por ese muchacho, ¿verdad?

Ante esa pregunta, Salma se quedó callada, pero la princesa reiteró en recibir una respuesta.

- Salma…

- Sí, Ruto, es por él. Shad siempre ha sido una persona inteligente, pero un completo inútil en lo que tiene que ver con el esgrima o defensa personal, nunca le interesaron aprender ese tipo de cosas…por eso, bueno…me gustaría ir a ayudarlo por si se presenta algo que atente contra su vida. – confesó apenada, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Por lo que veo sigues enamorada de él…

- No es eso, es solo que…

- ¡Por favor, Salma! Vas a arriesgar tu vida por ir a salvarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa puede significar?

La joven simplemente se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como la vergüenza la invadía por completo, pues aunque le costara reconocerlo, ese era uno de los motivos por los que deseaba salir de los dominios.

- Esto no solo lo hago por él, sino por mí, pues de esa manera podré saber si lo sigo amando o no. Espero tú puedas entenderme, porque en lo que se trata de mi padre, no quiere saber nada de él. – contestó con seriedad.

- ¿Link no le dijo a tu padre que Shad no tenía la culpa de nada?

- Si se lo dijo, pero eso a mi padre no le importa, porque que de todas maneras el daño está hecho, por eso Shad no le cae nada bien, sin embargo, no pienso hacerle caso, yo tengo que irme sea como sea.

- Hace años que no ves el mundo de afuera. ¿Crees recordar cómo llegar a Villa Kakariko?

- Claro que sí, no he estado "muerta" tantos años, y así las cosas fueran distintas, de todas maneras lo haría. Pienso comprar un caballo para poder llegar más rápido, claro, antes debo buscar a alguien que me lo venda.

- Entonces, si las cosas son así, no tengo más opción que apoyarte.

- ¿En serio? ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!

- No tienes nada que agradecer, pero es mejor que te vayas de una vez, pues debes aprovechar que tu padre está con los soldados. Hay una puerta secreta aquí en mi jardín, la misma que usé cuando me escapé del dominio, el día en que nos conocimos.

- ¡Tienes razón! Iré a ver mi espada y el dinero que por fin le podré dar un uso. No me tardo.

Sin perder ni un solo minuto, Salma se dirigió a su habitación a buscar sus pertenencias, para posterior a eso, escribirle una nota a su padre indicándole los motivos de su ausencia, la cual dejó, sin que ningún guardia se diera cuenta, en la habitación de este, encima de su mesa de noche.

Una vez lista, se encontró en los jardines con la princesa Ruto, y cuando esta le iba a abrir la salida secreta, una aguda voz irrumpió el ambiente.

- ¡Con qué escapando! ¿No?

Salma, al escuchar aquella sonora voz, simplemente se dio la vuelta con desagrado, pues sabía perfectamente con quien se iba a encontrar.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, hada del demonio? – preguntó enfurecida.

- ¡Usted se está escapando, señorita Salma! – exclamó Flero, horrorizado.

- Bueno, ya me descubriste. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te aplauda? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

- ¡Aun lado las ironías! El señor Dante fue muy claro con usted cuando le prohibió salir de estos dominios. En este momento iré a avi…

El hada no pudo finalizar sus palabras, pues en ese momento, Salma la encerró en una pequeña bolsa, deteniendo de esa manera todas sus intenciones.

- ¡Señorita Salma, déjeme salir! – exigió desesperado.

- ¡No pienso arriesgarme a que le digas nada a mi padre, hada chismosa! ¡Vendrás conmigo!

- ¡No! ¡Por favor, todo menos eso! ¡Yo le tengo miedo a los monstruos! – exclamó horrorizado.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Eso debiste pensar antes de chantajearme!

- ¡Perdóneme! Le prometo que no le diré nada a su padre.

- Ya no puedo confiar en ti, además, míralo por el lado bueno, aprenderás a ser menos cobarde. Tu hermana mayor se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas acompañando a Link, así que conmigo harás algo parecido…quieras o no. – indicó la joven, soltando una sonora carcajada.

Sin hacer caso a los ruegos de Flero, Salma guardó la alforja en uno de sus bolsillos de la capucha oscura que la cubría, para luego acercarse a la princesa Ruto, quien desde lo lejos visualizó la discusión, la cual le provocó una ligera carcajada.

- Disculpa, pero esta hada traicionera me quita la poca paciencia que tengo, por eso no tengo más remedio que llevarla conmigo.

- No te preocupes, lo único que importa es que nada detendrá tu huida.

- Una vez más, gracias por todo. Este es un gesto que jamás olvidaré.

- No agradezcas, todo lo que se haga por amor, es válido. – dijo la princesa usando un tono pícaro.

- Bueno, yo…

Sin dejar que la espadachín complete su frase, la princesa se acercó a uno de los arbustos y abrió la puerta secreta, indicándole a su amiga que ya podía salir.

- Que las diosas te acompañen en esta travesía, querida amiga.

- Gracias, Ruto, espero que nos veamos pronto.

Luego de darse un cálido abrazo, la espadachín se encaminó por aquella misteriosa salida, sintiéndose nerviosa por reencontrarse con un mundo al que hace años no veía, pero determinada a cumplir con su misión, tanto por aquella persona, como por ella misma.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el ocaso cubrió los cielos del reino de Ordon, la duquesa Aitana supo que el momento de realizar su plan, había llegado, sobre todo porque su esposo ya no se encontraba en el palacio, pues hace unas horas había partido con los soldados a la tierra sagrada de las Diosas.<p>

Habiéndose vestido con una ropa ligera y tomado lo necesario, la mujer salió de la comodidad de sus aposentos y se dirigió a los cuarteles del palacio, lugar donde estaban algunos soldados descansando luego de una larga jornada de entrenamiento, los cuales tenían como asignación custodiar del reino, y no fueron los seleccionados para ir a apoyar al duque en su misión.

Sin si quiera avisar, la duquesa entró a los cuarteles, sorprendiendo a los hombres con su presencia, pues la soberana no acostumbraba a visitar esos sitios.

- ¡Alteza! – exclamó uno de los soldados.

- Buenas noches a todos. – saludó Aitana.

Habiendo salido de la sorpresa de tener a su monarca frente a ellos, los hombres saludaron con una reverencia, mientras que en sus mentes se preguntaban los motivos de su visita.

- Alteza, que honor tenerla en nuestro cuartel. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?

- Me alegra que pregunte eso, soldado, pues precisamente he venido porque necesito de ustedes. – dijo con seriedad.

- La escuchamos…

- Quiero que preparen una de sus carrozas y me lleven a Hyrule cuanto antes.

Al escuchar la petición de su monarca, los soldados se impactaron en sobremanera, sintiendo como los nervios los invadían, pues sabían perfectamente las indicaciones que se les habían dado.

- Lo lamento, mi señora, pero eso no será posible. – contestó uno de los hombres, mostrando temor.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Tenemos órdenes estrictas del duque de no permitir que usted vaya a Hyrule. Nos indicó eso antes de irse.

- ¿Me está diciendo qué las órdenes de mi esposo son más importantes que las mías? – preguntó indignada.

- No es eso, es solo que…

- Les recuerdo a todos ustedes que mi esposo no es la única autoridad de este reino, pues tanto él como yo tenemos los mismos derechos y deberes. Me parece una falta de respeto que no estén dispuestos a cumplir con mi petición. – expresó molesta.

- Mi señora, el duque nos advirtió que si no seguíamos sus órdenes, nos exiliaría de nuestro cargo. – dijo otro de los soldados, mostrándose terriblemente nervioso.

- ¿Y creen que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? La falta que están cometiendo en este momento hacia mi persona es para destituirlos de su cargo sin ninguna contemplación. ¿Quieren correr ese riesgo?

Al escuchar la sentencia de su soberana, los soldados se sintieron entre la espada y la pared, pues si desobedecían las órdenes del duque, podían ser destituidos, pero si hacían lo mismo con su esposa, el camino iba a ser el mismo; en sí, sea cual sea el camino que tomaran, las consecuencias iban ser las mismas.

- Si ustedes me ayudan, puedo asegurarles que no van a ser destituidos, pues convenceré a mi esposo de que considere su decisión.

- Pe…pero, mi señora, el viaje que tendremos será sumamente pesado y peligroso, no es un sitio para que pase una dama de su categoría. – dijo otro de los soldados, pensando que con ese argumento convencería a la duquesa de no viajar.

- ¿Una dama de mi categoría? ¿Acaso no saben quién soy yo? ¡Yo no nací en cuna de oro, señores! Desde muy joven aprendí a esforzarme y a luchar por lo que quería, y en ese proceso pase por un montón de dificultades. Dormir en la intemperie y las incomodidades son lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos, además, imagino que contaré con su protección por si algún peligro se presenta, ¿no es así?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso no debe ni dudarlo! – exclamaron los hombres a unísono.

- En ese caso, me alegra ver hemos podido llegar a un acuerdo sin tener que tomar decisiones radicales, así que les pido que cumplan con lo que he pedido y salgamos del reino cuanto antes.

- Lo que usted diga, alteza…

Decididos a no refutar las órdenes de su soberana, los soldados fueron a alistar lo necesario para salir del reino, mientras que Aitana dio una silenciosa plegaria a las Diosas por haber conseguido el apoyo que necesitaba.

- _No pienso dejarte solo, hijo mío, sea como sea, siempre estaré ahí para ti…_

* * *

><p>Caminando por los largos y lúgubres pasillos de aquel sitio que alguna vez fue su hogar, sintiendo como el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas lo mortificaban, pero decidido a no detener su paso por nada, se encontraba el príncipe, encaminándose a la sala del trono, lugar en donde estaba Ganondorf, quien tenía a su amada en su poder.<p>

Desde que había entrado al palacio, varios esbirros del rey del mal se interpusieron en su camino, sin embargo, poniendo todo su empeño, logró acabar con ellos, pues debido a toda la experiencia y fortaleza que había adquirido al enfrentarse contra sus más terribles enemigos, el acabar con aquellas bestias no se le dificultó tanto.

Mientras el joven subía las largas escaleras que llevaban a la sala del trono, podía escuchar como una macabra y escalofriante melodía salida de un órgano se hacía más sonora, haciendo que en su mente lleguen aquellos terribles recuerdos en los que se enfrentó al rey del mal, en aquella época en la que no fue reconocido como un héroe, una de las más difíciles y dolorosas por el fatídico desenlace que tuvo su vida, pues nunca pudo solidificar su amor con su princesa. En ese momento, temió que las cosas se repitan y ser separado de su amada, sin embargo, decidió dejar de lado esos negativos pensamientos y continuar con su camino.

Una vez que llegó a los grandes portones de la sala del trono, sintiendo como la ansiedad se apoderaba de su alma al saber con lo que se iba a enfrentar, el joven, con fuerza, empujó las grandes estructuraras para encontrarse con su enemigo, observando que en el fondo de la estancia se visualizaban unas lúgubres sombras, lugar en donde se escuchaba aquel desgarrador cántico.

Lleno de temor, pero decidido a no dejarse dominar por el mismo, el joven avanzó su paso, causando que la primera pisada que hizo haga eco en el ambiente y eso provoque que el concierto se detenga de manera abrupta, haciéndole saber que en ese momento, su enemigo estaba a punto de presentarse.

El príncipe escuchó el sonido de las botas de su enemigo levantándose del taburete del instrumento, causando en él que su sentido se alerta se active para no mostrarse vulnerable; posterior a eso, vio como las sombras se iban desvaneciendo lentamente, hasta que frente a él se mostró la amenaza que lo estaba esperando, quien tenía en su poder al ser más apreciado de su vida.

Con una sádica sonrisa y manteniendo su postura erguida y segura, el villano dio una burlesca y fingida reverencia al héroe elegido, quien lo observaba con sumo desprecio,

- Buenas noches, alteza, bienvenido a mi humilde palacio. – saludó con falsedad.

Sin siquiera responder el saludo del villano y sintiendo como la angustia lo manejaba, Link dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba su amada princesa, quien estaba encerrada en una urna de cristal, y mostrando un estado de inconsciencia. En ese momento, ofuscado, se disponía acercarse para liberarla, pero la sonora voz del rey del mal detuvo su paso.

- ¡Atrévete a dar un paso más y verás la cabeza de tu amada en el suelo!

Sintió un terrible escalofrió al escuchar la amenaza del villano, por lo que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que detenerse, temiendo lo que planeaba hacer el rey del mal con su amada, pues en ese momento se había posicionado muy cerca de la urna en donde estaba atrapada.

Ganondorf, satisfecho de contemplar la frustración en el rostro de su enemigo, con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció la cristalina prisión, haciendo que la joven caiga en sus brazos. En ese momento, empezó a acariciar su rostro con delicadeza con la intensión de despertar la ira en su enemigo, quien al observar semejante imagen, sintió deseos de acercarse a arrebatarle su preciado tesoro, sin embargo, decidió no dar ni un paso por miedo a que su amada salga perjudicada.

Viendo que sus acciones estaban mortificando al príncipe, con un movimiento de su mano, el rey del mal despertó a la princesa, quien lentamente abrió los ojos mientras un terrible mareo la invadía. Una vez que estuvo completamente despierta, vio que frente a ella se encontraba su amado esposo, el cual la miraba con suma ansiedad y mortificación, y fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que un aura malévola la estaba rodeando, descubriendo, con terror, que se encontraba en los brazos de su acérrimo enemigo.

- Ganondorf… – dijo la princesa al descubrirse en brazos del villano.

- Es muy oportuno que hayas abandonado tu dulce sueño, princesa, pues en este momento tu esposo acaba de llegar de visita. ¿No es maravilloso? Los tres elegidos de la Trifuerza reunidos para comenzar una muy interesante conversación. – dijo el rey del mal con sarcasmo.

En ese momento, el villano posó sus labios en la mejilla de la joven, causando que ella reaccione mostrando todo el rechazo que sentía. Esa acción no fue evadida por el príncipe, quien se sintió enfurecido por la atrocidad que estaban presenciando sus ojos.

- ¡No la toques, bastardo! – exclamó irascible.

- Calma, alteza, deja tus celos de lado, aunque no te voy a negar que tu mujer es exquisitamente bella, por algo traté de hacerla mía cuando la tuve en mi poder.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Link, espantado.

- ¿Ah? ¿Tu princesa no te lo contó? Que mal, Zelda, no me esperaba que guardaras secretos para tu amado.

- ¡No le hagas caso, Link! ¡Este infeliz no logró hacerme nada! – expresó desesperada la joven, deseando que su esposo crea en sus palabras y no en las del villano.

Sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de su cordura, Link desenvainó su arma y se dispuso a atacar al villano, pero lo que no se esperó, es que este colocaría su espada oscura en el cuello de su amada, demostrando de esa manera que no estaba jugando en sus amenazas.

- ¡Parece que no fui claro contigo, idiota, si das un paso más, tu esposa pagará las consecuencias de tu imprudencia!

- Link… – susurró la joven mientras observaba a su amado.

Frustrado, lleno de impotencia ante la dolorosa imagen de su princesa acorralada por aquella terrible arma, el joven no tuvo más opción que hacer caso a las amenazas, pensando qué insanas acciones pensaba hacer el villano para mortificarlos, tanto a él como a su esposa.

En ese momento, el rey del mal empezó a reírse a carcajadas, pues no había nada más satisfactorio para él que ver a su peor enemigo impotente por no salvar a su amada, sabiendo que el inicio de su plan maestro para derrumbarlo había comenzado, y de ninguna manera iba a detenerlo.

- En primer lugar, déjame mostrarte mi profunda admiración al haber vencido a mis más poderosos servidores, sinceramente creí que terminarías muerto por alguno de ellos, sobre todo por tu contraparte, quien al parecer es el que más dificultades te trajo por haberse metido con tu amada princesa.

- Eres tan cobarde que, en vez de enfrentarte directamente a mí, usaste de escudo a tus aliados, y ahora pretendes hacer lo mismo con mi esposa, sabiendo que de esa manera aseguras que acabe con tu maldita existencia. – contestó Link, demostrando desprecio en sus palabras.

- Que mal, ¿verdad? Ha de ser devastador para ti ver como la mujer que amas está en mi poder, sobre todo porque esto ocurre es por tu maldita culpa.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando? – preguntó confundido.

Ante la intrigante reacción del guerrero, Ganondorf se rio a carcajadas de manera macabra, pues había llegado al punto de la conversación que deseaba, donde le revelaría al joven ciertas situaciones que evadía completamente.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? ¿Aquella noche de torrencial lluvia en la pradera del reino, donde te enteraste que yo era aquel viejo y humilde hechicero que se ganaba la vida leyendo las cartas en la ciudadela? – preguntó el villano, distorsionando su voz para que suene igual a la que usaba cuando disimulaba ser el mencionado anciano.

- ¡Todo un farsante sin sangre en la cara! ¿Cómo olvidar esa noche? Si en ese instante revelaste quién eras en realidad, el maldito que estuvo a punto de destruir mi matrimonio manipulando a aquella mujer, sin embargo, al final de todo, tus intrigas no sirvieron de nada, pues Zelda y yo volvimos a estar juntos. – respondió el joven, recordando con desagrado aquella época.

- Parece que aún no te das cuenta de la gravedad de este asunto.

- ¿Ah?

- No pienso negar ninguna de mis acciones, pues son ciertas y para nada me arrepiento de ello, pues de esa manera conseguí separarlos aunque sea por una temporada, dándome eso muchas ventajas…pero no te has puesto a pensar que, ¿de no haberte ausentado de tu hogar, no me habría llevado a tu amada princesa?

Ante esa pregunta, Link se quedó en completo silencio, pues desde en el momento en el que inició su viaje sintió esa terrible culpabilidad perturbándolo, donde, una y otra vez, se cuestionó así mismo por haber abandonado su hogar y no haber protegido a su esposa, algo que con el tiempo había dejado atrás, sin embargo, esa sensación de remordimiento había regresado a él con las palabras de su enemigo.

- En realidad, tú eres el único culpable de todas las fatalidades que ha pasado tu esposa, pues si tú no te hubieras dedicado a ser un intento de héroe por salvar tu ciudadela, aquella muchacha no te hubiera descubierto, haciendo que de esa manera, yo inicie mi plan de separarlos. – continuó hablando el villano.

- ¡Link, no lo escuches! ¡Nada de lo que diga este villano puede ser válido! – exclamó Zelda, desesperada al percibir que su esposo se estaba mortificando.

- ¡No pienso permitir que tus palabras me perturben, Ganondorf, pues el único culpable de todas las desgracias que han sucedido, eres tú! – exclamó el príncipe, mostrando seguridad.

- ¿Yo? Yo soy un ser individual, el cual desea cumplir sus planes por decisión propia, en cambio tú eres un lacayo de las Diosas, las cuales siempre te han utilizado desde el inicio de los tiempos, por ese motivo, no en todas las eras has podido estar junto a tu princesa, rompiendo de esa manera el supuesto lazo rojo del destino que los une.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Link se quedó petrificado mientras respiraba agitadamente. No podía negar que muchas veces se cuestionó la razón por la que había sido elegido para realizar una misión tan peligrosa, sin embargo, con lo que su enemigo le estaba diciendo, una vez más, sus intrigas volvieron a mortificarlo.

Al percibir la debilidad de su adversario, Ganondorf decidió utilizar un hecho devastador que se encontraba encerrado en la memoria del héroe, en el cual de ninguna manera él estuvo relacionado, pero lo iba a tomar como la fulminante arma para que la fe y devoción del joven por las Diosas, se vea derrumbada.

- Dicen que yo soy un ser de mal, pero en verdad, ¿quién es más cruel? Ambos sabemos que tu existencia no produce ningún valor en este mundo más allá que de enfrentarte conmigo... Ya que siempre al terminar tu misión, en algunas de las épocas que han existido el alma de héroe, simplemente desaparece.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Link.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tu alma ha sido utilizada por las Diosas como una ruleta de la fortuna, donde equitativamente has ganado y has perdido el derecho de estar con el amor de tu vida. Por ejemplo, en tu primera vida moriste por salvar a tu amada Hylia, relación que era completamente prohibida, pues ella era un ser divino y tu un simple y asqueroso mortal.

- ¡Detén este monologo de una vez! ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó el guerrero sumamente enfurecido.

- ¡Cierra la boca y sigue escuchándome! En tu segunda vida, donde descubriste por primera vez estas tierras, tuviste el privilegio de reunirte con tu amada, aunque en tu siguiente encarnación, en la cual no fuiste reconocido como héroe, no tuviste la misma suerte, pues las Diosas quisieron que mueras de la peor manera en aquel lúgubre bosque. Claro, como ya habías cumplido con tu misión, no les servías de nada. – continuó Ganondorf con mordacidad.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Ellas no tuvieron nada que ver con mi muerte ni el que yo no haya sido reconocido como el héroe del tiempo.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Recuerdas bien esos hechos?

Como respuesta, el príncipe simplemente mostró la rabia que sentía, pues él, a pesar de no recordar aquellos sucesos, sabía muy bien que las Diosas no tuvieron que ver con su muerte en aquella época, y que todo lo que ocurrió fue simplemente un fatídico e inesperado acontecimiento.

Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Ganondorf observaba el impacto y la desolación en la mirada de su enemigo, pues sabía que su vil mentira haría que el joven dude sobre su devoción a las Diosas, y por lo tanto eso lo perjudique en su batalla.

- ¡Maldito mentiroso! Es cierto que ni Link ni yo recordamos mucho de esa época, pero lo que si estoy segura, es que si él no fue reconocido como héroe fue por tu culpa, pues por tu desbordada ambición por el poder, tuvo que vencerte en un tiempo al que no pertenecía, para de esa manera prevenir tus sucias intenciones. – espetó la princesa, furiosa ante las artimañas que el villano estaba empleando en contra de su esposo.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, querida princesa, pero las cosas son como te las estoy revelando, las Diosas los han utilizado a ambos como simples marionetas del destino.

- ¡Ni creas que tus mentiras me harán perder mi fidelidad de las Diosas! Ellas no tienen nada que ver con las atrocidades que has hecho durante todas las eras. – expresó Link.

- ¡Han tenido que ver con eso y más! Pues por ese motivo han jugado con tu destino y no te han permitido estar con tu amada en algunas ocasiones, a pesar que has cumplido con salvar su sagrada tierra. Solo tienes que hacer una simple asociación. En una era mueres, pero en la siguiente vives y tienes la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que amas. Si rememoras un poco en tus vivencias... ¿Cuál crees que será el destino que las Diosas tienen para ti en esta época? ¿La vida o la muerte?

El príncipe sintió una dolorosa punzada al escuchar tales sentencias mientras su alma se destrozaba, pues si lo que decía Ganondorf era cierto, así saliera victorioso, ocurriría alguna desgracia que lo separaría de su amada, idea que de ninguna manera podría tolerar.

Por otra parte la princesa no pudo evitar derramar dolorosas lágrimas, pues ella estaba segura de la fidelidad que las Diosas tenían para con ellos, y que de ninguna manera los estaban utilizando, pues sentía una gran afinidad con ellas debido a su ancestral origen, sin embargo, no podía soportar que su amado se quiebre, pues eso significaba que estaba dejándose derrotar por su peor enemigo.

- ¡Link, mi amor! ¡No te doblegues, por favor! ¡No permitas que este hombre te manipule! ¡Nosotros no hemos sido usados por las Diosas bajo ninguna circunstancia, sobre todo tu, pues si ellas te han elegido es por la pureza de tu alma! – exclamó desesperada.

- ¡Guarda silencio, princesa! Todo lo que digo es cierto, y esta época es la crucial para ustedes dos, pues su amor no podrá verse realizado por la llegada de la muerte.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Eso no va a pasar! – expresó la joven con sumo malestar.

- ¡Por supuesto que no va a pasar! ¡No lo voy a permitir! – exclamó el príncipe.

- ¡Acéptalo, solo naciste para traer desgracias a las personas que te rodean! No solamente has arruinado la vida de tu esposa, sino la de los seres que te dieron la vida, a quienes les causaste el más terrible de los calvarios con tu sola presencia.

Al escuchar aquellas devastadoras palabras, Link sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. No entendía exactamente a que se refería el villano, sin embargo, eso no le impedía sentirse incómodo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensaste que tu amada esposa era la única a la que has perjudicado? ¿Acaso no sabes que por tu culpa, tu madre…?

- ¡Cállate, maldito! ¡No te atrevas a decir nada! – reclamó Zelda, desesperada.

Al escuchar mencionar a su madre, el joven se sitió completamente impactado, pues no entendía como ella podía estar relacionada en todo el asunto que se estaba tratando.

- ¿Por qué mencionas a mi madre? – preguntó aterrado.

- ¡Link, no lo escuches! ¡Nada de lo que dice este hombre es cierto!

- ¿No sabes a lo que me refiero? Pues que por culpa de tu esencia, tu querida madre tuvo que pagar las consecuencias, pues desde el primer día en el que te acogió en su vientre, lancé sobre ella el peor de los maleficios para que no vengas a este mundo, arrastrándola a ella en ese proceso y haciendo que padezca en el peor de los infiernos, hasta el punto de casi perder la vida, todo por proteger al maldecido por las Diosas.

- ¡Mientes, bastardo! ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Yo no tengo toda la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a ella, héroe de quinta categoría, pues de no haber sido por el maldito destino que llevas sobre tus hombros, ella nunca hubiera sido perjudicada, y ni se diga de tu padre, quien vivía con la tortura de no saber si el amor de su vida viviría, o si su hijo nacería en buenas condiciones, por eso, alguna vez fue presionado por el consejo de tu reino para que interrumpan el proceso de tu mísera existencia, cosa que de ninguna manera obedeció, sin embargo, eso no quita el terrible momento por el que le hiciste pasar. ¿Te das cuenta, imbécil? Solo has traído desgracias a las personas que dices querer.

Impactado por aquellas palabras, Link guardó silencio mientras sentía en el fondo de su corazón la aseveración de aquellas palabras, haciendo que su mente las rechace una y otra vez.

- No…eso no puede ser cierto. – se dijo a sí mismo, desconsolado.

- ¿No me crees? Veo que tendré que ser un poco más claro contigo. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado la razón por la que, en tus pasadas vidas, nunca conociste a tus padres? – preguntó el villano con malicia.

- ¡Mi amor, te lo suplico, no lo escuches!

- ¡Por favor, princesa, no seas injusta! Tu esposo tiene derecho a saber que en sus pasadas vidas, sus progenitores murieron por protegerlo.

Al escuchar tales palabras, las cuales poseían la misma letalidad que filosas dagas, el joven sintió como su corazón se paralizaba mientras su alma se destrozaba, pues nunca se imaginó que sus amados padres hubieran pasado por tantas dolorosas situaciones por protegerlo. Para él no era un misterio que su madre había tenido un embarazo complicado cuando lo estaba esperando, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que hubiera pasado por tan terribles situaciones, hechos que ella los omitió para que él nunca salga lastimado. Sin embargo, ese no era el único hecho que lo mortificaba, pues al parecer su destino había creado una interminable cadena de dolor y amargura, pues en sus pasadas vidas, nunca había tenido el privilegio de conocer a sus progenitores debido a que, al igual que en su presente, arriesgaron su vida para protegerlo.

Devastada de ver la tristeza en la mirada de su amado, la princesa empezó a llorar a mares, pues lo que menos deseaba es que este sufra por conocer hechos de su pasado, en los cuales, de ninguna manera él era culpable, sin embargo con la sensibilidad de su alma, sabía que esto lo había afectado en sobremanera.

- Que crueles son la vida y el destino, ¿verdad? ¡El héroe elegido por las Diosas no es más que un alma cargada de sufrimiento y dolor para los que los rodean! – exclamó con grandeza el rey del mal.

- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Eres tan cobarde que usas esas falacias para evitar que Link te derrote, pues sabes que en sus manos eres hombre muerto! ¡Un triste y patético perdedor! – expresó con desprecio la princesa.

- ¡Ya me tienes harto, estúpida! ¡No pienso permitir que me hables de esa manera! – contestó enfurecido, tomando el cuello de la joven con sus manos.

Al ver como el villano tomaba del cuello a su amada y le robaba el oxígeno de su cuerpo, Link dejó de lado las penas de su alma y las reemplazó por la inmensa, pues de ninguna manera iba a permitir que el villano lastime a su esposa, sintiendo en su inconciencia que ella se encontraba en aquella terrible situación por su causa, hechos que no podía sacárselos de la cabeza a pesar de su fortaleza y determinación, demostrando inconscientemente que las palabras de su adversario lo habían afectado peor de lo que se imaginaba.

- ¡Suéltala, maldito, tu pelea es conmigo! – exclamó irascible.

- ¿Ves como sufre tu amada por tu culpa? ¡Mira hasta donde la has arrastrado por el destino que te tiene marcado!

- Eres tan cobarde que en vez de enfrentarte a mí, la usas como escudo. Ahora que se te acabaron las opciones, ya no sabes de que valerte para evadir tu derrota ante mí.

- ¿En serio eso crees?

Una sádica carcajada se escuchó en el sitio, causando que tanto el príncipe como su esposa se estremezcan a medida que el palpitar de sus corazones se acelerara, ya que presentían que el rey del mal tenía planeada alguna bajeza.

- Te crees muy valiente, ¿no?

- ¿Ah?

- Viendo que te crees tan capaz para derrotarme, quiero ver si con tal de lograr tu objetivo, te enfrentarás al más terrible de tus adversarios.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo, y con eso se verá quién de los dos es el verdadero cobarde.

En ese instante, un intenso dolor de cabeza empezó a perturbar a la princesa, causando que el guerrero se preocupe por verla en ese estado, pues temía que el rey del mal le haya provocado algún mal, sin imaginarse que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Luego de unos minutos, los cuales pasaron de manera tortuosa para el príncipe, la joven se mostró más calmada de aquel pesar, motivo por el que el guerrero se calmó, sin embargo, lo que notó posterior a eso, lo dejó completamente impactado, pues su amada princesa, el ser con la mirada más pura e inocente que nunca haya conocido, lo estaba observando con el semblante sumamente endurecido, demostrando todo el odio que embargaba su alma, y el cual él parecía ser el causante del mismo.

- Zelda…

- ¿Sorprendido? Has demostrado todo tu valor y arrogancia para enfrentarte a mí, pero, ¿te crees capaz de hacer lo mismo con tu amada esposa?, pues en este momento, tu pelea no será conmigo, sino con ella, quien no tendrá ningún reparo en darte la lección que te mereces. – comentó Ganondorf, mostrando satisfacción.

Mostrando una burlesca sonrisa, la dominada joven apareció su florete en sus manos, para posterior a eso, caminar hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe, quien aún seguía en estado de trance debido a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, pues ni en la peor de sus pesadillas se hubiera imaginado que tendría que enfrentarse al gran amor de su vida.

- Mi amor… – expresó con dolor.

- ¡Yo no soy tu amor, así que cierra la boca y enfréntame como se debe, querido esposo! – exclamó con sarcasmo la joven.

Haciendo un grácil movimiento, la princesa levantó su florete en dirección a la cabeza del guerrero, quien esquivó con gran habilidad el ataque, pero sin salir del impacto en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Zelda!

- ¿Por qué no sacas tu arma? ¿Se te esfumó lo valiente? Ella dejó de ser tu amada hace tiempo, desde ahora es tu enemiga, y por eso debes derrotarla. – indicó el rey del mal.

- ¡Infeliz! ¿¡Cómo pudiste haber hecho a semejante atrocidad!? – reclamó enfurecido el guerrero.

- ¿No vas a sacar tu espada para enfrentarme? Vamos a jugar un rato, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo y me importas. – dijo la princesa, sonriendo sádicamente.

Sin dudarlo, la hechizada joven volvió a levantar su arma contra el príncipe, quien esta vez, debido a lo destrozada que se encontraba su alma al ver a su esposa en tal estado, no logró esquivar la agresión a tiempo, lo cual causó que una herida se produzca en su cuello, causando que la princesa se ría a carcajadas al haber atinado en su objetivo.

Desde la lejanía, Ganondorf admiraba todo el estado de terror en el que se encontraba el príncipe, quien seguía evadiendo los ataques de su esposa, sin siquiera mostrar indicios de querer sacar su espada.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas del joven, quien no quería creer el terrible momento que estaba pasando. De ninguna manera iba a lastimar a su esposa, eso es algo que nunca podría perdonarse.

- ¡Estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia, estúpido! ¡Saca tu arma de una maldita vez! – exigió Zelda.

- No… ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡No puedo lastimar a la mujer que amo!

Completamente devastado y sin importarle arriesgar su vida terriblemente, el joven cayó de rodillas al suelo debido a lo destrozado que se sentía por dentro. Fue entonces, que la princesa empezó a reírse, pues las cosas estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, o más bien, como lo había maquinado el rey del mal, quien conocía muy bien que todas las confesiones que le hizo al joven, más la pelea que estaba teniendo con el ser que más amaba, iban a fulminarlo por completo.

- ¿Eres imbécil? ¿Acaso deseas morir? – preguntó Zelda.

- Prefiero morir por tu propia arma antes que ponerte una mano encima. Tú eres la mujer que amo, mi dulce princesa. – contestó el joven mientras el llanto lo invadía.

- ¡Yo no soy tu dulce princesa! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

En ese momento, la joven empezó a agarrarse la cabeza con sumo malestar, pues las palabras del príncipe, de alguna manera, la estaban incomodando, esta reacción no fue evadida por el rey del mal, quien se sorprendió de ver lo que le estaba pasando.

Link notó que sus palabras estremecieron a su esposa, y fue en ese instante que se vio una esperanza para poder recuperarla, así que, armándose de valor y dejado de lado el temor de ser atacado, se levantó del suelo y tomó su rostro con delicadeza, acción que la joven rechazó de inmediato empujándolo, sin embargo, el guerrero la tomó con fuerza, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos mientras las lágrimas lo embargaban.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió enfurecida.

- ¡Mírame, por favor! Reconoce a la persona que tienes en frente. Yo soy Link, el hombre que te ama con todo su ser. – suplicó devastado.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Esa persona que anhelas dejó de existir, y los únicos deseos que tengo en estos momentos es en acabar con tu maldita existencia!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Tú no deseas dañarme porque me amas, puedo percibirlo a pesar de la oscuridad que te está rodeando.

Una vez más, el intenso dolor de cabeza empezó a mortificarla, pues cada palabra salida de los labios del guerrero, era una terrible agresión para sus oídos.

- Tengo marcados en el corazón y en la piel cada demostración de amor que has tenido conmigo. Tus besos, tus caricias, cada mágico momento en el que te has entregado a mí y me he regocijado con cada uno de tus dulces encantos. ¿Nada de esos hermosos recuerdos se encuentran en el fondo de tu alma?

- ¡Detente, ya no sigas!

Siguiendo con el objetivo de recuperar a su amada, el joven sacó de su alforja el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado a su amada en aquella época en la que pasaron juntos en las tierras nevadas, el cual apenas la joven vio, sintió como su alma se estremecía.

- ¿Recuerdas este anillo? Es una simbología de aquellos maravillosos días en los que pasamos juntos, donde me doblegué al inmenso amor que siento por ti y por el que estoy dispuesto a morir, así sea por tu propia mano, pues antes de vivir con la espina en el corazón de haberte lastimado, prefiero morirme y pagar por haber cometido semejante falta con la mujer que significa mi vida entera.

Al escuchar semejantes palabras, las cuales procedieron del lastimado corazón del joven, las lágrimas empezaron a hacerse presentes en la manipulada princesa, la cual, debido a su estado, no entendía porque aquellas oraciones le estaban causando dichas emociones, hasta el punto que, sin poder evitarlo, dejó caer su arma al suelo.

Fue en ese momento, que el espíritu de la espada maestra se hizo presente, pues tenía que darle a su amo una importante indicación, la cual debía ejecutar de inmediato.

- _Amo Link, el objeto que le entregó la guardiana de la princesa, es el espejo de la verdad. Es necesario que haga que su esposa se refleje en el mismo para que la oscuridad de su alma salga de su cuerpo. Tiene que hacerlo en este momento que se encuentra vulnerable._

Limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado y decidido a cumplir con la indicación de su compañera, Link sacó el espejo de la verdad de su alforja, el cual brilló al percibir que en lugar se encontraba un alma pura perturbada por la oscuridad.

Inmediatamente, Link colocó el espejo frente a su amada, el cual emanó una intensa luz en el momento en el que reflejó el cuerpo de la joven, causando que esta lance un terrible grito al sentir como la oscuridad la abandonaba, pero al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como el alivio empezaba a invadirla.

Una vez que el espejo cumplió con su objetivo, la joven estuvo a punto de desvanecerse en el suelo, pero todo fue evitado por Link, quien corrió con prisa a tomarla en sus brazos, quien lentamente empezó a recuperarse del mal por el que había pasado, encontrándose con la mirada de su príncipe, quien lloraba desconsoladamente al tenerla entre sus brazos.

- Link…

- Volviste, mi amor, creí que te perdería para siempre.

Al inicio, la joven se sintió confundida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero luego rememorar un poco los recientes hechos por los que había pasado, ver su florete caído junto a ella, y sobre todo, apreciar la herida que su amado tenía en el cuello, no tuvo que seguir indagando más en saber lo que había pasado, pues descubrió que, una vez más, el rey del mal la había manipulado, haciendo que en esta ocasión le haga daño al hombre que amaba.

- Link…no puedo creerlo, yo no pude haber hecho esto… – expresó la joven mientras lloraba con desconsuelo.

Olvidando por competo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, la pareja se abrazó con fuerza mientras el dolor los consumía, pues nunca se imaginaron que alguna vez ellos llegarían a enfrentarse, y en el caso de la princesa, que lastimaría al hombre que amaba, el cual debido a la devoción que sentía hacia ella, no si quiera desenvainó su arma para enfrentarla, haciendo que esto la haga sentir terriblemente mal.

Por otra parte, Ganondorf observaba la escena, deleitándose de ver el sufrimiento que sus enemigos demostraban, sabiendo que de esa manera había cumplido otra etapa de sus objetivos, pues desde hace tiempo había descubiertos que necesitaba a los elegidos por las Diosas juntos, a los cuales aniquilaría sin piedad en el momento en que se apoderara del sagrado poder que los representaba.

Mientras los jóvenes seguían rodeándose en los brazos del otro, el sueño empezó a invadirlos, teniendo como última visión los entristecidos ojos de cada uno, luego de eso, se desvanecieron de la sala del trono, pues en ese momento, Ganondorf los transportó a otro sitio, donde iban a esperar la lenta y dolorosa muerte que este iba a preparar para ellos…

* * *

><p>La oscuridad y el frívolo clima se encontraban complementando aquella desolada mazmorra, la cual estaba refundida en los rincones secretos del palacio, lugar que hace tiempo no había sido ocupado por nadie.<p>

Lentamente, la princesa empezó a abrir los ojos, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza la invadía y las náuseas causadas por su estado actual la estaban incomodando, para luego darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por unos brazos, los cuales pertenecían a su esposo, quien yacía inconsciente a su lado.

Inmediatamente, la joven se levantó, recordado los terribles hechos por los que había pasado por causa del rey del mal, en donde fue manipulada para lastimar a su príncipe, quien por medio de su amor y el uso de su propia arma la logró sacarla de aquel oscuro estado.

Al ver aquella herida que había provocado en su cuello, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba al no haber podido evitar que el villano la manipulara de nuevo, donde, una vez más, había levantado su arma a un ser querido, quien en este caso era el amor de su vida.

Al escuchar los sollozos de la joven mientras una mano se posaba en su mejilla, Link empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su devastada imagen, causando que su corazón se destroce al verla derramar dolorosas lágrimas debido a todo lo ocurrido.

Sin perder tiempo, el joven se incorporó para abrazarla, sintiendo como el aliento de los sollozos de su amada chocaban con su lastimado cuello, herida que no le molestaba en lo absoluto el haber recibido, pues lo único que le importaba es que su amada princesa había retornado, dejando de lado aquella oscuridad que estuvo a punto de consumirla por completo, y de esa manera perderla para siempre.

- Volviste, mi amor…regresaste a ser la que eras. – expresó el joven, acariciando el cabello de su princesa.

- Perdóname, mi amor…nunca dejaré de lamentarme por haberte lastimado. Fui tan inútil que no pude impedir que Ganondorf me manipule. – contestó la princesa mientras lloraba desgarrada.

- Ya no pienses en eso, lo único que importa es que regresaste a mí, por suerte, el espejo que me dio Impa hizo efecto.

En ese momento, la joven se liberó del agarre de su amado para mirarlo a los ojos, pues quería revelarle que otros fueron los motivos por los que regresó a su estado normal.

- El espejo no fue el único que me sacó de aquel estado…fueron tus hermosas palabras las que me ayudaron a recordar lo valioso e importante que eres para mí, como aquellos hermosos días en los que estuvimos juntos en el Pico Nevado. – contestó, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Para mi fueron los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida, a pesar que por mi maldita impulsividad y orgullo herido te dije lo contrario en nuestro último encuentro. Perdóname, preciosa, nunca debí tratarte como lo hice cuando descubrí que Sheik y tu eran la misma persona. En vez de darte mi cariño y apoyo, te juzgué con rabia y sin tenerte ninguna consideración. – expresó el príncipe, acariciado el rostro de su amada.

- Ya no pienses en eso, yo te perdoné desde ese mismo momento, pues yo también tuve la culpa al haberme quedado callada, pero lo hice por miedo a que eso interfiriera con tu misión. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos, cuando estaba en aquella forma, mi conciencia me mortificaba, pues una y otra vez tenía deseos de revelarte mi identidad.

- Ahora entiendo porque me sentía extraño cuando me encontraba cerca de tu alter ego, haciendo que mi mente inmediatamente asociara a aquel sujeto contigo…

- Una vez más, te pido perdón por haberte mentido…

- Tú no tienes nada que perdonarme, el único que tiene que pedirte perdón por todo lo que has pasado, soy yo, pues te he arrastrado a todo este calvario, lo mismo he hecho con las personas que me rodean. – dijo Link con sumo pesar, recordando todas las revelaciones que su enemigo le había hecho.

- ¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡Todo lo que dijo Ganondorf es mentira! ¡Malditas falacias para debilitarte!

- Ya no sé qué pensar o qué creer. Una y otra vez me culpé el haberme alejado de ti en aquella época donde tuvimos aquel mal entendido, pero con todo lo que me reveló, incluso lo de mis padres…me hace sentir una completa basura que no merece tenerlos a su lado. – dijo Link, sin poder evitar sollozar en su relato.

- ¡No es cierto! Tú eres un hombre maravilloso, y tanto tus padres como yo te amamos con todo el corazón.

- ¡Yo sabía que mi madre había tenido un embarazo difícil, pero no creí que hasta el punto de haberla llevado a la muerte! No puedo creer el daño que le hice tanto a ella, como a mi papá.

- Las cosas no son como piensas…

- ¿Tu sabias todo eso?

- Sí, mi amor, tu madre me lo contó cuando tu padre y tú se fueron a aquella misión al bosque de Farone, pero le juré que no te revelaría nada para no lastimarte, ella no quería que sufras.

- ¡De todas maneras me siento devastado, solo he traído sufrimiento y dolor a las vidas de las personas que amo! ¡No puedo perdonarme por eso! ¡No puedo!

Desconsolado, el joven se abrazó a su esposa, quien lo acogió en seguida le brindó su cariño para consolarlo de aquel malestar. Ella de ninguna manera creía en las palabras del villano, y deseaba con toda su alma que su esposo no crea en lo mismo.

- No sé por qué las Diosas me eligieron a mi como su elegido, sino hago más que arrasar con todo lo que hay a mi paso.

Decidida a terminar con el pesar de su amado, la princesa lo separó de sus brazos y empezó acariciar su rostro para retirar las lágrimas que había derramado, demostrándole de esa manera que compartía el dolor que sentía, pero que no debía dejarse llevar por aquellas indicias, pues eso era lo que su enemigo buscaba para vencerlo.

- Escúchame bien, Link. Las Diosas te han elegido por la pureza de tu alma, pues nadie en este mundo es tan noble y valeroso como tú. Yo puedo asegurarte que ellas no nos han utilizado, simplemente que cada uno nace con un propósito, el cual nos sirve para crecer como personas y alimentar nuestro espíritu. – dijo Zelda con determinación.

- No me quejo por las dolorosas pruebas por las que he pasado en todo este viaje, pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que tú hayas sufrido en ese proceso. Por mi culpa tuviste que pasar el peor de los infiernos al lado de mi maldita contraparte, quien no hubiera existido de no haber sido por la oscuridad de mi alma.

- ¡Eso tampoco es tu culpa, por favor, no te lamentes más!

- ¡Nunca dejaré de lamentarme, pues por mi culpa ese mal nacido abusó de ti! ¡Te obligó a que te conviertas en su mujer y no estuve ahí para evitar semejante deshonra! Tú eres una diosa y solo mereces recibir bendiciones, no maldiciones como la que tuviste que pasar. – expresó, gritando como un desesperado debido al dolor que lo mortificaba.

Una vez más, el joven volvió a abrazar con fuerza a su amada, sintiendo como la poca voluntad que le quedaba se destrozaba, pues hubiera dado su vida entera para cambiar la nefasta realidad que creía que tenía su princesa, sin saber que en ese momento, iba a revelársele toda la verdad.

- Link…ese tipo no me hizo nada.

- ¿Ah?

- Dark Link nunca llegó a ultrajarme.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, o solo por tranquilizarme?

- Te lo juro por las Diosas. Es cierto que cuando me rescataste estuvo a punto de hacerlo, por ese motivo me viste agredida, pero pude escapar e impedir que cumpla con sus sucios planes. En todo el tiempo que estuve encerrada, encontré la manera de evitar que se me acerque, pues sea como sea, él sabía que así fuese que llegara a obtenerme, nunca iba a gozar de los mismos derechos que tú. Haciendo uso de esa poderosa arma, logré protegernos de las bajas pasiones de ese oscuro ente.

El joven sintió como el alivio regresaba a su alma al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues el saber que su enemigo no había lastimado a la mujer de su vida, lo reconfortaba por completo, sin embargo, la última frase de su esposa lo hizo sentir confundido, pues no entendía a quién, aparte de ella, había protegido.

- ¿Protegernos? No entiendo…

- Link…todo lo que hice no fue solo por mí, sino también por…por proteger a nuestro bebé. – reveló su sagrado secreto con voz entrecortada.

En ese momento, la joven se colocó una mano en su vientre, causando que con esa imagen el guerrero se estremezca por completo mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse, ansioso de corroborar si lo que había escuchado era cierto.

- Zelda…

- Yo no he sido maldecida por las Diosas como tú lo piensas, al contrario, pues aquellos maravillosos días que pasamos en las nevadas tierras trajeron a mi vida la más pura y hermosa de las bendiciones. Dentro de mí se está formando nuestro hijo, el fruto del inmenso amor que demostramos con intensa pasión en aquella etapa que estuvimos juntos, y el cual simboliza la luz de esperanza en esta oscuridad por la que estamos pasando.

A medida que su esposa revelaba la noticia de su embarazo, las lágrimas salían sin control alguno de los ojos del guerrero, quien se sentía sumamente impactado e indefenso al haber recibido aquella noticia, la cual, al mismo tiempo que lo asustaba, reconfortaba su lastimado corazón, pues el saber que dentro de su amada se formaba la representación del ferviente amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, lo regocijaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Sin poder soportar más el mar de sensaciones que lo invadían, el joven se abrazó al vientre de su amada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, sintiendo como dentro de sí mismo se formaba una nueva clase de amor que creía desconocido, pero que al mismo tiempo llenaba su alma de inmensa dicha, pues el saber que su amada acogía la hermosa vida que trascendía del amor que ellos sentían, era el milagro más maravilloso que pudo haber recibido en esos momentos de desolación…pero al mismo tiempo, sentía como el terror lo mortificaba al solo imaginarse perder a los dos seres que significaban todo para él.

- Link… – expresó la joven, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No puedo describir la felicidad que invade mi corazón al saber que vas a darme un hijo. Una hermosa vida concebida con la mujer que amo, y un nuevo motivo para no dejarme vencer.

- Por eso, ahora más que nunca tienes que cumplir con el juramento que me hiciste…sea como sea, salir victorioso de esta última batalla, pues al final de este oscuro túnel, nos espera la hermosa familia que formaremos juntos. Yo estaré a tu lado para cumplir ese compartido sueño.

- No voy a negarte que en estos momentos el terror me invade por completo, pero de ninguna manera pienso dejarme vencer, mucho menos con lo que acabas de revelarme. Desde ahora mi vida entera les pertenece a ti y a nuestro bebé, a quienes les dedicaré toda mi victoria. Te amo, mi dulce princesa, gracias por el hermoso milagro de amor que acabas de darme.

Dejando de lado las los demonios del terror que lo embargaban, el guerrero tomó a su amada en brazos y la besó apasionadamente, siendo correspondido por ella de la misma ferviente manera. En ese momento, solo existía para ambos la calidez de perderse en la boca del otro, sintiendo como la dicha los invadía debido a la noticia recién revelada, sin si quiera imaginarse que su felicidad y sueños futuros se verían amenazados por las terribles garras de la maldad de su enemigo, quien sin piedad alguna se había propuesto fulminar la luz de sus vidas por completo…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Finalmente, Link se ha enterado del bebé que su amada princesa espera, sintiéndose dichoso de saber que su amor trascendió en aquella hermosa criatura que se está formando, sin embargo, en su mente y corazón se han formado dolorosas llagas debido a las nefastas sentencias del rey del mal, quien aparte de revelarle terribles verdades, al mismo tiempo le lanzó devastadores decretos, los cuales no sabe si se cumplirán o no, pero como mencionó el villano, todo es cuestión de asociación, y como ha sido la vida de Link en las eras pasadas.

La verdad tenía pensado poner en este capítulo la batalla final, pero decidí posponerla para el siguiente porque el villano será mucho más complejo que los anteriores. ¿Los motivos? Los que se imaginan… y un poco más.

Por el momento, es lo único que revelaré, sin embargo, solo les pido que recuerden lo que dije capítulos atrás; de ninguna manera infieran cual será el desenlace en todo esto, pues pueden estar equivocados. Reconozco que todo lo que he puesto es terrible, pero como les dije, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, ya que al final se encontrarán con una sorpresa. Sé que muchos quieren fusilarme en estos momentos por lo que sus cabecitas están imaginando, pero créanme que las cosas no son como piensan, en serio…

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado lo leído. Saludos cordiales ^^


	55. Todo tiene un comienzo…

**Comentarios iniciales:**

¡Hola a todos!

Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer la historia, se supone que lo iba a hacer hoy en la tarde, pero se me presentaron unos problemas que me impidieron hacerlo.

El capítulo me salió demasiado largo, y por eso no pude terminarlo a tiempo, sin embargo, para compensar mi tardanza, no solamente he publicado el capítulo que están leyendo en estos momentos (55), sino también el capítulo 56, el cual es el antepenúltimo de esta historia. Espero que no sea pesado para ustedes leer dos capítulos seguidos, pero decidí hacer eso para no dejar la batalla final para la próxima semana.

Muy bien, sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 55: Todo tiene un comienzo…<strong>

Habiendo terminado de organizar con el capitán del dominio de los zoras la salida de los soldados al lago Hylia, Dante se dirigía a su habitación para tomar su espada y encaminarse con ellos a aquella misión, dispuesto a cooperar en todo lo necesario para evitar que los esbirros del rey del mal lastimen a personas inocentes.

Una vez que llegó al sitio deseado, tomó su espada, y sin perder tiempo se dirigía a salir al encuentro con el capitán, sin embargo, un extraño objeto detuvo su camino, el cual se encontraba encima de su cama.

- ¿Y eso? – se preguntó a sí mismo, mostrando curiosidad.

Deseoso de descubrir aquel objeto, se dirigió a su cama para tomarlo, dándose cuenta que era una nota con una letra muy conocida para él.

- ¿Una nota de mi hija?

El hombre leyó con atención la nota, provocando que su semblante se endurezca con cada palabra que leía, para finalmente, romper el papel en mil pedazos, mostrando de esa manera la furia que sentía.

- ¡Mocosa del dominio! ¡Se atrevió a desobedecerme q ir a buscar a ese infeliz! – exclamó enfurecido, apretando los trozos de papel que había roto.

En ese momento, enormes deseos de ir a buscar a la espadachín se hicieron presentes en el hombre, pero estaba consciente de que el capitán lo estaba esperando y que no tenía tiempo de retorcerse en su enojo, además, sea como sea, sabía que su hija no iba a correr ningún peligro, pues si se trataba de defenderse, ella era experta en el asunto.

- ¡Una vez que todo esto termine, juro que me va a escuchar! ¡De ninguna manera se liberará de mi furia!

Ofuscado, salió de la habitación al encuentro con el capitán, con quien, junto con los solados, iba a salir a las tierras del lago Hylia, dispuesto a defenderla con valor y fortaleza.

* * *

><p>Las estrellas se encontraban reflejándose con gracia y esplendor en las cristalinas aguas del Lago Hylia, las cuales aún no habían sido perturbadas por las malas intenciones de la encarnación del mal.<p>

Saliendo de la fuente de Lanayru, dispuesta a continuar con su camino, se encontraba Impa con Azael, sintiéndose más recuperada debido al tratamiento que su compañero le había dado, pues gracias al agua sagrada de la fuente, su costilla rota se había recuperado.

En ese momento, los sheikahs se escabulleron en las sombras para seguir con su recorrido, observando desde la lejanía como los zoras se encontraban nadando en las cristalinas aguas del lago, haciéndoles saber que estos habían decidido salir de su escondite para defender sus tierras de las bajas intenciones de sus enemigos, causando que esa acción haga sentir satisfecha a Impa, pues con eso supo que su conversación con la princesa Ruto había traído los resultados deseados.

- Me alegra saber que la princesa Ruto tomó en serio mis palabras, ahora sus solados están alerta para cualquier peligro que se presente en este lugar. – comentó satisfecha.

- Yo también me alegro por eso…pero más me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor. – contestó Azael.

- Yo…te agradezco mucho por haberme curado, de no ser por ti, en estos momentos no podría moverme, además que el agua de la fuente me ha tranquilizado mucho. – indicó con calma, recordando lo alterada que se sentía por no haber podido rescatar su pupila.

- Bueno, si deseas agradecerme de alguna manera, creo que podrías…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Ni creas que me he olvidado del beso que me diste, y si vuelves a hacerlo, te juro por la memoria de mi abuela que esta vez…

La amenaza de la sheikah se vio interrumpida, pues a la lejanía pudo escuchar los gritos de una persona, haciendo que en ese momento se apresure con su compañero a averiguar de qué se trataba, haciendo que se escabullan por una pequeña arboleda, siendo ese lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido.

Al llegar a su destino, se impactaron al ver como un moblin se encontraba acorralando a un hombre de mayor edad, quien poseía una terrible herida en el brazo, producto de la agresión recibida por parte de la lanza la bestia. Fue entonces, que Impa iba a intervenir, pero Azael la detuvo, pues él deseaba encargarse de todo.

- Esta vez, seré yo quien se encargue…

Y habiendo terminado su frase, el sheikah se dirigió hacia donde estaba en Moblin, quien al sentir la presencia de un recién llegado, se dio la vuelta para encararlo, enfurecido de ver que lo habían interrumpido en sus mala acciones.

El villano se abalanzó hacia donde se encontraba Azael, alzando su lanza mientras bramaba un grito de agresión, dispuesto a herirlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su víctima, sin embargo, el joven , haciendo uso de su gran agilidad, evadió el ataque, haciendo que en ese momento se ponga detrás de la bestia, y esta se sorprenda de ver que lo habían esquivado con facilidad, pero muy a su pesar, cuando se disponía a volver a atacar al guerrero de las sombras, este apareció en sus manos varias lanzas, las cuales usó para embestirlo, causándole múltiples heridas a lo largo de su voluminoso cuerpo.

El moblin lanzó un chirrido de dolor debido a la agresión que había sufrido, pero mostrando intenciones de no darse por vencido para seguir con la lucha, sin embargo, para su terrible desgracia, el sheikah había aprovechado su momento de consternación para arrebatarle la lanza, la cual, sin ningún tipo de contemplación o duda, incrustó en el centro de su pecho por contadas ocasiones, acabando de esa manera con su vida, e impidiendo que siga lastimando a más personas inocentes.

Desde la lejanía, Impa observó la corta, pero magnifica lucha que había tenido su compañero, quien sin ningún tipo de dificultad logró derrotar al moblin, sin embargo, decidió dejar su sorpresa de lado, pues vio como Azael se acercaba a ayudar a aquel herido hombre, quien estaba impactado debido a lo que había ocurrido.

- Muchas gracias por haberme salvado, muchacho, creí que esa bestia me mataría. – agradeció con voz entrecortada debido al dolor que lo embargaba.

- No tiene nada que agradecer. Permítame sanarle esa herida, por favor. – ofreció el guerrero.

- No te preocupes, dentro de mi casa tengo lo necesario para sanarme, así que…

Las palabras del hombre fueron interrumpidas al ver como el sheikah sanaba su herida con sus manos, sintiendo como su cuerpo era invadido por una extraña, pero agradable calidez, hasta que con sus propios ojos presenció como aquella agresión había desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo…

- Mi compañero tiene la habilidad de usar la magia. – espetó Impa, quien se había unido a la conversación.

- ¿La magia? pero…

- Eso se debe a que tanto el como yo somos seres de raza sheikah.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Impa, el hombre se quedó enmudecido, pues pensó que aquella raza había dejado d existir hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, luego de analizarlos detenidamente, tanto su físico, como su vestimenta, se dio cuenta que la guerrera no estaba mintiendo.

- Sheikahs… – expresó el sorprendido hombre.

- Así es, señor, no estamos extintos como las personas piensan, y el motivo por el que hemos aparecido es por todo lo que está sucediendo en el reino por culpa de Ganondorf, pues como guardiana de la princesa Zelda, es mi obligación hacer lo que sea para poder ayudarla, a pesar que en estos momentos se me hace imposible hacerlo…Mi nombre es Impa, y soy la líder de mi tribu.

- Yo soy Azael, y junto con otros compañeros también estamos apoyando en esta causa.

- Es un gusto conocerlos…mi nombre es Auru, y fui en el pasado mentor de la princesa Zelda. Una vez más, muchas gracias por haberme rescatado. – expresó el hombre, quien no se había sorprendido por la revelación de la guerrera.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, y que bueno conocer a alguien que conoce a la princesa. – expresó la sheikah.

- ¿Cómo es posible que ese monstruo lo haya atacado? ¿Acaso no ha buscado un lugar seguro en donde resguardarse? – preguntó el joven de las sombras.

- Dentro de mi casa poseo un seguro e impenetrable escondite secreto, sin embargo, tuve la necesidad de salir un momento porque el encierro me ha pesto demasiado ansioso. Estoy esperando la llegada del ejército de Ordon, pues necesito solicitarles su ayuda para una misión muy importante.

- ¿Misión importante? – preguntó Impa.

- Así es. Tengo en mi poder los planos de unos pasadizos secretos del palacio, y pienso que por medio de estos se podría encontrar el lugar en donde se encuentran encerrados los soberanos del reino…es todo lo que puedo hacer para poder apoyar en esta causa, ya que buscar a la princesa es algo imposible, pues Ganondorf la tiene directo en su poder. – expresó el jubilado mentor, mostrando sumo pesar en sus palabras.

Al escuchar las palabras de Auru, tanto Impa como Azael se observaron el uno al otro, pues en ese momento, habían encontrado una valiosa manera de poder colaborar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- El ejército de Ordon no es el más adecuado para aquella misión, por eso, mi compañero y yo hemos decidido encargarnos de ese asunto. – indicó la guerrera de las sombras con determinación.

- Así es, siendo solo dos personas no llamaremos tanto la atención, además es lo mejor que podemos hacer por la princesa en estos momentos, quien ha de estar desesperada de no saber nada de sus padres. – continuó el guerrero.

- Sabiendo ahora quienes son ustedes, creo que son los más capaces de hacer esta peligrosa misión. – expresó Auru.

- Muy bien, iremos a rescatarlos en este instante…

- ¡Espera, Impa, no seas impulsiva! Primero tenemos que revisar bien estos planos, aparte de que debemos idear una estrategia para poder llegar hacia donde están los reyes, pues recuerda que todo está siendo vigilado. – sugirió el sheikah.

- ¡Pero eso nos tomará mucho tiempo! – exclamó enfurecida.

- ¡Es eso, o arriesgar nuestra vida y la de los soberanos por algún error que cometamos!

- Pienso que Azael tiene razón, Impa. Pasemos a mi casa, por favor, adentro podemos pensar las cosas con más calma.

Resignada a tener que esperar para poder rescatar a los regentes, Impa aceptó la sugerencia de Azael, y junto con Auru se dirigieron a su hogar, determinados a buscar una buena estrategia para cumplir con su próxima misión.

* * *

><p>El pequeño candil era el único instrumento que iluminaba aquel lúgubre sitio, brindándoles un poco de calor a los únicos prisioneros que se encontraban encerrados en aquella impenetrable celda.<p>

La princesa se encontraba dormida en el pecho de su amado, mientras que el joven, arrimado a una de las paredes de la celda, vigilaba su sueño mientras acariciaba su largo cabello y la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos para mantenerla cálida con una manta, una de las que no era la primera vez que compartía con ella.

A pesar de las terribles circunstancias en las que se hallaban, la pareja se sentía inmensamente feliz de haberse reunido, pues desde que se separaron en las tierras nevadas, ambos tuvieron que someterse al peor de los calvarios por culpa de sus enemigos, sobre todo por Dark Link, quien no dejó de crear indicias entre ellos con la intención de llenarlos de inseguridad y romper con el lazo de amor que los unía, acciones que, a pesar que no dieron frutos, dejaron en el corazón de los jóvenes una dolorosa llaga que tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado todos aquellos dolorosos episodios, sobre todo las devastadoras palabras que Ganondorf dijo sobre su familia, pasado, y sobre sí mismo, las cuales sabían que eran calumnias y blasfemias creadas con las intenciones de sembrar en él la semilla de la duda y la desesperanza, el alma del príncipe se llenó de dicha y regocijo al saber que iba a convertirse en padre, que su amada estaba acogiendo a una dulce criatura, quien era la prueba del inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro, tan grande y puro que había sido capaz de soportar las dolorosas pruebas que la vida les había puesto, y el que significaba el anhelado futuro que querían formar juntos.

Embelesado con el dulce semblante de su adorada, el guerrero no pudo evitar acariciar sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo como cada partícula de su piel se erizaba al contacto con el dulce néctar de esa apetecible zona, la cual en múltiples ocasiones había despertado la ternura en su corazón, y creado en su mente y cuerpo arrebatadoras sensaciones, hasta el punto de perder la razón con cada beso que recibía en cada parte de sí mismo.

Al sentir como su boca estaba siendo acariciada de manera tan íntima, sin si quiera despertar de su sueño, la princesa entrelazó sus labios con los de su amado, regocijándose desde lo más profundo de su alma al disfrutar del sabor de los labios del único hombre al que ella pertenecía, y con el que había aprendido todos los entresijos del amor y la pasión.

Luego de unos minutos de disfrutarse mutuamente, la joven abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con aquella mirada zarca que tanto la estremecía, la cual la observaba con una mezcla de fiereza, pero al mismo tiempo de inmenso amor y encantamiento.

- Perdóname, no quise despertarte…pero no pude evitarlo. – expresó el joven hechizado por los encantos de su adorada, a medida que acariciaba sus labios.

- Sabes bien que para mí no hay manera más hermosa que despertar con tus besos, sea cual sea la situación en la que nos encontremos. – contestó con ternura la princesa.

En ese momento la joven se incorporó para aferrarse con más fuerza a los brazos de su adorado, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de sublimes emociones con aquel contacto, haciendo que el guerrero pase por las mismas emociones al contacto con la mujer de su vida. Fue en ese momento, que el príncipe salió de su ensimismamiento, pues se puso a observar con suma atención el sitio en donde se encontraban, lugar que no era nada digno para su adorada y futura madre de su hijo.

- Zelda, tenemos que salir de aquí. – indicó el joven con determinación.

- Eso no es posible, mi amor. Lo siento. – expresó la joven, mostrando pena.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Sea como sea yo romperé las rejas de la celda, no pienso permitir que la madre de mi hijo esté en un sitio como este! – exclamó exaltado.

- Link, esta no es una celda cualquiera, pues Ganondorf la ha sellado con su magia y nada ni nadie puede abrirla.

- ¡Maldita sea! Encerrados aquí no podremos hacer nada, además estoy preocupado por Midna y Navi, espero que Ganondorf no las haya aniquilado.

- Tranquilo, no sé en dónde se encontraran, pero puedo percibir que siguen en el palacio y que aún están con vida.

A pesar de las esperanzadoras palabras de su esposa, el príncipe no podía evitar sentirse impotente. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvaguardar la vida de su amada y su hijo, sin embargo, encerrado en una impenetrable celda, lo estaba llevando al borde de la desesperación.

En ese momento, el joven acarició el vientre de su amada, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos por no poder hacer nada para sacarlos de aquel encierro, haciendo que en ese momento su esposa seque las cristalinas gotas con suaves caricias, mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa esperanzadora.

- Mientras yo este a tu lado, nada temo, mi amor. Vas a ver que las Diosas no nos van a abandonar en este duro momento, y esta es una prueba más para fortalecer nuestro lazo de amor, el cual es ahora compartido por nuestro hijo. - expresó la joven, mirando con dulzura a su amado.

- Al menos por un tiempo, hambre y frio no vas a pasar, pues por surte aún cuento con algunas provisiones para poder cuidarte a ti y a nuestro bebé…pero de todas tu mereces un lugar mejor. – contestó consternado.

- El mejor lugar para mi es estar contigo, eso es todo lo que necesito para seguir adelante.

Ante las emotivas palabras de su amada, el guerrero besó sus manos con delicadeza y admiración, sintiéndose dichoso de tener el amor y el apoyo de tan maravillosa mujer, quien estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado en todo momento, como lo habían jurado el día que sellaron su amor frente al altar….y fue entonces, al recordar aquel hecho, que supo que tenía que entregarle dos valiosos objetos que le pertenecían.

- Creo que esto te pertenece, mi amor. – indicó el joven, sacando de su bolsillo el anillo solitario.

El joven colocó la valiosa joya en el delicado dedo de su amada, provocando en ella que la dicha empezara a embargarla, pues creyó que el ente de la oscuridad había destruido el anillo que simbolizaba el juramento de amor que hizo con su amado, en aquellos hermosos días que pasaron en las tierras nevadas.

- Cuando derroté a ese infeliz, se desvaneció como la sombra que era, pero en ese proceso dejó tu anillo, y aparte esta esfera que posee una energía extraña, pero Fi me dijo que te pertenecía. – indicó el joven, recordando a su contraparte con repudio.

- ¡Es mi esencia de las sombras! ¡La que me permite transfórmame en sheikah! – exclamó la princesa al recuperar sus poderes.

En el momento en que tuvo su poder en las manos, la joven lo colocó en el centro de su pecho, causando que en ese momento, su cuerpo atraiga dicha energía a su interior, y eso causó que su anatomía se modifique a la de su alter ego, provocando en el príncipe suma sorpresa.

- Gracias, mi amor, por ti he podido recuperar una parte sumamente importante de mí. – expresó la joven, quien en ese momento había dejado su apariencia habitual.

El joven ni si quera respondió a las palabras de su amada, pues se encontraba embelesado observando cada una de sus rasgos, los cuales a pesar de tratar se asemejarse a un varón, no podían ocultar que una hermosa mujer de finas facciones y esbelta figura se encontraba detrás de aquella máscara, haciendo que por un momento, sus mejillas se sonrojen ante la otra cara perteneciente a su amada.

- Sé que es extraño verme en esta forma, pero soy la misma mujer que conoces, solo que este traje camufla muy bien mis caracteres femeninos, y con eso puedo…

La joven sheikah no pudo finalizar su frase en ese momento, pues asombrada, observó como el príncipe bajaba aquel pañuelo que le cubría el rostro, y besaba sus labios con apasionamiento, arrastrándola a ella a ese maravilloso y ferviente mar de sensaciones, mientras acariciaba con sus manos sus acaloradas mejillas.

- ¡Link! – expresó sorprendida.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gustó el beso?

- No es eso, sabes que tus besos me encantan…pero, ¿no te sientes extraño al besarme? Me veo distinta…

- Para mi eres la misma mujer de la que estoy enamorado, además tus dorados cabellos te hacen ver sumamente atractiva, incluso me causa una misteriosa nostalgia el verte de esa manera…Me gustaría mucho que lo uses de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando estemos solos. – expresó el joven, demostrando el apasionamiento que sentía.

La joven no pudo responder ante aquel hágalo, simplemente se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su príncipe, provocando que este se enternezca ante aquella reacción y la abrace, para minutos después abandonar aquella forma y regresar a como se encontraba antes.

- Una vez más, lo afirmo, me siento muy bien a tu lado. – indicó mientras abrazaba al guerrero.

- Y yo al tuyo…pero sigo con la idea fija de que no me gusta que estés en este sitio. No tengo idea de lo que Ganondorf pretende con esto.

- Yo también desconozco lo que está planeando, pero sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que no es nada bueno, y por ese motivo nos necesita juntos y con vida.

Ante las fatales palabras de la princesa, tanto el joven como ella dieron una silenciosa plegaria a las Diosas, rogándoles que el rey del mal no esté maquinando alguna manera de arremeter contra sus vidas, y si aquella prueba era difícil, que les den la fortaleza para superarla, siempre que estén en la compañía del otro.

* * *

><p>Pocos días transcurrieron desde que los sheikahs habían salvado al jubilado mentor de la princesa, sin embargo, para la Impa transcurrieron peor que miles de años, pues junto con su compañero tuvo que planear la manera de poder adentrar en los pasadizos secretos del palacio para evadir las posibles trampas que el rey del mal hubiera interpuesto.<p>

Luego de haberse despedido de Auru, la pareja se escabulló por las sombras, traspasando aquella pequeña arboleda que llevaba hacia el lago Hylia, camino que iban a tomar para poder llegar con rapidez al palacio para cumplir con su misión.

Fue entonces, que al llegar a los terrenos del lago, descubrieron una imagen que los sorprendió en sobremanera, pues observaron cómo algunos de sus compañeros de las sombras, junto con los zoras, luchaban contra unos recién llegados moblins, quienes habían invadido la zona, dispuestos a acabar con la vida de los habitantes que aún quedaban resguardados en sus hogares. A pesar de la preocupación de ver a sus aliados luchar contra aquellas bestias, los sheikahs se sintieron tranquilos de saber que estaban defendiéndose y batallando con fortaleza y valentía, haciéndoles saber que estarían bien sin su ayuda, pues en ese momento tenían que seguir con el objetivo de salvar a los regentes sin dejarse distraer por nada.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Impa. Como te darás cuenta, todos se están defendiendo bien, sobre todo los zoras, quienes al parecer han sido muy bien asesorados. – expresó el guerrero.

- Tienes razón. Vámonos antes de llenarme de dudas…los padres de la princesa nos esperan.

Determinados a continuar con su camino, los sheikahs se dirigieron a la ciudadela, rogándole a las Diosas que los obstáculos que se les presente para llegar a los reyes, puedan ser fácilmente superados.

* * *

><p>Los deseos de sembrar el terror por medio de la destrucción y la desesperanza, no solo estaban presentes en la región de Lanayru, pues en los terrenos de Eldin, las cosas no estaban del todo diferentes.<p>

Oscuros seres dominados por sus bajas pasiones, habían llegado a la Villa Kakariko, dispuestos a arrasar con todo lo que se cruzara en su camino para cumplir con los deseos de su amo, quien deseaba vivir en un mundo desolado de todo lo que significara la luz y la bondad, y solo fuera habitado por la soledad, la desesperanza y la destrucción.

Las bestias arribaron la villa, destruyendo casas y atemorizando a familias, satisfechos de presenciar el terror que causaban mientras las lágrimas de los habitantes eran como alimento para sus almas, sin intuir que en menos de lo que se imaginaban, iba a detener las bajezas que planeaban.

Gigantescas rocas cayeron del cielo, causando que los villanos se espanten y se escabullan como desorbitados para evitar ser aplastados, situación que a algunos les tocó asumir al no haber podido desviar a tiempo las agresiones recibidas.

Fue entonces, que los gorons, los autores de dichas acciones, se hicieron presentes, dispuestos a defender su amado pueblo usando la gran fuerza que por muchos siglos habían reprimido, su más poderosa arma que les permitiría luchar de manera incansable.

Darunia hizo acto de presencia, llevando en su mano su poderoso martillo, mientras era seguido por varios de sus pupilos. Todo el grupo se estaba dirigiendo a donde estaban sus enemigos, quienes enfurecidos, corrieron hacia ellos, alzando sus armas y lanzando gritos de furia para vengarse por el violento recibimiento que tuvieron, sin si quiera saber que aquellas agresiones solo habían sido el inicio, pues la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

Los gorons se abalanzaron hacia ellos, usando sus armas, sus puños y cuerpos como poderosos instrumentos de pelea, masacrando por medio de ellas a sus enemigos, mientras que el líder de los mismos arrasaba con varios de ellos usando su poderoso martillo, acabando de manera inmediata con cada uno de sus malévolas vidas.

Impactado de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, sin imaginarse que al regreso de su largo viaje para supervisar sus ventas se encontraría con aquella desgarradora escena, se encontraba el investigador Shad buscando la manera de llegar a su hogar, pues quería encerrarse en la seguridad del mismo para evitar ser víctima de alguna agresión que atentara contra su vida.

- ¡En mala hora rechacé aprender el arte del manejo de la espada! ¡Soy un imbécil!

Arrepintiéndose de no haber seguido los consejos de su padre y por no tener afición por aquella actividad preferida por los varones, el joven siguió con su camino hasta que tuvo el privilegio de llegar a la puerta de su casa, haciendo que en ese momento acelere el paso para entrar, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, su camino se vio interrumpido por una de sus peores pesadillas…

Un bokoblin, empuñando un peligroso y filoso sable, se estaba acercando de manera amenazante al investigador, quien aterrorizado, retrocedió sus pasos buscando una manera de escapar, sin embargo, para su desgracia, su camino fue detenido al haberse tropezado con una roca, dándole ventaja al villano para poder cumplir con su objetivo de aniquilarlo.

Shad simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que de esa manera el dolor de perder por completo la cabeza sería reducido por aquella acción, sin embargo, cada partícula de su piel se estremeció al escuchar un horrible grito de dolor por parte de su posible agresor, haciendo que la curiosidad lo domine y vea lo que había ocurrido, encontrándose con el monstruo interne en el suelo, y sin muestras de ningún signo de vida, mientras que un misterioso y cubierto recién llegado se encontraba detrás del villano, empuñando una espada.

Ambos personajes se miraron uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna, sintiendo dentro de cada uno como contradictorias emociones los invadían. Shad no entendía por qué la nostalgia lo había embargado, mientras que aquel recién llegado tampoco tenía claras sus emociones, haciendo que en ese momento decida dejar de lado aquellas consternaciones y seguir con sus planes.

- Sígueme…

Al escuchar aquella voz, descubrió que se trataba de una mujer, sin embargo, una punzada en el pecho lo había molestado, sintiendo como la tristeza y la nostalgia se apoderaban de sí mismo con ese simple llamado.

Shad decidió no decir nada y seguir a su salvadora, hasta que llegaron a un escondido lugar donde se encontraba un caballo blanco esperando la llegada de su amo, haciendo que el joven suponga que aquella dama era la propietaria del mismo.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme…pero me gustaría saber quién eres. – preguntó, aun sumido en el terror.

Ante esa pregunta, la espadachín no respondió, simplemente se bajó la capucha que cubría su rostro para revelar su identidad, causando que el investigador se impacte terriblemente mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban en medio de las lágrimas, incrédulo al reconocer a aquella mujer que formó una parte importante de su vida y pensando que aquella visión podría tratarse de un efímero sueño…. luego, simplemente no pudo articular palabra, pues sintiendo como las fuerzas se le agotaban debido a la impresión, Shad cayó desplomado al suelo perdiendo todo signo de conciencia…

* * *

><p>El terror y el caos se encontraban presentes en la ciudadela del palacio, pues una vez más, los esbirros del rey del mal se encontraban arrasando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, sembrando la desolación y la desesperanza en los habitantes, quienes buscaban una supuesta seguridad en sus hogares, los cuales eran perturbados por aquellas temibles criaturas, cuya única motivación era alimentar su espíritu con las lágrimas y el dolor de sus víctimas.<p>

Varios moblins se movilizaban por los pasillos, destruyendo hogares, desplegando su furia, digna herencia del rey que los dominada, quien solo buscaba la siembra del terror para obtener la tan esperada cosecha de sus bajezas, sabiendo que tenían el camino abierto para hacer a sus anchas lo que su amo les ordenaba.

Y fue entonces, que un rayo de esperanza se hizo presente en la desolada ciudadela del palacio, pues los tan esperados refuerzos, los que de ninguna manera les iban a dar la espalda en un momento tan duro como ese, habían por fin llegado.

El ejército real de Ordon, luego de días de viaje, sin detenerse en ningún momento, habían llegado a la ciudadela, dispuestos a defender a sus habitantes y de esa manera impedir que el rey del mal siga con sus planes.

Los soldados, comandados por el general Moy, empuñaron sus armas para acabar con aquellas bestias que estaban en su proceso de destrucción, causando en estas una terrible furia al verse interrumpidos en su placentera actividad. El duque de Ordon y el marqués Cocu no se quedaron atrás, pues ahora que contaban con todo el apoyo necesario, iban a luchar junto a sus aliados para poder salvar la sagrada tierra, sabiendo que aquel valiente gesto apoyaría significativamente a la familia real, quienes se encontraban ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los villanos se abalanzaron a sus rivales para aniquilarlos por su atrevimiento, dispuestos a no permitir que los planes de su amo se vean perturbados, pero muy a su pesar, los solados de Ordon los superaban en números, quienes sin contemplación alguna, se defendieron haciendo uso de sus habilidades y fortalezas, destruyendo a aquellos seres de la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, la esperanza de triunfar no duró mucho, pues de todos los rincones de la ciudadela, aparecieron más esbirros del rey del mal dispuestos a apoyar a sus compinches, superando de esa manera a los soldados de Ordon, quienes en número pasaron a tomar en lugar inferior.

Decididos a no detenerse, los aliados siguieron en su lucha, sintiendo como la preocupación los embargaba al ver que el número de sus contrincantes aumentaba, pero como les dictaba su honor, ellos seguirán luchando hasta su último aliento.

Hubo un momento de desesperanza para el duque y el marqués, quienes llegaron a ser acorralados por varios monstruos, los cuales se disponían a acabar con sus vidas, aprovechando que sus aliados se encontraban concentrados en otros sectores.

Uno de los moblins levantó su arma, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de aquellas acorraladas almas, sin embargo, un intenso dolor lo invadió por completo en su articulación, pues una misteriosa flecha lo había impactado de manera devastadora.

Enfurecido, el rufián buscó la dirección de donde aquella saeta había procedido, viendo como del techo descendían un numeroso grupo de mujeres, quienes se abalanzaron a hacia él y sus compañeros para aniquilarlos por completo.

Al igual que el reino de Ordon, las doncellas del desierto habían hecho aparición, quienes eran comandadas por Nabooru, la que terminó convenciendo a sus aliadas para que apoyen en esta causa, sabiendo que de esa manera, no solamente ayudarían a los elegidos por las Diosas y salvarían a los inocentes, sino que también harían justicia para su tribu, la cual vivió la época más oscura cuando el regente del mal las dominaba y las maltrataba.

Las gerudos y el ejército de Ordon unieron sus fuerzas, demostrando de esa manera que no importaba cuánto aumentaran en número sus enemigos, pues lucharían hasta el final por salvar la sagrada tierra de las Diosas, apoyando de esa manera a sus valientes elegidos.

* * *

><p>Ajenos a la batalla que se estaba dando en la ciudadela, pero determinados a salvar a los regentes del reino, se encontraban Impa y Azael escabulléndose entre las sombras de los lúgubres pasillos, sabiendo que se encontraban más cerca de cumplir con su anhelado objetivo.<p>

Luego de superar varios obstáculos, evadiendo a los sirvientes que se encontraban vigilando el sitio, y los cuales podrían haberles hecho perder valioso tiempo, finalmente llegaron a las torres del palacio, sitio donde podían percibir la presencia de los reyes, quienes estaban ajenos que muy pronto iban a ser rescatados.

Fue entonces, que la pareja estaba determinada a tumbar la puerta que sellaba aquella prisión, ansiosos de poder salvar a los padres de la joven que tanto estimaban, sin embargo, sus acciones fueron detenidas al encontrarse con un viejo enemigo, con quien la sheikah se enfrentó la primera vez que llegó a los desérticos terrenos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Cómo se atreven a pisar este lugar!

Frente a los guerreros de las sombras se había aparecido Ferrus, quien estaba encargado de vigilar el encierro de los regentes. Se sentía sorprendido de ver que la pareja pudo llegar a su escondido sitio sin la menor de las dificultades.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino, pedazo de hojalata! ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! – exclamó enfurecida la sheikah.

- ¡Ya sé quiénes son ustedes! ¡Son aquellos sheikahs que llegaron al Patíbulo del Desierto! ¡Ustedes se llevaron a la princesa!

- Y no olvides que por mi recibiste la peor paliza de tu vida, ni si quiera pudiste tocarme un pelo. – espetó Impa con arrogancia.

- Ya escuchaste a mi compañera, si aprecias tu vida, déjanos pasar. – amenazó Azael, soltando una carcajada.

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Sobre mi cadáver traspasaran esta puerta!

- Por favor, déjamelo a mí, Azael. En medio de tanta tensión, creo que un poco de distracción nos ayudaría mucho.

- Si tú lo dices…adelante.

Y terminando su conversación con su compañero, Impa desenvainó su gran espada, provocando que Ferrus presente su arma, dispuesto a defenderse a como dé lugar.

El Ferrus se encaminó hacia donde estaba Impa, dispuesto a abalanzársele para fulminarla, sin embargo, la sheikah, lo sorprendió dando un gran salto sobre su cabeza, momento en el que aprovecho para arremeter contra su casco y desaparecerlo.

Sintiendo como la humillación lo invadía al ver que su rostro había sido revelado, Ferrus volvió a arremeter contra la guerrera, pero esta, simplemente rodó en el suelo, golpeando el lado izquierdo de su armadura, y haciendo que toda esa zona caiga por pedazos, provocando que la ira que embargaba al villano aumente por completo, pues se sentía un completo objeto de diversión de la sheikah, quien estaba luchando sin la menor de las dificultades, sin si quiera sentirse cansada.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? En serio, me arrepiento tanto de no haberte aniquilado antes. Me he perdido de demasiada diversión. – espetó la guerrera de las sombras con burla.

- ¡Cállate, estúpida! ¡Esta vez no vas a…!

En ese momento, Ferrus no pudo completar su frase, pues sintió como el resto de su armadura se caía en pedazos, haciendo que en ese momento se dé la vuelta, y vea que Azael se la había desvanecido por medio de orbes de luz que tenía formados en sus manos.

- Lo siento, Impa, pero no pude contenerme, en serio este sujeto es un competo inútil. En siglos pasados los Ferrus eran más fuertes, casi invencibles, pero este si es una vergüenza para su raza. Ahora entiendo porque Ganondorf lo le dio mayor importancia en sus deberes. – expresó el joven sin poder contener la risa.

- ¡Pagarás pos tus palabras, miserable!

Dolido y avergonzado por la humillación que le estaba dando Azael, Ferrus se disponía a lanzársele encima para acabarlo con sus propias manos, sin importarle que se encontrara despojado de su armadura, sin embargo, sus acciones se vieron detenidas, pues en ese momento sintió como un terrible dolor lo embargaba en la totalidad de su cuerpo mientras lentamente iba perdiendo la conciencia, pues esta vez, cansada de perder tanto tiempo, Impa lo había vencido de una sola estocada, acción que hubiera podido lograr sin si quiera sacar su arma, sin embargo, deseaba que el villano pase la peor de las humillaciones en el último momento de su vida.

- Al menos nos desquitamos de ese sujeto, pue sea como sea, él tuvo que ver con el secuestro de la princesa. Nadie que sea aliado de Ganondorf es digno se seguir con vida. – expresó la guerrera de las sombras con seriedad.

- Ahora que el estorbo ha sido desechado, tenemos que liberar a los regentes. Percibo la tensión invadiéndolos a ambos, pues han escuchado toda la pelea que se ha dado en este momento. – indicó Azael.

- Yo percibo lo mismo, así que tumbemos la puerta de una vez.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza, los sheikahs tumbaron la puerta que tenía encerrados a los regentes, quienes se encontraban en el fondo de la habitación con el semblante sumamente perturbado, mostrando grandes signos de cansancio físico y mental.

La reina se encontraba entre los brazos de sus esposos a medida que las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas de manera desorbitada, mientras que el soberano simplemente la consolaba de su pesar, observando con dureza a los recién llegados, sintiendo como la ansiedad lo invadía al desconocer lo que estos planeaban para con él y su señora.

Ante la tensión que emanaban los reyes, Impa decidió dar un paso adelante y presentarse ante ellos, sabido que la mención de su nombre seria la clave para que toda la desconfianza que la pareja sentía, se desvanezca.

- Mi nombre es Impa. Mi compañero y yo hemos venido a rescatarlos. No tienen nada que temer. – indicó la guerrera, mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

Al escuchar tan conocido nombre, los soberanos suavizaron la perturbación de su rostro, causando que la guerrera se sienta satisfecha al ver que sus acciones habían salido como deseaba.

- ¿Impa? ¿Acaso tu…? – preguntó el regente.

- No hay tiempo para hablar, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes. – indicó el sheikah.

- ¡No quiero irme de aquí sin saber nada de mi hija! – exclamó la reina, sin salir aun de su estado de terror.

- Le aseguro que la princesa estará bien, su esposo la va a rescatar. – indicó Impa.

- ¿Link ya ha llegado? – preguntó el rey.

- Así es. Les contaremos todo apenas los llevemos a un lugar seguro. No perdamos más tiempo, por favor.

Dudosos de abandonar el palacio al saber que su hija aún se encontraba en peligro, pero sabiendo que en sus manos no estaba la solución para salvarla, los regentes terminaron aceptando el ofrecimiento de los sheikahs y se dejaron guiar por ellos para abandonar su encierro, rogándole a las Diosas que tanto su princesa como su yerno, salgan con vida de cualquier situación que se encontraran por culpa del villano de la oscuridad…

* * *

><p>Pausadamente, gotas de agua chocaban con el suelo de aquel lúgubre sitio, haciendo un sonoro eco que se convertía en el único sonido que se escuchaba en la soledad de las penumbras.<p>

Lentamente, con suma dificultad, Midna empezó a despertar de su inconciencia, sintiendo como un terrible dolor de cuerpo la perturbaba a medida que se movía para restablecerse.

Al abrir los ojos por completo, se dio cuenta que junto a ella estaba inconsciente el hada Navi, con quien se encontraba encerrada en una apartada y terrorífica celda, haciendo que en ese momento su mente se aclare y recuerde los motivos que la llevaron a ese lugar, provocando que una mueca de desagrado se le dibuje en los labios al saber que el causante de todo había sido Ganondorf, quien había secuestrado a su apreciada amiga.

Sin perder tiempo, despertó al hada con suma ansiedad, la cual no demoró mucho en abrir los ojos al sentir loa bruscos movimientos de la princesa crepuscular. Una vez despierta, se encontró con la irascible mirada de ella, haciendo que en ese momento, las imágenes de su mente se aclaren por completo, y su espíritu se llene de profundo terror.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacemos en este horrible lugar? – preguntó alarmada la ninfa.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Ese maldito se llevó a Zelda, tenemos que ir a salvarla! – exclamó la twili, enfurecida.

- ¡Pero no sabemos en dónde está! Y si ese villano ya la…

- ¡Claro que no, puedo percibir su presencia, y en estos momentos se encuentra con Link!

- ¿¡Con Link!? Eso quiere decir…que también lo tiene secuestrado

- ¡Así es, por eso tenemos que salir de aquí para salvarlos!

- ¿Cómo vamos a escapar? Las rejas de esta celda son pequeñas, ninguna de la dos pasamos por ahí.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de eso? Ya una vez me encontré en una situación parecida, y la única manera en la que logré escapar fue usando a un…

Y en ese momento, un peculiar sonido invadió el ambiente, pues de un agujero ubicado del otro lado de las rejas, apareció un pequeño roedor, quien se encontraba haciendo sus salidas nocturnas para buscar alimentos. Fue entonces, que la twili encontró la manera de poder escapar, sin embargo, sabía que no podía dejar a la ninfa sola.

- Vamos a usar a ese ratón para poder escapar, pues voy a fundirme en su sombra. – indicó la princesa.

- ¿Y yo como voy a salir? Sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo…

Navi no pudo finalizar sus palabras, pues en ese momento, la twili la encerró en un orbe, el cual era capaz de fundirse con su esencia, y de esa manera podría escapar sin dejar a su compañera de lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – preguntó el hada, exaltada.

- Ahora que he recuperado la sombra fundida, varios poderes que creía escondidos en mí, han regresado a mí. Ya que eres un ser de minúsculo tamaño, puedo manipularte sin dificultades, así que por es pude fundirte con mi esencia.

- ¡Está bien, ya entendí! ¡Ahora, deja de perder tiempo y vamos de aquí antes de que el ratón escape!

- Una vez en la sombra de ese animalejo, lo manipularé a mi antojo. Vámonos de una vez.

Decididas a encontrar a sus amigos, Midna y Navi se fundieron con la sombra del roedor, el cual fue el medio que las llevó hacia donde se encontraban encerrados los elegidos por las Diosas…

* * *

><p>El encierro en aquella oscura celda no era lo único que perturbaba a la pareja, pues en esos momentos, ambos estaban pasando por una terrible situación, la cual podía atentar contra la vida del preciado hijo de ambos.<p>

Desde el inicio del día, la princesa empezó a manifestar los terribles malestares de su estado, los cuales había logrado disipar por un buen tiempo gracias al brebaje que había preparado, pero el que lamentablemente no tenía debido a que lo había perdido durante el forcejeo que tuvo con la oscura contraparte.

Desesperado, sintiendo como su alma y corazón se quebraban por no saber cómo ayudar a su amada, Link se dejó embargar por el terror al sentir como la piel de esta aumentaba su temperatura, demostrando que estaba a punto adquirir una terrible fiebre, la cual podía ser letal para el fruto de su vientre.

La princesa, en medio de su malestar, notó la perturbación en los ojos de su amado, haciendo que en ese momento pose una mano en su rostro para tratar de tranquilizarlo por medio de sus caricias.

- Mi amor…

- Tiene que haber una manera de reducir esa fiebre. Todo el día te has sentido muy mal…me siento tan impotente de no poder hacer nada. – expresó el guerrero, sintiendo como sus nervios se salían de control.

- No te preocupes, pronto me sentiré mejor. – expresó la joven, mostrando dificultad para hablar.

- Pasan los minutos y te veo peor, no quiero que ni tú, ni nuestro bebé se perjudiquen. No poseo ningún remedio para curarte, mucho menos tan poderoso como el que…

Fue entonces, que una idea vino a la mente del guerrero, la única opción que podía mejorar el estado de salud de su amada, y el cual lo había salvado a él de una no muy lejana terrible situación.

- ¿Has oído hablar del elixir de las hadas? – preguntó el príncipe.

- ¿Elixir de las hadas? He estudiado sobre ella y sé que es muy poderosa…pero muy difícil de conseguir porque no todas las hadas pueden producirla. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Porque yo tengo un poco de ese elixir. Gracias a esa esencia pude recuperar la movilidad de mis manos cuando derroté a Grahim. Estoy seguro de que eso podrá ayudarte.

Sin perder ni un solo minuto, el joven sacó la sanadora escancia de su alforja y se la dio de beber a su amada, quien a los pocos segundos de haberla consumido, sintió como recuperaba la vitalidad que había perdido debido a los terribles síntomas que la embargaban, causando de esa manera, que su esposo de una silenciosa plegaria a las Diosas, agradeciendo que su princesa se haya restablecido.

- Muchas gracias, Link…ya me siento mucho mejor.

- Nunca le dejaré de agradecer a Navi por habérmela dado, pues con ella no solo pude salvarme a mí, sino a ti. Espero que el efecto dure por mu…

El guerrero no pudo completar su frase, pues en ese momento, de manera inesperada, aparecieron Midna y Navi del otro lado de la reja, quienes se sentían contentas de haber encontrado a sus amigos juntos, sanos y salvos.

- ¡Midna, Navi! – exclamó el príncipe.

- ¡Gracias a las Diosas que los encontramos, sobre todo que están con vida! – expresó complacida el hada.

- ¿Dónde estaban? Zelda y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ustedes.

- Al igual que ustedes estuvimos encerradas, pero gracias a la sombra de un roedor pudimos llegar hasta aquí. Veo que esta celda está protegida por una fuerte magia, casi impenetrable. – dijo Midna.

- No hay manera de romper esta barrera, ni si quiera lo hemos intentado porque sabemos que nuestras acciones se revertirían, y eso podría perjudicarnos. – indicó Zelda, mostrando pesar en sus palabras.

- Zelda, ¿no se te hace conocida la esencia de esta barrera?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Midna, Zelda guardó silencio, tratando de buscar en su inconsciente la respuesta de aquella cuestión, la cual no tardo mucho tiempo en salir a flote, y con eso obtendría la manera de poder liberarse.

- Esto es…

- Así es…posee a misma hechicería con la que tu palacio fue encerrado hace miles de años, y la única manera de romper ese sello es usando…

- La sombra fundida... – continuó Link, quien había recordado aquellos hechos.

- Vaya, veo que también has recordado, Link… pues siendo así, creo que es mejor actuar de una buena vez.

- ¿Estas segura que podrás hacerlo? – preguntó Zelda, preocupada.

- ¡Considero que a estas alturas puedo dominar mis propios poderes, así que háganse a un lado que voy a romper este sello!

Inmediatamente, el príncipe tomó a su esposa y se dirigió con ella a una esquina de la celda, mientras que Navi hizo lo mismo desde la zona donde se encontraba. Fue entonces, que del cuerpo de la twili aparecieron los fragmentos de su sombrío poder, los cuales al reconocer a su legitima dueña se unieron a esta formando un solo ser.

El cuerpo de la princesa crepuscular empezó a modificarse, a medida que se iluminaba con los colores del ocaso. Fue entonces, que de su pequeña anatomía nacieron varias extremidades, las que usó para tomar aquellas rejas y empezar a desvanecerlas hasta que no quede ni un rastro de ellas, rompiendo de esa manera aquel oscuro conjuro.

Una vez finalizada su acción, los fragmentos de la sombra regresaron a su lugar de origen, dejado en el suelo a una muy agotada twili, pero satisfecha de ver que sus amigos se encontraban libres de aquel encierro.

Sintiendo como la dicha los embargaba al verse libres, Link y Zelda se aproximaron a su agotada amiga, a quien abrazaron con cariño y le agradecieron por su gran hazaña.

- Gracias por habernos liberado, Midna, de no ser por ti, quien sabe cuándo tiempo hubiéramos estado encerrados. – expresó Zelda.

- Nunca dejaré de estar agradecido contigo por lo que acabar de hacer por nosotros… ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Link.

- No se preocupen por mí, pronto voy a estar mejor. Link, es momento de que vayas a enfrentar ese villano, pues estoy segura que el motivo por el que los encerró no fue en vano…algo terrible ha de estar planeando. – indicó Midna.

Ante esas palabras, sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba por completo de su espíritu, el príncipe se puso de pie con el semblante endurecido, pues ahora que se encontraba en libertad, estaba decidido a cobrar venganza a su peor enemigo, quien había sido el causante de crear en su mente y corazón, semillas de desesperanza e incertidumbre, pero sobre todo, lo haría pagar por haber atentado contra la vida de la mujer que significaba la vida misma para él, y eso es algo, que de ninguna manera iba a perdonar.

- Yo me enfrentaré a ese sujeto por mi propia cuenta. Ustedes escapen de aquí, por favor. – ordenó el guerrero.

- ¡De ninguna manera pienso dejarte solo! – expresó la princesa, enfurecida.

- ¡Zelda!

- ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que hemos hablado en todo este tiempo? Cuando estoy a tu lado nada malo puede pasarme, y mientras tú estés conmigo, lucharé por proteger tu vida. Sigamos juntos este último recorrido del oscuro túnel en donde nos encontramos, que la luz al final del mismo, es el hermoso futuro que nos espera. – expresó la joven avariciando con cariño la mejilla de su príncipe.

Al escuchar las reconfortantes palabras de su princesa, Link decidió no refutar más, pues sentía como su alma y corazón se llenaban de orgullo de saber que tenía una maravillosa mujer a su lado, la que lo apoyaría en todo momentos, sin importar las devastadoras pruebas por las que tenía que pasar.

Luego de terminar con aquella conversación, la pareja y sus amigas se fueron de las mazmorras, dispuestos a seguir el camino que los llevaba a la sala del trono del palacio, sitio en donde se encontraba el regente de la oscuridad, armando el más letal y terribles de los escenarios…

* * *

><p>Sin la necesidad de voltear, el rey del mal escuchaba el sonido de los pasos que anunciaban la llegada de sus prisioneros, y en vez de sorprenderse con su presencia, no puedo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante aquello.<p>

Al llegar a la sala del trono, dispuestos a enfrentar al oscuro regente, la pareja de príncipes y sus compañeras no pudieron evitar sentirse incrédulos ante la reacción de su enemigo, quien continuaba festejando su llegada, creando una terrible confusión en ellos. Pasados algunos segundos, recomponiendo su imagen, el tirano dio la vuelta de su cuerpo, haciendo ondear su larga capa roja.

- Para ser sincero, mis deseos eran mantenerlos encerrados hasta finalizar con mis pendientes, pero viendo que me he demoré menos de lo que había pensado…su llegada ha sido sumamente oportuna, pues ustedes son los invitados de honor en esta amena reunión que tendremos como elegidos por las Diosas. Irónico ¿No creen?

Los jóvenes no comprendían las palabras del rey del mal, pues ellos esperaban una irascible reacción de este al ver que habían escapado de su celda para desafiarlo, sin embargo, este no parecía sorprendido por eso, sino todo lo contrario, pues la satisfacción que se encontraba presente en su rostro, los hacían dudar de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Ante la azorada y angustiada mirada de los presentes, sintiendo un dejo de satisfacción en su ser al saber que él era el causante de aquel brillo de temor que se encontraba en sus pupilas, sin perder tiempo, el temible rey fijó sus sulfurosos iris sobre las pequeñas figuras que acompañaban al supuesto héroe y la reencarnación de la Diosa, dejando que una sádica sonrisa se marcara en sus labios, haciendo estremecer y temblar al hada y a la twili, quienes no pudieron evitar dar un paso atrás, apreciando como su instinto de éxodo despertaba dentro de ellas.

- Definitivamente, las he menospreciado. Inicialmente planeaba fusilarlas con mis propias manos, pero ante el inútil gasto de energía en seres tan insignificantes como ustedes, preferí por el momento encerrarlas en aquella celda para verlas agonizar lentamente hasta ansiar su muerte. Una maravillosa idea, sin embargo, no pensé que lograrían escapar usando aquella reliquia de las sombras…pero a decir verdad, tengo que agradecérselos, pues sin su hazaña, par de estúpidas, no tendría frente a mí a mis más esperados invitados, así que, como ya no necesito de sus servicios, les pediré que se retiren. Yo mismo las llevaré amablemente a la salida. – manifestó con sutileza y soberbia el oscuro rey, mientras alzaba una de sus manos.

Atónitas ante las acciones del pérfido enemigo, Midna intentó usar su magia, pero una oscura energía envolvió su cuerpo y la atrapó por completo, sucediendo la misma situación con la diminuta ninfa. Satisfecho con su actuar, Ganondorf movió su articulación lanzando con su conjuro fuera de la sala del trono a las acompañantes de los príncipes, quienes ante la fuerza de la penumbrosa energía quedaron inconscientes, impactando sus débiles cuerpos en el suelo de mármol.

Ante el terrible sonido del impacto de sus amigas, Link, sintiendo como la preocupación dominaba su mente, trató de ir en ayuda de sus compañeras, pero al escuchar el sonido de angustia que había producido su esposa, sin perder tiempo, volteó su rostro, apreciando como negrecidas prolongaciones atrapaban las manos y pies de su amada, notando para su desmesura que se trataban de unas oscuras raíces, las cuales comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo, trepando rápidamente por sus articulaciones mientras lucha por liberarse de ellas.

Siendo simple observador de cómo las ramificaciones halaban los cuerpos de sus enemigos frente del trono, el monarca del mal no pudo evitar mostrar su satisfacción al sentir como la ansiedad y el miedo crecían dentro de los elegidos por las Diosas, los cuales se encontraban a merced de su hechizo.

El príncipe, mortificado y adolorido al experimentar como aquellas enredaderas presionaban con fuerza sus articulaciones, cortando el flujo de sangre a sus músculos, impidiéndole poder utilizar su fuerza y liberarse de agarre contra ellas, se sentía impotente de no poder zafarse, sin embargo, ese negativo sentimiento se acrecentó cuando pudo observar que su esposa estaba en peores condiciones que él, ya que aquellas hiedras no solo estaban rodeando su cuello, sino que también parecían afectarla de una extraña manera, despertando dentro de él, el de temor de que en algún momento llegaran a asfixiarla, así como podía apreciar que su vida estaba terriblemente perjudicada.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que pretendes!? – preguntó enfurecido y desesperado el héroe elegido por las Diosas al ver que su princesa estaba sufriendo.

Continuando con sus acciones, inmutado ante el tono de voz del supuesto paladín, Ganondorf movió su cabeza, posando sus pupilas sobre el rostro de su víctima. Al notar la precaria situación en la que se hallaba la reencarnación de la Diosa, sin gastar sus engerías, el rey del mal suavizó las raíces que estaban presionando la laringe de la princesa, pues no deseaba terminar todavía en aquel momento con la vida de ella, ya que la necesitaba para cumplir con sus planes. Odiando como su enemigo lo había ignorado, iracundo, el príncipe volvió a forcejear contra aquellas vainas captoras, mas sus esfuerzos fueron solo en vano, pues aquellas prolongaciones solo aumentaron su presión con cada movimiento que hacía.

- No te recomiendo que continúes actuando de aquella manera, a menos que desees morir antes de tiempo… pero me imagino que lo que ambos más desean saber, ha sido el porqué de haberlos encerrado en vez de aniquilarlos en aquel momento, ¿cierto? Bueno, creo que seré benevolente y les haré saber los motivos. Como sabrán, ustedes poseen aquel poder de las Diosas que desde siempre he deseado, y que por su maldita intervención nunca he podido obtener.

Impactados, sin siquiera imaginarse los terribles objetivos del rey del mal, Link y Zelda siguieron escuchando, sintiendo como la ansiedad se formaba en sus corazones, pues presentían que algo catastrófico estaba a punto de suceder con sus vidas, ya que estaban a completa merced de aquel oscuro y maligno ser.

- Con el paso de los siglos, el lazo rojo del destino que los une se ha fortalecido, y con ello, el inmenso poder que los ha elegido desde siempre, por lo que para lograr hacerme con ellos, necesito obtenerlos al mismo tiempo, y por lo tanto, tienen que estar juntos.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no nos aniquilaste cuando nos tuviste vulnerables? No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso. – cuestionó la princesa, temerosa a que en cualquier momento la raíz que presionaba su cuello aumentara su agarre.

- Porque gracias a mi fragmento he creado un poderoso conjuro para atraer el que ustedes poseen, pues sea como sea, cada parte de la Trifuerza se comunica la una con la otra, así que en el momento en el que sus reliquias tengan contacto con este portal que se encuentra a sus pies, estos los irán abandonando para reunirse conmigo, pero debido a la oscura esencia que lo forma, irán perdiendo la vida por completo…y es precisamente aquí, mi querida Zelda, que tú serás la más perjudicada.

- ¡No te atrevas, maldito! ¡Con ella no te metas! – exclamó el joven con furia, temiendo por la vida de su esposa e hijo.

- ¡Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, imbécil! Como te debes haber dado cuenta en nuestra anterior conversación, esta vez no tienes ninguna oportunidad de detenerme, por eso, agradece que te estoy dando el privilegio de morir junto a la mujer que amas, con quien te volverás a encontrar, pero en el mismísimo infierno. ¿Dónde están tus amadas Diosas en este momento? ¿Por qué no han venido a salvarte a ti y a tu amada? Espero que con esto te des cuenta de que tu destino en esta era ya estaba escrito…y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo. – espetó con malicia y coraje el cruel monarca, helando con sus palabras el corazón de príncipe, quien no podía hacer nada en aquel momento por detener los planes de su temible enemigo.

No deseando perder más tiempo y habiendo comunicado todo lo que deseaba a los jóvenes príncipes, el rey del mal, con un chasquido de sus dedos, empezó a manipular las oscuras raíces del portal que alumbraba el suelo, haciendo que las prolongaciones tomaran un sobrenatural color, creando una reacción contra el cuerpo de la pareja, causando que de esa manera, aumentar su agarre mientras espeluznantes ondas de energía cubrían cada una de las hiedras, lastimando en sobremanera a sus víctimas.

Ante el agonizante conjuro que los estaba sometiendo, los protegidos por las Diosas luchaban desesperados contra sus ataduras mientras fuertes quejidos de dolor salían de sus labios, hasta que un desgarrador grito llenó el ambiente, partiendo el corazón del príncipe al escuchar la dulce voz de su amada sumergida por la agonía. Zelda solo podía vocalizar al tiempo que sentía como el oxígeno abandonaba sus pulmones, mientras su energía era extraída por la presión de aquellas raíces, mientras que la vaina que la se hallaba sobre su tráquea, comenzaba a contraerse tortuosamente sobre su garanta, asfixiándola.

Desesperado ante el grito de su amada y encolerizado, Link trataba acceder a la empuñadura de la espada maestra para romper aquellas enredaderas, pero ante sus movimientos, las terribles plantas solo aumentaban su brutal agarre impidiéndole moverse, atrapándolo y convirtiéndolo en un espectador del inmenso calvario que sufría su amada. No deseando darse por vencido, el príncipe continuaba forcejeando, sin saber que con cada uno de sus movimientos permitía a las hiedras robar su energía, complicando su terrible situación al tiempo que empezaba a sentir como su vista se desenfocaba, mientras la debilidad empezaba a invadirlo, arrebatándole la conciencia.

En reacción al conjuro de su enemigo, el fragmento del guerrero empezó a brillar con intensidad, creando un terrible dolor en aquella zona, haciéndolo percibir como la piel de su articulación se estuviera desprendiendo capa por capa y músculo por músculo, separándose de sí mismo, y con ello, perdiendo parte de su vigor, agotándolo y sometiéndolo por completo..

- ¿Ves? Tu fragmento te está rechazando, pues ahora no estás demostrando ningún valor que lo respalde, simplemente te invade el terror de saber que esta vez no puedes hacer nada para evitar tu muerte, aunque…nada se compara al sufrimiento que está teniendo tu amada princesa.

Ante las temibles palabras de su enemigo, apesadumbrado, el joven posó su mirada sobre la figura de su princesa, sintiendo como su alma se destrozada por la desgarradora imagen que presentaba la palidez de su piel y la azul coloración que comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios, pues aparte de que su amada estaba padeciendo debido a la falta de oxígeno por culpa de aquellas hiedras, todo su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto por una sobrenatural luz, mientras la marca de la Diosas en el dorso de su mano resplandecía, indicando que no solo estaba a punto de perder su fragmento, sino que el conjuro había empezado a extraer su aura, despojándola lentamente de su propia vida.

- Es solo cuestión de minutos para que tu adorada princesa perezca, pues como ves, ella no solo está perdiendo su fragmento, sino que su alma lentamente está dejando su cuerpo… aunque debo reconocer que eso ya debió haber pasado, pero veo que por algún extraño motivo se aferra a no abandonar este mundo. – manifestó el monarca de la maldad, mostrando un poco de intriga por la reacción de la reencarnación de la Diosa blanca.

- Infeliz… – pronunció el príncipe, intentado hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para luchar contra el agarre de las raíces y poder salvar a su adorada esposa.

- ¿Dónde se fue tu valor? Pues a pesar de esa fiereza con a que me observas, percibo el inmenso terror que está embargando tu alma. Ahora no eres más que un pobre inútil que no puede hacer nada, quien solo verá como el ser que supuestamente significa la vida misma para él, se desvanece frente a sus ojos. – replicó con absoluta malicia el monarca, mientras se mofaba del héroe.

Sin poder evitarlo, el joven derramó dolorosas lágrimas, pues aunque le costara admitirlo, las palabras del regente de la oscuridad eran acertadas, pues en ese momento, se sentía inservible ante el sufrimiento de su esposa, permitiendo que las garras del temor, el pavor y la desesperanza atraparan su alma ante la imagen de desfallecimiento de su amada, y como su existencia se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, lo aniquilaba lenta y dolorosamente, haciendo que el padecimiento y el calvario al que lo sometían aquellas raíces que lo estaban sofocando, parecieran un insignificante sufrimiento contra la terrible oscuridad que comenzaba a crecer dentro de su corazón al ver como en aquel momento estaba perdiendo a los dos más grandes amores de su vida, los únicos motivos por los que había decidido dejar de lado sus miedos y luchar por un futuro, sin embargo, al verse posesionado mientras la energía vital de su amada esposa se desvanecía, había arrancado de su corazón toda esperanza, sintiendo como su alma se llenaba de amargura y reproche hacia sí mismo y las Diosas, a quienes parecía que simplemente lo habían abandonado.

- Link, no dudes…por favor.

Al escuchar la suave y cálida voz de su amada, el joven abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con aquella dulce y tranquila mirada que siempre lo había ilusionado y le había dado fuerzas. Apreciando como las lágrimas se deslizaban por las pálidas mejillas de su adorada, quien a pesar de la tristeza y el dolor que la embargaba, seguía pendiente de él, preocupada en ayudarlo.

Al notar como las palabras de su enemigo lo hacían carecer de la fe y la esperanza, las cuales eran las armas más importantes de él, pero sobre todo, ante la muestra de valor de su amada en aquel ese momento, el príncipe realmente pudo entender la razón por la cual la esencia de su princesa aún no se separaba de cuerpo, pues aún continuaba luchando, aferrándose a seguir viviendo, para conservar su vida, y por ende, la de aquella hermosa criatura que se encontraba en su interior, por la esperanza que significaba, el futuro que prometía, siendo esa su única motivación para no doblegarse.

Ante aquella realización, sin poder evitarlo, link cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que las lágrimas inundaran sus pestañas al momento que se amonestaba por la debilidad que había mostrado, al saber que se estaba dando por vencido demasiado pronto, por dejar que las incidías apresaran su alma, permitiendo a las semillas de la duda y la desolación crecer en su corazón bajo las palabras del rey del mal, más la ansiedad que tenía al ver a su esposa desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, cegándolo por completo de su virtud más grande, de la razón por la cual las Diosas siempre lo había escogido, olvidando por completo su propio valor, la esencia que formaba su espíritu desde tiempo inmemoriales, y la razón por la que siempre había podido destruir al mal.

- No…no puedo dejarme vencer… – expresó mientras hacía aun lado aquella negatividad que lo había dominado.

Permitiendo que la fuerza del valor se unificara con el verdadero deseo de su alma, el fragmento que lo representaba intensificó su luz y rechazó el conjuro que se le había sido impuesto, haciendo crecer su resplandor por su articulación, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, mitigando el dolor que hace unos momentos lo había perturbado, reemplazándolo por una extraña, pero acogedora sensación de calidez, la cual fue la encargada de devolverle las fuerzas que había perdido, restaurando por completo su aura e intensificándola al tiempo que su espíritu se veía envuelto en las alas de la esperanza que había perdido, revitalizando lentamente a su abatido corazón.

- ¿¡Qué diablos está ocurriendo!?

Enfurecido, el rufián notó como el fragmento del valor seguía aumentando su resplandor, provocando que las raíces que tenían presionado al joven comenzaran a ceder su agarre, marchitándose bajo la pureza de su brillo, cediendo su confinamiento hasta liberarlo por completo, cumpliendo de esa manera la peor de las pesadillas del rey del mal, quien atónito no podía mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo debido al impacto de lo que estaba presenciando.

- ¡Maldición, no puede ser! – gritó desesperado el monarca de la oscuridad.

Link, al sentir como la planta de sus botas volvían a tener contacto con la pulida superficie del mármol, desenvainó la espada maestra, y con un poderoso movimiento, haciendo que su vaina dejara un brillante destello a su paso, cercenó las hiedras que aprisionaban a su amada, causando que con su acto el poder del conjuro se desvaneciera por completo, provocando la ira del rey del mal, quien aún seguía inmóvil ante el aura del poder del fragmento, observando como sus codiciosos y maquiavélicos planes, así como su arduo trabajo de días, simplemente dejaban de existir en un instante, y todo por las acciones del protegido de la Diosa Farore. .

En el momento en el que el joven cortó la última raíz que tenía atrapada a su princesa, rápidamente la tomó en brazos evitando que pudiera caer al suelo, sintiendo como la dicha y la alegría gobernaban lentamente su corazón al saber que había podido rescatarla a tiempo, sintiendo un poco de culpa al haber tardado en hacerlo, pues en su interior había creado un terrible pesar al notar el inconsciente estado en que se encontraba su amada esposa.

Preocupado por la salud de adorada, el joven besó la frente de su amada mientras la llamaba enérgicamente para intentar despertarla.

- ¡Mi amor, por favor, reacciona!

Aterrado ante la idea de haber fallado, el príncipe volvió repetir sus acciones, esta vez posando sus labios sobre los de su adorada en un sutil y delicado rose, para después lentamente observar como la tersa piel de su amada palidecía, creando un hueco de desolación en su alma con el simple pensar que no había logrado salvarla a tiempo, sin embargo, eternos segundos transcurrieron mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas empezaba a retornar, al tiempo que con dificultad y tranquilos movimientos, la pesadez de sus parpados se desvanecía, permitiendo contemplar aquella zarca mirada, la cual llenaba de dicha y felicidad su corazón

- Link…sabía que nos salvarías.

- Zelda, yo…

- Nunca debiste dudar de ti mismo. Al recuperar tu valor, el fragmento que te otorgaron las diosas se encargó de auxiliarte, impidiéndote ser manipulado por el oscuro conjuro… Dime, ¿aun sigues pensando que nos han abandonado?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta de su amada, sintiendo remordimiento por sus dudas, el joven no puedo evitar apreciar como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos , pues por haber desconfiado de sí mismo, y de las Diosas, quienes lo habían salvado de aquella terrible situación por medio de una parte de su sagrado poder, estuvo a punto de ser derrotado y haber perdido la vida de su esposa y su hijo, causando que los pensamientos de reproche que habían tenido hacia ellas, lo llenaran de arrepentimiento y desasosiego, decidiendo que nunca más volvería a recelar a las deidades y su infinita sabiduría, y que asumiría con valentía todo los obstáculos que se le impusieran en el futuro.

Incrédulo a lo que estaba pasando, sin siquiera poder articular palabra, se encontraba el regente de la oscuridad asimilando lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. Nunca se había imaginado que su poderoso conjuro, el cual había maquinado desde hace tiempo y el que le había costado días de esfuerzo para tener listo, simplemente se hubiera desvanecido, destruido por las acciones del supuesto héroe, un joven que no poseía ni una pisca del infinito poder que él contaba, pues nunca había contemplado la idea de que el príncipe lograría liberarse del agarre de aquellas sobrenaturales raíces de la oscuridad, haciendo que en ese instante se pregunte a sí mismo cómo es que había fallado.

Fue entonces, que la princesa, quien había estado observando el impacto de su enemigo, se liberó de los brazos de su amado al tiempo en que había retomado sus fuerzas, pues estaba dispuesta a encarar a su enemigo y revelarle los motivos de su nefasta derrota.

- Aun no te has dado cuenta del grave error que cometiste, ¿verdad?... ¿Sabes porque Link si pudo liberarse de tu conjuro? Porque él no es vulnerable a la magia de la misma manera en la que yo lo soy, y eso es gracias al fragmento del valor que posee. ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas calculado algo como eso? Al parecer, el destino, una vez más, no desea que cumplas con tus bajezas, y las Diosas nos apoyan por medio de las reliquias que nos otorgaron, desmintiendo todas las blasfemias que dijiste contra ellas para confundir a su héroe elegido.

Al escuchar la revelación de la princesa, el villano sintió como la ira lo invadía inmisericordemente, pues jamás se imaginó cómo pudo dejar pasar por alto un detalle tan importante como la condición del príncipe, quien a pesar de tener una parte del poder de las Diosas al igual que su esposa, poseía una esencia diferente a la de ella, y fue la que le permitió soportar por más tiempo sus agresiones, y con ello romper aquel terrible conjuro.

- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer contra nosotros, Ganondorf, pues esta vez todos tus planes fueron arruinados por tus propios errores. Al parecer no eres tan buen estratega como piensas. – espetó el príncipe, viendo con dicha el pesar de su enemigo.

Inmediatamente, todo su odio y desprecio se dirigieron al héroe elegido, quien se encontraba en esos momentos apuntándole su poderosa arma, dispuesto a luchar contra él sin contemplaciones. Desde el inicio de los tiempos, siempre había detestado a aquel joven, pues una y otra vez se había encargado de derrotarlo y evitar sus malévolos planes, sin embargo, en ese instante, sentía que aquel oscuro sentimiento se había incrementado, causando que el fragmento del poder que se encontraba en su mano, brillara con intensidad debido a la enervación de su espíritu.

A pesar de las mordaces y verdaderas palabras de la princesa, y la engrandecida actitud del príncipe con su espada, el rey del mal no cambió por completo su postura, sino al contrario, cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho, haciendo resonar el negro metal de su armadura mientras controlaba la mueca de satisfacción que cubría su rostro, para después convertirse en una abierta y fuerte carcajada, causando que Link y Zelda se sorprendieran por su repentino cambio de actitud, pues pensaron que el rey del mal aún seguía impactado debido a su reciente derrota, sin embargo, en estos momentos eso parecía no importarle demasiado.

- ¿Creen que me han derrotado? Esto recién está a punto de empezar…

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Link.

- Puede ser que tu fragmento haya desvanecido el conjuro, pero aún no conocen los alcances a los que puedo llegar gracias al mío…creo que ha llegado la hora de que descubras que la maldad puede poseer más de una cara…

Al finalizar su anuncio, oscuras sombras empezaron a rodear el cuerpo del villano. Ante la repentina metamorfosis de su mortal enemigo, sin perder tiempo y en un ágil movimiento, Link tomó a su esposa de la mano y retrocedió con ella para alejarse del cuerpo del regente de la oscuridad, asegurándose de colocarse a una prudente distancia, para evadir aquella terrible energía, mientras observaban con ansiedad y desasosiego lo que estaba sucediendo con la figura del terrible ser de la negrura…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

En unos momentos, subiré el siguiente capítulo el cual es la pelea completa como lo había prometido. Una vez más, disculpas por la demora, pero hoy he tenido un día de locos, entre una entrevista de trabajo que me tuvieron esperando horas, entre otras vicisitudes del día.

Espero que este capítulo les agrade, y esperen en breve la continuación… donde detallaré mucho más estos comentarios finales.


	56. …Y también un final

**Capítulo 56: …Y también un final**

El terror y la desolación se apoderaron por completo del ambiente, acabando de esa manera con todo rayo de esperanza que pudiera vivir en los corazones de los elegidos de las Diosas, pues impactados, observaban el aterrador espectáculo que se estaba dando frente a sus ojos, mientras escuchaban la sonora y aterradora carcajada del regente de la oscuridad.

Rayos de electricidad surgían del suelo, mientras la penumbrosas sombras se desvanecieron, mostrando a los ojos de la pareja su conocido enemigo, solo que ahora notaban en él algunas características un poco distintas a las que conocían, pues ahora su cuerpo se hallaba levitando sobre el suelo, mientras que su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de calavera con unos cuernos casi al filo de su frente. Su negra armadura brillaba ante los reflejos de electricidad que lo cubrían en un desplante de poder, a medida que su larga capa roja ondeaba con el movimiento de la estática y el viento que creaba su aura.

Aterrado a lo que veían sus ojos y sin perder el tiempo, el príncipe dio un paso al frente cubriendo con su brazo a su esposa, haciéndola ocultarse detrás de su figura para resguardar su integridad. Ante el calor de la articulación de su amado sobre su cintura, y la imagen de determinación que mostraba en su parado, preocupada, pero dispuesta ayudarlo en aquella batalla, la joven atrapó con su mano la manga de su sayo, demostrándole que al igual que él, buscaba la manera de derrotar aquel enemigo, preparando sus armas, sin si quiera saber las implacables estrategias que el villano tenía planeado.

La extraña invocación del rufián observó con arrogancia la postura de su contrincante, despreciando por completo la apariencia del joven héroe, sabiendo que en aquel momento, no podría detenerlo a diferencia de cómo lo había hecho en el pasado, pues hora no poseía ni la habilidad, ni los grandes poderes de sus anteriores reencarnaciones, teniendo en su mente que esta vez nada lograría vencerlo.

- Puede ser que se sientan muy seguros enfrentándose a un ser concreto…pero vamos a ver si pueden ponerse al nivel de la sombra de un fantasma.

Al terminar su discurso, el regente de la oscuridad, en una profunda nivela comenzó a cubrir la sala del trono, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía y se escondía en uno de los cuadros decorativos del sitio, lugar en el que se quedó resguardado acechando a la joven pareja, esperando el momento ideal de hacer su aparición y destruirlos con uno de sus ataques; provocando con sus acciones, que tanto el príncipe como su esposa, se preocuparan al perder de vista a su contrincante, sin saber lo que este había planeado.

- ¡Rápido, Zelda! ¡Debes salir de aquí ahora mismo! – exclamó el joven a su esposa, demostrando su desesperación.

- ¡No pienso abandonarte! ¡Esto ya lo habíamos discutido, así que no voy a retirarme! ¡Te dije que los dos lucharíamos juntos hasta el final! – exclamó la joven, mostrando seriedad en sus palabras.

- ¡No después de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos! Recuerda que ya no puedes pensar solo en ti, así que es mejor que…

Pero antes de que el joven pudiera terminar sus palabras, apreció como de un cuadro que se encontraba detrás de su amada aparecía una esfera de energía luminosa, haciendo que en ese momento reaccione por instinto y la proteja tanto a ella como al fruto de su vientre. Sin meditarlo mucho, el guerrero sacó su escudo, afianzando su cuerpo al tiempo que utilizaba su broquel para contener el impacto del conjuro, evitando de esa manera, que este pudiera dañar a su adorada, sin embargo, en el momento que el la agresión contactó con el acero del arma defensora, el príncipe sintió como una terrible corriente atravesaba su cuerpo, electrocutándolo y haciendo que cada célula de sí mismo se estremeciera de dolor, obligándolo a vocalizar la terrible agonía que lo embargaba.

Angustiada, Zelda trató de atrapar a su esposo, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, llenando su corazón de angustia y preocupación al sentir los terribles espasmos de los músculos de su amado estremecer bajo sus manos.

- ¡Link! – exclamó desgarrada la princesa, sin saber cómo ayudar a su amado, temiendo del daño que podía haber hecho aquel hechizo en su interior.

Ante la precaria situación de los jóvenes, aun protegido en la seguridad de su escondite, la risa del villano invadió el ambiente, quien se sentía triunfante de saber que su primera agresión había resultado exitosa.

- Tranquila, Zelda…todo está bien. – expresó el príncipe al tiempo que se incorporaba, recuperando la fuerza lentamente.

- Link, sin mi ayuda no podrás vencerlo…

- ¿Ah?

- En estos momentos, Ganondorf, más que un fantasma, es un ser de las sombras, y tus ojos no pueden descifrar de cuál de los cuadros va a salir…pero los míos, sí.

Sorprendido, Link observó como la zarca mirada de su esposa cambiaba a una tonalidad carmesí; la joven no vio necesario transformarse por completo, solo necesitaba una pequeña parte de su escondido poder para ayudar a su amado, sabiendo que su habilidad como guerrera de las penumbras le permitirá distinguir donde se encontraba su enemigo.

- Dame tu arco y flechas, pues juntos lograremos derrotar a Ganondorf. – pidió con determinación.

- Zelda…

- ¡Estaré bien, no te preocupes y confía en mí, por favor!

Temeroso, pero decidido a confiar en su amada, el joven le entregó el arco y las flechas, sintiendo curiosidad de saber qué era lo que había planeado para poder vencer a su mortal enemigo.

- Estoy segura que se esconde en uno de los retratos. Para atacarnos, tendrá que abandonar su refugio y será en ese momento que podremos defendernos. Lo derribare con una de las flechas mientras tu utilizarás tu espada para atacarlo, con eso, también te protegeré por si vuelve a repetir sus anteriores acciones. – indicó la joven hablando en voz baja, sabiendo que esa era la única manera de poder vencer al villano.

Sorprendido por la gran estrategia que había planeado su dorada, pero sin dejarse distraer ni un solo minuto, el joven se incorporó, preparando su escudo y su espada, esperando el momento preciso para arremeter contra el malvado ser, dispuesto a remunerarle el calvario que le había hecho pasar momentos antes, y tratando de controlar la ansiedad que crecía dentro de su ser al saber que su esposa se involucraría en esta batalla.

Dejando de lado todo nerviosismo y concentrándose en su objetivo, los ojos de la princesa empezaron a observar cada uno de los cuadros con detenimiento, tratando de descifrar de cuál de ellos se presentaría el villano, quien estaba segura pretendería atacarlos a traición de la misma manera en la que lo hizo anteriormente.

Luego de unos minutos, sintiendo el cambio de energía en el ambiente y percibiendo como la niebla comenzaba a esperarse alrededor de ellos, la doncella logró vislumbrar como pequeños destellos de energía se materializaban alrededor de uno de los retratos, asegurando que el rey del mal se escondía en su interior. La princesa retiro del carcaj una de las saetas, colocando en su arma y buscando con la periferia de su mirada el rostro de su amado, notando como este ni si quiera había percibido la presencia del enemigo, provocando la perfecta oportunidad del oscuro ser para embestirlos, sin embargo, en el momento en el que la sombra traspasó la pintura, Zelda puso en marcha su plan y haló la cuerda en un raído movimiento mientras contenía su respiración, para después con su exhalación de aire, liberar la poderosa saeta.

Ante súbito ataque de la princesa hacia donde se encontraba, sin poder evitar la trayectoria de la flecha e impactado por el aura de magia con la que había sido cargada, el regente de la oscuridad no puedo evitar dejar salir quejido de dolor de su boca, mientras su cuerpo se materializaba, haciendo que esas dos acciones alerten al héroe elegido de su presencia.

- ¡Ahora, Link! ¡A tu Izquierda! – indicó la joven con determinación.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza, el príncipe se abalanzó sobre villano, arremetiendo con un fuerte movimiento de su espada y realizando varios y fulminantes tajos en las zonas más vulnerables de la armadura de su enemigo, sintiendo el vibrar de la vaina de su acero al hacer contacto con el metal de la corsa protectora de su contrario. Ante las rápidos y furtivos ataques de su contrario, habiendo perdido el elemento sorpresa sobre sus víctimas, el fantasma de Ganondorf, en completa desventaja, cubría su cuerpo tratando de proteger su integridad, maldiciéndose al saber que una de sus estrategias había sido descubiertas por la odiosa princesa, decidiendo en aquel momento cambiar sus planes, pues que había llegado el momento de pensar en una nueva manera de contraatacar.

Esperando el momento adecuado, observando atentamente los movimientos del héroe y apreciando el instante en que este alzaba su espada para realizar un corte vertical mientras la satisfacción lo embargaba, el rey aprovechó la oportunidad para impactar con su puño el abdomen del príncipe, dejándolo sin respiración por unos segundos, y permitiéndole obtener la ventaja para agredir a la doncella con una de sus esferas de energía, al tiempo que desvanecía nuevamente su esencia.

- ¡No! ¡Zelda! – expresó el príncipe sintiendo como el terror lo embargaba, mientras trataba de recuperar el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

Impactado, observó con ansiedad y miedo como aquella circunferencia se dirigía en dirección a su amada, sin embargo, antes de que el conjuro pudiera impactar contra el cuerpo de ella, sin soltar el arco de sus manos, la joven llevó las manos hasta su pecho mientras pronunciaba un rápida invocación en su labios con un fuerte ademan, causando que centímetros antes de que fuera golpeada por el artilugio, una traslucida barrera azul se interpusiera en el camino, destruyendo por completo el ataque que estaba destinado hacia su persona. Sorprendido, Link solo podía observar como su esposa había utilizado un antiguo hechizo conocido como el "Amor de Nayru" con el cual protegió su integridad.

- ¡Maldita sea! – pronunció fúrico el etéreo ser de las sombras al ver que su estrategia había sido burlada.

Decidido no dejarse vencer por aquel par de niños, notando la distancia que existía entre el guerrero y al doncella y con eso determinado a obtener su victoria, materializó nuevamente su cuerpo mientras alzaba la neblina sobre el campo de batalla.

El villano comenzó a levitar sobre la figura del héroe, apareciendo entre sus manos otra esfera de energía que envío en dirección hacia él, quien ante la corta distancia entre su cuerpo y el de su oponente, alcanzó a resguardarse tras su escudo, provocando que el fulminante ataque se desvaneciera al impactar el broquel.

Apreciando que el joven no había descubierto la manera de herirlo, el fantasmagórico ser continuó asediándolo con sus conjuros, haciendo que el joven por medio de su ligereza y velocidad, escape del impacto de cada uno de los encantamientos, obligándolo a usar varios de sus movimientos acrobáticos en un desesperado intento de crear un espacio para poder contraatacar, resintiendo en su escudo algunas de las agresiones eléctricas de su mortal enemigo.

Preocupada, Zelda, solo podía observar como su amado se movía de un lado a otro evadiendo los ataques, obligándola a pensar en alguna manera de detener a su enemigo, quien parecía obsesionado con la idea de aniquilar a su esposo en aquel momento.

Intentado darle un momento de respiro, la doncella volvió a cargar su arcó, apuntando su saeta en contra la omnipotente figura, liberándola al tiempo que el rey del mal terminaba de lanzar una de sus esferas energías, pero para su pesar y terror, al flecha cruzó el cielo y atravesó el traslucido cuerpo del ente, sin provocarle la menor distracción, haciendo que este en vez de bajar sus movimientos, los aumentará arremetiendo con mayor fuerza contra el guerrero.

Sin poder ayudar y notando como comenzaba a agitarse la respiración de su esposo, Zelda, preocupada, dio una silenciosa súplica a las diosas buscando su guía para terminar la con aquella situación de una buena vez, pues no sabía en qué momento las cosas iban a salirse de control, y eso significaría la muerte de su amado.

Angustiada ante el clamor de la batalla, la joven notó como el príncipe realizaba un desesperado movimiento para evadir una de las esferas de energía, haciendo que por un instante una de estas golpeara la fusta de la espada sagrada, y la desviara del camino, provocando que ese hecho cree en la mente de la joven una idea, la cual inmediatamente la relacionó a un hecho de su pasado; pero sin detenerse a reflexionar sobre eso, desesperada, clamó a su esposo para que la ejecutara.

- ¡Link, debes devolverle el ataque! ¡La espada maestra contiene el poder de repeler el mal!

Escuchando la sugerencia de su princesa, el joven supo que había encontrado una oportunidad para defenderse, algo que necesitaba en aquel momento, ya que podía sentir como el cansancio comenzaba a llenar sus músculos. Preparándose para ejecutar el plan de su amada, el guerrero esperó a que su enemigo le lanzara otra de las esferas de energía, preparando su cuerpo, mientras desenvainaba su espada, midiendo con su mirada la velocidad del conjuro que se acercaba hasta él.

Sintiendo la fuerza del hechizo casi sobre su cuerpo, el guerrero blandió su espada en un corte horizontal, golpeando con su acero aquel conjuro, el cual reaccionando ante la poder de la espada sagrada, cubrió su vaina con una azul luminiscencia, haciendo que de esa manera, el hechizo se direccione hacia donde se encontraba levitando el ente, quien ante la reacción de su contrario, se adelantó a sus los planes y cargó en sus manos su poder, haciendo un fuerte ademan para repeler ataque, devolviéndolo una vez más contra el príncipe, quien solo pudo observar sorprendido por un segundo el actuar de su enemigo. No deseando volver a ser presa de aquel poder, Link volvió a blandir su acero, repitiendo una vez más su acción de regresar su agresión.

Acongojada, Zelda solo podía observar con ansiedad la pequeña batalla que se había creado entre el villano y el héroe, quienes había creado una secuencia de ataques, dedicándose a lanzarse y devolverse aquella esfera, la cual solo aumentaba de poder y velocidad cada vez que era influenciada por la magia de su enemigo, como de la espada sagrada, haciendo que la determinación de eliminar a su enemigo creciera entre ellos al saber que aquel que fuera tocado por aquel conjuro, no sobreviviría.

Sin embargo, decidiendo ser osado y utilizar la suerte de su lado, el príncipe, al notar como su enemigo estaba a punto de responder a su ataque, en vez de esperar la respuesta como lo había hecho anteriormente, comenzó su carrera, notando con determinación como luego de que el etéreo ser golpeaba aquella esfera, sin dar marcha atrás a su planes, dio uso a de una de las técnicas ancestrales que le habían enseñado, la cual usó para cargar la magia de su empuñadura, y con un fuerte grito de batalla liberó el poder contenido de su arma, haciendo que este impactara con el conjuro, revirtiéndolo en una velocidad imposible de detener, la que al tener contacto contra el oscuro ser, creó una fuerte reacción, iluminando el ambiente mientras el agredido villano, incrédulo e irascible, lanzaba un grito de dolor al sentir como aquella electrizante energía lo consumía de manera inmisericorde, arrebatándolo de todos sus poderes, y provocando su caída al suelo, quedando de esa manera fulminado y derrotado.

Ante aquella oportunidad, sin perder el tiempo y deseosos de terminar con aquella confrontación, Link volvió a arremeter contra su contrincante para agredirlo con una serie de distintas combinaciones, realizando varios tajos en las zonas que conocía que eran sus puntos débiles, hasta que finalmente atravesó su pecho con su espada, causando que aquella máscara cadavérica se destruyera, y mostrando el derrotado rostro del rey del mal, quien no podía creer el haber sido vencido.

Satisfecho de haber eliminado con sus acciones a su enemigo, el joven dirigió la mirada a su amada, quien con una cálida sonrisa lo felicitaba por su gran logro, sintiéndose contenta de haber salidos victoriosos de aquella terrible confrontación…pero en el momento en que el guerrero se disponía a acercarse hacia donde se hallaba su adorada, la oscura risa del villano llenó el recinto, haciendo que la princesa notara, con sumo terror, como aquella figura desaparecía mientras se materializaba en su verdadera forma detrás del príncipe, mientras colocaba el filo de su arma contra el borde de su garganta, apretando su yugular y provocando en Zelda un terrible pánico.

- ¡Link! – exclamó impactada al ver a su amado en peligro.

- ¿Creías que las cosas habían terminado aquí, mal nacido? ¡No te atrevas a subestimarme! Parece que la dolorosa situación por la que pasaste hace días no fue suficiente para que aprendas a respetarme, por eso, esta vez tendré que darte otro tipo de escarmiento, donde verás cómo tu amada se enfrenta a la más terrible de mis caras, donde ella no será más que una pequeña e insignificante criatura.

Sin darle tiempo al joven de reaccionar, con un fuerte movimiento, el maligno regente lo aventó contra el oscuro portal donde se había materializado, atrapándolo dentro de un enrome espejo. Angustiado, Link golpeaba con desesperación aquella cristalina prisión, gritando una y otra vez el nombre de su esposa, mas aquella barrera no permitía traspasar su angustiado llamado, intentando por todos los medios posibles libarse, provocando que empiece a golpearla con desmesura con sus puños, tratando conseguir destrozarla, sin embargo, por más movimientos que hiciera, o por más que usara su arma para destruirla, esta no cedía de ninguna manera a sus agresiones, causando que la ansiedad empiece a invadirlo por completo.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Link!

Desesperaba, la princesa se disponía a acercarse hasta la prisión de su amado, pero el villano se posicionó frente a ella, acorralándola, haciendo que la retroceda aterrorizada al sentir que el aura de su enemigo aumentaba la esencia malévola que la formaba.

- ¿Te crees muy capaz de derrotarme, mocosa? Tal vez sepas lo que es enfrentarme tal y cual me estás viendo, pero… ¿Cómo sería que, la dulce y vulnerable princesa, se enfrente al terrible monstruo salido de sus pesadillas?

En ese momento, el cuerpo del villano empezó a cambiar su tamaño, aumentando el volumen de sus músculos y deformando las facciones de su rostro. La joven, asustada, solo podía visualizar con terror la transformación que se estaba dando frente a sus ojos, teniendo que retroceder sus pasos debido al espacio que estaba comenzando a ocupar el nuevo cuerpo del villano, hasta que finalmente, una temible abominación había hecho acto de presencia.

- ¡Zelda! – exclamó desesperado el príncipe, a pesar de que su voz no podía ser escuchada, sintiendo como el terror lo invadía al ver a la horrenda criatura que se encontraba frente a ella.

Ante la presencia de la joven, se encontraba otra de las terribles formas del rey del mal, una que se diferenciaba por completo a su tradicional anatomía, pues esta había tomado la forma de un jabalí de descomunales proporciones, cuyos enormes colmillos sobresalían de su hocico, mientras que una gigantesca corona con una piedra ambarina decoraba su frente, y su penetrante mirada sulfurosa reflejaba la maldad de su espíritu.

Completamente impactada, la princesa solo podía observar atónita como la enorme criatura abría sus fauces, dejando salir un profundo y ensordecedor bramido mientras golpeaba con una de sus pezuñas el suelo de mármol, haciendo retumbar el piso con sus movimientos. Aterrada, la joven solo sostenía el arco entre sus manos, tratando de controlar los temblores que involuntariamente invadían su cuerpo ante la presencia la forma animal del regente de la oscuridad, despertando en la profundidad de su alma una de sus antiguas memorias, haciendo a sus labios pronunciar el peculiar nombre, el cual había abandonado los entresijos de su inconciencia para hacerse presente en aquel momento.

- Ganon… – pronunció la joven, mientras el miedo y la desolación empezaban a apoderarse de su corazón.

En el momento en que la joven pronunció el nombre de aquella bestia, atento a su presa, el enorme suido alzó sus diminutas orejas mientras resoplaba por sus fuertes ollares, posando su completa atención sobre la diminuta figura de la princesa, quien solo trataba de alejarse de la terrible presencia de aquel animal, quien seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Dispuesto destruir a la doncella, dejando salir un fuerte chillido, el monumental mamífero comenzó su carrera bajando su hocico, intentado embestir con ellos a la joven, quien con uso de sus reflejos como guerrera sheikah, alcanzó a esquivar la embestida de su enemigo, notando como este destruía parte del mármol del suelo al clavar sus filosas pezuñas.

Encolerizado, Link solo podía observar como su amada huía de los embates del musculoso animal, escapando por pocos centímetros de cada una de las acometidas, haciendo que en ese momento, sienta como el terror y el pánico se apoderaban de cada partícula de su cuerpo, pues si aquella macabra bestia llegaba a darle el más mínimo golpe a su amada, esto no solo atentaría contra su vida, sino también con la del pequeño ser que se encontraba en su interior; ante aquella situación, se arrepentía terriblemente de haber involucrado a su princesa en aquella batalla, en la cual él tenía que ser el único responsable.

Angustiada, la princesa intentaba conseguir refugio detrás de los escombros y pilares de estaban en la habitación, pero el descomunal jabalí lograba destruirlo todos con su brutal fuerza, haciéndole imposible resguardarse de sus ataques. Sabiendo que su supervivencia y la del bebé que llevaba dentro de ella dependían completamente de su agilidad, sin perder tiempo, agarró la orilla de su largo vestido y la haló con fuerza, haciendo que la tela se trozara y le permita mayor movilidad.

Ansiando la ayuda de su esposo, princesa observó desde uno de sus escondites como el temible suido continuaba destruyendo cada uno de los lugares donde se había escondido, notando como había dejado sin cuidado el espejo donde estaba atrapado su amado, haciendo que en ese momento formule en su mente un arriesgado plan, así que sin detenerse a pensar en los detalles, la joven se levantó estrepitosamente mientras hacía acopio de toda su fuerza, iniciando una mortal carrera.

Ante el sonido de los pasos de la joven sobre el liso suelo, usando su fino oído, Ganon volteo su cabeza, apreciando al pequeña figura que corría a toda velocidad a la trampa donde había atrapado al héroe, sabiendo que tenía una inminente oportunidad para eliminarla y más en presencia de su amado. Dejando que una siniestra mueca se formara en la comisura de su hocico, el hosco animal dejó salir un fuerte bramido mientras iniciaba una de sus embestidas, causando que la joven escuche fuerte golpeteo de sus pezuñas sobre el suelo, haciendo que enseguida aumente su velocidad al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza cuerpo del arco.

Ante la imagen de su amado, sabiendo que no tenía ni un segundo de sobra, utilizando la inercia de su velocidad, la doncella frenó su movimiento al tiempo que impactaba su arma contra el protector cristal que tenía prisionero a su esposo, pero para absoluto terror de la pareja, la cristalina coraza se mantenía intacta, mientras detrás de la doncella se presentaba la inminente figura de su enemigo.

Aterrado, Link golpeaba su hombro con el vidrío mientras gritaba el nombre de su amada, quien pensando que había cometido un error fatal, en un rápido e instintivo reflejo, golpeó una de sus manos contra el suelo creando una pequeña nube de humo en su lugar donde aterrizaron milésimas de segundos después las patas del horrible monstruo.

Incrédulo y angustiado, el príncipe buscaba alguna señal de su amada, notando como la terrible bestia, desorientada, hacia lo mismo, hasta que con su fino olfato logró detectar el aroma de la princesa, así que en ese momento embistió una de las columnas destruyéndola por completo, causando que la joven huya hasta el otro lado de la sala.

No queriendo darle tiempo a la doncella de volver a conseguir un refugio, el oscuro rey materializó un par de portales mientras atravesaba su cuerpo en uno de ellos, apareciendo del otro lado del salón frente a la aterrada joven, quien apenas alcanzó a escapar de los golpes de las pezuñas contra el suelo.

Sintiendo la ansiedad desbordar su ser, buscando un lugar seguro donde protegerse de los ataques de la bestia, la joven observó como esta se acercaba de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba, sin embargo, inesperadamente, su cuerpo se desvaneció del sitio, volviendo a aparecer en la sala varios misteriosos portales, en uno de los cuales había desaparecido por completo el maligno ser, temiendo que por alguno de ellos salera de manera inesperada para agredirla.

Sin saber qué hacer, desolada y desesperanza, la joven cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y controlar el pánico que comenzaba a inundar su ser.

- _Diosas, se los ruego…denme la iluminación para acabar con Ganon, por favor._ – suplicó la joven en su mente al no encontrar la manera para acabar con aquella bestia.

Desde la lejanía, cansado, pero motivado por la preocupación, Link continuaba tratando de liberarse de aquel lugar mientras observaba la desesperación de su esposa, quien ansiosa miraba aquellos portales, preguntándose por cuál de ellos se haría presente su enemigo.

Sintiendo como la impotencia lo invadía al no poder hacer nada por ayudarla o protegerla, el guerrero cerró sus ojos, dejando que la desesperación lo dominara, haciendo que en ese momento caiga de rodillas, impotente al no poder encontrar una solución.

- Zelda…no puedo perderlos, tiene que haber alguna manera… Por favor Diosas

En ese momento, su mente se llenó de todos los maravillosos recuerdos de su amada…y fue entonces, que algunas de las escondidas memorias en su inconsciente se hicieron presentes, viniendo a su mente la forma de eliminar a aquella bestia, la cual le aseguraría la victoria a la mujer de su vida contra el regente de la oscuridad.

- ¡Zelda! ¡La joya de su frente! – gritó el príncipe con todas su fuerzas, tratando de transmitir sus mensaje a pesar de que sabía que su amada no podía escucharlo.

Notando los erráticos movimientos y ademanes de su marido, la doncella miró con atención su figura, quien al notar la mirada de su esposa sobre su persona, comenzó indicarle la manera en la que debía destruir aquella temible criatura. Intentado comprender el críptico mensaje de su esposo, la princesa repasaba cada una de las palabras que parecían pronunciar los labios de su adorado, pero sin dejar de estar alerta a los movimientos de su enemigo.

- Debes destruir la joya de su frente, carga una flecha en este momento y… ¡Cuidado!

Pero antes de que el guerrero pudiera terminar de dar su mensaje, el malévolo jabalí salió de uno de los portales, corriendo con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba la joven, quien en ese momento, volvió a evadir la hosca embestida, sintiendo como, a pesar del miedo, la satisfacción la invadía, pues gracias al mensaje de su amado ahora había descubierto el punto débil de su enemigo.

Habiendo fracasado en sus planes de haber embestido a la princesa, la bestia volvió a esconderse en uno de los portales, iniciando de nuevo aquella situación de incertidumbre, pensando que, una vez más, volvería a confundir a la princesa preparando todos su cuerpo para el siguiente movimiento, sin siquiera imaginarse que la doncella se estaba alistando para encararlo y destruirlo, ahora que se encontraba más tranquila.

Con el conocimiento en su mente, concentrada en su objetivo, la princesa pudo observar a través de los sombríos portales como se movilizaba la bestia. Preparando su flecha, cargó su arco mientras respiraba profundamente, intentado llenarse de valor y serenidad ya que no podía fallar en su siguiente movimiento, transfiriendo parte de sus poderes a la saeta, asegurándose de destruir al regente del mal.

Luego de unos minutos, hartó de esperar, el jabalí hizo su aparición, corriendo con mayor velocidad que antes. Sus pisadas resonaban al eco del salón, mientras con fuerte resoplido el colosal arremetía contra la doncella, bajando su hocico, determinado atravesarla con sus colmillos de una buena vez.

Decidida a no huir y abandonando su refugio, confiando plenamente es sus habilidades, la doncella se paró frente el camino de la bestia, halando con fuerza a la cuerda del arma; sabiendo que solo tendría un oportunidad, haciendo uso de su excelente puntería, lanzó la flecha en dirección a la ambarina joya, la cual al tener contacto con la infundida saeta, causó que el jabalí detuviera estrepitosamente su avance mientras lanzaba un desgarrador chillido de dolor, para luego dejar caer su cuerpo al suelo, a pocos metros de donde estaba Zelda.

- ¡Ahora, Zelda, destruye la joya! – gritó el héroe con todas su fuerzas, mientras golpeaba con su espada la cristalina prisión que lo atrapaba.

Haciendo acopio de su valor, la joven materializó su florete, para luego correr hacia donde se encontraba la noqueada bestia, la cual no podía levantarse debido al dolor de la agresión que había sufrido. Fue entonces, que sin dudar ni un minuto más, la princesa incrustó su filuda arma en la joya, causando que con los múltiples golpes esta comenzara a fragmentándose poco a poco, hasta que finalmente, con una última estocada, la ambarina piedra cedió por completo, estallando en mil pedazos que se convirtieron en polvo, acabando de esa manera con su fatal enemigo.

Desde la distancia, el príncipe observó como aquella bestia yacía inerte en el suelo, mientras de su cuerpo se desprendía aquella esencia que representaba la maldad de su espíritu.

Fue entonces, que la barrera del espejo que lo tenía apresado, se desintegró completamente, razón por la que el joven, sin perder el tiempo, se encaminó con prisa a ver a su amada, quien aún seguía de pie frente a la temible sudio.

Una vez cerca de su princesa, la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza, sintiendo como la tranquilidad que había perdido durante su encierro regresaba a su alma. La joven le correspondió a sus afectos de la misma manera, siguiendo aun nerviosa debido a la pelea que había llevado hace unos momentos, pues nunca se imaginó que ella sola podría haberse enfrentado a una de las formas más temibles que poseía el rey del mal.

- Link…

- ¿¡Estás bien, Zelda!? ¿¡No te duele nada!? ¿¡Estas herida!? – preguntó desesperado, revisando el cuerpo de su amada.

- Tranquilo, mi amor…ambo estamos bien. – contestó, esbozando una cálida sonrisa, a pesar se sentir que la ansiedad la invadía.

Al escuchar tan deseadas palabras, el joven se arrodilló ante su esposa para abrazar su vientre, sintiéndose dichoso de saber que los seres que más amaba se encontraban fuera de peligro, pero al mismo tiempo, sorprendido de las grandes proezas que su princesa había demostrado en toda la batalla.

- Zelda, me has dejado sin palabras, te manejaste maravillosamente en la batalla, sin si quiera recibir un rasguño. – expresó maravillado el guerrero.

- Todo eso es gracias al entrenamiento que recibí por parte de Impa, sin embargo, nada de eso hubiera servido si la motivación de salvarte no hubiera existido.

- Muchas gracias, mi amor…ahora por fin todo ha terminado, ese villano nunca más…

Al parecer, los deseos del joven no se vieron realizados, pues en ese momento, un desgarrador sonido perturbó el ambiente, tan sonoro que destruyó los grandes ventanales que decoraban la sala.

Listo para defender a su amada, el príncipe desenvainó su arma y se puso en posición de ataque, descubriendo que la esencia que emanaba aquel jabalí inerte en el suelo, tomaba la forma del rostro de su enemigo, quien lo observaba, tanto a él como a la princesa, con toda la ira que embargaba su alma.

- ¡Pobres imbéciles! ¡Cantando victoria antes de tiempo! Parece que se han olvidado contra quién se están enfrentando, pero ahora si dejaré de jugar con ustedes, terminado la benevolencia que tenía. ¡Despídanse de este mundo, pues este sitio se convertirá en su propia tumba!

Sintiendo como la ira lo embarga, dispuesto a no dejarse derrotar y perder la posibilidad de obtener su preciado poder, el rey del mal empezó a destruir toda la sala del trono, causando que todos los pilares y paredes empiecen a destrozarse terriblemente.

En ese momento, la princesa tomó el brazo de su esposo, temerosa de no saber la manera en la que podrían escapar de aquello, pero antes de buscar una salida, tenía que salvar a sus compañeras, quienes aún yacían desmayadas del otro lado de aquella barrera, así que sin perder tiempo, se separó de su amado y corrió en dirección hacia donde se encontraban.

- ¡Zelda! ¡No te separes de mí, por favor! – expresó alterado el príncipe.

- ¡Sígueme! ¡Primero tenemos que salvar a Midna y Navi!

Aterrorizado, preguntándose lo que su princesa planeaba, el joven la siguió hasta donde se encontraba la barrera que cubría a sus compañeras, donde observó que su amada posó una mano y recitó un extraño conjuro en idioma hyliano antiguo, mientras su fragmento se iluminaba de manera tenue.

En ese momento Midna y Navi desaparecieron, provocando que Link se alarmara al no saber qué había ocurrido con ellas, pero la voz de su amada lo tranquilizó.

- Tranquilo, ellas fueron enviadas a otro sitio, estoy segura que pronto las veremos de nuevo. Ahora, lo que importa es que salgamos de aquí.

El temblor del suelo cada vez se intensificaba, mientras que los escombros chocaban con el suelo de manera impactante. Al ver que un enorme trozo de techo estuvo a punto de caer encima de ellos, Link tomó a su princesa en brazos, y con ágil y seguro movimiento, se trasladó a una esquina más segura, dejando detrás de ellos el lugar que se habría convertido en su lecho de muerte si no encontraban una rápida solución.

- Voy a usar un hechizo que nunca antes había utilizado debido a que no logré practicarlo mucho, pero es la única manera de poder salir de esto. – indicó Zelda.

- ¿Es muy peligroso? ¿Va a perjudicarlos a ti y a nuestro bebé? – preguntó preocupado.

- La poción que me has dado es la encargada de proteger a nuestro hijo, y por mí no te preocupes, me siento lo suficientemente capaz de soportar el desgaste. Lo imperativo es ir a un lugar en el que ya habíamos estado antes, donde el paso del tiempo no existe. Cierra los ojos y tómame de las manos, por favor.

Confundido por las palabras de su esposa, pero decidido a confiar e ir con ella hasta el fin del mundo, el joven le tomó las manos y cerró los ojos como lo había dispuesto. Encontrándose en la misma posición del guerrero, la princesa empezó a emanar su misterioso poder, el cual la rodeaba tanto a ella como al joven mientras una fresca ráfaga de viento con tonalidades verdosas mecían con gracia sus ropas y sus cabellos; iniciando de esa manera, uno de los hechizos otorgados por la diosa del valor, el cual era llamado "Viento de Farore".

Ignorando lo que estaban haciendo sus enemigos, pero decidido a acabar con sus vidas de una vez por todas, la esencia del rey del mal destrozó un pilar que se encontraba encima de la pareja, el cual empezó a descender para acabar con sus existencias, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ambos desaparecieron sin si quiera dejar rastro, causando que de su boca saliera un irascible grito de derrota.

- ¡No van a escapar, malditos! ¡Voy dar con ustedes para hacerles pasar el peor de los infierno!

Decidido a encontrar a sus enemigos, el rey del mal desapareció, dejando la sala del trono como un lugar completamente irreconocible.

* * *

><p>La nada era lo único que formaba a aquel desconocido sitio, mientras los ecos del silencio eran los sonidos que embargaban el ambiente, entremezclándose con la humedad del suelo, el cual estaba cubierto por un ligero manto de agua.<p>

Abriendo con lentitud los ojos, mientras sentía como su rostro y vientre eran acariciados con calidez y sutileza, se encontraba la princesa despertando de su sueño, el cual había sido causado por el desgaste de energía.

Al sentir aquellos dulces tratos, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de su amado, quien la recibió besando sus labios con dulzura, causando en ella la más hermosa de las exaltaciones.

Luego de que sus labios se separaron, la joven trató de incorporarse, necesitando la ayuda de su amado para poder ponerse de pie, quien no la soltó hasta que se cercioró que se encontraba en buen estado.

- Link…

- ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? – preguntó preocupado.

- Me siento bien con tenerte a mi lado, eso es todo lo que necesito. – contestó mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿A qué lugar me has traído?

Al escuchar las preguntas de su esposo, la joven empezó a observar el sitio donde se encontraba, sabiendo que tenía que darse prisa en ejecutar la siguiente parte de su plan para derrotar al rey del mal.

- La batalla con contra Ganondorf aún no termina, por eso, ahora más que nunca debemos unir nuestras fuerzas.

- Zelda, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar contra él hasta mi último aliento de vida…pero lo veo imposible, cada vez aumenta más sus poderes; las cosas se han salido de control. – expresó el guerrero con suma preocupación.

- No podemos rendirnos tan pronto, pues aún hay un arma muy poderosa que logará debilitarlo, dándonos una gran ventaja para acabar con su vida de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué tipo de arma es esa? No entiendo…

En ese momento, la joven se separó de su esposo y retrocedió unos pasos, luego, colocó una mano en su corazón mientras cerraba los ojos con delicadeza, haciendo que el príncipe se extrañe al no saber qué era lo que estaba planeando.

Fue entonces, que el cuerpo de la princesa fue cubierto por una cálida iluminación, la cual causaba una agradable sensación tanto en ella como en su esposo, y fue en ese momento, que de sus labios salieron unas poderosas palabras.

- "Espíritus de la luz que tienen el poder de iluminar todas las tierras del mundo…en este momento, concédanme la luz destructora del mal.

Al finalizar su oración, varios orbes de luces empezaron a rodear a la joven, aparecieron detrás de cada uno de ellos las esencia de los cuatro espíritus de la luz que protegían la tierra, los que al llegar a las manos de la princesa se unieron los unos con los otros para formar el instrumentos solicitados, creando con su vigor y luminiscencia las legendarias flechas de la luz.

Link, entre una mezcla de incredulidad e impacto, observó como esos poderosas saetas levitaban en las manos de su amada, sorprendiéndose una vez más de los alcances de los poderes a los que ella podía llegar gracias a su gran sabiduría y magia.

- Link, estas son las flechas de luz que poseen la esencia de cada una de los espíritus protectores de esta tierra, los mismos que te han guiado en tu misión. Como héroe elegido, te pido que, una vez más, me des el honor de luchar a tu lado, poniendo tu confianza en mí, de la misma manera en la que yo lo haré contigo.

En ese momento, la joven dio una pequeña reverencia como símbolo de admiración y respeto, pues esta vez no solo estaba poniendo su confianza en el hombre que amaba, sino en el héroe elegido por las Diosas, aquel poseedor de un alma pura y valiente que era capaz de repeler el mal que amenazaba el mundo, y con el que formaría un maravilloso futuro, el cual sería el amanecer de aquella oscura época.

En ese momento, el joven, admirado por la acción de su esposa, tomó sus hombros para que levante su cuerpo y la besó con ternura en los labios, sellando de aquella manera la petición que le había hecho de luchar a su lado. Esta vez, de ninguna manera iba a darse por vencido, pues como había dicho su amada, el final del oscuro túnel se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

Al separarse de los labios de su príncipe, la princesa tomó sus manos y se desvaneció con él de aquel misterioso sitio, pues se iba a dirigir al lugar en donde sabía que el rey del mal los estaba esperando.

* * *

><p>Los rayos tornasoles del ocaso empezaban a entremezclarse con los colores azulados del firmamento, iluminando con sumo esplendor a los vastos terrenos de la pradera de Hyrule.<p>

Link, al sentir como una desconocida y húmeda estructura masajeaba sus mejillas, a la par que un cálido aliento chocaba contra su rostro, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se llevó una agradable sorpresa al encontrarse con las largas pestañas de su fiel yegua Epona, quien se sentía alegre de ver que su amo había despertado.

Despacio, el joven se incorporó para acariciar a su yegua, dándose cuenta que en su pecho se encontraba dormida su amada, quien aún seguía inconsciente debido al desgaste de energía que había tenido que emplear en el "Viento de Farore" para poder regresar a su sagrada tierra.

Con cuidado, el joven empezó a acariciar su rostro para despertarla, mientras posaba sus labios con delicadeza sobre su frente, roces que la joven no ignoró en lo absoluto, pues lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los de su esposo, quien la observaba embelesado, pues no importaba el tiempo que pase, para él, su amada siempre mostraba aquel duce semblante siempre que se encontrara despertando de un sueño.

- Ha llegado el momento…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la joven se incorporó para acercar sus labios a su amado, sin embargo, detuvo su acción al percibir que una oscura aura se acercaba, sabiendo sin duda alguna de quien se trataba.

Sin perder tiempo, la princesa se puso de pie, haciendo que su esposo se ponga alerta al intuir lo que estaba a punto de suceder, observando desde la lejanía como sus sospechas se había vuelto realidad…

- ¿Creían que esto había terminado? ¡No importa donde se escondan, patéticos hylianos, pues mi furia los seguirá persiguiendo hasta el fin de sus miserables vidas!

Desde la altura de una pequeña loma, montado encima de un oscuro garañón cubierto con una armadura plateada, se encontraba el rey del mal, quien con mirada irascible, pero sonrisa sádica, observaba a sus enemigos, a quienes desde hace tiempo estaba buscando con esmero, para finalmente poder localizar, haciendo que en ese momento, mueva las riendas de su corcel, para encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

Fue entonces, que al observar que un amenazante semejante se acercaba hacia su amo y la princesa, que la Silver Bay, en un encolerizado desplante de poder, se encabritó mostrando su fuerza mientras dejaba salir un fuerte relinchido, para luego golpear el suelo con una de sus patas, dejando salir un fuerte bufido al tiempo que aventaba sus orejas hacía atrás, indicando su ansiedad y determinación de detener aquel enemigo. Incrédula, Link solo podía observar la extraña actitud de su yegua, la cual para sorpresa de la pareja, en un arrebato de obediencia, bajó la mitad de su cuerpo al reposar una de sus manos en el suelo, indicando a su a su jinete y a su compañera que estaba lista para apoyarlos en aquella lucha, causando que tanto el guerrero como su esposa tomen con orgullo y admiración su ofrecimiento, para posterior a eso mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro, decididos a proseguir con lo que tenían planeado.

- Muchas gracias, mi querida Epona, como siempre apoyándome hasta el último momento. Quiero que pongas todo tu empeño en esta batalla, sin embargo, te voy a pedir que seas cuidadosa en tus movimientos, pues dentro de mi princesa se encuentra formándose una encantadora criatura. – expresó el joven a la yegua, mientras posaba unas de sus manos en el vientre de su amada.

Empatice y feliz ante las palabras de su amo y aceptando la nueva responsabilidad que se le estaba dando, Epona dejó salir un resuello mientras bajaba por completo su cuerpo hasta el suelo, permitiendo de aquella manera facilitar su acceso a la doncella, sabiendo el cuidado que tenía que tener en su misión, Ante la noble actitud de su potra, Link ayudo a su amada a montarla, sobre sus ancas, mientras que la yegua, al sentir como sus jinetes se habían terminado de acomodar, sin perder un solo momento y con un rápido pero suave movimiento, se incorporó a la par que sacudía su cabeza y agitaba su cola, iniciando un delicado y rítmico galope, encaminándose directamente hacia donde se encontraba su enemigo, quien no estaba muy lejos de su ubicación .

Ante la imponente imagen de su enemigo, el héroe apretó los costados de su yegua para apresurarla mientras sentía como los brazos de su amada rodeaban su cintura al sentir el cambio del ritmo del andar. Preparándose para confrontar a su enemigo al notar como se acortaba la distancia entre su potra y el oscuro corcel, el joven acomodó su peso sobre sus estribos, al momento que desenvainaba su espada. Ante el sonido del metal del acero de su propietario, sintiendo la inminente presencia del otro equino, mordiendo con determinación su freno, Epona aumento su carrera, dispuesta a cometer contra aquel negro corcel, mientras que la princesa, atenta a los movimientos de su amado y sosteniéndose de su sayo, solo podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al percibir el fuerte impulso de las articulaciones de la potra, quien arremetía con velocidad contra su enemigo, sin embargo, instantes antes de que ambos corceles impactaran sus cuerpos, tomándolos completa sorpresa, el rey del mal desvió su cabalgadura, creando con su magia la terrible invasión de varios villanos fantasmas montando sobre sus caballos, los cuales cometieron contra la pareja.

- ¡Link, no te desvíes de Ganondorf! ¡Síguelo mientras yo me deshago de estos espectros! – exclamó la princesa con determinación.

- ¡Ten cuidado, por favor!

Nerviosa, pero determinada alcanzar al negro corcel, Epona aceleró su paso, lanzado un par de pequeñas coces contra los espectrales equinos que arremetían contra ella. Preocupado, pero sabiendo que debía confiar en las acciones de su amada, el guerrero apretó con sus manos las riendas mientras golpeaba con sus talones los flancos de su potra, ayudándola esquivar con agiles movimientos las pendientes y obstáculos que se encontraban a su paso.

Sabiendo que era imperativo deshacerse de aquellos espectros, cambiando su punto de apoyo, la doncella acunó sus manos hasta su pecho, realizando con antiguas palabras una pequeña invocación, la cual apareció un gran esfera de blanca y pura luz, la cual liberó sin retraso hacia los villanos e hizo explotar en pequeños destellos, los cuales desvanecieron aquellas fantasmagóricas criaturas, permitiendo a la noble yegua que continuara con su paso, libre de la presencia de aquello seres, dejándola alcanzar su máxima velocidad, sabiendo que en el momento en que tuviera al regente de la oscuridad cerca de ella, tenía que ponerse alerta para disparar las sagradas flechas.

Sintiendo la presencia de sus enemigos, Ganondorf, golpeó con su espada los cuartos traseros de su cabalgadura, haciendo que su fuerte garañón, aumentara su paso, mientras dejaba salir un fuerte relinchido. Ante la presencia de aquel equino, dispuesta a ayudar a su amo, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, Epona resopló fuertemente por sus ollares, marcando su pesada respiración, obligando a sus agiles y fuertes patas a aumentar su movimientos, presionado sus cascos contra la tierra, impulsando su cuerpo en cada una de sus zancadas mientras estiraba su cuello, apoyando su peso en cada uno de sus coordinados movimientos. Agradecido por la tenacidad y la habilidad de su yegua, Link alargó las riendas de esta mientras se levantaba sobre sus estribos, permitiendo acompasar mejor su peso y sus movimientos con el de ella, convirtiéndose en un solo equipo.

Apreciando como su caballo era alcanzado por la presencia de la pareja, tratando de evadir a sus enemigos, el oscuro caballero comenzó a mover su cabalgadura en zigzagueantes formas, tratando de crear una ventaja al saber que la yegua no podría copiar aquellas acciones, sobre todo al llevar la princesa en sus ancas. Sin embargo, impuesta a no ser derrotada, haciendo acopio de todo su orgullo, Epona aumentó su velocidad, poniendo su máximo esfuerzo y resuelta a mostrar la razón por la cual las Diosas la habían elegido como el corcel del héroe legendario.

Sorprendida por las acciones de la valiente Silver Bay, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de usar su arco, la princesa se sentó de rodillas en el lomo, balanceando su peso con el de su esposo, haciendo por un momento que este se alarmara.

- ¡No te preocupes, te aseguro que no voy a caerme! ¡No te distraigas, por favor! – expreso la princesa con seguridad, agradecida de la ligereza de la potra y su firme andar, quien al sentir el cambio del peso de la dama sobre ella, aun manteniendo su velocidad, niveló su equilibrio, permitiendo a la doncella poder continuar con su planes.

Sabiendo que solo tendrían una oportunidad en aquel momento, cargó una flecha de luz en el arco de su esposo, haciendo que este tome la misma coloración e iluminación que la filudas armas, el cual apuntó en dirección al villano, quien aún seguía tratando de acelerar el paso de su corcel.

Respirando profundamente mientras halaba la cuerda mágica del arma, influenciando parte de la energía con su propio poder para asegurar su disparo y haciendo uso de su buena puntería al momento que dejaba salir el aire de sus plumones en una exhalación, la princesa liberó la saeta en dirección a Ganondorf, el cual a pesar de su afable intento de eludir aquel ataque, fue impactado por la sagita, causándole una fatal y letal agresión, percibiendo como aquella aura de pureza arremetía contra cada partícula de su cuerpo, generando un terrible dolor al ser su maligna energía consumida por aquella luminiscencia, la cual siempre había sido su mayor debilidad.

Sin perder ni un solo minuto, Link mantuvo la dirección de su yegua, notando como gracias a la agresión de la saeta de su amada, el negro corcel comenzaba a disminuir su velocidad. Quedando a escasa distancia de su enemigo, haciendo acopio de su agilidad, el héroe blandió su espada en una serie de combinaciones, estoques y cortes, atacando sin piedad al rey del mal, destruyendo partes de su penumbrosa armadura e hiriendo su cuerpo, creando con sus acometidas quejidos de dolor por parte de él, mientras que las inservibles partes de su protección caían al suelo, totalmente destruidas.

- ¡Esto aún no ha acabado! – manifestó enfurecido al sentirse agredido.

El villano desenvainó su espada oscura, la cual alzó de manera violenta en dirección a las cabezas de sus enemigos, con todas las intenciones de decapitarlos, sin embargo, ante el terrible ataque de aquel ser, preocupada por sus jinetes, Epona dio un rápido movimiento apartando su cuerpo del de aquel garañón, evitando que la filuda vaina pudiera lastimar a la pareja.

Ante los rápidos reflejos de la yegua, los jóvenes lograron evadir el ataque, causando que aquellas acciones solo amentaran la cólera del villano, quien enfurecido, retomó las riendas de su caballo, girando con una inhumana fuerza a su equino y obligándolo a cambiar de rumbo mientras volvía invocar, una vez más, a sus fieles espectros.

- ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos otra vez, Link! ¡No pierdas de vista a Ganondorf!

Confiando plenamente en su amada, Link acarició el cuello de su potra mientras golpeaba sus costados, indicándole que volviera continuar con su persecución. Adelantada a los deseos de su amo, la noble yegua había iniciado nuevamente su carrera, acortando la distancia entre aquel malvado ser y ella, trazando el camino tenía que tomar, pues desde hace momentos tenía en la mirada puesta en el negro corcel. Sincronizada con el actuar de la princesa, buscando el mejor ángulo para que ella pudiera disparar sus flechas, haciendo uso de su agilidad, Epona atravesó algunas altas pasturas, mientras acomodaba su flanco de manera casi paralela con la del garañón, facultando a la princesa a repetir sus acciones, creando aquel hechizo de luz en sus manos y desvaneciendo a cada uno de los espectros, quienes enfurecidos, experimentaban como su existencia finalizaba con solo tener contacto con la calidez.

Sin la presencia de los espectros, libre de poder maniobrar a su gusto, conociendo lo que debía hacer y aun manteniendo su ventaja sobre el negro garañón que trataba de huir de su presencia, la Silver bay acortó la distancia entre aquel corcel y ella, mantenido su flanco descubierto, facultando a la doncella de volver a hacer uso de su saetas de la luz.

Agradecida por la abierta postura, la princesa apuntó su arma contra el temible villano, quien una vez más, volvió a ser atacado por electrificantes y dolorosas sensaciones, mientras desgarradores gritos salían de su boca al ser consumido por el poder de la pura energía de los seres de la luz.

Apreciando el estado en el que se encontraba su enemigo, y viendo como nuevamente su corcel bajaba de velocidad, decidido a terminar con aquella batalla y con la vida del rey de mal, Link se incorporó por completo sobre los estribos de su montura mientras acercaba su rostro a la cabeza de su yegua, dedicándole unas palabras que solo podrían haber escuchado aquellos finos tímpanos, despertando con su actuar la curiosidad de la princesa al intentar saber qué planeaba.

- Link…

- Tranquila, Zelda, Epona va a cuidarte…

Fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó la princesa, cuando alarmada, trató de refutar a su esposo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, en ese momento, el joven realizó un salto acrobático en dirección al corcel del villano, separándose de esa manera de la Silver Bay.

Angustiada, Zelda solo podía observar aquella escena, donde veía como su príncipe colocaba su espada en la yugular de su enemigo, pero ante la inminente amenaza contra su persona, herido pero no abatido, el rey del mal tomó al joven del brazo, deteniendo por completo sus acciones.

- ¡No, Link! ¡Ten cuidado!

Siendo demasiado tarde el aviso de su esposa, antes de que pudiera cercenar la garganta de su enemigo, el villano atrapó su antebrazo a medida que forcejeaba con su cuerpo, mientras en el proceso intentaba aventar al joven contra las patas de su negra cabalgadura.

Ante los bruscos movimientos de su jinete y no acostumbrado a sentir peso en sus ancas, angustiado y nervioso, el oscuro garañón se encabritó, aventando sus patas trasera tras un fuerte movimiento, tomando por descuido con sus acciones ambos guerreros, quienes sin poder sujetarse contra el actuar del corcel, cayeron del lomo del animal hacia el suelo, causando que rueden en la tierra uno encima del cuerpo del otro.

Asustada, Zelda solo podía observar como los cuerpos de Link y de Ganondorf giraban por el suelo, hasta que fueron a parar a un terreno abierto. En ese momento, la princesa aceleró el paso de la yegua, sin embargo, esta detuvo intempestivamente al ver espantada como el villano lanzaba por medio de una patada al joven para alejarlo de su cuerpo, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, y con su magia creaba una barrera ambarina a su alrededor, impidiendo de esa manera que la portadora del alma de Hylia se acerque.

Poniéndose de pie tras la agresión que el villano le había propinado, Link observó a su amada mirándolo con ansiedad y preocupación desde el otro lado de la barrera. A pesar de toda ansiedad y el dolor que embargaba su corazón al haberla dejado de esa manera, no se arrepentía ni un ápice de sus decisiones, sino todo lo contrario, estaba muy satisfecho de haberla alejado del villano, pues ya había pasado más de una vez por el martirio de verla expuesta a sus atrocidades, y ahora había llegado el inevitable momento de acabar con el rey del mal, así como sabía que él era el único capaz de destruir aquel ser, como había sido destinado desde inicio de todos los tiempos.

Enfurecido por haber sido derribado de su garañón de esa manera tan inesperada, pero decidido a terminar con aquellos juegos, así como eliminar la existencia del héroe de una vez por todas, lentamente, Ganondorf se incorporó arrastrando con sus movimientos su larga capa, mientras tomaba en sus manos la empuñadora de su espada, desenvainándola con un rápido y seguro movimiento, listo a desafiar al héroe elegido a la más letal de las batallas.

- ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Esta vez acabaré contigo con mis propias manos! – espetó el tirano del mal, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacía el joven, imponiendo su figura y presencia como un inminente depredador caminar hacía su presa.

- ¡Hasta que por fin vas a dejarte de cobardías! ¡Enfréntame, bastardo, pues es conmigo a quien debiste luchar desde el inicio, y no meter a mi esposa! ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por cada de lágrimas que ha derramado, así como te hare pagar con sangre, una a una, todas atrocidades a la que la sometiste! – manifestó el príncipe, sin temor, liberando su fiel espada.

- ¡En ese caso, Inténtalo! – replicó con mordacidad y malicia el regente de las sombras, preparando su postura para arremeter contra el joven guerrero.

Intranquila, Zelda solo apretaba con fuerza las riendas de la Silver Bay, quien nerviosa movía su cabeza y agitaba su cola al sentir el repentino cambio en el ambiente.

Sin poder ocultar su ansiedad y miedo, la princesa solo podía observar desde la seguridad del lomo de la potra, con sumo terror, la pelea que estaba comenzando entre su esposo y el rey del mal, sintiendo como la adrenalina dominaba su cuerpo, apreciando como dentro de su pecho su corazón latía con fuerza ante la incertidumbre, haciendo que en un acto inconsciente, soltara las riendas de la noble yegua mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su pecho, juntándolas y entrelazando sus dígitos, sin apartar por un solo instante sus pupilas de los movimientos de su amado y su mortal enemigo, mientras daba una silenciosa plegaria a las Diosas, rogándoles que bendijeran a su amado en esa última y letal confrontación, resguardándolo y guiándolo con su sabiduría, poder y valentía, implorando con cada fibra de su ser que no los abandonen ahora que faltaba tan poco para salir de aquel oscuro túnel en el que había estado encerrados por mucho tiempo, permitiéndoles disfrutar de aquella oportunidad de poder formar y tener de aquel hermoso y anhelado futuro, el cual estaba representado en la bella prueba de amor que estaba formándose en su interior.

Enardecido por la insolencia de aquel estúpido joven contra su maleficente persona, sin darle tiempo de preparar bien su postura, el villano se abalanzó hacia él con un ágil y argüido movimiento, arremetiendo con todas su fuerzas.

Ante la impetuosa embestida de su enemigo, sin poder hacer uso de su escudo, Link se desplazó hacia su izquierda con un acrobático movimiento, logrando esquivar el filo del mortal acero. Sintiendo que había obtenido la oportunidad de contraatacar, haciendo acopio de su ligereza, concentrando su energía en su mano, blandió su fiel espada contra el cuerpo de su oponente, buscando de esa manera cercenar la yugular, mas para absoluta sorpresa del guerrero, el titánico tirano alzó su arma, deteniendo por completo su ataque, empatando de aquella forma sus vainas.

Satisfecho ante sus acciones, usando su descomunal fuerza y peso, Ganondorf comenzó a presionar al joven acercando el doble filo de su arma lentamente hasta su rostro, provocando que el príncipe luche por evitar que el brutal poder de su contrario lo venciera. No rindiéndose ante las oscuras intenciones de su mortal enemigo, apretando sus dientes, y afianzando el agarre de su empuñadura, presionado el suelo de sus botas contra la tierra y con un determinado tenaz movimiento, comenzó empujar la hoja del negro acero de su enemigo en su contra, causando que su contrario se sorprenda, pero de que ninguna manera dese de confiar en sus habilidades.

El regente de la maldad presiono más su fuerza, más Link, quien esperaba aquel momento en versátil y raudo acto, liberó su espada de la presión de su enemigo mientras giraba su cuerpo al tiempo que se impulsaba, blandiendo nuevamente su espada contra su desprotegida cabeza, mostrando sus sumas intenciones de herirlo sin contemplaciones, sin embargo, el príncipe jamás espero que aquel ataque fuera detenido por el metal del protección del antebrazo del rey de la perversidad, quien aprovechó el descuido del guerrero para impactarlo en el rostro con la empuñadura de su espada, causando que sus labios salga una fuerte carcajada al ver herido al supuesto elegido por las Diosas.

- ¡Necesitas de mucho más para poder vencerme, estúpido mocoso! – espetó el regente de la maldad al tiempo que pateaba al príncipe, haciendo rodar su cuerpo en la tierra.

- ¡No pienso rendirme! ¡Tarde o temprano caerás! – refutó Link, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, sintiendo aquel metálico sabor cubrir su boca.

- ¡Resistirse es inútil! ¡Te guste o no, debes aceptar tu muerte y tu destino! –manifestó el regente de la perversidad, mientras posaba sus frías y sulfurosas iris sobre el cuerpo de su supuesto oponente.

Sin poder evitarlo, ante las sombrías palabras de su enemigo, Link no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrió recorría su espalda, al tiempo que una punzada atravesaba su corazón al volver a escuchar tales sentencias, pues de ninguna manera concebía la vida sin su amada princesa, la razón de su existencia en aquel mundo, y en cada una de sus vidas pasadas, sin embargo, decidido a no dejarse llevar por la semilla de la duda sembrada en su corazón, al rememorar como en aquel momento su amada estaba esperándolo, ansiosa para continuar sus vidas juntos, y más ahora que compartían el maravilloso regalo de haber concebido una vida, hicieron a un lado las falacias de aquel despreciado ser.

El príncipe se incorporó lentamente mientras limpiaba de sus labios con el dorso de sus guantes, ignorando las carmesís manchas que dejaba en el proceso. Determinado a eliminar la vida de aquel ser que significaba la destrucción de su anhelado futuro, de su paz y su felicidad a lado de la mujer y el hijo que amaba, apretó la empuñadura de su espada, apreciando como el aura de su arma respondía ante sus deseos, así que con renovada firmeza posó sus frías y cristalinas iris sobre su enemigo, pues el único pensamiento que cruzaba en la mente del mítico guerrero elegido por las Diosas era el maravilloso destino que estaba forjando con sus manos, el cual iba a defender a capa y espada de aquel despiadado e insípido ser que quería arrebatárselos.

Intrigado por la fiereza de la mirada del joven, sabiendo que a pesar de que sus palabras parecían no haber causado el efecto esperado, sus ataques físicos si lo habían debilitado, el villano se dispuso a continuar atormentando a su víctima mientras alzaba su oscura espada, ante el inminente ataque. Link, usando sus reflejos, resguardó su integridad al interponer su escudo sobre su cabeza ante el sonido del metal golpeando contra él su broquel, rememorando las instrucciones de su ancestral maestro. Usando un fugaz movimiento, empujó la hoja de su enemigo al repetir una segunda embestida, permitiéndole blandir su espada. Estoque, Bloqueo, empate, bloqueo, estoque, empate era los movimientos que utilizaban a la par los diestros oponentes en aquella confrontación, entregando cada una de sus fuerzas, de sus deseos en cada uno de sus ataques.

Apreciando como sus embestidas comenzaban a afectar al príncipe, aumentado la fuerza de sus estoques, el regente de la maldad impactó con brutal fuerza sobre el broquel, haciendo que el dolor de brazo del joven debilite su postura.

Ante la debilidad de su oponente, sin perder tiempo, Ganondorf alzó su espada para atacarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, Link, aprovechando la apertura de la defensa de su enemigo, blandió su arma contra el pecho de su enemigo al bajar la guardia de su escudo.

Sorprendió por el actuar del héroe, el regente de la perversidad trató de cubrir su cuerpo con la protección de sus ante brazos, mas el filo de la espada sagrada fue superior al resguardo de su armadura, causando en el villano un intenso dolor, el cual de ninguna manera toleró, pues enseguida, usando su letal acero, acometió contra las piernas del príncipe, quien inmediatamente trató de esquivar aquella agresión, sin poder escapar del roce de la mortal hoja.

Hirió una de sus piernas, cortando con su filo parte de sus calzas, creando una profunda herida, haciendo que el príncipe perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Sin desear perder la oportunidad de arrebatar a su enemigo de su vida, Ganondorf levantó su espada empuñándola con ambas manos, dispuesto atravesar la punta de su arma en el pecho del supuesto paladín.

- ¡Hasta nunca, imbécil! – manifestó con satisfacción el rey del mal ante la derrotada figura del héroe.

- ¡No, Link! – exclamó la princesa con sumo espanto.

Sintiendo como su alama era invadida por el pánico, Zelda intentó golpear los costados de la potra para hacerla avanzar, más la yegua, impávida con sus orejas levantadas, solo observaba con ansiedad la caída figura de su propietario. Con lágrimas creciendo en sus pupilas, mientras su corazón se destrozaba al observar la imagen de su amado siendo estocado por su enemigo, la princesa clamó su nombre de manera desgarradora, temiendo que en ese momento la vida de este fuera arrebata.

Sin embargo, para terrible sorpresa del villano, el joven logró rodar en el suelo esquivando por completo la filosa hoja, creándole una superficial herida en el cuello, aprovechando la sorpresa de su oponente para responder a la agresión, mas ante la desventaja de su posición, su ataque fue desviado rápidamente, por el acero del villano, quien nuevamente trató de atravesar el cuerpo del príncipe con su arma, logrando solo herirlo de profundidad en uno de sus costados.

Ignorando aquella sensación de dolor y ardor que llevaban su cuerpo, apretando su dentadura, el joven utilizó su broquel, impactando su punta contra la boca del estómago de su enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder ante la súbita pérdida de oxígeno, permitiéndole incorporarse nuevamente.

Dolido, Link apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, sobreponiéndose al clamor que creaba aquella cortada, ya que no permitiría aquella lesión lo detuviera, pues nada ni nadie impediría su victoria en esa batalla, la cual contenía la promesa de un brillante futuro, no solo para el reino, sino para él al lado de la mujer que amaba, quien ansiosa y agradecida, solo podía suplicar a las diosas por sus bendiciones mientras observaba desde la distancia como su esposo se levanta nuevamente dispuesto a destruir al rey del mal, sin poder evitar mostrar su alivio al dejar correr aquellas cristalinas gotas por sus mejillas, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de esperanza al ver que pudo zafarse de la garras del temible villano.

- ¡Estúpido Mocoso! ¡No huyas de tu destino! ¡La muerte es la única que te está aguadando! – bramó el villano enfurecido, recuperando su aliento tras haber fallado en asesinar al joven.

Fúrico hasta más no poder, habiendo agotado toda su paciencia, el tirano de la oscuridad invocó penumbrosas nubes cubriendo el firmamento, mientras resplandecientes truenos y relámpagos se presentaban sembrando con sus sonoros ecos el terror y la desolación en el ambiente, disparando sus potentes descargas contra la tierra, creando profundos cráteres y dejando vestigios de cenizas sobre la pradera.

Al percibir aquel peligro, asustada pero haciendo acopio de su valentía, Epona pegó sus oreas en su crin mientras resoplaba fuertemente cambiando su peso sobre sus patas y agitando su cola. Dispuesta a proteger a la princesa del ataque de alguno de los letales relámpagos, se alejó un poco del campo de batalla, retrocediendo con cuidado, haciendo que la joven se queje con fervor por sus acciones, sin embargo, a pesar del golpe de las riendas y la presión de los talones sobre sus delicados flancos, la potra rehusó a seguir cualquiera de sus comandos, pues ella tenía que seguir la petición de su amo, proteger la vida de su amada y del pequeño que llevaba acogiendo, así tuviera que sacrificar su propia integridad en hacerlo, resintiendo tener que abandonar a su dueño en aquel desolado lugar a merced de aquel monstruo.

Ante las renuente actitud de la Silver Bay, Zelda intentó bajar de la montura, pero antes de pudiera moverse, la testaruda equina la atrapó por el faldón con sus dientes y la haló mientras deba un pequeño salto con sus patas traseras, amenazando con su mirada la actitud de la dama. Resignada a mantener su resguardó en la seguridad de la inteligente cabalgadura, la doncella permaneció en su lugar, solo deseando y esperando que su esposo saliera victorioso de aquella batalla.

Habiendo invocado sus fuerzas, Ganondorf levantó su arma al cielo, cargándola con aquellos rayos eléctricos que incrementaban la magia de su espada, llenándola de penumbrosas energías al hacer contacto con su lúgubre acero, permitiéndole de esa manera, desencadenar uno de sus más peligros conjuros, liberándolo en forma de un rayo en dirección al joven, quien apenas logró esquivar aquella invocación con suma dificultad.

- ¡Ha llegado el momento de terminar con esta batalla, no podrás escapar de mi poder!

Angustiado y molesto, Link solo podía eludir cada una de las embestidas y las energías de que lanzaba la oscura espada, tratando de encontrar en aquel caos una oportunidad de poder acercarse al villano para destruirlo, sin embargo, hacerlo se le hacía imposible, llenado su alma de desesperación y ansiedad, haciéndolo vacilar en cada uno de sus movimientos, casi permitiendo por pocos centímetros que uno de los conjuros lo impactara.

Ante su consternación, respondiendo ante la necesidad de su amo, el espíritu de la espada maestra se hizo presente, activando su especial conexión y dispuesta a auxiliarlo.

- _Amo Link, cargue la espada maestra con el rayo celestial, de esa manera puede devolverle a su enemigo las agresiones._

Inesperado, pero agradecido por la directriz de su fiel amiga y compañera, el príncipe alzó su espada al cielo, listo para cargarla con el rayo celestial, sin embargo, el regente de la maldad, quien había estado pendiente de cada una de sus acciones, arremetió contra su persona y le impidió en aquel momento continuar con sus planes, mas ante la falta de velocidad de su reacciones, sin poder resguardarse bajo la protección de su escudo, el héroe no puedo evitar dejar salir un desgarrador grito de dolor al sentir como el poder de aquella descarga cubría su cuerpo, consumiendo cada una de las células..

- ¡Link! – clamó desesperada la princesa, moviendo la riendas de la tegua para avanzar hacia donde se encontraba la batalla, mas para su pesar esta no se movió ni un poco.

angustiada, sentida y dolida, Epona solo cerró sus ojos a la par que dejaba salir un fuerte resuello mientras pegaba sus orejas contra su cabeza intentado apaciguar el mitigante sonido de la voz de su amo, sintiéndose desconsolada al haber presenciado como este había sido herido, sin embargo, ella sabía que debía seguir siendo fiel al juramento que hizo, el cual consistía en proteger la vida de la princesa y del fruto de su vientre, impidiendo por todos sus medios posibles que esta pudiera bajar de su lomo, quien intentó más de una manera de hacerlo, sin resultados positivos.

Adolorido, mientras su cuerpo era consumido por terribles e involuntarios espasmos debido al ataque sufrido, haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, Link comenzó a incorporarse, dispuesto a continuar con aquella terrible batalla, mantenido en su mente su objetivo, sabiendo que no podía rendirse en aquel momento, ya que su derrota no solo significaba su muerte, sino también la de su esposa y de su futuro hijo, lo cual no podía permitirlo.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, el héroe no había notado que su enemigo había vuelto a lanzar otro de sus conjuros contra su persona, pero ante la fuerte voz de advertencia de Fi, confiando plenamente en el poder de su acero y el cual él mismo había restaurado después de tanto sacrificio, dejando que su intento y su deseo se unificaran en un movimiento ciego y repentino, el paladín de las Diosas blandió su arma, haciendo que un resplandor azul corte el cielo mientras la vaina de la espada sagrada impactaba contra áspera de energía del monarca de la maldad.

Cierta ante sus predicciones, fortalecida por las proezas del héroe legendario, la espada sagrada revirtió el flujo de la energía de su enemigo, regresando su conjuro infundido con la pureza de su propia aura. Incrédulo, Ganondorf, apenas alcanzó a eludir el mortal ataque de su oponente, quien había recuperado su entereza, y ahora lo amenazaba.

A pesar de la impresiónate imagen que portaba el príncipe, el malvado tirano soltó una terrible carcajada al notar lo desgatado y herido que estaba realmente su mortal enemigo.

- ¡Ríndete, elegido por las Diosas! ¡Nada puede garantizar tu victoria!

No importando lo herido o adolorido que estuviera, Link continuaba sosteniendo con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de terminar aquella confrontación, decidido a no permitir que las palabras de su enemigo atentaran contra su fe y su victoria, preparándose mentalmente para sus siguientes acciones, determinado a entregar su propia vida si eso simbolizaba el asegurar el futuro de su amada y su hijo.

Resuelto a eliminar la vida de su enemigo bajo su estocada final, armándose de valor, volvió a buscar la oportunidad para imbuir su espada con el rayo celestial, apremiando el tiempo para concluir su siguiente movimiento que culminaría a su contrario de una vez por todas.

Volviendo a evadir otro de los conjuros del rey del mal, apreciando la apertura en la defensa de su enemigo, y habiendo contemplado el tiempo que tardaba en recargar sus energías, el joven alzó su espada, permitiendo que su acero se cargara con la celestial fuerza, suplicando en su mente a la Diosas el poder cumplir con su objetivo.

Usando cada onza de la fuerza de su interior, el guerrero esperó pacientemente a que el malvado villano volviera hacer acopio de su hechizo mientras preciaba como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. Ante la fuerza del surgimiento de la adrenalina sobre sus venas, Link aguardó aquel decisivo instante.

Incauto, el malévolo rey liberó su hechizo, ante la proyección de energía que avanzaba contra su persona, preciando como el fragmento de la pieza que le había sido concedido le brinda su fortaleza. En un movimiento que parecía imposible, el legendario paladín blandió su espada, haciendo nuevamente que el aura sangrada de su arma regresara aquella esfera contra su invocador, el cual sin poder detener o destruir aquel ataque, solo pudo observar con absoluto terror como su propio conjuro impactaba contra su cuerpo, llenándolo de una indescriptible agonía, haciendo que esta vez el héroe lograra su objetivo, derribando el cuerpo de su enemigo, quien ante la brutalidad de aquel espectro de luminiscencia, solo podía retorcerse en absoluta agonía.

Aprovechando la debilidad y la vulnerabilidad de aquel despreciable ser, sin dudarlo un instante, el joven arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra su mortal enemigo, y no malgastando aquella oportunidad alzó su arma, agrediendo con varias combinaciones, estoques y cortes la debilitada figura del caído regente, destruyendo con cada uno de sus golpes la negra armadura que protegía su demoniaco ser, debilitándolo por completo y dejándolo a merced del golpe de gracia que acabaría con su vida.

Sin embargo, en el último momento, con un arrebato de furia, el villano logró evadir el ataque, dejando salir un fuerte grito mientras se ponía de pie y pateaba con fuerza una de las rodillas del joven, haciendo que este caer al suelo, motivo por el que soltó su espada ante inminente dolor, revirtiera en aquel instante sus posiciones, dándole la oportunidad al rey del mal para perforar con el filo de su hoja la yugular de su víctima.

- ¡Hasta nunca! – espetó el monarca con vileza.

Sin embargo, para su absoluto terror y conmoción, el filo de su vaina terminó clavada en la tierra, pues, una vez más, el príncipe había logrado evadir el mortal ataque, quien utilizó la debilidad de su enemigo al verse sin arma, la cual seguía profundamente clavada en la tierra, para ir a retomar su espada, para luego con ágil y acrobático movimiento abalanzarse encima de él, al tiempo que se incorporaba alzando su espada al cielo, permitiendo volver a cargarla con el rayo celestial, decidido a no fallar esta vez.

Ante la inminente figura de su mortal oponente quien comenzaba a liberar su acero, sin dar tregua que este pudiera defenderse, libera la energía de la espada sagrada, e impactando a Ganondorf en el pecho, haciendo que este dejara salir un tortuoso grito al ser embestido por la pureza de la legendaria arma capaz de destruir la maldad, causando que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por fuerte corrientes de electricidad ante la desventaja de su oponente.

Cansado, el príncipe arremetió contra la vulnerable figura de aquel demoniaco con una serie de impactos contra su cuerpo, hiriéndolo profundamente y provocando que abatido el villano callera al suelo, despojado de todas sus fueras, preparándose para recibir la puñalada final.

- ¡Esto es por Zelda!

Y dejando salir toda la frustración, el coraje, la angustia y las emociones que habían creado aquel hombre dentro de su interior, el joven se lazó encima del pecho del villano, atravesando con el filo de su hoja su esternón, perforando el centro de su corazón, y arrancando un profundo y gutural grito, demostrando de esa manera que se encontraba completamente derrotado.

En el momento en el que el villano silenció su aterrador grito y cerró sus ojos para recibir su muerte, el príncipe sacó su sagrada arma de su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza al presenciar que después de una larga lucha, había acabado con su existencia, haciendo que en ese momento, el espíritu de la espada maestra dirija a él sus palabras.

- _Felicidades, amo Link, acaba de acabar con la encarnación del mal, y con ello, salvado al mundo de la completa destrucción._

Al terminar con su halago, la ambarina barrera desapareció por completo causado que la noble yegua se acerque hacia donde estaba su amo, teniendo a la princesa bajo su cuidado, quien con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía como su alma se regocijaba de felicidad al ver que su amado había triunfado, pero al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose herida desde lo más profundo de ver las terribles agresiones de su cuerpo.

Dejando de lado su debilidad física y mental, y dispuesto a encontrarse con la mujer de su vida, el joven corrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban para abrazarla con fuerza, mientras alzándola en sus brazos y dando vueltas en su eje y celebrando la victoria recibida, donde por fin la paz había retornado a sus vidas y habían abandonado la oscuridad de aquel túnel.

- Yo sabría que podrías… – expresó la princesa, liberando sus lágrimas de manera desorbitada.

- Ya todo ha terminado, mi dulce princesa, ahora juntos podremos formar el futuro que tanto…

Sin que pudiera preverlo, el príncipe observó con sumo terror como un orbe de energía oscura se acercaba hasta su amada, haciendo que en ese momento cambie la posición en la que se encontraban para poder evadir el ataque, sin embargo, no pudiendo cumplir a tiempo con su objetivo, el joven recibió toda la agresión, causando que su cuerpo se llene de varios espasmos a medida que de sus labios se teñían de sangre, sintiendo como su alma se resquebrajaba de manera letal y devastadora.

Horrorizada ante aquella escena, mientras la yegua bufaba con desesperación ante lo que había presenciado, la princesa observó que detrás del guerrero se encontraba el agonizante rey del mal, quien no había dejado el mundo de manera inicial, pues antes, tenía que terminar con su último asunto pendiente.

- Podrás haberme vencido en esta era y haber rescatado a tu amado mundo…pero nada ni nadie me quita la satisfacción de arrebatarte la vida que tanto anhelabas al lado de la mujer que amabas. He aquí mi venganza y el cumplimiento de mi profecía...como estaba escrito, esta era nunca fue destinada para ti…maldito bastardo.

Y terminando aquellas palabras, el cuerpo del villano se desintegró en varios fragmentos, desapareciendo de esa manera de la faz de la tierra.

Impactada, sin si quiera poder hablar, la princesa cayó de rodillas al suelo con el cuerpo herido de su amado, el cual había teñido de sangre su vestido debido a la letal agresión que había recibido del derrocado monarca.

- Link…

Sin siquiera decir nada, haciendo su último esfuerzo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, el joven se incorporó lo mejor que pudo para besar los labios de su amada, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que se deleitaría con aquellas sutiles caricias y deseando guardar aquellas sensaciones en el fondo de su corazón, luego de eso, simplemente cerró los ojos, provocando que en ese momento, un desgarrador grito saliera de los labios de la princesa quien no podía concebir la aterradora tragedia que había ocurrido en esos momentos…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Bien, sé que esta última parte ha sido completamente desgarradora, sin embargo, esta no es el final de la historia, ni tampoco esto acabará en tragedia (ese género no forma parte de este fanfic, como lo habrán notado) Recuerden que les dije que no se dejen llevar por lo que suceda, sea lo que sea que pase…pues al final les aseguro que se llevaran una enorme sorpresa con el giro que tengo pensado hacer, pues todo esto ha ocurrido por una razón.

Este es el capítulo más complicado que he escrito, y no lo digo por la parte final, la cual me sacó lágrimas, literalmente, sino por la batalla contra Ganondorf y la idea del conjuro que se habló en el anterior capitulo, donde tengo que indicar que este crédito no es solo mío, pues estas escenas de acción son creación tanto mías como de mi quería amiga **Dark Cat**, a quien agradezco infinitamente por su ayuda, donde ha dado despliegue de su talento en manejar maravillosamente dichas escenas. ¡Muchas gracias, amiga!

No me odien, chicos, aún quedan el capítulo final y el epílogo, los cuales les aseguro serán dignos de recordar y cerrarán con broche de oro esta historia.

Antes de finalizar, aprovecho esta oportunidad para responder a un anónimo, quien me escribió esto:

_"__Link vence a Ganondorf y vive feliz por siempre con Zelda y su hijo... por favor no vayas a poner ese final, es demasiado CLICHE, no te estoy criticando, solo espero que no seas tan obvia."_

Bueno, lector anónimo, no sabía que salir adelante luego de pasar por tantas penurias y vivir la hermosa recompensa de un prometedor futuro fuera algo cliché, y posiblemente me hiciera muy obvia.

Si lo que esperas de mi historia es una tragedia, creo que es mejor que leas hasta aquí, pues eso no pasará. No niego que hay historias trágicas que calan el corazón y trascienden desde lo más profundo, incluso en un futuro, talvez, escriba alguna tragedia, sin embargo, en esta historia no vas a encontrar esto, pues primero no lo indico en el género literario, ni tampoco tengo deseos de hacerlo…pienso que la vida es demasiado dura como para pasmar eso en mis historias con mis personajes favoritos, así que por mi parte, no encontrarás eso, así que es momento en que te replantes si seguirás leyendo el capítulo final y el epílogo, pues, a pesar que no es el final que tú has determinado, puedes llevarte una terrible decepción, ya que puede ser que termine siendo obvia y cayendo en lo cliché. Te envío muchos saludos.

Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos la otra semana, en donde espero, ahora sí, publicar el día que corresponde. ¡Saludos cordiales!


	57. El reencuentro de las almas

**Capítulo 57: El reencuentro de las almas**

Oscuras nubes empezaron a cubrir las verdes praderas de la tierra de Hyrule, las cuales fueron las causantes de una inesperada y torrencial lluvia, mientras que la maldad y la desolación se encontraban acechando al ambiente, quien a pesar de haber abandonado su cuerpo terrenal, en esencia aún seguía perturbando a las heridas almas que yacían en el suelo, victimas del macabro juego del destino que él mismo les había otorgado, haciendo que de esa manera pueda cumplir con sus objetivos, ya que en su total capacidad no pudo conseguirlo, resultando derrotado por su peor enemigo.

Ajena al lúgubre ambiente que invadía el sitio, lanzando de su boca desgarradores gritos debido a la devastadora situación que había sucedido frente a sus ojos, se encontraba la princesa con su amado en brazos, incrédula a lo que había ocurrido en tan solo segundos de su esperada reunión, pues como último golpe, dispuesto a culminar con su venganza, el rey del mal lo había embestido con la más letal y profunda de las agresiones, donde toda la oscuridad y maldad escondida dentro de su alma, podía percibirse cual destructoras dagas clavándose en el corazón.

Sin poder evitar que las lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas, la joven tomó el rostro de su amado y empezó a retirar la tinta de sangre que lo manchaba, para observar su semblante despojado de toda emoción alguna, y sin mostrar signos de vida alguna, motivos por los cuales empezó a desesperarse y clamó a su llamado para despertarlo, incrédula de que este ya no se encontrara a su lado, sabiendo en el fondo que su actuar era solo una evasión a la terrible realidad que estaba viviendo.

- Link…despierta por favor. Ya todo terminó. – pidió la joven mientras tratando de calmarse, suplicando que sus palabras obtengan contestación.

No recibió respuesta alguna más que el petrificante silencio, el que solo había escuchado en la peor de sus pesadillas, donde lloró amargamente la más terrible de sus pérdidas, sin embargo, dispuesta no aceptar la lejanía de su ser amado, entrelazó sus labios con los de él, tratando de que la calidez de sus besos causaran algún efecto, y lo único con lo que se encontró fue con la frialdad de su boca, la cual no reaccionó a ninguno de sus tratos, haciendo que en ese momento la joven se desespere y siga siguió clamando el nombre del guerrero con desesperación y reproche.

- ¡Basta, Link! ¡Ya despierta de una vez, por favor! No es necesario que hagas esto, ya todo lo malo que nos rodeaba ha terminado, así que abre los ojos, necesito que me mires y que acabes con el dolor que me está consumiendo. – suplicó la joven, desgarrada hasta más no poder.

Siguió clamando con histeria y desesperación el nombre de su amado mientras acariciaba sus labios, hasta el punto de golpear su pecho con sus finas y temblorosas manos al no encontrar ningún signo de movimiento en él, las cuales mostraban la impotencia que se había formado en su corazón al inconcebible hecho de que el gran amor de su vida se haya ido. No podía aceptarlo, no después de todos las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar juntos, no ahora que habían ganado la batalla más terrible y devastadora de todas, pero sobre todo, por el hermoso futuro que les esperaba juntos, donde una inocente criatura estaba esperándolos para recibir todo su amor.

- ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tú me prometiste que saldrías con vida de esta batalla, que no me dejarías sola y estarías conmigo siempre! ¡Tienes que cumplir con tu juramento, no seas un mentiroso!

Siguió llorando desconsolada con su amado en brazos, escondiendo sus labios en su cuello mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos lo humedecían. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, toda su esperanza se había desvanecido de manera abrupta por culpa de aquel rufián, quien aún seguía deambulando bajo la esencia de su maldad con tal de martirizarla, su último recurso para culminar su venganza. La tormentosa lluvia se camuflaba entre el cristalino llanto de la princesa, quien aún desesperada, seguía llamado a gritos a su héroe.

- Te lo suplico…no me dejes, hazlo por mí y por nuestro bebé. No nos abandones.

Colocó una temblorosa mano en la mejilla del fallecido héroe, sin poder detener el sollozo que salían de sus labios de manera descontrolada. Observó y palpó cada una de sus varoniles, y al mismo tiempo finas facciones, deleitándose con aquella imagen que desde el inicio la había encantado, y la que nunca se cansaría de admirar.

En ese momento, la joven sintió un extraño peso sobre su hombro, pues la noble yegua había colocado su hocico encima de ella mientras producía dolorosos bufidos, demostrándole que estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella, pues había perdido a su fiel amo, a su mejor amigo, quien la había rescatado de una posible vida de esclavitud cuando la había defendido en la ciudadela, y con quien desde hace muchos siglos se había relacionado en un amistoso y cálido lazo.

Sin detener su terrible e inconsolable llanto, la joven se dejó consolar por la Silver Bay, de quien estaba preocupada por no saber qué sería de ella sin su amo, pues sabía perfectamente que los animales que perdían a sus dueños tenían pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir debido a la tristeza, cosa que a ella le iba a ocurrir de la misma manera, pues no concebía la vida sin el hombre que amaba.

- ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla…esto no puede estar ocurriendo de nuevo!

Al terminar de vociferar aquella exclamación, la joven no pudo evitar impactarse, pues tales palabras simplemente salieron de sus labios sin que ni si quiera lo haya planeado, haciendo que en ese momento se dé cuenta que no era la primera vez que experimentaba la dolorosa sensación de soledad que la estaba consumiendo, donde su amado moría en sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba desconsolada mientras lo abrazaba.

Fue entonces, que la princesa descubrió lo que estaba ocurriendo…los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas habían retornado ella, tanto los maravillosos, como los desastrosos, situaciones tan parecidas a la que estaba viviendo en ese momento, donde había perdido a su esposo para siempre. ¿Por qué la vida la estaba sometiendo a tan terrible calvario, una vez más? ¿Por qué en esta era, donde habían logrado consumar el inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro, se vio acabado por las garras de la oscuridad que desde siempre los había acechado? Simplemente no podía aceptar cargar con semejante tortura una vez más…no sabía hasta qué punto lo iba a soportar.

Inmediatamente, el peso del hocico de la yegua se desvaneció del hombro de la princesa, mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía al verse tomado por una pálida luz. La joven ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de aquello, pues seguía aferrada a su amado y llorando desconsolada, hasta que de manera inesperada, su cuerpo se fue debilitando, hasta que, poco a poco, el sueño la fue invadiendo, sintiendo como su cuerpo era embargado por una calidez extraña, y al mismo tiempo conocida.

- Hylia…

Al escuchar aquella conocida voz, la joven empezó a despertar de su inconciencia, haciendo que en ese momento se dé cuenta de que encontraba en un sitio donde ya se había hallado antes, donde había conocido a tres seres de divina procedencia, las cuales casi ningún ser había tenido el privilegio de contemplar.

- Zelda…despierta.

La joven incorporó su rostro para encontrarse con las sagradas Diosas, quienes la observaban con cariño y compasión debido al sufrimiento que se mostraba en su mirada, lo que hizo que en ese momento, plantee una ansiosa pregunta.

- Estoy muerta, ¿verdad? Era de suponerlo, pues yo no puedo vivir sin él. – indicó la joven, demostrando lo devastada que se sentía.

- Aún no ha llegado tu momento, querida Zelda, tú tienes todavía mucho que hacer en esta vida. – contestó Farore.

- Entonces, si las cosas son así, devuélvanme a mi amado. Solo de esa manera yo podré seguir viviendo en este mundo.

- Lo lamento, querida, pero eso no es posible. – espetó Din, sin mostrar duda en sus palabras.

- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no pueden cumplir con mi petición!? ¿¡Acaso mi sufrimiento no les transmite un poco de compasión!? Todas las eras en las que he vivido, he cumplido con cada uno de sus mandatos, sin si quiera quejarme o esperar algo a cambio. Cuando renuncie a mi divinidad, no solo lo hice para volver a estar a su lado, sino para desvanecer la esencia del mal que se había formado, alejándome así de un estado de inmortalidad, libre de sufrimientos mundanos y ataduras, sometiéndome a penurias, pero al mismo tiempo grandes alegrías en las que siempre Link estuvo presente. Ustedes saben perfectamente que yo no puedo concebir la vida sin él, sobre todo por lo que ocurrió en mí pasado…esta vez va a suceder lo mismo, pues no estoy dispuesta a seguir una vida sin mi esposo. ¡De ninguna manera podré hacerlo! – exclamó la joven, enfurecida al escuchar que su deseo no sería cumplido.

- Por favor, cálmate. - pidió Farore con delicadeza.

- ¡No puedo calmarme! Link y yo vamos a tener un hijo, la dulce representación del inmenso amor que nos hemos tenido en todo este tiempo, y el motivo por el cual luchamos incasablemente en esta cruenta batalla, pero por culpa de ese miserable, mi corazón quedó terriblemente destrozado, acabando con todos los sueños que teníamos juntos. Se los ruego, por lo que más quieran, devuélvanme a mi gran amor para poder seguir viviendo, es todo lo que les pido.

Las Diosas no pudieron evitar entristecerse al ver como su protegida se desvanecía en llano mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado, sobre todo Nayru, quien sentía una gran afinidad con ella. La princesa estaba completamente consumida por la desdicha, sabiendo que su único consuelo podrían brindárselos aquellas deidades que le estaban negando su anhelante petición, situación que la estaba resintiendo terriblemente.

En ese momento, la diosa de la sabiduría se acercó a la joven para colorar una mano sobre su cabeza, mientras que las otras deidades se ubicaron detrás de ella, observando como su hermana trataba de consolar la perturbada alma de la doncella.

- Ya no llores, las cosas no son como te las imaginas. – dijo Nayru.

- ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz? ¡Si no es así, llévenme al lado de él, no puedo continuar mi vida sin él! – expresó desesperada.

- Tú tienes derecho a ser feliz, pero lo que nos estás pidiendo no es posible. – dijo Farore.

- ¡Para ustedes nada debería ser imposible, pues son omnipotentes!

- Parece que has olvidado nuestras anteriores palabras, el momento en el que nos comunicamos en tus sueños. La respuesta se encuentra ahí. – recordó la deidad de cabellos rojizos.

Al escuchar las palabras de la Diosa del poder, Zelda empezó a rememorar aquel sueño, haciendo que en ese momento a su mente lleguen las profecías que no había entendido en lo absoluto…

_"__El amor es la respuesta…el puro y verdadero amor, el que es capaz de sacrificar todo sin esperar nada a cambio."_

_El amor es la respuesta a todo lo que te perturba, y será el único que será capaz de derribar todas las barreras que se presentarán en el futuro…por más dolorosas y devastadoras que estas sean."_

Fueron las palabras que Farore y Nayru le habían dicho respectivamente, las cuales, en esos momentos de terrible agonía, aún seguía sin comprender. ¿De qué servía el amor si este se encontraba desvanecido en sus brazos?

- ¿El amor puro y sacrificado? ¿Quiere decir que este sacrificio ya estaba escrito? ¿Qué la muerte de Link era algo inevitable? – preguntó horrorizada.

- Todo lo que hizo fue por amor a ti y a la sagrada criatura que estás esperando, demostrando de esa manera el valor que vive dentro de sí mismo. No mostró ápice de cobardía ni duda al entregar su vida por ti, y con aquel acto, fortaleciendo más que nunca el fragmento que lo representa. – contestó Farore.

- ¿Ahora entiendes el motivo por el cual no podemos cumplir con tu petición? Nada se ha perdido. Nuestro elegido hizo lo que tuvo que hacer, solidificando de esa manera el amor que se han tenido el uno por el otro. – indicó Nayru, cuyas palabras guardaban un importantes significado, y que Zelda, debido al dolor, no lograba descifrar.

- ¡Yo no deseaba eso! ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que la única manera de fortalecer nuestro amor tenía un camino tan devastador? ¿De qué me sirve lo que me están diciendo si mi amor ya no está a mi lado? Una vez más, se lo suplico, devuélvanme al hombre que amo, no solo se los pide una mujer desesperaba, sino una esposa y madre. Tengan compasión de mí, por favor. – volvió a suplicar la desesperaba princesa.

- Mientras estés alterada, no podrás entender el significado de nuestras palabras. – dijo Din.

- Es mejor que nos retiremos para que lo descubras por ti misma nuestras anteriores palabras, pues solo así, conseguirás lo que tanto anhelas. – dijo Farore.

- ¡No, por favor, no se vayan! ¡No pueden dejarme así!

- Recuerda nuestras palabras, querida…el amor es la única fuerza capaz de traspasar todas las barreras, mucho más si ha tenido un sacrificio desinteresado de por medio. – espetó Nayru antes de despedirse.

Y terminando su discurso, las Diosas se desvanecieron, dejando a la joven sumamente destrozada al ver que su pedido había sido negado, hasta que sin poder evitarlo, la inconsciencia empezó a invadirla, para finalmente despertar y hallarse en el mismo sitio donde se encontró momentos antes, lugar donde había recibido la puñalada final. La torrencial lluvia seguía en su cauce, y la yegua seguía en la misma posición de apoyo en la que estaba.

En ese momento, la joven colocó una mano en el rostro de su amado, observando como sus lágrimas empapaban sus cerradas pupilas. Su corazón se había destrozado por completo al tener que aceptar que el gran amor de su vida no volvería a su lado, lo que hizo que se plantee qué sería de ella de ahora en adelante, sabiendo de antemano que simplemente no sobreviviría ante aquella pérdida.

Con el alma destrozada, tomó la mano del príncipe con la suya, colocándola en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, el cual en cualquier momento iba a dejar de latir debido a la tristeza que la invadía. Fue entonces, que se puso a rememorar todos los maravillosos momentos en los que pasaron juntos, donde con su amor y cuidado, empezó a enamorarla hasta el punto hacerle perder la razón.

- Nunca olvidaré el día en que nos conocimos, cuando por primera vez mi mirada se cruzó con la tuya en el momento en que posaste tus labios en mis dedos, sensación que, a pesar que trate de reprimir debido a lo cerrada que estaba, fue tan cálida y maravillosa. Desde ese día, te dedicaste a ser considerado conmigo, delicado y dulce, siempre atento a lo que pudiera pasarme, y poniendo por sobre tus sentimientos mi bienestar…siempre sacrificándote por mí, incluso callando tu amor cuando yo me portaba indiferente, respetándome a mí y a nuestro matrimonio a pesar de haberte sentido solo...recuerdo aquella noche en la que nos confesamos nuestro amor, y con prisa y desesperación dimos rienda suelta a la desenfrenada pasión, donde por primera vez me hiciste sentir una mujer completa, estremeciéndome una y otra vez con cada beso y caricia que esparcías por mi cuerpo, llevándome a una exaltación tan infinita hasta el punto de derramar lágrimas, pues deleitarme contigo y cada una de las sensaciones que descubrí a tu lado, fue una experiencia simplemente sublime, fascinante y exquisita. Mi alma entera no se pudo haber regocijado en los con otro hombre que no hayas sido tú, mi gran amor, mi eterno amor, sentimientos que se ha representado en aquel maravilloso ser que me encuentro cuidando, y el cual no pudiste conocer…

Con sumo dolor, siguió recordando todos los momentos que compartió junto a su amado, los cuales serían valiosos tesoros que guardaría por siempre en el fondo de su corazón, y los que nunca se volverían a repetir, pues en el mundo no habría hombre que la haga feliz como el guerrero lo hizo, y mejor padre para su hijo que él, quien con su cariño podría formar la calidez de una verdadera familia.

Dolida hasta más no poder, colocó una mano en su vientre, mientras los sollozos y lágrimas se entremezclaban con la torrencial lluvia, sintiendo como el acecho de la esencia del mal continuaba acosándola, deleitándose con su dolor, sabiendo que, a pesar de no haber ganado la batalla, pudo separar a sus mortales enemigos, quienes nunca más volverían a demostrar su amor hasta, si es que era posible, su próxima vida.

Centrándose en su amado, siguió observándolo con sumo dolor, hasta que a su mente llegaron ciertas imágenes que no tenían que ver con su presente, sino con su pasado, unos tan lejanos, pero al mismo tiempo tan cercanos. Se vio a si misma cayendo con libertad y gracia en un vasto cielo, para luego ser tomada en brazos por su amado, para luego emprender vuelo junto a él encima de un ave carmesí, mientras el viento acariciaba sus mejillas; momentos después, se vio como una pequeña niña que solo podía dormir si su inocente amor le entonaba su canción favorita por medio de su sagrado instrumento, el cual solo ella y él podían tocar; para finalmente, sentir como el cielo del ocaso la cubría mientras escuchaba una encantadora declaración de amor, la cual selló aquel juramento con un apasionado beso.

La princesa sintió como su alma se llenaba de calidez ante aquellos recuerdos, los más hermosos que tenia de aquellas eras y por los cuales agradecía a las Diosas el tener el privilegio de encontrarse con su amor en cada vida, sin embargo, lo que no podía tolerar era el saber que todo aquello había llegado a su fin, pues tener que haber presenciado la muerte de su príncipe la devastaba por completo, sintiendo que de ninguna manera podría soportar esta época sin tenerlo a su lado.

Fue entonces, que se disponía a soltar su mano, sabiendo que quiera o no, tendría que aceptar su pérdida, pero de repente, algo inesperado ocurrió, pues tanto el fragmento de ella como el de él empezaron a brillar al compartir contacto, hecho que en todo el tiempo desde que se habían conocido, nunca había sucedido, y ahora lo hacía con la mayor intensidad que jamás había visto, lo que provocó que su alma se sienta extrañamente reconfortada como si el dolor estuviera desapareciendo.

Cuando la luminosidad cesó, lo que vio frente a sus ojos la dejó completamente pasmada, pues el cuerpo de su príncipe estaba libre de toda herida o agresión, como si nunca hubiera sido atacado por su enemigo. La princesa, impactada, siguió observando aquella imagen, sintiendo como las palabras que las Diosas le dijeron, regresaban a su mente con violencia, las cuales empezaban a tomar otro significado que no tardó mucho en descubrir, y lo que provocó que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

Incrédula, observó como los dedos del guerrero empezaban a moverse, hasta que finalmente este se incorporó frente a ella, mostrando aquella zarca mirada que tanto le fascinaba, y la cual creía nunca más volvería a ver. Impactada y sin saber qué decir, sintió como la fuerte mano de su príncipe la tomaba del rostro mientras la observaba con devoción y ternura, mostrando las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas al tenerla frente a ella. Sin meditarlo mucho, se entregaron a los brazos del otro, llorando sonoramente al haberse reunido de nuevo, momento que duró por un largo tiempo para que sus mentes asimilen que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era un sueño, sin embargo, todo era una hermosa realidad, la cual lentamente estaba reconstruyendo sus lastimados y destrozados corazones.

- En todo este tiempo me mantuve en una oscuridad perpetua, donde lo único que podía escuchar era el tortuoso sonido de tu llano, la desolación de tu alma y el caer de tus cristalinas lágrimas; agonía de la cual no podía escapar y creía que escucharía por siempre, haciendo que en ese momento cayera en el eterno sueño de la muerte, sin embargo, me deleité observándonos el uno al otro, mientras volábamos abrazados en la inmensidad del firmamento, para luego verme a mí mismo velando tu sueño y regocijándome con el dulce amor de nuestra infancia, para finalmente, desfallecer con el sabor de tus besos bajo el ocre firmamento, sellando nuestro amor y reconociéndolo como eterno. Esos, y múltiples recuerdos regresaron a mi mente, los cuales fueron los encargados de regresarme a la vida. – expresó el joven, sin liberarse del agarre en el que tenía a su amada.

- Al inicio no quise entenderlo debido a lo lastimada que me sentía con tu pérdida, pero ahora que he recibido el milagro de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, lo he comprendido…no hay mayor prueba de amor y valor que pudiste haber demostrado que el haber entregado tu vida por la mía, sin mostrar ningún signo de miedo o duda, dispuesto a perderlo todo con tal de resguardar mi existencia y la de nuestro bebé.

- Y lo volvería a hacer mil y un veces, no me arrepiento de nada.

- Ese valor que demostraste, fue el encargado de darle a tu fragmento la esencia que necesitaba para reconocerse con el mío, por ese motivo brillaron al tener contacto, y por ende, comprender las palabras de las Diosas, permitiéndome ver las cosas más allá de lo aparente y enriqueciendo mi sabiduría. Tú, Link, has sido el encargado de salvarnos a los dos de la muerte, pues si tú no estabas a mi lado, de ninguna manera hubiera sobrevivido, y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tú has sido mi héroe…me has devuelto el aliento de vida que había perdido. – expresó la joven, aferrándose con ansiedad al cuerpo de su príncipe

Sin liberarse de su agarre, la noble Silver Bay se acercó hacia donde la pareja se encontraba, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de ver que su amo había vuelto a la vida. Sin soltar a su esposa, el guerrero la abrazó su hocico, agradeciéndole a las Diosas el haber revivido y encontrarse con sus seres queridos, en especial por haberle dado la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con su esposa y la pequeña criatura que esperaba.

Mientras los tres miembros seguían en su abrazo, un intenso resplandor empezó a formarse alrededor de los jóvenes, causando que en ese momento se den la vuelta y se encuentren con un objeto inesperado…el fragmento del poder brillaba en todo su esplendor, el cual había abandonado el cuerpo del villano en el momento en el que este pereció. En cuanto la pareja observó aquella sagrada reliquia, se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos, sabiendo que era lo que tenían que hacer en ese instante, pues conocían que a pesar que el rey del mal había perdido su cuerpo físico, aún los seguía perturbando con su maldad, sobre todo porque la invasión de sus esbirros aun no había finalizado.

Fue entonces, que los jóvenes, tomados de las manos, ofrecieron sus fragmentos para que se encontraran con su semejante, quienes al haberse unido, formaron el sagrado poder de las Diosas, el único capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, sea cual sea el corazón que el que la reclame posea. En ese momento, la pareja, ensimismada con la belleza de aquella reliquia, la tocaron con sus manos, deseando desde el fondo de sus corazones que su deseo su cumpla, el cual anhelaba que toda guerra que se estaba dando dentro de las regiones de la tierra, llegue a su fin.

Aquella acción, causó que la Trifuerza ilumine todos los rincones del reino, acabando de esa manera con todo signo que representara la oscuridad, finalizando de igual forma con la tormenta que se estaba llevando a cabo, lo cual trajo como maravillosa consecuencia un esplendoroso amanecer, el cual simbolizaba el fin de una terrible y oscura época, para darle la bienvenida a una nueva vida, donde la paz y la tranquilidad estarían presentes de ahora en adelante.

En ese momento, el espíritu de la espada maestra hizo su aparición, decidida a decirles a su amo y a la princesa una importante noticia.

- Anuncio que la encarnación del mal ha sido vencida en su totalidad, mientras que la Trifuerza ha regresado al Reino Sagrado, lugar en donde descansará hasta que su llamado sea nuevamente solicitado

Ante las palabras del ente de la espada, los jóvenes observaron que sus manos se encontraban libres de aquellos fragmentos que desde el día en que nacieron los acompañaron, haciendo que en ese momento se sientan extraños, pero al mismo tiempo, aliviados, pues el yugo de aquel poder ya no sería un instrumento de perdición para las almas ambiciosas.

Luego de haber salido de su ensimismamiento, la pareja se observó el uno al otro con intensidad, dejando por un momento aquella situación desgarradora que los consumía, pues a pesar de estar felices de haberse reencontrado, aún seguían destrozados debido a la sensación de pérdida que habían experimentado. Fue entonces, que el príncipe tomó el rostro de su esposa con delicadeza, uniendo sus labios con los suyos en un cálido y apasionado beso, dulce y ferviente sensación que creyeron nunca volverían a disfrutar, lo que hizo que se pierdan en aquel mar de sensaciones nacidos de la boca del otro, entregados por completo al fuego de la pasión que desde siempre los había encantado.

- ¡Link, Zelda!

Muy a su pesar, los amantes tuvieron que separarse de su disfrute, para darse cuenta que las voces de sus compañeras los habían interrumpido. En ese momento, se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con ellas, descubriendo la sorpresa de que una de estas había cambiado, pues la twili había recuperado su verdadera forma, la de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos, quien venía en compañía de Navi. Ambas estaban contentas de haberse encontrado con sus preciados amigos, haciendo que corran a abrazarlos con cariño, sintiendo paz y alivio de haberlos hallado con vida, pues eso significaba que finalmente, el mal había sido vencido.

- ¡Qué alegría encontrarlas con vida, Midna y Navi! – exclamó Link.

- A mi también me alegra mucho, sobre todo por ti, Midna, pues veo que has recuperado tu belleza y esplendor. – continuó Zelda.

- Todo eso es gracias a ustedes, pues juntos vencieron a ese mal nacido. – dijo Midna.

- Cuando desperté de mi inconciencia, descubrí que la princesa nos había enviado a un sitio apartado de la pradera, libre de todo peligro, fue entonces, que noté que a mi lado estaba Midna, pero completamente transformada. Una vez despierta y habiendo asimilado su recuperación, empezamos a buscarlos, hasta finalmente dar con ustedes, sabiendo que habían salido triunfantes de aquella cruenta batalla. – relató Navi.

- ¿Ambos están bien? Zelda, tu vestido está bañado en sangre.

Al momento en que la twili pronunció aquellas palabras, la joven, con pena, observó la sangre de su amado, provocando que sus ojos se llene de lágrimas al recordar la trágica situación que había presenciado, y que poco a poco vaya sintiéndose mareada. Fue entonces, que el príncipe la tomó en brazos, preocupado por el estado que su esposa presentaba, pues temía que las desgarradores presiones que había sufrido, atenten contra la vida de ella y su hijo.

- ¡Vámonos de una vez, deseo que un médico te revise, me preocupa que tu estado se vea perjudicado! – exclamó Link con desesperación.

- ¿Estado? ¿A qué te refieres, Link? – preguntó Midna.

- Lo que sucede es que…Zelda está embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo.

Al escuchar la revelación del guerrero, Midna y Navi se sorprendieron, Fi no se inmutó en lo absoluto, pues era algo que desde hace tiempo había percibido, sin embargo, no por eso dejaban de alegrarse de la encantadora noticia.

- Vaya, al parecer ese encuentro en as nevadas tierras trajo su dulce consecuencia. – bromó la twili sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡No es momento para hablar de eso! - reclamó Link, sonrojado hasta más no poder.

- ¡No seas impertinente, lo que importa es que la princesa Zelda esté bien! – exclamó Navi.

- ¡Tienen razón, lo siento!

Listos para retirarse, el joven se subió a Epona, y con ayuda de Midna pudo ubicar a su esposa delante de él, quien se sentía sumamente débil debido a todo lo que había sufrido, mientras se colocaba una mano en su vientre al sentirse preocupada por su pequeño. La twili se sentó se la parte de atrás de la yegua, sosteniéndose de la cintura del guerrero para no caerse, mientras que el hada se escondió en su negra túnica y Fi regresó a la espada maestra. Inmediatamente, se apresuraron a regresar a la ciudadela del palacio, sabiendo que toda la guerra que se había llevado a cabo en ese sitio, había finalizado.

* * *

><p>En la ciudadela del palacio, todos los presentes estaban incrédulos a lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos, pues los monstruos que las Gerudos, la guardia real de Ordon, incluidos el duque y Cocu estaban enfrentando, se habían desvanecido como por arte de magia.<p>

Cansado e incrédulo, Demetrio observó sus alrededores para darse cuenta que las oscuras nubes que cubren la ciudadela se habían desvanecido, dándole cabida a un nuevo amanecer que iluminaba con intensidad cada uno de los rincones, demostrándole de esa manera que el mal había sido vencido, lo que significaba que su hijo había salido triunfante. Sin embargo, desde hace tiempo, un dolor en el pecho lo mortificaba, como si presintiera que algo devastador había ocurrido, y que eso se relacionaba con el príncipe.

- ¡Alteza!

Al escuchar el llamado, el hombre se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que uno de los solados se había acercado a él, quien tenía una importante noticia que darle.

- ¿Sucede algo? Si no me equivoco, tú eres uno de los soldados que fueron dispuestos para que vigilen el palacio. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó serio.

- Lo que sucede es que…su esposa lo está esperando afuera. – contestó con temor el soldado.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que hace mi esposa en este sitio? ¡Creí haber sido muy claro con mis órdenes!

- Lo sé, alteza, pero ella insistió en venir, sino cumpliría con destituirnos…pero eso no es lo importante ahora, pues es necesario que vaya a verla porque se siente mal.

- ¿Qué? ¡Llévame a donde se encuentra inmediatamente! ¡Y cualquier cosa que llegue a ocurrirle, ustedes serán los únicos responsables! – amenazó el duque, enfurecido.

Sin perder tiempo, el soldado escoltó a su soberano hacia donde se encontraba su esposa, quien al igual que Demetrio, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su hijo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la carroza en donde se encontraba Aitana, Demetrio entró con prisa para verificar su estado, dándose cuenta que la mujer estaba llorando desconsolada mientras tenía una mano colocada en su pecho. Sin perder tiempo, la abrazó para consolarla, preocupado por saber el motivo que la estaba aquejando.<p>

- No debiste venir, querida. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – preguntó preocupado.

- Desde hace tiempo tengo un mal presentimiento…como si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a nuestro hijo; algo devastador. – contestó la mujer sin poder contener el llanto.

- La verdad yo he sentido lo mismo, pero es mejor quitarnos esas ideas de la cabeza, pues ese villano ha sido vencido, eso quiere decir que nuestro hijo salió triunfador. – contestó animado para tratar de calmar a su esposa.

- No voy a estar tranquila hasta ver a mi hijo con vida, solo así…

En ese momento, la conversación de la pareja fue interrumpida, pues uno de los soldados les anunció que los reyes de Hyrule, acompañados de unos individuos, los cuales eran los sheikahs, se estaban aproximando hacia la ellos, lo que causó que ambos abandonaran la seguridad de la carroza para ir a recibirlos. Los consuegros se abrazaron mutuamente al ver que se encontraban con vida, pero al mismo tiempo, preocupados de no saber el paradero de sus hijos, sin embargo, en ese instante sus dudas fueron disipadas, pues Impa notó a lo lejos que la yegua del guerrero se estaba aproximando con ellos, haciendo que los regentes se emociones en sobremanera y vayan a su encuentro.

Al observar que sus padres y sus suegros se acercaban, Link le anuncio a su esposa la maravillosa noticia, por lo que inmediatamente clamó su nombre.

- ¡Mi amor, nuestros padres han venido a recibirnos! Están muy contentos de…

Sin embargo, el semblante del joven se quedó petrificado, pues su esposa no reaccionó su llamado, haciendo que el joven se dé cuenta de que esta estaba inconsciente y con su frente invadida por el sudor, lo que indicaba que tenía una intensa fiebre. En ese momento, el guerrero detuvo la yegua y se bajó de ella con su amada en brazos, clamando su nombre con desesperación al no recibir respuesta.

- ¡Zelda, despierta!

Preocupados al ver lo que había ocurrido con su hija, los reyes se aproximaron hacia donde estaba la pareja, preguntando una y otra vez que ocurría con ella. Fue entonces, que Azael indicó que la llevaran al palacio para revisarla, haciendo que en ese momento todos se dirijan a ese sitio, mientras que Link se sentía sumamente preocupado, pues temía que al fin y al cabo, su amada princesa no haya soportado la devastadora situación que había vivido por culpa de Ganondorf.

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban ansiosos esperando la salida del guerrero de las sombras, quien estaba revisando a la princesa en la alcoba que solía usar antes de contraer matrimonio, la cual junto a otras habitaciones, no había sufrido destrucción alguna.<p>

Alejados de los reyes, quienes oraban con devoción para que su amada hija se encuentre bien, se encontraba Link abrazando a sus queridos padres, quienes se sentían dichosos de tener a su hijo entre ellos, pues un poco antes de que la invasión haya finalizado, tuvieron el terrible presentimiento de que este había sido asesinado, realidad que no estaba muy alejada de la verdad, pero que el guerrero decidió omitir para no preocuparlos. Luego de que la familia se separó, la duquesa tomó la palabra,

- ¡No tienes idea lo felices que tu padre y yo nos sentimos en estos momentos! Todos estos meses sin saber de ti, preocupados de las penurias que tuviste que pasar, han sido un verdadero infierno para nosotros. – indicó emocionada.

- Pero nada de eso importa. Ahora que te tenemos a nuestro lado, todo ese sufrimiento se ha desvanecido. – dijo el duque.

- Perdónenme por todos los problemas que les he causado…nunca tuve la intención de lastimarlos.

- No digas eso, tú nunca nos has causado problemas. – dijo Aitana.

- Yo…ya se toda la verdad, mamá. Sé que Ganondorf fue el causante de que mi espera haya sido muy difícil para ti, él mismo me confesó que te había lanzado un maleficio para que yo no nazca. – confesó el joven, sumamente apenado.

- Link…

- Por mi culpa estuviste a punto de morir, mientras que mi papá entró al borde de la desesperación. Perdónenme, se los ruego. – suplicó el joven, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas lo invadan.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Es cierto todo lo que dijo ese maldito rufián sobre el embrujo, pero tú nunca fuiste una carga para nosotros, al contrario, fuiste el ser más maravilloso que pudo haber llegado a nuestras vida, por ti volvimos a recuperar la familia que habíamos perdido. – espetó el duque con firmeza, deseando disipar la consternación de hijo.

- Así es, Link, nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, y si tuviera que pasar por algo así de nuevo con tal de tenerte conmigo, lo volvería a hacer miles de veces sin pensarlo, pues nada se compara a la dicha de que seas mi hijo, un muchacho tan noble y valiente.

- Tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti, y lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado ni importa, pues nada se compara a las satisfacciones que nos has brindado. Ambos te amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

- Yo también los amo, y agradezco tanto a las Diosas el tenerlos como mis padres, los que por primera vez puedo disfrutar en serio.

Sintiendo como su alma se tranquilizaba, Link volvió a abrazar a sus padres, siendo correspondido por estos con el mismo cariño. Una vez finalizado su agarre, a familia entró a la sala adjunta a la habitación de la princesa, momento en el que el joven se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, completamente desesperado por no tener noticias de su amada, mientras que sus suegros junto a los duques, rezaban a las deidades para que protejan a Zelda. Impa se encontraba en la misma situación, pero tratando de mantener la calma, mientras que Midna y Navi no podían ocultar su ansiedad; al menos su presencia no había perturbado a los padres de los príncipes, quienes las recibieron bien, sabiendo perfectamente de quienes se trataban.

Luego de unos minutos, el sheikah salió más tranquilo, pero mostrando en su semblante una mirada de sorpresa, pues al revisar a la dama, se había enterado de una noticia que lo dejó completamente impactado.

- ¿Qué tiene mi hija? ¡Habla, muchacho, voy a volverme loco! – preguntó Daphnes, desesperado.

- Lo que sufrió la princesa fue un desvanecimiento debido a todos los impactos que ha recibido…algo normal por el estado en el que se encuentra. – contesto el sheikah con calma.

- ¿Estado? ¿A qué te refieres, hijo? – preguntó Celine.

- Lo que sucede es que…la princesa está embarazada.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Link se sintió sumamente avergonzado por haber olvidado comentarles a su familia sobre ese importante tema, pues debido a los nervios asumió que todos lo sabían. Por otra parte, los duques, los reyes e Impa se quedaron impactados, lo que causó en ese momento que el regente del palacio palidezca terriblemente, pues a su mente llegó una insana idea.

- ¡Ay no! ¡No puede ser que ese maldito le hizo daño a mí…!

- ¡No! ¡No, mi rey! Las cosas no son como usted se la imagina…pues el bebé que Zelda espera es mío.

Todos los presentes observaron impresionados al príncipe, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella acción, pues nadie entendía en qué momento pudieron haber concebido a aquella criatura, ya que se supone que en todo ese tiempo habían estado separados.

- En este periplo, Zelda y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de reencontrarnos…y en esa época ocurrió todo. Es algo difícil de explicar, simplemente sucedió. – confesó el príncipe mientras sus mejillas ardían.

Al escuchar las palabras del joven, los soberanos no pudieron evitar emocionarse, pues desde hace tiempo deseaban convertirse en abuelos. Las cosas habían sucedido de una manera un poco inusual, sin embargo, eso no impidió que la alegría los invada por completo.

- ¡Qué felicidad lo que nos has contado, hijo! -exclamó Aitana mientras abrazaba al a Link.

- Ahora entiendo porque la princesa se comportaba muy extraña en el último tiempo que estuvo con nosotros. – dijo Impa, mostrándose pensativa.

- Y yo me siento un completo incompetente al no haberme dado cuenta antes. – dijo Azael, avergonzado.

- ¡Vamos a ver a nuestra hija, Daphnes, estoy desesperada por abrazarla!

Dejándose llevar por la desesperación, los regentes entraron a encontrarse con su hija, sin si quiera importarles que Link deseaba verla primero, sin embargo, esa reacción no le molestó para nada al príncipe, al contrario, ver a sus suegros abrazando con devoción a su pequeña princesa mientras los tres eran invadidos por las lágrimas, era una imagen que lo llenaba de emoción, pues lo que más necesitaba su amada en esos duros momentos era el afecto de sus padres, pues él sabía que toda la terrible situación que había vivido en la batalla contra Ganondorf, más el haber presenciado su temporal muerte, la había devastado por completo, y sabía que pasaría un buen tiempo para que ella pueda superar aquello, pero como siempre, él estaría a su lado para cargar con sus penas.

- Nos acabamos enterar, mi princesa. Vas a darnos un nieto. – expresó el rey con emoción.

- No tienes idea la alegría que nos has dado en medio de tanta desdicha. Ahora todo ha terminado, por fin podremos vivir como una familia. – dijo la reina, sin poder dejar de llorar.

- Los extrañé tanto. Perdónenme por todas las preocupaciones que es he causado. – dijo la princesa, desbordada por la dicha de estar con sus progenitores.

- No tenemos nada de que perdonarte, al contrario, somos nosotros los que tenemos que pedirte perdón por haberte ocultado la verdad. – dijo Daphnes, terriblemente apenado.

- Es mejor no hablar de eso. Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos de nuevo. Me alegra tanto ver que pudieron escapar de su encierro.

- Todo es gracias a Impa, ella y su compañero nos rescataron, y nos revelaron todo el tiempo que viviste con ellos. Estamos muy agradecidos con ellos.

- Me da tanto gusto saber eso, Impa ha sido como mi hermana, y Azael también ha sido un gran apoyo para mí.

Siguieron abrazando a su princesa por varios minutos, hasta que el rey tuvo que hacerle un importante anuncio.

- Tenemos que dejarte por un momento, pues hay un asunto sumamente importante que tenemos que arreglar.

- No se preocupen, yo me quedaré con Link.

- Me temo que eso no podrá ser, pues él tendrá que venir con nosotros.

- Pero…

- Tranquila, preciosa, prometo no tardarme tanto. – dijo Link, habiendo escuchado la petición de su suegro.

La joven trató de disimularlo, sin embargo, el solo hecho de separarse de su amado la devastaba por completo, pues aún no se recuperaba de la profunda herida que sintió al haber creído que lo había perdido para siempre, por eso, de ninguna manera quería perderlo de vista.

Impa y Midna percibieron la ansiedad que se encontraba en el fondo de su alma, pues desde que la vieron supieron que algo estaba pasando con ella, por lo que decidieron hacerle compañía en lo que los demás se retiraban.

- No se preocupe, princesa, yo me quedaré a hacerle compañía mientras los demás van a resolver sus asuntos. – dijo Impa.

- El hada y yo también nos quedaremos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – indicó Midna.

- Está bien, se los agradezco mucho.

En ese momento, Link le dio un beso en los labios a su amada, para luego retirarse con sus pobres, su suegros y el sheikah de la habitación de ella. En ese momento, Impa y Midna le preguntaron el motivo de su pesar, pues desde hace tiempo percibían que algo fuera de lo normal la estaba perturbando, provocando que la princesa abra su corazón mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, para luego de eso, revelarles todo lo que había pasado con el príncipe, y como vio que este había perdido la vida.

* * *

><p>Junto a sus padres y a sus suegros, el príncipe se estaba dirigiendo a un sitio desconocido, pues solo le habían dicho que tenían que hacer algo muy importante y requerían de su presencia. En el camino, se encontró con Cocu y Moy, quienes lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y se alegraron enormemente por la gran victoria que tuvo al vencer al rey del mal, donde por gracia de las Diosas, salió sano y salvo, sin si quiera imaginarse la terrible situación por la que habían pasado tanto él como su amada posterior a aquel cruento encuentro, sin embargo, decidió callar lo que su perturbado corazón sentía, pues de ninguna manera quería preocupar a todas las personas que quería por su posible muerte.<p>

Fue entonces, que el marqués le confesó que su esposa ya había dado a luz a una niña, a quienes ya habían enviado a ver debido a que el pueblo ya era un lugar seguro, noticia que le alegró en sobremanera al príncipe, haciendo que en ese momento le confiese tanto a él como al general que también estaba a punto de convertirse en padre, provocando que los hombres se contenten por aquello y lo feliciten.

Luego de recorrer los largos pasillos del deteriorado palacio, todos llegaron al balcón principal del mismo, momento en el que el guerrero descubrió los rostros de todos los habitantes de la ciudadela reunidos en la plaza central, lo que hizo que en ese instante se alarme, pues se imaginaba lo que su suegro su padre estaban a punto de hacer.

- Por favor, esto no es…

- Es necesario que el pueblo sepa quien ha sido su salvador, el único que fue capaz de derrotar a la encarnación del mal que siempre nos ha amenazado, además, es importante que sepan que nosotros, sus soberanos, ni tampoco mi hija los hemos traicionado, pues todo fue causado por las bajezas de ese hombre.

- Pero…

Dejando de lado la negativa del príncipe, el duque y el rey se aproximaron al balcón, mientras que sus esposas se quedaron un poco más atrás abrazando de los hombros al héroe al percibir que se sentía mortificado, pues una vez más, iba a ser el objeto de atención de tantas personas, y él no era un hombre que le gustara causar ese tipo de impresiones.

- Apreciado pueblo de Hyrule…tanto agradecemos mi esposa y yo a las Diosas el volver a verlos. – clamó Daphnes con altivez.

Ante las palabras del regente, el pueblo se quedó impactado. Algunos seguían creyendo que los habían traicionado, pero otros se sentían contentos de ver que tanto él como su reina seguían con vida, pues el saber que se encontraban bajo las garras de aquel rufián, los había preocupado terriblemente.

- Por culpa de aquel villano, mi familia sufrió el peor de los calvarios, donde nos encerraron en las torres más apartadas y lúgubres del palacio para desterrarnos de nuestro cargo, usando a mi hija como instrumento de sus bajezas y obligándola a entregar a su amado pueblo, causando de esa manera las múltiples muertes y tragedias que tuvieron la desdicha de presenciar, por la que entregaría mi vida entera con tal de retroceder el tiempo para devolverles a sus seres queridos.

El guerrero se sintió impotente y apenado al escuchar el discurso de su suegro, pues hubiera deseado por todos los medios impedir las tragedias que inevitablemente ocurrieron.

- Sin embargo, he de indicarlos que ese rufián nunca más volverá a perturbarnos con su sombría presencia, pues una vez más, este fue vencido por aquel joven que posee una fantástica leyenda que yo estúpidamente traté de destruir, quien junto con mi hija, luchó incansablemente por proteger el presente y el futuro de cada uno de ustedes. En este momento, no solo pienso presentarles al héroe elegido por las Diosas, sino a un muchacho al que quiero como al hijo que nunca tuve, y él que ustedes conocen perfectamente por la bondad que siempre lo ha caracterizado por preocuparse de ustedes.

En ese momento, el rey se acercó a su yerno y lo atrajo hacia el borde del balcón para que el pueblo entero lo vea, causando en ellos un gran impacto al darse cuenta que se trataba de su joven soberano, quien llevaba puesto aquellos ropajes verdes que simbolizaban su linaje, el cual los menores no reconocieron, pero que de ninguna manera pasó desapercibido por los mayores, quienes empezaron a gritar con euforia al saber que habían sido rescatados por el héroe elegido por las Diosas, quien una vez más había renacido para poder salvarlos de la garras del mal.

El príncipe se sonrojó terriblemente al ser aclamado de esa manera, pues como siempre, él deseaba mantenerse, si fuera posible, en el anonimato con tal de no causar escándalos por su causa, sin embargo, su espanto se acrecentó cuando observó que su padre estaba a punto de tomar la palabra, temiendo que era lo que este estaba a punto de revelar.

- Esta vez, el duque de Ordon no va a dirigirse a ustedes, sino que lo hará un padre que se siente orgulloso de su hijo. Desde siempre, Link demostró tener un gran corazón y fortaleza para defender a los más vulnerables, acción que demostró en mi reino cuando se camuflaba bajo aquella anónima identidad del "héroe enmascarado" para finalmente, consumarse como el guerrero de las Diosas que es digno de ser. – aclamó el duque, controlando que las emociones no lo traicionen.

Deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara completo al escuchar que su padre había revelado aquella identidad que algunas veces utilizó para defender a los más vulnerables, provocando que en ese momento sus mejillas se sonrojen hasta más no poder, sin embargo, esa sensación de pena aumentó al escuchar como el pueblo entero gritaba maravillado ante aquella revelación, pues eso significaba, que desde antes de la llegada del rey del mal, su príncipe siempre los había defendido. Ante esa eufórica acción, Link solo atinó a sonreír, demostrando de esa manera lo agradecido que se sentía por ser apreciado, para luego ir a abrazarse a su padre, quien no podía contener la felicidad que sentía al haber sido bendecido con tan maravilloso y valeroso hijo.

La paz había retornado al reino gracias a la intervención del elegido por las Diosas, quien, una vez más, había erradicado al mal por medio de su valor y fortaleza, cumpliendo así con aquella leyenda que nunca sería degastada con el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ajenas a lo que estaba ocurriendo en las afueras del palacio, sintiéndose destrozadas debido a lo devastador que se habían enterado, Impa, Mida y Navi escucharon toda la tristeza que aquejaba a la princesa, donde le reveló lo ocurrido con su amado esposo y como sintió que su alma se desvanecía al verlo morir en sus brazos.<p>

En ese momento, empática a su dolor, Midna le indicó a Zelda que ella la entendía mejor que nadie, pues por culpa del Tirano de las Sombras, ella creyó haber perdido a su familia, razón por la cual ella abandonó su fortaleza por completo, casi al punto de dejarse aniquilar por quien siempre había sido su peor enemigo. Por otra parte, la sheikah estaba completamente enmudecida ante lo que se había enterado, sintiendo como una dolorosa punzada empezaba a formarse en su pecho, pues ni si quiera se imaginaba el terrible dolor que había sufrido su pupila, quien a pesar físicamente se veía mejor, por dentro estaba completamente devastada debido a las heridas que se habían formado, las cuales tardarían mucho en cicatrizar.

Fue entonces, que la reina llegó a la habitación a ver como seguía su hija y a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido a las afueras del palacio, haciendo que la joven, en medio de su desdicha, esboce una delicada sonrisa, pues se sentía orgullosa del hombre que tenía a su lado, quien merecía ser admirado debido a la gran hazaña que había realizado para salvarlos a todos, y a ella misma.

Una vez finalizada su conversación, la reina escoltó a Midna y al hada a una habitación para que descansen, mientras que Impa se disponía a despedirse de ellas para regresar a su hogar, sin embargo, la mano de su pupila la detuvo, pues tenía algo sumamente importante que decirle.

- Princesa…

- Puede ser que lo hayas disimilado delante de Midna y Navi…pero pude percibir que mis palabras te impactaron.

- ¿Cómo no van a impactarme? Prin…Zelda, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, hemos vivido como si fuéramos hermanas, es lógico que me entristezca por lo terrible que has pasado. – dijo Impa, mostrando sorpresa.

- Yo percibo que detrás de eso hay algo más…y eso se llama Azael.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Impa…al haber visto a Link morir en ms brazos, para luego recibir la dicha de presenciar como despertaba para volver a mi lado, me hizo darme cuenta de lo corta que es la vida y de lo poco que podemos llegar a valorarla. Solo haz lo que tu corazón dicte y dale una oportunidad a Azael, pues quien sabe si llega a ocurrir algo que te haga arrepentirte para siempre de no haber vivido junto a él, lo que en el fondo, sabes perfectamente que deseas. – dijo la princesa, mostrando profunda sinceridad en sus palabras.

Ante esas palabras, la guerrera no pudo responder, pues en su mente sabía perfectamente que su pupila había logrado percibir a la perfección el terror que la estaba invadiendo.

En ese momento, Impa se disponía a continuar con la conversación, pero inesperadamente la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a su amado y a su suegra, haciendo que en ese momento se despida con cortesía y se retire, pues deseaba dejar a la princesa y su familia conversar a solas.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, sintiendo como los nervios la invadían, se apareció frente a ella el guerrero de las sombras, quien se sintió extrañado de ver el perturbado semblante de su compañera, haciendo que en ese momento le pregunte qué le ocurría.

- Impa, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado.

- Yo…necesito decirte algo. – dijo Impa, sintiéndose nerviosa.

- ¡Me estás preocupando, habla de una vez, por favor!

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que estuve pensando mejor las cosas…y la verdad, creo que no estaría mal que nos diéramos una oportunidad.

- ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Acaso te refieres a…?

- ¡Si, si, a eso! ¿Aceptas o no? ¡Responde antes de que me arrepienta!

Ante aquella respuesta, emocionado hasta más no poder, el guerrero de las sombras abrazó y besó a su compañera, quien tardó un poco en asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, para luego corresponderle con el mismo afecto.

- ¿Quién fue el ángel que te hizo cambiar tu férrea opinión? Pues en este momento voy a agradecerle de rodillas si es necesario. – expresó el joven con gran emoción.

- Eso es lo de menos…simplemente pensé mejor las cosas, eso es todo.

- Bueno, es mejor que regresemos a nuestro pueblo para anunciarles a todos nuestra relación, pues imagino que ya habrán regresado.

- ¡Oye, vamos paso por paso, Azael!

- ¡No digas tonterías! Nada ni nadie puede opacar la felicidad que siento, además sabes que de ninguna manera me quedaré callado. Vámonos de una vez, Impa, ya no puedo más con toda la felicidad que me embarga,

Dejando que su compañero dé rienda suelta a las emociones que sentía, Impa decidió retirarse junto con él del palacio, sabiendo desde el fondo de su corazón que la felicidad que sentía se la debía a su protegida, quien una vez más, le había dado una valiosa e importante lección.

* * *

><p>El príncipe se encontraba sentado en la cama junto a su amada, quien no lo soltó en ningún momento desde que había regresado junto a ella. La duquesa Aitana los observaba conmovida, siéndose dichosa de ver que su hijo por fin se había reunido con el amor de su vida, razón por la que había decidido retirarse para dejarlos solos, sin embargo, en ese momento detuvo su acción, pues tenía que entregarle algo muy importante a su nuera.<p>

- Zelda…creo que esto te pertenece.

La soberana le entregó a la princesa un extraño cofre, el cual tenía grabado el símbolo representante de la Diosa de la sabiduría. Tanto la joven como su esposo no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante aquello, haciendo que en ese momento la noble mujer simplemente esboce una sonrisa y se retire de la habitación, dejando a la pareja completamente sola.

- Este cofre…

- Recuerdo que nos pertenecieron en nuestra vida pasada. En el mío estaba guardados el escudo y la ocarina del tiempo…pero desconozco lo que hay dentro del tuyo, pues no pude abrirlo.

En ese momento, la joven colocó su mano encima del signo de su Diosa predilecta, haciendo que de esa manera aquel baúl se abra, el cual tenía adentro una pulsera idéntica a la que su protectora le había regalado, un montón de cartas atadas por un delicado listón, y un pequeño pergamino. Todos esos objetos, a excepción de la joya, estaban cubiertos por el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, eso no impedía que se los pudiera apreciar, pues la princesa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante aquello.

- Esto es… – dijo Link.

- Son todas las cartas que me respondiste en la época posterior a la invasión del crepúsculo. Guardé cada una de ellas debido al encantamiento que me causaban al leerlas, incluso encontré las que yo te envié cundo vivías en aquel modesta y acogedora casa del árbol, la que a pesar de estar deteriorada, sigue tan firme como estos fragmentos. – recordó la princesa con nostalgia.

- Lo recuerdo tan bien…cuando regresemos a Ordon visitaremos ese sitio, pues tenemos muchas cosas que recordar. – dijo Link.

- Esta pulsera fue una de las que usé cuando descubrí que Hylia vivía en mí, y fue por Impa que pude recuperar la otra.

- ¿Y ese pergamino? ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Sin si quiera responder, los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas, provocando que su esposo se preocupe al verla en ese estado, sin embargo, la joven trató de restablecerse, para luego entregarle al joven aquel misterioso escrito.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, el joven abrió el pergamino, sintiendo como su alma se destrozaba al leer cada una de las tortuosas palabras, para finalmente observar a su amada, quien con esfuerzo se secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Zelda…

- Nada de lo que pasó en esa época dependió de mí, Link…desde el momento en que me enteré que habías muerto en aquel lúgubre bosque, dejando como única evidencia aquella ocarina que ahora portas, simplemente perdí el raciocinio, hasta el punto de volverme loca. Te escuchaba en todas partes, en cada gota de agua que caía de la lluvia, en cada ráfaga de viento que acariciaba mi cabello y mis mejillas…así que simplemente, me dirigí hacia donde te encontrabas, dejado de lado aquel compromiso al que iba a ser sentenciada. – relató la princesa con pesar, recordando la oscuridad que vivió en aquella época.

- ¡Es mejor no pensar en eso, ya no vale la pena! Cualquier pasado doloroso no se compara a la dicha de poder estar a tu lado, sobre todo por el maravilloso futuro que formaremos junto a nuestro pequeño. – indicó Link, tratando de animar a su amada.

- Hemos ganado mucho, pero al mismo tiempo perdido todo. El pueblo se encuentra convaleciente, el palacio destruido en la mayoría de sus zonas…hemos perdido nuestra casa.

- Eso a mí no me preocupa, pues en muy poco tiempo tendremos un hogar mucho más hermoso y acogedor que el de antes, pues ahora nuestro hijo llegará para iluminarlo y llenarnos de inmensa dicha. Además, es la primera vez que entro a tu antigua habitación, a pesar de estar casados, nunca se me presentó oportunidad de poder conocerla por dentro.

- Me encantaría ser tan noble y positiva como lo estás en esos momentos…pero este dolor es algo que con mucha dificultad podré olvidar.

Lo que la doncella desconocía, era que su amado simplemente se estaba dejando cubrir por una máscara, pues él se sentía tan o más devastado que ella debido a todo lo que tuvieron que pasar por culpa del rey del mal, sin embargo, él tenía que ser fuerte por ella, pues de ninguna manera iba permitir que su amada princesa se entregue a los brazos del dolor, tanto por su salud como la de su bebé.

En ese momento, la joven se puso de pie, pues tenía deseos de tomar un baño para sentirse más reconfortada, haciendo que en ese momento su esposo la tome en brazos y decida ayudarla en aquella acción. El joven no tenía ninguna intención de intimar con ella, simplemente quería consentirla mientras masajeaba sus húmedos cabellos con alguna perfumada esencia para relajarla, demostrándole de esa manera que estaba junto a ella, compartiendo su dolor. Luego de haber purificado a su esposa, el joven se igualó a ella, para finalmente regresarla al lecho que iban a compartir y quedarse abrazados en profundo silencio. Fue entonces, que Link recordó una noticia importante, la cual de ninguna manera podía seguir postergando, pues esto iba a ser sumamente importante para su esposa.

- Zelda…desde hace tiempo hay algo que quiero decirte. – dijo serio.

- No me asustes, por favor… ¿es algo malo?

- No es algo malo, al contrario, estoy seguro que te vas a alegrar mucho…se trata de Salma.

- ¿De Salma? No entiendo qué deseas decirme de ella, pues ya no forma parte de este mundo. – expresó con dolor al recordar a su amiga.

- No, Zelda, ella no está muerta…Salma vive.

- ¿Ah?

- Escucha atentamente cada una de mis palabras, por favor.

La princesa escuchó con atención cada una de las palabras de su esposo, lo que provocó que en cada una de ellas, varias lágrimas de felicidad resbalaran por sus mejillas, pues el saber que una de sus mejores amigas estaba con vida, era algo que llenaba uno de los vacíos que su corazón sentía, ya que al ver que la espadachín supuestamente había muerto delante de ella, era una herida con la que aprendió a vivir con el tiempo.

- No puedo creer todo lo que me has revelado. Quiero verla, quiero ver a mi amiga. Juntos podemos ir a las tierras nevadas, pues con mi habilidad de movilizare todo será más fácil. – sugirió la princesa, ansiosa.

- Por el momento es mejor que recuperes tus fuerzas, prometo que una vez que eso pase te acompañaré a verla. ¿Está bien, mi princesa? – preguntó su esposo con dulzura.

- Está bien, lo que digas.

- Es momento que descansemos, hemos perdido demasiadas fuerzas que tardaremos mucho en recuperar.

- Solo espero que nada de esto sea un sueño. y al amanecer te encuentre a mi lado.

- Así va a ser, preciosa, pues a partir de este momento una nueva vida ha empezado para nosotros, y nunca más volveré a apartarme de tu lado. Te lo juro.

Besando con ternura a su princesa, para luego hacer lo mismo con su vientre, la pareja se quedó dormida entre los brazos del otro, sintiendo como la dicha embargaba sus corazones al saber que por fin podían estar juntos de manera tan íntima, aunque al mismo tiempo, el terror de que esa hermosa realidad se desvanezca, los consternaba, pues aun la herida de haberse experimentado las garras de la muerte, los había devastado en sobremanera.

* * *

><p>Pocos días pasaron desde que el rey del mal había sido vencido, y con ello, había empezado el restablecimiento de las diferentes regiones de la tierra sagrada de las Diosas. Lo regentes, siendo apoyados por sus consuegros, tuvieron la oportunidad de relacionarse con los gorons, zoras, las gerudos y sheikahs, quienes en compañía de sus respectivos líderes, habían llegado a visitar al héroe elegido para agradecerle por la increíble labor que habían hecho al haberlos salvado, quien demostrando la nobleza de su alma, les indicó que no tenían nada que decirle, pues simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus fuertes ideales, además que sin ayuda de su esposa, nada de eso hubiera sido posible.<p>

Durante esos días, Cocu trajo de regreso a su esposa e hija, a quienes Link y Zelda estuvieron felices de recibir, tanto porque extrañaban a su amiga, como deseaban conocer a su bebé, hecho que los llenó de nervios y emoción porque sabían que en unos meses ellos estarían en las mismas condiciones. Fue entonces, que Link aprovechó la presencia de los marqueses para contarles tanto a ellos como a sus suegros la noticia sobre la espadachín, por lo que el rey, por medio de los zoras, trató de localizar a Dante, quien asistió al llamado de su viejo amigo junto con su hija, siendo recibidos con inmensa calidez.

Fue en ese momento, que el guerrero llevó a la espadachín a la habitación de su esposa, quien aún seguía recuperándose de su malestar y la depresión en la que había entrado por causa de los devastadores hechos pasados, situación que estaba superando con el amor de su esposo y de sus padres. Salma estaba sumamente nerviosa por el encuentro con la princesa, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar al estar en su presencia, sin embargo, Link le dijo que debía estar tranquila, pues Zelda conocía toda la verdad y estaba ansiosa por volver a verla.

Al entrar a la alcoba, las amigas se miraron la una a la otra con impacto, tratando de asimilar que lo que estaba ocurriendo no fuera una ilusión, luego de eso, ambas se abrazaron con cariño, mientras las lágrimas las envidian con la alegría de haber vuelto a encontrarse. Link, enternecido, observó el reencuentro, feliz de que su esposa haya tenido una alegría en medio de su tristeza, más aun si se trataba de una persona a la que creía que no volvería a ver.

- Cuando Link me lo contó no lo podía creer…estás viva, querida amiga, gracias a las Diosas he podido volverte a ver. Estás tan cambiada…tan distinta. – expresó la princesa, admirada.

- Estaré distinta, pero sigo siendo tu amiga de la infancia. Yo también me siento muy feliz de volver a verte, Zelda, de no haber sido por Link, nada de este encuentro pudo haber sido posible. Perdóname por tantas mentiras, pero todo fue planeado por mi padre para alejarme del escándalo. – contó la joven con suma vergüenza.

- No tienes que explicarme nada, lo único que importa es que estés aquí. Cocu y Gracielle no tardan en llegar, los dos tienen una bebé muy hermosa, te encantará cuando la conozcas.

- Estoy ansiosa por verlos, y aparte de eso, me he enterado que estás embarazada. Los felicito a los dos. – dijo mientras observaba a Link y Zelda.

- A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, esa es una de las pequeñas alegrías que iluminan mi camino, el amor de mi esposo y mi bebé es lo que me mantienen viva.

- Me alegra saber que mis amigas han sido felices en el amor… – dijo la espadachín con profunda pena.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No crees que puedes ser feliz con Shad? Él no hizo nada, te lo aseguro, todo fue una trampa de aquella…

- Ya lo sé, hace unos días lo vi…lo rescate de un monstruo durante la invasión.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Zelda, mostrando sorpresa.

- ¿Puedes creer que el muy idiota se desmayó apenas me vio? Tuve que alzarlo para meterlo a su casa, y cuando despertó empezó a llorar a mares, incrédulo de haberme visto frente a sus ojos. Ya una vez recompuesto, me abrazó por un largo tiempo, reclamándome una y otra vez el haberlo abandonado, así que tuve que separarlo de mí para contarle toda mi historia. Cosa que le pareció imposible de creer. – reveló Salma al recordar el encuentro con su antiguo amor.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a retomar tu relación con él?

- No lo sé…no te voy a negar que sentí confusión al verlo, pero por el momento, deseo estar sola y no verlo por un buen tiempo. Por eso, apenas le aclaré mis deseos, me alejé del pueblo para regresar junto a mi padre, momento en el que me contó que el rey nos había citado

- Creo que eso no será posible, Salma. – dijo el príncipe.

- ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas, Link?

- Bueno…

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación sonó, haciendo que en ese instante Link vaya a abrirla. Fue entonces, que Shad había llegado a visitarlos a él y a su esposa, quien había sido citado por el guerrero, sabiendo que Salma iba a estas ahí. El investigador abrazó a sus amigos, sintiéndose contento de volver a verlos, sobre todo a Zelda, de quien se había separado por mucho tiempo debido al problema en el que se había involucrado, luego de eso, posó su mirada en la espadachín, quien observó a Link con reproche al haber planeado el inesperado encuentro, provocando que el joven solo muestre una pequeña sonrisa.

- Shad es nuestro amigo, así que por eso lo cité para que se encuentre con Zelda. – dijo Link con tono burlón.

- No me digas… – espetó Salma con ironía.

- No importa lo que pienses, Salma, además Link ya me había indicado por medio de su carta que tu estarías aquí, oportunidad que no iba a rechazar de ninguna manera. Yo estoy dispuesto luchar para retomar lo nuestro, por eso en unos momentos iremos a hablar con tu padre para que nos de su bendición. – dijo Shad, quien había recuperado la seguridad que había perdido.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto lo…?

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación volvió a sonar, haciendo que Link vaya a abrirla y permita pasar a los marqueses, quienes se sintieron dichosos de volver a ver sus amigos, sobre todo a Salma, a quienes creyeron no verían más, provocando que profundas emociones los invadan.

El grupo de jóvenes estaba contento de haberse reunido, haciendo que la nostalgia de tiempos pasados los invada por completo, sobre todo a la princesa, quien no podía evitar sonreír ante aquello, haciendo que su esposo se sienta dichoso de verla contenta, luego de que todas las noches tenía con consolarla debido a la depresión que la aquejaba, sentimientos que él también poseía, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte para que su amada no se derrumbe, pues ella debía estar lo más estable por la vida de su pequeño.

Luego de unos momentos, la puerta sonó una vez más, provocando que el joven se extrañe al no esperar otra visita, pensó que talvez podría tratarse del padre de Salma, quien estuvo conversando con los reyes y deseaba visitar a la princesa, pero se sorprendió en sobremanera al encontrarse con Midna, Navi y su hermano, quienes le pidieron al joven que salga un momento debido a que tenían algo muy importante que decirle.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué no quisieron entrar? Zelda estará feliz de ver que comparten con nuestros amigos.

Ante las preguntas del príncipe, Minda y Navi se observaron con tristeza, pues la noticia que venían a darle era algo que no podía seguir siendo retrasado.

- Link, hay algo importante que tienes que saber. – dijo Midna con seriedad.

* * *

><p>A la llegada del ocaso, los amigos de la pareja se habían retirado, pues para ellos era importante que la princesa descanse. Fue en ese momento, que Zelda notó que su esposo empezó a salir de la habitación reiteradas veces, e incluso le extrañó que ni Midna ni Navi entraran a verla.<p>

Una vez que vio a su amado entrar a la alcoba, se dispuso a preguntarle lo que le pasaba, sin embargo, el joven se adelantó, pues estaba decidido a ser sincero con ella.

- Zelda, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? Te noté muy inquieto al poco tiempo en que llegaron Cocu y Gracielle. – preguntó la joven, preocupada.

- Lo que sucede es que estuve con Midna y Navi…y también hablé con Fi.

- ¿Acaso…?

- Así es, mi amor…el momento de despedirnos de ellas ha llegado. – contestó el joven, con profundo pesar.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la princesa se entristeció en sobremanera. Ella sabía que en algún momento las criaturas tendrían que irse, sin embargo, no creyó que las cosas ocurrirían tan pronto.

- Fi, Midna, Navi y su hermano, están afuera esperándome. No puedo retrasar este viaje, así que es mejor que me vaya en este momento.

- Link, no tienes por qué irte de viaje, yo mismo los llevaré a todos al sitio al que deben partir. – sugirió la princesa.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Eso podría debilitarte. – exclamó preocupado.

- ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a emprender otro viaje solo, no quiere perderte de nuevo! – rogó la joven con tristeza,

- ¡No vas a perderme, preciosa! ¡Prometo que no tardaré!

- Por favor, Link, hazlo por mí.

- Sabes muy bien que no soy capaz de negarte nada, pero no quiero que te debilites.

- Te aseguro que eso no ocurrirá, mientras esté contigo, nada puede perturbarme. Voy a cambiarme de ropa, tu espérame afuera con los demás; partiremos de inmediato.

Decidida, la joven se levantó de su cama para alistarse, mientras que su esposo salió a buscar a sus compañeras para indicarles que Zelda los llevaría a todos los lugares en los que tendrían que partir.

* * *

><p>Los fríos vientos del desértico terreno se entremezclaban con los colores del ocaso, los cuales cubrían con intensidad el circo del espejo del patíbulo que lo representaba.<p>

Ubicada frente al espejo, cara a cara con sus amigos, se encontraba la princesa crepuscular lista para regresar a su mundo, sintiéndose dichosa de saber que volvería a ver a su amada familia, la cual percibía que la estaban esperando, sin embargo, le dolía en el alma despedirse de Link y Zelda, sobre todo del primero, con quien había compartido grandes aventuras y se había enriquecido con su valiosa amistad, a quien le debía su vida entera por haber salvado a su reino, causa por la que nunca dejaría de estar agradecida.

- Ha llegado el momento de marcharme, sin embargo, me llevo en el corazón todos lo que hemos vivido juntos, tantas aventuras, desafíos, alegrías y tristezas que me hicieron valorarlos mucho, incluso más que en mi pasada vida. Link, nunca dejaré de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi pueblo, por mi familia, eso es algo que así pasen otros mil años, nunca te podré compensar. – dijo Midna, mostrando sinceridad en sus palabras.

- Te agradezco tanto por haberme acompañado en todo este viaje, extrañaré cada una de tus bromas y los momentos en los que me levantaste los ánimos cuando sentía que me derrumbaba. – dijo Link, conteniendo la tristeza que lo embargaba.

- ¿Volveremos a verte? ¿Piensas destruir el espejo de nuevo? – preguntó Zelda con pesar.

Ante la pregunta de la princesa, Midna guardó silencio mientras sus ojos se humedecían, pues ella sabía perfectamente que decisión iba a tomar, sin embargo, conocía que eso no impediría con sus deseos.

- Las cosas tienen que seguir como siempre, sin embargo, pudieron darse cuenta que el espejo no fue el nexo para que volvamos a verlos, sino el destino, el que sea como sea volverá a unirnos.

Luego de terminar con sus palabras, la twili abrazó con fervor a la pareja, mientras que detrás de ellos observaba al hada, con quien a pesar de haber discutido durante todo el periplo, le daba tristeza el despedirse de ella.

- Me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que extrañaré nuestras discusiones.

- Yo también… y te deseo lo mejor en tu mundo y que seas muy feliz con tu familia. – dijo Navi con tristeza.

Terminado de despedirse del hada, Midna se separó de la pareja para dirigirle sus últimas palabras.

- Sean felices, y espero cuiden con todo su amor al pequeño que viene en camino. Por experiencia les digo, ese niño disipará todas las tristezas que en este momento existen en sus corazones. Recuerden mis palabras, por favor.

- Las tendremos presentes, Midna, Gracias por todo, y espero que el destino vuelva a hacer que nos reunamos. – dijo el príncipe.

- Así serán las cosas, Link. Cuida mucho de la hermosa mujer que tienes a tu lado….y esta vez no pienso despedirme de ti con una frase incompleta, ahora las cosas serán muy diferentes,

Separándose de la pareja, la princesa crepuscular subió con prisa las escaleras que llevaban al espejo, haciendo que en ese momento una lágrima saliera de sus ojos, la cual lanzó a la poderosa estructura, causando que empiece a destrozarse, no sin antes decirle a la pareja sus últimas palabras.

- Link, Zelda…hasta la próxima vez. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Y lentamente, el cuerpo de la twili se fue desfragmentando, y en el momento en el que su último fragmento se desvaneció, el espejo se destrozó por completo, cuyos pedazos se convirtieron en pequeños luceros que se dirigieron al cielo, mezclándose con el brillo de las estrellas que estaban a punto de hacerse presentes.

Con los ojos humedecidos, la pareja observó el pedestal vacío, tratando de asimilar que su amiga y compañera ya no estaba con ellos, sin embargo, desde el fondo de su corazón sabían que se volverían a ver en esa, u otra vida, pues las cadenas de destino eran indestructibles sin importar el tiempo que pase, sobre todo si estas estaban formadas por los poderosos lazos de la amistad.

Luego de haberse restablecido de la despedida, Zelda se tomó de las manos de su amado, para encaminarse al lugar en donde iban a despedirse de Navi y Fi, el cual desde hace muchos años esperaba su restablecimiento.

* * *

><p>La pareja llegó a las profundidades del bosque de Farone, sitio donde se encontraba escondida la Arboleda Sagrada, misterio lugar en donde yacía el legendario Templo del Tiempo, eterno hogar de la espada maestra, la única arma capaz de erradicar el mal y la que había cumplido su función de manera satisfactoria.<p>

Caminando a paso lento, sabiendo que en aquel lugar la despedida seria inevitable, Link y Zelda, en compañía de las hadas hermanas, se estaban dirigiendo camino al pedestal, el cual seguía destrozado al igual que la primera vez que el príncipe y su padre lo visitaron, sin embargo, la princesa le había indicado que siga con su camino, pues en unos momentos las cosas iban tomar otro rumbo.

De repente, su camino se vio detenido, por aquella criatura que escucharon llorar desde el momento en el que llegaron, aquel sollozo que solo simbolizaba el dolor de la pérdida y la frustración de haber fallado en su importante misión.

Fue entonces, que la pareja se acercó hacia Skullkid, quien al igual que al inicio, se abrazó a las piernas del guerrero para consolarse de su pesar, haciendo que en ese momento, Zelda se arrodille para acariciarle la cabeza, anunciándole que ya no tenía motivos para sufrir.

- No temas, pequeño, pues el objeto de tu responsabilidad ha sido recuperado.

En ese momento, Link mostró la espada maestra, la cual iluminó por completo los grandes ojos de la criatura del bosque al verla frente a él, agradeciéndole una y otra vez al príncipe por haberla recuperado, sintiendo como su alma y juicio se recuperaban al ver que el preciado objeto de la Arboleda Sagrada había sido recuperado, sin embargo, otro tema lo mortificaba, y era el hecho de haber perdido a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Y Saria? ¿Ella no puede recuperarse como la espada? – preguntó entristecido.

Al escuchar la pregunta de la criatura, la princesa sonrió cálidamente, pues tenía una agradable noticia que anunciarle.

- No te preocupes, las almas nobles como la de ella siempre regresan al lugar al que pertenecen, para seguir haciendo el bien y cumpliendo con lo que se les ha encomendado. Te prometo, que en el momento en que menos lo esperes, tu amiga regresará contigo.

A pesar de la tristeza que sentía, Skullkid sintió como su alma se llenaba de dicha al escuchar tan esperanzadoras palabras, pues sentía en el fondo de su corazón que el momento de reunirse con su amiga estaba muy cerca, y lo esperaría pacientemente como había indicado la princesa.

Una vez restablecido de su pena, la criatura del bosque se escabulló entre las sombras de los árboles, permitiendo que la pareja continúe con su camino hasta donde yacía el destruido pedestal.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, el ente de la espada maestra hizo su aparición, dispuesta a despedirse de su amo para, una vez más, entregarse al sueño eterno, percibiendo que tal noticia lo entristecería enormemente.

- Amo Link, ha llegado el momento de despedirnos. Debe colocar la espada maestra en el centro del pedestal para que descanse hasta que vuelva a ser solicitada, no se preocupe por si está roto, pues este se restablecerá una vez que hagan contacto. Como en el pasado, yo me adentraré a un sueño eterno, del cual despertaré cuando mi presencia sea necesaria.

- Fuiste la compañera que menos tiempo estuvo conmigo, pero te agradezco tanto el apoyo que me diste. Sin tu guía, sin tus consejos, no hubiera podido ganar ninguna de mis batallas, además de que nunca olvidaré de que fuiste mi primera compañera. – expresó el joven con nostalgia.

- Sus palabras de gratitud me llenan de felicidad, mismo sentimiento que sentí en su pasada vida, sin embargo, en estos momentos me llevo otro sentir a mi eterno letargo, el cual no es otro que la nostalgia, pues a mí también me afectará no verlo más, aunque sea como sea, sé que el destino volverá a juntarnos. Hasta pronto, amo Link, nos encontraremos en nuestra próxima vida.

Y habiendo finalizado su despedida, el ente regresó a la espada, momento en el que Link, decidido a o retrasar más el asunto, incrustó la sagrada arma en el pedestal destruido, causando que una intensa luz rodee la totalidad del templo y vaya restableciendo todo lo que el rey del mal había destruido, y con eso, reanimar el sello que se había perdido, convirtiendo el sitio en el lugar poderoso e impenetrable que había sido en antaño, donde solo los seres de alma pura tenían derecho de entrar.

Percibiendo el pesar de su amado al haberse despedido de su compañera, la princesa lo abrazó por la espalda, trasmitiéndole su apoyo y haciéndole saber que ella se sentía tan apenada como él, sobre todo porque aún faltaba otra criatura que debía regresar a su hogar.

Fue entonces, el joven se dio la vuelta, viendo a Navi, junto a su hermano, completamente entristecida, pues sabía que el momento de alejarse de su mejor amigo había llegado, pero esta vez, no iba a cometer el mismo error del pasado.

- Link, el Bosque Perdido se encuentra en las profundidades de este templo, justamente detrás de donde acabas de incrustar la espada. – expresó el hada con tristeza.

- Navi…

- Esta vez, no pienso irme sin decirte que…nunca olvidaré los momentos que pasamos juntos, y le agradezco a las Diosas el haberme dado otra oportunidad de haberte vuelto a ver y que me hayas perdonado, y que encima de eso, me hayan permitido viajar a tu lado, reviviendo la hermosa experiencia que vivimos en tu pasada vida. Si ahora mismo ellas decidieran arrebatarme la vida, me iría gustosa de este mundo, pues he cumplido con uno de los deseos más grandes que he tenido en todo este tiempo, el volverte a ver. – expresó la ninfa sin poder contener las lágrimas.

- Voy a extrañarte mucho, Navi…espero algún día volverte a ver. – dijo el joven, sin poder evitar la desdicha.

- Claro que así será, ya sea en esta vida o las próximas. Podrás tener un físico diferente, o el cabello de otra tonalidad, pero para mí siempre serás aquel dulce niño que anhelaba tener un hada para no sentirse solo, y el cual fue el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos. Por siempre, mi mejor amigo.

Sin poder contener el llanto, Navi abrazó la mano del príncipe, siendo correspondido por él de la misma manera. La tristeza la invadía al saber que tenía que despedirse, sin embargo, en el corazón sabía que el reencuentro estaba destinado, sea cuando sea que las Diosas lo dispongan.

Luego de separarse, Navi se despidió de la princesa, acción que repitió su hermano, de la misma manera en la que lo hizo con Link, para finalmente, volar junto a él en dirección a los Bosques Perdidos, sitio que recuperaría todo su equilibrio al percibir la llegada de sus guardianas, el lugar que desde siempre había sido su amado hogar.

Encontrándose solo, sin ninguna de las compañeras que lo apoyaron durante toda su travesía, el príncipe no pudo evitar soltar las dolorosas lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, sabiendo que no volvería a ver a sus amigas nunca más. En ese momento, su esposa se acercó a abrazarlo, sintiendo su mismo pesar y agradeciendo en su mente a las criaturas, pues sabía que estas fueron las encargadas de hacer que su amado no se sienta solo y le saquen múltiples sonrisas con sus ocurrencias, las cuales disiparon por un momento las dificultades por las que tuvo que pasar.

Una vez terminada la misión de despedir a las compañeras del guerrero, la princesa se desvaneció junto con él del Templo del Tiempo. Era el momento de regresar a su hogar para entregarse a los brazos del sueño, ya que la luna se encontraba brillando con todo su esplendor bajo el manto oscuro de la noche.

* * *

><p>El silencio y la oscuridad eran los únicos presentes en los pasillos del palacio, demostrando que los pocos habitantes que se encontraban en las alcobas ya dormían, los únicos despiertos eran los elegidos por las Diosas, quienes con cautela para no despertar a nadie, se dirigieron camino al lecho que compartían.<p>

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, se prepararon para dormir, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendrían que iniciar una nueva etapa para su reino, donde ayudarían a reconstruir las heridas vidas de sus habitantes, quienes aún seguían abiertas y dolientes por culpa del rey del mal.

Una vez listos para dormir, se acostaron en su cama mientras se rodeaban con los brazos del otro, disfrutando de aquella calidez que creyeron nunca más volverían a experimentar, sin embargo, la vida les había dado otra oportunidad, la cual aprovecharían a pesar de los destrozados que sus corazones estaban.

Sus zarcas miradas se observaron con intensidad, transmitiendo de esa manera lo que las palabras no podían decir, y desatando el ferviente deseo que había estado dormido en sus cuerpos, y que después de mucho tiempo había logrado despertar.

Ensimismado a más no poder con el rostro de su amada, el guerrero se apoderó de sus labios de manera apasionada, sintiendo como la llama de la pasión se apoderaba de su espíritu, provocando en la princesa aquel inmisericorde mar de sensaciones.

Lo único que ocurrió después fue el despoje de las ropas que los cubrían, momento en el que los desenfrenados besos y caricias se hicieron presentes sin límite alguno, provocando que el único sonido que invada la alcoba fuera los gemidos entremezclados con las palabras de amor y deseo, los que transmitían las arrebatadoras sensaciones que los consumían por completo.

La luna llena fue la testigo principal de la ferviente entrega de los amantes, la cual simbolizaba el inicio de una nueva especie de amor más puro y verdadero, el cual fue tan fuerte y poderoso, trascendente y autentico, que fue capaz de derribar la terrible y devastadora barrera de la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

En teoría, este sería el capítulo final, sin embargo, aún no pongo la palabra "Fin" porque falta el epílogo, el cual no prometo que sea tan largo como los capítulos que acostumbro a subir, sin embargo, en el encontrarán algunas muy agradables sorpresas y tocaré temas que no se tomaron en cuenta aquí, y aparte de eso, aprovecharé ese espacio para indicar mis futuros proyectos, los cuales estoy segura les gustarán; ya van a ver de qué se trata.

Una vez más, agradezco a todos por su paciencia, aunque por un lado mi demora permitió que otros lectores lean los dos capítulos que publiqué la semana antepasada, pues eran bastante largos.

Debido al manejo de mi tiempo, haré hasta lo imposible por publicar el epílogo el Lunes, sin embargo, si llego a demorarme, máximo el Martes o el Miércoles estará publicado. Esto indico para las personas que no tiene cuenta, pues a los demás les llega la notificación al correo.

¡Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado! ¡Saludos cordiales y hasta la próxima!


	58. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El azulado firmamento se entremezclaba con la calidez de los rayos del Astro Rey, ambos creando una atmosfera de paz capaz de calmar a cualquiera que lo contemplase, enlazando su perfecta armonía con el cántico de las aves que se movilizaban de un lado a otro por los verdosos árboles; un paisaje digno de admirar y pasmar debido a su magnificencia.

Caminando por los pasillos de aquella arboleda, alejada de todo el bullicio de la ciudadela del próspero reino de Ordon, se encontraba la agitada princesa, preocupada y buscando con esmero a uno de sus grandes tesoros, quien se había alejado de su lado debido a sus travesuras deseos de explorar más el mundo.

- ¡Por las Diosas! ¿Dónde se ha ido? – se preguntó a sí misma, alarmada.

Sin perder tiempo, la joven entró a un lugar muy conocido para ella, uno donde vivió los momentos más hermosos con su amado príncipe, donde le regaló el cielo más luminoso y esplendoroso mientras le juraba, una vez más, amor eterno, situaciones que durante aquellos años de casados se habían repetido constantemente, pues nunca dejó de tener con ella dulces detalles para enamorarla.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, la doncella prosiguió con la búsqueda, y fue entonces que escuchó un ruido en aquel escondido sitio donde yacía aquel misterioso árbol, y el cual había sido, hace mucho tiempo, el hogar de alguien muy especial para ella. Sin perder tiempo, hizo a un lado las enredaderas, y sus ojos se sobresaltaron al contemplar a uno de los seres que significaban la vida misma para ella tratando de escalar aquella peligrosa estructura, así que antes de que cayera al suelo, fue a tomarlo por la espalda.

- Mami…

- ¡Por favor, Hylia! ¡No vuelvas a alejarte de mi lado, casi me matas de la preocupación! – exclamó con preocupación.

- Lo siento. – contestó la niña con arrepentimiento.

Soltando una ligera risa, la pequeña niña se abrazó a los hombros de su salvadora, quien le correspondió con cariño para luego colocarla en el suelo con cuidado. Admirada, la princesa se puso a contemplar la belleza de su hija de tres años de edad, quien se tocaba el fleco que cubría su frente mientras movía con gracia su mediana melena rubia, herencia de su padre, y mostraba la inocencia y pureza de su zarca mirada, la cual era idéntica a la de su madre.

Como dictaba la tradición, todas las mujeres nacidas en la Familia Real de Hyrule debían llamarse Zelda, sin embargo, la doncella y el guerrero decidieron otorgarle un segundo nombre, Hylia. Esta decisión no solamente fue para no confundirlas, sino porque aquel nombre significaba mucho para ellos, el inicio de ese hermoso lazo del destino que los unía, y el que lamentablemente se había perdido con el tiempo, por ese motivo, desearon que aquello regrese en uno de los seres que más amaban.

Luego de salir del encantamiento que su princesa le había causado, Zelda se agachó para ponerse a su altura para acariciar su rostro con dulzura, deseaba preguntarle los motivos de su lejanía, pues se preocupó mucho de ver que no se encontraba a su lado.

- Mi pequeña, ¿por qué huiste de esa manera? Sabes que no me gusta que te alejes de mí.

- Es que…quería ver la casita del árbol que me contaste el día que llegamos al palacio de los abuelos. Es esta, ¿verdad? Dijiste que estaba cerca de la fuente. – preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

Al escuchar la pregunta de la infanta, Zelda solo sonrió con sutileza, pues recordó aquella noche en la que le contó a su hija la mencionada historia para que se durmiera, claro está…con ciertos cambios.

- ¿Es esta la casita del árbol donde vivió aquel guerrero que se casó con la princesa? – repitió la pregunta.

- Bueno…si, esta es la casa. Como te dije, él vivió aquí hace muchos siglos, y se ganó el corazón de la princesa por la grandeza de su alma.

- ¡Quiero conocerla, mamá! ¡Subamos, por favor! – exclamó con ansiedad.

- Está bien, pero prométeme que no volverás alejarte de esa manera. – reprimió la princesa, otorgándole cariño a sus palabras.

- ¡Lo prometo!

- Muy bien, sujétate de mis hombros, ambas vamos a subir para que conozcas aquella casa.

Emocionada, la pequeña se sujetó de los hombros de su madre, mientras esta subía las escaleras. Hace tiempo que Zelda y su esposo habían enviado a renovar aquel viejo sitio, lugar que tenía guardados los hermosos recuerdos de su vida pasada. Decidieron seguirlo manteniendo escondido detrás de aquellas ramas para que sea exclusivo para ellos, sin embargo, lo arreglaron para que sea seguro para ellos y pudieran disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Una vez que llegaron a la cima, la doncella abrió la puerta y su hija empezó a revisar con curiosidad todo los objetos que habían en la casa, los pocos libros que se pudieron recuperar, algunos muebles que Link había colocado, y el alhajero que alguna vez tuvo la cartas que la princesa de la era crepuscular le había enviado al héroe de la luz, sin embargo, este estaba vacío, decorando un estante como un simbolismo, pues aquellos escritos se encontraban en el baúl sagrado de Zelda, el cual guardaba con recelo en su hogar de Hyrule.

Una vez más, los recuerdos empezaron a invadirla, transportándose a aquel momento en el que descubrió aquellas cartas, en las cuales, sin saber que pertenecieron a ella misma, descubrió la historia de amor que se había formado entre ella y su amado en aquella época, situación sublime y maravillosa, pero llena de dificultades debido a las insignificantes diferencias de clase, sobre todo con aquel mal entendido que estuvo a punto de separarlos, que tiempo después se resolvió por su propia valentía.

- Mamá, ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó Hylia, tomando la mano de su progenitora.

- ¿Ah? En nada, solo estaba observando la casa. – contestó al regresar de sus recuerdos.

- ¡Cuéntame más sobre el guerrero y la princesa! ¿Era valiente? ¿No le tenía miedo a los malos?

- Claro que no, era todo un héroe.

- ¿Un héroe?

- Así es, él…

La joven tuvo que detener su relato, pues presenció la llegada de alguien inesperado a la casita del árbol. En ese momento, esbozó una cálida sonrisa, pues el hombre de su vida había llegado a su encuentro, y quien no había llegado solo, pues un niño se encontraba a su lado. A pesar de solo contar con cinco años, poseía las facciones y la mirada de su padre, mientras que su cabello, el cual cubría su frente con un flequillo separado en dos partes, era igual de castaño que el de ella. Heredó la fortaleza de padre y la inteligencia de su madre, teniendo gran afinidad por la lectura, pero al mismo tiempo ansiadas ganas de aprender el arte de la espada.

- Link…Aidán.

Ansioso, el niño fue a abrazar a su madre, mientras que su padre se acercó a ella para besar sus labios, para luego tomar en brazos a la pequeña Hylia. Link y Zelda amaban con locura a los dos maravillosos frutos de su inmenso amor, sin hacer diferencias entre ellos, sin embargo, reconocían que con Aidán existía algo sumamente especial, pues este era su primogénito, la hermosa criatura que simbolizaba el anhelado futuro por el que lucharon en aquella oscura época, la más dolorosa de sus vidas y la cual los persiguió como la peor de sus pesadillas, incluso posterior a la derrota del Rey del Mal, la cual solo pudieron superar no solo con la devoción que se tenían el uno al otro, sino con el nacimiento de su vástago, quien disipó, cual fuego arrasador, con los rezagos de tristeza y desolación que los estaban consumiendo, sabiendo que fue su él quien los salvó de aquel calvario del cual creyeron no salir jamás. Dos años después nació Hylia, quien a pesar de haber llegado en condiciones muy diferentes a las de su hermano, bendijo sus vidas. La pareja agradecía a las Diosas por la hermosa familia que habían formado, más de lo que habían soñado en aquella tormentosa época que ahora se encontraba totalmente sepultada en el pasado.

- Imaginé mis amadas princesas se encontraban en este sitio, pues ayer estaban hablando de esta casa antes de irse a dormir. – mencionó Link, mientras besaba y abrazaba a su esposa e hija.

- Hylia estaba ansiosa por conocer este sitio. ¿Ustedes donde estaban? Tu padre me dijo que ambos habían salido muy temprano.

- Fuimos a la herrería del pueblo a recoger la nueva espada de Aidán, idéntica a la que me regalaste hace años, solo que hecha a su medida

- ¡Es hermosa, mamá! ¡Solo mírala, estoy ansioso por empezar a practicar con ella! – exclamó el niño, sin poder contener la felicidad.

Emocionado, el niño le enseñó a su madre la espada, quien sintió una enorme nostalgia a verla, no solo porque era idéntica al regalo que le había hecho a su amado hace tiempo, sino porque, a diferencia del color, era idéntica a la Espada Maestra, el arma que yacía dormida en la Arboleda Sagrada hasta que tuviera que ser invocada de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Me dejas jugar con ella? – preguntó Hylia.

- Las espadas no fueron hechas para las niñas débiles como tú.

- ¡Papá! – exclamó la pequeña con resentimiento.

- ¡Basta, Aidán! No le digas eso a tu hermana, además no olvides que tu madre es una experta en el uso de esa arma, ya la has visto practicar muchas veces conmigo.

- Eso es cierto, y todo gracias a tu padre quien me enseñó hace años. No estés triste, Hylia, cuando seas más grande prometo enseñarte a usar una espada.

- ¡Gracias, mami! ¿Si ves? Las niñas si podemos usar una espada, solo espera a que crezca y ya verás. – espetó la niña con arrogancia.

- Si tú lo dices… Por cierto, ¿esta es la casa donde vivió aquel héroe legendario? – preguntó Aidán.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Link.

- Mis abuelos, Daphnes y Celine, me contaron la historia de un héroe de verdes ropajes que vivió hace muchos siglos en nuestra tierra, y que antes de casarse vivió en un árbol como este.

- Vaya, veo que tus abuelos te tienen muy bien informado. – dijo Zelda.

- Y no solo eso, me dijeron que aquel joven renacía cada vez que un rey malvado venía a hacer cosas malas. ¿Es cierta aquella historia? ¿Por qué el héroe no ha llegado aún?

Ante las curiosas preguntas de su hijo, notando que la pequeña había mostrado el mismo entusiasmo por conocer la respuesta, Link y Zelda solo se sonrieron el uno al otro. Ellos reconocían que sus hijos eran muy maduros para su corta edad, tanto por su manera de ser, como por la estricta educación que recibían, sin embargo, decidieron que les contarían su historia cuando sean un poco mayores, pues a pesar de tener cosas maravillosas, también poseía situaciones muy dolorosas que solo podrían angustiarlos, por eso decidieron espera antes de revelarlo todo. No pensaban tardarse tanto como sus padres, pero deseaban que sus acciones no perturbaran a sus adorados.

- Mis niños, ya habrá oportunidad de hablar de eso, pues ahora tenemos que regresar al palacio. Sus abuelos, Demetrio y Aitana, nos esperan para almorzar todos juntos. – dijo Zelda.

- ¡Pero yo quiero saber! Mi abuelo Daphnes me dijo que el héroe empuñaba una gran espada, una muy especial. – rogó Aidán.

- Eso es cierto, ese héroe que mencionas empuñó la Espada Maestra. ¿Te gustaría verla? – preguntó Link, sonriéndole a su hijo.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me muero por conocerla!

- Mañana es nuestro último día en Ordon, así que cuando lleguemos a la región de Farone, nos quedaremos en nuestra cabaña, creo que podemos aprovechar ese momento para visitar la arboleda.

- ¿Yo también puedo ir? – preguntó Hylia.

- Claro que sí, princesita, iremos todos. – dijo Link, mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeña.

Emocionados, los pequeños se abrazaron a su padre, mientras que Zelda observaba con devoción y alegría la hermosa familia que había formado, por la cual volvería a pasar por las dificultes del pasado, con tal de verlos sonreír y disfrutar la vida que tenía en la actualidad.

- Vámonos, mi amor, si llegamos tarde mi padre se enfadará, y como siempre dirá que es mi culpa. – dijo Link, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- Ya mi abuelito Demetrio me contó que eras muy travieso de niño…dijo que siempre te escapabas. – dijo Hylia en tono inocente.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su hija, luego de eso, todos se retiraron de la casa del árbol para regresar al palacio, sabiendo que un emocionante día les esperaba a todos en compañía de los más jóvenes del hogar.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el palacio, la familia fue recibida por los duques, quienes abrazaron con cariño a sus nietos, siendo correspondidos por estos de la misma manera, luego de aquello, todos se reunieron para almorzar, momento en que los pequeños no dejaron de hacer preguntas sobre la infancia de su padre, y las cuales, los soberanos no dudaron en responder, causando en su hijo un gran bochorno mientras que la princesa no podía evitar reírse.<p>

- Yo también quisiera ser un héroe enmascarado. – mencionó Aidán.

- ¡Yo también quiero pelear con los malos! – exclamó Hylia.

- ¡De ninguna manera, es peligroso! – espetó Link, mostrando angustia en sus palabras.

- Papá, yo también quiero ayudar a las personas en peligro, además tu hiciste lo mismo. – dijo el niño.

- Eso…es otro caso.

- Vaya, la historia se repite. Al parecer ha llegado el momento que pagues por los sustos que nos hiciste pasar a tu madre y a mí. – dijo el duque, mostrando burla en sus palabras, recordando los momentos en los que su hijo se escapaba.

El príncipe solo sonrió con nervios al escuchar las palabras de su padre, causando que todos se rían a carcajadas al verlo. De ninguna manera deseaba reprimir a sus hijos, quería que cada cual cumpla con sus sueños, siempre regidos por la bondad y la buena educación, sin embargo, debido a todas las dolorosas pruebas a las que fue sometido en el pasado, se había vuelto sobreprotector, pues no quería que a su amada familia le ocurra nada malo, por más mínimo que fuese. Referente a sus hijos, se sentía orgulloso de ver que desde tan corta edad sabían lo que era la justicia y la compasión por los demás, pero de todas maneras no podía permitir que arriesguen su vida como él lo hizo algunas veces, antes de que conociera cuál era su verdadero destino.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de ver como nuestro querido Aidán tiene su primer entrenamiento con la espada. Estoy ansioso de ver como Link le enseña. – dijo Aitana, mostrándose emocionada.

- Si, papá, ya vamos a entrenar, por favor. – rogó el pequeño.

- ¡Vamos, yo quiero ver como mi hermano entrena!

- Calma, pequeños, en este momento iremos. – dijo Zelda.

Finalizada la conversación, la familia se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, lugar donde Moy y su familia los estaban esperando. Todos pasaron una tarde amena mientras observaban a Aidán entrenar con su padre. Link se sentía orgulloso de ver que su hijo aprendía los primeros pasos con pocas dificultades, haciendo que a su mente vengan los recuerdos de cuando a esa edad, entrenaba con su padre y con el general, y por supuesto, años más tarde cuando lo hacía con su etéreo y especial maestro legendario, quien no era más que la simbolización que de su propio corazón y conciencia.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos del sol se hicieron presentes, Link y su familia se despidieron de Ordon, causando en los duques, como cada separación, una gran tristeza debido a la lejanía de sus seres queridos, sin embargo, el príncipe y su esposa prometieron regresar más seguido, pues tanto ellos como sus hijos se sentían felices de disfrutar de su compañía y de la paz y tranquilidad del reino.<p>

Antes de subirse a la carroza, la familia se acercó a acariciar a los corceles que los iban a transportar. No solo se encontraba presente Epona, la fiel yegua del héroe elegido, sino que estaba acompañada de un hermoso Frisón llamado Crono, quien fue un regalo que el príncipe le dio a su esposa cuando se encontraba en los últimos meses de embarazo de su primer hijo. En ese entonces, la joven estaba sumamente deprimida por los terribles eventos pasados, y el negro corcel le ayudó a animarse con su compañía, pues aunque aún no podía montarla debido a su estado, el animal le hacía compañía y trataba de animarla por medio de sus juegos, los cuales le sacaron a la doncella unas cuantas sonrisas.

Con el paso del tiempo el Crono y Epona tuvieron una cría, a la que Link y Zelda lo bautizaron como Ictus, un potro color crema con la crin gris, con características de sus padres. Tanto Hylia como Aidán amaban al menor de los corceles, y siempre lo montaban juntos para pasear por los jardines del palacio, y siempre el niño cuidaba de que su pequeña hermana no se caiga.

Luego de haber consentido a los caballos, la familia partió a la región de Farone, momento en el que notaron que en el cielo se encontraban volando aquella pareja de halcones de color azul y rojo. Tanto él como Zelda sintieron nostalgia al ver la coloración de aquellos plumíferos, transportándose, una vez más, a la época donde eran los dueños del firmamento, donde siempre disfrutaban de la compañía de aquellas sagradas aves.

La familia tardó pocos días en llegar a su destino, pues desde la derrota de Ganondorf, la cantidad de monstruos que siempre deambulaban por el atajo que conectaba la región de Latoan con la de Farone, se habían reducido, haciendo de aquel camino un lugar seguro para ellos.

La familia llegó a la cabaña de los duques, mismo día en el que invitaron a Vilan y a su familia a compartir un momento con ellos, donde Zelda tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la esposa e hija de su amigo. Lo niños jugaban entre ellos mientras los adultos conversaban, pasando de esa manera, una velada tranquila.

A la llegada del anochecer, Vilan y su familia se retiraron, mientras que Link y Zelda escoltaron a sus hijos a sus respectivas habitaciones, para despedirse de ellos con un tierno beso en la frente, luego de aquello, la pareja se dirigió a sus aposentos a descansar, sabiendo que el día de mañana se dirigirían a la Arboleda Sagrada a visitar a la Espada Maestra.

* * *

><p>Cuando los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes en los verdosos terrenos de la región de Farone, Link y su familia partieron camino a la Arboleda Sagrada. Cuando llegaron a las afueras del Templo del Bosque, Zelda fortaleció las ramas que llevaban a su destino por medio de su magia, algo que ya había hecho en el pasado; los infantes conocían que su madre manejaba la magia, así que no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto por sus acciones.<p>

Una vez que traspasaron la arboleda y llegaron al Templo del Tiempo, los recuerdos llegaron como una castada a invadir la mente del guerrero, no solamente porque en aquel sagrado sitio dormía la Espada Maestra, sino porque este fue el último punto en donde se despidió de sus preciadas compañeras. Primero de Midna en el Patíbulo del Desierto, y luego de Fi y Navi, situaciones que aún le causaban una profunda tristeza, pues no sabía cuándo las volverían a ver, y además de lo mencionado, ese sitio estaba relacionado con el inicio de su hermosa familia.

Fue entonces, que su amada princesa lo abrazó por la espada, pues pudo percibir la tristeza que embargaba su alma al recordar aquellos hechos, sin embargo, el joven se recompuso al ver la cálida sonrisa de su esposa mientras escuchaba los ansiosos gritos de sus hijos por querer recorrer el sitio.

- ¡Vamos, papá! ¡Muéstrame dónde está la espada! – rogó el pequeño.

- ¡Yo también quiero verla! – exclamó Hylia.

- Tranquilos, niños, vamos en este momento. – dijo Link, tratando de calmar la ansiedad de sus hijos.

La pareja llevó a sus niños a donde se encontraba dormida la espada, momento en el que Link se preguntó a si mismo si Fi sabría que él se encontraba ahí. Al tocar la empuñadura, sintió aquella energía cálida recorrerlo entero, la misma que sintió la primera vez que la tomó, causando en sí mismo enormes de deseos de sacarla de su pedestal, sin embargo, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pues esta tenía que mantenerse en letargo hasta que tuviera que ser usada de nuevo, ya sea en su época, o en su próxima vida.

- ¡Qué hermosa espada, papá! – dijo el niño, maravillado con el resplandor del arma.

- ¡Brilla como un diamante! – dijo Hylia, igual de emocionada que su hermano.

- Es un arma muy especial y poderosa. Si desean tocarla, solo háganlo por la empuñadura, pues si tocan la hoja pueden lastimarse. – indicó Link.

El príncipe ayudó a sus hijos a tocar el arma, causando en los niños una sensación de euforia al sentir la grandeza de la misma, sin si quiera imaginare que su propio padre era su legítimo dueño, quien la había empuñado hace años para derrotar a varios de sus enemigos, en especial al último, el peor de todos, el que le arrebató la vida y quien le había pronosticado la oscuridad perpetua, sin embargo, todo eso se había revertido por el único motivo por el que había aceptado su destino, y por el que volvería a pasar el peor de los calvarios, su amada princesa, la mujer de su vida y con la que había formado la hermosa familia que siempre había soñado, y por la que, sin duda alguna entregaría su vida de nuevo.

Embargada por los mismos recuerdos de su amado, la princesa lo observaba desde mientras este conversaba con sus niños, imagen que nunca se cansaría de contemplar, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, pues escuchó desde la lejanía unas ligeras carcajadas, las cuales ninguna pertenecía a sus retoños.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas! – exclamó con emoción la recién llegada voz.

Inmediatamente, Zelda y su familia se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con dos peculiares seres, para los niños estos eran desconocidos, pero para Link y Zelda, al menos uno, las cosas no iban por el mismo camino.

Al sitio donde se encontraba la familia, había aparecido Skullkid acompañado de una pequeña niña, quien tenía aproximadamente la misma edad de los infantes, sin embargo, se caracterizaba por sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules y su corto cabello color verde. Fue entonces, que la princesa sonrió con gracia, mientras que Link se aproximó con sus hijos a ver a los recién llegados, lo que hizo que la criatura del bosque los salude animadamente.

- ¡Hola, me alegra verlos de nuevo! Veo que viniste de nuevo con tu familia, joven héroe, aunque tus hijos son más pequeños de lo que recuerdo. – dijo Skullkid.

- ¿Nos conoces? Pero si es la primera vez que nos vemos. – dijo Aidán.

- ¿Héroe? ¿Por qué este duende te llama así, papá? – preguntó la pequeña princesa, mostrando curiosidad.

- Porque tu papá es un todo un héroe, mi preciosa Hylia. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿Ah?

- Pequeño Skullkid, ¿nos presentas a tu amiga? Siento curiosidad por conocerla. – preguntó la doncella, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta que vendría.

- Ella es Saria, mi mejor amiga. ¿Recuerda, princesa? Usted hace años me dijo que ella regresaría y así fue, por lo visto usted no mentía en sus palabras. – dijo la criatura del bosque, contenta de saber que la doncella tuvo la razón.

Al escuchar el nombre de la niña, Link no pudo evitar sorprenderse, mientras que Zelda se mantuvo tranquila, pues ella sabía que Saria iba a regresar en algún momento, y al parecer había reencarnado no hace muchos años, pues apenas era pequeña.

- Hola, Saria, me alegra mucho conocerte. – dijo Zelda.

- A mi…también me alegra conocerte, pequeña. – continuó Link, sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

- Hola, el gusto es mío. – contestó la pequeña con timidez.

- Saria vive con sus padres en el Templo del Bosque. – dijo Skullkid.

- Si, allí vivo, pero es un lugar extraño para habitar, pues todos se encuentran en el pueblo. Le he preguntado a mi mamá porque no nos mudamos, pero ella me dice que cuando sea mayor voy a saberlo. Aunque Skullkid me ha dicho que es por la espada, dice que debemos cuidarla. – explicó la niña, quien desconocía los motivos que ella misma estaba narrando.

- Así es, pero eso es algo que sabrás cuando seas más grande, mientras tanto hay que aprovechar que hay otros niños presentes. – dijo la criatura del bosque.

Dando un gran salto, Skullkid se colocó detrás de los hijos de Link y Zelda, dispuesto a hacerles a ambos una pregunta.

- ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros? Casi nunca vemos niños cerca del bosque, así que mi amiga y yo estaremos contentos de poder hacerlo.

- ¡Si, por favor, juguemos! Seriamos dos niños y dos niñas, así estaríamos parejos. – pidió Saria, mostrándose emocionada.

Los infantes se sentían entusiasmados por poder jugar con Skullkid y Saria, sin embargo, observaron a sus padres para encontrar en ellos algún gesto de aprobación, y al ver en la mirada de ellos la respuesta que necesitaban, no perdieron más tiempo y empezaron su recreación.

Link y Zeda se sentaron en un muro del templo a observar a sus hijos, sin apartar la mirada de la niña de verdosa cabellera, a quien no podían creer tener en su presencia, sobre todo Link se sentía pasmado con el asunto.

- ¿Ella es la misma Saria que…?

- Así es, por eso no me sorprendí al verla. Aquella joven que murió por proteger la Espada Maestra murió de manera tan terrible y siendo tan joven, pero sobre todo, cumpliendo su deber, por ese motivo, las Diosas le dieron otra oportunidad de vida, provocando que renazca en esta misma época. – comentó Zelda.

- Me alegra saber que Saria tuvo otra oportunidad. Ya cuando tenga una edad apropiada y sus padres le hayan revelado toda la verdad sobre ella, prometo agradecerle por su gesto al defender mi sagrada arma, cosa que nunca pude hacer.

- Ya llegará la oportunidad para aquello, mientras tanto, que disfrute la dulce etapa de su niñez, sobre todo porque se está divirtiendo mucho con nuestros hijos y Skullkid.

Encantados, los príncipes siguieron observando la agitada actividad de sus hijos, Saria y la criatura del bosque, quien por momentos tocaba la trompeta para deleitar a los presentes, mientras que la niña usaba una pequeña ocarina de madera, luego de aquello, se unieron al grupo las marionetas de Skullkid, quienes empezaron a jugarle bromas inocentes a Aidán e Hylia para que los persigan, y así se mantuvieron hasta le llegada del atardecer, momento en el que despidieron y prometieron reunirse muy pronto.

Link, Zelda y sus adorados regresaron a la cabaña, sabiendo que al día siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano para regresar al palacio, sitio donde los esperaban ansiosos los reyes, quienes deseaban reencontrarse con ellos y con las inocentes luces que iluminaban su hogar, sus amados nietos.

* * *

><p>A pocas horas de la llegada del ocaso, los príncipes y sus hijos llegaron al palacio de Hyrule. El pequeño Aidán se sentía ansioso de llegar al palacio, no solo por reencontrarse con sus abuelos, quienes lo trataban, tanto a él como a su hermana, con inmenso cariño, sino porque tenia deseos de jugar con su amiga Lenna, la hija de los marqueses, pequeña con la que había creado una gran afinidad y a quien le tenía mucho cariño, motivos por los que Hylia no podía evitar molestarlo.<p>

- Aidán y Lenna se quieren mucho…

- ¡Basta, Hylia! ¡Ella y yo solo somos amigos! – exclamó el niño, mostrándose avergonzado.

- Ya no peleen, por favor. No tiene nada de malo que quieras a Lenna, Aidán, como tú acabas de decir, son amigos y eso es algo normal. – dijo Link.

- Es verdad, pero…

- ¿Cuándo se casan? – preguntó la pequeña, aun con deseos de molestar a su hermano.

- ¡Mamá!

- Hylia, no molestes a tu hermano mayor, por favor. Y tú, Aidán, no le hagas caso, ella es más pequeña que tú.

- Está bien, mamá.

Al bajarse de la carroza, la familia se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los soberanos. Durante el recorrido, pudieron observar como los soldados del palacio se encaminaban a descansar luego de un largo entrenamiento, pues su capitana y lugarteniente les habían obligado a esforzarse al máximo, hasta el punto de agotar todas sus fuerzas, pues eran sumamente estrictos.

Una vez que el último soldado se había retirado, aliviado de haberse librado de la furia de sus superiores, por la puerta del campo de entrenamiento se asomaron Impa y Azael, siendo este último quien llevaba a una pequeña niña de pie ligeramente bronceada y cabello gris, dormida en sus brazos. En ese momento, Hylia, emocionada, corrió hacia donde estaba la pareja para saludarlos, ansiosa de poder jugar con la hija de los sheikahs, sin embargo se decepcionó al ver que esta se encontraba completamente dormida.

- ¿Eskia se durmió? – preguntó entristecida.

- Lo lamento, princesa Hylia, lo que sucede es que mi marido deseaba que se involucre en el entrenamiento, y vea como su padre y yo trabajamos, sin embargo, al final se aburrió y se quedó dormida en una de las bancas. – dijo Impa, lanzándole una fulminante mirada al joven a su lado.

- No tienes por qué hablarme así, Impa, es normal que quiera nuestra hija vea a lo que nos dedicamos, tiene que ser una gran guerrera como nosotros y darle honor a nuestro clan. – contestó el guerrero de las sombras en su defensa.

- ¡Por las Diosas, Azael! Solo tiene un año, apenas está aprendiendo las cosas básicas de su edad, es normal que se aburra y se quede dormida. No vuelvas a traerla hasta que sea más grande, ella debe dormir en un lugar cómodo, no en una banca. – expresó Impa, mostrándose enfurecida.

- Ya no te enojes, no lo volveré a hacer. – aceptó avergonzado.

- ¡Eso espero!

A pesar que no comprendió del todo la discusión de los sheikahs, Hylia no pudo evitar reíste, pues ver la cara de Azael siendo regañado por su esposa le daba mucha gracia. En ese momento, los príncipes y su hijo se acercaron a saludar a los guerreros, siendo recibidos por estos con afecto, luego de aquello, el guerrero de las sombras se retiró para llevar su pequeña a su cama, mientras que Impa se quedó conversando con los jóvenes.

- Azael nunca dejará de sorprenderme, cuando entrena es peor que una fiera, pero para este tipo de cosas es un completo desastre. – expresó con pesar.

- Eso me consta, cuando viví en el Poblado Olvidado era muy animado al momento de conversar conmigo, pero para los entrenamiento no era nada suave, se transformaba por completo. – recordó Zelda.

- Pero es un buen hombre, eso es lo que importa, y sea como sea, te ha hecho feliz y has formado una linda familia junto a él. – dijo Link, mostrando una sonrisa.

- Eso es cierto, tenemos pocos años de casados, pero me ha dado mucha felicidad, sobre todo por nuestra hija.

- Por cierto, he notado la gran mejora de los soldados desde que decidimos nombrarte Capitana de la Guardia Real. Te felicito, ni si quiera el que llevó tu cargo en el pasado logró hacer ese tipo de trabajo. – dijo Link, mostrándose orgulloso.

- No me diga eso, por favor, yo solo he cumplido con mi trabajo.

- Lo que dice mi esposo es cierto, Impa. Nunca olvidaré cuando, al poco tiempo de iniciar la reconstrucción del reino, te propusimos ser la Capitana, y a Azael tu lugarteniente, creo que a mejores personas no pudimos haber escogido.

- Le agradezco mucho la confianza, altezas, gracias a esa oportunidad he logrado poner como ejemplo las técnicas de lucha de mi tribu, algo que desde siempre soñé hacer, pero por nuestro encierro fue algo que no pudo trascender, cosa que cambió gracias a ustedes.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, y ya te hemos dicho que no tienes que hablarnos con tanta formalidad. – dijo Link, brindándole confianza a la sheikah.

- Lo lamento, siempre me descuido en eso.

- Con tu permiso, nos retiramos, pues tenemos que ir a ver a mis suegros, los niños están ansiosos por verlos.

- Nos vemos mañana, Impa, quiero mostrarte la espada que mi papá me regaló. – dijo el hijo de los príncipes.

- Esperaré ansiosa el poder verla, príncipe Aidán.

- Que descanses, Impa, y ten paciencia con tu esposo. – pidió Zelda, soltando una pequeña risa.

- Prometo que lo intentaré. – contestó, soltando un enorme suspiro al finalizar sus palabras.

Habiendo finalizado su conversación, la pareja y sus hijos se despidieron de la sheikah, continuando con su camino para encontrarse con los soberanos, sin embargo, luego de unos minutos de recorrido, se cruzaron con uno de sus más preciados amigos, quienes venían acompañados de unas peculiares criaturas voladoras, que al igual que ellos, se tomaban de las manos.

- ¡Hola, hasta que por fin regresaron! – dijo el joven, emocionado.

- Shad, Salma, nos alegra mucho encontrarlos. – dijo Zelda.

Link y Zelda, incluidos los niños, saludaron a la pareja con afecto, mientras que la princesa posó una mano en el vientre de su amiga, pues en pocas semanas se convertiría en madre. Hace unos años que se habían casado luego de que el investigador tuvo que insistir con constancia que acepte ser su esposa, sin embargo, su petición fue accedida, lo que le permitió contraer matrimonio con la mujer de su vida, quien luego del evento se mudó con él a la casa que este había habitado en el pasado con sus padres, la cual, por suerte, pudo recuperar gracias a la prosperidad de su negocio, provocado que sus progenitores ni si quiera se den cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido con sus bienes durante su ausencia.

- Hola, amo verdoso, aunque ahora no estás usando tus ropajes, siempre te llamaré de esa forma. – espetó Serbot, volando alrededor del príncipe.

- ¡Más respeto con el príncipe, Serbot!

- Lo siento, mi querida Celit, no volveré a hacerlo.

Link, como siempre le pasaba, se sentía incómodo ante los comentarios del robot, lo que le hizo recordar cuando este le reclamó por la desaparición de su amada Fi, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, desplazó sus sentimientos hacia la criatura que tenía a su lado, quien con paciencia logró ganarse su corazón. Recordar aquel momento le hizo sonreír de manera tenue, mientras que su amada hizo lo mismo al conocer dichos motivos.

- Que alegría ver que han venido de visita, aunque veo que están de salida. – dijo Zelda a la pareja.

- Así es, como recomendó el médico, Salma necesita caminar a esta hora para prepararse para la llegada de nuestro hijo. Al pasar por aquí decidimos visitar a los reyes y a nuestros amigos, quienes se encuentran en las caballerizas en estos momentos. – comentó el investigador.

- Ya veo, ahora nos disponíamos a ir a saludarlos, pero no se vayan todavía, por favor, tenemos mucho que conversar. – pidió la princesa.

- Lamento mucho que no podamos quedarnos, pero debemos regresar a nuestra casa porque en cualquier momento llega el señor Dante. Por fin accedió a tomar la propuesta del rey, volver a tomar posición de su antiguo hogar y servirlo en las actividades en las que lo apoyaba antes. – comentó Salma.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, no lo veo desde el día en que se casaron. – dijo la princesa.

- Desea estar presente cuando nazca su nieto, además me sentiré bien de tener a mi padre cerca de mí cuando llegue el momento.

- Ya debemos retirarnos, está empezando a hacer frio y eso puede ser perjudicial para Salma. – dijo Shad, abrazando a su amada con cariño.

- Nos vemos pronto, amigos, los tendremos informados por cualquier cosa que pase. – dijo la espadachín.

- Cuídense mucho, por favor. Hasta pronto. – dijo Link, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Luego de haberse despedido de la pareja, los príncipes y sus vástagos se dirigieron a las cabellerizas, lugar en donde estaban los soberanos con los marqueses y su pequeña hija. Todos se saludaron con inmenso cariño, en especial los reyes, quienes se sentían dichosos de volver a verlos a todos, en especial a sus nietos, quienes eran el vivo reflejo de su princesa cuando esta era niña, mientras que por otro lado, los marqueses se acercaron con el mismo afecto, motivo por que el Aidán y la Lenna se saludaron con un abrazo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, oportunidad que Hylia aprovechó para molestar a su hermano, causando que todos los presentes se rían ante la reacción del niño. Una vez más calmados, empezaron a conversar.

- Nos alegra tenerlos de regreso, hijos míos. Creíamos que llegarían mañana, por eso nos disponíamos a salir con Cocu y su familia a dar un paseo por la pradera, pues a su hija le gusta mucho ver la caída del sol. – dijo Daphnes.

- ¿La caída del sol? ¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes! – rogó Aidán con entusiasmo.

- ¡Yo también quiero! ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó Hylia.

- Pídanle permiso a sus padres, mis pequeños, nosotros muy contentos los llevamos. – dijo la reina.

- Mamá, papá, ¿podemos ir? – preguntaron los niños al unísono.

- Claro que pueden ir, llévense a Ictus, tanto ustedes como la pequeña Lenna pueden montarlo, pero tengan cuidado y obedezcan en todo a sus abuelos, por favor. – dijo Link.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Ustedes no van a venir? – preguntó Gracielle.

- Bueno, nosotros… – respondió la doncella, antes de ser interrumpida.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos ir. Zelda y yo tenemos que resolver unos asuntos pendientes que pospusimos por nuestro viaje. – dijo Link, mostrando seriedad.

- Qué lástima, será para la próxima vez. – dijo la marquesa con pesar.

La princesa no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras de su esposo, pues antes de irse de viaje, tanto ella como Link resolvieron todos sus asuntos pendientes, sin embargo, decidió no contradecirlo en aquello, pensando que se pudo haber olvidado de algo importante.

Luego de unos minutos, la pareja se despidió de los soberanos, los marqueses y los niños, quienes se fueron montados cada uno en sus respectivos corceles, dejando a Epona y a Crono en las caballerizas.

En ese momento, Zelda se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a su amado los motivos por los que no deseó ir de paseo con los demás, sin embargo, sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas al ser besada por este de manera apasionada y violenta, causando en ella, una vez más, las sublimes sensaciones que siempre le había producido aquella caricia. No importaba los años que habían transcurrido, el amor y la pasión aún seguían muy presentes en su relación con fuerza e intensidad, mientras que sus encuentros íntimos habían mejorado con el paso del tiempo.

- Link…

- Deseaba estar a solas contigo. Amo a nuestros hijos y me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos, pero creo que ahora nos corresponde un momento a solas. – dijo Link, recuperando el aliento debido a la intensidad del beso.

- Ahora entiendo a qué te referías con esos "asuntos pendientes". – dijo la doncella, sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Tú eres mi asunto más importante, y sé que la intimidad nunca ha faltado entre nosotros, la cual ha mejorado con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, sabes que estar contigo es una completa adicción para mí, de la que no me cansaré nunca. – expresó el joven, acariciando con deseo el cuerpo de su mujer.

- Te amo. – expresó la joven, sin poder evitar soltar un dulce quejido de sus labios al ser tocada de manera tan atrevida.

- Yo también te amo, y te agradezco tanto por estos hermosos años que hemos pasado juntos, donde no solo me has amado intensamente, sino que me regalaste dos maravillosos hijos, quienes son mi vida entera. Soy consciente de que los motivos por los que volvemos a reencontrarnos no solo se deben al lazo del destino que nos une, sino por aquella maldición que la encarnación del mal lanzó sobre nosotros.

- Algo sumamente desastroso para nuestras vidas. – dijo Zelda, poniendo pesar en sus palabras.

- Yo no lo veo así, pues si no fuera por esa maldición, no tendría el privilegio y el honor de ser amado por una mujer tan maravillosa como tú. Zelda, puede ser que en mi siguiente vida no recuerde nada de lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora, ni que tampoco vuelva a ser un miembro de la realeza, creándose una vez más entre nosotros una dolorosa barrera de clases, o que tenga que luchar contra aquel mal que nos perseguirá por siempre, hasta el punto de arriesgar mi vida…nada de eso me importa con tal de volverte a ver, de deleitarme con la dulzura de tu mirada y el sabor de tus labios, todo sufrimiento vale la pena con tal de tenerte entre mis brazos, construir a tu lado aquella hermosa vida que siempre anhelaré a tu lado, como la que tengo actualmente.

- Mi amor…

- Un príncipe, un soldado, un guerrero…un héroe legendario, sea lo que sea que me destine mi próxima vida, yo siempre seré el hombre que te amaré como nadie, y tú la completa dueña de mi corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la doncella, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de dicha al escuchar las maravillosas palabras de su amado. Ella sabía que en la época en la que se encontraba viviría una vida plena con sus hijos y el hombre que amaba, sin embargo, anhelaba que una vez que el destino la llame de nuevo, esté su alma gemela esperándola, listo para recibirla entre sus brazos, y crear como siempre aquel lazo de amor que desde siempre los unía.

- Podrán pasar cien, miles, millones de años…pero sea el tiempo que pase, yo quiero volver a renacer contigo, para poder formar la hermosa vida que actualmente tenemos. Te amo, Link…mi amor eterno, mi dulce héroe. – dijo la princesa mientras acariciaba con pasión el rostro de su príncipe.

Ante las palabras de su amada, el joven la abrazó con fervor y la besó con apasionamiento, sellando, una vez más, aquel juramento de amor que desde siempre se habían hecho. Luego de aquello acarició su rostro con ternura, trasmitiendo en su mirada el inmenso amor que sentía por ella y el abrazador fuego que lo consumía cada vez que la tenía cerca de su cuerpo, luego de eso, la tomó de la mano y la llevó de camino a las cabellerizas.

- Perdámonos hasta donde Epona y Crono nos lleven, a un lugar donde podamos amarnos con ansiedad y fervor, emociones que en estos momentos me están consumiendo al tenerte cerca de mí. Por siempre tuyo, mi amada princesa. Recuerda que tú eres mi diosa y yo tu eterno guerrero.

- Por siempre tuya, mi amado héroe, ámame con el fiero apasionamiento que siempre te ha caracterizado. Yo siempre caminaré por el mismo sendero que recorras, pues mi alma está completamente atada a la tuya…por siempre.

Luego de finalizar con sus afectos, cada uno se subió a sus corceles y empezaron a alejarse del palacio, decididos a consumar su amor lejos de todo y de todos, mientras se tomaban de las manos y se observaban con inmenso amor en sus cristalinas miradas.

No importaba cuantas veces la encarnación del mal llegara para perturbarlos, las dolorosas pruebas por las que tuvieran que pasar para poder cumplir con sus destinos, y sobre todo, las mil y un veces que tendrían que empezar una nueva vida, donde todo fuera desconocido, y el miedo y la incertidumbre estuvieran presentes. Nada de esos calvarios se comparaban a la inmensa felicidad e volver a reencontrarse, del saber que al final del oscuro túnel los aguardaba la inmensa dicha de regocijarse entre sus brazos, de entregarse al amor que desde tiempos inmemoriales se habían otorgado el uno al otro...

Desde el inicio al fin de los tiempos, en la vida y en la muerte, en el cielo y en la tierra…por siempre serian almas unidas.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

¿Fin? En serio, no puedo creerlo, ya esta historia ha terminado. Siento como la nostalgia me invade, pues hace casi un año que empecé esta hermosa aventura, me siento triste de que haya finalizado, pero al mismo tiempo contenta porque pude hacerlo, logré darle el final que quería y el sentido de la encarnación de las almas que se aman, algo que no muchos en la realidad han de creer, pero yo sí, pues el amor es la única fuerza que es capaz de sobrepasar las barreras del tiempo , la distancia y la misma muerte; sin amor no somos nada, y con el mismo podemos serlo todo.

Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que me han acompañado capítulo a capítulos, incluso algunos con los que he formado una bonita amistad: A mi querida amiga **Dark Cat**, quien me ayudó con las batallas finales, aparte de que el personaje de **Crono**, el Frisón de la princesa, es un personaje original de ella, el cual es mencionado en su fanfic, **"El perjuicio de una princesa"** donde también Zelda era dueña del noble corcel; a **Fox McCloude** por sus consejos iniciales para mejorar mis escenas de acción lo cual era algo que no había notado, a **Yahab, klyVan IA, SEBAS GG, Kirazfan5465, Truthshadow, darkdan-sama, Kiw-chan, Niakuru, Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul, lobatri, Raven Harkinian Akemi Shizuka, Kiw-chan,** **Android125, GiselCL, Imagix, Ailyn Sakamaki, Jessique V-Kei, The Heat Haze Enemy, Limeru Nim, Belen, The GT6 Master, alvaritoteam4**, y a todos los que han puesto favoritos y alertas. He mencionado a las personas que han comentado mis últimos capítulos, pero en sí, agradezco a cada uno de ustedes.

Antes de que pase a hablar de otros asuntos tengo un mensaje para **Imagix**:

_Sé qué hace tiempo me publicaste tu correo, pero creo que no lo escribiste bien y aparte de eso no pusiste si era Hotmail, Gmail. Yahoo, etc. así que por eso no pude comunicarme contigo. Si deseas, vuélvemelo a escribir, pero recuerda que aquí no puedes poner links ni e-mails, así que recuerda hacerlo de la manera en la que indiqué anteriormente._

Bueno, pasando a otro tema, me gustaría a hablarles de mis trabajos a futuro, uno de ellos relacionados a **"Almas unidas".** Si, chicos, así es, ¿creyeron que las cosas se quedarían hasta ahí? ¡Claro que no! No pienso hacer una continuación de la historia, ni un final alterno donde Link muere, pues creo que eso sería algo muy obvio, sin embargo, he decidido hacer varios capítulos extras sobre escenas que no se hablaron con claridad durante toda la trama, como otras cosas relacionadas a "¿qué hubiera pasado si…?" sobre esto último no diré más, pues eso es una sorpresa que tengo reservada, y desde hace tiempo que deseaba hacerla.

Como podrán haber leído en el epílogo, Link y Zelda tuvieron dos hijos, no son gemelos, nacieron en tiempos diferentes pero se ganan con pocos años. Decidí ponerle Hylia a la hija de los príncipes porque ese nombre me agrada mucho, además de que, hasta ahora, en los juegos Zelda solo se llamó así en SS, cosa que mencionaron pocas veces, pues la mayoría del tiempo la llamaban Zelda, el caso es que me gustó ese nombre para la pequeña, y si fueron observadores físicamente, se parece a la del juego mencionado, solo que con poca edad. En mi mente venia el despreciable nombre de "Ilia", no sé qué les dio a los de Nintendo por haber hecho semejante atrocidad (con el respeto a los fans del personaje)…pero, asumamos que se pronuncia diferente, cosa que a la mente de los protagonistas no vendrá el nombre de a intrusa XD

Y referente a su hermano, solo les diré que es como el Young Link de HW, solo que con pelo castaño, sin embargo, no diré mis motivos por haberle puesto ese nombre porque ese tema pienso tocar en uno de mis capítulos extras, pues como habrá leído, el nacimiento del niño fue en circunstancia muy difíciles debido a la depresión de la pareja, por lo que pasmaré esa situación en un capítulo aparte, no será el típico nacimiento en la habitación principal de la pareja o en una clínica…ya van a ver, es algo que estoy segura les agradará mucho y será el primer capítulo extra que publique, el cual vendrá muy pronto; ya me encuentro trabajando en la portada que tendrá.

Aparte de los capítulos mencionados de **"Almas unidas"** pienso dedicarme a algunas cosas en particular.

Pocos han de saber esto, pero **Fox McCloude** y yo nos encontramos haciendo una historia conjunta, la cual se llamará **"Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del destino"** donde narraremos los hechos que se dieron en el juego, pero por supuesto, con algunos cambios y nuevos personajes, pero sobre todo, pasmaremos mucho más la relación entre Link y Zelda. Él es excelente en la narración de las escenas de acción, estrategias de pelea, etc. por lo que él se encargará de esas partes, mientras que yo narraré las escenas de drama y romance entre Link y Zelda y algunos de los personajes secundarios, pero más de la pareja protagonista en sí. Ya muchos conocen mi manera de describir el romance y de una vez les adelanto que habrá escenas intensas y apasionadas (lime), así que los que desean leer ese tipo de escritos, que obviamente se darán entre Link y Zelda, pues les recomiendo que pasen a leerla. Ya el prólogo está casi listo, el cual estará en algunas partes, ya luego de eso viene la narración del juego con nuestra intervención.

Aparte del proyecto con **Fox**, pienso trabajar en otro fanfic, no será tan largo como este, pero si será de múltiples capítulos, el cual pienso publicar cuando ya tenga algunos capítulos escritos, (por falta de tiempo), sin embargo, mientras me decido a trabajar en eso publicaré one-shots (uno en especial basado en un dibujo y descripción hecho por la dibujante **Queen-Zelda**, entre otros), y unas modificaciones que estoy haciendo en mis primeros fanfics, cambios sumamente **NOTORIOS**, ya los mantendré informados de aquello.

Bueno chicos, espero que el epílogo les haya agradado, de la misma manera en la que yo disfruté escribiéndolo, a pesar de la melancolía de terminar mi historia.

En el transcurso de estas semanas les llegará el primer capítulo extra, solo le adelanto que el primero será sobre el nacimiento de Aidán y las dificultades que Link y Zelda pasaron para tenerlo.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos en mis siguientes fanfics, una vez más, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

Con cariño,

**Artemiss**


End file.
